


Here without you

by xX__Eli_Sev__Xx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 40
Words: 248,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX__Eli_Sev__Xx/pseuds/xX__Eli_Sev__Xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Sei sicura di volerci andare?» chiese Mycroft. Aveva tentato di farle cambiare idea, ma lei non aveva sentito ragioni. D’altronde, come gli aveva ricordato lei stessa, era stato lui a prometterglielo tanto tempo prima. L’uomo ricordava ancora quel giorno e adesso se ne rammaricava perché il tempo era passato troppo velocemente.<br/>«Mycroft, me lo avevi promesso.» gli ricordò puntandogli l’indice contro anche se non suonava per niente come una minaccia.<br/>«Lo so, ma-»<br/>«Perché non dovrei andarci?» chiese perplessa poggiando la schiena alla sedia e sprofondando nel morbido cuscino che rivestiva la poltrona. <br/>Lui sospirò. «Sherlock non è la persona adatta ad avere rapporti con-»<br/>Lei lo interruppe «Nemmeno tu.»<br/>«È diverso.»<br/>Fu il turno di lei di sollevare le sopracciglia. «Non è vero.» affermò «Siete simili. Più di quanto credi.» fece notare.<br/>Mycroft scosse il capo. «No. Non ci somigliamo per niente.»<br/>«Come vuoi. Ma questo non mi farà cambiare idea.» sorrise ancora. «Comunque ero solo passata per dirti che se avessi voluto cercarmi mi avresti trovata là.»<br/>Mycroft annuì. «Se è quello che vuoi.»<br/>«Sì, è quello che voglio.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nuovi arrivi

La ragazza avanzò lungo il corridoio. Stava seguendo un dipendente di Buckingham Palace attraverso l’intrico di corridoi e stradine, anche perché se avesse dovuto orientarsi da sola non sarebbe sicuramente arrivata a destinazione entro la giornata. Il palazzo era enorme, meravigliosamente decorato da intarsi d’oro, da quadri bellissimi, da ogni tipo di fiore e la mobilia sembrava uscito da un film sull’epoca vittoriana.

 «Siamo arrivati.» annunciò il ragazzo voltandosi verso di lei. Quando gli aveva chiesto di accompagnarla all’ufficio del signor Holmes, Michael non aveva esitato nemmeno per un momento. Era davvero una ragazza attraente: occhi grigio-azzurri, capelli neri lunghi fino alle spalle – in quel momento raccolti in uno chignon, con l’unica eccezione di due boccoli che le ricadevano delicatamente lungo il volto incorniciandolo – alta, dal viso sottile e dai tratti delicati… una ragazza mozzafiato, che non doveva avere più di vent’anni.

 «Grazie.» disse lei osservando la porta su cui era stampato a caratteri semplici il nome _MYCROFT HOLMES._

 Michael le sorrise e dopo averla salutata si allontanò volgendosi indietro ancora una volta per osservarla, sperando che lei non se ne accorgesse.

 La ragazza bussò alla porta, sapendo che l’avrebbe trovato. Le avevano comunicato che aveva appena concluso una riunione e che avrebbe potuto riceverla.

 Dall’interno risuonò la voce profonda e melliflua di Mycroft. «Avanti.»

 Lei girò la maniglia ed entrò sorridendo.

 L’uomo seduto alla scrivania sollevò lo sguardo dalle carte che stava compilando e sollevò un sopracciglio. «Ti aspettavo per domani.» sopra ogni cosa, Mycroft odiava le sorprese e qualsiasi cosa turbasse la quiete della sua esistenza.

 «Sono riuscita a partire prima.» replicò lei avanzando. Credeva che gli avrebbe fatto piacere rivederla, ma ovviamente lui non sembrava contento. Non ci fece molto caso, era abituata al suo comportamento ambiguo.

 Il signor Holmes fece spallucce e le indicò la sedia. «Accomodati.»

 La ragazza annuì, si sedette, poggiò lo zaino ai suoi piedi e attese.

 «Dove sono i tuoi bagagli?» domandò lui intrecciando le mani sulla scrivania e incrociando gli occhi di lei.

 «In viaggio.» sorrise.

 L’uomo non accennò un sorriso e nemmeno annuì. «Sei sicura di volerci andare?» chiese Mycroft. Aveva tentato di farle cambiare idea, ma lei non aveva sentito ragioni. D’altronde, come gli aveva ricordato lei stessa, era stato lui a prometterglielo tanto tempo prima. L’uomo ricordava ancora quel giorno e adesso se ne rammaricava perché il tempo era passato troppo velocemente.

 «Mycroft, me lo avevi promesso.» gli ricordò puntandogli l’indice contro anche se non suonava per niente come una minaccia.

 «Lo so, ma-»

 «Perché non dovrei andarci?» chiese perplessa poggiando la schiena alla sedia e sprofondando nel morbido cuscino che rivestiva la poltrona.

 Lui sospirò. «Sherlock non è la persona adatta ad avere rapporti con-»

 Lei lo interruppe «Nemmeno tu.»

 «È diverso.»

 Fu il turno di lei di sollevare le sopracciglia. «Non è vero.» affermò «Siete simili. Più di quanto credi.» fece notare.

 Mycroft scosse il capo. «No. Non ci somigliamo per niente.»

 «Come vuoi. Ma questo non mi farà cambiare idea.» sorrise ancora. «Comunque ero solo passata per dirti che se avessi voluto cercarmi mi avresti trovata là.»

 Mycroft annuì. «Se è quello che vuoi.»

 «Sì, è quello che voglio.» confermò. Si alzò in piedi, prese lo zaino e se lo mise in spalla. «Adesso devo andare, il taxi sarà già qui.» spiegò «A presto, Mycroft.» lo salutò.

 Quando vide che l’uomo non accennava a replicare, fece il giro della scrivania, si chinò e poggiò le labbra sulla sua guancia scoccandogli un bacio.

 Mycroft si irrigidì e non fece altro che guardarla uscire dall’ufficio.

* * *

 

 Il taxi si fermò esattamente davanti al 221B di Baker Street. La ragazza pagò il conducente e scese dall’auto con lo zaino in spalla. Il taxi ripartì e lei avanzò verso la porta in legno nero.

 Suonò il campanello.

 Alcuni bambini stavano giocando sul marciapiede e quando la videro la salutarono. Lei ricambiò con un sorriso e li osservò allontanarsi. Dopo aver atteso qualche secondo, una donna dall’aria gentile aprì la porta e comparve sulla soglia. Aveva le labbra color ciliegia e i capelli biondo chiaro e riccioluti.

 «Salve.» salutò con voce amichevole e squillante. «Posso aiutarla, signorina?» chiese cordiale.

 La giovane sorrise. «Sì, stavo cercando Sherlock Holmes.» affermò e poi sorrise «Abita qui, vero?» forse lei era la padrona di casa, ma era sempre meglio essere sicuri.  

 «Ah!» esclamò la donna «Deve incontrarlo per un caso?»

 «Più o meno.» rispose vaga.

 «Prego, entri.» la invitò scostandosi. «La accompagno.» le indicò le scale e le fece strada.  «Io sono la signora Hudson.» si presentò «La padrona di casa.»

 «Tanto piacere.» replicò vedendo confermate le sue supposizioni.

 Quando arrivarono davanti ad una porta dipinta di verde, si fermarono e la signora Hudson bussò delicatamente.

 «Chi è?» risuonò dall’interno.

 La donna aprì la porta ed entrò. «Ragazzi, c’è una cliente per voi.» annunciò.

 «La faccia entrare, signora Hudson.» replicò una voce calda e maschile.

 La donna si voltò e sorrise alla ragazza. «Prego, signorina, si accomodi.»

 «Grazie.» rispose e quando la padrona di casa si scostò, lei avanzò e varcò la soglia dell’appartamento sentendo la porta richiudersi alle sue spalle.

 Un uomo era seduto al tavolo intento a lavorare al computer, ma di Sherlock non c’era traccia. La luce penetrava dalle finestre illuminando l’ambiente caldo e accogliente.

 «Salve.» salutò lei.

 «Buongiorno.» salutò l’uomo alzandosi dalla sedia. «Possiamo aiutarla?» domandò.

 Lei sorrise. «Sì.» rispose «Stavo cercando Sherlock Holmes.» affermò, poi lo osservò meglio: aveva capelli biondi e occhi blu, un’aria cordiale e disponibile, perciò sicuramente era abituato a lavorare a contatto con le persone. Probabilmente era un’insegnante o un medico, dedusse, ma la camminata e la postura suggerivano che avesse ricevuto un addestramento militare. Un leggera zoppia, infine, suggeriva che fosse in congedo. _Un medico militare in congedo, perfetto per tenere a bada Sherlock. Usa il plurale, perciò lavorano sicuramente insieme ai casi,_ si disse.

 «Oh, certo. È in cucina.» replicò l’uomo. «Sherlock!» lo chiamò sporgendosi verso la stanza.

 Lei intanto si voltò e osservò la stanza: era disordinata – anche se lei sapeva bene che Sherlock aveva un ordine tutto suo – sulla parete a destra c’erano dei fori di proiettile, che poi erano stati uniti come i punti dei giochi di enigmistica per formare la sagoma di una faccia sorridente. Contro la parete a destra c’era un divano e proprio davanti un tavolino da caffè, sulla parete di fondo – tra le due finestre – era stato posto un tavolo su cui era sparpagliata una moltitudine di scartoffie, due computer e arnesi vari. A sinistra, davanti al camino – nel quale scoppiettava un allegro fuocherello – c’erano due poltrone, una di fronte all’altra.

 Quando Sherlock entrò nella stanza, pronto a insultare chiunque fosse arrivato interrompendo il suo lavoro, si bloccò. Sul suo volto si dipinse un’espressione sorpresa, che qualche istante dopo si tramutò in un sorriso che gli illuminò il volto e gli occhi.

 La ragazza si voltò verso di lui, sorrise a sua volta, lasciò cadere a terra lo zaino e gli andò incontro; gli circondò il collo con le braccia e lo abbracciò.

 John osservò la scena decisamente perplesso: Sherlock _odiava_ categoricamente ogni tipo di contatto fisico – a parte le semplici strette di mano – ma allora perché stava abbracciando quella ragazza? Chi era? La conosceva? Forse erano fidanzati, ma perché non ne sapeva nulla?

  _Be’ John, abiti con lui da poco, non puoi pretendere che ti racconti tutto di sé,_ si disse immediatamente, riprendendo il controllo. _Ma è anche vero che aveva detto di essere sposato con il suo lavoro._

 Holmes strinse a sé la ragazza sollevandola leggermente da terra dato che era di parecchi centimetri più alto. «Cosa fai qui?» chiese ridacchiando come solo lui sapeva fare.

 Lei rise. «Sapevi che sarei venuta.» gli ricordò.

 «No.» replicò lui rimettendola a terra e poggiandole le mani sui fianchi per allontanarla da sé e poterla guardare negli occhi. «A meno che tu non ti riferisca alla promessa che Mycroft e io ti avevamo fatto cinque anni fa.»

  _Mycroft e io? Quindi conosce anche Mycroft._ La mente di John stava lavorando freneticamente per capire chi fosse quella ragazza. Aveva l’impressione di averla già vista. Ma dove?

 «Mi riferisco esattamente a quello.» replicò lei.

 Sherlock accennò un sorriso e annuì. «Come stai?»

 «Bene.» rispose lei «Lavori ancora come investigatore, vedo. Anche se non c’è nessun caso in vista. La signora Hudson sa che te la sei presa col muro?» domandò indicando la parete dietro di sé dove la faccina sorridente spiccava controllando tutto l’ambiente e rendendolo in qualche modo più allegro.

 L’uomo, però, non poté risponderle dato che accanto a loro l’altro inquilino si schiarì la voce per attirare la loro attenzione. Era arrivato il momento delle spiegazioni.

 «Oh, giusto.» disse Sherlock volgendosi verso l’amico e indicandolo. «Lui è il dottor John Watson, mio amico, coinquilino e assistente.» lo presentò accennando un sorriso, confermando le supposizioni di lei.

 Lei si voltò verso Watson e sorrise. «Tanto piacere» disse stringendogli la mano.

 Lui sorrise di rimando e Holmes continuò. «John, lei è Shireen Melanie Violet Holmes.» asserì. «Mia sorella.»

 


	2. Come va la dieta?

_«Sherlock!» esclamò una Shireen di diciassette anni, aprendo la porta di casa e andando incontro al fratello nel vialetto. Quando lo raggiunse gli gettò le braccia al collo e lo strinse a sé. Era quasi due anni che non lo vedeva, per quattordici anni era stata abituata a vivere con lui ogni giorno, poi all’improvviso – tre anni prima – lui era partito per Londra e aveva cominciato a tornare a casa di rado, solo per le festività._

_«Ciao, piccola.» le disse lui ricambiando la stretta. «Come stai?»_

_«Bene.» rispose lei, felice che si fosse interessato – cosa che faceva di rado e con poche persone – poi si allontanò da lui di qualche centimetro e gli sorrise «Tu come stai? Come va il tuo lavoro a Londra?»_

_«A gonfie vele.» rispose lui, mentre si avviavano verso la porta della casa. «Mycroft è già qui?»_

_La sorella annuì._

_Sherlock non poté fare a meno di sbuffare. C’era solo una persona che detestava più delle persone normali ed era suo fratello Mycroft. Quel suo modo altezzoso di comportarsi, il credersi più intelligente e sveglio di chiunque… erano cose che avevano mandato Sherlock in bestia per tutto il periodo della loro convivenza forzata._

_«Sherlock, ti prego, tenta di non-»_

_«Cosa?»_

_«Lo sai.» replicò lei «A mamma e papà dispiace che voi litighiate ogni volta. Vorrebbero vedervi andare d’accordo. E anche io.» aggiunse._

_«Shireen, lo conosci anche tu, sai com’è fatto e…» tentò di ribattere, ma lei lo interruppe ancora._

_«Sì, lo so.» la ragazza si bloccò con la mano sulla maniglia «Perciò faccio appello al tuo buon senso. Tenta di fare sì che questo sia un Natale normale.»_

_Sherlock fece spallucce e le sorrise. «Ci proverò.»_

_I due entrarono, si chiusero la porta alle spalle e si diressero in cucina attraversando il piccolo salotto riscaldato dal fuoco che scoppiettava nel camino; accanto ad esso, c’era il solito e ormai logoro albero di Natale, vicino al quale si trovava il piccolo presepe, posto su un tavolino in legno._

_«Sherlock!» la voce della signora Holmes colpì le orecchie di Sherlock ancora prima che varcasse la soglia della cucina._

_«Ciao, mamma.» la salutò e fece un’enorme sforzo per non scostarsi quando lo strinse a sé._

_Essere abbracciato da Shireen era totalmente diverso: lui l’aveva cresciuta, le aveva tenuto compagnia durante le giornate d’inverno quando i genitori lavoravano e non avevano tempo per rimanere a casa con lei, l’aveva rassicurata quando gli incubi l’avevano svegliata nel cuore della notte e le aveva insegnato a osservare, a studiare le persone, a notare i particolari e a dedurre… si poteva dire che le avesse fatto da insegnante fin da piccola. Erano molto legati e con lei non si sentiva in imbarazzo, ma con sua madre era tutta un’altra storia._

_«Oh, il mio ragazzo!» esclamò la donna, accarezzandogli le guance e sorridendo. «Sei pallido. Sicuro che l’aria di Londra non ti stia facendo male?»_

_«No, mamma, l’aria di Londra è rinvigorente.»_

_«Non sembra, fratellino.» intervenne Mycroft, seduto sulla poltrona e intento a leggere un giornale._

_«Anche per me è un piacere vederti, Mycroft.» disse Sherlock, rivolgendogli uno sguardo di finta accondiscendenza._

_«Figliolo, finalmente!» il signor Holmes entrò in cucina con una bottiglia di vino tra le mani. «Pensavamo avessi deciso di non venire!»_

_“L’idea era quella”_ , _pensò Sherlock, ma si trattenne dal ribattere e sorrise. «L’aereo era in ritardo.» si giustificò._

* * *

 

_Quando il pranzo cominciò, sembrò andare tutto bene. Sherlock raccontò del suo lavoro come consulente investigativo e dell’aiuto che forniva alla polizia e Scotland Yard e Mycroft del suo incarico nel governo inglese._

_Shireen ascoltava incantata, aveva sempre desiderato tornare a vivere in Inghilterra, ma ormai i suoi genitori si erano stabiliti definitivamente lì. Londra l’aveva sempre affascinata e soprattutto gli mancavano i suoi fratelli._

_«La nostra Shireen ha vinto una borsa di studio per il college. Comincerà con un anno di anticipo. I suoi insegnanti hanno detto che è molto dotata e che potrebbe anche laurearsi in tre anni, invece che in cinque.» annunciò la madre, servendo la carne e le patate al forno. «Siamo molto orgogliosi di lei, vero, caro?» chiese rivolta al marito._

_«Certo.»_

_«Complimenti, sorellina.» disse Sherlock sorridendole._

_«Grazie.» affermò lei abbassando lo sguardo e arrossendo._

_Mycroft non si sbilanciò. Bevve un sorso di vino e poi guardò l’orologio che portava al polso. «Oh, per l’amor del cielo…» gli sfuggì «Sono solo le due...»_

_«Mycroft.» disse Shireen fra i denti._

_Sapeva quanto i genitori tenessero a passare il Natale tutti insieme e non voleva che suo fratello rovinasse tutto. Era già successo troppo spesso, perciò quell’anno avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa fosse stata necessaria per evitarlo._

_Lui sollevò un sopracciglio e si servì le patate senza fare caso alle occhiatacce di sua sorella._

* * *

 

_«Adesso apriamo i regali!» esclamò la madre invitando tutti ad andare in salotto per scartarli insieme, accanto al camino. «Cominciamo dai nostri.» propose, indicando i pacchi che aveva preparato assieme al marito. Porse ad ognuno di essi il proprio regalo e poi attese che li scartassero seduta accanto all’uomo._

_Mycroft aprì il pacco e prese tra le mani un ombrello nero dal manico in legno intagliato a mano. Era molto elegante e i genitori erano sicuri che gli sarebbe piaciuto. O almeno, Shireen aveva detto loro che sarebbe stato un bel pensiero: elegante e utile per una città uggiosa come Londra. Conosceva bene suo fratello e sapeva che sarebbe stato soddisfatto._

_«Grazie.» disse l’uomo e i due sorrisero, felici che il regalo avesse riscosso successo._

_Poi fu il turno di Sherlock. Nel pacco c’era un bellissimo microscopio bianco, lucido e completo di vetrini e oggetti per la manutenzione._

_«Grazie. A entrambi.» disse sorridendo e volgendosi verso la sorella, sapendo che probabilmente c’era il suo zampino, dato che qualche mese prima l’aveva chiamato e lui le aveva fatto sapere di aver rotto il suo microscopio._

_Lei ammiccò e gli fece l’occhiolino, poi abbassò lo sguardo sul pacco e strappò via la carta. All’interno c’era una macchina fotografica professionale con tanto di obbiettivi e una borsa per riporcela._

_«È bellissima!» esclamò sollevando lo sguardo verso i genitori «Grazie!» si alzò e li abbracciò. Loro la strinsero a sé e la accarezzarono la folta chioma riccia. Non sapeva se avessero comprato da soli il regalo o se Sherlock avesse dato loro una mano, ma era davvero azzeccato. «Adesso tocca a voi.» aggiunse avvicinandosi all’albero, prendendo due pacchi e porgendoli loro._

_La donna ricevette un kit per il giardinaggio, dato che era la sua passione e l’uomo un libro sulle storie locali. Entrambi ringraziarono la figlia soddisfatti e poi presero i pacchi che Sherlock e Mycroft porsero loro. Il maggiore aveva regalato a lei un paio di orecchini e a lui un orologio da taschino. Sherlock aveva optato per qualcosa di più utile: per la madre una borsa e per il padre un cappello per l’inverno._

_«Chi vuole una cioccolata calda?» domandò la madre dopo aver riposto i regali in modo che non si sciupassero e aver gettato la carta da pacchi nell’immondizia._

_I tre fratelli annuirono e la donna chiese la marito di dargli una mano a prepararla mentre i fratelli si scambiavano i regali._

_Shireen, vedendo che nessuno dava l’impressione di volersi muovere, prese altri due pacchi ai piedi dell’albero illuminato da tante luci colorate; porse il primo a Sherlock e l’altro a Mycroft._

_Sherlock lo aprì e dentro ci trovò una sciarpa azzurra e un paio di guanti in pelle. «Grazie, Shireen.» disse e le scoccò un bacio sulla guancia. «Sono bellissimi.»_

_La sorella sorrise e attese la reazione di Mycroft._

_Lui sospirò e aprì il pacchetto. All’interno c’era una ventiquattr’ore di pelle nera. Sollevò lo sguardo verso la sorella e annuì. «Grazie.» doveva essere costata una fortuna, ma decise di non indagare._

_«Questo è per te.» intervenne Sherlock, porgendo un pacco alla sorella. Non era mai stato bravo con i regali, ma quell’anno si era impegnato davvero, dato che non tornava dalla sorella da molto tempo. Si poteva dire che fosse il suo modo di fare ammenda._

_Shireen lo prese tra le mani. Era pesante e sicuramente delicato, perciò lo poggiò sulle gambe e lo scartò con molta cura; aprì la scatola in cartone._

_Rimase senza fiato quando vide che all’interno c’era un violino nella sua inconfondibile custodia nera in pelle, con intarsi dorati. Sollevò lo sguardo. «Oh, mio Dio, Sherlock…» sussurrò aprendo la custodia e accarezzando il legno liscio e lucido dello strumento._

_«Ti piace?» domandò, nonostante la risposta fosse ovvia data l’espressione sul suo volto e il fatto che fosse senza parole._

_«Sì, è meraviglioso!» esclamò «Grazie, grazie, grazie!» si alzò, lo raggiunse e lo abbracciò forte. «Grazie, Sherlock! Ti voglio bene!»_

_«Sono felice che ti piaccia.» affermò lui. Era felice di essere riuscito a trasmettergli la passione per la musica e non voleva che continuasse ad utilizzare il suo vecchio violino, era arrivato il momento di averne uno tutto suo._

_Mycroft intanto si era alzato e aveva raggiunto il piccolo tavolo all’entrata contro il quale aveva poggiato la sua vecchia ventiquattr’ore. La aprì ed estrasse un piccolo pacchetto incartato con cura. Si avvicinò alla sorella e glielo porse._

_Lei sorrise. «Grazie.»_

_«Non sai nemmeno se ti piacerà.» fece notare._

_«Mai sentito dire che basta il pensiero?» chiese lei._

_Il maggiore fece spallucce e la osservò scartare il regalo._

_Shireen tolse il fiacco e poi la carta, poggiandoli entrambi sul tavolino da caffè, la scatolina di cartone lucido bianco riluceva sotto le lampade e sotto la luce emanata dal camino. Quando tolse il coperchio, vide che all’interno, protetta da un cuscinetto di velluto blu, c’era una collana d’oro bianco il cui ciondolo rappresentava un angelo. Gli occhi della ragazza si spalancarono per la sorpresa._

_«È bellissima.» mormorò «Grazie, Myc.» sollevò lo sguardo e sorrise. A quel punto lo abbracciò, circondandogli il collo con le braccia._

_Mycroft si irrigidì come faceva ogni volta e le sfiorò la schiena con la mano, attendendo che si scostasse._

_«Grazie a tutti e due. Anche per essere tornati.» aggiunse voltandosi verso Sherlock._

_I due fratelli si osservarono per un momento._

_Il primo ad abbassare lo sguardo fu Mycroft, che si voltò e si avviò verso la cucina._

_La voce della sorella lo costrinse a voltarsi. «Non mi direte che nemmeno quest’anno vi siete fatti un regalo?» chiese._

_Sherlock sospirò e si voltò per osservare la neve che cadeva lenta e lieve fuori dalla finestra. Non gli andava di spendere del denaro per Mycroft e avevano deciso di comune accordo, sette anni prima che non si sarebbero più fatti regali. E Sherlock non voleva certo essere il primo a infrangere quella promessa._

_Mycroft scosse il capo. «Non mi sembrava il caso.» disse «Ne abbiamo già ricevuti molti.»_

_«Quando la smetterete?» domandò la sorella, sbuffando. «Non potreste semplicemente provare ad andare d’accordo? O anche solo fingere, per un giorno? Mamma e papà vorrebbero passare un Natale tutti insieme senza che voi litighiate per delle stupidaggini e invece finite sempre con il-»_

_«Noi andiamo d’accordo.» concluse Mycroft e detto questo uscì dal salotto._

_Shireen scosse il capo._

_«Dai, Shireen.» sbottò Sherlock «È andata bene, in fondo.»_

_«Lo so ed è un miracolo.» confermò lei, voltandosi verso il fratello «Ma perché deve fare così? Perché ci detesta così tanto?»_

_«Lui non vi detesta.» la rassicurò «Sai meglio di me che è fatto così. Non ammetterà mai che si è divertito.»_

_Lei annuì. «Non so nemmeno se Mycroft sappia cosa significhi divertirsi.»_

_Mycroft era sempre stato così, da che lei ricordasse. Non era mai stato affettuoso o amichevole, ma sempre chiuso in sé stesso e acido. Non sapeva perché avesse deciso di comportarsi così, ma era fastidioso e frustrante per tutti coloro che lo circondavano._

_«La vuoi mettere?» chiese Sherlock interrompendo il corso dei suoi pensieri, indicando la collana che la sorella stava ancora tenendo tra le mani._

_Lei annuì. La porse al fratello, poi sollevò i capelli dal collo in modo che potesse agganciarla. «Grazie.» disse alla fine, sentendo che le stava sfiorando delicatamente la base del collo. «Che ne dici se suoniamo qualcosa insieme? Il tuo vecchio violino è ancora nella tua stanza.» propose._

_Lui annuì. «Certo.»_

* * *

 

_Il momento della partenza di Sherlock e Mycroft arrivò prima del previsto. Dopo aver ringraziato i genitori per l’ospitalità, uscirono da casa e attraversarono il vialetto, seguiti da Shireen, poi si fermarono fuori dal cancelletto in attesa del taxi._

_La neve aveva ricominciato a cadere e si era alzato il vento, che contribuiva a raffreddare ancora di più l’ambiente._

_«A presto.» la salutò il maggiore, poggiandosi sull’ombrello appena ricevuto come fosse un bastone da passeggio._

_«Intendi il prossimo Natale?» domandò lei «Non mi sembra tanto presto.»_

_«Shireen…» la rimproverò, sbuffando sonoramente._

_Lei sollevò le sopracciglia. «Non mi sembra molto chiedervi di farvi vedere un po’ più spesso.» fece notare. Forse non sapevano che avevano inventato degli apparecchi chiamati telefoni e che potevano essere utilizzati per la comunicazione a distanza._

_«Non è così semplice.» ribatté Mycroft, poggiandosi sul suo ombrello nuovo._

_«Davvero?» lo sfidò la giovane. Era davvero così complicato prendere un aereo o chiamare? «A me non sembra.» replicò._

_«Ascolta, Shireen» intervenne Sherlock «Che ne dici se facciamo un patto?»_

_«Un patto?» domandò._

_Aveva attirato la sua attenzione._

_Il fratello annuì. «Appena finisci gli studi, quindi quando ti sarai laureata, se lo vorrai, potrai venire a stare con noi a Londra.»_

_A Mycroft sfuggì un verso di sorpresa._

_Gli occhi della sorella si illuminarono. «Davvero?» chiese sentendo il cuore accelerare._

_Sherlock annuì._

_«E potrò darti una mano con le indagini?» chiese sempre più entusiasta._

_Lui sorrise. «Certo.»_

_«Grazie, Sherlock!» sbottò abbracciandolo «Grazie!»_

_Il taxi intanto era arrivato e si era fermato proprio dietro di loro, pronto a ripartire per raggiungere l’aeroporto._

_«Dobbiamo andare.» fece notare Mycroft._

_«Ci vediamo presto, Shireen.» la salutò Sherlock scompigliandole i capelli, cosparsi da minuscoli fiocchi di neve._

_«Vi voglio bene. Mi mancherete tantissimo.» concluse lei._

_Stavano per partire ancora._

_L’avrebbero lasciata ancora una volta e ogni volta che accadeva era dolorosa come la prima._

_Lasciò andare Sherlock e abbracciò Mycroft, che ricambiò con una leggera pacca sulla schiena._

_«Chiamateci ogni tanto.» si raccomandò e poi guardò il taxi allontanarsi e portarsi via i fratelli per l’ennesima volta._

* * *

 

«Quindi sei già stata da Mycroft.» affermò Sherlock.

 Lei annuì e ringraziò John che le aveva offerto una tazza di tè. «Sì. Gli ho fatto sapere che d’ora in poi mi avrebbe trovata qui.» spiegò. «Mi avevate promesso che sarei potuta venire.» affermò ricalcando sulla promessa nel caso in cui se la fosse dimenticata.

 Il fratello le sorrise. «Certo.» replicò. «E Mycroft non ha tentato di dissuaderti?»

 «Sì. Ma sapeva che non avrei cambiato idea.» ribatté bevendo un sorso di tè. Sapeva essere testarda quando voleva.

 Sherlock ridacchiò. Niente gli faceva più piacere che vedere Mycroft infastidito o insoddisfatto.

 «Così hai appena concluso i tuoi studi?» intervenne John rivolgendosi alla nuova arrivata.

 Lei annuì sorridendo. «Sì.» disse «Mi sono laureata in Psicologia Criminale.»

 «Un’altra aspirante detective.» asserì il medico sorridendo a Sherlock.

 Shireen annuì. «Sì, ma non voglio rubarti il lavoro, John.» affermò. «Parteciperò alle indagini solo se lo vorrete. Sono venuta qui principalmente per stare con i miei fratelli.»

 «Ci farebbe comodo un cervello in più.» fece notare Watson voltandosi verso l’amico.

 Sherlock ridacchiò e scosse il capo. «Il mio è più che sufficiente per entrambi e per l’intero corpo di polizia.» disse ridendo insieme alla sorella e al dottore. «Comunque mi fa piacere averti qui.»

 «Quindi posso rimanere?» chiese la ragazza.

 «Certo.» rispose Sherlock.

 «Grazie!» esclamò sorridendo soddisfatta.

 L’uomo si alzò e le disse di seguirlo così che potesse mostrarle la sua stanza. La accompagnò in fondo al corridoio a destra, nella stanza che utilizzava per tenere il materiale per gli esperimenti. Non era molto grande, ma Shireen non contava di passarci molto tempo: voleva lavorare sul campo e magari visitare Londra dato che non era mai stata in Inghilterra prima di allora e soprattutto passare più tempo possibile con suo fratello.

 Sorrise vedendo che l’uomo l’aveva già sistemata per lei. Il letto era stato fatto con cura e la piccola specchiera era stata ripulita e svuotata – il che era suggerito dal fatto che alcuni cassetti erano socchiusi – ed era stranamente in perfetto ordine, in contrasto con il resto della casa.

 «Lo sapevi già.» affermò sorridendo, rivolgendo un’occhiata d’intesa al fratello.

 «Ti aspettavo da un po’.»

 «Quindi non ti eri dimenticato.»

 Lui sorrise. «Come avrei potuto?» chiese. «La mia sorellina che viene a stare a Londra. Non vedevo l’ora.» aggiunse.

 Shireen sorrise e abbassò lo sguardo.

 «Mi sei mancata.» le sussurrò.

 Lei gli scoccò un bacio sulla guancia. «Anche tu.»

 Sherlock sorrise e indicò la stanza. «Sistemati e riposati. Il viaggio dev’essere stato stancante.»

 «Grazie.» replicò la sorella. «Credo che salterò la cena e mi rintanerò sotto le coperte. Per te va bene?»

 Lui annuì. «Vuoi che ti prepari un tè?»

 «No, grazie comunque.»

 «D’accordo.» concluse lui avviandosi verso la porta. «Se hai bisogno di qualcosa, la mia porta è questa qui a destra.» spiegò indicando la porta al fondo del corridoio.

 «Grazie, fratellone.»

 «Buona notte.» le diede un leggero bacio sulla fronte e sorrise.

 «’Notte.»

 Quando Sherlock la lasciò sola e Shireen ebbe riposto le poche cose che aveva nell’armadio, si stese sul letto e cadde quasi immediatamente in un sonno profondo.

 

* * *

 

 Il mattino seguente, quando si svegliò, Shireen si vestì e poi uscì dalla sua camera diretta nel salotto. Percorrendo il corridoio sentì i due coinquilini discutere animatamente.

 «Ma è il sistema solare!» esclamò Watson.

 «Che importanza ha?!» chiese l’altro strillando per la frustrazione e portandosi le mani alle tempie. «Ruotiamo attorno al sole! Se fosse la luna o girassimo in giardino come un orsacchiotto, non farebbe alcuna differenza!» sillabò.

 Shireen entrò in salotto e John si voltò verso di lei con aria perplessa. Era seduto sulla poltrona di Sherlock, accanto al camino.

 «Che succede?» domandò la ragazza sorridendo.

 «Non conosce il sistema solare!» sbottò John, prima che Sherlock potesse aprire bocca.

 Lei rise, per nulla sorpresa da quella rivelazione. «Sì.» affermò. «Non l’ha mai imparato. Dice che ci sono cose più importanti.» fece spallucce.

 «Infatti.» asserì l’investigatore «Ricordare cose futili come i pianeti o la loro ubicazione, ti distrae dalle cose che contano.»

 «Io non credo.» disse Shireen scuotendo il capo. «Voglio dire: sono informazioni utili e non occupano molto spazio all’interno del tuo Palazzo Mentale.» fece notare.

 «Ti sbagli. Occupano spazio e portano alla perdita di ciò che conta davvero» ribatté Sherlock sdraiandosi sul divano. «E poi ciò che mi interessa è il lavoro. Senza il mio cervello ristagnerà e non saranno i pianeti e le costellazioni a salvarmi da questo triste destino.» illustrò. «Scrivilo nel tuo blog. Anzi, meglio: smettila di tormentare il mondo con le tue opinioni!» concluse rivolto all’amico, poi si voltò sdraiandosi su un fianco e diede la schiena sia alla sorella che a John, rimasti entrambi a bocca aperta.

 Shireen scosse il capo. Già da piccolo aveva questi scatti d’ira – ormai c’era abituata –  ma credeva che nei dieci anni in cui erano stati lontani – anche se si erano visti saltuariamente – fosse cambiato o perlomeno migliorato. Invece era sempre uguale: fermamente convinto di avere ragione su tutto, indisposto verso coloro che non fossero nelle sue grazie e incline alla rabbia e agli scatti d’ira improvvisi. Sembrava fosse in preda alla crisi ormonale adolescenziale.

 John sospirò e si alzò dalla poltrona, prese la giacca dall’appendiabiti e si avviò verso la porta con passo spedito.

 «Dove vai?» chiese Sherlock voltandosi nuovamente. Forse il fatto che John se ne stesse andando, aveva risvegliato la sua attenzione.

 «Fuori.» rispose Watson. «Ho bisogno d’aria.» prima di varcare la soglia si voltò verso Shireen. «Vuoi venire?» domandò sorridendo.

 Lei sorrise. «Certo. Mi piacerebbe vedere Londra.» prese la sua giacca e insieme si avviarono giù per le scale informando la signora Hudson che sarebbero tornati presto.

 

* * *

 

 Dopo aver portato Shireen in giro per la città parlandole della storia e facendole vedere i luoghi più interessanti, John le propose di andare a prendere un caffè per ripararsi dalla pioggerella che aveva cominciato a bagnare le strade. La ragazza accettò di buon grado, infreddolita dal clima rigido a cui non era abituata. Così seguì il dottore per le vie di Londra. Quando arrivarono al bar si sedettero nel piccolo locale e ordinarono due caffè per riscaldarsi. La cameriera glieli porse e John insistette per pagarli entrambi.

 Shireen lo ringraziò e sorrise, circondando la tazza con le mani per riscaldarsi. Il calore, poco dopo, si irradiò lungo le braccia e in tutto il resto del corpo, rendendo più semplice i movimenti, prima diventati complicati dagli arti intirizziti.

 «Da quanto vivi con mio fratello?» chiese lei mescolando la bevanda in cui aveva appena immerso lo zucchero.

 «Da qualche mese.» rispose John «Lo aiuto come posso nelle indagini e dividiamo l’affitto e le spese. Diciamo che Sherlock mi ha praticamente salvato al vita.» affermò.

 «L’esercito non fornisce appartamenti ai soldati in congedo?» domandò Shireen.

 Lui sollevò le sopracciglia, sinceramente sorpreso. «Come fai a sapere che sono un militare? Te lo ha detto Sherlock?»

 La giovane scosse il capo. «L’ho capito da come ti muovi. Sei composto e hai il tipico incedere militare. Ho notato che zoppichi leggermente forse a causa di una vecchia ferita il che spiega perché tu sia qui e non in servizio.» espose. «Inoltre sei molto gentile e disponibile e questo mi ha suggerito che fossi qualcuno che era abituato a stare a contatto con la gente, quindi un medico.»

 «Per la miseria.» sfuggì a Watson. «Nella famiglia Holmes siete tutti così?» chiese sorridendo. Lei fece spallucce. «Sono tutte deduzioni esatte. Ero un medico militare. Ho lavorato in Afghanistan, fino a che non mi hanno sparato alla spalla. Il risultato è stata la zoppia, un meraviglioso esempio di disturbo psicosomatico. Un mio vecchio amico mi ha presentato Sherlock e lui mi ha accolto a braccia aperte a Baker Street.»    

 Shireen annuì e sorrise. «Lui ha salvato te, ma tu hai aiutato lui. Aveva bisogno di qualcuno che gli tenesse compagnia.» affermò. «È sempre stato un tipo solitario.»

 «Me ne sono accorto.»

 «Da piccolo quando qualche bambino tentava di fare amicizia, dopo avergli detto come si chiamava aggiungeva immediatamente che era un sociopatico iperattivo.» raccontò ridendo. «Questo non aiutava le relazioni, come puoi immaginare.»

 John rise. «Lo ricorda a tutti anche adesso.»

 Shireen gli sorrise. «Lo immaginavo.» si zittì, poi dopo un momento riprese. «Si vede che tiene molto a te.»

 «Davvero?» chiese lui. Si erano appena conosciuti, come poteva sapere se Sherlock tenesse o meno a lui? Certo, lei conosceva bene il fratello, ma era impossibile capire ciò che pensava con una sola occhiata. Lui non ci riusciva, nonostante ci vivesse a stretto contatto.

 «Sì.» rispose Shireen annuendo. «Non perderebbe tempo a battibeccare con te se non fossi importante. Semplicemente ti snobberebbe come fa con gli altri. Il fatto che discuta con te significa che per lui sei una persona con cui vale la pena di intraprendere un rapporto.»

 John aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Vuoi dirmi che devo ritenermi fortunato perché vengo maltrattato da lui?»

 Shireen fece spallucce. «Sì, puoi vederla anche in questo modo.» insieme risero e si voltarono verso la finestra che dava sulla strada per osservare le persone e le auto sfrecciare per la strada. Sì, Sherlock aveva un modo contorto di far capire alle persone che teneva loro. Era sempre stato così, ma in fondo anche quello era amare.

 «Perché hai scelto di venire a stare a Londra?» domandò Watson dopo aver finito il suo caffè.

 La ragazza fece spallucce. «Quattro anni fa Mycroft e Sherlock tornarono a casa per festeggiare il Natale con i miei genitori e Sherlock mi parlò del suo lavoro. Ero sempre stata affascinata dal lavoro della polizia e sentire di come lui risolveva brillantemente i casi collaborando con Scotland Yard mi ha spinta a scegliere la facoltà di Psicologia Criminale. Così quell’anno feci un patto con loro: una volta che avessi completato gli studi li avrei raggiunti a Londra. Volevo dare una mano e soprattutto rivederli. Mi mancavano molto. Così due mesi fa, alla mia laurea ho fatto sapere ai miei genitori che sarei venuta a vivere qui.»

 «Non ti mancano? Sono in America, praticamente dall’altra parte del mondo.» fece notare poggiando la schiena allo schienale del divanetto.

 Shireen fece spallucce. «Sì, ma voglio stare con Sherlock e Mycroft. I miei genitori non c’erano quasi mai durante la mia infanzia. Sono cresciuta con i miei fratelli, vederli andare via così all’improvviso ha-» si interruppe «È stato tremendo.»

 John annuì, poi decise di continuare. «Come ha reagito quando ti ha vista? Mycroft, intendo.» precisò.

 «Come sempre.» replicò lei. «Ha aggrottato le sopracciglia, mi ha rivolto un’occhiata che stava a significare “Non posso credere che tu sia venuta veramente a Londra” e poi mi ha invitata ad accomodarmi.»

 John rise ancora. «Sono così simili.»

 Shireen accennò un sorriso. «Sì. Anche se non vogliono ammetterlo. Tra fratelli si è inevitabilmente simili, soprattutto quando si cresce a stretto contatto come noi.»

 «Tu sembri molto diversa da loro, Shireen.» affermò. Decisamente non era come Sherlock e Mycroft. Somigliava molto a entrambi, ma in quanto a carattere e comportamento era completamente diversa. «Tranne per il nome. Su quello voi Holmes non vi smentite mai.»

 Shireen ridacchiò. «Sì. Mycroft, Sherlock, Shireen…» disse. «Spezzo una lancia a favore dei miei genitori perché apprezzo l’impegno e la fantasia che hanno messo nella scelta, ma sarebbe stato meglio qualcosa come Susan, Arthur e Daniel. Non sono comuni, ma nemmeno così…» si bloccò non trovando una parola per definirli. Rari era decisamente riduttivo.

 «Strani?» suggerì John.

 «Esatto.» concordò con un sorriso. «Comunque Shireen non mi dispiace.»

 La conversazione venne interrotta dal notiziario del pomeriggio che li riportò alla realtà. La voce del cronista tuonò e invase il locale con la notizia di prima pagina: una bomba era esplosa in un quartiere del centro di Londra. C’erano stati feriti e alcuni danni alle palazzine, ma nulla di più.

 John si voltò e quando vide la scritta in sovraimpressione scattò in piedi. «Gesù…» gli sfuggì dalle labbra in un sussurro.

 La ragazza sollevò lo sguardo e impallidì. «Oh, mio Dio» mormorò. «Sherlock.» esclamò e scattò in piedi appena in tempo per seguire John fuori dal locale.

 

* * *

 

 Quando i due arrivarono a Baker Street videro che era stata isolata dalla polizia. I pompieri e le forze di polizia erano al lavoro e stavano tenendo la gente lontana dal luogo in cui era esploso l’ordigno, proprio davanti al 221 B.

 «Oh, santo cielo.» sfuggì dalle labbra di Shireen che stava seguendo John di corsa da più di dieci minuti. Si portò una mano alla bocca e dovette reprimere la nausea che l’aveva colta.

 «Tranquilla.» la rassicurò John poggiandole una mano sulla spalla «Andiamo.» le prese la mano e la trascinò tra la folla. «Scusate.» disse superando i capannelli di persone ferme ad osservare il disastro lasciato dall’esplosione.

 Quando un poliziotto tentò di fermarli, il medico disse che vivevano lì, così poterono raggiungere l’appartamento senza essere disturbati. Aprirono la porta e salirono di corsa le scale.

 «Sherlock!» lo chiamò John. «Sherlock!»

 Quando entrarono nel salotto del loro appartamento, sospirarono di sollievo.

 Sherlock stava bene: era seduto sulla sua poltrona con il violino tra le mani, intento ad osservare un visitatore seduto davanti a lui.

 «John. Sorellina.» li salutò.

 I due avanzarono con il fiatone per la corsa e fu il medico a parlare. «Sherlock, l’abbiamo saputo dalla tv…» spiegò ansimando.

 «Stai bene?» chiese Shireen avanzando.

 «Io? Sì, sto bene.» rispose. «Una fuga di gas, pare.»

 Il visitatore, che fino a quel momento rimasto in silenzio, era Mycroft. Stava facendo roteare l’ombrello osservando John, divertito da quella preoccupazione che ovviamente riteneva esagerata per qualcosa di così banale come una fuga di gas e la conseguente esplosione.

 Shireen sorrise. «Ciao, Mycroft.» lo salutò «Tu stai bene?» chiese. Non sapeva se fosse arrivato prima o dopo l’esplosione.

 «Come puoi vedere sì.» replicò con freddezza, poi si volse nuovamente verso il fratello. 

 «No.» disse Sherlock senza bisogno che il maggiore parlasse. «Non posso.»

 «Non puoi?» domandò. «Perché?»

 «Mi sto occupando di altre faccende.»

 «Questo caso è di importanza nazionale.» fece notare Mycroft sporgendosi sulla poltrona.

 La ragazza volse lo sguardo verso John che scosse il capo, perplesso quanto lei.

 Il medico sapeva bene che Mycroft non si recava volentieri a Baker Street, perciò doveva essere per una questione davvero importante. Entrambi attesero che Sherlock e Mycroft parlassero ancora, ma i due si limitarono ad osservarsi. Annoiato da quello scambio di sguardi, apparentemente senza alcun significato, il dottore si voltò e osservò i danni procurati dall’esplosione. I fogli che prima erano sulla scrivania adesso erano sparsi sul pavimento e i vetri erano andati in frantumi spargendosi sulla moquette.

 «John, forse riesci a convincerlo tu.» affermò Mycroft rompendo il silenzio.

 Watson si voltò. «Come?» chiese avendo perso il filo del discorso silenzioso dei fratelli Holmes.

 «Il mio fratellino sa essere davvero testardo.»

 «Perché non indaghi tu stesso?» intervenne nuovamente Sherlock pizzicando una corda del violino.

 «Oh, no.» replicò Mycroft «Non mi è permesso allontanarmi dal mio ufficio, soprattutto con le elezioni coreane…» si interruppe. «Questo non c’è bisogno che lo sappiate. E comunque, per rispondere alla tua domanda: questa indagine potrebbe essere… faticosa. E adesso voi avete anche una mente in più.» concluse indicando sua sorella.

 Sherlock sospirò irritato e Shireen scosse il capo.

 Mycroft tornò a rivolgersi a John «Il giro d’affari di Sherlock è _esploso_ da quando siete diventati amici.» affermò «Com’è vivere con lui? Un inferno immagino.»

 Shireen si sedette sul divano accanto a Watson e attese la risposta.

 «Non mi annoio mai.» affermò John.

 _Bravo,_ pensò la ragazza, una risposta che significava tutto e niente, proprio quelle che Mycroft odiava tanto. Represse una risata e osservò l’espressione perplessa sul volto del maggiore, che si alzò e porse un fascicolo a Sherlock.

 Lui lo osservò e prese in mano l’archetto del violino.

 Mycroft scosse il capo e rassegnato consegnò il plico di fogli a John. «Hanno trovato un ragazzo morto accanto ai binari del treno, questa mattina. Aveva la testa fracassata. Andrew West.» aggiunse.

 «Un suicidio?» domandò il medico.

 «Sembrerebbe.»

 «Ma se fosse così non saresti qui.» affermò Shireen intervenendo per la prima volta da quando la conversazione era cominciata. «Perché il Governo Inglese si occupa dell’omicidio di un _normale_ ragazzo inglese?» ci doveva essere sicuramente qualcosa sotto. Sicuramente Andrew West era al servizio della Corona o contro essa, altrimenti il caso sarebbe stato lasciato a Scotland Yard, come qualsiasi altro omicidio.

 Mycroft la osservò per un momento, poi riprese. «Il Ministero della Difesa sta lavorando ad un progetto di difesa missilistica chiamato Bruce Partington e tutti i documenti che lo riguardavano erano stati salvati su una chiavetta.» spiegò.

 «Mossa poco intelligente.» fece notare John leggendo la prima pagina.

 «Non è l’unica copia.» aggiunse Mycroft, cinico. «Ma è segreta ed è scomparsa. Pensiamo che West abbia preso la chiavetta e non possiamo correre il rischio che cada in mani sbagliate.» concluse. « _Devi_ trovare quei progetti, Sherlock. Non costringermi ad ordinartelo.» aggiunse con tono eloquente.

 Shireen scosse il capo. Erano sempre i soliti, non potevano semplicemente parlarsi invece che comportarsi come bambini? Avrebbero potuto darsi una mano l’un l’altro e invece non facevano altro che litigare.

 «Tu provaci e staremo a vedere.» lo stuzzicò Sherlock.

 «Pensaci bene.» replicò il maggiore.

 Sherlock sorrise malizioso. «Come va la dieta, _fratellino_?» domandò tagliente.

 Shireen sbuffò. «Sherlock…» lo rimproverò. Mycroft era sempre stato convinto di non essere in forma ed era costantemente a dieta, il che non era molto salutare. Il fatto che Sherlock insistesse su questo particolare non faceva altro che aumentare la tensione tra di loro.

 «Va bene.» replicò Mycroft poi dopo avergli rivolto un’ultima occhiata si voltò verso sua sorella e l’ex-militare, ancora seduti sul divano, che si alzarono contemporaneamente per salutarlo. «Arrivederci, John. Ci rivedremo presto.» disse salutando il medico.

 Lui annuì, stringendogli la mano.

 Poi Mycroft si rivolse alla sorella. «Arrivederci, Shireen.» disse.

 Quando lei si avvicinò per scoccargli un bacio sulla guancia, lui la bloccò porgendole la mano.

 La ragazza la osservò per un momento, poi volse lo sguardo e indietreggiò. Mycroft non aveva mai adorato le dimostrazioni di affetto, ma negli ultimi anni era peggiorato. Possibile che non sopportasse nemmeno un abbraccio o un semplice bacio sulla guancia? «Ciao.» disse alla fine, rassegnatasi al fatto che ogni contatto fisico era escluso.

 Mentre Mycroft si avviava verso la porta, Sherlock prese a suonare il violino con tanta violenza che Shireen pensò che le corde si sarebbero strappate. Si fermò solo quando sentì la porta d’ingresso chiudersi, segno che Mycroft aveva lasciato il 221B.

 «Perché gli hai mentito?» sbottò John.

 «Mmm?» chiese il consulente investigativo.

 «Perché gli hai detto che eri impegnato?» domandò ancora. «Non stai facendo niente, nemmeno un caso, per questo te la sei presa con il muro. Perché mentirgli?»

 «Non vedo perché no.» ribatté l’investigatore.

 A quel punto intervenne Shireen. «Ti aveva solo chiesto una mano con il caso. Potreste tentare di andare un po’ più d’accordo.»

 «Chi? Io e Mycroft?» chiese Sherlock «Andiamo d’accordissimo.»

 «Vedo.» replicò sarcastica mettendosi in piedi. «E poi perché devi sempre rivangare questa storia della dieta?»

 «Mi diverte.»

 «Lo so bene.» replicò. «Ma sai bene che Mycroft crede di non essere in forma, cosa tra l’altro non vera. Perché non puoi lasciarlo in pace? Non puoi trovare qualche altra cosa su cui prenderlo in giro? Almeno riuscireste a non scannarvi ogni volta che vi incontrate.»

 «Shireen, non vedi che lui non va d’accordo con nessuno?» disse il fratello, poggiando il violino sulle ginocchia.

 «Potresti almeno provarci.» insistette.

 «No.» ribatté lui semplicemente. «Lui non è il tipo che ama le persone e andare d’accordo con esse.»

 Shireen abbassò lo sguardo sul pavimento. In fondo aveva ragione e il fatto che si rifiutasse di abbracciarla o anche solo di toccarla ne era la prova. Le faceva male, anche se non voleva ammetterlo, perciò si limitò ad annuire. «Forse hai ragione.» senza aggiungere altro uscì dal salotto diretta nella sua stanza.


	3. Il grande gioco

Il telefono di Sherlock squillò poco dopo. Parlò per qualche secondo e poi sorrise poggiando il violino sulla poltrona in modo che non si rompesse. «Andiamo?» chiese osservando John e Shireen – seduti sul divano e intenti a riordinare i fogli sparsi sul pavimento – e prendendo la giacca dall’appendiabiti.

 «Dove?» chiese Watson perplesso.

 «Lestrade mi ha cercato.» affermò «Andiamo.»

 «Se vuoi che venga anche io…» riprese John alzandosi, seguito a ruota da Shireen.

 Sherlock, già sulle scale, si voltò. «Ma certo. Come farei senza il mio amato blogger?»

 E insieme uscirono dall’appartamento diretti alla stazione di polizia.

 

* * *

 

 «Sherlock.» lo salutò un poliziotto che doveva avere un po’ più di quarant’anni, appena i tre ebbero varcato la soglia. «So che ti piacciono i casi pieni di sorprese.» disse e sorrise a John in segno di saluto.

 Shireen entrò per ultima seguendo il fratello e il medico. Alcuni poliziotti si voltarono per osservarla e lei si limitò a sorridere. Nessuno la conosceva, ma sicuramente avevano capito che stava accompagnando i due. Infatti non le fecero domande e ripresero a lavorare.

 «Certo.» rispose il fratello raggiungendo l’ufficio dell’Ispettore.

 «Bene, avrai saputo della bomba.» continuò.

 «Sì.» affermò ancora. «Una fuga di gas.»

 «No.» Lestrade scosse il capo. «È stata un’esplosione studiata. Abbiamo trovato un’unica cosa intatta.» spiegò. «Una cassaforte. E dentro c’era questa.» indicò una busta sulla sua scrivania. «È indirizzata a te.»

 Sherlock la osservò. Era una semplice busta bianca, di carta ruvida, sulla quale spiccava il suo nome scritto elegantemente con inchiostro blu. «Non l’avete ancora aperta?»

 «No.» riprese l’altro. «Ma l’abbiamo analizzata e non contiene una bomba.» lo rassicurò, poi si voltò e vide la ragazza. Sgranò gli occhi per la sorpresa. «Ehm…»

 «Oh, lei è mia sorella.» dichiarò Sherlock mentre esaminava la busta osservandola sotto la luce di una lampada.

 Shireen allungò una mano verso l’Ispettore e sorrise. «Sono Shireen.»

 Lui la strinse e ricambiò il sorriso. «Piacere, io sono Greg.» disse studiandola attentamente con i suoi occhi color cioccolato. «Quindi esiste una terza Holmes. Ti hanno tenuta nascosta per tutto questo tempo?» chiese scherzosamente.

 Shireen sorrise. «Sì, ma adesso sono qui per dare una mano se ne avessero bisogno.»

 Greg annuì. «Sarà un piacere lavorare insieme.»

 La ragazza sorrise ancora. «Grazie, Ispettore.»

 «Chiamami Greg.»

 «Sei sposato, Lestrade.» intervenne Holmes.

 L’Ispettore si voltò verso di lui e sgranò gli occhi «Come scusa?»

 «Sei sposato.» ripeté «E lei è troppo giovane per te.»

 Shireen si stupì e sentì le guance avvampare di rossore. «Sherlock!» lo rimproverò sentendo il sangue affluire alle guance.

 «Oh, andiamo, era evidente che stava tentando…»

 «Smettila!» intervenne John.

 «Volevo solo essere gentile.» si scusò Greg. «Non ci avrei mai provato con lei.»

 Shireen si voltò verso di lui e lo rassicurò «Lo so, scusalo.» affermò. «Anche se credo che tu ci sia già abituato.»

 Lestrade fece spallucce e le rivolse un sorriso rassicurante.

 Il silenzio piombò nuovamente sull’ufficio.

 Sherlock intanto continuava a rigirare la busta tra le mani. «Bella calligrafia.» disse «Lei ha usato una stilografica.»

 «Lei?» domandò John perplesso.

 «Certo, ovvio.»

 Watson volse lo sguardo verso la ragazza e scosse il capo sconsolato. «Ovvio, come no.»

 Shireen sorrise. Per suo fratello era tutto ovvio e a volte sembrava non capire che alle altre persone occorreva un po’ più di tempo per arrivare a certe conclusioni.

 Quando Sherlock aprì la busta e tirò fuori il suo contenuto, vide che era un cellulare. Era un modello semplice, non troppo costoso e coperto da una cover rosa confetto.

 «Ma…» si lasciò sfuggire John.

 «È lo stesso di quella donna.» finì per lui l’investigatore «Il cellulare rosa.»

 «Donna?» domandò perplesso Lestrade. «Quella di _Uno_ _studio in rosa_?»

 «Sì.» confermò Sherlock «Anche se in realtà credo sia una copia, perché… Aspetta.» si bloccò e poi si voltò verso Lestrade. « _Uno studio in rosa?_ Tu leggi il suo blog?» esclamò indicando il coinquilino.

 «Certo.» rispose l’Ispettore «Tutti lo leggono.»

 «No, non è vero.» replicò Sherlock, visibilmente irritato, riferendosi a se stesso.

 «Sì, invece.» confermò la sorella. «Anche io l’ho letto.»

 «Ah, Shireen!» si lamentò.

 «Che c’è?» chiese. «È molto bello.» affermò. Il modo in cui John descriveva i casi era avvincente, erano spiegati dal punto di vista scientifico, ma allo stesso tempo somigliavano a romanzi gialli pieni di suspense e colpi di scena.

 John si voltò verso di lei e incontrò i suoi occhi. «Grazie.» sussurrò dandole un buffetto sul braccio.

 La ragazza ricambiò con un sorriso.

 «Davvero non sai che la terra ruota attorno al sole?» continuò Greg ridacchiando.

 Sherlock lanciò un’occhiataccia al coinquilino e poi tornò a osservare il cellulare. «Non è lo stesso cellulare.» spiegò. «È nuovo di zecca, ma qualcuno ha voluto farlo sembrare uguale a quello del nostro caso. Il che significa che il tuo _blog_ è molto più visitato.» concluse, poi lo accese e aprì la segreteria.

 La voce meccanica scattò: «Hai un nuovo messaggio.» in seguito vi furono cinque _bip_ e poi più nulla.

 «Tutto qui?» chiese Watson avvicinandosi.

 «No.» rispose Sherlock, che sembrava avere lo sguardo perso nel vuoto «Non è tutto.»

Lestrade si sporse oltre la spalla di Sherlock e anche Shireen si avvicinò. Sul display c’era la foto di un’abitazione. Era una piccola stanza in cui si intravedevano un camino e le pareti sporche e incrostate dalla muffa.

 «Che ce ne dovremo fare di una foto e di segnali acustici?» sbottò Greg.

 «Sono un avvertimento.» intervenne Shireen «Qualcuno sta cercando di avvertirti, Sherlock. Sta per succedere qualcosa e vogliono che tu lo sappia in anticipo.»

 «Sì.» confermò il fratello.

 «Avvertimento?» chiese John, confuso.

 «Alcune associazioni segrete mandavano semi di melone secchi, semi d’arancia. Cose così.» spiegò l’investigatore «Cinque bip. Come ha detto Shireen ci avvertono che succederà ancora.» concluse. Poi aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Ho già visto questo posto.» concluse e senza aggiungere altro uscì dall’ufficio.

 «Aspetta.» tentò di bloccarlo John «Cosa succederà ancora?»

 Sherlock si voltò « _Boom!_ »

 Shireen sgranò gli occhi: ci sarebbe stata un’altra esplosione. Si volse verso Lestrade che prese la giacca e le fece cenno di seguirlo.

 

* * *

 

 I quattro presero un taxi fino a Baker Street e lì entrarono in casa.

 Sherlock avanzò nel corridoio fino alla porta dell’appartamento della signora Hudson. Si volse verso la porta accanto a quella della casa dell’anziana e la osservò.

 Shireen non capì cosa stesse facendo. Come poteva essere d’aiuto osservare una porta?

 Il fratello bussò e la signora Hudson fece capolino dalla porta di casa sua.

 «Signora Hudson, potrebbe aprire questa porta?» chiese.

 «Avevi visto quell’appartamento nel seminterrato la prima volta che sei venuto qui.» gli ricordò. «E non ti era piaciuto per niente.»

 «Voglio rivederlo.»

 «Oh, d’accordo.» rientrò in casa e poco dopo tornò con un mazzo di chiavi. I quattro si scostarono e quando lei ebbe aperto la porta, si mossero «La maledizione di quel posto è l’umidità.»

 Sherlock la oltrepassò e lo stesso fecero John e Greg. L’unica a rimanere indietro fu Shireen. Da quando era rimasta rinchiusa in uno stanzino per una giornata intera a causa di uno scherzo di alcuni suoi compagni di scuola odiava i luoghi angusti e chiusi, e quel seminterrato non sarebbe stato da meno. Doveva mantenere il controllo, doveva _imporsi_ di mantenere il controllo.

 Si volse verso la padrona di casa e sorrise, tentando di dissimulare il disagio. «Grazie, signora Hudson e scusi se l’abbia disturbata.»

 La donna sorrise, felice per essere stata ringraziata «Oh, di nulla, cara.» le accarezzò una guancia e poi si chiuse nuovamente in casa.

 Shireen prese un bel respiro e poi scese le scale. Le sembrava che l’aria fosse sempre più rarefatta ad ogni gradino, ma tentò di non pensarci. Si ritrovò davanti ad una porta bianca. Anche Sherlock, John e Greg erano in piedi, in attesa. Suo fratello spinse la porta che si aprì con un cigolio e varcò la soglia della stanza.

 Quando tutti e quattro furono dentro, Shireen poté vedere che la stanza era esattamente come quella della foto. L’unica differenza, era che al centro, sul pavimento, c’era un paio di scarpe.

 Sherlock tentò di avvicinarsi, ma John scattò e gli mise una mano sul braccio. «Sherlock» lo avvertì «È un dinamitardo, ricordalo.»

 Shireen osservò il fratello: era il ritratto della calma. L’unica cosa leggibile sui nei occhi era l’imbarazzo per essere stato toccato da qualcuno, cosa che aveva sempre odiato, un po’ come Mycroft, con l’unica differenza che Sherlock permetteva alla sorella di abbracciarlo.

  L’investigatore si liberò dalla presa dell’amico e si avvicinò. Lentamente si inginocchiò a terra e si chinò sulle scarpe. Le osservò per qualche secondo e proprio quando stava per avvicinarsi di più, il telefono squillò facendoli trasalire.

 Lui sbuffò e dopo essersi messo in piedi, rispose mettendo il vivavoce.

 «Pronto?»

 «Ciao… Sexy...» disse una voce femminile «Ti ho mandato un piccolo enigma, giusto per salutarti.» continuò singhiozzando.

 «Chi parla?» la interruppe Sherlock «Perché piangi?»

 «Non sto piangendo.» dichiarò anche se era evidente che stava singhiozzando «Sto scrivendo… E questa stupida puttana lo sta… leggendo.» spiegò.

 «Ok, si alza il sipario.» sussurrò Sherlock.

 «Come?» chiese Watson.

 «Niente. È da un po’ che lo stavo aspettando.» replicò.

 La donna riprese «Dodici ore per risolvere il mio enigma, Sherlock… o io sono… costretta a diventare davvero cattiva.» concluse e poi chiuse la chiamata.

 «Che significa?» chiese Greg.

 Sherlock abbassò il telefono e se lo rimise in tasca. «Ci devo pensare.»

 Shireen lo osservò. Ci doveva pensare? Era evidente che qualcuno stava minacciando quella donna e lui doveva pensarci? Inspirò per parlare, ma questa volta l’aria non arrivò ai polmoni. Ansimò.

  _Oh, no_ , pensò. Non poteva stare male proprio ora.

 John si voltò verso di lei. «Stai bene?» chiese avvicinandosi.

 La ragazza annuì, ma anche un occhio poco allenato avrebbe visto che non stava bene per niente. Era più pallida del solito e sembrava stesse per avere una crisi respiratoria.

 «È claustrofobica.» spiegò Sherlock oltrepassandoli e salendo di corsa le scale con le scarpe in mano. «Portala fuori e occupati di lei. Io vado al Bart’s.» disse, la voce già lontana.

 John mise le mani sulle spalle di Shireen e tentò di rassicurarla. «Stai tranquilla.» le disse «Adesso usciamo di qui.»

 Lei annuì flebilmente.

 Watson la prese un braccio e fece un cenno a Greg perché facesse lo stesso. I due la trascinarono su per le scale, chiusero la porta dell’appartamento e poi uscirono all’aria aperta. Una volta fuori, la fecero sedere sui gradini di fronte alla porta.

 Lei stava ancora ansimando, senza fiato, come se avesse corso una maratona di cento chilometri. Chiuse gli occhi, percependo il suo campo visivo oscurarsi lentamente. Si portò le mani alle tempie, tentando di controllare i respiri.

 John si posizionò di fronte a lei, accovacciandosi in modo da avere gli occhi alla stessa altezza di quelli di lei. «Guardami, Shireen.» disse dolcemente poggiandole una mano sul ginocchio. «Respira profondamente.»

 Lei annuì e tentò di regolarizzare il respiro con respiri lenti e profondo. Poteva sentire Greg seduto accanto a sé con una mano sulla sua schiena, ad accarezzarla dolcemente per aiutarla a calmarsi. Stranamente, l’unico che avrebbe dovuto essere lì era appena scappato con un paio di scarpe sottobraccio.

 Poco dopo, l’aria sembrò essere tornata e Shireen tornò a respirare normalmente. Sbatté più volte le palpebre per mettere a fuoco ciò che la circondava e quando la vista fu tornata normale, permettendole di vedere ogni cosa con chiarezza, accennò un sorriso. «Grazie.» disse rivolta ai due. «Sto meglio.»

 Greg e John si alzarono e poi la aiutarono a mettersi in piedi tenendola per le braccia.

 «Sicura di star bene?» chiese Lestrade.

 Lei annuì. «Sì, grazie.» replicò. «È solo… I luoghi chiusi…» scosse il capo.

 John la prese per un braccio e le circondò la vita con il proprio. «Vieni, torniamo dentro, hai bisogno di stenderti.»

 Shireen annuì e dopo aver salutato Lestrade, rientrò con John nel loro appartamento.

 L’uomo l’aiutò a salire le scale, camminando al suo fianco e continuando a sorreggerla. «Con calma.» le disse e quando entrarono in salotto la condusse fino al divano. «È meglio che ti sdrai per un po’.» stava ancora tremando ed era pallida, avrebbe avuto bisogno di un momento per riprendersi. La aiutò a sedersi e la fece sdraiare, accarezzandole la fronte. «Ti era già successo, prima?» chiese controllando il suo battito, poggiandole due dita sul polso.

 «Sì. Non è la prima volta.» confermò lei. «Sto bene, ho solo bisogno di un momento.»

 John le sorrise rassicurante e si sedette sul pavimento accanto al divano. «Sai cosa ti provoca questi attacchi?» domandò.

 Shireen annuì. «Avevo sette anni e frequentavo le scuole elementari.» esordì. «Alcuni compagni di scuola pensarono che rinchiudermi in uno stanzino delle scope dove non c’erano né finestre né luce elettrica fosse divertente. E rimasi lì dentro per cinque ore prima che le maestre riuscissero a trovarmi.» sospirò. «Mi sembrava di soffocare. Non ho mai avuto così paura in tutta la mia vita. Ricordo quel giorno come se fosse ieri. Da quel momento in poi ho sofferto di claustrofobia.»

 «Hai visto uno psicologo per farti aiutare con qualche terapia?» domandò.

 Shireen annuì. «È servito a poco.» sospirò. «Ed è frustrante che gli attacchi continuino. È un momento in cui non riesco ad avere il controllo di me stessa, in cui il mio cervello non sembra rispondermi e nemmeno il mio corpo.»

 «È normale.» affermò John. «È una reazione al trauma che hai avuto da bambina.»

 «Lo so, ma questo non lo rende meno fastidioso.» concluse e si mise seduta, passandosi una mano sul viso. Sorrise al medico. «Sto decisamente meglio.»

 «Ti va una tazza di tè?» chiese John.

 «Sì, volentieri.»

 

* * *

 

 Quando Sherlock tornò dal laboratorio del St. Bart’s Hospital si rinchiuse in cucina senza degnare nessuno di uno sguardo.

 John e Shireen rimasero in salotto a chiacchierare, anche se, con il tempo che scorreva velocemente e che da lì a poco sarebbe scaduto, avrebbero voluto rendersi utili.

 Entrambi deciso di chiedere a Sherlock se avesse bisogno di una mano, così si alzarono e raggiunsero la cucina.

 John aprì la porta e si affacciò «Possiamo aiutarti?» chiese.

 Sherlock non rispose.

 «Vogliamo aiutare.» ripeté «Mancano solo cinque ore.»

 L’investigatore non si mosse. Sembrava che non l’avesse nemmeno sentito.

 Il cellulare di Watson squillò. «È tuo fratello.» annunciò leggendo il testo dell’SMS. Solo a quel punto Sherlock sollevò lo sguardo e si voltò verso di loro, ancora fermi sulla porta. «Adesso scrive a me.» affermò il dottore. «Come fa ad avere il mio numero?» chiese.

 Shireen sentì la delusione crescere dentro di lei. Mycroft scriveva a John? Non avrebbe potuto scrivere a lei? Chiedere a lei se c’era qualche novità? Adorava ignorarla e farla sentire esclusa da qualsiasi cosa, ma un briciolo di interessamento non le sarebbe dispiaciuto.

 «Dev’essere una cura canalare.» affermò Sherlock

 «Senti…» disse John avanzando «Ha parlato di rilevanza nazionale…» si fermò davanti a Sherlock.

 «Incredibile.»

 «Cosa?»

 «Tu» replicò aggrottando le sopracciglia. «Tutto patria e regina.»

 «Perché lo stai ignorando?» domandò il dottore, ignorando l’ultimo commento dell’amico.

 Sherlock, continuando a leggere i documenti che aveva sparso sul tavolo, parlò ancora. «Non lo sto ignorando.» affermò «Sto per affidare il caso ai miei uomini migliori.»

 Watson incrociò le braccia al petto e sospirò. «Ah, sì?» chiese «E chi sono?»

 

* * *

 

 E fu così che Shireen e John si ritrovarono su un taxi diretti verso l’ufficio di Mycroft. Durante il viaggio, fu Watson a rompere il silenzio.

 «Perché dobbiamo andare noi da Mycroft?» chiese.

 Shireen accennò un sorriso. «Perché Sherlock è troppo pigro per farlo.»

 «Prima o poi mi rifiuterò di fare ciò che mi chiede.»

 La ragazza sorrise e non poté trattenersi dal contraddirlo. «Sappiamo entrambi che non è così.»

 Lui si voltò verso di lei, aggrottando le sopracciglia. «Che vuoi dire?»

 Shireen sorrise «Tieni troppo a lui per lasciarlo solo a risolvere i suoi casi.»

 John rise e scosse il capo. «Lui non ha bisogno di me.» dichiarò voltandosi per guardare fuori dal finestrino «I casi li risolveva da solo già prima.»

 «Sì, questo è vero.» spiegò «Ma…»

 «Ma?» la incalzò vedendo che non accennava a continuare.

 «Ma, non lo so… mi sembra che sia diverso.»

 «In che senso?» aveva attirato la sua attenzione.

 «Nel senso che dall’ultima volta in cui l’avevo visto, sembra…» si interruppe per cercare le parole giuste «Più umano.»

 «Umano?»

 «Sì.» confermò «Prima era freddo, distaccato… Con me non lo è mai stato, in realtà, ma con glia altri sì. Era esattamente come Mycroft. Ma credo che la convivenza con te lo abbia cambiato.» si voltò verso John e vide che stava sorridendo.

 

* * *

 

 I due vennero scortati nell’ufficio di Mycroft da uno dei suoi collaboratori, che annunciò che il politico sarebbe arrivato in pochi minuti, dato che si stava occupando di una faccenda importante. Shireen e John annuirono e si accomodarono sulle sedie di fronte alla scrivania. Poco dopo, la porta si spalancò e i due si alzarono per salutare Mycroft.

 «John, che piacere rivederti.» lo salutò «Accomodati. Ciao, Shireen.» aggiunse vedendo che con lui c’era la sorella «Cosa posso fare per voi?» chiese cordiale mentre riordinava alcuni oggetti sulla scrivania, dando loro le spalle.

 «Ehm…» esordì John «Tuo fratello ci ha mandati a chiedere altre informazioni suoi progetti rubati del missile.»

 Mycroft si bloccò e si voltò verso di loro, sul volto, pensò Shireen, era comparsa la speranza. Forse Sherlock aveva accettato il suo incarico. «Davvero?»

 «Certo.» confermò il medico «Ci sta lavorando con impegno. Allora… che puoi dirmi di Andrew West?»

 «Ventisette anni, lavorava al progetto Bruce Partington in un ruolo minore, la fedina penale era ok. L’ultima ad averlo visto è stata la fidanzata, ieri sera.» raccontò

 «È stato ritrovato alla stazione, no? Quindi aveva perso il treno.» dedusse John.

 Mycroft scosse il capo e si poggiò alla scrivania «No.»

 «No?»

 «Aveva un abbonamento.» precisò, massaggiandosi la guancia.

 Shireen pensò che probabilmente era stato dal dentista, come Sherlock aveva lasciato intendere poco prima.

 «Ma non l’ha usato.» disse ancora Holmes.

 «Forse aveva comprato un biglietto.»

 «Sul corpo non c’era alcun biglietto.» ribatté «Com’è finito sul binari del treno con il cervello spappolato. Questa è la domanda.» fece notare freddamente «Domanda a cui speravo che Sherlock potesse dare una risposta.» fece una pausa e si voltò verso la sorella «Come vanno le cose?»

 «Bene.» rispose John «Lui sta bene. Sta lavorando al caso, molto intensamente. Non si occupa d’altro.» mentì.

 «Davvero?» chiese l’uomo «Allora perché non ci sono sviluppi?» aveva notato che John stava mentendo spudoratamente.

 «Be’…»

 «A cos’altro sta lavorando?» chiese curioso, sporgendosi leggermente in avanti.

 «Perché ti interessa?» intervenne Shireen. Non sembrava interessarsi a nulla che non fosse se stesso o il suo lavoro, perché tutto ad un tratto si preoccupava di queste cose?

 Mycroft fece spallucce. «Era tanto per sapere.» replicò «Gli avevo affidato questo caso e…» si interruppe. «Non importa.» concluse.

 

* * *

 

 Quando Shireen e John tornarono a casa, trovarono uno Sherlock entusiasta per aver scoperto che il proprietario delle scarpe era stato avvelenato ed era morto di conseguenza poco dopo. L’assassino, in quei vent’anni dalla morte del ragazzo, aveva conservato le scarpe e adesso le aveva utilizzate come un avvertimento per Sherlock. Perciò l’assassino e il dinamitardo erano la stessa persona.

 Il telefono squillò poco dopo e la donna che poco prima li aveva avvertiti disse che avrebbero potuto andare a prenderla.

 

* * *

 

 Sherlock, John e Shireen raggiunsero l’ufficio di Lestrade appena la donna fu liberata.

 «Vive in Cornovaglia. Due uomini sono entrati in casa sua, l’hanno minacciata e l’hanno imbottita con tanto esplosivo da demolire un edificio. Poi le hanno detto di chiamarti, Sherlock.» concluse «Guarda cosa c’è scritto su questo cercapersone.»

 «Non poteva cambiare nessuna delle parole.» spiegò Sherlock osservando il piccolo cercapersone «O sarebbe saltata in aria. Com’è elegante.»

 Shireen trasalì. Ecco come l’assassino comunicava con le vittime. Utilizzava il cercapersone e collegandosi direttamente con il cellulare poteva parlare con Sherlock, in quel modo non avrebbe mai dato loro nemmeno un indizio sulla sua identità.

 «Elegante?» chiese John, perplesso, prendendo il cercapersone tra le mani.

 «Ma che senso ha?» li interruppe Lestrade, prima che scoppiasse un litigo. «Perché fare una cosa del genere?»

 «Be’» riprese Sherlock «Non sono l’unica persona annoiata al mondo.»

 Il telefono squillò ancora. La voce metallica li avvertì «Hai un nuovo messaggio.» poi partì il solito segnale acustico: quattro bip.

 «Sono quattro bip.» affermò John.

 «Abbiamo superato il primo test.» spiegò Sherlock avvicinandosi alla scrivania. «Ecco il secondo.» avvicinò il telefono ai tre in modo che potessero vedere la fotografia.

 Era un’auto. O meglio, il cofano di un’auto.

 «Controllo se c’è una denuncia di scomparsa.» disse Greg e alzò la cornetta del telefono.

 La porta alle loro spalle si aprì e una donna che si era presentata a Shireen come il sergente Donovan si affacciò «Geniaccio?» chiamò Sherlock «È per te.» e gli porse un cellulare.

 Lui uscì dall’ufficio.

 Parlò per quasi due minuti al telefono.

 «Che succede?» chiese John e poi uscì per raggiungerlo.

 Intanto Shireen era rimasta con Greg. Anche lui parlò al telefono con qualcuno, quando ebbe posto tutte le domande sull’auto, ringraziò e sorrise.

 «Che succede?» chiese la ragazza.

 «L’abbiamo trovata.» annunciò uscendo.


	4. Fronteggiando Moriarty

Shireen uscì dal supermercato con le buste della spesa tra le mani. Non aveva dovuto comprare molta roba, perciò aveva detto a John e Sherlock che ce l’avrebbe fatta da sola. Le strade pullulavano di persone, quindi decise che sarebbe andata a piedi: Baker Street non era lontana e prendere un taxi avrebbe significato spendere altro denaro.

 Percorse il marciapiede e svoltò a sinistra, poi imboccò la strada secondaria che l’avrebbe portata a casa. Costeggiò i negozi dalle vetrine illuminate, gettando delle occhiate all’interno di tanto in tanto. Si soffermò di fronte ad una libreria e ad una boutique solo per osservare i cartellini con i prezzi e ridere tra sé e sé pensando ai mariti che, una volta arrivati alla cassa per pagare gli abiti delle moglie, avrebbero visto il prezzo del capo acquistato.

 Il caso stava procedendo a rilento e la caccia al dinamitardo si era fatta sempre più frenetica. Con l’ultimo messaggio che aveva inviato a Sherlock, era arrivata la notizia che era riuscito ad uccidere l’anziana donna che aveva utilizzato come ostaggio e come messaggera. Lestrade aveva ordinato ai suoi uomini di accantonare casi di minor rilevanza per dedicarsi solo ed esclusivamente a quello, che al momento aveva la massima priorità. Così anche Sherlock, John e Shireen si erano dovuti adeguare, gettandosi a capofitto nel lavoro.

 «Scusi, signorina.» disse una voce alle sue spalle, ridestandola dai suoi pensieri.

 Lei si voltò e vide che davanti a lei c’era un uomo alto e con un sorriso gentile che non doveva avere più di trent’anni. La stava osservando con le mani nelle tasche e di tanto in tanto si guardava intorno.

 «Sì?» chiese lei indietreggiando di qualche passo.

 «Mi scusi, mi sono perso.» affermò guardandosi intorno. «Dovevo andare a Picadilly, ma non riesco più a trovare la strada.»

 La ragazza non conosceva molto Londra, ma ricordava alcune delle indicazioni che John le aveva dato per evitare che si perdesse se fosse dovuta uscire da sola.

 «Certo, nessun problema.» replicò «Allora, deve proseguire diritto per questa strada e poi…» sentì un dolore all’altezza della spalla e si bloccò. Non riuscì nemmeno a voltarsi per vedere cosa stesse succedendo, perché sentì le gambe farsi instabili e poi perse i sensi.

 

* * *

 

 «Ciao, tesoro…» sussurrò una voce al suo orecchio.

 Shireen inspirò profondamente e poi aprì gli occhi. Si ritrovò davanti il volto dell’uomo che le aveva chiesto indicazioni. Probabilmente era svenuta, ma la domanda era: perché? Non era mai svenuta in vita sua, nemmeno quando la coglieva un attacco di panico quando era in un luogo chiuso.

 «Co-cosa…?» balbettò «Chi sei?» domandò, ma il suo cervello stava già lavorando freneticamente per carpire ogni minimo dettaglio di quell’uomo.  

 «Oh, dolcezza, davvero non ci arrivi?» esordì l’altro, mettendosi in piedi. «Prova a pensare.»

 Lei lo osservò. Elegante. Distinto. Sguardo sveglio, beffardo. Non le aveva chiesto come si sentiva. Non le aveva dato una mano ad alzarsi e decisamente non si trovava nemmeno in ospedale, ma in un luogo squallido in cui l’aveva sicuramente portata lui.

 Chi poteva avere interesse nel rapirla? Era arrivata a Londra da poco, quindi non poteva essersi fatta dei nemici. Ma… forse non era un suo nemico. Suo fratello era un consulente detective, forse era con lui che ce l’aveva. E poi, alla domanda sulla sua identità aveva risposto con un’altra domanda, segno che gli piacevano gli enigmi. Quindi non poteva essere che…

 «Sei il dinamitardo.» affermò «L’assassino.»

 «Boom! Eccomi qui. Jim Moriarty.» disse lui allargando le braccia e sorridendo sornione «Allora sei davvero brava come Sherlock.» si complimentò.

 «No.» affermò lei. «Neanche lontanamente.» tentò di sollevarsi sulle braccia, ma con scarsi risultati. Sentiva le membra pesanti, come se contenessero piombo.

 Moriarty rise. «Ti sottovaluti, tesoro.» continuò «Sai, ti ho riconosciuta subito quando ti ho vista.» affermò «Sei così simile a lui. Capelli scuri, riccioli ribelli, occhi di ghiaccio.» rise «E hai capito subito chi ero. Londra pullula di gente che vorrebbe rapire una bella ragazza come te. Eppure tu hai capito chi sono senza troppa fatica. Suppongo che tu abbia ereditato il cervello di tuo fratello.» concluse.

 «Cosa vuoi da me?» domandò lei riuscendo a mettersi finalmente a sedere e guardandosi intorno per cercare un’arma. Doveva pur tentare di difendersi. Aveva frequentato qualche corso di Kung-Fu. Non ricordava molto, ma sapeva come difendersi. Il problema era il fatto che si sentisse debole, perciò avrebbe dovuto metterlo K.O. prima di fuggire, altrimenti l’avrebbe inseguita.

 Jim rise ancora. «Mi pare ovvio.» dichiarò e si accovacciò nuovamente per guardarla meglio negli occhi. «Ma mettiamo alla prova le tue capacità deduttive. Secondo te che cosa posso volere da te, Shireen Holmes?»

 La ragazza abbassò lo sguardo. Se aveva posto tutti quegli enigmi a Sherlock, voleva dire che in realtà era lui quello che voleva. Lei era solo l’esca. Ma _cosa_ voleva Moriarty da suo fratello? Qualcosa di importante se aveva ucciso tutte quelle persone e minacciate altrettante. Ma cosa?

 «Sono solo un’esca.» affermò e continuò a guardarsi intorno per cercare qualcosa, _qualsiasi cosa_ per potersi difendere.

 «Brava.» si complimentò lui «Sei molto intelligente, perciò mi sembra inutile dirti che non riuscirai a scappare. Puoi anche smetterla di guardarti intorno. Non c’è nulla che tu possa utilizzare come arma.»

 Lei sbuffò frustrata e riportò lo sguardo sul volto di lui. «La domanda che mi sorge spontanea è: perché vuoi attirare qui Sherlock? Cosa vuoi da mio fratello?»

 «Qualcosa che conserva.» ripose lui «Qualcosa che conserva per conto di persone molto in alto. Una cosa che potrebbe distruggere un intero paese e per cui qualcuno è anche morto.»

 Un flash balenò nella mente della ragazza. La voce di Mycroft, melliflua e inconfondibile, che le parlava di Andrew West. Di una chiavetta. Di progetti missilistici.

 «Tu sei pazzo.» disse.

 Jim fece spallucce «Forse.» ridacchiò poi, tutto d’un tratto divenne serio «Comunque, da adesso in poi farai quello che ti dirò.»

 «Diventare un burattino nelle tue mani?» chiese lei «Puoi scordartelo.»

 Sul suo volto si dipinse un ghigno sadico. «Ti sei accorta di cosa stai indossando?»

 Shireen abbassò lo sguardo e inorridì. Come aveva fatto a non accorgersene prima? Come aveva fatto a non rendersi conto che qualcuno le aveva fatto indossare una giacca ricoperta di esplosivi?

 «Oh, mio Dio…» le sfuggì, poi recuperò la lucidità. Non avrebbe mai permesso che Moriarty mettesse le mani su quei progetti e tantomeno su suo fratello. Non l’avrebbe permesso. Sarebbe morta, piuttosto. «Sei pazzo, _completamente_ pazzo, se credi che ti aiuterò in questa cosa. Fammi pure saltare in aria, _Jim_.» lo sfidò.

 «Oh, Shir.» disse con voce falsamente dolce.

 La ragazza trasalì. Solo Sherlock la chiamava Shir. Era qualcosa che solo lui aveva fatto e faceva. Era _personale, intimo_.

 E poi… Come poteva saperlo? C’era una sola spiegazione: li aveva osservati. Ecco perché sapeva che era sua sorella e che era arrivata a Londra e che quella sera sarebbe uscita da sola.

 «Sapevo che avresti reagito così.» affermò con aria di chi la sa lunga «Ma cambierai idea molto presto.» si alzò in piedi e si voltò muovendo qualche passo verso la piccola finestra che interrompeva la continuità del muro dipinto di bianco e ormai incrostato dalla muffa.

 «Davvero?» lo incalzò lei mettendosi in piedi «E come? Illuminami.»

 L’uomo sospirò eccitato dal brivido della situazione. «Ti basta sapere che ci sono tre cecchini pronti a far saltare il cervello a tuo fratello, se non eseguirai i miei ordini.»

 Shireen raggelò. _Tre cecchini?_ Avrebbe davvero ucciso Sherlock?

 Ovviamente non poteva dargli il beneficio del dubbio. Aveva fatto saltare in aria due palazzi. Sarebbe stato pronto a tutto.

 In quel momento si voltò e vide una sbarra di ferro. Non era molto robusta, era una di quelle che gli istruttori di nuoto utilizzavano per aiutare gli allievi a stare a galla.

 _Quindi siamo in una piscina,_ fu il primo pensiero. Seguito immediatamente da altri. _Sbarra. Colpo alla testa. Trauma cranico. Svenimento immediato._

 Dato che Moriarty le stava ancora dando le spalle, la ragazza si mosse tentando di non fare rumore. Quando ebbe raggiunto il bastone, si avventò sul criminale, pronto a colpirlo alla testa.

 Lui fu più rapido. Si volse e con un movimento fulmineo del braccio la bloccò. Le diede uno spintone e il peso della dinamite attaccata al petto la trascinò nuovamente a terra.

Shireen gemette dal dolore.

 «Credevo che fossi intelligente, Shir.» sibilò con un ghigno tremendo che gli deformava il volto «Ma evidentemente non così tanto da capire che ti conviene collaborare.»

 Lei indietreggiò trascinandosi sulle braccia.

 Jim sollevò la sbarra e poi la lasciò ricadere poco lontano da lui. Si avvicinò a lei e la sollevò per un braccio. Era esile, ma più alto di lei abbastanza forte da farle del male. «Stupida.» le diede uno schiaffo e poi la spinse nuovamente sul pavimento. «Non provarci mai più, altrimenti tuo fratello non sarà l’unico a morire. Sono stato chiaro, Shir?»

 Shireen era senza fiato, ma avrebbe voluto gridargli contro, strillargli di smetterla di chiamarla Shir come faceva Sherlock. Non voleva che contaminasse quel soprannome con il suo veleno, con la pazzia che trasudava da ogni parola che pronunciava.

 «Vai all’inferno.» fu l’unica cosa che riuscì a dire tamponandosi il naso che stava sanguinando.

 

* * *

 

 Sherlock avanzò. L’acqua della piscina si rifletteva sulle pareti e sul soffitto creando giochi di luce e strani riflessi, che per la mente di una persona _normale_ sarebbero risultati bellissimi, ma non per una mente come la sua. Per Sherlock erano solo riflessi e giochi si di luce insignificanti. Avanzò ancora e quando ebbe osservato il luogo che lo circondava parlò.

 «Ti ho portato un regalo.» annunciò e prese la chiavetta di Mycroft dalla tasca della giacca. Sapeva che _lui_ era lì. Gli aveva dato appuntamento. Finalmente l’avrebbe incontrato. Una strana sensazione gli attanagliava lo stomaco. Ed era… piacevole. Stranamente piacevole. John gli avrebbe sicuramente fatto notare che non era normale. Ma, d’altronde, cosa di lui era normale?

 «So che è quello che vuoi.» continuò «Quello che cercavi. Per questo tutti quegli enigmi. Perché volevi distrarmi dalla cosa più importante. Questa.» e mosse la chiavetta in aria. Dapprima, l’unico rumore udibile fu quello del ricambio dell’acqua nella piscina accanto a lui, poi il rumore di passi rimbombò nella sala.

 Sherlock si voltò appena in tempo per vedere una figura emergere da una delle porte che portava agli spogliatoi.

 Il braccio rimase sospeso a mezz’aria.

 «Buonasera.» disse la persona.

 Aveva una voce famigliare. _Terribilmente_ famigliare. Sherlock avrebbe voluto pronunciare il suo nome, ma nessun suono fuoriuscì dalle sue labbra.

 L’uomo indossava una giacca spessa imbottita di esplosivi.

 L’uomo aveva un’aria all’apparenza calma, che Holmes aveva imparato a identificare come un’espressione di terrore.

 L’uomo era John Watson.

 «John.» riuscì a dire finalmente «Cosa ti ha-?»

 «Bello vero?» continuò John. Era ovvio che non era lui a decidere cosa dire, ma qualcun altro. «Bella sorpresa, non è vero, Sherlock?»

 «John, smettila.» disse, ma sapeva che se si fosse fermato, l’avrebbe fatto saltare in aria.

 «Questo non l’avevi previsto.» continuò «Cosa ti piacerebbe che gli facessi dire, adesso?» chiese.

 Solo in quel momento, avanzando verso di lui, Sherlock si accorse che un piccolo puntino di luce rossa stava ballando sul petto dell’amico. _Un cecchino._

 «Rotolati. Rotolati.» riprese «Rotol…»

 «Smettila.» lo interruppe ancora, ma stavolta rivolto a colui che comandava tutto e non più a John.

 «Bella pensata, questa. La piscina dove è morto il piccolo Carl.»

 Sherlock ricordò chi era Carl. Il ragazzo delle scarpe. Morto annegato vent’anni prima.

 «L’ho fermato.» aggiunse John «Posso fermare anche John Watson.»

 Rumore di passi. Sherlock si voltò. Forse _lui_ era arrivato. Forse si sarebbe mostrato finalmente. Ma il cuore dell’investigatore perse un altro battito. Non era lui quello che stava avanzando per fermarsi qualche passo più indietro rispetto a John, ma un’altra persona coperta di dinamite.

 «Shir…»

 «E anche tua sorella.» aggiunse la ragazza, ripendo le parole che Moriarty le comunicava attraverso un’auricolare.

 Quando la più giovane degli Holmes vide John, trattenne a stento un gemito mordendosi il labbro inferiore. Aveva preso anche lui. Li aveva in pugno.

 «Posso fermare i loro cuori.» dissero poi in coro. «Posso fermarli entrambi.»

 E poi la porta si spalancò.

 «Ti ho dato il mio numero.» disse una terza voce «Pensavo mi avresti richiamato.» lo rimproverò. Poi avanzò e si mostrò «È una L9A1 browning dell’esercito britannico quella che hai in tasca o sei solo contento di vedermi?» chiese.

 Sherlock prese la pistola dalla cintura e la puntò verso di lui. «Tutt’e due.»

 «Jim Moriarty.» si presentò l’altro.

 Shireen rabbrividì sentendo la sua voce. Si stava avvicinando e Dio solo sapeva cosa avrebbe fatto.

 «Sì, Jim dell’ospedale.» aggiunse «Ho fatto un’impressione così sciatta? Ma suppongo che fosse proprio questo lo scopo.» rise.

 Sherlock si voltò verso la sorella e l’amico e vide che un altro cecchino stava tenendo sotto tiro la sorella. Shireen aveva il volto macchiato di sangue. Un lungo taglio correva parallelo al sopracciglio destro e un altro le percorreva il labbro superiore risalendo lungo la guancia. Un moto di rabbia travolse l’investigatore, che aumentò la presa sulla pistola, portando la mano sinistra sotto il calcio per renderla più stabile, tenendosi pronto a fare fuoco.

 «Non essere ridicolo. Qualcun altro ha il fucile.» lo avvertì Jim «Non mi piace sporcarmi le mani.» spiegò, poi avanzò sino ad arrivare accanto a Shireen. «Be’, a parte con la mia Shir. Per lei ho fatto un’eccezione. Cosa non si farebbe per conquistare una donna, eh?» si sostò dietro di lei, le prese la mano e sorrise. Continuando a guardare Sherlock, inclinò il capo e con le labbra sfiorò la curva del collo della ragazza in un bacio leggero.

 Sherlock ringhiò e continuò a tenere stretta l’arma.

 «Ti ho fatto dare una piccola occhiata a cosa posso combinare in questo mondo crudele, Sherlock. Sono uno specialista, come vedi. Proprio come te.»

 «Caro Jim, potresti occuparti di far sparire la fastidiosa sorella del mio amante? Caro Jim, potresti farmi sparire in Sud America?» citò Sherlock, come se fosse stato un copione imparato a memoria. «Un consulente criminale. Geniale.» concluse.

 «Vero?» chiese sorridendo soddisfatto. «Nessuno risale mai a me.» aggiunse con orgoglio e lasciò andare Shireen. «E mai nessuno lo farà.»

 Sherlock colse la velata minaccia che gli venne rivolta. Qualcosa che lasciò presagire che nulla sarebbe finito bene, quella notte.

 «Io l’ho fatto.» fece notare Holmes.

 «Ci sei arrivato vicino.» disse «Ma ora sei sulla mia strada.»

 «Grazie.»

 «Non era un complimento.» ribatté.

 «Sì, lo era.» ribatté caricando la pistola.

 «Sì, ok, lo era!» esclamò l’altro stringendosi nelle spalle. «Ma adesso basta giocare, Sherlock. Ti ho mostrato cosa sono capace di fare. Mi sono sbarazzato di tutte quelle persone solo per farti uscire allo scoperto. Prendilo come un amichevole avvertimento.» divenne serio «Fatti da parte. Benché, lo ammetto, mi è piaciuto questo nostro piccolo _gioco._ »

 Shireen sentì un brivido percorrerle la schiena.

  _Gioco?_

Era questo che pensava che fosse?

 Un gioco?

 Aveva ucciso delle persone, le aveva rapite, minacciate, torturate.

 Eppure aveva l’ardire che definirlo un gioco.

 «Impersonare Jim l’informatico, fare il gay…» ridacchiò «Ti è piaciuta la trovata degli slip?»

 «Hai ucciso.» asserì Sherlock come se avesse letto nella mente della sorella.

 «In qualche modo si deve morire!» gridò Jim di rimando e le sue urla riecheggiarono per tutta la piscina, persino l’acqua sembrò risentirne.

 Shireen trasalì.

 «Riuscirò a fermarti.» affermò l’investigatore.

 Moriarty scosse il capo. «Non credo.»

 Ma l’attenzione di Holmes era già per la sorella e l’amico, ancora immobili, in attesa. «State bene?» chiese.

 I due non si mossero. Non potevano parlare, non senza il permesso di Moriarty.

 L’uomo si avvicinò a John e si chinò sulla sua spalla. «Puoi parlare, piccolo John.» sussurrò.

 Il medico serrò la mascella e poi volse lo sguardo verso Sherlock. Annuì.

 L’investigatore si voltò verso la sorella, cercando il suo sguardo. «Shireen?» chiese.

 Lei rimase immobile, o almeno ci provò, fino a quando non sentì nuovamente le mani di Moriarty sulle sue spalle. Si erano posate gentilmente su di esse e stavano scendendo lungo le braccia fino alle mani. «Forza, Shir.» la incalzò in un sussurro roco. «Rispondi a tuo fratello.»

 La ragazza inspirò a fatica. Sentirlo così vicino era terrificante.

 Si limitò ad annuire, anche se non stava per niente bene con tutto quell’esplosivo addosso e con le mani di Jim Moriarty a contatto con la sua pelle.

 «Prendila!» si affrettò a dire Sherlock porgendo a Moriarty la chiavetta.

 «Ah, i progetti missilistici.» Jim avanzò verso Holmes, prese l’oggetto tra le mani, lo rigirò più volte tra le dita e poi ci poggiò le labbra sopra. «Noioso!» disse con voce infantile e annoiata. «Avrei potuto trovarli ovunque.» così dicendo lo gettò nell’acqua della piscina.

 In quel momento, John avanzò, gli circondò il collo con le braccia e ci fece pressione. Fece passare l’altro braccio dietro quelle di Moriarty e poi si rivolse a Sherlock.

 «Sherlock, corri!» lo incitò. L’avrebbe trattenuto e almeno Sherlock sarebbe riuscito a scappare.

 Jim rise. «Bene! Molto bene!» esclamò «Che bello. Tiene a te! Però… a volte si esagera un po’ troppo nell’amare i propri _cuccioli_ …» affermò e sorrise malignamente. «Le conviene mostrare le mani, dottore.» concluse senza fiato, risentendo della pressione esercitata dal medico sulla sua gola.

 Shireen impallidì.

 Il cecchino adesso aveva puntato la sua arma contro suo fratello. Dritto contro la sua testa.

 John lo lasciò andare immediatamente e si allontanò.

 «Mossa stupida. Non credi, dottore?» disse Jim voltandosi verso di lui. «Mi sembrava di averti spiegato che un passo falso avrebbe comportato conseguenze terribili per tutti voi.»

 Il cecchino tornò a puntare il suo mirino sul petto del dottore.

 «In ginocchio, piccolo John.» ordinò ghignando.

 Watson esitò, continuando a tenere gli occhi fissi su Sherlock e sul laser ancora fermo sulla sua fronte.

 «In ginocchio!» gridò Moriarty e questa volta il medico fu costretto ad eseguire. «E rimani immobile, altrimenti faranno saltare il cervello di Sherlock.» lo avvertì Jim avvicinandosi. Poi, come se si fosse ricordato che non erano soli, si volse verso Shireen ancora immobile, con il puntatore di un fucile che brillava sul cuore. «Ma perché farla pagare al dottor Watson, quando la mia dolce Shir è qui apposta per me?»

 La giovane trasalì a quelle parole.

 Moriarty avanzò verso di lei.

 «Non toccarla.» ringhiò il consulente investigativo, avanzando.

 Jim rise e sollevò un dito nella sua direzione. «Se ti muovi li uccideranno entrambi, mio caro Sherlock.» lo ammonì «Attento a quello che fai. La vita delle persone a cui tieni è nelle tue mani. Dipende tutto da te.»

 Holmes si bloccò, senza fiato. Non poteva fare nulla per aiutarli o Jim li avrebbe uccisi entrambi.

 «Vediamo un po’…» mormorò il consulente criminale, con voce cantilenante. Si avvicinò ulteriormente alla ragazza e si bloccò solo quando fu a pochi passi da lei. Sorrise e la spinse contro la parete.

  Quando la sua schiena cozzò contro il marmo freddo e umido, Shireen gemette dal dolore, ma non disse nulla. Moriarty l’aveva avvertita: se avesse parlato senza il suo permesso, Sherlock e John sarebbero morti.

 Moriarty le fece scorrere le mani sui fianchi e poi sorrise malignamente. «Sei così bella, tesoro.» sussurrò avvicinando il volto a quello di lei.

 Shireen dovette trattenere un verso disgustato; deglutì a vuoto e represse le lacrime, chiudendo gli occhi.

 L’uomo le circondò i polsi con le mani bloccandoli contro la parete in modo che non potesse ribellarsi e poggiò le labbra su quelle di lei, accarezzandole appena e sfiorandole con la lingua.

 Lei tremò quando sentì la pressione della bocca di Moriarty sulla propria. Trattene a stento un ansito di sorpresa e di disgusto, imponendosi di rimanere immobile.

 Doveva farlo per John e per Sherlock. Non poteva permettere che facessero loro del male.

 Jim si allontanò da lei e sorrise. «Sei mia, Shir.» sussurrò con voce roca, facendo scorrere le labbra sul suo collo.

 «Ora basta.» ringhiò nuovamente Sherlock, avanzando. «Toccala ancora e giuro che non uscirai vivo di qui.»

 «No, Sherlock.» sfuggì dalle labbra di Shireen, prima di potersi fermare. Se avesse mosso un altro passo, lo avrebbero ucciso. Non poteva rischiare la sua vita per difenderla da Moriarty. C’era in ballo la sicurezza di altre persone, se Moriarty fosse scappato chissà quanta altra gente avrebbe ucciso.

 Moriarty ghignò, rivolto verso di lei. «Non ti ho dato il permesso di parlare.» ringhiò e le sferrò uno schiaffo così potente che le fece perdere l’equilibrio.

 Shireen cadde a terra reggendosi la testa, sentendo Sherlock e John ansimare accanto a lei.

 Poi Jim si rivolse al consulente investigativo. «Uccidermi?» chiese. «Non ci riusciresti.»

 «Tu toccala ancora e vediamo che succede.» lo sfidò Holmes.

 «Il problema qui non è cosa accadrà a me, Sherlock, ma a te.» rise «Indovina cosa succederà se non mi lascerai in pace.»

 «Vediamo…» esordì l’altro in tono sarcastico. «Mi ucciderai?»

 «Ucciderti?» disse, come se dovesse rifletterci «Mmm, no, è troppo banale. Insomma, io ti ucciderò comunque un giorno, ma voglio che sia speciale.» fece una pausa in cui divenne serio «Io ti brucerò. Ti brucerò il _cuore,_ te lo garantisco.»

 Sherlock si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro divertito «Mi dispiace, ho saputo da fonte certa che non ce l’ho.»

 «Sappiamo entrambi che non è così.» replicò Moriarty e con un cenno del capo indicò Shireen e John, dietro di loro. «Be’, adesso vado. Grazie per la bella chiacchierata.»

 «E se io ti uccidessi adesso, in questo momento?» chiese Sherlock sollevando meglio la pistola.

 Jim rise ancora. «Allora potresti goderti l’espressione stupita sul mio volto.» affermò fingendosi stupito «Sì, perché sarei sorpreso. E anche un po’ deluso. E di certo non potresti godertela per molto.» si interruppe, alludendo ai cecchini, poi si voltò per andarsene «Ciao, Sherlock Holmes.»

 Sherlock avanzò a sua volta «Ti. Beccherò. Più tardi.» disse scandendo ogni parola, lentamente. Non l’avrebbe lasciato fuggire.

 «Non credo proprio!» replicò l’altro e poi una porta si chiuse con un rumore metallico.

 Per qualche secondo nessuno si mosse, poi Sherlock spostò lo sguardo da John a Shireen. Poggiò a terra la pistola, si avvicinò all’uomo e gli slacciò il giubbotto. «Stai bene?» chiese e vedendo che non accennava a rispondere parlò più lentamente. «Stai bene?»

 «Sì.» rispose lui.

 Sherlock gli tolse la giacca e la fece scivolare sul pavimento.

 John, percependo il peso sulle sue spalle diminuire, sentì le ginocchia cedere sotto il suo peso, incapaci di reggerlo ulteriormente. Prima che potesse accasciarsi a terra,  Sherlock avanzò e lo sorresse, tirandolo a sé. I loro petti si scontrarono e per un momento i loro volti furono così vicini da permettere ai loro nasi di sfiorarsi.

 Watson poggiò le mani sui fianchi del consulente investigativo. «Grazie.» sussurrò col fiato corto, dopo un momento passato a osservare gli occhi di Holmes. 

 Sherlock annuì. «Nulla.» replicò con voce gentile. «Ce la fai?»

 John annuì e quando fu certo che le gambe l’avrebbero retto, si allontanò dall’amico, volgendo lo sguardo verso Shireen, ancora inginocchiata a terra.

 Sherlock la raggiunse. Era pallida e sconvolta e quando si inginocchiò al suo fianco la chiamò, prendendo a togliere i bottoni dalle asole aprendo il giaccone. «Shireen» nessuna risposta lasciò le labbra della sorella. «Shireen, stai bene?» chiese ancora.

 Lei rimase immobile. Il suo cervello aveva avuto un black-out, non riusciva più a pensare figurarsi articolare una frase di senso compiuto. C’era un’unica cosa che le martellava nella mente: Jim Moriarty.

 Le minacce. Le sue mani sulla sua pelle. Le sue labbra sulle sue.

 «Shireen.» la incalzò Sherlock, riportandola alla realtà.

 «S-sì.» balbettò lei.

 Il fratello le sfilò la giacca facendola scivolare lungo le braccia e la fece scorrere sul pavimento. Questa si fermò accanto a quella di John, che intanto si era seduto sul pavimento per riprendere fiato.

 La ragazza sentì il peso sulle spalle diminuire e sospirò si sollievo.

 Sherlock le circondò i fianchi con un braccio e la tirò a sé, accarezzandole i capelli e le guance. Quando si separarono le sollevò il volto con le mani e le sfiorò una guancia con il pollice. «Sei ferita.» affermò. «Ti fa male?»

 Shireen scosse il capo, ma non udì nulla di quello che disse dopo. Non seppe se furono parole di conforto, rimproveri per essere stata rapita, o altro. Sentiva solo un fastidioso ronzio e il battito del suo cuore che le martellava in ogni fibra del corpo.

 Sherlock si alzò in piedi.

 «Tu stai bene?» chiese John, vedendo che stava riprendendo la pistola in mano e aveva cominciato a camminare avanti e indietro davanti a loro.

 «Io?» domandò di rimando «Sì, bene.» si grattò la testa con la pistola «Quella cosa che hai… che ti sei offerto di… di fare per me… era… _buona._ » balbettò. Non era mai stato bravo a ringraziare le persone, anche perché non aveva avuto tutte queste occasioni per farlo durante la sua vita.

 Qualche secondo dopo, gli si gelò nuovamente il sangue nelle vene.

 Shireen, dietro di lui, ansimò. «Oh, no...»

 I cecchini erano tornati. 

 Il fratello si volse. «Non muoverti, Shireen.» le raccomandò.

 «Scusatemi, ragazzi! Sono così volubile!» esclamò Moriarty rientrando in piscina «È una mia debolezza, ma ad essere onesto è la mia _unica_ debolezza. Non posso permettervi di continuare. Non potete. Vorrei convincerti…» si interruppe «Avrai già immaginato tutto ciò che avrei da dire.» concluse rivolto a Sherlock.

 «Probabilmente avrai già immaginato la mia risposta.» replicò Holmes e si voltò puntandogli contro la pistola. Li avrebbe uccisi comunque, perciò decise che sarebbero morti tutti insieme. Rivolse uno sguardo fugace a John, che annuì e poi a Shireen, che, pallida come un cencio, fece lo stesso.

 Non rimaneva che premere il grilletto. Inspirò profondamente. _Avanti, Sherlock. Premi il grilletto,_ si disse. _Premilo. Uccidilo, devi impedirgli di fare del male ad altre persone… Ma ci sono anche Shir e John, qui, e…_

 Shireen poteva sentire la presenza di Moriarty alle sue spalle, era così vicino che sobbalzò quando il suo cellulare squillò. La canzone rimbombò per la piscina e Jim fece un verso infastidito estraendo il telefonino dalla tasca.

 «Scusa, devo rispondere.» disse.

 «Oh, sì, fa’ pure.» concesse Sherlock «Tanto non muore nessuno per ora.»

 «Pronto?» disse scocciato. «Sì, certo, sono io. Che vuoi?» si voltò.

 Shireen volse leggermente lo sguardo e lo vide immobile dietro di lei.

 Ad un tratto il criminale si volse nuovamente gridando: «Prova a ripeterlo!» Shireen sobbalzò «Prova a ripeterlo sapendo che se menti, io ti troverò e ti _scuoierò_.» sibilò calcando l’ultima parola. Una pausa. «Aspetta.» riprese e allontanò il telefono dall’orecchio. «Scusami. Non è il giorno giusto per morire.» concluse, deluso, rivolto al consulente detective.

 «Ah.» sbottò Sherlock «Hai avuto un’offerta migliore?»

 «Avrai mie notizie, Sherlock.» disse, poi si voltò «Se hai davvero quello che dici di avere, ti renderò molto ricco. Altrimenti ti userò per fare delle scarpe.» minacciò rivolgendosi nuovamente alla persona dall’altro capo del telefono. Aprì la porta e uscì, richiudendosela alle spalle.

 I puntatori dei cecchini si spensero nuovamente.

 John sospirò di sollievo. «Cos’è successo?» chiese.

 «Qualcuno ha cambiato idea.» rispose Holmes «Ma chi?»

 Shireen si strinse nelle spalle. Improvvisamente sentì un terribile freddo crescerle nelle ossa.

 Rabbrividì e poi sentì qualcosa di caldo bagnarle le guance.

 Erano lacrime.

 Lacrime che fino a quel momento, davanti a Moriarty, era riuscita a trattenere.

 Sherlock porse la mano a John per aiutarlo ad alzarsi, ma lui scosse il capo indicando la ragazza. «Aiuta lei.»

 Il consulente investigativo si mosse e raggiunse la sorella. Ripose la pistola nella cintura, si chinò e circondò la vita della sorella con le braccia per aiutarla a mettersi in piedi. «Shireen, vieni.» le disse «Usciamo di qui.»

 Lei continuò a singhiozzare riuscendo a sentire solo alcune delle parole rivoltegli dal fratello. Gli poggiò la mani sulle spalle, ma capì che le gambe non avrebbero collaborato e che non sarebbe mai riuscita a mettersi in piedi.

 «È sotto shock.» spiegò John avvicinandosi.

 «Perché?»

 Watson sgranò gli occhi. «Secondo te perché?» chiese e vedendolo perplesso continuò «È stata rapita e minacciata da un criminale. Tu come ti sentiresti?»

 Sherlock fece spallucce. «Non lo so.» rispose sinceramente.

 John sbuffò spazientito e si chinò su di lei. «Shireen?» la chiamò.

 La ragazza lentamente sollevò lo sguardo e incrociò gli occhi del medico.

 «Tranquilla.» tentò di calmarla accarezzandole le guance. «Sei al sicuro, ora.»

 La porta si spalancò ancora una volta, facendo sobbalzare i tre.

 A entrare fu Lestrade. «Sherlock!» disse correndo verso di loro.

 «Cosa fai qui?» domandò l’investigatore mettendosi in piedi.

 «Mycroft.» rispose l’altro «Ho fatto chiamare un’ambulanza. State bene?»

 Holmes annuì.

 John fece lo stesso e poi indicò la ragazza. Era ferita – anche se non gravemente – e avrebbe avuto bisogno di un medico. «È sotto shock.» spiegò.

 Greg annuì. Aveva già visto così tante persone sotto shock che ormai era diventata una ruotine. Essere rapiti o essere feriti era qualcosa che poteva lasciare il segno, lui lo sapeva bene, perciò capiva Shireen Holmes meglio di chiunque altro. «Portiamola fuori.» disse avvicinandosi.

 «Aiutami ad alzarla.» disse John vedendo che Sherlock si stava già allontanando per uscire dalla piscina. Possibile che neanche con sua sorella in quelle condizioni riuscisse a preoccuparsi per lei?

 Greg si avvicinò e la prese per un braccio; John fece lo stesso, ma quando Shireen fu in piedi, le gambe cedettero sotto il suo peso. Sentì la terra mancarle sotto i piedi e un tuffo al cuore; si preparò all’impatto con il pavimento, ma questo non arrivò.

 L’Ispettore la prese per i fianchi prima che cadesse a terra; le fece passare un braccio sotto le ginocchia e uno sotto le spalle e la sollevò stringendola al petto. «La porto io.» concluse.

 Lei gli circondò il collo con le braccia e poggiò il capo nell’incavo del suo collo.

«È tutto ok, Shireen. È finita.» disse lui e poi insieme uscirono dalla piscina.

 

* * *

 

 Mycroft si avvicinò all’ambulanza su cui era seduta Shireen.

 Le avevano offerto una coperta e un tè caldo e le avevano medicato il labbro superiore – spaccato da uno dei tanti schiaffi di Moriarty – e la guancia. La ragazza si sentiva meglio, anche se avrebbe voluto che Sherlock fosse rimasto con lei. Ovviamente il detective stava rispondendo alle domande di routine dei poliziotti e quindi non aveva tempo per lei. L’unica consolazione era John, che era rimasto con lei per tutto il tempo. Le aveva chiesto come stava, se le andava di parlare di quello che era successo e se aveva bisogno di qualcosa, il tutto ovviamente senza insistere troppo.

 Lei lo aveva ringraziato dicendogli che era tutto a posto e aveva tentato di tornare in sé, togliendosi dalla mente la voce e il ghigno sul volto di Moriarty mentre la vedeva soffrire.

 Quando la ragazza vide Mycroft avanzare verso di lei, sentì le labbra incurvarsi in un sorriso quasi involontario. Suo fratello era lì. Forse qualcuno gli aveva fatto sapere cos’era accaduto e lui era venuto per controllare come stavano lei e Sherlock.

 Non lo ricordava così premuroso.

 «Shireen» la salutò fermandosi a pochi passi da lei. «John.» rivolse una fugace occhiata al medico, giusto il tempo di assicurarsi che fosse tutto intero.

 «Mycroft» ricambiò lei.

 Il medico mosse il capo e non disse altro. Non aveva voglia di parlare con Mycroft, la giornata era già andata abbastanza storta così.

 «Stai bene?» domandò Mycroft nuovamente rivolta alla sorella minore.

 Lei annuì.

 «Mi sembra inutile dire che te lo avevo detto.» replicò in tono duro.

 Shireen aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Scusami?» chiese perplessa. Doveva esserle sfuggito qualcosa, cosa che capitava di rado, soprattutto quando si trattava dei suoi fratelli.

 «Ti avevo chiesto se eri certa di voler venire a vivere con Sherlock. Sapevo in cosa constava il suo lavoro. Per questo ero contrario.» spiegò «Questi sono gli effetti collaterali.»

 «Non mi sto lamentando, mi sembra.»

 «Il tuo viso racconta più di mille parole.» fece notare l’uomo.

 «Mycroft…» tentò di bloccarlo John, sapendo come sarebbe andata a finire.

 Lui sembrò non sentirlo o comunque non ci fece caso. «Sei pallida. Hai pianto e non credo per il dolore – quei tagli in una scala da uno a dieci credo possano procurarti un dolore che raggiunge appena un tre – e a giudicare da come ti sta appiccicato il dottor Watson credo che tu sia sotto shock.»

 «Be’, considerando che Moriarty ha minacciato di farci saltare tutti in aria…» replicò dura. Perché doveva trattarla così? Perché era sempre così freddo e distaccato? Si era sbagliata, non era cambiato di una virgola.

 «Sei troppo emotiva, Shireen. Per questo ti avevamo sconsigliato di diventare una-»

 «Adesso basta.» sbottò lei alzandosi in piedi «Smettila.»

 «È così. Le tue emozioni offuscano la tua capacità di giudizio, sorellina.» affermò «Dovresti spegnere l’interruttore. Ti aiuterebbe, credimi.»

 «Per diventare come te e Sherlock?» chiese. «No, grazie.»

 «Allora non-»

 «Perché sei venuto qui?» lo interruppe sentendo la rabbia diffondersi dentro di lei come un veleno.

 «Per controllare che steste bene.»

 La ragazza sospirò «Ed è questo il tuo modo per accertarti che io stia bene?»

 «Io-»

 «Vattene, Mycroft.» quasi gli strillò contro, tanto che alcuni poliziotti si voltarono per vedere cosa stesse succedendo. «Vattene, _per favore_.»

 Mycroft sospirò, strinse l’ombrello nella mano destra, si voltò e si allontanò senza aggiungere altro e senza nemmeno degnare Sherlock di uno sguardo.

 Shireen si sedette nuovamente nell’ambulanza e si prese la testa fra le mani, sentendo le tempie pulsare dolorosamente. Era frustante e stancante avere una conversazione con suo fratello. Era cocciuto e insensibile al dolore altrui, altrimenti non si sarebbe comportato in quel modo.

 Sentì il braccio di John circondarle le spalle e tirarla verso di sé; lei si voltò e gli sorrise, grata per quel gesto così semplice, ma altrettanto rassicurante.

 «Mi dispiace.» mormorò John. «Tuo fratello…»

 «Ci sono abituata.» replicò la ragazza. Ed era vero. Mycroft e Sherlock non erano mai stati affettuosi, tutt’altro anzi. Sostenevano di non poter provare sentimenti e volevano che anche lei “spegnesse l’interruttore” in modo da poter essere più razionale e logica. La ragazza si era sempre rifiutata di farlo: i sentimenti non si potevano semplicemente spegnere, non erano una lampadina o un computer e soprattutto erano ciò che, a suo parere, la rendevano umana.

 Ovviamente i due, ogni volta che ne avevano l’occasione, le rinfacciavano che se fosse stata meno sentimentale e più realista avrebbe sofferto di meno e ogni qualvolta si sentiva male che era solamente colpa sua e della sua testardaggine.

 «Cos’è questa storia dell’interruttore?» chiese John, facendola riemergere dal labirinto di ricordi in cui sembrava essersi persa.

 «Una stupidaggine.» cominciò lei «I miei fratelli sostengono che esista un interruttore che permette di spegnere le emozioni.» spiegò «Credono che se spegnessi tutto potrei essere più logica e razionale.» concluse e sorrise vedendo l’espressione perplessa del medico.

 «E fredda come Mycroft?» chiese.

 Lei annuì.

 «Ti preferisco così.» dichiarò suscitando la risata di lei.

 «Grazie, John.»

 Sherlock, che aveva finito di rispondere alle domande di Lestrade, si avvicinò ai due, fermandosi in piedi a pochi passo da loro. «Possiamo andare?» chiese sistemandosi il cappotto sulle spalle e sollevando il colletto per ripararsi dal vento.

 John rivolse un’occhiata a Shireen che dato che si sentiva meglio, annuì. Si alzarono, ringraziarono i paramedici e si allontanarono per la strada buia diretti a Baker Street.


	5. A Baskerville

   _«Sher?» sussurrò Shireen varcando la soglia della stanza del fratello, aprendo la porta lentamente per non fare troppo rumore._

_Erano le tre del mattino e la piccola era stata svegliata bruscamente da un temporale, con tanto di tuoni, fulmini e vento fortissimo. I suoi genitori erano in viaggio per lavoro e più volte Mycroft le aveva raccomandato di non svegliarlo se non per questione di vita o di morte, perciò l’unica opzione per lei, era stata uscire dal suo lettino, attraversare il lungo corridoio fino ad arrivare alla camera di Sherlock._

_«Mmm?» bofonchiò lui, ancora profondamente addormentato e al caldo sotto le coperte, ignaro del fatto che la sorella fosse terrorizzata dal temporale._

_La bambina si avvicinò al letto e toccò la schiena del fratello con le manine. «Sher, svegliati.» disse in un sussurro._

_Lui si voltò su un fianco e i suoi occhi incontrarono il visino pallido di sua sorella, i suoi occhi di ghiaccio erano sgranati dalla paura, ma mostravano perfettamente i segni del sonno. «Che succede?» domandò con voce impastata._

_«I tuoni…» rispose lei, portandosi le mani alle orecchie quando un tuono fece tremare i vetri._

_Sherlock si sollevò reggendosi su un braccio. «È solo un temporale.» spiegò lui._

_«Posso rimanere qui?» chiese._

_Lui sospirò. Le aveva già spiegato più volte come funzionavano i temporali, i tuoni e i fulmini, ma lei continuava ad essere spaventata. Forse non doveva aspettarsi nulla di più da una bambina di appena sei anni, ma dato che Shireen era molto intelligente per la sua età lui ci aveva provato comunque sperando che la sua paura ingiustificata potesse svanire con qualche spiegazione scientifica._

_«Vieni.» le disse sollevando le coperte e invitandola a sdraiarsi accanto a lui._

_La bambina sorrise e con un salto salì sul materasso strisciando verso il fratello e accoccolandosi contro il suo petto._

_Lui la strinse tra le braccia, coprendola con il lenzuolo e il piumone. «È solo un temporale.» le ripeté._

_«Lo so, ma ho paura.»_

_«Sei al sicuro.» la rassicurò accarezzandole i capelli. «Non ti accadrà nulla.» sussurrò «Non finché io sarò qui.»_

* * *

 

 Shireen si svegliò di soprassalto gridando dal terrore. Stava stringendo le lenzuola tra le dita con tanta forza che le nocche erano sbiancate. Appena aprì gli occhi le allontanò dal suo corpo proprio come se fosse quel pezzo di stoffa a tenerla intrappolata in quell’orribile incubo. Sbatté più volte le palpebre per eliminare le ultime tracce dell’incubo che sembrava stampato al loro interno per ricordarle i terribili avvenimenti della settimana precedente e tentò di regolarizzare il respiro affannoso e pesante.

 Aveva sognato Moriarty. _Di nuovo._

 La sua voce che le sussurrava all’orecchio, il suo fiato sul collo, le sua mani che scorrevano lungo le sue braccia, la sfumatura che assumeva il timbro della sua voce quando la chiamava Shir…

 La porta si spalancò di colpo e Sherlock e John entrarono di corsa.

 «Shireen…» disse Sherlock.

 Aveva già avuto incubi prima di quella notte, ma non le era mai capitato di gridare in quel modo svegliando tutti. Si era svegliata di soprassalto, aveva singhiozzato per un po’, poi era scesa a bere un bicchiere d’acqua, ma nulla di più. Non aveva mai perso il controllo così.

 «Io… Era-» ansimò «Era soltanto un incubo… scusatemi…» le lacrime le rigarono le guance. Moriarty la tormentava durante la notte con gli incubi, durante la giornata ai notiziari… era assillate, un tormento eterno che non sarebbe finito fino a quando non fosse stato catturato e forse nemmeno allora.

 «Shir…» il fratello avanzò.

 Anche John mosse un passo nella stanza. Accese la luce e poi raggiunse l’amico che intanto si era seduto sul letto accanto alla sorella, ancora sconvolta e pallida come un cencio.

 «No…» singhiozzò lei «No, smettila, ti prego…»

 «Di fare cosa?» chiese l’investigatore.

 «Non chiamarmi Shir.» lo pregò, anche se sapeva che era stato l’unico modo in cui Sherlock era stato capace di dimostrarle il suo affetto in quegli anni. «Anche lui mi ha chiamata così…»

 «Shireen.» intervenne Watson «È tutto finito, sei al sicuro. Non farti spaventare da Moriarty.»

 «Era solo un incubo.» aggiunse Sherlock.

 Per un momento Shireen sentì il cuore accelerare: forse nel periodo in cui era rimasto con John suo fratello era davvero tornato ad essere più umano, proprio come quando erano bambini. Forse l’avrebbe abbracciata, l’avrebbe rassicurata, sarebbe rimasto con lei perché non avesse più paura…

 «Era solo una proiezione della tua mente che sta rielaborando lo shock.» aggiunse e tutte le speranze della ragazza si infransero in meno di un istante.

 _Certo,_ si disse. _Come ho fatto a pensare che lui potesse… che volesse…?_

_Stupida. Sono stata una stupida._

 «Shireen, lui… Moriarty-» quando Sherlock pronunciò il suo nome, lei sobbalzò «Non ti farà più del male.» affermò, avendo intuito che rassicurarla sarebbe stato l’unico modo. «Non glielo permetterò. Te lo prometto, sorellina.» concluse avvicinandosi e poggiandole una mano sulla spalla.

 Shireen sollevò lo sguardo e incrociò gli occhi di ghiaccio del fratello; poi si strinse contro il suo petto, strinse il suo pigiama tra le dita e poggiò il capo sulla sua spalla.

 Sherlock fece scorrere le mani sulla sua schiena e la cullò dolcemente. Era qualcosa che aveva fatto spesso quando era bambino e lei ne aveva avuto bisogno. Le sfiorò il capo con una mano, accarezzandole i capelli. «Non ti farà del male.» le sussurrò «Non finché io sarò qui.»

 Quelle parole. La ragazza sentì gli occhi pizzare dolorosamente. Ricordò una notte, diciassette anni prima, quando durante un temporale era sgattaiolata fuori dalla sua camera, oltrepassando quella dei suoi genitori – vuota – e quella di Mycroft – in cui non era la benvenuta – e aveva raggiunto la stanza di Sherlock. Lui l’aveva accolta sotto le coperte, l’aveva abbracciata e le aveva promesso la stessa cosa, pronunciando le medesime parole. Non sapeva se in quel momento l’avesse fatto di proposito per farle capire che come non le era accaduto nulla in quegli anni, nemmeno in quel momento sarebbe successo, o se fosse casuale, ma lo apprezzò, sentendo il cuore alleggerirsi.  

 «Va tutto bene.» continuò a sussurrarle.

 «Grazie.» mormorò Shireen «Grazie, Sher.»

 «È tutto ok.» disse ancora «Adesso dormi.» si allontanò da lei di qualche centimetro e le accarezzò le guance. «Dormi, sorellina, e non pensarci più.»

 Shireen si sdraiò nuovamente e lui la coprì con il lenzuolo e la coperta; le accarezzò una guancia e le sorrise rassicurante, prendendole la mano e intrecciando le loro dita affusolate.

 Poco dopo, la ragazza si addormentò.

 Sherlock uscì dalla stanza preceduto da John.

 Quando il detective si fu richiuso la porta alle spalle, il medico parlò. «Allora Moriarty aveva ragione.»

 Quella frase lo spiazzò. «Come, scusa?»

 «Moriarty aveva ragione. Hai davvero un cuore.» spiegò sorridendo. Holmes gli rivolse uno sguardo perplesso «Quello che hai fatto per Shireen è stato-» tentò di dire ma subito venne interrotto dal coinquilino.

 «Strano. Lo so, non è da me.» concluse per lui, abbassando lo sguardo, imbarazzato. Farsi vedere così dagli altri – anche se quell’altro era John – lo faceva sentire a disagio. _Vulnerabile._ Infatti era proprio su quello che Moriarty aveva giocato per ottenere ciò che voleva.

 «Stavo per dire dolce.» lo corresse John.

 «Dolce?»

 John annuì e gli angoli della bocca si incresparono in un sorriso. Gli diede una pacca sulla spalla e poi tornò nella sua stanza chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

 

* * *

 

  «Dove sono?» le grida di Sherlock svegliarono Shireen alle nove del mattino. Avrebbe dormito volentieri un’altra ora, ma alla fine decise di alzarsi. Si vestì, si lavò il viso con l’acqua fredda e poi raggiunse il salotto.

 John era comodamente seduto sulla sua poltrona, mentre Sherlock stava rovistando ovunque in cerca di qualcosa.

 «Che succede?» chiese la ragazza avanzando e sedendosi sul divano.

 «Sto cercando le sigarette.» spiegò Sherlock avanzando verso di lei «Dove sono?»

 Lei sorrise. Sicuramente la mancanza di casi e il rischio del “ristagno cerebrale”, come usava chiamarlo lui, avevano scatenato una crisi di astinenza. «Non lo so.» rispose.

 «Oh, davvero?» avanzò ancora, fermandosi a pochi centimetri da lei «Confessa, Shir. Te lo si legge in faccia che lo sai.»

 La ragazza sentì un brivido lungo la schiena quando lui la chiamò Shir, ma tentò di calmarsi. _Lui non è Moriarty,_ concluse. _La sua voce è diversa, i suoi occhi sono diversi quando pronuncia il tuo nome. È questo che importa._

 «Ok, forse lo so.» confessò poggiando la schiena sui cuscini e sorridendo.

 «Dimmelo.» ringhiò il fratello.

 «No.» replicò.

 «Sherlock, hai resistito fino ad ora, fai uno sforzo.» si intromise John.

 «Ne ho bisogno!» sillabò. Si gettò verso il camino, prendendo a spostare tutto ciò che era stato depositato davanti. «Dov’è la mia riserva segreta?»

 In quel momento entrò la signora Hudson. «Cucù.» disse sorridendo e fermandosi accanto alla poltrona di John. «Cos’è tutto questo baccano?»

 «Signora Hudson!» ringhiò Sherlock a mo’ di rimprovero.

 Lei si fermò sulla porta con le braccia incrociate. «Sherlock, stai disturbando i vicini. Cosa stai facendo?»

 Sherlock si lasciò sfuggire un lamento frustrato. «Sto cercando le mie sigarette. Dove sono?» sillabò.

 «Non lo so.» replicò la donna «So che non ti piace quando tocco le tue cose, perciò non lo faccio. Anche se ce ne sarebbe bisogno.»

 «Non è la mia governante.» ribatté il consulente investigativo.

 «Appunto.» concordò la padrona di casa, poi si volse verso John che le fece un cenno per chiederle di portare del tè per il coinquilino. «Ti porto una tazza di tè.»

 «Mi serve qualcosa di più forte del tè!» esclamò il moro e poi afferrò la prima cosa che gli capitò a tiro, un arpione poggiato alla parete accanto alla finestra. «Il 7% più forte.»

 «Sherlock, metti giù l’arpione.» ordinò Shireen.

 L’uomo lo puntò verso la padrona di casa. «Ha incontrato il signor Chattergy di nuovo.» affermò «Il suo vestito nuovo è sporco di farina. È troppo elegante per metterlo per cucinare. Ha della polvere argentata sulle unghie. Ha comprato di nuovo dei gratta e vinci, non è così?» inspirò profondamente «Mhh, notti arabe. Un po’ troppo audace per il lunedì mattina. Ho scritto parecchie cose sull’identificazione dei profumi sul mio sito. Dovrebbe dare un’occhiata.»  

 «Per favore.» implorò la signora Hudson.

 «Non mi fiderei molto del signor Chattergy.» riprese lui, posando l’arpione e avviandosi verso la finestra «Ha una moglie di cui nessuno sa nulla.»

 «Sherlock!» esclamarono in coro John e Shireen.

 «Nessuno eccetto me!» concluse alzando la voce.

 La donna scosse il capo. «Non capisco di cosa stai parlando.» disse «Neanche un po’!» concluse, poi impettita scese le scale e sbatté violentemente la porta del suo appartamento.

 «Sherlock.» lo rimproverò John. «Cosa diavolo stai facendo?»

 «Cosa?» domandò lui raggiungendo la sua poltrona e saltandoci sopra.

 «Vai a scusarti con lei!» intervenne la sorella «Ti sembra il modo di trattare le persone?»

 «È terribilmente fastidiosa!» replicò.

 Shireen sbuffò. «Sei un maleducato!»

 «E lei è-»

 «Sta’ zitto, Sherlock!» intervenne John «Vai da lei e scusati.»

 «È la mancanza di lavoro e delle mie sigarette a rendermi così!» fece notare e la ragazza ebbe l’impressione che volesse scaricare la colpa di quel comportamento su di loro.

 «No, tu sei _sempre_ così.» fece notare lei.

 «No, Shireen, io sto impazzendo! A causa _vostra._ » sottolineò.

 «Smettila.» lo rimproverò John.

 «Oh, John, ti invidio così tanto.» affermò l’altro, scuotendo il capo.

 John spalanco gli occhi. «Tu mi invidi?» chiese di rimando.

 Sherlock annuì. «Il tuo cervello è fermo. Quasi completamente inutilizzato. Il mio è una bomba pronta ad esplodere.»

 «Sherlock, adesso basta.» intervenne nuovamente la sorella.

 «Mi serve un caso, prima che-» gridò nuovamente il consulente investigativo, ma il suono del campanello lo interruppe prima che potesse proseguire.

 «Un singolo suono.» fece notare il medico.

 «Prolungato, per meno di mezzo secondo.» aggiunse Sherlock.

 «Un cliente.» dissero poi in coro.

 

* * *

 

 Il ragazzo che si presentò veniva da lontano. Era pallido e sembrava che avesse appena visto un fantasma. Per un momento Shireen pensò che volesse sottoporre loro un caso di attività paranormale. In seguito, i tre capirono che Henry – così si chiamava – non aveva visto un fantasma, ma aveva avuto un incontro ravvicinato con una bestia enorme che aveva fatto a pezzi suo padre vent’anni prima. Secondo la sua opinione, però, la morte del padre era stata tutta un complotto ordito da alcuni ricercatori che praticavano una sorta di ricerca illegale e potenzialmente pericolosa nei dintorni di Baskerville.

 «D’accordo.» concluse Sherlock dopo qualche minuto di riflessione «John si occuperà del caso. Ti seguirà insieme a mia sorella a Baskerville e risolveranno questo mistero.»

 «Cosa?» chiese John.

 «Tu non vieni?» aggiunse la sorella e anche Henry sembrò perplesso.

 «No.» replicò l’investigatore «Siete perfettamente in grado di risolvere tutto da soli. Io sono impegnato. Ti lascio in ottime mani.» concluse rivolto a Henry.

 «Impegnato?» domandò il medico «Non hai un singolo caso da risolvere, un attimo fa ti stavi lamentando che-»

 «Bluebell, John. Ho Bluebell. La Nato è in tumulto.» spiegò al cliente.

 «Sherlock, cosa stai dicendo?» chiese Shireen.

 «Non posso venire a Baskerville anche se mi interessa. Comunque mi riferirete ogni cosa, dato che non capite una sola parola.»

 «Quindi lui non viene?» li interruppe Henry.

 John dopo essersi alzato dalla sedia, stufo di quei giochetti, sollevò il teschio dal piano del camino ed estrasse il pacchetto di sigarette dalla sua scatola cranica. A quel punto si avvicinò all’amico e dopo avergli preso la mano, lo poggiò sul suo palmo.

 «No.» sbottò Sherlock «Non mi servono più.» le lanciò in aria e queste ricaddero con un rumore leggero accanto al divano dove Shireen era ancora seduta. «Henry, precedici a Baskerville. Io, John e Shireen ti seguiremo.»

 «Quindi viene anche lei.» disse confuso Henry.

 «Certo!»

 «Ma se un minuto fa hai detto-» protestò John.

 «Non mi perderei questo caso per nulla al mondo.» concluse il consulente detective provocando un sospiro rassegnato di John.

 

* * *

 

 Il viaggio per arrivare a Baskerville fu lungo, ma i paesaggi da ammirare nel tragitto erano così belli e mozzafiato che quando Shireen scese dall’auto non era per niente stanca. I tre decisero di fare una passeggiata per studiare la zona, poi raggiunsero il piccolo villaggio e ordinarono una stanza in una locanda vecchio stile. Il locandiere diede loro due camere, una singola e una doppia. John ringraziò e chiese informazioni sul luogo, mentre Sherlock e Shireen aspettavano fuori.

 «Credi che ci sia davvero un mastino infernale nella brughiera?» chiese la ragazza.

 Lui fece spallucce. «Credo solo a quello che vedo.»

 «Quindi?»

 «Quindi cosa?» domandò di rimando, volgendo i suoi occhi blu verso di lei.

 «Non hai risposto alla mia domanda.» spiegò «Secondo te esiste o no il mastino?»

 «Ovviamente no.» concluse l’uomo.

 Lei annuì e osservò un gruppo di persone che stava tornando da un giro turistico guidato. La guida, un ragazzo che doveva avere pressappoco l’età di Shireen stava consigliando al gruppo di stare lontano dalla brughiera, soprattutto di notte, proprio a causa del mastino.

 «Qui sembrano averlo visto in tanti.» affermò tornando ad osservare suo fratello.

 «Tzè.» si lasciò sfuggire lui «Nessuno lo ha visto. _Credono_ di averlo visto. È completamente diverso.»

 Shireen fece spallucce.

 «Dove diavolo è finito John?» chiese Sherlock, spazientito, dopo altri cinque minuti di attesa in cui aveva preso a camminare avanti e indietro davanti alla porta, intralciando i passanti.

 «Sta parlando con il proprietario.» fece notare la ragazza indicando l’interno del locale.

 Il fratello sbuffò sonoramente ed entrò pronto a fare una scenata.

 Shireen tornò ad osservare il ragazzo che lavorava come guida turistica. Il proprietario aveva detto a John che lui aveva visto la bestia durante una gita, perciò pensò che avrebbe potuto chiedergli delle informazioni in più. Non sapeva se gliele avrebbe date, ma avrebbe comunque potuto provare.

 Decise di avvicinarsi.

 Lui era seduto ad uno dei tavoli e dato che gli altri erano occupati, Shireen si avvicinò.

 «Ciao, posso?» chiese sorridendo.

 Lui si voltò e le sorrise amichevole. «Certo.»

 «Sono Shireen.» si presentò allungando la mano verso di lui.

 Il ragazzo la strinse. «Fletcher.»

 Dopo essere rimasta per un momento in silenzio, parlò ancora. «Ehm… prima non ho potuto fare a meno di ascoltare le tue raccomandazioni a quel gruppo di turisti.» esordì e quando lui si voltò, lei si portò una ciocca dei capelli corti dietro l’orecchio. Non sapeva perché agli uomini piacesse tanto, ma lo adoravano, perciò in quel momento qualsiasi cosa era lecita per estorcere delle informazioni. «E mi stavo chiedendo-»

 «Se ho visto davvero quel mastino?» concluse per lei.

 Shireen sorrise timidamente. «Sì.» rispose.

 Ecco cosa doveva ridursi a fare per indagare. Tentare di sedurre un estraneo, nemmeno troppo interessante per giunta. Lo aveva osservato e aveva notato che si comportava da sbruffone, come se la sapesse lunga, molto probabilmente per attirare l’attenzione su di sé. In ogni caso non era niente di speciale, una persona come le altre.

 «Certo che l’ho visto.» confermò.

 «E com’era?» doveva sembrare interessata, affascinata dalla sua storia e soprattutto credulona. Così sarebbe stato più semplice abbindolarlo.

 Lui sorrise «L’ho visto da lontano.» spiegò «E gli ho scattato una foto.»

 Gli occhi di Shireen si spalancarono per la sorpresa, questa volta sincera. «Una foto?» chiese e vedendolo annuire continuò «Potrei vederla?» domandò cauta. Non voleva rovinare tutto. Certo, una foto non era una prova sufficiente, ma abbastanza utile per farsi un’idea su cosa andavano incontro.

 Lui sorrise beffardo.

 _Crede di fare colpo su di me con una foto?_ pensò vedendo l’espressione da Don Giovanni di Fletcher. _Illuso._

 Lui prese il cellulare dalla tasca e poi le mostrò una foto.

 L’animale era davvero enorme, come descritto da Henry. Aveva il pelo nero come la pece e due enormi occhi rossi, scintillanti come rubini. La foto poteva essere un montaggio, ma se così fosse stato, la ragazza dovette ammettere, era davvero un bel lavoro.

 «Wow, è enorme _._ » concluse, non sapendo cos’altro dire.

 «Già.» concordò Fletcher riponendo il telefono nella tasca posteriore dei jeans. «E pericoloso. Si dice che abbia fatto a pezzi un uomo.»

 «Il padre di Henry Knight.»

 «Lo conosci?»

 «Sì, è un amico.» mentì.

 «È un po’ svitato. Non capisco come una bella ragazza come te possa essere sua amica.»

Shireen fece spallucce, trattenendo a stento le risa per quel maldestro tentativo di flirtare con lei. Quando vide John e Sherlock uscire dal piccolo albergo in cui avevano affittato due camere, salutò Fletcher, lo ringraziò per la chiacchierata e li raggiunse. Stavano ancora discutendo e quando fu a pochi passi da loro, vide John alzare gli occhi.

 «Abbiamo due stanze.» disse poi rivolto a lei «Una matrimoniale e una singola.»

 «Ok.»

 «Shireen, prendi quella singola.» ordinò Sherlock porgendole la chiave.

 «Io?» chiese lei, perplessa. «Credevo che la prendesse John.» e prese la piccola chiave esitando. Non era un problema dormire con suo fratello, credeva che fosse un problema per John, al contrario.

 Il medico scosse il capo. «Abbiamo concordato che hai bisogno dei tuoi spazi. Insomma, sei una ragazza, devi avere un po’ di privacy.» concluse.

 «Oh. D’accordo.» concesse.

 «Portiamo dentro i bagagli e poi andiamo da Henry.» concluse Sherlock.

 

* * *

 

 I tre arrivarono a casa di Henry Knight nel pomeriggio. Lui li accolse e gli offrì del tè. Dopo meno di venti minuti, Sherlock e John si alzarono.

 «Dobbiamo fare una cosa.» annunciò il consulente detective.

 «Cosa?» domandò Shireen.

 «Qualcosa di illegale. Perciò tu aspetti qui.» ordinò Sherlock.

 «Ehm…» la ragazza si volse verso Henry «È un problema se li aspetto qui?» chiese, senza tentare di opporsi, sapendo che sarebbe stato inutile.

 Lui scosse il capo. «Assolutamente no.»

 «Bene, a dopo.» il medico e Sherlock lasciarono la casa, presero l’auto e si allontanarono.

 Quando i due furono soli, Henry le propose di fare una passeggiata attorno alla casa. Lei accettò, prese la giacca e lo seguì all’esterno della villa.

 C’era un pallido sole a riscaldare l’ambiente, ma non abbastanza da permettere di lasciare i cappotti per qualche indumento più leggero.

 «Ecco la brughiera.» spiegò il ragazzo indicando un luogo poco lontano.

 «È molto bella.»

 «Già.» confermò «Se non si tiene conto del mastino.»

 Shireen sospirò. «Dev’essere stato tremendo.» disse e quando lui si voltò verso di lei, riprese «Tuo padre.»

 Henry annuì. «Sì. Orribile. Ho avuto gli incubi per dieci anni.» spiegò «E tutt’ora un’analista mi segue per darmi una mano.»

 Shireen annuì. Non aveva mai perso qualcuno di caro, se non altro non ucciso da una bestia, non sapeva ciò che Henry provava, ma tentò di rassicurarlo. «Lo supererai.» affermò «Mio fratello scoprirà la verità e sono certa che ti sentirai molto meglio.»

 «Grazie per l’aiuto che mi state dando.»

 «Figurati. È un piacere.» replicò Shireen sorridendo.

 Per qualche minuto camminarono in silenzio ammirando le colline e il bosco immersi nella nebbia. Una lieve pioggia cominciò a cadere, bagnando loro volti, così decisero di tornare a casa prima che si trasformasse in un acquazzone.

 Quando rientrarono, Henry offrì alla sua ospite un’altra tazza di tè, che lei accettò volentieri.

 «Sei molto diversa da tuo fratello.» affermò mentre stava sorseggiando la bevanda.

 Lei aggrottò le sopracciglia.

 «Be’, fisicamente siete molto simili.» fece notare lui «Ma… caratterialmente, insomma… lui è un po’…»

 «Strano?» concluse per lui.

 Lui annuì. «Non fraintendermi, è molto intelligente, lo ammiro. Ma sembra… freddo e diffidente.»

 «Sì, non si apre volentieri con gli altri.» confermò.

 «Con te lo fa?» domandò.

 Lei sollevò lo sguardo. «Sì. A volte.» ammise «L’altro mio fratello è ancora peggio.»

 Henry rise. «Accidenti, non credevo fosse possibile.»

 Shireen rise con lui. «Invece è così.»

 

* * *

 

 Poco dopo, John e Sherlock suonarono alla porta.

 Henry li fece entrare e dato che sembravano infreddoliti, offrì loro del tè caldo, che loro accettarono di buon grado.

 «Allora?» chiese Shireen, sedendosi accanto a Henry «Cosa avete scoperto?»

 Sherlock fece spallucce. «Nulla di interessante.» rispose.

 La ragazza sapeva che stava mentendo spudoratamente, probabilmente per non parlare davanti ad Henry, era raro che suo fratello trovasse noioso qualcosa di illegale. Anzi, erano proprio quelle attività, a suo dire, a rendere interessanti le giornate e i suoi casi.

 «Comunque,» riprese l’investigatore «abbiamo deciso che questa sera ti riporteremo nella brughiera, Henry. E vedremo se qualcosa ti aggredisce.»

 Il ragazzo sbiancò e scattò in piedi. «Co-cosa?» balbettò.

 «Dobbiamo trovare degli indizi.»

 John si volse verso l’amico. «È questo il tuo piano?» chiese.

 «Sherlock.» lo sostenne Shireen. «È dove suo padre è stato ucciso.»

 «È l’unico modo che abbiamo per incontrare il mastino.» fece notare Holmes.

 Tutti si zittirono. Nessuno aveva il coraggio di parlare, anche perché, in fondo, sapevano che Sherlock aveva ragione: era come indagare su un omicidio e non esaminare la scena del crimine.

 «D’accordo.» acconsentì Henry «D’accordo, se servirà a scoprire qualcosa su mio padre ci tornerò.»

 

* * *

 

 La sera, dopo la cena, Sherlock, John e Shireen seguirono Henry lungo il sentiero che portava alla brughiera. La notte era già scesa da qualche ora, ma muniti di torce, non era complicato seguire il sentiero tra gli alberi e le rocce. La temperatura si era decisamente abbassata e anche se indossava vestiti pesanti, Shireen sentì gli arti intirizzirsi e il freddo penetrarle nelle ossa.

 Nessuno parlò durante il tragitto, tutti erano tesi per captare ogni minimo rumore attorno a loro.

 Quando arrivarono a destinazione, sul limitare del bosco, Sherlock parlò. «Ok, io e Henry andiamo a controllare il luogo in cui ha visto il mastino. John, tu e Shireen perlustrare qui attorno. Ci rivediamo qui tra mezz’ora.» e si divisero.

 Sherlock e Henry presero un sentiero poco battuto e John e Shireen un altro, probabilmente quello utilizzato per le visite guidate della brughiera.

 «Esattamente cosa stiamo cercando?» chiese John avanzando.

 Shireen fece spallucce e puntò la torcia più avanti. Il raggio di luce illuminò le radici degli alberi e il sentiero. «Credo delle tracce del mastino.»

 Camminarono per altri cinquecento metri e poi presero a guardarsi intorno. Non c’era nessun segno del possibile passaggio del mastino o di qualsiasi altra bestia. C’erano solo dei cartelli di avvertimento dato che si stavano avvicinando al campo minato.

 «E adesso?» chiese John puntando la torcia sul cartello in metallo coperto dalle erbacce e dagli aghi di pino caduti. «Non c’è nulla, qui.»

 La ragazza osservò l’orologio «Sono passati venti minuti.»

 «Credi che se lo siano inventato?» chiese il medico, pensando alla storia del mastino.

 Lei scosse il capo. «Non lo so.» rispose «La foto di quel ragazzo sembrava vera.» lo aveva raccontato ai due coinquilini, ma Sherlock non la considerava una vera prova. Troppo banale e facilmente falsificabile.

 «Questa storia è molto bizzarra. Oggi, per esempio, abbiamo scoperto che nei laboratori fanno strani esperimenti sugli animali.»

 «Quindi credete che il mastino sia un cane mutante?» chiese diffidente.

 John fece spallucce e gli sfuggì una risatina nervosa. «Forse.»

 Ad un tratto un ululato risuonò tra le fronde, i due si zittirono e si voltarono.

Shireen sentì un brivido attraversarle la schiena, lo stesso che l’aveva colta quando Moriarty l’aveva toccata. Un brivido di puro terrore.

 «Cos’era?» chiese John, tentando di nascondere l’agitazione.

 La ragazza gli mise una mano sul braccio. «Ok, non saltiamo a conclusioni affrettate.» disse «Questi boschi pullulano di lupi, quindi non dev’essere per forza il mastino.»

 «Non è molto rassicurante.» fece notare il medico. «Anche un branco di lupi può essere letale.»

 «I lupi sono animali solitari. Non cacciano in branco, perciò uno solo non potrà essere così pericoloso.» dichiarò, ma alla fine dovette ammettere che quel bosco le metteva i brividi. Si avvicinò maggiormente a lui. «Andiamocene, John, ti prego.»

 «Sì, direi che è meglio.» la prese per mano e insieme imboccarono il sentiero che avevano utilizzato per l’andata. Quando raggiusero il limitare del bosco, videro che, nonostante fosse passata più di mezz’ora, di Henry e Sherlock ancora non c’era traccia.

 «Dove sono?» chiese il medico.

 «Forse stanno tornando. Ci metteranno un po’ di più perché il sentiero non era segnalato.» lo rassicurò.

 «Andiamogli incontro.» propose l’uomo e lei annuì.

 

* * *

 

 «Sherlock!» esclamò John, sollevato, quando lo vide avanzare con Henry. «L’avete sentito?» chiese, riferendosi al tremendo ululato che li aveva fatti trasalire poco prima.

 L’investigatore avanzò senza degnarlo di uno sguardo.

 Fu Henry a parlare. «L’abbiamo visto. Il mastino.»

 Shireen ebbe un tuffo al cuore. Allora esisteva davvero. Se l’aveva visto anche suo fratello… «Sherlock, davvero l’hai visto?» chiese affiancandolo.

 «No.» rispose secco «Non ho visto nulla.» e continuò ad avanzare, dato che erano quasi arrivati a casa Knight.

 Shireen e John si scambiarono un’occhiata e continuarono a seguirli.

 «Co-cosa?» balbettò Henry «Ma… quello… era il mastino, era davanti a noi, signor Holmes… com’è possibile che…?» continuò ad ansimare e tentare di convincere Sherlock che aveva davvero visto il mastino per tutto il tragitto del ritorno.

 Quando entrarono in casa, John tentò di calmare Henry e gli diede delle pillole per aiutarlo a dormire, dato che sembrava ossessionato dall’immagine del mastino. Quando si fu messo a letto, i tre presero l’auto e tornarono all’hotel.

 

* * *

 

 Sherlock e Shireen erano seduti davanti al camino nel piccolo salotto della locanda. Attorno a loro alcune persone stavano bevendo caffè e cioccolate calde per riscaldarsi e superare l’intorpidimento degli arti causato dal freddo pungente.

 John era uscito per controllare le sigle che aveva trovato sui cartelli nel bosco e quando rientrò si sedette accanto a loro, annunciando che non aveva scoperto nulla.

 Sherlock stava osservando le fiamme da troppo tempo, sembrava turbato.

 «Sherlock?» lo chiamò John, vedendo che non aveva ascoltato una parola di quello che aveva detto. «Hai sentito quello che ho detto?» chiese.

 «Mmm?»

 «Ho detto: Henry è messo molto male. È _ossessionato_.» concluse.

 Shireen scosse il capo. Come si poteva essere ossessionati e spaventati da qualcosa che non era reale? Era impossibile. Doveva averlo visto… Forse aveva delle allucinazioni, ma sicuramente non stava fingendo.

 «È realmente convinto che ci sia un “super cane mutante” nella brughiera.» continuò Watson «Ma non c’è. Perché se fosse così, l’avrebbero già messo in vendita, no? Non è così che funziona?» domandò cercando una conferma da parte del collega.

 Silenzio.

 Assoluto silenzio.

 «Ehm…» riprese. «Senti, ho controllato quei segnali morse, ma non hanno alcun-»

 Holmes, come ridestato da un lungo sonno, si mise a sedere diritto e parlò con voce tremante. «Henry ha ragione.»

 «Cosa?» domandò il medico.

 «L’ho visto anch’io.» replicò l’investigatore «L’ho visto.»

 «Visto cosa?» chiese Shireen sporgendosi sulla poltrona. Era seduta accanto a suo fratello e solo quando si avvicinò di qualche centimetro poté vedere, alla luce del fuoco, che gli occhi di Sherlock erano velati di lacrime e che era più pallido del solito. Non l’aveva mai visto così.

 «Un mastino.» rispose «In quella brughiera. C’era un mastino _enorme._ »

 Il silenzio calò sul piccolo gruppo, interrotto solamente dallo scoppiettare delle fiamme nel camino e dalle chiacchere degli altri turisti.

 «Senti, Sherlock…» esordì John, sporgendosi a sua volta sulla poltrona. «Dobbiamo essere razionali e restare legati ai fatti. Soprattutto tu. Attieniti ai fatti.»

 Sherlock sospirò a fatica. Sembrava che qualcosa gli stesse premendo sul petto, impedendogli di prendere aria. «Se si esclude l’impossibile, ciò che resta per quanto improbabile è pur sempre possibile.» fu la sua risposta.

 Shireen aggrottò le sopracciglia e rivolse a John uno sguardo preoccupato.

 «Che significa?» chiese il medico.

 Sherlock per tutta risposta si sporse e prese il bicchiere che aveva riempito con del whisky dal tavolino da caffè davanti a lui.

 La sorella lo osservò.

 Quando avvicinò la mano alla bocca per bere, questa tremò. Non un tremore leggero, ma qualcosa di prolungato e potente. Ogni respiro gli provocava un tremito al petto e un dolore lancinante, come di un coltello che penetrava nella carne. Inoltre stava continuando ad ansimare senza riuscire a smettere.

 «Guardatemi…» disse con voce spezzata «Ho _paura_.» concluse «Per tutta la vita sono stato legato a ciò che vedevo, sono stato razionale e distaccato, ma adesso il mio stesso corpo mi tradisce. Strani i sentimenti, le _emozioni_.» asserì con disprezzo.

 Fece una pausa e bevve un altro sorso di whisky.

 «Ok, Spock.» disse John «Adesso tranquillizzati. Sei sotto stress ultimamente e io credo che nella brughiera tu abbia lavorato di fantasia.»

 «Quale fantasia?» lo interruppe bruscamente.

 «Sherlock.» intervenne Shireen «John ha ragione. Era buio e tetro e anche noi abbiamo avuto paura, ma-»

 « _Ma_ cosa?» sbottò, interrompendola e volgendo lo sguardo verso di lei. «Io l’ho visto! Era lì, l’ho visto con i miei occhi e anche Henry l’ha visto.» si portò le mani alle tempie e chiuse gli occhi, come per concentrarsi. Gli ansiti si fecero più pesanti e frequenti.

 John tentò di avvicinarsi e lo osservò con sguardo preoccupato. «Sherlock.» lo chiamò «Sherlock, guardami. Sono certo che c’è una spiegazione a tutto questo e tu-»

 «Non c’è niente che non vada in me!» gridò facendoli sobbalzare entrambi.

 «Sherlock, calmati.» disse Shireen.

 «Tenta di ragionare.» riprese John «Non è possibile che esista un animale del genere. Poteva essere un lupo o-»

 «Non sono un completo idiota, John.» affermò «Credo di saper distinguere un lupo da mastino. Era enorme, grande quasi quanto un orso. Credi davvero che un lupo possa raggiungere quelle dimensioni?» ringhiò e rivolse uno sguardo di fuoco all’amico. «Credi che ciò che ti sto dicendo sia una mia fantasia? Perché non vai a fare una passeggiata nella brughiera? Perché non vai a dare un’occhiata? Poi ne riparliamo, dottor Watson.»

 «Io ti credo.» replicò il medico «Non sto dicendo che stai mentendo, dico solo che probabilmente la tua mente ha-»

 «La mia mente? Secondo te la mia mente ha qualcosa che non va?» un risatina ironica gli sfuggì dalle labbra. «Chi è qui ad avere un’intelligenza superiore alla media? E sarebbe la mia mente a giocarmi brutti scherzi? Ti prego, è ridicolo. Non so nemmeno perché sto ad ascoltarti.»

 Per un momento nessun dei due disse più nulla, si limitarono ad osservarsi.

 «Giusto.» concluse John «Dopotutto perché dovresti ascoltarmi? Sono solo un tuo amico.»

 Sherlock rise con amarezza. «Io non ho _amici._ » pronunciò quella parola con tanto disprezzo che sul viso di John si dipinse una smorfia addolorata.

 «Chissà perché.» fu l’ultima cosa che disse prima di uscire dalla stanza e dall’hotel.

 Alcune delle persone presenti lo osservarono uscire e poi tornarono a parlottare tra loro, senza curarsi di ciò che era appena successo.

 Shireen sospirò. «Sherlock, perché l’hai trattato così?» chiese «Non se lo merita.» voleva solo aiutarlo, eppure lui continuava a trattarlo con ostilità, come se lo infastidisse anche solo la sua presenza. «Voleva solo darti una mano.»

 Il fratello non rispose. Continuò a premersi le mani sulle tempie serrando gli occhi. Una lacrima gli rigò la guancia nivea e resa ancora più pallida dalla paura. Ansimò ancora un paio di volte, tenendo il capo fra le mani.

 La sorella si avvicinò e si inginocchiò accanto alla sua sedia. «Sherlock…» sussurrò dolcemente, accarezzandogli un braccio. «Calmati.»

 Lui inspirò profondamente. «Come posso calmarmi?» chiese con un filo di voce. «Tutte quelle storie sono vere. Non c’è nulla di razionale in tutto questo. Come posso risolvere un caso del genere se non riesco a rimanere ancorato alla realtà?» domandò, la voce incrinata dalla paura.

 «Innanzitutto respira.» disse Shireen accarezzandogli il volto «Andrà tutto bene. Troverai una spiegazione a tutto questo.»

 «Ad un mastino che vaga nella brughiera facendo a pezzi le persone?» domandò aprendo gli occhi e puntandoli in quelli di lei, così simili ai suoi. «Non c’è nessuna spiegazione da trovare. Ho fallito e-» gemette portandosi le mani alle orecchie e serrando gli occhi.

 Shireen abbassò lo sguardo e gli circondò i polsi con le mani. Li allontanò dal suo volto e intrecciò le dita a quelle affusolate del fratello maggiore. «Va tutto bene.»

 Lui scosse il capo e altre lacrime gli bagnarono le guance.

 La sorella le asciugò con delicatezza, sfiorando la sua pelle con le dita. «Sì, invece.» dichiarò «Però devi calmarti.»

 «Non riesco a-»

 Lei annuì. «Lo so.» affermò «È un attacco di panico. Tu concentrati sulla mia voce.»

 La mano del consulente investigativo si mosse a cercare quella della sorella. «Shir-»

 «Sono qui.» disse con dolcezza «Respira profondamente. Dentro e fuori. Dentro e fuori.» lo istruì, mostrandogli come fare. Aveva seguito vari corsi di pronto soccorso, perciò sapeva come affrontare certe situazioni, soprattutto quando si trattava del fratello.

 Il maggiore la imitò.

 «Così, bravissimo. Stai andando bene.» gli accarezzò i capelli «Stai tranquillo, sei al sicuro, con me e John. Non c’è nulla di cui aver paura. Siamo tutti qui con te.»

 Quando Sherlock si fu calmato, dopo alcuni minuti passati a respirare profondamente e ad essere rassicurato da Shireen, la ragazza si mise in piedi.

 «Vieni, adesso andiamo a letto. Hai bisogno di dormire.» lo prese per mano, lo aiutò ad alzarsi e poi lo condusse fino alla sua stanza, circondandogli i fianchi con un braccio.

 Una volta raggiunta la stanza che condividevano lui e John, attese che avesse indossato il pigiama e poi lo fece sdraiare sotto le coperte. Gli accarezzò i capelli e le guance e gli sorrise rassicurante.

 «Dormi. Vedrai che domani mattina starai meglio.» affermò sorridendo rassicurante.

 Sherlock non dormiva mai molto, ma quella sera sembrava distrutto e forse se si fosse riposato avrebbe potuto ragionare con più lucidità.

 Infatti, poco dopo, chiuse gli occhi e il respiro si fece via via più regolare.

 Si era addormentato.

 Shireen gli posò un delicato bacio sulla guancia, gli scostò i capelli dalla fronte, madida di sudore freddo e uscì dalla stanza.

 Quando ebbe chiuso la porta della stanza si avviò lungo il corridoio poco illuminato e poi uscì all’esterno dell’hotel.

 Prese il cellulare dalla tasca, stringendosi nelle spalle per ripararsi dal freddo pungente.  

 Quello che era successo l’aveva sconvolta.

 Doveva farlo sapere a Mycroft, forse lui avrebbe saputo cosa fare.

 In ventun anni di vita non aveva mai visto Sherlock vacillare in quel modo.

 Non l’aveva mai visto così sconvolto e spaventato per qualcosa che aveva visto. O che credeva di aver visto. Era sempre stato lucido e razionale nelle sue indagini e in tutto il resto.

 Cos’era cambiato?

 Premette il tasto di chiamata e attese.

 La cornetta venne sollevata. «Pronto?» sentì dire dall’altro capo dalla voce melliflua di suo fratello.

 «Mycroft? Sono Shireen.» disse.

 «Ah, ciao.» la salutò.

 _È già qualcosa,_ pensò lei. «Ti disturbo?»

 «No.» replicò lui sospirando. «Che succede?»

 «Si tratta di Sherlock.» spiegò  «Ha-»

 «Non mi dire che siete a Baskerville.» la interruppe prima che potesse proseguire.

 Lei aggrottò le sopracciglia. Come lo sapeva? «Sì. Perché?»

 «Gli avevo chiesto di non andarci.» affermò con un tono che lasciava intendere un “te l’avevo detto”. Probabilmente sapeva perché era lì e aveva immaginato cosa potesse accadere.

 «È per un caso.» si giustificò. Non potevano certo andarsene dopo aver promesso a Henry di aiutarlo. Era furi discussione e a quel punto, nemmeno Sherlock avrebbe mai accettato di andarsene lasciando tutto in sospeso. Sarebbe rimasto lì fino a che il caso non fosse stato risolto.

 Mycroft sospirò ancora. «Che cos’ha?»

 «Non lo so.» esitò, poi gli raccontò dell’avvistamento del mastino, della sua paura e del fatto che fosse sconvolto. «Sono preoccupata per lui. Ha avuto un attacco di panico.» concluse.

 «Se la caverà.» affermò il maggiore.

 Sempre il solito, indisponente Mycroft.

 «No, ascolta, Mycroft.» lo bloccò lei, tentando di essere gentile. «Non l’ho mai visto così. Era terrorizzato _._ Sherlock aveva _paura_.» calcò l’ultima parola. Sicuramente dato che era il maggiore, Mycroft avrebbe saputo dirle se era normale o meno. Forse era già successo e lei non lo ricordava.

 L’uomo si zittì, ma Shireen seppe che non aveva riattaccato perché poté sentire dei lievi movimenti provenire dall’altro capo. Sembrava che stesse mandando un SMS.

 «Mycroft?» lo chiamò.

 «Mando qualcuno a darvi una mano. Io non posso allontanarmi di qui.» concluse.

 «Grazie.» replicò lei.

 «A presto.» disse lui e riattaccò.


	6. Il mastino

Il mattino seguente, Shireen scese per fare colazione molto presto. Decise di non bussare alla porta di John e Sherlock perché sicuramente avrebbero voluto dormire ancora un po’ considerando che erano solo le sette del mattino e il giorno precedente era decisamente stato pesante per entrambi. 

 Quando arrivò alla reception salutò il proprietario e gli consegnò la chiave della sua camera.

 «Dormito bene?» domandò lui, sorridendole amichevole.

  _No_ , avrebbe voluto rispondere. Erano alla ricerca di un cane assassino, suo fratello aveva avuto un attacco di panico e lei si sentiva terribilmente in colpa per aver chiamato Mycroft e per avergli fatto sapere che erano lì a Baskerville. Quindi non poteva dire di aver dormito un sonno tranquillo. In ogni caso, si astenne dal dar voce ai suoi pensieri.

 «Sì.» rispose sorridendo a sua volta. «Grazie.»

 «Qui è molto tranquillo.» fece notare lui «Londra è più caotica. Non resisterei un giorno con tutto quel fracasso.»

 Lei sorrise. «Diciamo che ci si fa il callo.»

 Il proprietario gettò uno sguardo oltre la spalla della giovane. «Salve, benvenuto. Posso esserle utile?» chiese rivolto a un nuovo visitatore.

 Shireen si voltò e si accorse che all’ingresso dell’hotel c’era un uomo che attendeva.

Lo osservò per qualche secondo e quando varcò la soglia per raggiungere il bancone, lo riconobbe. Un sorriso le si dipinse sul volto.

 «Greg!» esclamò. Cosa faceva lì a Baskerville? Avrebbe dovuto trovarsi a Scotland Yard.

 «Salve.» disse rivolto al proprietario. «Ciao, Shireen. Come stai?» chiese con un sorriso.

 «Bene e tu?» replicò la ragazza. «Cosa ci fai qui?»

 «Vacanza.» rispose vago.

 Lei lo osservò e aggrottò le sopracciglia. Indossava vestiti normali, comodi, quasi si fosse preparato per fare una camminata. Poi all’altezza della cintura vide la sua pistola di ordinanza. Oggetto decisamente strano da portarsi in vacanza.

 «Ti ha mandato Mycroft?» chiese la ragazza, intuendo che se si era portato un’arma fosse per difendere se stesso o qualcun altro. E Mycroft le aveva detto che avrebbe mandato qualcuno per dar loro una mano, quindi il tutto era abbastanza logico.

 «Sei davvero brava.» si complimentò.

 Shireen sorrise. «Grazie per essere venuto.» gli spiegò ciò che era successo e sorrise quando un’espressione di pura sorpresa di dipinse sul volto dell’Ispettore. Lestrade conosceva Sherlock da tanto, ma anche lui, a quanto sembrava, non aveva mai assistito a una scenata del genere.

 «Sherlock che ha paura.» gli sfuggì «Non è una cosa che si vede tutti i giorni.»

 «Già e io spero di non vederla più.» replicò «Mi ha fatta preoccupare.»

 Greg abbassò lo sguardo «Sono sicuro che sta bene. Voglio dire: è Sherlock Holmes.» fece notare regalandole un altro sorriso. Vedendola annuire, proseguì. «Hai già fatto colazione?» chiese guardandosi intorno.

 Lei scosse il capo. «No. Sono appena scesa.»

 Greg le sorrise. «Mi fai compagnia?»

 «Volentieri.»

 Raggiunsero il bar nella stanza accanto e si sedettero a uno dei tavoli. Ordinarono due caffè e due croissant e Shireen spiegò a Lestrade ciò che avevano scoperto sul mastino e sui territori circostanti. Non era molto, ma sicuramente avere l’aiuto di un Ispettore di Scotland Yard avrebbe portato delle svolte nelle indagini.

 «Quindi c’è qualcuno che l’ha visto.» concluse l’uomo, riferendosi al mastino. «Non è solo un’invenzione della TV per attirare i turisti. Ci sono anche dei testimoni oculari.»

 Lei annuì. «Henry l’ha visto nella notte in cui suo padre venne ucciso e la guida turistica mi ha fatto vedere la foto che gli ha scattato durante una gita nella brughiera.»

 «Potrebbe essere un fotomontaggio?»

 Shireen fece spallucce. «Potrebbe.» ipotizzò «Ma anche Sherlock ha detto di averlo visto, ieri sera. Credevo che potesse essersi fatto condizionare dalla storia, ma era davvero spaventato. Se ha avuto una reazione del genere deve aver visto qualcosa di terrificante, non è il tipo che si lascia spaventare da leggende e storie infondate.»

 Proprio in quel momento Sherlock entrò nella sala, guardandosi intorno e quando la vide si avvicinò. «Shireen, hai visto-?» non concluse la frase. Quando vide Greg si bloccò e un’espressione furiosa si dipinse sul suo volto. «Cosa ci fai tu qui?» chiese cambiando improvvisamente tono.

 «Anche io sono felice di vederti, Sherlock.» replicò Lestrade accennando un sorriso, che fece sorridere a sua volta la più giovane degli Holmes.

 «Ispettore, ti ho fatto una domanda.» lo incalzò il consulente investigativo, spazientito e irritato dalla sua presenza. Greg era una delle poche persone da Sherlock considerate “normali” a stargli simpatico. Gli altri erano troppo noiosi per essere considerati – ovviamente, l’unica eccezione era John Watson, per il quale aveva un occhio di riguardo – ma in quel momento si capiva che la presenza di Greg era per lui alquanto scomoda.

 «Mi sono preso una vacanza.» spiegò Greg.

 «Una vacanza?» chiese «Ma se sei appena tornato! Ti sei preso una settimana di ferie, che è appena finita. Si vede dall’abbronzatura.» constatò dopo averlo osservato per qualche secondo.

 «Non posso ripartire?»

 «E dovevi venire proprio qui?» domandò di rimando Holmes.

 Shireen sbuffò. Non capiva perché continuasse a comportarsi in modo così infantile. Aveva fatto la stessa cosa con John la sera prima e non aveva fatto altro che peggiorare la situazione che, da quando erano arrivati a Baskerville, si era incrinata pericolosamente. «Ascolta, Sherlock, Greg è qui per aiutarci.» si intromise la sorella. «Vedi di trattarlo come si deve.»

 «Ah, certo.» esclamò il consulente investigativo, sempre rivolto verso l’Ispettore «Sei venuto qui incognito a controllarmi. Per questo ti fai chiamare Greg?»

 Lestrade e la ragazza si scambiarono uno sguardo perplesso.

 «Greg è il suo nome.» replicò la sorella.

 Sherlock si stupì «Davvero?»

 «Sì.» intervenne Greg «Anche se non ti sei mai preso il disturbo di impararlo.»

 «Elimino le cose che non mi servono.» si giustificò. «Niente di personale.»

 Lestrade scosse il capo e tornò ad osservare il suo caffè.

 «E dimmi, _Greg._ Chi ti ha mandato? Mycroft?» riprese Holmes.

 L’ispettore sbuffò. «Non mi ha mandato. Mi ha chiesto di-»

 «Di controllarmi.» concluse per lui.

 «Non dovresti essere così egocentrico.» gli fece notare «Mi ha chiesto di controllare che non mandi a rotoli un caso e che non combini casini.»  

 «Io?» esclamò «Mandare a rotoli un caso? Come potrei mandare-?»

 Shireen lo interruppe alzandosi in piedi, stufatasi dei deliri del fratello. «Devo parlarti, Sherlock.» disse con voce ferma. «Vieni.» lo trascinò fuori dalla stanza, prendendolo per un braccio e raggiungendo l’entrata dell’hotel.

 «Che c’è?» domandò lui fermandosi a pochi passi dalla sorella e incrociando il suo sguardo, che fino a quel momento aveva evitato.

 «Smettila di trattarlo così.» lo rimproverò.

 «Perché?» domandò perplesso. «Lui nemmeno dovrebbe essere qui. Non so perché Mycroft continui ad intromettersi-»

 La ragazza lo interruppe. «L’ho chiamato io.»

 Sherlock si bloccò. «Cosa?» gli occhi di ghiaccio penetrarono quelli della sorella.

 «Hai sentito bene.» affermò, spostandosi per lasciar entrare un turista. Sospirò e dopo aver volto lo sguardo per un momento, lo risollevò per incontrare gli occhi del maggiore. «Ascolta, quello che è successo ieri sera…» si fermò, pensando alle parole che sarebbero seguite. «Ero preoccupata.»

 «E allora?» la incalzò Sherlock.

 «E allora ho chiamato Mycroft.» spiegò Shireen. «Non l’ho fatto per cattiveria. Solo perché avevo paura che tu non potessi reggere.»

 Il volto del detective si contrasse in una smorfia perplessa. «Per quale ragione?»

 Gli occhi di Shireen si spalancarono per la sorpresa. «Non so se ti sei accorto che eri sconvolto. Hai avuto un attacco di panico. E mi hai spaventata.» concluse.

 Lui abbassò lo sguardo. Per un momento sembrò amareggiato. «Non era mia intenzione.»

 «Lo so. Non ti sto incolpando di nulla.» replicò lei «Ho solo pensato che Mycroft avrebbe potuto aiutarmi. Non ti avevo mai visto vacillare in quel modo.»

 «Può capitare.» ammise lui.

 Lei cercò i suoi occhi inclinando il capo. «Anche al grande Sherlock Holmes?»

 Il fratello fece spallucce. «Sì, anche a me a quanto pare.» si zittì.

 «Sei arrabbiato?» domandò cauta. Non voleva far infuriare Sherlock, aveva chiamato Mycroft per la sua sicurezza. Sapeva che tra loro non scorreva buon sangue, ma non voleva nemmeno stare a guardare mentre Sherlock soffriva sapendo che Mycroft avrebbe potuto aiutarlo.

 «No.» concluse a bassa voce, scuotendo il capo.

 «Scusa, se non fosse stato necessario non l’avrei mai chiamato.» spiegò.

 Sherlock sollevò lo sguardo e accennò un sorriso. «Lo so.» replicò. «So che l’hai fatto per aiutarmi. È solo che sono abituato a fare da solo.» si giustificò.

 «Ma non sei solo, Sher.» fece notare. «Non lo sei mai stato. Siamo una famiglia. Ci sono mamma e papà, Mycroft, io, John e adesso anche Greg. Siamo tutti qui se ne hai bisogno di noi.»

 Sherlock le sorrise e allungò un braccio fino a sfiorare la mano della sorella con la sua.

 «Hai visto John?» riprese lei, ricambiando la stretta, intrecciando le dita a quelle di lui.

 Lui scosse il capo, giocherellando con le dita di lei. «Stavo andando a cercarlo.»

 «Dovresti chiedigli scusa.» disse «L’hai ferito, ieri sera. Voleva solo aiutarti.»

 L’uomo annuì. «Non volevo comportarmi così. Ma non ero in me.»

 Shireen sorrise dolcemente. «Sono sicura che capirà.» affermò. «Ti perdonerà immediatamente.»

 Sherlock sospirò. «Lo spero.» non avrebbe mai voluto ferire John, era l’ultima cosa che voleva, ma era successo e avrebbe dovuto chiedere scusa. Non avrebbe mai sopportato l’idea di perderlo.

 Shireen sorrise e gli accarezzò una guancia. «Certo che lo farà.» dichiarò «Sei importante per lui. Lo vedo da come ti guarda.»

 Per un momento gli occhi del fratello sembrarono illuminarsi.

 «Vai da lui.» concluse Shireen, poi si voltò per tornare da Lestrade, ancora seduto al tavolo del bar ad attenderla.

 Prima che potesse allontanarsi, Sherlock la prese per un braccio bloccandola e facendola voltare nuovamente verso di sé. «Shir, aspetta.» la chiamò, poi aprì la bocca per parlare, ma si fermò. Sospirò per prendere coraggio e continuare. «Grazie per ieri sera. Per essere rimasta.» bisbigliò alla fine.

 «Tu l’hai fatto quando ne avevo bisogno.» gli ricordò pensando alla notte in cui l’aveva rassicurata dopo l’incubo che l’aveva sconvolta. «Così si fa tra fratelli. Ci si aiuta a vicenda.» concluse.

 Lui accennò un sorriso e la lasciò andare.

 Shireen gli si avvicinò, gli accarezzò il volto e poi gli scoccò un bacio sulla guancia. «A dopo.» lo salutò e poi tornò a sedersi al tavolo con Greg.

 

* * *

 

 Quando Sherlock e John tornarono, il medico salutò l’Ispettore e lo informò che avrebbe avuto bisogno del suo aiuto. Aveva trovato in biglietto con una cospicua ordinazione di carne, ma ciò che non lo convinceva era che il ristorante dell’hotel preparasse solo cibi vegetariani. Quindi perché ordinare una quantità enorme di carne?

 «Potresti fare qualche telefonata.» disse Watson «Un Ispettore di Scotland Yard sarebbe molto più persuasivo di chiunque di noi.»

 Greg annuì. «Chiamo subito.» prese il telefono e si allontanò.

 «Eccellente.» si complimentò Sherlock, volgendosi verso il medico.

 Sia John che Shireen si voltarono per osservarlo.

 La ragazza non sapeva se si era complimentato perché si sentiva in colpa per quello che aveva detto a John, o se gli fosse sfuggito, ma la cosa era alquanto strana comunque.

 «Ehm… grazie.» replicò John, anche lui perplesso di fronte a quella reazione.

 

* * *

 

 Un’ora dopo Greg interrogò il cuoco e il proprietario dell’hotel.

 I due dopo essere stati torchiati per più di un’ora, intuendo che le prove erano tutte contro di loro, confessarono che dopo il passaggio del servizio sul mastino in TV avevano deciso di fomentare la leggenda per attirare i turisti. Spiegarono che avevano utilizzato un cane di grossa taglia, l’avevano liberato nella brughiera per spaventare i turisti, ma ad un tratto, dato che era diventato troppo pericoloso, avevano dovuto sopprimerlo.

 «Ci dispiace.» conclusero sospirando.

 Greg rise amaramente. «Davvero?» chiese «Avete quasi fatto impazzire un uomo.» disse in tono duro, riferendosi a Henry. «Quel povero ragazzo è stato tormentato da quel maledetto mastino per vent’anni, dopo la morte del padre. Come avete potuto fare una cosa del genere sapendo quanto stesse soffrendo?»

 «Volevamo solo aumentare i guadagni.» spiegò il proprietario, come se potesse bastare a giustificare le loro azioni. «Non abbiamo mai avuto molti turisti e pensavamo che in questo modo avremmo aumentato l’affluenza di persone.»

 Il cuoco annuì. «Era una cosa innocua. Non volevamo far male a nessuno.»

 «Innocua?» chiese John, tenendo in mano la tazza di caffè offertagli da Sherlock. «Avete spaventato delle persone.» impercettibilmente fece un cenno verso l’amico, che sembrò non farci caso.

 «Lo sappiamo.» il cuoco si interruppe per abbassare lo sguardo. «Siamo davvero dispiaciuti.» mormorò.

 «Mi sembra tardi per dispiacersi.» ringhiò Lestrade alzandosi «Peccato che non possa arrestarvi. Se potessi decidere sareste già dietro le sbarre.» e uscì dalla stanza a grandi passi, diretto all’esterno.

 Shireen lo osservò e aggrottò le sopracciglia. Cosa gli era preso? Si era infuriato di colpo. Non era mai successo, prima. Lestrade manteneva sempre la calma. Forse il fatto di non poterli arrestare ed essere andato lì per niente lo aveva fatto adirare, ma non era decisamente da lui.

 Ma cosa prendeva a tutti? L’aria di Baskerville sembrava rendere tutti più nervosi e suscettibili.

 «Bene.» sbottò Sherlock facendo sobbalzare tutti «Direi che abbiamo finito. Signori.» salutò e uscì dalla stanza seguito da John e poi da Shireen. Il suo cervello stava già lavorando velocemente: finalmente la lucidità era tornata. Adesso non restava che risolvere il caso. Una volta fuori prese il cellulare e si avviò verso la macchina. «Vieni, John.» ordinò.

 «Dove andiamo?» chiese lui rincorrendolo.

 «Devo fare una cosa.»

 «Vengo con voi.» affermò decisa Shireen seguendoli e infilandosi la giacca.

 Sherlock si volse e scosse il capo. «No.» replicò «È qualcosa di illegale e non voglio metterti nei guai.» la bloccò.

 Lei inarcò un sopracciglio. «Perché tutto ciò che fai è illegale, ultimamente?» domandò. Si sarebbe cacciato nei guai, prima o poi. Mycroft aveva ragione.

 L’investigatore fece spallucce. «Mi piace trasgredire le leggi.»

 Shireen sospirò. «L’ho notato.» avrebbe tanto voluto seguirlo, ma era anche vero che non poteva lasciare Greg da solo. Quindi alla fine si ritrovò ad annuire. «D’accordo.» concesse «Ci vediamo dopo, allora.»

 I due la salutarono, salirono sull’auto e partirono.

 

* * *

 

 «Greg?» lo chiamò Shireen.

 L’uomo era seduto alle tavole appena fuori dall’hotel e stava bevendo un boccale di birra. Sembrava perso nei suoi pensieri. Stava fissando un punto indefinito davanti a sé e nemmeno quando Shireen lo chiamò sembrò farci caso.

 La ragazza si sedette accanto a lui e gli poggiò una mano sul braccio. «Greg, stai bene?» chiese, sperando che questa volta la ascoltasse.

 Lui sollevò lo sguardo, ridestandosi, e i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli azzurri di lei. «Sì.» rispose accennando un sorriso poco convincente. «Sì, perché?»

 Lei sorrise dolcemente. «Sei scappato via, prima.»

 «Lo so, scusa.» abbassò gli occhi sul boccale e sospirò.

 «Greg» ripeté «È evidente che c’è qualcosa che ti turba. Ti va di parlarne?»

 Sentì i muscoli del braccio dell’uomo tendersi sotto la sua mano. Qualcosa lo turbava e si capiva dalla sua espressione e dal pallore del suo volto. Forse stava male. Non era lo stesso Greg che aveva conosciuto tempo prima.

 «È…» esordì passandosi una mano sul volto. «È per mia moglie.»

 «Cos’è successo? Sta bene?» domandò preoccupata.

 «Sì. Sì, lei sta bene.» replicò, poi inspirò e tornò ad osservare il volto della giovane, preoccupato e in attesa di una risposta. «Stiamo divorziando.» concluse.

 Shireen rimase spiazzata. «Oh…» le sfuggì. «Oh, Greg…»

 Lui non la lasciò concludere. «Mi ha tradito di nuovo. E me l’ha anche sbattuto in faccia, facendo passare la cosa come se fosse colpa mia.» dichiarò «So di essere poco presente e che sono completamente assorbito dal lavoro a volte, ma questo non le dava il diritto di-» si interruppe «Sono stato così stupido. Non avrei dovuto perdonarla.»

 Shireen abbassò lo sguardo. Come aveva potuto incolparlo del tradimento? Era davvero una colpa il fatto che Lestrade prendesse sul serio il proprio lavoro? «L’hai fatto perché ti fidavi di lei e perché la ami.» fece notare, anche se era una mera consolazione. «È normale perdonare certe cose alla persona che si ama. Sarebbe strano il contrario.»

 «No.» replicò mettendosi in piedi «Non è normale. Non all’ennesimo tradimento. Non quando è evidente che non ci si può più fidare di lei.» si passò una mano fra i capelli «Mi sono fatto prendere in giro. Chiunque avrebbe capito che Samantha non mi amava più. Solo io sono stato così idiota da-»

 Shireen lo interruppe. «Ehi, ehi.» disse poggiandogli la mani sulle spalle. «Tutto questo non è colpa tua, ok?» sospirò «E so che è una cosa stupida da dire, ma mi dispiace così tanto.» dichiarò «Non ti meriti tutto questo.»

 «Grazie.» sussurrò lui, sospirando e abbassando lo sguardo. 

 La ragazza mosse una mano e strinse quella di lui. «Se dovessi avere bisogno di qualcosa, di _qualsiasi_ cosa, sappi che io ci sono. D’accordo?» concluse.

 Sul volto dell’uomo si dipinse un sorriso tirato e poco convincente. «Sei gentile.» le disse «Ma non è giusto che io ti coinvolga in questa stupida faccenda.»

 «Non è stupida. Tutt’altro.» fece notare lei scuotendo il capo «E so che ti fa male.»

 Lui fece scosse il capo. «Il problema è che non provo nulla. Non dovrei provare qualcosa?» domandò aggrottando le sopracciglia.

 Shireen scosse il capo. «Non lo so.» ammise «Ma credo che di solito ci si senta dispiaciuti.»

 «Allora Sherlock aveva ragione.» concluse.

 «Riguardo cosa?»

 «Sul fatto che non provavo più nulla per lei.» asserì «Forse come ogni cosa, anche il nostro rapporto era destinato a finire. E io lo sapevo, perciò mi sento così.» concluse abbassando lo sguardo e dando un calcio a una pietra.

 «Troverai qualcun altro, Greg.» lo rassicurò stringendogli la mano. «Qualcuno che ti rispetti e che ti ami come meriti.» affermò «Sei una persona fantastica. Non passerà molto tempo che avrai una fila di donne che ti chiederanno di uscire.»

 L’uomo rise e la osservò per un momento. «Non capisco come sia possibile.»

 «Cosa?» domandò.

 «Che tu sia così diversa da Sherlock e Mycroft.» percorse il corpo della giovane con gli occhi. «Sei così intelligente e così simile a loro, ma allo stesso tempo così diversa.»

 Lei sorrise ancora. «Non sono poi così differente.» asserì «Sono più simile a loro di quanto mi piaccia ammettere.»

 Greg sorrise. «Loro non sarebbero mai riusciti a tirarmi su di morale.» fece notare «Ma tu sì. Hai un talento speciale, Shireen. Questo devi concedertelo.»

 Entrambi risero.

 Poi il rombo di un tuono risuonò nell’aria zittendo tutti. Il vento si alzò improvvisamente, muovendo le tende alle finestre dell’hotel e le persone sedute sulle panchine all’esterno decisero di rientrare per evitare l’acquazzone che stava per arrivare. Shireen rabbrividì stringendosi nelle spalle, stava decisamente cominciando a fare freddo e forse rientrare ad attendere il ritorno di Sherlock e John non sarebbe stata una brutta idea.

 «Hai freddo?» chiese l’Ispettore, rivolgendo lo sguardo verso di lei.

 «Un po’.» ammise la giovane, sfregando le mani una contro l’altra per riscaldarle, infilandole poi nelle tasche della giacca.

 Greg si tolse la sciarpa, si sporse verso di lei e gliela fece girare attorno al collo. «Ecco.» la sistemò con la mano e poi sorrise.

 «Grazie.» disse lei e venne pervasa dal suo profumo di dopobarba.

 

* * *

 

 Quando John e Sherlock tornarono all’hotel, il medico sembrava sconvolto. Era pallido stava tremando come una foglia, tanto che sembrava stesse facendo fatica a reggersi in piedi.

 «John, stai bene?» chiese immediatamente la ragazza alzandosi dalla poltrona su cui era seduta, davanti al camino e raggiungendolo.

 Lui annuì. «S-sì. Sto… è tutto ok.» balbettò.

 Shireen gli prese la mano e poggiò due dita sul polso. Battito accelerato, pupille dilatate e respiro irregolare. «Sei pallido.» affermò «Perché non ti siedi un momento? Ti prendo un tè.» propose, poi si volse verso Sherlock, che si premurò di evitare il suo sguardo, abbassandolo, e prese posto sulla poltrona dove prima era seduta la sorella.

 Lui scosse il capo. «Vado a dormire.» e dopo aver salutato i tre salì le scale per raggiungere la sua stanza.

 La giovane si volse verso il fratello. «Cos’è successo?» chiese.

 Lui si volse e sospirò. «Ha avuto un incontro ravvicinato con il mastino.» spiegò tornando a guardare le fiamme che scoppiettavano nel camino.

 «Quando?»

 «Un’ora fa.» riprese il consulente investigativo.

 Shireen sospirò. Se Sherlock aveva avuto paura, John a maggior ragione sarebbe stato ancora più spaventato. Non potevano lasciarlo solo. «Vai da lui, Sherlock.» disse.

 «Sta bene, Shir.» dichiarò «Te lo assicuro.»

  Lei sbuffò. «Non possiamo lasciarlo solo. Ma l’hai visto? Era terrorizzato.» affermò, ma vedendo che Sherlock non sembrava intenzionato a darle ascolto, riprese. «Rimango con lui almeno fino a che non si addormenta.» concluse e si avviò verso il piano superiore. Attraversò il corridoio e si fermò di fronte alla porta dell’ultima stanza.

 Bussò.

 Sentì dei passi all’interno e poi lo scatto della serratura. Il volto pallido di John emerse dallo spiraglio. «Shireen» disse stupito. «Che succede?»

 «Ho pensato che ti avrebbe fatto piacere un po’ di compagnia.» affermò lei sorridendo. «Sherlock mi ha detto quello che è successo e a giudicare da quanto sei pallido, credo che ti abbia spaventato parecchio.»

 Watson abbassò il capo.

 «È tutto ok, è normale avere paura.» disse lei.

 Il medico risollevò lo sguardo per incontrare gli occhi della giovane. «Lo so.» replicò flebilmente.

 «Ti va che rimanga un po’con te?» chiese Shireen.

 Lui annuì e si scostò per lasciarla entrare nella stanza.

 Shireen varcò la soglia e si richiuse la porta alle spalle.

 La stanza era immersa nella penombra, l’unica fonte di luce era l’abat-jour sul comodino accanto al letto matrimoniale che Sherlock e John avevano dovuto condividere.

 La giovane si voltò verso di lui. «Rimango qui fino a che non ti addormenti, ok?» disse prendendogli la mano e guidandolo fino al materasso.

 Quando era spaventata, da bambina, Sherlock rimaneva al suo fianco fino a che non si addormentava, in modo che non si rigirasse per ore sotto le coperte senza riuscire a prendere sonno e questo l’aveva sempre rassicurata. Forse avrebbe funzionato anche con John.

 Il medico le sorrise debolmente e annuì. «Grazie.» disse sdraiandosi sul letto.

 Shireen si sedette al suo fianco, rimboccandogli le coperte e accarezzandogli un braccio per rassicurarlo. «Cerca di dormire.» sussurrò.

 Dopo un momento di silenzio, il dottore parlò. «L’ho visto.» sussurrò «Era così vicino… credevo che avrebbe-»

 «Va tutto bene.» lo rassicurò lei. «Sei al sicuro, adesso.»

 John scosse il capo, gli occhi luccicarono sotto la luce della lampada. «È reale.» mormorò senza fiato «Il mastino è reale. Te lo giuro, Shireen, era-»

 «Lo so, ti credo.» lo bloccò lei, accarezzandogli i capelli. «Ma adesso devi calmarti. Sherlock risolverà il caso e troverà una spiegazione a tutto questo. Andrà tutto bene.» assicurò. «So che hai paura, ma tutto si risolverà.»

 Una lacrima rigò il volto del dottore, che, nonostante ciò, annuì. «Grazie.» bisbigliò. «Grazie per non avermi lasciato solo.»

 Shireen gli prese la mano e sorrise. «Ehi, non devi ringraziarmi.»

 John ricambiò la stretta e sorrise a sua volta.

 «Adesso dormi.» sussurrò la ragazza e poco dopo aver chiuso gli occhi, Watson cadde in un sonno profondo, troppo stanco per poter pensare al mastino o a qualsiasi altra cosa.

 Shireen, quando fu certa che dormisse profondamente, si alzò, gli rimboccò le coperte e dopo avergli scoccato un bacio sulla fronte, uscì dalla stanza.

 Incontrò Sherlock nel corridoio, diretto nella sua stanza, seguito da Lestrade.

 «Come sta?» chiese il consulente investigativo, riferendosi all’amico.

 «Adesso sta dormendo.» spiegò Shireen «Ma era molto spaventato. Potrebbe avere gli incubi questa notte.» nell’ultimo periodo sembravano diminuiti, ma quell’esperienza li avrebbe fatti sicuramente riaffiorare. E Shireen aveva visto quanto potessero essere tremendi. Aveva visto John, madido di sudore e pallido, rigirarsi tra le coperte ansimando e a volte anche gridando dal terrore. Nell’ultimo periodo della loro convivenza aveva anche tentato di aiutarlo, rassicurandolo sul fatto che fosse al sicuro e che nessuno gli avrebbe fatto del male, ma era una mera consolazione dopo tutto ciò che aveva passato in Afghanistan e con Moriarty.

 Sherlock indicò Lestrade. «Non ci sono camere libere.» affermò «E dato che l’auto potrebbe essere scomoda, credo di potergli concedere di dormire nella tua stanza.»

 «Avresti voluto farlo dormire in macchina piuttosto che nella mia stanza?» domandò Shireen, perplessa. 

 Il maggiore fece spallucce e si volse verso l’Ispettore. «Sta’ lontano da mia sorella.» si raccomandò «Non provare a toccarla. Perché se dovessi scoprire che-»

 «A nanna, Sherlock, subito.» lo interruppe Shireen, in tono che non ammetteva repliche, prima che potesse sfuggirgli qualcosa di maleducato.

 Holmes aprì bocca per parlare, ma alla fine ci rinunciò. «Buonanotte.» si congedò.

 «’Notte, a domani.» lo salutò la sorella e gli scoccò un bacio sulla guancia, alzandosi sulle punte per coprire i centimetri che li separavano.

 Quando il consulente investigativo si fu allontanato, Shireen guidò Lestrade fino alla sua stanza. Una volta entrati in camera si prepararono per andare a letto. Ovviamente essendo una camera singola avevano a disposizione solamente un materasso e una poltrona.

 «Senti, posso dormire io sulla poltrona.» propose Shireen «Sono più piccola, starei più comoda.» fece notare. Greg era più di un metro e ottanta, troppo alto per stare comodo su una poltrona così piccola.

 Lui scosse il capo. «Non se ne parla. Dormo io sulla poltrona.» la bloccò «Non voglio che tu stia scomoda.»

 «Ma-» tentò di protestare lei.

 «Fila a letto.» le ordinò sorridendo.

 La ragazza rise. «D’accordo, ma se domani mattina ti svegli con mal di schiena sarà tutta colpa tua.»

 «Correrò il rischio.»

 La ragazza si rassegnò. Si avvicinò all’armadio ed estrasse una coperta dal cassetto in basso. La porse all’Ispettore. «Tieni o morirai di freddo.» poi si sistemò sul materasso spegnendo la luce. «Buonanotte, Greg.» sussurrò.

 «Buonanotte, Shireen.»

 

* * *

 

_«Shir…» sussurrò una voce dietro di lei._

_La ragazza si voltò e il sangue le si gelò nelle vene._

_Jim Moriarty stava camminando verso di lei. Era disarmato, ma aveva un ghigno perverso dipinto sul volto, il che lo rendeva ancora più spaventoso._

_«No…» ansimò la ragazza «No, lasciami in pace…»_

_«Perché, Shir?» domandò lui sfiorandole una guancia. Si era materializzato al suo fianco, facendola trasalire._

_Sentì un brivido percorrerle la schiena. «Ti prego…» era senza fiato._

_«Potresti venire con me…» le propose facendole scorrere le mani sui fianchi e provocandole un gemito a metà tra lo spaventato e l’infastidito._

_«Mai.» rispose «Non verrei mai_ _con te.»_

_«Davvero?» chiese «Sicura? Nemmeno se minacciassi lui?»_

_Shireen si voltò e poco lontano da lei vide suo fratello Sherlock._

_«Sherlock?» mormorò._

_Lui le sorrise con uno di quei rari sorrisi che regalava solo alle persone che erano più importanti per lui. «Ciao, Shir.»_

_Poi qualcosa si mosse. Una lucina rossa stava danzando sulla fronte dell’investigatore._

_«No.» ansimò la ragazza «Ti prego, fermati.» pregò rivolgendosi a Moriarty._

_«Perché?» rise «In qualche modo si deve morire…» il suo tono era calmo, divertito e distaccato allo stesso tempo. «Ma adesso basta giocare.»_

_Si sentì uno sparo._

_Sherlock cadde a terra e una pozza di sangue si allargò sotto il suo corpo._

_«NO!» gridò la ragazza tentando di correre verso di lui «NO, SHERLOCK!»_

_Jim la trattenne per le braccia. «Adesso sei mia, Shir.»_

 

* * *

 

 Shireen si svegliò ansimando. Scattò a sedere. Gemette portandosi le mani alle orecchie e dondolando avanti e indietro per calmare i respiri.

 «Shireen, calmati.» Greg era di fronte a lei e la stava tenendo per le braccia. Aveva acceso la luce e i suoi occhi, ancora velati dal sonno, la stavano osservando preoccupati. La ragazza aveva gridato, facendolo quasi cadere dalla poltrona per lo spavento.

 «Greg…» ansimò lei, incontrando i suoi occhi «Moriarty ha ucciso Sherlock. Gli ha sparato…» ansimò agitandosi tra le lenzuola e cercando di scendere dal materasso. Doveva trovare suo fratello, doveva aiutarlo.

 Lestrade scosse il capo e le accarezzò le guance. «No, Shireen, va tutto bene.» tentò di calmarla. «Sherlock è nell’altra stanza, sta bene. È con John.»

 «Co-cosa?» balbettò.

 «Era soltanto un incubo.» spiegò «Ricordi? L’hai salutato prima di andare a letto, sta bene. Siamo a Baskerville, Moriarty non è qui. Va tutto bene, te lo assicuro.»

 Lei ansimò e si passò una mano tra i capelli tutti arruffati. «Sembrava reale… Io… scusa…» sussurrò.

 «Adesso calmati, è tutto finito. Respira profondamente.» Lestrade si sedette sul letto accanto a lei e le sorrise rassicurante. «Vuoi un bicchiere d’acqua?»

 Lei scosse il capo.

 «Vuoi tornare a dormire?»

 Annuì.

 Lui le sorrise, le scompigliò i capelli e poi si mise in piedi per avviarsi verso la poltrona.

 «Greg?» lo chiamò lei con un filo di voce.  
 Lestrade si volse nuovamente e i suoi occhi scintillarono sotto la luce dell’abat-jour.

 «Rimarresti con me?» fu una domanda veloce, quasi un sussurro impercettibile.

 Gli angoli delle labbra dell’Ispettore si incresparono in un sorriso e poi, quasi impercettibilmente, annuì.

 La ragazza gli fece spazio sul letto, lui si infilò sotto le coperte e le cinse la vita con le braccia. Il petto di lui e la schiena di lei erano a contatto e Lestrade poté sentire che il corpo di Shireen era scosso da piccoli tremori. Aumentò la presa sui suoi fianchi e affondò il volto nei capelli di lei.

 «Shh…» sussurrò al suo orecchio «Lui non ti farà del male. Sei al sicuro.»

 Shireen fece scorrere le sue mani su quelle di lui e le loro dita si intrecciarono. «Grazie.» fu l’ultima cosa che mormorò prima di addormentarsi.

 

* * *

 

 Il mattino seguente, Greg si svegliò per primo. Era sdraiato sulla schiena e poteva sentire le testa di Shireen poggiata sul suo petto. Stava cingendo il suo fianco con un braccio e lei il suo petto con il suo. La ragazza era ancora pallida, ma sembrava più tranquilla. Dopo l’incubo non si era più svegliata, anche se durante la prima ora di sonno si era agitata tra le sue braccia, ansimando e lamentandosi, probabilmente in preda a qualche altro brutto sogno.

 Shireen aprì lentamente gli occhi. Sollevò il capo, ritrovano il volto di Greg a pochi centimetri dal suo. «Ciao.» salutò e per un momento i suoi occhi si persero in quelli color cioccolato dell’Ispettore.

 «Ciao.» la salutò lui e le fece scorrere la mano sulla schiena. Le sue dita affusolate incontrarono la pelle sotto la maglietta del pigiama di lei. «Come ti senti?» domandò e per un momento il suo sguardo si soffermò sulle labbra di lei, rosse – in contrasto con la pelle pallida del suo volto – sottili ma allo stesso tempo carnose e bellissime.

 «Meglio.» rispose le ragazza inspirando profondamente e sentendo il cuore accelerare a causa di quella vicinanza. «Grazie per essere rimasto qui.»

 Lui, ridestato dai suoi pensieri, annuì. «Mi ha fatto piacere.»

 Qualcuno bussò insistentemente alla porta, interrompendo la loro conversazione. «Shireen!» la voce di Sherlock risuonò nel corridoio, svegliando e spaventando mezzo albergo. «Sei sveglia?»

 Lei si mise a sedere e prima che potesse rispondere, Lestrade era già sceso dal letto e si era avviato verso la poltrona. Se Sherlock li avesse scoperti insieme, chissà cosa avrebbe pensato. Non che avessero fatto niente di male, ma dopo le raccomandazioni che Sherlock aveva rivolto loro la sera prima, non era il caso di metterlo alla prova per vedere come avrebbe reagito.

 La ragazza poggiò i piedi sulla moquette, che sembrava aver assorbito il freddo dell’ambiente, e si avviò verso la porta sistemandosi i capelli scompigliandoli con una mano. Aprì uno spiraglio e si affacciò sul corridoio. Si trovò davanti le iridi azzurre del fratello, già sveglio e vestito.

 «Adesso sì.» disse, rispondendo alla sua domanda. «Come tutto l’albergo. Ti sembra il caso di gridare a quest’ora del mattino?» chiese.

 Lui fece spallucce. «Il mattino ha l’oro in bocca.» disse e poi si sporse per vedere oltre la spalla della sorella, all’interno della stanza «George?»

 «Greg.» lo corresse lei sospirando.

 «Quello che è.»

 «È sveglio.» affermò volgendosi verso l’interno per chiamarlo. «Greg?»

 Lui si avvicinò e si fermò dietro di lei. «Eccomi.» affermò sorridendo a Sherlock «Potrei arrestarti per disturbo della quiete.» fece notare con uno sguardo di rimprovero.

 «Certo.» affermò il consulente investigativo. «Vestitevi e scendete. Devo illustrarvi il programma della giornata.» ordinò e poi si allontanò lungo il corridoio, sistemandosi la giacca e scompigliandosi i capelli, senza aggiungere nient’altro.

 La ragazza chiuse la porta e si volse verso Greg.

 «Non oso immaginare se avesse avuto la chiave.» ridacchiò l’Ispettore.

 Shireen rise a sua volta. «Non avevamo fatto nulla di male.»

 «Già, vallo a spiegare a tuo fratello.»

 Annuì. «In effetti…» si interruppe mordendosi il labbro inferiore. Si passò una mano tra i capelli e poi continuò. «Bene, io vado a cambiarmi.» concluse indicando il bagno.

 L’uomo annuì e le disse che l’avrebbe aspettata lì.

 

* * *

 

 Quando scesero per la colazione, trovarono John e Sherlock già intenti a bere un tè. Si sedettero allo stesso tavolo e ordinarono due caffè e due croissant, come il giorno precedente.

 «Bene.» esordì Shireen «Qual è il programma di oggi?»

 Sherlock si schiarì la voce. «Allora, avete tutta la giornata libera. Ma stasera fatevi trovare qui.» si raccomandò, finendo l’ultimo sorso del suo tè.

 «Perché?» chiese John, anche lui all’oscuro del programma del consulente investigativo.

 «Perché andiamo da Henry.» annunciò con calma.

 «Hai scoperto qualcosa di importante?» domandò la sorella.

 Lui fece spallucce. «Forse.»

 Shireen lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato a John che ricambiò con un’alzata di spalle.

 «Tu cosa farai oggi?» chiese la ragazza «Mi riesce difficile credere che rimarrai con le mani in mano.»

 «Ho delle faccende da sbrigare.» rispose lui, si alzò, si abbottonò la giacca e poi si rivolse a John. «Vieni con me?»

 Il medico sospirò e annuì. «Certo.»

 Ed entrambi si allontanarono diretti chissà dove.

 Shireen non ebbe nemmeno la forza di chiedere di poter andare con loro – anche perché glielo avrebbero sicuramente impedito – perciò rimase seduta accanto a Greg a finire il suo caffè.

 «Allora, cosa facciamo?» chiese lui, poggiando la tazza sul piattino e sorridendole.

 Lei scosse il capo. «Non lo so.» erano nel bel mezzo del nulla, dove l’unica attrazione era una base militare in cui facevano esperimenti genetici sugli animali, non avevano una grande scelta.

 «Che ne dici di una passeggiata?» propose l’Ispettore.

 Shireen sorrise. «Sì, è una bella idea.»

 

* * *

 

 Dopo aver passato insieme tutta la giornata, al tramonto, Greg e Shireen si avviarono verso l’Hotel. John e Sherlock li stavano aspettando accanto alla macchina, parlottando tra loro e osservando i turisti entrare e uscire dall’Hotel.

 Quando i due li raggiunsero, Sherlock esclamò: «Finalmente! Dove eravate finiti?» chiese spazientito osservando l’orologio.

 «A fare una passeggiata.» spiegò la ragazza.

 L’investigatore sbuffò e li invitò a salire sull’auto, poco gentilmente. «Guido io.»

 Quando arrivarono davanti alla villa di Henry bussarono insistentemente alla porta.

 Nessuno andò ad aprire. Possibile che fosse uscito ad un’ora così tarda? Si stava facendo buio ed era pericoloso addentrarsi da soli nella brughiera o comunque uscire di casa, se era vero che un mastino assassino si aggirava nella brughiera.

 «Ma dov’è andato?» chiese John.

 «Forse è uscito.» affermò Shireen «Magari è andato dalla sua analista. Prova a chiamarla, John.» consigliò.

 Lui prese il cellulare e compose il numero. «Louise?» disse quando la donna rispose «Sono John Watson, volevo sapere…» si interruppe.

 I tre lo osservarono. La sua fronte si corrucciò e la sua bocca si aprì, ma nessun suono fuoriuscì. Sherlock gli si avvicinò e si chinò sulla sua spalla per sentire ciò che la donna gli stava dicendo al telefono.

 «Ok, tranquilla, lo troveremo.» assicurò il medico, poi riattaccò.

 «Che succede?» chiese Sherlock, raddrizzandosi, non essendo riuscito a sentire molto.

 Lui scosse il capo. «La sua analista ha detto che ha perso il controllo durante una seduta ed è tornato nella brughiera.»

 «Da solo?» domandò Greg allarmato.

 «Andiamo.» li incalzò Sherlock, avviandosi verso il sentiero.

 «Sherlock, fermo!» lo bloccò l’amico tenendolo per un braccio. «Louise ha detto che ha una pistola con lui.»

 Holmes si voltò verso l’Ispettore e lo indicò. «Anche noi.»

 

* * *

 

 I quattro arrivarono nella brughiera in meno di venti minuti, camminando spediti. Chissà cosa poteva fare Henry con quella pistola. Avrebbe potuto uccidere qualcuno o se stesso…

 Lo trovarono immobile, nel folto foresta, con la pistola stretta tra le mani. Inizialmente decisero di non intervenire per non spaventarlo, ma quando si portò la pistola alla bocca per sparare, tutti e quattro uscirono allo scoperto.

 «Henry, fermo!» esclamò Shireen, sentendo un brivido di pure terrore attraversarle la spina dorsale.

 «No, Henry, non farlo!» disse Sherlock avanzando con la torcia puntata sul terreno per non inciampare.

 «No! Mi stia lontano!» gridò il ragazzo puntando la pistola contro di loro. «Io so cosa sono! So cosa sono e cosa ho tentato di fare!»

 _Ma cosa sta farneticando?_ si chiese Shireen.

 «Lo sappiamo.» disse John avvicinandosi «Va tutto bene, adesso metti giù la pistola.»

 «No!» strillò ancora «Stai lontano! Io so!»

 «Certo, Henry.» riprese Sherlock «Ti è stato spiegato tutto e anche accuratamente.»

 «Cosa?» domandò flebilmente muovendo qualche passo indietro.

 «C’era bisogno di mantenere vivo il ricordo, di tenerti buono, perché stavi cominciando a ricordare la verità… Adesso devi ricordare.» esordì Sherlock avanzando ancora verso di lui.

 Shireen trattenne il fiato. Henry aveva pur sempre una pistola tra le mani.

 «Devi ricordare ciò che è successo _davvero_ quand’eri bambino.» lo incalzò l’investigatore.

 «Io… credevo che il mastino… credevo che avesse preso mio padre, che…» ansimò, poi scosse il capo «No! Non ricordo più nulla! Non lo so!» gridò disperato e portò la pistola alla bocca un’altra volta.

 «No, Henry!» gridò Shireen avanzando «Per l’amor di Dio, non farlo!» il fratello la trattenne per un braccio prima che potesse avvicinarsi troppo.

 «Henry, tenta di ricordare.» il consulente detective stava parlando con voce calma e calda per riuscire a convincerlo, perché non facesse stupidaggini. «Hai cominciato a ricordare cos’è successo quella notte. I pezzi del puzzle stanno andando al loro posto. Non è stato il mastino ad uccidere tuo padre, ma un uomo.» concluse.

 Il ragazzo sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui e qualcosa guizzò nei suoi occhi. Consapevolezza.

 «Non potevi sopportarlo, eri solo un bambino, così l’hai razionalizzato. Ma hai cominciato a ricordare e dovevano farti tacere.» spiegò Holmes.

 Henry abbassò la pistola e John si avvicinò. Gliela prese delicatamente dalla mano e poi si allontanò.

 «Ma quello che ho visto…» balbettò il ragazzo «Il mastino… quella sera… noi l’abbiamo visto…»

 «No.» lo rassicurò Sherlock «Era solo un cane che lasciava impronte e spaventava i turisti. _Era solo un cane_. Abbiamo visto ciò che la nostra mente drogata voleva che vedessimo.» spiegò lentamente, in modo che per Henry fosse più facile da metabolizzare e da comprendere. «Ma non c'era alcun mostro.» concluse.

 Proprio in quel momento un ululato tremendo lacerò l’aria.

 Shireen sussultò e si aggrappò al braccio del fratello. Lui mise una mano sopra la sua e la strinse per rassicurarla.

 Qualcosa avanzò tra i tronchi degli alberi, ringhiando e sbuffando.

 «No.» gridò Henry «NO! NO! NO! NO!» si portò le mani alle tempie e abbassò il capo.

 «Henry, stai calmo.» disse Sherlock puntando la torcia in alto per illuminare la fonte del rumore.

 «Sherlock.» lo chiamò John. Era il mastino, era lì, lo vedeva. Vedendo che Sherlock non accennava a rispondere, si voltò verso Lestrade. «Tu lo vedi?» chiese.

 Lui annuì impercettibilmente, a bocca aperta.

 «Sherlock!» lo chiamò ancora il medico «Lui non è drogato. Allora perché lo vede?» nessuna risposta «Sherlock!»

 «Ok, d’accordo, c’è qualcuno!» esclamò Holmes.

 «Oh, mio Dio.» sussurrò Greg indietreggiando.

 «Sherlock…» mormorò Shireen stringendosi a lui. Allora era vero… quella sera Sherlock aveva davvero visto qualcosa. Quando sollevò gli occhi, il suo sguardo cadde su un cane enorme. Aveva il pelo nero come la pece, denti affilati ed enormi occhi cremisi. Era il mastino della foto di Fletcher, era lì per davvero.

 «Oh, cavolo…» si lasciò sfuggire Lestrade.

 Ad un tratto Sherlock si voltò e si allontanò dalla sorella. Lei indietreggiò e si avvicinò a John e Greg, immobili qualche metro dietro di lei. Il medico la tirò per un braccio e lei gli si affiancò, tentando di mantenere la calma.

 Holmes stava avanzando verso qualcosa, ma la nebbia impediva agli altri di vedere cosa. Per un momento rimase immobile, con il fascio di luce della torcia puntato davanti a sé, poi si mosse e afferrò qualcosa con le mani. Un uomo.

 «Ma chi…?» chiese John, che venne interrotto dall’amico.

 «La nebbia.» esclamò Holmes «La droga è nella nebbia. Dispersione aerea, ecco cosa c’era scritto sul file. Il progetto H.O.U.N.D… È nella nebbia!» ripeté.

 L’uomo che fino a quel momento era rimasto nascosto, venne trascinato avanti da Sherlock e si coprì la bocca con le mani. «Uccidetelo…» ansimò guardando verso il mastino, che intanto stava scendendo giù per il piccolo pendio.

 «Oh, mio Dio…» mormorò Shireen.

 Greg e John si pararono davanti a lei e fecero fuoco con le pistole.

 Dopo vari colpi, il mastino cadde esanime rotolando sulle foglie secche.

 Il silenzio tornò ad avvolgerli.

 «Henry!» l’investigatore avanzò verso il ragazzo, lo prese per un braccio e lo costrinse ad avvicinarsi alla bestia «Vieni a vedere.»

 «No.» si ribellò l’altro, tentano di opporre resistenza.

 «Sì, avanti!» lo strattonò e quando furono a pochi passi dal mastino, videro che, come Sherlock aveva detto, era un semplice cane.

 «Cosa…?» ansimò. Poi si voltò verso l’uomo ancora in piedi dietro di loro. «Bastardo…» ringhiò «Bastardo!» si avventò su di lui prendendolo per la collottola e trascinandolo a terra e colpendolo sul volto e sul petto con tanta violenza da farlo gemere.

 «Fermo, Henry!» disse John, avanzando con Greg.

 Anche l’Ispettore tentò di fermarlo. «Basta, Henry. È finita, adesso.»

 «Vent’anni della mia vita!» gridò «Vent’anni!»

 Il medico e Lestrade, insieme a Sherlock lo tirarono via e lo trattennero.

 «Non poteva ucciderti.» fece notare Sherlock «Doveva screditare ciò che avevi detto e aveva i mezzi per farlo. Un campo minato chimico che si attivava ogni volta che venivi qui, drogandoti. Una scena del crimine e un’arma allo stesso tempo, che caso, Henry!» rise «Grazie! È stato meraviglioso!»

 Shireen scosse il capo. «Sherlock!» esclamò mentre si avvicinava a Henry per controllare che stesse bene.

 «Che c’è?» chiese il fratello.

 «Che tempismo.» aggiunse John.

 «Brutto momento?» chiese Holmes.

 «No.» rispose Henry «No, no, sto bene. Perché questo vuol dire che mio padre non era pazzo. Che aveva scoperto qualcosa. Che sapeva, non è vero?» chiese rivolto all’uomo, ancora a terra. «Ti aveva colto sul fatto, nel bel mezzo dei tuoi esperimenti!» strillò.

 Il cane si animò di nuovo.

 Greg e John si voltarono pronti a sparare di nuovo, ma questo era già scappato.

 Shireen si volse verso il fratello appena in tempo per vederlo sfrecciare all’inseguimento dell’uomo che in quel momento di distrazione era scappato.

 «Fermo!» gridò Holmes.

 La ragazza, il medico, Henry e Lestrade li seguirono.

 «Prendiamolo!» li incalzò Lestrade. Dovevano arrestarlo per l’omicidio del padre di Henry, non potevano lasciarlo scappare ancora.

 Il gruppo attraversò il bosco di corsa, evitando gli ostacoli e tentando di non inciampare ad ogni passo. Arrivati al limitare della foresta, videro l’uomo scavalcare la recinzione di filo spinato, fare qualche passo e poi bloccarsi.

 Tutti si fermarono e Sherlock bloccò sua sorella cingendole i fianchi con un braccio. «No!»

 Quando il criminale si mosse di nuovo, ci fu la detonazione. Un’esplosione potente che illuminò tutto il bosco.

 Sherlock si voltò riparando Shireen sotto la giacca, stringendola in un abbraccio per proteggerla e voltandosi in modo da dare la schiena al campo minato. Frammenti di ogni genere schizzarono in tutte le direzioni, ma il corpo di Sherlock fece da scudo a quello della sorella in modo che non venisse colpita.

 Poi il boato cessò e tutto tornò immerso nel silenzio.

  «Oh, per la miseria.» sussurrò Greg mestamente.

 Sherlock si separò leggermente dalla sorella e incontrò il suo sguardo. Le accarezzò le guance e la studiò attentamente. «Stai bene?» chiese.

 Lei annuì. «Sì.» confermò. «Tu stai bene?»

 Il fratello annuì e si volse verso il campo, ma prima che la sorella potesse sporgersi oltre la sua spalla, la strinse nuovamente a sé per impedirglielo. «Non guardare» sussurrò, accarezzandole i capelli. «Non guardare, Shir.»

 La giovane ricambiò la stretta, poi si voltò verso Henry, John e Lestrade, per vedere che l’unico a non essere sconvolto di fronte a quella scena spaventosa era il medico. Lasciò andare il fratello e si avvicinò ai tre.

 «Henry, stai bene?» domandò.

Lui annuì, portando lo sguardo su di lei. «Non avrei mai voluto che finisse così.»

 «Non è colpa tua.» disse Lestrade dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.

 Shireen sorrise all’Ispettore, poi si avvicinò al medico che si era fatto estremamente pallido. La sua espressione, da impassibile, si era fatta quasi disgustata. Probabilmente, pensò la ragazza, quell’esplosione aveva evocato in lui brutti ricordi che riguardavano l’Afghanistan e la guerra.

 «John…» sussurrò, prendendogli la mano.

 «John, porta Shireen all’albergo.» ordinò Holmes, riportando l’amico alla realtà. «Io, Henry e Lestrade dobbiamo porre fine a questa storia.»

 Watson annuì e ricambiò la stretta di Shireen. Le rivolse un mezzo sorrise e insieme si allontanarono, percorrendo il sentiero al contrario, diretti verso l’albergo.

 Quando lo raggiunsero, dopo aver camminato per più di mezz’ora, John propose alla ragazza di fare colazione, dato che era pallida come un cencio e visibilmente sconvolta dopo ciò che aveva visto. Avevano entrambi bisogno di distrarsi un po’.

 Si sedettero al tavolino del bar, uno accanto all’altra, bevendo il loro caffè nel più completo silenzio.

 La giovane continuava ad osservare il suo coinquilino con attenzione, in cerca di una qualche reazione da parte sua. Alla fine decise di rompere il silenzio. Doveva parlare con lui, almeno per sapere come stesse. Anche se non aveva dato l’impressione di essere sconvolto, lo era sicuramente.

 Avvolgendo la tazza con le mani, per riscaldarle, Shireen volse lo sguardo verso il volto di John e parlò con calma. «Non sembravi sconvolto, prima.»

 John puntò gli occhi in quelli di lei e aggrottò le sopracciglia.

 «Quando la mina è esplosa.» aggiunse lei.

 Il medico fece spallucce, riportando lo sguardo sul tazza di caffè fumante di fronte a sé.

 Shireen sospirò. «È perché l’avevi già visto succedere in Afghanistan, non è vero?» chiese. Sapeva di essere tropo esplicita, ma girare intorno all’argomento non avrebbe giovato a nessuno. Molto meglio essere diretti.

 Lui annuì e per un momento sembrò che i suoi occhi si fossero velati di lacrime.

 «Mi dispiace.» aggiunse la giovane. «Dev’essere stato terribile.»

 «La guerra è terribile.» spiegò. «Non che non ne fossi consapevole prima di arruolarmi, ma per quanto all’addestramento possano prepararti ad affrontare la guerra, non sarai mai pronto a fronteggiare la morte.» sospirò. «Quando vedi saltare in aria un tuo commilitone a pochi metri da te, vedi il suo corpo fatto a pezzi e il sangue… nulla potrà mai prepararti a qualcosa del genere.» la voce tremò, così il medico si zittì e bevve un sorso di caffè.

 La giovane lo osservò per un lungo istante.

 John poggiò nuovamente la tazza sul tavolo e puntò lo sguardo verso la finestra. «È un orrore a cui fai il callo, però, anche se è l’ultima cosa che vorresti. Quando vedi morire i tuoi amici, uno per uno, quanto muoiono tra le tue braccia, singhiozzando e chiedendoti di pregare e vivere per loro…» chiese gli occhi. «Non vorresti, ma in qualche modo devi distaccarti da tutto quel dolore. Devi tenerlo lontano da te per non farti sopraffare.»

 «E poi riemerge in un colpo solo.» concluse lei «Per questo hai ancora gli incubi.»

 Watson annuì. «Ed è esattamente come essere ancora in Afghanistan.» spiegò. «E a volte ti ritrovi a pensare che sarebbe stato meglio essere morti lì, piuttosto che portare il peso di tutte le vite con non hai potuto salvare.»

 Quelle parola trafissero il cuore di Shireen, come una lama affilata. Provò un dolore lancinante nel sentirle pronunciare da John, che le era sempre sembrato un uomo solare e amante della propria vita.

 Senza pensarci due volte gli circondò il collo con le braccia e lo strinse a sé, scoccandogli delicati baci sulla guancia. Poggiò la fronte contro la tempia dell’amico e gli accarezzò i capelli.

 «Non sei più in Afghanistan.» sussurrò soltanto. «Sei in Inghilterra, circondato da persone che ti vogliono bene. E va bene provare dolore.» disse allontanandosi da lui per cercare i suoi occhi, mentre con le mani gli accarezzava delicatamente le guance. «È giusto piangere, gridare o sfogarsi.»

 «Sto bene.» assicurò lui, allontanandosi leggermente dall’amica e accennando un sorriso.

 Shireen sorrise a sua volta. «John, ormai ci conosciamo da un po’. Ho avuto tempo di osservarti e studiarti attentamente e capisco quando stai bene e quando non è così.» fece notare. «Lo vedo dai tuoi occhi. E adesso non stai bene.»

 John abbassò lo sguardo.

 «Non devi fingere.»

 «Non sto fingendo.» replicò lui. «È solo che…» chiuse gli occhi e un sospiro tremante lasciò le sue labbra, prima che potesse fermarlo.

 «È solo che fa male. E il dolore è insopportabile. Ti toglie il fiato e sembra volerti far crollare.» concluse la giovane per lui. «Ti soffoca e ti impedisce di gridare e di chiedere aiuto. Ma devi provarci, perché non puoi portare questo peso da solo. Nessuno ti sta chiedendo di farlo.»

 John volse il capo e i loro occhi si incontrarono. «Ho bisogno di un po’ d’aria.» e detto questo si mise in piedi e uscì dalla sala.

 Shireen sospirò e dopo aver pagato il barista, uscì a sua volta dall’albergo. John non era di fronte all’ingresso, ma lei sapeva che non poteva essere andato lontano. Così si avviò verso il retro dell’albergo.

 John era lì, le mani poggiate contro la parete, il capo chino e gli occhi chiusi. Stava respirando affannosamente e il suo corpo stava tremando impercettibilmente, scosso da singhiozzi sommessi.

 «John» lo chiamò lei, avvicinandosi e poggiandogli una mano su un braccio.

 Lui scosse il capo e si portò una mano agli occhi per asciugare le lacrime che gli avevano rigato le guance. «Aiutami, Shireen» mormorò soltanto.

 «Sono qui.» sussurrò la giovane e poi lo strinse tra le braccia, lasciando che singhiozzasse e si aggrappasse alle sue spalle. «Shh… è tutto ok.» gli accarezzò i capelli e lo cullò dolcemente.

 I singhiozzi si fecero via via sempre più sommessi mentre tentava di regolarizzare i respiri e di allontanare le immagini dell’Afghanistan dalla sua mente.

 Shireen continuò ad accarezzargli i capelli e le schiena, tenendolo stretto a sé e sussurrando parole di conforto.

 Dopo un momento John si allontanò da lei e, tenendo lo sguardo basso, parlò sommessamente. «Scusami» mormorò «Non volevo… mi dispiace per essere crollato.»

 Lei gli sollevò il volto circondandolo con le mani. «Non devi scusarti.» sorrise. «Gli amici servono a questo, no?»

 Il medico sorrise e le scoccò un bacio sulla guancia. «Grazie.»

 Shireen sorrise. «Te la senti di tornare all’albergo?»

 «Sì.» rispose «Ma non dire nulla a Sherlock. Non voglio che sappia che l’Afghanistan mi tormenta ancora così tanto.»

 Lei aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Credevo che con lui ne avessi parlato.»

 Watson scosse il capo. «No.» disse «Non ne ho mai parlato con nessuno a parte te.»

 «Ma allora quando avevi gli incubi dopo esserti trasferito a Baker Street…?» la domanda rimase in sospeso.

 «Non ha mai fatto domande, per fortuna.» replicò. «Non voglio che sappia. Non voglio che si preoccupi. Ha già abbastanza a cui pensare con la faccenda di Moriarty e il resto. E in ogni caso non potrebbe fare nulla.»

 «Allora perché l’hai detto a me?» chiese Shireen. «Anche io non posso fare nulla.»

 «È diverso.» ammise abbassando lo sguardo. «Tu hai capito.»

 Shireen inclinò il capo, cercando i suoi occhi. «Anche lui capirebbe, sai?» fece notare. «Per le persone a cui tiene è disposto a capire e ascoltare. Non è così freddo come vuole far credere.»

 «Lo so, ma-»

 «E non ti giudicherebbe. Sa cosa significhi soffrire e sa cosa significhi essere soli nel proprio dolore.» aggiunse prima che lui potesse concludere. Quando i loro sguardi si incontrarono, lei sorrise. «Secondo me ti sottovaluti, John.» concluse.

 Lui ridacchiò. «Cosa te lo fa pensare?»

 «Credi che le persone non possano tenere a te.» rispose. «Non so per quale strana ragione tu ti sia fatto un’idea del genere, ma non è così. Sei un brav’uomo e un buon amico. E soprattutto sei importante. Mostrare le proprie debolezze non ci allontanerà certo da te.» affermò. «Non penserai di valere così poco per noi e che questo possa spaventarci?»

 John aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Sicura di avere solo ventun anni?» chiese ironicamente.

 Shireen rise. «Alcuni dicono che sia matura per la mia età.»

 L’amico rise a sua volta, scuotendo il capo. «Sei fin troppo matura per i miei gusti.» ribatté. «A volte mi spaventi.»

 «Davvero?» domandò lei con un sorriso.

 Lui annuì. «Ma non è una brutta cosa avere un adulto a Baker Street.» aggiunse. «A parte la signora Hudson sembra di stare all’asilo.»

 Entrambi risero, poi si avviarono verso l’ingresso dell’albergo, dove Sherlock e Greg li stavano aspettando per prepararsi a tornare a Londra.

 

* * *

 

 «Quindi hanno mentito.» fece notare Shireen, mentre insieme a Greg caricava i bagagli sull’auto. «Non avevano soppresso il cane.»

 «A quanto pare no.» replicò l’altro e poi sorrise.

 La ragazza annuì. Doveva ammettere che la gita della notte precedente nella brughiera, l’aveva spossata e soprattutto spaventata. Per un momento aveva creduto che il cane fosse davvero un mastino e che la storia non fosse un’invenzione, ma la verità. Le si era gelato il sangue nelle vene al solo pensiero. Forse per questo il freddo della notte era penetrato più facilmente nelle ossa tormentandola per tutta la notte e anche in quel momento.

 «Per fortuna Henry adesso sta meglio.» fece notare lei, passandogli l’ultima borsa da caricare. «Sono sicura che adesso che la faccenda è stata chiarita, lentamente tornerà alla sua vita.»

 Greg annuì. «Sono contento che si sia chiarita ogni cosa. Non oso immaginare quanto fosse stato tormentato in questi vent’anni.»

 Shireen annuì a sua volta e regalò un caloroso sorriso all’Ispettore.

 «Andiamo?» chiese Sherlock avvicinandosi e interrompendoli.

 I due si voltarono e sorrisero. «Sì.» dissero in coro e quando anche John li ebbe raggiunti, partirono alla volta di Londra.


	7. Le cascate di Reichenbach

 Shireen si svegliò alle otto del mattino, più stanca che mai. Erano passati due mesi dal caso a Baskerville e sembrava che Sherlock Holmes fosse diventato il più famoso detective di Londra. Risolveva casi ogni settimana e ogni giorno i giornali parlavano di lui come l’investigatore più intelligente e dotato del mondo.

 Shireen ringraziò il cielo che i riflettori non fossero puntati anche su lei e John – se non per qualche commento veloce o pettegolezzo – così avrebbero potuto rimanere tranquilli e la loro privacy non sarebbe stata violata, almeno per il momento.

 

* * *

 

 Quel giorno, nessuno disturbò gli inquilini del 221B, almeno fino all’ora del tè. John era appena uscito dalla doccia e Shireen stava leggendo seduta comodamente sul divano, quando il cellulare di Sherlock squillò.

 «Controllo chi è.» disse John, alzandosi dalla poltrona e afferrando il telefono dell’amico dalla scrivania.

 Holmes, intento ad analizzare qualcosa al microscopio, non diede segno di aver sentito.

Watson aprì il messaggio e si irrigidì.

 «John?» lo chiamò la ragazza, vedendo che era impallidito. «Stai bene?» si alzò e si avvicinò a lui. Senza attendere che lo facesse lui, prese il telefono e lesse il messaggio. Per un momento le mancò l’aria. Incontrò lo sguardo spaventato di John e quando gli porse nuovamente il cellulare, il medico si mosse verso la cucina e porse il telefono all’amico.

 «Sherlock» lo chiamò, con urgenza.

 «Non ora, sono impegnato.» replicò l’altro, senza staccare gli occhi dal microscopio.

 John inspirò profondamente. «Sherlock, è importante.»

 «Non…»

 «È tornato.» concluse.

 Quelle parole sembrarono destare il consulente investigativo, che si mosse e prese il cellulare. Quando ebbe letto il messaggio sospirò e si diresse verso la sua stanza.

 

* * *

 

 Moriarty era stato arrestato dopo essere stato travato nella Torre di Londra, seduto sul trono della regina, indossando la corona e tenendo lo scettro tra le mani. Dopo aver analizzato attentamente i video della sorveglianza, era emerso che prima di rompere il vetro della teca in cui erano chiusi gli oggetti, Moriarty aveva lasciato un messaggio. E quel messaggio riguardava Sherlock.

 Il che aveva portato inevitabilmente l’investigatore ad essere convocato al processo, qualche settimana dopo. Durante il quale, nonostante John si fosse raccomandato con l’amico di non comportarsi da saputello, Sherlock aveva esagerato ed era stato rinchiuso per oltraggio alla corte.

 Alla fine, i due Holmes e Watson erano tornati a casa e lì, Sherlock aveva esposto loro la teoria secondo cui Moriarty desiderava rimanere in prigione, perché avrebbe potuto tranquillamente rubare i gioielli della corona e liberare i prigionieri senza farsi catturare, invece aveva fatto in modo che lo cogliessero sul fatto. Ovviamente stava tramando qualcosa e questo era stato suggerito dal fatto che, nonostante fosse stato colto in flagranza di reato, fosse stato assolto dalla giuria.

 

* * *

 

 In un freddo pomeriggio di febbraio, Shireen stava ripulendo la cucina in attesa del ritorno di John con la spesa, mentre Sherlock era impegnato a fare qualcosa di misterioso nella sua stanza.

 La porta d’ingresso si aprì e si sentirono dei passi su per le scale. La ragazza entrò in salotto per scendere ad aiutare il medico con le buste, ma si bloccò prima di raggiungere le scale. Di fronte a lei, nel completo color nocciola che gli aveva visto indossare al processo, c’era Jim Moriarty.

 La ragazza si irrigidì.

 «Ciao.» la salutò sfoggiando il suo miglior sorriso beffardo.

 Shireen rimase immobile, senza parlare, troppo spaventata per fare qualsiasi cosa. Quando ritrovò la voce, deglutì e parlò. «Cosa fai qui?»

 «Vengo in pace.» disse l’altro avvicinandosi a lei.

 Le più giovane degli Holmes trattenne il fiato. Era troppo vicino, _decisamente_ troppo vicino. Indietreggiò e la sua schiena cozzò contro la parete.

 L’uomo avanzò fino a che i loro corpi non furono a pochi centimetri di distanza l’uno dall’altro. Sorrise ancora e sollevò una mano facendola scorrere sulla guancia della ragazza – provocandole un brivido quasi doloroso lungo la spina dorsale – poi percorrendole un braccio e infine sfiorandole la mano.

 «Vattene.» sibilò lei, tentando di mantenere la calma e di liberarsi dalla sua presa, che pur non essendo dolorosa era forte e ferma.

 «Perché?» chiese Jim avvicinando il suo volto a quello di lei «Non ti fa piacere che io sia qui, Shir?» le sussurrò all’orecchio.

 Sherlock entrò nella stanza. «Jim.» disse a mo’ di saluto, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla e allontanandolo dalla sorella. «Il tè è pronto. Siediti.»

 Moriarty si allontanò da Shireen e sorrise, poi si avviò verso la poltrona di Sherlock e si sedette cominciando ad osservare la stanza con interesse.

 Sherlock si volse verso la sorella e le strinse il braccio per portare la sua attenzione su di sé. «Stai bene?» sussurrò.

 Lei annuì, ma non poté nascondere le lacrime che le avevano appannato la vista.

 «Vai.» le disse stringendole le braccia. «Esci di qui.»

 «Sherlock…» tentò di opporsi lanciando un’occhiata al criminale.

 « _Vai._ » ripeté il fratello.

 Lei, senza aggiungere altro, uscì dalla stanza e scese le scale quasi di corsa. Doveva andare via di lì, prendere un po’ d’aria e schiarirsi le idee. Un solo pensiero le martellava nella mente: _Moriarty è tornato._

Si sedette sui gradini davanti a casa dato che non sapeva dove andare e soprattutto se ce l’avesse fatta ad arrivarci. E poi doveva ammettere che dopo il rapimento era restia ad andare in giro da sola.

 Rimase seduta per un tempo che le sembrò eterno. Di John non c’era traccia, sembrava essere scomparso e lei avrebbe tanto voluto che fosse lì, che fosse in casa con Sherlock, che lo tenesse d’occhio, che controllasse Moriarty e che gli impedisse di fare del male a suo fratello.

 

* * *

 

 Venti minuti dopo, la porta alle sue spalle si aprì. La ragazza scattò in piedi appena in tempo per vedere Jim Moriarty avvicinarsi e sorriderle beffardo.

 Shireen indietreggiò e deglutì a fatica. _Perché hai tanta paura di lui?_ si chiese. _È solo un uomo. Un criminale come gli altri._ Ma subito si corresse. _No. Non è come gli altri. È molto più pericoloso._

 «Ciao, Shir.» la salutò con voce suadente e cantilenante «Ci rivedremo presto.» le promise.

 Lei avrebbe voluto imprecare, insultarlo, ma un groppo le si era formato in gola impedendole quasi di respirare, perciò si limitò a scostarsi per lasciarlo passare.

 Lui le si avvicinò e le sorrise. «Dovresti essere felice di vedermi nuovamente al lavoro.» fece notare. «Almeno tuo fratello avrà di nuovo qualcosa da fare.»

 «Lavoro?» chiese lei «Quello che fai lo consideri un _lavoro_?»

 «È un lavoro come gli altri!» esclamò ridendo «Se non ci fossero quelli come me, non servirebbero persone come tuo fratello.»

 Shireen a quel punto lo fulminò con lo sguardo.

 Lui le si avvicinò e le prese la mano. «Quindi dovresti ringraziarmi, Shir.» sussurrò spingendola contro lo stipite della porta in legno scuro e facendole scorrere le mani sui fianchi, per poi far aderire i loro corpi con un gesto fluido e rapidissimo. «È grazie a me se il tuo amato Sherlock è diventato famoso.» sussurrò con le labbra premute contro la sua guancia, lasciandole una scia di baci leggeri fino ad arrivare all’angolo della sua bocca, dove si fermò.

 «Lasciami.» sibilò lei tra i denti, tentando di scostarsi premendo le mani sul suo petto.

 Moriarty rise.

 La porta si spalancò nuovamente e questa volta a uscire fu l’investigatore. «Mi sembrava che te ne fossi andato, _Jim._ » disse rivolgendogli uno sguardo furioso.

 Il consulente criminale sorrise. «Infatti.» confermò lasciando andare la ragazza. «Ciao.» e si allontanò senza aggiungere altro.

 Shireen rimase immobile – il respiro irregolare, la vista appannata dalle lacrime, il cuore che batteva a mille – e quasi non si accorse che il criminale se n’era andato. Com’era possibile che ancora adesso, dopo mesi, ogni volta che quell’uomo le si avvicinava la facesse sentire così? Provava un fremito di paura tremendo ogni volta che la sfiorava e una fitta allo stomaco quando le sorrideva con quel ghigno perverso sul volto.

 «Shir» la chiamò il fratello accarezzandole le braccia. «Stai bene?»

 Le sfuggì un singhiozzo strozzato e scosse il capo.

 «Ti ha fatto del male?» le disse poggiandole le mani sulle guance.

 La ragazza scosse nuovamente il capo. «Sherlock…» singhiozzò e sentì le gambe farsi troppo instabili per reggerla ulteriormente.

 «Va tutto bene.» la rassicurò Sherlock tenendola per i fianchi perché non cadesse. «Va tutto bene, calmati.»

 Shireen si strinse contro il suo petto, nascondendo il viso nella sua giacca e lasciandosi pervadere dal suo profumo. _Sono con Sherlock. Sono al sicuro_ , continuò a ripetersi.

 Lui la abbracciò, in modo da sorreggerla, e sfiorandole i capelli con le labbra. «Vieni, rientriamo.» e tenendola stretta la riportò nel loro appartamento.

 Quando entrarono, la fece sedere sul divano e dopo averle preparato un tè, si sedette accanto a lei. Le poggiò una mano sul ginocchio e la osservò mentre teneva in mano la tazza di tè senza berne nemmeno un sorso, tremando ancora per lo spavento.

 Avrebbe voluto uccidere Moriarty, torturarlo e farlo soffrire come lui aveva fatto con sua sorella. Non poteva prendersela con lei spaventandola a morte, quando era con lui che ce l’aveva. Gliel’avrebbe pagata.

 «Tu stai bene?» chiese Shireen, rompendo il silenzio.

 Lui annuì. «Sì.»

 «Cosa voleva da te?»

 «Non ne sono certo.» rispose «Il messaggio era confuso, ma lo scoprirò.» accennò un sorriso e le sfiorò una guancia con la mano.

 Lei trasalì al suo tocco, per poi rendersi conto che non era Moriarty e che non le avrebbe fatto del male. Avrebbe voluto chiedergli scusa, ma non ci riuscì.

 «Shireen…» sussurrò Sherlock prendendole il viso tra le mani e facendola voltare verso di lui. «Ascoltami, lui non ti farà del male.»

 «Sherlock…» tentò di bloccarlo.

 Lui riprese «Mi dispiace che ti abbia spaventato tanto.» si scusò. «Ma credimi: non gli permetterò mai di farti del male. Ok? Farò tutto il necessario per impedirlo.»

 Shireen sentì le lacrime bagnarle le guance e annuì, nonostante fosse poco convinta. «Sherlock, ti prego, fai attenzione.» si raccomandò «È pericoloso e non voglio che ti faccia del male.»

 Il fratello accennò un sorriso. «Non preoccuparti. Starò attento.»

 Lei abbassò lo sguardo, poggiò la tazza ancora colma di tè ormai tiepido sul tavolino da caffè e abbracciò nuovamente suo fratello. Gli circondò il collo con le braccia e si strinse a lui. «Sherlock, promettimelo.» sussurrò «Promettimi che starai attento.»

 Holmes gli accarezzò la schiena con le mani, ricambiando la stretta. «Te lo prometto, Shir.»

 

* * *

 

 Per due mesi, la vita al 221B sembrò essere tornata quella di una volta. Vi furono un paio di nuovi casi, che Sherlock risolse in meno di qualche ora, poi la calma tornò a regnare su Londra.

 Ma un altro caso non tardò ad arrivare.

 Una sera, Lestrade e Donovan bussarono alla porta dell’appartamento. Watson era appena uscito per andare a fare la spesa e in casa c’erano solo Sherlock e sua sorella.

 «Lestrade.» salutò il consulente detective.

 «Sherlock, abbiamo bisogno di te.» affermò, poi si voltò verso Shireen e le rivolse un caldo sorriso. L’ispettore raccontò che erano stati rapiti due bambini e che avrebbero avuto bisogno del suo aiuto per trovarli.

 Quando John tornò a casa, il gruppo partì alla volta della scuola in cui erano rimasti per tutto l’inverno. Perlustrarono ogni angolo e trovarono delle impronte che portavano all’esterno. I due erano stati minacciati e trascinati fuori per essere portati chissà dove.

 Dopo aver analizzato le sostanze e le prove trovate sulla scena del crimine, Sherlock arrivò alla conclusione che chiunque li avesse rapiti stava tentando di spingerlo alla soluzione dal caso con degli indizi mirati: una copia del libro di favole dei fratelli Grimm, una busta recapitata a Baker Street con all’interno delle briciole di pane e resti di sostanze utilizzate per preparare i dolci. Tutto sembrava ricondurre alla fiaba di Hansel e Gretel.

 Quando Holmes riuscì a localizzare i bambini e questi vennero ritrovati dalla polizia, vennero portati immediatamente in ospedale per poter essere disintossicati dal mercurio che avevano ingerito. I medici assicurarono che si sarebbero ripresi e permisero alla polizia di vederli per fare loro qualche domanda.

 Il problema sorse quando Sherlock tentò di parlare con loro. Appena i bambini lo videro, gridarono spaventati e la polizia fu costretta ad allontanarlo. Nessuno seppe spiegare quella reazione, forse erano sotto shock, ma in ogni caso, Sherlock non poté interrogarli.

 

* * *

 

 Qualche giorno dopo, Lestrade bussò alla porta del 221B. La signora Hudson lo fece entrare e lo accompagnò da Sherlock. L’uomo entrò nell’appartamento e dopo aver salutato gli inquilini, tentò di parlare, ma venne interrotto da Sherlock.

 «No, Ispettore.» disse.

 «Come?»

 «Ho detto no.»

 «Ma se non sai la domanda!» esclamò Lestrade.

 «Vuoi portarmi in centrale.» spiegò Sherlock «Ti risparmio di chiedermelo.»

 «Sherlock…» tentò di replicare Greg.

 «Fammi indovinare, l’urlo?» chiese riferendosi alla reazione dei bambini alla sua vista.

 Greg annuì.

 «Chi è stato? Donovan?»

 Lestrade non ebbe tempo di annuire che Sherlock aveva già ripreso.

 «Ma certo.» dichiarò «Sono in qualche modo responsabile del rapimento? Oh, Moriarty è molto astuto.» affermò «Ti ha messo questo dubbio in testa, un piccolo tarlo. E non puoi uccidere un’idea, non quando ha preso posto qui.» con il dito gli sfiorò la fronte.

 Greg sospirò, rivolse un’occhiata a John e a Shireen e poi si avviò verso le scale.

 «Lo accompagno.» affermò la ragazza seguendolo. Quando lo raggiunse, sulla prima rampa di scale, lo prese per un braccio per fermarlo prima che si allontanasse. Era da parecchio tempo che non vedeva Lestrade, i casi erano molti e il suo tempo libero era limitato. Sembrava stare meglio dopo la separazione dalla moglie, anche se John le aveva detto che non usciva con nessuno. Avrebbe tanto voluto chiedergli di prendere un caffè insieme, di fare due chiacchiere come a Baskerville – dato che era stata davvero bene con lui – ma sapeva che con il lavoro sarebbe stato impossibile.

 «Scusalo.» disse riferendosi al comportamento del fratello. «È solo stressato per tutta la faccenda di Moriarty.»

 Greg accennò un sorriso. «Non preoccuparti.» poteva ancora sentire la sua mano sul suo braccio.

 «Ti procurerà dei guai?» chiese lei, riferendosi al fatto che Sherlock avesse deciso di non seguirlo in centrale.

 L’Ispettore scosse il capo e si voltò, pronto a ricominciare a scendere le scale quando lei lo lasciò andare. «No, ma credo che torneremo con un mandato.» spiegò. «Questa cosa si sta ingigantendo parecchio.»

 La ragazza abbassò lo sguardo e parlò ancora. «Greg, non crederai davvero che Sherlock…» più che una domanda era un’affermazione. Come poteva credere che Sherlock Holmes fosse in combutta con Jim Moriarty? Non poteva essere così. Perché avrebbe significato che il suo rapimento e quello di John erano stati orditi dal suo stesso fratello. L’idea le attraversò la mente così velocemente da provocarle un brivido lungo la schiena.

 «No.» disse Greg, risalendo alcuni gradini e prendendole la mano. «No, Shireen. Io conosco Sherlock. Mi fido di lui.» affermò.

 I loro occhi si incontrarono e Shireen vide un lampo in quelli dell’Ispettore.

 Aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Stai bene, Greg?» domandò aumentando la presa sulla sua mano.

 «Sì.» rispose.

 «Sei sicuro? Sembri-»

 Lui la interruppe. «Sto bene, non preoccuparti.» le sfiorò una guancia con la mano e accennò un sorriso.

 «Greg, se qualcosa non va-»

 «Sto bene.» ripeté. «Davvero.»

 Shireen incatenò i suoi occhi a quelli di lui. Era ovvio che stesse mentendo, ma non poteva certo insistere fino a che non avesse deciso di confessare. «È solo che sono preoccupata per te.»

 «Non voglio che ti preoccupi.» le disse. «Ma grazie.»

 La ragazza sorrise.

 Donovan, ferma sulla porta, si schiarì la voce.

 «Ehm… adesso devo andare.» riprese Lestrade lanciando uno sguardo alla collega per poi tornare a guardare la più giovane degli Holmes. «Ci vediamo.» la salutò.

 «A presto.» replicò lei.

 Greg fece per voltarsi, ma dopo aver sceso un gradino tornò sui suoi passi. Si avvicinò a lei, le fiorò il volto con una mano in modo da avvicinarlo al suo e poggiò un delicato bacio sulla sua guancia.

 Shireen chiuse gli occhi sentendosi accarezzare le guance dalle labbra dell’Ispettore – rese ruvide dalla barba che le incorniciava – e quando li riaprì, lui era già sparito.

 

* * *

 

 La previsione di Lestrade si rivelò esatta. Qualche sera dopo le sirene della polizia fecero trasalire gli inquilini del 221B. Shireen rivolse uno sguardo preoccupato a John, che si alzò in piedi muovendosi verso la porta.

 Quando sentirono il campanello suonare e la signora Hudson aprire la porta, Shireen scese la prima rampa di scale. Donovan e altri due poliziotti la sorpassarono. Dietro di loro, comparve Greg che captò lo sguardo preoccupato della ragazza e le strinse la mano prima di oltrepassarla a sua volta, diretto al piano superiore.

 John li raggiunse prima che entrassero nell’appartamento. «Avete un mandato?» chiese bloccando loro la strada.

 «John, lascia stare-» tentò di bloccarlo Lestrade.

 «No, avete un mandato?» insistette.

 «Si sposti, dottor Watson.» ordinò Donovan e si fece strada nell’appartamento dove Sherlock si era già vestito. La donna si fermò sulla soglia e fece un cenno ai due poliziotti.

Uno dei due prese le manette e disse a Holmes di alzare le mani.

 «Sherlock Holmes» cominciò Lestrade con voce flebile «La dichiaro in arresto per sospetto doppio sequestro di persona…»

 «Non sta facendo resistenza.» intervenne John, mentre osservava la scena impotente.

 Shireen era immobile accanto a lui. «Greg…» mormorò implorante.

 L’Ispettore si volse verso di lei e la ragazza poté vedere il dolore nei suoi occhi.

 «Va tutto bene.» li bloccò Sherlock.

 «È ridicolo, non sta facendo resistenza.» continuò John.

 «Portatelo di sotto.» ordinò Lestrade e i due poliziotti lo scortarono giù per le scale.

 «Sapete che non potete farlo.» continuò John.

 «John, per favore, o sarò costretto ad arrestare anche te.» lo implorò Greg. Rivolse un ultimo sguardo addolorato a Shireen e poi lasciò l’appartamento.

 La ragazza, furiosa, si voltò verso Donovan, che era ancora in piedi sulla soglia.

 Anche John le rivolse uno sguardo carico d’odio. «Finito?» chiese.

 «Oh, io te l’avevo detto.» squittì l’altra con l’aria di qualcuno che la sa lunga. «Ti avevo detto che non si sarebbe accontentato di risolvere crimini. Prima o poi si supera il limite. Chiediti quale razza di uomo rapirebbe dei bambini per mettersi in mostra dopo averli ritrovati.»

 «Oh, smettila!» sbottò Shireen e tutti gli sguardi si posarono su di lei «Sei tu che dovresti chiederti dove sareste adesso senza Sherlock!»

 «Prego?»

 «Se non ci fossero stati lui e John, voi non avreste risolto nemmeno uno dei vostri casi.» ringhiò avanzando e affiancandosi a John.

 La donna sollevò un sopracciglio. «Ce l’avremmo fatta anche da soli.»

 «Oh, ma per favore.» riprese Shireen «L’unico poliziotto che valga qualcosa a Scotland Yard è Lestrade. Se avessero dovuto contare su te o Anderson sareste ancora alle prese con il caso del tassista.» fece notare, ricordando il resoconto de _Lo studio in rosa_ sul blog di Watson, tempo prima.

 «Donovan» una voce li interruppe.

 «Signore?» scattò la donna.

 Un uomo robusto con un paio di enormi occhiali rotondi fece il suo ingresso nella stanza. Era il commissario capo. «Abbiamo il nostro uomo?» chiese.

 «Ehm… Sì, signore.» rispose lei.

 «Bene.» concluse e si voltò per osservare i due inquilini e la stanza «Se volete saperlo, sembrava un po’ strambo. Lo sono spesso questa specie di vigilanti.» concluse.

 Shireen dovette reprimere l’istinto di prenderlo a pugni. Cosa che John non fece.

 Prima che qualcuno potesse bloccarlo, si mosse e sferrò un pugno dritto al volto dell’uomo, che si piegò in due e gridò dal dolore.

 Due poliziotti si materializzarono dal nulla e presero il dottore per le braccia trascinandolo fuori dalla stanza. Lui non oppose resistenza, ma continuò a fissare furioso il commissario capo che tentava di tamponare il naso grondante di sangue.

 Shireen fece per seguire John e quando vide che Donovan la stava osservando, le rivolse un sorriso soddisfatto. Corse giù per le scale seguendo gli agenti che stavano portando via Watson e uscì dal 221B.

 Le auto della polizia erano parcheggiate in strada con i lampeggianti accessi, che si proiettavano sui muri delle case vicine.

 I poliziotti portarono John accanto a Sherlock e presero ad ammanettarli.

 «Greg!» Shireen si avvicinò a Lestrade, fermo accanto ad una volante.

 L’uomo si voltò, ma proprio mentre stava per parlare, la voce di Sherlock lo interruppe.

 «Signore e signori, potreste cortesemente inginocchiarvi?» disse puntando loro contro una pistola. Aveva la mano sinistra ammanettata a quella destra di John – che sembrava alquanto perplesso – e si stava allontanando dagli agenti che prima lo stavano ammanettando.

 _Che stai facendo, Sherlock?_ pensò Shireen, pietrificata dallo stupore.

 Dato che nessuno sembrò dare ascolto al consulente detective, lui sparò un colpo in aria. «Avanti! Avete sentito?»

 Greg prese Shireen per le spalle e la fece abbassare. «Fate come dice!» ordinò ai colleghi e tutti si abbassarono lentamente.

 «Tanto per farvelo sapere, la pistola è una sua idea.» disse John «Io sono… ehm…»

 «Un mio ostaggio!» concluse Sherlock puntandogli l’arma alla testa.

 «Ostaggio, sì. Giusto.» confermò il medico «Adesso che facciamo?» chiese.

 Shireen non poté sentire ciò che il fratello rispose al coinquilino, ma poté vederli correre via, svoltando l’angolo.

  _No, Sherlock…_ pensò disperata. Ma cosa gli era saltato in mente? Avrebbe solo peggiorato le cose.

 Lestrade, accanto a lei, si portò le mani al volto. «No…» sussurrò.

 Tutti si rimisero in piedi perplessi e il commissario capo gridò: «Inseguiteli, forza!»

 Gli agenti salirono sulle loro auto e misero in moto. Lo stridere delle ruote sull’asfalto annunciò l’inizio dell’inseguimento. Le sirene partirono e il loro rumore rimbombò per le vie di Londra mentre le auto si allontanavano prendendo vie diverse.

 Shireen prima che Lestrade salisse in macchina con Donovan lo prese per un braccio. «Greg…» lo chiamò in un sussurro.

 Lui si voltò.

 «Non fate loro del male.» lo implorò e lui sospirò non sapendo cosa dire. «Sono Sherlock e John… Greg, ti prego…»

 L’uomo la osservò per qualche secondo e alla fine annuì; poi salì in macchina con Donovan e anche loro partirono all’inseguimento.

 

* * *

 

 Qualche ora dopo, il telefono di Shireen squillò. La ragazza, ancora seduta sul divano del suo appartamento, lo prese dalla tasca. Sullo schermo lampeggiava un numero sconosciuto. Chi poteva essere?

 «Pronto?» disse incerta, ma comunque pronta a tutto.

 «Shireen?» disse la voce di John dall’altro capo.

 «John!» esclamò mettendosi in piedi. «Dove siete? State bene?» non poté fare a meno di sospirare di sollievo. Non li avevano presi, quindi.

 «Sì, stiamo bene.» affermò «Ehm… è successa una cosa… la storia si sta complicando.»

 Lei aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Cosa? Che vuoi dire?» chiese perplessa passandosi una mano tra i capelli corti. Come poteva complicarsi più di così?

 «Abbiamo scoperto che i giornali vogliono pubblicare la notizia che Jim Moriarty è tutta un’invenzione di Sherlock.» spiegò.

 La giovane Holmes sentì un tuffo al cuore. «Cosa?! Ma è ridicolo! Come posso pensare che…?»

 «Jim Moriarty in realtà dice di essere Richard Brook, di essere stato pagato e ingaggiato da Sherlock per mettere su questo spettacolino in modo che tuo fratello potesse diventare famoso e…»

 «Cosa?!» chiese ancora, non potendo credere a ciò che stava sentendo. «Ma… Moriarty ha tentato di ucciderci, è stato processato…»

 Sentì John sospirare. «Diranno che è tutta una recita. Che Richard Brook è un attore. Lavora in un canale per bambini come cantastorie… i suoi documenti falsi… tutto lo conferma.» concluse amareggiato.

 «Non crederai anche tu che Sherlock…?» ansimò la ragazza, sull’orlo di una crisi d’ansia.

 «No.» si affrettò a rispondere John «Ma le persone lo faranno. È una storia troppo ben costruita. La signorina Riley, che si occupa di pubblicare questa storia, sa così tante cose su Sherlock…» si bloccò, non sapendo cos’altro dire «Non lo so… sa _troppo_.»

 «Dov’è mio fratello?» domandò dopo alcuni istanti di silenzio. Adesso era importante che Sherlock non si cacciasse in ulteriori guai. E Shireen sapeva che quando Sherlock era sotto stress era più incline a fare cavolate.

 «Ha detto che doveva fare una cosa.» disse il medico.

 «Non sai dov’è andato?»

 «No.» replicò «Ma non possiamo stare con le mani in mano. Ascolta, dobbiamo scoprire perché la signorina Riley sapesse ogni cosa sulla vita di tuo fratello.»

 «Qualcuno deve aver spifferato ogni cosa.» ipotizzò Shireen. Era abbastanza ovvio. Ma chi?

 «Sì, ma gli unici a sapere siamo io, te e Mycroft.» fece notare Watson «E io e te non abbiamo mai…» si interruppe, realizzando ciò che era successo. L’idea si fece lentamente strada in lui e man mano che si diffondeva in ogni sua cellula, l’uomo poté sentire l’odio per Mycroft crescere.

 Shireen sospirò e sentì il cuore farsi pesante. «Oh, mio Dio…» le sfuggì e si portò una mano al volto. «Mycroft…» come poteva averlo fatto? Eppure tutto aveva senso. Lei e John tenevano troppo a Sherlock, non l’avrebbero mai tradito. Ma Mycroft… lui avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per ottenere ciò che voleva, forse anche vendere suo fratello.

 «Credi che sia stato lui?» domandò Watson con voce flebile, quasi avesse paura che un’insinuazione del genere, detta ad alta voce, potesse tramutarsi in realtà.

 Lei tentò di mantenere la voce ferma «Era l’unico a sapere, oltre a noi.» disse lasciandosi cadere sulla poltrona di Sherlock «Non posso crederci.» le sfuggì dalle labbra.

 «Vado a parlarci.» annunciò John cominciando a camminare.

 «No.» lo fermò la ragazza «Vado io.» voleva essere lei a chiedere a suo fratello se li aveva traditi. Voleva sentirlo dalle sue labbra, altrimenti non ci avrebbe creduto.

 «Shireen…»

 «Vado io.» insistette. «Ci sentiamo più tardi.» e chiuse la chiamata.

 

* * *

 

 Quando Shireen raggiunse l’ufficio di Mycroft, la sua segretaria le disse di attendere il ritorno del fratello che era uscito per una riunione urgente. La ragazza annuì, la informò che avrebbe atteso nel suo ufficio e si sedette sulla sedia di fronte alla sua scrivania.

 _Calmati, Shireen,_ si disse. Continuava a ripeterselo da un’ora, con scarsi risultati. L’idea che Mycroft potesse aver rivelato informazioni su Sherlock a Moriarty e ad una giornalista era tremenda, quasi impensabile. Shireen aveva sempre creduto che nonostante fosse restio a dimostrare affetto, tenesse alla famiglia più di qualsiasi altra cosa. Che per lui fosse sacra e, oltre al suo lavoro, la cosa più importante.

 Forse era tutta una montatura, forse le informazioni su Sherlock erano reperibili un po’ ovunque adesso che era conosciuto da tutti. Nulla era vero e lui l’avrebbe confermato. Sarebbe bastato chiedergli spiegazioni e dopo aver chiarito ogni cosa lui avrebbe saputo come aiutarli.

 La porta si aprì e Mycroft entrò poggiando l’ombrello accanto alla porta e avviandosi verso la scrivania. «Shireen» disse stupito. «Cosa ci fai qui?»

 La ragazza si voltò, tentando di nascondere la paura che la attanagliava da quando aveva messo piede nell’ufficio. «Devo parlarti.»

 «Questo è ovvio.» replicò l’altro, sedendosi.

 «Allora perché me lo hai chiesto?»

 Mycroft sospirò e scosse il capo. «Di cosa devi parlarmi?»

 La ragazza prese un bel respiro e raccontò ciò che le aveva comunicato John. Della storia che Kitty Riley avrebbe pubblicato, delle bugie inventate da Moriarty, del fatto che sapessero tutto su Sherlock…

 «Dimmi che ha trovato le informazioni da sola e che non le ha avute da te.» era un ipotesi assurda e Shireen se ne rese conto nel momento in cui pronunciò quelle parole ad alta voce.

 Il fratello abbassò lo sguardo.

 «Mycroft» disse la sorella per incalzarlo a parlare.

 Lui sospirò ancora. «Shireen…»

 «No.» scosse il capo e la consapevolezza si fece strada in lei «Non è possibile… sei stato _tu_?» chiese in un sussurro.

 «Shireen, io…»

 La ragazza scattò in piedi. «È nostro fratello!» gridò. «È nostro fratello e tu hai raccontato tutto a quel pazzo! Ma come ti è venuto in mente?!» l’aveva sempre creduto dalla loro parte.

 «Non volevo.» si giustificò.

 «Non volevi?» chiese. «E allora perché l’hai fatto?»

 «Moriarty ha accettato di darci informazioni in cambio di…» Mycroft si interruppe «A patto che io gli parlassi di Sherlock.»

 Shireen scosse il capo. Era senza fiato, senza parole. Tutto ciò che le stava dicendo non aveva senso. Come aveva potuto farlo? «E tu gliene hai parlato.» disse con voce rotta.

 Mycroft abbassò il capo e annuì impercettibilmente. «Era per la sicurezza del governo e della-»

 «E alla vita di Sherlock non pensi?» sbottò sbattendo un pugno sulla scrivania. « _È nostro fratello_.» sillabò. Questo bastava, non importava che fosse o meno un sociopatico iperattivo, che avesse strane manie o altro, era loro fratello. E in una famiglia ci si proteggeva a vicenda.

 «Mi dispiace.» aggiunse il politico.

 Quelle parole la fecero infuriare ancora di più. «E secondo te può bastare?» chiese, trattenendo a stento quelle lacrime cariche di rabbia.

 «Io-»

 «Spero che tu ti renda conto di quello che hai fatto, Mycroft.» ringhiò, interrompendolo. «Spero che tu capisca che hai rovinato la vita di Sherlock. Tutti lo credono un criminale, adesso. Hai dato a Moriarty l’arma che stava cercano. Stava aspettando che qualcuno lo facesse e tu gli hai fornito su un piatto d’argento le informazioni per distruggere Sherlock.» spiegò «Ti credevo migliore. Credevo che tenessi a noi. Ti ho sempre difeso di fronte a tutti, invece non te lo meriti. Anche se ci odi e se la nostra presenza ti infastidisce… questo non ti dà il diritto di rovinarci la vita!»

 «Io…» sussurrò «Io tengo alla mia famiglia.»

 «Davvero?» chiese. «Ed è così che lo dimostri? Spiattellando tutto ad un criminale che ha tentato di ucciderci? Bel modo per farcelo capire.»

 «Shireen…» la implorò alzandosi e tentando di avvicinarsi.

 «Basta.» lo bloccò sollevando una mano. «Non…» tentò di trattenere le lacrime, ma queste le bagnarono le guance. «Smettila. Non voglio rimanere ad ascoltare le tue scuse un secondo di più.» così dicendo si asciugò le guance e uscì dall’ufficio sbattendo la porta. «Vai all’inferno, Mycroft.»

 

* * *

 

 Shireen uscì di corsa dall’edificio. Non sapeva dove andare. Non sapeva cosa fare. Era confusa, distrutta, _delusa._ Avrebbe voluto tornare indietro nel tempo, fermare Mycroft, impedirgli di combinare quel disastro facendo credere a tutti che Sherlock fosse il criminale.

 _Perché, Mycroft? Perché?_ le lacrime continuavano a bagnarle le guance, inarrestabili, dolorose.

 Si bloccò in mezzo alla strada, il fiato corto, il cuore che batteva a mille.

 _Oh, mio Dio…_ Mycroft era l’unica cosa che le martellava nella mente in quel momento. _Ci ha traditi… credevo che tenesse a noi…_

 Prese il cellulare e inviò un messaggio a John.

 

_È_ _stato Mycroft._

_Shireen_

 Qualche secondo dopo arrivò la risposta del medico.

 

_Mi dispiace tanto._

_John_

 La giovane Holmes sperò che Watson fosse con Sherlock e che gli stesse spiegando tutto. Che gli stesse dicendo che loro gli credevano, che non dubitavano di lui, come gli altri.

 Anche lei avrebbe tanto voluto qualcuno che la confortasse. Qualcuno che le dicesse che nonostante tutto Mycroft teneva a loro, anche se non era così. Qualcuno che le ricordasse che anche Mycroft Holmes può sbagliare, anche se questo sarebbe costato caro a Sherlock.

Ma nessuno era lì per lei.

 

* * *

 

 Shireen continuò a camminare per più di due ore. Non aveva una meta precisa, voleva solo sgranchirsi le gambe, pensare e dimenticare ciò che Mycroft aveva fatto. Faceva avanti e indietro per lo stesso quartiere da un tempo che sembrava eterno. Sembrava non volersi allontanare da Mycroft, perché era consapevole che se l’avesse fatto, sarebbe stato per molto tempo.

 _Dimenticalo, Shireen,_ si disse. _È l’unico modo per superarlo._

 Il telefono squillò, facendola sobbalzare.

 Per un momento pensò potesse essere Mycroft, pronto a farle la predica per averlo maltrattato, pronto a fornirle le sue stupide scuse, ma quando prese il cellulare tra le mani, vide il numero di John.

 Si schiarì la voce. «Pronto?»

 «Shireen?» chiese l’altro con voce flebile.

 «Sì, John.» replicò «Che succede?»

 Silenzio.

 «John?» lo incalzò.

 «Shireen…» lo sentì inspirare come se gli mancasse l’aria.

 «Stai bene?» chiese immediatamente pensando che si fosse sentito male.

 «S-sì… No, io sto…» ansimò.

 «John, mi fai preoccupare.»

 «Io…» stava piangendo. John Watson stava piangendo. «Sherlock… lui…»

 «Cos’è successo?» scattò «L’hanno arrestato?» se l’aveva arrestato, oltre alle fase accuse, adesso c’erano anche quelle per fuga e per rapimento, dato che aveva finto che John fosse un suo ostaggio.

 «No.» replicò l’uomo e poi trasse un profondo respiro.

 «Allora cos’è successo, John?» ripeté sentendo l’ansia crescere in lei ogni secondo «Ti prego…»

 «Si è buttato.» fu la sua risposta. Un’apparentemente insensata risposta.

 «Come?» domandò incredula e confusa «Che stai dicendo?»

 «Era sul tetto del St. Bart…» singhiozzò «Lui era là, io sono arrivato e lui mi ha chiamato… mi ha detto di non muovermi, di rimanere dov’ero… ha detto che voleva lasciare un biglietto perché è così che fanno le persone… e che era tutto vero. Che ha fatto finta. Che era tutta una bugia, una sua invenzione. Che Moriarty aveva detto la verità.» concluse senza fiato scoppiando in singhiozzi incontrollati.

 «John, cosa stai dicendo?» ansimò la ragazza portandosi una mano alla fronte «Ti prego, smettila…» suo fratello si era…? No, era impossibile. Sherlock non l’avrebbe mai fatto.

 «Mi dispiace, Shireen…» ripeté, la voce aveva quasi ritrovato la sua compostezza «Lui si è buttato… io non ho potuto fare nulla… si è… _ucciso_. Io… oh, Dio…»

 «No!» esclamò la giovane Holmes. «No! Non è vero! John, smettila.» sentiva gli occhi bruciare.

 «Shireen, mi dispiace.» replicò lui.

 «No!» strillò ancora. Non poteva essere vero. Sherlock non poteva essere morto. «No, non è vero…» ripeté ancora con voce stridula.

 «Scusami, Shireen.» replicò la voce del medico dall’altro capo «Vorrei che non fosse vero.»

 «No…» concluse in un suono strozzato. «No, Sherlock…» le lacrime le rigarono le guance. « _Sherlock…_ » un dolore lacerante la trafisse alla bocca dello stomaco. Sentì un conato di vomito salire lungo la gola, ma lo trattenne.

 Moriarty. Era tutta colpa sua. L’aveva costretto, l’aveva sicuramente costretto a farlo. L’aveva obbligato a dire quelle cose a mentire… Non poteva aver finto per tutto quel tempo. Lei se ne sarebbe accorta, giusto? Oppure no. Forse non se ne sarebbe accorta, perché non era mai stata sveglia come lui o Mycroft e il maggiore degli Holmes glielo ricordava spesso.

 «Sherlock…» il suo nome le rimbombava nelle orecchie, nella mente, in ogni cellula del corpo. Il suo pensiero fisso era l’immagine di Sherlock che si lanciava dal tetto dell’ospedale, che si _suicidava_. Perché era quello che aveva fatto. Si era ucciso.

 Poggiò la schiena contro la cancellata di una villetta, appena in tempo prima che le gambe cedessero sotto il suo peso, incapaci di reggere ulteriormente il resto del suo corpo. Rimase seduta a terra, con il vento freddo che la feriva gli zigomi e gli occhi annebbiati dalle lacrime. Poggiò le braccia sulle ginocchia e seppellì il volto nella giacca, continuando a singhiozzare.

_Sherlock… Perché? Perché? Non puoi averlo fatto…_

 

* * *

 

 Non seppe per quanto rimase immobile, singhiozzando, seduta sul marciapiede, ma le sembrarono anni, _secoli_. Ogni minuto si dilatava man mano che la consapevolezza che Sherlock non sarebbe più stato con loro si faceva strada in lei.

 Un’auto si fermò accanto al marciapiede.

 La ragazza sentì una mano poggiarsi sulla sua spalla e sollevò lo sguardo, pronta a dire al buon samaritano di passaggio di lasciarla in pace ad annegare nel suo dolore. I suoi occhi, però, incontrarono un volto famigliare.

 «Greg?» singhiozzò «Cosa…? Come facevi a…?» balbettò.

 «John.» rispose l’altro.

 La ragazza avrebbe dovuto immaginare che il dottor Watson si sarebbe preoccupato, ma in quel momento, con il cervello annebbiato e tutti gli ingranaggi sconnessi e incastrati tra loro, non riusciva nemmeno a formulare un pensiero di senso compiuto.

 «Oh, Greg…» mormorò.

 Lui non le permise di concludere. La tirò a sé e la strinse forte. «Mi dispiace.» le sussurrò all’orecchio con voce rotta. Anche lui era amico di Sherlock. Anche lui gli aveva voluto e gli voleva bene.

 «Non posso credere che l’abbia fatto.» singhiozzò «Non può essersi ucciso…»

 «Shireen, calmati.» le disse accarezzandole i capelli.

 Lei scosse il capo. «Non posso, non ci riesco…» gemette «Sono sola… Sherlock si è ucciso, Mycroft ci ha traditi…» aveva perso tutto. Non aveva più la sua famiglia. Aveva desiderato così tanto riunirsi a loro e adesso tutto era andato in frantumi.

 «Shh…» l’Ispettore la cullò dolcemente tra le braccia «Adesso calmati. Non sei sola. Ci sono i tuoi genitori, c’è John...» la allontanò dal suo petto. «E ci sono io, Shireen. Sono qui.»

 Shireen singhiozzò ancora, incapace di fermarsi. «Greg…» mormorò con voce impastata dalle lacrime; pronunciare il suo nome la faceva sentire meglio in un certo senso, perché in quel momento Lestrade era una certezza, qualcosa di saldo a cui aggrapparsi per non sprofondare nel baratro.

 «Sono qui.» le disse ancora.

 La ragazza gli circondò il collo con le braccia e si strinse a lui.

 Greg sospirò. «Andiamo. Non possiamo rimanere qui. Fa freddo, ti congelerai.» le disse sollevandole il mento con una mano. «Ce la fai a camminare?»

 Lei si asciugò le guance e annuì flebilmente.

 L’uomo l’aiuto a mettersi in piedi e dopo aver chiamato un taxi la aiutò a salire, posizionandosi al suo fianco. Diede indicazioni all’autista e poi le prese la mano.

 Shireen poggiò il capo sulla spalla dell’Ispettore e lasciò che l’uomo le circondasse le spalle con un braccio. Continuò a sussurrarle parole dolci, ma lei non ne udì nemmeno una. Il suo cervello era caduto in uno stato di black-out totale, come quello che l’aveva colpita quando Moriarty l’aveva rapita e minacciata. Quella volta aveva udito John dire che era sotto shock, che sarebbe passato… ma in quel momento, con l’immagine di Sherlock che si buttava dal tetto del St. Bart impressa nella mente – anche se in realtà non vi aveva assistito – non era certa che ne sarebbe più uscita.

 

* * *

 

 Quando il taxi si fermò davanti al 221B, Greg pagò l’autista e poi trascinò Shireen fuori dall’abitacolo. La ragazza non parlava e nemmeno singhiozza più. Lacrime silenziose le bagnavano le guance e le avevano arrossato gli occhi e le guance, ma non aveva più emesso un suono da quando erano saliti sull’auto. Lestrade pensò che fosse sotto shock, come lo erano tutti, d’altronde.

 L’auto partì e lui prendendole la mano avanzò fino alla porta in legno scuro.

 Bussò, anche se la ragazza molto probabilmente aveva e chiavi.

 Ad aprire venne la signora Hudson, anche lei, come la giovane Holmes aveva gli occhi arrossati dal pianto.

 «Oh, Ispettore… Shireen…» li salutò con voce flebile e addolorata.

 «Signora Hudson, accompagno Shireen di sopra. Posso entrare?» chiese l’uomo.

 «Certo, prego.» la donna si scostò e quando Shireen le passò accanto la strinse forte a sé. «Mi dispiace, cara. Mi dispiace così tanto…»

 «Grazie, signora Hudson.» riuscì a bofonchiare la giovane, per poi salire le scale, seguita da Lestrade che le aveva poggiato una mano sulla schiena per sorreggerla.

 Quando varcò la soglia dell’appartamento, Shireen sentì una nuova fitta di dolore colpirla al cuore. Chiuse gli occhi e Greg, intuendo ciò che sarebbe successo, le si avvicinò afferrandola prima che cadesse a terra.

 Shireen poggiò la schiena contro il petto dell’uomo e si portò le mani al viso, singhiozzando sommessamente.

 «Vieni.» le disse dolcemente Lestrade «Ti porto nella tua stanza.» la guidò fino alla camera da letto, la fece sdraiare sul materasso, la coprì con una coperta e poi si sedette al suo fianco. Era molto pallida e stava tremando, non sapeva se per il freddo o per i singhiozzi.

 «Greg» mormorò lei «Non lasciarmi…» lo implorò. Non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta a rimare sola. Non in quel momento.

 «No.» le assicurò accarezzandole i capelli e poi prendendole la mano, notando che era gelata anche quella «No, rimango.»

 Poco dopo la ragazza si addormentò.

 

* * *

 

 «John» fu la prima cosa che disse Shireen al suo risveglio.

 Greg era ancora accanto a lei, con le dita intrecciate alle sue e quando la vide aprire gli occhi accennò un sorriso, che in realtà fu molto più simile ad una smorfia.

 «È in salotto.» disse.

 Lei annuì, si mise a sedere e quando fu certa che le gambe potessero reggerla si mise in piedi. Senza farsi aiutare da Greg, uscì dalla stanza, percorse il corridoio e raggiunse il salotto, dove trovò John seduto sulla sua poltrona, in silenzio.

 «John» disse avvicinandosi. Le lacrime avevano ricominciato a bagnarle le guance.

 «Shireen…» singhiozzò lui e quando si alzò in piedi, lei gli gettò le braccia al collo.

 Piansero insieme, stringendosi l’uno all’altra, sapendo bene che il dolore che provavano era esclusivo. Non che gli altri non stessero soffrendo, ma per loro Sherlock era stato e sarebbe sempre stato speciale. Era un fratello, un amico, un confidente, una persona un po’ strana, ma capace di gesti buoni ed eroici. Loro due lo sapevano e a dispetto di tutto, sapevano che ciò che aveva detto riguardo alle bugie, non era vero. Sapevano che non avrebbe mai potuto inventarsi tutto e fingere così bene per un tempo così lungo. Per loro sarebbe sempre rimasto lo stesso Sherlock, il sociopatico iperattivo, geniale meraviglioso Sherlock di sempre.


	8. Ave atque vale

 Shireen era immobile, in piedi, di fronte alla finestra. Stava guardando la strada senza in realtà vederla davvero e pensando a come fosse possibile che, nonostante il dolore che stavano provando lei, John e i loro amici, il mondo continuasse ad andare avanti normalmente. Non aveva mai perso qualcuno di caro, ma in quel momento si rese conto che ciò che le avevano detto i pochi amici che aveva era vero. Quando si perde qualcuno, sembra che il dolore debba essere condiviso da tutto il mondo e quando si vede che non è così sembra di ricevere un’ulteriore stilettata al cuore.

 _Perché, Sherlock?_ era la domanda che le martellava nella mente da un paio di giorni, da quando la telefonata di John le aveva fatto crollare il mondo addosso. Non riusciva a capacitarsi di come un uomo come Sherlock, amante della vita e del suo lavoro, avesse deciso di agire in modo così assurdo.

 Credeva che le avrebbe almeno detto addio, prima. Era felice che l’avesse fatto con John – sapeva quanto tenessero l’uno all’altro, anche se non avevano avuto il coraggio di confessarselo – ma in un certo qual modo si sentiva delusa. Come se Sherlock avesse potuto pensare che la sua morte non l’avrebbe sfiorata minimamente.

 Si volse verso il camino in cui scoppiettava il fuoco che aveva acceso da poco. Si sentiva intirizzita da capo a piedi, come se avesse camminato nella neve per chilometri, così si sedette sul tappeto accanto alla poltrona del fratello, con gli occhi rivolti verso le fiamme. Si sentiva spossata, stanca nel profondo.

Chiuse gli occhi e ripensò al suono del violino di Sherlock, al sorriso esclusivo che le rivolgeva di tanto in tanto quando pensava che nessuno lo notasse, alle occhiate che rivolgeva a John per assicurarsi che stesse bene dato che non aveva il coraggio di chiederglielo, alle sue deduzioni strampalate, alle battute e agli insulti, ai litigi con Mycroft…

 _Mycroft,_ un altro pensiero che si insinuava come un tarlo nella sua mente ogni volta che ripensava al pomeriggio della morte di Sherlock. Sapeva che ciò che aveva fatto era imperdonabile, ma in quel momento avrebbe tanto voluto che fosse lì con lei. Mycroft non era mai stato bravo a confortare le persone, ma la sua sola presenza, forse, l’avrebbe aiutata.

 Lacrime calde le bagnarono le guance per l’ennesima volta.

 «Sherlock…» sussurrò quasi involontariamente. «Perché?» i singhiozzi si fecero più forti e rimbombarono nella stanza. La signora Hudson era uscita e anche John – probabilmente per organizzare il funerale – perciò non l’avrebbero disturbata chiedendole se si sentisse bene, domanda di routine ma alquanto insensata in quella situazione. 

 Si portò le mani all’altezza del cuore, che aveva cominciato a battere così velocemente da rimbombarle nelle orecchie e in ogni fibra del corpo. Sentiva il sangue pulsare nelle vene con tanta prepotenza da farle male. Aveva la testa pronta a scoppiare, sovraccaricata da emozioni e dolore, troppo da sopportare per una persona sola.

 Forse i suoi fratelli avevano ragione. I sentimenti erano davvero il difetto chimico della parte che perdeva e se lei avesse semplicemente spento l’interruttore, avrebbe evitato di soffrire così tanto.

 

* * *

 

 Mycroft entrò nella stanza con passo felpato. Sapeva che avrebbe trovato sua sorella da sola dato che le telecamere che aveva installato tempo prima per sorvegliare Sherlock gli avevano permesso di vedere John lasciare l’appartamento poco prima.

 Era conscio che dopo ciò che aveva fatto probabilmente lei non avrebbe più voluto vederlo, ma sapeva anche bene di non poterla lasciare sola. Doveva ammettere che vederla così gli aveva fatto provare una stretta al cuore, un sensazione nuova, dolorosa. Anche perché dietro tutto ciò che era successo c’era anche il suo zampino – ovviamente tutto era stato calcolato, ma questo Shireen non poteva saperlo.

 Avanzò nell’appartamento e quando arrivò a qualche passo da lei si bloccò. Cosa le avrebbe detto? Cosa avrebbe fatto? Come avrebbe potuto mentirle vedendo quanto dolore le stava causando?

 Poggiò l’ombrello alla poltrona di Watson e si avvicinò ancora. Si inginocchiò accanto a Shireen e le poggiò delicatamente una mano sulla spalla.

 Shireen sussultò, sollevò lo sguardo e quando incontrò gli occhi di Mycroft, lui sentì un tuffo al cuore.

 Per un momento il politico rimase in silenzio osservando le sue guance arrossate, le pupille dilatate e le lacrime che scivolavano lungo le gote, trafitto dalla consapevolezza che fosse tutta colpa sua.

 «Mycroft…» mormorò lei rompendo il silenzio con voce rotta.

 La mano dell’uomo scivolò sulla sua guancia bollente.

 «Mycroft…» singhiozzò Shireen. Poi si avvicinò a lui e si accoccolò contro il suo petto, stringendo tra le dita la sua giacca all’altezza dei fianchi e poggiando il capo contro il suo petto.

 «Shh…» disse lui accarezzandole i capelli e circondandole le spalle con un braccio per stringerla ancora di più a sé. Odiava il contatto fisico con le persone, ma in quel momento Shireen aveva bisogno di lui. Si sentiva così in colpa che sarebbe stato disposto a fare qualsiasi cosa per darle un mano.

  _Solo per questa volta,_ si ripromise.

 Poteva sentire il corpo della ragazza, scosso dai singhiozzi, tremare a contatto con il suo e la pelle, bollente a causa della febbre, bruciare attraverso i vestiti leggeri che indossava. Probabilmente due giorni prima, dopo il loro litigio, era rimasta al freddo troppo sconvolta per tornare a casa. E queste erano le conseguenze.

  _È tutta colpa tua, Mycroft,_ sussurrò una vocina nell’angolo più recondito della sua mente.

 «È colpa mia» bofonchiò Shireen con voce rotta e tremante. «Solo mia.»

 Mycroft trasalì. «Come?» chiese credendo di aver frainteso.

 «È tutta colpa mia.» ripeté lei «Non mi sono accorta di nulla. Probabilmente Sherlock stava male da mesi e io non… se avessi osservato meglio forse avrei potuto salvarlo.»

 L’uomo scosse il capo e la allontanò dal suo petto poggiandole le mani sulle spalle. «No, Shireen, non è colpa tua.»

 «Davvero?» chiese lei sollevando il capo per incontrare gli occhi di suo fratello. «Vivevo con lui da parecchio, eppure non ho notato nulla che-»

 «Infatti.» la interruppe il maggiore. «Perché non c’era nulla da notare. È stato un gesto imprevisto, senza una causa.» tagliò corto. Non poteva scendere nei dettagli. Non poteva lasciarsi sfuggire nulla.

 «C’è sempre un perché, Myc.»

 Il fratello scosse il capo. «Non questa volta.»

 Shireen chiuse gli occhi e sospirò. «Vorrei che fosse qui.» sussurrò poggiando nuovamente il capo sul petto del fratello. Sentì la dita affusolate dell’uomo accarezzarle i fianchi e la schiena. In quel momento dimenticò il tradimento, le bugie, ogni cosa. C’era solo Mycroft che la teneva stretta fra le braccia.

 «Anche io.» si ritrovò a dire lui.

«Vorrei poter tornare indietro e impedire che si butti da quel tetto.» asserì con voce flebile. «Vorrei-» le mancò il fiato e si interruppe.

 Mycroft chiuse gli occhi e le sfiorò la fronte con le labbra. «Shireen, hai la febbre alta.» dichiarò allontanandola di qualche centimetro. Le passò una mano sulla fronte e scese fino al mento sollevandolo poi con due dita. Gli occhi erano arrossati e il volto più pallido del solito. «Vieni, andiamo a letto. Hai bisogno di riposare.» concluse.

 «Sto bene.» protestò lei, ma non appena si fu alzata da terra si portò una mano alla fronte e chiuse gli occhi. Barcollò rischiando di cadere, ma Mycroft la sorresse prontamente, tenendola per le braccia.

 «Non è vero.» replicò il maggiore. Le circondò la vita con un braccio e lasciò che lei poggiasse una mano sulla sua spalla per sorreggersi. La trascinò verso la sua stanza attraversando il corridoio e gettando un’occhiata alla porta della stanza di Sherlock poco prima di girare la maniglia per aprire la porta della stanza accanto. Dopo averla fatta sdraiare sul letto stese una coperta sulle sue gambe e le raccomandò di non muoversi.

 Uscì dalla stanza diretto in bagno. Non si era mai dovuto prendere cura di qualcuno, ma ricordava che i genitori avevano più volte accudito Sherlock quando aveva l’influenza e aveva potuto assistere ad un perfetto esempio di cure materne.

 Prese un piccolo recipiente, la riempì d’acqua fredda e prese una pezza. Si diresse nuovamente nella stanza; dopo aver poggiato il tutto sul comodino, intinse la stoffa nell’acqua, la strizzò e la poggiò sulla fronte della sorella.

 Lei trasalì, sentendo la sensazione di fresco propagarsi per tutto il suo corpo. «Myc…» ansimò, tremando dal freddo.

 Lui annuì e accennò un sorriso. «Shh…» sembrava che solo in quel momento avesse realizzato che lui era realmente lì e che non era un’allucinazione.

 «Perché?» chiese flebilmente.

 «Cosa?» domandò lui di rimando, sapendo che la febbre alta l’avrebbe fatta straparlare.

 «Perché fai questo?» chiese di rimando la ragazza. «Perché sei qui?»

 Lui abbassò lo sguardo. «Perché non voglio che tu rimanga sola.» rispose. Era sincero. Si sentiva in colpa e voleva rimediare: non voleva che lei si sentisse sola come lui in quel momento.

 A Shireen sfuggì un sospiro molto simile ad una risata. «Non ti è mai importato.» fece notare. Non era un rimprovero, ma un dato di fatto. Lei non lo biasimava, sapeva bene che non amava stare a contatto con le persone o mostrare loro affetto.

 Questa volta fu il turno del maggiore di sospirare. «Non è vero.» sì, si era comportato in modo freddo e distaccato, ma ciò non voleva dire che non gli importasse nulla della sorella o di Sherlock. Teneva molto a loro, anche se non condivideva i loro comportamenti e le loro opinioni.

 «Sì, invece. Ma non te ne faccio una colpa.» sussurrò accennando un sorriso. «So che preferisci spegnere l’interruttore. E forse hai ragione. Se l’avessi spento anch’io, adesso non sarei qui a piangermi addosso. Sarei come te e non starei soffrendo.»

 Mycroft sentì un brivido diffondersi lungo la spina dorsale. «No.» disse prima di potersi fermare. Lo sguardo perplesso di sua sorella fu sufficiente per fargli comprendere che non aveva capito cosa intendesse. «Non devi farlo.» aggiunse scuotendo il capo. «Non spegnere _mai_ le tue emozioni.»

 Lui l’aveva fatto, ma più volte aveva invidiato coloro che invece riuscivano a provare dolore e tristezza, perché riuscivano alla stesso tempo a provare gioia e felicità, anche per le piccole cose. Qualcosa che lui non era più in grado di fare.

 «Ma tu-» tentò di dire la ragazza.

 Lui la interruppe. «Tu sei tutto ciò che io e Sherlock non siamo mai stati.» spiegò «Sai conciliare le emozioni e la razionalità. Sai mantenere in equilibrio entrambe le parti. Per questo sei migliore di noi. Sei più _umana_ di noi.» concluse in un sussurro.

 Shireen sentì gli occhi pizzicare.

 «Non devi essere diversa da come sei.» aggiunse il politico.

 Lei allungò una mano verso il viso del fratello e sfiorò i suoi zigomi e il leggero strato di barba rossiccia che gli aveva incorniciato le labbra sottili.

 L’uomo le sorrise quasi involontariamente. «Adesso riposa.» sussurrò poggiando nuovamente la pezza rinfrescata dall’acqua sulla sua fronte bollente e ricomponendosi. Aveva appena aperto il suo cuore alla sorella, cosa che non aveva mai fatto con nessuno. Sperò che potesse rammentarlo e che l’alone della febbre non ne rendesse vago il ricordo. Avrebbe avuto bisogno di ricordare, di ricordare quelle parole di conforto, soprattutto dopo quello che lui avrebbe fatto di lì a poco.

 Continuò a tenerle la mano e ad osservarla mentre scivolava in un sonno agitato e disturbato. Poteva sentire il suo respiro affannato e irregolare, il leggero tremore che la stava scuotendo e le leggere convulsioni causate dalla febbre che la facevano agitare sotto le coperte.

 Come poteva farla soffrire in quel modo? Come poteva stare a guardare mentre sua sorella crollava sotto il peso di quella sofferenza? Era un mostro. Si _sentiva_ un mostro.

 Quando quella consapevolezza si fece strada in lui, gli sembrò di aver ricevuto una pugnalata al cuore. Si portò una mano al petto, premendola sopra il cuore con tanta forza da farsi male.

  _È quello che ti meriti,_ continuò a ripetersi. _È colpa tua. Te lo meriti._

 Trattenne a stento un ansito di dolore.

 

* * *

 

 Lestrade salì le scale del 221B dopo che la signora Hudson lo ebbe accolto all’ingresso. Quando bussò alla porta dall’appartamento, nessuno lo invitò ad entrare, perciò lo fece da solo. Varcò la soglia e vedendo che il salotto era vuoto, raggiunse la stanza di Shireen. La signora Hudson le aveva detto che non era uscita, perciò forse si stava riposando.

 Si fermò sulla soglia, osservando perplesso la scena che si trovò davanti. Shireen era stesa sul materasso, profondamente addormentata e accanto a lei c’era Mycroft, che le stava tenendo la mano, accarezzandole di tanto in tanto le guance e i capelli.

 Una cosa che non si vedeva certo tutti i giorni, pensò Lestrade.

 Il politico si accorse quasi subito della presenza dell’Ispettore sulla soglia della stanza, ma stranamente non tentò di dissimulare nulla. Continuò a tenere la mano di Shireen e rivolse un saluto al poliziotto.

 «Gregory»

 Greg ricambiò il saluto. «Mycroft» disse «Cosa ci fai qui?»

 «Sono qui per mia sorella.» affermò il politico.

 L’Ispettore si trattenne dall’imprecare contro di lui. Aveva tradito Sherlock e aveva ferito Shireen, come poteva aver avuto il coraggio di andare da lei? Magari anche scusandosi o tentando di giustificarsi. Sperava di fare ammenda in quel modo? Li aveva abbandonati e adesso che il senso di colpa si era fatto insopportabile aveva capito che aveva sbagliato? Come poteva essere così insensibile?

 Il politico si alzò dal letto tentando di non destare la sorella e si fermò di fronte al poliziotto per guardarlo negli occhi. «Ha la febbre alta. Il freddo dell’altro giorno non le ha giovato.» spiegò. «Ha bisogno di riposo.»

 Lestrade annuì, osservando il volto pallido e segnato dalle lacrime della giovane. Provò un moto di rabbia improvviso verso Sherlock. Aveva scelto di uccidersi senza pensare alle conseguenze. L’idea che qualcun altro avrebbe sofferto non l’aveva nemmeno sfiorato, ovviamente, dato che lui non pensava mai a certe cose. Cosa aveva fatto Shireen per meritare tutto quel dolore? Era l’ultima persona a meritare una cosa del genere, eppure Sherlock si era ucciso comunque.

 «Gregory» ripeté Holmes per attirare l’attenzione su di sé.

 Gli occhi di Greg incontrarono quelli di Mycroft.

 «Mia sorella ha bisogno di qualcuno che le stia accanto.» affermò.  

 «Lo stai facendo benissimo.» fece notare Lestrade, reprimendo l’imbarazzo che l’aveva colto, non capendo dove il politico volesse andare a parare con quella conversazione. «Anche se, se io fossi in lei, ti avrei sbattuto fuori a calci, dopo quello che hai fatto.»

 Il politico non sembrò infastidito da quell’affermazione. «Non sarà così ancora per molto.» dichiarò, ignorando l’ultima affermazione di Lestrade.

 «Che vuoi dire?»

 «Devo partire.» spiegò Mycroft.

 «Adesso?!» esclamò Greg, spalancando gli occhi. «Vostro fratello è morto e tu semplicemente te ne vai e la lasci sola?»

 «È una questione di massima importanza.» si giustificò.

 « _Shireen_ è una questione di massima importanza.» disse Greg indicando la ragazza e tentando di non alzare la voce per non rischiare di svegliarla. «Non puoi abbandonarla ora che ha più bisogno di te. Ha appena perso Sherlock, come farà a superare-?»

 Mycroft sollevò una mano per interromperlo. «Insistere non mi farà cambiare idea.» lo bloccò. «È una questione di stato e come sai quando si lavora per il Governo non ci si può opporre alle decisioni dei propri superiori.» sospirò e si voltò verso la sorella. «La lascio nelle tue mani.» concluse tornando a osservare il poliziotto.

 Lestrade era sempre più confuso.

 «Shireen ha bisogno di qualcuno che la tenga a galla, altrimenti cadrà in un baratro da cui non sarà più in grado di riemergere. È già successo una volta. Se Sherlock non fosse stato lì per lei l’avremmo persa.» affermò Holmes e vedendo che Greg sembrava perplesso di fronte quelle affermazioni, riprese. «Ti sto chiedendo di occuparti di mia sorella.» precisò. «In un’altra situazione non ti avrei nemmeno permesso di avvicinarti a lei, considerando ciò che provi nei suoi confronti, ma questo è un caso particolare.»

 «I-io…» balbettò Lestrade, scuotendo il capo. «Noi siamo amici.»

 Mycroft sollevò un sopracciglio. «Ho notato come la guardi.»

 Greg abbassò lo sguardo e scosse il capo. «Non è come pensi.»

 «È esattamente come penso.» replicò Holmes. «I tuoi sentimenti per lei mi sono piuttosto chiari. E anche se preferirei che mia sorella frequentasse qualcuno più adatto a lei, magari della sua età, non posso impedire a nessuno dei due di proseguire con il vostro rapporto.» sospirò. «Per questo ti sto chiedendo di occuparti di lei. Perché so che proprio a causa di quello che provi, ti prenderai cura di lei, dato che io non potrò farlo.»

 «Dovresti essere tu prenderti cura di lei.» replicò. «Sai bene che io potrò fare poco per aiutarla.»

 «Dovrai provarci.» fece notare Mycroft. «Lei è tutto per me. È la persona a cui tengo di più a questo mondo.» asserì, intensificando lo sguardo. «Non farla soffrire, Gregory, perché in tal caso te ne pentiresti. Mi occuperei di fartela pagare personalmente.»

 «Non la farei mai soffrire.» assicurò «Tengo a lei.»

 Holmes entrò in salotto seguito dal poliziotto. «Allora sei la persona adatta a prendersi cura di lei.» concluse. Si infilò la giacca e poi si volse un’ultima volta verso Greg, fermo sulla porta del salotto. «Chiedile perdono da parte mia.» concluse e poi uscì.

 

* * *

 

  _Il vento freddo._

_Il tetto del Bart’s._

_Sherlock immobile sul cornicione._

_Un lieve sussurro._

_Bugie._

_Perdita._

_Dolore._

_Sherlock che muove un passo._

_Il vuoto._

_La morte._

* * *

 

Shireen si svegliò di soprassalto, ansimando e singhiozzando. Quel sogno tremendo, doloroso, agghiacciante, peggiore di qualsiasi altro avuto in precedenza riguardante Sherlock. Sbatté più volte le palpebre per essere certa di essere tronata completamente alla realtà.

 La stanza era immersa nella semioscurità. Alcuni fasci di luce penetravano dagli spiragli dalla finestra a illuminare l’ambiente con una pallida luce grigiastra.

 Nonostante il buio, però, i suoi occhi incontrarono immediatamente il volto di Greg che le stava sorridendo dolcemente, seduto accanto a lei sul materasso.

 «Ehi…» la salutò e le accarezzò una guancia. La febbre era scesa, ma doveva continuare a riposare se non voleva avere una ricaduta. «Tranquilla, era solo un sogno.»

 «Greg?» chiese ansimando. Da quanto era lì?  E dov’era Mycroft? «Da quanto sei qui?» balbettò, tentando di mettersi a sedere.

 Lui fece spallucce e accennò un sorriso. «Qualche ora.» rispose e poi le mise le mani sulle spalle per costringerla a sdraiarsi. «No, rimani sdraiata. La febbre è appena scesa, devi riposare.»

 «Che ore sono?» domandò Shireen, poggiando la testa sul cuscino e scostandosi i capelli dalla fronte.

«Mezzanotte.»

 «John?» domandò ancora la ragazza.

 «Sta dormendo.» replicò Greg. «Ho controllato che mangiasse e che si mettesse a letto, non preoccuparti.» la rassicurò. Quando il medico era tornato a casa, Lestrade aveva potuto vedere che era distrutto. Per questo non aveva avuto il coraggio di chiedere nulla. Si era solo assicurato che mangiasse qualcosa e che si mettesse a letto, senza fare domande. Ma qualcuno avrebbe dovuto farlo presto o tardi; John _doveva_ parlare con qualcuno il più presto possibile.

 Shireen annuì, rassicurata. Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò. «Greg, ho freddo, potresti passarmi la coperta che c’è nell’armadio?» mormorò sentendo il sonno coglierla nuovamente. Era così stanca che avrebbe solamente voluto dormire per mesi e mesi, senza svegliarsi più, fino a che quel dolore non fosse svanito.  

 L’uomo annuì e dopo aver preso la coperta dall’armadio la stese sopra di lei accarezzandole le spalle per riscaldarla. «Va meglio?» chiese dolcemente.

 Lei annuì. «Grazie.» mormorò «Non sei costretto a rimanere. Devi dormire, domani-»

 «No, rimango qui.» la interruppe. «Non ti lascio sola. Non voglio lasciarti.»

 «Non sono sola, Greg.» fece notare Shireen. «Ci sono John e la signora Hudson-» un attacco di tosse la costrinse ad interrompersi. Si portò una mano alla bocca e tossì più volte, prima di riuscire a recuperare il controllo sui suoi respiri, sentendo la mano di Greg accarezzarle la schiena.

 «Non se ne parla. Non ti lascio sola in queste condizioni.» proseguì Lestrade. «Rimango.»

 «Ma devi riposare.» protestò la giovane, quando la tosse si fu calmata.

 Greg si volse e vide una sedia accanto alla porta. «Uso quella.» disse indicandola.

 La ragazza si sollevò, facendo leva sugli avambracci. «No, è troppo scomodo.»

 «Non importa. Andrà benissimo.» la rassicurò.

 «No.» si impose Shireen con voce flebile. «Sdraiati qui con me.» concluse e si scostò per lasciargli un po’ di posto sul materasso. Sentiva la testa sempre più pesante e i brividi tronare lentamente a pervadere il suo corpo.

 L’uomo accennò un sorriso, abbassò lo sguardo e poi annuì. «Va bene.» si avvicinò al letto, si sfilò le scarpe e si infilò sotto le coperte, cingendole i fianchi con un braccio.

 Lei poggiò la testa sul petto del poliziotto e circondò la sua vita con un braccio. Il suo corpo le trasmetteva calore e sicurezza, tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno in quel momento.

 «Grazie.» sussurrò.

 Lestrade sorrise. «Mi fa piacere.» replicò e poi le accarezzò i capelli. «Adesso riposa.»

 In poco tempo, entrambi si addormentarono, cadendo in un sonno tormentato da incubi.

 

* * *

 

 Il giorno seguente, Shireen si sentiva meglio, anche se i sintomi della febbre non erano ancora scomparsi del tutto.

 John le disse che il funerale si sarebbe tenuto quel pomeriggio alle 17, al cimitero dove il corpo era stato sepolto. Lei aveva annuito, si era seduta sulla poltrona del fratello, portandosi le ginocchia al petto e aveva osservato il fuoco scoppiettare nel camino fino all’ora di pranzo, quando la signora Hudson l’aveva informata che era ora di mangiare qualcosa.

 «Tesoro, devi mangiare qualcosa.» affermò la donna, spostando il piatto più vicino a Shireen. «Non puoi lasciarti morire di fame.»

 «Non ho fame.» replicò lei.

 «Shireen, tuo fratello non vorrebbe questo.»

 Shireen sentì gli occhi inumidirsi e volse lo sguardo verso il salotto.

 La donna sospirò e si inginocchiò accanto alla giovane. «Ti prego, mangia almeno un po’ di pane e burro.» la pregò. «Devi rimetterti in forze o questa febbre non passerà mai.»

 «Sto bene.» affermò Shireen, tentando di mantenere la voce ferma.

 La signora Hudson a quel punto si volse verso John, in cerca di un sostegno da parte sua.

 A quel punto il medico intervenne. «Shireen, mangia qualcosa.» disse con voce arrochita dopo il silenzio di quei giorni. «Se starai troppo a digiuno rischierai di-»

 Lei lo interruppe, mettendosi in piedi. «Cosa? Star male?» chiese bruscamente, gli occhi lucidi e le gambe malferme. «Cosa vuoi che mi importi a questo punto? Anche se dovessi star male, anche se dovessi…» si bloccò. «Non mi importa nulla.» e detto questo uscì dalla cucina e si avviò verso la sua stanza, dove si rintanò sbattendo la porta.

 La padrona di casa sospirò mestamente. «Vai da lei, John.» disse, puntando gli occhi in quelli blu del dottore.

 «Non saprei cosa dirle.» replicò Watson.

 «A volte non c’è bisogno di dire nulla.» fece notare lei, poggiando il bicchiere e le posate di Shireen nel lavello. «Devi solo rimanerle accanto.»

 «Non sono in grado di farlo.»

 La signora Hudson si avvicinò e gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla. «Ha appena perso suo fratello.» disse. «Sherlock era tuo amico, quindi so che capisci come si sente. Devi aiutarla, non puoi lasciare che soffra senza fare nulla.»

 John rimase in silenzio per un momento, poi annuì. Si mise in piedi e si avviò lungo il corridoio. Quando si ritrovò davanti alla porta della stanza della ragazza, esitò. Cosa le avrebbe detto? Come avrebbe potuto consolarla?

 Sospirò e alla fine si decise ad aprire la porta.

 Shireen era rannicchiata sul materasso, il capo affondato nel cuscino, il corpo scosso da singhiozzi. Non si mosse nemmeno quando sentì la porta aprirsi. Continuò a dare le spalle a John, senza voltarsi, sperando che se ne andasse.

 «Shireen» la chiamò lui, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle e avvicinandosi al letto.

 Lei singhiozzò e strinse a sé il cuscino.

 «Shireen, non ignorarmi.» disse John sedendosi sul materasso.

 «Vattene.» sussurrò soltanto la ragazza.

 Watson scosse il capo. «No»

 «Vattene, John.» ripeté lei e si mise seduta per guardarlo negli occhi. «Vattene via.»

 Il medico la osservò per un momento, valutando che cosa fare, poi scosse nuovamente il capo. «Non posso.»

 «Se sei qui solo perché la signora Hudson è preoccupata, puoi anche andartene.» ribatté. «Non voglio che nessuno di voi-»

 «Shireen» la bloccò. «Voglio aiutarti.»

 «Non voglio il tuo aiuto!» gli strillò contro, tentando di mettersi in piedi. «Vattene!»

 John la bloccò, prendendola per i polsi, in modo che non potesse allontanarsi. «Calmati.»

 «Lasciami andare!» singhiozzò lei, tentando di liberarsi dalla sua presa. «Lasciami, John, lasciami…» lo implorò sentendo altre lacrime rigarle le guance. «Lasciami sola…»

 Il medico strinse le mani intorno alle sue braccia. «No.» replicò cercano il suo sguardo. «Non ti lascio sola.»

 «Non ti voglio qui!» gridò lei. «Vattene, voglio stare sola!» singhiozzò. «Voglio stare sola… per favore… per favore…» le gambe non la ressero più. Si lasciò scivolare sul pavimento e si portò le mani alla bocca per attutire i singhiozzi che la stavano scuotendo. 

 John la strinse tra le braccia. «Shh… è tutto ok.» sussurrò. «Va tutto bene, Shireen.»

 «No…» pianse la giovane. «No… no, non è tutto ok… Sherlock è morto!» sbottò «È morto! L’abbiamo perso e non tornerà più. Non lo rivedrò più…» riprese a singhiozzare, portandosi una mano al cuore e stringendo la camicetta tra le dita. «È morto… è morto, non tornerà più…»

 «Mi dispiace.» sussurrò John accarezzandole i capelli e stringendola a sé. «Mi dispiace tanto, Shireen.»

 Rimasero stretti l’uno all’altra. John la lasciò singhiozzare contro la sua spalla, sussurrandole che tutto sarebbe andato bene, che col tempo sarebbe migliorato e che il dolore se ne sarebbe andato.

 Lei continuò a singhiozzare senza riuscire a smettere.

 

* * *

 

 Dopo qualche ora, quando John ebbe lasciato la stanza, Shireen cominciò a prepararsi per il funerale. Prese i suoi abiti dall’armadio e lentamente li indossò. Quando ebbe finito entrò in bagno e si sciacquò il viso tentando di cancellare i segni delle lacrime.

 «Pronta?» le chiese Watson quando la vide uscire dal bagno.

 Lei scosse il capo, camminando lungo la parete per non perdere l’equilibrio. Come poteva essere pronta per il funerale di suo fratello? Come poteva essere pronta per dirgli addio per sempre? Una lacrima le rigò la guancia e John senza dire nient’altro le cinse i fianchi con un braccio per sostenerla.

 Insieme scesero le scale.

 La signora Hudson li stava aspettando sulla porta.

 Fuori dal 221B, Lestrade attendeva accanto a un’auto della polizia.

 «Grazie per essere venuto, Greg.» disse John quando gli fu accanto.

 Lui annuì, poi aprì loro la porta per permettergli di entrare in macchina. John si sedette davanti e le due donne sui sedili posteriori.

 

* * *

 

 Al cimitero, l’officiante li stava attendendo accanto alla lapide in marmo nera su cui spiccava a caratteri dorati il nome di Sherlock. Era stato John a scegliere la lapide e decidere i particolari, facendo in modo che rispecchiassero in tutto e per tutto il suo migliore amico.

 L’officiante strinse la mano a Shireen porgendole le condoglianze. La confortò dicendo che non tutti avevano smesso di credere in Sherlock Holmes e che alla fine la verità sarebbe venuta a galla.

 Shireen si era limitata ad annuire, rimanendo accanto a Lestrade e John.

 La signora Hudson prese il medico a braccetto, forse più per sorreggerlo che per sorreggere se stessa e si fermò davanti alla lapide contemplandola per un momento.

 Greg si avvicinò a Shireen e le strinse la mano, intrecciando le dita a quelle di lei. La giovane Holmes poggiò la testa sulla spalla di lui e si lasciò inebriare dal suo profumo di dopobarba. Singhiozzò silenziosamente, asciugandosi le lacrime con un fazzoletto. Avrebbe soltanto voluto che tutto finisse. Avrebbe voluto non provare nulla, smettere di soffrire all’istante, strapparsi il cuore dal petto per non dover provare tutto quel dolore.

 

* * *

 

 Il discorso non durò a lungo, ma Shireen aveva la testa da un’altra parte.

 Né i suoi genitori, né Mycroft si erano presentati al funerale. Che sua madre e suo padre non fossero lì, pensò, era comprensibile: perdere un figlio era una cosa tremenda, anche se Shireen non capiva come avessero potuto mancare. Sapevano che si sarebbe tenuto quel giorno e avrebbero almeno potuto andare lì per starle accanto.

 Ma perché Mycroft non era venuto? Era stato sicuramente avvertito e allora perché non c’era? Sherlock era suo fratello, avrebbe dovuto essere lì. Eppure non c’era.

 

 Quando il prete ebbe concluso, si congedò e li lasciò soli.

 I quattro restarono in silenzio e continuarono ad osservare la lapide fino a che Shireen non si avvicinò, si inginocchiò di fronte ad essa e fece scorrere i polpastrelli sul nome del fratello.

 «Ti voglio bene, Sherlock.» mormorò. «Io credo in te. Non ho mai smesso di farlo e mai lo farò. Ti voglio bene.» sussurrò con voce rotta.

 Aiutata da Lestrade, che le porse la mano e le circondò i fianchi con un braccio per aiutarla ad alzarsi, poi si allontanò insieme a lui e alla signora Hudson per lasciare a John il tempo di dare un ultimo saluto a Sherlock.

 I tre si fermarono accanto a un cipresso lungo la stradina sterrata che percorreva il cimitero. La padrona di casa si sedette su una panchina e si asciugò gli occhi con un fazzoletto, mentre Greg e Shireen rimasero in piedi poco lontano da lei.

 «Perché Mycroft non è venuto?» chiese la giovane massaggiandosi le tempie. Non capiva come aveva potuto mancare al funerale di suo fratello dopo quello che le aveva detto la notte precedente. «Credevo che almeno oggi si sarebbe comportato diversamente, ma come al solito non si smentisce mai.»

 Greg abbassò lo sguardo. Non le aveva detto nulla di ciò che gli aveva detto Mycroft. Aveva paura che Shireen avrebbe avuto una ricaduta, ma adesso era venuto il momento di confessare. Non poteva continuare a nasconderglielo, avrebbe solo peggiorato le cose.

 «Shireen…» esordì.

 Lei volse lo sguardo, incatenando gli occhi arrossati dal pianto a quelli di lui.

 «Mycroft è partito.» spiegò.

 Shireen aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Cosa?»

 «Ieri sera, quando sono venuto da te, lui era lì.» spiegò «Mi ha detto che se ne sarebbe andato per un po’ e-»

 «Quanto?» lo interruppe lei, abbassando lo sguardo.

 L’Ispettore scosse il capo. «Non lo so.»

 «Sai dove stava andando?»

 Scosse nuovamente il capo. «Mi dispiace.»

 Lei annuì. «Tipico di Mycroft.» aveva sempre fatto così. Veniva e se ne andava a suo piacimento senza dare spiegazioni a nessuno, nemmeno alla sua famiglia.

 «Avrà avuto le sue buone ragioni.» affermò Lestrade.

 Le lacrime ripresero a scorrere sulle guance di lei. «Il funerale di suo fratello non era una ragione sufficiente per restare?» chiese, asciugandosi le guance con le mani e riportando lo sguardo su Lestrade. «Lui ha sempre delle buone scuse per giustificare il suo comportamento. E io sono stufa di continuare a sopportare e perdonare quando è evidente che non se lo merita.»

 Greg sentì il cuore farsi pesante. «Ehi, ehi, aveva un lavoro importante da concludere.» disse e poggiò le mani sulle sue spalle. «Tornerà. E comunque noi siamo qui. Fino a che lui non tornerà, noi saremo qui con te.»

 La ragazza scosse il capo. «Quando tornerà…» disse soffocando una risata sarcastica. «Una volta tornato sarà esattamente come prima.»

 «Shireen» ripeté Lestrade «Qualunque cosa accada, noi non ti lasceremo sola. Non dovrai affrontare tutto questo da sola.» le assicurò, sollevandole il volto con due dita per guardarla negli occhi. «Ci prenderemo noi cura di te.»

 Gli occhi blu della giovane Holmes incontrarono quelli marroni dell’Ispettore.

 «Io sarò sempre qui per te.» proseguì il poliziotto.

 «Grazie.» sussurrò lei, poi si strinse contro di lui, poggiando il capo sul suo petto e abbracciandolo. «Grazie per essere qui e per esserti preso cura di Sherlock in tutti questi anni. Grazie di tutto, Greg.» concluse.

 Greg gli circondò la vita con le braccia e le baciò la fronte.

 


	9. Cenere e ombre

**** **_Due mesi dopo_ **

 Anche se la vita al 221B sembrava essere tornata quella di prima, un osservatore attento si sarebbe accorto che gli inquilini dell’appartamento non erano più quelli di una volta.

 John continuava a lavorare in uno studio medico per guadagnare il denaro per pagare l’affitto e per trovare una distrazione da tutto quel tormento che stava provando. Però di notte si svegliava ancora di soprassalto gridando dal terrore, spaventato da incubi tremendi. Shireen lo raggiungeva, tentava di calmarlo dicendogli che andava tutto bene, ma era la prima a stare male per la mancanza di Sherlock e ad avere incubi che riguardavano la sua morte. Così passavano la notte abbracciati sotto le coperte tentando di prendere sonno e sperando che gli incubi smettessero di tormentarli almeno per un po’.

 Inoltre a causa di tutto quello stress, l’ex-soldato aveva ripreso a zoppicare e a usare il bastone che aveva abbandonato già nella prima settimana di convivenza con Sherlock, cosa che aveva fatto sentire Shireen terribilmente in colpa, dato che neanche portarlo sulle scene del crimine lo stava aiutando a superare quel momento.

 La giovane non sapeva davvero come comportarsi, perciò aveva deciso di continuare a dare una mano a Lestrade nelle indagini dato che il periodo passato con Sherlock le aveva permesso di migliorare le sue capacità di osservazione e di deduzione. Gli incubi tormentavano anche lei, ma grazie all’aiuto di John e Greg e al supporto della signora Hudson – che si premurava di controllare che mangiasse con regolarità, che uscisse anche solo per fare la spesa o semplicemente di strapparle un sorriso – poteva dire di non sentirsi mai sola, come invece aveva creduto dopo la partenza di Mycroft.

 Ma anche se tutto sembrava essere tornato tremendamente normale, in realtà nulla era più come prima.

 

* * *

 

 Un pomeriggio di settembre, Shireen uscì dal lavoro verso le 17.

 Un mese prima, Greg le aveva fatto sapere che avrebbero avuto bisogno di uno Psicologo Criminale che lavorasse nel loro dipartimento e che l’aveva raccomandata come consulente ai suoi capi. Qualche giorno più tardi aveva sostenuto un colloquio ed era stata assunta come Psicologa ufficiale del dipartimento di polizia. La ragazza non poteva essere più felice di poter mettere in pratica ciò che aveva imparato – sia all’Università che con Sherlock – e soprattutto di potersi distrarre almeno per un po’ dalla sofferenza che in quel momento stava provando. 

 Quel pomeriggio salutò Lestrade, promettendogli che l’avrebbe chiamato se avesse avuto bisogno di lui e uscì da Scotland Yard. Aveva bisogno di un po’ di pace e di bere qualcosa di caldo, perciò prese un taxi che la scortò fino ad un piccolo locale poco lontano da Baker Street.

 Entrò, si sedette ad uno dei tavolini più isolati e ordinò un tè.

 Da quando Sherlock si era suicidato si sentiva spossata. La vita non era più frenetica come una volta e doveva anche sopportare lo sguardo sospettoso della gente che aveva cominciato a dubitare seriamente del fatto che Sherlock Holmes fosse veramente dalla parte dei buoni. Shireen avrebbe solo voluto dormire per mesi sperando che, una volta che si fosse risvegliata, tutti gli avvenimenti dell’ultimo periodo non fossero altro che un brutto sogno.

 Quando andò a pagare e uscì, decise che sarebbe tornata a piedi. Aveva bisogno di camminare, schiarirsi le idee e respirare un po’ d’aria fresca dopo una giornata passata ad interrogare sospettati e criminali di ogni genere.

 Il vento di settembre le sferzò il viso con tanta violenza da farla rabbrividire. Shireen inspirò profondamente e sembrò che una miriade di spilli le avesse trafitto le narici e i polmoni. L’autunno era arrivato e con lui anche il primo freddo.

 Le auto sfrecciavano per le strade e i fari illuminavano i marciapiedi e le vetrine dei negozi. Le persone passeggiavano parlottando tra loro, per mano e a braccetto, da sole e in compagnia.

 Shireen si soffermò ad osservare una famiglia seduta al tavolino di un bar. C’erano i genitori e i bambini, due gemelli dai capelli rossi e gli occhi così verdi da sembrare pietre preziose, che erano intenti a discutere riguardo un cartone animato.

 La malinconia le fece contorcere lo stomaco.

 Le mancava così tanto Sherlock. E anche Mycroft non si era più fatto sentire. Avrebbe tanto voluto fargli una telefonata, ma sapeva che se non avesse avuto un buon motivo per chiamarlo, probabilmente lui le avrebbe sbattuto il telefono in faccia. Sempre che non l’avesse fatto lei per prima, dopo avergliene cantate quattro per averla abbandonata e non essersi nemmeno presentato al funerale di suo fratello. Non riusciva più ad essere arrabbiata con lui per il fatto che avesse tradito Sherlock. Dopotutto Mycroft era parte della sua famiglia e avendo già perso Sherlock, se avesse perso anche qualcun altro sarebbe stato terribile. Quindi si era convinta che nonostante il madornale errore del fratello maggiore, errare era umano e tutti avrebbero potuto sbagliare se si fossero trovati con le spalle al muro com’era successo a lui.

 Proprio in quel momento il cellulare squillò interrompendo il corso dei suoi pensieri. La ragazza lo sfilò dalla tasca della giacca e vide il numero di John sulla schermata. Premette sullo schermo con le dita intirizzite dal freddo e ripose.

 «Pronto?»

 Sentì un sospiro. «Shireen…?» balbettò la voce del medico dall’altro capo.

 «John» disse. «Che succede? È tutto ok?» l’ultima volta che l’aveva chiamata balbettando e singhiozzando era stato per farle sapere che suo fratello si era suicidato. Le viscere si contorsero dentro di lei con uno spasmo violento. Forse era successo qualcosa.

 «Io…» ansimò «Mi… mi dispiace…»

 «Per cosa?» chiese. Schivò un venditore ambulante e attraversò la strada quando il semaforo divenne verde. «John, non capisco, spiegati.»

 Lui riprese con voce flebile. «Io non ci riesco… non posso-»

 «John» tentò di bloccarlo con voce ferma.

 «Shireen, ci ho provato…» spiegò singhiozzando «Non riesco a vivere senza di lui… ho… ho bisogno di lui… lo sogno ogni notte… lo vedo…»

 Ci fu uno scatto metallico.

 Shireen trasalì. Quello che aveva appena sentito era il cane di una pistola? Sapeva che il medico ne teneva una nel cassetto, ma l’avrebbe usata per…? Un brivido potente la scosse e il cuore prese a batterle furiosamente nel petto.

 «Calmati.» scattò, allarmata, bloccandosi sul marciapiede. Stava parlando di Sherlock, era ovvio, e ciò significava: nulla di buono. «Va tutto bene. Respira profondamente e tranquillizzati.»

 «Non posso…» replicò l’uomo con voce rotta. «Lui… lui era la mia vita… era tutto quello che avevo…»

 «Ti prego, calmati, tenta di ragionare.» adesso la stava spaventando. Stava per fare qualcosa di stupido e lei era ancora troppo lontana da casa. Non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta ad arrivare in tempo e fermarlo.

 «Mi dispiace, Shireen…» bofonchiò. «Io devo dirti addio…» la sua voce scemò e si confuse con gli ansiti e i singhiozzi.

 «No! No, John!» sbottò alzando la voce, tanto che alcuni passanti si voltarono ad osservarla «Sto arrivando. Sarò a casa tra poco.» tentò di calmarlo. Doveva solo tenerlo buono per un po’. Doveva solo arrivare a casa. Mancavano poco, solo qualche isolato. Se fosse riuscita a trattenerlo al telefono per altri cinque minuti…

 «Scusami…» sussurrò e poi si sentì uno sparo.

 Shireen ebbe un tuffo al cuore e il sangue le si gelò nelle vene. Si immobilizzò in mezzo alla strada e si portò una mano alla bocca. «John!» lo chiamò.

 Nessuna risposta.

  _No! No!_ pensò.

 E poi si mise a correre.

 Doveva arrivare a casa, subito, prima che fosse troppo tardi. Doveva aiutare John.

 La signora Hudson era partita per una vacanza di una settimana e nessuno si sarebbe accorto di nulla. Baker Street era una strada trafficata e nessuno avrebbe sentito lo sparo. Nessuno avrebbe potuto aiutarlo e John sarebbe morto.

 Sempre che non lo fosse già.

 _È ancora vivo. È ancora vivo,_ continuava a ripetersi tentando di mantenere la calma e la lucidità necessarie per agire e dare una mano al suo amico.

 Compose il 999, le dita tremanti per l’ansia.

 «999. Qual è l’emergenza?» disse la voce di una donna dall’altro capo.

 «Mi chiamo Shireen Holmes.» disse, prima che potessero farle domande. «C’è stata una sparatoria al 221B di Baker Street.»

 «Ci sono dei feriti?»

 «John Watson.» rispose lei continuando a correre.

 «Lei è in casa? Che tipo di ferita è?»

 «No, sto tornando a casa. Ma è una ferita da arma da fuoco ho sentito lo sparo per telefono.» attraversò la strada. «La prego, mandi un’ambulanza.» la implorò.

 «Stia tranquilla, signorina. Mando subito qualcuno.» le assicurò e chiuse la chiamata.

 La ragazza allontanò il telefono dall’orecchio. Aveva il cuore che batteva a mille e il fiatone, ma non doveva mollare, doveva arrivare a casa.

 Premette il tasto di chiamata rapida e attese. _Rispondi, rispondi, ti prego,_ implorò mentalmente.

 «Lestrade.» sentì dall’altro capo e sospirò di sollievo.

 «Greg, sono Shireen.» disse, ansimando.

 «Che succede? Stai bene?» chiese preoccupato sentendola ansimare.

 «Sì.» rispose sbrigativa. «Ascolta, John mi ha chiamata… ha tentato di spararsi.»

 «Cosa?!» esclamò il poliziotto.

 «Non sono a casa.» continuò ignorando l’esclamazione dell’Ispettore. «Sto andando lì, ho già chiamato l’ambulanza e-»

 Lui non la lasciò concludere. «Arrivo.»

 

* * *

 

 Quando Shireen entrò al 221B, l’ambulanza non era ancora arrivata. Pregando che non fosse troppo tardi, salì le scale di corsa e raggiunse la camera del dottore, dato che le stanze al piano inferiore erano tutte vuote.

 Quando varcò la soglia lo trovò steso a terra in una pozza di sangue.

 «Oh, mio Dio» ansimò «John!» si inginocchiò accanto a lui e vide che una grossa macchia di sangue si stava allargando sul suo petto, appena sotto il cuore. Gli pose due dita sul collo e sentì che c’era ancora polso. Si concesse un sospiro di sollievo. «Forza, John, resta con me.» gli disse e premette la sua sciarpa appallottolata sulla ferita. Gli occhi pizzicavano pericolosamente e poteva sentire lacrime bollenti bagnarle le guance. «John, ti prego…» singhiozzò. «Non lasciarmi anche tu.» premette le mani sul suo petto più forte che poté, ma ben presto la sciarpa si fu impregnata di sangue e anche le sue mani vennero bagnate dal denso liquido scarlatto. «Hai detto che non te ne saresti andato… non puoi lasciarmi.»

 Shireen sentì dei passi su per le scale e pregò con tutto il suo cuore che fossero i paramedici.

 «Signorina Holmes? Signor Watson?» chiesero delle voci maschili.

 «Di qua! Fate presto!» gridò lei in risposta.

 Aveva già perso troppo sangue, sarebbe morto se non si fossero sbrigati.

 Tre infermieri entrarono di corsa nella stanza.

 «Stia tranquilla, adesso ci pensiamo noi.» la rassicurò il più giovane facendola allontanare da John e aiutandola ad alzarsi in piedi, mentre i colleghi si inginocchiavano accanto all’ex-militare per cominciare con le manovre di rianimazione. «Lei sta bene?» domandò poi, vedendo che aveva le mani e la maglietta coperte di sangue.

 La ragazza, ancora in lacrime, annuì. «Sì, sto bene.»

 Il ragazzo annuì a sua volta e si avvicinò ai colleghi, dopo averle chiesto di uscire per lasciare loro spazio per caricarlo sulla barella e portarlo via.

 Altri passi echeggiarono per le scale.

 Greg entrò di corsa nell’appartamento e salì le scale fino alla stanza di John. «Shireen!» la chiamò e quando la vide nel corridoio buttò fuori l’aria che aveva trattenuto da quando aveva varcato la soglia del 221B.

 Lei si voltò e sospirò di sollievo nel vederlo lì. «Greg»

 L’uomo le si avvicinò. «Stai bene?» chiese accarezzandole il viso, vedendo che era coperta di sangue.

 Lei annuì. «Sì, sto bene, non preoccuparti.»

 Gli infermieri li oltrepassarono informandoli che si sarebbero recati al St. Bart’s e che loro avrebbero potuto seguirli in auto.

 I due annuirono e scesero le scale di corsa. Salirono sulla volante che Greg aveva usato per raggiungere Baker Street e partirono alla volta dell’ospedale.

 

* * *

 

 «Rimarrà in osservazione per tutta la notte.» spiegò il medico osservando Shireen, ancora sporca di sangue, e Lestrade, che le stava tenendo una mano sulla spalla. «Ha perso molto sangue, ma il proiettile ha mancato il cuore. In ogni caso, domani sapremo di più riguardo la sua condizione.» concluse sfilandosi i guanti e la mascherina e gettandoli nel sacco dell’immondizia lì accanto.

 «Grazie.» disse l’Ispettore, parlando per entrambi.

 «Non siete costretti a rimanere. Non c’è nulla che si possa fare per ora.» riprese il medico «Andate a casa, riposate e tornate domani.» consigliò.

 I due annuirono e dopo averlo osservato allontanarsi, uscirono dall’ospedale in perfetto silenzio.

 

* * *

 

 Arrivati a Baker Street, Greg trascinò Shireen su per le scale. Era pallida e probabilmente era sotto shock, così le disse di andare a farsi una doccia calda e che lui l’avrebbe attesa in salotto.

 La ragazza annuì, entrò in bagno e dopo essersi lavata e aver gettato la maglietta sporca di sangue nell’immondizia ed essersi cambiata, raggiunse l’Ispettore che era seduto sulla poltrona di John, intento ad osservare il posto di Sherlock, ormai vuoto da troppo tempo.

 Sentendo dei passi dietro di lui, l’uomo si voltò.

 «Stai meglio?» domandò vedendo che Shireen aveva indossato dei vestiti puliti e che le mani non erano più imbrattate di sangue. Anche lui era pallido e doveva essere sconvolto, ma non lo diede a vedere.

 Lei annuì.

 «Hai fame?»

 Shireen scosse il capo.

 «Perché non vai a dormire un po’?» le propose.

 «Non ho sonno.» furono le prime parole che pronunciò, con voce arrochita, da quando avevano lasciato Baker Street. Le sembrò di essere rimasta in silenzio per mesi interi.

 Lestrade annuì e buttò un pezzo di legno nel camino per ravvivare il fuoco.

 «Vieni a scaldarti.» la invitò allungando un braccio nella sua direzione.

 Lei si avvicinò e lui la tirò a sé facendola sedere sulle sue gambe.

 Non avendo la forza di opporsi, Shireen si lasciò stringere, circondandogli il collo con le braccia e poggiando la fronte contro la sua tempia. Greg le circondò la vita con le braccia e fece passare un braccio sotto le gambe esili della ragazza per avvicinarla a sé e riscaldarla.

 L’Ispettore non aveva mai fatto molto caso alla corporatura di Shireen – era talmente simile a Sherlock e Mycroft che osservare lei era come guardare un loro ritratto – ma in quel momento non poté fare a meno di notare che nell’ultimo periodo fosse dimagrita. 

 «Grazie.» sussurrò la giovane Holmes, rompendo il silenzio e tenendo gli occhi chiusi, per godersi quel contatto fra i loro corpi.

 «Per cosa?» chiese lui.

 «Per essere qui.» replicò. Aveva bisogno di qualcuno che le stesse accanto e che le dicesse che sarebbe andato tutto bene. Di qualcuno che si prendesse cura di lei, nonostante fosse sempre stata indipendente e non avesse mai avuto bisogno di nessuno, fin da quando Sherlock e Mycroft avevano lasciato l’America per andare a vivere in Inghilterra. Forse proprio per questa ragione in quel momento sentiva di aver bisogno di sostegno e aiuto.

 Lestrade accennò un sorriso. «Mi fa piacere, lo sai.»

 Greg osservò il volto di Shireen, illuminato dalle fiamme. Aveva tratti delicati, una via di mezzo tra quelli taglienti di Sherlock e quelli morbidi di Mycroft. Gli occhi – che avevano perso un po’ del loro azzurro diventando più simili a quelli di ghiaccio del consulente investigativo – erano ancora pieni di vita e di voglia di ricominciare, ma celavano da troppo tempo una profonda tristezza. Lestrade dovette ammette che era doloroso vederla così. Lei che era sempre stata allegra e ben disposta verso tutti, pronta a dare una mano e a strappare una risata e un sorriso a chiunque anche quando era giù di morale, com’era successo a lui quando stava divorziando, adesso era colei che sembrava avere più bisogno di aiuto.

 Fu proprio in quel momento che si rese conto di cosa c’era di sbagliato nel rapporto tra lui e la sua ex-moglie. Non aveva mai provato dolore per lei. Aveva provato dispiacere, certo, ma nulla di più. Ma non avevano mai condiviso il vero dolore o la vera gioia. Quel rapporto che si erano creati era, in qualche modo, finto e fragile come un castello di carte. E infatti dopo poco tempo era crollato.

 «Lo so.» confermò lei riportandolo alla realtà «Ma non sei costretto a restare.» spiegò.

 «Lo faccio volentieri.» ribatté sorridendole dolcemente e scostandole una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte. «Se rimango è perché voglio farlo.» ed era vero. Voleva stare lì per assicurarsi che stesse bene e per prendersi cura di lei, ma anche perché in fondo si sentiva in colpa. Era colpa sua se Sherlock si era ucciso. Era colpa sua perché aveva scelto di dare ascolto a Donovan e Anderson invece che al suo amico. E ciò che aveva fatto John era una diretta conseguenza dei suoi errori. E adesso Lestrade doveva rimediare in qualche modo. Perciò voleva aiutare Shireen, perché quella ragazza così giovane eppure così matura e forte, era rimasta coinvolta, suo malgrado, in quell’inferno e tutto per causa sua.

 Shireen abbassò lo sguardo, sentendo le guance avvampare quando le dita di Lestrade sfiorarono il suo volto. Era molto gentile da parte di Greg voler rimanere lì con lei. Non sapeva se era stato uno dei suoi fratelli a chiedergli di prendersi cura di lei, ma le faceva piacere che avesse accettato di farlo.

 Sospirò e sollevò nuovamente lo sguardo, puntandolo sul volto dell’Ispettore appena in tempo per vedere un’ombra attraversarlo. Fu qualcosa di rapido e quasi impercettibile, ma non le sfuggì. Aggrottò le sopracciglia.

 «Ti senti in colpa.» sussurrò puntando gli occhi in quelli di lui. «Per questo sei qu. Perché credi che sia colpa tua se mio fratello si è ucciso.»

 Lui fece pe parlare, ma la frase gli morì in gola.

 Shireen si mise in piedi allontanandosi da Lestrade. «Non sei costretto a stare qui.» ribatté «Soprattutto se lo fai per redimerti per qualcosa di cui non hai colpa.»

 L’Ispettore si mise in piedi. «Non è come pensi.» disse.

 «Davvero?» chiese lei. «Vuoi negare che sia così?»

 Greg sospirò e dopo un momento di silenzio, abbassò lo sguardo. «No. È tutto vero.» confermò. «Hai ragione, mi sento in colpa per quello che è successo.»

«Non è stata colpa tua.» precisò la ragazza «Sherlock l’avrebbe fatto comunque anche se tu non avessi tentato di arrestarlo. Non si sarebbe mai suicidato per qualcosa di così poco importanza. C’era sicuramente qualcos’altro che lo tormentava. E anche se l’avesse fatto per la storia di Moriarty… non mi sembra che sia stato tu a fornire le informazioni su di lui a Moriarty.» concluse. «Quindi non hai colpe. Non devi sentirti costretto a rimanere.» sospirò. «Va’ a casa a riposarti, io sto bene. Se c’è qualche problema chiamo la signora Hudson.» disse e si diresse verso la sua stanza.

 Prima che potesse lasciare il salotto, Greg la prese per un braccio e la bloccò. «Shireen, aspetta.» disse.

 «Greg, ti prego, sono stanca.»

 «No, devi ascoltarmi.» si impose, puntando gli occhi in quelli di lei. «Tutto quello che ho fatto… tutto ciò che abbiamo passato insieme, tutto quello che ti ho detto… non l’ho fatto solo perché mi sentivo in colpa, ma perché lo volevo io.» spiegò. Sospirò e abbassò lo sguardo.

 Shireen aggrottò le sopracciglia. Era sincero.

 «Sei mia amica, Shireen. Sei importante e se non fosse successo nulla di tutto ciò, sarei qui comunque.» proseguì il poliziotto, incontrando gli occhi di lei. «Non l’ho fatto solo per redimermi. Se sono qui è perché lo voglio davvero. Voglio starti vicino. Voglio essere qui per te quando ne hai bisogno.»

 La ragazza non poté fare a meno di sorridere. Sospirò e dopo un momento di esitazione, circondò il collo dell’uomo con le braccia e lo abbracciò. Gli scoccò un bacio sulla guancia e gli accarezzò i capelli, lasciandosi stringere a sua volta.

 «Grazie per essere stato sincero, Greg.» sussurrò. «Lo apprezzo. E sono davvero felice che tu sia qui con me.»

 Lui sorrise. «Non c’è di che.»

 

* * *

 

 «Scusami, Greg.» disse Shireen mettendosi in piedi, quando ebbero finito di cenare, anche se nessuno dei due aveva fame dopo ciò che aveva visto quel pomeriggio. «Voglio provare chiamare Mycroft per fargli sapere quello che è successo.»

 Greg annuì. «Certo, fai pure.» disse «Ti aspetto in salotto.»

 Shireen annuì e poi raggiunse la sua stanza. Prese il cellulare dal comodino e compose il numero. Squillò varie volte e proprio quando stava per mettere giù, già rassegnatasi all’idea di essere stata completamente ignorata, il fratello sollevò la cornetta.

 «Pronto?» la voce di Mycroft raggiunse il suo orecchio.

 «Sono Shireen.» disse lei, senza nemmeno salutarlo. Più ripensava al fatto che aveva deliberatamente scelto di partire prima del funerale di Sherlock, più sentiva la rabbia crescere.

 «È tutto ok? Stai bene?» chiese lui, l’apprensione perfettamente udibile nella sua voce, di solito sempre fredda e distaccata.

 «Sì, sto bene.» rispose. «Volevo solo…» si interruppe e poi si schiarì la voce per continuare. «John ha tentato di spararsi, oggi.»

 «Come, prego?»

 «John ha tentato di uccidersi. Con la sua pistola.» ripeté scandendo bene le parole e asciugandosi alcune lacrime sfuggite al suo controllo. «Non ero a casa e mi ha chiamato per dirmi che-» sospirò, portandosi una mano alla bocca per sopprimere un singhiozzo.

 «Ed è…?»

 «No, non è morto.» rispose, sapendo dove il maggiore sarebbe andato a parare. «È in ospedale sotto osservazione, ma ci è andato molto vicino. Il medico ha detto che sapremmo qualcosa in più al suo risveglio.»

 L’uomo sospirò. «Mi dispiace.» disse «Spero che si riprenda.»

 La ragazza chiuse gli occhi. Anche lei lo sperava, ma non era certa che sarebbe andato tutto bene da quel momento in poi. Dopo un tentativo di suicidio nulla sarebbe più stato lo stesso. Né per John, né per nessuno di loro.

 «Shireen?» la chiamò il maggiore.

 La giovane venne bruscamente riportata alla realtà. «Sì, scusami, stavo pensando.» replicò per far capire che era ancora lì.

 «C’è qualcos’altro?» chiese il politico.

 Lei aggrottò le sopracciglia. Stava per riattaccare? Considerava la conversazione finita? Nessuna parola di conforto? Nessun “come stai?” o “posso fare qualcosa”? Suo fratello non si smentiva mai.

 «No.» rispose lei.

 «Ok.» concluse l’uomo «Allora-»

 «Aspetta.» lo bloccò prima che potesse concludere.

 «Che succede?»

 «Io-» esordì, ma le mancarono le parole. Che cosa poteva dire? Avrebbe voluto rimproverarlo per essersene andato senza dire nulla. Avrebbe voluto chiedergli dove si trovasse, cosa stesse facendo, quando sarebbe tornato… ma non fece nulla di tutto ciò. Nonostante la rabbia e la malinconia, non riuscì a dire nient’altro che «Mi manchi, Myc.» in cui erano implicite migliaia di domande.

  _Perché non sei qui?_

_Perché te ne sei andato?_

_Perché mi hai lasciata sola ancora una volta?_

_Perché non puoi comportarti da fratello, per una volta?_

_Perché non torni da me?_

 «Shireen, ti prego.» disse lui a mo’ di rimprovero.

 E a quel punto la rabbia esplose. «Perché te ne sei andato?» domandò Shireen, con voce straordinariamente ferma e fredda.

 «Avevo un lavoro da fare.» rispose il maggiore.

 «Certo, come sempre.» replicò lei. «Perché non me lo hai detto, invece di scappare?» chiese. «È stato Greg a dirmi che te n’eri andato. _Greg._ Ti rendi conto di quanto questa cosa sia assurda? Ti rendi conto di quanto questo tuo comportamento sia puerile? Non sono più una bambina, Mycroft, avresti potuto dirmelo. Avrei capito.» concluse, furiosa.

 Lui sospirò. «Ne dubito.»

 «Credi che sia così stupida da non comprendere?»

 «Credo che le tue emozioni offuschino troppo spesso le tue capacità di giudizio, sorellina.» replicò lui, freddamente. «Non volevo ferirti dopo tutto ciò che era successo. Non te l’ho detto perché sapevo che non avresti ascoltato le mie ragioni e che, per quanto avresti potuto provarci, non avresti capito.»

 «Mi hai ferito comunque.» fece notare lei «Te ne sei andato senza dire nulla, senza spiegarmi perché. Non sei nemmeno venuto al funerale di Sherlock.» concluse prima di potersi fermare. «Come hai potuto mancare? Come hai potuto mancare al funerale di nostro fratello? Sherlock ti voleva bene, anche se sembrava voler dimostrare il contrario ad ogni occasione. Lui l’avrebbe fatto per te.»

 Una risata sarcastica sfuggì dalle labbra del politico.

 «Sei infantile.» scattò la sorella. «Davvero credi che se i ruoli fossero stati invertiti, lui si sarebbe comportato così? Lui non era te, Mycroft. Era un brav’uomo, il migliore che avessi mai conosciuto. E anche se non faceva che stuzzicarti, non ti avrebbe mai riservato una trattamento del genere. Credo che tu debba vergognarti per il tuo comportamento.»

 «Mi dispiace.» concluse lui. «Ma parlarne non cambierà le cose.»

 Shireen scosse il capo. «Quando tornerai?» domandò, cambiando argomento, anche se sapeva che Mycroft non le avrebbe mai rivelato un’informazione del genere. _Questioni private di stato,_ avrebbe detto per giustificarsi.

 «Non lo so.» replicò l’uomo «Ma non molto presto.»

 Shireen sentì un tuffo al cuore. _Non molto presto._ Ricordava quelle stesse parole, pronunciate sette anni prima, quando sulla soglia di casa loro, una Shireen di soli quattordici anni aveva posto la stessa domanda ad un Mycroft di sette anni più giovane.

 E lui le aveva dato le medesima risposta. Poi era scomparso. Si era fatto vedere a Natale, quando era tornato per passarlo con loro, tre anni dopo e poi soltanto più sporadicamente. Niente più visite, né telefonate.

 «Non lasciarmi sola, Myc.» disse prima di potersi trattenere.

 «Shireen…»

 «Ti prego.» riprese lei, sentendo gli occhi inumidirsi e pizzicare a causa delle lacrime. «Ho già perso Sherlock. Non puoi lasciarmi anche tu.» le lacrime ripresero a scendere lungo le sue guance. «Torna da me, ti prego.»

 «Sorellina, non posso. Non fino a che non avrò portato a termine i compiti che mi sono stati assegnati.» si giustificò in tono freddo e distaccato.

 Shireen mosse una mano e si asciugò le guance. «Sì, lo so.» disse, scuotendo il capo. Ma come le era venuto in mente di crollare con suo fratello in quel modo? «Scusa. Non so nemmeno perché te l’ho chiesto. Va tutto bene. Lo capisco e non importa. Fai quello che devi fare.» concluse. Era per questioni di stato. Per il suo lavoro. E quello con cui stava parlando era Mycroft Holmes, avrebbe dovuto farsene una ragione. Aveva ancora Greg e John. Se lui non avesse tentato di uccidersi ancora, ovvio.

 «Mi dispiace, Shireen.» affermò Mycroft «Tornerò appena possibile.»

 «Ok. Ciao.» e prima che lui potesse replicare, riattaccò.

 

* * *

 

 «Hai sentito?» chiese il maggiore degli Holmes dopo aver riposto il telefono nella tasca interna della giacca. Aveva utilizzato il vivavoce per permettere al consulente investigativo di sentire ogni cosa. Era stato lui a chiedergli espressamente di farlo per poter sentire la voce di sua sorella almeno ogni tanto.

 Il fratello minore, seduto sulla poltrona di fronte a quella di Mycroft, annuì e volse il capo verso il camino. «Non sono sordo, Mycroft.» a

 Lui sollevò un sopracciglio. «Non lo metto in dubbio.»

 «Certo, devo farti i complimenti per la tua sensibilità nei confronti di nostra sorella.» replicò Sherlock, riportando lo sguardo sul volto del politico. «È bello sapere che rispetti il suo dolore e che fai di tutto per aiutarla a superare questo momento.»

 Mycroft sospirò. «Sai bene che non il tipo che si lascia andare a questi gesti fraterni.» disse. «Non amo lasciarmi sopraffare da qualsiasi tipo di sentimento. E l’affetto fraterno e la compassione non fanno eccezione.»

 «Neanche per lei?» chiese l’altro.

 «Lei ce la farà anche senza di me.»

 Il minore scosse il capo. «È nostra sorella, dovresti essere là per lei.» fece notare. «E non qui, considerando che non sei nemmeno indispensabile alla mia missione.»

 «Se fossi rimasto a Londra sarebbe cambiato qualcosa?» chiese aggrottando le sopracciglia. «Avrebbe impedito a John di spararsi o a lei di soffrire?»

 «Non è questo il punto.» replicò Sherlock duramente. «Il problema qui, è che tu stai scappando da Londra, non perché ti senta in obbligo di aiutare me o creda di poter essere utile sul campo – lavoro che fra parentesi detesti – ma perché non puoi sopportare di vederla così. Perché ti fa troppo male vederla soffrire. Stai semplicemente scappando.»

 Mycroft rise. «Chi è che sta scappando tra noi due, fratellino?»

 «Non cambiare discorso, Mycroft.» ribatté il moro. «Il tuo comportamento è pessimo. Lei ha ragione.»

 «Se ci tieni tanto, perché non vai tu da lei? Va’ da lei, avanti.» dichiarò il maggiore. «Se credi ancora che questa farsa non sia più necessaria-»

 Sherlock si sporse sulla poltrona e lo interruppe. «So che è necessaria, Mycroft. Non sono così ottuso da negarlo.» affermò. Non aveva lasciato tutto per un semplice capriccio, ma perché era stato costretto per poter tenere al sicuro le persone a cui teneva. Smantellare la rete di Moriarty era la sua priorità in quel momento. «Moriarty ha più importanza, adesso. Ma se potessi evitare di dover fare una cosa del genere. Se avessi potuto evitare di mettere in scena questo teatrino… credimi, _fratello caro_ , io sarei già tornato da lei.» concluse, rivolgendo al fratello uno sguardo carico di disprezzo. «Non pensare neanche per un momento che l’avrei trattata come hai fatto tu. Il tuo comportamento mi disgusta notevolmente, in effetti.»

 «E riguardo John e Shireen?» chiese «A loro non pensi? Se davvero ci tieni così tanto, forse dovresti considerare di lasciare la missione all’MI6 e di tornare ad occuparti di loro.»

 «Staranno bene.» replicò Sherlock. «Anche perché se permettessi all’MI6 di occuparsi di questa missione, probabilmente entro poco tempo sarebbero tutti morti e Londra sarebbe saltata in aria, insieme alla tua preziosa scrivania e alla tua poltrona imbottita.»

 «John ha tentato di uccidersi.» asserì Mycroft scandendo ogni singola parola. «Nel caso ti fosse sfuggito.»

 «Shireen gli starà accanto.» replicò il fratello minore, ma dovette ammettere che le viscere si contorsero dentro di lui. «Saprà prendersi cura di John meglio di quanto non abbia mai fatto io.» affermò. «Ciò che mi preoccupa, in questo momento, è nostra sorella. Si sta sobbarcando troppi problemi e ho paura che non ce la faccia.»

 Mycroft sospirò. «Considera anche che non è compito suo stare al fianco di John.» fece notare. «Se davvero volessi risparmiarle tante sofferenze, non te ne saresti andato.»

 Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Avresti preferito che li avessi lasciati morire? Lo sai che c’erano quattro cecchini puntati su di loro, Lestrade e la signora Hudson. Avrebbero fatto fuoco e lo farebbero ancora se tornassi e scoprissero che sono vivo.»

 «Lo so.»

 «Allora non capisco perché siamo qui a discutere riguardo a qualcosa che non si può cambiare.» concluse poggiando nuovamente la schiena alla poltrona e accavallando le gambe. Perché perdere tempo? La situazione attuale era irreversibile.

 «Perché li ami entrambi, fratellino.»

 Il consulente investigativo volse lo sguardo. «Proprio per questo me ne sono andato.»

 

* * *

 

 «Cosa ha detto?» chiese Greg quando la ragazza rientrò in salotto, vedendo che aveva nuovamente gli occhi arrossati dalle lacrime e che si era fatta più pallida di prima.

 Lei sospirò. «Che è dispiaciuto per John e che spera che si riprenda presto.»

 L’Ispettore non riuscì a trattenere un verso sorpreso. «Soltanto questo?»

 Lei fece spallucce. «Come sempre era troppo impegnato per parlare o chiedere come stessimo. Non si smentisce mai.» affermò «Ma d’altronde non mi sorprende. Troverei strano il contrario. Stiamo parlando di Mycroft.»

 Greg annuì e le sorrise dolcemente, avvicinandosi e prendendole la mano. «Adesso andiamo a letto. Abbiamo bisogno di dormire. Soprattutto tu.» concluse.

 La giovane strinse la mano dell’Ispettore, abbassando lo sguardo sulle loro dita intrecciate.

 Greg lo notò. «Ti dà fastidio?» chiese immediatamente, tentando di ritrarla.

 Shireen scosse il capo e aumentò la stretta intorno alla mano di lui. «No.» disse. «Al contrario.» sorrise e dopo un momento passato a guardarlo negli occhi, lo guidò verso la sua stanza e insieme si sdraiarono sotto le coperte.

 

* * *

 

 «Come sta?» chiese Shireen al medico, osservando John dall’esterno della sua stanza nel reparto di terapia intensiva.

 «Sta reagendo bene.» rispose l’uomo, sorridendo appena «Gli abbiamo fatto due trasfusioni e sembra che si riprenderà completamente. Non ha riportato danni interni estesi e questo lascia ben sperare.» concluse. «Tra qualche giorno potrà tornare a casa, ma dovrete tenerlo sotto controllo. Ho già avuto a che fare con casi del genere. Se ha tentato di uccidersi una volta non esiterà a riprovarci.»

 Greg e la ragazza annuirono.

 «Tra qualche ora dovrebbe svegliarsi e se dovesse sentirsi bene potrete vederlo.» li informò. Firmò un documento che gli porse un’infermiera di passaggio e poi tornò ad osservarli. «Per qualsiasi cosa non esitate a chiamarmi.» e si congedò.

 Shireen si avvicinò al vetro e sospirò.

 «Ehi.» le disse Greg poggiandole una mano sulla spalla «Non sei felice? John si riprenderà.» sorrise incoraggiante.

 Lei annuì. «Sì, sono contenta.» replicò «Ma il dottor Harris ha ragione. Se ha tentato di farla finita una volta forse ci riproverà.» spiegò con voce flebile «Non posso controllarlo ad ogni ora del giorno, anche perché lui è un soldato e io non sono molto forte. Non potrei impedirgli di fare di nuovo una cosa del genere.» si interruppe per un momento e poi si volse. I suoi occhi incontrarono quelli marroni di Lestrade «Potresti incaricare qualcuno di sorvegliarlo? Solo per un po’, almeno fino a che non saremo sicuri che non ci riproverà.»

 Greg annuì. «Certo. Non ventiquattr’ore su ventiquattro, ma per gran parte della giornata.» disse «La notte posso rimanere io a Baker Street, in ogni caso.»

 «Puoi usare la stanza di Sherlock.» propose lei, poi si corresse. «Anche se, come ti ho già detto, non sei costretto a rimanere. La notte non dovrebbe essere un problema.»

 L’Ispettore scosse il capo. «E io ti ripeto che lo faccio volentieri.» sorrise. «Posso dormire sul divano. Non voglio usare la stanza di Sherlock. Non mi sembra giusto.»

 Lei annuì ancora. Non lo biasimava. Anche lei non ci aveva ancora messo piede dopo la sua morte. «Il divano è scomodo.» affermò. «Ci toccherà condividere il materasso.»

 Lui si lasciò sfuggire una risatina «Per me va bene. Il tuo letto è comodo.»

 

* * *

 

 Quando John si svegliò e i medici si furono accertati che potesse ricevere visite, permisero a Shireen di entrare. La ragazza aveva provato a chiamare Harry, ma non aveva risposto, così aveva spiegato la situazione al medico, che in via straordinaria, le aveva permesso di fargli visita come se fosse un famigliare.

 Greg decise di rimanere fuori per lasciare loro il tempo di parlare e chiarirsi e prese posto sulle seggiole di fronte alla camera.

 Shireen bussò e dopo essere entrata ed essersi richiusa la porta alle spalle, si fermò sulla soglia.

 Watson era steso sul materasso, una flebo attaccata al braccio e gli elettrodi al petto, collegati all’elettrocardiogramma che con un _bip_ regolare scandiva il suo battito cardiaco. Stava osservando il cielo plumbeo fuori dalla finestra e quando Shireen varcò la soglia della stanza dopo aver bussato, lui si volse. Quando la vide, però, non disse nulla.

 «Ciao.» esordì lei avvicinandosi. Quando gli fu accanto, poggiò una mano sulla sua e attese che lui parlasse. Ma l’uomo non lo fece. Rimase in silenzio, ad osservarla, mentre lacrime silenziose scendevano lungo le sue guance perdendosi nel leggero strato di barba incolta.  

 «John, ti prego, dì qualcosa.» aggiunse Shireen.

 Al dottore sfuggì un gemito. «Mi dispiace...» disse infine tra i singhiozzi. Ricambiò tremante la stretta della ragazza e la stanza si riempì dei suoi singhiozzi.

 «Non devi farlo _mai_ più.» lo rimproverò la ragazza. «Hai capito, John?»

 «Io non… non ce la faccio più…» si giustificò «Senza Sherlock-»

 Shireen sentì una stretta al cuore. «Non mi interessa.» si impose, però, con voce ferma. «Lui non vorrebbe questo. Lui non vorrebbe che tu…» si interruppe «So che è difficile, ok? Lo è anche per me, anche se in un modo diverso. Ma dobbiamo andare avanti.» concluse accarezzandogli una guancia. «Non possiamo pensare che una pallottola possa risolvere la situazione.»

 Il medico annuì, anche se era evidentemente poco convinto.

 «Mi hai fatta morire di paura.» proseguì Shireen. «Credevo che non ce l’avresti fatta. Credevo di aver perso anche te.»

 «Scusa.» ribatté lui, flebilmente.

 «Promettimi che non farai mai più una cosa del genere.»

 I loro occhi si incontrarono e lui sospirò. «Shireen-»

 «No.» replicò lei con voce ferma. Gli strinse maggiormente la mano. « _Promettimelo._ »

 John sospirò e alla fine annuì. «Lo prometto.»

 La ragazza annuì e si sedette sulla sedia accanto al materasso. Continuò a osservare il volto di John, stringendogli la mano e disegnando piccoli cerchi sul dorso. Sentendolo ansimare, gli accarezzò una guancia. «Senti dolore?» chiese. «Vuoi che aumenti la dose di morfina?»

 John scosse il capo. «No.» rispose. «Sto bene.»

 La giovane non poté fare a meno di sospirare sonoramente e ignorando la risposta dell’uomo, aumento il dosaggio dell’antidolorifico. «Non ti permetterò di punirti in questo modo.» affermò tornando a voltarsi verso di lui. «Perché so che lo stai facendo per punirti.»

 Lui sospirò, sentendo la morfina entrare in circolo.

 «Ho chiamato Harry.» aggiunse Shireen, dopo un momento. «Non ha risposto, così il medico ha detto che se non fosse arrivata, sarei potuto rimanere io qui.» spiegò. «In ogni caso se preferisci che rimanga Lestrade, perché sentirti più a tuo agio-»

 Watson non la lasciò concludere. Le strinse la mano. «No.» disse soltanto. «Resta tu.»

 «Ok.» replicò lei, dolcemente.

 «Non andartene.» la pregò in un sussurro, sentendo gli occhi pizzicare a causa delle lacrime. «Non voglio stare solo. Non lasciarmi.»

 Shireen avvicinò il suo volto a quello di lui e gli scoccò un leggero bacio sulla guancia, accarezzandogli i capelli. «Non ti lascerei mai.» disse con un sorriso rassicurante. «Non sei solo, John. Sono qui con te.» gli assicurò. «Non me ne andrò, te lo prometto.»

 Lui annuì e un’altra lacrima gli rigò la guancia. Dopo qualche minuto il suo respiro si fece regolare e sommesso e il bip dell’elettrocardiogramma rallentò. E si addormentò dato che la morfina aveva ricominciato a fare effetto.

 Shireen continuò a tenergli la mano e ad accarezzargli i capelli per lungo tempo.

 

* * *

 

  Il cellulare prese a vibrare nella tasca della giacca di Shireen più o meno un’ora dopo.

 Quando la giovane rispose, sentì la voce preoccupata di Molly Hooper dall’altro capo.

 «Ciao, Molly.» salutò parlando a bassa voce. «Che succede?»

 «Shireen, dove sei?» domandò l’altra, con respiro affannoso come se stesse correndo o salendo una rampa di scale.

 «Sono con John.» rispose osservando il volto di Watson, ancora profondamente addormentato, e accarezzandogli una guancia. «Perché?» chiese aggrottando le sopracciglia. Perché era così agitata? Che fosse successo qualcosa? Forse aveva bisogno di aiuto perché era ferita o…

 «Devi andare da Greg. Subito.» rispose la donna con urgenza, riportandola alla realtà.

 Shireen aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Come?» da Greg? Ma se era fuori dalla stanza di John fino a poco prima, perché avrebbe dovuto andare da lui?

D’istinto si voltò e vide che il poliziotto non era più lì. Il cuore si fece pesante. Qualcosa non andava. Non l’avrebbe mai lasciata sola senza prima avvertirla.

 «Devi fermarlo.» proseguì Molly.

 «Molly, non capisco, spiegati.» chiese alzando la voce e mettendosi in piedi. «Cosa sta succedendo?» domandò, volendo incalzarla a parlare. C’era decisamente qualcosa di strano. Greg non era lì. Non era entrato a far visita a John e non l’aveva nemmeno avvertita che se ne sarebbe andato. E adesso quella telefonata. Era tutto _troppo_ strano.

 «Sono fuori dal Bart’s.» spiegò ansimando. «È sul tetto.»

 Shireen trattenne il fiato. Non le servì sapere nient’altro. «Oh, mio Dio, no.» furono le ultime parole che disse prima di chiudere la chiamata, uscire di corsa dalla stanza e raggiungere le scale che portavano al tetto.

 Fece i gradini due alla volta, senza far caso al fiatone o al cuore che le galoppava nel petto premendo contro la cassa toracica. Aprì la porta che conduceva alle scale interne e salì la scala antincendio. I rumore dei suoi passi che risuonavano sui gradini in ferro rimbombò nella tromba delle scale, disperdendosi verso l’alto.

 Quando arrivò in cima alla rampa, spinse la porta. E lo vide.

 Greg era sul cornicione, in piedi, immobile. Stava osservando la strada sotto di lui, muovendo il capo per seguire le auto e i pedoni che la stavano attraversando. Il suo cappotto era mosso dal vento autunnale, che lo stava facendo ondeggiare.

 «Greg?» lo chiamò lei cautamente, non volendo spaventarlo e tentando di riprendere fiato. Non avrebbe voluto buttarsi, vero? Non avrebbe mai potuto farlo. Non poteva volersi buttare sul serio. Non di fronte a lei. Non dopo Sherlock.

 L’uomo raddrizzò le spalle ma non si voltò. «Secondo te cos’ha provato?» chiese.

 Shireen deglutì a fatica. «Come?» il vento che aveva preso a soffiare rendeva difficile distinguere le sue parole.

 «Avrà avuto paura?» domandò ancora. «Sherlock.» aggiunse per essere sicuro di essere stato abbastanza chiaro.

 La giovane inspirò profondamente e mosse qualche passo verso di lui. Doveva impedirgli di fare stupidaggini. Doveva portarlo via da lì.

 «Non lo so.» rispose.

 L’Ispettore sospirò. «Come ho potuto permetterlo?» chiese flebilmente «Come ho potuto lasciare che…?»

 «Greg» lo chiamò Shireen, avanzando ancora. «Ti prego, allontanati da lì.»

 L’uomo si voltò. Gli occhi erano colmi di lacrime e sbiaditi sotto la luce grigia del cielo di Londra, il volto pallido e tirato a causa della stanchezza. «Era mio amico… e ho lasciato che Anderson e Donovan lo accusassero.»

 «Quello che è successo non è colpa tua.» disse lei, avvicinandosi ancora. «L’hai detto tu stesso sono stati Anderson e Donovan.»

 «No, è colpa mia.» replicò lui. «Era mio amico e non ho fatto nulla per difenderlo…» si portò una mano al volto. «Non ho fatto nulla per aiutarlo. Tuo fratello si è ucciso per colpa mia.» ansimò. «Non so come posso ancora avere il coraggio di guardarti negli occhi. Come puoi volermi come amico dopo quello che ho fatto?»

 Shireen scosse il capo. «Smettila.» ribatté «Non è vero niente. Hai fatto il tuo dovere. Nessuno ti incolpa di nulla, neanche Sherlock lo farebbe se fosse qui.» fece notare. «Lui ti voleva bene, Greg. Eri suo amico, teneva a te quanto tu tieni a lui.»

 «Sbagliava.» ribatté lui, secco. «Non sono nemmeno stato in grado di proteggerlo. Un amico dovrebbe fare questo. Tu e John avete tentato di difenderlo. John è un buon amico. Io non ho fatto altro che rendere la vita di Sherlock un inferno.» concluse e si voltò nuovamente a guardare la strada.

 Shireen avanzò, allarmata. «No» disse «Adesso ascoltami bene, Greg» esordì continuando ad avanzare lentamente. «Tu sei un amico fantastico. E sai perché lo so?» domandò accennando un sorriso. Ormai era a pochi passi da lui. L’avrebbe tirato via da lì. Non avrebbe lasciato che si buttasse come aveva fatto suo fratello.

 Lestrade riportò lo sguardo sul volto di lei, come se volesse invitarla a parlare.

 «Perché l’ho visto.» riprese Shireen. «Da come ti comportavi con lui, dal fatto che l’avessi aiutato tante volte prima dell’arrivo di John, dal fatto che facessi tutto ciò che era in tuo potere per proteggerlo e perché ho visto quanto ti ha fatto male arrestarlo e vederlo fuggire sapendo quali sarebbero state le conseguenze.» concluse. «Nessuno ti sta imputando delle colpe, perché non ne hai. L’unico a pensare di essere colpevole di qualcosa sei tu.» concluse. «E stai sbagliando.»

 Lestrade abbassò lo sguardo.

 «Allontanati da lì.» ripeté la ragazza con più urgenza.

 Lui scosse il capo e si portò una mano alla fronte. «Dio, Shireen… come puoi dire questo?»

 Shireen allungò una mano verso di lui. «Ti prego, guardami.» disse dolcemente, ma lui non reagì. «Guardami, Greg.» ripeté e questa volta l’Ispettore sollevò lo sguardo. Dopo un momento passato ad osservarsi, riprese. «Vieni via di lì.»

 L’uomo dopo un momento di esitazione, prese la mano della ragazza.

 Lei lo tirò verso di sé e lo fece scendere dal cornicione.

 Quando i piedi dell’Ispettore si poggiarono sul pavimento del tetto, le ginocchia cedettero sotto il suo peso e lui si lasciò scivolare a terra tra le braccia di Shireen. Si portò le mani al volto e singhiozzò lasciandosi stringere dall’unica persona che in quel momento avrebbe avuto bisogno di consolazione perché aveva appena perso suo fratello.

 «Perdonami…» gemette «Mi dispiace… perdonami…»

 La ragazza lo strinse tra le braccia e gli diede un bacio sulla fronte. «Non c’è nulla da perdonare.» lo rassicurò accarezzandogli la schiena e i capelli.

 «Mi dispiace così tanto…»

 «È tutto ok.»

 Greg singhiozzò. «Ti prego, perdonami… non voglio che mi odi per quello che ho fatto… non allontanarmi, Shireen, per favore… non voglio stare solo di nuovo…»

 «Sono qui.» lo rassicurò lei. «Non ti allontanerò, non ti lascerò. Te lo prometto. Sarò sempre qui per te.» lo allontanò di qualche centimetro e gli accarezzò le guance, incrociando il suo sguardo. «Andrà tutto bene, ma non farmi mai più una cosa del genere. Siamo intesi?» sospirò poi, vedendolo annuire flebilmente, riprese. «Sherlock non avrebbe voluto questo. Ha sempre cercato di proteggere sia te che John. Eravate importanti per lui.» fece notare.

 Greg sembrò sorpreso di fronte a quelle parole.

 «Non buttate via tutto ciò che ha fatto per voi.» concluse «Fate tesoro di ciò che vi ha dato.»

 Lui annuì.

 Shireen accennò un sorriso e gli scoccò un bacio sulla guancia. «Vieni. Andiamo da John e poi andiamo a riposare, ok?» concluse mettendosi in piedi e aiutando l’Ispettore ad alzarsi. Lo prese per mano e intrecciando le loro dita tornarono all’interno dell’ospedale.

 Greg, dopo essersi sciacquato il volto ed essersi calmato, seguì la giovane nella stanza di John per accertarsi che stesse bene e per fargli sapere che sarebbero tornati il mattino seguente.

 Il medico annuì, anche se sembrava spaventato all’idea di rimanere solo.

 Così Shireen gli prese la mano e si chinò su di lui per parlargli all’orecchio. «Ti prometto che domani quando ti sveglierai sarò qui.» sussurrò. «Non ti lascerò solo neanche un secondo, ma adesso devo accompagnare Greg a riposare e devo rimanere con lui. Ha bisogno di me, ok? Te la senti di rimanere solo almeno stanotte?» chiese poggiando la tempia contro quella del medico.

 «Sì.» sussurrò. «È tutto ok.»

 Shireen si allontanò da lui e sorrise. «Ok.» concluse, poi gli scoccò un bacio sulla guancia. «A domani.» e insieme a Greg lasciò il Bart’s, diretta verso casa.

 

* * *

 

 Shireen e l’Ispettore uscirono dal Bart’s diretti a Baker Street, mano nella mano, senza dire nulla se non per dare indicazioni al tassista e per far sapere alla signora Hudson che John si sarebbe ripreso completamente dopo qualche giorno in ospedale.

 Quando raggiunsero lo stanza di Shireen, la ragazza porse a Greg uno dei vecchi pigiami di Sherlock e dopo aver indossato il suo si sdraiò sul materasso aspettando che lui la seguisse.

 L’uomo si stese accanto alla ragazza, si lasciò abbracciare, inspirando il suo profumo e affondò il viso nell’incavo del suo collo, cingendole la vita con un braccio. «Scusami…» mormorò contro la sua pelle.

 «Per cosa?»

 «Per prima.» rispose. «Non… non mi sarei mai buttato.» assicurò. «Volevo solo… volevo capire cosa aveva provato Sherlock, quando-» si interruppe con voce rotta.

 Shireen gli accarezzò il volto con le mani. «Shh… va tutto bene, Greg.» sussurrò «Stai tranquillo.»

 «Non volevo che tu…» si fermò «Dopo quello che ha fatto John è stato stupido e-»

 «Calmati.» bisbigliò lei, dolcemente. «Sapevo che non ti saresti buttato. So che non lo faresti mai.» assicurò, anche se doveva ammettere che aveva avuto paura che Greg potesse fare qualche gesto sconsiderato.

 «Scusami…» ripeté. «È che… mi manca così tanto. Era uno dei miei migliori amici…»

 «Lo so. Manca anche a me.» disse, poi, dopo un momento di silenzio, continuò. «Adesso riposati.» gli accarezzò le guance. «Dormi e non pensarci più.»

 Greg continuò a stringerla contro il suo petto. «Grazie…» disse «Non so cosa farei senza di te, Shireen.»

 Shireen sorrise. «E io senza di te?» chiese lasciandosi sfuggire una risata leggera. «Sei qui per me ogni volta in cui ne ho bisogno senza che nemmeno te lo chieda. Hai sopportato le mie lacrime e i miei incubi. Ci sei sempre stato. Adesso è il mio turno.» concluse.

 Lestrade accennò un sorriso.

 

* * *

 

 Il ritorno di John non fu traumatico, anche se durante la notte spesso si svegliava di soprassalto gridando dal terrore – come succedeva già in precedenza – destando sia Shireen sia Greg, che lo raggiungevano per accertarsi che non avesse provato di nuovo a spararsi o ad avvelenarsi con le pillole che gli erano state prescritte.

 Anche gli incubi di Shireen erano tornati a tormentarla, ma ad aiutarla c’era Greg che, oltre a passare tutte le notti al suo fianco, si offriva di far loro compagnia anche durante i pasti.

 La ragazza aveva accettato di buon grado, ringraziando che ci fosse Lestrade a darle una mano, dato che Mycroft sembrava scomparso ancora una volta.

 

* * *

 

**_Tre mesi dopo_ **

 «Andiamo, John! Greg ci sta aspettando e siamo già in ritardo!» esclamò Shireen bussando insistentemente alla porta della stanza del medico. Perché doveva metterci così tanto a vestirsi? Era più rapida lei, ed era una donna. Alla faccia della non puntualità femminile.

 «Eccomi, eccomi!» ribatté lui. Nell’ultimo periodo la situazione sembrava migliorata. John aveva ripreso a mangiare normalmente e sembrava aver accantonato l’idea della morte. «Perché sei così impaziente?»

 Lei si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro. «Non sono impaziente. Voglio essere puntuale. Magari Greg ha da fare più tardi. E noi lo facciamo aspettare.»

 «Cosa dovrebbe avere da fare?» domandò Watson chiudendosi la porta di casa alle spalle e sollevando una mano per chiamare un taxi.

 Lei fece spallucce. «Che ne so?» replicò entrando nell’auto «Potrebbe avere un appuntamento.» ipotizzò. Non le aveva detto nulla, ma probabilmente da quando aveva lasciato la moglie, aveva ripreso a uscire con una donna.

 John scosse il capo. «Non si vede con nessuno.»

 «Come lo sai?»

 «Me lo ha detto.» affermò volgendo lo sguardo verso di lei. «Ma dai, non ti sei accorta di nulla?» chiese sorridendo.

 Shireen lo guardò con gli occhi spalancati. «Di cosa dovrei essermi accorta?»

 «Accidenti. Sei proprio come tuo fratello.» esclamò lui e subito abbassò lo sguardo, essendosi reso conto di ciò che aveva detto «Oserei dire che in questo caso sei tu che guardi e non osservi.»

 Lei continuava a non capire. Cosa avrebbe dovuto vedere? «Saresti così gentile da illuminarmi, allora?» chiese cordiale, ma sorridendo ironica.

 Watson sospirò e scosse il capo. «Non ti sei mai accorta dei suoi sguardi?» e poi vedendola perplessa e più confusa di prima, riprese. «Ma dai, secondo te perché passa quasi tutte le notti con te da tre mesi a questa parte?»

 «Per colpa tua?» replicò. Era John che aveva tentato di spararsi, dopotutto.

 «Touché.» disse il dottore un po’ in imbarazzo. «Comunque no, non è solo per tenermi d’occhio.» fece una pausa e la osservò per un momento per studiare la sua reazione e capire se avesse inteso. Nulla. «È per te.» concluse con voce quasi esasperata.

 Shireen rise. «Per me?» domandò.

 Watson annuì. «Mi pare abbastanza ovvio. Ma dai, pensi davvero che sarebbe rimasto così tanto tempo a casa nostra solo per me?»

 «È tuo amico.»

 «Lo so, ma lo ha fatto perché ci sei tu.» insistette «Tiene molto a te.»

 «Sì, siamo buoni amici.»

 «Solo _amici_?» chiese circospetto chinandosi verso di lei.

 La ragazza non poté trattenersi dal ridere. «Sì.» gli diede un buffetto sulla spalla e poi tornò a guardare fuori dal finestrino.

 Erano solo amici. Lo erano sempre stati, giusto?

 L’affermazione di John entrò in profondità nella sua mente, facendosi largo tra le altre idee e divenendo martellante. Avrebbero potuto essere più che semplici amici? Aveva dato l’impressione che la loro relazione potesse andare oltre questo? E soprattutto, lei avrebbe davvero potuto piacere a Greg? Era molto più giovane, dopotutto.

 «Eccoci qui.» annunciò il tassista e si fermò davanti al locale dove Lestrade li stava aspettando in piedi e con le mani nelle tasche della giacca.

 I due scesero dall’auto dopo aver pagato e lo raggiunsero.

 «Ciao, Greg.» lo salutò la ragazza che aveva già dimenticato le affermazioni di Watson.

 Sul suo volto dell’Ispettore si dipinse un sorriso. «Ciao, Shireen. Ciao, John.»

 «Ciao, Greg.» ricambiò il dottore.

 «Scusa per il ritardo.» si scusò. «È colpa di John.» precisò Shireen indicando il medico, fermo accanto a lei.

 «Grazie tante.» intervenne lui.

 La ragazza e l’Ispettore risero.

 «È vero.» fece notare lei.

 John ridacchiò. «Entriamo?» chiese e si avvicinò alla porta del locale, spingendola.

 Greg affiancò Shireen e quando le fu accanto si chinò per baciarle una guancia.

 «Sono felice di vederti.» sussurrò Greg, puntando gli occhi in quelli di lei.

 La giovane sorrise. «Anche io.» e quando sentì la mano del poliziotto accarezzare la sua, intrecciò le loro dita per un momento. I loro occhi rimasero incatenati per un momento.

 Poi John si affacciò dalla porta del locale. «Ragazzi?» li chiamò.

 I due si volsero verso di lui e ruppero la stretta delle loro mani.

 «Eccoci.» disse Lestrade, poi fece cenno alla ragazza di precederlo. 

 Lei lo ringraziò con un cenno del capo, poi entrarono nel locale per ripararsi dal freddo invernale.

 Rimasero seduti al tavolo per tutto il pomeriggio, fino a quando Sarah non chiamò John per una visita d’urgenza allo studio medico. Watson, dato che aveva già ripreso a lavorare da un po’, diede la sua disponibilità e si alzò per andarsene.

 «Ci vediamo a casa, ok?» disse a Shireen infilandosi la giacca e scoccandole un bacio sulla guancia. «Ciao, Greg.» concluse dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.

 Entrambi lo salutarono e quando ebbe lasciato il locale, ripresero a chiacchierare. Dopo mezz’ora decisero di uscire per prendere un po’ d’aria. Greg pagò tutto – ignorando le proteste della giovane – e poi, insieme, si avviarono lungo le vie di Londra, imbiancate dalla prima spolverata di neve.

I fari delle auto illuminavano i marciapiedi e dato che era già sceso il buio, anche i lampioni si erano già accesi disegnando cerchi di luce sull’asfalto.

 Erano appena arrivati a Picadilly quando la pioggia cominciò a cadere. Quello che all’inizio sembrava un normale temporale passeggero ben presto si tramutò in un vero e proprio acquazzone e dato che nessuno dei due aveva l’ombrello si misero a correre per le vie di Londra cercando un posto dove ripararsi. Dopo dieci minuti finalmente arrivarono al 221B ridendo a crepapelle, anche se bagnati fradici.

 Shireen prese le chiavi dalla tasca, le infilò nella toppa e dopo aver aperto la porta salirono di corsa le scale.

 «Tieni.» disse porgendo un asciugamano all’Ispettore. «Puoi prendere dei vestiti dall’armadio di Sherlock.» suggerì avendo ormai appurato che suo fratello non ne avrebbe più avuto bisogno.

 «Grazie.» disse regalandole un sorriso, poi entrò nella stanza del defunto investigatore per cercare qualcosa da indossare al posto dei suoi abiti fradici.

 Lei, dopo essersi infilata il pigiama, tornò in salotto dove Greg la stava aspettando seduto sul divano. Aveva indossato una camicia bianca e un paio di pantaloni neri e aveva già pensato ad accendere il fuoco nel camino, che stava scoppiettando riscaldando l’ambiente.

 «Hai fame?» domandò la giovane avviandosi verso la cucina.

 Lui annuì. «Sì.»

 Shireen sorrise ed entrò nel cucinino, ma dopo aver aperto il frigo, rimase delusa. Non c’era nulla. Assolutamente nulla. «Ehm…» avevano dimenticato di fare le spesa.

 Greg le si affiancò e si sporse oltre la sua spalla per vedere cosa ci fosse di così interessante all’interno di un frigorifero. «Ordino cinese.» affermò prendendo il cellulare.

 

* * *

 

 «Credo che sia solo un po’ di influenza.» affermò John tastando la gola di Shireen. Aveva avuto la febbre per un paio di giorni dopo l’acquazzone, ma sembrava si stesse riprendendo. «Devi solo stare a riposo e non prendere freddo.» consigliò.

 La ragazza annuì. «Grazie, John.» tornò a sdraiarsi sul divano nel salotto «Potresti passarmi quella coperta, per favore? Ho freddo.» chiese con la voce resa flebile dalla raucedine e puntando il dito verso la coperta di pile, piegata e poggiata sulla spalliera della poltrona.

 «Certo.» disse il medico prendendola e stendendola sopra di lei. «Ecco qui. Ti va un po’ di tè caldo?»

 Lei annuì. «Grazie.»

 Il dottore sparì in cucina e poco dopo tornò con un vassoio su cui aveva poggiato due tazze colme di tè fumante. Ne porse una alla ragazza, quando si fu messa a sedere, e poi si posizionò accanto a lei in modo che i loro corpi fossero a contatto, per trasmetterle quanto più calore possibile.

 «Grazie.» disse lei sorridendo.

 «È il minimo dopo ciò che hai fatto per me.» replicò lui in un sussurro.

 «John…» ne avevano già parlato e lei gli aveva già spiegato che non doveva sentirsi in debito per ciò che aveva fatto per lui il pomeriggio in cui aveva tentato di spararsi. Era una cosa che avrebbe rifatto ancora, anche se sperava che non fosse più necessario.

 «È così, Shireen.» la interruppe «Mi hai salvato la vita e non potrò mai ringraziarti abbastanza. Ho fatto una stupidaggine e se non fosse stato per te-»

 Lei gli prese la mano. «Mi basta che tu non lo faccia più.» concluse.

 Watson le rivolse un sorriso e dopo aver chiacchierato con lei per un po’, le disse che sarebbe andato a preparare la cena.

 

* * *

 

 Durante la notte, Shireen si svegliò di soprassalto terrorizzata da un incubo che riguardava Moriarty e Mycroft. Si mise a sedere di scatto e sentì la testa farsi pesante. Un conato di vomito le salì lungo la gola, così si alzò e corse in bagno. Si chinò sulla tazza appena in tempo prima di cominciare a tossire convulsamente.

 In meno di venti secondi John si materializzò al suo fianco e le poggiò una mano sulla spalla.

 La ragazza tossì e vomitò la cena. Sentì fitte potenti colpirle lo stomaco e si portò le mani al ventre come se potesse aiutarla ad alleviare il dolore. La mano di John aumentò la pressione sulla sua spalla. Shireen inspirò profondamente, poi quando riuscì a vedere oltre la coltre di nebbia creata dalle lacrime che le erano salite agli occhi, si sedette accanto al water tentando di regolarizzare il respiro.

 John le scostò una ciocca di capelli corvini dalla fronte. «Ti prendo un po’ d’acqua.» si alzò e si avviò verso la cucina.

 La ragazza rimase immobile dov’era, con la testa fra le mani e lo stomaco sottosopra. Avrebbe tanto voluto che Sherlock o Mycroft fossero lì con lei. Non che John non fosse di conforto, ma avere i propri fratelli accanto sarebbe stato diverso.

 «Ecco.» il medico le porse un bicchiere d’acqua.

 Lei si sciacquò la bocca e gli sorrise debolmente. «Grazie.» bofonchiò «Scusa se ti ho svegliato.»

 John fece spallucce. «Va tutto bene. Vuoi tornare a dormire?» chiese.

 Lei inspirò profondamente e poi annuì. Si fece aiutare a mettersi in piedi e dopo aver raggiunto la sua camera si sdraiò sul letto, sentendo la testa girare e farsi sempre più leggera.

 John la coprì con le coperte e spense la luce.

 Prima che potesse uscire, la ragazza lo bloccò. «John?»

 Lui si volse.

 «Rimani qui con me?» chiese Shireen con voce flebile.

 L’uomo le sorrise dolcemente e poi annuì. «Certo.» attese che Shireen gli lasciasse il posto sul materasso e poi si infilò sotto le coperte, cingendole le spalle con un braccio e lasciando che poggiasse la testa sul suo petto. Poco dopo sentì il respiro della ragazza farsi regolare e rallentare, segno che si era addormentata.


	10. Sapersi rialzare

Quando si svegliò il mattino seguente, Shireen allungò una mano sul materasso. Le sue dita incontrarono le lenzuola fredde e ruvide, segno che il corpo di John non era più accanto al suo.

 La ragazza si voltò, sdraiandosi sulla schiena e puntò gli occhi sul soffitto. Probabilmente il medico era andato alla studio e lei sarebbe rimasta sola tutto il giorno. Stette per qualche minuto al caldo sotto le coperte e poi decise di alzarsi per sbrigare qualche faccenda, dato che Greg le aveva dato il giorno libero.

 Si tolse il pigiama, si infilò la tuta e il maglione e raggiunse la cucina. Avrebbe dovuto magiare qualcosa, soprattutto dopo essere stata male tutta la notte, quindi si preparò un tè.

 Mentre stava tentando di mangiare colazione, gustando alcuni biscotti offerti dalla padrona di casa, venne interrotta dalla suoneria del suo cellulare, che rimbombò nel silenzio della casa. La giovane prese in mano il telefono e osservò lo schermo.

 Era un numero sconosciuto.

 Un brivido serpeggiò lungo la sua spina dorsale. Che fosse successo qualcosa a John? Forse era il numero dell’ospedale. Senza attendere oltre, premette il tasto di risposta e di portò l’apparecchio all’orecchio.

 «Pronto?»

 Silenzio.

 «Chi è?» chiese ancora Shireen.

 Nulla.

 Dopo un momento, chiunque fosse stato il suo interlocutore, riattaccò.

 Shireen con un’alzata di spalle chiuse la chiamata e riprese a bere il suo tè.

 Si sentirono dei passi per le scale. «Ciao, cara.» disse la signora Hudson, entrando in cucina e avvicinandosi per scoccarle un bacio sulla fronte. «Come stai?» domandò. «John mi ha detto che questa notte non ti sei sentita bene.»

 «Meglio.» rispose Shireen.

 La donna allungò una mano e la poggiò sulla sua fronte. «Hai ancora la febbre.» constatò. «È meglio che tu vada a riposarti.» concluse, poi accese il camino e quando la ragazza si fu sdraiata sul divano, la coprì con una coperta e le porse un’aspirina.

 Poco dopo la ragazza chiuse gli occhi e si riaddormentò.

 

* * *

 

  _«Sherlock?» chiese Shireen  vedendolo in piedi di fronte a lei._

_Le stava sorridendo dolcemente, come solo lui sapeva fare. I suoi occhi azzurri brillavano di gioia e soddisfazione, un’espressione che la sorella gli aveva visto così tante volte sul viso, che avrebbe potuto descriverne ogni singolo particolare anche ad occhi chiusi._

_«Ciao, Shireen.» la salutò e allungò una mano verso di lei._

_La giovane Holmes rimase immobile per un momento, poi sorrise e gli corse incontro gettandogli le braccia al collo. «Sher!» disse affondando il viso nella sua spalla. «Mi sei mancato tanto.»_

_«Sono qui.» le disse lui in un sussurro accarezzandole i capelli. «Adesso sono qui e non me ne andrò più.» le assicurò con voce dolce, accarezzandole i capelli._

_La giovane si allontanò da lui di qualche centimetro e i loro occhi azzurri si incontrarono. «Promesso?» sussurrò poggiandogli una mano sulla guancia e accarezzandogli lo zigomo pallido e spigoloso._

_«Promesso.»_

_«Oh, ma che carini!» esclamò una voce spaventosamente famigliare dietro di loro._  

  _I due si voltarono simultaneamente. Jim Moriarty era in piedi dietro di loro in un completo elegante, con le mani infilate nelle tasche dei pantaloni._

_Shireen trasalì e affiancò Sherlock prendendogli la mano. Come poteva essere vivo? Greg le aveva detto che l’avevano trovato morto sul tetto del Bart’s. Si era ucciso con un colpo di pistola alla testa. Non era possibile che fosse sopravvissuto dopo una cosa del genere._

_Sherlock si parò davanti a lei con fare protettivo._

_«Come stai, Shireen?» chiese il consulente criminale puntando gli occhi in quelli di lei._

_«Lasciala in pace, Jim.» ringhiò il fratello._

_«Ah, Sherlock, Sherlock…» lo canzonò «Che guastafeste! Volevo solo essere gentile.» sorrise ancora, divertito da qualcosa che i due ignoravano, e poi mosse un passo verso i due fratelli. Abbassò lo sguardo e poi lo risollevò di scatto. Mosse una mano e Shireen inorridì. Aveva una pistola stretta in pugno, era lucida e riluceva sotto la luce che sembrava provenire da un neon sopra di loro._

_Prima che potessero fare qualsiasi cosa, Jim sparò. La pallottola colpì Sherlock sulla fronte._

_L’uomo cadde sulla schiena con un tonfo sordo._

_«NO!» il grido di terrore fuoriuscì dalla gola di Shireen prima che potesse fermarlo. Un grido tremendo che le fece vibrare le membra. «No, Sherlock! NO!» si inginocchiò accanto a lui e vide il sangue defluire dal suo capo e gli occhi vitrei e ormai vuoti. Lo scosse violentemente per svegliarlo, ma lui non rispose. «Sherlock! Sherlock, ti prego!»_

* * *

 

 La ragazza si svegliò di soprassalto gridando dal terrore e respirando affannosamente. L’immagine di Sherlock privo di vita era ancora impressa nelle sue palpebre e le stava provocando quasi un dolore fisico. Com’era possibile che Moriarty riuscisse a tormentarla anche da morto?

 Sobbalzò quando vide una figura accovacciata accanto al divano.

 Era Moriarty? Allora non l’aveva sognato. Ma lui _doveva_ essere morto. Come poteva…?

 «Calmati, Shireen.» le disse con voce calda e dolce.

 «Greg?» ansimò lei, riconoscendolo solo dopo aver sbattuto più volte le palpebre. I suoi occhi marroni erano luminosi come sempre, ma in quel momento celavano un misto di preoccupazione e apprensione.

 «Sì, tranquilla.» le accarezzò il viso e continuò a parlarle lentamente e a bassa voce. «Era soltanto un incubo. Va tutto bene.»

 Lei annuì, anche se era ancora sconvolta. «Cosa ci fai qui?» domandò con il fiato corto, massaggiandosi le tempie.

 L’uomo si sedette accanto a lei e sorrise. «Ero passato per vedere come stavi. John mi ha detto che questa notte ti sei sentita male.» spiegò. Fortunatamente John lo informava riguardo a ciò che accadeva a Shireen. Lui le aveva detto più volte di farlo, ma lei per paura di disturbarlo o di diventare assillante, preferiva tenere tutto per sé. All’Ispettore avrebbe fatto piacere essere reso partecipe della sua vita.

 «Sto bene.» replicò lei.

 «Non mi sembra.» fece notare il poliziotto. Era terribilmente pallida, gli occhi sembravano velati dalle lacrime – probabilmente a causa della febbre – e il respiro affannato le rendeva difficile parlare. Non era per niente sicuro che stesse bene. Anche per un occhio non clinico come il suo era evidente che qualcosa non andava. «Vuoi che chiami John?»

 La ragazza scosse il capo. «No, sto bene.» si mise a sedere, poggiò i piedi a terra e inspirò profondamente. Chiuse gli occhi per un momento, poi li riaprì e quando Greg le porse la mano, la prese per mettersi in piedi. Lestrade la sorresse circondandole i fianchi con un braccio e provocandole un brivido lungo la schiena.

 Shireen puntò i suoi occhi in quelli di lui. L’acqua cristallina nelle nubi tempestose. Aveva le mani poggiate sul suo petto e poteva sentire il cuore di lui battere lentamente e con forza, quasi sfiorandole i polpastrelli.

 «Ti va di mangiare qualcosa?» chiese lui rompendo il silenzio e riportandola alla realtà.

 Lei annuì e insieme si avviarono verso la cucina.

 

* * *

 

 Quando ebbero finito di pranzare, Shireen prese i piatti sporchi e li poggiò nel lavello per poterli lavare, mentre Greg si occupava di riordinare il frigorifero e ciò che era rimasto sul tavolo. John aveva detto che sarebbe tornato solo per cena, perciò non avevano dovuto aspettarlo e ciò che c’era nel frigorifero era bastato per entrambi, anche se quel pomeriggio la ragazza avrebbe dovuto fare la spesa, o non avrebbero avuto nulla per cena.

 La giovane aprì l’acqua lasciando che scorresse per un po’ e quando divenne abbastanza calda, finalmente poté cominciare a sciacquare le stoviglie strofinandole con una spugna.  Quando tutti i piatti furono puliti li ripose nella credenza insieme ai bicchieri. Si voltò verso Greg per controllare se avesse finito, ma sentì le gambe farsi pesanti e la vista le si offuscò. Si portò una mano alla fronte. Il respiro si era fatto affannoso e irregolare.

 Lestrade lo notò, infatti si avvicinò e le poggiò una mano sulla spalla, fermandosi di fronte a lei. «È tutto ok?» chiese

 La ragazza tentò di regolarizzare il respiro, ma sembrava che l’aria fosse rarefatta e che qualcosa si fosse posizionato nella sua gola per impedire all’ossigeno di raggiungere i polmoni.

 «Shireen?» la chiamò l’Ispettore.

 Lei poggiò le mani sulle braccia dell’uomo e scosse il capo, per fargli capire che qualcosa non andava. Non riusciva a respirare, quindi tantomeno ad esprimere il suo dolore a parole. Non sapeva cosa fare, non le era mai capitato prima di allora.

 Lui le prese il volto tra le mani e la osservò. «Stai tranquilla, passerà.» la rassicurò, ma era palese che nemmeno lui in quel momento sapeva cosa fare. Non aveva mai dovuto affrontare una situazione del genere, soprattutto perché non gli era nemmeno chiaro quale fosse il problema.

 La ragazza annuì, più per tranquillizzare lui che se stessa, ma ansimò e annaspò non riuscendo più a prendere aria.

Greg prese rapidamente il cellulare dalla tasca, senza allontanarsi dalla giovane e compose il 999. Dopo aver spiegato la situazione, chiuse la chiamata e tornò ad osservare Shireen. «Stai tranquilla, l’ambulanza sta arrivando.» la rassicurò «Chiudi gli occhi e pensa a qualcosa di bello.» suggerì. Sapeva che era insensato, ma in quel momento non gli venne in mente nient’altro.

 La ragazza sentì le gambe farsi instabili e poi cedere senza darle il tempo di trovare qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi.

 Greg la afferrò saldamente per i fianchi e dato che non riuscì a fermare la caduta, fece in modo che l’urto con il pavimento non fosse violento.

 Shireen si ritrovò sdraiata sulla schiena sul pavimento freddo. I polmoni si erano svuotati e sembrava che si stessero accartocciando nel suo petto. Sentì una puntura all’altezza del cuore che fu così potente da costringerla a rannicchiarsi in posizione fetale per alleviare il dolore. Ansimò.

 Greg le prese la mano e la sollevò per stringerla tra le braccia, in modo che non rimanesse sdraiata a terra e che fosse più semplice respirare. Le sussurrò parole di conforto continuando a stringerle la mano.

 Shireen non udì nulla di ciò che il poliziotto le disse. Il dolore aveva surclassato tutto il resto, troppo forte per essere ignorato.

 «Oh, cielo! Che succede?» chiese la signora Hudson entrando in cucina e avvicinandosi ai due. Probabilmente aveva sentito tutto ciò che era successo o era salita solo per controllare come stesse Shireen. «Ispettore…»

 «Signora Hudson, chiami John e gli dica che Shireen sta male.» ordinò senza troppi giri di parole senza lasciare la ragazza. «Adesso.» aggiunse, vedendo che la padrona di casa si era bloccata.

 La donna annuì e corse giù per le scale senza aggiungere altro.

 «Andrà tutto bene, Shireen.» continuò a ripeterle Lestrade fino a che l’ambulanza non arrivò, anche se lei aveva già perso i sensi da un po’.

 

* * *

 

  _«Stai tranquilla, Shireen.» le disse Sherlock con voce rassicurante «È solo un graffio.» le tastò il ginocchio sbucciato e dopo averla aiutata a rialzarsi le sorrise._

_La bambina era appena caduta dalla bicicletta e quando Sherlock, seduto sui gradini della villetta, l’aveva sentita piangere era subito accorso per vedere cosa fosse successo._

_«Grazie, Sher…» singhiozzò lei._

_«Vieni. Lo disinfettiamo e poi mangiamo pane e marmellata, ti va?» propose, sapendo che la bambina lo adorava._

_Shireen annuì e seguì il fratello, zoppicando fino in cucina. Lui prese la valigetta del primo soccorso, l’aiutò a sedersi sul tavolo, le disinfettò i graffi e dopo averli coperti con un cerotto, preparò pane e marmellata._

_Mentre stavano guastando la loro merenda, il fratello parlò ancora. «Visto? Non fa poi così male, no?» fece notare. Non sarebbe stata l’ultima volta in cui sarebbe caduta dalla bicicletta. Sherlock sapeva benissimo che la vita era piena di insidie e che spesso le sarebbe capitato di cadere._

_La bambina annuì. «Non so proprio andare in bicicletta.» affermò, delusa._

_«Devi solo esercitarti un po’.» spiegò «Più ci proverai, prima imparerai.»_

_«Sì, ma se dovessi cadere di nuovo?» domandò con l’innocenza di una bambina di sei anni._

_«Dovrai tentare ancora.» affermò «L’importante non è quante volte cadi, ma che provi sempre a rialzarti.» sorrise e le scompigliò i capelli. «Promettimi che ci proverai sempre.»_

_«Te lo prometto, Sher.» replicò sorridendo._

_«Brava la mia Shireen.»_

 

* * *

 

 «Sherlock…» Shireen aprì lentamente gli occhi.

 Si ritrovò in una stanza – che non riconobbe come sua – che era interamente dipinta di un pallido e deprimente azzurro sporco. Dalla finestra penetrava un fascio di luce, proveniente dalla finestra di un palazzo vicino, che illuminava il lenzuolo bianco che avevano steso su di lei.

 Non riusciva a muoversi, qualcosa la bloccava tenendola legata al materasso.

 Dove si trovava? Come era arrivata lì? Qualcuno doveva avercela portata mentre era priva di sensi. Ma chi?

 Non ricordava nulla, era confusa e poteva dire, per la prima volta nella sua vita, di non sapere cose fare. Era troppo disorientata per riuscire a pensare in modo coerente. Prese un bel respiro e pronunciò il primo nome che le salì alle labbra.

 «John?» sussurrò, la voce arrochita. Prese ad ansimare sentendo l’aria mancarle. Inspirò profondamente un paio di volte e poi parlò nuovamente. «John?»

 Tentò di mettersi a sedere e un dolore lancinante le trafisse il petto. Sentì gli occhi inumidirsi e si portò una mano al petto, tentando nuovamente di regolarizzare i respiri.

 Proprio in quel momento la porta si aprì con un rumore simile ad uno sbuffo, facendola trasalire.

 «Shireen» disse una voce calda e gentile.

 La ragazza sollevò lo sguardo e lo osservò tentando di metterlo a fuoco oltre il velo creato dalle lacrime. Quando finalmente lo riconobbe, i suoi occhi si spalancarono e il suo cuore accelerò. «John!» esclamò.

 Lui poggiò la giacca su una sedia all’entrata della stanza e si mosse verso di lei. La strinse tra le braccia sedendosi al suo fianco e accarezzandole i capelli. La cullò dolcemente, asciando che Shireen si aggrappasse alle sue spalle e affondasse il capo nell’incavo del suo collo.

 Avrebbe voluto chiedere dove si trovavano, come e perché si trovavano lì, ma non ci riuscì. «John…» gemette invece.

 «Shh… tesoro, calmati.» sussurrò lui. «È tutto ok.»

 «Dove…?» ansimò.

 «Siamo al Bart’s, stai tranquilla.» la rassicurò accarezzandole la schiena.

 «Come…? Io non-»

 John sentì la mani di Shireen stringersi intorno alla sua camicia, all’altezza dei fianchi. Stava tremando dalla paura e il pallore del suo volto lasciava trasparire che fosse sotto shock.

 «Ti sei sentita male.» raccontò «Eri con Greg a Baker Street. Lui ha chiamato l’ambulanza che ti ha portata qui. Adesso è a casa a riposare.»

 Shireen sospirò di sollievo. Era al Bart’s perché si era sentita male? Ma allora perché non ricordava nulla? Sollevò una mano e se la portò al viso. Un tubicino di gomma le sfiorava le narici e le guance per poi passarle dietro le orecchie, accarezzarle il collo e scendere fino ad una bombola poggiata accanto al letto. Ecco cos’era che la bloccava al letto. L’elettrocardiogramma che scandiva il suo battito cardiaco produceva un rumore irregolare, prima lento, poi rapido, poi nuovamente lento, rimbombando tra le pareti della stanza. Come aveva fatto a non notarlo prima?

 «Credevo che…» esordì la giovane, interrompendosi immediatamente. «Avevo paura…» sentì nuovamente l’aria mancarle e fu costretta ad interrompersi.

 John la allontanò dal suo petto e le accarezzò le guance. «È tutto ok, Shireen, sei al sicuro.» affermò per tranquillizzarla. «Hai avuto una crisi respiratoria. Respira profondamente.»

 «Una crisi… respiratoria?» chiese aggrottando le sopracciglia. «Ma… come…?»

 Lui scosse il capo. «Non lo so.» rispose. «Il medico ha effettuato degli esami per capire quale sia il problema. Presto avranno i risultati, ma sono certo che non è nulla di preoccupante.» assicurò sorridendole dolcemente.

 «Grazie, John.»

 

* * *

 

 Un medico entrò nella stanza qualche ora dopo.

 Greg era tornato da poco e quando aveva visto che Shireen era sveglia, l’aveva abbracciata immediatamente accarezzandole i capelli e ringraziando il cielo che stesse bene. Le aveva detto che l’aveva spaventato a morte e che non avrebbe dovuto farlo mai più. Adesso sedeva accanto a John sulla poltrona, ma i segni del sonno erano ancora visibili sul suo volto. Era due giorni che stavano in ospedale accanto alla ragazza e avrebbero davvero avuto bisogno di qualche ora in più di riposo.

 «Buongiorno, signorina Holmes.» la salutò il dottore fermandosi ai piedi del letto. «Come si sente?» chiese.

 «Bene.» rispose lei. Aveva ancora gli occhiali dell’ossigeno incollati al viso, ma dato che le servivano per respirare, aveva preferito tenerli piuttosto che sentirsi male di nuovo.

 «Dunque, abbiamo i risultati delle sue analisi.» esordì e poi si bloccò.

 John si mise a sedere più composto sulla poltrona. «Che cosa avete trovato?» domandò intuendo che qualcosa non andasse. Forse anche lui in quanto medico aveva dovuto comunicare delle brutte notizie, perciò le riconosceva quando le vedeva.

 Il medico abbassò lo sguardo e aprì la cartella che teneva tra le mani per leggere il responso. La voce era calma, quasi cauta. «Leucemia mieloide acuta.» rispose.

 Nonostante il dottore avesse parlato a voce bassa, per Shireen fu come se gli avesse appena gridato addosso. Come se le avessero tirato una secchiata d’acqua fredda in una giornata invernale.

 Un silenzio tombale scese sulla stanza, rotto soltanto dal gracchiare acuto e penetrante del macchinario che continuava a misurare i battiti del cuore di Shireen.

  _Leucemia mieloide acuta._

Il cervello della ragazza, dapprima intento a lavorare freneticamente, si bloccò su quel pensiero.

  _Leucemia mieloide acuta._

_Leucemia mieloide acuta._

_Leucemia mieloide acuta._

_Leucemia mieloide acuta,_ le parole del medico continuarono a rimbombarle in testa all’infinito.

 «Come?» fu John a rompere il silenzio con una domanda all’apparenza semplice, ma che celava preoccupazione e incredulità di fronte a quella diagnosi.

 Il medico sospirò. «Mi dispiace.» concluse.

 Shireen chiuse gli occhi e inspirò profondamente. Era malata. Aveva la leucemia, rischiava di morire e… bloccò le lacrime prima che potessero rigarle le guance.

  _Calmati,_ si ordinò, _mantieni calma e contegno_.

 «Per curarla tenteremo con la chemioterapia, se ci darà il permesso.» proseguì il medico, rivolgendosi alla diretta interessata e vedendola annuire, continuò. «Cominceremo il prima possibile.»

 La ragazza annuì ancora.

 Cos’altro poteva fare? Curarsi era l’unica soluzione, anche se probabilmente avrebbe solamente ritardato la sua morte. Sapeva bene che si poteva morire di malattie come la leucemia. Aveva conosciuto degli amici dei suoi genitori che si erano sottoposti alla chemioterapia e anche al trapianto di midollo e non erano sopravvissuti comunque. Non sempre la medicina era efficace, per quanto fosse avanzata.

 Aveva già avuto paura di morire prima di allora – quando Moriarty l’aveva rapita e coperta di esplosivo o quando erano nella brughiera con suo fratello, John e Greg e il presunto mastino stava dando loro la caccia… – ma in quel momento era diverso. Nelle altre situazioni se l’era sempre cavata, erano riusciti ad uscirne in qualche modo. Adesso, però, la malattia era reale e non si poteva semplicemente cancellare con un colpo di pistola o con una minaccia. Era fin troppo reale per essere eliminata.

 «Signorina?» la voce del medico la riportò alla realtà. «Ho bisogno di una firma.» le porse la cartellina, su cui aveva poggiato un foglio, e una penna per dare il permesso di cominciare le cure.

 Shireen lo prese, firmò quasi meccanicamente e poi lo porse nuovamente al dottore, ancora immobile ai piedi del letto.

 «Grazie.» disse lui «Adesso riposi. Tornerò più tardi per un altro controllo.» consigliò e dopo essersi congedato, uscì.

 Nessuno parlò. Né John, che era ancora seduto rigidamente sulla poltrona, né Greg che era impallidito spaventosamente ad ogni parola che il medico aggiungeva, e nemmeno Shireen, il cui unico pensiero era che probabilmente avrebbe dovuto dire addio ad entrambi.

 Alla fine, dopo qualche altro secondo di immobilità totale, John si mise in piedi e senza aggiungere altro prese la giacca e uscì sbattendo la porta.

 «John» lo chiamò la ragazza, ma lui non si voltò e nemmeno fece marcia indietro.

 Lei scosse il capo. Non poteva lasciarla sola. Non in quel momento. Aveva bisogno di lui.

 Greg si mise in piedi e si avvicinò al letto, dove si sedette. Anche lui sembrava sconvolto quanto John.

 «Greg…» cominciò lei. Non sapeva cosa dire. Anche perché, in fondo, non c’era nulla da dire. Non era colpa di nessuno se si era ammalata, né sua né di nessun altro. Prima che potesse continuare, vide che il corpo di Lestrade aveva preso a tremare. Sentì una fitta allo stomaco.

 L’uomo poggiò la testa sulla sua spalla e l’abbracciò.

 Lei gli circondò le spalle con le braccia e lo strinse forte a sé. «È tutto ok, Greg.»

 «No.» replicò lui scuotendo il capo «Non è vero.» sollevò il capo e le accarezzò le guance con le mani. «Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace tanto.»

 «Va tutto bene.» assicurò lei, anche se non era ciò che avrebbe voluto dire. Avrebbe voluto spaccare tutto, gridare, sfogarsi. Non dire che sarebbe andato tutto bene quando era evidente, anche per qualcuno non esperto in materia, che non sarebbe stato così. «Adesso comincerò la cura e poi si vedrà.»

 «Shireen-»

 La giovane accarezzò le guance dell’Ispettore. «Sì, Greg, è così.» ripeté con voce dolce e rassicurante. Poi gli rivolse un sorriso. «Adesso vai a casa e riposati.» era stanco, non sarebbe potuto rimanere lì in quelle condizioni; anche perché era inutile, non c’era molto che potesse fare.

 «No, non posso lasciarti sola.» si impose Lestrade, avvicinandosi ancora di più a lei e stringendo le mani tra le sue. «Non adesso.»

 «Greg» disse stringendo le mani dell’uomo. «Io sto bene e tu hai bisogno di dormire.»

 «Non posso lasciarti adesso che John-» protestò, ma lei lo interruppe ancora.

 «Non devi preoccuparti per me.» affermò «Vai, dormi qualche ora e poi potrai tornare, se lo vorrai.» concluse accennando un sorriso rassicurante. «Io qui starò bene. Si prenderanno cura di me.»

 Lui sospirò, rassegnato. Annuì. «D’accordo.»

 «Grazie.» la giovane gli accarezzò una guancia. Sospirò, poi riprese. «Potresti farmi un favore?» chiese Shireen, prima che si mettesse in piedi.

 Lui annuì. «Quale?» chiese.

 «Potresti trovare John e controllare se sta bene? Non credo che farà qualche stupidaggine ma...» si fermò. Aveva fiducia in John, ma era stato un brutto periodo per tutti.

 L’Ispettore annuì, intuendo ciò a cui si stesse riferendo. «Non sarebbe strano.» concluse per lei «Lo terrò d’occhio.» assicurò.

 «Grazie, davvero.»

 Lestrade si mise in piedi, prese la giacca dalla spalliera della poltrona e poi si avvicinò nuovamente a Shireen. Le sorrise sfiorandole la guancia con una mano, poi si chinò e le sfiorò l’angolo della bocca con le labbra. «Torno presto.»

 Shireen chiuse gli occhi, beandosi del tocco di Greg, così delicato e allo stesso tempo così ruvido e maschile. Inspirò il profumo del suo dopobarba e dopo aver incontrato i suoi occhi un’ultima volta, lo salutò e lo osservò allontanarsi.

 

* * *

 

 Il cellulare di Mycroft squillò più volte. L’uomo era seduto sulla sua poltrona e quando lo prese tra le mani e vide il numero di John sollevò un sopracciglio. Lo stava chiamando per insultarlo come aveva fatto dopo la morte di Sherlock? Per rimproverarlo per aver abbandonato sua sorella e non essersi più fatto sentire? Questa volta l’avrebbe sistemato se ci avesse provato. Era troppo impegnato per stare a sentire i deliri di un uomo depresso.

 «Pronto?» disse con voce melliflua.

 «Mycroft?» chiese il medico dall’altro capo.

 «Sì, John. In questo momento sono impegnato e-» tentò di dire per chiudere più in fretta quella telefonata scomoda e fuori luogo.

 Watson lo interruppe. «È importante.» disse e poi sospirò.

 Holmes sbuffò, annoiato da quelle esitazioni inutili. «John, se mi hai chiamato per sospirare…»

 «Shireen sta male.» sbottò.

 Mycroft si bloccò, irrigidendosi sulla poltrona. La mano si chiuse intorno al bracciolo e le nocche sbiancarono. «Come?» mormorò.

 «Era da un po’ che non era in forma. Credevamo fosse un’influenza, ma ieri si è sentita male.» raccontò «Greg era con lei, per fortuna.»

 Il maggiore degli Holmes ringraziò mentalmente Lestrade per aver mantenuto la promessa di prendersi cura di sua sorella. «Che cos’ha?» chiese tornando alla realtà.

 Watson esitò. «Forse è meglio che tu venga qui.» fece notare «È meglio che sia lei a dirtelo.»

 «John…»

 «Vieni al Bart’s appena puoi.» concluse e poi chiuse la chiamata.

 Mycroft sentì una fitta allo stomaco. Che cosa stava succedendo? Perché nessuno voleva dirgli nulla? Quella telefonata era stata troppo misteriosa e strana. C’era decisamente qualcosa che non andava.

 Sollevò lo sguardo sull’orologio appeso alla parete. Poteva raggiungere Londra in meno di diciotto ore.

 

* * *

 

 La porta della stanza di Shireen si aprì.

 La ragazza era seduta, lo schienale del letto reclinato perché potesse respirare con facilità ed essere comoda. Stava leggendo uno dei libri che le aveva portato Greg, mentre il liquido della prima flebo della chemioterapia scendeva dal piccolo botticino in vetro scorrendo per il tubo trasparente fino alla sua mano. Sollevò lo sguardo e quando vide che il visitatore era Mycroft, poggiò il libro sul comodino e lo osservò avanzare verso di lei.

 L’uomo, appena tornato dall’altra parte del mondo senza nemmeno essere passato a casa a cambiarsi d’abito, si avvicinò cautamente, quasi avesse paura che la sua vicinanza potesse peggiorare la situazione, anche se sapeva bene che non sarebbe mai potuto accadere. John non aveva voluto dirgli di più riguardo alla situazione della sorella minore, ma osservandola in quel momento – pallida, visibilmente dimagrita, attaccata ad una flebo, con gli occhialini dell’ossigeno ad aiutarla a respirare – riuscì a dedurre da solo che fosse qualcosa di molto più grave di un influenza.

 «Mycroft?» chiese lei, riportandolo alla realtà. Sembrava sorpresa di vederlo lì, ma gli regalò comunque uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi. «Sono felice di… di vederti.» concluse ansimando, troppo stanca per dire qualsiasi altra cosa. Sentiva un peso tremendo nei polmoni e aveva dolori ovunque. Il medico l’aveva avvertita che sarebbe potuto accadere con la chemioterapia, perciò non si era lamentata. «Cosa ci fai qui?»

 Lui si limitò ad annuire, si sedette sulla sedia accanto al letto e la osservò. «John mi ha chiamato.» spiegò con voce melliflua. «Credevo glielo avessi chiesto tu.»

 Lei scosse il capo. «No. Non l’ho fatto.» rispose. «Che cosa… ti ha detto John, esattamente?»

 «Che ti sei sentita male.» rispose il fratello. «E che credevano fosse un’influenza.»

 Shireen annuì. «Non era influenza.»

 «Allora cos’è?» domandò, anche se qualcosa aveva già intuito. Ma non poteva essere vero. Aveva sicuramente dedotto male, fraintendendo tutta quella situazione.

 «Leucemia mieloide acuta.» replicò la ragazza quasi in un sussurro, dopo un momento di assoluto silenzio.

 A Mycroft sfuggì un sospiro strozzato. Chiuse gli occhi e volse lo sguardo.

 «Mycroft.» lo chiamò la sorella, preoccupata per quella reazione «Mycroft?»

 «E tu non avresti nemmeno voluto chiamarmi?» replicò lui per farle capire che aveva la sua attenzione e poi si volse per incontrare il suo sguardo.

 Shireen rimase impassibile per un momento, poi fece spallucce. «Tu non mi chiami mai, se vogliamo metterla su questi termini.»

 Mycroft sospirò e decise di lasciar cadere la discussione. Sollevò lo sguardo sulla flebo che era collegata alla mano della sorella. «Hai già cominciato la cura, vedo.»

 Shireen annuì. «Prima comincio, meglio è… lo sai anche tu.» asserì abbassando lo sguardo sulle sue dita, intrecciate in grembo.

 Dopo un momento di silenzio, il politico parlò nuovamente. «Shireen…» esordì.

 «Mycroft, aspetta.» lo bloccò lei, sollevando una mano. Puntò lo sguardo in quello di lui, incontrando i suoi occhi. «Non devi dire nulla.» concluse. E osservò il suo volto. Si era tagliato i capelli, ma la barba rossiccia continuava ad accarezzargli le guance e a incorniciargli le labbra, in quel momento contratte in una linea sottile.

 «Forse dovrei, invece.» ribatté Mycroft.

 «No, non… non devi farlo se non vuoi.» insistette «Sto bene.»

 «Considerando che ti hanno appena diagnosticato un tumore, non riesco a comprendere come tu possa stare bene.» replicò lui duramente. «Non riesci nemmeno più a respirare da sola. Questo è stare bene?»

 Lei fece spallucce. Non voleva farlo preoccupare e l’unico modo era quello di sembrare più tranquilla possibile. «Sto provando a curarmi e…» prese fiato «E l’unica cosa che posso fare è aspettare.» affermò. E poi, doveva ammettere, ci aveva pensato a lungo. Anche se fosse morta non sarebbe stato così terribile. Avrebbe rivisto Sherlock. Certo, avrebbe perso Mycroft, John e Greg e questo le avrebbe causato un dolore indescrivibile, ma considerando che non vedeva quasi mai il fratello maggiore, non era poi tanto diverso dalla sua condizione attuale. Inoltre avrebbe risparmiato fatiche e dolore anche a Greg e John, che molto probabilmente da quel momento in poi avrebbero dovuto prendersi cura di lei, dato che Mycroft non si faceva vedere quasi mai.

 Mycroft si ritrovò ad annuire. Come poteva biasimarla? Come poteva biasimarla se tentava di non provare dolore? Era quello che lui e Sherlock facevano da una vita e che l’avevano più volte invitata a fare. Sbagliando, ovviamente, si disse in quel momento.

 «Quando potrai tornare a casa?» domandò, tornando alla realtà.

 «Il medico ha detto che domani verrò dimessa e potrò sottopormi alla chemioterapia anche a casa.» spiegò, poi prese fiato. «John si è… si è offerto di aiutarmi dato che avrò bisogno di qualcuno che si occupi della terapia.»

 Il fratello annuì. Avrebbe voluto dirle di andare a stare da lui per poterla tenere sotto controllo e per poterla aiutare – magari chiedendo a qualche medico più esperto di aiutarla – ma anche Sherlock era lì e non avrebbero potuto tenerle nascosta la sua presenza se avessero vissuto sotto lo stesso tetto.

 «Allora passerò a controllare come stai.» concluse il politico «Adesso devo andare. Devo disfare i bagagli e svolgere alcune faccende a Buckingham Palace.»

 Shireen sorrise e annuì. «Mi ha fatto piacere vederti.» affermò.

 Lui annuì.

 «Myc?» lo bloccò la ragazza, prima che uscisse. «Riposati, sembri distrutto.»

 Il maggiore annuì. «A presto.» e uscì senza aggiungere altro.

 

* * *

 

 L’autista arrivò a casa in meno di venti minuti. Aveva evitato il traffico e prendendo vie secondarie aveva raggiunto la villa senza problemi. Quando si fermò davanti a casa, Mycroft aprì la porta, lo ringraziò e scese. Salì i gradini d’ingresso, prese le chiavi ed entrò chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Ai bagagli avrebbe pensato qualcun altro.

 Salì le scale e raggiunse il bagno. Dopo essersi fatto una doccia lunga e bollente, si rivestì e si avviò verso il salotto.

 Sherlock lo stava aspettando seduto sulla poltrona e gli occhi puntati sul fuoco. «Allora?» chiese, voltandosi verso il maggiore.

 «Leucemia mieloide acuta.» rispose lui meccanicamente, prendendo posto sulla poltrona gemella davanti al camino. Ancora non riusciva a crederci.

 Sherlock annuì e sospirò. Si era accorto che qualcosa non andava dopo aver sentito la sua voce al telefono qualche giorno prima. Sapeva che c’era qualcosa di strano. «Ha già cominciato con la chemioterapia?»

 Mycroft annuì a sua volta, continuando a fissare le fiamme. Si portò le mani sotto il mento come per riflettere e chiuse gli occhi. «Dovresti andare da lei.» concluse dopo un momento di assoluto silenzio.

 «E far saltare il piano?» chiese l’altro «Mycroft, sai meglio di me che non è possibile.»

 «Sherlock, è _malata_.» dichiarò «Non riesce nemmeno più a respirare da sola.»

 «Ne sono cosciente.» replicò il minore «Ma sono anche consapevole del fatto che la rete di Moriarty ha la priorità, come ti ho già ricordato in precedenza.»

 Mycroft volse lo sguardo verso il fratello. «Lo so, ma sei consapevole che c’è la possibilità che muoia?»

 Sherlock sospirò sentendo il battito del suo cuore accelerare. «Sì.» affermò «Vorrei poterle stare accanto, ma per ora non è possibile. Quando potrò farlo, tornerò.» concluse. «Per la sua sicurezza e per quella di John, devo rimanere qui. E poi c’è Gavin con lei.» aggiunse.

 «Greg.» lo corresse il maggiore.

 «Quello che è. Si occuperà di Shireen meglio di quanto abbiamo mai fatto noi due. Prova qualcosa per lei.» concluse e si mise in piedi. «Buonanotte.» e si diresse verso la porta.

 

* * *

 

 Durante la notte, Sherlock si svegliò di soprassalto. Dei rumori assordanti provenivano dal piano inferiore. Qualcuno era entrato in casa. L’uomo si alzò dal letto e silenziosamente imboccò il corridoio, diretto verso la fonte del rumore. Scese le scale, svoltò a destra e quando arrivò davanti alla porta del salotto e accostò l’orecchio, capì che il fracasso proveniva da lì. Chiunque fosse, aveva sbagliato domicilio. Non doveva introdursi lì. Al consulente investigativo sarebbero bastate poche mosse per metterlo K.O. e fare in modo che non decidesse di violare il domicilio di qualcun altro.

 Aprì lentamente la porta e si affacciò. Una figura stava camminando avanti e indietro per la stanza. Aveva rovesciato le poltrone e le bottiglie e i bicchieri che di solito erano sul carrellino accanto alla finestra, erano finiti a terra in una miriade di frammenti e alcool. Sherlock impietrì quando vide che la figura che si agitava nella semioscurità era suo fratello Mycroft.

  _Ma cosa sta facendo?_ si chiese avvicinandosi.

 «Mycroft. lo chiamò, ma l’altro non sembrò nemmeno notarlo. «Mycroft, per l’amor del cielo, cosa stai facendo?» chiese alzando la voce e avvicinandosi ancora.

 «Noi avremmo dovuto proteggerla…» mormorò lui passandosi una mano sui capelli, ormai troppo corti per essere scompigliati «Avremmo dovuto…» farfugliò.

 «Mycroft, calmati.» disse Sherlock intuendo che il problema fosse la malattia di Shireen «Non è colpa di nessuno di noi, se-»

 Lui strinse i pugni e le labbra si contrassero in una linea sottile. «Non è colpa… ah, davvero?» chiese, interrompendolo.

 Il fratello minore vide i suoi occhi luccicare sotto a luce delle fiamme.

 «Davvero?!» lo incalzò alzando ancora la voce. Poi si mosse e con un calcio rovesciò il tavolino da caffè, facendo sobbalzare il consulente investigativo.

 «Mycroft…»

 «Avremo dovuto prenderci cura di lei!» sbraitò, fuori di sé dalla rabbia, lanciando il bicchiere che teneva tra le mani diritto contro la parete sopra il camino. «Non sarebbe dovuta finire così!»

 Sherlock si bloccò, totalmente spiazzato. Di solito era lui che andava in crisi di astinenza, che perdeva le staffe e che alzava la voce. Non il calmo e posato Mycroft.

 Il politico cadde in ginocchio sotto lo sguardo del fratello. «Avremmo dovuto tenerla al sicuro… avremmo…» ansimò portandosi le mani al volto e premendole sugli occhi. «E adesso se morirà… oh, Dio… la perderemo e sarà colpa nostra…»

 Sherlock si avvicinò e si inginocchiò accanto al fratello, accovacciato a terra. «Mycroft» lo chiamò «Le malattie non si possono prevedere. Non è colpa nostra.»

 L’altro scosse il capo. Il suo corpo prese a tremare, come in preda a spasmi; le lacrime gli rigavano le guance e si perdevano nella barba rossiccia percorrendo il suo volto stanco e pallido. «No» replicò «Sai che non è così.»

 «Adesso calmati.»

 «No, Sherlock… lei…» farfugliò sconvolto.

 Il più giovane chiuse gli occhi. Non aveva mai visto suo fratello così. Era qualcosa di nuovo. Aveva già visto Shireen sotto shock e anche John, ma mai Mycroft. Sentì qualcosa all’altezza del cuore, una fitta che ipotizzò potesse essere empatia per il dolore che suo fratello stava provando in quel momento. E si stupì di se stesso. Non pensava di poter provare pena per Mycroft. O meglio: di poter provare _qualunque cosa_ nei confronti di suo fratello, che non fosse disappunto o fastidio.

  _Al diavolo,_ pensò.

 Si avvicinò ancora, gli circondò le spalle con le braccia e poggiò il capo sopra il suo, in un goffo abbraccio. Nessuno dei due amava il contatto fisico, ma in quel momento, in fondo, entrambi ne avevano bisogno.

 «Calmati, Mycroft. Andrà tutto bene.»

 «Sai che non è vero… lei-» singhiozzò sommessamente contro la sua spalla.

 Sherlock aumentò la pressione sulle spalle del fratello. «Lei starà bene. Tornerà quella di sempre. La solare, dolce e allegra Shireen di sempre.»

 «Non puoi saperlo.» fece notare l’altro sollevando lo sguardo.

 «Sì, invece. Perché lei combatterà. Combatterà per stare bene e vincerà contro la malattia.» sorrise. «Mi hai capito?» chiese.

 Mycroft, forse per esasperazione o perché realmente convinto – Sherlock non riuscì a capirlo – annuì. I loro occhi rimasero incatenati per un po’, poi quando il contatto visivo si interruppe, Sherlock pose fine anche a quello fisico.

 «Andiamo.» lo esortò il minore «Torniamo a dormire.» lo aiutò ad alzarsi da terra e mettendogli un braccio intorno alla vita lo trascinò fino alla camera da letto. Aprì la porta, lo fece sdraiare sul materasso rimboccandogli le coperte e poi uscì, tornandosene a dormire. Non sapeva perché Mycroft avesse reagito in quel modo, ma di una cosa era certo. Era sconvolto e avrebbe avuto bisogno di aiuto, qualcosa che lui non era certo di potergli dare.

 

* * *

 

 Tre settimane dopo essere tornata a casa dall’ospedale, durante una notte piovosa, Shireen si svegliò di soprassalto, ansimando. Sentiva un forte dolore al petto e agli arti, ma ormai era diventato abituale, perciò non ci fece troppo caso. Si mise seduta e inspirò profondamente. Sentendo l’aria mancare, si sporse verso il comodino sul quale erano poggiati gli occhialini per l’ossigeno. Li indossò e, dopo aver aperto la bombola, inspirò quella che sembrò una boccata d’aria fresca in un’afosa giornata estiva.

 Da quando aveva cominciato con la chemioterapia, la difficoltà respiratoria sembrava diminuita, anche se la costringeva ad utilizzare la bombola di ossigeno fornita dall’ospedale, di tanto in tanto.

 John la stava aiutando parecchio e anche Greg l’aveva accompagnata più volte all’ospedale per le sedute di chemioterapia. Lei lo apprezzava molto, soprattutto perché Mycroft si faceva vedere sporadicamente e per visite brevi. La ragazza sperava che l’avrebbe accompagnata all’ospedale per tenerle compagnia, ma lui si era fatto ancora più freddo e distaccato di prima. Sembrava aver eretto un muro, qualcosa che lo separasse da lei e dalla sua sofferenza, che lo tenesse fuori, il più lontano possibile. E lei non sapeva cosa fare. Non sapeva come riavvicinarsi a suo fratello nel momento in cui aveva più bisogno di lui.

 

* * *

 

 Il giorno seguente, la ragazza uscì per una passeggiata. Le cure stavano cominciando a fare effetto. Le nausee erano aumentate, la febbre era ogni volta più alta, si sentiva più stanca che mai, per non parlare del fatto che stesse perdendo i capelli. Aveva deciso di farli ricrescere come quando era bambina e proprio quando erano arrivati ad accarezzarle le spalle, avevano cominciato a cadere. Per questo aveva preso una decisione.

 Quando arrivò davanti ad una parrucchiera si fermò. Osservò per un momento la vetrina. All’interno non c’era nessuno, era ancora presto, perciò spinse la porta – che sembrava pesare tonnellate per il suo corpo dimagrito e deperito dalla malattia – ed entrò.

 «Buongiorno.» salutò.

 La donna dietro il bancone sollevò lo sguardo. Non era molto anziana, ma i segni del tempo avevano cominciato a fare capolino sul suo viso. I capelli erano raccolti in un grazioso chignon e il trucco, troppo pesante per una della sua età, le illuminava il volto.

 «Ciao.» la salutò cordialmente «Accomodati.»

 Shireen si sedette su una elle poltrone girevoli, di fronte alle specchiere e attese.

 La parrucchiera si fermò dietro di lei e sorrise. «Allora» esordì osservando i suoi ricci corvini scendere flessuosamente sulle spalle. «Quale taglio hai scelto?»

 «Li voglio più corti possibile.» rispose.

 La donna sembrò spiazzata. «Ehm… d’accordo.» prese le forbici da un tavolino lì accanto e cominciò a tagliare le ciocche che si ammucchiarono sul pavimento, creando una chiazza nera, simile ad una macchia di petrolio. Quando i capelli di Shireen non furono più lunghi di dieci centimetri, si fermò.

 «Così?» chiese la donna cercando lo sguardo di Shireen, puntato sullo specchio, ma perso nel vuoto.

 La ragazza sollevò lo sguardo. «Più corti.»

 «Posso chiederti perché rinunci a dei capelli così belli?»

 Shireen accennò un sorriso. «Sono malata.» rispose con un filo di voce «Li perderò comunque. Quindi preferisco che non sia la malattia a farli cadere.»

 La donna sorrise dolcemente «D’accordo. Allora credo che sarà necessario qualcosa di più delle forbici.» e si allontanò per prendere un rasoio elettrico. Lo fece partire e dopo aver ricevuto la conferma dalla cliente, la passò sul suo capo.

 Quando il lavoro fu terminato, Shireen osservò la sua immagine riflessa nello specchio. Il suo volto era sempre pallido e scavato e in aggiunta a questo, sul suo capo non c’era più traccia dei ricci che l’avevano accompagnata per tutta la vita, fin da quando era bambina, ormai i capelli erano corti quanto quelli di Greg.

 «La ringrazio.» disse e abbassò lo sguardo sul pavimento per osservare i suoi capelli, raccolti ai piedi della parrucchiera, ancora immobile con il rasoio in mano. «Quanto le devo?» chiese e dopo aver pagato, uscì dal negozio.

 Una volta fuori, estrasse dalla tasca della giacca un cappellino blu notte. Lo indossò in modo che le coprisse il capo e le orecchie e continuò la sua passeggiata.

 

* * *

 

 «Ciao.» la salutò Greg dall’altro capo del telefono.

 «Ciao, Greg.»

 «Che cosa fai?» domandò.

 La ragazza sorrise. «Una passeggiata.» rispose «E tu?»

 «Sto uscendo dal lavoro.» replicò «Ti va un caffè?»

 Shireen sorrise. «Certo.» si diedero appuntamento in un bar non lontano da Scotland Yard e dopo aver riattaccato, entrambi si incamminarono verso la destinazione.

 

* * *

 

 «Ciao.» la salutò l’Ispettore andandole incontro e scoccandole un bacio sulla guancia. «Come ti senti?»

 Lei sorrise. «Sto bene.» disse «Tu come stai?» domandò a sua volta. Era qualche giorno che non si vedevano. Dato che lei non partecipava più alle indagini e Greg era molto impegnato con la sua squadra, non riuscivano a passare molto tempo insieme.

 Greg fece spallucce. «Bene.» poi aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Hai…?» e indicò le spalle, dove avrebbero dovuto esserci i suoi ricci ribelli.

 Lei annuì e si sfilò il cappellino, quasi timidamente. «Non volevo che fosse la malattia a portarmeli via.» spiegò. Era una sorta di rivincita nei confronti della leucemia. Preferiva essere lei a scegliere di tagliarsi i capelli prima che fosse il male a toglierglieli. «Lo so che così sembro un uomo, ma li avrei persi comunque.» si affrettò a dire, dato che la reazione dell’Ispettore tardava ad arrivare.

 Greg sorrise. «Sei bellissima.» disse, inaspettatamente.

 La giovane sentì le guance avvampare di rossore e sorrise. «Grazie, Greg.»

 L’uomo le fece l’occhiolino e poi riprese, indicando l’interno del bar. «Entriamo?» propose. «Qui si gela.»

 Shireen annuì, lui le prese la mano, intrecciando le loro dita, e insieme entrarono nel locale.

 

* * *

 

 Shireen aprì la porta della stanza di John poco dopo averlo sentito gridare. Erano da poco passate le due e come quasi tutte le notti, il medico stava gridando in preda al terrore a causa di un incubo. La ragazza ormai c’era abituata. Se non erano i suoi incubi a svegliarla erano quelli di John. E _tutti_ riguardavano Sherlock.

 La giovane varcò la soglia e si avvicinò al letto di Watson, gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla per svegliarlo, ma lui continuò a dimenarsi.

 «John» lo chiamò lei. «Svegliati.»

 Watson continuava ad ansimare e scuotere il capo. «No…» gemette. «No, Sherlock. No…»

 «John, apri gli occhi.» disse ancora. «Svegliati!» lo scrollò sperando che aprisse gli occhi.  

 L’uomo scattò a sedere. «Sherlock-» ansimò guardandosi intorno per mettere a fuoco ciò che lo circondava. Quando incontrò gli occhi di Shireen sembrò capire. «Shireen...» gemette come se servisse a tenerlo ancorato alla realtà.

 «John, calmati.» tentò di rassicurarlo sedendosi al suo fianco. «Era solo un incubo.» gli accarezzò le guance e sorrise rassicurante. «È tutto finito.»

 «Mi dispiace.» singhiozzò lui abbassando lo sguardo e portandosi le mani al volto. «Non volevo svegliarti, io-»

 «Va tutto bene.» lo tranquillizzò. Ma non era vero. Non andava tutto bene. Gli incubi li tormentavano ogni notte. Come poteva andare bene? «Vuoi bere un bicchiere d’acqua?»

 Lui in risposta scosse il capo. «Io… non…» si interruppe. Scosse il capo e le lacrime gli rigarono le guance prima che potesse fermarle.

 Shireen gli prese la mano. «Vieni con me.» lo aiutò a mettersi in piedi e lo guidò fino in salotto. Accese la luce e il camino dicendo a John di sedersi sul divano; raggiuse la sua stanza, aprì l’armadio e prese il suo violino. Non voleva utilizzare quello di Sherlock, non aveva nemmeno avuto il coraggio di tirarlo fuori dalla custodia per pulirlo, figurarsi suonarlo.

 Rientrò in salotto, rimanendo in piedi accanto al camino e dopo aver accordato lo strumento prese a suonare una melodia dolce, improvvisando, non ricordando nessuna sonata o canzone adatta a tranquillizzare il suo migliore amico. Man mano che andava avanti, vedeva John rilassarsi e riprendere colore.

 Alla fine, quando smise di suonare, l’uomo le fece cenno di avvicinarsi.

 Shireen poggiò il violino e l’archetto sul tavolo accanto alla finestra e raggiunse Watson sedendosi al suo fianco. L’uomo coprì le spalle di entrambi con una coperta e la giovane si rannicchiò al suo fianco circondandogli il petto con un braccio.

 «Grazie» sussurrò lui, stringendola a sé.

 La ragazza poggiò la testa sulla spalla del medico. «Mi dispiace.»

 «Per cosa?»

 «Per tutto quello che sta succedendo.» spiegò. «Gli incubi e tutto il resto. Mi dispiace così tanto.» ed era vero. Anche lei stava soffrendo, ma era la sorella di Sherlock. Non era giusto che John dovesse provare tutto quel dolore. Come aveva potuto, Sherlock, suicidarsi? Non aveva immaginato tutti i danni che avrebbe causato? Non aveva preso in considerazione quante persone avrebbe ferito con il suo gesto?

 John le accarezzò un braccio. «Non è colpa tua.»

 «Lo so.» replicò Shireen «Ma mi dispiace lo stesso, perché so cosa stai provando e so quanto è doloroso. E vorrei che non dovessi soffrire così.»

 Il medico poggiò le labbra sulla fronte della giovane. «Ti voglio bene.» non c’era nient’altro che potesse dire. Quella ragazza era la cosa migliore che gli fosse capitata insieme a Sherlock.

 «Anche io ti voglio bene, John.» rispose lei e insieme si sdraiarono sul divano, stretti l’uno all’altra sotto la coperta fino al mattino dopo quando la signora Hudson salì al piano di sopra per svegliarli. 

 

* * *

 

 Shireen, per l’ennesima volta quel giorno, si chinò sulla tazza, tossendo convulsamente. La fronte madida di sudore, il volto pallido e le mani tremanti. Lacrime fredde le rigavano le guance bollenti per la febbre troppo alta, scendendo lungo il suo volto e perdendosi sulla sua maglia e sulle sue braccia.

 Era estenuante. La chemioterapia. La malattia. Tutto. Avrebbe tanto voluto che Sherlock fosse lì, o perlomeno che ci fosse Mycroft. Le faceva piacere avere John al suo fianco, ma non poteva caricarlo di un peso del genere. Aveva già sofferto troppo dopo l’Afghanistan, Moriarty e la morte di Sherlock ed era sbagliato coinvolgerlo e farlo soffrire.

 Per questo Shireen non aveva mai versato una lacrima, da quando era tornata dall’ospedale. Per questo non si era mai lamentata, non gli aveva mai fatto sapere che provava dolore ogni giorno a causa della chemio. Piangeva quando Watson non c’era, quand’era al lavoro o a fare la spesa. Se aveva un incubo e si svegliava di soprassalto – prima che John la sentisse ansimare o gridare dal terrore – inspirava ed espirava profondamente fino a che non si calmava e non riusciva a riprendere sonno.

 Non gli avrebbe mostrato tutta quella sofferenza. Non sarebbe stato giusto.

 Un altro conato la fece piegare in due. Si portò le mani alla stomaco, tossendo e rendendosi conto che stava facendo sempre più fatica a prendere aria. Poggiò la fronte sulla tazza, inspirando ed espirando profondamente.

 Un lieve bussare alla porta le fece sollevare il capo di scatto. Si asciugò le lacrime con un rapido gesto della mano e rimase in attesa. Forse se l’era solo immaginato.

 «Shireen?»

 La voce di John le fece contorcere le viscere. Era tornato prima dal lavoro.

 «Va tutto bene?» chiese lui, aldilà della porta.

 Shireen si schiarì la voce. «È tutto ok.» rispose tentando di mantenere un tono fermo.

 «Hai bisogno di aiuto?» insistette lui.

 «No.» replicò la giovane e un altro conato la portò a chinarsi sulla tazza e a riprendere tossire. Quando il conato si bloccò, inspirò profondamente con il naso ed espirò con la bocca, chiudendo gli occhi. Si sedette sul pavimento, accanto alla tazza, poggiando il capo contro la parete e premendo le mani sulle tempie con forza.

 «Posso entrare?» domandò ancora il medico, questa volta con più insistenza, quasi avesse intuito che qualcosa non andava.

 «Vattene, John.» fu quasi una preghiera.

  _Non entrare._

_Non devi vedermi così._

_Non voglio farti soffrire._

 «No.» rispose lui.

 Shireen scosse il capo, prendendosi la testa tra le mani. Altre lacrime le bagnarono le guance. «Ti prego.» implorò «Lasciami sola. Non voglio-»

 «No, non ti lascio sola.» insistette l’ex-militare, con voce ferma. «Adesso entro, che ti piaccia o no.» detto questo giro la maniglia e spinse la porta.

 Se Shireen avesse avuto la forza per impedirgli di varcare la soglia, si sarebbe messa in piedi e lo avrebbe fatto, ma in quel momento non aveva nemmeno la forza di opporsi verbalmente, figurarsi fisicamente.

 Sollevò lo sguardo e incontrò gli occhi del medico, non appena fu dentro il bagno.

 «Oh, Shireen…» sfuggì all’uomo.

 La giovane abbassò lo sguardo.

 «Perché non mi hai chiamato?» chiese inginocchiandosi al suo fianco.

 Lei singhiozzò e si rimproverò immediatamente per averlo fatto. Un attimo prima si era ripromessa di non farsi vedere così da John e adesso cadeva a pezzi di fronte a lui?

 «Non voglio che tu mi veda così.» si giustificò asciugandosi le lacrime.

 Lui aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Cosa?»

 «Dopo tutto quello che hai passato-» gemette, scuotendo il capo. «Non è giusto che tu… non voglio che tu soffra a causa mia.» concluse e risollevò lo sguardo sugli occhi dell’amico, azzurri quanto i suoi e colmi di apprensione. «Non è giusto che tu debba occuparti di me ogni giorno e che rinunci alla tua vita per occuparti di una malata terminale.»

 Gli occhi di John si spalancarono per la sorpresa. «Malata terminale?» chiese di rimando. «Nessuno ha detto che morirai.»

 «Ma è così.» ribattè lei «Ho la leucemia. Le probabilità di sopravvivere sono basse. Troppo basse.» spiegò. «Morirò e tutto ciò a cui riesco a pensare è che sono un’egoista, perché ti permetto di rimanere qui e soffrire.» poggiò nuovamente il capo alla parete. «Ma è più forte di me, non… non voglio perderti.» ammise dopo un momento «Sei tutto ciò che mi rimane. Sei la mia famiglia. E non sopporterei vederti andare via.»

 Watson sospirò. «Shireen…» disse dolcemente, accarezzandole le guance puntando i suoi occhi in quelli di lei. «Io non me ne andrò.» sillabò «Non mi spaventa vederti così. Non scapperò via. E non sei un’egoista solo perché vuoi che qualcuno ti stia accanto. È perfettamente normale volere qualcuno al tuo fianco. Da sola non potresti farcela. Hai bisogno di tutto l’aiuto possibile e io te lo darò.» concluse. «E sì, hai ragione, ho già sofferto molto dopo l’Afghanistan, Moriarty e Sherlock. Ma tu sei parte della mia vita, adesso, e io voglio starti accanto.»

 Shireen aggrottò le sopracciglia, perplessa.

 John le sorrise. «Come si dice: in salute e in malattia.»

 Lei rise tra le lacrime. «Non sei costretto a farlo, John.» fece notare. Non voleva che si sentisse in obbligo di rimanere lì. «Non siamo sposati, non hai nessun obbligo verso di me.»

 «Non ti lascio.» ripeté il medico, risoluto. «Sono qui per te come tu ci sei stata per me. E sarà così sempre, ok? Te lo prometto, Shireen.» concluse con voce ferma, convinto di ciò che stava dicendo.

 Le porse un bicchiere d’acqua per sciacquarsi la bocca e dopo averle poggiato una mano sulla fronte per controllare la sua temperatura, le sorrise nuovamente.

 «Vieni, hai bisogno di dormire.» affermò «E vedrai che quando ti sveglierai ti sentirai meglio.» assicurò. Le fece passare un braccio sotto le ginocchia e uno sotto le spalle e quando Shireen gli ebbe circondato il collo con le sue, la sollevò da terra e la portò nella sua stanza. L’adagiò delicatamente sul materasso e le rimboccò le coperte, prendendo posto al suo fianco. «Dormi, Shir.» le disse accarezzandole la fronte e le guance. «Quando ti sveglierai sarò ancora qui.» promise.

 Lei accennò un sorriso, ormai sopraffatta dalla stanchezza. «Grazie, John.» e si addormentò.


	11. Sussurri e grida

**_Un mese dopo_ **

 «Quanto ancora penserai di andare avanti così?» chiese Sherlock fermandosi alle spalle del fratello, intento a fissare un punto indefinito fuori dalla finestra. Negli ultimi mesi era diventato più silenzioso, si faceva vedere di rado – anche durante i pasti – e sembrava spento. Diverso dal cinico Mycroft di sempre. Inizialmente Sherlock non si era preoccupato – suo fratello si era sempre comportato in modo strano, quella non era la prima volta – ma dopo settimane passate nel più completo silenzio e in quello stato di apatia, il consulente investigativo si era detto che avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa.

 «Mmh?»

 «Mi hai sentito.» fece notare il fratello minore. «Non farmelo ripete.»

 «Non so di cosa parli.» replicò l’altro con voce piatta.

 Sherlock sbuffò, infastidito. Il suo Q.I. era forse sceso di colpo? Quel era la parte della domanda che non gli era chiara? Il minore si astenne dal commentare e riprese. «Del tuo comportamento.» spiegò «Cosa ti prende ultimamente? Hai smesso di interessarti a qualsiasi cosa, anche al tuo lavoro.»

 Silenzio.

 «Mycroft» Sherlock sospirò per la frustrazione e lo costrinse a voltarsi con un colpo secco al braccio. «Da quanto non esci di casa?» chiese. Non l’aveva più visto uscire, doveva essere chiuso lì da giorno.

 «Alcuni giorni.» rispose infatti il politico.

 «E da quant’è che non fai visita a Shireen?» domandò Sherlock a quel punto. Non gli aveva più dato informazioni sulle condizioni di sua sorella, neanche quando, qualche giorno prima, era rientrato da una missione di due settimane.

 Mycroft abbassò lo sguardo. «Un po’.»

 «Oh, andiamo! Smettila di fare il misterioso. Questi giochetti non funzionano con me.» gli ricordò. « _Quanto?_ »

 «Tre settimane.» rispose alla fine il maggiore, intuendo che l’altro non l’avrebbe lasciato in pace fino a che non avesse risposto in maniera soddisfacente alla sua domanda.

 «Tre settimane?» chiese Sherlock, spalancando gli occhi. «Mycroft, ti rendi conto che-»

 «Non osare farmi la predica, fratellino.» lo bloccò il politico, puntandogli un dito contro. «Tu non sei mai andato da lei.»

 «Certo, perché _tecnicamente_ sono morto.» ringhiò Sherlock. «Non avrei certo potuto presentarmi a Baker Street come se niente fosse. Lo sai anche tu.»

 «Non sai cosa vuol dire.» continuò il maggiore, come se non avesse sentito una parola di quello che il fratello aveva detto. «Non ne hai la minima idea.»

 Sherlock aggrottò le sopracciglia.

 «Vederla così…» riprese con voce flebile, abbassando lo sguardo. «Vederla _morire_ lentamente _…_ hai idea di cosa significhi vedere la vita scivolare via dal suo corpo ogni giorno di più, con la consapevolezza di non poter far nulla per impedirlo?» chiese puntando gli occhi in quelli di Sherlock.

 Quelle parole furono come una stilettata al cuore. Shireen stava veramente morendo o suo fratello stava esasperando la situazione? «Non sta morendo.» affermò il consulente investigativo, come se quelle parole avessero potuto in qualche modo incidere sulla realtà.

 «Tu non l’hai vista.»

 «Sì, invece. L’ho vista.» lo bloccò. «E l’ho tenuta d’occhio.» affermò. L’aveva osservata in quei mesi. Era uscito più volte per tenere d’occhio il _suo_ John, Lestrade e soprattutto sua sorella. Era cambiata, certo, ma morire… era qualcosa che l’investigatore non poteva concepire. Aveva sempre pensato che sarebbe morto prima di sua sorella – ed effettivamente era stato così – e l’idea che lei potesse lascarli improvvisamente e che potesse accadere senza che lui le fosse accanto era terribile e spaventosa.

 Mycroft aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Cosa?» 

 «Ho osservato lei, John e Lestrade. Da lontano, ma l’ho fatto.» ribatté Sherlock.

 «Hai rischiato di far saltare la copertura.» lo rimproverò il maggiore, tornando in sé per un momento. Prima la priorità era smantellare la rete di Moriarty e adesso gli andava a dire che aveva osservato Shireen per tutti quei mesi?

 «Oh, adesso la copertura ti interessa.» ribatté il minore.

 Lo sguardo di rimprovero che gli rivolse Mycroft bastò a zittirlo.

 «Lei ha bisogno di te.» disse Sherlock a bassa voce.

 «Sherlock…» disse in tono esasperato.

 «No, Mycroft.» lo interruppe sollevando una mano e incrociando il suo sguardo. «John si sta prendendo cura di lei egregiamente e sono felice che sia lì per lei. Non potrei desiderare una persona migliore al suo fianco, ma lei ha bisogno di qualcuno della sua famiglia.» fece notare. «Considerando che i nostri genitori sono in America e non hanno intenzione di venire qui per non doverle mentire, tu sei tutto ciò che le rimane. Comportati di conseguenza. Vai da lei e stalle accanto.» concluse.

 «L’ho fatto.» replicò Mycroft.

 Il fratello sollevò un sopracciglio. «Una pacca sulla spalla e una visita in ospedale lo chiami starle accanto?» domandò. «Notevole, Mycroft. Davvero notevole.»

 «E allora che dovrei fare? Sentiamo.» lo sfidò, poggiandola la schiena alla parete alle sue spalle e infilando le mani in tasca. Era curioso di sentire i consigli di suo fratello su come instaurare un rapporto affettivo.

 «Essere lì per lei quando ne ha bisogno.» dichiarò Sherlock. «Rassicurarla. Dirle che andrà tutto bene e che tutto si sistemerà.»

 «Non è stupida. Sa che non è così e che potrebbe anche finire male.» fece notare. Shireen era sempre stata sveglia, fin da bambina. Aveva intuito che Mycroft si sarebbe trasferito in Inghilterra ancora prima che lui lo annunciasse alla famiglia. Che senso aveva mentirle? Avrebbe solo peggiorato la situazione.

 «Non è questo il punto.» lo bloccò il consulente investigativo, scuotendo il capo. «Il punto è che alle persone piace sentirsi dire che andrà tutto bene anche se non è così, perché il solo pensiero le aiuta ad andare avanti. E Shireen, nonostante la sua notevole maturità e rimarcabile intelligenza, non fa eccezione.»

 Mycroft era sinceramente sorpreso. Da quando era diventato così profondo e sentimentale? «I sentimenti per il dottor Watson ti hanno aperto un mondo, fratellino.» affermò.

 Sherlock annuì, facendo spallucce. Suo fratello lo conosceva bene, non aveva bisogno di mentire. Anche con Shireen non c’era mai stato bisogno di fingere, anche lei lo conosceva bene – forse ancora meglio di Mycroft – e lui conosceva lei. Più volte da bambina aveva avuto bisogno di essere rassicurata o consolata e lui c’era sempre stato. Per questo sapeva che in quel momento avrebbe avuto bisogno di suo fratello. «Per questo il mio rapporto con Shireen è molto diverso da tuo. Perché io mi sono impegnato a conoscerla e so bene di cosa ha bisogno, senza doverglielo chiedere. Tu invece sei sempre il solito. Chiuso e indisposto.» dichiarò puntando lo sguardo fuori dalla finestra. Per un momento rimase in silenzio.

 Mycroft abbassò lo sguardo, riflettendo su quelle parole.

 «Vai da lei, prima di perderla.» ribadì Sherlock, rompendo nuovamente il silenzio. Poi si voltò e uscì dalla stanza, lasciando Mycroft solo con il solo rumore del fuoco che scoppiettava nel camino a fargli compagnia.

 

* * *

 

 Shireen raggiunse il bagno appena in tempo prima di vomitare sul tappeto del salotto. Nell’ultima settimana la situazione era peggiorata. Non sapeva se la febbre, la nausea e il resto fossero i segni del fatto che stesse guarendo, ma stava davvero male. La notte faticava a prendere sonno e se non erano gli incubi a svegliarla, erano la febbre alta o la mancanza d’aria, che la torturavano per ore e ore, senza lasciarla dormire e spossandola ancora di più. E di giorno era ancora peggio. Era quasi una settimana che non riusciva a lasciare l’appartamento a causa della nausea e delle debolezza.

 Quando si chinò sulla tazza, cominciò a tossire convulsamente, portandosi una mano allo stomaco. Vomitò il pranzo e la colazione, che non era ancora riuscita a digerire, e sentì le lacrime premere contro i suoi occhi, pronte a sgorgare ancora, come ogni volta in cui era sola.

 Era stufa di tutto quel dolore. Era stufa di non poter più uscire troppo a lungo per paura di sentirsi male. Era stufa di non poter più fare le cose che faceva prima, di dover soffrire così tanto. Non poteva farcela. Non ne era capace, era troppo per lei.

 Quando i conati si calmarono riuscì a sedersi accanto alla tazza per tentare di riprendere fiato, prendendosi il capo fra le mani. Le lacrime le rigarono le guance.

 Adesso capiva la disperazione che doveva aver provato John quando aveva tentato di spararsi. Doveva essersi sentito così. Disperato, perso, _solo_ nel suo dolore. Lei non avrebbe mai posto fine alla sua vita – non ne avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio e sapeva che non sarebbe stata una soluzione – ma doveva ammettere che l’idea di smettere di soffrire era allettante.

 Il rumore di passi invase la tromba delle scale. Qualcuno stava salendo.

 A Shireen non importava chi fosse. Che fosse John – tornato da fare la spesa – o Greg – passato per vedere come stava – o la signora Hudson – preoccupata per averla sentita tossire per più di dieci minuti – non aveva importanza. Niente e nessuno avrebbe mai alleviato il suo dolore. Aveva anche smesso di sperare che potesse essere Mycroft. Non si faceva vedere da troppo tempo, dato che probabilmente era troppo indaffarato con il suo lavoro per occuparsi di lei o anche solo chiederle come stava.

 Numerose volte, invece, le era sembrato di vedere Sherlock. Al parco, fuori dalla finestra, per la strada… semplicemente la osservava, qualche volta le sorrideva, rimanendo, però, sempre a distanza.  

 Shireen sapeva che era impossibile che Sherlock fosse vivo, perciò era arrivata alla conclusione che la chemioterapia portava anche le allucinazioni. Non c’era altra spiegazione. Ma nonostante questa consapevolezza, poteva dire che almeno in quel momento riuscisse a sentirsi meglio.

 Il rumore di passi si fece più forte, segno che chiunque fosse arrivato era appena entrato nell’appartamento. Poco dopo una figura comparve sulla porta del bagno. Si bloccò e rimase in piedi ad osservare Shireen.

 «Shireen…» sussurrò.

 La ragazza sollevò lo sguardo, richiamata da quella voce famigliare.

 «Mycroft?» chiese stupita, riuscendo a intravedere il volto del fratello, i suoi occhi azzurri e la sua barba rossiccia, attraverso il velo creato dalle lacrime. Era un’allucinazione? O era reale? Suo fratello era davvero andato da lei di sua spontanea volontà?

 Il fratello si avvicinò e, inginocchiandosi al suo fianco, le poggiò una mano sulla fronte. Scottava e osservandola meglio, vide che era dimagrita ulteriormente dall’ultima volta che l’aveva vista.

 «Sono qui.» disse l’uomo.

 Le sfuggì un singhiozzo strozzato. Suo fratello era lì. «Myc-» mormorò con voce impastata dalle lacrime. «Non ce la faccio più. Non posso più andare avanti così.» confessò, sentendo altre lacrime rigarle le guance.

 «Devi tenere duro.» affermò Mycroft, sfiorandole la guancia con il dorso della mano.

 «Non posso. Ma come potete chiedermi questo? Come potete pensare, tutti voi, che io possa continuare a vivere così?» replicò lei. «Sto morendo, Mycroft. Guardami.» concluse. «Vuoi negare che sia così? Vuoi negare che questa malattia mi stia uccidendo?»

«Andrà tutto bene, Shireen.» la rassicurò. Era così doloroso vederla soffrire in quel modo.

  _Ma che mi prende?_ pensò. _Sapevo che la leucemia le avrebbe fatto questo. Perciò perché mi sento cadere a pezzi?_ Tornò alla realtà e riprese, ricordando ciò che le aveva detto Sherlock. «Ce la farai, hai solo bisogno di riposo. Lo stress nella tua condizione non fa che peggiorare le cose.»

 Lei scosse il capo. «Il problema non è il riposo o lo stress. Il problema è che non sono abbastanza forte per farcela.» ribatté. «Forse sarebbe meglio se morissi, smetterei di soffrire ed eviterei tanta sofferenza a tutti.»

 «Non devi neanche pensarlo.» scattò il maggiore.

  Shireen scosse il capo. «Sono stanca di soffrire. Tu cosa faresti se fossi al mio posto? Non capisci come mi sento, altrimenti non diresti questo.» chiese, poi scosse il capo. «Se morissi potrei rivedere Sherlock.» fece notare. «Mi manca così tanto… lui capirebbe. Se fosse qui, capirebbe.»

 L’uomo sentì una stretta al cuore. Si sarebbe lasciata morire per rivedere Sherlock. Come poteva mentirle ancora, sapendo una cosa del genere? Se era convinta che avrebbe rivisto Sherlock, forse non avrebbe esitato a rinunciare alle cure e a lasciarsi morire. Era sempre stata molto legata a lui e mentirle non avrebbe fatto altro che spingerla verso la morte. E Mycroft non poteva permetterlo.

 «Shireen» la chiamò prendendole il volto fra le mani «Guardami.»

 Lei scosse il capo, ancora in preda alle lacrime.

 «Guardami.» ordinò nuovamente e questa volta le sollevò il volto in modo da poterla guardare negli occhi. «Sherlock non vorrebbe questo.» dichiarò con voce ferma. «Lo sai anche tu. Lo conoscevi meglio di me. Rifletti e pensa a cosa ti direbbe lui se fosse qui.»

 Alla giovane ricordarono molto le parole che tempo prima lei stessa aveva rivolto a John e poi a Greg. Quanto sembravano assurde adesso che uscivano dalle labbra di Mycroft ed erano dirette a lei. Come potevano pretendere di sapere quello che avrebbe voluto Sherlock? Nessuno poteva saperlo con certezza: quelle erano solo supposizioni.

 «Lui vorrebbe vederti combattere.» continuò l’uomo.

 Shireen scosse il capo. «Non puoi saperlo. Lui non è più qui e nessuno può sapere che cosa vorrebbe.» fece notare. «E poi importa ciò che penso io. E io non voglio più combattere. Per una volta non posso semplicemente perdere? Accettare di essere stata sconfitta, proprio come ha fatto lui?»

 «Hai ragione. Quello che vorrebbe Sherlock non importa, perché lui non è più qui.» rispose il politico. «Allora mettiamola così: pensa a ciò che voglio io.»

 La sorella aggrottò le sopracciglia.

 «Gli Holmes non si fanno sconfiggere da qualcosa di così comune come una malattia. Siamo forti e combattiamo per ottenere ciò che vogliamo. Non ci arrendiamo.» proseguì con voce ferma. «Voglio che tu combatta, Shireen. Ti sto chiedendo di non arrenderti. Credi di poterlo fare per me?»  

 La consapevolezza delle sue stesse parole lo colpì come una folata di vento freddo in piena estate. Era la verità: amava sua sorella, voleva vederla tornare a star bene, ma una cosa era sentirlo dentro di sé, un’altra era tradurlo ed esprimerlo a parole per farlo sapere a lei. Era faticoso, ma doveva farlo. Doveva farlo per lei o l’avrebbe persa per sempre. Non voleva commettere lo stesso errore che aveva fatto con Sherlock.

 «Non voglio perderti, Shireen.» mormorò alla fine. «Combatti per me.»

 «Myc-» il suo nome lasciò le labbra di Shireen con estrema dolcezza. Suo fratello non smetteva di sorprenderla. Sapeva che in fondo Mycroft provava dei sentimenti – anche se aveva sempre tentato di nasconderlo – ma non lo credeva in grado di esprimerli e soprattutto non credeva che l’avrebbe mai fatto con lei.

 «Non puoi lasciarmi solo.» continuò il politico «Ho già perso Sherlock. Non voglio perdere anche te.» Era quella la verità. Non voleva che lei rinunciasse alla sua vita, non solo perché teneva a lei più che ad ogni altra cosa al mondo, ma perché era ben consapevole di essere completamente solo. Sherlock lo odiava e se non fosse stato costretto a farlo, non sarebbe rimasto un minuto di più in casa sua. L’unica che aveva sempre mostrato affetto nei suoi confronti, nonostante tutto, era proprio Shireen. E se avesse perso lei, avrebbe significato perdere l’unica persona che avesse mai provato qualcosa di diverso dall’odio nei suoi confronti.

 «Ti prego, non lasciarti andare proprio adesso.» la implorò ancora, sentendo una terribile fitta al cuore e alle viscere, così potente da togliergli il fiato.

 Lei abbassò lo sguardo. Mycroft Holmes, l’uomo che credeva che i sentimenti non fossero altro che uno svantaggio, le aveva appena aperto il suo cuore per convincerla a non rinunciare alla sua vita. E forse aveva ragione. Dopotutto Shireen aveva ancora lui, John, Greg e i suoi genitori. Doveva andare avanti per loro, che stavano facendo troppi sacrifici per vederla rinunciare e lasciarsi morire. Non sarebbe stato giusto nei loro confronti.

 Perciò alla fine si ritrovò ad annuire. «Ok.» sussurrò.

 Mycroft incontrò il suo sguardo. «Ok.» mormorò in risposta. L’uomo accennò un sorriso e parlò a bassa voce. «Vuoi tornare nella tua stanza?»

 Shireen annuì.

 «Ce la fai ad alzarti?» chiese Mycroft, poggiandole una mano sulla spalla.

 Lei poggiò le mani sul pavimento, ma quando fece forza sulle braccia, capì che non sarebbe mai riuscita a reggerla per potersi alzare da terra.

 Mycroft intuendolo si avvicinò. «Ti porto io.» le fece passare un braccio sotto le gambe e uno sotto le spalle e la sollevò.

 Shireen si strinse contro il suo petto, circondandogli il collo con le braccia e poggiando la fronte contro la tempia del fratello. Si lasciò invadere dal suo profumo e per un momento si abbandonò a quella stretta, la cosa più simile ad un gesto d’affetto che avesse mai ricevuto dal fratello maggiore.

 Mycroft uscì dal bagno e raggiunse la stanza della sorella. Una volta che l’ebbe adagiata sul materasso, la coprì con una coperta e le sfiorò la fronte con la mano. La febbre era ancora alta.  «Vado a prenderti un’aspirina.» le disse e uscì dalla stanza diretto nuovamente in bagno.

 La ragazza sentì il polmoni svuotarsi ancora una volta. Non era ancora riuscita ad abituarsi a quell’improvvisa mancanza d’aria, era così violenta che ogni volta la spaventava e la spiazzava.

 Quando il fratello rientrò nella stanza, lo chiamò. «Myc?» mormorò con voce rotta.

 «Sì?» rispose lui, volgendosi verso di lei e poggiando il bicchiere e la pillola sul comodino.

 Shireen ansimò. «Non riesco a respirare… potresti-?» chiese con il poco fiato che le rimaneva in gola, indicando l’armadio.

 Lui annuì e si avvicinò alla bombola, riposta accanto all’armadio. La prese e la spostò accanto al materasso prendendo gli occhialini e poggiandoli delicatamente sul viso della sorella, facendoli aderire alla sua pelle. Le sfiorò le guance con i polpastrelli e per un momento la osservò inspirare profondamente per prendere abbastanza ossigeno.

 La giovane chiuse le mani attorno ai polsi del politico e respirò profondamente più volte. Le sembrò di aver recuperato la lucidità. Avvertì l’ossigeno penetrare in profondità nel suo organismo e le sembrò di sentire ogni cellula sospirare di sollievo per aver recuperato il suo nutrimento. Chiuse gli occhi per un momento.

 «Grazie.» sussurrò poi, rivolta a suo fratello, che aveva ancora le mani poggiate sulle sue guance. Quando riaprì gli occhi lo lasciò andare e si passò una mano sulla fronte, sbattendo più volte le palpebre per rimettere a fuoco ciò che aveva intorno.

 Il politico le porse il bicchiere e la pillola, che lei ingoiò. «Adesso riposa.» le disse.

 La ragazza si sdraiò sotto le coperte e continuò ad osservarlo mentre si toglieva la giacca appendendola allo schienale di una sedia e poi si sedeva sul materasso, accanto a lei.

 «Rimani qui?» domandò lei, stupita.

 Lui annuì. «Sì.»

 Per un momento il silenzio piombò sulla stanza. Shireen aggrottò le sopracciglia, confusa da quella situazione. Alla fine, si disse, sarebbe stato meglio non farsi troppe domande.

 «Perché non sei più venuto?» sbottò alla fine.

 Il fratello sospirò e abbassò lo sguardo. «Mi dispiace.» concluse in un sussurro. Cos’altro poteva dire? Come poteva giustificare la sua assenza in quelle settimane? Non poteva, si rispose. Non c’era nulla che potesse dire o fare per farsi perdonare per la sua assenza e il fatto che non le avesse nemmeno chiesto come stava o come procedeva la cura.

 «Non hai risposto alla mia domanda.» fece notare lei, sollevandosi lentamente e mettendosi seduta con la schiena poggiata contro la testiera, dato che le avrebbe reso più semplice respirare e guardarlo negli occhi. «So che il tuo lavoro ti impegna, ma almeno una telefonata.» aggiunse. «Perché ti comporti così?»

 Mycroft sentì una stretta al cuore. «Io-» esordì, interrompendosi per scegliere accuratamente le parole. «Mi fa male.» ammise alla fine, sollevando lo sguardo sugli occhi di ghiaccio della sorella.

 La ragazza aggrottò le sopracciglia e scosse il capo. «Non capisco.»

 «Vederti così mi fa male.» spiegò lui «So che è egoista da parte mia, ma sei diversa. È evidente che stai soffrendo, ma quando c’è qualcuno con te tenti di nasconderlo. E questo mi _distrugge_ , perché è completamente sbagliato. Non dovresti tenerti tutto dentro solo per proteggere noi.»

 «Mycroft…» tentò di interromperlo lei.

 Lui la bloccò prendendole la mano e stringendola tra le sue. «Voglio che tu sappia che anche se non sono qui… anche se mi faccio vedere di rado, non è perché non mi importi di te. Anzi, è il contrario.» affermò. «Credimi, vorrei poter impedire tutto questo. Vorrei essermi ammalato al posto tuo, in modo che tu non dovessi soffrire così.» sputò fuori con voce sempre più rotta. Gli occhi si velarono di lacrime.

 La sorella stava ascoltando, sconvolta. Mycroft non si era mai aperto con nessuno, tantomeno con lei. Quello che provava era terribile e ancora più tremendo era pensare che fosse proprio lei la causa – involontaria – del suo dolore e del suo tormento. Forse era stata troppo dura con lui in quegli ultimi mesi. Forse non si era sforzata di tentare di comprenderlo come invece aveva sempre fatto con Sherlock. E tutto perché era arrabbiata con lui.

 Scosse il capo e poggiò una mano sulla guancia del maggiore. «Non dirlo neanche per scherzo, Mycroft.»

 «È così. Tutto questo è sbagliato.» quasi singhiozzò. «Tu sei buona. Non dovresti soffrire così, non te lo meriti.» fece notare e una lacrima gli solcò una guancia bagnandogli la barba rossiccia. «Sei l’ultima persona a meritarlo.»

 «Nessuno si meriterebbe questo.» precisò lei. «Ma non possiamo farci nulla. Sono cose che accadono e che purtroppo non si possono cambiare.»

 Mycroft scosse il capo. «Io me lo meriterei.» gli sfuggì dalle labbra. E fu in quel momento che si rese conto che senso di colpa lo stava consumando. Non solo per aver mentito a sua sorella riguardo a Sherlock, ma anche perché _lui_ avrebbe dovuto consolare lei in quel momento, non viceversa. Era andato lì per aiutarla e non per caricarla di un ulteriore peso.

 «Perdonami, Shireen.» singhiozzò alla fine. «Sono stato un pessimo fratello. Non potrò mai perdonarmi per quello che ho fatto.»

 Shireen scosse il capo. «Ma cosa stai dicendo?» chiese poggiandogli le mani sulle spalle «Mycroft, non è vero. Solo perché non sopporti vedermi soffrire non vuol dire che-»

 «Non tentare di giustificarmi.» la interruppe, scuotendo il capo.

 «Non lo sto facendo.» ribatté «Ti sto dicendo la verità. Anche io farei qualsiasi cosa per non vedere soffrire le persone che amo. È normale, siamo esseri umani.» gli poggiò una mano sul cuore. Stava battendo così velocemente da rendere quasi impossibile percepirlo attraverso la stoffa della camicia. Ma cosa gli stava succedendo?

 «Mi dispiace.» bisbigliò Mycroft. «Se fossi morto io invece di Sherlock tu non ti saresti mai ammalata.»

 «Non dire assurdità. Non è stata la sua morte la causa scatenante. E lo sai. Doveva semplicemente accadere.» fece notare. «E se fossi morto tu al posto di Sherlock starei soffrendo esattamente allo stesso modo.»

 Mycroft scosse il capo, tenendo lo sguardo basso, per non incrociare gli occhi della sorella.

 «Sì, invece.» dichiarò con voce ferma. «Myc, sei mio fratello esattamente come lo era Sherlock. Credi davvero che ti odi solo perché hai scelto di non soffrire? O che potrei aver desiderato la tua morte invece di quella di Sherlock? Mi credi davvero capace di una cosa del genere?»

 «Ti ho abbandonata.» insistette lui. «Se non fosse stato per John e Greg tu saresti rimasta sola. Abbandonata a te stessa e alla malattia. Che razza di mostro avrebbe fatto una cosa del genere?» ansimò sollevando finalmente lo sguardo. «Mi chiedo come tu possa ancora volermi qui. Dovresti odiarmi, perché è quello che merito per averti lasciata sola e per aver lasciato Sherlock e aver permesso che si uccidesse senza muovere un dito per impedirlo.»

 Gli occhi di Shireen si spalancarono. «Smettila prima che ti prenda a calci.» disse dopo un momento, quando ebbe ritrovato la forza di parlare. «Ragiona. Non ti rendi conto che quello che stai dicendo è assurdo? Credi di essere onnipotente? Non tutto ciò che accade nel mondo è colpa tua, devi fartene una ragione.» accennò un sorriso. «Non puoi controllare ogni cosa. È impossibile. Nessuno può. Neanche Mycroft Holmes.»

 Mycroft ansimò portandosi una mano alla fronte e scuotendo il capo.

 «Adesso calmati.» disse Shireen con dolcezza. «Respira e tenta di tranquillizzarti. Va tutto bene.» gli accarezzò le guance e i capelli. «Non ce l’ho con te. È tutto perdonato, d’accordo?»

 Mycroft gemette. «Mi dispiace tanto…» mormorò, poi si accasciò sulle gambe della sorella, affondando il viso nella coperta e lasciando che le lacrime finalmente sgorgassero dai suoi occhi liberandolo, almeno in parte, da quell’orrendo peso che gli opprimeva il cuore da troppo tempo.

 Shireen sentì una fitta al cuore. Era terribile vederlo così. Si chinò su di lui, sfiorandogli il capo con le labbra e abbracciandolo. «Va tutto bene, Mycroft.» ripeté, sussurrando contro il suo orecchio «Shh… sono qui.»

 «Scusami…» gemette lui.

 «Non c’è nulla per cui tu debba scusarti.»

 Il politico scosse il capo. «È tutta colpa mia…»

 Shireen gli accarezzò la schiena. «No.» replicò «Smettila, sia che non è vero.»

 Dopo quell’affermazione, Mycroft non parlò più. Rimasero stretti l’uno all’altra fino a che il maggiore non si calmò e il suo respiro non si fece nuovamente regolare. Le lacrime avevano smesso di rigargli le guance, così l’uomo si mise nuovamente a sedere, continuando a tenere lo sguardo basso.  

 Shireen gli prese il volto fra le mani e sorrise dolcemente, poi gli scoccò un bacio sulla fronte. Dopo un momento, si sdraiò sulla schiena e allargò le braccia per invitarlo a rimanere con lei per quella notte.

 «Vieni qui.» sussurrò.

 Mycroft si sdraiò accanto a lei e affondò il capo nell’incavo del suo collo, lasciandosi stringere e accarezzare il capo. Chiuse gli occhi, abbandonandosi almeno per un momento a quella stretta confortante e carica d’amore.

 

* * *

 

 «Ti dona questo taglio di capelli.» disse Mycroft mentre la sorella gli porgeva una tazza colma di caffè. Aveva avuto coraggio a tagliarseli rinunciando ad un tratto così femminile che l’aveva caratterizzata fin da quando era bambina.

 Shireen rise. «Non mentirmi.» disse e si sedette davanti a lui, cominciando a sgranocchiare uno dei biscotti che la signora Hudson aveva offerto loro poco prima. Non aveva molta fame, ma per prendere le medicine doveva riempirsi lo stomaco, perciò si costrinse a mangiarne almeno uno.

 «Non sto mentendo.» replicò il maggiore. «Se fossi brutta te lo farei sapere.»

 «Sì, ma non dimenticare che sono malata e che di solito si tenta di essere gentile con noi.» fece notare sorridendo. In realtà sapeva che ciò che le aveva detto Mycroft era la verità, lui non mentiva mai.

 L’uomo scosse il capo. «Stai molto bene così. Ti mette in risalto gli occhi.» ripeté. «Scommetto che a Greg è piaciuto molto.» aggiunse portandosi la tazza alle labbra, bevendo qualche sorso di caffè e nascondendo a stento un sorriso soddisfatto.

 Il biscotto si bloccò a metà strada tra la tazza di tè e la bocca di lei. «Cosa intendi dire?» chiese. Ma cos’era questa storia? Lei e Greg… ma perché tutti erano così ossessionati?

 «Nulla.» replicò.

 «Mycroft» lo rimproverò. «Anche John insiste con questa storia. Sai qualcosa che mi è sfuggito?» domandò sporgendosi sul tavolo e unendo le mani sotto il mento.

 Lui ghignò. «Forse.»

 «Odio queste risposte vaghe.» affermò. «E ancora di più odio quando mi sfuggono dei particolari. Dimmi quello che sai.» lo minacciò scherzosamente con il cucchiaino.

 Il maggiore sorrise ancora. «Prova qualcosa per te, sorellina, mi pare ovvio.» concluse. Non sapeva come avesse fatto a non notarlo, sveglia e acuta com’era.

 «Siamo solo amici.» affermò Shireen.

 «Non credo proprio.» ribatté il maggiore. «Hai notato come ti guarda?»

 Shireen abbassò lo sguardo, sentendo le guance avvampare di rossore.

 «E stai arrossendo.» proseguì Mycroft con un sorriso malizioso sulle labbra. «Lui ti piace.»

 Lei rise e scosse il capo. «È un buon amico e mi piace passare del tempo con lui, tutto qui.» spiegò. «E poi non so nemmeno perché dovrei piacergli.» fece notare. Non capiva cosa potesse trovarci Greg in una come lei. Era poco più di una ragazzina e non era nemmeno bella o particolarmente speciale. A parte il potere deduttivo e il Q.I. sopra la media. «Ti ricordo che ho ventidue anni – quindi almeno venti meno di Greg – che lavoro per lui e che è appena uscito da un divorzio.»

 «La domanda è: perché _non_ dovresti piacergli.» precisò Mycroft, ignorando le ultime precisazioni della sorella.

 Shireen sorrise. «È un complimento, Mycroft Holmes?»

 «Forse.» rispose, abbassando lo sguardo.

 La giovane allungò una mano e arrivò a toccare quella del fratello, poggiata sul tavolo. Le loro dita si sfiorarono appena e quando lui sollevò lo sguardo, si sorrisero.

 «Grazie per ieri sera.» sussurrò il politico. «Mi dispiace di aver-»

 Lei lo interruppe, stringendogli la mano. «Non scusarti.» replicò. «Va tutto bene.»

 Mycroft annuì, poi bevve l’ultimo sorso di caffè. Una volta finito sollevò il polso e osservò l’orologio. «Devo andare.» annunciò alzandosi e sistemandosi la camicia per poi infilarsi la giacca.

 Shireen annuì. «Quando torni?» domandò, speranzosa.

 Lui scosse il capo. «Presto.» rispose accennando un sorriso rassicurante.

 «Potrei venire io da te.» propose Shireen. «È da un po’ che non vengo a trovarti.»

 A Mycroft si gelò il sangue nelle vene. «No, meglio che tu non faccia sforzi.» concluse, tentando di mantenere la calma. Se avesse visto Sherlock, tutto sarebbe andato a rotoli. «Verrò io qui, o ci vedremo per un caffè.» concluse.

 Lei fece spallucce. «Come preferisci.»

 Dopo essersi infilato l’impermeabile, l’uomo prese l’ombrello, ancora poggiato contro la poltrona di John e si avviò verso la porta, seguito dalla sorella. «A presto, Shireen.» la salutò.

 Lei sorrise, si avvicinò e lo abbracciò. Sentendolo ricambiare debolmente la stretta, sorrise. Gli scoccò un bacio sulla guancia e dopo avergli accarezzato i capelli, lo lasciò andare e gli accarezzò una guancia. «A presto, Myc.»

 

* * *

 

 «Com’è andata?» domandò Sherlock sfogliando il giornale che teneva tra le mani, seduto sulla poltrona davanti al camino, quando sentì il fratello varcare la soglia del salotto.

 «Bene.» rispose sbrigativo, sedendosi sulla poltrona di fronte a quella del consulente investigativo.

 «Te lo avevo detto.»

 «Sherlock-»

 «No, non ringraziarmi.» lo interruppe sollevando una mano.

 «Non stavo per farlo.» dichiarò l’uomo «Volevo farti sapere, invece, che le sue condizioni sono peggiorate.»

 Il minore si irrigidì e poggiò il giornale sul tavolino da caffè, sollevando lo sguardo sul volto del fratello. «Sta così male?» chiese cauto. Ma doveva ammettere che aveva paura della risposta, era terrorizzato all’idea di sentirsi dire che sua sorella sarebbe morta. Era la sua paura più grande.

 «L’ho trovata in bagno, china sulla tazza. Era distrutta _._ Aveva la febbre e…» si interruppe e inspirò pesantemente. «Voleva morire, Sherlock _._ » spiegò, rievocando con dolore i ricordi della sera precedente. «Voleva lasciarsi morire.»

 «Cosa?» esclamò prima di riuscire a trattenersi. «E tu cosa le hai detto?»

 «Che non avrebbe nemmeno dovuto pensarlo.» rispose. «Che avrebbe dovuto continuare a combattere e resistere.»

 Sherlock aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Perché dovrebbe voler lasciarsi morire?»

 «Per te.» fu la flebile ma perfettamente udibile risposta di Mycroft.

 L’investigatore chiuse gli occhi e deglutì a fatica, volgendo il capo verso il camino.

 «Ha detto che avrebbe voluto rivederti. Che le manchi e che avresti capito ciò che stava provando.» spiegò il maggiore. «Non l’avevo mai vista così.» 

 Sherlock sentì una stretta al cuore. Anche John aveva fatto la stessa cosa e poi aveva tentato di uccidersi. Era possibile che anche lei avrebbe tentato di porre fine alle sue sofferenze? No, si rispose immediatamente. La sua Shireen non l’avrebbe mai fatto. Non _poteva_ farlo. Lui sarebbe tornato, avrebbe solo dovuto avere un po’ di pazienza.

 «Devi mettere qualcuno a sorvegliarla.» disse dopo un momento.

 Mycroft scosse il capo. «Non farà niente di stupido. È nostra sorella.»

 «E questo dovrebbe bastare?» chiese di rimando, in tono duro.

 «Mi fido di lei, Sherlock.»

 Lui sollevò un sopracciglio. «Anche io mi fido di John. Ma ha tentato di…» si interruppe, non riuscendo a dire altro. «Potrebbe farlo anche lei. A maggior ragione ora che è malata.»

 «Lei non lo farà. Me lo ha assicurato.» affermò. Aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Cosa proponi, altrimenti? Non posso farla pedinare. È intelligente, se ne accorgerebbe.»

 L’altro rimase in silenzio per un momento, ma per Mycroft fu una pausa eloquente.

 «Non vorrai porre fine alla tua recita per tornare a controllarla di persona?» chiese allarmato. Aveva faticato tanto per mantenere segreto il fatto che fosse ancora vivo e adesso aveva deciso di tornare? «Hai detto tu stesso che non avresti potuto farlo perché era troppo pericoloso per tutti. E soprattutto che la missione aveva la priorità.»

 «Le cose sono cambiate.» spiegò. «Forse sarebbe meglio se tornassi. Per il bene della nostra famiglia e soprattutto per il suo.»

 «Fratellino-»

 «Ascoltami bene, Mycroft.» sbottò scattando in piedi e interrompendolo. «Non voglio che ciò che è accaduto a John si ripeta. E se davvero Shireen sta per…» si bloccò, non riuscendo a pronunciare quelle parole. Inspirò profondamente per mantenere il controllo. «Voglio starle accanto il più possibile. Voglio essere con lei adesso che ha bisogno di me.»

 «Lei non morirà.» asserì perentorio il maggiore.

 «Non puoi saperlo.»

 «Sherlock…»

 «No.» lo bloccò. «La rete di Moriarty è stata smantellata quasi del tutto. Rimangono solamente pochi complici e non si trovano nemmeno qui in Inghilterra. Io _voglio_ tornare da loro. Fammi tornare da lei.»

 «No. Te lo proibisco categoricamente.» affermò Mycroft. «Non tornerai, almeno non finché non troveremo le prove della tua innocenza e finché non saremo certi che tutti coloro che Moriarty aveva minacciato di uccidere non saranno al sicuro.» spiegò. Sospirò, vedendo suo fratello fare avanti e indietro per la stanza. «Non possiamo mettere a repentaglio la vita di nostra sorella, considerando che rischia tantissimo anche senza che qualche amico di Moriarty tenti di ucciderla.»

 «Potrebbe morire.» ringhiò il minore, boccandosi di fronte al politico. «Non voglio che muoia senza che io possa starle accanto.» il tono si addolcì. «Mycroft, ti sto implorando. La amo, voglio tornare da lei. Non farmi questo.»

 «So che tieni a lei. Teniamo tutti a Shireen.» affermò. «Ma le probabilità che muoia aumenteranno se tu ti avvicinerai a lei prima del tempo.» sospirò «Ti chiedo solo di essere paziente e di pensare alla missione.»

 Sherlock puntò i suoi occhi di ghiaccio in quelli dell’altro. Poggiò le mani sui braccioli della poltrona del fratello e si chinò in modo da avere il viso alla stessa altezza di quello del maggiore. «Se non potrò più rivedere Shireen sarà solo colpa tua, Mycroft.» ringhiò. «E non te lo perdonerò mai.» concluse. Poi lasciò la stanza sbattendo la porta.

 

* * *

 

 Un urlo proveniente dalla stanza accanto a quella di Mycroft lo fece trasalire. Non stava dormendo dato che nell’ultimo periodo erano troppi i pensieri che gli affollavano la mente e che lo tormentavano, disturbando il suo sonno.

 Si alzò di scatto dalla sedia accanto alla finestra, aprì la porta e raggiunse la stanza di Sherlock, percorrendo il corridoio al buio. Spinse la porta e varcò la soglia della stanza tentando di non fare troppo rumore, brancolando nell’oscurità fino al materasso. Sentì il minore agitarsi sotto le coperte, ansimando e borbottando qualcosa di incomprensibile.

 Mycroft accese l’abatjour sul comodino e la flebile luce della lampada illuminò la stanza e il corpo di suo fratello. Era dimagrito ancora, durante la missione della settimana precedente, ma per il resto sembrava star bene. Forse, però, era successo qualcosa durante la missione, che Sherlock aveva omesso.

 «Fratellino» lo chiamò poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla. Era pallido e la fronte era madida di sudore. I ricci corvini erano incollati alla pelle e sembravano brillare sotto la luce giallastra che aveva rischiarato l’ambiente.

 «No…» gemette l’altro, scuotendo il capo febbrilmente e tentando di liberarsi dalla presa di Mycroft. «Shireen, no…»

 «Fratellino, svegliati.» ripeté il maggiore e questa volta lo scrollò più violentemente.

 Sherlock continuò ad agitarsi e ad ansimare, lamentandosi come se qualcuno gli stessa facendo del male.

 «Sherlock!» lo chiamò Mycroft alzando la voce.

 Gli occhi del minore si spalancarono, rivelando le pupille dilatate e le iridi scolorite. Si mise a sedere di scatto, allontanandosi dal fratello maggiore. Osservò Mycroft con gli occhi sbarrati dalla paura, non avendolo riconosciuto.  

 «Non toccarmi…» ansimò «Non…» aveva le guance arrossate e il respiro affannoso rendeva difficile capire cosa stesse dicendo. «Non avvicinarti…»

 «Sono Mycroft.» disse con voce ferma. Quando il maggiore gli poggiò una mano sulla fronte capì che aveva la febbre alta. Qualcosa era decisamente andato storto durante quella missione. Doveva aver contratto un virus. «Era solo un incubo.» proseguì, proprio come quando erano bambini e Sherlock lo svegliava per chiedergli di infilarsi sotto le coperte con lui.

 Sherlock ansimò un paio di volte, poi riconoscendolo annuì e chiuse gli occhi; si portò una mano al petto, tentando di regolarizzare il respiro. Poi scattò in piedi e corse fuori dalla stanza per raggiungere il bagno. Spalancò la porta con uno spintone, si piegò sulla tazza e vomitò quel poco che era riuscito ad ingerire a cena. Si portò le mani allo stomaco per lenire il dolore e continuò a tossire convulsivamente.

 Mycroft entrò in bagno a sua volta e si avvicinò a suo fratello. Si inginocchiò al suo fianco e gli poggiò una mano sulla schiena facendola scorrere lungo la colonna vertebrale.

 Sherlock continuò a tossire, gli occhi colmi di lacrime e rivoli di sudore che colavano lungo le tempie, sempre più pallido, con il corpo scosso da potenti spasmi.

 «Fai respiri profondi» consigliò il maggiore, continuando ad accarezzargli la schiena.

 Quando i conati si fermarono, Sherlock allungò una mano e la poggiò contro la tavoletta per allontanarsi dalla tazza e sedersi sul pavimento. Inspirò profondamente e sollevò lo sguardo puntandolo negli occhi di Mycroft. «Shireen…» bofonchiò. «Io non… non volevo che morisse…»

 Il maggiore aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Sherlock, Shireen non è morta.»

 Al minore sfuggì un singhiozzo. «L’ho vista...» ansimò. «Era pallida e… è morta fra le mie braccia e non ho potuto fare nulla…»

 Mycroft gli poggiò le mani sulle spalle per richiamare la sua attenzione. «È viva, Sherlock.» sillabò. La febbre lo stava facendo straparlare. «Shireen è viva, te lo assicuro.»

 «No… è tutta colpa mia…» mormorò con voce impastata dalle lacrime. «Mi dispiace, avevi ragione… avevi ragione. Non avrei dovuto-»

 «Calmati.» lo interruppe Mycroft, poi si mise in piedi e si avvicinò alla vasca. Doveva far scendere la febbre, non poteva chiamare un dottore. Perciò aprì il rubinetto dell’acqua fredda e tornò accanto al fratello. Lo aiutò a mettersi in piedi, poi gli sfilò la maglietta – madida di sudore – e i pantaloni, lasciandogli solo i boxer. Lo fece sedere nella vasca e attese che questa si riempisse. Quando l’acqua fredda entrò in contatto con la pelle del consulente investigativo lui trasalì e tentò di alzarsi per uscire.

 Mycroft lo trattenne per le spalle. «Fermo.»

 «No, lasciami…» ringhiò l’altro, senza fiato a causa della temperatura dell’acqua. «Devo…»

 «Hai la febbre alta.» constatò «Devi rimanere fermo.»

 Lo tenne fermo per le spalle, sedendosi sul bordo della vasca.

 Sherlock smise di agitarsi non appena il suo corpo si fu abituato alla temperatura, poggiando il capo contro la gamba del fratello, il respiro irregolare e affannato. Chiuse gli occhi, sentendo la mano del fratello accarezzargli i capelli.

 Quando la sua temperatura fu tornata simile a quella di un normale essere umano, Mycroft lo chiamò, poi si mise in piedi. «Avanti, fratellino.» disse togliendo il tappo alla vasca, in modo da far uscire l’acqua. «Ora puoi uscire.» concluse e gli circondò il petto con un braccio per aiutarlo a mettersi in piedi. Lo aiutò a uscire dalla vasca e gli porse l’accappatoio perché lo indossasse.

 Sherlock lo prese e si mosse per indossarlo, ma prima di potersi coprire la schiena, venne fermato da Mycroft che gli impedì di coprirsi con un rapido gesto della mano.

 «Sherlock, cosa…?» chiese senza riuscire a concludere la frase, lo sguardo fisso sulla schiena di suo fratello.

 Sherlock, avendo recuperato almeno in parte la lucidità, sollevò l’accappatoio a coprirsi le spalle e lo strinse con le mani. «Nulla.» rispose sbrigativo, con la voce ancora impastata dalle lacrime e dalla febbre.

 «Fammi vedere.» ordinò l’altro.

 «Non puoi-» tentò di protestare Sherlock, ma il maggiore aveva già abbassato il tessuto e scoperto nuovamente la schiena pallida di suo fratello.

 Mycroft raggelò. La ragnatela di cicatrici che ricopriva la schiena di suo fratello era talmente estesa da raggiungere anche il petto e le braccia. Una distesa di tracce argentee talmente profonde da far rabbrividire al pensiero del dolore che dovesse aver provato quando gli erano state inflitte.

 «Chi è stato?» chiese il politico senza fiato.

 «Moriarty…» replicò Sherlock, poi resosi conto di ciò che aveva detto, scosse il capo e si corresse. «La sua cellula ceca… erano…» balbettò «Volevano che gli rivelassi delle informazioni, ma…» chiuse gli occhi, tentando di concentrarsi.

 «Ok» intervenne il maggiore «Non sforzarti, abbiamo tempo per parlarne.»

 Sherlock annuì e indossò l’accappatoio, poi si voltò verso suo fratello con sguardo risoluto, anche se ancora annebbiato dalla febbre. «Non voglio che tu ne faccia parola con nessuno… non dirlo a nessuno.»

 L’altro sollevò lo sguardo e incontrò gli occhi di ghiaccio del minore. Annuì senza sapere che cos’altro fare. «Mi dispiace.» sussurrò soltanto.

 «Non sei stato tu a frustarmi.» fece notare il minore, scosso da un attacco di tosse.

 «Lo so, ma…» Mycroft si interruppe, sospirando. «Non importa. Vuoi tornare a letto?»

 Sherlock annuì e senza chiedere l’aiuto di Mycroft si mosse verso la porta. Ovviamente non aveva fatto i conti con le gambe instabili, che lo tradirono proprio mentre stava per varcare la soglia.

 Prima che le ginocchia toccassero il pavimento, Mycroft gli fu accanto e lo afferrò per le spalle. Gli circondò la vita con un braccio e lo guidò fino alla sua stanza, tenendolo stretto a sé. Lo fece sdraiare sul materasso e gli rimboccò le coperte. Poi prese la sedia posta accanto all’armadio e la posizionò accanto al letto. Si sedette e osservò il fratello, tremare a causa della febbre. Sarebbe rimasto a controllarlo nel caso in cui avesse avuto bisogno di qualcosa, dato che, in ogni caso, non aveva sonno e non sarebbe riuscito a chiudere occhio.

 «Che cosa fai?» chiese Sherlock con voce tremante, raggomitolandosi sotto le coperte.

 «Rimango qui.»

 «Perché?» domandò ancora, le palpebre tremolanti e pronte a chiudersi, soccombendo alla stanchezza.

 «Perché se dovessi avere bisogno di me non dovrei correre dalla mia stanza.» spiegò.

 Sherlock tremò e ansimò. «Quindi è pigrizia.» biascicò.

 «Vedila come vuoi.» replicò Mycroft.

 «Come dovrei vederla?» chiese Sherlock, dopo qualche secondo di silenzio.

 Il maggiore sollevò lo sguardo. «Sono tuo fratello e mi prendo cura di te.» dichiarò. «Così, dovresti vederla.» concluse e per un momento i suoi occhi rimasero puntati in quelli del fratello minore.

 Sherlock annuì, rompendo il contatto visivo. «Non hai sonno?» chiese portando le mani sotto il cuscino per trovare un po’ di calore.

 Mycroft scosse il capo.

 «Anche tu dovresti dormire.» fece notare il consulente investigativo. Indicò l’altro lato del letto con un cenno della mano. «Puoi sdraiarti qui, se vuoi…»

 «No, grazie.» rispose, declinando la proposta. «Preferisco rimanere qui.» accavallò le gambe. «E anche tu lo preferiresti se fossi abbastanza lucido da ragionare con razionalità.» concluse, volgendo lo sguardo verso la finestra.

 Il consulente investigativo annuì e poco dopo scivolò nuovamente nel sonno.

 

* * *

 

 Alle tre del pomeriggio, il giorno seguente, Shireen uscì di casa diretta al cimitero.

 Varcò i cancelli del campo santo e si diresse immediatamente alla tomba di suo fratello. La superfice nera della lapide faceva risaltare i caratteri dorati con cui era stato scritto il nome di suo fratello. Poggiò il mazzo di garofani bianchi davanti alla lapide e poi rimase inginocchiata per un momento.

 «Ciao, Sherlock» lo salutò con un mezzo sorriso, sfiorando le lettere del suo nome con i polpastrelli intirizziti dal freddo. «Mi manchi così tanto. Io e John ci sentiamo soli e persi senza di te. Non c’è più nessuno che spara alla parete per ammazzare il tempo, non troviamo più dita e occhi nel frigorifero, non c’è più il suono del tuo violino a tenerci compagnia.» lacrime calde scesero sulle sue guance facendola rabbrividire. «So che l’ho già detto e ti sembrerò ripetitiva, ma io non ho mai smesso di credere in te.» sospirò e fu costretta ad interrompersi per mantenere la voce abbastanza ferma da proseguire. «Hai visto?» chiese sfilandosi il cappello per scoprire i capelli cortissimi. «Se fossi qui sono certa che mi diresti che così somiglio a un uomo.» le sfuggì una risata tra le lacrime. «E poi mi diresti immediatamente che sto benissimo e che per te sono bella sempre. Lo facevi di continuo quando eri qui.» sospirò e sistemò il mazzo di fiori. «Vorrei che fossi qui con noi. Con me, John e Greg. Sì, è il nome di Lestrade.» disse, proprio come se il fratello fosse stato lì. «Anche la signora Hudson e Molly sentono la tua mancanza. E anche Mycroft in fondo, anche se non lo ammetterebbe mai.» concluse. Glielo aveva letto negli occhi. Sapeva che stava soffrendo anche lui. Sherlock era pur sempre suo fratello, tanto quanto lo era per lei. Erano cresciuti insieme e il dolore che doveva aver provato nell’aver saputo della sua morte doveva essere stato lacerante.

 «Manchi a tutti, Sher.» riprese Shireen. «Se potessi fare qualcosa per farti tornare qui e per impedirti di buttarti da quel tetto… non mi ero accorta che stessi così male e che stessi soffrendo così tanto. Perdonami.» singhiozzò. «Sono come tutti gli altri alla fine: guardo ma non osservo. E ti chiedo scusa per questo.» si zittì. Sistemò i fiori e poi si mise in piedi a fatica. Aveva cominciato a sentirsi stanca, avrebbe dovuto tornare a casa prima di sentirsi male. «Ciao, fratellino. Ti voglio bene.» sussurrò e poi se ne andò.

 

* * *

 

 Dolore.

 Rabbia.

 Paura.

 Ancora dolore.

 Mycroft inclinò la bottiglia di whisky e osservò il liquido scivolare all’interno del bicchiere. Quando ingoiò il primo sorso della bevanda sentì la gola andare in fiamme. Era doloroso, ma mai quanto i dolori psicologici e fisici dell’ultimo periodo. Quelli erano davvero tremendi e lo tormentavano giorno e notte. Avrebbe voluto trovare un modo per porvi fine, ma in quel momento l’unico che gli veniva in mente era la bottiglia.

 Inspirò profondamente e puntò gli occhi sul fuoco che stava scoppiettando nel camino.

 Era tutta colpa sua. Solo sua.

 La finta morte di Sherlock.

 Il tentativo di suicidio di John.

 La malattia di Shireen.

 Tutto.

  _Sono un mostro,_ si disse, _merito tutto questo. Tutto il dolore, l’odio. Ogni cosa._

 Sentì le lacrime solcargli le guance. Sembravano corrodergli la pelle come la lava che scava solchi profondi nel terreno. Ogni lacrima era pesante, dolorosa… ed era giusto così. Era giusto che soffrisse per ciò che aveva fatto.

  _È colpa tua, Mycroft… tutta colpa tua…_ bisbigliò una voce nella sua testa. _Shireen morirà per colpa tua, Sherlock ha rinunciato alla sua vita per colpa tua, John si è quasi ucciso e a quel punto avresti perso anche Sherlock… dovresti essere il fratello maggiore, avresti dovuto proteggerli e invece…_

 Mycroft si portò le mani al volto e si coprì le orecchie. «Basta…» implorò «Basta…» gli sfuggì un singhiozzo strozzato. «Basta!» gridò e lanciò il bicchiere ancora colmo di whisky dritto nel camino.

 

* * *

 

 John era immobile accanto al tavolo del salotto dell’appartamento. La custodia del violino di Sherlock era aperta davanti a lui. Con la mano stava accarezzando il delicato legno dello strumento. Lo stesso strumento con il quale lui e Sherlock avevano festeggiato il loro primo Natale sulle note di _Jingle Bells_. Lo stesso violino con il quale Sherlock aveva intonato _Happy Birthday_ per il suo compleanno. Lo stesso che aveva utilizzato quando John era stato svegliato dai terribili incubi sull’Afghanistan, per tranquillizzarlo e aiutarlo a dormire. 

 Una lacrima gli solcò la guancia.

  _Sherlock…_

Il cuore continuava ad appesantirsi ad ogni respiro. Tanto che il medico cominciò a singhiozzare e nemmeno se ne accorse. Il suo corpo prese a tremare senza controllo, scosso dai singhiozzi, mentre le lacrime gli rigavano le guance e ricadevano sulle sue mani e sul violino del suo Sherlock.

 

* * *

 

 Quando Shireen varcò la soglia dell’appartamento, la prima cosa che vide fu John in ginocchio davanti al camino.

 Aggrottò le sopracciglia non capendo perché fosse inginocchiato sul tappeto invece che seduto sulla sua poltrona – che ormai era diventata la sua meta ogniqualvolta tornava a casa dal lavoro – intento a fissare quella di Sherlock, sulla quale non si sedeva più nessuno da troppo tempo.

 La ragazza si tolse la giacca e la sciarpa e si avvicinò lentamente, quasi avesse paura di spaventarlo. Poteva vedere le sue spalle tremare e udire i singhiozzi che lo stavano scuotendo violentemente.

 Stava piangendo. Ancora. Come ogni notte da quando Sherlock si era ucciso.

 Si bloccò dietro di lui, indecisa sul da farsi. Poi lo chiamò. «John?»

 Lui sollevò il capo, ma non si voltò. Continuò a singhiozzare e scuotere il capo come se stesse tentando di scacciare un brutto pensiero dalla mente.

 «È Sherlock?» domandò lei semplicemente.

 Ormai era diventata una domanda di routine. Cos’altro poteva causare un dolore così atroce e insopportabile? Cos’altro poteva tormentarli entrambi con tanta prepotenza?

 Il medico annuì, portandosi una mano al volto per asciugarsi le lacrime.

 Senza aggiungere nient’altro la ragazza lo abbracciò da dietro, inginocchiandosi a terra, cingendogli il petto con le braccia e poggiando il capo sulla sua schiena.

 «Sono qui, John.» sussurrò e sentì le mani del medico poggiarsi sulle sue, strette attorno al suo petto. Sentì il calore emanato dalle sue mani propagarsi lungo le dita e le braccia.

 E fu in quel momento che si rese conto che nonostante tutto, anche se si era riappacificata con Mycroft, senza John non avrebbe mai potuto farcela. Nell’ultimo periodo, se non fosse stato per lui, probabilmente non avrebbe nemmeno saputo come affrontare la malattia. Avevano entrambi bisogno l’uno dell’altra.

 Quando si separarono, finalmente John si voltò verso di lei. Era pallido e stava tremando. Nell’ultimo periodo, dopo aver tentato di uccidersi, era cambiato: aveva perso svariati chili dato che mangiava poco e di rado, era più pallido di un cencio e parlava raramente.

 «Shir…» singhiozzò il medico, scuotendo il capo. «Mi manca così tanto…»

 Shireen gli circondò il volto con le mani e sentì che le lacrime stavano scivolando anche lungo il suo volto. Non riusciva a stare a guardare mentre John, lentamente e inesorabilmente, si distruggeva e cadeva nel baratro sul quale anche lei stava facendo l’equilibrista per la seconda volta nella sua vita. Per lei c’era stato sempre qualcuno pronto ad aiutarla. L’avevano tirata fuori a forza da quella disperazione, ma per John era tutto molto più complicato.

 «Anche a me, John.» sussurrò. «Mi manca tantissimo.»

 «Non posso…» replicò lui «Non ci riesco…»

 La ragazza gli accarezzò le guance. «Ce la faremo.» affermò per rassicurarlo, ma per la prima volta nella sua vita non era certa delle parole che aveva pronunciato. Ce l’avrebbero fatta davvero? Sarebbero davvero riusciti a superare tutto quel dolore? Le sue certezze vacillarono e per un momento il futuro le sembrò instabile quanto un castello di carte.

 Subito si ricompose e si ordinò di esser forte. «Ce la faremo insieme.»

John scosse il capo e scattò in piedi muovendosi verso la cucina. «No… avrei dovuto proteggerlo. Gli amici fanno questo.» disse, scuotendo il capo. «Come ho potuto essere così cieco?» concluse riprendendo a singhiozzare senza controllo.

 La ragazza sentì una tremenda stretta al cuore e lo seguì, mettendosi faticosamente in piedi. «John…» esordì, ma le mancarono le parole. Non c’era nulla che potesse dire. Assolutamente nulla. Non sapeva cosa dire o cosa fare perché anche lei si sentiva persa quanto John. «Lo supereremo.» sussurrò alla fine, fermandosi di fronte a lui. Gli accarezzò le guance, si avvicinò e poggiò la fronte contro la sua chiudendo gli occhi.

 John le fece scorrere una mano sul collo e poi le poggiò entrambe sui suoi fianchi, chiuse gli occhi a sua volta, premendo la fronte contro quella di lei, quasi volesse farle sentire quanto dolore e senso di colpa stava provando per essere stato una delle cause della morte di suo fratello. Avrebbe voluto dirle di odiarlo, di cacciarlo di casa perché quell’appartamento era di Sherlock e lui, che era stato la causa di tutto, non era più il benvenuto. Avrebbe voluto che lei gli gridasse in faccia quanto lo odiava, quanto lo disprezzava per aver permesso a Sherlock di buttarsi dal tetto del Bart’s senza fare nulla per impedirlo. Invece lei lo stava abbracciando, stava tentando di rassicurarlo, di fargli capire che ci sarebbe sempre stata per lui, che ne sarebbero usciti insieme.

 «Dovresti odiarmi…» bisbigliò Watson. I loro nasi si sfiorarono. «È tutta colpa mia. Non ho fatto nulla per aiutarlo. Perché non mi odi?»

 «Adesso smettila.» replicò lei.

 «No» singhiozzò. «Se io avessi provato a fermarlo… se l’avessi voluto davvero…»

 Shireen gli accarezzò una guancia. «No, John. Sai che è una bugia.» mormorò di rimando, allontanando la sua fronte da quella di lui per guardarlo negli occhi.

 «È la verità.» continuò ad insistere il medico. _No, non lo è,_ si disse immediatamente. Non lo era, ma John sapeva che imputare la colpa a se stesso sarebbe stato più semplice che passare la sua esistenza a cercare un altro colpevole.

 Gli sfuggì un sospiro e quando riaprì gli occhi incontrò quelli blu della ragazza.

 Il modo con cui lo stava confortando, il fatto che non lo compatisse o che non lo stesse incolpando di nulla e poi i suoi occhi, i suoi capelli, le sue labbra… ogni cosa in lei rispecchiava Sherlock.

 L’ombra di un pensiero gli sfiorò la mente. E prima ancora che riuscisse a prendere forma, il medico aveva già poggiato le sue labbra su quelle di lei, chiudendole in un bacio.

 Shireen rimase spiazzata.

 Perché John la stava baciando? Non si sarebbe mai aspettata una cosa del genere, credeva che il dottore fosse innamorato di Sherlock. Nulla aveva mai lasciato intendere che provasse qualcosa per lei.

 E si sorprese ancora di più quando sentì le sue labbra muoversi su quelle di lui, in un gesto quasi involontario, per ricambiare quel bacio che tanto l’aveva stupita.

 In fondo nemmeno lei aveva idea del perché lo stesse facendo. Non era innamorata di John. Erano buoni amici, certo, ma lui non le piaceva di certo in quel modo.

 Ma allora perché quel bacio all’improvviso?

 Forse perché entrambi ne avevano bisogno, si disse alla fine. Avevano bisogno di un contatto umano in quella casa solitaria e silenziosa da troppo tempo, avevano bisogno di sentire qualcuno al loro fianco, anche se poi se ne sarebbero pentiti.

 John le accarezzò le guance e approfondì il bacio arrivando a sfiorare la lingua della ragazza con la sua. Avvicinò i loro corpi tirandola per i fianchi, poi la fece indietreggiare fino a che la schiena di lei non si scontrò contro la parete accanto alla porta della cucina.

 Shireen gemette contro le sue labbra e gli poggiò le mani sul petto. Sentì le mani di John sfiorarle la pelle sotto la maglietta all’altezza dei fianchi, provocandole un brivido lungo la spina dorsale.

 Le loro lacrime si mescolarono inumidendo ulteriormente le loro labbra e in quel momento Shireen realizzò, sentendo il sapore delle lacrime e del dolore, che era tutto completamente e terribilmente sbagliato. John era innamorato di Sherlock, _apparteneva_ a Sherlock. E lui a John. E lei non voleva e non poteva fare una cosa del genere a suo fratello, anche sapendo che non sarebbe mai più tornato.

 Si separò da John e gli poggiò una mano sulla guancia per impedirgli di continuare a baciarla. «John, aspetta.» sussurrò senza fiato. «Questo è-»

 «Oh, Dio…» disse il medico allontanandosi bruscamente da lei e portandosi una mano alla bocca. «M-mi dispiace, Shireen, io…» balbettò. Poi senza aggiungere altro uscì dal salotto. Corse su per le scale ed entrò nella sua stanza, sbattendo la porta.

 «John!» Shireen corse su per le scale e raggiunse la sua stanza. Non si preoccupò nemmeno di bussare. Spalancò la porta e si fermò sulla soglia. «John» lo chiamò, vedendo che le stava dando le spalle.

 «Shireen, scusami. Sono un idiota. Io…» singhiozzò Watson. «Adesso capisci perché devi odiarmi?» fu quasi un grido di disperazione. La stava quasi implorando di odiarlo, perché tutto sarebbe stato più semplice.

 Poi John sferrò un pugno alla parete, facendola trasalire.

 «No.» lo bloccò, avvicinandosi a lui. Chiuse la mano intorno a quella di lui, bloccandolo prima che potesse sferrare un altro pugno alla parete. «Non è vero, non sei un idiota. E non ti odio. Non ti odierei mai.»

 «Ho rovinato tutto… perdonami…» disse lui scuotendo il capo e tentando di opporre resistenza e liberarsi dalla sua presa. «Distruggo ogni cosa… tutto ciò a cui mi avvicino, tutto ciò a cui tengo…»

 «Smettila.» disse Shireen. Lo fece voltare verso di sé e gli poggiò le mani sulle spalle per richiamare la sua attenzione. «Non è vero, quindi smettila di dire stupidaggini.»

 «Invece sì.»

 «No.» replicò lei, sicura di sé. «Non hai rovinato nulla.»

 John scosse il capo e si coprì gli occhi con una mano. Non riusciva neanche a guardarla. Come aveva potuto baciarla? Era la sorella di Sherlock. Eppure la consapevolezza di tutto ciò non l’aveva fermato. Era un uomo disgustoso. Come avrebbe ancora potuto guardarsi allo specchio?

 «Io non… non so perché l’ho fatto.» mormorò tra le lacrime.

 «Io credo di saperlo.» replicò Shireen in un sussurro. Il medico sollevò la testa di scatto e lei proseguì. «Ed è a me che dispiace, John. Perché io non sono Sherlock e non sarò mai come lui. Non potrò mai darti ciò che ti dava lui. L’adrenalina, l’avventura… non potrò mai amarti nel modo in cui ti amava lui, per quanto possa impegnarmi.» affermò «Ti voglio bene, John. Sei come un fratello per me, sei parte dalla mia famiglia e della mia vita. Tengo davvero molto a te, ma non… non in quel modo.» dichiarò. «E mi dispiace perché non potrò mai colmare il vuoto che mio fratello ha lasciato.» concluse. «La verità è che tu amavi e ami Sherlock. Lo ami con tutta la tua anima ed eri il suo migliore amico. E non pensare, neanche per un momento, che la sua morte sia colpa tua. Anzi, tu hai il merito di averlo reso migliore.»  

 John si stupì delle parole della giovane. «Lo… lo sai?» domandò esitante.

 Shireen annuì. «Si vede.» e accennò un sorriso.

 Non aveva mai visto nessuno amare così tanto un’altra persona. Forse solo i suoi genitori. Per questo con John e Sherlock l’aveva capito subito: da come John lo guardava, da come si comportava con lui, dai loro sguardi, dai loro comportamenti quando erano da soli o in pubblico, da come il medico riusciva a tenergli testa. Tutto ciò che solo lei era riuscita a fare con Sherlock. Era ben conscia che il fratello avrebbe potuto avere certi atteggiamenti solo con persone che amava veramente e di un amore esclusivo. Ed era certa del fatto che lei e John fossero stati parte di quel sentimento.

 Shireen sospirò ancora, poi raggiunse il medico e lo abbracciò. «E non hai rovinato nulla.» gli assicurò sussurrando al suo orecchio. «Ti sei preso cura di Sherlock e ora ti stai prendendo cura di me. Sei la persona migliore che ci sia mai capitata, John, non dimenticarlo mai.» concluse. «Non preoccuparti, va tutto bene.»

 Quando si separarono, accennò un sorriso, intrecciò le dita a quelle di lui, poi lo fece avvicinare al letto e insieme si sdraiarono sotto le coperte uno accanto all’altra, su un fianco, in modo da guardarsi negli occhi.

 L’uomo continuò a singhiozzare silenziosamente, mentre lei gli accarezzava i capelli, il viso e le braccia, sussurrandogli che andava tutto bene e che avrebbero superato quel momento insieme.

 «È difficile.» sussurrò lui dopo un momento.

 La ragazza annuì. «Lo so.» sapeva perfettamente ciò che intendeva. Lo sapeva bene perché anche per lei era difficile e quasi insopportabile. «Lo capisco, credimi.»

 «Non riesco a-» singhiozzò portandosi una mano al petto e stringendo la camicia all’altezza del cuore, sentendo l’aria venire meno. Chiuse gli occhi e abbassò il capo.

 «Lo so.» Shireen poggiò la sua mano su quella di lui e la strinse. «Shh… Va tutto bene.»

 «Io non…» balbettò «Non posso…»

 «Devi, John.» mormorò.

 «Non ci riesco.»

 Lei gli accarezzò una guancia. «Devi provarci.» si impose «Devi resistere.»

 Watson scosse il capo.

 «Promettimi che non farai nulla di stupido.» riprese Shireen ripensando a poco tempo prima quando aveva tentato di uccidersi. «Promettimi che non mi lascerai e in cambio io ti prometto che per te ci sarò sempre.»

 L’uomo puntò i suoi occhi i quelli della ragazza, e alla fine annuì. «Lo prometto.» disse in un sussurro, con voce impastata dalle lacrime.

 Shireen annuì a sua volta. «Bene.»

 «Ti voglio bene, Shir.» bisbigliò il medico cercando la sua mano per intrecciare le loro dita.

 «Ti voglio bene anch’io, John.»

 «Non lasciarmi.»

 «No. Ti prometto che sarò sempre qui.» assicurò. Accennò un sorriso e gli asciugò le lacrime delicatamente, quasi avesse paura di causargli altro dolore. «Vieni qui.» aggiunse allargando le braccia in modo che si potesse avvicinare.

 John strisciò sul materasso e si avvicinò a lei poggiando il capo sul petto e circondandole i fianchi con un braccio. Continuò a singhiozzare e tremare contro di lei, ma Shireen non disse nulla. Lasciò che si sfogasse e continuò ad accarezzargli i capelli.

 Rimasero lì a lungo.

 Non si accorsero delle pioggia che aveva cominciato a battere violentemente contro i vetri, né della signora Hudson che era tornata a casa dopo aver fatto la spesa e quando li aveva visti, si era fermata sulla porta della stanza e si era limitata ad osservarli, sperando che finalmente potessero trovare un po’ di pace.

 

* * *

 

 Il giorno seguente, John e Shireen si recarono al cimitero per far visita alla tomba di Sherlock. Non erano mai stati lì insieme a parte il giorno del funerale. Avevano preferito rimanere da soli nel loro dolore, forse per la paura di contagiare l’altro e di rendere tutto ancora più difficile.

 Tenendosi per mano attraversarono il prato e raggiunsero la lapide in marmo nero separata dalle altre. Si fermarono a pochi passi da essa e si presero un momento per osservare le lettere dorate incise sulla lastra, quasi come se fosse stato osservare lo stesso Sherlock in carne ed ossa.

 Shireen poggiò il capo sulla spalla del medico – che aumentò la pressione sulle dita di lei, ancora intrecciate alle sue – e lasciò che le lacrime che le avevano appannato la vista scendessero libere lungo le sue guance pallide e scavate. Alla fine circondò il collo di John con un braccio e affondò il viso nella spalla dell’amico.

 Sentì le braccia di Watson chiudersi attorno alla sua vita e tirarla a sé per far aderire i loro corpi. Percepì la mano del medico accarezzarle il capo e la schiena e il calore emanato dal suo volto contro il suo.

 John continuò a stringere la ragazza tra le braccia, come lei aveva fatto il giorno precedente.

 Quando l’aria si fece più fredda e le prime gocce di pioggia cominciarono a cadere, i due furono costretti a separarsi. Si presero nuovamente per mano, rivolsero un’ultima occhiata alla pietra muta e solitaria del consulente investigativo e si allontanarono.

 

* * *

 

 «John?» la voce di Shireen riportò il medico alla realtà.

 «Mmm?» 

 «Stai zoppicando.» constatò osservandolo camminare verso il 221B al suo fianco.

 L’uomo abbassò lo sguardo. «Lo so.» ammise con amarezza.

 Lei gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla, fermandosi sul marciapiede. «Forse dovresti tornare da Ella. Lei potrebbe-»

 «No.» sbottò, interrompendola. «Non voglio tornarci.»

 «Forse ti sentiresti meglio e anche gli incubi migliorerebbero.»

 «No.» si impose. Non voleva tornare dalla donna che l’aveva costretto ad ammettere che il suo migliore amico era morto, che forse c’era un fondo di verità in quello che i giornali raccontavano, che lui non lo conosceva davvero e che Sherlock non lo meritava perché John Watson era troppo buono per una persona che aveva finto per così tanto tempo. Non voleva tornare dalla donna che l’aveva fatto soffrire più di chiunque altro, più di Sherlock stesso.

 «John» riprese lei «Parlare con qualcuno ti farebbe bene. Ne avresti bisogno.»

 «Posso farlo con te.»

 «Non sarebbe la stessa cosa.» fece notare Shireen, spostandosi di fronte a lui, per guardarlo negli occhi.

 «Infatti.» concordò Watson.

 «Allora perché-?»

 «Perché tu mi capisci.» la interruppe «Perché solo tu sai quanto dolore sto provando. Perché solo tu capisci quanto io abbia amato Sherlock. Perché anche tu lo ami.» spiegò «Nessun altro capirebbe.» concluse.

 Shireen abbassò lo sguardo e sospirò. Avrebbe voluto dirgli che così sarebbe stato sempre peggio, che lei in fondo non avrebbe potuto aiutarlo come avrebbe fatto una terapista, ma non ci riuscì. Perché in fondo sapeva che John aveva perfettamente ragione.

 

* * *

 

 Shireen e Greg stavano passeggiando a Hyde Park.

 La ragazza l’aveva chiamato qualche giorno dopo il bacio tra lei e John, dato che aveva bisogno di parlarne con qualcuno. Dopo ciò che era successo aveva bisogno di schiarirsi le idee e di qualche consiglio. E l’unico con cui avrebbe potuto parlarne era Greg.

 «Quindi hai paura di averlo ferito?» chiese Lestrade.

 «Sì.» rispose lei, dando un calcio a un sassolino. «È che…» mise le mani in tasca e sospirò. «Io non sono innamorata di lui e non credo potrei mai esserlo. Tengo davvero molto a John, è importante per me… ma non potrà mai essere più di un amico.» scosse il capo. «Non voglio nulla di più di quello che abbiamo già.»

 Greg si volse verso di lei. «E tu glielo hai detto?»

 «Sì.»

 «E lui cos’ha risposto?»

 «Che per lui è la stessa cosa.» spiegò. «È solo che ultimamente lo vedo diverso. È giù di morale, parla poco e… non lo so. Non è più il John di una volta.» dichiarò «Per questo ho paura che quella conversazione l’abbia ferito. E dopo Sherlock, non voglio farlo soffrire. È distrutto, ma non riesco a capire cosa ci sia che non vada. Non posso aiutarlo se non mi parla.»

 Lestrade sospirò. «Potrei parlare con lui, se ti va.» propose. «L’abbiamo fatto spesso prima della morte di Sherlock. Magari riuscirei a capire cosa c’è che non va.»

 Shireen volse lo sguardo e incontrò gli occhi di Greg. «Lo faresti davvero?» chiese speranzosa.

 «Sì, certo che lo farei.» rispose sorridendo. «Vedrai che non è colpa tua. Sono sicuro che se avessi fatto qualcosa di male, e dubito che tu l’abbia fatto, John te lo direbbe.» concluse e allungò una mano, arrivando a sfiorare quella di lei con delicatezza. Le loro dita si accarezzarono e dopo un momento si allontanarono nuovamente.

 Shireen sorrise. «Grazie, Greg.» concluse «Sono felice di averne parlato con te. Sto meglio adesso.»

 «Non c’è di che.» replicò lui e le spinse il cappellino sugli occhi, ridacchiando.

 La ragazza rise e lo rimise a posto, dandogli un buffetto sul braccio. Si volse verso un gruppo di bambini che stavano giocando accanto al laghetto e sorrise. Hyde Park era sempre bellissimo durante l’autunno.

 «Come stai?» chiese dopo un momento, tornando a guardare il viso di Greg.

 Lestrade aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Mmm?»

 Shireen rise. «Non crederai che ti abbia chiamato solo per parlare di me?» chiese avvicinandosi a un gruppo di alberi, camminando sul mantello di foglie cadute. «Voglio sapere come stai.» affermò e poggiando la mano ad un albero, ci girò attorno.

 Greg sorrise. «Sto bene.»

 Shireen poggiò la schiena al tronco. «Perché ho l’impressione che tu mi stia mentendo?»

 L’uomo abbassò lo sguardo e fece spallucce. «Forse ti stai sbagliando.»

 «O forse no.» replicò la ragazza. «C’è qualcosa che non va.»

 «Cosa te lo fa pensare?» domandò Lestrade.

 «I tuoi occhi.» rispose. «Sono diversi.»

 Lui le si avvicinò e sorrise. «Ok. Mi hai beccato.» cedette. «Non è niente di che, comunque. È solo che da quando mi sono separato… da quanto mia moglie se n’è andata di casa…» si fermò, non trovando le parole. Scosse il capo.

 «Ti senti solo?» concluse Shireen per lui. Vedendolo annuire flebilmente, riprese. «Greg, avresti potuto chiamarmi. Sai che per te ci sarò sempre. Per qualsiasi cosa tu abbia bisogno. Per bere un caffè, per parlare o anche solo per avere un po’ di compagnia.» concluse. Poi gli prese la mano per tirarlo verso di sé, in modo che i loro corpi fossero abbastanza vicini da trasmettersi calore. «Ehi…» lo chiamò dolcemente, sollevandogli il volto con due dita. «Non sei solo. Sono qui per te.»

 Greg accennò un sorriso, poggiando le mani sul tronco alle spalle della ragazza, bloccandola tra il suo corpo e l’albero. «Grazie.»

 «Cominceremo da stasera.» replicò. «Vieni a cena a Baker Street, con me e John e rimani a dormire da noi.» disse perentoria. «Non sono ammesse discussioni.»

 «Non vorrei-»

 Lei non lo lasciò concludere. «Non disturbi.» affermò. «Non pensarci neanche. Non disturbi, sei sempre il benvenuto a Baker Street.»

 «Grazie, sei gentile.» ribatté Lestrade. «Ma non devi farlo.»

 La giovane ridacchiò. «Hai ragione.» concordò. «Non devo, ma _voglio_. Non voglio che tu ti senta solo, perché non lo sei.» spiegò. «E poi non stiamo un po’ insieme da settimane, mi manca passare del tempo con te.» sollevò lo sguardo e puntò gli occhi in quelli di lui.

 I loro visi erano a pochi centimetri l’uno dall’altro, i loro nasi si stavano sfiorando e quando Greg portò una mano al volto di lei, per accarezzarlo, Shireen sentì un brivido correrle lungo la schiena.

 La mente della giovane si spense, non c’era più nient’altro. Solo lei e Greg.

 «Anche tu mi sei mancata.» soffiò Lestrade sulle labbra di lei, senza staccare i suoi occhi da quelli blu di Shireen. «Non vedevo l’ora di rivederti per-»

 Venne interrotto dal cellulare della giovane, che prese a squillare insistentemente nella tasca della giacca di lei.

 I due sospirarono e si allontanarono.

 «Scusami.» disse la ragazza prendendo il cellulare e osservando lo schermo. Aggrottò le sopracciglia. Di nuovo quel numero sconosciuto. Ma chi era? Continuava a chiamarla da settimane. «Pronto?»

 Come per le altre chiamate nessuno rispose.

 «Pronto?» ripeté. «Ma chi è?» c’era qualcuno dall’altra parte, poteva sentire dei rumori di sottofondo e una sorta di respiro sommesso. C’era qualcuno, anche se quel qualcuno si divertiva a non rispondere. Stava forse cercando di spaventarla?

 Alla fine, sbuffando, allontanò il cellulare dall’orecchio e chiuse la chiamata. Ripose il cellulare in tasca e quando risollevò lo sguardo incontrò quello dell’Ispettore.

 «Che succede?» domandò Greg.

 «Non lo so.» rispose Shireen, scuotendo il capo. «Sono settimane che continua a chiamarmi un numero sconosciuto e quando alzo la cornetta nessuno risponde. Eppure c’è qualcuno, si sentono dei rumori di sottofondo. Non riesco a capire che possa essere.»

 «Metto il telefono sotto sorveglianza.» affermò Lestrade. «Scoprirò chi è e gli farò un bel discorsetto. Vedrai che non lo farà più.» concluse prendendo il suo cellulare.

 Shireen scosse il capo. «Greg, è solo uno stupido scherzo.» disse poggiando una mano su quella di lui per bloccarlo prima che chiamasse uno dei suoi colleghi. «Non preoccuparti.»

 «Da quanto tempo va avanti?» chiese lui.

 «Due, tre settimane.» rispose.

 Greg sospirò. «Allora faccio bene a preoccuparmi.» dichiarò. «Lascia che metta sotto sorveglianza il tuo cellulare. Mi sentirei più tranquillo.»

 Shireen ci pensò per un momento, poi annuì. «D’accordo, Ispettore.» concesse. «Se serve a farti stare più tranquillo, va bene.»

 «Grazie.» replicò lui con un sorriso.

 Shireen sorrise a sua volta, anche se, doveva ammettere, chiunque ci fosse dietro quelle telefonate, aveva scelto un momento davvero inopportuno per chiamarla.

 


	12. Il ritorno dell'Uomo di Ghiaccio

 Shireen si tolse i vestiti e dopo aver poggiato l’accappatoio accanto alla doccia, aprì l’acqua lasciandola scorrere per un qualche secondo per riscaldarla. Quando sentì il getto diventare tiepido entrò e lasciò che l’acqua scorresse sul suo capo, scendesse sulle spalle e sul resto del corpo.

 La ragazza chiuse gli occhi, rilassandosi per un momento dopo aver sostenuto l’ennesima stancante seduta di chemioterapia. Avrebbe avuto bisogno di un lungo periodo di riposo per riprendersi da sedute del genere, sperando che fossero davvero utili e non si rivelassero un buco nell’acqua.

 Quando riaprì gli occhi e si voltò per prendere il bagnoschiuma, la vista le si appannò. Si portò un mano alla fronte, poggiando l’altra alla parete. Prese a respirare profondamente per recuperare la lucidità, ma un conato di vomito le salì lungo la gola.

 Chiuse gli occhi e prese ad ansimare.

 Prima di potersi reggere, cadde in ginocchio sul piatto della doccia. Le ginocchia cozzarono contro la plastica con un rumore secco e il dolore risalì fino alle anche.

 Shireen si portò le mani al ventre e prese a tossire convulsamente, sentendo spasmi potenti scuoterle lo stomaco. Si portò le mani alla bocca e solo quando la tosse si calmò riuscì a vedere che le dita e il piatto della doccia erano sporchi di sangue.

 Ma cosa le stava succedendo?

 Riprese a tossire e questa volta poté sentire i polmoni svuotarsi, togliendole l’ossigeno. Poggiò una mano sul pavimento della doccia per non cedere sotto il peso che avvertiva premere sulle spalle, insieme all’acqua della doccia che ancora stava scrosciando colpendola violentemente e sentì le lacrime rigarle le guance.

 Qualcuno bussò alla porta.

 «Shireen?» chiese la voce di John, dall’altro lato della porta.

 Lei non poté rispondere. I conati e la tosse non sembravano volerle dare tregua nemmeno per poter riprendere fiato o poter chiedere aiuto.

 «Ehi, che succede?» chiese ancora il medico. E quando non ottenne nuovamente risposta, con più urgenza aggiunse: «Adesso entro.»

 La giovane ringraziò il cielo che l’avesse sentita, altrimenti avrebbe potuto rimanere lì per ore, senza riuscire a mettersi in piedi o chiedere l’aiuto di qualcuno.

 La porta si aprì e Watson varcò la soglia. Sentendola tossire convulsamente all’interno della doccia, scostò la tenda.

 «Oh, mio Dio…» gli sfuggì quando la vide rannicchiata su sé stessa, bagnata e tremante. Prese l’accappatoio da terra e glielo mise sulle spalle, chiudendo poi il rubinetto per fermare l’acqua. «Sono qui.» le sussurrò, inginocchiandosi accanto a lei e circondandole le spalle con un braccio. «Va tutto bene, tesoro.»

 Shireen continuò a tossire e ansimare, tenendo gli occhi chiusi e una mano davanti alla bocca. Poté sentire il sangue scorrerle tra le dita e quando riaprì gli occhi lo vide sul pavimento della doccia, rosso su bianco, a formare un contrasto che in quel momento le sembrò spaventoso.

 «Respira, Shir.» sussurrò John. Le fece scorrere una mano sulla schiena, accarezzandola delicatamente. «Respira profondamente.»

 Shireen annuì e prese a fare respiri profondi. Il suo corpo tremava come in preda a spasmi, la sua mente era annebbiata e confusa e solo quando finalmente riuscì a calmarsi, la perdita si sangue si bloccò permettendole di riaprire gli occhi.

 Il respiro continuò ad essere accelerato e irregolare, arrochito dopo quell’attacco interminabile di tosse.

 Le lacrime le rigarono le guance. «John…» ansimò.

 «Va tutto bene.» la rassicurò accarezzandole i capelli e lasciando che poggiasse il capo contro il suo petto.

 «Cosa mi sta succedendo?» singhiozzò la giovane stringendosi contro di lui e sollevando la mano – ancora macchiata di sangue – davanti agli occhi. Non era mai successo qualcosa del genere, prima.

 Lui le accarezzò una guancia e le scoccò un bacio sui capelli. «Può capitare che ci siano delle perdite di sangue. Non devi preoccuparti, non è niente di grave.» la rassicurò.

 Shireen annuì, anche se era poco convinta che fosse tutto normale e a conferma di ciò c’era il fatto che anche la voce del medico non era sembrata convinta, ma leggermente esitante.

 Il medico aprì il rubinetto della doccia e le sciacquò le mani, poi l’aiutò a indossare l’accappatoio e cercò il suo sguardo. «Ok, adesso ti porto a letto.» spiegò. «Devi sdraiarti sulla schiena fino a che non sappiamo quale è l’entità dei danni.» così dicendo le fece passare un braccio sotto le ginocchia, attese che lei gli circondasse il collo con un braccio e poi, facendole passare l’altro braccio sotto le spalle, la sollevò da terra tirandola a sé. La sentì affondare il viso nell’incavo del suo collo e poggiò la guancia sulla sua fronte.

 Un ansito strozzato sfuggì dalle labbra di lei. «John…» supplicò senza fiato.

 «Shh… va tutto bene, stai tranquilla.»

 Uscirono dal bagno ed entrarono nella stanza di fronte.

 L’uomo adagiò Shireen sul letto e le accarezzò i capelli rimboccandole le coperte. Vedendo che la ragazza continuava ad ansimare pesantemente e che si era fatta sempre più pallida, si avvicinò all’armadio, prese la bombola dell’ossigeno e la trascinò fino al materasso. La posizionò accanto al comodino e le poggiò gli occhialini sul volto.

 Shireen chiuse gli occhi e inspirò profondamente, sentendo i polmoni alleggerirsi.

 Il medico si avvicinò alla sedia che era stata posta accanto all’armadio e prese i due cuscini che erano stati poggiati sopra. Tornò accanto a Shireen e aiutandola a sollevarsi da materasso, li posizionò sotto la sua schiena in modo che fosse più semplice respirare.

 Le accarezzò il viso e la osservò per un momento, sorridendole rassicurante. «Chiudi gli occhi e respira profondamente.» sussurrò con voce dolce. «Dobbiamo andare in ospedale per controllare che non ci sia nessuna lesione polmonare.» spiegò il dottore, continuando ad accarezzarle la fronte. «Devo chiamare l’ambulanza. Torno subito. Ok?»

 Lei, ormai abituata a vivere tra casa e ospedale, annuì.

 L’uomo uscì chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

 Shireen attese che fosse uscito per alzarsi lentamente dal materasso, prendere della biancheria pulita e una tuta e indossarla per il viaggio in ospedale. Rimase immersa nel più completo silenzio – rotto soltanto dai suoi respiri affannati e irregolari – per qualche minuto, poi tornò a sdraiarsi sul letto e chiuse gli occhi cedendo alla stanchezza.

 E tutto si fece nero.

 

* * *

 

 Shireen riprese conoscenza lentamente. Sollevò leggermente le palpebre per capire dove fosse. Man mano che il velo di nebbia che aveva davanti agli occhi si dipanava, riconobbe le pareti dipinte di un azzurro smorto, i macchinari, la durezza del materasso e le lenzuola ruvide al tocco. Si trovava al Bart’s.

 Inspirò profondamente chiudendo nuovamente gli occhi. Le sembrava di aver galleggiato nell’oscurità per mesi e mesi, senza riuscire a svegliarsi, ma in realtà non sapeva quanto tempo fosse passato da quando si era addormentata nella sua stanza. Potevano essere ore, giorni, o anche mesi. Non avrebbe potuto dirlo con precisione.

 Un tubo spesso e ruvido che partiva da una bombola accanto al materasso le scorreva giù per la gola, impedendole di parlare e grattandole la gola in maniera poco piacevole. Si impose di respirare con il naso, ignorando il fastidio provocato da tubo.

 Tentò di riordinare le idee e il suo primo pensiero fu John. Lui aveva chiamato l’ambulanza e forse sapeva anche da quanto tempo era lì.

 Proprio quando tentò di aprire nuovamente gli occhi per cercare il campanello per chiamare l’infermiera, una voce famigliare la bloccò.

 «No, non sta bene. Forse dovresti venire qui. È due giorni che è in ospedale e non ti sei nemmeno degnato di-» John si fermò.

 Era proprio lì accanto a lei, seduto sulla seggiola posta vicino al materasso, Shireen poté vederlo con la coda dell’occhio semiaperto. Non si era ancora accorto del fatto che fosse sveglia, dato che era impegnato in una conversazione telefonica.

 «So che sei impegnato, ma è tua sorella...» continuò lui «Lo so bene, ma l’ho trovata in bagno che sputava sangue… Questa non è una ragione sufficiente per farti muovere da quella maledetta scrivania?!» un'altra pausa carica di tensione. «Sta peggiorando, Mycroft, quindi vedi di muoverti e venire da lei… Sì, ma certo che rimarrò al suo fianco… No, ti sbagli, non voglio lasciarla. Lei è importante per me… Sì, è così, che tu ci creda o no.» un ringhio frustrato. «Come puoi pensare che non tenga a lei? Le sono rimasto accanto fino ad ora. Non lascerei mai che… Ma secondo te come faccio a dirlo? Non ho una sfera di cristallo, non posso sapere cosa succederà. Per questo ti chiedo di venire da lei. E di farlo più spesso.» si interruppe «Ascolta, le manchi, vorrebbe averti qui. Sei suo fratello, per la miseria. Ha già perso Sherlock.» sospirò «D’accordo… Ok, fa’ come ti pare… certo, buonanotte.» e chiuse la chiamata, sbattendo poi il telefono sul tavolino in plastica, con tanta violenza da farlo rimbalzare e cadere a terra.

 Ma certo, era tutto così ovvio e lampante. Shireen avrebbe dovuto capirlo invece di continuare a negare l’evidenza. John l’aveva sempre saputo, anche se lo aveva negato quando lei glielo aveva detto. Stava morendo e non c’era nulla che potessero fare. Per questo era in ospedale da due giorni. Per questo John aveva chiamato Mycroft chiedendogli di andare da lei più spesso.

 Non importava ciò che lui le aveva detto tempo prima. Non importava che le avesse promesso di rimanerle accanto. Rimanere lì con lei l’avrebbe soltanto fatto soffrire.

 Forse sarebbe stato meglio se fosse tornata in America, si ritrovò a pensare, almeno dall’Oklahoma non avrebbe potuto farlo soffrire o costringerlo ad occuparsi di lei, dato che presto forse sarebbe morta. Non poteva più rimanere a Londra con la consapevolezza che avrebbe distrutto il suo migliore amico. Era già successo con Sherlock e lei non voleva essere la causa del dolore di John Watson un’altra volta. Era già abbastanza che gli avesse reso la vita un inferno con la sua malattia.

 Sentì i polmoni farsi pesanti, così inspirò profondamente con il naso. Il bip dell’elettrocardiogramma accelerò e questa volta John se ne accorse.

 Il medico si mise in piedi e si avvicinò a lei. Vedendo che era sveglia sorrise e le prese la mano, accarezzandole il capo con l’altra. «Ehi, tesoro» la salutò parlando sommessamente.

 La giovane ricambiò la stretta.

 «Come ti senti?» chiese lui.

 Lei portò una mano al petto e la poggiò sul cuore, dove sentiva un peso tremendo, comprimerle il petto e poi al fianco destro.                                                                 

 «Lo so, piccola.» disse lui prendendole la mano per allontanarla dal suo corpo in modo che con staccasse o spostasse i vari tubi e fili collegati alle macchine. «Farà male per un po’.» spiegò «Quando ti hanno portata qui hanno effettuato degli esami e hanno trovato una lacerazione al polmone destro. Aveva provocato un sanguinamento e un trasferimento di sangue nelle vie respiratorie. Hanno dovuto procedere con un drenaggio e hanno rimesso tutto a posto. Sei stata priva di conoscenza per due giorni.» sospirò, ma immediatamente sorrise. «Probabilmente gli sforzi dell’ultimo periodo hanno danneggiato i polmoni, ma ti basterà stare a riposo per guarire. Non è nulla di grave.»

 Shireen annuì nuovamente.

 Il medico si volse verso la porta. «Vado a chiamare il dottore, così possono toglierti questo tubo.» annunciò «Torno subito.» e uscì, lasciandola sola.

 La giovane Holmes non poteva fare a meno di pensare a ciò che aveva sentito dalla conversazione tra John e Mycroft, poco prima. Quelle parole la tormentavano, vorticandole nella mente, scavando sempre più a fondo e mettendo radici.

 Come aveva potuto essere così ottusa da credere di poter guarire?

 

* * *

 

 Il giorno seguente, Shireen costrinse John ad andare a casa per farsi una doccia. Si sentiva decisamente meglio, non avrebbe avuto bisogno che qualcuno rimanesse lei per tutto il tempo. In caso di bisogno, ci sarebbero comunque stati il medico e gli infermieri a prendersi cura di lei.

 Watson non si mosse dalla seggiola accanto al materasso se non dopo l’arrivo di Greg, che promise di rimanere con lei fino a che non fosse tornato. A quel punto John salutò la ragazza per tornare a Baker Street a mangiare qualcosa e farsi una doccia.

 Quando il medico ebbe lasciato la stanza, Greg si sedette sul materasso accanto a Shireen e le prese la mano. «Ehi…» la salutò scoccandole un bacio sulla guancia. «Come ti senti?» le accarezzò il dorso della mano con le dita, senza staccare gli occhi dai suoi.

 «Molto meglio.» rispose Shireen, con un sorriso, anche se indossava ancora gli occhialini per l’ossigeno e stava facendo decisamente fatica a respirare. Il dottor Stevenson le aveva assicurato che era normale e che presto sarebbe tornata a respirare da sola, perciò avrebbe semplicemente dovuto aspettare. Anche se la cosa si era decisamente fatta fastidiosa e frustrante. «Fortunatamente John era a casa e ha chiamato l’ambulanza prima che la situazione si aggravasse.» spiegò. «Se fossi stata sola in casa non avrei saputo che fare.» ammise sospirando.

 Lestrade sorrise dolcemente. «È normale.» assicurò. «Devi esserti spaventata.»

 «Un po’.» confessò Shireen, abbassando lo sguardo. «Ma è andato tutto bene.»

 Lui la osservò per un momento, poi le sollevò il mento con due dita per farsi sì che i loro occhi si incontrassero. «Ehi» la chiamò dolcemente accarezzandole una guancia con il pollice. «È solo un intoppo nel percorso. Non è niente di grave. Andrà tutto bene, ok?»

 Gli occhi blu della giovane incontrarono quelli dell’Ispettore, caldi e rassicuranti, e non poté fare a meno di sorridere, rassicurata da quelle parole e dalla presenza di Greg al suo fianco. Annuì, decisamente più sollevata. «Grazie, Greg.»

 «Non devi ringraziarmi, Shir» le disse accennando un sorriso e sistemandole meglio la cannula sul viso. «Sono qui per te, come tu sei qui per me. Non è così che funziona?»

 Shireen rise. «Sì, funziona così.» confermò. Si schiarì la voce e dopo aver inspirato profondamente per riprendere fiato, riprese. «Hai scoperto qualcosa riguardo la persona che mi chiamava?» domandò. Greg doveva averlo rintracciato e probabilmente doveva anche avergli dato una bella strapazzata, considerando che non la chiama più da quasi due settimane.

 L’Ispettore scosse il capo. «Abbiamo messo sotto controllo il tuo cellulare. Ma quando i tecnici hanno cominciato a fare delle ricerche, hanno scoperto che il numero risultava inesistente. Chiunque fosse ha eliminato ogni traccia della scheda telefonica che stava utilizzando, il che ha reso impossibile rintracciarlo.» spiegò. «Ha chiamato qualche altro numero sconosciuto?»

 «No.» rispose la ragazza. «Non ho più ricevuto telefonate.»

 «Bene.»

 Shireen aggrottò le sopracciglia e scosse il capo. «Ma perché distruggere una scheda telefonica?» chiese, pensando ad alta voce. «Non ha alcun senso. Perché chiamare per settimane per poi smettere di punto in bianco?»

 «Forse, chiunque fosse, si è stancato del suo stesso scherzo.» concluse Lestrade. «In ogni caso, terremo sotto controllo il tuo numero ancora per qualche settimana, nel caso pensasse di ricominciare a infastidirti.»

 Lei sorrise. «Grazie.»

 L’uomo le sorrise. «Oh! Quasi dimenticavo» esclamò ad un tratto, mettendosi in piedi e avvicinandosi all’attaccapanni dove aveva appeso la giacca e prendendo una borsa dal pavimento. «Ti ho portato questo per rallegrare le tue giornate.» concluse avvicinandosi e porgendole un pacco della libreria.

 Shireen sospirò. «Greg…» disse «Se dovessi comprarmi un libro ogni volta che finisco in ospedale, potrei aprire una biblioteca.» concluse ridendo. Il suo sguardo si addolcì. «Grazie, sei stato molto gentile.» concluse. Quando ebbe aperto il pacchetto, vide che l’Ispettore in quando a buon gusto non si smentiva mai. Accarezzando la copertina di _“Cime tempestose”_ , sorrise e poi risollevò lo sguardo sul volto di lui. «È bellissimo. Come facevi a sapere che mi sarebbe piaciuto?» chiese.

 Lestrade fece spallucce. «Mi avevi parlato delle sorelle Brontë una volta e del fatto che i loro romanzi ti piacessero molto.» spiegò. «Ci stavamo occupando insieme a Sherlock del caso di quella donna che era stata trovata morta in casa sua. Io e te siamo entrati nella sua biblioteca privata, dove aveva svariate copie di questo romanzo e tu mi hai raccontato del fatto che scrivessero sotto pseudonimi, spacciandosi per uomini.»

 «Ma è stato quasi due anni fa.» fece notare Shireen con un sorriso. «Come fai a ricordartelo?»

 «Non dimentico nessuna delle nostre conversazioni.»

 La giovane non poté fare a meno di ridere. «Come siamo romantici, Ispettore.»

 Greg rise a sua volta.

 Shireen abbassò nuovamente lo sguardo sul libro e dopo averlo poggiato sul comodino accanto al materasso, si sporse verso il poliziotto, gli circondò il collo con un braccio e gli scoccò un bacio sulla guancia, tirandolo verso di sé. Poggiò per un momento la fronte contro la sua tempia e chiuse gli occhi, inspirando il suo profumo e accarezzandogli i capelli, sentendo la mano di lui accarezzarle la schiena.

 «Grazie per essere qui, Greg.» sussurrò, allontanandosi di qualche centimetro per guardarlo negli occhi. «Sono felice che tu sia qui con me.»

 «Non devi ringraziarmi.» replicò lui «So che faresti lo stesso per me e poi mi fa piacere passare del tempo con te, anche se qui in ospedale.»

 I loro occhi si incontrarono e i due si sorrisero dolcemente. Greg le accarezzò una guancia e avvicinò il volto a quello di lei. I loro nasi si sfiorarono e quel contatto, il bip dell’elettrocardiogramma accelerò. Shireen poggiò una mano sul collo dell’uomo e quando le loro labbra arrivarono quasi a toccarsi, chiuse gli occhi.

 La porta si aprì con uno sbuffò improvviso, costringendoli ad allontanarsi di scatto e a voltarsi. Molly Hooper era immobile sulla soglia, con gli occhi spalancati e un velo di rossore a colorarle le guance a causa dell’imbarazzo.

 «Mi dispiace, non volevo interrompervi.» si scusò. «Posso-»

 Greg la interruppe. «Non preoccuparti, Molly.» la rassicurò. «Stavo andando via. Devo tornare al lavoro.» concluse. «Puoi aspettare tu che John torni?»

 La donna annuì e sospirò. «Scusate tanto.» ripeté amareggiata.

 Shireen rise. «Va tutto bene, Mol.» le assicurò. «Entra.»

 Lestrade si mise in piedi e si chinò sulla ragazza per scoccarle un bacio sulla fronte. Poi, prima di allontanarsi da lei, avvicinò le labbra al suo orecchio. «Prima o poi riuscirò a baciarti come si deve.» sussurrò. Si allontanò, le sorrise e dopo aver preso la sua giacca, uscì salutando entrambe con un cenno della mano.

 Shireen si morse il labbro inferiore e sorrise.

 Molly si avvicinò, l’abbraccio e poi si sedette sul materasso dove poco prima c’era Greg. «Ti prego, dimmi che non ho interrotto il vostro primo bacio.»

 La giovane rise. «Ehm… non so se sarebbe stato un bacio o cosa, ma in ogni caso, sembra che qualunque cosa debba accadere tra me e Greg, verrà sempre interrotta prima che accada.» scosse il capo, ridendo.

 La patologa rise a sua volta. «Mi dispiace tantissimo.» si scusò ancora. «Dovrebbero mettere delle porte a vetri a queste stanze.»

 «Sì, hai ragione.» concordò Shireen.

 

* * *

 

 Dopo la visita di Greg e quella di Molly, Shireen decise che avrebbe parlato con John non appena fosse tornato da casa. L’aveva mandato a farsi una doccia e cambiarsi dato che era rimasto al suo capezzale per quarantott’ore consecutive senza mai muoversi dalla sedia, ma non appena fosse tornato, gli avrebbe fatto sapere che non sarebbe stato costretto a prendersi cura di lei ancora a lungo. Non aveva avuto il coraggio di dirlo a Greg e nemmeno a Molly, ma non poteva continuare ad ignorare che la sua presenza fosse scomoda per tutti quanti i suoi amici.

 Quando Watson varcò la soglia le rivolse un sorriso e le baciò la fronte poggiando sul comodino – accanto a _Cime tempestose_ – un pacchetto della libreria. L’ennesimo regalo per farle passare il tempo all’ospedale in modo che non si annoiasse durante la permanenza lì.

 «Ciao, come ti senti?» le chiese sedendosi accanto a lei.

 Shireen accennò un sorriso. «Meglio, grazie.» rispose. Si sentiva ancora un po’ scossa dopo ciò che era successo con Greg, ma decisamente si sentiva meglio. «Tu come stai?» domandò di rimando.

 Il medico sorrise e si sedette accanto a lei sul materasso. «Molto meglio adesso che sono lavato e rasato.» ridacchiò passandosi una mano sul volto.

 La giovane sorrise. «Sì, un bagno ti ci voleva.» confermò «Però devo dire che la barba ti conferiva un look trasandato molto affascinante.»

 John rise. «Mi preferisci con la barba?»

 Lei gli accarezzò il volto. «Sì, sei molto più sexy.»

 Entrambi risero.

 Shireen inspirò profondamente un paio di volte per riprendere il controllo sui suoi respiri, poi si fece seria. Era arrivato il momento di parlare. «John, devo parlarti una cosa.» disse prendendogli nuovamente la mano e stringendola forte. Prese un bel respiro e poi parlò. «Ci ho pensato a lungo e ho deciso che voglio tornare in America.» affermò sollevando lo sguardo sul volto dell’amico.

 Gli occhi di Watson incontrarono i suoi. «Cosa?» chiese, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

 «Quando mi dimetteranno dall’ospedale tornerò in America.» ripeté, questa volta con più fermezza. Non aveva mai detto nulla che l’avesse fatta soffrire di più. Non voleva lasciare John, non voleva lasciare Greg, né Mycroft, né Molly, ma era l’unico modo per evitare loro altre sofferenze. «Almeno fino a che non sarò certa di essere guarita. _Se_ guarirò.»

 «Ma perché?» balbettò John, sempre più pallido.

 Lei sospirò. «Perché non è giusto che tu debba continuare a occuparti di me.» spiegò «Stai buttando via la tua vita per stare al mio fianco e non è giusto. Non è compito tuo farlo.»

 Il medico scosse il capo, sempre più confuso.

 «Tengo troppo a te per poter continuare a sottoporti a una tortura del genere. Tengo troppo a tutti voi, per poter andare avanti così.» proseguì lei. «Non voglio essere un peso per nessuno. Non voglio farvi soffrire. Non voglio rovinare la vita a nessuno, tantomeno a te. Non voglio che tu debba rinunciare a tutto per starmi accanto quando è ovvio che non c’è più nulla da fare.» concluse mestamente.

 Solo in quel momento John ritrovò la forza di parlare e di ribattere, consapevole che se non l’avesse fatto l’avrebbe persa. «Hai sentito quello che ho detto a Mycroft, non è vero?» chiese, scuotendo il capo e pentendosi immediatamente di non essere stato attento.

 Lei annuì. «Smettiamola di prenderci in giro, John. Non continuiamo a fingere che vada tutto bene quando è palese che non è così.» dichiarò Shireen con un sospiro. «Sto morendo.» affermò. «Per questo Mycroft non è qui, perché avendo già perso Sherlock non potrebbe sopportare di veder morire un altro dei suoi fratelli ed è la stessa cosa per i miei genitori. Ma non vedo perché se la mia famiglia non se la sente di starmi accanto debba farlo tu.»

 «Perché sei la mia vita, adesso.» replicò lui, aumentando la presa sulla sua mano.

 «No, ti sbagli.» lo contraddisse. «Tu devi andare avanti e finché io rimarrò qui non potrai farlo.» sospirò abbassando lo sguardo. «Più ti starò lontana, meno soffrirai quando morirò.»

 «Tu non morirai.» insistette.

 «Guardami, John!» esclamò e gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime. Sentì le proprie difese crollare sotto il peso di quella verità troppo dura da sopportare. «Davvero pensi che sopravvivrò a tutto questo?»

 «Sì.» rispose lui, sicuro di sé. «È vero, la tua salute è peggiorata ultimamente, ma questo non vuol dire che morirai.» sospirò e abbassò lo sguardo. «E poi solo qualche giorno fa mi hai promesso che ci saresti sempre stata se io avessi fatto di tutto per resistere e andare avanti, e adesso vuoi andartene?»

 «Lo sto facendo per evitarti altre sofferenze.»

 «L’unica cosa che mi distruggerebbe sarebbe vederti andare via.» replicò «Ciò che mi farebbe soffrire sarebbe perderti. Non puoi andartene. Non puoi lasciarmi solo, Shir, perché se lo facessi questa volta non sopravvivrei.»

 Shireen raggelò. «Non dirlo neanche per scherzo.»

 «Allora rimani.» ripeté «Per me, per Greg, per Mycroft e per tutte le persone che ti vogliono bene.»

 «Sappiamo bene entrambi che andandomene libererei Mycroft di un peso.» fece notare «Non mi sembra che sia venuto qui da quando mi hanno ricoverata. Questo perché ha cose più importanti da fare. E non voglio che senta l’obbligo di stare al mio fianco quando è evidente che è l’ultima cosa che vuole.»

 John sospirò. «Lui non vorrebbe vederti andare via.» disse, anche se non aveva idea di ciò che realmente volesse il maggiore degli Holmes. «Sta soffrendo, è vero, ma tiene a te.»

 «Non ne dubito.» replicò la giovane. «Proprio per questo me ne devo andare. Perché so che quando morirò distruggerò tutto ciò che mi sta intorno. Tutti coloro a cui tengo e che amo di più. Come te, Greg e mio fratello. Come hai detto tu stesso, avete già perso Sherlock e se mi vedeste andare via, il distacco dopo la mia morte sarebbe meno duro.»

 «E a me non pensi?» chiese il biondo. «Sei tutto quello che ho, Shir.»

 Shireen scosse il capo e intrecciò le dita a quelle di lui. «Non è così, John.» accennò un sorriso. «Io voglio che tu sia felice e l’unico modo per permetterti di ricominciare a vivere è lasciarti andare.»

 Watson, gli occhi colmi di lacrime, scosse il capo, abbassando lo sguardo. «No… non puoi andartene anche tu.» disse prima di potersi fermare. «Dopo Sherlock… Shireen, sei tutto ciò che mi rimane. Sei la mia famiglia. Non posso perderti… ti prego.»

 Lei sopirò e lasciò che le lacrime le bagnassero le guance. «John, non posso rimanere. Quando morirò-»

 «Non morirai.» la bloccò.

 «Sappiamo entrambi che le probabilità di guarire sono basse. Mi consumerò lentamente e tutto questo non farà che peggiorare. Io non voglio caricarti di un peso del genere. Non posso farlo.» ripeté.

 Lui scosse il capo. «Tu non sei un peso.»

 Shireen sorrise amaramente tra le lacrime. «Perché mi permetti di farti questo? Perché non mi cacci? Come puoi volermi ancora dopo tutto ciò che hai già dovuto passare a causa mia?»

 «Perché sei la mia migliore amica. La mia famiglia. La persona che più conta per me.» rispose lui, accarezzandole le guance. «Ti ho già ripetuto che sarei rimasto al tuo fianco. E non cambierà. Sarò sempre qui per te, qualsiasi cosa accada. In salute e in malattia.»

 Shireen ridacchiò tra le lacrime.

 E in quel momento si rese conto che non sarebbe riuscita ad andarsene neanche volendo. John era la sua famiglia e non avrebbe mai potuto lasciarlo solo. L’aveva già fatto Sherlock e se lo avesse fatto anche lei l’avrebbe distrutto. Lui le era rimasto accanto per così tanto tempo e l’aveva amata così tanto che Shireen non poteva e non riusciva nemmeno a immaginare una vita senza John Watson accanto a sé. E poi Greg e Mycroft… non poteva andarsene. Loro erano tutto ciò che aveva e tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno in quel momento.

 «Finché morte non ci separi.» concluse con una risata leggera e più sollevata.

 «Esatto, amore mio.» confermò lui poggiando la fronte contro quella della giovane Holmes. «E non accadrà tanto presto, questo posso assicurartelo.»

 

* * *

 

 Mycroft varcò la soglia del 221B con passo spedito.

 Shireen era stata dimessa dall’ospedale il giorno precedente e quando il maggiore l’aveva saputo da un SMS di John, aveva deciso che il giorno seguente sarebbe andato da lei per controllare il suo stato di salute. Le parole del medico l’avevano fatto riflettere e anche se Sherlock l’aveva implorato di non portarla via a John, era arrivato alla conclusione che sarebbe dovuto intervenire prima che per lei fosse troppo tardi.

 Trovò sua sorella sdraiata sul divano, profondamente addormentata con la cannula ad aiutarla a respirare e la flebo di chemio accanto a sé, a scandire ritmicamente i secondi.

 Rimase a osservarla per un momento, chiedendosi come potesse essere deperita così tanto nelle poche settimane in cui non si erano visti. La malattia stava progredendo così velocemente?

 John uscì dalla cucina e quando lo vide si bloccò a pochi passi da lui.

 «Mycroft» disse in tono freddo, a mo’ di saluto.

 «John» ricambiò l’altro squadrandolo attentamente.

 Non poteva lasciare sua sorella nelle mani di Watson. Da quando si era ammalata, la vicinanza con lui non aveva fatto altro che far peggiorare le sue condizioni, per non parlare di ciò che Sherlock era stato costretto a fare per lo stupido sentimento che lo legava al medico. Ciò che gli era chiaro era che il dottor Watson distruggeva tutto ciò a cui si avvicinava. E Mycroft non avrebbe potuto permettere che uccidesse anche sua sorella.

 «Cosa fai qui?» chiese il biondo.

 «Sono qui per mia sorella.» rispose. «Mi sono reso conto che avevi ragione quando mi hai fatto notare che dovrei occuparmi di lei. Perciò sono venuto per farti sapere che da oggi in poi saranno i miei medici a occuparsi delle sue cure.»

 John scosse il capo, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

 «Quindi Shireen si trasferirà da me.» riprese il politico.

 L’espressione di John da confusa si fece allarmata. «Cosa?»

 «Il tuo aiuto non sarà più necessario.» affermò «Falle sapere che deve preparare i bagagli. Domani passerò a prenderla nel pomeriggio.» detto questo, senza attendere una risposta da parte del dottore, si voltò per andarsene.

 Watson si riscosse immediatamente. «Non puoi farlo, Mycroft.»

 L’uomo si voltò con uno sguardo minaccioso dipinto sul volto. «Davvero?» lo sfidò «È mia sorella. È mio dovere prendermi cura di lei.»

 «E te ne accorgi soltanto adesso?» esclamò a quel punto John, senza riuscire a trattenersi.

 «Prego?»

 «Da quando le è stata diagnosticatala la leucemia sei venuto da lei soltanto due volte. E sono passati più di sei mesi dalla diagnosi.» fece notare «E solo adesso, dopo settimane di chemioterapia, malori e operazioni di ogni genere per tenerla in vita, vieni a dirmi che è tuo dovere prenderti cura di lei?»

 «Ti ricordo che sono suo fratello.»

 «E io ti ricordo che è maggiorenne.» ringhiò Watson «Ha ventidue anni. La scelta è sua, non tua. Non è una bambola di cui puoi fare ciò che vuoi, né tantomeno è di tua proprietà. Non puoi costringerla ad andarsene di qui, se non vuole.»

 Mycroft inarcò le sopracciglia. «E chi sei tu per dirmi cosa posso o non posso fare?»

 «Sono il suo migliore amico.» rispose «E in quanto suo medico posso assicurarti che un cambio di cure così improvviso non gioverà alla sua salute.»

 «Questo, detto da una persona mentalmente instabile che ha già tentato di uccidersi una volta, suona molto convincente.» ribatté e vedendo l’espressione perplessa dell’altro, riprese. «Non hai notato che da quando vive con te non ha fatto altro che peggiorare? Deve arrivare a morire perché tu te ne renda conto?» ringhiò. «Oh, aspetta, ma questa storia mi sembra di averla già sentita. Non è accaduta la stessa cosa anche con Sherlock solo l’anno scorso?»

 Le parole lasciavano le sue labbra senza poter essere fermate. Sapeva che Sherlock non era realmente morto, dato che era stato lui a ideare il piano per salvarlo, ma chi si credeva di essere, John, per potergli dire ciò che doveva o non doveva fare con sua sorella? Non ne aveva nessun diritto.

 «Come fai a non accorgerti che distruggi tutto ciò a cui ti avvicini, John Watson?» chiese in un sibilo colmo di rabbia. «Di quante altre prove hai bisogno? Deve morire anche Shireen perché tu lo capisca?»

 Gli occhi del medico erano spalancati dallo stupore. «Mi dispiace di non essere riuscito a salvare Sherlock. Non sono riuscito a fare nulla per impedire che si uccidesse, ma tenevo davvero a lui e mi dispiace di non aver…» si interruppe. «Ma con Shireen è diverso, non permetterei mai che le accada nulla di male. Non commetterò lo stesso errore. Lei è importante per me.»

 Il politico aggrottò le sopracciglia e lo studiò con attenzione. Quell’espressione… gli era così famigliare che non seppe come avesse potuto ignorarla fino a quel momento. Ma non poteva essere. Possibile che John…?

 «Tu la ami.» affermò guardandolo dritto negli occhi con uno sguardo intenso e penetrante e le sopracciglia aggrottate. Doveva essere così. Era quella la verità. John Watson amava sua sorella, per questo era così restio a lasciarla andare.

 John sollevò le sopracciglia. «Cosa?»

 «Vi ho visti quando vi siete baciati. Il tuo non è stato solo un gesto dettato dalla disperazione.» affermò lui. Ricordava bene quel pomeriggio di qualche settimana prima. Anche Sherlock era lì accanto a lui ad osservarli quand’era successo e non sapeva come avesse potuto ignorare una cosa così lampante come il sentimento che legava sua sorella e il dottore. «Tu ami Shireen.»

 «No. O almeno non nel modo in cui credi tu.» replicò il medico, stupito dal fatto che fosse a conoscenza dell’episodio.

 Mycroft scosse il capo. «L’amore non mi è sconosciuto, dottor Watson, per quanto quest’idea possa sembrarti assurda.» dichiarò. «So riconoscerlo quando lo vedo.»

 «No, tu non sai nulla.» ribatté.

 «Davvero?» chiese, sfidandolo. «Il tuo atteggiamento nei suoi confronti è molto particolare. Il modo in cui la guardi, in cui le parli. Te lo si legge in faccia, John, non negarlo.»

 «E anche se fosse?» sbottò l’altro, stufo di quella conversazione. «Se amassi Shireen?» come poteva, Mycroft, non capire che ciò che provava nei confronti di sua sorella era sì profondo, ma anche fraterno e… _diverso_?

 «Allora non solo la porterei via di qui, ma ti impedirei anche di avvicinarti ancora a lei.» sbottò Holmes, la voce incrinata dalla rabbia. «Non lascerò che usi mia sorella come ripiego dopo la tua storia fallita con Sherlock. Il tuo sentimento ha già distrutto lui. Tocca Shireen e sarà l’ultima cosa che farai.» lo minacciò.

 «Lei non è un ripiego.» quasi gridò il dottore.

 «Non crederai che io sia così ottuso da non sapere cosa accadrà tra poco tempo?» continuò freddamente il politico. «Come tutte le altre donne con cui hai avuto una relazione, ti stancherai di lei e la getterai via come un giocattolo rotto. Le spezzerai il cuore, John. Saresti l’ennesima persona a farlo e io non posso permettere che lei soffra ancora.»

 «Non la farei mai soffrire! Shireen è importante per me. Tengo a lei più che a me stesso e non le farei mai del male.» ribatté Watson. «Come fai a non capirlo? Come fai a non vedere quanto io tenga a lei?»

 «Oh, ma io lo vedo.» assicurò «E vedo anche quanto lei tenga a te. Per questo non posso permettere che rimanga. Perché quando la lascerai sola, la distruggerai, proprio come distruggevi Sherlock ogni volta in cui portavi qui le tue donne. Hai già ucciso lui, non ti permetterò di fare la stesse cosa con Shireen. Lei verrà con me.» sillabò.

 John si zittì. Le lacrime gli colmarono gli occhi. «Non puoi portarmela via, Mycroft.» lo implorò. «Non puoi. È tutto quello che ho.»

 «Come mi hai ricordato tu stesso poco fa, non è di proprietà di nessuno. Lei non è tua.» ribatté «Trova un altro modo per colmare il vuoto causato dal senso di colpa che tanto ti logora e lascia in pace Shireen.»

 Le lacrime rigarono le guance di John prima che potesse fermarle.

 «Mycroft?» mormorò Shireen con voce assonnata, interrompendo la loro conversazione e osservando il volto del fratello. «Cosa fai qui?»

 Il medico e il politico si voltarono contemporaneamente verso di lei.

 La ragazza si era svegliata e li stava osservando, più confusa che mai.

 Il fratello non rispose alla domanda che gli era stata rivolta, ma si limitò ad abbassare le sguardo, per nascondere la rabbia.

 Shireen a quel punto si volse verso John. «John…» disse perplessa.

 John si avvicinò e sorrise tra le lacrime, tentando di ricacciarle indietro. Non voleva farla preoccupare, aveva già troppo a cui pensare. «Sono qui.» disse con voce tremante, sedendosi accanto a lei sul divano per liberarla dalla flebo.

 La giovane notò immediatamente che qualcosa non andava. «Perché piangi?» domandò, improvvisamente vigile e lucida, mettendosi a sedere e accarezzando il volto di lui con una mano.

 «Non è niente.» assicurò lui, abbassando lo sguardo.

 «Non è vero.» replicò preoccupata. «Cos’è successo?»

 «È solo…» si volse per incontrare lo sguardo di Mycroft, ma lui aveva già lasciato il salotto e probabilmente Baker Street. Era così codardo da non avere il coraggio di far sapere a sua sorella che si sarebbe trasferita da lui? «Nulla.» concluse asciugandosi le lacrime. Le sfilò la flebo dal braccio e senza aggiungere altro si mise in piedi e lasciò il salotto, diretto in camera sua.

 Shireen rimase interdetta, seduta sul divano, con lo sguardo puntato sulla porta.

 

* * *

 

 La porta della stanza di John si aprì con un leggero cigolio e Shireen entrò richiudendosela alle spalle. Aveva riposto la bombola dell’ossigeno accanto all’armadio della sua stanza, dato che si sentiva meglio e sembrava riuscire a respirare da sola, e dopo aver atteso per più di venti minuti tentando di capire cosa avesse scatenato quella reazione nel suo migliore amico, aveva deciso che sarebbe andata da lui.

 Lo trovò rannicchiato sul materasso, con lo sguardo rivolto verso la finestra e la schiena verso la porta.

 La ragazza rimase immobile per un momento, poi si avvicinò al letto e dopo essersi inginocchiata sul materasso, strisciò fino a John. Gli accarezzò il volto e il capo con una mano e gli baciò la tempia.

 «Dimmi perché stavi piangendo, John.» sussurrò, continuando ad accarezzargli i capelli.

 Il medico aveva gli occhi chiusi, ma lei sapeva bene che era sveglio, poteva sentirlo dal suo respiro irregolare e tremante e dal fatto che non si fosse mosso sentendola entrare nella stanza.

 L’uomo scosse il capo.

 «È per qualcosa che ha detto Mycroft, non è così?» chiese rimanendo seduta al suo fianco e continuando ad osservarlo.

 Il medico questa volta annuì flebilmente.

 «Cos’ha detto?» domandò Shireen dolcemente, ma vedendo che Watson non accennava a parlare, gli poggiò una mano sul fianco e continuò. «John, guardami.»

 Nessuna reazione.

 A quel punto la ragazza si sdraiò con il petto a contatto con la schiena di lui e gli circondò i fianchi con le braccia, poggiando la fronte contro il suo collo. E semplicemente attese.

 Poco dopo John si voltò verso di lei. Era pallido come un cencio e gli occhi erano lucidi e velati dalle lacrime che si stava sforzando di trattenere. Quando fu pronto a parlare, si schiarì la voce.

 «Mycroft mi ha chiesto di farti sapere che da domani ti trasferirai da lui e che saranno i suoi medici ad occuparsi di te d’ora in poi.» disse.

 «Come?» chiese Shireen aggrottando le sopracciglia.

 «Vuole prendersi cura di te.» spiegò lui. Non poteva mettere sua sorella contro Mycroft, aveva già perso Sherlock, non poteva farle questo.

 Alla mora sfuggì una risata ironica. «E si sveglia adesso, a mesi di distanza dalla diagnosi?» chiese, sempre più furiosa. «Non è nemmeno mai venuto in ospedale quando mi hanno ricoverata. Perché tutto questo interessamento all’improvviso? Ha paura che muoia come Sherlock e non vuole sentirsi in colpa com’è successo con lui dato che non si era mai interessato?»

 John scosse il capo. «No, è perché tiene a te e vuole assicurarti le migliori cure mediche per fare in modo che la guarigione sia completa.»

 «Chi sono i suoi medici?» chiese lei. «Stregoni? Persone che possiedono poteri paranormali a me sconosciuti che mi permetteranno di guarire completamente senza sottopormi alla chemioterapia?» sbuffò «Non ha nemmeno chiesto la mia opinione al riguardo. È la mia vita, decido io cosa fare. Ho ventidue anni e posso stabilire da sola ciò che è meglio per me.»

 «Lui vuole solo il tuo bene. E credo che abbia ragione.» affermò il dottore. «Lasciare Baker Street sarebbe la cosa migliore per te.»

 Shireen scosse il capo. «Perché, scusa?» domandò «Cosa c’è che non va qui?»

 John fece spallucce. «Con Mycroft ti sentiresti più a tuo agio.»

 «Credi che con te mi senta a disagio?» domandò.

 Il medico fece spallucce. «Sono un uomo.»

 «L’ultima volta che ho controllato anche Mycroft lo era.» replicò.

 «Sai cosa voglio dire.» dichiarò. «Lui è tuo fratello e se si trovasse in una situazione come quella della settimana scorsa, potrebbe agire senza farti sentire in imbarazzo.»

 La ragazza aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Parli del fatto che fossi nuda nella doccia quando sei entrato in bagno per aiutarmi?» chiese.

 John annuì.

 «Non mi sono sentita in imbarazzo.» affermò. «John, dopo tutto ciò che abbiamo passato insieme, sei l’unica persona a cui avrei permesso di entrare in quel bagno per aiutarmi. Tra tutti avrei scelto te e soltanto te.»

 «Shireen…» tentò di protestare.

 Lei portò un dito alle labbra dell’uomo per zittirlo. «Se la tua presenza mi avesse in qualche modo infastidito, credi che sarei ancora qui?» proseguì «Sei la persona migliore che mi sia capitata di incontrare. Sei il mio medico, la persona a cui affiderei la mia vita, il mio migliore amico, il primo a cui chiederei aiuto se avessi bisogno di qualcosa. Sei la mia famiglia.» gli accarezzò delicatamente le guance e sorrise.

 Gli occhi di Watson si velarono nuovamente di lacrime.

 «John, non piangere.» proseguì lei, parlando dolcemente. «Sei molto più bello quando sorridi.» gli scoccò un bacio sul naso e poi poggiò la fronte contro la sua.

 Il medico rise sommessamente. «Grazie, Shir.» disse accennando un sorriso triste, ma in fondo sapeva che nulla avrebbe impedito al fratello di portarla via di lì, il giorno seguente. «Ti voglio bene.» sussurrò chiudendo gli occhi e avvicinandosi ancora di più a lei in modo che i loro corpi fossero a contatto.

 «Anch’io ti voglio bene.» concluse lei e poi lo abbracciò, lasciando che poggiasse il capo sul suo petto e che intrecciasse le gambe alle sue. «Non piangere più.»

 

* * *

 

 Il pomeriggio seguente, come promesso, Mycroft si presentò a Baker Street.

 Shireen e John erano seduti sul divano, uno accanto all’altra, intenti a guardare la TV. Il capo della ragazza era poggiato sulla spalla del medico, la mano di lui le accarezzava la gamba, mentre con l’altro braccio le circondava le spalle per tenerla stretta a sé.

 Il politico entrò in salotto e dato che nessuno dei due sembrò accorgersi della sua presenza, si schiarì la voce e parlò. «Shireen»

 La ragazza tenendo la mano poggiata su quella di John, sollevò il capo e volse lo sguardo verso di lui, imponendosi di trattenersi prima di esplodere dalla rabbia. «Mycroft» lo salutò freddamente.

 «Sei pronta?» chiese il politico, vedendo che indossava ancora la tuta e che non c’erano borsoni o valigie pronte.

 La giovane strinse la mano del medico, sentendo che si era irrigidito al suo fianco.

 Mycroft ignorò completamente Watson e si rivolse alla sorella. «Il dottor Watson non ti ha avvertita che sarei venuto a prenderti?» domandò.

 «Certo che me lo ha detto.» rispose lei mettendosi in piedi.

 John rimase seduto, immobile, dietro di lei.

 «Allora perché non-?» tentò di domandare.

 Lei lo interruppe e avanzò fino a trovarsi a pochi passi dal fratello maggiore. «Perché non verrò con te.»

 «Come, scusa?» chiese lui.

 «Non farmelo ripetere.» ribattè «Hai capito.»

 Mycroft sbuffò spazientito. «Hai bisogno di medici che svolgano il loro lavoro seriamente. Verrai con me.» affermò duramente. «Non ammetto discussioni.»

 Shireen scosse il capo. «Non vengo da nessuna parte con te.»

 «Non sto scherzando, Shireen.» affermò. «Sono tuo fratello e tu devi-»

 «Devo cosa, Mycroft?» domandò. «Eseguire i tuoi ordini?»

 Mycroft aggrottò le sopracciglia e sospirò. «Sto solo tentando di prendermi cura di te. Voglio che ti sottoponga alle cure dei miei medici perché sono i migliori del paese e voglio tenerti sotto controllo più da vicino per-»

 «Ricordami una cosa: quante volte sei venuto da me da quando mi è stata diagnosticata la leucemia?» lo interruppe nuovamente.

 Il silenzio calò sul salotto.

 Mycroft si bloccò.

 «Due volte.» si rispose da sola, dato che sembrava che Mycroft avesse perso la capacità di articolare una risposta. «E a quante sedute di chemio mi hai accompagnata?»

 Il politico abbassò lo sguardo.

 «Nessuna.» continuò la giovane. «Mi hai mai chiamato per sapere come stavo? Sei mai venuto da me quando mi hanno ricoverata? _No._ » era il momento di fargli capire come si era sentita nell’ultimo anno, quando lui aveva deciso di non presentarsi da lei neanche quando ce ne sarebbe stato bisogno. «Quando ho avuto bisogno di qualcosa c’erano John e Greg. L’unico che avrebbe dovuto essere lì, che _avrei voluto_ fosse lì, eri tu e non c’eri. Mai. Hai idea di quanto questo mi abbia fatta soffrire?» chiese furiosa. «Ti chiedi perché non voglio venire con te. Be’, ecco la risposta: tu per me non ci sei mai stato.»

 «Voglio rimediare.» mormorò il maggiore tenendo lo sguardo basso. «Per questo voglio che tu venga con me.»

 «No.» replicò Shireen «Tu vuoi che io venga con te perché ti senti in colpa. Perché non hai mai fatto nulla per Sherlock, l’hai tradito, hai lasciato che si suicidasse e l’hai perso. E non vuoi che accada la stessa cosa con me. È il senso di colpa che ti spinge a venire qui le poche volte in cui lo fai.» ringhiò, infastidita da quell’ipocrisia. «Ma come ti ho già detto, non sei costretto a farlo.»

 «Io-»

 La ragazza sollevò un dito, puntandoglielo contro. «E non venirmi a dire che sei qui perché _vuoi_ farlo. Perché non è così.» scandì ogni parola lentamente. «Se ti serve un invito formale, allora ti assolvo formalmente da ogni obbligo nei miei confronti. Me la sono sempre cavata da sola e lo farò anche adesso.»

 «L’eventualità che io ti volessi con me non ti ha mai neanche sfiorato l’anticamera del cervello?»

 «Tu non mi vuoi con te.» dichiarò in tono afflitto. «Non mi hai mai voluta, Mycroft, te l’ho letto in faccia quando mi sono trasferita qui.» sospirò «La questione è chiusa. Non verrò con te. Il mio posto è qui.» concluse.

 «Il tuo posto è con la tua famiglia.»

 «Oh, ti sei accorto che facciamo parte della stessa famiglia, finalmente. Alla buon’ora, oserei dire. Credevo di essere un’estranea per tutti voi.» le sfuggì. Era già abbastanza furiosa per il fatto che non le avesse chiesto la sua opinione, figurarsi adesso che Mycroft le stava praticamente ordinando di lasciare Baker Street. «L’unico che mi abbia mai considerata davvero è stato Sherlock. Nessun altro si è mai interessato.»

 «Smettila di comportarti in maniera così infantile.» la rimproverò Mycroft in tono esasperato. «Sai bene che non è vero.»

 «Non mi sembra che mamma e papà siano qui. Proprio come te si sono limitati a un paio di telefonate. Non hanno mai lasciato l’America per controllare come stessi o se avessi bisogno del loro supporto!» sbottò lei, gli occhi lucidi. «La mia famiglia sono le persone che mi stanno accanto. John è la mia famiglia, lui si prende cura di me ogni giorno da quando mi sono ammalata! Lui c’è sempre stato per me, insieme a Greg, alla signora Hudson e Molly.» concluse.

 «E non ti sei mai chiesta perché John sia rimasto?» sfuggì dalle labbra del politico. Non voleva giocare quella carta davanti a sua sorella, ma era l’unico modo per allontanarla da lì.

 «Cosa?» domandò lei di rimando, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

 Mycroft socchiuse gli occhi e il suo sguardo si intensificò ulteriormente. «Non ti sei mai chiesta perché sia rimasto qui invece che andarsene per rifarsi una vita?» notando l’espressione confusa della sorella, proseguì. «Mi sembra strano che una persona della sua età, economicamente autonoma e con un passato da soldato alle spalle abbia deciso di rimanere bloccata qui accanto a una ragazzina malata.»

 Shireen aggrottò le sopracciglia.

 «Vuoi dirglielo tu, John? Oppure lo faccio io?» chiese l’uomo, rivolgendosi finalmente al diretto interessato. Dato che il medico non sembrava voler parlare, lui riprese. «Il dottor Watson è rimasto qui perché, come tu candidamente hai messo in luce, anche lui come me si sente profondamente in colpa. Non ha potuto salvare Sherlock, non ha avuto la sua occasione con l’uomo di cui si era innamorato e l’unico modo per lenire il senso di colpa che lo stava consumando e redimersi, era prendersi cura della dolce e indisposta sorellina dell’amico defunto. Non è vero, John?»

 Il medico abbassò lo sguardo. «Mycroft, ti ho già detto-»

 «Vuoi farse negare il fatto che non te ne sei andato solo perché ti sentivi in debito nei confronti di Sherlock?»

 «Non-» tentò di protestare l’altro.

 «Il problema, mia cara sorellina» continuò tornando a rivolgersi alla sorella. «È che il piano del dottor Watson non è andato come sperava. Come spesso ti ho ripetuto, i sentimenti sono uno svantaggio. È proprio questo il motivo per cui lui è ancora qui.» fece notare. «Lui è innamorato di te.»

 «Ma cosa stai dicendo?» domandò lei.

 «Non ti sei accorta di come ti guarda e come si comporta con te?» chiese di rimando. «Del perché non se ne sia andato da Baker Street o perché non sia più uscito con una donna da quando ti sei ammalata e ha cominciato a passare più tempo con te? Oh, sorellina, come hai fatto a non capire?»

 Shireen sentì la rabbia bruciarle dentro. «Qui sei tu che non capisci.»

 «Davvero?» chiese avvicinandosi. «Io non mi sono fatto abbindolare da qualcuno come lui. Il tuo bisogno di essere amata ti ha portato a credere che lui potesse provare davvero qualcosa per te, ma in realtà il dottor Watson è come tutti gli altri.» affermò indicando il biondo, sempre più pallido, alle spalle della sorella. «Non capisci che quando si sarà stancato di te, semplicemente ti getterà via? Ti spezzerà il cuore. Ricordi che brutta sensazione? Il dolore della perdita. La solitudine.»

 La ragazza abbassò lo sguardo per nascondere le lacrime che le avevano appannato la vista. «Smettila…» mormorò, ricacciando indietro i brutti ricordi che rischiavano di soffocarla.

 «Io non voglio che lui ti faccia del male. Voglio che stia il più lontano possibile da te.» aggiunse Mycroft. «Non dovrà più avvicinarsi a te o sarò costretto a prendere dei provvedimenti.»

 La giovane trattenne il fiato. Si volse verso l’amico e lo vide abbassare lo sguardo, le lacrime che gli rigavano le guance e le spalle che tremavano. Poteva giurare di aver appena sentito il cuore di John Watson andare in frantumi per l’ennesima volta.

 «Ora basta.» sbottò tornando a rivolgersi al fratello. «Smettila.»

 «È la verità.» ribatté. «Ti ha baciata, sorellina. E vedo come si comporta con te. Ti desidera, ma solo perché gli ricordi Sherlock e crede che tu possa dargli le stesse cose che gli avrebbe dato lui se fosse stato ancora vivo.»

 «Basta.» ringhiò nuovamente Shireen, sentendo John ansimare dietro di lui. 

 «Quali altre prove ti servono?» chiese Mycroft, aggrottando le sopracciglia. «Credevo che fossi più sveglia, ma evidentemente-»

 «Mycroft, chiudi subito quella bocca o ti prendo a calci!» quasi gridò. «Come puoi avere la faccia tosta di venire qui e dire queste cose di fronte all’uomo che si sta prendendo cura di me?» ringhiò. «Lui è una delle poche persone che in ventitré anni di vita abbiano deciso di stare al mio fianco ed essere mie amiche non perché volessero qualcosa in cambio, ma perché tenessero veramente a me. È stato uno dei pochi a guardarmi senza pensare che fossi stramba o completamente matta o a escludermi perché ero diversa. E se non sei in grado di vedere quanto teniamo l’uno all’altra, allora qui sei tu a non essere sveglio.» fece una pausa in cui riprese fiato. «Non permetterti di ripete una sola parola di quello che hai detto di lui, di fronte a me. John Watson è l’uomo migliore che io abbia mai conosciuto. È un uomo meraviglioso e tu non potresti arrivare ad essere come lui nemmeno mettendoci tutto il tuo impegno.» concluse furiosa, sapendo che si sarebbe pentita di aver detto una cosa del genere non appena il maggiore avesse lasciato il 221B. «Adesso voglio che tu te ne vada e che non torni qui fino a quando non sarai disposto a chiedergli scusa per ciò che hai detto. Sono stata sufficientemente chiara?» e detto questo sollevò una mano e se la portò al collo, chiudendola intorno al ciondolo dell’angelo che da quattro anni aveva sempre portato con sé, come se fosse una parte del cuore di suo fratello. Ma suo fratello non aveva mai avuto un cuore e se anche l’avesse avuto, non ci sarebbe mai stato un posto per lei. Con uno strattone strappò la collana e la sbatté con violenza sul petto del fratello. «Riprenditela e vattene.» concluse. 

 Mycroft rimase in silenzio, chiudendo la mano intorno alla collana. Alla fine, avendo intuito che la sorella non l’avrebbe mai seguito, abbassò lo sguardo e uscì dal salotto, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

 Shireen si volse immediatamente verso il medico.

 Il dottore si portò una mano al volto e la premette sugli occhi. Un sospirò tremante lasciò le sue labbra e le sue spalle tremano violentemente.

 La giovane non disse nulla, semplicemente si avvicinò e lo abbracciò. Gli accarezzò i capelli e gli scoccò un bacio sulla guancia, cullandolo dolcemente. «Shh…» sussurrò «Va tutto bene.»

 Ecco perché era così tormentato il giorno precedente. Ecco perché aveva pianto tutta la notte stringendosi a lei e tremando, senza però voler rivelare nulla. Adesso capiva il perché del suo strano comportamento: perché aveva già sentito tutte quelle cose da Mycroft. Perché sapeva cosa il politico pensava di lui e credeva che anche lei potesse pensare quelle cose. Che si sarebbe lasciata convincere e l’avrebbe lasciato solo.

 Le ginocchia dell’uomo cedettero ed entrambi si ritrovarono inginocchiati a terra, stretti in quell’abbraccio.

 Shireen scoccò un altro bacio sul capo dell’amico e lasciò che John piangesse contro la sua spalla, aggrappandosi a lei e tremando.

 

* * *

 

 Shireen, qualche giorno più tardi, decise avrebbe dovuto parlare con John. Dopo la visita di Mycroft, tre giorni prima, il dottore non aveva più aperto bocca se non per farle sapere che sarebbe andato al lavoro o per comunicarle cose importanti. Si era chiuso nel più completo silenzio, rimanendo chiuso nella sua stanza o immobile sulla sua poltrona nel salotto con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, proprio come nel primo periodo dopo la morte di Sherlock.

 La ragazza non l’aveva forzato a parlare avendo capito che probabilmente non avrebbe accettato di farlo, però, aveva deciso che sarebbe arrivato il momento di chiarire quella situazione e dato che Mycroft non sembrava intenzionato a chiedere scusa, l’avrebbe fatto lei.

 La giovane sapeva che avrebbe trovato John in salotto, seduto sulla sua poltrona, perciò dopo essere tornata dal supermercato e dopo aver riordinato la spesa, entrò nella stanza.

 John era intento a fissare le fiamme che scoppiettavano nel camino, con sguardo perso e vuoto. Era pallido, sembrava che le lacrime versate in quei giorni avessero tracciato solchi profondi e indelebili sul suo volto; profonde occhiaie segnavano i suoi occhi chiari, che erano arrossati e quasi vitrei, come se avessero perso la loro vitalità, segno che per l’ennesima volta, il medico si stava lentamente spegnendo.

 Shireen si avvicinò e si inginocchiò ai suoi piedi, cercando il suo sguardo e poggiandogli una mano sul ginocchio. Quando gli occhi di John guizzarono sul suo volto, lei accennò un sorriso. «Ehi» disse dolcemente. «Ciao.»

 Non aveva mai visto John così perso e turbato. Ciò che Mycroft aveva detto era stato terribile e lei avrebbe dovuto rimediare. Non poteva stare a guardare mentre il suo migliore amico si distruggeva lentamente a causa delle stupide accuse di suo fratello.

 Watson abbassò immediatamente lo sguardo sentendo gli occhi inumidirsi. Non riusciva nemmeno più a guardarla, non dopo ciò che Mycroft aveva detto. Come poteva continuare a vivere con lei e a stare al suo fianco, se non riusciva neanche a guardarla?

 «Dobbiamo parlare.» affermò la giovane, portando due dita sotto il mento dell’amico e sollevandolo per poterlo guardare negli occhi. «Sono preoccupata per te.»

 «Sto bene.» bofonchiò il medico, evitando il suo sguardo.

 Lei scosse il capo. «Non è vero.»

 John chiuse gli occhi e dopo un momento si mise in piedi. Non poteva rimanere lì e tantomeno poteva affrontare Shireen. Non ne aveva la forza faceva troppo male.

 Shireen scattò in piedi e lo prese per un braccio, bloccandolo prima che lasciasse la stanza. «Aspetta, per favore.»

 «Lasciami.» disse lui con voce rotta, abbassando lo sguardo sulla mano della ragazza, ancora poggiata sul suo braccio. «Ti prego, lasciami andare.»

 «No.» insistette lei. «Non fino a che non avremo parlato.»

 «Di cosa?» domandò esasperato.

 «Di quello che ha detto Mycroft.» rispose, poi sospirò. «Mi dispiace tanto, John, devi credermi. Non avevo idea che lui ti avesse detto quelle cose. Dio, se avessi saputo…» sospirò, scuotendo il capo. «Non ho parole per dirti quanto mi dispiaccia.»

 «Non importa.» replicò John.

 «Invece sì.» insistette Holmes. «Importa a me. Perché ho visto quanto ciò che ti ha detto ti abbia fatto male. E non posso sopportare l’idea che qualcuno possa spezzarti il cuore. Non te lo meriti.»

 Lui scosse il capo e protestò. «Shireen…»

 La ragazza gli prese la mano. «Quello che ha detto…» esordì nuovamente. «Sono idiozie. Non credo a una sola parola di ciò che ha detto su di te.»

 «Invece dovresti.» ribatté lui inaspettatamente.

 Shireen aggrottò le sopracciglia, confusa. «Come?»

 «Dovresti credere a tuo fratello.» ripeté sollevando lo sguardo sugli occhi della giovane. «Probabilmente lui ha visto qualcosa che noi abbiamo ignorato.»

  «Non è vero.»

  «Come fai a dirlo?» chiese Watson. «Come fai a dire che per tutto questo tempo non sono rimasto qui solo perché mi sentivo in colpa, ma perché tenessi davvero a te? Come fai ad affermare che io sia qui perché sono tuo amico?»

 «Perché è così.»

 «No.» ringhiò. «Forse Mycroft ha ragione e sto qui perché sono attratto da te solo perché mi ricordi Sherlock e…» un ansito tremante lasciò le sue labbra.

 «E allora?» chiese lei, aumentando la presa sulla sua mano. «Se anche fosse così?»

 John si portò una mano alla tempia. «È sbagliato.»

 «Chi lo dice?»

 «Io, Mycroft, tutti!» quasi gridò. «Io non dovrei… non avrei dovuto…» balbettò. «Quello che provo per te è sbagliato. Quello che proviamo è sbagliato.»

 «È sbagliato tenere l’uno all’altra?» domandò. «John, è assurdo. Perché tutto d’un tratto quello che pensa Mycroft ha importanza? Io so quello che vedo e tu non sei innamorato di me.»

 «Non puoi saperlo.»

 «Sì, invece.» replicò. «Tu stesso quando ci siamo baciati hai ammesso che non significava nulla. Perché tu amavi Sherlock e non me.» fece notare «Ho visto come lo guardavi e vedo come guardi me. Non è la stessa cosa.»

 «Forse ti sbagli.» disse John. «E Mycroft ha ragione: non hai osservato nel modo giusto.»

 «John…» tentò di protestare lei.

 L’uomo la interruppe. «Mi sono approfittato di te. Del fatto che avessi bisogno di aiuto e che Sherlock fosse-»

 «Ti sei preso cura di me.» lo corresse Shireen, poi sospirò. «John, io tengo a te più che a chiunque altro e non potrei immaginare di vivere un solo giorno senza starti vicino.» affermò e lui sollevò lo sguardo di scatto. «Ma non deve necessariamente essere attrazione fisica o il tipo di amore che intende Mycroft. Ma se davvero credi che lui abbia ragione e non mi vuoi più qui, basta che tu me lo dica. Non ti costringerei mai a sopportarmi un secondo di più se non mi volessi con te. Posso andarmene, John, anche subito.»

 John non disse nulla, si limitò ad abbassare lo sguardo.

 Shireen sospirò. Se lui non la voleva lì, se ne sarebbe andata. Se fosse servito ad aiutarlo, avrebbe rinunciato a lui. Si voltò e fece per uscire dalla stanza, ma proprio quando fu sulla soglia, la mano di John scattò a prendere la sua.

 «No!» la bloccò, gli occhi colmi di lacrime.

 La giovane si voltò nuovamente.

 «Non andare via.» la implorò con voce sommessa. «Mi dispiace tanto… Non… non so cosa mi sia preso.» ansimò. «Avevo paura che potessi pensare che Mycroft avesse ragione e che mi odiassi… Ma non andartene… per favore. Per favore, non lasciarmi.»

 «John» sussurrò Shireen. «Io non potrei mai odiarti.»

 «Distruggo tutto ciò a cui tengo. La mia famiglia, Sherlock, te… Tutto ciò che amo finisce per andare in rovina a causa mia…» singhiozzò. «Dovrei lasciarti andare. Dovrei essere meno egoista e pensare a farti star bene, invece non-»

 «Questo te lo ha detto Mycroft?» chiese lei, sentendo nuovamente la rabbia crescere dentro di lei. Sapeva che era stato suo fratello a dirglielo, poteva sentire il peso dell’odio in quelle parole.

 «È la verità.» replicò il biondo.

 «No.» affermò lei, prendendogli il volto fra le mani. «Non è così.»

 Watson scosse il capo.

 «Sei un uomo meraviglioso e lo sai.» continuò la giovane. «Tu rendi le persone migliori. Guarda cos’hai fatto con Sherlock. Sei riuscito a cambiarlo. L’hai reso più umano e gli hai insegnato ad amare. E guarda me.» disse poi, indicandosi. «Non avevo mai trovato nessuno che tenesse a me così tanto e che fosse disposto a essere mio amico. E poi sei arrivato tu. Se dopo la morte di Sherlock non fossi stato qui, probabilmente io non ce l’avrei fatta e nemmeno Greg.» sorrise «Guarda cosa hai fatto per noi.»

 John sollevò lo sguardo sugli occhi di lei.

 «Sei un dono.» aggiunse Shireen. «Non permettere a nessuno di dirti il contrario.» affermò, accarezzando la guancia dell’uomo con il dorso della mano. John accennò un sorriso e lei riprese. «Dai, torniamo accanto al camino.» lo prese per mano e insieme si sedettero sul tappeto, tra le due poltrone. Shireen si allungò verso quella di Sherlock e prese la coperta che c’era poggiata sopra. La fece passare intorno alle sue spalle e a quelle di John, rannicchiandosi al suo fianco e abbracciandolo.

 L’uomo le circondò il petto con le braccia, facendo in modo che la coperta li coprisse completamente e poggiò la guancia sopra il capo di lei, inspirando il suo profumo e accarezzandole la schiena.

 «Finalmente.» sussurrò Shireen.

 «Cosa?» chiese Watson.

 La ragazza sorrise. «Finalmente sei tornato.» disse «Il mio John è tornato da me.»

 John dopo qualche secondo di completo silenzio, parlò di nuovo. «Mycroft ha ragione.»

 Shireen aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Riguardo cosa?»

 «Provo qualcosa per te.» mormorò.

 La giovane sollevò il capo e incontrò gli occhi di John, nuovamente colmi di senso di colpa e tristezza.

 «Non intendo quel tipo di amore, ma qualcosa che ci si avvicina.» sospirò «Io…» scosse il capo, poi prese la mano di lei e se la portò al petto, all’altezza del cuore.

 Shireen abbassò lo sguardo sulle loro mani e chiuse gli occhi. Poté sentire il cuore di John galoppare nel suo petto, forte e rapido. Accennò un sorriso. Poi prese la mano del medico e ripeté lo stesso gesto, portandosela sul cuore e puntando gli occhi in quelli blu di lui. Il battito era accelerato quanto quello di John, solo meno regolare e potente. Poi poggiò la fronte contro la sua, circondandogli il collo con le braccia e chiudendo gli occhi, lasciandosi stringere dalle braccia forti e sicure dell’amico.  

 «Anche io, John.» sussurrò.


	13. Tornare a respirare

«Shireen?»

 La voce di John fece sollevare lo sguardo a Shireen.

 La ragazza stava esaminando alcuni documenti che le aveva fornito Lestrade riguardanti un caso di omicidio di qualche giorno prima dato che la polizia non riusciva a venirne a capo. Ultimamente Shireen aveva perso colpi a causa della malattia, ma era comunque vicina alla soluzione, dato che era una settimana che si sentiva meglio del solito.

 «Sì?» disse lei sorridendo e smettendo di leggere.

 «Posso parlarti?» chiese lui sedendosi accanto a lei sul divano. Doveva parlarle di una cosa importante da qualche giorno, ma non aveva ancora trovato il coraggio e il momento adatto. Con la malattia non poteva permettersi di sconvolgerle totalmente la sua vita, ma non poteva nemmeno tenerle tutto nascosto.

 Shireen annuì. «Certo.» e chiuse il fascicolo mettendosi a sedere con la schiena contro la spalliera del divano. «Che succede? Va tutto bene?» domandò vedendo che sembrava preoccupato.

 Lui annuì. «Sì.» sospirò. «Volevo parlarti di una cosa.»

 «Dimmi.» lo incalzò.

 «Io ho… ecco, ultimamente ti sarai accorta che esco più spesso e…?» si schiarì la voce.

 La giovane annuì, intuendo dove sarebbe andato a parare.

 «Ecco, ho… ho conosciuto una persona.» concluse e poi si zittì per studiare la reazione della ragazza. Non aveva mai avuto una relazione con Sherlock nonostante ciò che provava per lui, ma non voleva dare l’impressione di averlo dimenticato o di correre troppo. Stava solo tentando di andare avanti.

 Lei rimase in silenzio per un momento. Se John aveva conosciuto una persona, voleva dire che lentamente stava tornando alla normalità, che stava tentando di superare la morte di Sherlock dopo mesi di tormento.

 Un enorme sorriso si dipinse sul suo volto. «È bellissimo!» esclamò Shireen.

 John sgranò gli occhi, stupito. «Scusami?» di tutte le reazioni che aveva considerato, quella era l’ultima che si sarebbe aspettato.

 «È bellissimo!» ripeté. «Come si chiama?»

 «Aspetta, frena.» la interruppe. «Credevo che ti saresti arrabbiata.»

 Lei ridacchiò. «Arrabbiata? Perché?»

 «Be’…» esitò. «Sherlock è… insomma… è passato poco tempo e credevo che-»

 Shireen scosse il capo. «È passato un anno, John.» fece notare. «Sono felice che tu abbia incontrato qualcuno perché significa che stai meglio. Hai il diritto di andare avanti con la tua vita. Come potrei essere arrabbiata?»

 John sorrise. «Questo non vuol dire che io abbia dimenticato Sherlock.» si affrettò ad aggiungere.

 «Lo so.» lo rassicurò. «Allora, come si chiama?» ripeté, curiosa di sapere tutti i dettagli sulla nuova storia dell’amico. Si sporse verso di lui, voltandosi e incrociando le gambe sul divano in modo da poterlo guardare perfettamente negli occhi.

 «Mary.» rispose Watson.

 Shireen sorrise. «E com’è? Parlami di lei.»

 Il medico non poté fare a meno di sorridere. «È fantastica.»       

 «Wow, descrizione esaustiva.» fece notare la giovane. «Si può dedurre molto dell’aspetto fisico e del carattere di Mary dalla parola “fantastica”, non c’è bisogno che tu sia più preciso.» scherzò.

 John rise. «Ok, scusa.» replicò. «È gentile, simpatica e pronta ad ascoltare. Ha sopportato le mie lacrime più volte in queste settimane. Per quanto riguarda l’aspetto fisico, be’… è bellissima.» si schiarì nuovamente la voce «Sembra sia una cosa seria questa volta.» le relazioni che aveva avuto prima di conoscere Sherlock erano durate davvero poco, qualche settimana o al massimo un mese. Poi con l’incontro con il consulente investigativo tutto era cambiato: Watson – senza nemmeno accorgersene – aveva smesso di uscire con le donne per passare tutto il suo tempo con Holmes, forse proprio a causa del loro forte legame.

 «Ma non preoccuparti.» si affrettò a dire l’uomo. «Non me ne andrò di qui. Non ti lascerò sola.» la rassicurò.

 Shireen sorrise. «Non hai nessun obbligo verso di me, John. Hai il diritto di ricominciare e rifarti una vita. E poi ci sono Greg e la signora Hudson, non sarei sola.» sorrise, poi riprese tornando a riferirsi a Mary. «Dove l’hai conosciuta?»

 «Allo studio medico.» rispose «Stava cercando un lavoro come segretaria ed era l’unica adatta. L’ho assunta e abbiamo cominciato a vederci qualche settimana fa. Credevo di non poter più provare certi sentimenti per qualcuno dopo Sherlock, ma Mary è diversa.»

 «Lo vedo da come ne parli. Hai di nuovo quella luce negli occhi, quella che brillava quando eri con Sherlock.» affermò la giovane senza riuscire a trattenersi. «Quando me la farai conoscere?»

 John rise e si sporse verso di lei. Le prese il volto fra le mani e le scoccò un bacio sulla fronte. «Ma come si fa a non volerti bene, Shireen? Sei fantastica.» la stritolò in un abbraccio e sorrise. «Presto.» aggiunse per rispondere alla sua domanda.

 «Invitala per un tè.» consigliò.

 «Certo.» si allontanò da lei e la baciò una guancia. «Ai tuoi ordini, capo.»

 

* * *

 

 Due settimane.

 Da _due maledette settimane_ Mycroft non si faceva sentire. Non un SMS, non una telefonata o un messaggio in segreteria. Se Shireen non avesse saputo che era da lui comportarsi così, avrebbe anche potuto preoccuparsi. Ma cosa gli costava avvertirla o anche solo farle sapere se stava bene? Aveva già provato a chiamare Anthea, ma lei le aveva detto che suo fratello non poteva riceverla o parlarle. Shireen sapeva che dopo il litigio e ciò che si erano detti, probabilmente lui sarebbe stato furioso, ma avrebbero dovuto chiarire, prima o poi.

 «Sta bene.» disse John, vedendo che la ragazza stava fissando il paesaggi fuori dalla finestra da quasi un’ora.

 «Lo so.» confermò lei. «È solo che… secondo te è troppo pretendere una chiamata ogni tanto? So che abbiamo litigato e che quello che ho detto è stato orribile, ma sa bene che avevo ragione.» concluse sospirando. «Vorrei solo che riuscissimo a chiarire e soprattutto che ti chiedesse scusa per ciò che ha detto.»

 Il medico scosse il capo. «Non preoccuparti per me.» dichiarò. «L’importante è che riuscite a chiarire voi due. Era preoccupato per te, per questo ha detto quelle cose.»

 «Lo so, ma non ne aveva il diritto. Sa bene di essere nel torto. Non c’è mai stato e se davvero avesse voluto fare qualcosa per me, avrebbe dovuto esserci fin da subito.» replicò Shireen. «E ferire te è stato un colpo basso. Dovrebbe vergognarsi per ciò che ha detto.»

 «Non voglio che litighi con lui a causa mia.» disse John andando a sedersi accanto a lei sul divano.

 La giovane scosse il capo. «Non aveva nessun diritto di trattarti in quel modo.» fece notare. «Ti stai prendendo cura di me, quando dovrebbe essere lui a farlo, sei il mio migliore amico e se non riesce a capire che sei importante per me, allora è più stupido di quanto credessi.» concluse sbuffando.

 «Grazie, Shir.» disse John e le scoccò un bacio sulla guancia. «Vedrai che tutto si sistemerà.» assicurò. «Mycroft ti ama troppo per rinunciare a te così facilmente. Vedrai che tornerà da te e riuscirete a chiarirvi.»

 La ragazza accennò un sorriso. «Forse hai ragione.»

 «Quando viene a prenderti Greg?» domandò poi Watson, ricordando che l’Ispettore l’aveva invitata a cena.

 Lei sorrise e si voltò verso l’orologio. «Tra mezz’ora.» replicò. Lestrade l’aveva invitata a cena e John, in quanto dottore, aveva dato il suo permesso per farla uscire di casa, sostenendo che cambiare aria le avrebbe fatto bene. Poi aveva cominciato a tempestarla di domande su lei e Greg. Così la ragazza si era ritrovata a raccontare dei due mancati baci che ogni volta erano stati interrotti da qualcuno.

 «Forse questa sera riuscirete a baciarvi.» disse John ridacchiando.

 Shireen gli diede un pugno al braccio. «Non farmi pentire di averti raccontato tutto.» disse trattenendo a stento le risate.

 «Vi ho detto che siete fatti l’uno per l’altra.» replicò John. «E questa sera ti bacerà, vedrai.»

 Shireen scosse il capo, esasperata.

 «Lui ti piace?» domandò John tornando serio.

 «Sì.» rispose immediatamente la ragazza. «Voglio dire: è mio amico e… non lo so, quando sono con lui… Greg riesce a farmi stare bene. Mi rende felice.» abbassò lo sguardo, sentendo le guance avvampare di rossore. «Ma non so se potrebbe mai esserci qualcosa di più di un’amicizia tra noi.»

 «Tesoro, il posto di migliore amico spetta già a me. Lui può prendere quello di fidanzato. È l’unico rimasto.» fece notare il medico, ridacchiando. «In ogni caso, sono sicuro che andreste d’accordo. Quando parli di Greg hai quella famosa luce negli occhi di cui parli tanto. E quando lui parla di te, be’… si vede benissimo che è cotto di te.»

 «Quando uscite insieme parlate di me?» chiese lei, perplessa.

 «Certo.» affermò Watson. «Ci confrontiamo su chi dei due tu faccia sentire più idiota con le tue deduzioni.»

 Shireen rise e scosse il capo. «Non è vero che vi faccio sentire degli idioti.» protestò. «Semplicemente vi faccio notare cose che altrimenti vi sfuggirebbero.» concluse, poi si volse verso l’orologio. «Adesso devo andare a prepararmi.»

 

* * *

 

 Come stabilito, mezz’ora più tardi Greg suonò alla porta.

 Shireen sorrise, prese la giacca dall’attaccapanni e, dopo aver scoccato un bacio sulla guancia a John, scese le scale e uscì. L’aria invernale di gennaio la colpì in pieno volto, facendola rabbrividire. Si sistemò meglio la sciarpa e il cappellino e si richiuse la porta alle spalle. Quando sollevò lo sguardo e incontrò il volto dell’Ispettore, venne invasa da una sensazione di calore che partì dal cuore, irradiandosi per tutto il corpo.

 Un taxi stava aspettando sul ciglio della strada e Lestrade, con le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni era accanto alla portiera a controllare che nessuno lo occupasse. Quando la vide avanzare verso di lui, le sorrise e quando fu vicina la salutò. «Ciao, come stai?» chiese scoccandole un baciò sulla guancia.

 Lei sorrise. «Bene, grazie. E tu?»

 «Bene.» replicò Greg. «Vogliamo andare?» si scostò e la invitò a salire sul taxi.

 Lei annuì e salì sull’auto. Greg le si sedette accanto e dopo aver dato indicazioni su dove andare, l’autista partì sgommando immergendosi nel traffico londinese.

 

* * *

 

 Il ristornate che Greg aveva scelto era molto elegante e accogliente. Non era molto grande e non era molto vicino al centro, ma faceva immediatamente una buona impressione.

 Appena i due varcarono la soglia, un cameriere li accolse prendendo le loro giacche e appendendole all’appendiabiti all’ingresso.

 Shireen sorrise quando vide che Greg aveva indossato una camicia bianca con un completo e cravatta neri. Era molto elegante e gli stava davvero a pennello: metteva in risalto i suoi occhi marroni e sembrava illuminare il suo volto.

 Lestrade volgendosi verso di lei, probabilmente pensò alla stessa cosa, infatti dopo averla osservata per qualche secondo, sorrise. «Sei bellissima.» si complimentò.

 La ragazza arrossì. «Grazie.» mormorò. Anche John le aveva fatto i complimenti, ma sentirli dalle labbra di Greg era un’altra cosa.

 Aveva indossato un vestito nero – regalo di sua madre – che arrivava quasi alle ginocchia, con una trama a fiori di pizzo, che lasciava intravedere le spalle e la schiena. Aveva spalline larghe e uno scollo a V davanti. Il colore contribuiva a mettere in risalto la sua pelle pallida e i suoi occhi blu.  

 «Anche tu stai benissimo.» ricambiò lei. «Dovresti vestirti più spesso di nero.»

 Greg ridacchiò.

 Il cameriere li guidò verso il loro tavolo, attraversando la sala principale. Entrarono in una sala separata, più piccola rispetto a quella che avevano superato e riscaldata da un camino – posto sulla parete di fondo – nel quale scoppiettava il fuoco attizzato di tanto in tanto da una cameriera di passaggio.

 «Prego.» li invitò a sedersi il ragazzo, interrompendo il corso dei suoi pensieri, e dopo aver lasciato loro i menu si allontanò, probabilmente diretto in cucina.

 Shireen aprì la lista e sorrise. «Questo ristorante è bellissimo.» affermò sollevando lo sguardo sul volto di Greg. Un leggero strato di barba gli incorniciava il volto e gli occhi brillavano sotto la luce del fuoco e delle lampade soffuse.

 «Sono contento che ti piaccia.» disse l’uomo, sollevando lo sguardo dalla lista.

 La giovane distolse lo sguardo dal suo volto sperando che non si fosse accorto che lo stava osservando, poi sorrise.

 Dopo aver ordinato, mentre aspettavano l’arrivo delle portate, i due cominciarono a chiacchierare. Parlarono e risero insieme per tutta la serata, durante e anche dopo la cena. Parlarono di lavoro, di ciò che adoravano fare, lui le raccontò dell’Inghilterra e lei dell’America e dei posti che aveva visitato con i suoi genitori durante la sua infanzia.

 «Non ti mancano mai i tuoi genitori?» domandò l’uomo.

 Lei sorrise. «A volte.» rispose. «Ma sono cresciuta con Sherlock e Mycroft. I miei non c’erano quasi mai, quindi la mia vita adesso non è poi così diversa da quella di allora.» spiegò. «Non che non tenga a loro, ma mi sento più legata a Sherlock. Lui mi ha fatto da padre per metà della mia vita.»

 Greg le sorrise. «È per i tuoi fratelli che sei tornata qui?»

 «Sì.» rispose, poi si zittì. L’immagine del volto di Sherlock le balenò davanti agli occhi e un’improvvisa malinconia la colse. Era tornata per loro e li aveva persi entrambi.

 Lestrade si accorse di aver esagerato. «Scusami.» si affrettò a dire, poggiando una mano su quella di lei. «Non volevo.»

 «È tutto ok.» lo rassicurò Shireen, sollevando lo sguardo e accennando un sorriso. Era da un po’ che la ragazza non passava una serata così – a parte la malinconia, che ormai era diventata parte di lei da un anno a quella parte – e in quel momento poté finalmente affermare di sentirsi meglio. Con Lestrade era sempre così: lui la faceva stare bene, era come un medicinale senza effetti collaterali.

 

* * *

 

 Quando fu il momento di pagare, Greg si rifiutò di farle pagare la sua parte e sistemò tutto senza far caso alle sue proteste. Shireen promise che avrebbe ricambiato e poi si incamminarono per le strade di Londra. La neve era stata raccolta ai lati delle strade, ma un nuovo strato si stava depositando sull’asfalto come zucchero a velo su una torta al cioccolato, illuminando il paesaggio.

 L’Ispettore offrì il braccio alla ragazza e lei lo prese. Camminarono fianco a fianco e si diressero verso Hyde Park, che era poco lontano da casa dell’Ispettore e dal ristorante. Quando varcarono il cancello, videro che le persone si stavano concentrando tutte intorno alla pista di pattinaggio che era stata allestita al centro del parco, quindi il sentiero al suo interno sarebbe stato tranquillo e poco trafficato.

 Sull’acqua dello stagno di ninfee, in quel momento totalmente ghiacciato dal freddo invernale, si riflettevano, tremolanti, le luci dei palazzi e dei lampioni della città. Accanto gli alberi alcuni lampioni illuminavano la stradina sterrata che percorreva il parco serpeggiando tra gli alberi.

 I due la imboccarono e passeggiarono uno accanto all’altra.

 Per un po’ nessuno dei due disse nulla, stavano osservando il paesaggio e le stelle – anch’esse riflesse sull’acqua – incantati da quello spettacolo meraviglioso.

 In un piccolo spiazzo dove gli alberi si diradavano, alla loro destra, c’erano tre ragazzi che stavano suonando una melodia dolce e lenta. Il primo, seduto su uno sgabello, stava muovendo l’archetto sulle corde di un bellissimo violoncello, il ragazzo accanto a lui era immerso nella melodia e sembrava che si stesse muovendo come l’archetto del suo violino. A Shireen ricordò molto Sherlock. Accanto a loro c’era un terzo ragazzo allampanato che stava suonando un luccicante flauto traverso.

 «Balliamo?» la voce di Greg riportò la ragazza alla realtà.

 La giovane si voltò e vide che l’uomo le stava tendendo la mano con il palmo rivolto verso l’alto. Sorrise e poggiò la mano su quella di lui. Era da un po’ che non ballava: l’ultima volta l’aveva fatto con Sherlock e Mycroft sul tappeto della sua cameretta, dodici anni prima.

 L’Ispettore la tirò delicatamente a sé e cominciarono a muoversi lentamente a ritmo di musica. Le note accompagnavano i loro passi e i loro movimenti, sembrava addirittura che li rendessero più fluidi. I due si separarono solo quando Greg le fece fare una giravolta, tenendola stretta per una mano – in modo che potesse essere più stabile su tacchi – per poi tirarla nuovamente a di sé e riprendere a muoversi in cerchio.

 «Sei brava.» si complimentò sorridendole.

 «È stato Sherlock ad insegnarmelo.» spiegò ridendo e poggiandogli le mani sulle spalle, per poi sollevarle di nuovo quando si separò da lui per fare un’altra giravolta.

 I loro corpi tornarono a contatto e i loro volti si avvicinarono ulteriormente, fermandosi a pochi centimetri di distanza l’uno dall’altro.

 «Vorrei baciarti.» sussurrò l’Ispettore sulla bocca della ragazza.

 Shireen sorrise. «Allora fallo, Greg.»

 A quelle parole e loro occhi si incontrarono e per un momento sembrò che il tempo si fosse fermato.

 Shireen sentì una fitta allo stomaco e le viscere contorcersi, ma non poteva essere la malattia, la leucemia non era così piacevole. Era la vicinanza con Greg. Il fatto che lui le fosse così vicino, che avesse le mani poggiate sui suoi fianchi e che i suoi occhi stessero percorrendo ogni centimetro del suo volto.

 Lestrade fece scorrere le mani sui fianchi della giovane, continuando a percorrere il suo viso con gli occhi. Lo sguardo si posò sulle labbra di lei. Inspirò profondamente, poi avvicinò ulteriormente il suo volto a quello di Shireen e poggiò delicatamente le labbra sulle sue. E fu quando le sue labbra si scontrarono con quelle di Shireen che si rese conto che John e Mycroft avevano sempre avuto ragione. La consapevolezza che provava qualcosa per la più giovane degli Holmes si fece strada in lui. Era come l’ossigeno che scorre nelle vene irradiandosi in ogni parte del corpo portando nutrimento e lucidità. Non sapeva come non avesse potuto rendersene conto prima. Tutto d’un tratto era così ovvio e lampante.

 Shireen sentì il cuore esploderle nel petto. Mosse le labbra su quelle di Greg assaporandone ogni centimetro; erano dolci e allo stesso tempo rese ruvide dalla barba; erano labbra che avevano già vissuto, che ne avevano assaporate altre prima delle sue, che al contrario erano nuove, inesperte, timide. Sentì la mano dell’Ispettore scorrerle sul collo, sulla guancia e poi sul capo, facendo in modo di avvicinarla ancora di più a sé. Lei si lasciò guidare muovendo le mani sulle guance di lui e dischiuse le labbra permettendo alla lingua di Lestrade di accarezzare la sua.

 Era tutto così bello e piacevole: anche la mancanza di fiato per una volta era qualcosa di buono, che la faceva sentire più viva che mai. Non aveva creduto che il suo cuore potesse battere così velocemente e così forte da riecheggiare in ogni cellula del suo corpo gracile e malato. Era tutto completamente nuovo per lei.

 Greg si fermò. Allontanò il volto di qualche centimetro da quello di Shireen, liberando la bocca di lei dalla sua presa, ma facendo in modo che rimanessero a contatto.

 Sapeva che non avrebbe potuto sopportare una prolungata mancanza d’aria e non voleva peggiorare la sua condizione. I suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di ghiaccio della ragazza – per lui ormai famigliari e caldi – e le sfiorò la guancia con le dita in una carezza delicata e timida.

 «Finalmente ci siamo riusciti.» ridacchiò il poliziotto.

 Shireen rise a sua volta, ma quando tornò a guardare Greg negli occhi, sentì la testa girarle e i polmoni svuotarsi. Si passò una mano sulla fronte, sentendo un improvviso peso nel petto, barcollando leggermente sulle gambe.

 «Ehi…» disse Greg, sorreggendola perché non cadesse.

 «Credo di dovermi sedere.» disse la giovane senza fiato.

 Lestrade, senza domandare nulla di più, le prese la mano e le circondò i fianchi con una braccio per accompagnarla fino alla panchina più vicina. L’aiutò a sedersi, si posizionò accanto a lei e le poggiò una mano sulla spalla, sfiorandole la pelle del collo con le dita intirizzite dal freddo.

 «Tutto ok?» chiese.

 Lei inspirò profondamente, chiuse gli occhi e annuì, stringendo le mani intorno al legno della panchina.

 «Sicura?»

 Annuì ancora. «È solo-» ansimò «Camminare e… ballare-» fece un cenno con la mano per indicare i polmoni e il cuore.

 Da quando aveva scoperto di avere la leucemia e aveva cominciato la cura, anche attività semplici e famigliari come ballare, camminare o stare in piedi erano diventate complicate. Ormai si era abituata, era passato quasi un anno dalla diagnosi, ma era comunque una scocciatura dover prendere tutto con più calma, soprattutto per una persona il cui cervello e corpo correvano come treni.

 «O forse è stato il bacio.» ridacchiò Shireen, vedendo che Greg era alquanto preoccupato. «Dai, non preoccuparti. Sto bene.» lo rassicurò accarezzandogli il viso e scoccandogli un bacio sulla guancia.

 «Dovrei riportarti a casa.»

 «Devo solo riprendere fiato.» lo rassicurò sorridendo, ma vedendo lo sguardo preoccupato dell’Ispettore, continuò. «Stai tranquillo. Ce la faccio.»

 Lestrade sorrise, prendendole la mano e accarezzandola delicatamente. «Scusa, non avrei dovuto chiederti di ballare e-»

 Lei lo interruppe. «No, Greg. Non azzardarti a scusarti.» disse «È stato bellissimo. Lo rifarei altre mille volte.» si risistemò meglio il cappellino sulla testa e allentò la sciarpa che sembrava la stesse soffocando.

 «Mi baceresti altre mille volte?» scherzò lui.

 Shireen sorrise. «Sì.» rispose. Finalmente era tornata a respirare normalmente e la nebbia che prima sembrava offuscarle la mente si era diradata per farla tornare completamente lucida.

 Greg sorrise, stringendole la mano e mettendosi in piedi. «Continuiamo il giro?» propose.

 Shireen annuì e Greg la tirò verso di sé facendo in modo che i loro corpi si scontrassero nuovamente. Lei poggiò le mani sulle spalle dell’uomo, poi sollevò lo sguardo e i loro occhi si incatenarono.

 «Scusa.» disse lui, immediatamente, credendo di averle fatto del male. «Ti ho fatto male?»

 «Non mi rompo, Greg.» sussurrò lei, sorridendo. Tutti avevano paura di farle del male, ma lei non era di porcellana. Anche se era malata non significava di certo che era diventata più debole o delicata. Era sempre la stessa. «Non devi avere paura di farmi del male.»

 Lui sorrise e le accarezzò i fianchi, per un momento rimase immobile ad osservarla, poi avvicinò il proprio viso a quello di lei e la baciò nuovamente. Shireen gli circondò il collo con le braccia e rispose a quel bacio con dolcezza.

 «Resta con me.» le sussurrò Greg a fior di labbra quando si separarono.

 Lei sorrise e annuì.

 

* * *

 

 In meno di dieci minuti Greg e Shireen raggiunsero l’appartamento dell’Ispettore.

 L’uomo aprì la porta e insieme varcarono la soglia senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di accendere la luce. Lestrade si chiuse la porta alle spalle e prima ancora di poter poggiare le chiavi sul mobiletto all’ingresso, tirò Shireen a sé tenendola per i fianchi e riprese a baciarla.

 La giovane gli circondò il collo con le braccia e si strinse contro di lui, ansimando contro la sua bocca. Gli tolse la sciarpa e la giacca e lui fece lo stesso con lei, poi li gettarono sulla sedia all’ingresso.

 Shireen si sfilò le scarpe con un movimento rapido e seguì l’uomo lungo il corridoio tenendogli la mano. Lestrade la fece entrare in camera sua e chiuse la porta con una spinta; la tirò verso di sé e i loro corpi si incontrarono. Le fece scorrere le mani sui fianchi, facendole risalire fino alle spalle. Tirò giù la lampo del vestito della ragazza scoprendole le spalle e depositando una delicata scia di baci sul collo niveo di lei.

 Shireen gli sfilò la cravatta e la giacca e prese a sbottonargli lentamente la camicia, togliendo un bottone alla volta dalle asole. Sentì le mani dell’Ispettore scivolare lungo le spalle e sfilargli completamente il vestito, che cadde sul pavimento, ai suoi piedi. Lei gli sfilò la camicia e anche questa cadde accanto al vestito. Osservò il petto di Greg e rimase senza fiato: era perfetto, allenato, di un incarnato più scuro rispetto al suo. Sorrise e sollevò lo sguardo sui suoi occhi marroni.

 L’uomo le accarezzò i fianchi e riprese a baciarla, sfiorandole la bocca, le guance e il collo con le labbra; la fece indietreggiare fino a che entrambi non si furono sdraiati sul materasso sopra le lenzuola fredde e ruvide.

 «Sei bellissima.» mormorò Greg contro la pelle del suo collo, facendole inarcare la schiena.

 Shireen gli circondò il collo con le braccia, tirandolo verso di sé e riprendendo a baciarlo.

 Lestrade accarezzò la sua pelle diafana risalendo dalle gambe, fino ai fianchi. Le baciò l’incavo del collo e la mandibola, poi, prima di continuare, si fermò e le parlò all’orecchio. «Sei sicura?» chiese, volgendo il capo e incontrando il suo sguardo.

 «Sì.» rispose Shireen guardandolo negli occhi e accarezzandogli una guancia. «E tu?»

 «Dio, sì.» rispose Greg con un sorriso.

 

* * *

 

 Il mattino seguente, quando Shireen si svegliò, la prima cosa che percepì fu il corpo di Greg a contatto con il suo. Aprì lentamente gli occhi, abbagliata da un raggio di sole che penetrava le persiane, e li sollevò per incontrare quelli dell’Ispettore. Aveva il capo poggiato sopra il suo petto e poteva sentire il cuore dell’uomo battere lentamente e regolarmente sotto la sua mano.

 L’uomo le stava accarezzando delicatamente la schiena e la stava osservando sorridendo, con il capo poggiato sul cuscino e un braccio chiuso intorno alla vita di lei.

 «Ehi...» lo salutò lei, sorridendogli e accarezzandogli il petto con una mano.

 «Ciao.» sussurrò Lestrade poggiando delicatamente le sue labbra su quelle di lei, chiudendole in un bacio.

 «Dormito bene?» domandò la ragazza, quando si separarono.

 «Magnificamente.» replicò lui sorridendo. «E tu?»

 «Benissimo.» affermò. «Per la prima volta dopo mesi.»

 Dopo mesi passati a svegliarsi gridando e piangendo nel cuore della notte, finalmente era riuscita a riposare tranquillamente. Non sapeva se fosse la vicinanza con Greg a farla stare così bene, o il fatto che avesse la mente sgombra per la prima volta nella sua vita, ma non si era mai sentita meglio in vita sua. Aveva già avuto una storia prima di allora, certo, e quella non era la sua prima volta in assoluto, ma con Greg era diverso. Lui era stato speciale fin dal principio, si era preso cura di lei e Shireen se n’era lentamente innamorata senza neanche accorgersene. Era stata cieca per troppo tempo, nonostante John e Mycroft continuassero ad insistere riguardo al fatto che fossero attratti l’uno dall’altra. Anche Sherlock l’aveva capito la prima volta in cui si erano incontrati. E adesso, dopo il loro primo bacio e la notte passata insieme, poteva dire di essere finalmente tornata a star bene.

 «Era la tua prima volta?» chiese Greg, senza malizia o cattiveria, interrompendo il corso dei pensieri della ragazza.

 Lei scosse il capo. «Avevo già avuto un ragazzo prima.» spiegò. «Non ero totalmente inesperta.» ridacchiò e lui sorrise a sua volta. «Ma la mia prima volta, per quanto speciale fosse stata, non è propriamente qualcosa che mi piace ricordare.» sorrise mestamente e abbassò lo sguardo.

 «Scusa.» si affrettò a dire lui, senza chiedere nulla di più. «Non volevo rattristarti.» le pose due dita sotto il viso e lo sollevò in modo da poter avvicinare nuovamente le loro labbra.

 «È tutto ok.» assicurò lei quando si separarono. «Sto bene.»

 L’Ispettore, dopo un momento passato ad osservarla, riprese. «Spero che tu possa ricordarti la nostra prima volta come qualcosa di bello.»

 «Sarà così, te lo assicuro.» affermò lei sorridendo e accarezzandogli una guancia. «Sei stato magnifico.»

 Lestrade sorrise. «Non male per essere la prima volta dopo tanto tempo.»

 Shireen si allontanò di qualche centimetro, cercando il suo sguardo. «Non hai avuto altre donne dopo tua moglie?» chiese stupita.

 Lui scosse il capo. «Non c’è stata nessuna oltre lei.» spiegò. «Dopo Samantha avevo occhi solo per te.»

 La ragazza gli accarezzò una guancia e sorrise, sentendo le guance avvampare. «Ti hanno mai detto che sei un uomo meraviglioso?» sussurrò, avvicinando le labbra a quelle di lui e accarezzandole con dolcezza.

 «Mmm… no, non credo.» ridacchiò sulla sua bocca, accarezzandole il collo con la mano.

 «Ma lo sei, Greg.» sfiorò nuovamente le labbra dell’Ispettore con le proprie. «Non ho mai incontrato qualcuno come te.» concluse in un sussurro.

 Greg la baciò dolcemente. «E io non ho mai incontrato nessuno come te, Shireen Holmes. Perché non credo che al mondo esista un’altra donna più meravigliosa, dolce e intelligente di te.» disse poggiando la fronte contro la sua e chiudendo gli occhi.

 «Così mi fai arrossire.» rise lei. Una risata cristallina e leggera, che l’Ispettore non sentiva più da molto tempo.

 «È la verità.» concluse Greg, poi sorrise e le circondò il petto con le braccia, mettendosi sopra di lei e tirandola verso di sé. Avvicinò il suo volto a quello di lei e quando le loro labbra si scontrarono nuovamente, entrambi chiusero gli occhi, abbandonandosi a quel contatto così leggero e delicato, ma allo stesso tempo così carico di passione.

 Shireen gli circondò il petto con le braccia, risalendo lungo la schiena con le mani e intrecciando le gambe di lui con le proprie. Ansimò sentendo le labbra di Greg scendere lungo il suo collo e nell’incavo della sua spalla.

 E poi la sveglia suonò.

 «Che tempismo.» sospirò lui, voltandosi e allungando una mano per spegnerla. Tornò a baciare la ragazza e sorrise. «L’universo adora interromperci.» ridacchiò.

 «Sì.» confermò lei. «A quanto pare è diventata la sua attività preferita da un po’ di tempo a questa parte.»

 Lestrade rise, poi riprese. «Vado a fare una doccia e a preparare la colazione. Tu fai con calma.»

 La giovane annuì e, quando l’uomo fu uscito dalla stanza, si sdraiò sulla schiena coprendosi con il lenzuolo, non avendo più il calore del corpo dell’Ispettore a riscaldarla.

 Non poté fare a meno di sorridere: aveva passato la notte con Greg. Era successo davvero. Non riusciva ancora a crederci. John aveva ragione: anche Lestrade provava qualcosa per lei e quella ne era stata la prova. Quella cena, la passeggiata, la notte che avevano passato insieme… era stato tutto perfetto e indimenticabile.  

 Dopo qualche minuto decise di alzarsi dal letto e si diresse verso il bagno; si fece una doccia veloce e indossò nuovamente il suo vestito.

 Quando entrò in cucina il profumo di caffè raggiunse le sue narici. Si boccò sulla soglia, vedendo che Greg era intento a preparare la colazione. Aveva indossato una camicia bianca, dei pantaloni grigi e aveva appeso la sua fedele giacca alla sedia posta a capotavola.

 Lui, quando la sentì entrare, si volse e le sorrise. «Mi dispiace, ho solo del caffè.» disse prendendo due tazze della credenza. «Non ho ospiti a colazione da molto tempo.»

 «Il caffè va benissimo.» disse la ragazza avvicinandosi.

 A quel punto Greg le porse una tazza e insieme si sedettero al tavolo, dove bevvero il loro caffè in silenzio, seduti uno accanto all’altra scambiandosi qualche sguardo e sorriso di tanto in tanto.

 L’Ispettore si mise in piedi e dopo aver poggiato la tazza vuota nel lavello si voltò verso di lei.

 Shireen sorrise e si avvicinò per poggiare la tazza accanto a quella del poliziotto. Sentì la mano di Lestrade percorrerle il fianco e accennò un sorriso, sollevando lo sguardo per incontrare i suoi occhi.

 L’uomo avvicinò il volto a quello della ragazza e la baciò accarezzandole le guance. La tirò a sé facendo aderire i loro corpi e bloccandola contro il piano cucina.

 Shireen ansimò contro le sue labbra, dischiudendole per permettere alla lingua di Greg di sfiorare la sua. Gli circondò il collo con le braccia e lasciò che lui la prendesse per i fianchi e la facesse sedere sul piano in marmo, poi gli circondò i fianchi con le gambe, per tirarlo ancora più a sé.

 Lestrade le accarezzò il collo con le mani, approfondendo il bacio.

 Quando si separarono, Shireen poggiò la fronte contro quella di lui e con le mani gli accarezzò il collo. «Devi andare al lavoro, Ispettore.» gli sussurrò a fior di labbra, gli angoli della bocca increspati in un sorriso.

 «Oppure no.» scherzò.

 La giovane rise contro le sue labbra. «Verrebbero a cercarti.» fece notare sfiorandogli nuovamente le labbra.

 «Ho sempre una pistola.» ridacchiò lui, rivolgendole uno sguardo eloquente.

 Shireen rise e si allontanò per guardarlo negli occhi. «Non vorrai farti arrestare già dopo la nostra prima volta?» chiese.

 «Hai ragione. Aspetto almeno la seconda.» concordò accarezzandole le guance e allontanandosi ulteriormente. Si volse verso l’orologio e dato che mancava ancora un’ora all’inizio del suo turno, riprese. «Ti accompagno a casa.» propose.

 «Non ce n’è bisogno.» dichiarò lei scendendo dal piano cucina e sorridendogli. «Non voglio che tu faccia tardi al lavoro. Posso tornare da sola.»

 «Non farò tardi.» affermò e le porse la mano. «E mi fa piacere passare del tempo con te. Lo faccio volentieri.» concluse.

 Shireen sorrise e poggiò la mano su quella di lui, lasciando che l’uomo gliela stringesse e la guidasse fino nell’ingresso. Indossarono i loro cappotti e mano nella mano uscirono dal palazzo, presero un taxi e si avviarono verso Baker Street.

 

* * *

 

 Quando Shireen entrò nell’appartamento, notò che John non era ancora tornato. Aveva passato la serata con Mary e probabilmente anche lui aveva passato la notte fuori.

 Dopo essersi cambiata si avvicinò al camino e lo accese. Quando il fuoco prese a scoppiettare, la giovane prese il violino dalla sua stanza e cominciò a suonare.

 Da quando era morto Sherlock non aveva più toccato lo strumento se non per tranquillizzare John dopo i suoi incubi. Suonare per passare il tempo gli ricordava suo fratello, dato che anche lui usava farlo quando non avevano una caso o semplicemente per non cedere alla noia e sparare contro le pareti dell’appartamento. Ma in quel momento Shireen si sentiva così felice che l’unico modo che le era venuto in mente per esprimerlo era suonare.

 Non utilizzò nessuno spartito, improvvisò una nota dietro all’altra e il risultato fu una melodia tranquilla ma gioiosa che racchiudeva in sé quel pizzico di gioia che la ragazza aveva ritrovato insieme a Greg.

 

* * *

 

 «Ehi, bellissima.» la salutò il medico quando varcò la soglia dell’appartamento.

 Shireen smise di suonare e si voltò per sorridere a John. «Ciao.»

 «Come ti senti?» domandò lui appendendo la giacca all’appendiabiti e avanzando verso di lei per controllare il suo battito cardiaco come faceva ogni giorno. Le pose due dita sul polso e studiò i suoi occhi per controllare che non ci fosse nulla di strano.

 «Bene.» replicò lei e, per la prima volta da quando suo fratello si era ucciso, era la verità. «Tu come stai?»

 «Bene, grazie.» rispose Watson. «Vuoi fare adesso la flebo di chemioterapia o più tardi?» le domandò.

 Il medico gli aveva dato il permesso di farlo nel loro appartamento, ovviamente segnalando i giorni in cui avrebbe dovuto sottoporsi alla cura, e fortunatamente, dato che John era un medico, non aveva neanche bisogno che qualcuno andasse da lei a domicilio per controllare i suoi parametri prima a dopo la terapia.

 «Adesso va bene.» affermò e poggiò il violino sul tavolo, all’interno della custodia.

 John annuì e si avviò verso il bagno, dove tenevano tutto l’occorrente. Quando tornò le disse di sdraiarsi sul divano. «Anche tu hai passato la notte fuori, vedo.» disse lanciandole uno sguardo d’intesa.

 A Shireen sfuggì una risata. Probabilmente aveva notato che il letto nella sua stanza era ancora intatto. «E io vedo che le tue capacità deduttive migliorano.» scherzò.

 «Non cambiare argomento.» la ammonì ridendo. «Com’è andata la serata?»

 La giovane sorrise. «È stata fantastica.»

 John sorrise a sua volta. «Te l’avevo detto che Greg provava qualcosa per te.» non aveva occhio per certi particolari, ma aveva capito immediatamente che l’Ispettore provava un certo interesse nei confronti della sorella di Sherlock. E in fondo come poteva biasimarlo? Lei era intelligente, bella e spiritosa. E dopo il divorzio con la moglie, Lestrade aveva bisogno di qualcuno che lo facesse star bene e lo rendesse felice di nuovo. «Com’è stato?»

 La ragazza sorrise e gli diede un buffetto sul braccio. «John!» lo rimproverò scherzosamente. «Non si chiedono certe cose.»

 Watson fece spallucce. «Sono il tuo migliore amico, ho il diritto di sapere.»

 La giovane Holmes ridacchiò. «Mi sembra giusto.» concesse «Be’… è stato bellissimo.»

 «Era la tua prima volta?» domandò l’uomo.

 Shireen scosse il capo.

 John si stupì. «Wow» gli sfuggì. «Sherlock e Mycroft sapevano che avevi già avuto esperienze in questo campo?» chiese ridacchiando, dopotutto Shireen aveva solo ventidue anni ed era ancora molto giovane, nonostante la sua sorprendente maturità.

 Lei rise. «Credo che lo abbiano capito. Ma se avessero voluto fermarmi avrebbero dovuto rimanere in America. Invece da qui in Inghilterra…» rise. «Diciamo che senza i miei fratelli maggiori a rovinare le mie storie sono cresciuta in fretta.»

 «È successo al college?» domandò ancora lui, preparando la flebo e fissandola sull’asta.

 Shireen sospirò e abbassò lo sguardo. «Sì.»

 John notò che la sua espressione era cambiata e quando si sedette sul divano e le infilò l’ago in vena, le accarezzò una guancia. «Che succede? Non è un bel ricordo?» chiese.

 Lei scosse il capo. «No, al contrario. È un ricordo meraviglioso, ma…» esitò. «Ehm…» scosse il capo sentendo i ricordi riaffiorare come un fiume in piena e le lacrime bagnarle gli occhi. «È complicato.»

 «Ti va di parlarne, tesoro?» chiese cautamente Watson, prendendole la mano.

 La giovane abbassò lo sguardo sulle loro mani intrecciate. Dopo tutto ciò che avevano passato insieme, come avrebbe potuto non parlarne con lui? E anche Greg avrebbe dovuto saperlo prima o poi. Perciò si ritrovò ad annuire.

 «Si chiamava Arthur.» esordì «Lo conobbi al mio primo anno al college, cinque anni fa. Era più grande di me di un anno e frequentava il mio stesso corso di Psicologia Criminale.» sorrise. «Era un ragazzo meraviglioso, pieno di vita, gentile, brillante e sempre pronto a farmi ridere. Siamo diventati amici immediatamente, nonostante tutti avessero deciso di evitarmi perché mi consideravano troppo stramba per essere frequentata. Ci vedevamo per studiare e per fare due chiacchiere nei pomeriggi liberi e lentamente ci siamo innamorati. Lui era speciale e mi amava per quello che ero, al contrario delle altre persone che mi usavano soltanto quando ne avevano bisogno per poi gettarmi via quando avevo assolto il mio compito.» un’espressione triste le attraversò il volto. «E anche io lo amavo. Molto.» sospirò. «Siamo stati insieme per tre anni. E sono stati i più belli della mia vita. Finalmente potevo dire di essere felice, _veramente_ felice. Per la prima volta nella mia vita non mi sentivo abbandonata a me stessa. Non mi sentivo più sola.» fece una pausa, in cui sollevò lo sguardo sulla flebo, per poi portarlo nuovamente sul volto di Watson. «Poi durante una festa dell’ultimo anno, alcuni nostri compagni di corso l’hanno fatto ubriacare e probabilmente anche drogato. Lui non aveva mai bevuto prima. Era diabetico e non poteva permettersi di eccedere con gli alcolici e i nostri compagni lo sapevano. Forse l’hanno spinto a farlo proprio per questo, per testare i suoi limiti.» si fermò per un momento, come per riordinare le idee. «Poi la situazione è degenerata e si sono spinti troppo oltre.» chiuse gli occhi per ricacciare indietro le lacrime. «Hanno approfittato del fatto che non fosse in grado di difendersi e l’hanno violentato.» aggiunse in un sussurro.

 John chiuse gli occhi e un sospiro strozzato gli sfuggì dalle labbra.

 «Io non ero presente alla festa, ma quando una delle mie compagne di corso mi ha chiamato per farmi sapere che Arthur era sparito, sono corsa a cercarlo. Nel dormitorio non c’era e nemmeno nella sala comune dove di solito andava quando voleva stare tranquillo. Ho cercato ovunque. In palestra, in piscina, in segreteria… nessuno l’aveva visto. Sembrava scomparso.» sospirò «Quando l’ho trovato stava vagando nel giardino, da solo. Era coperto di sangue e sotto shock. Così l’ho accompagnato all’ospedale dove i medici, dopo aver effettuato svariati test e averlo rimesso in sesto, mi hanno spiegato ciò che era successo.» un lacrima le rigò la guancia e John aumentò la presa sulla sua mano. «Da quel momento Arthur non è più stato lo stesso. Saltava le lezioni, non si preoccupava più degli esami, si faceva vedere di rado e anche i genitori non avevano più sue notizie, tanto che avevano cominciato a chiamare me per sapere come stesse, dato che lui sembrava essersi dimenticato di avere una famiglia. Non parlava e non rideva più anche se io tentavo di spingerlo a farlo passando più tempo possibile con lui.»

 Watson continuava ad ascoltare troppo sconvolto per dire qualsiasi cosa.

 «Poi, a qualche mese dalla laurea, avevo deciso di andare da lui per portarlo fuori a cena. Volevo provare a tirarlo su di morale, volevo farlo tornare a sorridere. Ma quando sono entrata nella sua stanza…» Shireen impallidì al ricordo di ciò che aveva visto quella sera. «Lui era…» si interruppe, schiarendosi la voce per mantenerla ferma. «L’ho trovato in un bagno di sangue. Si era tagliato le vene con un rasoio. Nessuno si era accorto di nulla dato che tutti erano usciti per il week-end. Ho tentato di aiutarlo, di tenerlo sveglio fino all’arrivo dell’ambulanza, ma aveva già perso troppo sangue e i polsi erano così lacerati che non mi è stato possibile aiutarlo.» un sospiro tremante lasciò le sue labbra. «Mi è morto fra le braccia poco prima dell’arrivo dei paramedici.» le lacrime scendevano lungo il suo volto tracciando segni profondi. «Era l’unica persona che mi avesse mai amato davvero. L’unico che mi avesse trattata come una ragazza normale e non come un mostro e che si fosse preso cura di me fin dall’inizio.» singhiozzò, serrando gli occhi. «Era stato il mio primo ragazzo, la mia prima volta. Era tutto per me e me l’hanno portato via. E tutto per uno stupido gioco.»

 «Mi dispiace tanto, Shireen.» sussurrò John.

 Lei si asciugò le lacrime. «Dopo quel giorno ho rimandato la data della laurea e sono tornata a casa. Non riuscivo più a concentrarmi: lo studio era diventato l’ultimo dei miei problemi. Avevo appena perso la persona che amavo e sembrava che tutto attorno a me si fosse fermato. Come potevo convivere con la consapevolezza che non ero stata capace di aiutarlo dopo ciò che era successo?»

 Dopo un momento di silenzio, John parlò. «Però ce l’hai fatta. Alla fine hai completato i tuoi studi e ti sei laureata.» fece notare. «Cosa ti ha convinto?»

 Shireen accennò un sorriso, gli occhi ancora lucidi. «Sherlock.»

 Il medico aggrottò le sopracciglia.

 «Quando sono tornata a casa, i miei genitori erano preoccupati per me.» spiegò «Non parlavo, non mangiavo, non uscivo dalla mia stanza e tantomeno permettevo loro di entrare. Così hanno chiamato Sherlock. Da due anni non tornava a casa, ma quando ha saputo quello che era successo ha preso il primo aereo ed è tornato da me.» volse lo sguardo verso il camino. «Quando ho sentito la sua voce aldilà della porta, ho sentito il mio cuore ripartire. È stato a lui che ho permesso di entrare dopo settimane in cui avevo respinto tutti coloro che erano venuti da me, compresi i miei genitori.» riportò gli occhi su quelli di John, colmi di tristezza e dolore. «E lui senza fare domande o dire nulla, ha semplicemente aperto la porta, si è sdraiato accanto a me e mi ha stretta tra le braccia, sussurrandomi all’orecchio che mi voleva bene.» accennò un sorriso. «È rimasto con me per una settimana, chiedendo ai miei genitori di non fare domande e di lasciarmi in pace. È stato lui ad aiutarmi a tornare a vivere, a darmi la forza di andare avanti dicendomi che non avrei dovuto buttare via la mia vita perché Arthur non l’avrebbe voluto. Mi ha detto che avrei trovato qualcun altro, qualcuno disposto ad amarmi come mi aveva amata Arthur, perché ero speciale e mi meritavo di essere amata.» concluse. Sherlock era sempre stato lì per lei e adesso che non c’era più, a volte si sentiva persa, come se fosse stata una barca in balia della corrente, sempre con il rischio di andare alla deriva.

 «Ed è stato così.» affermò John baciandole la mano e sorridendole. «Noi ti amiamo e saremo sempre qui per te. Sherlock aveva ragione, sei speciale e chiunque non riesca a vederlo è un vero idiota.»

 Shireen sorrise. «Sherlock aveva sempre ragione.» le sfuggì, ricordando le parole che il consulente investigativo preferiva pronunciare.

 «Già, non faceva che ripeterlo.» rise il medico. Ma ciò che aveva appena udito continuava a vorticargli nella mente, mentre i pezzi del puzzle, finalmente andavano al loro posto. Ecco perché dopo la morte di Sherlock per Shireen era stato così difficile. Perché proprio come suo fratello, aveva perso anche il suo primo amore, esattamente allo stesso modo.

 La giovane sorrise e la tristezza sembrò scomparire dal suo volto. «Mi aveva detto che sarei tornata ad essere felice. Ed è stato così.»

 «Per questo hai ripreso a suonare.» aggiunse il dottore, accarezzandole il dorso della mano. «Per Greg.»

 «Già.» confermò lei. «Non lo facevo da un po’. Non così almeno. Mi ricordava così tanto Sherlock che anche solo tenere in mano il violino era doloroso.» concluse lei. «Ma adesso è diverso.»

 L’uomo annuì. «D’ora in poi ti ricorderà Greg.»

 Shireen rise con lui e gli diede un pugnetto affettuoso sul braccio per smorzare la tensione che si era creata. «E invece la tua serata com’è andata?» domandò.

 «Bene.» rispose. «Mary e io siamo andati a teatro.»

 «E poi ti sei fermato da lei.» lo stuzzicò come lui aveva fatto poco prima, cominciando a sentire gli effetti della chemioterapia: sentì la stanchezza invaderle le membra e annebbiarle la mente, gli arti dolere e la nausea.

 «Sì.» rispose John.

 La giovane sorrise. «E com’è stato, dottor Watson?» in

 «Sei tremenda.» dichiarò facendole il solletico.

 «Ho preso tutto da Sherlock.»

 Risero insieme, anche se i ricordi del consulente investigativo tornarono alla mente di entrambi. Alla fine, nonostante fosse passato un anno dalla sua morte, Sherlock era con loro in ogni momento. E non c’era nulla di più bello e allo stesso tempo più doloroso.

 «Adesso risposati.» consigliò John accarezzandole una guancia. «Ho il giorno libero, quindi sono qui sei hai bisogno di qualcosa.» la rassicurò baciandole la fronte.

 Lei annuì. «Grazie.» e poco dopo si addormentò.

 

* * *

 

 «John!» gridò la ragazza mettendosi a sedere di scatto.

 Aveva visto Moriarty arrivare e minacciare John e la signora Hudson. Voleva ucciderli e lei non era riuscita a fare nulla per fermarlo. Come aveva potuto stare a guardare mentre faceva del male ai suoi amici?

 Si portò una mano alla fronte, sentendo la testa scoppiare.

 Il medico uscì dalla cucina ed entrò in salotto. Senza perdere tempo la raggiunse e le poggiò le mani sulle spalle per tranquillizzarla. «Sono qui.» la rassicurò cercando il suo sguardo. «Tranquilla, va tutto bene»

 «Stai bene?» chiese lei, pallida e spaventata, accarezzandogli le guance. Non sembrava ferito, eppure un attimo prima...

 «Sì. È tutto ok.» disse lui, poi le sorrise rassicurante. «Era solo un incubo.» concluse e le sfilò l’ago della chemio dal braccio.

 «Moriarty…» spiegò lei ansimando e abbracciando l’ex-militare, affondando il viso nella sua spalla. «Credevo ti avesse-»

 «È morto.» assicurò John, ricambiando la stretta. «Non è successo nulla.»

 La giovane annuì, ma continuò ad ansimare portandosi una mano al petto. Ad ogni respiro le sembrava di ricevere una coltellata al cuore.

 Watson, dopo averle accarezzato la schiena per un momento, le fece passare un braccio sotto le ginocchia e uno sotto le spalle e la sollevò dal divano, accorgendosi di quanto fosse diventata leggera.

 Shireen si strinse contro il suo petto, affondando il viso nell’incavo della sua spalla e circondandogli il collo con le braccia. «John…» ansimò quasi implorandolo, sentendo l’aria mancarle.

 «Lo so, amore.» sussurrò lui. «So che fa male.» la portò nella sua stanza e la fece sdraiare delicatamente sul materasso; poi avvicinò la bombola dell’ossigeno al letto e le poggiò gli occhialini sul volto, accarezzandole le guance.

 Shireen inspirò profondamente un paio di volte, tenendo gli occhi serrati per evitare di pensare al dolore. Le bastarono pochi minuti per recuperare la lucidità e tornare completamente alla realtà.

 «Va meglio?» domandò il dottore.

 Lei annuì. «Mi dispiace, John.» disse infine. «Scusa, non volevo-»

 L’uomo le accarezzò la fronte e sorrise. «Va tutto bene.» assicurò, interrompendolo. «Non c’è nulla per cui tu debba scusarti.» dichiarò. Poi le disse che sarebbe andato a preparare la cena e che gliel’avrebbe portata a letto perché non si affaticasse.

 Lei lo ringraziò dato che non aveva né la voglia né la forza di alzarsi dal materasso. Non c’era nulla che la stancasse più della chemioterapia. Era davvero logorante.

 Quando l’uomo tornò le porse un vassoio con un piatto con verdura e carne e si sedette accanto al letto su una sedia per mangiare insieme a lei.

 «Non sei costretto a mangiare qui.» disse la ragazza col fiato corto. «Sto bene.» mentì.

 Lui scosse il capo. «Non è vero.» la smentì «E poi preferisco mangiare con te.» spiegò.

 Shireen sorrise. «Grazie, John.»

 Quando ebbero finito, Watson portò via i piatti e la lasciò sola perché potesse indossare il suo pigiama per la notte.

 La ragazza si vestì lentamente, poi entrò in bagno per lavarsi i denti e quando tornò, camminando costeggiando la parete, vide che John era già sdraiato sotto le coperte. Avrebbe dovuto immaginare che non l’avrebbe lasciata sola.

 «Non devi dormire qui.» fece notare. «Mi sento meglio, non preoccuparti.»

 Lui sorrise. «Lo so. Vieni qui, tesoro.» disse facendole un cenno con la mano. Sollevò le lenzuola e lasciò che la giovane si accoccolasse contro il suo petto. Le circondò i fianchi con le braccia e le scoccò un bacio sulla fronte. «Riposati, domani starai meglio.»

 «Non so come farei senza di te, John.» fu l’ultima cosa che sussurrò Shireen prima di addormentarsi.

 

* * *

 

 Durante la notte, John venne svegliato degli ansiti di Shireen, che aveva preso ad agitarsi convulsamente sotto le coperte. L’uomo aprì gli occhi e si volse per osservare il suo volto: era pallido e tirato, segnato dalla stanchezza accumulata in quel periodo.

 «Shireen» la chiamò mettendosi seduto e stringendole le braccia.

 Lei sembrò non sentirlo, infatti continuò ad agitarsi, scuotendo il capo e ansimando.

 Il dottore la scosse nuovamente. «Svegliati.»

 Nulla.

 «Devi svegliarti. È un incubo.» dichiarò John aumentando la presa sulle sue braccia e inginocchiandosi sul materasso per tenerla ferma e impedirle di farsi del male cadendo dal letto. «Shireen!»

 Shireen aprì gli occhi di scatto e gridò, mettendosi seduta. Non riuscì immediatamente a mettere a fuoco John, quindi non riconoscendolo indietreggiò sul materasso per allontanarsi da lui e liberarsi dalla sua presa.

 «Sherlock…» ansimò la giovane, guardandosi intorno, spaesata.

 «È tutto ok.» la rassicurò lui avvicinandosi cautamente «Guardami, sono John.» le poggiò le mani sulle guance e le accarezzò delicatamente. «Sono io, va tutto bene.»

 «John?» chiese perplessa.

 «Sì, Shir.»

 «John…» ripeté con gli occhi lucidi. Si sporse verso di lui e gli circondò il collo con le braccia lasciandosi stringere forte. «Scusa… scusa, mi dispiace…» singhiozzò, tremando come una foglia. «Ho visto Sherlock… l’ho visto di nuovo… si stava buttando… si è ucciso, John… perché?»

 «Non lo so, tesoro. Credimi, mi dispiace.» sussurrò «Ma adesso respira.»

 «Sherlock…» continuò a ripetere. «Sherlock…»

 Sentì le braccia di John stringerla più forte.

 «Mi dispiace.» sussurrò il medico e le accarezzò i capelli e la schiena, dandole leggeri baci sulle guance. «Mi dispiace...»

 Shireen affondò il volto nell’incavo del suo collo, ringraziando il cielo che fosse lì con lei a rassicurarla e a ricordarle che era al sicuro. Non sapeva come avrebbe potuto farcela, altrimenti. Senza suo fratello e i suoi genitori lì ad aiutarla era tutto più complicato e doloroso. Fortunatamente, però, c’erano John e Greg.


	14. Gioia e dolore

 «Risponde la segreteria telefonica di Mycroft Holmes, lasciate un mess-» Shireen riattaccò prima che la voce metallica delle segreteria del fratello potesse concludere la frase. Stava provando a contattarlo da giorni, ma non rispondeva né in ufficio, né al cellulare, né a casa. Il che era alquanto strano. Anthea non sapeva dove fosse finito, non lo vedeva da qualche giorno e ovviamente non si era nemmeno preoccupata di fare domande, dato che era pagata per non farlo.

 «Accidenti» sbottò Shireen sottovoce. Scosse il capo e si avvicinò al camino per attizzare il fuoco. Prese l’attizzatoio e dopo aver gettato un altro pezzo di legno tra le fiamme, lo spostò in modo che si accendesse e cominciasse a bruciare con gli altri.

 Sospirò. Si era resa conto di aver esagerato durante la discussione con Mycroft, ma non credeva se la sarebbe presa in quel modo. Suo fratello non era il tipo. Avevano già discusso prima di allora, avevano litigato più di una volta e spesso anche pesantemente, ma mai aveva reagito in quella maniera, sparendo per settimane. Forse sarebbe dovuta andare da lui al più presto per provare a chiarire quella situazione e a chiedergli scusa per aver passato il segno. In quel modo suo fratello non avrebbe potuto evitarla.

 «Ehi...»

 La voce di Greg, proveniente dal corridoio, la fece voltare. La ragazza lo vide fermo sulla porta, perciò si mise in piedi e gli sorrise. «Ciao, Greg.» lo salutò. «Entra»

 «Stai bene?» domandò l’uomo, avanzando verso di lei.

 Shireen annuì. «Sì, oggi sono abbastanza in forma.» rispose. «Tu come stai?»

 «Benissimo, direi.» replicò avvicinandosi. Vedendo che aveva il cellulare tra le mani, lo indicò e riprese. «Mycroft non ti ha ancora chiamata?»

 «No.» rispose sconsolata. «Perciò ho preso la decisione di andare a scovarlo direttamente a casa uno di questi giorni. In questo modo non potrà sfuggirmi.» ridacchiò.

 «Vedrai che sta bene.» assicurò l’uomo. «Forse aveva solo bisogno di un po’ di tempo per farsi un esame di coscienza e schiarirsi le idee. Sicuramente avrà già capito di aver sbagliato a comportarsi così.»

 «Potrebbe almeno chiamarmi per farmelo sapere.» fece notare lei. «Non si fa sentire da più di un mese. Capisco che sia occupato, ma almeno un SMS.» sbuffò sonoramente, poggiò il cellulare sul tavolino da caffè e poi tornò a guardare Lestrade. «Scusami, sono veramente una pessima padrona di casa.» disse scuotendo il capo, con un mezzo sorrise. «Ti va un caffè?» chiese muovendosi verso la cucina.

 Lui, prima che potesse allontanarsi, la bloccò prendendola per i fianchi e tirandola verso di sé, in modo che i loro corpi aderissero. I loro visi si ritrovarono così vicini che i loro nasi arrivarono a sfiorarsi.

 Shireen gli circondò il collo con le braccia. Accarezzò il naso di lui con il proprio e sorrise dolcemente. «Ciao, Ispettore.» gli soffiò sulle labbra, sfiorandole con le proprie in una carezza delicata.

 Greg rise sommessamente. «Ciao, raggio di sole.» sussurrò, poi si mosse in avanti e la baciò con tenerezza, chiudendo le labbra su quelle di lei e accarezzandole appena con la lingua. Quando si separarono le accarezzò il viso. «Credo che sia arrivato il momento di parlarne.» aggiunse con un mezzo sorriso.

 «Riguardo al fatto se proseguire o no con questo?» chiese Shireen, indicando entrambi con un gesto della mano.

 Lestrade annuì. «Mi piaci, Shireen.» replicò lui. «E vorrei provarci. Può funzionare.»

 «Anche tu mi piaci, Greg.» replicò lei, poi abbassò lo sguardo.

 «Sento che sta per arrivare un ma.» aggiunse l’Ispettore, allentando la presa sui fianchi di lei.

La giovane sospirò. «Ti rendi conto che potrei morire.» disse. «La leucemia potrebbe uccidermi e per quanto io voglia proseguire con questa relazione, non potrei mai perdonarmi se dovessi spezzarti il cuore. È l’ultima cosa che voglio.» spiegò. «E questo… noi due… forse non avremmo dovuto…»

 «Non morirai.» ribatté Greg, sicuro.

 «Ma se dovesse succedere? Se non riuscissi a guarire?» chiese. «Non possiamo sapere come andrà a finire.»

 «Infatti.» confermò Lestrade. «Non sappiamo come andrà a finire. Ma io sono sicuro che starai bene, Shireen. Sei una delle persone più forti che io abbia mai conosciuto e so che supererai anche questo.» sospirò e le prese il volto fra le mani. «E in ogni caso, anche se non ti restasse con un giorno o un’ora da vivere, io non cambierei idea.» affermò accarezzandole le guance. «Io _voglio_ stare con te, Shir. Ti voglio, non importa quanto durerà.»

 «Sei sicuro?» chiese ancora la ragazza. «Non devi dire di sì se non lo vuoi davvero.»

 Lestrade sorrise e poggiò nuovamente le labbra su quelle di lei. «Sì.» ripeté quando si separarono, rimanendo con le fronti a contatto. «Sì, lo voglio davvero. Sono sicuro e non cambierò idea.» concluse, per eliminare ogni dubbio.

 Shireen sorrise e annuì. «Grazie, Greg.» sussurrò. Gli scoccò un bacio sulla guancia e lasciò che lui la stringesse a sé. «Grazie.»

 «Per cosa?» chiese lui sorridendo.

 «Per darmi possibilità di essere felice.» gli accarezzò il viso e sorrise a sua volta.

 Greg sorrise dolcemente e riprese a baciarla, tirandola verso di sé.

 Shireen gli cinse nuovamente il collo con le braccia e rispose al bacio, abbandonandosi completamente alle labbra dell’Ispettore, chiudendo gli occhi e affondando le dita nei suoi capelli. E in quel momento la ragazza si rese conto che non avrebbe mai potuto rinunciare a lui. Il suo profumo era inebriante, le sue labbra come una droga… aveva bisogno di Greg più di ogni altra cosa al mondo. Non avrebbe mai potuto rinunciare a lui.

 I due, completamente immersi in quel bacio profondo e carico di passione, nemmeno si accorsero che John aveva varcato la soglia dell’appartamento e che si era bloccato di fronte a quella scena.

 «Finalmente!» esclamò John, senza nemmeno disturbarsi ad annunciarsi o chiedere scusa per averli interrotti. «Era ora, direi.»

 Shireen e Greg si separarono e si voltarono verso di lui. Si scambiarono uno sguardo ed esplosero in una risata. La giovane accarezzò il capo dell’Ispettore e poggiò la fronte contro la sua, lasciando che lui la baciasse nuovamente e la stringesse a sé.

 «Vacci piano, Greg.» mormorò Watson, entrando in cucina.

 Shireen ruppe il bacio. «John…» disse dolcemente, a mo’ di rimprovero.

 Il medico si volse nuovamente verso i due e scosse il capo. «Cosa c’è?» chiese. «Tuo fratello non è qui, qualcuno dovrà pur badare a te. Quindi, Greg, sappi che ti tengo d’occhio.» concluse puntandogli un dito contro.

 

* * *

 

 Shireen era seduta sul divano sotto una delle coperte che la signora Hudson le aveva prestato. Era qualche giorno che utilizzava la bombola di ossigeno per respirare: si sentiva stanca, troppo per fare qualsiasi cosa che non fosse starsene seduta o sdraiata sul divano.   John le aveva consigliato di riposare, ma ovviamente lei si sentiva in colpa: avevano invitato Mary per un tè e non avrebbe potuto accoglierla in modo adeguato.

 Alle cinque, la porta dell’appartamento si aprì.

 Shireen chiuse il libro che teneva fra le mani e sollevò lo sguardo.

 John varcò la soglia e le sorrise.

 La donna che entrò subito dopo era davvero molto carina, proprio come John l’aveva descritta. Aveva capelli biondi e lisci, occhi chiari e luminosi e un sorriso sincero che le illuminava il volto. Era alta quanto il medico e indossava un cappotto rosa con una sciarpa di lana variopinta.

 Shireen tentò di dedurre il più possibile di lei: la giacca semiaperta lasciava intravedere che doveva aver indossato un camice bianco di recente dato che un filo si era impigliato al maglione nero che indossava, il che confermava che lavorasse allo studio medico come segretaria. Stava tenendo la mano a John e sembrava avere una presa molto ferma, che lasciava intendere che fosse molto decisa e determinata. Era sicuramente una donna precisa dato che non sembrava esserci nulla fuori posto né nel suo look, né nell’abbigliamento. Non utilizzava molto trucco, quindi doveva essere una persona molto semplice o che tentava di passare inosservata.

 «Ciao, Shireen» la salutò John con un ampio sorriso, interrompendo il corso dei suoi pensieri. Si chiuse la porta alle spalle e si fermò accanto a Mary.

 «Ciao» disse lei dopo aver preso un bel respiro. Lentamente si mise a sedere diritta. Per un momento, sentì la testa girare, perciò chiuse gli occhi e tentò di regolarizzare il respiro e recuperare la lucidità. Si portò una mano alla fronte.

 A quel punto John si avvicinò e si inginocchiò di fronte a lei. «Tutto ok, tesoro?» chiese, poggiandole una mano sul ginocchio.

 Lei annuì e dopo un momento riaprì gli occhi. «È tutto ok.» sussurrò. «Sto bene.»

 Il medico la osservò per un momento, poi annuì. «Lei è Mary Morstan.» disse volgendosi verso la donna, ancora ferma sulla soglia. «Mary, lei è Shireen Holmes.»

 La donna sorrise. «È un piacere conoscerti, Shireen.» e si avvicinò per stringerle la mano.

 «Anche per me, Mary.» ricambiò Shireen, a corto di fiato, stringendole debolmente la mano. «Mi spiace di non essere nemmeno venuta ad aprire la porta, ma…» mosse una mano per indicare la bombola e il suo corpo sempre più magro. Si bloccò e riprese a respirare profondamente.

 «Oh, non preoccuparti.» la rassicurò. «Rimani seduta, non affaticarti.»

 «Grazie.» replicò sorridendo alla sua premura.

 «Vado a preparare del tè, voi intanto fate conoscenza.» disse John dopo aver appeso la sua giacca e quella di Mary all’appendiabiti. Poi scomparve in cucina lasciandole sole.

 Mary si sedette sul divano, accanto alla ragazza. «Come stai?» le chiese.

 «Oggi non è una delle mie giornate migliori.» confessò Shireen. Era stata peggio, certo, ma avrebbe preferito non essere dipendente dalla cannula e dall’ossigeno.

 La donna annuì. «John mi ha detto che l’ultimo periodo è stato difficile.»

 Shireen accennò un sorriso. «Sì.» affermò abbassando lo sguardo, per poi risollevarlo immediatamente. «Ma per fortuna i miei amici sono sempre stati qui per me.» affermò.  «Soprattutto John. Non so come avrei fatto senza di lui.»

 Mary sorrise. «A quanto mi ha detto anche tu ci sei sempre stata per lui.» disse. «L’hai aiutato quando aveva più bisogno che qualcuno gli stesse accanto.»

 Shireen sorrise. «Siamo una famiglia.» affermò. Non erano parenti, ma vivevano sotto lo stesso tetto, il che li rendeva una sorta di famiglia. A volte si sentiva più legata a lui che a Mycroft che era _realmente_ suo fratello. «Ci siamo l’uno per l’altra quando ce n’è bisogno.»

 Mary sorrise ancora.

 Quando John tornò con il tè, sorrise alle due e poggiò il vassoio sul tavolino da caffè. «Come va, ragazze?» chiese.

 Mary sorrise. «Bene.»

 Shireen sorrise, ma si portò nuovamente la mano alla fronte, sentendo la testa farsi leggera. Chiuse gli occhi e ansimò sommessamente. Poteva sentire una pulsazione continua alla base del collo, così fastidiosa da rendere tutto ciò che le stava intorno meno chiaro e definito.

 «Shir» la chiamò John, avvicinandosi. «Ehi, stai bene?»

 La ragazza annuì flebilmente, ma non poté trattenere un respiro strozzato.

 «Perché non ti sdrai?» chiese Mary alzandosi dal divano. «Non dovresti stare seduta con questi capogiri, o rischi di svenire.» fece notare.

 John annuì. «Mary ha ragione, Shireen. Sdraiati.» consigliò e si avvicinò a lei per aiutarla a coricarsi sul divano. Le poggiò due dita sul polso e le controllò il battito cardiaco, poi puntò gli occhi in quelli di lei e sorrise. «Va meglio?»

 Shireen annuì. «Sì.» rispose. «Scusate.»

 La donna le sorrise. «Non devi scusarti, non è colpa tua.»

 «Grazie.»

 Rimasero per due ore in salotto, Shireen sdraiata sul divano e John e Mary sulle poltrone – che aveva spostato accanto al tavolino da caffè – a parlare tra loro e a fare conoscenza.

 Alla fine, quando Mary se ne andò, Shireen fu felice di poter constatare che era davvero come John l’aveva descritta.

 

* * *

 

 Shireen uscì da casa il giorno seguente, all’incirca all’ora del tè. Si sentiva decisamente meglio, aveva lasciato la cannula accanto all’armadio nella sua stanza e aveva deciso di andare da Mycroft. Se lui non voleva rispondere alle sue chiamate non aveva importanza. Non avrebbe certo potuto sbatterle la porta in faccia se si fosse presentata a casa sua. Doveva parlare con lui e non poteva più aspettare. Doveva scusarsi per ciò che gli aveva detto qualche settimana prima di fronte a John. Ci aveva pensato a lungo e anche se lui era stato crudele con il medico, stava solo tentando di proteggerla e la rabbia che aveva provato non giustificava ciò che aveva urlato in faccia al fratello.

 Diede indicazioni al tassista, che la scortò fino al cancello della villa. Pagò, scese dall’auto, percorse il vialetto d’ingresso e dopo aver salito i gradini della casa, suonò il campanello.

 Nessuno aprì, così Shireen suonò ancora. Forse Anthea era lì e stava lavorando. C’era sempre qualche segretario in casa Holmes. Si voltò e osservò il giardino con più attenzione. Aggrottò le sopracciglia. Nessuna auto era parcheggiata nei box.

 Perché non c’era nessuno? Era impossibile. Mycroft doveva essere in casa. Erano le cinque passate, sarebbe già dovuto essere a casa dal lavoro.

Tornò a voltarsi verso la porta e bussò nuovamente. Nulla.

 Sbuffò sonoramente e a quel punto provò a girare il pomello. La porta si aprì non appena la sua mano toccò la maniglia, senza bisogno di fare sforzi o spingerla.

 «Ma cosa…?» le sfuggì. Si chinò e vide che la serratura era saltata. Le mancò l’aria per qualche secondo. Che qualcuno avesse tentato di fare irruzione in casa mentre Mycroft non era lì?

 Si affacciò sull’ingresso e cautamente varcò la soglia lasciando la porta aperta nel caso in cui avesse avuto bisogno di uscire di nuovo. Si mosse verso la cucina, ma nessuno sembrava essere passato di lì: tutto era pulito e in ordine. Chissà da quanto non veniva utilizzata dato che Mycroft – proprio come Sherlock – non dava molta importanza all’alimentazione.

 Shireen uscì dalla stanza e si diresse verso il salotto al piano terra, anch’esso vuoto.

 A quel punto non le restò che salire le scale verso il piano superiore. Percorse il corridoio tendendo l’orecchio, in ascolto per carpire qualsiasi rumore. Quando arrivò vicino alla porta del salotto, notò che il fuoco nel camino era acceso e scoppiettava allegramente illuminando le pareti del corridoio. C’era sicuramente qualcuno, ma non potevano di certo essere dei ladri. Quale criminale si sarebbe preoccupato di accende il camino prima di svaligiare una casa? E poi perché era ancora tutto in ordine? Non avrebbero dovuto rovistare ovunque per trovare del denaro?

 Shireen non era mai stata più confusa in tutta la sua vita.

 La porta del salotto del secondo piano era semiaperta, perciò si avvicinò e lentamente la spinse per spalancarla. Quando fu totalmente aperta mosse qualche passo all’interno. La stanza era calda e accogliente come sempre, ma al suo interno, come nelle altre, non c’era nessuno.

 La ragazza sbuffò sonoramente, ma subito se ne pentì. Le si gelò il sangue nelle vene quando vide un’ombra muoversi sul muro. C’era davvero qualcuno ed era nascosto nell’ombra, probabilmente ignaro del fatto che lei l’avesse notato.

 Udì un rantolo strozzato.

 Cosa poteva fare? Chiamare la polizia? Affrontarlo?

 Tentando di mantenere la calma si diresse verso la fonte del rumore. Quando oltrepassò la poltrona che le copriva la visuale, sentì il cuore perdere un battito e per un momento credette che non sarebbe più ripartito.

 «Oh, mio…» le sfuggì.

 A terra, in una pozza di sangue, c’era Mycroft.

 «No! No, no, no, _Mycroft!_ » esclamò e si inginocchiò accanto a lui. «Mycroft» lo chiamò con urgenza, prendendogli il volto fra le mani per controllare che fosse ancora vivo. Aveva una ferita da arma da fuoco all’altezza dello stomaco e una alla gamba e c’era troppo sangue. Ovunque.

Il cervello della ragazza prese a lavorare freneticamente.

  _Ferita da arma da fuoco._

_Emorragia._

_Bloccare flusso sanguigno._

_Pressione sulla ferita._

Studiò le ferite con un’occhiata veloce, che le bastò per stabilire che la più grave era quella all’altezza dello stomaco. Il proiettile alla gamba l’aveva colpito di striscio, perciò in quel momento era più importante bloccare l’emorragia al petto. Si tolse la sciarpa e la premette sul foro del proiettile in modo da fermare il sangue. In meno di qualche secondo la sciarpa ne venne impregnata e così anche le sue mani e le maniche della giacca e della camicia. Dovevano avergli sparato da distanza ravvicinata, la ferita era troppo grande; probabilmente l’aggressore era a poco più di un metro dall’uomo quando aveva fatto fuoco.

 «Mycroft» lo chiamò nuovamente «Mycroft, per favore…»

 L’uomo, con un rantolo, rinvenne e lentamente aprì gli occhi. «Shi…reen…» bofonchiò con voce strozzata. Era pallido come un cencio e il suo corpo venne scosso da convulsioni potenti. Un rivolo di sangue stava colando dall’angolo della bocca imbrattando la sua barba rossiccia.

 Shireen trattenne a stento un singhiozzo. «Mycroft, devi rimanere sveglio.» disse con voce ferma, guardandolo negli occhi. «Rimani sveglio, mi hai sentito? Non chiudere gli occhi.»

 «Shir…» boccheggiò, ormai senza fiato. «Mi… dis…piace…»

 «Non parlare. Risparmia il fiato.» gli raccomandò lei. Poi tolse una mano dalla ferita e cominciò a rovistare nelle tasche della giacca per trovare il cellulare. Quando finalmente i suoi polpastrelli incontrarono lo schermo freddo e liscio, lo estrasse per chiamare il 999. Compose il numero e premette il tasto di chiamata. Spiegò la situazione al ragazzo che rispose alla chiamata e li pregò di fare presto. Quando chiuse la chiamata gettò il telefono sul pavimento rimettendo la mano sopra l’altra per fermare il sangue.

 «Forza, Mycroft. Non mollare. L’ambulanza sta arrivando.» affermò premendo sulla ferita con più forza. Un sospiro tremante le sfuggì dalle labbra quando il corpo del fratello tremò nuovamente. «Non osare morire. Hai capito? Non azzardarti a morirmi fra le braccia. Non osare farmi una cosa del genere, Mycroft.» quasi ringhiò.

 Lui ansimò, poi sollevò una mano.

 E Shireen vide che il fratello stava tentando di porgerle qualcosa. Prese la mano di lui nella sua e quando l’uomo la aprì, la collana con l’angelo che tempo prima gli aveva restituito, cadde sul palmo di Shireen. La ragazza portò lo sguardo sugli occhi di Mycroft. L’aveva conservata.

 Il maggiore ansimò e la testa cadde di lato. «No!» esclamò Shireen. «No, no, no, Mycroft, no!» lo scosse, continuando a tenere una mano premuta sulla ferita. «Mycroft, apri gli occhi!» la vista le si appannò. «Non lasciarmi… ti voglio bene, non puoi lasciarmi.» abbassò il capo e lo scosse nuovamente, singhiozzando. «Myc, ti voglio bene, non morire...» pianse. «Combatti per me…» lo implorò baciandogli la fronte e chiudendo gli occhi, sentendo le lacrime rigarle le guance.

 

* * *

 

 Quando il soccorso arrivò, gli infermieri caricarono Mycroft su una barella, ponendogli una mascherina per l’ossigeno sul volto e poi lo fecero salire sul mezzo.

 Quando Shireen tentò di seguirlo le dissero che non avrebbe potuto andare con loro.

 «È mio fratello.» protestò. «Vi prego, dovete portarmi con voi.»

 «Mi dispiace, signorina Holmes, ma non possiamo.» spiegò uno degli infermieri «Potrà raggiungerci al Bart’s.» concluse poggiandole una mano sulla spalla e poi salendo sull’ambulanza, che partì a sirene spiegate.

 Shireen sentì le lacrime rigarle le guance. Si impose di rientrare in casa e tornò in salotto per riprendere il cellulare, ancora a terra, accanto alla pozza di sangue. Si asciugò le lacrime con il dorso della mano e tremando compose il numero dell’unica persona che avrebbe potuto aiutarla in quel momento.

 John.

 «Pronto?» chiese l’uomo dall’altro capo.

 La giovane sentì un groppo in gola, ma riuscì comunque a biascicare un «John…» tra le lacrime. Sapeva che il medico avrebbe capito che aveva bisogno di lui.

 «Shireen, che succede? Stai bene?» chiese infatti, allarmato, sentendola singhiozzare.

 «Mycroft…» disse la giovane portandosi una mano alla fronte e tentando di regolarizzare il respiro. «Lui era…» balbettò, confusa.

 «Ok, calmati.» tentò di tranquillizzarla l’ex-militare, parlando lentamente. «Respira profondamente. Sei ancora a casa di Mycroft?»

 «Sì…» singhiozzò. «John, vieni da me, ti prego.»

 «D’accordo.» replicò lui «Non muoverti.»

 Lei gemette, sentendo un peso tremendo sul cuore. Si portò una mano al petto e si lasciò scivolare sul pavimento. «John…» gemette e non poté bloccare un singhiozzo.

 «Farò presto, te lo prometto.» la rassicurò «Sarò lì fra poco, tesoro. Sono già sul taxi.» promise. «Tu respira profondamente.»

 «Ok.» singhiozzò.

 «Adesso devo riattaccare.» disse John parlando lentamente «Sto arrivando. Respira, Shir.» concluse e poi chiuse.

 Shireen chiuse la chiamata e riprese a singhiozzare.

 

* * *

 

 Quando Watson varcò la soglia della villa di Mycroft controllò tutte le stanze al piano inferiore, prima di trovare Shireen all’interno del salotto al piano superiore. Quando la vide, il suo cuore perse un colpo. La ragazza era inginocchiata accanto a una pozza di sangue, tremante e pallida.

 Al telefono sembrava sconvolta e adesso il medico aveva capito il perché. Era ferita. Se tutto quel sangue era suo, avrebbe dovuto chiamare un’ambulanza immediatamente.

 «Shireen» disse ancora con il fiatone per la corsa nel vialetto, avvicinandosi a lei e inginocchiandosi al suo fianco. «Tesoro, sono qui.» osservando i suoi abiti e le sue mani coperte di sangue. «Oh, Gesù…» gli sfuggì dalle labbra. «Shireen, dobbiamo andare in ospedale subito.» dichiarò scostando un lembo della sua camicetta. Aveva già perso troppo sangue.

 La giovane scosse il capo. «Non è mio…» sbottò con voce rotta, sentendo le lacrime rigarle nuovamente il volto. «Sto bene.»

 «Di chi è, allora?» la incalzò lui. Poi intuì. Era andata lì per vedere Mycroft. E lui non c’era. Era successo qualcosa a lui. «Dov’è Mycroft?» domandò immediatamente.

 «Qualcuno gli ha sparato…» spiegò la mora tra le lacrime. «È entrato e ha… ho tentato di aiutarlo e ho chiamato l’ambulanza… loro l’hanno portato al Bart’s, ma era… stava…» singhiozzò, sempre più pallida e sconvolta. «Morirà, John. Morirà come Sherlock e Arthur…» le immagini del corpo di suo fratello, coperto di sangue sul marciapiede del Bart’s trasmesse dalla TV le balenarono nella mente, seguite da quelle di Arthur, steso in una pozza di sangue sul pavimento della sua stanza al college. Si portò le mani alle orecchie. «Non può morire… Non può…»

 L’uomo la strinse a sé, processando le parole della giovane. «Lui non morirà.» le assicurò. «Non morirà. I medici sapranno come aiutarlo.»

 «Lo perderò…» gemette lei, scuotendo il capo. «Perderò anche lui, John… Non voglio rimanere sola…»

 «Non accadrà.» ripeté «Mycroft è forte e ce la farà, te lo assicuro.» le accarezzò una guancia, prendendole il volto fra le mani. «Ce la farà, andrà tutto bene.»

 Per un momento a Shireen mancò l’aria. Si portò una mano al petto e gemette dal dolore.

 «Shh…» John le accarezzò il capo, scompigliandole il leggero strato di capelli corti. «Respira profondamente. Dentro e fuori.» le disse per aiutarla, poggiandola una mano sul ventre. «Dentro e fuori, tesoro. Bravissima.» concluse. Dopo un momento, vedendo che il respiro si era fatto più regolare e leggero, riprese. «Adesso andiamo di sopra a lavarci, d’accordo? Ti aiuto a ripulirti dal sangue.»

 Avendola vista annuire, la aiutò a mettersi in piedi tenendola per le braccia e la guidò al piano superiore, fino al bagno.

 La fece sedere sul bordo della vasca e ripulì le braccia e le mani con una spugna umida. Le tolse la giacca e la camicia, entrambe sporche di sangue, gettandole nell’immondizia e dopo aver preso una camicia dall’armadio di Mycroft gliela fece indossare. Era di parecchie taglie più grande, ma sarebbe andata benissimo per il momento.

 Lei inspirò il profumo del capo del fratello e le lacrime tornarono a rigarle le guance. «Voglio andare da lui.» sussurrò rivolgendosi all’amico. «Ti prego, John, portami da Mycroft. Voglio andare da lui.»

 John le prese la mano. «Andiamo subito.» disse. L’aiutò a mettersi in piedi e insieme uscirono dal bagno. «Adesso chiamo Greg e gli chiedo di raggiungerci, ok?» disse.

 Lei annuì.

 «Andrà tutto bene, tesoro.» assicurò.

 Scesero lentamente le scale. John procedette accanto a Shireen, circondandole i fianchi con un braccio e tenendole la mano con l’altra per reggerla, dato che era sotto shock e non sembrava essere in grado di reggersi in piedi da sola.

 Fuori aveva cominciato a piovere, così, prima di uscire di casa, il medico porse la sua giacca alla giovane, che la accettò, stringendosi nelle spalle e tremando leggermente quando il vento fredde le sferzò il volto bagnato dalle lacrime.

 Watson le prese nuovamente la mano e insieme uscirono dalla villa, percorrendo lentamente il vialetto.

 Fu proprio in quel momento che Shireen sentì le gambe cedere improvvisamente.

 Si bloccò e per un momento rimase immobile, sperando di recuperare l’equilibrio; si portò una mano alla fronte e tentò di prendere aria. Il peso allo stomaco che sentiva da quando aveva trovato Mycroft in un bagno di sangue si era ormai fatto opprimente. Le impediva di respirare e di pensare con lucidità.

 John si voltò verso di lei. «Shireen?» la chiamò. Aumentò la presa sulla sua mano per attirare la sua attenzione, ma lei non ci fece caso.

 Lasciò la mano del dottore e se la portò alla gola, come se potesse aiutarla a respirare, ma l’aria sembrava essersi rarefatta intorno a lei. Prima di poter recuperare l’equilibrio, cadde sulle ginocchia, che cozzarono sulla ghiaia del vialetto con un rumore secco.

 «Shireen!» esclamò John, che si inginocchiò prendendola tra le braccia.

 Shireen gemette dal dolore per la mancanza di ossigeno e cadde sulla schiena, ormai troppo debole per reggere il peso del suo stesso corpo. Poteva sentire i suoi polmoni accartocciarsi nel petto, schiacciandole il cuore e gli altri organi.

 «Oh, mio Dio…» sussurrò John. «Shir, mi senti?»

 La ragazza annuì a fatica. Ansimò e si aggrappò al braccio del medico in una disperata richiesta di aiuto. Non avrebbe resistito ancora a lungo senza aria. Il suo corpo si contorceva in preda al dolore, alla ricerca d’ossigeno per alimentare le cellule e i tessuti, ormai carenti del loro nutrimento.

 John prese il cellulare dalla tasca e le poggiò una mano sul braccio per tranquillizzarla. Compose il 999 e chiese che mandassero velocemente un’altra ambulanza alla villa, spiegando che si trattava di una crisi respiratoria.

 «Shir, rimani con me.» sussurrò riponendo il cellulare in tasca e accarezzandole i capelli «L’ambulanza sta arrivando. Andrà tutto bene. Starai bene.» assicurò.

 La giovane, intanto, si era fatta sempre più pallida e dopo un momento passato ad ansimare, gli occhi lentamente si chiusero e la testa cadde di lato.

 «Shireen?» la chiamò il medico, prendendole il volto tra le mani.

 Nessuna risposta.

  «Shireen.» disse con più urgenza. Portò una mano al suo collo, poggiando due dita sulla pelle per cercare polso. «No. No…» disse. Il suo si era fermato, aveva smesso di battere. Com’era possibile che avesse smesso di battere?

 «Non puoi lasciarmi, Shir.» disse John aprendole la giacca e cominciando la rianimazione. Prese a farle il massaggio cardiaco, premendo le mani con forza sul petto gracile di lei.

  _Uno. Due. Tre,_ contò mentalmente.

 Poi premette le labbra su quelle di lei, tappandole il naso, e soffiò nella sua bocca quanta più aria possibile. E riprese col massaggio.

 Massaggio.

 Respirazione.

 Massaggio.

 Respirazione.

 «Avanti.» disse, continuando a premere sul suo petto per rianimarla. «Avanti, Shireen.»

 Massaggio.

 Respirazione.

 Massaggio.

 Respirazione.

 «Torna da me.» implorò «Dio, ti prego, non portarmela via. Non portami via anche lei, è tutto quello che ho.» sussurrò. «Shireen, svegliati, torna da me.»

 Massaggio.

 Respirazione.

 La giovane riprese a respirare improvvisamente.

 John si fermò, sospirando di sollievo e allontanando le mani da corpo della giovane. «Oh, Gesù, grazie…» singhiozzò, prendendola tra le braccia e poggiando la fronte contro la sua, cullandola dolcemente. «Grazie…» un sospiro tremante gli sfuggì dalle labbra. Le baciò una guancia e la strinse più forte tra le braccia. «Tieni duro, tesoro.» le disse e le lacrime gli rigarono le guance, mescolandosi a quelle sul volto della sua migliore amica.


	15. I O U

 Shireen aprì gli occhi lentamente, tentando di mettere a fuoco ciò che la circondava. Sbatté più volte le palpebre per dipanare la nebbia che velava i suoi occhi e inspirò profondamente.

 Volse il capo a destra e a sinistra, studiando attentamente l’ambiente.

 Una cosa era certa: non si trovava a Baker Street.

 Era in una stanza dipinta di un deprimente bianco sporco, con una piccola finestra affacciata sull’esterno e una porta che dava su un corridoio poco affollato. Shireen lo riconobbe immediatamente l’inconfondibile via vai che caratterizzava i corridoio del Bart’s.

 Ansimò, sentendo un forte dolore al petto che le impediva di respirare normalmente. Aveva qualcosa poggiato sul viso e allungando una mano fino al volto, capì che si trattava di una mascherina per l’ossigeno, che le copriva naso e bocca per aiutarla a respirare.

 Accanto al suo orecchio l’elettrocardiogramma scandiva il suo battito cardiaco, irregolare e lento, con un suono fastidioso e ridondante, che sembrava rimbombare per tutta la stanza. Ma cosa ci faceva di nuovo in ospedale? Non ricordava nulla di come era arrivata lì. Quanto tempo era passato? Ore? Giorni?

 Chiuse gli occhi tentando di riordinare le idee e frammenti di immagini confuse le balenarono nella mente. Ricordava la casa di Mycroft, il silenzio, il calore del fuoco, il color cremisi, qualcosa di denso e bollente sulla pelle, la voce di John e poi più nulla. Il buio completo. Come se avesse preso una botta in testa e avesse avuto un’amnesia. L’ultima cosa che ricordava con chiarezza era il giorno in cui lei e Greg avevano deciso di proseguire con la loro relazione dopo il loro primo appuntamento. Forse si era sentita male in quel momento.

 Shireen prese un bel respiro e inclinò il capo. Solo in quel momento si accorse che ai lati del letto, su due sedie, c’erano John e Greg, profondamente addormentati. Quella scena le ricordò molto il momento in cui le era stata diagnosticata la leucemia. Si erano ritrovati nella medesima situazione: lei bloccata in un letto, attaccata a flebo e macchinari di ogni genere e Greg e John accanto a lei.

Entrambi erano pallidi e sembrava non dormissero da giorni. E a considerare il leggero strato di barba che accarezzava le loro guance, dovevano essere lì da almeno due giorni. Shireen non poté fare a meno di accennare un sorriso. Per la prima volta dopo mesi, i due sembravano veramente rilassati e tranquilli.

 Un fitta al petto la costrinse a tentare di sistemarsi in una posizione più comoda, ma quando ci provò, incontrò la resistenza di alcuni tubicini di plastica collegati alle sue braccia. Sollevò lo sguardo e vide una flebo fin troppo famigliare collegata a uno dei tubi. Un’altra dose di chemioterapia.

 «Shireen?»

 La voce dolce di John la fece voltare, riportandola alla realtà.

 Il medico aveva aperto gli occhi e si era messo a sedere più dritto sulla sedia. Quando la giovane allungò una mano verso di lui, si mise in piedi e la prese tra le sue, stringendola forte e sorridendo, visibilmente sollevato.

 Shireen inspirò profondamente per prendere abbastanza ossigeno per tentare di parlare e da poter rimanere lucida, sentendo che la testa si stava facendo nuovamente leggera e le palpebre sempre più pesanti.  

 «Grazie a Dio stai bene.» sussurrò Watson dandole un bacio sul dorso della mano. «Ho avuto paura di perderti.» le accarezzò i capelli e le baciò la fronte con delicatezza. «Il tuo cuore si è fermato. Per un momento sei morta fra le mie braccia.» sussurrò poggiando la fronte contro quella di lei. Sentendo le lacrime premere contro i suoi occhi, li serrò. «Credevo di aver perso anche te.»

 Shireen chiuse gli occhi e, sollevando una mano, gli accarezzò una guancia per rassicurarlo. Ma in quel momento le sembrava di aver ricevuto una stilettata al cuore. Com’era possibile che il suo cuore si fosse fermato? Non era mai accaduta una cosa del genere, prima. Non aveva fatto sforzi particolari nell’ultimo periodo, perciò cosa poteva aver causato un crollo del genere?

 «Non farmi mai più una cosa del genere, amore mio.» aggiunse Watson. «Mai più, ok?» e le baciò l’angolo delle labbra, accarezzandole le guance. «Ti voglio bene.» sussurrò.

 La ragazza inspirò profondamente. «Com’è… successo?» chiese con fiato corto.

 Il dottore si allontanò da lei e avendo intuito che non ricordasse nulla, abbassò lo sguardo e prese a raccontare. «Sei andata a casa di Mycroft per parlargli.» esordì «Quando sei arrivata l’hai trovato nel salotto; gli avevano sparato e hai tentato di aiutarlo. Hai chiamato l’ambulanza, ma quando sono arrivati non ti hanno permesso di seguirli fino a qui. Così hai chiamato me.» spiegò. «Quando sono arrivato per portarti da tuo fratello hai avuto un arresto cardiaco.» concluse.

 Shireen aggrottò le sopracciglia e chiuse gli occhi, processando quelle parole. Mycroft? Ferito? L’ambulanza? Una miriade di immagini si accavallarono nella sua mente. Ad un tratto, ricordò. Ricordò ogni cosa, ogni particolare. Le parole del fratello, le sue preghiere, le lacrime e la paura.

 Riaprì gli occhi e ansimò. «Mycroft…»    

 «Il medico ha detto che l’ambulanza è arrivata in tempo.» rispose John, accarezzandole la fronte. «È vivo. Sono riusciti ad arginare l’emorragia prima che accadesse il peggio. Ha perso molto sangue e aveva molti danni interni causati dai proiettili e dall’aggressione fisica che ha subito.» spiegò con voce ferma. «È in coma.» concluse.

 Alcune lacrime sgorgarono dagli occhi della ragazza, perdendosi nella stoffa del cuscino.

 «Andrà tutto bene.» assicurò Watson poi si volse verso il comodino, prese qualcosa in mano e la poggiò sul palmo di lei. «L’avevi tra le mani quando ti sei sentita male.» spiegò.

 Shireen strinse l’oggetto nella mano e lo sollevò davanti agli occhi. Era la sua collana con l’angelo, quella che aveva restituito a Mycroft quando avevano litigato. Se la portò al petto, chiudendo gli occhi per un momento. Mycroft l’aveva conservata e l’aveva fatta riparare per lei, l’aveva tenuta tra le mani fino alla fine e poi gliel’aveva fatta riavere.

 «Shireen…»

 La voce dell’Ispettore raggiunse le orecchie della giovane. Shireen aprì gli occhi e si volse di scatto. Greg si era messo in piedi e le si era avvicinato per sfiorarle la fronte con le labbra e accarezzarle il viso con le mani. La giovane sentì una sensazione di calore propagarsi nel petto.

 «Sei sveglia…» sussurrò Lestrade, puntando gli occhi in quelli di lei, scoccandole poi un altro bacio sulla fronte e inspirando il suo profumo. «Mi hai spaventato a morte. Avevo paura che non ti avrei più rivista.» concluse, prendendole la mano per poi stringerla tra le sue.

 La giovane ricambiò la stretta e accennò il sorriso, accarezzandogli delicatamente il volto.

 L’Ispettore sollevò lo sguardo sul volto di John. «Non so come ringraziarti per avermela riportata.» disse. «Le hai salvato la vita, John. È qui grazie a te.»

 Il medico accennò un sorriso.

 La mano di Shireen si chiuse intorno alla sua e quando lui incontrò il suo sguardo le sorrise dolcemente. «Grazie, John» sussurrò Shireen con voce flebile, ma più ferma.

 «Non devi ringraziarmi.» sussurrò lui accarezzandole il dorso della mano con il pollice.

 Shireen accennò un sorriso dietro la mascherina.

 

* * *

 

 «Mi dispiace tanto, Shireen. Stiamo facendo il possibile, ma a quanto pare le precedenti sedute di chemioterapia non sono state sufficienti a far regredire la malattia.» spiegò. «Dovrà continuare a sottoporsi alla chemioterapia, per essere certi che il tumore regredisca completamente.»

 Shireen annuì. Aveva lasciato la maschera dell’ossigeno per gli occhialini, ma respirare era ancora qualcosa che le costava molta fatica. «Se c’è anche solo una speranza di poter stare meglio, lo farò.» concluse parlando lentamente. «Grazie, dottore.»

 Il medico annuì. «Di qualsiasi cosa abbia bisogno non esiti a chiedere.» disse.

 «La ringrazio.» replicò lei. Esitò per qualche secondo, poi riprese. «Crede che potrei uscire dalla stanza?» domandò e vedendolo aggrottare le sopracciglia, riprese. «Mio fratello è in terapia intensiva. Potrei vederlo?»

 Il dottore ci pensò un momento, poi annuì. «Una passeggiata non potrà che farle bene. Le farò portare una sedia a rotelle da un’infermiera. È meglio che non faccia sforzi, perciò se può, si faccia accompagnare.»

 Lei annuì a sua volta. «Grazie.»

 

* * *

 

 Poco dopo, Shireen uscì dalla sua stanza insieme a Greg diretta verso la terapia intensiva, trascinandosi dietro la sua bombola di ossigeno, attaccata al retro della sedia a rotelle su cui era stata fatta sedere. Presero l’ascensore e salirono fino al settimo piano. Dopo aver percorso un lungo corridoio, raggiunsero la terapia intensiva, fermandosi alla reception.

 «Mi scusi?» disse Lestrade all’infermiera seduta dietro al bancone. «Stavamo cercando Mycroft Holmes. In che stanza è stato trasferito?»

 La donna sorrise amichevole e dopo aver digitato il suo nome al computer, comunicò che il paziente si trovava nella stanza 6. «In fondo al corridoio a sinistra.» spiegò.

 «Grazie.» dissero i due in coro e la salutarono. Poi si avviarono verso la stanza.

 Quando la raggiunsero, si fermarono dietro il vetro per osservare l’interno della stanza.

 «Greg?» lo chiamò la ragazza. Lui si spostò al suo fianco e lei riprese. «Puoi darmi una mano ad alzarmi, per favore?»

 Lestrade annuì, mise i freni alla sedia e circondandole i fianchi con un braccio la aiutò a mettersi in piedi. Lasciò che la giovane poggiasse una mano sulla spalla per poter stare in piedi senza difficoltà e tenendola per la vita si avvicinò maggiormente al vetro.

 Shireen vide il corpo di Mycroft e non poté trattenere un sospiro. Il suo volto era parzialmente coperto da una mascherina per l’ossigeno, ma era visibile il pallore cadaverico che lo colorava, in contrasto con la barba rossiccia che gli incorniciava le labbra e gli accarezzava le guance. Alle braccia e al petto erano attaccati tubi ed elettrodi collegati a flebo e macchinari di ogni genere, che monitoravano i suoi parametri vitali.

 Shireen trattenne a stento le lacrime che le avevano appannato la vista.

 Greg, sentendola tremare contro di sé, le baciò una guancia e poggiò la fronte contro la sua tempia. «Andrà tutto bene, Shireen.» sussurrò al suo orecchio.

 Lei scosse il capo. «Come hanno potuto fargli questo?»

 L’uomo le accarezzò la schiena. «Scopriremo chi è stato. Lo troveremo e lo arresteremo. Non la passerà liscia. Te lo prometto.» assicurò. «E non devi preoccuparti per tuo fratello. Tornerà a star bene, ne sono certo. Dobbiamo solo aspettare.»

 Shireen si volse verso di lui per incrociare il suo sguardo e lo baciò sulle labbra, accarezzandogli il volto con le mani. L’uomo ricambiò il bacio, tenendola per i fianchi. Quando si separarono rimasero con le fronti a contatto per qualche secondo, poi Shireen tornò a voltarsi verso il fratello, lasciando che Greg la tenesse stretta a sé.

 Rimasero lì per più di dieci minuti, osservando il volto del politico, i suoi tratti delicati, i suoi capelli e la barba rossicci, le sue mani dalle dita sottili e affusolate e il suo corpo.

 Non aveva notato quanto fosse dimagrito. Non poteva essere frutto dell’aggressione, non poteva essere cambiato così tanto in poco più di due giorni. C’era sicuramente qualcos’altro. Qualcosa che l’aveva consumato nel periodo in cui si erano evitati, dopo il litigio. Possibile che fosse stato proprio questo a distruggerlo? Poteva davvero averlo consumato così tanto?

 _Cosa ti è successo, Myc?_ pensò la ragazza. _Perché non sei venuto da me?_

  Dopo un momento, sentendo la stanchezza avvolgerla nuovamente, si volse verso Greg. «Possiamo tornare nella mia stanza?» chiese con voce flebile, portandosi una mano alla fronte. «Sono un po’ stanca.»

 «Certo.» rispose Greg e l’aiutò a sedersi sulla sedia a rotelle, per poi avviarsi nuovamente lungo il corridoio.

 

* * *

 

 Nonostante Shireen si fosse imposta di resistere e di esser forte, alla fine, crollò.

 Lo fece nella sua stanza, in un momento in cui nessuno avrebbe potuto vederla o compatirla, dato che era completamente sola.

 Si prese la testa fra le mani e quando chiuse gli occhi le immagini di Mycroft coperto di sangue e agonizzante si materializzarono nella sua mente. Sospirò e scosse il capo per tentare di scacciarle, ma queste sembravano impresse all’interno delle sue palpebre. Le lacrime scivolarono lungo i suoi zigomi pallidi e bagnarono le sue mani che teneva premute sul volto a coprirlo completamente.

 Ansimò e sentì il dolore al petto tornare a tormentarla. Si portò una mano all’altezza del cuore e liberò un singhiozzo che sembrava essere rimasto intrappolato nel suo petto, rifiutandosi di uscire.

 Quando sarebbe finito tutto quel dolore? Quando avrebbe potuto finalmente respirare e stare bene, magari con la sua famiglia e i suoi amici, senza che nessuno soffrisse?

 Allungò una mano verso il comodino, prese la collana che suo fratello le aveva regalato e la strinse tra le mani, portandosele al petto, sul cuore, che stava battendo furiosamente contro la cassa toracica, togliendole il fiato.

 «Mycroft…» gemette a bassa voce, chiudendo gli occhi.

 

* * *

 

 Quando venne dimessa dall’ospedale, pochi giorni dopo, Shireen fece ritorno a Baker Street insieme a John e Mary, che aveva deciso di accompagnarli e aveva dato la disponibilità a rimanere nell’appartamento anche di notte nel caso in cui avessero avuto bisogno di una mano. John le aveva assicurato che non ce ne sarebbe stato il bisogno e che se ci fosse stato qualche problema l’avrebbe chiamata immediatamente.

 Il dottore aveva assicurato a lui e Shireen che se si fosse riposata e avesse continuato a sottoporsi alle terapie prescritte, tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio. Prima di dimetterla si era ancora raccomandato di continuare a tenere una bombola d’ossigeno in casa nel caso ne avesse avuto bisogno e di tornare in ospedale per le sedute di chemioterapia.

 Lei aveva annuito, l’aveva ringraziato e aveva seguito John e Mary fuori dall’ospedale.  

 Una volta a casa, l’ex-militare preparò il tè per tutti e consigliò alla giovane di riposarsi. Le porse una coperta e, aiutandola a sdraiarsi sul divano, la coprì e le scoccò un bacio sulla fronte. E poco dopo Shireen sprofondò in un sonno profondo.

 

* * *

 

 Dopo una settimana passata tra casa e ospedale, Shireen poteva dire di sentirsi distrutta. La chemioterapia era pesante, ma lo era stato ancora di più vedere Mycroft attaccato ai macchinari e privo di conoscenza ogni giorno da quando era stato aggredito. In quelle due settimane non c’erano stati miglioramenti e anche se il fratello era stato trasferito dalla terapia intensiva al reparto degenza, i medici continuavano a non sapere quando si sarebbe svegliato e soprattutto _se_ si sarebbe mai svegliato di nuovo.

 La giovane gli aveva fatto visita ogni giorno, accompagnata dai suoi amici, che si erano riproposti di non lasciarla sola neanche per un secondo in quel momento così difficile. Persino Mary, che la conosceva da poco tempo, le era stata accanto accompagnandola spesso alle sedute di chemioterapia e a far visita a Mycroft.

 

* * *

 

 Fu proprio alla fine di quella stressante settimana, che Shireen prese la decisione di andare a casa di Mycroft per indagare e tentare di scoprire che cosa fosse successo realmente il giorno dell’aggressione. Il problema era convincere John che fosse indispensabile per le indagini dato che Shireen non avrebbe potuto muoversi di casa senza che lui lo scoprisse e tentasse di conseguenza di impedirglielo.

 Perciò il sabato pomeriggio, mentre il medico le stava preparando la flebo di chemio, muovendosi per il salotto, la giovane lo chiamò.

 «John?»

 L’uomo si bloccò e si volse verso di lei. «Sì?»

 Shireen esitò per qualche istante, poi inspirò profondamente e parlò. «Voglio tornare a casa di Mycroft.» affermò, sedendosi sul divano. «Voglio capire quello che è successo quando l’hanno aggredito. Forse se potessi esaminare meglio il salotto e cercare degli indizi, riuscirei ad aiutare la polizia con le indagini.»

 Lui sospirò. «Shireen…» esordì avvicinandosi e sedendosi accanto a lei. «L’ultima volta che sei stata lì hai trovato tuo fratello in un bagno di sangue.» vedendola serrare gli occhi al ricordo, riprese. «So di essere duro, ma è la verità. Ti fa effetto solo parlarne, credi davvero che tornare in quella casa gioverebbe alla tua salute?»

 «Ascolta, voglio scoprire chi ha sparato a mio fratello e l’unico modo per farlo è tornare dov’è successo.» affermò lei, riaprendo gli occhi e puntandoli in quelli di lui, più risoluta di prima. «Non posso lasciare che quell’assassino rimanga a piede libero. Non posso permettere che la faccia franca. Mio fratello è in coma a causa sua.»

 «Tornando lì potresti sentirti male di nuovo.» fece notare lui. «Aggiungere altro stress a quello che stai già provando in questo momento, con la terapia e tutto il resto, peggiorerà solo le cose. Lo sto dicendo per il tuo bene, tesoro.»

 «Ci tornerò comunque, John, che tu mi voglia accompagnare oppure no.» replicò a quel punto la giovane. «Mi piacerebbe avere il tuo aiuto per questo caso, come per gli altri, ma se non vuoi accompagnarmi non sei costretto. Volevo solo che sapessi che ho intenzione di aiutare Greg nelle indagini.»

 Lui sospirò. «Be’, non ti lascerò di certo tornare lì da sola.» si rimise in piedi e trascinò l’asta della flebo fino al divano. Posizionò la boccetta in cima e preparò l’ago. Poi abbassò nuovamente lo sguardo sul volto di lei. «Ti accompagno, ma promettimi che se non dovessi farcela o se dovesse fare troppo male stare lì dopo quello che è successo, me lo dirai. Intesi?» concluse con voce ferma. «Non voglio che tu stia male di nuovo.»

 Shireen accennò un sorriso. «Lo prometto.» concluse e intercettando lo sguardo accigliato del coinquilino, prima che potesse nuovamente voltarsi per regolare la flebo, gli prese la mano.

 «John» lo chiamò e lui si voltò verso di lei. «Vieni qui.» disse la giovane, tirandolo verso di sé in modo che tornasse a sedersi al suo fianco. Poi prese le mani di lui tra le sue e incontrò i suoi occhi. «Andrà tutto bene.» assicurò. «Non starò male di nuovo. Il mio cuore non si fermerà un’altra volta.»

 Watson abbassò lo sguardo.

 Shireen gli accarezzò una guancia. «Ehi…» sussurrò cercando il suo sguardo. «Mi dispiace che tu ti sia spaventato tanto. Non avrei mai voluto che dovessi trovarti di nuovo in una situazione del genere. È già successo troppe volte e non avrei mai voluto-»

 «Non è colpa tua.» lo interruppe lui, risollevando lo sguardo. «È solo che…» si bloccò e scosse il capo, puntando lo sguardo su pavimento. «È…» gli occhi gli si velarono di lacrime. «Mi sembrava di essere tornato all’anno scorso, quando Sherlock si è buttato da quel tetto e non ho potuto fare niente per salvarlo.»    

 Shireen aggrottò le sopracciglia. «John, non è stata colpa tua. Non avresti potuto aiutare Sherlock.» disse, facendolo voltare verso di sé. I loro occhi si incontrarono nuovamente e lei gli accarezzò una guancia. «Ma con me l’hai fatto. Mi hai salvato la vita e se sono ancora qui è solo grazie a te.» concluse. Sorrise e avvicinò il proprio volto a quello di lui. Poggiò le labbra sulla sua guancia e lo baciò teneramente, circondandogli il collo con le braccia e poggiando la fronte contro la sua tempia.

 Il medico sorrise e ricambiò l’abbraccio. «Scusa se sono troppo protettivo. È solo che-»

 «Non scusarti.» lo interruppe la giovane, allontanandosi per guardarlo negli occhi. «Mi piace sapere che qualcuno si preoccupa per me, ma non voglio che viviate nel costante terrore che possa accadermi qualcosa.» gli accarezzò nuovamente una guancia. «Non mi rompo così facilmente.» concluse ridacchiando.

 «Lo so, tesoro.» confermò John. «Sei più forte di quanto non sembri. A volte riesci ad essere forte per entrambi.» disse scoccandole un bacio sulla guancia.

 Shireen accennò un sorriso, poi, sospirando, gli porse il braccio. «È l’ora della chemio.»

 Lui annuì, si mise in piedi e quando lei si fu sdraiata sul divano le infilò lago in vena e la coprì con un coperta per riscaldarla.

 In pochi minuti Shireen cadde nel sonno indotto dalla terapia.

 

* * *

 

 Shireen aveva deciso di andare da Mycroft in uno dei pochi giorni in cui se la sentiva di lasciare casa senza la sua bombola e quando Lestrade l’aveva chiamata le aveva fatto sapere che sarebbe andato da lei.

«Ciao, Greg.» disse quando lui l’ebbe raggiunta nella stanza del fratello. Era seduta sulla seggiola accanto al materasso e aveva una mano poggiata su quella del politico, fredda e immobile.

 «Ciao, Shir» la salutò lui, con un sorriso appena accennato. Si avvicinò a lei, si chinò e le sfiorò le labbra con le sue, in un bacio leggero. «Come sta?» chiese poi, indicando il maggiore degli Holmes.

 Lei scosse il capo. «I medici hanno detto che sta rispondendo alle cure, ma che è ancora troppo presto per sapere.» spiegò con un sospiro. «Non sanno se si sveglierà.»

 «Quando.» precisò Lestrade, poggiandole una mano sulla spalla e inginocchiandosi al suo fianco per guardarla negli occhi. «Perché si sveglierà, Shireen. Si sveglierà e tornerà ad essere il solito Mycroft.» disse con un sorriso. «Tuo fratello starà bene.»

 Shireen abbassò lo sguardo.

 «Ehi…» la chiamò, accarezzandole una guancia. «Dov’è finita la mia Shir ottimista e sorridente?» chiese quando i loro occhi si incontrarono nuovamente. «Dov’è finita la ragazza che era sempre pronta a sperare che tutto si sistemasse e che tutto andasse per il meglio?»

 La ragazza sospirò. «È morta insieme a suo fratello.» rispose in un sussurro, sentendo gli occhi inumidirsi pericolosamente. Tentò di trattenere le lacrime, non volendo crollare di fronte a Greg, che aveva già troppo a cui pensare.

 «Non devi abbatterti così.» replicò lui.

 Shireen risollevò lo sguardo e si mise in piedi. «E cosa dovrei fare, Greg?» chiese. E a quel punto le lacrime sgorgarono dai suoi occhi, bagnandole le guance con prepotenza. «Mio fratello si è suicidato, ha deciso di lasciarci e non saprò mai perché. Io mi sono ammalata e probabilmente morirò molto presto. E adesso anche Mycroft morirà.» la voce straordinariamente ferma, nonostante le lacrime. «Sono stanca di tutto questo. Vorrei solo che per una volta, una sola, maledetta volta, le cose andassero per il verso giusto.» si portò una mano alla fronte e scosse il capo. «Vorrei non causare tutto questo dolore a tutti. Vorrei non sentirmi un peso per le persone che amo e-»

 Lestrade, prima che la ragazza potesse continuare, la interruppe avvicinandosi e stringendola fra le braccia. La cullò, lasciando che singhiozzasse contro la sua spalla.   

 «Adesso ascoltami, Shir» le sussurrò all’orecchio quando i singhiozzi si furono calmati. «Tutto si sistemerà e tornerà alla normalità prima che tu te ne accorga. So che con tutto ciò che hai passato ti sembra che niente potrò andare bene di nuovo e che il mondo ti stia crollando addosso, ma sappi che qualsiasi cosa accadrà, in qualsiasi modo dovessero andare le cose, e se anche tutto dovesse crollare, io sarò sempre qui per te.» disse accarezzandole il capo. «Così come John, Mary, Molly, la signora Hudson e la tua famiglia.» concluse. La allontanò leggermente da sé e le prese il volto fra le mani per guardarla negli occhi, ancora lucidi di lacrime. «Siamo tutti qui per te. Credi davvero che se fossi stata un peso, sarebbe stato così?» chiese. «Quando abbiamo avuto bisogno di te non ti sei mai tirata indietro. Ti sei presa cura di noi, ogniqualvolta ce n’è stato bisogno, senza lamentarti o chiedere nulla in cambio. Lascia che adesso siano gli altri a prendersi cura di te.»

 Shireen lo osservò per un momento, poi abbassò lo sguardo. Greg aveva ragione. Sospirò e annuì. «Scusami, non volevo esplodere. È solo che…»

 Lui sorrise e le accarezzò una guancia. «È un periodo complicato.» concluse per lei. «Lo capisco. E non devi scusarti.»

 Shireen riportò lo sguardo sugli occhi di lui e accennò un sorriso. Poi gli circondò il collo con le braccia e gli scoccò un bacio sulla guancia. «Grazie di tutto, Greg.» sussurrò affondando il viso nell’incavo del suo collo e baciandolo.

 «Sono qui per questo, Shir.» disse lui, stringendola a sé.

 Quando si separarono, Lestrade le sorrise e le prese la mano.

 «Adesso io e te usciamo di qui. Andiamo a prendere un tè e passiamo il resto del pomeriggio insieme.» annunciò. «E questa sera vieni da me e ti fermi per la notte.»

 «Non voglio disturbarti, Greg.» protestò lei. «Domani devi lavorare e-»

 Lui le poggiò un dito sulle labbra per interromperla. «Non si ammettono discussioni.» la bloccò. «Questa notte la passi con me, abbracciati sotto le coperte a coccolarci come non facciamo da troppo tempo.» concluse.

 Shireen non poté trattenere un sorriso. «Ok.» disse alla fine. «Hai ragione, ci meritiamo del tempo per noi.»

 «Esatto.» replicò Greg e le strinse la mano. «Andiamo, hai bisogno di un po’ d’aria.»

 

* * *

 

 Quando Greg e Shireen raggiunsero il bar accanto all’ospedale si sedettero ad un tavolino accanto al caminetto, dato che Shireen era scossa dai brividi, segno che probabilmente la febbre stava tornando a tormentarla. Ordinarono due tè e tentarono di distrarsi, finendo però – come sempre – a parlare di lavoro.

 «Voglio tentare di capire chi ha aggredito Mycroft.» affermò la ragazza, rompendo il silenzio. «Devo tornare a casa sua e cercare delle tracce. Dove trovare degli indizi.» spiegò. «Quando sono arrivata a casa sua, la serratura era saltata, perciò non è stato Mycroft a far entrare l’aggressore.» concluse. «Avrebbe anche potuto conoscerlo, ma credo che a quel punto per l’aggressore sarebbe stato più sicuro entrare senza forzare la porta.»

 Greg annuì.

 «E considerando che Mycroft controlla il profilo di tutti coloro con cui intraprende un rapporto prima di averci a che fare, non credo che si sarebbe lasciato cogliere alla sprovvista in questo modo. Se avesse saputo che qualcuno stava tentando di arrivare a lui, sicuramente avrebbe aumentato la sorveglianza.» affermò Shireen, bevendo un sorso del suo tè. «Quando sono arrivata non c’era nessuno, quindi l’aggressore doveva essere qualcuno che Mycroft non conosceva.»

 «Ora la domanda è: chi vorrebbe fargli del male?» domandò Greg.

 A Shireen sfuggì una risata sarcastica. «Credo che la lista sia molto lunga.» affermò. Lavorando per il governo, l’elenco di tutte le persone contro cui si era messo suo fratello era lunghissima. Nessuno in precedenza, però, era arrivato a tanto. Nessuno aveva mai tentato un attacco così diretto. Il che era strano, _molto strano_. «Per questo devo tornare a casa sua. Sono sicura che lì troverò delle risposte.» concluse.

 

* * *

 

 Quella sera, come promesso, Shireen rimase a casa di Greg. Dopo la cena, dato che erano entrambi troppo stanchi anche solo per guardare la TV, decisero di andare a letto presto. Si sdraiarono sotto le coperte, stretti l’uno all’altra, semplicemente a bearsi della dolcezza e dell’intimità di quel contatto.

 Greg stava accarezzando la schiena di Shireen quando la ragazza sollevò lo sguardo e dopo aver sfiorato le guance dell’Ispettore con le dita, lo baciò.

 Entrambi chiusero gli occhi e si abbandonarono a quel bacio, dimenticando per un momento tutti i problemi e il dolore dell’ultimo periodo. In quel momento c’erano soltanto Shireen e Greg. Nient’altro aveva importanza.

 

* * *

 

 «Ciao, Myc.» la ragazza scoccò un bacio sulla fronte al fratello. Si allontanò e gli accarezzò i capelli, accennando un sorriso. «Mi manchi tanto.» sussurrò. Poi gli prese la mano e sospirò. «Non so se puoi sentirmi e so che se è così reputerai tutto questo molto stupido, ma ho bisogno di parlarti. Ho bisogno di parlare con te, perché sei l’unico che se fosse qui mi direbbe la verità e non tenterebbe di compatirmi.» mormorò, poi fece una pausa. «Ho paura.» ammise alla fine, abbassando lo sguardo.

 Si zittì e il silenzio tornò ad avvolgerli entrambi, rotto soltanto dal bip lento e regolare dell’elettrocardiogramma.

 «Per la prima volta nella mia vita ho davvero paura di morire.» riprese. «Non fraintendermi, non ho paura per me. A volte penso che morire sarebbe un sollievo, ma…» si bloccò. «Ho paura che posso succedere prima che tu ti risveglierai e che non potrò mai chiederti scusa per averti detto tutte quelle cattiverie.» la voce tremò. «Ho bisogno di dirti che mi dispiace.» sussurrò. «Devi tornare da me. Devo dirtelo, perché non posso vivere con la consapevolezza di averti ferito e di averti causato tanto dolore.» fece una pausa e poi riprese «Devi combattere per tornare da me. Ok?» chiese, anche se sapeva che lui non le avrebbe risposto. «Torna da me. Ho bisogno di mio fratello.»

 Sospirò e rimase ancora un momento ad osservare il fratello, intubato e incatenato ai macchinari che lo tenevano in vita. Gli unici, sottili fili che continuavano a tenerlo ancorato lì.

 La giovane sollevò il braccio e controllò l’ora. L’orario di visita era finito, perciò si chinò su di lui e gli baciò la fronte, poggiando poi la propria contro quella del fratello per qualche secondo. «Ti voglio bene, Myc.» sussurrò. «Tantissimo.» si allontanò da lui e uscì.

 John, che la stava aspettando fuori dalla stanza, si avvicinò a lei non appena la vide uscire dalla stanza. La raggiunse e senza fare domande le prese il volto fra le mani e le baciò una guancia. «Ehi… andrà tutto bene. Non crederai che questo possa uccidere Mycroft Holmes?»

 Lei annuì e sorrise debolmente. «Grazie, John. Ti voglio bene.»

 «Ti voglio bene anch’io, Shir.» replicò John. Poi le sorrise ancora, le circondò le spalle con un braccio e insieme si avviarono verso l’uscita.

 

* * *

 

 John e Shireen raggiunsero la villa di Mycroft. Appesero le giacche all’ingresso e insieme si avviarono verso il salotto al piano superiore. Appena varcò la soglia il medico dovette reprimere un verso di sorpresa: sembrava fosse esplosa una bomba.

 Una miriade di fogli era sparsa sul pavimento a formare un enorme macchia bianca.

 «Cos’è successo qui?» chiese perplesso.

 Shireen avanzò e gli rivolse uno sguardo imbarazzato. «Scusa, ieri non ho avuto tempo di mettere in ordine.» si scusò, inginocchiandosi a terra.

 Il giorno prima Greg l’aveva accompagnata a casa di Mycroft, dato che avevano ricevuto il via libera dalla scientifica. Lestrade se n’era andato un’ora prima di lei dato che c’era stata un’emergenza al lavoro e Shireen dopo ore di ricerche e dopo aver letto documenti di ogni genere redatti dalla polizia era così stanca che alla fine aveva lasciato la casa senza riordinare nulla.  

 «Somiglio sempre di più a Sherlock.» le sfuggì dalle labbra.  

 John accennò un sorriso. «Cos’hai scoperto?» chiese per incalzarla a parlare, inginocchiandosi al suo fianco e studiando i fogli e le foto sul pavimento.

 «Dunque…» esordì e si schiarì la voce. «Ho perlustrato ogni angolo della casa in cerca di indizi e ho trovato tracce multiple nell’ingresso, in cucina e qui in salotto. Terra, resti di foglie, capelli…» spiegò. «Tutto il resto, bossoli, armi e impronte, se c’erano sono stati rimossi quella sera.»

 «Aspetta» la bloccò John, voltandosi verso di lei. «Capelli? Vuoi dire che abbiamo del DNA?» chiese. Se avessero analizzato i capelli e chiunque avesse tentato di uccidere Mycroft fosse stato schedato avrebbero potuto catturarlo.

 «Sì.» rispose Shireen. «Due mori e uno biondo. Corti, quindi di uomini probabilmente. Li ho già consegnati alla scientifica, che ovviamente si è giustificata dicendo che non li aveva notati. Strano, credevo che certe cose succedessero solo sotto la supervisione di quell’inetto di Anderson.» disse, scuotendo il capo.

 John la osservò per un momento, poi accennò un sorriso triste. «Parli proprio come lui.»

 Shireen sorrise a sua volta, incrociando il suo sguardo.

 Rimasero in silenzio a guardarsi per un lungo momento, poi la ragazza riprese. «Ehm… quando sono andata da Mycroft insieme a Greg, il medico mi ha fornito le fotografie delle ferite inferte dai proiettili.» affermò e le prese scostando alcuni fogli dal pavimento. Le porse al medico, indicandole. «I proiettili sono stati sparati da distanza ravvicinata, perciò per essere arrivati così vicini a Mycroft, chiunque fossero gli aggressori, devono essere stati molto silenziosi.»

 «Credi che fosse qualcuno dei servizi segreti? Forse Mycroft aveva scoperto qualche segreto di stato che avrebbe dovuto rimanere nascosto.» chiese John.

 La giovane Holmes fece spallucce. «Possibile, ma non credo che avrebbero mai-»

 Venne interrotta del cellulare, che prese a vibrare e suonare nella tasca dei pantaloni. La ragazza lo prese tra le mani e vedendo che sullo schermo era comparso il nome di sua madre, si volse verso John, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Erano mesi che sua madre non la chiamava. «Scusa, è mia madre.» forse era successo qualcosa. Altrimenti perché chiamarla così all’improvviso?

 «Tranquilla, rispondi.» replicò lui e tornò ad osservare le fotografie e i documenti forniti dalla polizia.

 La ragazza premette il pollice sullo schermo e rispose. «Pronto, mamma?» chiese e si mise in piedi a fatica, sentendo le gambe dolere dopo essere stata inginocchiata a terra per troppo tempo. «Stai bene?»

 «Ciao, tesoro mio.» trillò la voce della donna dell’altro capo. «Sì, sto bene. Tu come stai?»

 «Bene, grazie.» replicò Shireen, avvicinandosi alla finestra. «È successo qualcosa?»

 «Oh, no, stiamo bene.» rispose la donna. «Perché me lo chiedi?»

 Shireen tirò un sospiro di sollievo. «Perché non mi chiamavi da qualche mese e pensavo che fosse successo qualcosa.» spiegò.

 «No, è tutto ok.» disse la donna con voce rassicurante. «Come sta Mycroft? Ci sono stati miglioramenti?»

 «No. Sta rispondendo alle cure, ma i medici non sanno ancora quando si sveglierà.» disse Shireen, poi sospirò. «Pensate di venire da lui?» chiese, ma immaginava la loro risposta. Non erano andati da lei quando si era ammalata, perché andare da Mycroft adesso che era in coma?

 «Tesoro, siamo entrambi molto impegnati con il lavoro.» disse la madre, esitando. «E… e venire in Inghilterra è impensabile al momento. Non possiamo lasciare tutto per-»

 Shireen aggrottò le sopracciglia e la interruppe. «Scusami?» chiese, perplessa, alzando la voce. «Mycroft è vostro figlio. Ed è in coma, mamma. _In coma._ » ripeté per essere certa che il messaggio fosse stato recepito. «È quasi stato ucciso e voi siete troppo impegnati per venire da lui?»

 «Shireen-»

 «Non posso credere che lo stiate facendo di nuovo.» sbottò furiosa, infischiandosene del fatto che John fosse lì e la stesse ascoltando, gli occhi puntati su di lei. «Non posso credere che dopo essere mancati al funerale di Sherlock, voi abbiate deciso di rimanere in America anche adesso che Mycroft lotta tra la vita e la morte.» concluse, stringendo con più forza il cellulare.

 Sua madre sospirò. «Bambina mia, cerca di capire…»

 «Capire? Capire cosa?» domandò, la voce ridotta a un sussurro. «Che avete abbandonato i vostri figli quando più avevano bisogno di voi? Che preferite rimanere lontani da questa sofferenza per non esserne coinvolti? No. Mi dispiace, mamma, ma non capisco. Per quanto possa impegnarmi, non ci riesco.» ringhiò. «Voi dovreste essere qui. E non c’è nessuna argomentazione che possa reggere. Sai bene che ho ragione.»

 «Lo so, ma-»

 «Allora perché non siete ancora qui?» sbottò Shireen. «In quel altro modo vi devo dire che abbiamo bisogno di voi?»

 La donna sospirò. «Non sei sola, Shireen. Ha detto tu stessa che eri abbastanza grande da cavartela da sola. Ti chiedo di farlo ancora per un po’.»

 Il cuore di Shireen mancò un battito. «È questa la vostra giustificazione? Che sono abbastanza grande da cavarmela da sola contro una malattia?» le sfuggì una risata. «Allora credo che ci rivedremo al mio funerale.»

 «Shireen» disse la donna. «Non dire queste cose. Tu non morirai, tesoro.»

 «Ah, sì? E come lo sai? Non sei qui e per quanto ti riguarda potrei anche essere in fin di vita e nemmeno lo sapresti.» chiese la ragazza, con gli occhi colmi di lacrime. Scosse il capo. «Perché vi comportate così? Perché non potete semplicemente fare i genitori, per una volta?»

 «Mi dispiace, Shireen. Non possiamo venire da te adesso. Ma lo faremo, te lo prometto.» replicò la madre. «Adesso devo andare. Ci sentiamo presto.» e detto questo riattaccò.

 Shireen allontanò il telefono dall’orecchio e abbassò lo sguardo, per nascondere le lacrime che le avevano rigato le guance.

 John si mise in piedi. «Shir?» la chiamò avvicinandosi. «Ehi, tesoro…» tentò di prenderle la mano, ma la ragazza si scostò.

 «John, non farlo, ti prego.» mormorò soltanto Shireen, allontanandosi da lui. «Lasciami stare, per favore.» lo supplicò con voce rotta.

 Prima che potesse allontanarsi e uscire dalla stanza, il medico l’afferrò per il polso e la bloccò. «Fermati, aspetta.»

 Lei scosse il capo, tentando di liberarsi dalla sua presa. «Lasciami...»

 «No.» insistette lui e ignorando il fatto che Shireen si stesse dimenando, la tirò a sé per stringerla tra le braccia.

 Shireen smise di dimenarsi immediatamente, lasciandosi stringere dall’amico, ricambiando la stretta e affondando il viso nella sua spalla. Singhiozzò, aggrappandosi a lui e chiudendo gli occhi. Com’era possibile che nemmeno in quel momento i loro genitori potessero trovare il tempo per andare da loro e supportarli? Che senso aveva mettere al mondo dei figli e comportarsi così? Lasciarli soli non li avrebbe di certo aiutati.

  John le accarezzò i capelli. «Ti voglio bene» sussurrò soltanto, scoccandole delicati baci su una guancia. «Ti voglio bene, Shir. E sono qui. Sarò sempre qui.»

 «Non lasciarmi sola…» mormorò Shireen quando i singhiozzi si calmarono. «Non lasciarmi anche tu.»

 «Non lo farò.» promise l’uomo. «Non lo farò mai. Te lo prometto, tesoro.»

 Shireen poggiò il capo sulla sua spalla e gli scoccò un bacio sul collo. «Ti voglio bene, John.» sussurrò. «Grazie per essere qui per me. Sei il migliore amico che si possa desiderare.»

 «Anch’io ti voglio bene, Shir.» replicò John, cullandola tra le braccia.

 Quando si separarono, dopo un lungo momento passati a stringersi, lui le accarezzò le guance. «Va meglio?» chiese.

 Lei annuì. «Sì, molto meglio.» rispose abbassando lo sguardo. «Grazie.»

 John sorrise dolcemente. «Ehi, tutti hanno bisogno di qualche coccola ogni tanto.» fece notare. «E io sono sempre pronto ad elargirne alla mia Shireen. Però è anche vero che dopo questo dovrai restituirmene un sacco.» concluse ridacchiando.

 Shireen rise a sua volta. «Mi sembra giusto.» concordò. «Torniamo al lavoro?» chiese asciugandosi le guance.

 Watson annuì.

 La ragazza si volse di scatto verso la finestra, dato che la pioggia aveva cominciato a battere violentemente contro il vetro e un tuono era appena risuonato nell’aria, e solo allora si accorse che c’era qualcosa di strano. Aggrottò le sopracciglia, avvicinandosi al vetro. Sembrava tutto così tranquillo da sembrare irreale, gli alberi senza foglie – tutte cadute sul vialetto in un tripudio di colori autunnali – erano il ritratto del silenzio, ma le siepi… le siepi erano perfettamente curate. Socchiuse gli occhi per vedere meglio. Non solo erano curate, ma erano anche cambiate. Shireen era certa che l’ultima volta – la sera in cui aveva trovato Mycroft – fossero più irregolari, ma adesso sembrava fossero state potate di recente: erano perfette, pulite e ordinate. Eppure era Mycroft ad occuparsi personalmente di chiamare il giardiniere, quindi com’era possibile che fossero state sistemate se lui era in coma? Chi l’aveva chiamato?

 «Chi ha chiamato il giardiniere?» mormorò tra sé e sé.

 «Cosa?» domandò John, perplesso, volgendosi verso di lei, dato che era tornato a studiare le fotografie fornite dai medici.

 «Chi ha chiamato il giardiniere?» ripeté lei a voce più alta, avvicinandosi ancora alla finestra. «La sera in cui hanno sparato a mio fratello erano ancora da potare e se è lui a occuparsi di chiamare il giardiniere, chi lo ha chiamato al posto suo?»

 John aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Shireen, non voglio sembrarti scortese, ma in questo momento non è di vitale importanza.» fece notare. «Dovremmo occuparci di risolvere il caso di Mycroft e non del…»

 La giovane non lo sentì nemmeno. Uscì dalla stanza e si avviò verso la camera da letto di Mycroft, l’unica ad avere un balcone su cui salire per avere una visuale migliore. Aprì la porta a vetri scostando le tende per uscire. Si avvicinò alla balaustra e quando realizzò ciò che aveva davanti, trattenne il fiato, portandosi una mano alla bocca. L’aveva visto così tante volte che averlo nuovamente sotto gli occhi le fece salire la nausea.

 «Shir!» gridò Watson dal corridoio. «Shir!» la chiamò ancora entrando nella stanza. Quando uscì sul balcone si fermò alle sue spalle. «Che succede?»

 «Moriarty» sussurrò la ragazza flebilmente.

 «Cosa?» domandò ancora muovendosi verso di lei. Si fermò al suo fianco e la prese per le spalle per voltarla verso di sé. Le sollevò il mento con la mano e studiò il suo viso. Era pallida e gli occhi erano spalancati, non sapeva se per la sorpresa o per la paura. «Forse dovremmo andarcene, non stai bene.» concluse e tentò di trascinarla via. «Direi che per oggi può bastare. Hai bisogno di riposare.»

 «No, John. Guarda.» disse lei, trattenendolo e indicando il giardino. «Le siepi sono un messaggio.» spiegò, tornando finalmente in sé. «È quello che Moriarty ha lasciato a Sherlock prima che si suicidasse. È lui.»

 L’uomo aggrottò le sopracciglia e finalmente si voltò. «Ma che diavolo…?» gli sfuggì e gli occhi si spalancarono per l’orrore.

 Chiunque avesse potato le siepi aveva fatto davvero un lavoro molto accurato: erano state modellate con precisione a formare tre lettere. Per la precisioni tre vocali. Le tre vocali che Watson aveva visto più spesso in tutta la sua vita, soprattutto negli ultimi anni.

_I O U_

 

 Quel messaggio Moriarty lo aveva inciso su una mela a Baker Street, poi aveva tappezzato i muri di tutta Baker Street perché potessero vederlo ad ogni angolo e non potessero sfuggirgli.

 «Non capisco.» replicò Watson. «Lui si è sparato. Lestrade ha visto il corpo sul tetto del Bart’s. Come può essere vivo?»

 Shireen indietreggiò. «Eppure deve esserlo. Nessuno sa del messaggio a parte noi.» fece notare. Moriarty poteva aver dato indicazioni a qualcuno per fare lo stesso a casa di Mycroft, certo, ma era poco probabile che Jim avesse raccontato a qualcuno quella storia. Tutti i suoi collaboratori sapevano lo stretto indispensabile, nulla di più, altrimenti sarebbero stati troppo pericolosi.

 «Non potrebbe essere qualcuno che stava tentando di emularlo?» azzardò John continuando a fissare le siepi. «Forse lo ha detto a qualcuno per poterci spaventare. Moriarty era fatto così. Gli piaceva la teatralità.»

 La giovane Holmes scosse il capo. «Le lettere, i capelli neri… Le coincidenze sono troppe.» rifletté. «Mycroft dice sempre che l’universo di raro è così pigro. Tutto questo non può essere un caso, John. È evidente che qui abbiamo a che fare con Moriarty o con qualcuno che lavorava a stretto contatto con lui.»

 «Quindi è vivo?» chiese il dottore. «È stato lui a sparare a Mycroft?»

 «Non so se sia solo il mandante o l’esecutore. Ma è vivo. Questo è certo.» la giovane abbassò lo sguardo per poi sollevarlo immediatamente. «E io devo trovarlo.»


	16. Sensi di colpa

 Shireen raggiunse il Bart’s e percorse il corridoio principale fino ad arrivare all’ascensore; la sala d’aspetto brulicava di persone che aspettavano i loro parenti o amici, alcuni in lacrime, altri visibilmente agitati e in attesa di qualche notizia. I medici facevano avanti e indietro seguiti da infermiere e tirocinanti che prendevano appunti o ricevevano indicazioni su dove andare e su che tipo di caso avrebbero avuto a che fare.

 La ragazza salì sull’ascensore e raggiunse la stanza di Mycroft, percorrendo il lungo corridoio del reparto degenza. Si fermò sulla porta della terz’ultima stanza e, dopo aver girato la maniglia, entrò. Come sempre la luce era spenta e gli unici rumori udibili erano quelli del respiratore e dell’elettrocardiogramma; la ragazza dopo essersi abituata all’oscurità, si chiuse la porta alle spalle e si sedette sulla sedia accanto al letto.

 «Ciao, Myc.» lo salutò prendendogli la mano. Era fredda e immobile come sempre, proprio come il suo volto, pallido e magro. «Riuscirò a trovare chi ti ha fatto questo, te lo prometto. Lo troverò e lo fermerò.» si interruppe per osservare il volto del fratello, che accarezzò con il dorso della mano. «Devi resistere, Myc. Tieni duro e torna da me. Ti prometto che quando ti sveglierai, questa storia sarà già finita.» concluse e gli sfiorò il dorso della mano con le labbra.

 Rimase in silenzio per qualche minuto, tentando di non pensare al fatto che avrebbe potuto perdere un altro fratello e tentando di convincersi che tutto sarebbe andato bene. Doveva essere ottimista e pensare che tutto si sarebbe risolto, come non facevano che ripeterle Greg e John.

 Accennò un sorriso. Il medico le aveva detto di continuare a parlargli perché lo avrebbe aiutato, perciò la ragazza riprese. «Sai, Mycroft, avevi ragione.» disse, accarezzandogli il viso. «Greg provava davvero qualcosa per me.» sorrise. «Stiamo insieme da qualche settimana e non potrei essere più felice di aver trovato un uomo come lui. Mi è rimasto accanto fin dall’inizio e riesce a rendermi felice come solo Arthur era riuscito a fare. L’unica cosa che manca sei tu. Dovresti essere qui a mettermi in imbarazzo davanti a Greg e controllare che non faccia stupidaggini o a farci pedinare da qualcuno per controllare che non corriamo troppo.» rise sommessamente. «Non oso immagine cosa penserebbe Sherlock di tutto questo. Probabilmente non capirebbe nemmeno con chi ho una relazione considerando che non ha mai imparato il nome di Lestrade.»

 Sospirò e per un momento si soffermò ad osservare il volto di Mycroft, per certi aspetti così simile al suo da sembrarle di guardarsi allo specchio, ma allo stesso tempo così diverso da non riuscire a riconoscerlo. Era suo fratello, ma allo stesso tempo non sembrava più il Mycroft di una volta. Era cambiato e la lontananza che si erano imposti non aveva fatto altro che impedirle di notare quei cambiamenti e di intervenire in soccorso del fratello. Proprio com’era accaduto con Sherlock.

 «Ti voglio bene, Myc.» sussurrò Shireen, poi gli posò un delicato bacio sulla guancia e uscì, dato che l’orario di visita era finito da quasi un’ora.

  Fuori dalla porta, si scontrò con due visitatori in evidente ritardo. Indossavano abiti pesanti e la ragazza poté notare dalle tracce che avevano sui capelli e sugli abiti, che la prima neve aveva cominciato a imbiancare Londra.

 Quando sollevò lo sguardo, non poté credere ai suoi occhi. «Mamma? Papà?» chiese stupita. Credeva che con la telefonata di due settimane prima, i suoi avessero stabilito che non sarebbero andati a far visita a Mycroft per un po’. E invece eccoli lì.

 I due le sorrisero e la donna avanzò, abbracciandola forte, senza permetterle di opporsi.  

 «Oh, tesoro.» sussurrò accarezzandole il capo, coperto dal cappellino per nascondere il taglio di capelli, nuovamente troppo corti a causa della chemio. «Come stai?»

 «Sto bene.» rispose lei sbrigativa quando si separarono. Aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Quando siete arrivati? Credevo che non sareste venuti perché eravate impegnati.»

 «Due ore fa.» spiegò la donna. «Eravamo molto impegnati, è vero, ma abbiamo riflettuto a lungo riguardo a quello che hai detto e abbiamo capito che avevi ragione. Dobbiamo stare accanto a Mycroft.»

 Shireen spostò lo sguardo dalla madre al padre e dopo un momento annuì.

 La donna sollevò una mano e le accarezzò una guancia. «Sei pallida, sicura di sentirti bene?»

 La giovane scosse il capo. «Sto bene.»

 «Come sta Mickey?» chiese poi la madre.

 La ragazza scosse il capo. «Nessun miglioramento.»

 La donna annuì ed entrò senza aggiungere altro.

 Il padre rimase all’esterno della stanza e quando sua moglie si fu richiusa la porta alle spalle, si avvicinò alla figlia e dopo averle preso il volto fra le mani le scoccò un delicato bacio sulla fronte, sorridendole e accarezzandole il viso con delicatezza.

 «Mi sei mancata, tesoro.» le disse.

 Lei accennò un sorriso. «Anche tu, papà.»

 L’uomo, essendosi accorto della freddezza della figlia, la lasciò andare. «Andrà tutto bene. Vedrai che Mycroft si rimetterà.» la rassicurò accarezzandole il capo e accennando un sorriso. «È forte. Ce la farà.»

 Shireen annuì.

 E lui entrò nella stanza, lasciandola sola nel corridoio deserto ad attendere il loro ritorno.

 

* * *

 

 «Rimarrete in albergo?» domandò la ragazza guidandoli fuori dall’ospedale.

 «Sì.» rispose il padre, continuando a tenere la mano sulla spalla della moglie, che aveva gli occhi arrossati dal pianto. «Ma speravamo di poterti vedere, ogni tanto.»

 «Potrete vedermi quando vorrete.» li rassicurò guidandoli verso il bar più vicino. «In ogni caso se preferite venire a stare a Baker Street, la stanza di Sherlock è vuota e ce n’è una libera al piano di sopra.» concluse. Nell’ultimo periodo, John dormiva spesso con lei per controllare che non si sentisse male durante la notte, perciò aveva abbandonato la sua stanza al piano superiore per rimanere al suo fianco dato che il letto era ad una piazza e mezza e abbastanza spazioso per entrambi.

 «Il tuo coinquilino non vive più lì?» domandò la madre, asciugandosi le lacrime con un fazzolettino di carta che Shireen le offrì.

 La giovane annuì. «Sì.» affermò «Ma da quando sto male condividiamo la mia stanza. Preferisce starmi vicino per controllarmi.»

 «È molto gentile da parte sua volerti stare accanto.» affermò il padre fermandosi al semaforo, accanto alla moglie e alla figlia. «Da quanto state insieme?»

 Shireen alzò gli occhi al cielo, trattenendosi a stento dallo sbuffare. «Papà, è solo un amico. Ce l’ha già una fidanzata.»

 La madre le prese la mano, sorridendo. «E tu?» domandò. «Hai trovato qualcuno qui a Londra?»

 «Sì. Non volevo dirvelo per telefono, ma dato che siete qui credo che sia vostro diritto saperlo.» affermò la giovane, sorridendo, per la prima volta da quando i suoi genitori erano arrivati, al pensiero di Greg. «Si chiama Greg.»

 «Bel nome.» replicò la madre. «Parlaci di lui, dolcezza, così quando lo incontreremo non lo dovremmo sottoporre a un interrogatorio.»

 Shireen rise. «È abituato agli interrogatori.» confermò. «È un Ispettore di Scotland Yard. Era un amico di Sherlock, è grazie a lui se l’ho conosciuto.» si mosse per attraversare la strada, seguita dai genitori. «Di solito i fratelli maggiori riescono a distruggere qualsiasi tipo di relazione sentimentale, invece in questo caso Sherlock ne è stato il promotore.» concluse, poi indicò loro la porta di un bar ed entrarono per riscaldarsi.

 Raggiunsero uno dei tavoli più appartati e ordinarono tre tazze di caffè e Shireen continuo a raccontare loro della sua relazione con Greg.

 Quando la cameriera tornò con l’ordinazione, la madre bevve un sorso del suo caffè e poi riprese. «Non credi sia un po’ troppo grande per te?» domandò riferendosi a Lestrade.

 Shireen sospirò. «Mamma…»

 «Non voglio fare la guastafeste, Shireen, voglio solo che tu ti renda conto che se questa storia dovesse funzionare, quando tu avrai quarant’anni, lui ne avrà già sessanta.» spiegò. «È bello che tu abbia trovato qualcuno dopo Arthur, ma forse dovresti pensarci con più attenzione.»

 «A suo tempo anche Arthur non era il ragazzo che avreste voluto per me.» affermò la giovane, ricordando quando aveva presentato il suo primo fidanzato alla famiglia. «Era troppo buono, troppo dedito allo studio… ma allo stesso tempo troppo poco per me. Avete detto che avrei meritato di meglio e adesso che ho trovato Greg volete rovinare tutto di nuovo?»

 «Non è questo, dolcezza.» intervenne il padre, prendendole la mano. «Ma la differenza d’età è davvero notevole. E non vorremmo che lui stesse con te per… diciamo… approfittarsene.»

 Shireen aggrottò le sopracciglia, incredula di fronte alle parole del padre. «Voi non lo conoscete.» replicò, tentando di mantenere la calma. «Greg è un uomo meraviglioso e non sarebbe mai capace di una cosa del genere.»

 La madre sospirò. «Le persone sono capaci di cose ben peggiori.»

 «Mi credete davvero così stupida da scegliere un uomo capace di usarmi e gettarmi via come un giocattolo rotto?» chiese a quel punto, mettendosi a sedere più dritta sulla sedia. «Non sono ingenua a tal punto da farmi abbindolare in questo modo, mamma. Né tantomeno permetterei a qualcuno di trattarmi così.» fece notare. «Stabilito ciò, potrete giudicarlo solo dopo averlo conosciuto. Perciò prima di dispensare giudizi aspettate di averlo incontrato di persona.»

 «Quando ce lo farai conoscere?» domandò il padre.

 «Presto.»

 «Appena Mycroft starà meglio potremmo organizzare una bella cena in famiglia.» propose la madre. «Sarebbe un buon modo per conoscerlo.»

  _Se Mycroft starà meglio,_ non poté fare a meno di pensare Shireen. L’idea che potesse morire – proprio come Sherlock – le martellava nella mente da così tanto tempo, che sembrava aver perso ogni speranza che si sarebbe svegliato dal coma. Abbassò lo sguardo sulla tazza di tè, ancora colma del liquido ormai freddo, davanti a sé e sospirò. Sentendosi avvampare di calore si tolse il cappellino.

 I genitori sembrarono delusi.

 «Oh, bambina mia…» disse la madre. «I tuoi bellissimi capelli. Mi dispiace tanto.»

 «Sono solo capelli, mamma.» fece notare la giovane. «La leucemia ha risvolti ben peggiori di questo. I capelli ricresceranno. In ogni caso volevo tagliarli da tempo.»

 I due annuirono.

 Dopo un momento di silenzio, Shireen riprese. «Perché non siete venuti?»

 «Dove, tesoro?» domandò di rimando il padre, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

 «Al funerale di Sherlock.» precisò lei.

 I genitori si si scambiarono uno sguardo, poi sospirarono.

 La madre abbassò lo sguardo e si schiarì la voce. «Non potevamo.»

 «Perché no?» domandò Shireen.

 «Faceva troppo male.» continuò il padre.

 La ragazza scosse il capo. «Era vostro figlio.» disse soltanto.

 «Perdere un figlio è come perdere una parte di se stessi. Il dolore che si prova è indescrivibile, Shireen. Se fossimo venuti…» il padre si bloccò, si schiarì la voce e riprese. «Quando diventerai madre capirai.»

 La giovane ignorò l’ultimo commento. «Avete idea di quanto la vostra assenza mi abbia ferita?» sua madre e suo padre abbassarono lo sguardo. «Né voi né Mycroft vi siete presentati. Sherlock l’avrebbe fatto per voi.» si schiarì la voce. «E non siete venuti nemmeno una volta a vedere come stavo. Da quando mi è stata diagnosticata la leucemia non avete più-»

 «Mycroft ti è rimasto accanto.» la interruppe la madre.

 «Ciò non toglie che se vi avessi avuti al mio fianco mi sarei sentita meglio.» affermò. «E anche Mycroft si sarebbe meritato di avervi al suo fianco molto prima. Rischiamo di perderlo e voi vi presentate qui a quasi un mese dal suo ferimento.» fece notare.

 «Lui ce la farà.» intervenne la donna. «È un Holmes. Siamo forti.» concluse prendendo la mano al marito.

 «È per questo che avete deciso di non venire a vedere come stavo quando ho scoperto di essere malata?» domandò. Non era giusto rinfacciare quelle cose ai genitori: le volevano bene, si erano presi cura di lei quand’era bambina e il momento che stavano attraversando era sicuramente difficile… ma non erano nemmeno venuti a vedere come stava quando aveva saputo di essere malata.

 «Amore mio-» esordì il padre, ma lei lo interruppe.

 «Vi avrei solo voluti al mio fianco. Non chiedevo nient’altro.»

 «Sapevamo che eri in buone mani.» intervenne la madre.

 Shireen, spazientita, annuì. «D’accordo.» disse «Non importa. Non avrei dovuto chiedervi nulla.» concluse. «Finiamola qui.» non era il momento di discutere del passato. Dovevano pensare a suo fratello, sperare che guarisse e avrebbero dovuto aiutarlo a riprendersi in quel caso. Mycroft era la loro priorità in quel momento.

 

* * *

 

  Il mattino seguente, quando Shireen si svegliò, si diresse in cucina e cominciò a preparare la colazione ripensando alla conversazione avuta con i genitori il giorno precedente. Era assurdo che le avessero detto quelle cose su Greg senza nemmeno conoscerlo e che avessero tentato di giustificare il loro comportamento. Avevano sbagliato in entrambi i casi, ma ovviamente non riuscivano a vederlo.

 «Shireen?» la voce della signora Hudson la fece voltare verso la porta.

 «Buongiorno, signora Hudson.» la salutò sorridendo.

 La donna indossava il suo fedele abito viola e le sue ciabatte rosa confetto. Le sue labbra, rese rosse dal rossetto, erano aperte in un sorriso amichevole e dolce, come sempre.

 «Ciao, cara. C’è l’Ispettore Lestrade.» ricambiò. «Posso farlo entrare?»

 Shireen dimenticò la rabbia che le aveva fatto contorcere lo stomaco il giorno precedente e quella notte e sorrise. «Certo. Grazie.»

 La padrona di casa si spostò e Lestrade fece capolino dal corridoio.

 L’uomo varcò la soglia e si avvicinò alla ragazza, rivolgendole un sorriso. «Ciao, Shir.»

 Shireen sorrise e si avvicinò. Gli circondò il collo con le braccia e poggiò le labbra su quelle di lui. «Ciao, Greg.» sussurrò sulle sue labbra quando si separarono. Poi gli scompigliò i capelli per ripulirli dalla neve che vi si era poggiata sopra e sorrise. «Come stai?»

 «Bene, grazie.» rispose, accarezzandole i fianchi. «Tu stai bene?»

 «Sì.» replicò «Hai già fatto colazione? Ti va un po’ di caffè?» domandò e vedendolo annuire riprese ad armeggiare con la caffettiera. Una volta preparata la mise sul fuoco, invitando Greg a sedersi sul divano.

 «Oggi non lavori?» domandò sedendosi accanto a lui.

 «No. Giorno di riposo.» replicò «Sono venuto per accompagnarti in ospedale.»

 Lei sorrise. «Non avresti dovuto.» affermò. «Dovresti utilizzare le tue ferie per qualcosa di più piacevole.» era l’ennesima seduta di chemioterapia ed era abituata ad andarci da sola quando John non poteva accompagnarla. Apprezzava che Greg volesse rimanere al suo fianco, ma non voleva che perdesse il suo unico giorno libero stando seduto accanto al suo letto, in un ospedale.

 «Lo faccio volentieri.» affermò l’Ispettore. «E poi, qualsiasi momento passato con te, ovunque siamo, vale tutti i giorni di ferie che posso prendere.» concluse.

 Shireen sorrise e gli scoccò un bacio sulla guancia. «Grazie.» sussurrò. «Poi vorrei passare da Mycroft. Ti va di accompagnarmi?»

 «Certo, volentieri.»

 Shireen gli scoccò un bacio sulle labbra, sfiorandole teneramente.

 Sentendo che la caffettiera aveva cominciato a gorgogliare sonoramente, si allontanò e si mise in piedi avviandosi verso la cucina. «Ieri sono arrivati i miei genitori.» affermò vedendo che Greg si era messo in piedi e l’aveva seguita. «Vorrebbero conoscerti.» concluse voltandosi verso di lui, tentando di ignorare la vocina che continuava a sussurrarle che i suoi genitori non vedevano di buon occhio la loro storia.

 L’Ispettore sorrise. «Volentieri.»

 Shireen aggrottò le sopracciglia e rise. «Be’, l’hai presa meglio di quanto mi aspettassi. Credevo che avresti avuto una crisi di nervi o un attacco di panico.» affermò versando il caffè nelle tazze. «Di solito quando si parla di presentazioni alla famiglia si scatena un’ondata di panico.»

 «Be’, non potrà essere peggio che affrontare i tuoi fratelli.» fece notare con un leggero sorriso sulle labbra. «Sinceramente mi spaventa più il farlo sapere a Mycroft.»

 «Sì, forse hai ragione.» concordò lei con una risata.

 

* * *

 

 La seduta di chemioterapia non durò molto. Shireen arrivò, si sdraiò sul letto, un’infermiera preparò la flebo e dopo averla inserita in vena, le consigliò di rilassarsi, facendole sapere che sarebbe tornare più tardi per controllare che tutto fosse in ordine.

 «Cerca di dormire, Shir.» le consigliò Greg prendendole la mano. «Sarò qui quando ti sveglierai.» sorrise e le baciò il dorso della mano.

 Lei sorrise. «Lo so.» confermò. «Sei sempre qui, Greg e non c’è niente che mi renda più felice.» ricambiò la stretta alla mano e poco dopo chiuse gli occhi, cedendo alla stanchezza.

 

* * *

 

 Shireen scattò a sedere ansimando.

 «Greg!» esclamò. Moriarty era arrivato e gli aveva sparato alle spalle, aveva visto tutta la scena senza poter fare nulla per fermarlo.

 Osservando meglio ciò che la circondava, però, si sentì confusa. Dove si trovava? Era certa di trovarsi in una piscina. Eppure il paesaggio era cambiato. Com’era possibile?

 Greg, ancora seduto accanto a lei, aumentò la pressione sulla sua mano per farle capire che era lì. «Sono qui.» la ragazza sobbalzò, il respiro affannato e il cuore che galoppava nel petto, ma lui continuò a tentare di rassicurarla. «Ehi, ehi, Shir, sono io. Greg.» affermò poggiandole le mani sulle spalle e cercando il suo sguardo.

 Quando la giovane incontrò il suo sguardo e finalmente lo riconobbe, immediatamente si rilassò. Tentò di regolarizzare il respiro e quando riuscì a parlare, la prima cosa che fece fu scusarsi.

 «Scusa… ho… credevo che Moriarty ti avesse-» balbettò facendo scivolare le mani sulle guance di lui e accarezzandole con i pollici. Chiuse gli occhi e inspirò profondamente. «Scusami, Greg. Mi dispiace.»

 Lui scosse il capo e si avvicinò per stringerla tra le braccia. «Non preoccuparti.» le assicurò. «Respira.» aggiunse sentendo che stava ansimando pesantemente.

 Lei annuì, chiudendo gli occhi e imponendosi di calmarsi. «Grazie.» disse «Grazie per essere qui.»

 

* * *

 

 La stanza di Mycroft era sempre la stessa. Il letto era al centro, attorniato dai macchinari e dalle flebo. E il corpo di Mycroft, sempre più magro e consumato, era steso immobile sul materasso sotto candide lenzuola bianche che coprivano il suo corpo, lasciando intravedere quanto fosse dimagrito nell’ultimo periodo.

 Shireen si avvicinò al fratello e gli sfiorò la fronte con le labbra. «Ciao, Mycroft.» gli accarezzò il volto con il dorso della mano e sospirò. Ogni volta che lo rivedeva era come ricevere una pugnalata al cuore. Perché Mycroft doveva soffrire così tanto? Cosa aveva fatto per meritarsi tutto quel dolore?

 Percepì la mano di Lestrade sfiorare la sua per stringerla e ricambiò intrecciando le dita a quelle di lui. Dopo un momento di silenzio, la ragazza prese fiato e parlò.

 «C’era qualcosa che lo tormentava.» bisbigliò accarezzando i capelli del fratello maggiore.

 «Non ho notato nulla di strano nel suo comportamento.» fece notare Lestrade. «Mi sembrava quello di sempre.»

 «Anche a me.» disse lei. «Tutto perché non ho saputo osservare e cogliere i segnali. Quando è venuto da me avrei dovuto chiedergli perché avesse deciso di prendersi cura di me e perché volesse portarmi via da Baker Street. Era una richiesta d’aiuto. Ed era così evidente. Aveva bisogno di me e io l’ho respinto.»

 «Ma perché non dirti che cosa lo tormentava?»

 «Mycroft non è il tipo, lo sai.» la ragazza sfiorò la mano del fratello.

 «Oppure non poteva parlarne apertamente.» disse Greg. «Forse sapeva che Moriarty sarebbe tornato a cercarlo e che probabilmente avrebbe provato a colpire anche te e voleva essere certo che fossi al sicuro.»

 «O semplicemente voleva che gli stessi accanto.»

 Greg aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Ma perché? Insomma, sei qui a Londra da due anni ormai e si faceva vedere raramente. Cosa può avergli fatto cambiare idea?»

 «È stata la mia malattia.» rispose Shireen. «Quando è venuto da me era distrutto. È crollato come mai aveva fatto prima e la consapevolezza che non avrebbe potuto aiutarmi, questa volta, lo ha consumato.» sussurrò. «Guardalo.» fece un cenno con la mano per indicare il corpo del fratello e poi si voltò per incontrare gli occhi dell’Ispettore. «È evidente che non si fosse più fatto vedere perché non sopportava l’idea di dover assistere alla mia morte.» concluse. Come aveva potuto essere così cieca? Era ovvio, suo fratello non era andato da lei perché aveva capito che lei sarebbe morta e dopo ciò che lei gli aveva detto – dopo avergli sbattuto in faccia il fatto che l’avesse lasciata sola – aveva preferito soffrire da solo, senza coinvolgere lei.

 Greg aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Qualsiasi idea tu ti sia fatta, levati dalla testa che sia colpa tua.» la precedette, ancora prima che quel pensiero potesse emergere nella sua mente.

 Lei protestò. «Greg-»

 «Shir, non è colpa tua.» ripeté lui, interrompendola e la fece voltare verso di sé poggiandole le mani sulle spalle. «La malattia non è colpa tua. Mycroft stava soffrendo a vederti così, ma questo non ti rende certo responsabile.»

 «Sai bene che non è vero.» ribatté la ragazza. «È stata tutta colpa di questa stupida leucemia e del fatto che io continuassi a ripetergli che sarei morta e che mi avesse lasciata sola. È cominciato tutto quando mi sono ammalata.»

 «Non mi sembra che tu abbia mai espresso il desiderio di ammalarti.» dichiarò l’Ispettore. «Perciò non incolparti per qualcosa che non avresti potuto cambiare. Tu stessa hai detto più volte che le malattie sono cose che non si possono prevedere o cancellare.»

 La ragazza si limitò ad abbassare lo sguardo. Sapeva bene, in fondo, che Greg aveva perfettamente ragione. Non aveva mai voluto ammalarsi, né far soffrire suo fratello e i suoi amici. Ma restava il fatto che avrebbe dovuto accorgersi di ciò che stava accadendo a suo fratello prima di arrivare a quel punto.

 «Ehi…» Lestrade le sollevò il volto con due dita e puntò gli occhi in quelli di lei. «Andrà tutto bene. Mycroft si riprenderà.»

 «È in coma da troppo tempo.» replicò Shireen, scuotendo il capo.

 «Ci sono persone che si sono risvegliate dal coma anche dopo anni.» affermò il poliziotto. «Mycroft starà bene, ne sono sicuro. Se è forte la decima parte di quanto lo sei stata tu in questo periodo, allora sopravvivrà e tornerà da te.» sorrise. «Ti vuole bene e non ti lascerà. Non permetterà a Moriarty di allontanarlo da te.»

 La ragazza accennò un sorriso, poi sfiorò la guancia dell’Ispettore con le dita. «Non so come farei senza di te.» sussurrò, poi lo abbracciò. «E non so come potrei ringraziarti per tutto ciò che hai fatto e che stai facendo per me, Greg.»

 L’Ispettore sorrise. «Mi accontento di un bacio.»

 Shireen si allontanò da lui e poggiò le proprie labbra su quelle sottili dell’Ispettore, baciandolo dolcemente.

 

* * *

 

 Quando Shireen tornò dall’ospedale, varcò la soglia dell’appartamento quasi trascinandosi. La chemioterapia l’aveva distrutta e neanche il pranzo offertole da Greg era riuscito a rimetterla in forze. Sentiva il fisico sul punto di cedere, quasi non potesse più reggere il suo peso. La testa si era fatta leggera e tutti i pensieri che le affollavano la mente di certo non stavano aiutando. Per non parlare della visita a Mycroft. Vedere il suo corpo immobile, pallido e consumato era ogni volta più doloroso, man mano che la consapevolezza che probabilmente non si sarebbe più svegliato si faceva strada in lei. E nonostante tutte le parole di conforto dei suoi amici, nonostante i suoi genitori fossero finalmente a Londra, lei sapeva che la situazione non avrebbe fatto che peggiorare. Per tutti, compresi coloro che non avrebbero dovuto rimanere coinvolti.

 La porta dell’appartamento della signora Hudson si aprì non appena la ragazza si fu richiusa la porta alle spalle. La donna fece capolino dalla soglia di casa sua e quando vide il volto pallido di Shireen la raggiunse e la strinse a sé.

 «Posso fare qualcosa?» chiese soltanto, accarezzandole i capelli e la schiena.

 Shireen scosse il capo. «Sta già facendo molto, signora Hudson.» replicò. «È sempre qui per me. Non potrei chiedere di meglio.» quando si separarono le sorrise. «Grazie»

 La padrona di casa le scoccò un bacio sulla guancia e quando la vide salire le scale, rientrò in casa.

 Shireen salì le scale lentamente, tenendo una mano poggiata contro la parete per non perdere l’equilibrio; le sue gambe sembravano essersi fatte di piombo, i piedi sembravano pietra.

 Quando varcò la soglia del salotto, si bloccò e chiuse gli occhi inspirando profondamente per qualche secondo. Il mondo si era ridotto a una sorta di teatro in bianco e nero in cui sembrava essere rappresentata un’opera tanto tragica e assurda da sembrare irreale.

 Automaticamente si tolse sciarpa e giacca e li appese all’appendiabiti. Sentì le gambe vacillare e si poggiò allo stipite della porta prima di cadere. Riaprì gli occhi appena in tempo per vedere John emergere dalla cucina ed entrare in salotto.

 Quando il medico la vide si fermò a pochi passi da lei. «Shireen» sussurrò.

 Lei, terribilmente pallida e debole dopo quella giornata tremenda, sentì gli occhi pizzicare pericolosamente mentre le lacrime le appannavano la vista.

 Watson sospirò e un’espressione carica di dolore si dipinse sul suo volto. Non disse nulla, si limitò ad allargare le braccia, accogliendo la ragazza nella sua stretta.

 Shireen gli circondò il collo con le braccia e si lasciò stringere forte. Affondò il viso nella spalla dell’amico e permise alle tanto odiate lacrime di bagnarle le guance, liberandola dal terribile peso che la stava opprimendo il cuore da troppo tempo ormai.

 Non ci fu bisogno di parole.

 John sapeva. Avrebbe capito ogni cosa senza bisogno che lei spiegasse.

 «Shh…» sussurrò infatti, sentendola tremare contro di lui. Le accarezzò i capelli e le scoccò un bacio su una guancia. «Sono qui, amore mio. Shh…»

 «Morirà, John…» ansimò lei. «Sta morendo. Mycroft sta morendo…»

 Lui la cullò fra le braccia. «Non morirà.» assicurò «È forte e non morirà, Shireen. Abbi fede. Conosci Mycroft, sai anche tu che ha sempre combattuto. Credi davvero che questa volta si lascerà andare?» le baciò una guancia. «Non ti lascerà sola. Non lo farebbe mai.»

 «Ho paura di perderlo per sempre.» gemette Shireen. «Non posso perderlo. Lo amo troppo, non può andarsene così.»

 John la allontanò da sé e le accarezzò le guance. «Guardami, Shir» sussurrò. «Calmati e respira profondamente.» vedendola annuire le prese la mano e la guidò fino alla sua poltrona.

 Si sedette e poi la tirò verso di sé, lasciando che si sedesse sulle sue gambe. E, attendendo che riprendesse a respirare normalmente, la cullò dolcemente, stringendola forte a sé per riscaldarla. Era così esile che tenerla fra le braccia era come stringere una piccola bambola di porcellana.

 Dopo svariati minuti di silenzio, Shireen, con lo sguardo puntato sul camino, riprese, avvolgendo il collo di John con le braccia. «Non lasciarmi.» sussurrò contro la sua pelle. «Almeno tu non farlo, John.»

 L’uomo le accarezzò il volto e sorrise. «Non lo farei mai, tesoro.» affermò. «Sarò sempre qui. Qualunque cosa accadrà sarò qui per te. Te lo prometto. Ok?»

 Shireen puntò gli occhi in quelli di lui e annuì. Lo abbracciò nuovamente, affondando il capo nell’incavo del suo collo e inspirando il suo profumo. Chiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi cullare dalle braccia forti e sicure del medico. «Ti voglio bene, John.»

 «Anche io, Shir. Tantissimo.»


	17. Supporto

 Shireen passò la settimana seguente a tentare di capire a chi appartenessero i capelli trovati a casa di Mycroft. Quelli neri erano sicuramente di Moriarty, anche se non potevano esserne certi dato che non era possibile eseguire un confronto del DNA dato che a quanto pareva alla polizia era stato negato il permesso di riesumare la salma. Il problema erano i capelli biondi. A chi potevano appartenere? Sicuramente Moriarty aveva un nuovo complice, ma chiunque fosse non era schedato perciò era impossibile riuscire ad identificarlo. E quello fu l’ennesimo buco nell’acqua che fece sprofondare Shireen nello sconforto.

 Come potevano capire chi fosse il complice di Jim, se non era schedato? Non sarebbero mai riusciti ad arrivare a lui. E poi di chi poteva fidarsi così ciecamente, Moriarty, tanto da portarlo con sé in una missione del genere? Per compiti così importanti Jim aveva sempre agito da solo, senza coinvolgere nemmeno i suoi compagni più fidati. Sia alla piscina, sia al momento del suicidio di Sherlock era solo.

 Eppure il suo modus operandi era cambiato. All’improvviso e senza motivo. Certo, si doveva considerare che fosse uno psicopatico, ma era tutto troppo strano anche per qualcuno come lui.

 E soprattutto: come aveva potuto sopravvivere dopo essersi sparato?

 La giovane non era mai stata più confusa in vita sua.

 

* * *

 

 Shireen decise di far visita a Mycroft nell’unico pomeriggio della settimana in cui sembrava poter respirare da sola. Non aveva dovuto utilizzare gli occhialini durante la notte ed era riuscita a mangiare due pasti interi senza vomitarli o sentirsi male, perciò doveva approfittarne per uscire di casa.

 Raggiunse il Bart’s prendendo un taxi davanti a casa e dopo aver pagato l’autista scese, entrando in ospedale camminando spedita. Prese l’ascensore per raggiungere il reparto, notando che quel giorno era stranamente vuoto.

 Quando entrò nella stanza di Mycroft, semplicemente si sedette sulla sedia accanto al letto, prendendo la mano di suo fratello e intrecciando le sue dita a quelle di lui. Quel giorno non parlò. Non disse nulla. Si limitò ad osservarlo e a scoccargli baci leggeri sulla mano, di tanto in tanto. Non c’era nulla da dire e se anche ci fosse stato, la ragazza sapeva che non ce l’avrebbe fatta senza scoppiare in lacrime. E non voleva che suo fratello la sentisse così, sempre che avesse potuto sentirla.

 Quando la porta si aprì, Shireen era già pronta ad implorare l’infermiera di lasciarle ancora qualche minuto con suo fratello anche se l’orario di visita era finito, ma quando si voltò si bloccò prima di poter dire qualsiasi cosa. Ad entrare non era un’infermiera.

 «Mary» constatò, stupita.

 La donna le sorrise. «Ciao, Shireen» disse. Poi si avvicinò e le poggiò una mano sulla spalla. «Non volevo disturbarti. Volevo solo sapere come stava Mycroft.» spiegò osservando il corpo della fratello della sua amica.

 La giovane si volse nuovamente verso il fratello. «Come sempre. Nessun miglioramento.» rispose. «E non disturbi Mary.» aggiunse tornando ad osservarla. «Mi fa piacere che ti interessi a lui. E a me.»

 «Sei mia amica. È il minimo che possa fare, Shir.» disse accarezzandole il capo. Poi riprese, tornando a riferirsi a Mycroft. «Si riprenderà. John mi ha detto che è un uomo molto forte e che tiene molto a te.» spiegò. «Sono sicura che starà bene.»

 Shireen accennò un sorriso. «Grazie per tutto quello che stai facendo per me.» ribatté. «Sei l’amica migliore che si possa desiderare. Avere il supporto dei miei amici mi fa sentire meglio.»

 La donna sorrise. Poi volse lo sguardo verso Mycroft, steso sul letto e intubato, e si incupì. «Hai già scoperto chi gli ha sparato?» domandò abbassando la voce, quasi avesse paura di svegliarlo dal suo sonno.

 La giovane scosse il capo, continuando a tenere la mano al fratello. «No, ma spero di arrivare presto alla soluzione.» affermò. «È che sono così confusa… ultimamente il mio cervello ha perso colpi.» ammise scuotendo il capo.

 «Se hai bisogno di una mano posso aiutarti.» replicò Mary. «E un buon modo per non perdere allenamento è esercitarsi con giochi di enigmistica e cruciverba. Aiutano molto.»

 «Grazie del consiglio.» disse Shireen sorridendole. «Lo farò.»

 La fidanzata di John sospirò. «Sicuramente se Moriarty aveva un complice dovrete cercare nelle sua cerchia ristretta.» affermò. «Non credo che avrebbe affidato un compito del genere a una persona qualunque.»

 «Infatti.» confermò la giovane. «Il problema rimane capire chi lavora per lui, dato che non è schedato. È come se fosse irrintracciabile.»

 Mary sospirò e annuì. Dopo un momento di silenzio sollevò un braccio e osservò l’orologio.

 «Devo tornare al lavoro, altrimenti John mi licenzierà.» affermò con un mezzo sorriso.

 Shireen rise. «Non credo proprio.» replicò. «John che licenzia la sua fidanzata per una cosa banale come un ritardo? Non penso possa accadere.» concluse.

 La donna ridacchiò. «Forse hai ragione.» scoccò un bacio sulla guancia a Shireen e la strinse in un abbraccio veloce. «Ci sentiamo presto, ok?» disse quando si separarono.

 La giovane Holmes annuì. «Grazie per essere venuta.»

 «Ma ti pare.» le rivolse un ultimo cenno e poi uscì.

 Non appena Mary ebbe varcato la soglia e si fu richiusa la porta alle spalle, Shireen aggrottò le sopracciglia e abbassò lo sguardo. Il suo cervello si mise in moto in modo così improvviso che fu quasi doloroso.

 Shireen non sapeva che John avesse parlato a Mary di Moriarty. Sapeva che avevano parlato delle indagini, ma coinvolgerla in quel modo… l’aveva messa in pericolo. Se Jim avesse saputo che qualcun altro era a conoscenza dei suoi piani e delle sue intenzioni avrebbe sicuramente tentato di eliminarlo. Come gli era saltato in mente di coinvolgere anche Mary? Scosse il capo.

 Poco dopo l’infermiera entrò nella stanza per chiedere a Shireen di uscire e appena lei si fu chiusa la porta alle spalle, prese il cellulare dalla tasca.

 Digitò un messaggio e lo inviò a John.

 

  _Devo parlarti._

_Shireen_

 Attese la risposta dell’amico che arrivò non appena fu salita sul taxi. «221B di Baker Street.» disse all’autista, mentre apriva l’SMS dell’amico.

 

  _Sarò a casa fra un’ora._

_John_

 La ragazza sospirò e ritirò il cellulare nella tasca della giacca.

 

* * *

 

 «Shireen?» la chiamò John entrando in salotto.

 La giovane varcò la soglia della cucina e si fermò accanto alla poltrona del medico. Aveva acceso il camino per riscaldare l’ambiente, ma era certa che dopo quella conversazione nulla avrebbe potuto sciogliere il gelo che si sarebbe creato.

 «Ciao» lo salutò.

 Lui aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Stai bene?» chiese immediatamente, avvicinandosi e prendendole il volto tra le mani. «Sei pallida.»

 «Sto bene.»

 «Sicura?» domandò ancora. «Siediti.»

 «È tutto ok, John. Davvero.» assicurò, ma si lasciò comunque guidare fino al divano dove entrambi si sedettero.

 John le prese la mano e controllò il battito cardiaco poggiando due dita sul polso. «Sei stata da Mycroft?» domandò sollevando lo sguardo sui suoi occhi, studiandoli attentamente.

 Lei annuì.

 Il medico scosse il capo. «Non dovresti andare da lui.» affermò. «Non è che non voglio che tu gli stia accanto, ma nella tua condizione lo stress può incidere negativamente su-»

 Lei lo interruppe. «John, mio fratello è in coma. Gli hanno sparato e non sappiamo se sopravvivrà. Voglio stargli accanto perché se dovesse morire vorrei aver passato più tempo possibile con lui.» dichiarò parlando lentamente «Non puoi chiedermi di stare lontana da lui. È escluso, non lo farò.»

 «So che è difficile, Shir, ma guardati.» disse John, indicandola. «Ogni volta che vai in ospedale diventi più pallida. Torni a casa con la tachicardia e per giorni hai bisogno degli occhialini per respirare. Per non parlare degli incubi. Credi davvero che sia sano per te?»

 Shireen abbassò lo sguardo. Aveva ragione, ovviamente. «Lo so, ma non puoi chiedermi di non…» si interruppe bruscamente, abbassando lo sguardo. «È mio fratello. Mi rimane soltanto lui. Ho già perso Sherlock proprio perché non sono riuscita a stargli accanto come avrei dovuto.»

 John sospirò. «Non è per questo che Sherlock si è ucciso.» fece notare. «E la condizione di Mycroft non cambierà anche se tu rimasse al suo fianco giorno e notte.»

 «Tu cosa faresti, John?» chiese lei, ignorando l’ultima affermazione del dottore. «Cosa faresti se ci fosse Harry al posto di Mycroft?»

 John abbassò lo sguardo e si zittì. Dopo un momento annuì. «La stessa cosa.» ammise. «Hai ragione. Scusami.» concluse e si schiarì la voce. «Allora, di cosa volevi parlarmi?»  

 Shireen annuì e si ricompose. «Mentre ero da Mycroft è arrivata Mary. E abbiamo parlato per un po’.» raccontò. «Perché le hai raccontato di Moriarty?» continuò, poi prima che John potesse rispondere, riprese. «L’hai messa in pericolo, John. Moriarty è pericoloso, se dovesse scoprire che anche lei è a conoscenza delle sue intenzioni, potrebbe volerle fare del male.» concluse. «Siamo già in troppo ad essere esposti.»

 «Non le ho detto nulla di Moriarty.» replicò lui, scuotendo il capo.

 Shireen aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Ma lei-»

 Lui scosse il capo. «Deve averlo letto su qualche giornale.» affermò facendo spallucce. «Non le ho mai detto nulla di Moriarty, se non che era stato la causa della finta morte di Sherlock.»

 Shireen si bloccò. Eppure Mary aveva parlato di Moriarty e di un complice e aveva fatto espressamente riferimento al ferimento di Mycroft. Come poteva sapere dei loro sospetti se John non glielo aveva mai accennato?

 «Sicuro di non averle detto che sospettavamo di lui?» domandò ancora.

 Lui annuì. «Certo.» rispose con voce ferma. «Non l’avrei mai messa in pericolo.»

 La giovane Holmes annuì. Forse l’aveva dedotto da sola o l’aveva letto sui giornali. Il che non sarebbe stato strano dato che non c’era mai stato un attacco così diretto a un membro così stimato dal governo.

 «Perché me lo chiedi?» chiese ancora il medico, interrompendo il corso dei suoi pensieri.

 Shireen scosse il capo e sorrise. «Volevo essere certa che almeno lei fosse al sicuro.» spiegò e poi indicò la cucina. «Ti ho preparato qualcosa per cena.» affermò, poi si mise in piedi. «Io vado da Greg. Gli avevo promesso che sarei andata rimasta con lui per cena.»

 «Ti fermi anche a dormire?» chiese lui alzandosi a sua volta.

 Shireen annuì. «Ci vediamo domani, ok?» concluse.

 «D’accordo.» disse lui sorridendo. «Andateci piano, tesoro.» si raccomandò rivolgendole uno sguardo eloquente.

 La giovane sollevò le sopracciglia e sorrise. «Non so di cosa parli.» ridacchiò.

 John rise a sua volta.

 E Shireen dopo aver preso la borsa che aveva poggiato accanto all’attaccapanni gli scoccò un bacio sulla guancia. «Buonanotte.» lo salutò.

 «A domani.» la salutò. «Ti voglio bene.»

 «Ti voglio bene anch’io!» replicò lei mentre scendeva le scale.


	18. Abbracci e ricordi

 Shireen sollevò il capo di scatto, svegliata da un suono improvviso. Aprì gli occhi e la prima cosa che vide fu la luce dello schermo del suo cellulare, illuminare il soffitto. Perciò si mise a sedere e allungò una mano per prendere il telefonino.

 La porta della sua stanza si spalancò e John entrò, seguito da Mary.

 «Shir, che succede?» chiese il medico fermandosi sulla soglia.

 La giovane a quel punto accese la luce e osservò il numero che stava chiamando.

 «Una chiamata dall’ospedale.» affermò, spalancando gli occhi. Aveva lasciato il suo numero a uno dei medici nel caso in cui ci fosse stata qualche complicazione con Mycroft in modo che avesse potuto avvertirla. E adesso riceveva quella telefonata. Le viscere si contorsero dentro di lei. Un pensiero le attraversò la mente tanto velocemente da farla rabbrividire. Mycroft era…? Senza attendere oltre premette il pollice sullo schermo e rispose.

 «Pronto?» chiese cauta.

 «Signorina Holmes?» chiese la voce del medico dall’altro capo.

 «Sì?» replicò cauta.

 «Mi scusi se la disturbo a quest’ora, ma è importante.» si scusò.

 La ragazza sentì il cuore accelerare. «Cos’è successo?»

 «Volevo farle sapere che questa notte suo fratello ha ripreso conoscenza per qualche minuto.» proseguì il medico. «Stiamo ancora eseguendo degli esami di controllo, ma sembra che le sue condizioni siano nella norma.»

 Il cuore di Shireen le balzò nel petto. «Oh, mio Dio…» disse, portandosi una mano alla fronte e sentendo le lacrime rigarle le guance.

 «Non sappiamo ancora se il coma abbia riportato dei danni permanenti, ma il fatto che si sia risvegliato lascia ben sperare.» dichiarò l’uomo. «Appena ha aperto gli occhi ha chiesto di lei.» aggiunse dopo qualche secondo.

Il cuore di Shireen si alleggerì. «Posso vederlo?» chiese immediatamente.

 «Certo.» affermò «Quando vuole.»

 «Grazie, dottore.»

 «Si figuri. A più tardi.» concluse, intuendo che non avrebbe tardato a farsi vedere.

 Quando riattaccò, la ragazza vide che John e Mary la stavano osservando con gli occhi spalancati e i volti pallidi come cenci.

 «Cos’è successo?» chiese John con un filo di voce, avanzando.

 Shireen si mise in piedi e si fiondò tra le sue braccia, stringendolo forte a sé. «Si è svegliato.» mormorò contro il suo collo, sorridendo davvero, per la prima volta dopo settimane di lacrime e sofferenza. «Ha ripreso conoscenza.»

 Watson sospirò di sollievo e rise. Ricambiò la stretta, sollevando l’amica da terra e facendole fare una giravolta. Le scoccò un bacio sulla guancia e quando si separarono, le accarezzò il volto, sorridendo nel vederla nuovamente felice.

 Anche Mary abbracciò Shireen, accarezzandole i capelli e sussurrando poche parole al suo orecchio. «Sono felice che stia bene.» bisbigliò scoccandole un bacio sulla guancia e asciugandole le lacrime e sorridendole dolcemente.

 «Grazie, Mary.» replicò Shireen. «Mi vesto e vado a dirlo a Greg.» annunciò avvicinandosi all’armadio per trovare degli abiti per cambiarsi.

 John annuì. «D’accordo. Ci vediamo in ospedale?» domandò senza che ci fosse bisogno di una conferma che sarebbero andati da lui.

 Lei annuì.

 

* * *

 

 Shireen raggiunse l’appartamento di Greg in meno di venti minuti. Avrebbe semplicemente potuto chiamarlo, ma la verità era che voleva dirglielo di persona per poterlo vedere.

 Una volta arrivata pagò il tassista e scese dall’auto. Prese la copia delle chiavi che lui le aveva dato e aprì la porta del palazzo. Prese l’ascensore e dopo aver percorso il corridoio, si ritrovò di fronte alla porta dell’appartamento. Bussò.

 Non dovette attendere molto prima che la porta si aprisse.

 Lestrade doveva essere in piedi almeno da un’ora, considerando che era già vestito e pronto per andare al lavoro. Appena l’uomo aprì la porta e vide la ragazza, spalancò gli occhi. «Shir» disse, stupito.

 Lei sorrise e gli gettò le braccia al collo.

 «Cos’è successo?» chiese lui, preoccupato. «Stai bene?» domandò ancora, credendo che qualcuno le avesse fatto del male. Altrimenti perché avrebbe dovuto trovarsi lì alle sette del mattino?

 «Si è svegliato, Greg.» disse soltanto la ragazza.

 L’Ispettore non ebbe bisogno di chiedere conferma per sapere che Shireen stesse parlando di Mycroft. Sorrise e la strinse maggiormente a sé, sollevandola da terra. «Finalmente!» esclamò. «È fantastico!» quando si separarono le sorrise dolcemente.

 Shireen ricambiò. «Sta bene.» disse, quasi avesse bisogno di ripeterlo per essere sicura che fosse reale e non soltanto un sogno. «Non riesco ancora a crederci.»

 «Ma è così. Si è svegliato.» replicò il poliziotto e le accarezzò i capelli. «Ha detto qualcosa?»

 Lei scosse il capo. «Il medico ha detto che ha chiesto di me. Nient’altro.» affermò. «Ma ha aggiunto che il fatto che riesca a parlare lascia ben sperare.»

 Lestrade sorrise e annuì. «È così bello vederti sorridere di nuovo.» sussurrò dolcemente, accarezzandole i fianchi.

 La giovane rise e circondandogli il collo con le braccia, si mosse in avanti e lo baciò. Fu un bacio leggero, una carezza tra labbra, ma fu una sensazione meravigliosa e tanto dolce da togliere il fiato. Quando si separarono rimasero con le fronti a contatto.

 Lestrade fu il primo a parlare. «Andiamo da lui.» sussurrò sulle labbra di lei. «Hai aspettato anche troppo per rivederlo.»

 Shireen sorrise e annuì.

 L’Ispettore chiamò un taxi in modo che lui e Shireen potessero raggiungere il Bart’s più velocemente e inviò un SMS a Donovan chiedendole di sostituirlo a Scotland Yard. Poi indossò il suo completo, prese la giovane per mano e insieme uscirono dall’appartamento diretti in ospedale.

 Nel tragitto la ragazza non lasciò mai la mano di Lestrade. Continuò a tenere le dita intrecciate a quelle di lui, quasi avesse bisogno di ricordare che tutto ciò che stava succedendo era reale e non un sogno, e il capo poggiato sulla sua spalla.

 Greg continuò a studiare con attenzione ogni suo movimento, accarezzandole il dorso della mano, e poté giurare che una nuova luce si fosse accesa nei suoi occhi. La paura era scemata per lasciare il posto alla felicità e alla speranza, cosa che l’uomo non aveva più visto sul suo viso, dopo la morte di Sherlock.

 «Avevi ragione.» sbottò la giovane voltandosi verso Greg e rompendo il silenzio.  

 Lui scosse il capo, sorridendole. «Riguardo cosa?»

 «Mycroft.» replicò. «Riguardo al fatto che si sarebbe ripreso.»

 Lestrade le sorrise e annuì. «Tuo fratello è forte, proprio come te.»

 

* * *

 

 Quando arrivarono davanti alla stanza di Mycroft, videro che il medico li stava aspettando accanto alla porta ed era intento a leggere una cartella clinica che gli era appena stata consegnata da un infermiere. Quando li vide avvicinarsi firmò la cartella e la porse nuovamente al collega, sorridendo ai due.

 «Buongiorno, signorina Holmes.» salutò.

 «Buongiorno.» ricambiò lei.

 «Suo fratello è sveglio.» affermò l’uomo, ancora prima che lei glielo chiedesse. «Gli esami non hanno evidenziato danni cerebrali permanenti, a parte una leggera perdita della memoria che sarà solo temporanea. Può parlare e muoversi senza difficoltà.» spiegò. «Siamo fiduciosi che fisicamente si riprenderà entro qualche settimana. Il trauma emotivo è stato considerevole, ma per ora l’importante è che possa riabilitare completamente il fisico.» 

 La ragazza annuì. «Grazie per tutto ciò che avete fatto per lui, dottore.» disse.

 Il medico annuì. «Non deve ringraziarmi, Shireen.» replicò con un sorriso.

 «Posso andare da lui?»

 «Certo. La sta aspettando.» rispose il medico. «Se doveste avere bisogno di me non esitate a chiamarmi.» concluse e si congedò.

 A quel punto Shireen si volse verso Greg.

 Lui sorrise e le scoccò un bacio sulla guancia. «Vai da lui.» disse. «Avrete molto di cui parlare. Io ti aspetto qui.»

 Lei annuì e gli accarezzò una guancia, baciandolo sulle labbra. «Grazie.» disse. Poi aprì la porta.

 La stanza era immersa nella semioscurità. L’unica fonte di luce proveniva dagli spiragli delle veneziane alle finestre. Il sole, che stava sorgendo oltre l’orizzonte, illuminando Londra di una pallida luce rossastra, penetrava nella stanza, illuminandola parzialmente.

 Quando Shireen ebbe varcato la soglia e si fu richiusa la porta alle spalle, sbatté più volte le palpebre per abituarsi all’oscurità.

 Mycroft si voltò verso la soglia e quando i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di Shireen, brillarono sotto la debole luce proveniente dall’esterno. Per qualche secondo rimase immobile ad osservarla, poi allungò una mano verso di lei. «Shir…» disse soltanto.

 La sorella non disse nulla. Semplicemente si mosse verso di lui, si sedette sul materasso e lo abbracciò, circondandogli il collo con le braccia.

 Mycroft sollevò una mano ad accarezzarle i capelli e inspirò il suo profumo. Aveva rischiato di perderla così tante volte che aveva avuto paura di non poterla più riabbracciare.

 «La mia Shir…» sussurrò baciandole una guancia.

 Al diavolo la facciata da _Uomo di Ghiaccio._ Era sua sorella. L’unica che lo avesse sempre amato incondizionatamente, anche dopo aver saputo che era stato una delle cause della morte di Sherlock. Non si sentì in imbarazzo nemmeno per un secondo per il fatto di continuare a sussurrare il suo nome come se fosse la parola più bella del mondo. La amava ed era lì con lui. Era rimasta al suo fianco e ora che era tornata, non l’avrebbe più lasciata andare.

 Quando si separarono, la ragazza parlò, accarezzando le guance del maggiore. «Ero così preoccupata per te. Avevo paura che non ti saresti più ripreso.» ammise. «Avevo paura di aver perso anche te.»

 «Sono qui.» sussurrò lui, con un mezzo sorriso. «Sono qui, sorellina.» le accarezzò le guance muovendo le dita sui suoi zigomi, per asciugarle le lacrime. «Sto bene.»

 Shireen sorrise dolcemente e circondandogli il collo con le braccia, affondò il capo nell’incavo della sua spalla. «Mi sei mancato tanto, Mycroft.» sussurrò e dopo un momento, riprese. «Mi dispiace per ciò che ti ho detto quel pomeriggio a Baker Street. Mi dispiace tantissimo, devi credermi. Non avrei mai dovuto cacciarti in quel modo.»

 L’uomo scosse il capo e la allontanò da sé. «È colpa mia. Ho detto cose su John che non rispecchiavano la verità. E avevi ragione, non potevo costringerti a fare qualcosa che non volevi.» affermò. «Perciò sono io a dovermi scusare.» le baciò la fronte e si accorse, abbassando lo sguardo, che l’angelo d’argento che le aveva regalato anni prima era tornato a brillare al suo collo. Mycroft lo sfiorò con le dita e aggrottò le sopracciglia, non ricordandosi di averglielo restituito.

 Shireen, vedendolo confuso, parlò. «Ce l’avevi tra le mani quando ti ho trovato.» spiegò.

 Il maggiore risollevò lo sguardo, gli occhi spalancati. «Sei stata tu a trovarmi?»

 Lei annuì. «Non te lo ricordi?»

 Mycroft chiuse gli occhi e abbassò lo sguardo, tentando di riordinare i frammenti di ricordi che gli affollavano la mente, confusi e aggrovigliati. Quando li riaprì si era fatto pallido come un cencio.

 «Oh, mio…» gli sfuggì dalle labbra. «Non avrei mai voluto che accadesse… Non volevo che fossi tu a trovarmi. Mi dispiace, Shir. Dopo Arthur…»

 «No.» lo bloccò, scuotendo il capo. «Ti prego, non farmici pensare.» disse chiudendo gli occhi e volgendo lo sguardo.

 «Scusa.» disse immediatamente il politico prendendole la mano e accarezzandole il viso. «Perdonami.»

 Shireen inspirò profondamente e quando riaprì gli occhi, accennò un sorriso. Dopo un momento di silenzio, passato ad osservare il volto del fratello, riprese. «Ricordi cos’è successo la sera in cui ti hanno fatto questo?»

 Mycroft chiuse gli occhi. Si aspettava quella domanda. La temeva da quando sua sorella aveva varcato la soglia della stanza. Sapeva che sarebbe stata inevitabile. «Ehm…» esordì, la voce tremante e spezzata. Sospirò. «Io non… non…» scosse vigorosamente il capo, trattenendo a stento le lacrime.

 Shireen gli prese il volto tra le mani. «Ok, ok, tranquillo. Non sforzarti, non devi sforzare la memoria. Tornerà da sola.» assicurò accarezzandogli il viso e accennando un sorriso. «Devi solo avere un po’ di pazienza.»

 Mycroft puntò gli occhi in quelli di lei e annuì, accarezzando le mani della sorella, ancora poggiate sul suo viso. «Mi dispiace non potervi aiutare.»

La giovane scosse il capo. «Non preoccuparti. In queste settimane io, John e Greg abbiamo indagato e abbiamo trovato varie tracce a casa tua e… potrebbe esserci Moriarty dietro tutto questo.»

 Il politico aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Lui è…»

 «Morto.» confermò lei. «Anche noi lo credevamo, ma c’era un messaggio nel tuo giardino. Lo stesso messaggio che aveva lasciato a Sherlock poco prima che si uccidesse. E abbiamo trovato dei capelli neri in salotto. Non potevamo fare un confronto con il DNA perché non ci hanno permesso di riesumare il suo corpo, ma dopo aver trovato il messaggio abbiamo pensato che avrebbe potuto essere soltanto lui.»

 «L’hanno già arrestato?»

 «No.» rispose lei. «Greg ha mobilitato varie squadre per le ricerche e diramato un avviso non solo a Londra ma in tutta l’Inghilterra. Se qualcuno dovesse vederlo lo segnalerebbe alla polizia. Non andrà lontano.» concluse e sospirò. «Ancora mi chiedo come ha fatto a sopravvivere dopo essersi sparato. Molly ha riconosciuto il cadavere. Come può essere ancora vivo?»

 «Non lo so.» disse il maggiore, poi volse lo sguardo e sospirò. «Shireen, sarei più tranquillo se non ti facessi coinvolgere nelle ricerche. Se dovesse accaderti qualcosa... non voglio perderti.» concluse.

 Lei sospirò. «Sai che senza Sherlock, Scotland Yard è persa. Devo dare una mano, hanno bisogno di tutto l’aiuto possibile. Non possiamo lasciare Moriarty a piede libero.» affermò. «Tu, al contrario, hai bisogno di protezione. Se ha tentato di farti del male una volta potrebbe riprovarci. Quindi questa sera chiamo Anthea e le chiedo di venire qui, così potete organizzare qualche squadra che si occupi della tua sicurezza.»

 «Grazie.» sussurrò lui dopo un momento, prendendo le mani di lei tra le proprie. Le strinse, accarezzandole delicatamente. «Per tutto quello che hai fatto e per essermi rimasta accanto per tutto questo tempo.»

 Shireen sorrise. «Non devi ringraziarmi. Sei mio fratello, Myc, non ti avrei mai lasciato solo.» dichiarò. Poi gli scoccò un bacio sulla guancia. «Ti voglio bene.»

 L’uomo sorrise e le accarezzò il viso. «Sei bellissima.» sussurrò.

 Lei rise. «Smettila» lo rimproverò dandogli un buffetto sul braccio. «O dico a mamma di abbracciarti quando verrà qui.»

 «Sono qui?» domandò stupito.

 Shireen annuì.

 «Quando sono arrivati?»

 «Una settimana fa.» spiegò la giovane. «Li avevo chiamati quando ti ho trovato e dopo aver discusso a lungo a quanto pare si sono convinti che venire qui fosse la cosa migliore per te. Volevano starti accanto.» concluse.

 Mycroft la osservò per un momento e intuì dalla sua espressione che l’incontro con i genitori non dovesse essere andato bene. «Cosa ti hanno detto?» chiese cercando il suo sguardo.

 Lei abbassò gli occhi e scosse il capo. «Nulla.» assicurò.

 Il maggiore aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Non credo proprio. Hanno sicuramente detto qualcosa che ti ha ferita.» affermò e le sollevò il volto con due dita. «Ha a che fare con la tua storia con Greg?»

 Shireen rise. «Sapevo che l’avresti capito.» replicò. «Hai sentito la sua voce qui fuori?»

 «Sì.» confermò il maggiore. «Allora… cos’hanno detto?» chiese nuovamente, riferendosi ai genitori.

 «Cose poco carine.» concluse la giovane.

 «Ad esempio?»

 Lei tentò di protestare. «Mycroft-»

 «Dimmelo.» insistette il fratello.

 Shireen sospirò. «Che non è adatto a me. Che la differenza d'età è troppo grande e che molto probabilmente si sta solo approfittando del fatto che sono-»

 Lui la interruppe. «Non è così, Shir.» assicurò, accarezzandole una guancia. «Non dare loro ascolto. L’Ispettore Lestrade è un brav’uomo. Lo conosco. E se ha scelto te è perché per lui sei importante. Ha visto che sei una splendida giovane donna e si è innamorato di te. Ok?» chiese e vedendola annuire, sorrise. «Parlo io con mamma e papà. Non diranno nulla contro Greg quando lo conosceranno.»

 «Me lo auguro.» disse lei. «O potrebbe essere l’ultima volta in cui parleranno con me.»

 Mycroft accennò un sorriso. «Parlami di voi.» sussurrò dopo un momento. «Mi sono perso tutto.»

 La giovane sorrise e annuì. «Stiamo insieme da quasi due mesi.» raccontò. «Quindi sarai felice di sapere che avevi ragione su noi due. A quanto pare, gli unici a non essersi accorti di nulla eravamo noi.» ridacchiò. «E dato che ti sei perso l’inizio della nostra relazione, mi aspetto che d’ora in poi ti premurerai di ficcanasare negli affari nostri.»

 «Puoi contarci.» assicurò l’uomo.

 «Ma non troppo, ok?» aggiunse Shireen, sorridendo. «Lui mi piace davvero.»

 «Lo vedo. E credo anche che “piacere” sia un termine riduttivo.» azzardò lui.

 Shireen aggrottò le sopracciglia e ridacchiò, arrossendo violentemente. «Myc-»

 Ma la porta si spalancò, interrompendola. «Mickey!» esclamò la signora Holmes, entrando nella stanza, seguita dal marito. Entrambi sorrisero vedendo che il figlio maggiore sembrava stare bene e si avvicinarono.

 I due fratelli si volsero di loro.

 La donna avanzò e, quando Shireen si scostò, abbracciò il figlio, accarezzandogli il capo. 

 Shireen si mise in piedi e affiancò il padre, osservando la donna, mentre stringeva a sé suo fratello, come non aveva mai fatto né con lei, né con Sherlock.

 «Tesoro mio, stai bene?» chiese la madre, allontanandosi da Mycroft e stringendo le sue mani tra le proprie.

 «Sì, va tutto bene.» assicurò lui. Infastidito da quel contatto, fin troppo profondo per i suoi gusti, allontanò le mani da quelle della donna e le intrecciò in grembo. «Come potete vedere mi sono ripreso perfettamente.»

 Il padre sorrise. «Siamo felici che tu stia bene, figliolo.» dichiarò dandogli una leggera pacca sulla spalla. «Eravamo fiduciosi che tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio, ma non possiamo nascondere che ci siamo preoccupati quando abbiamo saputo ciò che era successo.»

 Il maggiore annuì. «Adesso va tutto bene.» assicurò. «Grazie per essere venuti.»

 «Vi lascio soli.» annunciò Shireen, voltandosi per uscire. Non sarebbe riuscita a trattenersi dallo sbattere in faccia ai genitori che si erano presentati al capezzale di Mycroft settimane dopo il ferimento, perciò preferiva andarsene per far sbollire la rabbia.

 «Non andartene.» scattò Mycroft, quasi involontariamente.

 Lei si fermò e si volse nuovamente verso di lui. Poi, sorridendo, scosse il capo. «Sarò solo qui fuori, Myc.» assicurò. «Non me ne vado. Promesso.»

 

* * *

 

 Non appena uscì dalla stanza, Shireen si diresse verso la sala d’aspetto del reparto, che era proprio accanto alla stanza di Mycroft. Greg era seduto sulle seggiole, intento a osservare il via vai del corridoio del reparto.

 Quando la vide avvicinarsi, si mise in piedi. «Shir» disse con un sorriso, prendendo le mani di lei tra le proprie. «Come sta?»

 «Bene, direi. Parla e riesce a muoversi perfettamente, proprio come aveva detto il dottore. Non ricorda ciò che è successo la sera in cui è stato aggredito, ma confido che la memoria tornerà.» rispose. «Per il resto è sempre lo stesso: deduttivo e intelligente. Non sembra aver subito nessun tipo di danno al suo magnifico intelletto, considerando che ha capito che stiamo insieme senza che gli dicessi nulla.»

 Greg rise. «Decisamente è ancora Mycroft.» affermò. «Ho ricevuto un SMS da John. Lui e Mary stanno-» venne interrotto dalle labbra di Shireen, che chiusero sulle sue, zittendolo.

 La ragazza gli circondò il collo con le braccia, chiudendo gli occhi e baciandolo con dolcezza e passione. Sentì le braccia di lui chiudersi intorno alla sua vita per tirarla maggiormente verso di sé e per permettergli di approfondire il bacio.

 Aveva pensato a ciò che Mycroft le aveva detto poco prima e sapeva bene che aveva ragione. Greg non le piaceva. Lei era completamente innamorata dell’Ispettore Lestrade e aveva aspettato anche troppo per farglielo sapere.

 Quando si separarono, rimasero con le fronti a contatto, le bocche poggiate le une sulle altre e gli occhi chiusi, a bearsi di quel contatto così bello e carico di tenerezza.

 «Ti amo» sussurrò Shireen sulle labbra di Lestrade, rompendo il silenzio. «Dio, Greg, ti amo. Ti amo così tanto.»

 L’Ispettore si allontanò da lei per guardarla negli occhi, stupito da quelle parole. Aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Shir…»

 La ragazza sospirò e lo bloccò. «So che forse è troppo presto e che non è qualcosa che si può dire con leggerezza, ma io sono pronta. Non sono mai stata più certa di qualcosa in tutta la mia vita. So che ti amo e che sei la persona giusta. Non credo che potrò mai ripetere queste parole a qualcun altro.» affermò. «E se non sei pronto, se non sei certo di quello che provi-»

 Venne interrotta da Greg, che la tirò a sé e la baciò nuovamente, interrompendo la sua frase a metà. Quando si separarono, Lestrade sorrise. «Sono pronto e sono completamente certo di amarti.»

 «Oh, bene.» concluse Shireen con un sospiro di sollievo. «Dopo questa dichiarazione così spontanea e, modestamente, devo dire davvero ben riuscita, speravo davvero che fosse così.» rise.

 «Come potrebbe non essere così?» chiese lui, accarezzandole le guance. «Sei una donna meravigliosa e non potrebbe essere altrimenti. Quindi sì, Shireen Holmes, ti amo anch’io.»

 

* * *

 

 L’infermiera, venti minuti dopo, fece uscire i signori Holmes dalla stanza per poter controllare Mycroft e accertarsi che le visite ricevute non l’avessero indebolito.

 Shireen era intenta a parlare con Greg, entrambi in piedi in sala d’aspetto, stretti l’uno all’altra, tenendo la fronte poggiata contro la sua e stringendogli una mano mentre quella dell’uomo era poggiata sul suo fianco il suo fianco.  

 I suoi genitori si avvicinarono e si schiarirono la voce.

 «Quindi è lui il famoso Ispettore Lestrade.» esordì Timothy Holmes sorridendo sornione.

 Shireen si allontanò da Greg, si voltò e sorrise ai due. Poi volse nuovamente lo sguardo verso Lestrade. «Greg, loro sono i miei genitori. Timothy e Violet.» disse indicandoli. «Mamma, papà, lui è Greg, il mio fidanzato.» aggiunse e si scostò perché si presentassero. Sperava soltanto che i due non accennassero al fatto che lui fosse molto più grande, o che non fosse adatto a lei e che si stesse solo approfittando di lei.

 Lestrade avanzò e strinse la mano ad entrambi. «È davvero un piacere conoscervi, signori Holmes.» disse cordiale.

 «Anche per noi è un piacere, Ispettore.» replicò la madre.

 «Greg, vi prego.» replicò lui con un sorriso.

 «Shireen ci ha parlato molto di lei. E anche Mycroft ci ha raccontato che si è preso cura di Sherlock molto spesso.» aggiunse la signora Holmes. «E che adesso si sta prendendo cura di nostra figlia.»

 «Diciamo che ho fatto il possibile per tenerlo d’occhio.» sorrise e Shireen gli prese la mano, avendo notato che, parlando di Sherlock, i suoi occhi si erano velati e sembrava essersi incupito. «E per quanto riguarda Shireen, è stata lei a prendersi cura di me.» concluse e si volse per incrociare gli occhi della giovane.

 Shireen gli sorrise dolcemente e gli scoccò un bacio sulla guancia.  

 In quel momento, John e Mary entrarono in sala d’aspetto e quando individuarono la famiglia Holmes si avvicinarono.

 La giovane li vide e li salutò con un cenno della mano, andando loro incontro.

 John senza perdere tempo le si avvicinò e la strinse a sé. «Ciao, tesoro.»

 «Ciao, John.» lo salutò Shireen ricambiando la stretta. «Ciao, Mary.» disse rivolgendosi alla donna, in piedi dietro Watson, e avvicinandosi per abbracciare anche lei.

 «L’hai visto, Shir?» chiese John quando le due si separarono. «Come sta?»

 «Sta bene.» spiegò lei. «Adesso sta riposando. Ma potrai andare da lui più tardi, se ti va.»

 Il biondo sospirò di sollievo e annuì. «Sono felice che stia bene.» accarezzò il volto di Shireen e poi si volse verso la fidanzata rivolgendole un ampio sorriso, che lei ricambiò.

 A quel punto Shireen si volse verso di genitori. «Mamma, papà, lui è il dottor John Watson. E lei è la sua fidanzata, Mary Morstan.» esordì. Poi si voltò verso i due amici. «Loro sono i miei genitori. Timothy e Violet.» li presentò, scostandosi perché potessero stringersi la mano.

 «Ah, il tuo coinquilino.» disse Timothy allungando una mano verso di lui.

 John sorrise e gli strinse la mano. «Sì, signor Holmes. Molto piacere.» aggiunse stringendo la mano alla donna e rivolgendole un caldo sorriso.

 «Piacere mio, dottor Watson.» affermò Violet. «Shireen ci ha parlato molto bene di lei.»

 «Sono lusingato.» affermò, rivolgendo un’occhiata in tralice all’amica. «Chiamatemi John.» aggiunse alla fine.

 I coniugi le strinsero la mano anche a Mary, poi la signora Holmes riprese. «Speravamo di incontrarci in un luogo migliore di questo. Ma meglio di niente, vero, caro?»

 Lui annuì. «Non abbiamo ancora avuto nessuna occasione di ringraziarvi entrambi per ciò che avete fatto per nostra figlia.» disse facendo slittare lo sguardo da John a Lestrade. «Vi siete presi cura di Shireen in un momento in cui io e mia moglie non l’abbiamo fatto. Vi saremo eternamente grati per questo.» ricordava le parole della figlia poco tempo prima. Non si erano presentati quando avevano scoperto che era malata dato che in quel caso avrebbero dovuto mentirle riguardo a Sherlock. E si sentivano in colpa per non esserci stati, ma non avevano potuto fare altrimenti.

 «È stato un piacere.» replicò John parlando anche per Greg, che intanto aveva circondato i fianchi di Shireen con un braccio. «Anche lei ha fatto lo stesso con noi.» assicurò il medico.

 

* * *

 

 Quando Mycroft tornò a casa, il medico gli raccomandò di stare a riposo e che, se avesse voluto guarire del tutto e più velocemente, avrebbe dovuto chiedere a qualcuno di seguirlo e dargli una mano durante la giornata, almeno per i primi tempi in cui avrebbe dovuto riabituarsi a camminare e a muoversi dopo quasi due mesi di immobilità.

 Dato che il politico non voleva avere un estraneo fra i piedi, aveva accettato volentieri la proposta di Shireen che gli aveva comunicato che si sarebbe trasferita momentaneamente da lui per dargli una mano.

 La ragazza si occupava del pranzo, della cena, di fare la spesa e la lavatrice e faceva compagnia a Mycroft durante le ore di lavoro in cui si occupava di analizzare i documenti che Anthea gli faceva avere.

 Shireen e Mycroft andavano d’accordo, anche perché sembrava che dopo lo spavento di trovarsi così vicino alla morte, il maggiore fosse diventato più affettuoso e gentile con Shireen, anche se non voleva darlo a vedere. Tutto insomma, sembrava essere tornato perfettamente alla normalità.

 

* * *

 

 Sherlock varcò la soglia della stanza di Mycroft e si richiuse la porta alle spalle.

 La prima cosa che vide fu suo fratello, seduto sulla poltrona accanto alla finestra.

 Aveva visto Shireen uscire per raggiungere il Bart’s e sottoporsi a una seduta di chemioterapia e l’aveva sentita chiamare John per avvertirla che sarebbe arrivata presto, perciò probabilmente lui l’avrebbe accompagnata. In ogni caso, prima di qualche ora non sarebbe tornata a casa, il che gli avrebbe dato il tempo di parlare con Mycroft e andarsene senza essere visto.

 «Mycroft?» lo chiamò avanzando.

 Mycroft sollevò lo sguardo di scatto e lo puntò negli occhi del fratello. Si mise in piedi lentamente, la gamba ancora dolorante a causa del proiettile, e si avvicinò.

 «Sei tornato.» constatò studiando attentamente il fratello minore, per assicurarsi che stesse bene.

 Il minore annuì.

 Quando aveva saputo da Anthea che Mycroft era stato aggredito e che era in coma al Bart’s, si trovava in Sud America, in missione. Ovviamente non avrebbe potuto tornare indietro per andare da lui, considerando che tutti lo credevano morto e che non avrebbe avuto altre occasioni per eliminare gli ultimi complici della rete di Moriarty che si erano nascosti in Bolivia. Quando finalmente era riuscito a eliminarli, però, aveva preso il jet mandatogli da Anthea ed era tornato in Inghilterra. Poco tempo dopo il suo arrivo, Mycroft si era svegliato e per lui era stato un sollievo saperlo.  

 Per un momento rimase immobile ad osservare il fratello. Il suo corpo magro consumato dopo due mesi passati in un letto d’ospedale, i suoi occhi di ghiaccio, leggermente più pallidi e vuoti dall’ultima volta in cui li aveva visti, la barba e i capelli rossicci.

 Era strano vederlo di nuovo in piedi dopo averlo visto consumarsi lentamente dal dolore nei mesi che avevano seguito il suo finto suicidio e la notizia della malattia di Shireen. Però era di nuovo lì, in piedi, di fronte a lui.

 Sherlock non riuscì a identificare ciò che stava provando. Sentiva una strana stretta allo stomaco, che non era dolorosa, ma sorprendentemente piacevole e sembrava che il suo cuore fosse più leggero, anche se Sherlock sapeva bene che nessuno dei suoi organi avrebbe potuto variare di peso.

 Non riuscì a decifrare quella sensazione, ma fu quella che lo fece muovere verso Mycroft – prima di potersi trattenere o che l’idea di fermarsi gli potesse anche solo sfiorargli l’anticamera del cervello – per abbracciarlo e stringersi contro di lui.

 Il maggiore rimase immobile per un momento, spiazzato di fronte a quella strana reazione, e per miracolo non perse l’equilibrio, dato che era ancora instabile sulle gambe dopo un mese in cui non aveva camminato e mosso un passo.

 Ma cosa prendeva a Sherlock? Che stava facendo? E soprattutto: da quanto non si abbracciavano in quel modo?

 E poi un ricordo gli balenò nella mente.

 

_Mycroft doveva avere poco meno di quindici anni e Sherlock otto._

_Si trovavano davanti alla piccola casa di campagna dei loro nonni materni._

_Quel mattino la nonna aveva chiamato Violet e Timothy piangendo disperata dopo aver trovato suo marito – ex-soldato e malato di cancro – morto nel suo studio, dopo essersi sparato._

_Probabilmente, aveva detto il padre ai due ragazzi, non aveva sopportato di dover convivere con la malattia e di dover dipendere dagli altri e aveva scelto il modo più semplice per non diventare un peso per tutti._

_Mycroft, dopo aver abbracciato sua nonna, era uscito dalla cucina e aveva raggiunto il piccolo portichetto della casa per prendere un po’ d’aria, dato che l’atmosfera della casa era ormai diventata pesante. Tutte quelle lacrime per un uomo che aveva scelto di togliersi la vita come un codardo, si era ritrovato a pensare, avevano davvero senso a quel punto? Forse avrebbero dovuto pensarci prima. Osservare. Capire cosa stava provando. A quel punto l’unica cosa che era certa contro ogni ragionevole dubbio era che era troppo tardi._

_Mycroft si era avvicinato alla balaustra e aveva visto che Sherlock era seduto sui gradini con la testa fra le mani, così lo aveva chiamato «Sherlock?»_

_Il bambino aveva sollevato lo sguardo, gli occhi colmi di lacrime e il viso più pallido che mai. «M-Myc?» aveva balbettato._

_«Che cosa fai qui da solo?»_

_«Non voglio vedere la nonna piangere.» aveva detto con la sua innocenza da bambino di sei anni. «E non voglio vedere il sangue.» aveva aggiunto, probabilmente riferendosi all’enorme macchia di sangue scarlatto sul pavimento dello studio. Probabilmente l’aveva intravista quando avevano oltrepassato la porta della stanza adibita ad ufficio per entrare in cucina._

_«Nessuno ti costringerà se non vuoi.» aveva affermato Mycroft sedendosi accanto a lui._

_Dopo un lungo momento di silenzio, Sherlock aveva ripreso. «Perché si è sparato, Myc?»_

_Lui aveva sospirato. «Non lo so.» aveva ammesso abbassando lo sguardo._

_«Ma sai sempre tutto.»_

_«Non questa volta.» affermò. «Sher, a volte le persone fanno delle cose che… il nonno era malato e aveva paura di diventare un peso, di causarci troppa sofferenza.»_

_«E si è sparato?» aveva chiesto Sherlock e altre lacrime gli avevano rigato il volto. «Pensava che saremo stati meglio così?» aveva singhiozzato «Si è ucciso Myc! Si è sparato e adesso stanno tutti male! La nonna piange e anche la mamma, gli zii e…» i singhiozzi si erano fatti più convulsi e incontrollati._

_A quel punto Mycroft gli aveva circondato le spalle con un braccio e lo aveva stretto a sé. «Shh…» aveva sussurrato contro i suoi capelli «Va tutto bene, Sher.»_

_«No… No, non è vero…» aveva balbettato il bambino contro la giacca del fratello «Non è vero…»_

_«Sì, invece, ti prometto che andrà tutto bene.» gli aveva assicurato e in quel momento gli era sembrata una buona promessa, un buon modo per rassicurare il suo fratellino._

_«E se anche mamma e papà decidessero di…?»_

_«No.» aveva quasi gridato Mycroft. «No, Sherlock, non lo faranno. Non si ucciderebbero mai.»_

_«Come fai a saperlo?»_

_«Lo so e basta.» aveva dichiarato con voce ferma._

_Sherlock aveva tirato su col naso e poi aveva annuito contro la spalla del fratello e aveva aumentato la pressione delle braccia contro il petto del maggiore. «Tu non mi lascerai, vero?»_

_Mycroft sospirò. «No.»_

_«Non ti ucciderai? Non morirai?»_

_«Sherlock, sai bene che non posso prometterti di non morire.» aveva detto allontanando il fratellino dal petto per incrociare il suo sguardo._

_«Lo so, ma mi prometti che morirai solo quando saremo tutti e due vecchi?» aveva domandato in un sussurro e i suoi occhi di ghiaccio ancora colmi di lacrime avevano incontrato quelli di suo fratello, altrettanto chiari e tristi._

_«Sì.» aveva sospirato alla fine, avendo capito che sarebbe stato l’unico modo per farlo stare meglio._

* * *

 

 Quando tornò alla realtà, Mycroft sentì le braccia e il corpo di Sherlock premere contro il suo. Chiuse gli occhi e sentì le lacrime premere contro le palpebre. Adesso aveva capito il problema. La promessa. Aveva quasi infranto la promessa che aveva fatto a Sherlock tanti anni prima dopo la morte del nonno.

 In quel momento si sentì terribilmente in colpa. Gli aveva promesso che sarebbe morto una volta che fossero stati vecchi entrambi. E invece c’era andato così vicino.

 Sospirò sentendo un terribile dolore ai polmoni, poi sollevò le braccia e strinse a sé suo fratello poggiandogli una mano sul capo, intrecciando le dita tra i ricci corvini, e dandogli gentili pacche sulla schiena con l’altra.

 «Ho mantenuto la promessa, fratellino.» sussurrò contro il suo orecchio.

 Sentì Sherlock scuotere il capo contro il suo. «Ci sei andato vicino, Myc.» bisbigliò con voce rotta. «Troppo vicino.»

 «Sono ancora qui.» affermò.

 Sherlock sentì le lacrime rigargli le guance e perdersi nel pigiama del fratello. «Sì, ma a causa mia-»

 «Non è colpa tua.» lo interruppe.

 «Sì, invece. Scusa.» mormorò tra le lacrime. «Perdonami.» sapeva che era tutta colpa sua.

 Sapeva bene che se non fosse stato per lui Mycroft non avrebbe mai rischiato di morire e nemmeno Shireen, John, Lestrade e la signora Hudson. E si sentiva terribilmente in colpa.  Si sentiva _consumare_ dal senso di colpa da troppo tempo.

 «Shh… Non preoccuparti.» sussurrò il maggiore. «Va tutto bene.» assicurò e lo strinse ancora di più a sé. Gli accarezzò il capo sperando che i singhiozzi si calmassero e che smettesse di tremare. «Adesso calmati. Siamo di nuovo insieme.»

 Sherlock sentì una scossa elettrica attraversargli la colonna vertebrale.

 Le immagini della morte di suo nonno gli tornarono alla mente, più vivide che mai.

 Il sangue.

 Le lacrime.

 Il dolore.

 Quand’era successo si era ripromesso che non avrebbe più pianto o sofferto per la morte o la malattia di qualcuno, ma non aveva fatto i conti con Shireen e con Mycroft. Non si era sorpreso a soffrire per Shireen quando aveva saputo della leucemia, ma per Mycroft… quando aveva saputo ciò che era successo, il suo cuore aveva smesso di battere e per un momento il sangue gli si era gelato nelle vene. Aveva provato un turbinio di emozioni indistinte: paura, rabbia, dolore, rimorso. Dopotutto, anche se gli costava molto ammetterlo, era suo fratello e teneva a lui, tanto da non volere che gli accadesse nulla.  

 «Scusa, Myc.» sussurrò contro la sua spalla, poi si allontanò da lui e si asciugò le lacrime con un rapido gesto della mano. «Credevo di averti perso.»

 «Non devi scusarti di nulla.» disse il politico, poggiando la fronte contro quella del fratello. «Sto bene, ok? Sono ancora qui.» concluse.

 E rimasero immobili, stretti l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro, per lungo tempo.

 

* * *

 

 Shireen scese dal taxi e si avvicinò al cancello della villa, aprendolo con una spinta. Percorse il vialetto, reprimendo il senso di nausea che l’aveva invasa non appena aveva aperto gli occhi dopo la seduta di chemioterapia. Camminò lentamente, tentando di mantenere l’equilibrio e quando arrivò alla porta si tolse la giacca, appendendola all’appendiabiti nell’ingresso.

 «Mycroft?» lo chiamò a voce alta, ma non ottenne risposta.

 Si affacciò in cucina, ma vedendo che era vuota – come anche il salotto al piano terra – decise di salire al piano superiore. I suoi passi risuonarono per le scale.

 «Mycroft?» ripeté. «Sono Shireen.»

 «Sono in camera mia.» rispose lui a quel punto.

 La ragazza sorrise e raggiunse la stanza. Aprì la porta e varcò la soglia, vedendo che l’uomo era seduto sulla poltrona accanto alla finestra, intento ad osservare l’esterno della casa.

 «Ciao.» lo salutò dolcemente. Si avvicinò e gli scoccò un bacio sulla guancia. «Stai bene?» domandò, vedendolo pallido.

 Lui annuì. «Sì.» rispose accennando un sorriso. «Com’è andata la seduta?»

 Shireen sorrise, felice di fronte all’interessamento del fratello. «Bene.» affermò «Dovrò ancora sostenerne qualcuna, perché sembra che questa leucemia si sia affezionata a me.» concluse. «Sicuro di star bene?» chiese inginocchiandosi al suo fianco.

 «Sì.»

 «Sembri triste.» constatò Shireen, accarezzandogli una guancia.

 «No.» rispose Mycroft. Poi strinse la mano della sorella e prese a giocherellare con le sue dita. «Sono felice che tu sia qui con me.» aggiunse sorridendo dolcemente, puntando gli occhi in quelli di lei.

 Shireen aggrottò le sopracciglia e sorrise a sua volta. «Questa è la cosa più carina che tu mi abbia mai detto, Myc.» ridacchiò, accarezzandogli il capo. E dopo un momento aggiunse «Anche io sono felice di essere qui.»

 Mycroft le prese il volto fra le mani e le scoccò un delicato bacio sulla fronte, poggiando poi la fronte contro quella di lei, in modo che i loro nasi si sfiorassero, e continuò ad accarezzarle le guance con delicatezza.

 «Quanto rimarrai qui?» domandò in un sussurro.

 «Fino a che lo vorrai.» rispose. «Non me ne andrò fino a che non sarai tu a volerlo.»

 Lui sospirò. «Non voglio che tu te ne vada.»

 «Allora non lo farò.» aggiunse sorridendo e accarezzandogli le guance.

 Dopo esseri goduta per un momento quella stretta dolce ed esclusiva, Shireen sospirò. «Devo andare a preparare la cena.» sussurrò accarezzando il braccio del fratello. «Ti chiamo quand’è pronto, ok?» chiese, allontanandosi da lui per guardarlo negli occhi.

 L’uomo scosse il capo. «Stasera ci penso io.» affermò mettendosi in piedi. Continuò a tenerle la mano, senza nemmeno rendersene conto. «Sei pallida e fai fatica a camminare. È meglio che pensi a riposare. Non ti fa bene sforzarti dopo la chemio.» concluse.

 «E a te non fa bene fare peso sulla ferita.» gli ricordò, indicando la gamba. «Sto bene, non preoccuparti. Posso farcela.»

 «Lo so, ma lascia almeno che ti dia una mano.» la pregò. «Guarda che potrebbe non ricapitarti più di vedermi ai fornelli.» aggiunse con un mezzo sorriso.

 La sorella rise. «Hai ragione. È un’occasione troppo ghiotta per lasciarmela sfuggire.» con le dita intrecciate a quelle di Mycroft, si avviò verso la porta e insieme lasciarono la stanza, dirigendosi al piano inferiore.

 


	19. Chiedere aiuto

 I problemi per Mycroft e Shireen arrivarono qualche giorno dopo il ritorno a casa, quando i primi incubi cominciarono a tormentare l’uomo durante la notte.

 Durante la prima settimana sembrava essere tutto tranquillo. L’uomo dormiva tranquillamente, assumendo dei sonniferi per non essere svegliato dal dolore alla gamba, e di giorno sembrava calmo e posato come sempre. A tutti gli effetti sembrava essere tornato il Mycroft di sempre. Anche se Shireen non aveva potuto fare a meno di notare dei piccoli cambiamenti, poco visibili a che lo frequentava sporadicamente, ma evidenti per qualcuno come lei, che viveva a stretto contatto con il fratello.

 Suo fratello era sempre lo stesso, ma allo stesso tempo era come se fosse diventato un completo estraneo.

   

* * *

 

 Mycroft si svegliò gridando dal terrore.

 Era già accaduto un paio di volte quella settimana, tanto che sua sorella si era trasferita definitivamente nella sua stanza per non dover correre da lui ogni qualvolta lo sentiva gridare nel bel mezzo della notte.

 Anche in quel momento era accanto a lui. L’uomo poté sentire il calore emanato dal suo corpo e poté vedere la sua figura nell’oscurità della stanza. Si mise a sedere, ansimando e portandosi una mano al petto, troppo spaventato per fare qualsiasi altra cosa.

 Shireen aprì gli occhi appena sentì ansimare. Si prese un momento per svegliarsi completamente, poi si mise a sedere. I suoi occhi si abituarono immediatamente all’oscurità, perciò quando intravide la figura di Mycroft accanto a lei gli poggiò una manso sulla spalla.

 «Mycroft?» lo chiamò, con voce ancora assonnata.

 «Scusa…» ansimò lui, portandosi una mano alla fronte e chiudendo gli occhi. «Era solo… un brutto sogno.» stava tremando dalla paura. Mycroft Holmes era _terrorizzato._ «Non volevo… non volevo svegliarti. Mi dispiace…»

«Vuoi un po’ d’acqua?» domandò la sorella, accarezzandogli gentilmente la schiena.

 Lui scosse il capo, tentando di regolarizzare il respiro, ma con scarsi risultati.

 «Stai tranquillo.» sussurrò lei accarezzandogli una guancia e i capelli. «Sei al sicuro.»

 Sapeva che aveva sognato la notte dell’aggressione. Lo vedeva dal pallore del suo volto, dal fiato corto e dal terrore nei suoi occhi. E Shireen era anche consapevole che un’esperienza del genere non sarebbe stata facile da dimenticare o superare. Ciò voleva dire che gli incubi sarebbero andati avanti ancora per lungo tempo.

 Mycroft annuì.

 A quel punto Shireen si sdraiò nuovamente sul materasso. «Vieni qui, Myc.» disse e fece un cenno a Mycroft per invitarlo a sdraiarsi tra le sue braccia.

 L’uomo si sdraiò poggiando il capo sulla spalla della sorella e circondandole il petto con un braccio. «Grazie, Shir.» sussurrò. Affondò il capo nell’incavo del suo collo e chiuse gli occhi. Le immagini dell’incubo era ancora impresse nella sua mente, più vivide che mai.

 Com’era possibile che non riuscisse più a controllarsi e a darsi un contegno? Dov’era finito l’Uomo di Ghiaccio? Che fine aveva fatto il freddo, distaccato e sicuro di sé Mycroft Holmes? Come aveva potuto crollare in quel modo di fronte a sua sorella?

 Il suo corpo tremò contro quello di Shireen.

 La giovane lo abbracciò più stretto. «Sono qui.» replicò la ragazza e gli passò una mano fra i capelli, sfiorandogli la fronte con le labbra. «Non ti lascio, Myc. Non ti lascio.»

 

* * *

 

 Il mattino seguente Shireen si alzò presto e scese in cucina a preparare la colazione a suo fratello. Durante la notte, mentre stringeva Mycroft tra le braccia, aveva deciso che quel mattino gli avrebbe chiesto di parlargli di ciò che era successo il giorno in cui Moriarty era entrato in casa. Era conscia che probabilmente lui avrebbe opposto resistenza, ma anche il medico le aveva detto che avrebbe dovuto chiedergli di parlare della sua esperienza il più presto possibile. E dato che il politico si era categoricamente rifiutato di vedere una psicoterapeuta, Shireen doveva chiedergli di parlarne. Parlare con lui sarebbe stato l’unico modo per tentare di aiutarlo a superarlo. Sarebbe stato difficile, certo, ma avrebbe dovuto tentare.

 «Ciao»

 La voce di Mycroft la fece voltare, interrompendo il corso dei suoi pensieri.

 L’uomo era fermo sulla porta, con le braccia incrociate al petto e i segni della stanchezza ancora ben visibili sul volto pallido e scavato. I suoi occhi si erano addolciti nell’ultimo periodo, ma celavano comunque una profonda tristezza e una paura tanto terribile da essersi radicata nel suo animo da quando era tornato a casa.

 «Ehi» lo salutò la sorella, sorridendo dolcemente. «Come ti senti?» domandò poggiando la caffettiera sul gas e tornando a voltarsi verso di lui.

 «Bene.»

 Quando si avvicinò al tavolo per sedersi, la ragazza vide che stava ancora zoppicando pesantemente, nonostante si stesse sottoponendo alla riabilitazione da ben due settimane. Dopo un mese di immobilità era normale che facesse fatica, e secondo l’opinione del medico ci sarebbe voluto del tempo, soprattutto considerando il fatto che il proiettile aveva lacerato vari tessuti e muscoli. In ogni caso, Shireen continuava ad avere paura che potesse portare a conseguenze come una zoppia permanente, com’era successo con John.

 «Ti va un po’ di caffè?» domandò Shireen, ridestandosi e tornando alla realtà.

 Il maggiore annuì. «Lo prendo-»

 Lei non lo lasciò conclude. «Nero, senza zucchero.» disse e sorrise.

 Mycroft non poté trattenere un sorriso. «Te lo ricordi?» chiese.

 «Ma certo. Sei mio fratello.» replicò con ovvietà. Vedendolo perplesso, riprese. «Ti conosco meglio di quanto tu creda.»

 «Giusto.» confermò e si sedette continuando ad osservarla mentre si muoveva tra fornello, frigorifero e credenza cercando tazze, cucchiaini e biscotti.

 Quando il caffè fu pronto, Shireen porse all’uomo la sua tazza e poi si sedette di fronte a lui con il suo caffè e il barattolo dei biscotti. Lo osservò per un momento studiare il liquido bollente all’interno della tazza.

 Suo fratello era cambiato, anche se tentava di non darlo a vedere. E per un occhio attento come quello della sorella non era stato complicato accorgersene.

 «Mycroft?» lo chiamò.

 L’uomo sollevò lo sguardo incontrando i suoi occhi e subito sorrise, tentando di celare la preoccupazione e la paura che lo tormentavano da quando si era risvegliato dal coma ed era tornato in quella maledetta casa.

 «Ti va di parlare?» chiese dolcemente.

 «Di cosa?» chiese lui.

 «Di quello che è successo.»

 L’uomo rimase in silenzio per un momento, confuso di fronte alla richiesta di lei. Poi realizzò. L’aggressione. Le torture. Il coma.

 «Sto bene.» concluse.

 «No, non è vero.» protestò la sorella. «E questi incubi ne sono la prova.»

 Il politico scosse il capo. «Non sono niente.»

 «Sai che non è così.» affermò. Poi fece scivolare la mano sopra quella di lui. «Ascolta… non voglio riportare a galla i ricordi di quello che è successo perché voglio farti soffrire, ma perché voglio aiutarti a superarlo.»

 «Non voglio parlarne.»

 «Perché no?» chiese. «So che fa male e che è difficile. Credimi, lo so. Ma la situazione non migliorerà se non ti libererai da questo peso. Devi almeno provarci.»

 «È finita.» affermò Mycroft, recuperando il cipiglio da Uomo di Ghiaccio.

 «Non è finita.» ribatté la giovane «Non fino a che non riuscirai a superare-»

 «Ascolta, Shireen-» la bloccò.

 «No.» lo interruppe a sua volta «Sono stata tormentata dagli incubi per mesi quando Moriarty mi ha rapita e dopo la morte di Sherlock. E anche John dopo l’Afghanistan e dopo aver visto Sherlock suicidarsi ha vissuto un inferno.» spiegò. «Però, da quando John ne ha parlato con la sua psicoterapeuta sta meglio. Io l’ho fatto con John e Greg e mi sono sentita meglio.» fece notare. «Certo, gli incubi non scompariranno, ma per lo meno diminuiranno.»

 Mycroft sospirò.

 «So che stai male. Lo capisco perfettamente.» assicurò «Ma gli incubi non se ne andranno se non ne parlerai con qualcuno. Non vuoi vedere una psicoterapeuta, né parlarne con me. Allora con chi lo farai?»

 Una lacrima gli rigò la guancia. «Basta…» ansimò. «Non voglio parlarne… per favore.» poi si mise in piedi e uscì dalla cucina con passo spedito.

 Shireen sospirò e scosse il capo, portandosi le mani al volto e massaggiandosi gli occhi. Non poteva costringerlo a parlare, ma non poteva nemmeno lasciare che la paura e i ricordi di ciò che aveva vissuto lo consumassero. Si era ripromessa di aiutarlo e lo avrebbe fatto. Forse non quel giorno, ma non avrebbe lasciato passare molto tempo prima di riprovare a parlarne.

 Sospirò e si mise in piedi.  

 Uscì dalla cucina, entrando nell’atrio, e salì le scale lentamente, diretta al piano superiore, avendolo sentito salire le scale. Oltrepassò il salotto al primo piano e si diresse verso la camera da letto che condivideva con il fratello, l’unica la cui porta fosse spalancata.

Quando varcò la soglia, vide che Mycroft immobile accanto alla finestra, le mani poggiate sul davanzale in marmo, intento ad osservare il vialetto all’esterno della villa. I muscoli delle braccia e delle spalle erano tesi sotto la camicia leggera e anche la postura era rigida e composta, quasi volesse celare la fragilità che attanagliava il suo animo.

 «Mycroft» lo chiamò lei con dolcezza, avvicinandosi e fermandosi alle sue spalle. «Scusami, non volevo farti star male. Non sei costretto a parlarne adesso se non vuoi. Abbiamo tempo.» disse sfiorandogli una mano con la propria. «Adesso andiamo a fare colazione e non pensarci.»

 Lui sospirò pesantemente, scuotendo il capo e scostando la mano.

 «Non riesco nemmeno ad entrare in salotto.» disse con voce tremante continuando a guardare all’esterno della casa. «Non riesco a…» ansimò e si portò una mano al volto a coprirsi gli occhi. «Mi sembra di vederlo ovunque. Vedo il suo volto e sento la sua voce ogni volta che chiudo gli occhi.»

 Shireen abbassò lo sguardo.

 Suo fratello rimase in silenzio per alcuni secondi – secondi che sembrarono interminabili ad entrambi – poi riprese, con voce più ferma. «Non l’ho sentito arrivare. È stato silenzioso e dannatamente furbo. Sapeva che Anthea se n’era andata e che io ero rimasto solo.» spiegò. «Non c’era nessuno che avrebbe potuto aiutarmi e nessun testimone. Saremmo rimasti soli e avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo per torchiarmi ed estorcermi le informazioni di cui aveva bisogno.»

 La sorella continuava ad osservarlo senza parlare.

 «Voleva altre informazioni su Sherlock. Ha minacciato di uccidermi se non avessi parlato, ma non… non potevo dire nulla, non dopo aver già rivelato così tanto, non sapendo che il mio errore aveva condotto Sherlock a suicidarsi.» sospirò e si schiarì la voce, che si era incrinata ancora una volta. «Ricordo che ha detto che mi avrebbe ucciso se non gli avessi rivelato quello che voleva sapere e ovviamente credeva che per salvarmi avrei raccontato tutto. Probabilmente non aveva ancora realizzato che per me fosse abbastanza aver condotto il mio stesso fratello alla morte e che non avrei più rivelato nulla con il rischio di danneggiare ancora la sua immagine.» abbassò lo sguardo e chiuse gli occhi. «Quando ha capito che non avrei parlato si è infuriato e ha permesso al suo complice di intervenire.»

Shireen sentì una stretta allo stomaco.

 «Mi ha sparato alla gamba per impedirmi di scappare, ma ha fatto in modo che la ferita mi permettesse di rimanere cosciente. Voleva che sentissi ogni cosa, che fossi abbastanza cosciente da ricordare ogni cosa se mai fossi sopravvissuto.» affermò il maggiore.

 D’istinto gli sfuggì un gemito. Si portò una mano alla gamba destra, premendo le dita nella carne, quasi servisse ad alleviare il dolore che in quel momento stava provando. Quando le immagini di quella sera riaffiorarono, ansimò e portandosi le mani al capo si massaggiò le tempie.

 Inspirò profondamente un paio di volte, prima di riprendere a parlare. Volse lo sguardo verso l’interno della stanza e si volse verso la sorella, gli occhi vuoti e spenti, il volto pallido. «Non potevo muovermi o scappare. Non sarei neanche riuscito a uscire dalla stanza senza essere ucciso.» sospirò. «Non sono riuscito a fermarli. Avrei voluto impedir loro di…» chiuse gli occhi, abbassando nuovamente lo sguardo. «Non ho potuto fare nulla mentre…» la voce si spezzò.

 Un’idea sfiorò la mente di Shireen, veloce e leggera come il battito d’ali di una farfalla, non appena il fratello ebbe pronunciato quelle parole. Le immagini della visita dei genitori in ospedale gli tornarono alla mente. Il modo in cui si era sottratto al tocco della madre, il modo in cui era trasalito quando il padre l’aveva sfiorato. Tutti i pezzi del puzzle andarono a loro posto e, nello stesso istante, un’ondata di nausea invase la giovane, che impallidì.  

 «Moriarty ti ha violentato?» chiese in un sussurro appena udibile.

 L’uomo, dopo qualche secondo di completa immobilità, abbassò lo sguardo e annuì.

 Shireen volse lo sguardo, trattenendo a stento le lacrime.

 Lui inspirò profondamente. «Era furioso.» affermò dopo essersi schiarito la voce «E quando ha capito che non avrei parlato nemmeno così, ha lasciato che fosse il suo complice ad occuparsi di me.»

 «Che cosa ha fatto?» domandò la ragazza, in un sussurro appena udibile, avendo paura della risposta che suo fratello avrebbe potuto darle.

 Mycroft non rispose. Si limitò a muovere le mani verso la camicia che stava indossando per togliere i bottoni dalle asole. Le mani tremavano al ricordo di ciò che aveva subito, ma lentamente, quando ebbe sfilato tutti i bottoni, fece scivolare il tessuto lungo le braccia fino a scoprire il petto.

 La giovane trattenne il respiro e un groppo le si formò in gola. Dopo quasi due mesi passati in coma in un letto d’ospedale, il fratello era deperito così tanto che le costole erano perfettamente visibili sotto la pelle pallida del petto. Ma ciò che più attirò la sua attenzione, furono le cicatrici. Cicatrici di ogni genere, di ogni forma e dimensione, che gli costellavano la pelle, partendo dalle spalle per arrivare al ventre. Cicatrici lasciate da un coltello.

 Shireen si avvicinò e solo in quando fu a pochi passi da Mycroft capì che quei tagli non erano stati fatti casualmente, ma erano stati tracciati con estrema perizia a formare delle parole.

  _Bugiardo._

_Traditore._

_Uomo di ghiaccio._

 «No…» le sfuggì dalle labbra, mentre una lacrime gli rigava una guancia. Sollevò una mano e con i polpastrelli sfiorò le cicatrici. I tagli erano così profondi da essere diventati indelebili. Fece scorrere delicatamente le dita sulla pelle martoriata del fratello. Le cicatrici argentee erano lisce, ma allo stesso tempo irregolari. Sollevò lo sguardo sul volto del fratello appena in tempo per vedere i suoi occhi colmi di lacrime.

 Mycroft indietreggiò, sottraendosi al tocco di lei e tornando ad indossare la camicia, per coprire i segni lasciati dopo l’aggressione. «Poi mi ha parlato di te.» riprese, come se non avesse interrotto il racconto e tenendo lo sguardo basso. «Mi ha detto che ti aveva tenuta d’occhio per tutto il tempo, che sapeva della leucemia e che la tua morte sarebbe stata inevitabile e… e che la colpa era mia e di Sherlock.» la voce si spezzò, perciò il politico fu costretto a schiarirla un paio di volte, mentre finiva di abbottonarsi la camicia. «Ha detto che se non l’avesse fatto a leucemia, in ogni caso, ti avrebbe uccisa lui. Ha detto che ti aveva già rapita e che aspettava solo il momento giusto per finirti.» riprese. «Ha detto che ti aveva violentata e che aveva…» chiuse gli occhi e represse le lacrime. «L’ho implorato di uccidermi e di lasciarti andare, ma lui continuava a ripetere che eri sua e che non avrei potuto fare nulla per salvarti.» le lacrime gli rigarono le guance.

 La ragazza chiuse gli occhi, inspirando profondamente per non crollare.

 «Poi ha ordinato al suo complice di spararmi e se ne sono andati.» spiegò il politico. «Avevo paura che ti avesse rapita. Che mi avesse raccontato la verità e soprattutto che una volta fosse tornato da te ti avrebbe uccisa.» si fermò per riprendere subito dopo. «Ma quando ti ho vista arrivare stavi bene. Era viva ed eri lì. Reale.» gli angoli della bocca si incurvarono dando vita a un sorriso appena accennato. «E a quel punto non mi importava più di morire, perché sapevo che eri salva e al sicuro con John e Greg. Al contrario, avrei voluto morire perché non ho fatto altro che causare dolore, a te, a Sherlock e ai nostri genitori, e non merito di essere vivo. Sarei dovuto morire quella notte.» le gambe cedettero sotto il suo peso e Mycroft cadde in ginocchio urtando il pavimento con violenza. Si portò le mani al volto e singhiozzò, scuotendo il capo. «Non avrei mai voluto causarvi tutto questo dolore. Mai…» ansimò «Perdonami, ti prego…»

 La ragazza, con le lacrime che le rigavano le guance, lo stomaco chiuso in una morsa di ferro e i pensieri confusi e aggrovigliati gli uni agli altri, si inginocchiò accanto a lui. «Non devi dire queste cose, Mycroft, e soprattutto non devi scusarti di nulla.» sussurrò. Sospirò e sollevandogli il volto con una mano, riprese. «Non hai rovinato la vita a nessuno di noi. Sei una persona meravigliosa, o non ti saresti quasi fatto uccidere per proteggerci.»

 «Non è vero. Sai che non è vero.» ansimò lui. «Sono un mostro… altrimenti non ti avrei mai permesso di venire qui per sottoporti a questa tortura. Non ti avrei mai costretta ad occuparti di me, solo perché sono stato troppo stupido per-»

 «Ora basta.» lo interruppe Shireen e si spostò di fronte a lui. «Guardami.» disse, vedendo che aveva nuovamente abbassato lo sguardo. L’uomo scosse il capo, ma quando lei gli prese il volto fra le mani, i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli della sorella. «Sì, guardami.» insistette. «Non è colpa tua. Nulla di quello che è successo è colpa tua. Nessuno ti incolpa di nulla e soprattutto, io, mamma e papà ti vogliamo bene. Anche Sherlock te ne voleva. Molto.» fece notare. «E poi non mi hai costretta a fare nulla. Sono qui per stare al tuo fianco, perché per te è un momento difficile. Sei mio fratello e io sarò qui per te fino a che sarà necessario. Hai capito bene?»

 Lui scosse il capo «No… no, dovresti andartene.» ribatté lui, mettendosi in piedi e liberandosi dalla presa della ragazza. «Devi andare prima che…» si portò una mano alla fronte «Vattene, prima che ti faccia del male.»

 Shireen si mise in piedi e tentò di prendergli la mano. «No, Mycroft, non ti lascio-»

 L’uomo si scostò, sollevando le mani e arretrando. «No!» esclamò. «Vattene.» poi indietreggiò e sentì altre lacrime bagnargli le guance. «Ti prego… vattene. Vattene via…»

 «Non se ne parla.» insistette la giovane. Si prese un momento per osservarlo. Era ovvio che il racconto l’avesse sconvolto, ma forse in quel momento il problema era che stesse facendo fatica a distinguere il passato dal presente. I ricordi erano confusi a causa dell’amnesia temporanea che l’aveva colpito e forse riviverli non aveva fatto altro che confonderlo ancora di più.

 La voce del fratello la riportò alla realtà.

 «Lui ci troverà.» singhiozzò. Poi si lasciò cadere nuovamente a terra, con la schiena poggiata al fianco del letto. «Ci troverà. Ci vuole morti.» si prese il capo fra le mani, scuotendolo e chiudendo gli occhi. «Ci ucciderà… tornerà e ci ucciderà tutti.»

 «Sei al sicuro.» affermò. «Nessuno permetterà a Moriarty di farti ancora del male. Te lo prometto, non lascerò che si avvicini.»

 Mycroft ansimò. «Ci ucciderà…» continuò ad ansimare. «Ci ucciderà… non voglio che ti faccia del male. Non voglio che ti-»

 «Adesso calmati.» lo interruppe. «È tutto finito. La polizia e i tuoi uomini lo stanno cercando. Non gli permetteranno di fare del male a nessun’altro. Tantomeno a noi. Non può avvicinarsi a noi senza che uno stuolo di persone lo arresti.»

 L’uomo singhiozzò ancora, tremando e scuotendo il capo. «Mandalo via. Mandalo via, ti prego.» si portò le mani alle orecchie ed emise un gemito strozzato. «È qui, mandalo via… mandalo via…» ripeté e prese a dondolarsi avanti e indietro, ansimando e gemendo.

 La ragazza, senza attendere un minuto di più prese il cellulare dalla tasca e si mise in piedi. Aveva bisogno di aiuto e l’unico che poteva darglielo, in quel momento, era John. Perciò compose il numero e attese. Dopo qualche squillo sentì la voce dolce del medico dall’altro capo.

 «Pronto?»

 «Sono Shireen.» annunciò lei.

 «Shir, che succede?» chiese lui con urgenza, sentendo che la voce della giovane aveva assunto una strana sfumatura.

 «Sono a casa con Mycroft e…» il rumore di qualcosa di vetro andato in frantumi nella stanza accanto la fece ansimare e la interruppe prima che potesse concludere la frase.

 «Cosa sta succedendo?» chiese il dottore.

 «Mycroft» spiegò lei «È spaventato a morte. Gli ho chiesto di parlarmi di ciò che era successo e forse era troppo presto e… non riesco a calmarlo. John, ti prego, vieni qui. Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto.»

 L’amico non la lasciò concludere. «Arrivo.» disse soltanto e chiuse la chiamata.

 La ragazza ripose nuovamente il cellulare nella tasca e tornò all’interno della stanza. Mycroft era seduto a terra con le mani premute sulle orecchie e le ginocchia al petto. Aveva gli occhi chiusi, ma le lacrime continuavano a rigargli le guance, mescolandosi al sangue sulle mani, causato dalle schegge di vetro che l’avevano ferito.

 «Mycroft» lo chiamò lei, inginocchiandosi al suo fianco, evitando i pezzi di vetro dei soprammobili che prima erano poggiati sul comodino e che si erano infranti a terra, ferendo le mani del maggiore.

 «No…» ansimò lui, spaventato nel sentire quella voce. «Non farlo… per favore, non farlo…»

 «Sono Shireen.» assicurò la giovane.

 «Non ti dirò dov’è…» singhiozzò «Dovrai uccidermi per-»

 «Mycroft, guardami.» ordinò lei sollevandogli il volto con le mani. «Sono io. Sono Shireen.» disse, parlando lentamente. «Va tutto bene. Ci siamo solo io e te qui. Io sono reale. Nient’altro.»

 «Non è vero…» singhiozzò il maggiore, distogliendo lo sguardo dai suoi occhi.

 La ragazza gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla. «Sì, invece. È così.» assicurò. «Sei al sicuro.»

 Mycroft continuò a scuotere il capo. «Basta…» sussurrò, poi quando sentì le mani della sorella sul suo volto, alzò la voce. «Basta, per favore…» singhiozzò portandosi le mani alle orecchie. «Smettila… non ce la faccio più…»

 «Sei al sicuro, qui. Moriarty non c’è.» dichiarò la giovane. «E in ogni caso non gli permetterei più di farti del male. Te lo prometto, Myc, fidati di me.» gli accarezzò i capelli e il collo. «Shh… va tutto bene.»

 «No… no…»

 Il medico le aveva detto che avrebbe potuto reagire così, ma aveva aggiunto che se lei gli avesse assicurato di essere al sicuro e del fatto che non avrebbe corso più alcun pericolo, si sarebbe calmato. Ovviamente, non aveva fatto i conti con il fatto stesse parlando di Mycroft Holmes. L’uomo che aveva represso le sue emozioni per così tanto tempo che era normale, anzi, quasi prevedibile, che queste sarebbero tornate con tanta prepotenza provocandogli una reazione del genere.

 La porta d’ingresso si aprì e si udirono dei passi per le scale.

 «Shir?» la voce di John fece sospirare la ragazza di sollievo.

 Shireen si mise in piedi e si sporse dalla porta. «Sono in camera da letto.» disse e quando vide John avanzare verso di lei ringraziò il cielo che fosse arrivato. Gli andò incontro e lasciò che lui la stringesse a sé. «Grazie per essere venuto.»

 «Dov’è?» chiese quando si separarono.

 «Nella sua stanza.» disse Shireen indicando la porta dietro di lei.

 Watson le prese il volto fra le mani. «Tu stai bene?»

 «Sì.» assicurò. «Ti prego, aiuta Mycroft.» sapeva che chiamare John era stato azzardato, soprattutto dopo ciò che suo fratello gli aveva detto, ma sapeva anche di avere bisogno di aiuto e che Watson non glielo avrebbe mai negato.

 I due entrarono nella stanza e quando l’ex-militare vide il politico seduto a terra, con le lacrime che gli rigavano le guance, il volto pallido e il corpo che tremava come scosso da spasmi, sospirò.

 Shireen intanto era rimasta in piedi, immobile, sulla soglia della stanza. «Non si fida di ciò che gli dico. Credo che Mycroft mi ricolleghi direttamente a Moriarty e ciò che gli è successo. Perciò è così spaventato. Crede che Moriarty tornerà.» sospirò, rimanendo a distanza. «Ho pensato che se tu fossi riuscito ad aprire uno squarcio nel velo che gli offusca la capacità di discernere tra realtà e fantasia, forse si sarebbe calmato.»

 «È possibile.» affermò Watson avanzando fino a trovarsi di fronte al politico.

 Shireen a quel punto mosse un passo nella stanza. «So che dopo quello che ti ha detto a Baker Street non si merita che tu sia qui.» fece notare. «Ma non posso vederlo così. Ha bisogno di aiuto e tu sei l’unico che saprebbe cosa fare.»

 John annuì. «Non importa cos’è successo a Baker Street. Non lascerei mai che soffra in questo modo per una stupidaggine successa mesi fa. Ed è tuo fratello, Shir. Tu tieni a lui e io tengo a te.» concluse con un mezzo sorriso.

 Si voltò e si tolse la giacca. Poi si avvicinò lentamente. «Mycroft?» lo chiamò e si inginocchiò al suo fianco. Cercò il suo sguardo e riprovò, non avendo ottenuto una risposta. «Mycroft, sono John.»

 L’altro scosse il capo. «Vattene. Lasciami in pace…»

 Watson si voltò verso la giovane e le rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo.

 «Crede che Moriarty sia qui.» spiegò lei.

 «Credo che sia un flashback.» affermò il medico, poi tornò a voltarsi verso il maggiore degli Holmes e studiò la situazione. Pupille dilatate, piccole convulsioni, tremore alle mani… Mycroft era decisamente nel panico. Sospirò e allungò una mano verso la sua spalla. «Sono John.» disse con calma.

 Il politico scosse il capo. «Vattene… non ti dirò nulla…»

 «Moriarty non c’è.» sussurrò il medico. «Sei al sicuro. A casa tua. Ci siamo solo io, te e Shireen, qui. Nessun’altro. Nessuno che possa farti del male. Ok?»

 «No… sta’ zitto…» singhiozzò portandosi le mani alle orecchie. «Ti prego, basta…»

 «Mycroft.» disse Watson, con voce più ferma «Sono John Watson, sei a casa tua, al sicuro. Ci siamo solo io e tua sorella, qui. Moriarty non c’è. La polizia gli sta dando la caccia. Se n’è andato e non potrà più farti del male. Nessuno vuole farti del male.» gli accarezzò la spalla. «Qui ci siamo solo io e Shireen. Sei al sicuro.»

 Mycroft, a quel punto, sollevò lo sguardo e aprì gli occhi. Realizzando che John Watson era realmente lì accanto a lui, ansimò, come se solo in quel momento si fosse accorto di trovarsi a casa sua, nella sua stanza. Aggrottò le sopracciglia e incontrò gli occhi del dottore.

 «Sei al sicuro.» disse John, sorridendo rassicurante e indicando la stanza. A quel punto gli sfiorò delicatamente un polso con i polpastrelli per controllare il suo battito cardiaco.

 «Shir…» bisbigliò il maggiore degli Holmes, tornato completamente alla realtà. «Shir…»

 «Sono qui, Myc.» disse la sorella, avanzando di qualche passo, in modo da entrare nel suo campo visivo. Si fermò alle spalle di John, di fronte al maggiore.

 Non appena la vide, il politico sospirò di sollievo. «Shir…» ripeté allungando una mano verso di lei, in una muta richiesta di avvicinarsi ancora.

 John si scostò, mettendosi in piedi, e la ragazza si inginocchiò tra le gambe del fratello. Gli accarezzò le guance e sorrise dolcemente. «Sono qui» ripeté, poi lo strinse a sé, lasciandosi abbracciare a sua volta e accarezzandogli la schiena.

 «Non andare via.» singhiozzò l’uomo, affondando il viso nell’incavo della sua spalla. «Non lasciarmi. Senza di te non ce la faccio…»

 Shireen dovette trattenere un verso addolorato e le lacrime che minacciavano di traboccare dai suoi occhi. «Sono qui, Myc, non me ne vado.» assicurò accarezzandogli i capelli rossicci. «Sarò sempre qui per te.»

 «Ho paura…»

 «Lo so.» replicò lei «Ma non devi. Non ne hai motivo.» affermò.

 John si mise in piedi. «Sai se Mycroft ha dei calmanti?» chiese a Shireen.

 «Forse in bagno.» rispose lei, continuando a stringere il maggiore tra le braccia.

 Il medico annuì e raggiunse il bagno adiacente alla stanza.

 Shireen, intento, continuò a tenere Mycroft stretto a sé. Si allontanò solo per poggiare la fronte contro quella di lui e accarezzargli le guance per rassicurarlo. «Ti voglio bene.» sussurrò dolcemente. «Sono qui. Sarò sempre qui. Ti voglio bene, Myc.»

 «Fagli bere questo, Shireen.» disse John, tornato dal bagno, porgendole il bicchiere. «È un sonnifero. Dovrebbe aiutarlo a dormire e a calmarsi.» spiegò quando lei lo prese tra le mani.

 Lei annuì. «Mycroft?» lo chiamò, allontanandosi da lui e quando il maggiore ebbe riaperto gli occhi, gli mise il bicchiere tra le mani. «Bevi questo. Ti sentirai meglio.»

 Il maggiore annuì e lentamente bevve fino all’ultima goccia.  

 Shireen prese il bicchiere vuoto e lo poggiò sul comodino, poi si mise in piedi e assistita dall’amico aiutò il fratello ad alzarsi, per aiutarlo a sedersi sul materasso.

 «Sdraiati, Myc.» sussurrò la giovane, accarezzandogli le guance. Quando lui eseguì, la sorella si sedette al suo fianco, continuando ad accarezzargli i capelli e sorridendogli. «Dormi. Appena ti sveglierai ti sentirai meglio.»

 «Rimani qui?» domandò lui.

 «Ma certo.» sorrise. «Chiudi gli occhi, adesso.»

 Lui, visibilmente più tranquillo, annuì e chiuse gli occhi, sopraffatto dalla stanchezza. Dopo qualche minuto il respiro si fece regolare e sommesso, segno che si era addormentato.

 

* * *

 

  John e Shireen entrarono in salotto non appena furono certi che Mycroft fosse caduto in un sonno profondo. Non si sarebbe svegliato per qualche ora, perciò Shireen aveva chiesto al medico di seguirla in salotto per parlare.

 «Cosa sta succedendo a Mycroft?» chiese lei, rompendo il silenzio.

 «Credo che abbia avuto un crollo emotivo.» spiegò Watson, sedendosi su una delle poltrone gemelle.

 Shireen attizzò il fuoco nel camino. «Un crollo emotivo?»

 John annuì. «È comune in casi come questo.» affermò. «Essere minacciati e quasi uccisi da uno psicopatico segna profondamente. Nel caso di tuo fratello, sia fisicamente che emotivamente. Anche se ha sempre tentato di nascondere le proprie emozioni non vuol dire che non stia provando nulla, come hai potuto vedere. Ci vorrà un po’ perché si riprenda completamente. E avrà bisogno del tuo aiuto.»

 Shireen annuì rivedendo nella sua mente i segni sul petto di Mycroft, al pensiero che Moriarty lo avesse anche…

 Rabbrividì e sentì una lacrima rigarle la guancia. Come poteva una persona provocare così tanto dolore a qualcuno senza provare nulla? O, peggio, _divertendosi_ alla vista di tutta la sofferenza che aveva di fronte?

 «Shir?» la chiamò il biondo, vedendola improvvisamente pensierosa e pallida.

 La ragazza non si mosse. Era troppo per lei. Tutto quel dolore sarebbe stato troppo per chiunque. Sospirò.

 «Shir» la voce di John questa volta la ridestò. «Andrà tutto bene.»

 Lei abbassò lo sguardo.

 «Vieni qui.» la invitò l’ex-militare con un gesto della mano. La giovane si mosse e si avvicinò alla poltrona dove si era seduto l’amico. Lui le mise una mano su un fianco e la tirò a sé in modo che si sedesse sulle sue ginocchia, poi le circondò la vita con le braccia e le accarezzò i capelli.

 Shireen si accoccolò contro il suo petto, inspirando il suo profumo.

 «Non ce la faccio a stare a guardare mentre soffre.» sussurrò dopo un momento.

 E fu in quell’istante che comprese ciò che Mycroft le aveva detto mesi addietro: che vederla consumarsi a causa della leucemia gli provocava un dolore infinito. Anche lei avrebbe voluto invertire i ruoli in quel momento. Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa perché suo fratello smettesse di soffrire e tornasse quello di prima. Le andava bene anche il Mycroft freddo e apatico.

 «Starà bene.» le assicurò John.

 Lei scosse il capo. «E se non fosse così?»

 «È così. Andrà tutto bene. Mycroft è forte.» le poggiò una mano sulla guancia e sorrise dolcemente. «Ce la farà. Ha solo bisogno di tempo, di riposo e che tu gli stia accanto.»

 La ragazza abbassò lo sguardo. «Non sono sicura di farcela.» ammise.

 «Puoi sempre chiedere ai tuoi genitori di tornare.»

 «No. Lui non lo vorrebbe. Devo provarci e devo farlo da sola.» affermò.

 «Io sono qui.» sussurrò John al suo orecchio, poggiando la fronte contro la sua tempia e scoccandogli un bacio sulla guancia. «Sono sempre qui, Shir. Non devi fare altro che chiedere.»

 «Grazie.» mormorò. «Ti voglio bene, John.» lo abbracciò e gli scoccò un bacio sulla guancia.

 

* * *

 

 Quando Mycroft si svegliò, Shireen era seduta al suo fianco sul letto. Il suo volto era illuminato dai raggi del sole provenienti dagli spiragli delle tapparelle e sembrava che i suoi occhi stessero brillando. Stava leggendo un libro, seduta sul lato destro del letto – quello dove solitamente dormiva – con la gambe strette al petto e il libro poggiato sulle ginocchia.

 L’uomo allungò una mano verso di lei, accarezzandole un braccio. «Shir?» bisbigliò.

 Lei si voltò e incontrò i suoi occhi e il suo viso. «Ehi…» sussurrò e gli accarezzò una guancia, sorridendo dolcemente. Poggiò il libro sul materasso e si sdraiò al suo fianco in modo da poterlo guardare negli occhi.

 Mycroft sospirò. «Sei ancora qui.» non era una domanda, ma una constatazione.

 «Certo.» replicò la sorella. «Ti avevo detto che sarei rimasta.»

 «Grazie.»

 

* * *

 

 Shireen entrò nel salotto al piano terra con due tazze di cioccolata tra le mani.

 Mycroft era appena tornato dal lavoro e stranamente, invece di prendere posto sulla poltrona, aveva scelto di sedersi di fronte al camino, sul tappeto. Stava osservando il fuoco scoppiettare, con le gambe strette al petto e la schiena poggiata al divano.

 La sorella si avvicinò e poggiò le tazze sul tavolino da caffè. Prese la coperta poggiata sulla spalliera dal divano e, dopo averla poggiata sulle spalle di suo fratello, si sedette al suo fianco, porgendogli la tazza di cioccolata.

 «Grazie» sussurrò lui e strinse la tazza tra le mani, inspirando il profumo di cioccolata. Poi mosse un braccio e permise alla ragazza di rintanarsi con lui sotto la coperta, avvolgendole le spalle con un braccio per tirarla verso di sé.

 Shireen a quel punto si volse e incontrò gli occhi di Mycroft. «Non ti dà fastidio che io ti tocchi?» chiese e vedendo che Mycroft aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia, continuò. «Quando mamma e papà l’hanno fatto eri chiaramente infastidito. Se ti fa sentire a disagio che ti tocchi basta che tu me lo dica. Non mi arrabbierei.»

 Il politico scosse il capo. «No, non mi dà fastidio. Non quando sei tu a farlo, almeno.»

 Shireen aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Che differenza fa che sia io o qualcun altro?»

 «Tu sei mia sorella e so che non mi faresti mai del male. Con le altre persone è diverso. Posso dedurle e tentare di capire tutto di loro, ma non le conoscerò mai a fondo. Non potrò mai sapere di cosa sono capaci e so bene di non potermi fidare di nessuno.» spiegò il politico, puntando lo sguardo sulle fiamme. «Ma mi fido di te.»

 La giovane osservò il volto del maggiore per un momento, poi lo accarezzò, scoccandogli un bacio sulla guancia, avendo capito che suo fratello, per la prima volta nella sua vita, stesse tentando di farle capire che teneva a lei. «Ti voglio bene anch’io, Mycroft.» sussurrò alla fine, sorridendo.

 Lui sorrise a sua volta, lasciando che la giovane poggiasse il capo sulla sua spalla.

 E i due fratelli bevvero la loro cioccolata in silenzio, beandosi l’uno del calore e della vicinanza dell’altra, che era ciò di cui entrambi avevano bisogno in quel momento.

 

* * *

 

 Le grida di Mycroft fecero sobbalzare Shireen, che stava sistemando la spesa dopo essere tornata dal supermercato, ma venne interrotta dalle grida di terrore del fratello, provenienti dal piano superiore.

 Shireen uscì dalla cucina e salì di corsa le scale. Quando imboccò il corridoio che portava alle stanze da letto, vide che Mycroft era inginocchiato a terra con il capo fra le mani. Stava ansimando pesantemente, gli occhi serrati e le guance bagnate dalle lacrime.

 La sorella corse verso di lui e si accovacciò al suo fianco. «Mycroft» lo chiamò, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla. «Sono qui. Calmati, va tutto bene.» lo rassicurò, stringendolo a sé e accarezzandogli i capelli.

 «Basta…» singhiozzò lui, scuotendo il capo. «Per favore, basta…»

 «Calmati.» sussurrò «Sono qui, tranquillo. Sono qui.»

 «Non posso…» ansimò lui. «Non posso… ho paura… ho paura, Shir…»

 Shireen annuì. «Lo so.» disse. «Devi darti del tempo. Tutto tornerà come prima, ma devi darti tempo ed essere forte.» gli ripeté le stesse parole che tempo prima aveva pronunciato lui, in quel piovoso pomeriggio in cui era andato da lei a Baker Street.

 «Non ci riesco…»

 «Sì, ce la farai, fratellino. Ce la farai.» lo rassicurò e gli accarezzò le guance fino a che non si calmò, continuando a sussurrargli che tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio e che lei sarebbe sempre rimasta al suo fianco. «Andrà tutto bene.»

 Quando il fratello si fu calmato, la giovane sorrise e gli prese la mano. «Vieni, andiamo a bere una tazza di tè.» mormorò. Poi lo aiutò a mettersi in piedi e velocemente lo guidò al piano inferiore.

 

* * *

 

 Sherlock camminò cautamente tentando di non fare rumore. Attraversò il corridoio e raggiunse la stanza di Mycroft, dove sapeva avrebbe trovato Shireen. Suo fratello era sceso al piano inferiore, in cucina, probabilmente a bere un bicchiere d’acqua e il consulente investigativo sapeva bene che quello sarebbe stata l’unica occasione per rivedere sua sorella.

 Aprì la porta lentamente e avanzò nell’oscurità, guidato dallo spiraglio di luce che penetrava dal corridoio. Quando i suoi occhi si furono abituati all’oscurità dell’ambiente, intravide il corpo di sua sorella, sdraiato sul materasso, sotto le coperte. Sherlock avanzò e si fermò al suo fianco, prendendosi qualche secondo per osservarla.

 «Ciao, Shir» sussurrò e allungò una mano verso il suo volto, accarezzandolo con delicatezza. Sorrise. Sua sorella era bellissima. E l’unica cosa che avrebbe voluto in quel momento sarebbe stata svegliarla, rivelarle la verità, stringerla a sé e ricoprirla di baci e carezze. Le mancava così tanto averla accanto, che a volte provava tanto dolore da non riuscire a respirare. Si chinò su di lei e le baciò l’angolo delle labbra. «Ti voglio bene.» sussurrò sulla sua pelle.

 «Sherlock?» la voce sommessa ma ferma di Mycroft fece sobbalzare il consulente investigativo, che si volse di scatto verso la porta, appena in tempo per vedere suo fratello avanzare verso di lui e trascinarlo fuori dalla stanza. «Cosa diavolo ci fai qui?» ringhiò, chiudendo la porta.

 «Dovevo vederla.» rispose Sherlock.

 Mycroft, furioso, dovette trattenersi dal gridargli in faccia quanto fosse stata sconsiderata la sua azione. «Ti rendi conto che se si fosse svegliata, avrebbe-?»

 «Sì, lo so.» lo interruppe.

 «Allora perché sei qui?»

 «Ma come fai a non capire?» replicò il moro. «Mi manca, non posso vivere senza di lei. Avevo bisogno di vederla, Mycroft. Se non fossi venuto da lei, non avrei potuto resistere ancora a lungo.» sospirò, abbassando lo sguardo. «Non ce la faccio più. Mi manca così tanto. Concedimi almeno questo. Non ti chiedo altro.»

 Il maggiore sospirò. «Sei stato imprudente.»

 «Avevo bisogno di lei.» sussurrò Sherlock.

 «Lo so, ma non puoi rimanere qui.» replicò Mycroft. «Devi andare. Se dovesse svegliarsi e dovesse vederti, il piano e la copertura salterebbero e tutto ciò che hai fatto per proteggerli non sarebbe servito a nulla.» fece notare. «L’hai vista, Sherlock. Adesso vai.» aggiunse indicandogli il corridoio.

 Sherlock rimase immobile per qualche secondo, poi sospirò e se ne andò senza aggiungere altro.

 

* * *

 

  _Freddo._

_Una terribile corrente gelata sferzò il viso di Shireen facendola rabbrividire. La ragazza si strinse nelle spalle e si guardò intorno. Era buio, non si vedeva nulla. Non era un luogo che conosceva. Tutto era completamente buio e immerso nell’oscurità._

_«Sei qui per giocare con me, Shir?» la voce di Jim la fece trasalire._

_Stava avanzando nell’oscurità e solo quando si fermò di fronte a lei, Shireen poté vedere il suo viso. A stento trattenne un grido di orrore. Il suo volto era deturpato e coperto di sangue. Il lato sinistro era totalmente scarnificato, si potevano vedere i muscoli sottopelle, e anche il petto era coperto di sangue fresco e rappreso._

_«No…» mormorò lei «No, stammi lontano…»_

_«Oh, tesoro, ma perché? Non mi vuoi più?» chiese ridendo._

_Lei indietreggiò scuotendo il capo. «No, vattene! Vattene!»_

_Jim l’afferrò prima che potesse allontanarsi e premette le sue labbra su quelle di lei._

_Shireen sentì il sangue macchiarle il volto e colarle lungo il collo e sotto la maglietta. Poggiò le mani sul suo petto e lo spinse via. Poi quando le sollevò vide che anche quelle erano macchiate di sangue._

_Moriarty l’afferrò nuovamente e tentò di baciarla ancora una volta._

_«No!» gridò lei «Smettila!»_

 Shireen gridò. Un grido di terrore così potente, che sembrò lacerare l’aria.

 E questa volta fu Mycroft a sedersi sul materasso di scatto, riscosso da quelle grida, per tentare di svegliarla.

 «Shir» disse tenendola ferma per le braccia, mentre si dimenava sotto le coperte. «Shir, svegliati.» ripeté aumentando la pressione sulle braccia della ragazza e mettendosi a cavalcioni su di lei per tenerla ferma in modo che non si facesse del male. «Shireen!»

 Lei continuò a dimenarsi e ad ansimare, tentando di liberarsi dalla presa di ferro di Mycroft. L’uomo non aveva mai dovuto occuparsi di lei dopo un incubo – erano sempre stati Sherlock o i suoi genitori a farlo e nell’ultimo periodo John o Lestrade – non sapeva nemmeno che cosa fare. Sua sorella non si svegliava nonostante l’avesse chiamata più volte. E anche se si fosse svegliata, cosa avrebbe fatto dopo?  

 «Sorellina!» sbottò nuovamente, alzando la voce.

 A quel punto lei aprì gli occhi e gridò nuovamente.

 «Sono io, Shir.» tentò di tranquillizzarla, accarezzandole le guance una volta che si fu messa seduta per allontanarsi da lui, non avendolo riconosciuto. «Sono Mycroft.»

 «Mycroft…» ripeté lei. «Mycroft…»

 «Sì.» confermò il maggiore.

 «Oh, mio Dio…» singhiozzò quando le lacrime le rigarono le guance. «Scusa… scusami non volevo… per una notte in cui avresti potuto… scusa…» si sporse verso di lui e gli circondò il collo con le braccia. «Mi dispiace…»

 «Va tutto bene.» la rassicurò stringendola a sé. «Va tutto bene.»

 Quindi era questo che da due settimane Shireen provava quando lui la svegliava nel bel mezzo della notte gridando dal terrore. Pena, paura, dolore. Si sentì un mostro per aver permesso a sua sorella di sottoporsi a una tortura del genere. Avrebbe dovuto assumere qualcuno come gli aveva consigliato il medico. Qualcuno che potesse sopportarlo senza sentirsi coinvolto.

 «Scusa.» mormorò contro la sua spalla, stringendo la sua maglietta tra le dita. Doveva aggrapparsi all’unica cosa reale in quella stanza. All’unica cosa che gli ricordasse che Moriarty non era lì. «Scusa…»

 «È tutto ok.» la rassicurò accarezzandole i capelli. Poi le fece passare un braccio sotto le ginocchia e la tirò a sé facendola sedere sulle sue gambe. L’abbracciò più forte stringendola contro il suo petto. Non si era mai accorto di quanto sua sorella fosse gracile e piccola in confronto a lui. Lei era forte e determinata, certo – aveva sconfitto la leucemia credendo che Sherlock fosse morto, che lui l’avesse tradita e abbandonata e dopo il tentativo di suicidio di John, occupandosi di tutti loro, senza pretendere nulla in cambio e senza chiedere aiuto per se stessa – ma era comunque la sua sorellina, avrebbe dovuto intuire che nonostante tutto avrebbe avuto bisogno di lui. Si stava pentendo terribilmente di essersene andato, di aver lasciato i suoi genitori e i suoi fratelli per andare a Londra per il suo stupido lavoro. In quanto fratello maggiore avrebbe dovuto prendersi cura di Shireen, rimanere al suo fianco, abbracciarla quando veniva svegliata dagli incubi, aiutarla a rialzarsi quando cadeva… e invece ci aveva sempre pensato Sherlock che era stato sempre il più affettuoso nei suoi confronti.

 «Mi dispiace…» ripeté lei interrompendo il corso dei suoi pensieri. Era quasi diventata una cantilena. «Scusami…»

 «È tutto ok, Shir. Dico sul serio.» le assicurò sfiorandole la fronte con le labbra. Sentì le mani della ragazza stringersi attorno alla sua camicia. «Ti va di tornare a dormire?»

 Lei annuì nell’incavo del suo collo.

 Mycroft la sollevò nuovamente facendola sedere sul suo lato del letto e si riposizionò sul proprio. Le scostò una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte e si sdraiò su un fianco, poggiando la testa su un braccio per osservarla.

 «Mycroft?» lo chiamò lei, ancora con le lacrime agli occhi. «Puoi stringermi?» chiese quasi timidamente. Un conto era abbracciarlo di slancio senza dargli la possibilità di opporsi, un altro era chiederglielo e rischiare un rifiuto.

 Lui sollevò lo sguardo sul viso di sua sorella. «Certo.» acconsentì e allungò un braccio per permetterle di stringersi contro di lui.

 La ragazza scivolò sul materasso fino a che i loro corpi non furono a contatto. Incrociò le gambe con quelle di lui e poggiò il capo sulla sua spalla. «Grazie.»

 «Tu l’hai fatto per me.» rispose in un sussurro. Ed era la verità. La pura e semplice verità.

 «Ti voglio così bene» mormorò contro la pelle del suo collo.

 Mycroft le scoccò un bacio sulla fronte e le accarezzò la schiena.

 E si riaddormentarono uno accanto all’altra, stretti in un abbraccio, sotto il calore delle coperte, al sicuro dal resto del mondo.

 

* * *

 

 La situazione dopo un po’ migliorò. Gli incubi tormentavano ancora Mycroft, ma da cinque notti a settimana, erano passati a tre notti al massimo. Si svegliava di soprassalto, animando e chiedendo aiuto, ma nulla di più.

 E anche Shireen si sentiva meglio. Stare accanto a suo fratello la faceva sentire al sicuro, a casa. Gli incubi svegliavano anche lei, ma Mycroft, proprio come lei faceva con lui, era lì accanto a lei, pronto a ricordarle che era al sicuro.

 Anche John le aveva detto che il maggiore degli Holmes aveva fatto progressi. Era ancora un po’ scosso, ma stava decisamente tornando alla normalità.

 E col tempo sarebbe tornato tutto come prima.


	20. Sorprese e novità

 Arrivò il Natale.  

 Dato che la situazione era decisamente migliorata, Shireen aveva fatto ritorno a Baker Street da svariati mesi e aveva proposto a John di festeggiare tutti insieme al 221B in modo da poter coinvolgere anche la signora Hudson. Il medico aveva accettato di buon grado e il giorno della vigilia di Natale, lui e Mary avevano dato una mano a Shireen a preparare la casa per i festeggiamenti.

 La ragazza aveva tentato di convincere Mycroft a partecipare alla festa, spiegando che sarebbero stati pochi i partecipanti e che sarebbe stato perfettamente al sicuro, ma il maggiore si era categoricamente rifiutato, spiegando che non era ancora pronto per una cosa del genere. Vedendo però che Shireen sembrava delusa da quella scelta, Mycroft le aveva proposto di passare insieme la sera di Natale a casa sua, invitando anche Greg, in modo da avere occasione di parlare con lui e capire qualcosa di più riguardo la loro relazione e lei aveva accettato, dato che John avrebbe fatto visita a sua sorella insieme a Mary, per presentarla alla sua famiglia.

 

* * *

 

 Quando Greg arrivò al 221B, la sera del 24 dicembre, venne accolto dai coinquilini, Mary e la signora Hudson, tutti pronti per la cena e per scambiarsi i regali, passando una serata tutti insieme come non facevano da tempo.

 Dopo la cena – che fu abbondante grazie al grande contributo della padrona di casa, che aiutata da Shireen, aveva preparato un vero e proprio banchetto – e lo scambio dei regali, la giovane Holmes decise di intrattenere gli ospiti con qualche brano di Natale, accompagnata dalla signora Hudson che dopo la seconda bottiglia di vino, aveva perso qualsiasi freno inibitore. Passata la mezzanotte, Shireen e Mary deciso di comune accordo di metterla a letto, prima che la situazione precipitasse.

 «È sempre così?» chiese Mary quando lasciarono l’appartamento della donna per tornare al piano superiore.

 Shireen rise. «Diciamo che tende ad alzare il gomito un po’ troppo spesso.»

 La donna rise. «Quella donna è veramente instancabile.» fece notare. «Chissà se saremo come lei alla sua età.»

 «Non credo che riuscirei ad essere come lei.» replicò Shireen, tenendosi alla ringhiera e riprendendo fiato dopo la prima rampa di scale. «Non so dove trovi tutta quella forza. Ogni tanto mi viene da pensare che sia un organismo geneticamente modificato.»

 «È una possibilità da tenere in considerazione.» concluse la bionda, varcando la soglia dell’appartamento.

 John e Greg erano seduti sul divano e stavano parlottando fra loro e quando le due donne varcarono la soglia, si zittirono, volgendosi verso di loro e sorridendo.

 «È andata a letto?» chiese Watson.

 «È crollata non appena ha poggiato la testa sul cuscino.» affermò Shireen con un sorriso. «È una fortuna che domani nessuno di noi sia a casa. Con tutto l’alcool che ha ingerito stasera, non sarebbe nemmeno in grado di sostenere una conversazione.»

 Tutti risero e la ragazza si avvicinò a Lestrade, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla e accarezzandogli i capelli, sedendosi sul bracciolo del divano.

 John li osservò per qualche istante, sorridendo, poi si volse verso la fidanzata, che aveva cominciato a parlare.

 «John, credo che dovremmo andare.» disse Mary, osservando l’orologio appeso alla parete di fondo della cucina. «Devo ancora fare i bagagli e si è decisamente fatto tardi.» concluse.

 Watson annuì e si mise in piedi. «Sì, direi che possiamo andare.»

 Mary sorrise e si avvicinò all’attaccapanni per indossare la giacca.

 John fece lo stesso e si voltò verso la coinquilina. «Torniamo per Capodanno. Se dovessi avere bisogno di me, Shir, basta che tu me lo faccia sapere.» affermò. «Voglio che mi chiami tutte le sere, ok? Altrimenti allerto Scotland Yard.»

 Shireen rise. «Ti chiamerò tutte le sere. Promesso.» replicò. «E poi perché allertare Scotland Yard? È sufficiente inviare un SMS a Greg e lui correrà in mio soccorso. Non è vero, Ispettore?» chiese, volgendosi verso di lui.

 Lestrade rise. «Ovvio.»

 «Chi meglio di uno degli Ispettori di Scotland Yard potrebbe proteggerla? Non corre alcun rischio.» fece notare Mary, sorridendo e facendo l’occhiolino all’amica.

 «Con Moriarty in giro non si sa mai.» aggiunse il dottore.

 «Il mio cavaliere senza macchia e senza paura non mi lascerà neanche un secondo.» assicurò Shireen e scoccò un bacio sulla guancia al poliziotto. «Non preoccuparti, John. Sono solo cinque giorni. Cosa vuoi che succeda?»

 John sorrise. «D’accordo.» concesse quando ebbe indossato la giacca ed ebbe preso la valigia, posta accanto al divano. «Te la affido, Greg.» concluse sorridendo. «Controlla che la signora Hudson non si scoli tutte le bottiglie che abbiamo in cantina, Shir.» aggiunse avvicinandosi e scoccando un bacio sulla fronte alla ragazza.

 «Su questo non posso assicurarti nulla.» replicò Shireen. «Confido nel suo autocontrollo.»

 «Siamo messi bene allora.» ridacchiò Mary.

 John le si avvicinò e la prese per mano. «Già.» concordò. «Bene, ragazzi, ci vediamo a Capodanno.» concluse.

 «Buon viaggio.» augurò Shireen. «E buon Natale.»

 «Buon Natale anche a voi.» replicarono i due e lasciarono l’appartamento.

 

* * *

 

 Dopo aver risistemato il salotto e la cucina, gettando la carta dei regali rimasta sul tavolino da caffè nel salotto e lavando i piatti, Shireen si avvicinò al camino per attizzare il fuoco e quando si rimise in piedi, sentì le braccia di Lestrade cingerle la vita.

 «Buona Natale» le sussurrò all’orecchio.

 La ragazza sorrise e voltandosi gli circondò il collo con le braccia. «Buon Natale» replicò. Poi si mosse in avanti e lo baciò dolcemente sulle labbra, chiudendo gli occhi per godersi ogni secondo di quel contatto.

 Quando si separarono, i due rimasero con le fronti a contatto e gli occhi chiusi, beandosi della vicinanza e del calore che i loro corpi si stavano trasmettendo.

«Ti amo, Shireen» le soffiò Greg sulle labbra.

 Shireen sorrise e accarezzò il naso di lui con il proprio, affondando le dita nei suoi capelli. «Ti amo anch’io, Greg» sussurrò di rimando, baciandolo nuovamente. Poi si allontanò da lui e quando i loro occhi si incontrarono, riprese. «Non hai idea di quanto tu mi stia rendendo felice. Ti amo e so di essere la persona più fortuna a questo mondo ad aver trovato un uomo come te.»

 Lestrade sorrise. «Potrei montarmi la testa, se continui a dirmi certe cose.» ridacchiò, accarezzandole i fianchi.

 «Hai il permesso di gongolare quando ti faccio questi complimenti.» replicò lei, sorridendo e accarezzandogli le guance. «Senza esagerare, però.»

 Greg rise a sua volta. «Mi sembra giusto.» concesse. «Oh, quasi dimenticavo.» aggiunse dopo qualche secondo e infilò una mano in tasca, tirando fuori un pacchetto foderato da una brillante carta argentata.

 «Me l’hai già fatto un regalo.» fece notare lei.

 «Questo non è un regalo di Natale.» spiegò l’Ispettore, porgendoglielo. «Aprilo e quando l’avrai visto ti spiegherò tutto.»

 Shireen sorrise. «Ok.» concesse e prese il pacchetto che l’uomo le stava porgendo. Scartò il pacchetto e aprì la scatola. All’interno c’era una collana d’argento con un ciondolo sottile a forma di cuore, con un brillante incastonato nel centro. «Wow» sussurrò osservandola e accarezzandola con le dita. «È bellissima, Greg.»

 «Sono felice che ti piaccia.» replicò lui, sorridendo. 

 «Adesso devi spiegarmi.» gli ricordò. «Perché questo regalo? Mi avevi già regalato quel meraviglioso braccialetto. Non c’era bisogno che mi facessi un altro regalo. Soprattutto considerando il fatto che io non ho niente per te.»

 «Tu mi dai tutto ciò di cui ho bisogno, Shir. E questo regalo è perché ti amo. E vorrei farti una proposta.» spiegò. «Sarai libera di rifiutare se lo reputerai troppo, ma voglio chiedertelo lo stesso.» dichiarò Greg, prendendole la mano. Abbassò lo sguardo per un momento, poi lo risollevò. «Vorrei che venissi a vivere con me.»

 Gli occhi della giovane si spalancarono per la sorpresa.

 Greg riprese. «Ti amo, Shireen.» disse dolcemente. «E so che probabilmente stiamo correndo troppo, ma non vedo perché aspettare quando ci amiamo e la nostra relazione funziona. Voglio che tu venga a vivere con me, per passare con te ogni singolo istante.»

 La ragazza abbassò lo sguardo e sorrise.

 «Ma puoi sempre rifiutare.» aggiunse l’Ispettore. «Come ho detto, non devi sentirti costretta a-»

 «Stai zitto per un secondo, Greg.» lo zittì lei, risollevano lo sguardo e poggiandogli un dito sulle labbra. «Lascia che io ti dia una risposta, prima di correre ai ripari.» aggiunse ridacchiando.

 Lui fece spallucce. «Giusto.»

 Shireen sorrise e sospirò. «Forse stiamo davvero correndo un po’ troppo.» affermò, abbassando lo sguardo sulla collana. «Ma hai ragione. Ci amiamo. Io ti amo, Greg, più di quanto abbiamo mai amato e potrei amare qualcun altro.» concluse e vedendolo sorridere, riprese. «Forse non mi resterà ancora molto da vivere. Ma in ogni caso, qualsiasi cosa accada, qualunque lasso di tempo mi sia ancora concesso di passare qui, io voglio passarlo con te. Quindi sì, voglio venire a vivere con te.» concluse.

 Lestrade sorrise e prendendole il volto tra le mani la baciò dolcemente.

 «Ti amo» le sussurrò a fior di labbra quando si separarono. I loro occhi si incontrarono e lui, dopo averli osservati per un momento, indicò la collana, ancora stretta tra le mani di lei. «Vuoi metterla?» domandò.

 Shireen sorrise. «Non credo.»

 «Perché?» domandò lui, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

 «Perché tra poco sarà solo qualcos’altro che non vedrai l’ora di sfilarmi di dosso.» rispose e dopo aver poggiato il regalo sul tavolino da caffè, prese Greg per mano e lo guidò fino alla sua camera da letto.

 

* * *

 

 Greg e Shireen raggiunsero la villa di Mycroft per l’ora di cena. Ad aprir loro la porta fu Anthea, che dopo aver indicato a entrambi l’attaccapanni a cui appendere le giacche, si congedò e uscì dalla villa, senza dire una parola di più.

 I due si scambiarono uno sguardo.

 «Quella donna riesce sempre a sorprendermi.» affermò la giovane.

 Greg le prese la mano e sorrise, aggrottando le sopracciglia. «Che vuoi dire?»

 «Non avevo mai incontrato qualcuno peggio di Mycroft, prima di conoscere lei.» spiegò in un sussurro, poi guidò l’uomo verso la cucina, da cui proveniva un rumore di piatti e stoviglie.

 Non appena varcarono la soglia, videro Mycroft emergere dalla sala da pranzo.

 «Ciao, Mycroft.» lo salutò la ragazza, con un sorriso. «Buon Natale.»

 Lui le si avvicinò e lasciò che lei gli baciasse una guancia. «Buon Natale, Shir» la salutò con un mezzo sorriso. Poi si voltò verso Greg e allungò una mano verso di lui. «Buonasera, Greg. Buon Natale.»

 «Buon Natale a te, Mycroft» rispose l’altro, cordiale.

 «Venite» li invitò il padrone di casa, indicando la stanza adiacente alla cucina. «Mangiamo in sala da pranzo.» affermò e li guidò nell’altra stanza. Disse loro di accomodarsi e prese posto a sua volta.

 Mentre la cena veniva servita da alcuni camerieri assunti per l’occasione, i tre cominciarono a parlare tra loro di come avevano passato la giornata della vigilia. Chiacchierarono per lungo tempo e quando arrivarono al dolce, dopo un momento passato ad osservare Lestrade, indecisi su chi dei due dovesse fare il primo passo, Shireen decise di parlare.

 «Ieri Greg mi ha fatto una proposta.» esordì la giovane, volgendo lo sguardo verso il fratello. «Mi ha chiesto di andare a vivere con lui. E vorremo la tua benedizione.» spiegò.

 Il maggiore sollevò lo sguardo su sua sorella e aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Perché?» domandò volgendo poi lo sguardo verso l’Ispettore. «A giudicare dalla sua espressione sembra che tu gli abbia già risposto di sì.» 

 «Sì, è così.» confermò Shireen. «Ma vorremo comunque la tua benedizione.» affermò. E vedendo che il maggiore aveva nuovamente aggrottato le sopracciglia, visibilmente confuso da quell’affermazione, riprese. «Mycroft, sei mio fratello. E per me è importante conoscere il tuo parere.» spiegò allungando una mano e poggiandola sulla sua. «Greg è importante per me. Lo amo davvero molto. Voglio solo che tu mi dica che sei felice per noi e che abbiamo la tua benedizione per cominciare questa nuova vita insieme.»

 «Dovresti chiederlo ai nostri genitori.» fece notare. «Non sono tuo padre.» le ricordò.

 «In questo caso ne fai le veci.» dichiarò lei. «E poi, per dirlo a loro ci sarà tempo. Per adesso mi importa quello che pensi tu.»

 Mycroft sospirò e per un momento rimase in silenzio, fissando il dolce ancora immacolato nel piccolo piatto di ceramica bianca. Alla risollevò lo sguardo sui due, seduti uno accanto all’altra, e accennò un sorriso. «Avete la mia benedizione.» concluse e vedendoli sorridere, aggiunse: «Sono felice per voi.»

 Shireen si sporse sulla sedia e gli scoccò un bacio sulla guancia. Gli accarezzò il viso e lo baciò nuovamente. «Grazie.» sussurrò soltanto. «Grazie, Mycroft.»

 E lui le sorrise, accarezzandole le dita della mano, ancora poggiata sulla propria.

 

* * *

 

 Dopo la cena, mentre Shireen era salita al piano superiore per andare in bagno, Greg raggiunse Mycroft in cucina. L’uomo aveva poggiato i piatti accanto al lavello e stava dando le spalle all’Ispettore, ma quando sentì i suoi passi si voltò.

 Per un momento i due si osservarono.

 Il primo a parlare fu Greg. «So che Shireen ha chiesto a te di darci la tua benedizione perché i vostri genitori non approvano.» esordì. «Perciò ti ringrazio per averci permesso di andare a vivere insieme.»

 Mycroft sospirò. «I miei genitori considerano mia sorella quasi irraggiungibile per la maggior parte degli uomini che abitano questo mondo. Nessuno di voi, secondo la loro modesta opinione, merita Shireen.»

 Lestrade sospirò e abbassò lo sguardo. «So di non essere neanche lontanamente simile all’uomo che tua sorella meriterebbe. Non sarò mai all’altezza, ne sono consapevole. Ma la amo. La amo davvero.»

 «Lo so.» confermò il politico. «Per questo la mia opinione riguardo alla vostra relazione è molto diversa da quella dei miei genitori.»

 L’Ispettore risollevò lo sguardo di scatto e aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Credevo che non ti andasse a genio il fatto che la frequentassi.»

 «All’inizio.» confermò. «Ma tu le sei stato accanto quando nessuno di noi era qui per lei. Se non fosse stato per te e il dottor Watson, mia sorella sarebbe rimasta completamente sola. Apprezzo quello che hai fatto per lei e, soprattutto, so bene che la ami. Lo vedo dal modo in cui la osservi e da come ti comporti con lei.» spiegò avvicinandosi per guardarlo negli occhi. «I miei genitori possono pensarla come meglio credono al riguardo, ma non permetterò loro di ostacolare la vostra relazione, questo posso assicurartelo.»

 Dopo un momento passato ad osservare il maggiore degli Holmes, Greg accennò un sorriso. «Grazie.» disse. «Lo apprezzo molto.»

 «Ma come ti ho già detto in precedenza, Gregory, falla soffrire e te ne pentirai.» aggiunse Mycroft, sollevando le sopracciglia in maniera eloquente.

 «E come ti ho già detto, Mycroft, non lo farei mai.» replicò il poliziotto. «Tengo a lei più che a qualsiasi altra persona al mondo, più che a me stesso. La amo e non farei mai nulla per farla soffrire.»

 «Allora direi che siamo sulla stessa barca.» concluse il politico.

 

* * *

 

 E fu così che qualche mese dopo, Shireen si trasferì da Greg in via definitiva.

 L’appartamento non era molto grande, ma abbastanza accogliente per due persone.

 Quando Greg lavorava fino a tardi, Shireen si occupava di fare la spesa e cucinare – che non era molto diverso da ciò che faceva a Baker Street – e spesso lo seguiva a Scotland Yard e sulle scene del crimine – in quanto consulente del dipartimento di polizia – dove spesso incontrava John, con il quale continuava a collaborare.

 E nonostante tutto, Shireen doveva ammetter, la tranquillità non le dispiaceva.

 

* * *

 

 Fu proprio a qualche settimana dal suo trasferimento, che i problemi si presentarono alla porta di Shireen e Greg. Letteralmente.

 Era un piovoso pomeriggio di fine gennaio, quando tornando da Baker Street, Shireen si bloccò nel corridoio, di fronte alla porta di casa. La borsa che stava tenendo tra le mani, contenente le ultime cose da trasferire a casa di Greg, cadde a terra producendo un tonfo sordo.

 Shireen si portò una mano alla bocca e indietreggiò.

 Nessuno suono fuoriuscì dalle sue labbra. Perciò l’unica cosa che riuscì a fare fu inviare un messaggio a Greg e John perché la raggiungessero.

 

* * *

 

 Quando i due uscirono dall’ascensore, videro Shireen andare loro incontro, pallida come un cencio. Erano appena usciti dal pub dov’erano andati a prendere una birra, quando avevano ricevuto il messaggio della giovane, che diceva soltanto che avrebbero dovuto raggiungerla in fretta.

 «Cos’è successo, Shir?» chiese immediatamente il medico.

 «Amore, sei pallida, stai bene?» domandò Greg, prendendole la mano e accarezzandole una guancia.

 «È stato qui.» disse soltanto lei.

 Greg e John si scambiarono uno sguardo perplesso e aggrottarono le sopracciglia.

 «Chi?» domandò John, poggiandole due dita sul polso per controllare il suo battito cardiaco. «Tesoro, di cosa stai parlando?»

 La ragazza si volse e fece un cenno ad entrambi perché la seguissero. Una volta di fronte alla porta dell’appartamento, la indicò e i due rimasero senza fiato.

 «Ma cosa diavolo…?» sfuggì a John.

 Sulla porta e sulle pareti, a caratteri cubitali e con vernice rossa, era stato dipinto un messaggio. Lo stesso messaggio che era stato trovato nel giardino di Mycroft poco tempo prima.

 

_I O U_

 

 «Come diavolo è possibile?» esclamò Greg. «I miei uomini stanno setacciando Londra e la polizia di tutta l’Inghilterra lo sta cercando. Come può essere arrivato fino a qui?» ringhiò estraendo il cellulare dalla tasca. «John, accompagna Shireen in casa e assicurati che stia bene. Io chiamo i miei colleghi per fargli una bella ramanzina. Torno subito.» concluse in tono duro.

 John sospirò e prese la ragazza per mano, raccogliendo il mazzo di chiavi, che poco prima le era caduto, dal pavimento. Le infilò nella toppa e insieme entrarono in casa, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

 All’interno tutto sembrava tranquillo, perciò i due si sedettero sul divano e quando il medico si fu assicurato che la ragazza stesse bene, le prese la mano e la strinse a sé, cullando fra le braccia e sussurrandole che tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio.

 Poco dopo, quando anche Greg varcò la soglia, disse che da quel momento in poi, sia alla villa di Mycroft, sia a Baker Street, sia lì, la sorveglianza della polizia sarebbe raddoppiata fino a che Moriarty non fosse stato ritrovato e la rassicurò sul fatto che tutti sarebbero stati completamente al sicuro.

 Quella notte, Shireen e Greg dormirono stretti l’uno all’altra, senza lasciarsi neanche un secondo.

 

* * *

 

 Era un uggioso pomeriggio di febbraio quando qualcuno suonò alla porta di casa Lestrade, senza che gli agenti di pattuglia l’avessero prima avvisata. Il che era strano, perché quando John andava da lei veniva avvisata prima che il medico potesse arrivare a bussare alla porta. Eppure quel pomeriggio, nulla.

 Greg lavorava e a casa c’era solo la ragazza, intenta a preparare la cena. Sentendo il campanello suonare, poggiò il cucchiaio di legno con cui stava mescolando il sugo per la pasta, spense il fuoco e si avviò verso la porta.

 Guardò attraverso lo spioncino e per un momento trattenne il fiato.

 No. Non poteva essere lui. Era impossibile. Eppure… eppure era così simile che…

 Prima di potersi dire che era una follia, Shireen aprì la porta.

 «Ciao.» disse l’uomo sorridendole amichevole.

 Lei aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Ehm… ciao.» ricambiò, strascicando le parole. La sua somiglianza con Sherlock era incredibile. Eppure non poteva essere lui. Sherlock era morto due anni prima. Era impossibile che…

 Shireen osservò attentamente l’uomo che aveva di fronte per dedurre il più possibile su di lui. Indossava un completo nero con una camicia bianca che metteva in risalto i suoi occhi. I suoi capelli corvini erano spettinati ma non tanto da conferirgli un’aria disordinata, anzi, lo rendevano quasi più bello. Un paio di occhiali dalla montatura nera spiccavano sul suo volto pallido rendendo i suoi occhi chiari ancora più grandi e luminosi.

 Tutto in lui ricordava Sherlock, in maniera quasi dolorosa.

 Shireen si ridestò, imponendosi di allontanare quel pensiero dalla mente, e parlò. «Posso aiutarti?» domandò sorridendogli amichevole.

 «Ti stavo cercando.» affermò lui. «Sei Shireen Holmes, vero?»

 Non appena ebbe pronunciato il suo nome, la ragazza ebbe un tuffo al cuore. «Scusa, ma ci conosciamo?»

 All’uomo sfuggì un sospiro sconsolato. «Accidenti… sapevo che si vergognavano di me, ma non credevo a tal punto da non raccontarti nulla.»

 Lei scosse il capo. «Aspetta, frena.» lo bloccò, sollevando una mano. «Chi si vergogna?»

 «Se mi fai entrare, posso spiegarti.» propose indicando il salotto dietro di lei.

 La ragazza aggrottò le sopracciglia. Non poteva certo farlo entrare in casa, sarebbe stato troppo pericoloso e avventato, perciò aveva molto più senso uscire all’aperto dove avrebbe sempre potuto chiedere aiuto se le cose si fossero messe male. Gli agenti di pattuglia non sarebbero stati un problema.

 «Scusa, ma non ti conosco.» affermò quindi. «Non posso farti entrare.»

 Il volto dell’uomo venne attraversato da un’ombra di delusione, così la giovane continuò.

 «Andiamo a fare una passeggiata, così potrai spiegarmi.» concluse e insieme si avviarono verso l’uscita del palazzo.

 

* * *

 

 «Allora, perché mi stavi cercando?» chiese la ragazza «E soprattutto: come fai a conoscermi?» domandò mentre attraversavano Hyde Park schivando bambini che giocavano a palle di neve e persone che facevano jogging.

 Lui sorrise. «Davvero non hai idea di chi sia?» domandò di rimando.

 Lei fece spallucce. Era tutto troppo strano. Perché era così enigmatico? «Non hai risposto alle mie domande. E non so nemmeno come ti chiami.» fece notare. «Forse ho fatto male ad accettare di seguirti.» concluse, sistemandosi il cappello in modo che le coprisse meglio le orecchie e il capo, facendo per voltarsi e lasciare il parco. «Scusami, devo andare.»

 Lui si fermò e la bloccò tenendola per un braccio. «Aspetta.» disse «Ti spiegherò tutto. Solo… è una storia un po’ lunga.» spiegò.

 Shireen sospirò e alla fine annuì. «D’accordo.» concesse lei. «Ho tempo.»

 «Ti va un tè?» propose indicando il bar appena fuori il parco.

 Lei annuì.

 

* * *

 

 «Innanzitutto comincio con il presentarmi.» esordì l’uomo. «Mi chiamo Sherrinford.»

 Il primo pensiero di Shireen fu che c’era qualcuno al mondo con un nome più strano di quelli di Sherlock e Mycroft. A lei era toccato un nome normale, ma a loro era andata decisamente peggio.

 «Il mio nome lo sai già.» disse. «Quindi non perdo tempo a ripetertelo.»

 «Sì, Shireen» affermò lui sorridendo. «Ti conosco.»

 Lei riprese a studiarlo attentamente, cercando qualche segno che gli ricordasse qualcuno di lontanamente famigliare, ma nulla. Decisamente non lo conosceva. Non dimenticava mai un volto, tantomeno uno come il suo e non ricordava nemmeno di averlo mai sentito nominare da nessuno.

 «Come fai a conoscermi?» domandò per la terza volta quel pomeriggio. «Io sono sicura di non averti mai visto.»

 «Conosco bene tutta la tua famiglia.» spiegò e ringraziò la cameriera che aveva portato le due tazze di tè fumante che avevano ordinato.

 «Sei un amico di Mycroft e Sherlock?» non doveva essere molto più vecchio di Sherlock, non poteva avere più di trentacinque anni. Forse erano stati a scuola o al college insieme ed era tornato per sapere come stava, ovviamente non sapendo che era morto quasi due anni prima.

 «Non proprio.» rispose bevendo un sorso della bevanda calda.

 «Odio queste risposte vaghe.» sbottò Shireen avendo quasi esaurito la pazienza. «Chi sei e perché mi stavi cercando.» sillabò. Se non avesse parlato se ne sarebbe andata. Non aveva tempo da perdere. «Parla o me ne vado.»

 Sherrinford sorrise. «Mia cara Shireen Melanie Violet Holmes.» esordì.

 Shireen sentì un brivido attraversarle le membra. Conosceva il suo nome completo. Solo la sua famiglia lo conosceva. Per tutti gli altri era solo Shireen.

 «Sono tuo fratello.» concluse lui, riportandola alla realtà.

 Shireen rimase spiazzata. Per un momento le mancò la terra sotto i piedi. Il primo pensiero che le attraversò la mente fu che i suoi genitori, Mycroft e Sherlock le avessero mentito per tutto quel tempo. Perché ne erano sicuramente a conoscenza, ma allora perché nasconderglielo?

«No» disse in un sussurro, non riuscendo a credere a ciò che aveva appena sentito. Poi si schiarì la voce e inspirò profondamente. «Io ho solo due fratelli: Mycroft e Sherlock.» in cuor suo sapeva che Sherrinford non stava mentendo. L’aveva capito dal suo sguardo e dal modo con cui aveva parlato. Stava dicendo la verità. Era tutto vero: era suo fratello. Il problema era: com’era possibile che lei non lo sapesse?

 «Tu _credi_ di avere solo due fratelli, perché nessuno ti ha mai detto che esistevo. Me ne sono andato di casa prima che nascessi e non sono più tornato.» spiegò lui. «Nessuno si è mai preso il disturbo di farti sapere che c’era qualcun altro oltre ai tuoi adorati Sherlock e Mycroft.»

 La ragazza abbassò lo sguardo e il suo cervello prese a lavorare tanto velocemente da rendere difficile anche solo formare un pensiero di senso compiuto.

  _Perché mi hanno mentito?_

_Perché mi hanno mentito?_

_Perché mi hanno mentito?_

_Perché mi hanno mentito?_

 Quella domanda continuava a martellarle nella testa come il ritornello di una di quelle fastidiose canzoni trasmesse alla radio.

 «Non so nulla di te, potresti anche mentire e io-» ribatté, pur sapendo di arrampicarsi sugli specchi. Sherrinford stava dicendo la verità. Perché continuare a negarlo?

 «Mi chiamo Sherrinford Harold Holmes. Ho sei anni più di Sherlock, uno meno di Mycroft e sedici più di te, che quindi ne avresti ventitré.» dichiarò. «Mi sono laureato in Legge ad Harvard e ho vissuto cinque anni in Francia, dopo la laurea. Non vedo la mia famiglia da ventiquattro anni perché me ne sono andato di casa prima che tu nascessi dato che il clima si era fatto troppo opprimente e soffocante. Sono intelligente, più di Mycroft e Sherlock messi insieme. Per questo non siamo mai andati d’accordo. Credo fossero gelosi.» constatò aggrottando le sopracciglia, come per riflettere. «Devo continuare?»

 Shireen continuava ad osservarlo, sempre più perplessa.

 «Ma adesso dimmi di te.» riprese Sherrinford, sorridendo sornione. «Parlami della tua vita. Della scuola, del college, del perché sei qui…»

 «Non c’è nulla da sapere.» replicò lei con voce ferma.

 «Avanti, mi sono perso praticamente tutto. Mi interessa.»

 A Shireen sfuggì una risata ironica e volse lo sguardo verso il bancone dove la cameriera stava servendo alcuni studenti liceali. Non poté fare a meno di pensare che se gli fosse davvero interessato, avrebbe dovuto farsi vivo molto prima.

 «Non ti sei perso nulla.» insistette.

 Non voleva rivelare niente su di sé a un perfetto sconosciuto. Era suo fratello, certo, ma non lo conosceva nemmeno. Perché avrebbe dovuto raccontargli della sua vita?

 «Oh, ma per favore.» esclamò lui. Poi, vedendo che lei non accennava a parlare, riprese. «D’accordo. Allora chiedo io.» si portò un dito alle labbra. «In cosa ti sei laureata?»

 «Perché non deduci tutto da solo dato che sei così intelligente?» lo sfidò.

 Sherrinford sorrise, decisamente tentato da quella richiesta. Alla fine avvicinò le sedia al tavolo, poggiò i gomiti sul piano in marmo, avvicinò il viso a quello di lei e lo poggiò sulle dita intrecciate. I suoi occhi cominciarono a percorre il corpo della sorella. Passarono dal suo viso ai suoi occhi, dai capelli agli zigomi, dalle mani al resto del corpo. Alla fine sorrise.

 «A giudicare dal tuo aspetto fisico posso dedurre che tu sia malata o lo sia stata. Sul dorso delle tue mani ci sono dei piccoli fori procurati da aghi e a meno che tu non ti faccia di droga, credo che siano la prova che di recente tu ti sia sottoposta alla chemioterapia. Questo suggerisce che tu ti sia ammalata di una qualche forma di tumore.» prese fiato «Il tuo pallore e la tua magrezza suggeriscono che soffri di anemia. Il tuo respiro è leggermente irregolare e affannato, una leggera forma di dispnea che porta come conseguenza la tachicardia. Tutti sintomi della leucemia mieloide acuta.» spiegò. Sorrise e poi riprese. «Al collo porti una catenella d’argento con un ciondolo a cuore. È ancora perfettamente lucida e brillante, quindi ti è stata regalato da poco. Credo che sia un regalo di Natale, forse del tuo fidanzato.»

 «Complimenti.» replicò lei «Ma fin qui ci sarei arrivata anche io.» erano tutte deduzioni semplici per menti come le loro.

 «Non ho finito.» sollevò l’indice e dopo essersi schiarito la voce, ricominciò. «Nonostante il fatto che tu sia molto giovane sei fidanzata con un uomo che ha più di quarant’anni. Il fatto che Mycroft non ti abbia impedito di vederlo, che anzi ti abbiano permesso di vivere con lui, dato che nel tuo appartamento non vivi solamente tu, ma è evidente che lo condividi con qualcuno, indica che gli sta simpatico. Dev’essere un suo amico o probabilmente ha a che fare con il loro lavoro e dato che Sherlock era un investigatore privato e Mycroft lavora per il governo e ciò che li accomuna è la polizia, deduco che sia un agente di Scotland Yard. Tuttavia non dev’essere un semplice agente, a giudicare dal costo della collana e dalla zona in cui vivete. Probabilmente è un Ispettore e considerando che l’unico che aveva accettato l’aiuto di Sherlock era un certo Gregory Lestrade, se non vado errato, suppongo che tu abbia una relazione con lui.»

 «Come fai a…?» non sapeva se era qualcosa che si poteva dedurre, ma il dubbio che l’avesse osservata per molto tempo le si insinuò come un tarlo nella mente. «Queste non sono cose che puoi dedurre. Come fai a sapere?»

 «Mi sono informato.» si giustificò lui.

 «Mi hai osservata, vorrai dire.» lo corresse. «La mia malattia si poteva dedurre, ma le informazioni su me e Lestrade no.» concluse. «Da quanto sei qui a Londra?»

 «Un po’.»

 «Quantifica.» ordinò.

 «Quasi un anno.» confessò senza un briciolo di rimorso. «E sì, ti ho osservata, è vero.» ammise. «Mi sono perso praticamente tutto. Non ti avevo mai conosciuta e avrei tanto voluto farlo.»

 «Saresti semplicemente potuto venire da me e presentarti. Intendo prima di adesso.» aggiunse intuendo che le avrebbe detto che l’aveva appena fatto. «Perché non sei mai tornato a casa? Se davvero avessi voluto conoscermi avresti potuto-»

 «Te l’ho detto: tra me e i nostri fratelli non scorreva buon sangue.» spiegò, interrompendola. «Ma per te non è la stessa cosa, vero?» dichiarò socchiudendo gli occhi. «Da ciò che ho potuto vedere, sembra che Mycroft tenga molto a te. Come ho detto, se non fosse così, adesso non frequenteresti l’Ispettore Lestrade.» sospirò. «Da quanto vivi con lui, sorellina?» domandò. «E soprattutto, come ha reagito Mycroft quando ha saputo che avevi deciso di convivere con un uomo tanto più grande?»

 Shireen scosse il capo. «Lui sa che sei qui?» domandò riferendosi al maggiore. Forse era all’oscuro di tutto e a quel punto lei glielo avrebbe fatto sapere, anche perché voleva assolutamente delle spiegazioni.

 «Non hai risposto alla mia domanda.» le fece notare lui.

 «Tu non hai risposto alle mie fino a che non te e ho ripetute almeno quattro volte, perciò direi che in questo modo siamo pari.» dichiarò sporgendosi sul tavolino. «Lui. Lo. Sa?» sillabò.

 Sherrinford ridacchiò. «Credi che al grande e potente Mycroft Holmes possa sfuggire qualcosa?» chiese «Oh, giusto, hai ragione. Non è poi così intelligente.»

 Shireen non poté fare a meno di notare che Sherrinford sembrava parlare con disprezzo dei loro fratelli. Quando aveva pronunciato i loro nomi l’aveva fatto quasi con sarcasmo e il primo pensiero fu che il fatto che tra loro non scorresse buon sangue fosse decisamente riduttivo. Il che doveva essere il motivo per cui non avevano mai parlato di Sherrinford con nessuno, nemmeno con lei. Ma rimaneva il fatto che anche i suoi genitori le avevano mentito per ventidue anni. Perché? Si vergognavano di Sherrinford, come lui aveva detto?

 «Allora, come ha reagito Mycroft quando te ne sei andata?» ripeté l’uomo, interrompendo il corso dei suoi pensieri.

 Shireen sospirò. «Come avrebbe dovuto reagire?» chiese, forse un po’ troppo bruscamente.

 L’uomo fece spallucce. «Non lo so. Sarà stato molto geloso. Non ti considera una sua proprietà?» chiese. «Ma forse hai ragione: ultimamente è cambiato. Una volta non avrebbe mai visto di buon grado la visita di uno dei suoi fratelli nella sua Londra. E dato che non ti ha cacciata, credo che ti consideri sua. È sempre stato possessivo.» fece notare «Ma perché te ne sei andata? Non sopportavi più l’aria dell’Oklahoma?»

 Shireen aggrottò le sopracciglia e proprio mentre stava per ribattere, qualcuno si fermò accanto a loro, interrompendo la loro conversazione.

 «Sherrinford» disse una voce famigliare.

 Shireen sollevò lo sguardo e incontrò gli occhi di Mycroft, che le rivolse uno sguardo indagatore per poi tornare a osservare l’uomo seduto di fronte a lei. Sembrava turbato, ma anche alquanto furioso.

 «Mickey» replicò l’altro a mo’ di saluto. «Come sta il mio fratellone adorato?» chiese sistemandosi meglio gli occhiali sul naso, sorridendo maliziosamente.

 «Cosa fai qui?» chiese l’altro mantenendo la sua espressione seria e prendendo posto accanto al fratello.

 «Sono venuto a controllare che steste bene dopo la morte di Sherlock.» rispose lui, sorridendo. «E a giudicare da com’è ridotta nostra sorella direi che non stai facendo un buon lavoro.» fece notare.

 «Ora che hai controllato com’è la situazione puoi anche andare.» aggiunse il politico con voce melliflua e distaccata, sedendosi tra Sherrinford e Shireen.

 «Oh, Mickey, perché?» chiese «Sono appena arrivato e vorrei conoscere meglio la mia sorellina.» dichiarò volgendo gli occhi chiari verso di lei.

 «Stalle lontano.» ringhiò il maggiore.

 Sherrinford si volse verso Shireen. «Visto? È geloso.»

 La giovane aggrottò le sopracciglia e scosse il capo.

 «Ho saputo che non era a conoscenza della mia esistenza. Vi disgusto così tanto?» riprese Sherrinford poggiando la schiena alla sedia e incrociando le braccia al petto. Il suo sguardo gentile e disponibile di poco prima, si era tramutato in una smorfia disgustata e di disapprovazione. «Non mi aspettavo nulla da te e Sherlock, certo, ma credevo che almeno mamma e papà le avesse accennato qualcosa.»

 «Non hai motivo di rimanere. Nessuno ti vuole qui.» replicò Mycroft, come se nemmeno l’avesse sentito.

 «Mycroft…» sussurrò Shireen, ma lui non sembrò farci caso.

 Sherrinford rise. «Davvero?» domandò ancora, rivolto al maggiore.

 «Londra non è un posto per uno come te.»

 «Sicuro? Perché non sono poi tanto diverso da te, _fratellino_.» mormorò con la sua voce roca e profonda, sporgendosi sul tavolino per avvicinare il suo volto a quello pallido e dai tratti morbidi di Mycroft.

 «Ti sbagli. Non potremmo essere più diversi.» replicò l’altro.

 Sherrinford annuì e fece spallucce. «Forse hai ragione. Somiglio più a Sherlock. Siamo entrambi sociopatici iperattivi, drogati di adrenalina, sempre pronti a dimostrare la nostra intelligenza. Siamo praticamente identici.» spiegò, poi ci ripensò. «Anzi, forse io sono un po’ più intelligente, ma non credo sia un problema. Nonostante le sue limitate capacità, il dottor Watson sembrava tenere davvero a lui prima che saltasse da quel tetto.»

 Shireen era senza parole. Come poteva parlare così di Sherlock? E poi vide la consapevolezza farsi strada negli occhi di Mycroft: anche lui aveva capito che Sherrinford li aveva studiati e osservati a lungo.

«Ma non ho potuto fare a meno di notare che prova anche un certo interesse nei confronti di nostra sorella.» affermò Sherrinford volgendo il capo verso Shireen. «Non è così, dolcezza?» chiese e lei aggrottò le sopracciglia, colta alla sprovvista da quella domanda. «Credo che la lontananza di Sherlock l’abbia avvicinato così tanto a te, da far nascere una sorta di attrazione. È davvero un brav'uomo, un soldato molto valido, dolce e affascinante. Non lo pensi anche tu?»

 Shireen sollevò il capo di scatto. «Tra me e John non c’è niente.» affermò.

 «Sei sicura?» domandò Sherrinford, sporgendosi verso di lei. «Hai visto come ti guarda?»

 «Ora basta.» ringhiò Shireen «Tu non sai niente di noi.»

 «Oh, dolcezza, qui sei tu a non sapere.» affermò con voce dolce «Sei così ingenua. Considerando quanto ci hai messo ad accorgersi che l’Ispettore Lestrade era attratto da te, credo che con John Watson ci vorrà molto più tempo.»

Shireen gli rivolse uno sguardo truce.

 «E riguardo a te, Mickey?» esordì nuovamente Sherrinford, portando lo sguardo sul fratello. «Non c’è una donna nella tua vita?» chiese sorridendo sornione. «O forse l’avventura con James Moriarty ti è bastata?»

 Mycroft abbassò lo sguardo, reprimendo un gemito di dolore.

 Shireen sentì una terribile stretta al cuore e allungò una mano a sfiorare quella del fratello maggiore, che aveva chiuso gli occhi.

 Lui ricambiò debolmente la stretta.

 Come faceva, Sherrinford, a sapere che era stato Moriarty? Nessuno a parte lei, Mycroft, John e Greg lo sapevano.

 «Irene Adler aveva ragione su Sherlock, ma aveva completamente torto su di te.» lo stuzzicò «Tu non sei l’Uomo di Ghiaccio, sei un verginello proprio come lui.»

 E poi successe tutto in un attimo.

 Mycroft scattò il piedi scansando la sedia con un calcio, prese Sherrinford per la collottola e lo sbatté con il petto contro la parete dietro di loro, bloccandogli un braccio dietro la schiena in modo che non potesse muoversi se non compiendo uno sforzo enorme.

 «Non osare dire un’altra parola su nessuno di noi. Sono stato abbastanza chiaro?» ringhiò.

 Shireen scattò in piedi. In un secondo fu accanto a Mycroft e gli poggiò una mano sul braccio.

 «Calmati.» disse e l’unico risultato che ottenne fu aumentare la rabbia del maggiore, che spinse nuovamente Sherrinford contro la parete, aumentando la pressione sul suo braccio destro. «Mycroft, lascialo andare prima che ci arrestino.»

 Il politico rimase immobile per un momento, poi si volse verso la sorella e incontrando il suo sguardo implorante, lo liberò dalla presa, indietreggiando.

 Sherrinford si voltò, visibilmente soddisfatto. Si aggiustò la camicia e la giacca e poi sorrise alla ragazza. «Grazie, Shireen.»

 Shireen fulminò Sherrinford con lo sguardo.

 «Adesso scusatemi. Me ne vado prima che mi buttino fuori e mi rovinino il completo.» affermò Sherrinford. «A presto.» e detto questo uscì dal locale.

 I due fratelli rimasero soli e per un momento si osservarono senza dire nulla.

 Fu Mycroft il primo a reagire. Si aggiustò il cappotto e poi uscì senza aggiungere altro.

 «Mycroft!» lo chiamò Shireen senza però ottenere risultati. A quel punto sollevò la sciarpa per coprirsi meglio e si infilò il cappello, pagò il barista scusandosi per il trambusto e lo seguì di corsa. «Myc!» lo chiamò nuovamente, una volta fuori dal locale, prendendolo per un braccio. «Aspetta, fermati!» lo bloccò.

 Lui si voltò. Era pallido e visibilmente sconvolto. «Scusa.» ansimò «Ho esagerato. Mi dispiace…» si passò una mano sul volto e chiuse gli occhi per un momento inspirando profondamente.

 «Forse dovresti sederti, Myc.» disse la giovane poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla e una sul braccio, per sorreggerlo. «Sei pallido. Dev’essere un calo di zuccheri.»

 «No, sto bene.» concluse. Aveva ripreso a nevicare, così aprì l’ombrello e la invitò a ripararsi con lui, distogliendo la sua attenzione da ciò che era appena successo.

 La ragazza lo prese a braccetto, più per sorreggerlo che per ripararsi, e insieme si avviarono verso Hyde Park.

 Rimasero in silenzio per più di cinque minuti, poi a parlare fu lei.

 «Perché non me lo avete mai detto?» chiese.

 Mycroft sospirò. «Shireen…»

 «No. Adesso mi spieghi. E voglio la verità.» lo interruppe bloccandosi sul marciapiede, per guardarlo negli occhi. «Perché non me ne avete mai parlato? Pensavate di potermelo nascondere per sempre?»

 «Non era importante.» rispose.

 «Non era importante?!» esclamò «È nostro fratello, Mycroft! Come può non essere importante?»

 «Ascolta…»

 Lei scosse il capo. «Spiegami.» ordinò. Non stava capendo nulla. Era più confusa che mai. Perché tenere quel segreto? Perché reagire così alla vista del fratello?

 «Sherrinford non è mai andato d’accordo con me e Sherlock.» spiegò «Soprattutto con me.» precisò con un sospiro. «Siamo sempre stati troppo diversi. Le liti erano all’ordine del giorno quando viveva con noi in Oklahoma.»

 «Per questo se n’è andato prima che io nascessi?» chiese ricordando le parole pronunciate poco prima dal fratello. «Per questo ci ha spiati invece di venire da noi?»

 «Non solo per questo.» dichiarò. «Stava creando dei problemi ai nostri genitori. Droga, risse, crimini. Era anche finito un paio di volte in prigione. Non è mai stato un tipo tranquillo. Sherlock in confronto è… _era_ un angioletto.» si corresse, essendosi accorto di aver fatto un passo falso.

 Il paragone fece rabbrividire Shireen. Sapeva che Sherlock aveva causato guai di ogni genere durante l’infanzia. Sherrinford poteva davvero essere peggiore?

 «Dopo l’ennesima litigata ha deciso di andarsene. Aveva sedici anni.» raccontò. «Non l’abbiamo più rivisto. Non che ci tenessimo particolarmente.»

 La sorella abbassò lo sguardo. Un groppo le si formò in gola.

 «Non sa controllarsi.» continuò Mycroft. «Supera il limite. E succede spesso.»

 «A me sembra che oggi sia stato tu a esagerare.» fece notare lei sollevando un sopracciglio. Il comportamento di Sherrinford, per quanto sbagliato fosse, non giustificava ciò che aveva fatto lui.

 «Ho sbagliato a comportarsi così, ma se tu conoscessi Sherrinford, capiresti.» affermò mestamente. Un lampo gli balenò negli occhi. Li serrò nuovamente respirando profondamente.

 Shireen aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Cos’è successo tra voi, Myc?» domandò, avendo intuito che dovesse esserci di più.

 Lui scosse il capo come per allontanare dei brutti ricordi. «Promettimi che gli starai lontana.» la sorella fece per ribattere, ma lui riprese. «Promettimelo, Shir.» il suo guardo lasciava trasparire preoccupazione e… _paura?_ si chiese la giovane.

 Mycroft aveva _paura_ di Sherrinford? No, non era possibile.

 «Te lo prometto.» concluse alla fine, per farlo stare tranquillo.

 Lui annuì sollevato. «Grazie.»

 «Ma tu mi racconterai tutto?» chiese alla fine, quando ripresero a camminare.

 «Sì, lo farò.» la rassicurò. «Promesso.» e le rivolse un sorriso accennato.

 Shireen ricambiò e poi guardò l’orologio. «Devo tornare, Greg mi starà aspettando.» disse.

 «Ti accompagno.»

 «Posso andare a piedi.»

 Mycroft scosse il capo e indicò la limousine nera parcheggiata poco più avanti accanto al marciapiede. «Sarei più tranquillo ad accompagnarti.»

 Shireen sospirò, come poteva essere preoccupato solo perché aveva scoperto che Sherrinford era in città? Ma alla fine annuì. «D’accordo.» l’ultima cosa che voleva era far preoccupare suo fratello.


	21. Bugie

 Il cellulare di Shireen squillò, vibrando sul tavolino da caffè.

 La ragazza era seduta accanto a Greg, sul divani, con il capo poggiato sulla spalla di lui, intenta a guardare la TV. Inspirò profondamente per prendere un po’ d’ossigeno dalla bombola e poi si mise seduta. Allungò la mano e prese il cellulare, studiando lo schermo. Il messaggio proveniva da un numero non in memoria.

 Aggrottò le sopracciglia e lo aprì.

 

  _Devo parlarti con urgenza._

_Possiamo vederci? È importante._

_Sherrinford_

 Shireen sollevò lo sguardo dallo schermo e dopo aver spento il cellulare lo poggiò nuovamente sul tavolino da caffè, ignorando il messaggio di Sherrinford, intenzionata a non rispondergli.

 «È Sherrinford?» chiese Greg voltandosi verso di lei.

 Shireen abbassò lo sguardo e annuì.

 «Cosa vuole?»

 «Vedermi.» replicò lei puntando lo sguardo sulla televisione.

 «Perché non gli rispondi?»

 Shireen inspirò profondamente, sentendo i polmoni appesantirsi e la testa farsi leggera. Chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi per un momento soltanto sui suoi respiri. Deglutì e riaprì gli occhi.

 «Non voglio vederlo.» replicò con voce flebile.

 Lestrade aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Perché no?» chiese «È tuo fratello, non vuoi conoscerlo meglio?»

 «Mycroft mi ha chiesto di stargli lontana.»

 L’Ispettore si mise seduto diritto, spegnendo la televisione e poggiando il telecomando sul tavolino da caffè. Poi inclinò il capo per incrociare lo sguardo della compagna e la studiò attentamente.

 «Non credo sia solo per questo.» affermò e quando gli occhi di lei incontrarono i suoi, riprese. «Sei una persona curiosa che cerca di arrivare alla verità a tutti i costi. E mi sembra strano che in questo caso tu abbia gettato la spugna in questo modo solo perché Mycroft ti ha chiesto di non vederlo.» dichiarò. «Perciò so che c’è qualcos’altro. E sono certo che ha a che fare con il fatto che Sherlock e Sherrinford siano due gocce d’acqua.»

 Shireen sospirò e abbassò lo sguardo. «Come l’hai capito?»

 «Amore, ti conosco.» replicò lui. Le prese la mano e le accarezzò il viso. «Da quando l’hai incontrato ti comporti diversamente. Non ti ho più vista sorridere e ho anche notato che guardi spesso la foto che tieni sul comodino. Quella in cui ci siete tu e Sherlock.»

 Shireen non rispose.

 «Ascolta, Shir, capisco che il fatto che somigli a Sherlock non aiuta.» riprese Greg, accarezzandole la mano. «Ma è pur sempre tuo fratello, non credi che sarebbe il caso di dargli una possibilità?»

 «Non voglio farlo.» disse con voce ferma, risollevando lo sguardo sul compagno. Vedendolo perplesso, proseguì. «Sherrinford odia Mycroft e si vede. Quello che gli ha detto l’altro giorno… tu non hai idea di quanto lo abbia ferito. Sherlock non era mai arrivato a tanto. E io non voglio dover rinunciare a Mycroft per qualcuno che ho appena conosciuto. E so bene che se dovessi scegliere di rivedere Sherrinford, accadrebbe.»

 Lestrade aggrottò le sopracciglia, poi dopo un momento, riprese, avendo capito quale fosse il problema. «Shireen, lui non è Sherlock e non potrà mai prendere il suo posto.» fece notare. «E per quanto possano essere simili, Sherlock non sarà mai come Sherrinford. Tuo fratello era un brav’uomo e l’opinione che hai di lui non deve cambiare.»

 «Per questo non voglio avere nulla a che fare con Sherrinford.» confermò la ragazza. «Perché lui e mio fratello si somigliano così tanto che l’idea di ritrovare Sherlock in lui mi spaventa. E ho paura di cominciare a pensare che tutti avessero ragione riguardo a lui. Che fosse un mostro e che avesse solamente tentato di raggiraci e farci del male.»

 «Sherlock non l’avrebbe mai fatto.»

 «Lo so, ma non voglio arrivare a dubitare di lui solo perché Sherrinford lo odia a tal punto da essere disposto a farmelo credere.» affermò e poi gli raccontò ciò che qualche giorno prima Sherrinford gli aveva detto riguardo al maggiore.

 «E tu gli credi?» domandò lui, quando Shireen ebbe concluso.

 Shireen aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Certo che no.» replicò. «Ma sai bene che io credo solo a quello che vedo. E non credo a Sherrinford perché vedo Mycroft ogni giorno e so che non farebbe mai nulla per ferirmi. Non di proposito, almeno.» aggiunse. «Ma per quanto riguarda Sherlock… se Sherrinford dovesse…» sospirò. «Lui lo conosce bene e se dovesse dirmi che i giornali avevano ragione? A chi dovrei dar credito?»

 «A quello che pensi tu.» replicò Greg, stringendole la mano. «Anche Mycroft ha detto che Sherlock era innocente. Lo controllava e lo conosceva bene.»

 «E quante volte mi ha mentito?» chiese la ragazza. «Potrebbe non dire la verità.»

 «Tu credi che Sherlock sia colpevole?»

 «No.»

 Lestrade le accarezzò il viso. «È questo che importa.» fece notare. «Quello che senti qui» le poggiò l’indice sulla tempia «E quello che senti qui» le sfiorò il petto all’altezza del cuore. «Sono le uniche cose che hanno importanza. Chi meglio di te e Mycroft conosceva Sherlock? E se Sherrinford dirà il contrario, vorrà dire che sta mentendo.»

 Shireen sospirò.

 «Perciò credo che dovresti parlargli.» aggiunse il poliziotto. «Prova a allacciare un rapporto con lui. Forse con il tuo aiuto, potresti riavvicinare lui e Mycroft.»

 «Come posso fare una cosa del genere, se ogni volta in cui lo guardo vedo Sherlock? Non appena ho posato gli occhi su di lui, il mio cuore è andato in pezzi per l’ennesima volta. Io voglio Sherlock, non Sherrinford. Per quanto possa impegnarmi, per quanto possa volerlo… non… lui non potrà mai prendere il posto di mio fratello.» sospirò e chiuse gli occhi.

 «Lui non deve prendere necessariamente il suo posto.» affermò Lestrade. «E potrai sempre chiedergli di non vedervi più, se dovesse diventare troppo doloroso.»

 Shireen scosse il capo. «Tu non capisci, Greg. Avvicinandomi a Sherrinford la situazione peggiorerebbe.» sussurrò. «Non sono ancora riuscita ad abituarmi all’assenza di Sherlock. Lui è sempre stato qui per me e adesso che non c’è più mi sembra di non riuscire a respirare in un mondo in cui lui non c’è.» ammise. «Non voglio rischiare di perdere nessun altro.» concluse. «E in questo momento non riesco a pensare con lucidità. Ho bisogno di tempo per schiarirmi le idee. Sono troppo confusa per prendere una decisione abbastanza logica e razionale che non causi danni a nessuno.»

 «Io credo che dovresti parlare con Mycroft.» fece notare l’Ispettore. «Sono sicuro che riuscirai a schiarirti le idee dopo averlo fatto. Chiedigli di raccontarti la verità. Analizza tutte le variabili e vedrai che tutto ti sembrerà più semplice.»

 

* * *

 

 Passò qualche giorno prima che Shireen decidesse a prendere un taxi fino al Diogenes Club per parlare con Mycroft. La scoperta di avere un terzo fratello oltre a Sherlock e Mycroft l’aveva sconvolta e non solo perché significava che la sua famiglia le avesse mentito per ventitré anni, ma anche perché Sherrinford era così simile a Sherlock che vederlo e parlare con lui le aveva riaperto una voragine nel petto che credeva chiusa ormai da tempo. Aveva fatto male e cosa ben peggiore era pensare al fatto che Mycroft le avesse mentito ancora. Non si aspettava nulla dai genitori, ma almeno da suo fratello credeva che avrebbe avuto la verità. Ma le parole di Lestrade l’avevano fatta riflettere, tanto che aveva capito che l’unico modo per chiarire quella faccenda, fosse parlarne con Mycroft stesso.   

 

* * *

 

 Arrivata all’entrata del Diogenes chiese di Mycroft Holmes a uno degli addetti della sicurezza. L’uomo la studiò e dopo averle chiesto dei documenti, la scortò fino all’ufficio del fratello, chiedendole di attendere all’interno.

 La giovane annuì e si sedette di fronte alla scrivania, sapendo che se fosse uscita, probabilmente l’avrebbero cacciata. I visitatori non erano ben accetti al Club, soprattutto coloro che se ne andavano a zonzo a curiosare all’interno della struttura.

 L’ultima volta che era stata lì era per chiedere a Mycroft se fosse stato lui a passare a Moriarty le informazioni su Sherlock, poco prima del suo suicidio. Ricordava bene quel giorno. Ricordava il dolore negli occhi del fratello maggiore e la rabbia che aveva provato nel sapere che il maggiore aveva tradito Sherlock per delle stupide informazioni. Probabilmente non sarebbe mai riuscita a dimenticarlo, soprattutto alla luce del fatto che Moriarty fosse tornato e che probabilmente li avrebbe uccisi tutti comunque, nonostante avessero deciso di sacrificare Sherlock per il bene comune.

 Shireen sospirò e scacciò quei pensieri della mente. Sollevò lo sguardo sull’orologio appeso alla parete alle spalle della scrivania. Erano passati venti minuti e del fratello non c’era traccia.

 La giovane, sentendo le gambe dolere, si mise in piedi e si avvicinò alla finestra. Poggiò una spalla alla parete, massaggiandosi le cosce per riattivare completamente le circolazione.

 All’esterno, le nubi temporalesche sembravano rendere tutto più cupo, anche se in realtà la strada sottostante era un tripudio di colori. O forse, si ritrovò a pensare Shireen, era solo il suo umore a portarla a vedere tutto grigio. E ciò accadeva ormai da troppo tempo.

 Sospirò, scuotendo il capo, e si volse verso la scrivania.

 E in quel momento, la sua attenzione venne attirata da una fotografia, all’interno di un fascicolo giallo, posto al centro della scrivania e aperto sulla prima pagina. Si avvicinò e aggrottò le sopracciglia. Conosceva bene la donna nella fotografia. Ma perché suo fratello aveva un fascicolo su Mary Morstan?

 Shireen sollevò il primo foglio e cominciò a leggere, prima di potersi dire che era sbagliato e che non avrebbe dovuto impicciarsi di questioni riservate.

 

**PROPRIETA’ DELL’MI6 – RISERVATO**

 

  **NOME:** Mary Elizabeth Morstan

  **DATA DI NASCITA:** 15/10/1975

  **LUOGO DI NASCITA:** Canterbury, Inghilterra

  **IMPIEGHI:** Baby-sitter. Segretaria di studio medico.

  **RESIDENZA:** Londra, Inghilterra

  **STATO:** In vita

 

 Allegate al documento c’erano varie fotografie.

 Mary che scendeva da un taxi, al supermercato, al parco, con John e con altri uomini.

 Ma perché suo fratello stava indagando su Mary? E soprattutto: perché l’MI6 possedeva un intero fascicolo su di lei?

 Un altro foglio attirò la sua attenzione. La fotografia allegata era diversa. Il soggetto era sempre Mary, ma sembrava molto più giovane e aveva i capelli castani. Era una sorta di foto segnaletica, ma non era come quelle inglesi. Doveva essere stata scattata in un altro paese dato che le parole e il metodo di misura dell’altezza, dipinti in nero sullo sfondo bianco, erano diversi.

 Shireen conosceva varie lingue, ma quella le era sconosciuta. A giudicare dai simboli, però, doveva essere russo o comunque una lingua slava. Prese tra le mani il foglio sotto la fotografia e lesse.

 

 **NOME:** Aida Gaiya Ruslana Abozic

 **DATA DI NASCITA:** 29/05/1975

 **LUOGO DI NASCITA:** Novgorod **,** Russia

 **IMPIEGHI:** Servizi Segreti. Reparto Crittografia (KGB). Killer.

  **RESIDENZA:** Sconosciuta

  **STATO:** Scomparsa (1994)

 

 Poggiò nuovamente il fogli sul tavolo e spostò lo sguardo su altre fotografie, di cui alcune in bianco e nero. Una ritraeva una bambina con i proprio genitori davanti ad una casa, in mezzo alla neve. Un’altra una Mary più giovane in riva ad un lago ghiacciato. E poi decine e decine di volti che Shireen non riuscì a riconoscere.

 Volse le fotografie e lesse alcuni dei nomi stampati sul retro. Erano nomi di uomini e donne scritti in russo e tradotti in inglese e nessuno di loro era collegato a Mary per parentela. Accanto ad essi erano stati stampati altri dati: data e causa della morte.

 Una cosa accomunava però, tutte quelle persone: erano state uccise brutalmente, con colpi di pistola alla testa o al cuore, o torturati, bruciati vivi o affogati.

 Shireen sentì le gambe cedere. Cosa significavano tutte quelle foto? Era ovvio che Aida fosse l’autrice di tutti quegli omicidi, ma perché era uguale identica a Mary? E perché i suoi documenti erano stati inseriti in quel fascicolo?

 Shireen girò la pagina con le mani che tremavano e vide un altro profilo.

 Questa volta la fotografia era diversa. Era una foto a colori, leggermente sbiadita, di una bambina appena nata.

 La ragazza prese un bel respiro e sollevò il foglio in modo da leggere le parole scritte in nero sul documento di identità.

 

 **NOME:** Mary Elizabeth Morstan

 **DATA DI NASCITA:** 15/10/1990

 **LUOGO DI NASCITA:** Canterbury, Inghilterra

 **STATO:** Deceduta

 

 Shireen aggrottò le sopracciglia. Com’era possibile che ci fossero due persone con lo stesso nome e cognome, la stessa data e luogo di nascita, nate a quattordici anni di distanza? Era materialmente impossibile. Sarebbe stato un caso di omonimia e all’anagrafe non avrebbero mai permesso ai genitori della bambina di assegnarle quel nome, dato che tutti i dati sarebbero stati identici, a parte l’anno di nascita.

 Shireen prese nuovamente tra le mani la foto della donna russa. Non c’era dubbio, era Mary Morstan. La somiglianza era troppa. Non poteva di certo essere una sosia. Doveva essere lei, erano troppo simili per essere un caso di semplice somiglianza.

 Il cervello di Shireen prese a lavorare così velocemente che la ragazza dovette chiudere gli occhi e chinare il capo per potersi concentrare e seguire il corso dei suoi stessi pensieri.

  _Concentrati, Shireen, pensa,_ si disse.

 Mary le aveva detto di non avere una famiglia, di essere figlia unica e di aver perso i genitori in un incidente d’auto quand’era bambina. Aveva detto di essere nata in Inghilterra e a confermarlo c’era il fatto che parlasse un perfetto inglese, anche se possedeva un’inflessione che Shireen non aveva mai incontrato prima. Aveva una camminata rigida, simile a quella militare, eppure non aveva accennato a una carriera nell’esercito. Aveva dimostrato una grande abilità nei giochi enigmistici e nel decifrare codici, Shireen l’aveva notato quando durante il periodo più duro della chemioterapia John le aveva consigliato, per non perdere le sue capacità deduttive, di esercitare il suo cervello ogni giorno. E con l’aiuto di Mary – che le teneva compagnia – lei lo aveva fatto. Ed era stato in quel momento che la donna aveva mostrato una grande abilità nella risoluzione di enigmi e nella trascrizione di codici. Era molto precisa, aveva mano ferma – come Shireen aveva potuto notare più volte durante le giornate passate insieme – ed era molto intelligente, questo non si poteva negare.

 E adesso scopriva che Aida – la donna russa che era così simile a Mary – lavorava per i servizi segreti. Prima nel reparto crittografia e poi come killer, come testimoniavano tutte le fotografie dei cadaveri che erano state allegate al fascicolo.

 Le coincidenze erano troppe. Tutto corrispondeva: il profilo di Mary e quello di Aida, il fatto che Aida fosse scomparsa dalla circolazione nel 1994 e che molto probabilmente Mary fosse comparsa in Inghilterra proprio qualche anno dopo la morte della piccola Mary Elizabeth Morstan.

 Ma perché mentire sulla propria identità, se non per scappare da qualcosa? Qualcosa che l’aveva fatta fuggire dalla Russia per venire in Inghilterra, al sicuro. E alla luce di ciò, perché mettersi con John, sapendo che avrebbe potuto metterlo in pericolo?

 Shireen pensò che se si fosse trovata al posto di Aida, Mary o chiunque lei fosse, e fosse stata braccata da qualcuno, probabilmente avrebbe tentato di evitare di mettere radici e creare legami per evitare di mettere in pericolo altre persone.

 «Shireen»

 La voce di Mycroft la riportò alla realtà. Era così presa a riflettere che nemmeno si era accorta che la porta si era aperta con un cigolio e che suo fratello era entrato, richiudendosela alle spalle.

 Shireen sollevò lo sguardo di scatto, ma non si preoccupò di nascondere il fatto che stesse leggendo dei documenti riservati. Anzi, prese il plico riguardante Mary e lo sollevò, senza degnare Mycroft di un saluto.

 «Cosa significa?» chiese soltanto.

 «“Riservato”?» chiese lui avvicinandosi. «Significa segreto, privato. Quindi non accessibile a coloro che non ne hanno il permesso.» concluse, tentando di sfilarle i fogli dalla mano.

 «Cosa significano questi documenti?» sillabò Shireen scostandosi per impedirgli di riprenderseli. Puntò gli occhi in quelli del fratello, intensificando lo sguardo. «Perché stai indagando su Mary?»

 «Quelli sono documenti top secret dell’MI6. Non dovresti nemmeno sapere della loro esistenza.» affermò lui in tono duro, recuperando il cipiglio da Uomo di Ghiaccio. «Tantomeno dovresti averli letti. Rimettili al loro posto.»

 «Se sono top secret non avresti dovuto lasciarli in bella vista sulla tua scrivania.» ribatté lei, duramente. «E sto ancora aspettando una risposta. Perché stai indagando su Mary?»

 Il politico sospirò e andò a sedersi sulla sua poltrona, oltrepassando la sorella.

 «Siediti» la invitò.

 Shireen si spostò di fronte alla scrivania. «Essere carino con me non ti aiuterà.» gli fece notare, prendendo posto sulla sedia. «La gentilezza non ti si addice.»

 «Volevo solo-»

 «Evitare la mia domanda.» concluse per lui, annuendo. «Lo so. Non fai altro.»

 Il volto di Mycroft venne attraversato dalla delusione.

 «Non fare quella faccia.» disse lei, sbattendo i foglia sulla scrivania, di fronte a Mycroft. «Piuttosto spiegami cosa sta succedendo. E vedi di non mentirmi. Me ne accorgerei se lo facessi e stai pur certo che non ti permetterei di farlo ancora.»

 Il maggiore abbassò lo sguardo. «Sto conducendo delle indagini.» disse flebilmente.

 «Vorresti tentare di essere meno enigmatico, almeno per una volta nella vita?»

 «Quando mi sono risvegliato dal coma non ricordavo molto di ciò che fosse successo la notte in cui…» si interruppe, chiudendo gli occhi e deglutendo a vuoto, tentando di scacciare quegli orribili ricordi. «Ciononostante, il giorno in cui ho conosciuto Mary avevo la sensazione di averla già incontrata.» sospirò e risollevò lo sguardo sul volto della sorella. «Non riuscivo a togliermi questo dubbio dalla testa e non sapevo perché stessi provando quella sensazione. Poi i ricordi hanno cominciato a riaffiorare.» giunse le mani e poggiò le dita sulle labbra. «E ho… ho rivisto quello che era successo.»

 Shireen aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Sì, questo lo so, c’ero anche io quand’è successo.» affermò. «Voglio che mi spieghi perché stai indagando su Mary. Il resto non mi interessa.»

 «Mary Morstan è un’identità fittizia.» spiegò Mycroft. «Il vero nome della fidanzata di John è Aida Gaiya Ruslana Abozic. È nata e vissuta in Russia; fino al 1994 ha lavorato per il KGB come crittografa e in seguito come killer. È un’assassina esperta e spietata: ha ucciso una ventina di persone in cinque anni di servizio, come hai potuto vedere dalle fotografie.» disse indicandole. «Tuttavia nel 1994 è scomparsa e non si sono più avute sue notizie. Era ricercata per crimini contro lo stato, ma è riuscita a far perdere le sue tracce. Poi nel 1995 è comparsa in Inghilterra. Più precisamente qui a Londra. La polizia russa aveva smesso di cercarla da tempo, probabilmente credendola morta, ma il suo arrivo in Inghilterra non è passato inosservato.»

 «Aspetta» Shireen scosse il capo. «Mary è ricercata dall’MI6?» 

 Il maggiore scosse il capo. «No.» rispose. «Aida è ricercata dall’MI6.»

 «Ma se la polizia russa la stava cercando e voi sapete che è qui, perché non avete informato nessuno?» domandò lei. «Anche se ha cambiato identità, ciò non toglie che abbia ucciso tutte quelle persone. È sempre la stessa.»

 «Non sono io a fare le regole, sorellina.» dichiarò. «So che i servizi segreti inglesi la stanno tenendo d’occhio da poco tempo dopo il suo arrivo. Ma in Russia non sembrano essere interessati a lei.»

 «La tengono d’occhio da quindici anni e non hanno ancora capito la ragione per la quale è qui?» esclamò lei. «Lavora per qualcuno di importante? Per questo non vogliono indagare a fondo?» 

 «No.» rispose il politico. «Forse è stata assoldata da qualcuno, ma nessuna personalità di spicco potrebbe averlo fatto.» disse scuotendo il capo. «Ma è pericolosa. Questo è certo.»

 «Come fai a dirlo?» domandò la ragazza. «Se negli ultimi quindi anni non ha mai commesso un crimine, forse non è qui per fare del male a nessuno.»

 «È un assassina.» fece notare il fratello maggiore.

 Lei aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Questo l’hai già detto.» fece notare «Voglio sapere come fai ad asserire che è pericolosa avendola incontrata una volta sola. Forse è cambiata. Forse è venuta qui per ricominciare e ha dato un taglio alla sua vita precedente.»

 «No.»

 Shireen scosse il capo. «Come fai a dirlo?» insistette. Non aveva mai provato a fare del male a John nel periodo in cui si erano incontrati e nemmeno aveva provato a fare del male a lei. Niente lasciava intendere che fosse lì per uccidere ancora. Che senso avevano quelle immagini. «Perché il caso è stato sottoposto a te? Non fai parte dell’MI6.»

 «Mi è stato chiesto di supervisionarlo.»

 «E per quale motivo?» domandò lei, sollevando le sopracciglia.

 Mycroft sospirò. «Questioni di stato.»

 «Questioni di…» la ragazza abbassò lo sguardò e strinse i pugni. «Mycroft, per l’amor del cielo, sii sincero una buona volta.»

 L’uomo si mise in piedi e fece il giro della scrivania, per andare ad aprire la porta dello studio. «Sono questioni top secret, Shireen. Il perché di queste indagini non ti riguarda.» disse poggiando la mano sulla maniglia. «Devo chiederti di andartene.» aggiunse girando il pomello.

 Shireen intanto si era messa in piedi e lo aveva raggiunto. Poggiò una mano sulla porta e la spinse, richiudendola. «Non finché non mi avrai detto la verità.»

 «Per l’amor del cielo, Shireen!» esclamò Mycroft, indietreggiando. «In quale lingua devo dirti che sono questioni di stato? È un progetto top secret e nessuno può essersene messo al corrente.»

 «Balle!» ringhiò la ragazza. «Sono abbastanza intelligente da capire che questa non è una questione di stato. Non sono stupida come credi.»

 «Non ho mai pensato-»

 «Allora non trattarmi come una bambina, perché non lo sono.» replicò lei. «Smettila di mentire, o giuro che questa sarà l’ultima volta in cui mi vedrai.»   

 A quelle parole, Mycroft esitò. «Ti prego, Shireen…» la implorò con voce strozzata.

 «La verità Mycroft.» replicò la giovane. «Adesso.»

 Un sospiro strozzato lasciò le labbra di lui, che abbassò lo sguardo. «Basta…» gemette. « _Per favore,_ basta…» poggiò la mano contro la parete e per un momento sembrò essere instabile sulle ginocchia.

 La giovane aggrottò le sopracciglia, sorpresa si fronte a quell’improvvisa reazione da parte del fratello. Perché era crollato in quel modo?

 Poi qualcosa scattò nella mente di Shireen.

 Perché riaprire un fascicolo così vecchio? Perché in quel momento, dopo tanto tempo?

 Poi ricordò qualcosa accaduto tempo prima. Qualcosa a cui non aveva dato troppo peso, ma che adesso, con l’aggiunta di altre variabili stava lentamente acquistando senso.

 Durante il coma di Mycroft, Mary gli aveva fatto visita. Era presente anche lei quel pomeriggio e durante la visita la donna aveva detto qualcosa che aveva l’aveva lasciata attonita: aveva parlato di Moriarty e del fatto che se fosse stato davvero lui a sparare a Mycroft, Shireen e John avrebbero dovuto ricercare il complice nella sua cerchia ristretta. La prima cosa che la ragazza aveva pensato era stata che John potesse averle detto qualcosa al riguardo. Altrimenti perché Mary avrebbe dovuto sapere di Moriarty? Poi aveva parlato con Watson che le aveva assicurato di non aver detto nulla e a quel punto aveva pensato di essersi fatta sfuggire qualcosa e di esserselo dimenticato dato che con la chemioterapia e lo shock dell’ultimo periodo, tutto era stato più complicato e confuso.

 Ma in quel momento ebbe l’assoluta certezza di non aver fatto nulla del genere. Mary sapeva di Moriarty e di un complice. E nessuno le aveva parlato di Moriarty e tantomeno del fatto che avessero trovato due capelli diversi nel salotto. Ma lei lo sapeva.

 E quale altra spiegazione poteva esserci se non che anche lei fosse lì quella sera?   

 A casa di Mycroft, oltre ai capelli neri di Moriarty, avevano trovato anche un capello biondo. Chi aveva sparato a suo fratello era un esperto: i colpi erano stati sparati con precisione. Anche il maggiore glielo aveva fatto notare. E Mary, Aida, o chiunque lei fosse, era stata un killer. Non potevano essere coincidenze.

 Shireen, vedendo che Mycroft era impallidito, si avvicinò. «Mycroft, dimmi la verità.» riprese, parlando dolcemente. «Dimmi perché stai indagando su Mary.»

 Il politico scosse il capo. «Non posso.» rispose parlando con voce rotta.

 «Sì, invece.» disse Shireen, prendendo la mano del fratello e poggiando l’altra sul suo petto. «Ascolta, non mi arrabbierò, te lo prometto. Voglio solo che mi spieghi.»

 Il maggiore risollevò lo sguardo e i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di lei. La studiò per un momento con sguardo indagatore, poi sospirò. «Credo che tu l’abbia già capito, Shir.» affermò. «Mary era lì, la sera in cui mi hai trovato. È stata lei a spararmi e a…» si interruppe, indicando il petto, riferendosi alle parole che erano state incise sulla sua pelle.

 Shireen sentì un moto di odio scuoterle le membra. «Il capello biondo è il suo.» disse. «Lavora per Moriarty. Ci ha presi in giro fin dall’inizio. Voleva soltanto arrivare a noi. Ecco perché si è messa con John.»

 Il maggiore annuì flebilmente. «Mi dispiace.» sussurrò.

 «Non hai fatto nulla di sbagliato.» ribatté la ragazza, aggrottando le sopracciglia, stupita dalle parole del fratello. «La colpa è di Mary, non tua.» concluse accarezzandogli una guancia e baciandogli una guancia. «Non c’è nulla per cui tu debba dispiacerti.»

 Mycroft sospirò. «Mi dispiace, so quanto tieni a lei.»

 «Sì, tenevo davvero molto a Mary.» confermò lei, sospirando. «Ma tu sei più importante, Myc. Sei mio fratello e lei voleva ucciderti. Come posso continuare a tenere a lei sapendo questo?» chiese accarezzandogli una guancia e poggiando la fronte contro la sua tempia.

 Lui accennò un sorriso stanco e abbassò gli occhi, velati di lacrime.

 La sorella, quando si separarono, lo sorresse e lo accompagnò fino alla poltrona chiedendogli di sedersi dato che si era fatto pallido. Prese la sedia posta di fronte alla scrivania e la spostò accanto a quella del maggiore. Gli prese la mano e la accarezzò.

 Dopo un momento passato ad osservarlo, Shireen sospirò.

 «Cosa posso fare?» chiese, quasi stesse riflettendo ad alta voce. «Non posso mentire a John, ma non mi crederebbe mai se gli raccontassi la verità. Come faccio a proteggerlo?» per l’ennesima volta Shireen si sentì persa. Chiuse gli occhi e si prese il capo fra le mani.

 «Non puoi dirglielo. Per adesso mantieni il riserbo.» dichiarò Mycroft. «Se lei dovesse scoprire che sospettate qualcosa potrebbe farvi del male.»

 «Credi che lo farebbe?»

 «Hai visto di cos’è capace.» replicò.

 Shireen annuì. Suo fratello aveva ragione: comportarsi normalmente era l’unico modo per rimanere al sicuro. «E tu?» chiese.

 Mycroft aggrottò le sopracciglia e scosse il capo.

 «Se ha provato a ucciderti una volta, forse tenterà di farlo ancora.» fece notare la ragazza. «Sei in pericolo anche tu. Devi chiedere ai tuoi uomini di proteggerti e di controllare che Mary non tenti di farti del male di nuovo.»

 Il politico scosse il capo. «Ho allertato i miei uomini. Mi sorveglieranno più da vicino e non lasceranno che Mary si avvicini ancora.» spiegò. «Non preoccuparti. Andrà tutto bene. L’importante è non farle capire che sei a conoscenza del suo segreto.»

 Shireen sospirò e alla fine si ritrovò ad annuire. «Non hai paura, Mycroft?» chiese dopo un momento.

 Lui abbassò lo sguardo, poi annuì. «Sì, un po’.» ammise «Ma ciò che più mi preoccupa in questo momento è la tua sicurezza. Vivi a stretto contatto con lei e non voglio che ti faccia del male.»

 «Con Greg sono al sicuro.» assicurò Shireen. «Non devi preoccuparti per me.»

 Il maggiore annuì, sperando che l’Ispettore fosse sempre lì per proteggerla, come aveva fatto fin dall’inizio anche con Sherlock.

 I due fratelli rimasero in silenzio per lungo tempo, uno accanto all’altra con gli sguardi puntati sul pavimento e le dita intrecciate. Nessuno dei due osava muoversi, nessuno voleva rompere quel contatto.

 Shireen aveva già dimenticato il perché fosse andata da Mycroft. L’unico pensiero che la assillava in quel momento era sempre lo stesso. Com’era possibile che dopo tutto ciò che avevano passato, non potessero avere un po’ di pace?

 

* * *

 

 Non passò molto tempo prima che Sherrinford si presentasse nuovamente alla porta dall’appartamento di Shireen e Greg, avendo notato che la ragazza aveva deliberatamente ignorato i suoi tentativi di approccio.

 Quel pomeriggio, proprio come la prima volta in cui si erano incontrati, la ragazza era sola in casa e quando aprì la porta, per un momento trattenne il fiato. Solo quando ebbe sbattuto le palpebre più volte, mise a fuoco la figura di Sherrinford, individuando i piccoli particolari che lo distinguevano da Sherlock.

 «Cosa fai qui?» chiese, rimanendo sulla soglia e osservando il volto del fratello.

 Lui sorrise amichevolmente. «Volevo vederti.» rispose. «Non hai ricevuto i miei messaggi.»

 «Sì.» replicò Shireen. «Ma li ho ignorati. Questo avrebbe dovuto farti capire che non volevo avere a che fare con te. Quindi non capisco perché sei qui.» concluse, parlando con calma.

 «Perché sei mia sorella.»

 Shireen rimase in silenzio.

 «Non mi inviti ad entrare?» chiese lui indicando l’appartamento.

 La giovane ricordò le parole di Mycroft qualche giorno prima. Non era una buona idea farlo entrare in casa e permettergli di osservare e studiare le loro abitudini. Se davvero era pericoloso come il maggiore le aveva detto, allora era meglio impedirgli di studiarli. Perciò scosse il capo.

 «Ancora non ti fidi di me?» domandò Sherrinford. Sospirò, vedendola annuire. «È per qualcosa che ha detto Mickey, non è vero?»

 «Non chiamarlo così.» lo rimbeccò. Poi fece spallucce. «Comunque no, non è nulla di ciò che mi ha detto Mycroft.» mentì «Ci hai spiato per mesi. Non è propriamente un buon motivo per fidarsi. E non voglio avere niente a che fare con te. Vattene.»

 «Spiati?» chiese Sherrinford. «Vi stavo osservando.»

 «Spiegami qual è la differenza.»

 Sherrinford rise. «Hai ragione, te lo concedo. È un po’ inquietante.» concluse. Si guardò intorno nel corridoio. «Ascolta, se avessi voluto farti del male l’avrei fatto la prima volta in cui ci siamo visti e nei mesi in cui, come hai detto tu, ti ho spiata.» fece notare. «E poi sei mia sorella, non ti farei del male. Perché dovrei? Voglio solo parlare.»

 «Ok.» concesse Shireen, incrociando le braccia al petto. «Puoi farlo da lì.»

 Lui scosse il capo. «Non posso.»

 «Perché no?»

 «Perché quando avrò finito, avrai bisogno di sederti.»

 Shireen aggrottò le sopracciglia.

 «Devo raccontarti la verità sulla nostra famiglia, Shireen.» spiegò «E per te potrebbe essere uno shock.»

 

* * *

 

 Fu così che Shireen si ritrovò a Hyde Park, seduta su una delle panchine accanto al viale insieme a suo fratello, in attesa che cominciasse il racconto. Sapeva che seguirlo era stato un azzardo, ma era stato più forte di lei. La curiosità aveva avuto la meglio. Perciò aveva optato per rimanere a Hyde Park, il posto più affollato che conosceva. Lì sarebbe stata più al sicuro che in un caffè in cui avrebbe potuto farle del male prima che potesse scappare o prima che potesse chiedere aiuto.

 «Allora?» lo incalzò, vedendo che stava osservando i ragazzi che passeggiavano mano nella mano, senza accennare a voler dire nulla. «Qual è questa grande verità di cui volevi mettermi al corrente?»

 Sherrinford sospirò. «Non ti sei chiesta perché i nostri genitori e Mycroft non si siano presentati al funerale di Sherlock?» domandò.

 Shireen si stupì. «Come sai che non c’erano?»

 «Ero lì.» affermò l’uomo, voltandosi verso di lei e rivolgendole uno sguardo eloquente. «Come avrei potuto mancare al funerale del mio fratellino?»

 «Mycroft mi ha detto che non siete mai andati d’accordo.» ribattè lei «Non mentire.»

 L’uomo scosse il capo. «Non sto mentendo.» affermò «Ero davvero lì per assistere al funerale di Sherlock. E mi ha sorpreso non vedere mamma e papà. Be’, da Mycroft me lo aspettavo. Non ha mai amato la sua famiglia. Ma i nostri genitori… sapevo che odiavano me, ma credevo che fossero affezionati a Sherlock.» concluse. «Eppure non c’erano.»

 «Avevano appena perso un figlio.» replicò la giovane. «È comprensibile che abbiano scelto di non venire.»

 «E tu perché eri lì, Shireen?» domandò Sherrinford, sporgendosi verso di lei per puntare gli occhi nei suoi. «Sei forse una sociopatica? O sei affetta da qualche forma di apatia?»

 «Cosa stai cercando di dirmi?»

 «Credi davvero che, per quanto possa essere grande il dolore di aver perso il proprio figlio, dei genitori mancherebbero al suo funerale?» chiese lui di rimando, sollevando le sopracciglia.

 «Ok, d’accordo hanno sbagliato.» concesse «Se stai cercando di mettermi contro di loro, non preoccuparti. Il nostro rapporto è già abbastanza disastroso senza che tu ci metta mano.»

 Sherrinford scosse il capo. «Non è quello che voglio.» la bloccò. «Voglio darti delle risposte, perché non mi sembra giusto ciò che i nostri genitori e Mycroft ti stanno facendo.»

 Shireen aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Credo di non capire.»

 «Passo a spiegare.» disse Sherrinford e prese un bel respiro. «I nostri genitori non sono venuti al funerale, come anche Mycroft, perché non c’era nulla per cui piangere.»

 «Come, scusa?» chiese lei, sollevando un sopracciglio. «La morte di nostro fratello non era una ragione sufficiente?»

 «È proprio questo il punto.» la interruppe ancora. «Se davvero ci fosse stato qualcosa per cui piangere, credi davvero che nessuno di loro si sarebbe presentato?» sospirò. «Dopo il suicidio di Sherlock ti è stato permesso di vedere la salma?» riprese, cambiando argomento.

 Shireen scosse il capo. «No, la patologa ha detto che era troppo sfigurato e che sarebbe stato terribile vederlo così.» affermò. «Ma questo cosa centra?»

 «Non lo trovi strano?»

 «No.» replicò. «Molly Hooper è una mia amica e ha voluto risparmiarci di vedere-»

 «Chi ha visto il corpo?» domandò bloccandola prima che potesse proseguire. «Chi ha effettuato il riconoscimento?»

 «Mycroft.» rispose la giovane.

 «Appunto.»

 Lei sospirò, esasperata. «Cosa stai insinuando?»

 «Sto cercando di dirti che la morte di Sherlock è stata tutta una messa in scena.»

 Shireen rimase immobile per un momento, sconcertata di fronte a quelle parole. «Ma cosa diavolo stai dicendo?» sbottò alla fine, scattando in piedi. «Tu sei completamente pazzo. Adesso ne ho la conferma.»

 Sherrinford sospirò. «So che può sembrare assurdo, ma è la verità.» assicurò e si mise in piedi a sua volta. «Lui è vivo.»

 Lei scosse il capo. «Non sembra, _è_ assurdo.» confermò. «John l’ha visto buttarsi dal tetto del Bart’s. Era lì, ha assistito a tutta la scena. Ha visto il corpo e il sangue e-»

 Il maggiore le si avvicinò e la interruppe. «Ha visto tutta la scena?» chiese assottigliando lo sguardo. «L’ha visto da quando si è buttato a quando ha toccato il suolo? La caduta e l’atterraggio?»

 «Sì.» rispose lei, immediatamente, poi si bloccò «Insomma… ha detto che il garage delle ambulanza copriva la visuale e che un ciclista si è scontrato con lui ed è rimasto a terra per qualche secondo, ma non penserai che Sherlock abbia spiccato il volo. Non poteva sopravvivere dopo essersi buttato. Non da un’altezza del genere.»

 «Ti sbagli.» confermò lui «Nel momento in cui John è stato gettato a terra, Sherlock ha attuato il suo piano. Non era suo il cadavere che hanno raccolto dalla strada e su cui Molly Hooper ha effettuato l’autopsia. Era solo qualcuno che gli somigliava.»

 Shireen scosse il capo. «No.» disse con voce ferma. «È impossibile.»

 «Sorellina, non puoi negare l’evidenza.» replicò Sherrinford. «È la verità, te lo assicuro. E poi perché dovrei mentirti? Che senso avrebbe? Non guadagnerei nulla facendolo.»

 La ragazza abbassò lo sguardo e si passò una mano fra i capelli corti. «Mycroft me lo avrebbe detto e anche i nostri genitori.» disse. «Sono tutte stupidaggini. Tu sei un bugiardo. Loro non mi avrebbero mentito su una cosa del genere, sapendo quanto stessi soffrendo.»

 «Sicura?» chiese l’uomo, inclinando il capo per cercare il suo sguardo. «Non sarebbe la prima volta in cui ti nascondono la verità. Io ne sono la prova vivente.»

 «Se anche fosse la verità, perché Sherlock avrebbe dovuto farlo?» domandò «Perché fingere la sua morte e nascondersi per due anni?»

 Sherrinford fece spallucce. «Questo dovresti chiederlo a Mycroft.»

 Shireen chiuse gli occhi e respirò profondamente un paio di volte. Quella storia era assurda. Senza senso. Eppure… Eppure i suoi genitori e Mycroft le avevano già mentito, in passato. Ed era vero che John non aveva assistito a tutta la scena del suicidio. E che Molly non le aveva mostrato il corpo di Sherlock. E che la sua famiglia non aveva partecipato al funerale.

 «Perché dovrei chiederti?» chiese infine, risollevando lo sguardo sul volto del moro.

 «Chi ti ha mentito per ventitré anni? Io o loro?» chiese lui. La sua espressione si addolcì. «Ascolta: so che ti ho osservato senza venire da te, nascondendomi per troppo tempo e mi dispiace. Ho sbagliato. Sarei dovuto venire da te molto prima e spiegarti tutto. Avresti capito, sei intelligente.» affermò. «Ma sappi questo, Shireen: adesso non ti sto mentendo. Chiedi a Mycroft e vedrai che sto dicendo la verità.» concluse. Poi prese un biglietto dalla tasca e glielo porse. «Questo è il mio numero. Se avessi bisogno di qualcosa, di _qualsiasi_ cosa, chiamami. Ok?»

 Lei prese il biglietto, lo osservò e poi si ritrovò ad annuire, troppo sconvolta per dire qualsiasi altra cosa.

 «Adesso è meglio che vada.» concluse Sherrinford. «E anche tu. Lestrade si starà chiedendo dove sei finita.» e detto questo si allontanò lungo il viale, lasciandola sola.

 

* * *

 

 Le parole di Sherrinford vorticavano nella mente di Shireen da ore.

 Anche in quel momento, sul divano con la testa poggiata sulla spalla di Greg, non riusciva a respingerle per potersi concentrare sul notiziario che stavano guardando. Non riusciva a liberare la sua mente da quel tarlo che si era insinuato in profondità. Sapeva che probabilmente non avrebbe dovuto credere a Sherrinford, eppure le sue argomentazioni erano state così convincenti…

 E dopo la faccenda di Mary, era diventato complicato fidarsi delle persone. In quel posto tutti sembravano avere segreti.  

 E lei non poteva continuare a tormentarsi. Doveva andare da Mycroft. Doveva andare da lui e chiedergli di smentire ciò che Sherrinford le aveva detto, perché in caso contrario avrebbe significato che negli ultimi due anni non aveva fatto altro che mentirle. E a quel punto, Shireen non avrebbe più risposto delle sue azioni.

 «Devo andare da Mycroft.» annunciò.

 Lestrade aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Cosa? Adesso?» chiese perplesso. Erano le dieci di sera, non propriamente l’ora più adatta per una visita.

 «Sì.» confermò lei mettendosi in piedi e avviandosi verso la porta per infilarsi giacca e scarpe. «Devo chiedergli una cosa importante.» disse avviandosi verso la stanza da letto per prendere spallino e pigiama.

 «Non puoi aspettare domani?»

 «No.»

 «Ok. Ti accompagno.» dichiarò a quel punto l’Ispettore.

 Lei si avvolse la sciarpa attorno al collo, poggiando a terra la borsa. «No, amore.» lo bloccò avvicinandosi nuovamente e poggiandogli le mani sul petto. «Devi riposarti. Domani lavori e non voglio che crolli su qualche scena del crimine.» la verità era che non voleva che Greg assistesse a quella conversazione, che sarebbe stata tutt’altro che piacevole, ma non era il caso di farglielo sapere.

 «Non puoi uscire da sola a quest’ora.»

 Shireen sorrise alla premura del compagno. «Prendo un taxi e mi faccio portare fino alla villa. Non devo mica andare a piedi.» gli ricordò, accarezzandogli il volto.

 L’uomo sospirò e annuì. «Fermati a dormire a casa sua. Sarei più tranquillo se non tornassi da sola.» concluse, accarezzandole i fianchi.

 La giovane annuì. «D’accordo.» concesse. «Ti amo.» concluse e lo baciò dolcemente sulle labbra, chiudendo gli occhi.

 «Ti amo» replicò lui quando si separarono. Poi la lasciò andare. «Buonanotte, amore.»

 «’Notte» lo salutò la giovane. Sollevò la borsa da terra e uscì.


	22. Perdono

 

 

  Shireen attese l’arrivo del taxi nell’atrio del palazzo. Quando l’auto accostò, uscì richiudendosi la porta alle spalle e salì a bordo, dando le indicazioni all’autista.

 L’uomo annuì e si rimise in carreggiata.

 La giovane sprofondò nel sedile, poggiando la borsa accanto a sé e puntando lo sguardo fuori dal finestrino. Non sapeva da che parte avrebbe cominciato per spiegare a Mycroft quella situazione. Solo qualche settimana prima gli aveva promesso che sarebbe stata lontana da Sherrinford, ma la verità era che quel pomeriggio la curiosità aveva avuto la meglio, come sempre. Sapeva che probabilmente il maggiore si sarebbe infuriato, ma lei era adulta e Sherrinford non aveva fatto nulla di male, se non raccontarle una storia alquanto assurda. Eppure Shireen non capiva perché, per quanto insensata fosse, avesse attecchito così in profondità nella sua mente. Forse perché le argomentazioni che il fratello le aveva fornito erano molto valide oppure perché, in fondo, la ragazza avrebbe voluto che quella storia fosse la verità.

 Il taxi si fermò interrompendo il corso dei suoi pensieri.

 «Eccoci, signorina.» disse l’autista.

 «Grazie» replicò lei. «Quanto le devo?» domandò tirando fuori dalla borsa il portafoglio.

 L’uomo si volse. «Dieci sterline.» replicò e quando la ragazza gli porse il denaro, lui lo prese rivolgendole un sorriso. «Grazie. Buonanotte.»

 «Buonanotte.» disse la giovane e scese, chiudendo la portiera.

 Il cancello in ferro della villa era socchiuso, perciò a Shireen bastò spingerlo con forza per aprirlo ed entrare nel vialetto. Si incamminò lungo il sentiero ghiaioso, trascinandosi con passi pesanti e lenti. Il giorno prima si era sottoposta a una seduta di chemioterapia e adesso ne risentiva. Aveva gambe e braccia pesanti come macigni, la nausea da ore e una stanchezza profonda che si era impossessata di lei e non sembrava volerla abbandonare. Non sapeva dove avesse trovato la forza per uscire di casa. Forse la voglia di sapere la verità era stata più forte di tutto il resto, ma in quel momento poteva sentire la stanchezza avvolgerle la mente e il corpo.

 Si impose di resistere e proseguì.  

 Un movimento alla sua destra attirò la sua attenzione. Qualcosa si era mosso fra gli alberi che costeggiavano la stradina centrale. Shireen sapeva che probabilmente la villa era tenuta sotto controllo da almeno una decina di uomini che Mycroft aveva incaricato per impedire a Mary di avvicinarsi. Probabilmente l’avevano riconosciuta non appena aveva varcato il cancello, perciò non l’avrebbero infastidita e non avrebbero fatto domande.

 Salì le scale che portavano alla porta d’ingresso e suonò il campanello.

 Quando il fratello aprì la porta, nonostante l’avessero avvertito dell’arrivo della sorella, non poté nascondere un’espressione sorpresa.

 «Shireen» disse osservandola attentamente e controllando se ci fosse qualcuno con lei. «Cosa ci fai qui? Stai bene?» domandò immediatamente.

 «Sì.» rispose lei, accennando un sorriso.

 Mycroft abbassò lo sguardo e notando la borsa che la giovane portava a tracolla, aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Hai litigato con Greg?» se era lì, con una borsa in cui probabilmente aveva infilato di fretta degli abiti, forse aveva litigato con Lestrade. «Devo mandare qualcuno a minacciarlo? Se ti ha fatta soffrire-»

 Shireen non poté fare a meno di sorride a quella premura. «No, tranquillo. Tra me e Greg va tutto bene.» assicurò, interrompendolo. Quando lo vide annuire, anche se poco convinto, riprese. «Posso entrare? Qui si gela.»

 Come se solo in quel momento si fosse accorto che erano fermi sulla soglia, il politico annuì. «Certo, vieni.» sbottò e si scostò per permetterle di entrare.

 Shireen varcò la soglia e si richiuse la porta alle spalle. Si tolse la giacca e la appese all’appendiabiti, poi sollevò la borsa e seguì il fratello all’interno del salotto al piano terra.

 L’ambiente era accogliente come sempre. Il fuoco scoppiettava nel camino, proiettando strane ombre sulle pareti e riscaldando la stanza.

 «Siediti.» disse Mycroft, indicandole il divano e prendendo posto sulla poltrona di fronte ad esso. Quando Shireen si sedette e poggiò la borsa ai piedi del tavolino da caffè, lui si prese qualche secondo per osservarla. Poi aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Sei pallida.» constatò «Sicura di sentirti bene?»

 Shireen annuì. «Sto bene, non preoccuparti.»

 «Non sembra.» replicò il maggiore. Sospirò e si volse verso la cucina. «Ti preparo un tè?»

 Sua sorella scosse il capo. «No, ti ringrazio. Sto bene così per adesso.» disse «E poi ieri ho fatto la chemio, non vorrei vomitarti sul tappeto.»

 Mycroft annuì. «Come mai sei venuta qui a quest’ora?» domandò poi. «È successo qualcosa?»

 Lei scosse il capo. «Non è niente di grave. Ma dovevo parlarti di una cosa importante e non potevo aspettare fino a domani.»

 «Di cosa si tratta?» la incalzò lui, accavallando le gambe e poggiando le braccia sui braccioli della poltrona.

 Shireen inspirò profondamente. «Oggi ho parlato con Sherrinford.» esordì.

 Mycroft impallidì. «Mi avevi promesso che gli saresti stata lontana.»

 La ragazza alzò gli occhi al cielo. «È stato lui a venirmi a cercare.»

 «Questo non cambia le cose.» replicò l’uomo. «Avrebbe potuto farti del male.»

 «Non sono stupida. Ho preso delle precauzioni.» ribatté, ferita dalla scarsa fiducia che suo fratello continuava a dimostrare di avere in lei. «Non l’ho invitato in casa. Siamo andati a Hyde Park che è sempre molto affollato. Non avrebbe potuto farmi del male senza essere visto.» spiegò. «E poi avrebbe già avuto parecchie occasioni per farmi del male, se lo avesse voluto. Che senso avrebbe aspettare tanto?»

 Il politico abbassò lo sguardo e scosse il capo. «Cosa voleva da te?» chiese.

 «Parlarmi della nostra famiglia.» rispose. «Mi ha raccontato parecchie cose che mi hanno fatta pensare, facendomi notare che sono successe delle cose strane ultimamente.»

 Mycroft aggrottò le sopracciglia, risollevando lo sguardo, incontrando gli occhi di lei. «Sherrinford è un bugiardo. Non so cosa ti abbia raccontato, ma spero che tu non ci abbia creduto.» poggiò la schiena allo schienale della poltrona. «Ha sempre mentito e continua a farlo.»

 Shireen scosse il capo. «Non ha mentito su tutto.»

 «E su cosa sarebbe stato sincero?»

 «Sapeva che tu, mamma e papà non siete venuti al funerale di Sherlock.» disse. «Mi ha raccontato che lui c’era e che la vostra assenza l’ha alquanto insospettito.»

 Mycroft aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Ti avevo detto che avevo del lavoro da sbrigare all’estero. E come già mamma e papà ti avevano accennato non se la sono sentiti di assistere al funerale del proprio figlio.» le ricordò. «Cosa c’è di sospettoso o strano in questo?»

 «Nel fatto che Sherlock fosse parte della nostra famiglia e che voi non vi siate presentati al suo funerale?» chiese Shireen, sollevando un sopracciglio. «Oh, nulla. Assolutamente nulla.» concluse sarcastica. Poi riprese. «Perché non ho potuto vedere il corpo di Sherlock dopo la sua morte?»

 Il maggiore sembrò spiazzato di fronte a quella domanda. Esitò. «La… la signorina Hooper e io abbiamo convenuto che non fosse necessario. L’avevo riconosciuto e non ritenevo necessario che tu dovessi vederlo, considerando che non sarebbe stato uno spettacolo piacevole.»

 «Era pur sempre mio fratello. Mi avrebbe fatto piacere vederlo un’ultima volta prima che lo tagliassero in tanti pezzettini per l’autopsia e lo chiudessero in una bara.» replicò lei, duramente.

 Mycroft abbassò lo sguardo.

 Shireen osservò le mani del fratello, intrecciate e poggiate in grembo. Mycroft si stava tormentando le dita, sfregandole le une contro le altre come se fosse stato agitato per qualcosa.

 La ragazza riprese, riportando lo sguardo sul viso del politico. «E nemmeno a John è stato permesso di vederlo. Lui è un medico militare, aveva visto cose ben peggiori in guerra.» dichiarò. «Non credi che fosse suo diritto vedere Sherlock un’ultima volta?»

 Il politico rimase in silenzio.

 «Perché nessuno, a parte te, ha potuto vederlo?» chiese ancora la giovane, continuando a scrutarlo per cercare una qualche reazione. Poggiò i gomiti sulle ginocchia e portò le mani sotto il mento, sporgendosi sul divano per osservarlo con più attenzione. «Mycroft» lo incalzò.

 «Semplicemente sapevo che la vista del corpo di Sherlock in quelle condizioni avrebbe turbato sia te che John. E non volevo che oltre ad aver assistito al suo suicidio, il dottor Watson dovesse rivedere un orrore simile. Né tantomeno volevo che lo vedessi tu.» rispose incrociando lo sguardo di sua sorella.

 Shireen sollevò le sopracciglia. «Senza offesa, ma tu non sei la persona più indicata a parlare di sentimenti e di cosa avremmo provato. Abbiamo affrontato cose ben peggiori, ultimamente.» disse prima di potersi fermare. «Avevamo il diritto di vederlo.» asserì. Volse lo sguardo verso il fuoco che stava scoppiettando nel camino e scosse il capo.

 «Scusa se ho tentato di proteggervi.» replicò Mycroft, sarcasticamente. «Forse avrei dovuto lasciarvi vedere il cranio spappolato di Sherlock. Almeno entrambi avreste dormito sonni più tranquilli.»

 «Non travisare le mie parole. Non ho detto questo.» ribatté la giovane, sollevando le sopracciglia di fronte a quelle parole così dure. «Apprezzo quello che hai fatto, ma avresti prima dovuto chiederci la nostra opinione al riguardo. Una cosa è proteggerci, un’altra è prendere decisioni al posto dei diretti interessati. Sono due cose ben diverse.»

 Mycroft sospirò e scosse il capo. «Cosa stai suggerendo?» domandò. «O meglio, cosa ti ha suggerito il nostro amato fratello?» si corresse, portandosi le mani alle tempie e massaggiandole nervosamente, chiudendo gli occhi.

 «Che sia tutta una farsa.» rispose lei.

 Mycroft impallidì. «Il corpo sull’asfalto era quello di Sherlock. John l’ha visto buttarsi.» affermò l’uomo. «Credi davvero che sia tutta una recita?»

 «Quando Sherlock si è buttato, la visuale era coperta dal garage delle ambulanze. E quando John ha tentato di avvicinarsi è stato colpito da un ciclista ed è rimasto a terra per qualche secondo. Non ha assistito a tutta la scena.» gli ricordò.

 «Allora mettiamola così: come avrebbe potuto, Sherlock, sopravvivere a una caduta del genere?» ribatté il maggiore. «È impossibile sopravvivere gettandosi da un tetto, da trenta metri di altezza cadendo dritti sull’asfalto. Non credo che su questo si possa discutere.»

 «A quanto dice Sherrinford, potrebbero aver sostituito il corpo. Se è vero che il volto era irriconoscibile, forse dato lo shock dopo quello che aveva visto, John potrebbe non aver notato la differenza.» era illogico, Shireen se ne accorse nel momento in cui pronunciò quelle parole, ma la conversazione con Sherrinford continuava a vorticarle nella mente.

 Mycroft scosse il capo. «Shireen, ma ti rendi conto che ciò che stai dicendo è assurdo?»

 Lei scosse il capo. «Be’, voi non siete venuti al funerale e nessuno ha potuto vedere la salma. Non credi che un piccolo dubbio verrebbe a chiunque? Questo me lo devi concedere.» fece spallucce. «Sherrinford me ne ha parlato e aveva degli argomenti molto validi. Volevo solo avere la conferma che fossero delle idiozie.»

 Il politico scosse il capo. «Adesso, dopo quasi due anni dalla sua morte ti viene la balzana idea che avrebbe potuto essere una messa in scena?» domandò, sentendo una rabbia incontrollabile crescere dentro di lui. Ma perché Sherrinford si era intromesso? «Non credi che se fosse vivo sarebbe qui con noi e, soprattutto, che te lo avremmo già fatto sapere?»

 «Come mi avete fatto sapere di Sherrinford?» chiese lei di rimando.

 «È diverso. L’abbiamo fatto per proteggerti.» si giustificò l’altro. «Sherrinford non fa altro che mentire per manipolare le persone.»

 «Disse l’uomo che aveva mentito a tutti facendo credere di essere dalla parte di Sherlock per poi venderlo a Moriarty.» sfuggì dalle labbra della giovane.

 Il volto di Mycroft venne attraversato dal dolore.

 Shireen si pentì immediatamente di ciò che aveva detto. «Scusa, mi dispiace.» si affrettò a dire, passandosi una mano sul capo. «Sai che ti ho perdonato per quello che è successo. Non volevo ferirti.» sospirò. «Volevo solo avere la tua conferma che quello che mi ha detto Sherrinford è solo una stupidaggine. L’elucubrazione di una mente malata. Dimmi che mi ha mentito e io me lo dimenticherò.» cercò il suo sguardo, in attesa di una risposta.

 Mycroft sentì il cuore appesantirsi. Aprì la bocca per parlare, ma subito si bloccò. Come avrebbe potuto continuare a mentirle? Come avrebbe potuto farlo, sapendo che un giorno Sherlock sarebbe tornato e che quando Shireen avesse scoperto che le avevano mentito, avrebbe sofferto ancora di più? Il maggiore chiuse gli occhi e chinò il capo. No, non poteva farlo. Aveva già rovinato la vita a troppe persone con le sue bugie. Era ora di finirla.

 «Mycroft» lo incalzò Shireen, con voce ferma. Perché quell’esitazione? Perché non smentire immediatamente le parole di Sherrinford?

 Quando lui risollevò lo sguardo per puntarlo sul fuoco che continuava a scoppiettare sonoramente nel camino, il cuore della ragazza perse un battito. Quello che aveva appena visto attraversargli il volto era senso di colpa?

 No, era impossibile. Sherrinford non poteva avere ragione. Mycroft non poteva averle mentito per più due anni. E nemmeno i suoi genitori. Non potevano averle fatto una cosa del genere, sapendo quanto stesse soffrendo.

 «Dimmi che non è vero.» implorò Shireen in un sussurro.

 «Shireen…»

 «Non è possibile.» ansimò la giovane. Poi scattò in piedi, man mano che l’idea che Sherrinford avesse ragione si faceva strada in lei. «È vivo?! Sherlock è vivo?» esclamò, sempre più pallida e sconvolta. Com’era possibile? Era andata lì sperando che Mycroft le dicesse che erano tutte assurdità, ma adesso… lui stava esitando. Non aveva smentito nulla e l’unica spiegazione era che fosse tutto vero.

 Mycroft si mise in piedi a sua volta. «Shireen, ti prego, ascoltami.» la pregò e tentò di prenderle la mano per trattenerla.

 «Come hai potuto? Come hai potuto farmi una cosa del genere?» ansimò lei, scostandosi. «Mi hai mentito per due anni! Tu, mamma e papà mi avete mentito per _due anni_! Perché anche loro lo sanno, non è così?» chiese, poi abbassò lo sguardo e realizzò. «Oh, mio Dio… per questo non eravate al funerale. Sherrinford aveva ragione.»

 Mycroft sospirò, chiudendo gli occhi per un momento. «Mi dispiace.» mormorò «Era necessario. Non potevi sapere nulla o non saremmo riusciti a proteggerti.»

 «Necessario?!» chiese lei, risollevando gli occhi, colmi di rabbia. «Sai cos’è necessario?» Che tu mi dica immediatamente dove si nasconde.»

 Il maggiore esitò nuovamente. Non poteva dirle dov’era Sherlock, altrimenti lei sarebbe andata a cercarlo e la sua copertura sarebbe saltata, mettendo in pericolo tutti. E tutto ciò che era stato fatto per tenere al sicuro lei, John, Lestrade e la signora Hudson sarebbe risultato vano.

 Shireen strinse i pugni. «Mycroft Timothy Brandon Holmes, dimmi immediatamente dove si nasconde nostro fratello, o giuro che non mi rivedrai mai più.» lo minacciò.

 Mycroft abbassò lo sguardo. Non poteva. Non poteva mettere a rischio la vita di sua sorella e di suo fratello. Doveva proteggerli entrambi e quello era l’unico modo.

 Shireen annuì. «D’accordo.» disse, poi sollevò la borsa da terra e si avviò verso l’ingresso. Prese la giacca dall’appendiabiti indossandola velocemente, senza mai volgersi verso il fratello. «Spero che tu sia fiero di ciò che hai fatto, Mycroft.» e detto questo aprì la porta e uscì senza aggiungere altro.

 «Shireen!» la chiamò lui, andandole dietro. Uscì dalla villa e venne colpito in pieno viso da una folata di vento freddo. Scese velocemente la scalinata e afferrò sua sorella per un braccio. «Per favore, aspetta.»

 La ragazza si voltò tentando di liberarsi dalla sua presa. «Non voglio sentire neanche una parola da te!» poggiò le mani sul suo petto e gli diede uno spintone. «Non toccarmi!»

 «Shir, ti prego…» la implorò.

 Dopo l’ennesimo scrollone, finalmente Shireen riuscì a liberarsi dalla presa del maggiore. «Non chiamarmi Shir. Non azzardarti, Mycroft.» lo avvertì. «Ne ho abbastanza delle tue bugie, dei tuoi giochetti e delle tue manipolazioni. Ti avevo avvertito. Ti avevo detto che se mi avessi mentito ancora non sarei stata più incline a perdonarti. Ti voglio fuori dalla mia vita. Da adesso in poi sarà come se fosse morta per te. Sono stata abbastanza chiara?»

 «Sorellina…» replicò il politico. «Ti prego, devi…»

 «Devo cosa? Ascoltarti?» sibilò, aggrottando le sopracciglia. «Sai, non penso che lo farò. Non faresti altro che mentirmi, proprio come hai fatto fino ad ora. E dici di tenere a me.»

 «Sei mia sorella, tengo a te.»

 Lei rise sarcasticamente. «Un legame di sangue non presuppone un legame affettivo. Ma tu dovresti saperlo. Odi Sherrinford nonostante sia tuo fratello.» replicò «Non devi continuare a farmi credere che tieni a me. Puoi anche tornare alla tua vita, non ti sarò più d’intralcio d’ora in poi.» e detto questo si voltò e riprese a camminare verso il cancello.

 Le parole di Shireen ferirono Mycroft come nient’altro in tutta la sua vita era riuscito a fare. Non poteva credere di aver appena perso sua sorella. E tutto per una stupida recita messa in piedi per distruggere Moriarty. Si portò una mano al cuore, premendola sulla camicia. Non aveva mai provato un dolore simile. Era come si gli stessero strappando il cuore dal petto.

 «Shireen» una terza voce vibrò nell’aria.

 Shireen si fermò, la mano chiusa intorno al ferro della cancellata, reso freddo dall’aria invernale. Si immobilizzò, incapace di muoversi o anche solo di emettere un suono. Chiuse gli occhi, sentendo le lacrime premere contro le palpebre e un brivido serpeggiarle lungo la spina dorsale al suono di quella voce così tremendamente famigliare. Le era mancata così tanto che in quel momento sentì lo stomaco contorcersi dentro di sé.

 Si voltò lentamente. Dall’ombra di uno degli alberi che costeggiavano il vialetto emerse una figura alta e magra, più di quanto ricordasse. Il volto, pallido e scarno, era ricoperto da un sottile strato di barba e i capelli erano stati tagliati di recente, eliminando quasi ogni traccia dei riccioli che tanto lo avevano contraddistinto. Le uniche cose rimaste identiche erano il fedele cappotto e la sciarpa azzurra che continuava a indossare da quando la sorella gliel’aveva regala, svariati anni prima.

 Sherlock, dopo aver rivolto uno sguardo a Mycroft, ancora immobile e pallido a qualche metro da loro, avanzò fermandosi a pochi passi dalla sorella e le rivolse un sorriso accennato.

 «Ciao» la salutò.

 Shireen non poteva crederci. Sherlock era lì, _realmente_ lì, di fronte a lei. Il suo cuore accelerò.

 La ragazza avrebbe tanto voluto gettargli le braccia al collo, abbracciarlo e lasciarsi stringere e cullare dalla sua voce dolce e baritonale, accarezzare i suoi zigomi spigolosi e intrecciare le dita nei suoi capelli ribelli color ossidiana. Ma non fece nulla di tutto ciò.

 Fu la rabbia, che aveva surclassato tutto il resto non appena aveva posato gli occhi su di lui, a farla muovere per sferrargli uno schiaffo così potente che lo schiocco delle sue dita – che cozzarono con violenza contro lo zigomo pallido e spigoloso del fratello – risuonò nell’aria, perdendosi nella notte.

 Sherlock si portò una mano al volto, gemendo. «Ok, me lo merito.» disse alla fine.

 «Sì, infatti.» confermò la sorella, furiosa.

 Shireen respirò profondamente un paio di volte, soppesando le parole che avrebbe pronunciato in seguito. Aveva immaginato più volte che cosa avrebbe voluto dire a Sherlock se lo avesse rivisto. Ma quella era la realtà, non la finizione di un sogno. E in quel momento, tutte le parole dolci che si era ripromesse di riservargli scomparvero dalla sua mente per far spazio a una cosa sola: la rabbia.

 «Sei un bastardo, Sherlock.» ringhiò. «Un vero bastardo!»

 Il consulente investigativo abbassò lo sguardo, amareggiato.

 «Come diavolo hai potuto fingere di essere morto per due anni?» chiese la giovane, trattenendosi a stento dallo sferrargli un altro schiaffo. «Hai la minima idea di tutto ciò che abbiamo passato?»

 Sherlock sospirò. «Mi dispiace.» sussurrò.

 Shireen sentì il cuore fermarsi nel petto. «Ti dispiace?» sibilò. «Dopo due anni di bugie e inganni è tutto ciò che hai da dire?» chiese alzando la voce e dandogli uno spintone così potente da farlo indietreggiare. «Sei un maledetto idiota!» gridò. «Ci hai fatto credere di esserti suicidato a causa nostra!»

 «Era necessario.» spiegò lui.

 «Continuate tutti a ripetere che era necessario, ma non vi è mai passato per l’anticamera del cervello che fosse prima di tutto sbagliato?» domandò facendo saettare lo sguardo dal consulente investigativo al politico, ancora immobile a pochi passi da loro.

 «Non incolpare Mycroft. Lui non centra con tutto questo. Il piano era mio.» disse Sherlock, anche se non suonò del tutto convincente. «Io l’ho solo convinto a coprirmi.»

 «Non tentare di difenderlo.» ringhiò Shireen. «È un bugiardo, proprio come te. Una macchina senza sentimenti. Un egoista. Bugiardo fino al midollo.»

 «Abbiamo mentito per proteggerti.» replicò il moro.

 «Balle.»

 Sherlock mosse un passo in avanti. «Dovevo tenervi tutti al sicuro. E questo era l’unico modo.»

 «Davvero?» lo incalzò lei, sollevando le sopracciglia. «Allora hai fatto davvero un bel lavoro, Sherlock. Complimenti.» strinse i pugni tanto da far sbiancare le nocche. Poteva sentire le mani pizzicare dalla voglia di colpirlo ancora per fargliela pagare per tutto il dolore che aveva causato loro. «John si è sparato. Ha tentato di uccidersi perché non poteva vivere con la consapevolezza di non averti salvato.» riprese. «Lestrade era distrutto perché pensava di aver provocato la tua morte dando credito ad Anderson e Donovan. E io credevo di non essere stata in grado di vedere che stavi soffrendo.» disse, il respiro accelerato per aver parlato troppo velocemente. Lo colpì al petto con le mani, quasi volesse allontanarlo nuovamente da sé. «Credevamo di averti ucciso… pensavamo di averti spinto a suicidarti… Hai idea di quanto abbiamo sofferto a causa tua?» le lacrime le stavano ormai rigando le guance e il pallore sul suo volto era sempre più evidente.

 Shireen lo colpì ancora e ancora, stringendo i pugni, sperando di fargli del male.

 E Sherlock si lasciò colpire, rimanendo immobile, lasciando che sua sorella si sfogasse.

 «Perché, Sherlock? Perché hai fatto una cosa del genere?» singhiozzò colpendolo nuovamente, tremando a causa delle lacrime. Alla fine si fermò. Stremata. Distrutta. Troppo logorata dal dolore per poterne sopportare dell’altro. Poggiò i palmi sul petto del fratello, aggrappandosi alla sua giacca. «Perché mi hai fatto questo, Sherlock? Sapevi quanto avessi sofferto dopo Arthur… lo sapevi… e ti sei suicidato… l’hai fatto comunque… e mi hai lasciata sola…» singhiozzò e abbassando il capo si lasciò scivolare a terra. Si portò una mano alla bocca per attutire i singhiozzi. «Sto morendo e tu non ci sei stato…»

 Sherlock l’accompagnò nella caduta, tenendola per le braccia. «Mi dispiace, Shireen.» sussurrò. «Mi dispiace tanto.»

 A quel punto anche Mycroft si avvicinò. Si inginocchiò accanto ai fratelli e poggiò una mano sulla spalla della ragazza, preoccupato da quella reazione e credendo che potesse essersi sentita male di nuovo. «Shireen…»

 Shireen si scostò immediatamente, non appena sentì le mani dei fratelli sfiorarle le spalle. «Non toccatemi.» sbottò allontanandosi. «Non toccatemi… statemi lontani.» ripeté e questa volta fu come una preghiera. Si portò una mano alla fronte e chiuse gli occhi per riprendere il controllo di sé stessa. Cominciò a respirare profondamente per rimanere lucida abbastanza da chiamare un taxi e andarsene. Doveva andare via di lì.

 I due fratelli allontanarono le mani dal corpo della sorella, rimanendo però al suo fianco.

 Sherlock si chinò verso Mycroft per parlargli sottovoce. «Forse dovremmo rientrare. Questo freddo non le gioverà.»

 Shireen captò le sue parole, che si fecero strada nella nebbia che aveva avvolto la sua mente. Fece saettare lo sguardo da Sherlock a Mycroft e aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Glielo hai detto.» disse soltanto. «Gli hai detto che sto morendo. Lo sapeva.»

 «Gli ho detto che sei malata.» precisò Mycroft. «Non che stai morendo.»

 «Non fa differenza.» ribatté lei, scuotendo il capo e riportando lo sguardo sul consulente investigativo. «E tu non potevi farci sapere che eri ancora vivo, ma hai continuato a spiarci per due anni.»

 «Vi ho tenuti d’occhio.» la corresse lui.

 Shireen lo osservò per un momento, poi si asciugò le lacrime con un rapido gesto della mano. E fu in quel momento che si rese conto che il fatto che Sherlock fosse sempre stato vivo non poteva essere più ovvio. C’erano tutti i segni. La verità era sempre stata sotto i suoi occhi. Era semplicemente stata troppo cieca per vederla.

 «Eri tu. Quelle strane telefonate… eri tu a chiamarmi.» affermò con voce flebile, quasi stesse riflettendo ad alta voce. «L’ombra che mi seguiva al parco, l’uomo che mi era sembrato di vedere fuori casa e all’ospedale quando mi avevano ricoverata… Eri tu, non erano allucinazioni.»

 Sherlock annuì. «Avevo chiesto a Mycroft di mettermi al corrente di tutto. Ma sapere ciò che vi stava succedendo non mi bastava.» spiegò. «Sono venuto da voi svariate volte. Più spesso di quanto non crediate. Anche se Mycroft, ovviamente, era contrario.»  

 Shireen, a fatica, si mise in piedi. «Non posso credere di essere stata così stupida da non capire.» mormorò, scuotendo il capo. «Avrei dovuto capire che eri tu. Fin dall’inizio. E invece ero troppo presa a piangerti e a pensare che fosse colpa mia. Quando non ti meritavi nulla. Non meriti nessuna delle lacrime che abbiamo versato per te.»

 Il fratello abbassò lo sguardo.

 «E solo adesso mi rendo conto che avevo completamente torto.» riprese, osservando prima uno poi l’altro. «Ho detto a Mycroft che eri migliore di lui e che eri un brav’uomo, ma evidentemente mi sbagliavo. Mi disgustate entrambi. Allo stesso modo.» concluse con disprezzo. Sospirò e scosse il capo. «E avete il coraggio di affermare che Sherrinford sia un mostro e che sia pericoloso. Un’affermazione un po’ azzardata, fatta da due bugiardi.»

 Nessuno dei due fratelli replicò. Rimasero in silenzio, gli sguardi puntati a terra.

 «Non voglio più avere nulla a che fare con voi.» concluse Shireen «State fuori dalla mia vita. Non cercatemi, non venite da me. Per quanto mi riguarda, sarà come se foste morti entrambi.» e detto questo si voltò e si incamminò nuovamente verso il cancello, asciugandosi le ultime lacrime che aveva versato. Quella sarebbe stata l’ultima volta in cui l’avrebbero vista, l’ultima volta in cui le avrebbero parlato o l’avrebbero anche solo sfiorata. Shireen non avrebbe più permesso loro di avvicinarsi e ferirla. Era già successo troppe volte ed era arrivato il momento di porre fine a quella tortura.

 «Shireen, aspetta.» la bloccò Sherlock, seguendola e prendendola per un braccio per fermarla.

 «Non toccarmi.» ringhiò la giovane, voltandosi nuovamente verso di lui. Con uno scrollone si liberò dalla sua presa e indietreggiò per allontanarsi.

 «Ok, ma almeno ascoltami.» disse. «Non puoi andare via da sola a quest’ora della notte. Non è sicuro, qualcuno potrebbe-»

 La sorella non lo lasciò concludere. «Potrebbe farmi del male? Uccidermi, magari?» chiese con estrema calma. «Sto morendo comunque. Perché ritardare l’inevitabile?» replicò incontrando i suoi occhi. «Lasciamo che sia qualcun altro a concludere il lavoro al posto della leucemia.»

 Sherlock chiuse gli occhi per un momento e sospirò, colpito da quelle parole così dure. «Ti prego, rimani.» la implorò.

 Shireen esitò.

 «Ti chiedo solo di ascoltare quello che ho da dire.»

 «Non te lo meriti. Non meriti la mia considerazione, né tantomeno il mio odio.» replicò Shireen. «Te ne rendi conto, vero?» chiese.

 «Sì, lo so.» confermò il moro. «Ma ti sto implorando di lasciarmi spiegare. Poi avrai tutto il diritto di odiarmi.»

 La considerazione di Shireen era l’ultima cosa che Sherlock meritava in quel momento, ma la ragazza non seppe perché – se per curiosità o per bisogno di togliersi un peso dal cuore e dalla mente – si ritrovò ad annuire.

 

* * *

 

 I tre fratelli rientrarono in casa e raggiunsero il salotto al piano terra. Il fuoco continuava a scoppiettare nel camino, riscaldando la stanza e l’ingresso. Le fiamme proiettavano strane ombre sulle pareti, rendendo l’ambiente più cupo di quanto non fosse. Nonostante il calore avesse avvolto ogni cosa in quella casa, il clima era più freddo che mai.

 Sherlock e Mycroft avevano preso posto sulle poltrone e Shireen sul divano, a debita distanza da entrambi. Si prese qualche istante per osservarli. Studiò i loro volti pallidi, i loro occhi colmi di agitazione, mista a quello che a primo acchito le era sembrato dolore.

 Dato che nessuno sembrava volersi decidere a prendere la parola per dare spiegazioni, lo fece lei, poggiando la schiena alla spalliera del divano e stringendosi nelle spalle, sentendo un’ondata di gelo propagarsi lungo tutto il suo corpo.

 «Perché?» chiese, rompendo il silenzio.

 «Moriarty» rispose Sherlock. «Aveva quattro cecchini puntati su te, John, Lestrade e la signora Hudson. Erano pronti a fare fuoco se non mi fossi ucciso buttandomi dal tetto del Bart’s. Mi aveva avvertito. Aveva detto che mi avrebbe bruciato il cuore. E questo era il modo che aveva trovato per farlo.» sospirò, volgendo lo sguardo verso il camino. «Ho provato a pensare a un modo per evitare di dover mettere in scena questa commedia, ma Jim era stato abbastanza intelligente da mettermi con le spalle al muro. O almeno così credeva. Non sapeva che avevo chiesto l’aiuto di Mycroft e che tutte le informazioni che lui gli aveva passato erano esattamente i punti in cui sapevamo sarebbe andato a colpire. Ce l’avevamo in pugno ed ero pronto a smascherarlo, ma quando ci siamo ritrovati su quel tetto e si è sparato, è diventato evidente per me che non ci sarebbe stata altra via d’uscita che mettere in atto il piano che avevamo ideato per evitare che vi uccidesse. Perciò ho inscenato il mio suicidio.» concluse tornando a puntare lo sguardo sulla sorella.

 Shireen lo osservava, il volto che non tradiva alcuna emozione.

 «In questo modo ho potuto occuparmi di smantellare la rete che Moriarty aveva creato. Li ho trovati tutti e li ho eliminati tutti, uno per uno, prima che potessero accorgersi che li stavo braccando.» concluse. «Non è rimasto nessuno. Non c’è più nessuna traccia di Moriarty.»

 «Davvero?» sbottò lei. «Vogliamo parlare di quando Jim ha tentato di uccidere Mycroft? Sei davvero sicuro che non sia rimasto nessuno?» chiese lei, tentando di assimilare tutte quelle informazioni. La finta morte di Sherlock. Il fatto che Mycroft non li avesse mai traditi. Il piano che insieme avevano ideato. Lei scosse il capo. «E se non vi credessi?» chiese ancora.

 I due fratelli aggrottarono le sopracciglia, perplessi.

 «Se decidessi di non credere a una parole di quello che avete detto?»

 Sherlock si sporse dalla poltrona. «Perché non dovresti crederci?»

 Questa volta fu il turno di Shireen di aggrottare le sopracciglia. «Non avete fatto altro che mentire.» fece notare. «E il fatto che Moriarty abbia tentato di uccidere Mycroft è la prova che continuate a mentire.»

 «Non ti stiamo mentendo.» aggiunse Sherlock.

 «Disse il bugiardo.»

 Il moro a quel punto si volse verso Mycroft. «Devi dirglielo.» disse.

 Il maggiore abbassò lo sguardo.

 Shireen a quel punto si sporse sul divano e aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Dirmi cosa?»

 «Mycroft» lo incalzò Sherlock, senza fare caso alla domanda della giovane. «Diglielo. È l’unico modo che abbiamo per farle capire che stiamo dicendo la verità.»

 «Ti prego…» lo implorò l’altro, scuotendo il capo, la voce nuovamente rotta e tremante. «Non… non farmelo fare… non chiedermi di…»

 A quel punto Sherlock si alzò dalla poltrona e si inginocchiò di fronte a lui, poggiandogli una mano sulla gamba. «Myc» sussurrò. «È nostra sorella.»

 Un sospirò tremante lasciò le labbra del politico.

 «Lei capirà.» assicurò Sherlock. «Non è colpa tua, ciò che è successo. Capirà.»

 Shireen osservava quella scena con occhi sgranati. Non aveva mai visto Sherlock comportarsi così con Mycroft. E non aveva mai visto Mycroft crollare di fronte a Sherlock. E quella discussione… cos’altro le avevano nascosto che il maggiore era restio confessare?

 «Cosa dovresti dirmi, Mycroft?» lo incalzò.

 I due fratelli puntarono gli occhi sul viso di lei.

 Mycroft sospirò. «Che la morte di Sherlock non è stata l’unica cosa su cui ti ho mentito.»

 «Ma non mi dire. Che novità.» le sfuggì dalle labbra. «E su cos’altro mi avresti mentito?»

 Lui si volse verso Sherlock, che aveva ripreso posto sulla sua poltrona e che adesso aveva una mano poggiata sulla sua spalla.

 «Non… non è stato Moriarty a tentare di uccidermi.» rispose con voce tremante, incontrando lo sguardo della ragazza. «Jim è morto sul tetto del Bart’s il giorno in cui Sherlock ha inscenato il suo suicidio. Si è sparato alla testa e la signorina Hooper si è assicurata personalmente che fosse lui e non un sosia. E soprattutto che fosse realmente morto.» concluse, avendo recuperato il controllo di se stesso.

 Shireen aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Ma allora chi è stato a entrare qui se non è stato lui?» domandò lei, facendo saettare lo sguardo dal maggiore al minore. «C’erano dei capelli neri in salotto. Di chi sono?»

 Il silenzio calò sulla stanza. Per vari minuti nessuno parlò.

 «La mia pazienza ha un limite.» sbottò Shireen dopo un momento. «Ho deciso di ascoltarvi perché voglio la verità. Ora: o mi dite chi è stato, o me ne andrò per non tornare più. A voi la scelta.»

 I due fratelli si scambiarono uno sguardo fugace, poi Mycroft riprese.

 «Sherrinford.» rispose.

 Il cuore di Shireen si fermò. «Cosa?» chiese in un sussurro. Puntò gli occhi in quelli del politico e lo studiò attentamente, in cerca di qualche segno che lo smentisse. Ma non lo trovò. Stava dicendo la verità. «Ma allora perché mi hai detto che era stato Moriarty?» chiese, sentendo la rabbia tornare ad invaderle la mente. «Tutti gli sforzi che abbia fatto… le ricerche… abbiamo dato la caccia a un fantasma, quando avremmo potuto arrestare Sherrinford fin dall’inizio. Perché hai mentito?» domandò nuovamente. I suoi pensieri erano aggrovigliati e confusi in una matassa indistricabile. Il volto di Sherrinford le balenò nella mente. L’aveva trovato strano e poco ben disposto verso i suoi fratelli già la prima volta in cui lo aveva incontrato, ma arrivare a fare una cosa del genere a Mycroft… era davvero possibile?

 «Non potevo dirti che era stato lui o ti avrei messa in pericolo.» rispose Mycroft. «E poi… non mi avresti creduto. Tutte le prove che avevate trovato portavano a Moriarty.»

 Shireen non sentì nulla di quello che il fratello le stava dicendo. Il suo cervello stava lavorando freneticamente per trovare una soluzione a quella storia complicata e inverosimile.

 Come poteva Sherrinford aver voluto fare del male a uno dei suoi fratelli? E soprattutto perché? Avrebbe potuto provare tanto rancore da arrivare a tentare di uccidere Mycroft? Non aveva senso. Forse Mycroft e Sherlock lo odiavano talmente tanto da volerlo incolpare dell’accaduto, ma sarebbero davvero stati pronti a fare questo per allontanarlo?

 Scosse il capo, confusa. Tutti avevano mentito e mentivano. In continuazione. Come poteva essere certa che quella fosse la verità?

 «Non ha senso. Perché Sherrinford avrebbe dovuto…?» non concluse la frase. Scosse il capo, abbassando lo sguardo. Quando risollevò gli occhi, erano spalancati e colmi di delusione. «Non posso crederci… state mentendo ancora.» concluse sospirando. «Non credete che aver mentito per ventidue anni sia abbastanza? Adesso incolpate vostro fratello di aver fatto una cosa del genere?»

 «È la verità.» replicò Mycroft.

 «Oh, davvero?» lo sfidò.

 «Se effettuassi un esame del DNA confrontando i capelli trovati nel salotto con quelli di Sherrinford, noteresti che combaciano perfettamente.» affermò Mycroft, il volto pallido e segnato dalla stanchezza. «Di quali altre prove hai bisogno? Davvero preferisci credere a lui piuttosto che a me?»

 Shireen fece spallucce. «Siete dei bugiardi.»

 «Tenta di essere ragionevole.» intervenne Sherlock.

 «Prego?» chiese lei, assottigliando lo sguardo. «Se davvero fosse stato Sherrinford, perché Mycroft non avrebbe dovuto mentirmi?» domandò puntando gli occhi in quelli del consulente investigativo. «Perché non ne ha approfittato per raccontarmi la verità su nostro fratello?»

  «Non potevo dirtelo con il rischio che lui lo venisse a sapere e ti facesse del male.» ripeté il politico. «Con tutto ciò che stai passando, non potevo permettere che si avvicinasse a te e che ti-»

 «Ah, quindi tu puoi ferirmi quando e come vuoi, ma guai a chiunque altro ci provi.» ribatté la sorella, interrompendolo. «Davvero coerente.»

 «Non è questo il punto, Shireen.» intervenne Sherlock per impedir loro di dare inizio ad una discussione. «Mycroft non poteva metterti in pericolo, non dopo quello che Sherrinford aveva fatto a lui. Dicendoti che era stato Moriarty ti avrebbe allontanata dal pericolo, non esponendoti in prima linea contro nostro fratello.»

 «Non vi credo.» replicò Shireen, scuotendo vigorosamente il capo. «Se davvero è stato Sherrinford, allora chi ha lasciato quel messaggio nel giardino? E come poteva sapere che Jim Moriarty ti aveva soprannominato l’Uomo di Ghiaccio?» domandò, riferendosi a ciò che Mary aveva inciso sul petto del fratello maggiore.

 «Ragiona. Analizza le informazioni che hai acquisito.» la incalzò Sherlock, volendo spingerla a pensare come quando era bambina. «Qual è l’unica risposta possibile?»

 Shireen volse lo sguardo e lo puntò sul pavimento, imponendosi di concentrarsi e collegare ogni cosa. Le informazioni ricevute cominciarono a scorrere nella sua mente una dopo l’altra, cercando un modo per incastrarsi e coincidere. In cerca di un denominatore comune.

 «Oh, mio…» ansimò dopo un momento. «Sherrinford e Moriarty…» non riuscì nemmeno a concludere la frase. Vedendo i due fratelli annuire, riprese. «Quindi anche Mary.»

 «Sì.» rispose il consulente investigativo.

 «Ma perché?»

 «Sherrinford ci odia e vuole vendicarsi dei torti che gli abbiamo fatto. Come hai potuto vedere, il fatto che siamo parte della sua famiglia non l’ha fatto desistere dal suo piano.» dichiarò volgendo lo sguardo verso Mycroft. «E Mary… be’, credo che lei lo abbia fatto per convenienza.»

 La sorella realizzò in quel momento che se ciò che le avevano appena raccontato fosse stata la verità, tutto ciò che Mycroft aveva dovuto subire, era stato orchestrato e messo in atto dal loro stesso fratello. Le torture. La violenza. Ogni cosa. Abbassò lo sguardo, sentendo il cuore andare in frantumi.

 «Per questo Sherrinford è venuto a cercarmi e Mary si è avvicinata a John. Stavano solo cercando di arrivare a noi per concludere il lavoro che avevano cominciato.» disse Shireen, riflettendo ad alta voce. «Sapeva che non avrei resistito alla curiosità di scoprire qualcosa di più su di lui e che lo avrei portato dritto da voi.» scosse il capo e chiuse gli occhi, maledicendosi per essere stata così ingenua. «Devo presumere che voglia uccidere anche me?»

 «Non sono sicuro che voglia farti del male.» replicò Sherlock. «Sei l’unico membro della famiglia che non l’ha mai ferito o allontanato. Se continuerai a fargli credere di voler avere un rapporto con lui, non ti farà del male.»

 «Non voglio nessun tipo di rapporto con uno come lui.» sbottò la giovane.

 «Lo so, ma se crede che tu voglia allontanarlo potrebbe fartela pagare.» fece notare il consulente investigativo. «Se invece gli fai credere di essere dalla sua parte, sarai al sicuro.»

 «Come faccio a farglielo credere dopo quello che mi avete detto?» domandò. «Non posso fingere di tenere a lui sapendo quello che ha fatto a Mycroft.» concluse indicando il fratello maggiore.

 «Provaci.» insistette il moro.

 Mycroft annuì. «Non pensare a me.» affermò. «Dato che non sembra volerti stare lontano, credo che questo sia l’unico modo per tenerti al sicuro. Sfrutta la situazione a tuo favore per assicurarti che non faccia del male né a te, né a Greg, né a John.»

 Shireen abbassò lo sguardo e si massaggiò la fronte. Tutte le informazioni e le emozioni provate quel giorno minacciavano di fare implodere la sua mente. Respirò profondamente un paio di volte, imponendosi di tranquillizzarsi e di quietare la sua mente prima di crollare di fronte ai suoi fratelli.

 Quando ebbe finalmente ritrovato la forza di parlare, la ragazza risollevò lo sguardo. «Devi dirlo a John.» disse solamente, rivolgendosi a Sherlock. «Devi dirgli che sei vivo. E anche a Lestrade e alla signora Hudson. Hanno il diritto di saperlo.»

 «Non posso.» replicò lui. «Non è ancora il momento.»

 «Spero vivamente che tu non ti aspetti che io mantenga il segreto.» disse Shireen. «Non mentirò né a John, né a Greg, né alla signora Hudson.»

 Sherlock sospirò. «Devi farlo.» ribatté. «Per la vostra sicurezza.»

 «Sicurezza?» domandò lei, aggrottando le sopracciglia. «John sta con un’assassina che da un momento all’altro potrebbe tentare di ucciderlo e tu mi stai chiedendo di nascondergli che sei ancora vivo?»

 «Sì, perché se non lo farai lo metterai in pericolo.» confermò l’uomo. «Sarà ancora più esposto. Sia con Mary che con Sherrinford. E io non voglio che accada niente di male a nessuno di voi. Ho finto di essermi suicidato per tenervi al sicuro e non voglio che il mio sacrificio sia stato vano.» affermò. «E non sono ancora pronto per farlo sapere loro.»

 Shireen lo osservò per qualche istante. «Ti concedo una settimana.»

 Il fratello tentò di protestare. «Shir-»

 «Una settimana.» sillabò lei, in tono che non ammetteva repliche. «Una settimana e poi racconterò la verità. Ricordati bene che non sei nella condizione di avanzare richieste.»

 Sherlock sospirò e annuì. «Ok.»

 La ragazza volse lo sguardo verso il camino, chiudendo gli occhi. Quella situazione era inverosimile. Scosse il capo, portandosi le mani agli occhi e sospirando.

 Sherlock, vedendo che si era fatta ancora più pallida, si alzò dalla poltrona e si inginocchiò di fronte a lei poggiandole una mano sul ginocchio per richiamare la sua attenzione. «Mi dispiace di averti fatta soffrire così tanto, Shir.» disse. «Se ci fosse stato un altro modo-»

 Shireen si mise in piedi, sottraendosi al tocco del fratello. Aprì gli occhi, sentendo la stanchezza pesare sulle palpebre, e inspirò profondamente. «Ho bisogno di dormire.» annunciò «Devo…» scosse il capo portandosi una mano alla fronte. «Devo schiarirmi le idee.»

 Sherlock annuì. «Lo so. È molto da elaborare.» confermò. «Dormici su e prenditi il tempo che ti serve. E se vorrai odiarmi e non vedermi mai più, sarai libera di farlo.» concluse.

 «La stanza degli ospiti è libera.» aggiunse Mycroft.

 Shireen fece saettare lo sguardo da Sherlock a Mycroft, poi si voltò e uscì dalla stanza, diretta al piano superiore, con passo lento e trascinato.

 «È sconvolta.» affermò Sherlock, quando lui e suo fratello furono nuovamente soli.

 Mycroft si mise in piedi, affiancandolo. «Ha appena visto suo fratello tornare dall’oltretomba. Direi che è il minimo che potessimo aspettarci.» fece notare. «È già tanto che ci abbia creduto.»

 Sherlock si volse verso di lui. «Credi che stanotte potrebbe sentirsi male?»

 Il maggiore scosse il capo. «Non lo so. Spero solo che riesca a perdonarci.» concluse e lasciò il salotto a sua volta.

 

* * *

 

 Quella notte Shireen ebbe il peggior incubo della sua vita. Si agitò sotto le coperte per più di un’ora, almeno fino a che non gridò dal terrore, svegliando i suoi fratelli.

 In meno di qualche secondo, Sherlock e Mycroft si ritrovarono di fronti alla porta della stanza degli ospiti. Dopo essersi scambiati uno sguardo fugace, aprirono la porta ed entrarono. Quando videro la sorella agitarsi sotto le coperte, si avvicinarono.

 Sherlock salì sul materasso inginocchiandosi al suo fianco. La prese per le braccia, tentando di tenerla ferma. «Shireen» la chiamò facendo pressione sui suoi avambracci.

 «Shireen, svegliati!» disse intanto il maggiore, tentando di aiutare il consulente investigativo, rimanendo in piedi accanto al materasso. «Apri gli occhi.»

 Shireen aprì gli occhi di scatto, le pupille dilatate, le lacrime che le appannavano la vista e scattò a sedere sul materasso, indietreggiando verso la testiera. Ansimò, in preda al terrore e si portò una mano alla bocca per attutire i singhiozzi che la stavano scuotendo. Il respiro, affannoso e tremante, accelerò non appena vide Sherlock e Mycroft di fronte a sé.

 «No! No, lasciami!» gridò tentando di liberarsi dalla presa di Sherlock.

 «Va tutto bene. Stai tranquilla, era soltanto un incubo.» le assicurò Sherlock. «Siamo Sherlock e Mycroft. Nessuno ti farà del male. Sei al sicuro.»

 Le ci volle qualche secondo per tornare alla realtà, ma quando lo fece, Shireen, tremando, tentò di concentrarsi sul volto dei suoi fratelli. Cosa facevano entrambi lì? Credeva che Sherlock fosse morto e che anche Mycroft fosse stato ucciso da Sherrinford. Eppure erano lì e sembravano star bene.

 Ad un tratto ricordò degli stralci di una conversazione. Parole di conforto. Spiegazioni. Scuse. E man mano che l’incubo scompariva dalla sua mente per lasciare posto alla realtà, ricordò ogni cosa Era a casa di Mycroft, al sicuro. E Sherlock era vivo.

 «Era solo un brutto sogno.» dichiarò il maggiore.

 «È tutto finito.» aggiunse Sherlock.

 Shireen annuì, ma dopo un momento gemette, portandosi una mano al ventre, avendo sentito una potente fitta di dolore atraversarlo. Sentiva il capo pensate e leggero allo stesso tempo; la sua pelle bruciava, e nonostante la temperatura all’interno della casa fosse notevolmente alta, il suo corpo era scosso da tremori potenti e repentini. La pulsazione alla testa andava peggiorando, rendendo tutto confuso e indefinito.

 «Shir…» sussurrò Sherlock, poggiandole una mano sulla schiena.

 La ragazza si ritrovò a gemere nuovamente dal dolore. Prese a respirare affannosamente e ad ansimare senza controllo. Gemette, portandosi una mano all’altezza del cuore e stringendo le dita intorno alla maglietta.

 Mycroft impallidì. «Shireen, sdraiati sulla schiena.» disse con urgenza.

 Sherlock aggrottò le sopracciglia.

 «Dobbiamo aiutarla a respirare.» spiegò Mycroft, aiutandola a sdraiarsi sul materasso. Vedendo Sherlock annuire, l’uomo tornò a voltarsi verso la sorella. «Shir, adesso ascoltami» esordì cercando il suo sguardo e poggiandole una mano sul ventre e accarezzandolo delicatamente. «Devi riprendere il controllo.» il maggiore prese le mani di lei e se le poggiò sul petto. «Fai quello che faccio io.» sussurrò e cominciò a fare respiri profondi, lenti e controllati, senza staccare gli occhi da quelli della sorella.

 Sherlock, intanto, le stava accarezzando il capo e le guance.

 Ci vollero alcuni minuti prima che la giovane riuscisse a calmarsi e potesse riprendere a respirare normalmente, ma con l’aiuto di Mycroft e la vicinanza di Sherlock, ce la fece. Quando fu certa di aver ripreso il controllo, allontanò le mani dal corpo del politico e con l’aiuto del consulente investigativo si mise seduta sul materasso. Chiuse gli occhi per un momento, respirando profondamente per qualche secondo, poi li riaprì.

 «Grazie» sussurrò facendo saettare lo sguardo dal viso di Mycroft a quello di Sherlock.

 I due accennarono un sorriso.

 «Sicura di star bene?» domandò il maggiore, accarezzandole la schiena.

 Lei annuì.

 La mano di Sherlock si poggiò sulla sua spalla. La accarezzò la schiena per un momento. «Perché non torni a dormire?» propose. «È presto. Riposati.»

 Shireen risollevò lo sguardo e incontrò i suoi occhi blu. Non li aveva mai visti così spaventati e colmi di preoccupazione ma allo stesso tempo pieni di vita e brillanti. Erano così belli e le erano mancati così tanto. Non poteva credere che fossero di nuovo tutti insieme, che Sherlock fosse vivo e che Mycroft non li avesse traditi. Era così surreale da sembrare un sogno. Era ancora furiosa con loro, certo, ma il fatto che stessero bene e che fossero lì era ciò che importava in quel momento.

 Sherlock scese dal materasso per uscire dalla stanza, ma la giovane gli circondò il polso con la mano. «Non andare via.» sussurrò. Non avrebbe potuto sopportare la perdita del fratello un’altra volta, non adesso che era nuovamente lì.

 «Non me ne andrò più.» promise lui, voltandosi e accarezzandole i capelli. Le sorrise dolcemente e le scoccò un bacio sulla fronte. «Non ti lascerò andare mai più.»

 «Resta con me.» mormorò Shireen.

 Sherlock sorrise e tornò a sdraiarsi accanto a lei sul materasso.

 Mycroft accennò un sorriso e spense l’abatjour che avevano acceso non appena erano entrati, per uscire e tornare nella sua stanza.

 «Mycroft» la flebile voce di Shireen irruppe nell’oscurità.

 Il maggiore si voltò verso il letto, pur sapendo che né lei né suo fratello avrebbero potuto vederlo nel buio della stanza.

 «Rimani anche tu.» mormorò lei.

 Mycroft, dopo un attimo di immobilità, si mosse verso il materasso e si sdraiò sulla schiena, accanto alla sorella. Sollevò le coperte e coprì i loro corpi. Il calore li avvolse in poco tempo e in meno di qualche minuto, tutti sprofondarono nuovamente nel sonno.

 

* * *

 

 Il mattino seguente, i tre fratelli erano ancora sdraiati l’uno accanto all’altro sul materasso della stanza degli ospiti. La pioggia cadeva fitta battendo violentemente contro i vetri producendo un rumore ridondante ma allo stesso tempo rilassante. Mycroft e Sherlock erano sdraiati accanto alla sorella, ancora profondamente addormentati.

 Shireen fu la prima ad aprire gli occhi, svegliata dal rombo di un tuono. Sentì due corpi accanto al suo e quando sollevò lo sguardo vide che aveva il capo poggiato sul petto di Sherlock. Sentì la pressione di un braccio attorno alla vita e voltandosi vide il volto di Mycroft a pochi centimetri dal suo, ancora completamente immerso nel sonno e, per la prima volta dopo mesi, rilassato.

 Shireen tornò a osservare Sherlock. Il suo volto pallido e dai tratti spigolosi era rilassato e immobile. I capelli neri e il leggero strato di barba che gli accarezzava le guance gli incorniciavano il volto rendendolo ancora più pallido.

 La ragazza portò una mano al petto del fratello, esattamente sopra il cuore. Lo accarezzò e sentì il cuore pulsare sotto i polpastrelli, sfiorandoli appena, quasi a ricordarle che era ancora lì, che batteva nonostante lei avesse creduto il contrario per due lunghi anni. Mosse la mano, arrivando a sfiorare la guancia di lui con delicatezza. Accarezzò lo zigomo e l’angolo delle labbra, poi si soffermò a giocare con i suoi ricci corvini. Sorrise.

 Sherlock, dopo un momento, si destò. Non appena aprì gli occhi, questi incontrarono il viso della sorella. «Ciao» la salutò parlando a bassa voce per non svegliare Mycroft e accarezzandole la schiena.

 Shireen sentì gli occhi inumidirsi al suono della sua voce. Adesso che la rabbia era scemata, per lasciare posto alla tranquillità e alla quiete, la dolce voce baritonale del fratello andò a colpirla dritta al cuore. Circondò il petto del fratello con un braccio e affondò il volto nell’incavo del suo collo, lasciando che le lacrime le rigassero le guance.

 Il consulente investigativo la sentì tremare contro di sé. «Ehi…» le circondò il petto con le braccia, stringendola a sé. Poi si mosse e si posizionò sopra di lei, in modo che Shireen avesse la schiena poggiata al materasso e che i loro petti fossero a contatto. Puntò gli occhi in quelli di lei e le accarezzò una guancia. «Ehi, che succede, piccola?»

 Shireen gli circondò il collo con le braccia e lo tirò a sé. «Ti voglio bene, Sherlock.» sussurrò sulla sua pelle. «Ti voglio bene. Mi sei mancato tanto.»

 Il consulente investigativo chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò inebriare dal dolce profumo di sua sorella. «Anche tu, Shir. Ogni giorno.» mormorò di rimando, accarezzando i fianchi e la schiena di lei.

 Shireen si allontanò da lui per guardarlo negli occhi. Gli accarezzò il viso e affondò le dita nei suoi capelli. «Mi dispiace per quello che ti ho detto.» disse. «Scusami, ero arrabbiata, ma non meritavi un trattamento del genere. Ci hai protetti per due anni rinunciando alla tua vita, a tutto ciò che avevi e io non ho saputo fare altro che-»

 «Ehi, ehi…» la bloccò accarezzandole le guance. «Shh… va tutto bene.»

 La sorella annuì e accennò un sorriso.

 Sherlock le accarezzò un fianco con la mano. «Mi dispiace di averti fatta soffrire e di non esserci stato quando avresti avuto più bisogno di me. Ma ti prometto che mi farò perdonare.» mormorò.

 «Non ce n’è bisogno. Ci hai salvato la vita. Ci hai protetti.» replicò lei in un sussurro. «E adesso sei qui. Non c’è niente di più importante del fatto che tu sia vivo.»

 Il consulente investigativo accennò un sorriso. «Quindi mi perdoni, Shir?»

 «Sì.» rispose lei. «Sì, ma certo che ti perdono.»

 Sherlock sorrise e le scoccò un bacio sull’angolo delle labbra. «Mi sei mancata tantissimo.» sussurrò, poi poggiò la fronte contro la sua e i loro nasi si sfiorarono. Le accarezzò una guancia e sorrise. «Ti voglio bene»

 Quando si separarono, Sherlock si mise seduto con la schiena poggiata alla testiera del letto e Shireen si sedette a sua volta, portandosi le ginocchia al petto. E rimasero a guardarsi. Semplicemente osservando i loro volti, i loro corpi e studiando tutti i cambiamenti che erano intercorsi in quei due anni.

 Alla fine a rompere il silenzio fu la giovane.

 «Puoi stringermi ancora un po’, Sherlock?» domandò timidamente.

 Le erano mancate le sue coccole e le sue braccia, che tanto spesso le avevano dato sicurezza e che in quel momento sembravano l’unica cosa in grado di farla stare meglio. Sapeva che suo fratello odiava i contatti fisici, ma in quel momento ne aveva bisogno più che mai.

 Lui sorrise. «Ma certo. Vieni qui, piccola.» disse e allargò le braccia. Quando la ragazza fu accanto a lui, le fece passare un braccio sotto le gambe e uno attorno alla vita e la tirò a sé, stringendola contro il suo petto e cullandola delicatamente.

 Shireen affondò il viso nell’incavo del suo collo, inspirando il suo profumo dolce e allo stesso tempo forte e maschile. Poi portò nuovamente una mano al petto del fratello, poggiandola sopra il cuore. Chiuse gli occhi e sorrise, sentendo il suo cuore battere sotto le sua mano.

 «Cosa c’è?» chiese lui, circondandole il polso con le dita.

 «Il battito del tuo cuore.» rispose la ragazza, sollevando lo sguardo sul volto di lui. «È così bello poterlo sentire di nuovo.» sussurrò, tornando poi a poggiare il capo sulla spalla del consulente investigativo. «È bello sapere che sei di nuovo qui con noi.» concluse accarezzandogli il petto.

 L’uomo chiuse gli occhi e le scoccò un bacio sulla fronte, stringendola ancora più a sé. «La mia dolce, Shir…» mormorò contro i suoi capelli. «La mia bellissima, forte e meravigliosa sorellina.» disse ridendo sommessamente. E stringendola più forte a sé le ricoprì il viso di baci.

 

* * *

 

 Quando i tre fratelli scesero in cucina per la colazione, Sherlock e Shireen si misero ai fornelli, mentre Mycroft si occupò di preparare la tavola cercando posate e stoviglie nella credenza e nei cassetti. Non aveva ospiti a colazione da quando Shireen erano tornata a Baker Street, perciò il pasto mattutino era diventato l’ultima delle sue priorità.

 Tutti lavorarono nel più completo silenzio, senza rivolgersi la parola, per più di mezz’ora.   

 Mycroft aveva gli occhi puntati sulla propria tazza, invece Sherlock aveva occhi solo per Shireen, che si era seduta accanto a lui e stava bevendo il suo caffè in silenzio. Studiò ogni su movimento senza mai allontanare gli occhi dal suo viso. Poi allungò una mano, sfiorando con le dita quella di lei, chiusa intorno alla tazza.

 Shireen sollevò lo sguardo e sorrise al fratello, prendendogli la mano e permettendo alle loro dita di intrecciarsi e accarezzarsi dolcemente.

 Il volto di lei era ancora pallido, forse a causa dell’incubo che la notte prima l’aveva sconvolta, ma gli occhi brillavano di una luce diversa rispetto a quella che Sherlock aveva visto la sera precedente, quando si erano rivisti dopo tanto tempo. La malattia l’aveva cambiata più di quanto si aspettasse. Mycroft si era premurato di fargli sapere come stava procedendo la cura, ma per quanto i suoi rapporti fossero esaustivi, non si era mai soffermato molto sui cambiamenti fisici che la sorella aveva subito. Quando Sherlock l’aveva rivista, aveva sentito una stretta al cuore. Era così diversa: era dimagrita, si era tagliata i capelli probabilmente per evitare di perderli a causa della chemio ed era ancora più pallida di quanto ricordasse. Eppure i suoi occhi lasciavano trasparire una luce che non sembrava essere scomparsa, che era stata lì fin da quando era bambina e lasciava trasparire la voglia di combattere e di ricominciare.

 

* * *

 

 Una volta conclusa la colazione, Shireen cominciò a sparecchiare la tavola, aiutata da Sherlock. Mycroft continuava ad essere immobile, con lo sguardo puntato fuori dalla finestra, perso e distante.

 Fu la voce della sorella a distoglierlo dai suoi pensieri. L’uomo sollevò lo sguardo e le porse la tazza vuota, come lei gli aveva chiesto e poi si mise in piedi a sua volta, per darle una mano a riordinare la cucina. Raccolse le stoviglie sporche e le infilò in lavastoviglie.

 Shireen lo osservò per un momento, indecisa sul da farsi. Avrebbe dovuto parlargli? Dirgli che l’avrebbe perdonato? Chiedergli di fargli delle scuse? Le aveva mentito ancora, il che significava che non avrebbe esitato a rifarlo, ma era anche vero che l’aveva fatto per proteggerlo. E aveva perso Sherlock, perciò…

 Sospirando, prese la bottiglia di latte ancora sul tavolo per riporla nel frigorifero. Quando si volse, la vista le si annebbiò. Per qualche secondo le mancò l’aria e le sembrò di avere la testa leggera come una piuma. Sentì le gambe e le braccia farsi molli e la bottiglia di latte le scivolò dalle mani, infrangendosi sul pavimento in un milione di pezzi.

 Sherlock e Mycroft volsero lo sguardo di scatto.

 «Shireen» la chiamò il maggiore.

 Lei abbassò lo sguardo e si portò una mano alla fronte. «Sherlock…» gemette poco prima che le gambe cedessero.

 Sherlock le fu accanto in un attimo, appena in tempo per prenderla tra le braccia, prima che cadesse a terra. La accompagnò nella caduta, facendola sdraiare sul pavimento e lasciando che poggiasse il capo sulla sue ginocchia. «Shir…» sussurrò.

 «Shireen…» disse Mycroft, inginocchiandosi al suo fianco e prendendole la mano per controllare il suo battito cardiaco. John gli aveva fatto sapere che tempo prima aveva avuto un arresto cardiaco e che per un momento aveva creduto che potesse morirgli tra le braccia. Ovviamente Watson, essendo un medico, aveva saputo cosa fare e aveva agito prontamente, ma se fosse accaduto ancora Mycroft non era certo che sarebbe riuscito ad aiutarla.

 «Sorellina, mi senti?» chiese con voce flebile.

 La ragazza era sempre più pallida e sembrava aver perso i sensi: non parlava e non dava segno di aver sentito nulla di ciò che le stava accadendo intorno, perciò il maggiore si impose di mantenere la calma. Doveva fare qualcosa. E per aiutarla, doveva rimanere lucido.

 «Chiamo un’ambulanza.» annunciò mettendosi in piedi e uscendo dalla stanza per cercare il suo cellulare.

 Sherlock annuì e continuo ad accarezzare la fronte della sorella.

 

* * *

 

 Mycroft, in attesa dell’arrivo dell’ambulanza, rimase accanto alla sorella, ancora priva di sensi. La testa di lei poggiata sulle sue ginocchia, gli occhi di lui puntati sul viso sempre più pallido della ragazza e le mani affusolate sul viso ad accarezzarle le guance.

 «Resisti, sorellina.» la implorò. «L’ambulanza sta arrivando. Ti prego, non lasciarmi…»

 Quando l’ambulanza arrivò, Sherlock aveva già raggiunto il piano superiore per non essere visto dai paramedici. Aveva concordato con il fratello maggiore che avrebbe atteso alla villa a patto che il politico lo informasse riguardo la condizione della sorella non appena avesse avuto notizie.

 I paramedici entrarono in cucina e sollevarono la giovane dal pavimento per adagiarla sulla barella e le posero una mascherina sul volto per aiutarla a respirare. Due infermieri spinsero la barella verso la porta e la ragazza che li stava aiutando, si volse verso il maggiore degli Holmes.

 «Lei è il padre?» chiese.

 «Sono suo fratello.» spiegò lui, seguendoli all’esterno senza lasciare la mano della sorella.

 «Può venire con noi.» disse l’infermiere che stava premendo il palloncino collegato alla mascherina. «Salga dietro.»

 L’uomo fece come gli era stato detto, salendo nel retro dell’ambulanza e prendendo posto accanto a Shireen, continuando a tenerle la mano.

 E l’ambulanza partì a sirene spiegate verso il Bart’s lasciandosi la villa alle spalle.

 

* * *

 

 Appena arrivarono al pronto soccorso, i paramedici portarono Shireen in sala operatoria chiedendo a Mycroft di attendere in sala d’attesa.

 L’uomo, ancora sconvolto, annuì e dopo aver inviato due SMS – uno a John e uno a Greg -  si sedette sulle seggiole, in attesa, prendendosi il capo fra le mani e imponendosi di mantenere contegno e freddezza. Doveva rimanere lucido, distaccato e prepararsi al peggio. Sentiva una morsa allo stomaco, strana, fastidiosa, che di solito stava a significare che non sarebbe accaduto niente e di buono.

 

* * *

 

 Shireen aprì gli occhi sentendo una leggera pressione sulla mano. Chinò leggermente il capo verso destra e vide che, accanto al letto su cui era stata fatta sdraiare, c’era Lestrade, profondamente addormentato con la testa poggiata sugli avambracci.

 Lei sorrise e con l’altra mano gli accarezzò il volto, sfiorando l’angolo delle labbra e la guancia con delicatezza. Doveva essere lì da parecchio tempo a giudicare dalle occhiaie che segnavano i suoi occhi e dal leggero strato di barba che gli incorniciava le labbra e gli accarezzava le guance.

 La giovane Holmes inspirò profondamente un paio di volte, sentendo gli occhialini per l’ossigeno accarezzarle il viso, poi volse lo sguardo verso il soffitto portando la mano al petto, dove sentiva un peso opprimerle la cassa toracica da quando si era svegliata.

 Era di nuovo in ospedale.

 Si era sentita male di nuovo, ma questa volta ricordava bene com’era successo, al contrario delle altre, in cui, prima del malore, non ricordava assolutamente nulla. Ricordava che era a casa di Mycroft, in cucina, insieme ai fratelli. Ricordava il rumore della bottiglia che si infrangeva sul pavimento, il corpo farsi pesante, i polmoni svuotarsi e il cuore accelerare.

 Si volse verso la porta per capire che ora fosse. E solo in quel momento notò Mycroft.

 Il maggiore era seduto sulla sedia accanto al letto con il capo poggiato su una mano. Era pallido e sembrava non dormire da giorni, forse perché anche lui, come il fidanzato, era rimasto lì per tutto il tempo a vegliare su di lei.

 Shireen si stupì. Mycroft non era mai andato da lei quando era stata ricoverata in ospedale fatta eccezione per la prima volta in cui si era sentita male, quando le era stata diagnosticata la leucemia. Perché era lì?

 La porta si aprì con uno sbuffo, riportandola alla realtà e interrompendo il corso dei suoi pensieri.

 John entrò nella stanza e quando la vide sveglia, sorrise, visibilmente sollevato. «Ciao, tesoro.» la salutò avvicinandosi al materasso, seguito da Mary che le stava sorridendo amichevole. «Come ti senti?» chiese prendendole la mano e accarezzandole il volto.

 Shireen sorrise. «Sto bene.» rispose sbrigativa e, imponendosi di sembrare più convincente possibile, rivolse un sorriso anche a Mary. «Cos’è successo stavolta?»

 John sospirò e aumentò la presa sulla sua mano. «Nulla di diverso dalle volte precedenti.» rispose «Perdita di conoscenza, dispnea, tachicardia e una leggera emorragia interna a livello della milza. I dottori sono riusciti ad arginarla in tempo, ma potresti avere dei problemi a muoverti e dolori al fianco sinistro, nei primi tempi.» spiegò accarezzandole una guancia.

 Lei annuì. «Da quanto sono qui?» domandò facendosi aiutare a mettersi seduta e reclinando il materasso in modo da poter stare in posizione semi-seduta.

 «Tre giorni.» intervenne Mary.

 Shireen dovette trattenere un gemito, vedendo che la donna era pericolosamente vicino a Mycroft. Se avesse potuto, l’avrebbe allontanata immediatamente. Non le avrebbe più permesso di toccare suo fratello e non voleva che lui si svegliasse trovandosela accanto.

 «E voi?» proseguì la giovane, riportando lo sguardo su Watson e costringendosi a comportarsi in modo civile con la donna che aveva tentato di uccidere suo fratello.

 John sorrise. «Non preoccuparti per noi.»

 «John» insistette Shireen in tono di rimprovero.

 «Ci siamo dati il cambio, non preoccuparti.» le assicurò «L’unico che non ti ha lasciato neanche un secondo è stato Greg. Non si è mai mosso di qui.» affermò volgendosi verso di lui. Da quando aveva raggiunto l’ospedale non aveva voluto più lasciare Shireen da sola, il che era comprensibile dato che era la sua fidanzata, ma passare tre giorni in ospedale senza nemmeno avere il tempo di mangiare in modo adeguato era tutt’altro che salutare.

 Anche la giovane si voltò per osservare il volto del fidanzato. Stava dormendo beatamente, con un’espressione rilassata sul volto, un’espressione che dopo la morte di Sherlock, in tutte le notti che avevano passato fianco a fianco, Shireen aveva visto di rado.

 Subito dopo rivolse la sua attenzione verso il fratello.

 «Mycroft è andato a riposare almeno qualche ora?» chiese.

 Watson annuì. «Ieri è andato a casa per farsi una doccia e riposarsi un po’. E adesso siamo qui per dargli il cambio di nuovo.» rispose «Forse oggi riuscirà a mangiare qualcosa. Era così preoccupato che è riuscito a rimanere a digiuno per due giorni.»

 «Nessuno di voi è costretto a rimanere.» fece notare la ragazza. «Adesso che sono sveglia non ho bisogno di qualcuno che vegli su di me costantemente.»

 «Io non mi muovo di qui.»

 «John, sei distrutto.» dichiarò «Hai bisogno di dormire, non devi-»

 «Non ti lascio sola, amore mio.» la bloccò scuotendo vigorosamente il capo.

 «Ma-» tentò di protestare lei.

 Lui la interruppe ancora. «Non se ne parla.»

 Shireen sospirò rassegnata. Dato che non sarebbe riuscita a fargli cambiare idea, non avrebbe avuto senso continuare ad insistere. «Grazie.» concluse e sorrise.

 «Sai che non ti lascerei mai.» le ricordò lui scoccandole un bacio sulla guancia e stringendola in un abbraccio. «Ricordi? In salute e malattia.» sussurrò all’orecchio dell’amica, sfiorandole la guancia con le labbra.

 Lei rise sommessamente. «Ti voglio bene» sussurrò ricambiando debolmente la stretta. E con la coda dell’occhio, nel frattempo, continuò ad osservare Mary che era ancora troppo vicina a Mycroft.

 Osservandola meglio, Shireen sentì un brivido correrle lungo la schiena. L’espressione dolce e gentile di poco prima era stata rimpiazzata da uno sguardo impassibile, freddo. Una luce diversa le brillava nei suoi occhi: al posto della gioia mostrata poco prima di fronte al fidanzato, adesso l’unica cosa che Shireen riusciva a leggere sul suo viso era gelosia.

  _Ecco la vera Mary,_ si ritrovò a pensare la giovane. _Finalmente ti vedo, Aida, o chiunque tu sia._

Un ansito improvviso fece voltare la giovane verso il fratello.

 Mycroft si era svegliato, ma prima ancora di notare che sua sorella aveva ripreso conoscenza, vide Mary e si irrigidì. Probabilmente dopo aver tentato di ucciderlo, con lo stuolo di guardie del corpo che si occupavano della sua sicurezza, la donna non era riuscita ad avvicinarsi così tanto al politico.

 «Mycroft» lo chiamò immediatamente la sorella, facendo in modo di spostare la sua attenzione su di sé, separandosi da John.

 Il politico volse lo sguardo sulla sorella. Era impallidito di colpo, le pupille erano dilatate per la paura e sembrava che non riuscisse più a respirare. La implorò con gli occhi.

 «Ciao.» lo salutò dolcemente. «Sono felice che tu sia qui.» disse la giovane accennando un sorriso rassicurante. Doveva distrarlo e doveva trovare un modo per mandare via Mary prima che suo fratello avesse un attacco di panico di fronte a John. Non potevano permettersi di far sapere a tutti la verità riguardo ad Aida, altrimenti i danni collaterali sarebbero stati troppi.

 Shireen allungò una mano verso il maggiore. «Puoi stringermi, Myc?» domandò. Sapeva che era una richiesta stupida, soprattutto alla luce del litigio appena avuto con lui, ma doveva allontanarlo da quella donna. «Per favore»

 Senza farselo ripete due volte, il maggiore si alzò dalla sedia e si sedette sul bordo del materasso – dove poco prima era seduto Watson – e abbracciò la sorella, lasciandosi al contempo stringere da lei, affondando il capo nella sua spalla.

 «John, potreste lasciarmi un momento da sola con lui?» chiese la ragazza, accarezzando la schiena del maggiore e puntando lo sguardo su John.

 Il medico sorrise e annuì. «Certo.» rispose «Io e Mary andiamo a prendere un caffè. Ci vediamo dopo.» e detto questo prese la fidanzata per mano e insieme uscirono dalla stanza.

 Non appena si furono richiusi la porta alle spalle, Shireen accarezzò il capo del fratello, prestando attenzione a non staccare l’ago della flebo con la solita dose di chemio che le avevano infilato nella mano.

 «È tutto ok, Myc, è andata via.» lo rassicurò sentendolo tremare. Gli accarezzò la schiena e aumentò la pressione attorno alle sue spalle. «Non avere paura. È tutto ok.»

 L’uomo ansimò. «Mi dispiace…»

 «Va tutto bene.» lo rassicurò accarezzandogli i capelli. «Scusa, non sapevo che sarebbe venuta, altrimenti avrei chiesto a John di aspettare fuori.» aggiunse e lo allontanò da sé, prendendogli il volto fra le mani. «Adesso fai un bel respiro e tranquillizzati. Qui sei al sicuro, lei non ti farà del male.» dopo qualche secondo passato ad osservarlo respirare profondamente, riprese. «Va meglio?»

 Mycroft annuì. «Tu stai bene?» chiese alla sorella, circondandole i polsi con le mani.

 «Sì.» rispose la ragazza. «Voglio dire… come al solito.» concluse, dato che i dolori provocati dalla chemio e dalla leucemia stessa non accennavano a voler smettere.

 «Avevo paura che non ce l’avresti fatta.» confessò l’uomo, accarezzandole il viso. «Quando i paramedici sono arrivati respiravi a fatica e il battito cardiaco era quasi impercettibile. Credevamo… credevo…» si interruppe chiudendo gli occhi, non trovando le parole per continuare.

 «Sto bene.» ripeté. «Non è nulla che non sia già successo.» assicurò e accennò un sorriso.

 Il politico abbassò lo sguardo. Sospirò. «Ascolta, Shireen, voglio scusarmi per tutto quello che è successo. Non avrei mai voluto mentirti, ma dovevo proteggerti. Non potevo permettere a Moriarty di…» si bloccò e sospirò «Spero che potrai perdonarmi un giorno. Ma ti prego, non prendertela con Sherlock. L’idea di tutta questa messa in scena è stata mia, non sua. Lui non ha colpe. Ha solo fatto tutto il necessario per proteggervi.»

 Proprio mentre Shireen fece per ribattere, Greg si mosse ed entrambi i fratelli si voltarono.

 L’Ispettore sollevò il capo. «Shireen…» mormorò aggrottando le sopracciglia.

 «Ciao» disse lei dolcemente, accarezzandogli una guancia.

 I suoi occhi color cioccolato si spalancarono. «Oh, mio Dio, Shir…» sorrise e le baciò la fronte. «Stai bene?»

 Lei annuì. «Sto bene, tranquillo.»

 Lestrade sospirò e annuì, poggiando la fronte contro la sua e sfiorandole le labbra con le sue. «Amore mio…» sussurrò.

 Mycroft si schiarì la voce e si mise in piedi. «Vado a farmi una doccia.» annunciò rivolto alla sorella. «Torno presto, ok?» disse.

 Shireen annuì, separandosi dal fidanzato. «Chiama Anthea e fatti venire a prendere.» più che un consiglio era uno ordine perentorio. Non voleva che accidentalmente incontrasse Mary, era già abbastanza spaventato così.

 Il politico annuì e si congedò.

 Quando rimasero soli, Shireen circondò il collo di Greg con le braccia, lo tirò a sé e lo baciò, poggiando delicatamente le labbra su quelle del fidanzato.

 Lestrade rispose al bacio con dolcezza e delicatezza, poggiando le mani sui fianchi esili della fidanzata, accarezzandole il labbro inferiore con la lingua.

 La giovane dischiuse le labbra, permettendo alla lingua di Lestrade di raggiungere la sua e sfiorarla. Il suo respiro accelerò e lo stesso fece il battito cardiaco scandito dal bip irregolare dell’ECG.

 I due si separarono, rimanendo con le fronti a contatto, le labbra così vicine le une alle altre da permettere ai due di respirare la stessa aria.

 «Ti amo, Greg.» soffiò lei contro le labbra dell’uomo, accarezzando il naso di lui con il proprio.

 «Ti amo anch’io.» replicò tenendo gli occhi chiusi e accarezzandole la base del collo con le dita. Dopo un momento di silenzio, riprese. «Credevo di averti persa. Mi hai spaventato a morte.»

 «Scusa.» replicò lei portando le mani sui fianchi di lui. «Ma adesso sto bene.»

 Greg si allontanò da lei e sorrise dolcemente. «Sei bellissima.» sussurrò continuando ad accarezzarle le guance.

 La mora rise. «Tu invece hai bisogno di farti una doccia.» fece notare «John mi ha detto che sei rimasto qui per tre giorni. Ti prego, amore, vai a casa a riposare.»

 «Sto bene.» assicurò lui.

 «Non lo metto in dubbio.» confermò accarezzandogli il volto con una mano. «Ma non voglio che tu stia male. Hai bisogno di dormire e mangiare come si deve.»

 Lui scosse il capo. «Non voglio lasciarti, amore.»

 «Greg, per favore. Sono preoccupata.» lo implorò cercando il suo sguardo. «Fallo per me.»

 Dopo un momento di esitazione, lui sospirò e annuì. «Ok.» concesse «Ma aspetto che torni John.»

 Lei sorrise. «Grazie.» e gli scoccò un bacio sulla guancia.

 

* * *

 

 Il giorno seguente, John, Greg e Mycroft rimasero con Shireen per quasi tutta la giornata. Non la lasciarono sola se non per andare in bagno a prendere un caffè per non cedere alla stanchezza che avevano accumulato in quei giorni.

 Shireen avrebbe voluto che tutti andassero a casa a riposarsi, ma ovviamente nessuno aveva voluto lasciarla sola neanche per un secondo.

 Il medico fece il suo ingresso nel pomeriggio.

 «Buongiorno, signorina Holmes.» la salutò fermandosi ai piedi del letto e rivolgendo un cenno ai tre uomini seduti al suo fianco sulle seggiole accanto al materasso.

 «Buongiorno, dottore.» ricambiò lei accennando un sorriso e sistemandosi meglio la cannula sulle guance.

 Il medico si schiarì la voce e aumentò la presa sulla cartellina medica che teneva fra le mani. «Mi dispiace tanto, ma sono venuto per portare brutte notizie.» disse flebilmente.

 Shireen raggelò.

 «Dagli ultimi esami è emerso che la malattia è progredita ancora.» aprì la cartellina, facendo scorrere gli occhi sul foglio. «Mi duole informarla che le sedute di chemioterapia, a questo stadio della malattia, non sarebbero più efficaci, perciò consigliamo di sospenderle per evitare effetti collaterali indesiderati. Con la radioterapia sarebbe lo stesso, perciò…» la frase rimase in sospeso.

 La giovane chiuse gli occhi e abbassò lo sguardo. Non era così stupida da non capire quando la partita era persa. Il medico stava chiaramente tentando di dirle che non c’era più nulla che si potesse fare.

 «Quanto mi resta?» chiese infatti.

 Il dottore si schiarì nuovamente la voce. «Cinque mesi.» concluse sospirando.

 Shireen annuì, imponendosi di rimanere impassibile e di non crollare di fronte alla sua famiglia.

 «Non c’è un modo per aiutarla?» intervenne Greg, la voce incrinata e colma di disperazione. «Deve esserci.»

 Il dottore sembrò essere in difficoltà, perciò Shireen prese la mano di Greg e la strinse.

 A quel punto intervenne John «Vi prego.»

 «Tenteremo con un trapianto di midollo.» spiegò il dottore. «Ma l’indice di compatibilità è molto basso. Effettueremo un test con suo fratello, ma se dovesse risultare incompatibile e la ricerca di un donatore non dovesse andare a buon fine…» si fermò. Abbassò lo sguardo e chiuse la cartellina. «Mi dispiace molto, Shireen. Mi creda, mi dispiace davvero tanto. Farò tutto il possibile.»

 La giovane annuì e abbassò lo sguardo sulle mani intrecciate in grembo. «Lo so. Grazie, dottore.»

 «Procederemo con il test domani stesso.» proseguì l’uomo, volgendosi verso Mycroft.

 «Grazie.» concluse la ragazza e il medico si congedò.

 Sulla stanza piombò il silenzio.

 Nessuno aveva il coraggio di parlare. Nessuno sapeva cosa dire. Nessuno _voleva_ dire nulla, perché nulla era ciò che c’era da dire.

 Il primo a muoversi fu Greg, che si sedette sul materasso accanto alla fidanzata e la strinse tra le braccia, trattenendo a stento lacrime di dolore. Non poteva credere a ciò che il medico aveva appena detto. Non era possibile. Non era possibile che stesse per perdere anche lei.

 Shireen gli circondò le spalle con le braccia e affondò il capo nell’incavo del suo collo. Quando si allontanò da lui, sentì le braccia di John chiudersi attorno alle sue spalle e le sue labbra sfiorarle la fronte.

 L’unico a non essersi ancora mosso era Mycroft, che era rimasto immobile sulla sedia con lo sguardo puntato sul pavimento. Dopo aver fatto un paio di respiri profondi per imporsi di mantenere contegno e fermezza, si mise in piedi.

 Prima che potesse allontanarsi, Shireen riuscì ad afferrarlo per un polso e bloccarlo. «Myc, aspetta.» disse con voce ferma.

 Lui scosse il capo e si liberò dalla sua presa, avviandosi verso la porta.

 «Non fare cavolate, Mycroft!» si raccomandò lei e lo osservò allontanarsi lungo il corridoio. A quel punto si portò le mani al volto e chiuse gli occhi.

 Aveva ragione, aveva _sempre_ avuto ragione. Sapeva che non sarebbe mai guarita dalla leucemia. Sapeva che sarebbe morta. Era arrivata al capolinea. Sapeva bene che nessuno sarebbe stato in grado di salvarla a quel punto.

 Sentì le mani di Greg e John poggiarsi sulle sue spalle per rassicurarla, dato che nessuno sembrava aver trovato le parole adatte per farlo, e si lasciò stringere da entrambi per lungo tempo, cedendo finalmente alle lacrime.

 

* * *

 

 Mycroft raggiunse il tetto del Bart’s salendo le scale di corsa, non facendo caso al fiatone o al fatto che le gambe minacciassero di non reggerlo. Spalancò la porta in ferro con una spinta e si accasciò sul pavimento. Le ginocchia cozzarono contro il cemento producendo un rumore secco. Il dolore si propagò lungo le gambe e il petto, aggiungendosi alla morsa che gli stava distruggendo il cuore.

 Mycroft si portò una mano al petto e la premette sul cuore che aveva preso a pulsare dolorosamente, spingendo contro la cassa toracica con tanta violenza da togliergli il fiato.

 Le parole del medico continuavano a rimbombargli nella mente.

 Sua sorella sarebbe morta.

  _Cinque mesi._

_Cinque mesi._

_Cinque mesi._

_Cinque mesi._

Cinque mesi era tutto ciò che le rimaneva da vivere. Tutto ciò che rimaneva da vivere ad una ragazza di appena ventitré anni.

 Non poteva essere vero.

 Il cervello dell’uomo si spense lentamente e tutto ciò che lo circondava sembrò scomparire. Non aveva mai provato un dolore così profondo e viscerale. Non aveva mai sentito tanta paura e disperazione. Mai.

 Avrebbe tanto voluto essere al posto di Shireen. Avrebbe tanto voluto soffrire ed essersi ammalato al posto suo. Avrebbe dato la vita per lei in quel momento. Avrebbe venduto la sua anima per salvarla e per impedire che dovesse rinunciare alla sua vita e ad essere felice.

 Un singhiozzò strozzato gli sfuggì dalle labbra.

 Senza pensarci, prese il cellulare dalla tasca e digitò un messaggio.

 

  _Aiutami._

_Bart’s._

            _MH_

 E lo inviò all’unica persona di cui aveva bisogno in quel momento.

 

* * *

 

 Il consulente investigativo, non appena ricevette il messaggio, intuendo che fosse successo qualcosa di grave dall’SMS lapidario e conciso, prese un paio di jeans e una felpa dall’armadio e dopo averli indossati prese l’auto e guidò fino al Bart’s inviando un SMS a Molly in modo che lo scortasse all’interno dell’ospedale senza essere visto.

 «Ciao, Molly. Hai visto Mycroft?» le chiese non appena scese dall’auto, sollevando il cappuccio della felpa per non correre il rischio di essere riconosciuto.

 «Ehm… Shireen mi ha detto che era con lei quando il medico è arrivato per parlarle, ma che è uscito senza dirle dove stava andando.» rispose scuotendo il capo e aprendo una porta in ferro che dava su un corridoio secondario nel seminterrato.

 «Ma cosa gli è preso? Perché è scappato così?» si chiese parlando ad alta voce, seguendo la donna all’interno del pronto soccorso per una via secondaria poco trafficata.

 Poi osservò meglio il volto di Molly, una volta che l’ebbe affiancata dopo aver superato il deposito delle barelle. Aveva gli occhi arrossati e gonfi, era pallida e sembrava avesse appena visto un fantasma.

 «Aspetta.» la bloccò prendendola per un braccio prima che potesse proseguire. «Hai pianto.» constatò.

 Lei esitò. «Ehm…»

 «Cos’è successo?» domandò immediatamente Sherlock.

 La donna scosse il capo.

 «È per Shireen, non è così?» affermò l’uomo osservandola da capo a piedi. «Sei appena stata da lei. Non indossi le scarpe che usi quando sei in obitorio, ma non sono bagnate quindi non sei stata fuori dal Bart’s.»

 La patologa abbassò lo sguardo per nascondere le lacrime che le avevano bagnato la vista.

 «Cos’è successo, Molly?» ripeté il moro scandendo bene ogni parola.

 Le lacrime le rigarono le guance. «Sherlock, tua sorella-» singhiozzò.

 Gli occhi del consulente investigativo si spalancarono. «No…» sussurrò «Ecco perché Mycroft… Cos’ha detto il medico?» domandò con urgenza.

 «Forse dovresti parlarne con Mycroft, non so se posso-» tentò di protestare.

 Sherlock scosse vigorosamente il capo prendendola per le spalle. «Molly, devi dirmelo. Lei è mia sorella, è la mia vita.»

 La donna sollevò lo sguardo sugli occhi di lui. Non aveva mai visto tanta preoccupazione a perturbare quell’azzurro così perfetto e limpido. Prima di potersi imporre di non parlare, dicendosi che non erano affari suoi e che avrebbe dovuto rimanerne fuori, parlò. «Ha detto che la malattia ha raggiunto l’ultimo stadio e che l’unica cosa che può salvarla è un trapianto di midollo.»

 Il cuore di Holmes si fermò. Strinse i pugni e abbassò lo sguardo. «Quanto?» chiese.

 «Sherlock…»

 «Quanto le rimane?» insistette tenendo lo sguardo puntato sul pavimento.

 Molly sospirò. «Cinque mesi, se non si trova un donatore di midollo.» rispose asciugandosi il volto con la manica della camicia.

 Sherlock chiuse gli occhi.

 Cinque mesi.

 Cinque mesi e sua sorella sarebbe morta. Cinque mesi e avrebbe perso una delle persone a cui più teneva al mondo, la donna che amava più di ogni altra nella sua vita.

 Un sospirò tremante lasciò le sue labbra.

 Molly sentì il suo cuore andare in frantumi e senza pensarci si mise in punta di piedi e strinse l’amico tra le braccia, accarezzandogli i capelli. «C’è ancora speranza, Sherlock» affermò tentando di sembrare più convincente possibile. «Forse tu o Mycroft siete compatibili o troveranno un donatore molto presto.» la voce si incrinò «Non dobbiamo smettere di sperare. Non è finita.»

 Lui represse le lacrime e annuì ricambiando debolmente la stretta. «Grazie, Molly.»

 «Non devi ringraziarmi di nulla.» si allontanò da lui e accennò un sorriso carico di tristezza.

 «Invece sì.» disse lui riaprendo gli occhi «Senza di te non sarei mai riuscito a sopravvivere abbastanza a lungo per fermare Moriarty. E so che sei stata vicino a mia sorella e a John quando non ero qui.» affermò ricordando le parole di Mycroft.

 Lei fece spallucce. «Te lo avevo promesso.» replicò «Tengo a loro e non potevo lasciare che la tua perdita li distruggesse.»

 Sherlock annuì. Poi si schiarì la voce e si ricompose.

 Doveva trovare Mycroft prima che facesse qualcosa di stupido. Doveva rimanere concentrato: era la sua priorità in quel momento.

 «Devo trovare Mycroft.» sussurrò «Ma dove diavolo può essere andato?»

 «Forse voleva stare solo.» affermò Molly. «Magari è uscito dal Bart’s.»

 Sherlock scosse il capo. «No, mi ha inviato un SMS in cui diceva “Aiutami. Bart’s.” Non se ne sarebbe andato.» si portò le mani alle tempie, chiudendo nuovamente gli occhi, e prese a passare in rassegna i luoghi in cui suo fratello sarebbe potuto andare dopo una notizia del genere. Il messaggio era troppo vago, non era abbastanza per capire dove fosse. L’ospedale era enorme, avrebbe potuto essere ovunque…

 Poi ebbe un lampo.

 Ma certo. Dove altro poteva essere andato dopo aver ricevuto la notizia che avrebbe perso sua sorella, se non nel luogo in cui due anni prima aveva perso suo fratello?

 «So dov’è Mycroft.» mormorò aprendo gli occhi.

 «Come?» chiese la patologa.

 Sherlock alzò la voce. «So dov’è Mycroft.» ripeté e detto questo si allontanò di corsa diretto verso il tetto.

 

* * *

 

 Appena arrivò in cima alla rampa di scale di ferro, con una spinta spalancò la porta e uscì all’aria aperta. Una folata di vento lo colpì in pieno viso e dovette sbattere più volte le palpebre per mettere a fuoco ciò che aveva davanti, accecato dal riverbero delle gocce di pioggia e del colore plumbeo delle nubi temporalesche.

 E poi lo vide. Era in piedi sul cornicione, zuppo d’acqua e immobile. Il vento faceva ondeggiare il suo completo nero mettendo in risalto il suo corpo magro e consumato e la pioggia sembrava sferzargli il viso con violenza.

 Ansimando per la corsa, Sherlock avanzò. «Mycroft» lo chiamò. Doveva fermarlo prima che facesse qualcosa di avventato.

 Il corpo del fratello maggiore tremò, come scosso da un potente spasmo. Sollevò le mani e se le portò al volto, scuotendo il capo e incurvando le spalle per ripararsi dal vento.

 «Myc, sono io.» proseguì il minore, cautamente. «Sono venuto il prima possibile.»

 Stava per saltare, il consulente investigativo lo sentiva. Poteva udire perfettamente un campanello d’allarme suonare all’interno della sua mente, ad avvertirlo dell’imminente catastrofe.

 Mycroft ansimò.

 «Fratellone, per favore, voltati.» disse Sherlock avanzando fino a trovarsi a pochi passi dal politico.

 Il maggiore si voltò verso il consulente investigativo. Era spaventosamente pallido e il volto era solcato dalle lacrime che contribuivano a renderlo più scavato di quanto non fosse.

 Sherlock deglutì a vuoto, il sangue che scorreva come ghiaccio nelle vene, il cuore che martellava nel petto con violenza. «Non fare nulla di stupido.»

 «È colpa mia…» singhiozzò l’altro.

 Il consulente investigativo scosse il capo. «Di cosa stai parlando?»

 L’altro tremò. «Tutto questo…» gemette «Vi ho fatti soffrire così tanto… e adesso lei morirà a causa mia…»

 Sherlock raggelò. «Shireen è malata.»

 «Dovrei essere morto…» sputò fuori. «Sherrinford avrebbe dovuto uccidermi…» fece un passo indietro, verso il vuoto.

 «No!» esclamò Sherlock avanzando ancora. «Mycroft, ti pentirai di averlo fatto.»

 «No.» rispose duramente il maggiore.

 Il minore, gli occhi sbarrati dalla paura e il fiato corto, avanzò nuovamente. «Ascoltami, ucciderti sarebbe la cosa più stupida da fare in questo momento.» disse. «Io e te siamo l’unica speranza che Shireen ha di sopravvivere. Se tu ti uccidessi e fossi l’unico donatore compatibile, nostra sorella morirebbe.»

 Mycroft continuò a scuotere vigorosamente il capo, osservando la strada sotto di sé.

 «Vuoi davvero essere la causa della morte di Shireen?» chiese ancora Sherlock, sovrastando lo scrosciare della pioggia.

 E quelle parole sembrarono smuoverlo. Il politico sollevò lo sguardo su suo fratello e per la prima volta nella sua vita, il consulente investigativo lo vide perso. Sembrò riflettere su quelle parole per un lungo istante, poi risollevò il capo, mentre altre lacrime gli rigavano le guance.

 Sherlock allungò una mano verso di lui. «Vieni da me, Myc.»

 Mycroft osservò per un momento la mano affusolata del fratello, poi allungò la sua e poggiò il palmo su quella del minore, lasciandosi trascinare via dal cornicione.

 Il consulente investigativo accolse il fratello tra le sue braccia ed entrambi collassarono a terra. Sherlock lo strinse forte a sé. «Dio, Mycroft…» si lasciò sfuggire, la voce incrinata dalla paura. «Perché l’hai fatto? Vuoi uccidermi?» chiese cullandolo fra le braccia.

 «Mi dispiace…» bofonchiò il maggiore, affondando il viso nel petto del fratello. «Non posso andare avanti così… non posso stare a guardare mentre Shireen muore. Non voglio vederla morire.»

 «Nemmeno io.» replicò Sherlock. «Per questo troveremo un modo. Ma non questo. La mia morte l’ha salvata una volta, ma la tua non lo farà. Devi essere qui per lei. Dobbiamo esserci entrambi.»

 «Non ci sono mai stato.» disse scuotendo il capo «Che differenza fa a questo punto?»

 Sherlock gli prese il volto fra le mani. «È il momento di iniziare. Per entrambi.»

 Altre lacrime rigarono il volto del politico. «Non voglio che muoia.»

 «Neanch’io.»

 «Farei qualsiasi cosa per…» singhiozzò abbassando lo sguardo e riprendendo a tremare.

 Il minore portò una mano dietro la nuca di Mycroft e lo tirò verso di sé per far combaciare le loro fronti. «Shh… sono qui, Myc.» mormorò «Sono qui.»

 

* * *

 

 I test di compatibilità effettuati da Mycroft e Sherlock – che aveva chiesto al medico di mantenere il riserbo sul fatto che fosse ancora vivo – non andarono a buon fine. Nessuno risultò compatibile con Shireen – nemmeno John, Lestrade e Molly che si erano offerti di effettuare il test a loro volta – che si ritrovò a dover affrontare la dura e terrificante realtà: se non avessero trovato qualcuno altro nei milioni di persone al mondo che avrebbe potuto effettuare una donazione, lei sarebbe morta.

 E non c’era nient’altro che si potesse fare.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	23. Addii e promesse

 Dopo una settimana in ospedale, Shireen fu libera di tornare a casa con Greg. I medici le consigliarono di stare a riposo, di evitare luoghi affollati e di prestare attenzione all’alimentazione e soprattutto alla sua salute, dato che la possibilità di contrarre malattie era aumentata.

 Date le raccomandazioni ricevute, Lestrade le aveva proibito di seguirlo sulle scene del crimine, che sarebbero state troppo pericolose nel suo stato. Perciò la ragazza si era ritrovata inchiodata a casa, senza il suo lavoro di consulente e il suo cervello a pericolo ristagno.

 Ovviamente con la notizia che probabilmente senza un trapianto di midollo non ce l’avrebbe fatta, i signori Holmes erano tornati in Inghilterra per stare accanto alla figlia il più a lungo possibile. Non dovendo più mentirle riguardo a Sherlock, si erano sentiti liberi di farle nuovamente visita, con la promessa che sarebbero rimasti lì fino a che non fosse stato trovato un donatore.

 Shireen aveva accettato di buon grado la loro presenza, al contrario di Sherlock e Mycroft che tentavano in ogni modo di evitarli per sviare domande e discussioni poco piacevoli.

 

* * *

 

 Qualche giorno dopo il suo ritorno a casa, Shireen decise di far visita a Sherlock. Sicuramente era stato informato da Mycroft riguardo alla diagnosi, ma la sorella si sentiva in dovere di andare da lui per parlargli riguardo quella situazione.

 Perciò prese un taxi e raggiunse la villa di Mycroft, sapendo che lo avrebbe trovato lì.

 Aprì la porta con il paio di chiavi che il fratello le aveva affidato ed entrò.

 La villa era avvolta nel silenzio più totale. L’unico rumore udibile era quello del pendolo che ticchettava con violenza i secondi che passavano, quasi a ricordarle che il tempo stava scorrendo inesorabilmente e che la sua morte si stava avvicinando ogni giorno di più.

 La ragazza scacciò quel pensiero dalla sua mente e sospirò. Si voltò verso l’appendiabiti, si tolse la giacca e la appese insieme alla sciarpa. Riprese la borsa da terra e si affacciò sulla cucina.

 «Sherlock?» lo chiamò, ma vedendo che era vuota, uscì ed entrò nel salotto al piano inferiore, vuoto anche quello. Eppure Sherlock non poteva essersene andato, doveva essere lì. Non poteva uscire dato che nessuno era a conoscenza del fatto che fosse vivo.

 «Sherlock, sono Shireen» disse la ragazza, salendo le scale per controllare se fosse al paino superiore. «Dove sei?»

 Imboccò il corridoio. Oltrepassò la stanza degli ospiti e il salotto. Ma non appena si ritrovò davanti alla camera di Mycroft notò che sul pavimento era proiettato uno spiraglio di luce. Aggrottò le sopracciglia e quando si volse capì che doveva provenire dal salotto.

 Tornò sui suoi passi e vide che la porta era aperta e che era il fuoco che stava scoppiettando nel camino, riscaldando la stanza, ad aver proiettato un fascio di luce nel corridoio. Shireen sbirciò all’interno, ma non sentendo nessuno muoversi, spinse la porta, che si aprì con un cigolio, e si fermò sulla soglia.

 «Sherlock?»

 Doveva essere lì. Che senso avrebbe avuto accendere il camino per poi lasciare la casa? Un brivido serpeggiò lungo la sua spina dorsale al ricordo della sera in cui aveva trovato Mycroft, in un lago di sangue, proprio in quella stanza. La luce era la stessa, il calore emanato dal fuoco esattamente identico. Tutto le ricordava quel maledetto giorno.

 Inspirò profondamente, chiudendo gli occhi, per allontanare le terribili immagini di quella notte dalla sua mente e avanzò. Quando oltrepassò la poltrona di Mycroft, lo vide. 

 Sherlock era lì, sdraiato di fronte al camino, rannicchiato su se stesso in posizione fetale. Il capo era poggiato su un cuscino e una coperta leggera era stesa sulle sue gambe.

 Shireen sospirò, intenerita da quella scena, e si avvicinò, inginocchiandosi al suo fianco, ignorando il dolore alle gambe e alle articolazioni. Gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla e lo scosse leggermente.

 «Sherlock?» lo chiamò. «Sherlock» riprovò, ma non ottenne risposta.

 Osservò meglio il volto del fratello, illuminato dalla luce delle fiamme. Era pallido e segnato dalla stanchezza. I capelli erano incollati alla fronte a causa del sudore, perciò la ragazza lo liberò dalla coperta.

 «Sherlock, svegliati» ripeté.

 Ancora niente.

 Shireen sospirò e sporgendosi per controllare se fosse sveglio e la stesse semplicemente ignorando, notò che sul braccio del fratello erano presenti dei piccoli segni di punture che sembravano essere lasciate da un ago.

 Il suo cuore si fermò. Non poteva essere. No, era impossibile che Sherlock avesse…

 Si guardò intorno, cercando sul pavimento la siringa che il consulente investigativo doveva aver utilizzato per iniettarsi la sua solita dose di droga. Quando volse lo sguardo verso il tavolino da caffè la vide, poggiata sul piano in vetro. La prese tra le mani e la osservò, trattenendosi a stento dallo sferragli uno schiaffo pieno di rabbia. C’erano ancora tracce di liquido all’interno, quindi il fratello doveva esserne iniettata una quantità cospicua. Il fatto che non rispondesse poteva voler dire che era andato in overdose, ma in quel caso non avrebbe certo potuto portarlo in ospedale, perciò riprovò a svegliarlo.

 «Sherlock» lo chiamò nuovamente con più urgenza. Lo scosse con violenza e prese a dargli leggeri schiaffi sul volto. «Aprì gli occhi. Svegliati.» ripeté scuotendolo ancora.

 Sherlock emise un gemito sommesso.

 «Sherlock» ripeté lei, alzando la voce. «Devi svegliarti.» lo colpì nuovamente un paio di volte sulle guance e finalmente il consulente investigativo aprì gli occhi.

 Riprese conoscenza lentamente e dovette sbattere più volte le palpebre per capire ciò che lo circondava. Inspirò profondamente e la prima parola che pronunciò fu il nome di sua sorella.

 «Shir?» mormorò con voce impastata.

 «Sì.» confermò lei.

 A quel punto, l’uomo si sollevò sui gomiti e portandosi una mano alla fronte si mise seduto. Ansimò, tentando di recuperare la lucidità.

 «Dio, Sherlock…» sfuggì alla ragazza. «Perché l’hai fatto?» domandò sollevando la siringa e scuotendo il capo. «Sei impazzito? Potevi morire. Ma cosa ti prende?»

 L’uomo respirò profondamente un paio di volte, prima di riaprire gli occhi. «Io non… mi…» balbettò, abbassando lo sguardo e massaggiandosi le tempie.

 «Non osare dire che ti dispiace.» lo rimbeccò.

 Lui gemette e sentì gli occhi inumidirsi. «Lo so, ma… faceva così male… fa male… e non smette…» ammise con voce rotta. «Noi non… non siamo compatibili e il trapianto… non potremmo salvarti…» sussurrò. «Morirai, Shir… e io non potrò aiutarti…» scosse il capo. «Mi dispiace…»

 Shireen sospirò. «Sherlock, guardami.» disse dolcemente e gli sollevò il volto con una mano. Quando i loro occhi si incontrarono e si incatenarono gli uni agli altri, riprese. «I medici stanno facendo il possibile per aiutarmi. Tutto questo non è colpa di nessuno, tantomeno tua o di Mycroft. So che avete fatto il possibile per aiutarmi e non solo per la leucemia.» gli ricordò. «Tu sei saltato da un tetto per proteggermi da Moriarty. Credo che sia abbastanza.»

 Sherlock scosse il capo.

 «Sì, invece. Quindi non azzardarti a incolparti per ciò che sta succedendo. Il pensiero che sia colpa tua non deve nemmeno sfiorarti, hai capito?» disse con voce ferma. «E soprattutto, questo» prese la siringa tra le mani e gliela mostrò. «Non è un modo per aiutarmi. Non farà altro che farmi del male. Non voglio vederti così. Non voglio che tu stia male a causa di questa stupida droga, che fra parentesi, non è una soluzione.»

 «Non ce la faccio… è l’unico modo che ho per non provare dolore…»

 «Non mi interessa, Sherlock.» replicò lei, prendendolo per le spalle. «Adesso ascolta attentamente quello che ti dirò. Ok? Presta attenzione, Sherlock.»

 Lui esitò per qualche secondo, poi annuì.

 «Non so se riusciranno a trovare un donatore e se riusciranno a salvarmi. È molto probabile che non sopravvivrò a tutto questo, ma tu non dovrai rinunciare alla tua vita. _Mai_ , Sherlock, hai capito bene?» affermò Shireen. «So che farà male. Credimi, lo so bene, perché quanto ti ho perso ho sofferto come mai mi era successo. Non ti mentirò dicendoti che il dolore se ne andrà presto o che scomparirà, perché non è così. Ti perseguiterà giorno e notte, per mesi, _anni._ Forse per sempre. E sarà come sentirsi strappare il cuore dal petto ogni giorno, come se ogni singolo pezzo di te venisse inghiottito dall’oscurità e venisse distrutto sotto il peso di tutto il dolore che proverai. Io l’ho provato e so che non sarà facile da sopportare, ma non voglio che tu utilizzi la droga per farlo. Non voglio che tu faccia una cosa del genere, perché sarebbe buttare via la tua vita.» disse. «Piangi, grida, rompi tutto, ma non tentare di alleviare il dolore in questo modo, perché anche se la droga può sembrare un rimedio alla sofferenza, lo è solo in modo temporaneo. Il dolore tornerà sempre e sarà peggio di prima.»

 Un singhiozzo improvviso e rotto lasciò le labbra di Sherlock, che sentì le lacrime bagnargli le guance con violenza.

 «Avrai il permesso di piangermi, Sherlock. Ma niente di più. Dovrai tornare a vivere. Dovrai tornare ad essere l’uomo meraviglioso e il bizzarro consulente investigativo che sei sempre stato. Tornerai a casa e dovrai dire a John che lo ami. Starete insieme e sarete felici, perché sei l’unico in grado di capirlo e di amarlo come merita.» proseguì lei, accarezzandogli una guancia. «Me lo prometti?»

 Il fratello le circondò il polso con una mano e, accennando un sorriso, si ritrovò ad annuire, tra le lacrime. «Te lo prometto.»

 Shireen sorrise. «Bene.» concluse. «E voglio che tu mi prometta anche un’altra cosa.»

 «Quale?» domandò il moro, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

 «Anche se io non potrò farlo, tu devi promettermi che vivrai per me. Che vivrai una vita piena di avventure e casi da risolvere, che sarai felice accanto a John e che proteggerai i nostri amici come hai sempre fatto. Vivrai una vita meravigliosa e piena, come meriti.» aggiunse, poggiando poi la fronte contro quella del fratello. «Vivi per me, Sherlock.»

 «Ok.» replicò il fratello, con voce nuovamente tremante.

 «È una promessa?»

 «Sì.»

 Shireen sorrise e gli baciò l’angolo delle labbra. «Ti voglio bene.»

 «Ti voglio bene anch’io.»

 

* * *

 

 Quando Mycroft tornò a casa dal lavoro, quella sera, e varcò la soglia della stanza del fratello per capire che fine avesse fatto, vide che era profondamente addormentato e che accanto a lui, seduta sul materasso, c’era Shireen.

 Aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Shireen» sussurrò.

 La ragazza si voltò verso di lui e accennò un sorriso. Poi si mise in piedi, baciò la fronte di Sherlock e raggiunse Mycroft, prendendogli la mano e guidandolo fuori dalla stanza per non disturbare il consulente investigativo.

 «Cosa ci fai qui?» chiese lui, mentre entravano in salotto.

 «Ero venuta per parlare con Sherlock riguardo alla diagnosi.» spiegò ed entrambi presero posto sulle poltrone gemelle, per potersi riscaldare davanti al camino. «Era quasi in overdose quando l’ho trovato.» concluse sospirando e scuotendo il capo. «E tutto perché questa stupida malattia ha deciso di progredire ancora.»

 Mycroft puntò lo sguardo sulle fiamme. «Sapevamo che alla fine sarebbe crollato. Succede ogni volta in cui vuole fuggire da qualcosa.» fece notare.

 «Ma questa volta non potrà farlo.» fece notare lei. «Non potrà fuggire dalla mia morte. Non è qualcosa che potrà semplicemente evitare. Proprio come io non ho potuto evitare di soffrire per la sua.»

 «Non nella sua visione.»

 «Be’, la sua visione è sbagliata. E lui stesso ne è consapevole.» replicò Shireen, attizzando il fuoco. Sospirò. «Gli ho fatto promettere di non fare mai più una cosa del genere, ma tu dovrai stargli accanto, Mycroft. Se non lo farai lo perderete di nuovo.» concluse tornando a sedersi per guardare suo fratello.

 Mycroft chiuse gli occhi.

 «Devi tenerlo d’occhio.»

 Lui non si mosse.

 «Mycroft» ripeté la giovane, sporgendosi sulla poltrona e poggiandogli una mano sul ginocchio per richiamare la sua attenzione. «Devi controllare che non faccia nulla di stupido, ok? È nostro fratello, dovrai occuparti di lui più attentamente di quanto hai fatto prima.»

 «E chi si occuperà di me?» sbottò lui, aprendo gli occhi e puntandoli in quelli di sua sorella. «Chi penserà a me?» continuò, gli occhi colmi di lacrime e la voce ridotta ad un sussurro. Si portò le mani al volto, massaggiandosi gli occhi. Le lacrime gli rigarono le guance.

 La ragazza a quel punto si inginocchiò di fronte a lui e gli prese la mano. «Mycroft, questo non è il momento di crollare. Devi essere forte.» mormorò. «Sai bene di potercela fare. Hai detto tu stesso che gli Holmes sono forti e non si fanno sconfiggere da qualcosa di così banale come la morte.»

 Lui scosse il capo, gemendo. «Non posso…»

 «Sì, invece, _devi_ essere forte. Perché se sarai forte lo sarò anche io.» ripeté Shireen, accarezzandogli il volto. «So che farà male e che proverai dolore. So che sarai triste e _furioso_. E so che non vorrai darlo a vedere. Ma non importa quello che proverai, dovrai essere forte e non dovrai permettere a tutta questa sofferenza di cambiarti.»

 Mycroft aprì gli occhi e li puntò in quelli di lei. «Mi dispiace, Shir… mi dispiace così tanto… avrei voluto salvarti ma non… non ci sono riuscito. Perdonami.» un sospiro tremante lasciò le sue labbra e una fitta al petto lo fece ansimare. «Non voglio che tu muoia. Non voglio rimanere solo…»

 «Tu non sei solo, Myc. Ci sono tante persone che ti amano e che ti staranno accanto quando ne avrai bisogno. Ma dovrai avere il coraggio di chiedere aiuto.» dichiarò la sorella. «Chiedi aiuto e te lo daranno. Potrà essere Sherlock, o mamma e papà, o John o Greg… saranno pronti ad aiutarti quando ne avrai bisogno, d’accordo?»

 Tremando a causa delle lacrime, il politico annuì. Poi sospirò e riprese. «Non te l’ho mai detto, sorellina… ma devo farlo…» le parole gli morirono sulle labbra. «Shir, io…»

 Lei non lo lasciò concludere. Lo strinse tra le braccia e gli baciò una guancia. «Qualsiasi cosa tu voglia dirmi, la so già, Mycroft. Non devi farlo. Me lo mostri ogni giorno e questo basta.» sussurrò accarezzandogli il capo. «Ti voglio bene anch’io.»

 Il maggiore ricambiò la stretta.

 Shireen accennò un sorriso e, quando si separarono, ricominciò. «Mycroft, devi promettermi che rimarrai accanto a Greg.» sussurrò. «Lo amo e so che lui ama me. La mia morte lo distruggerà e voglio che qualcuno sia lì per lui quando accadrà.»

 Mycroft annuì nuovamente. «Farò il possibile.»

 «So che lo farai.» concluse baciandogli una guancia e allontanandosi da lui per guardarlo negli occhi. «Grazie. Per tutto ciò che hai fatto per proteggermi e per farmi stare bene. Per aver protetto Sherlock e per essergli stato fedele. Per averci amato entrambi e per avercelo fatto capire ogni giorno, anche se in maniera un po’ contorta.» rise sommessamente, sfiorandogli le guance con le mani.

 «Non dirmi addio.» replicò lui, scuotendo il capo, gli occhi colmi di lacrime e carichi di dolore. «Non voglio che tu mi dica addio, Shir. Non puoi farlo, ho bisogno di te.»

 «Dovrò farlo, prima o poi, fratellone.»

 Mycroft scosse il capo. «C’è ancora speranza.» dichiarò. «Se chiedessimo a Sherrinford di sottoporsi al test, forse potrebbe aiutarti. Lui è nostro fratello e potrebbe-»

 Lei lo interruppe. «No.» scosse il capo. «Non mi importa se è l’unica persona compatibile. Non voglio il suo aiuto, perché sai bene che se dovessimo chiederglielo, vorrebbe qualcosa in cambio.»

 «Gliela daremo.»

 «No.» insistette lei.

 «Non voglio e non posso guardarti morire.» replicò. «Devo proteggerti. Permettimi di farlo.»

 «Non così.» Shireen sospirò. «Non voglio il suo aiuto. Non ad un prezzo così alto. Non voglio dover essere in debito nei suoi confronti, perché non voglio che abbia in pugno nessuno di noi. Sai bene che sarebbe solo un modo per lasciare che vinca.»

 «Shireen…»

 «Promettimi che non chiederai il suo aiuto, Myc.» lo bloccò prendendogli la mano e stringendola forte. «Devi promettermelo.»

 Gli occhi di lui si riempirono nuovamente di lacrime. «Non posso lasciare che…»

 «Ti sto chiedendo di non farlo.» disse «Ti sto implorando, Mycroft. Non chiedere aiuto a Sherrinford. Non farlo, ti prego.»

 Il fratello rimase immobile. Poteva davvero lasciare che sua sorella rinunciasse così alla sua vita? Poteva davvero permette alla malattia di ucciderla e rinunciare a lei, solo perché lo stava implorando di non farlo? Sospirò e abbassò lo sguardo.

 «Non lo farò.» sussurrò alla fine e furono le parole più difficili che ebbe mai pronunciato in tutta la sua vita.

 

* * *

 

 In un uggioso pomeriggio di fine aprile, Shireen propose ai genitori di fare una passeggiata a Hyde Park, dato che aveva voglia di sgranchirsi le gambe dopo giorni e giorni passati sdraiata sul divano con solo un libro e la bombola dell’ossigeno e tenerle compagnia. Qualche volta Sherlock era andato da lei per tenerle compagnia, ma considerando che aveva messo a rischio la sua copertura, tentava di farlo meno spesso possibile.

 Dato che Timothy e Violet avevano avuto poche occasioni per vedere la figlia nell’ultimo periodo, accettarono volentieri la proposta e furono felici di acconsentire ad accompagnarla a fare visita a John quando fosse tornato dall’ambulatorio, dato che avrebbero voluto ringraziarlo per essersi a sua volta sottoposto al test per la donazione del midollo.

 

 Il taxi si fermò davanti al 221B e quando i signori Holmes scesero, attesero che la figlia pagasse, per poi seguirla fino alla porta. La giovane prese a cercare le chiavi nella borsa.

 «Sicura che John gradirà una nostra visita?» domandò la madre.

 Shireen sorrise. «Certo.» rispose. «Passo da lui quasi tutti i giorni. Se non lo faccio chiama la polizia.» affermò ridacchiando.

 Aveva assicurato a John, non appena era stata dimessa dal Bart’s, che sarebbe andata da lui ogni giorno per una visita, anche veloce. L’uomo, oltre il voler controllare la sua salute, le aveva fatto capire di voler passare più tempo possibile con lei, soprattutto dopo la notizia che nessuno nella sua famiglia era compatibile per un trapianto di midollo.

 «Vi vedete ogni giorno?» domandò il padre varcando la soglia, seguendo la figlia e la moglie a poca distanza.

 «Sì.» rispose Shireen bloccandosi e voltandosi verso i genitori. «Perché?»

 Timothy fece spallucce. «Sicura che tra voi non ci sia nulla?»

 La giovane sollevò gli occhi al cielo. «Possibile che tutti pensino che io e John siamo una coppia?» domandò più a se stessa che ai genitori. «Perché uomini e donne non possono essere semplici amici senza che le persone si facciano strane idee?»   

 Violet tirò una gomitata al marito. «Adesso smettila, Tim.» lo rimproverò. «Shireen sta con Greg. John si prende solamente cura di lei.»

 «Grazie, mamma.» replicò la ragazza, riprendendo a salire le scale lentamente – risentendo della lunga passeggiata ad Hyde Park – e guidando i genitori al piano superiore. Prima di varcare la soglia del salotto, la giovane chiamò l’amico.

 «John?» chiese, bussando alla porta del salotto. «Sei qui?» non ottenne nessuna risposta.

 «Forse è uscito.» suggerì il padre.

 «No.» replicò la giovane, aggrottando le sopracciglia. «È appena tornato dal lavoro. Non esce mai a quest’ora.» affermò guardando l’orologio che portava al polso.

 Decise di aprire la porta. Forse non l’aveva sentita. Cercò la chiave nel mazzo, la infilò nella toppa e con una spinta spalancò la porta. Il calore dell’ambiente le accarezzò il viso. Non appena volse lo sguardo verso il camino, il suo cuore mancò un battito.

 Il dottore era steso a terra, sulla schiena; aveva il volto coperto di sangue e la camicia non era da meno. Sembrava che l’avessero pestato, a giudicare dallo stato del pavimento e dei suoi abiti, eppure chi poteva essere entrato in casa per malmenarlo? E soprattutto: chi poteva essere così forte da non avergli nemmeno dato la possibilità di difendersi?

 Scosse il capo per ridestarsi e varcò la soglia.

 «John!» sbottò correndo verso di lui e inginocchiandosi al suo fianco.

 «Oh, santo cielo…» sfuggì ai coniugi Holmes, che si bloccarono sulla soglia.

 La prima cosa che Shireen fece fu poggiare due dita sul polso di Watson per cercare battito. Quando vide che era vivo si concesse un sospiro di sollievo. Portò le mani al viso dell’amico e gli diede dei leggeri colpetti sulle guance per fargli riprendere conoscenza.

 «Forza, John.» sussurrò continuando ad accarezzargli guance e capelli. «Svegliati. Apri gli occhi.» un groppo le si formò in gola, spezzandole la voce. Chi poteva essere stato? Chi poteva voler fare del male a John Watson? «John, ti prego, torna da me.»

 L’uomo spalancò gli occhi. Inspirò profondamente e sbatté più volte le palpebre per mettere a fuoco ciò che lo circondava. Inclinò il capo di lato e quando incontrò il volto di Shireen, ansimò.

 Shireen sospirò di sollievo, gli prese il volto fra le mani e gli baciò la fronte. «Oh, mio Dio… grazie.» le sfuggì. «Ti voglio bene, John. Ti voglio bene.»  

 «Shir-» sussurrò lui, senza fiato.

 «Sono qui.» mormorò lei, accarezzandogli la fronte. Sorrise. Era sveglio e sembrava essere lucido. Era un buon segno. «Dimmi dove senti dolore.» disse immediatamente. Doveva capire l’entità dei danni per sapere se chiamare l’ambulanza, ma a giudicare dalla quantità di sangue, ne avrebbero decisamente avuto bisogno.

 L’uomo sollevò una mano e la portò al petto. «Cos…tole-» bofonchiò, facendo fatica a prendere aria. «Spal…la-»

 «Ok, d’accordo. Rimani immobile.» disse Shireen, poi si volse verso i genitori, ancora immobili dietro di lei. «Papà, chiama un’ambulanza. Non possiamo muoverlo, potrebbe avere qualche costola rotta.» Timothy annuì, prese il cellulare dalla tasca e compose il numero, dirigendosi verso la cucina per parlare con i paramedici. «Mamma, puoi prendermi un panno bagnato dalla cucina?» la donna annuì e poco dopo tornò con un asciugamano umido tra le mani.

 Shireen lo prese, si volse nuovamente verso il medico e cominciò a pulirgli il viso con delicatezza. «Chi è stato a farti questo?»

 «Sh’r’ford…» bofonchiò lui. Tossì e il volto si contrasse in una smorfia di dolore.

 La giovane trattenne a stento un ansito e rivolse un’occhiata veloce ai genitori, immobili e pallidi alle sue spalle. Sherrinford era stato lì. Era andato lì per fare del male a John. I due intuirono e abbassarono lo sguardo, amareggiati.

 Le palpebre di Watson tremarono.

 «No, no, no.» sbottò lei, prendendogli il volto fra le mani, per impedirgli di perdere conoscenza un’altra volta. «Devi rimanere sveglio. Sai meglio di me che non devi perdere conoscenza.» si raccomandò. Lasciare che si addormentasse era troppo rischioso in quelle condizioni. Lui annuì. «Rimani sveglio, ok? Fallo per me.»

 L’uomo annuì nuovamente, ma immediatamente gemette dal dolore. Sollevò una mano.

 Shireen la strinse. «L’ambulanza sta arrivando.» assicurò. «Andrà tutto bene.»

 John annuì. Ma qualche secondo dopo, il suo corpo venne scosso da un attacco di tosse così potente da portarlo a rannicchiarsi su un fianco. Gemette nuovamente, sentendo le costole dolere tanto da togliergli il fiato. Gemette dal dolore e le lacrime gli rigarono le guance.

 Shireen gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla e quando si sporse per cercare il suo sguardo, raggelò. Sul pavimento erano comparse delle piccole chiazze scarlatte. Il medico stava tossendo sangue.

 «Oh, mio…» le sfuggì dalle labbra. «John, devi sdraiarti sulla schiena.» disse riportandolo in posizione supina e poggiando delicatamente le mani sul suo petto per impedirgli di muoversi. «Una costola deve averti perforato un polmone. Stai fermo.»

 Watson, nonostante il dolore e le lacrime che gli avevano appannato la vista, annuì. Il respiro si fece affannoso e pesante, probabilmente a causa del sangue che aveva raggiunto le vie respiratorie. Emise un gemito sommesso.

 La giovane Holmes gli prese la mano per rassicurarlo e gli accarezzò una guancia. «Shh…» sussurrò. «Sono qui. Andrà tutto bene, non ti lascio.»

 

* * *

 

 Poco dopo, i paramedici entrarono i salotto con una barella. Si inginocchiarono accanto a John e controllarono i suoi parametri. Dopo essersi assicurati che fosse immobile sulla barella, lo sollevarono da terra per portarlo via.

 La voce di Watson li bloccò. «Shi…reen…» sussurrò allungando una mano verso di lei.

 La giovane lo affiancò. «È tutto ok.» disse sorridendogli rassicurante. «Stai tranquillo, ti raggiungo in ospedale.»

 Uno dei paramedici intervenne. «Se il dottor Watson si sente più tranquillo, può venire con noi, signorina.» disse. «Nel caso avesse bisogno di qualcosa.» precisò.

 Shireen a quel punto si volse verso i genitori. «Vado con lui.» affermò. «Non posso lasciarlo solo.»

 La madre annuì. «Vi raggiungiamo e intanto avvertiamo Mycroft.»

 A quel punto la ragazza seguì i paramedici giù per le scale, salì nel retro dell’ambulanza e prese la mano di John, sedendosi al suo fianco. «Sono qui.» sussurrò e sentendolo gemere gli accarezzò la fronte. «Shh…»

 «Shir…» sussurrò John. «Ti-» gemette per una fitta al petto.

 Shireen annuì. «Lo so. Anche io, John.»

 

* * *

 

 Mycroft raggiunse i genitori un’ora più tardi. Aveva ricevuto il loro SMS mentre stava uscendo dal lavoro, perciò aveva preso un’auto fino al Bart’s, doveva aveva atteso l’arrivo di Violet e Timothy.

 Forse Shireen si era sentita male di nuovo. A quel pensiero il suo cuore smise di battere.

 Non appena vide i genitori scendere dal taxi, andò loro incontro. «Cos’è successo?» domandò vedendo che la sorella non era con loro. «Dov’è Shireen?» chiese immediatamente.

 «È con John.» rispose il padre. «Sherrinford l’ha aggredito e l’hanno portato in ospedale.»

 «Shireen sta bene?» chiese.

 Violet annuì e insieme entrarono in ospedale. «Sì. Era sconvolta, ma stava bene.»

 Quando ebbero chiesto alla reception dove fosse stato portato John Watson, raggiunsero il reparto e cercarono la stanza che era stata loro indicata. Quando finalmente riuscirono a trovarla, dall’esterno videro John sdraiato sul materasso, profondamente addormentato, e Shireen seduta sulla seggiola accanto al letto ad osservarlo dormire.

 Mycroft spinse la porta della stanza, che si aprì con il solito sbuffo leggero, ed entrò insieme ai genitori.

 Shireen si voltò, il volto pallido e solcato dalle lacrime, gli occhi arrosati e spenti. «Myc…» sussurrò. Si mise in piedi e lo raggiunse.

 Il politico spalancò le braccia e quando il corpo della sorella incontrò il suo, le circondò il petto con le braccia e le accarezzò il capo sollevandola da terra per coprire i pochi centimetri che li separavano.

 «Myc…» mormorò nuovamente lei, senza nemmeno aver notato che anche i genitori si trovavano lì. In quel momento c’erano solo lei e suo fratello.

 Il maggiore la strinse maggiormente a sé. «Shh… sono qui.» la rassicurò. «Sono qui.» la cullò fra le braccia, attendendo che si calmasse e quando sentì che aveva smesso di tremare, parlò ancora a bassa voce. «Stai bene?» domandò, mettendola a terra. Accarezzandole le guance e vedendo che aveva le mani e gli abiti macchiati di sangue, riprese. «Questo sangue è tuo?»

 «No» rispose mentre altre lacrime le bagnavano le guance. «È di John… lui stava…»

 «Ok, ok. Tranquilla.» il maggiore le poggiò la mani sulle spalle per tranquillizzarla, poi si volse verso i genitori. «Vado ad aiutarla a ripulirsi. Rimanete qui.» prese la mano della sorella, uscì dalla stanza e la guidò fino ai bagni in fondo al corridoio.

 Con uno degli asciugamani usa e getta inumidito con l’acqua cominciò a pulire il viso della sorella. Poteva sentirla tremare sotto il suo tocco e provò una stretta al cuore: l’aveva vista così spaventata solo dopo il confronto con Moriarty. Quando ebbe finito di ripulirle il viso, le asciugò le lacrime accarezzandole il volto con delicatezza.

 «È stato Sherrinford» bisbigliò soltanto Shireen.

 Lui annuì. «Metterò qualcuno a controllare John.» promise e passò a pulirle le mani. «Sherrinford non gli si avvicinerà più.»

 «L’ha quasi ucciso.» disse la giovane, con voce tremante. «Avevo paura di averlo perso…»

 «Ma non è successo, Shir. John è ancora qui con te. E starà bene.» concluse. Poi le sorrise, accarezzandole le guance con le dita. «Stai tranquilla. Non permetterò più a Sherrinford di avvicinarsi a voi. Hai la mia parola.»  

 La sorella si chiuse nuovamente nel silenzio.

 

* * *

 

 «Ecco fatto.» esordì Mycroft, una volta finito. «Togliti la camicia, Shir.» disse, vedendo che anche quella era impregnata di sangue. «Greg sa che sei qui?» domandò intanto.

 La giovane scosse il capo mentre meccanicamente sfilava i bottoni della camicia dalle asole. La sfilò, rimanendo con indosso solo una canottiera estiva, anche quella con qualche macchia di sangue sull’orlo.

 Il politico prese la camicia dalle mani di lei e la gettò nell’immondizia. «Ok, allora lo chiamo e gli chiedo di venire qui e di portarti dei vestiti puliti.» concluse. Si tolse la giacca del completo e la adagiò sulle sue spalle. «Ecco fatto.» concluse. «Torniamo da John.»

 La giovane accennò un sorriso. «Grazie, Myc.»

 L’uomo le circondò le spalle con le braccia e insieme tornarono alla stanza di John.

 I genitori avevano preso posto sul divanetto accanto alla finestra e quando li videro entrare sorrisero debolmente.

 Mycroft e Shireen presero posto sulle seggiole accanto al materasso. Lui le circondò le spalle con un braccio, lasciando che la sorella poggiasse il capo sulla sua spalla e le prese la mano. Continuò a sussurrarle che tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio, fino a che non si calmò.

 

* * *

 

 Poco dopo Greg raggiunse il Bart’s e propose di rimanere con John insieme a Shireen per tutta la notte dato che Mary non aveva risposto alle chiamate della ragazza e il medico aveva bisogno che qualcuno rimanesse al suo fianco.

 I coniugi Holmes e il maggiore, invece, si congedarono alla fine dell’orario di visita per andare a riposare. Uscirono dalla stanza e percorsero il corridoio principale. Rimasero a lungo in silenzio, o almeno fino a quando Violet Holmes non decise di romperlo. Ciò che aveva visto fare dal figlio quel pomeriggio l’aveva sorpresa: Mycroft non era mai stato così ben disposto verso i suoi fratelli. Eppure aveva rassicurato Shireen per lungo tempo, stringendola tra le braccia fino a che non si era calmata.

 «Quello che hai fatto per Shireen è stato molto bello, Mickey.» affermò la madre, con dolcezza.

 Il politico sembrò non capire. Aggrottò le sopracciglia e le rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo.

 «Il fatto che tu l’abbia rassicurata.» precisò la donna scendendo le scale. «Il _modo_ in cui l’hai fatto.»

 «È mia sorella.» replicò lui abbottonandosi la giacca. Per vent’anni non c’era stato e quello era il suo modo di rimediare. Dato che Sherlock non poteva essere lì, ci sarebbe stato lui, se l’era ripromesso quando si era svegliato dal coma.

«Sì, ma una volta non avresti mai accettato di fare una cosa del genere.» fece notare il padre. «Cos’è cambiato?»

 Mycroft sentì la rabbia bruciargli dentro. Come potevano avere il coraggio di domandare una cosa del genere?

 «Oh, non saprei dirlo. Forse il fatto che voi non foste qui per lei?» rispose duramente. «Io non ci sono mai stato per lei. Neanche quando avrebbe avuto bisogno di me. Ma da quando sono uscito dal coma, ho tentato di essere presente e di rimediare ai miei errori.» disse prima di potersi fermare. «Voi invece non ci siete mai stati. Da quando si è ammalata siete venuti a farle visita solo quando avete saputo che ero quasi morto.»

 «Con la faccenda di Sherlock e il fatto che tu fossi in bilico tra la vita e la morte, non ce la sentivamo di venire qui e mentirle.» spiegò Violet. «Era già abbastanza che si fosse ammalata e che tu dovessi tenerle nascosta la verità, non potevamo infierire ancora.»

 «Sta morendo, mamma.» ringhiò, bloccandosi sulla rampa di scale e infischiandosene del fatto che qualcuno potesse sentirli. Sentiva una rabbia incontrollabile scorrergli nelle vene come veleno. Le lacrime ormai minacciavano di traboccare dai suoi occhi, ma si impose di trattenerle. «Credete che lei non abbia capito che siete venuti qui in questo momento solo perché volete essere al suo fianco quando succederà? Shireen è tutto fuorché stupida.»

 «Lo sappiamo. Però, adesso che sa che Sherlock è vivo ed è a conoscenza dell’esistenza di Sherrinford, è tutto più semplice per noi.» ribatté Timothy. «E poi siamo i suoi genitori, abbiamo il dovere di rimanere al suo fianco. Soprattutto ora.»

 «E ve ne siete accorti adesso?» domandò, ricordando le parole della sorella di qualche mese prima. Shireen aveva ragione. Aveva sempre avuto ragione.

 «Mycroft» lo avvertì la madre, sapendo dove sarebbe andato a parare.

 Lui continuò, ignorandola. «L’avete abbandonata a se stessa quando aveva quattordici anni, quando io e Sherlock ce ne siamo andati di casa definitivamente. Ha dovuto crescere da sola, senza qualcuno che le stesse accanto quando ne aveva bisogno. E ancora vi chiedete perché dopo la morte di Arthur non ha voluto nessun altro a parte Sherlock al suo fianco. Voi non ci siete mai stati per nessuno di noi, tantomeno per lei. E io e Sherlock abbiamo sbagliato ad andarcene, sapendo come vi sareste comportati.»

 «Il lavoro ci impegnava. Eravate stati voi a dirci che avremmo potuto tornare a dedicarci al lavoro perché vi sareste presi voi cura di vostra sorella.» gli ricordò il padre. «Credo che tu possa capire quanto il lavoro fosse importante per noi.»

 «Così tanto da non poter stare accanto ai figli che avevate messo al mondo?» chiese furioso. Adesso capiva da chi aveva appreso tutti i comportamenti assurdi che aveva messo in atto in quei mesi. «È colpa vostra se Sherrinford è diventato il mostro che è. Ed è colpa vostra se ha tentato di uccidermi, se sta cercando Sherlock per fargliela pagare e se ha quasi ucciso John.» sputò fuori.

 I due abbassarono lo sguardo, amareggiati. In fondo sapevano bene che Mycroft aveva ragione. Erano stati loro a contribuire alla rovina di Sherrinford.

 Mycroft sospirò. «Non sono la persona adatta a dirvi che siete stati dei pessimi genitori, ma credo che ciò che avete fatto non si possa definire buono.» concluse. «E mi dispiace tanto per voi, perché comportandovi in questo modo avete perso vostra figlia.» e detto questo riprese a scendere le scale e si allontanò, lasciandoli soli.

 

* * *

 

 Quando John aprì gli occhi, era ormai l’una di notte.

 Inspirò profondamente un paio di volte, sentendo un terribile dolore al petto e alla spalla. Tentò di mettere a fuoco ciò che lo circondava e quando finalmente i suoi occhi si furono abituati alla flebile luce che illuminava la stanza, riuscì a scorgere Greg e Shireen, accanto al letto.

 I due notarono che si era svegliato e sorrisero.

 «Ehi, amico. Bentornato fra noi.» lo salutò Greg, sorridendo e poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla sana. «Come ti senti?»

 John accennò un sorriso. «Sono stato peggio, ma anche meglio.» rispose con voce roca. Portò lo sguardo sulla ragazza, immobile accanto a Lestrade. «Da quanto sono qui?»

 Shireen gli sorrise. «Da qualche ora.»

 «Otto per essere precisi.» proseguì l’Ispettore, gettando un’occhiata alla fidanzata. «Ci hai fatti preoccupare. Eri messo parecchio male quando sei arrivato.»

 «Cos’hanno detto i dottori?» chiese ancora il medico.

 «Sherrinford ti ha incrinato due costole e te ne ha rotta una terza, che ha lacerato il polmone sinistro provocando un emotorace. Hanno utilizzato un tubo toracico per drenare il sangue prima che causasse uno shock emorragico.» spiegò Shireen, poi fece una pausa. «Avevi anche una spalla lussata, ma te l’hanno rimessa in sesto subito.»

 L’uomo annuì e si portò una mano alla schiena, dove era stato inserito il tubo per il drenaggio, sfiorandolo con i polpastrelli.

 «Vado a dire al medico che ti sei svegliato. Così possono liberarti dal tubo.» affermò Greg, poi si volse verso Shireen e le scoccò un bacio veloce sulle labbra. «Torno subito.»

 Quando il medico arrivò, sfilò il tubo dal fianco di John e gli comunicò, dopo un controllo generale, che il giorno seguente sarebbe potuto tornare a casa, a patto che non compiesse sforzi e che riposasse almeno per una settimana, poi si congedò.

 Non ebbe lasciato la stanza, Shireen disse a Greg che sarebbe potuto andare a dormire dato che il giorno seguente avrebbe dovuto lavorare.

 «Te la senti di rimanere qui da sola?» chiese, prendendole la mano.

 Lei sorrise. «Sì, amore.» rispose. «Adesso che John si è svegliato sono più tranquilla. Rimango a controllare che non succeda nulla e domani lo accompagno a casa.»

 «Ricordati di riposare.» le disse accarezzandole il dorso della mano. «Non ti fa bene fare questi sforzi.»

 Shireen sorrise alla sua premura. Si mise in punta di piedi e circondandogli il collo con le braccia, lo baciò. Sentì le mani di Lestrade accarezzarle i fianchi e risalire lungo la schiena, ricambiando il bacio con dolcezza. Quando si separarono, poggiò la fronte contro quella di lui e gli accarezzò la nuca, passando le dita fra i suoi capelli.

 «Ti amo.» le sussurrò Greg a fior di labbra.

 «Ti amo anch’io.» replicò Shireen. «Ti chiamo domani. Vai a riposare.»

 I due si separarono e si scambiarono un sorriso. Poi Greg lasciò la stanza, salutando John con un cenno della mano e raccomandandogli di stare a riposo.

 La giovane Holmes si avvicinò nuovamente il materasso e si sedette accanto a Watson. «Ho chiamato Mary per farle sapere che eri qui, ma non mi ha risposto. Le ho lasciato un messaggio.» affermò. «Vedrai che arriverà.» concluse con un sorriso. Una parte di sé gioì per il fatto che l’assassina non si fosse ancora fatta vedere, l’altra provò una fitta di tristezza vedendo quanto John fosse deluso dalla sua assenza, anche se stava tentando di nasconderlo.

 Lui si limitò ad annuire. Poi sorrise. «Tu sei qui.»

 Shireen, nonostante il medico stesse constatando l’ovvio, sorrise a sua volta. «Sì.» rispose con dolcezza. «Dove altro potrei essere?» chiese sistemandogli meglio la cannula sul viso e accarezzandogli le guance rese ispide dalla barba.

 Watson accennò un sorriso e le strinse la mano.

 «Mi dispiace tanto.» riprese abbassando lo sguardo. «Non avresti dovuto rimanere coinvolto nei problemi della famiglia Holmes. Non avrei mai voluto che Sherrinford ti facesse questo.»

 «Va tutto bene.» la rassicurò.

 Lei scosse il capo. «Non è vero.» replicò. Sospirò riportando lo sguardo sul volto del dottore. «Da quando hai incontrato noi hai dovuto sopportare cose tremende. La morte di Sherlock, poi la mia malattia, il pessimo carattere di Mycroft e adesso Sherrinford che ti ha quasi ucciso.»

 «Sono ancora qui.» fece notare lui.

 «Già.» confermò lei. «Ed è un miracolo che sia così.»

 «Ti assicuro che va tutto bene.» dichiarò.

 Shireen scosse il capo. «Se andasse tutto bene non saresti qui.» ribatté. «In ogni caso, Mycroft chiederà ai suoi uomini di sorvegliarti in modo che Sherrinford non ti si avvicini più. Sarai al sicuro d’ora in poi.»

 John sorrise. «Ringrazialo per l’aiuto, ma non ce n’è bisogno.»

 «Sherrinford è furbo, potrebbe colpirti in ogni modo, quando meno te lo aspetti. Hai bisogno di qualcuno che ti tenga al sicuro, almeno fino a che gli uomini di Mycroft non si saranno occupati di lui.»

 «Shir, andrà tutto bene. Lui non tornerà.» replicò stringendole la mano. «Ha fatto tutto questo solo per spaventarmi, forse pensa che io possa-»

 «Potrebbe anche spingersi oltre.» affermò lei interrompendolo, ricordando ciò che Mycroft aveva dovuto subire.

 Forse, per convincerlo, avrebbe semplicemente dovuto dire a John che era stato Sherrinford a tentare di uccidere suo fratello. Quella consapevolezza l’avrebbe spinto ad essere più prudente. Sospirò e chiuse gli occhi. Doveva essere sincera con lui, non poteva più mentire.

 «Cosa c’è? Ti ha fatto del male?» chiese John, allarmato. «Shireen, non dirmi che ha-»

 Lei lo interruppe. «Non ti ho raccontato tutta la verità, John.» sbottò. «Ad essere sinceri, fino a qualche giorno fa nemmeno io ero a conoscenza della vera storia.»

 «Non capisco.»

 «Mycroft, appena uscito dal coma, ci aveva riferito che era stato Moriarty a tentare di ucciderlo, ma quando sono andata da lui, qualche settimana fa, mi ha raccontato un’altra storia.» sospirò. «Moriarty è morto sul tetto del Bart’s due anni fa; i capelli neri che abbiamo trovato non erano i suoi.»

 Watson impallidì, intuendo dove volesse andare a parare. «Cosa vuoi dire?»

 «Che quella sera non è stato Jim a tentare di uccidere Mycroft, ma Sherrinford.»

 L’uomo chiuse gli occhi. «Oh, mio Dio…»

 «Inizialmente non avevo capito perché Mycroft avesse deciso di tenermi nascosta sia l’esistenza di Sherrinford, sia la verità riguardo all’aggressione, ma devo ammettere che adesso le sue motivazioni mi sono chiare.» strinse la mano del medico. «Se ha fatto una cosa del genere a Mycroft, pensa cosa potrebbe arrivare a fare a te.»

 Lui sospirò, reprimendo a stento un gemito di dolore, all’idea che Sherrinford avesse fatto una cosa del genere al suo stesso fratello. «Dio, adesso capisco perché Mycroft fosse così sconvolto.» scosse il capo. «È terribile. Come ha potuto, Sherrinford, fargli una cosa simile?»

 Shireen scosse il capo. «Non lo so.» ammise. «Ma voglio che tu sia al sicuro, John. Quindi ti prego, lascia che gli uomini di Mycroft ti tengano d’occhio.»

 John riaprì gli occhi. «Va bene. Comunque, adesso che so cosa aspettarmi non mi farò cogliere impreparato, se dovesse succedere ancora.»

 «Ti prego, non fare nulla di stupido.» lo pregò. «Non voglio che Sherrinford ti faccia del male. Sei una delle cose a cui tengo di più al mondo, non potrei sopportare di perderti.»

 «Non mi perderai, te lo prometto.» disse il dottore e le baciò la mano. Poi sorrise sollevandole il volto con due dita. «Abbracciami, tesoro.» concluse allargando le braccia.

 Shireen si chinò, lasciandosi stringere dalle braccia forti dell’amico, prestando attenzione a non fargli del male, facendo troppa pressione sulla spalla.

  «Non c’è nulla per cui tu debba preoccuparti, ok? Andrà tutto bene.» continuò John, facendole scorrere la mano tra i capelli corti e sfiorandole una guancia con le labbra.

 Shireen annuì senza parlare.

 Dopo un momento di silenzio, il biondo riprese. «Sdraiati qui con me.»

 La ragazza sorrise e quando Watson scivolò di lato sul materasso, gli si sdraiò accanto, poggiando il capo nell’incavo del suo collo e circondandogli il petto con un braccio. Inspirò il suo profumo e chiuse gli occhi, abbandonandosi a quella stretta. Poggiò una mano sul cuore di John e si lasciò cullare dal suo battito forte e regolare. Sorrise. Doveva ammettere che le era mancato il suo dottore.

 «Mi dispiace che Mary non sia qui. È la tua fidanzata, dovrebbe esserci lei al mio posto.» sussurrò dopo un momento, accarezzandogli il petto e sollevando lo sguardo per puntare gli occhi in quelli di lui.

 «A me basti tu.» affermò John, accarezzandole la schiena.

 «Mary potrebbe ingelosirsi.» fece notare la giovane.

 E la sua paura era reale. La donna avrebbe potuto fargli del male, se fosse stata infastidita dal loro rapporto. Ricordava bene la gelosia dipinta sul suo volto quando John l’aveva abbracciata, solo qualche settimana prima.

 «Perché?» chiese di rimando l’ex-militare. «Lei sa che per me sei importante. Sa bene che sei la mia migliore amica e che non rinuncerò mai a te, per nessuno. Ha capito e l’ha accettato.» assicurò.

 «Sì, ma potrebbe fraintendere.» protestò. Doveva tentare di proteggerlo, soprattutto alla luce di ciò che Sherrinford gli aveva fatto. «Devi ammettere che per qualcuno che non sappia come stanno le cose, i nostri comportamenti potrebbero sembrare un po’ ambigui.»

 John aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Non è mai stato un problema, prima. Perché adesso lo è?»

 «Non è questo.» rispose la giovane. «Ma se Mary non è qui forse è per qualcosa che abbiamo fatto. Se qualche nostro comportamento l’avesse infastidita? Io non voglio che tu la perda a causa mia.» concluse. _Perdonami, John, non voglio mentire, ma è l’unico modo che ho per tenerti al sicuro._ «So quanto è importante per te e non vorrei-»

 «La mia priorità sei tu, in questo momento. Ok?» la interruppe, accarezzandole una guancia. «Mary è importante, certo. Tengo a lei, ma tu vieni prima.»

 Shireen studiò i suoi occhi per qualche istante. «Non dovrebbe essere così.» fece notare. «Mary non dovrebbe essere solo importante. Dovrebbe essere la tua priorità. E non dovresti semplicemente tenere a lei, ma amarla.»

 L’uomo sospirò. «È così.»

 «Non è vero.» constatò lei, guardandolo negli occhi. «Ho come l’impressione che tu non la voglia qui. Anche quando mi sono sentita male mi è sembrato che ci fosse della tensione fra di voi. Sicuro che vada tutto bene?»

 Lui fece spallucce. «Sì. Come sempre.»

 «Come sempre?» domandò, aggrottando le sopracciglia. «John, sei un pessimo bugiardo. Avanti, dimmi qual è il problema.»

 Watson sospirò. «Abbiamo litigato, ieri.» ammise.

 «Perché?»

 «Per colpa mia.»

 «Spiegati meglio.» lo incalzò mettendosi seduta accanto a lui, per guardarlo negli occhi.

 Il dottore si portò le ginocchia al petto e puntò lo sguardo sulla parete di fondo. «È che…» esitò, scuotendo il capo. «Si è arrabbiata perché non… non le ho mai detto di amarla.»

 Gli occhi della ragazza si spalancarono. «Ma state insieme da più di un anno.»

 «Lo so.» confessò il medico, abbassando lo sguardo. «Ma non… non ci riesco. Non ancora. Forse potrei, più avanti, ma per adesso non posso.» scosse il capo. «So che è sbagliato, perché lei me lo ripete in continuazione, ma io non ci riesco. Ogni volta, ogni maledetta volta in cui dovrei pronunciare quelle parole non riesco a pensare ad altro che…» si bloccò.

 «Che Sherlock.» concluse Shireen.

 John sospirò e annuì. «Non riesco a dimenticarlo.» mormorò. «Per quanto possa provarci e per quanto possa volerlo… lui è sempre qui.» disse poggiando l’indice sulla propria fronte. «E qui.» concluse, portandoselo al petto.

 «Ed è giusto che sia così. Quello che provavi per lui era profondo e molto forte ed è ovvio che sia complicato dimenticarlo.» fece notare la ragazza, sorridendo. «E per quanto riguarda Mary, vedrai che capirà. L’importante non è quanto volte si pronuncino le parole “ti amo”, ma quanto spesso tu le faccia capire, con le tue azioni e il tuo comportamento, che sia così.» concluse.

 John sorrise e si volse verso di lei. «Potresti scrivere un libro.» affermò ridacchiando. « _Le perle di saggezza di Shireen Holmes”_.»

 Shireen rise. «Sì, prendimi in giro, dottor Watson. Ma voglio ricordarti che la mia relazione procede meglio della tua.»

 «Touché.»

 Entrambi risero.

 Alla fine, il medico si sporse verso l’amica e le scoccò un bacio su una guancia. Poi poggiò la fronte contro quella di lei, chiudendo gli occhi e accarezzandole delicatamente il collo.

 «Grazie, Shir»

 «Per cosa?» chiese lei.

 «Tutto.» mormorò l’uomo. «Per essere mia amica, per essere la mia famiglia, per essere qui con me.» sentì la mano della giovane accarezzargli il collo e intrecciarsi ai suoi capelli. «Sei una donna meravigliosa.» sussurrò e le accarezzò il naso con il proprio.

 Shireen dovette reprimere un ansito. Stava mentendo al suo migliore amico da settimane, ormai, eppure lui continuava a credere che fosse meravigliosa. Se solo avesse saputo quanto si stava sbagliando…

 «No, John, ti sbagli.» disse, senza riuscire a trattenersi. «Tu sei speciale. L’uomo più dolce, meraviglioso e gentile che io abbia mai conosciuto» mormorò prendendogli la mano e intrecciando le loro dita. «E non potrei desiderare un amico migliore di te.»

 


	24. Giù la maschera

 Shireen tornò a casa dall’ospedale che era mattina presto. La signora Hudson aveva raggiunto il Bart’s non appena aveva saputo cos’era successo a John e si era offerta di darle il cambio perché andasse a riposarsi. La giovane aveva accettato volentieri e dopo aver scoccato un bacio sulla fronte a John – che era ancora profondamente addormentato, sotto l’effetto degli antidolorifici – era uscita e aveva preso un taxi fino a casa.

 

* * *

 

 Shireen uscì di casa per far visita a John, il giorno seguente. L’avevano dimesso quella mattina ed era stato riaccompagnato a casa dalla signora Hudson, perciò la ragazza aveva deciso che sarebbe passata da lui per assicurarsi che stesse bene.

 Quando scese dal taxi, pagò e si diresse verso la porta in legno scuro. Prima ancora di poter bussare, la signora Hudson aprì e sorrise alla ragazza.

 «Oh, ciao, Shireen.» la salutò e la abbracciò forte, sorridendo. «È un piacere rivederti. John mi ha detto che saresti arrivata. Come sta l’Ispettore Lestrade?» domandò con un grande sorriso a illuminarle il volto.

 Insieme a John, Shireen aveva deciso che non le avrebbe detto nulla riguardo la diagnosi per non farla preoccupare, anche se ormai mentire era diventato difficile per tutti.

 «Salve, signora Hudson.» replicò la giovane ricambiando la stretta e sentendo un vago profumo di glassa sugli abiti della padrona di casa. Aveva sicuramente ripreso ad uscire con il panettiere, si disse. «Greg sta bene, grazie. Lei come sta?» domandò quando si separarono.

 «Molto bene, ti ringrazio.» rispose e le fece cenno di entrare, chiudendo poi la porta.

 Shireen vide che aveva indossato il suo vestito migliore e il profumo che aveva usato lasciava intendere che probabilmente sarebbe uscita per un appuntamento.

 «Sta uscendo?» domandò infatti, sorridendo.

 La donna annuì. «Mi sono presa una serata libera. Io e il signor Chattergy ci vediamo per una cena.»

 La giovane sorrise. «Sono felice che vi siate riappacificati.» affermò. Dopo che la signora Hudson, grazie a Sherlock, aveva scoperto che il signor Chattergy le aveva mentito, per un periodo aveva deciso di rompere i rapporti con lui, ma da quando avevano ricominciato a vedersi sembrava nuovamente più felice.

 La donna sorrise e le poggiò una mano sulla spalla. «Grazie, cara.» sorrise e le indicò il piano superiore. «John è uscito per sbrigare una commissione, ma dovrebbe tornare a breve. Mi ha chiesto di dirti di aspettarlo di sopra.» spiegò.

 «D’accordo.» replicò lei. «La ringrazio.»

 La padrona di casa sorrise dolcemente. «Adesso devo andare. Buona giornata, tesoro.» le augurò scoccandole un bacio sulla guancia.

 «Anche a lei, signora Hudson e mi saluti il signor Chattergy.»

 «Sarà fatto. A presto.» e detto questo, uscì.

 Shireen salì le scale lentamente e quando arrivò sulla soglia dell’appartamento si bloccò. Credeva che non ci fosse nessuno in casa, eppure qualcuno era lì, seduto sulla poltrona di John, in attesa. E quel qualcuno era Mary.

 «Ciao, Mary.» la salutò la ragazza, entrando nell’appartamento.

 La donna si voltò e le sorrise. «Ciao.»

 La giovane, osservandola, notò qualcosa di diverso. Non era il solito sorriso, il sorriso che esprimeva vera felicità e che rivolgeva ai suoi amici quando John era presente, stavolta era falso, quasi sapesse che in quel momento non avrebbe avuto bisogno di nascondere nulla.

 Shireen varcò la soglia e avanzò fino ad arrivare alla poltrona di Sherlock. Si sedette e per un momento le due rimasero semplicemente a guardarsi, senza dire nulla.

 Il fatto che continuasse a vivere a così stretto contatto con John, faceva preoccupare Shireen più di ogni altra cosa. Il fatto che non accennasse a fare nulla o non perdesse mai il controllo rivelando quella parte di sé che tanto tentava di nascondere, la inquietava. Prima o poi sarebbe esplosa, la ragazza ne era certa. Il problema era: quando? In presenza di John, forse? Avrebbe anche potuto fargli del male se l’avesse colto impreparato.

 Per questo doveva smascherarla. Doveva demolire quella facciata che si era costruita. Il suo sorriso, la sua falsa identità, la sua calma… doveva tirare fuori Aida da quel guscio che Mary si era costruita.

 «L’altro giorno non ti ho vista in ospedale.» affermò quindi, rompendo il silenzio.

 «Sì, avevo un impegno improrogabile.» confermò la donna puntando gli occhi in quelli della mora. Il suo volto non tradiva alcuna emozione.

 La giovane Holmes sollevò le sopracciglia. «John era messo male.» le fece notare, ricordando le ferite lasciategli da Sherrinford. «Avrebbe voluto averti al suo fianco.»

 «Non vedo perché.» replicò.

 Shireen aggrottò le sopracciglia, confusa.  

 «Aveva te.» riprese Mary, parlando con ovvietà. «Sarei stata solo d’intralcio.»

 «Tu sei la sua fidanzata.» affermò la giovane poggiando le mani sui braccioli della poltrona, continuando a studiare il suo volto, in cerca di qualche segno rivelatore del fatto che stesse mentendo. «E so che avrebbe preferito ci fossi tu al suo fianco.»

 «Ne dubito.»

 Il silenzio calò nuovamente sulla stanza.

 Shireen volse il capo, puntando lo sguardo sulla faccina gialla che le stava sorridendo dalla parete a sinistra. Doveva trovare un altro modo per spingerla a parlare. Qualcosa che la portasse a tradirsi.

 Poi ebbe un lampo. «John ti ha detto che è stato Sherrinford a ridurlo così?»

 Mary sollevò un sopracciglio. «Sherrinford?» domandò di rimando. «Chi è?»

 «Mio fratello.» rispose lei. Doveva riconoscere che era davvero brava a mentire.

 «Ma non eravate soltanto tu, Sherlock e Mycroft?» chiese la donna, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

 «No.» ribatté Shireen volgendo nuovamente lo sguardo e puntandolo sul volto di Mary. «Ho scoperto che siamo in quattro. Sherrinford è il secondogenito. Mi avevano tenuta nascosta la sua esistenza proprio perché era troppo pericoloso averci a che fare. Ma a quanto pare è riuscito a trovarmi comunque.»

 «Non lo sapevo.» 

 «Davvero?» la sfidò. «Eppure sono certa di aver sentito Mycroft dire che la sera in cui gli hanno sparato, oltre a Sherrinford, ci fossi anche tu a casa sua. Come puoi non conoscerlo se eri lì con lui? Vuoi farmi credere che eri totalmente ignara della sua presenza?»

 Mary socchiuse gli occhi e il suo sguardo si intensificò.

 «Io credo che tu lo conosca bene, Aida.» proseguì la ragazza. Chiamarla con il suo vero nome era stato un azzardo, ma quale metodo migliore per smascherarla se non scoprire le carte?

 «Come mi hai chiamata?» sibilò Mary.

 «Aida.» confermò la giovane Holmes. «Non è il tuo nome?»

 Mary inclinò il capo. «Il mio nome è Mary Morstan.»

 Shireen scosse il capo. «Mary Morstan è una bambina nata morta di cui tu hai assunto l’identità quando ti sei trasferita in Inghilterra.» e fu in quel momento che la vide vacillare. Un battito di ciglia più veloce degli altri, il leggero tremolio del labbro inferiore. «Possiamo anche parlarci chiaro a questo punto.»

 Mary rimase immobile, silenziosa.

 «So che sei nata in Russia e che hai lavorato per i servizi segreti e in seguito come killer. So che hai ucciso una ventina di persone in poco meno di cinque anni e che hai fatto perdere le tue tracce per sfuggire alla polizia che ti stava cercando. Sei comparsa in Inghilterra nel 1995, assumendo il nome, la data parziale e il luogo di nascita di Mary Elizabeth Morstan. Hai svolto vari lavori, tra cui baby-sitter e segretaria, almeno fino a quando mio fratello non ti ha ingaggiata per uccidere Mycroft.» fece una pausa. «Ho dimenticato qualcosa?»

 «No. Sei stata piuttosto precisa. Ma ho una domanda.» rispose Mary. «Credi che sia saggio tentare di smascherare un killer in una casa vuota, senza qualcuno che possa difenderti e senza alcun testimone?» chiese e mosse una mano portandola dietro la cintura ed estraendo una pistola, la puntò contro la ragazza.

 Shireen aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Tu sapevi.» disse «Sapevi che io ero a conoscenza della tua storia e mi stavi aspettando. Ecco perché sei qui. Tu e John avete litigato, l’hai evitato per giorni, non saresti mai venuta qui per lui. Ma sapevi che sarei venuta io.»

 «Forse.» concesse la donna. «Ma ora dimmi, sono curiosa: come hai fatto a capire?»

 Shireen fece spallucce, imponendosi di rimanere calma e non compiere mosse azzardate. «Ho trovato alcuni documenti riservati dell’MI6 che ti riguardavano.» spiegò «E ho semplicemente rimesso insieme i pezzi. Il tuo modo di camminare, il fatto che fossi abile a risolvere enigmi e che fossi molto intelligente. E poi il racconto di Mycroft, che per vostra sfortuna è sopravvissuto. Non è stato così complicato, mi mancava solo la visione d’insieme.»

 «Sei davvero brava. John ha ragione.» concesse.

 «Quello che però non riesco a capire è perché tu abbia deciso di lavorare per Sherrinford. Stavi tentando di allontanarti dalla vita che avevi scelto in Russia, eppure non hai perso tempo e hai scelto di aiutarlo nel raggiungere i suoi scopi. Perché? Cosa ti ha offerto di così allettante per convincerti?»

 Mary volse lo sguardo.

 Shireen aggrottò le sopracciglia. Forse aveva frainteso il gesto, ma Mary si era appena portata una mano al ventre. Fece saettare lo sguardo dal suo volto, al suo petto, fino ai piedi. Era pallida, come se non si sentisse bene. Aveva indossato un maglione di parecchie taglie più grande, il che non era da lei, che indossava sempre camicette e golfini leggeri. E aveva le caviglie gonfie. Tutti segni di…

 «Sei incinta.» le sfuggì.

 La donna si voltò nuovamente, incontrando il suo sguardo e per la prima volta da quando la ragazza l’aveva incontrata sembrò sinceramente stupita.

 Shireen capì. Era così semplice e immediato che non comprese come avesse potuto essere così cieca da non vederlo prima. Com’era possibile che una fuggitiva avesse potuto rifarsi una vita in un altro stato così velocemente, senza l’aiuto di nessuno? E perché, se aveva tentato di scappare dal suo passato, aveva ripreso a fare ciò che l’aveva portata a fuggire dalla sua vita precedente? Perché qualcuno doveva averla aiutata.

 «Non è di John, perché altrimenti glielo avresti già fatto sapere. E dato che lui è ancora all’oscuro di tutto, non credo che il bambino sia suo.» proseguì la giovane, poggiando la schiena alla poltrona. Poi realizzò e scosse il capo. «Mio Dio, è tutto così ovvio. Non lavori per Sherrinford. Tu stai con lui. Il bambino è suo.» abbassò lo sguardo e chiuse gli occhi, sentendo i pezzi del puzzle andare lentamente al loro posto. «Ecco come hai fatto a ricominciare una nuova vita qui.»

 Mary tornò a essere impassibile.

 «Quindi la storia con John-»

 «È solo una copertura.» la interruppe bruscamente. «Era solo un modo per avvicinarmi a voi. Sapevo che mi avrebbe portato a te e Mycroft. E quando Sherrinford ha capito che Sherlock era ancora vivo, mi ha detto che sarebbe stata solo questione di tempo e ci avreste condotto anche a lui. Ed è stato così.»

 «Ma perché?» chiese Shireen sporgendosi dalla poltrona e sentendo la rabbia bruciale nelle vene. «Perché usare John? Cosa ti aveva fatto di male?»

 «Nulla.» replicò. «Semplicemente era il mezzo perfetto per raggiungere i miei scopi.»

 La giovane strinse i denti. «Come hai potuto fargli questo?»

 «È stato facile.» affermò con un’alzata di spalle. «Ho sfruttato il suo bisogno d’amore a mio vantaggio. Dopo la morte di Sherlock era ferito e aveva bisogno di qualcuno che colmasse il vuoto che tuo fratello aveva lasciato. Una volta che ho capito che tra te e lui non c’era nulla, mi sono fatta avanti.»

 «Sei la persona più perversa che io abbia mai conosciuto.» ringhiò. Come aveva potuto permettere che facesse una cosa del genere a John? «Lo siete entrambi. Tu e Sherrinford.» precisò.

 «Per John sono un miracolo.»

 «Quando scoprirà la verità sarà un miracolo se non ti ucciderà con le sue mani.»

 Mary rise, sinceramente divertita. «E come farà a scoprirlo?» chiese. «Come farà a scoprire la verità quando tu sarai morta? Sono certa che non vorrà sentirla dalla bocca di Mycroft.»

 «Ho già sentito tutto quello di cui avevo bisogno.» affermò la voce del medico.

 Shireen si volse verso la porta. Non si era accorta che era tornato. Non aveva sentito la porta e nemmeno i suoi passi per le scale. Impallidì. «John…» sussurrò.

 L’uomo continuava a fissare Mary, lo sguardo carico di rabbia e rancore. «Abbassa la pistola.» disse con voce stranamente calma e composta.

 Mary dopo un momento di stupore si mise in piedi e puntò l’arma contro di lui. «Oh, John…» disse con dolcezza. «Peccato che tu sia qui. Non avresti dovuto scoprirlo. Non ancora, almeno.»

 «No.» esclamò Shireen scattando in piedi. «Mary, ti prego.»

 «Tranquilla, Shireen.» la tranquillizzò senza staccare gli occhi da John. «Se la tua preoccupazione è che John possa morire sotto i tuoi occhi, ti assicuro che non succederà.»

 John strinse i pugni, le braccia distese rigidamente lungo i fianchi. «Come hai potuto mentirmi per tutto questo tempo?» ringhiò «Cosa ti ho fatto di male per meritarmi questo?»

 Mary sospirò. «Non prenderla sul personale, John.» disse. «Eri il modo più semplice per arrivare a loro. Una volta che mi avessi portato dagli Holmes, mi sarei sbarazzata di te.»

 «Allora cosa aspetti?» la sfidò. «Hai raggiunto i tuoi obiettivi.»

 La donna sollevò un sopracciglio. «Hai ragione.» caricò il cane.

 Shireen sentì un brivido correrle lungo la schiena. Si parò immediatamente davanti a John. «Aspetta» la bloccò. «Se è vero che lavori per Sherrinford e che il tuo obiettivo siamo noi, allora fai quello che devi, ma lascia andare John.»

 Mary aggrottò le sopracciglia. «D’accordo.» concesse, senza però abbassare la pistola. «Tenterò di essere chiara. Sherrinford vuole te, Shireen, e si aspetta che io ti porti da lui. Ora, se tu dovessi opporre resistenza dovrei spararti e non credo che tuo fratello apprezzerebbe se io ti facessi del male.» spiegò «Quindi mi seguirai senza fare storie, altrimenti posso assicurarti che decorerò il muro con il cervello del tuo amato John.»

 A quel punto fu Watson a muoversi per pararsi davanti alla ragazza e a farla indietreggiare. «Lei non viene da nessuna parte con te.»

 «E chi me lo impedirà? Tu?» domandò. «Ti ricordo che sono io ad avere la pistola.»

 «Allora prima dovrai passare sul mio cadavere, perché finché potrò respirare, tu non la sfiorerai neanche con un dito.»

 Mary accennò un sorriso. «Oh, ma come siete carini. Sempre pronti a proteggervi l’un l’altra.» disse «Avevo capito fin dall’inizio che la partita era persa con te, John.»

 L’uomo aggrottò le sopracciglia.

 «Prima c’era Sherlock e dopo di lui la sua sorellina.» scosse il capo. «Be’, come posso biasimarti? Lei gli somiglia, è molto carina e ti è stata accanto quando nessun altro c’era. È normale che tu ti sia innamorato di lei.»

 Shireen e John, ancora immobili uno accanto all’altra, si scambiarono uno sguardo fugace.

 «Non sono innamorato di lei.» affermò il medico.

 «Non prendiamoci in giro.» replicò Mary. «Non serve che tu menta. In ogni caso io non sono innamorata di te, quindi non mi infurierei se lo ammettessi.»

 L’espressione di pura rabbia che attraversò il volto di Watson, fece rabbrividire Shireen, che gli prese la mano per tentare di calmarlo. «Calmati» sussurrò.

 «Perché continuate a negarlo?» chiese il killer, continuando a tenere la pistola sollevata e puntata verso i due. «Sarebbe tutto più semplice se lo ammetteste. Io non credo che Sherlock se la prenderebbe se lo venisse a sapere.»

 Shireen si sentì terribilmente in colpa. Non aveva ancora detto a John che Sherlock era vivo perché sarebbe stato più sicuro tenerlo all’oscuro, ma adesso tutto era andato a rotoli. E la ragazza intuì cosa potesse provare il suo migliore amico in quel momento, perché anche lei aveva provato la stessa cosa quando aveva capito che Mycroft le aveva mentito.

 John, però, non si scompose. «Non osare parlare di Sherlock.»

 «Perché?» chiese la donna. Poi socchiuse gli occhi e il suo sguardo si intensificò. «Oh, adesso capisco. Tu lo ami ancora.» affermò. «Be’, non si può certo dire che tu sia la persona più decisa a questo modo. Non puoi amare due persone contemporaneamente, devi scegliere. O Sherlock o Shireen.»

 «Non sono affari tuoi quello che provo.» replicò il dottore.

 La donna rise. «Lo so bene.» affermò. «Volevo solo darti un consiglio da amica.»

 «Tu non sei nulla per me.» ringhiò John.

 La donna mosse qualche passo verso di loro. «Fino a qualche giorno fa non la pensavi così.» gli ricordò sollevando un sopracciglio. «Anzi, dicevi di tenere a me più che a chiunque altro.»

 «Mi sbagliavo.»

 «No.» lo contraddisse. «Stavi solamente mentendo. Più a te stesso che a me.»

 John rimase impassibile e la osservò per un momento. «Sì, forse hai ragione.» concesse alla fine.

 «Così ti voglio!» esclamò la donna e per un momento sembrò essere tornata la Mary dolce e amabile che avevano conosciuto mesi addietro. «Visto, Shireen? L’ha ammesso lui stesso. Non mi ama. E tutto perché ama te.»

 «Idiozie.» ribatté la ragazza. «Tra me e John non c’è niente.»

 Sul volto di Mary si dipinse un sorriso carico di malizia. «Davvero?» la sfidò. Poi riportò lo sguardo sul volto di John e sospirò. «Ti proverò che non è così.»

 Shireen sentì un brivido serpeggiarle lungo la spina dorsale.

 «Baciala, John.» ordinò la bionda.

 «Cosa?» chiesero all’unisono i due amici, spiazzati di fronte a quell’assurda richiesta.

 Mary scosse il capo. «Sei forse diventato sordo? Ho detto che devi baciarla.»

 «No.» replicò l’uomo scuotendo il capo.

 «Perché no? Voglio solo provare a entrambi che-»

 John scattò. «Non c’è nulla da provare!»

 «Questa storia sta cominciando a farsi noiosa.» intervenne Shireen. «Credo che tu ti sia già divertita abbastanza. Se devi portarmi via fallo e basta. Smettila di tormentarci.»

 Mary rise. «Hai ragione.» concordò «È tutto molto noioso.» sospirò. Si mosse in avanti e dopo aver preso Shireen per un braccio e averla portata accanto a sé, gli puntò l’arma alla testa.

 La canna della pistola accarezzava la fronte della ragazza con delicatezza, quasi volesse avvertirla del pericolo imminente.

 John scattò in avanti, ma Mary scosse il capo per metterlo in guardia.

 «Adesso tu la bacerai.» ordinò con voce ferma. «Perché se non lo farai, puoi star certo che la ucciderò. Al diavolo Sherrinford e i suoi piani.»

 «Forza, fallo. Cosa stai aspettando?» la stuzzicò Shireen, sentendo un forte dolore al braccio, dove la mano della donna si era chiusa per tenerla ferma. «Tanto morirò comunque.»

 Watson aveva gli occhi spalancati dal terrore. «No, non farlo. Per favore.»

 «Allora fa’ ciò che ti dico.» replicò Mary. Lasciò il braccio della giovane e la spinse con violenza verso il dottore.

 John sorresse Shireen prendendola tra le braccia prima che potesse cadere e sentì le mani di lei sfiorargli le spalle per sorreggersi.

 «Baciala.» ripeté Mary, puntando nuovamente la pistola contro i due.

 John deglutì a vuoto e puntò lo sguardo negli occhi della ragazza, ancora immobile fra le sue braccia. Non poteva baciarla ancora. Era la sorella di Sherlock, non poteva farlo di nuovo e soprattutto non adesso che stava con Greg. Ma non poteva nemmeno permettere a Mary di farle del male.

 «Non devi farlo.» sussurrò la giovane. «Va tutto bene.»

 Lui scosse il capo. «Non posso permettere che ti faccia del male.» mormorò in risposta incatenando lo sguardo a quello dell’amica.

 «Sto aspettando.» sbuffò Mary, spazientita. «Non fatemelo ripete.»

 Il medico abbassò lo sguardo per poi risollevarlo immediatamente sul volto della mora.

 «Mi dispiace, Shir.» fu l’ultima cosa che sussurrò prima di baciarla.

 Le loro labbra si sfiorarono gentilmente, chiudendosi le une sulle altre in un bacio timido e delicato, completamente diverso dal primo che si erano scambiati mesi addietro. La prima volta era stato un gesto disperato, carico di dolore e rimorso, ma adesso era differente: c’erano tenerezza, dolcezza e, John si accorse, passione. Un tumulto di sensazioni che prima non aveva provato.

 La mani di Watson si posarono sui fianchi della ragazza, tirandola verso di sé per far aderire i loro corpi, che si scontrarono, coincidendo perfettamente. Shireen accarezzò il volto di John con le mani e quando sentì la lingua del medico toccare le sue labbra, le dischiuse permettendole l’accesso alla sua bocca. Le loro lingue si accarezzarono ed entrambi ansimarono a quel contatto così intimo e profondo. Le mani di John risalirono dai fianchi di lei, fino a incontrare la pelle sotto la camicetta, trasmettendole una scossa elettrica, che risalì lungo la spina dorsale facendola ansimare sulla bocca del medico. Shireen affondò le dita nei capelli di John, attirandolo maggiormente verso di sé.

 Non seppero quanto tempo fosse passato dall’inizio del bacio, ma quando si separarono poterono sentire i loro respiri accelerati e i loro cuori che galoppavano, rimbombando in ogni fibra dei loro corpi.  

 «Perdonami.» sussurrò John sulle labbra di Shireen.

 La ragazza non disse nulla, si limitò a poggiare la fronte contro la sua e tenere gli occhi serrati, senza voltarsi verso Mary o separarsi da John, che continuò a tenerla stretta a sé, mentre le loro labbra continuavano a sfiorarsi delicatamente, chiudendosi le une sulle altre.

 «Cosa ti avevo detto, John?» intervenne la donna. «È una bella sensazione, vero?»

 «Sta’ zitta.» mormorò lui, sfiorando nuovamente le labbra di Shireen, intrappolandole tra le sue in un altro breve bacio.

 «Questa è la prova che avevo ragione.» proseguì la donna. «Adesso puoi anche lasciarla.» sollevò il braccio per controllare l’orologio che portava al polso e sospirò. «Io e Shireen siamo in ritardo. Sherrinford si starà chiedendo dove siamo finite.»

 John allontanò il volto da quello di Shireen e si parò davanti a lei, continuando a tenerla stretta per i fianchi. «Tu non vai da nessuna parte con Shireen.»

 La donna caricò nuovamente il cane della pistola. «Ti ho già detto che non puoi fermarmi.» gli ricordò. «E se dovrò ripeterlo ancora una volta giuro che ti pianterò un proiettile in fronte.»

 John fece per ribattere, ma Shireen lo bloccò poggiandogli le mani sul petto e incontrando i suoi occhi. Non poteva permettere che Mary gli facesse del male. Sarebbe andata con lei, se necessario.

 «Stai zitto, John. Ti prego.» lo implorò, poi si volse verso la donna. «Mary, abbassa la pistola. Vengo con te.»

 «Cosa?» esclamò Watson. «No, non te lo permetto.»

 «Ti ucciderà.» ribatté la giovane, volgendosi nuovamente verso l’amico. «Se è l’unico modo per proteggerti, la seguirò. Non posso lasciare che ti faccia del male. Sherrinford è un mio problema, non tuo.»

 Il medico la prese per un braccio e la trattenne prima che potesse allontanarsi. «Ti uccideranno.»

 «Morirò comunque molto presto.» replicò. «Tu invece no. E più lontano loro saranno da qui, più tu sarai al sicuro.» riportò lo sguardo sul killer. «Promettimi che se ti seguirò non accadrà nulla alla mia famiglia e ai miei amici.»

 Mary fece spallucce. «Non è compito mio decidere.» affermò. «Io sto solo eseguendo gli ordini di tuo fratello.»

 «Se verrò con te li lascerai vivere.» sillabò Shireen.

 La donna sbuffò. «Sì, d’accordo!» concesse spazientita. «Adesso muoviti. La strada è lunga e il tempo scarseggia.»

 Shireen si voltò un’ultima volta verso John. «Mi dispiace.» sussurrò prendendogli la mano e tentando di ricacciare indietro le lacrime. «Ti prego, perdonami.»

 «Non andare.» insistette lui. «Ti faranno del male, Shir. Per favore, non-»

 Lei lo interruppe. «Per favore, non rendere tutto più difficile.» ripeté la ragazza. Poi lo abbracciò. «Ti voglio bene, John.»

 Il medico tentò di protestare. «Shir…»

 Lei lo bloccò nuovamente, allontanandosi e prendendogli il volto fra le mani. «Stai vicino a Sherlock. Lui ha bisogno di te. Proteggilo, fallo per me. E perdonami per averti mentito.» proseguì, gli occhi velati dalle lacrime. «Dì a Greg che lo amo.»

 Lui, le lacrime che gli rigavano il volto, scosse il capo. «Ti troverò, te lo prometto.»

 Shireen si allarmò. «Non fare nulla di stupido, John.» sussurrò cercando il suo sguardo, sperando che la donna non li avesse sentiti.

 «Ora basta. _Andiamo._ » intervenne Mary, prendendo la giovane per un braccio. La tirò verso di sé e puntò la canna della pistola contro il suo fianco. «Fai una mossa e lei è morta.» disse rivolgendosi verso John.

 Watson rimase immobile, osservando le due avviarsi verso la porta. Non poteva fare nulla. Non poteva fermarle o Mary avrebbe fatto del male a Shireen.

 Prima di andarsene, la donna si voltò nuovamente verso il medico. «Ah, un’ultima cosa.» e detto questo, gli puntò la pistola contro e fece fuoco. Il proiettile colpì John allo stomaco.

 L’uomo gemette, portandosi le mani al petto e cadendo in ginocchio. Un’enorme macchia di sangue scarlatto si allargò sul suo petto, poi cadde sulla schiena.

 «No!» gridò Shireen tentando di liberarsi dalla presa di Mary per raggiungerlo. «No! John!»

 Mary la trattenne per i fianchi. Era incredibilmente forte e in quel momento approfittò del fatto che Shireen non fosse in grado di difendersi o ribellarsi perché troppo debole, per trascinarla giù per le scale, lontano da John e da Baker Street.

 

 Sherlock salì nell’auto di Mycroft senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di avvertirlo che se ne sarebbe andato.

 Aveva capito che la situazione stava precipitando non appena Mary aveva costretto John a baciare Shireen, minacciando di sparare a entrambi. Non sapeva cosa fosse accaduto dopo, ma di una cosa era certo: Mary voleva rapire sua sorella per portarla a Sherrinford e Dio solo sapeva cosa lui avrebbe potuto farle. Doveva sbrigarsi e fermarla prima che lei la portasse via.

 Dopo aver messo in moto l’auto ed essere uscito dal cancello, imboccò la strada provinciale per raggiungere Baker Street, ignorando ogni limite o regola stradale. Non poteva permettersi di perdere tempo, non in quel momento. Doveva arrivare prima che Mary potesse fare del male a qualcuno o portasse via sua sorella.

 Quando raggiunse il quartiere, parcheggiò qualche isolato più lontano da Baker Street, indossò il cappuccio della felpa e corse verso il 221B senza far caso ai pedoni che lo guardavano attoniti.

 Quando si ritrovò davanti alla porta in legno nero, un brivido gli scosse la spina dorsale. La porta era aperta. Quindi Mary se n’era già andata e quel che peggio, aveva preso sua sorella per portarla a Sherrinford.

 Però se Mary aveva lasciato Baker Street con Shireen, come aveva convinto John a non seguirle? La paura crebbe dentro di lui. Senza esitare oltre, entrò e con il fiatone salì le scale fino al suo appartamento, due gradini alla volta.

 Come aveva previsto, Mary e Shireen non erano più lì, il salotto all’apparenza era completamente vuoto. Però, quando volse lo sguardo verso il divano, vide qualcosa che gli fermò il cuore nel petto.

 John era a terra, pallido e tremante, in una pozza di sangue.

 «John!» lo chiamò Sherlock, correndo verso di lui e inginocchiandosi al suo fianco. Gli prese il volto tra le mani, tentando di richiamare la sua attenzione. «John, ti prego, rimani con me.»

 Il medico aprì lentamente gli occhi, puntandoli sul viso del consulente investigativo. Per un momento sembrarono studiarlo attentamente, poi le labbra si mossero producendo un rantolo. «Sher…lock…»

 Il moro premette una mano sulla ferita e annuì. «Sì.» confermò «Sì, John, sono io. Sono tornato per te.» con l’altra mano prese il cellulare dalla tasca e compose il 999 spiegando la situazione ai paramedici, implorandoli di sbrigarsi.

 Il sangue continuava a fuoriuscire dalla ferita, ingrandendo la pozza di sangue sul pavimento e impregnando le camicie di Watson e Holmes.

 «John, resisti.» lo implorò Sherlock, dandogli leggeri colpetti sulle guance per tenerlo sveglio. «L’ambulanza sta arrivando. Andrà tutto bene. Devi solo rimanere sveglio.»

 «Sh’rlock…» mormorò il dottore, privo di forze, sollevando una mano fino al viso del consulente investigativo per accarezzarlo con delicatezza. I suoi occhi si soffermarono per un momento su quelli di Holmes, poi, lentamente, si chiusero e la mano ricadde sul pavimento.

 «No, no, no. John, non puoi…» disse Sherlock tentando di svegliarlo. «John, ti prego…» gli pose una mano dietro il capo e lo sollevò da terra, tirandolo verso di sé per stringerlo tra le braccia, poggiando la guancia sulla fronte del medico. «Resisti. Resisti…» continuò a ripete con le lacrime che gli velavano gli occhi e gli appannavano la vista. «Non morire. Non posso vivere senza di te… John, torna da me, ti prego...»

 Sherlock continuò a singhiozzare fino a che non arrivarono i paramedici e caricarono John sulla barella, stupiti di essersi trovati davanti Sherlock Holmes.

 

* * *

 

 Mycroft raggiunse l’ospedale poco dopo aver ricevuto un SMS confuso in cui Sherlock gli aveva fatto sapere che Mary aveva sparato a John.

 Percorse il corridoio principale fino alla reception, dove chiese all’infermiere di turno dove si trovasse John Watson. L’infermiere gli indicò il numero e l’ubicazione della stanza e il politico proseguì lungo il corridoio.

 Quando l’ebbe individuata, entrò senza nemmeno bussare. La prima cosa che notò fu l’assenza di Shireen. Era strano che il fratello non le avesse ancora fatto sapere nulla riguardo al ferimento di John.

 Sherlock gli dava le spalle. Era seduto accanto al materasso su cui John era stato fatto sdraiare e lo stava osservando, sfiorando di tanto in tanto la sua mano pallida e immobile con la propria.

 «Sherlock» disse solamente il politico.

 Il minore sollevò il capo.

 Quando volse lo sguardo verso di lui, Mycroft rimase senza fiato. L’aveva visto così, con gli occhi gonfi e arrossati dalle lacrime e il volto pallido e tirato, solo quando, poche settimane prima, gli aveva comunicato che Shireen rischiava di morire. Trattenne a stento un ansito vedendo che aveva i vestiti zuppi di sangue, anche se molto probabilmente non era non suo, a giudicare da com’era ridotto John.

 Il consulente investigativo, non parlò. Semplicemente si mise in piedi e lo raggiunse.

 Il politico allargò le braccia e lo accolse nella sua stretta, accarezzandogli i capelli e la schiena. «Mio Dio, Sherlock, stai bene?» fu la prima cosa che chiese, sottovoce. «Sei coperto di sangue. Cos’è successo?»

 «L’ha presa…» bofonchiò il minore contro la sua spalla.

 «Di cosa parli?» chiese l’altro, confuso di fronte a quelle parole apparentemente prive di senso. Lo allontanò dal suo petto cercando il suo sguardo.

 Il consulente investigativo abbassò lo sguardo. «Mary ha preso Shireen.»

 Mycroft impallidì e sentì l’aria mancargli. «Cosa?» ansimò.

 «Non ho potuto fare nulla… quando sono arrivato a Baker Street se n’erano già andate. Non sono riuscito a fermarla…» singhiozzò il consulente investigativo. «E ha sparato a John… mi è quasi morto fra le braccia…» scosse il capo, portandosi una mano alla fronte.

 «D’accordo, adesso calmati.» replicò l’altro, tentando di dissimulare la paura che l’aveva colto. Nella sua mente si stavano affollando migliaia di pensieri nebulosi e confusi, tanto da sembrare sul punto di implodere. «Siediti.» disse accompagnando il minore fino alla seggiola, inginocchiandosi di fronte a lui e poggiandogli una mano sul ginocchio.

 Sherlock si prese la testa fra le mani. «Shireen… la porterà da Sherrinford…» ansimò. «Le farà del male, Mycroft. Stava aspettando l’occasione giusta e adesso la ucciderà.»

 «No, non glielo permetteremo. Dirò ai miei uomini di cominciare le ricerche immediatamente.» lo bloccò il politico. «Dobbiamo farlo sapere anche a Greg.»

 Mycroft inviò immediatamente un SMS a Lestrade per chiedergli di raggiungerlo all’ospedale e ne inviò un altro ad Anthea per chiederle di avvertire i suoi uomini dell’accaduto, in modo che si mettessero subito al lavoro.

 Poi si volse nuovamente verso il fratello. «Cos’hanno detto i dottori?» domandò riferendosi a John.

 Sherlock sospirò e volse lo sguardo verso il suo blogger. «Il proiettile ha mancato di poco il cuore andando a lacerare il polmone che era stato perforato dalla costola quando Sherrinford l’aveva aggredito. Hanno arginato l’emorragia interna e hanno drenato il sangue. Sono servite due trasfusioni.» spiegò sentendo nuovamente le lacrime bagnargli le guance. «Non si è ancora svegliato.» gemette, accarezzandogli delicatamente una guancia.

 «Devi dargli tempo, Sherlock.» fece notare. A quanto pare il fratello, in quel momento, non riusciva a pensare con lucidità. «Vedrai che si rimetterà.»

 «E se dovesse morire?» chiese portando lo sguardo sul volto del maggiore. «Se dovesse morire per mano di Mary?»

 «Non accadrà.» assicurò. «John è forte.»

 Sherlock abbassò nuovamente lo sguardo. «Li ucciderò entrambi.» ringhiò dopo un momento di silenzio. «Ucciderò Mary e Sherrinford per quello che hanno fatto. La pagheranno. E se proveranno a fare del male a Shireen, li farò soffrire così tanto che dovranno implorarmi di ucciderli per porre fine alle loro sofferenze.»

 Mycroft si limitò a poggiargli una mano sulla spalla e a sospirare.


	25. Verità celate

 Shireen venne svegliata da un potente scossone.

 Non appena aprì gli occhi, capì di trovarsi in un auto, seduta al posto del passeggero. Le luci dei lampioni per la strada illuminavano l’abitacolo, riflettendosi sui finestrini e sul cruscotto. A giudicare dal paesaggio circostante, pallidamente illuminato dalla luna, dovevano trovarsi sulla statale, in un luogo che la giovane non riuscì a identificare.

 Shireen sbatté più volte le palpebre, poi si mise a sedere più composta. Si portò una mano alla nuca, sentendo un forte dolore al collo avendo dormito in una posizione tanto scomoda per lungo tempo. La testa pulsava dolorosamente rendendo complicato tenere gli occhi aperti. Si volse. Accanto a lei, Mary stava guidando, lo sguardo fisso sulla strada, le mani poggiate sul voltante.

 La giovane Holmes non ricordava come fosse arrivata su un’auto. Guidata da Mary soprattutto. Lentamente si voltò verso i sedili posteriori, ma vide che erano vuoti. John non era lì. Ma allora perché lei e Mary erano insieme?

 Inspirò profondamente un paio di volte, poi chiuse gli occhi, tentando di ricordare. Una miriade di immagini si materializzarono nella sua mente, esplodendo in migliaia di frammenti confusi.

 Lei che parlava a Mary.

 L’arrivo del medico.

 Le minacce.

 Le labbra di John sulle proprie.

 Mary che sparava a John.

 Il sangue.

 Le sue grida.

 Un odore forte e pungente.

 Poi il buio.

 Ansimò, portandosi una mano alla fronte.

 Mary aveva ucciso John. L’aveva lasciato morire dissanguato a Baker Street. Ricordava il proiettile che colpiva il suo petto, il sangue che macchiava la camicia bianca, il suo gemito di dolore e il suo corpo che si accasciava a terra, ansimando e tremando. Non sapeva quanto tempo fosse passato, ma la signora Hudson si trovava dal signor Chattergy e nessun altro sapeva cos’era successo. John non poteva essere ancora vivo.

 La consapevolezza di aver perso il suo migliore amico, la colpì come un pungo in pieno viso. Sentì un violento spasmo allo stomaco e la nausea invaderla.

 «Fermati» gemette, chiudendo gli occhi e abbassando il capo.

 L’assassina sollevò un sopracciglio e si voltò verso di lei. «Perché?»

 «Fermati» ripeté Shireen, con più urgenza.

 La donna sbuffò e accostò sul ciglio della strada.

 Shireen, non appena l’auto si fermò, aprì la portiera con una spinta e scese. L’aria fresca della notte la colpì in pieno volto, facendola rabbrividire dato che indossava solo una camicetta e dei jeans leggeri. Cadde sulle ginocchia, che cozzarono contro l’erba bagnata dalla pioggia appena caduta, e vomitò. Tossì convulsamente portandosi le mani al ventre e chiudendo gli occhi, colmi di lacrime tanto era violento il dolore allo stomaco.

 Percepì la presenza di Mary alle sue spalle e quando i conati finirono, volse il capo, puntando gli occhi sul viso dell’altra.

 «Ti prego dimmi che hai chiamato l’ambulanza…» mormorò riferendosi a John. «Dimmi che non l’hai lasciato morire…»

 Mary rise sommessamente. «Avrei dovuto chiamare un ambulanza?» chiese. «Direi che sarebbe stata una mossa alquanto stupida, dopo avergli sparato.»

 Shireen abbassò lo sguardo, sentendo una potente fitta al capo. Le sembrava che la sua testa stava per esplodere. Poteva sentire ogni informazione e ogni ricordo spingere con violenza, quasi stesse tentando di far crollare la sua mente, di tentare di spegnerla per alleviare tutto quel dolore.

 «L’hai lasciato morire…» ansimò, sentendo le lacrime bagnarle le guance. «Dio, l’hai ucciso… hai ucciso John…»

 «L’intento era quello.»

 «Come hai potuto?» continuò la giovane, scuotendo il capo e portandosi una mano alla bocca per reprimere un singhiozzo. «Come hai potuto ucciderlo? Cosa ti aveva fatto per meritare questo?» e detto questo scattò in piedi e si volse verso la donna, rivolgendole uno sguardo carico di rabbia.

 Mary sbuffò sonoramente. «Quanto sei noiosa.» si lamentò. «Consolati, lo rivedrai presto. Quanto hanno detto che ti rimane? Cinque mesi?» fece spallucce. «Presto sarete nuovamente insieme e questa volta non ci saranno Sherlock e Lestrade ad impedirvi di stare insieme.»

 Le lacrime bagnavano il volto della ragazza, bruciando sulla pelle fredda a causa del vento gelato. «Brucia all’inferno, Mary.» ringhiò. «Spero che sia tu che Sherrinford andiate all’inferno.»

 La donna rise. «Bene, ora che abbiamo chiarito le tue speranze per il futuro, direi possiamo anche tornare in auto.»

 La prese per un braccio e strattonandola violentemente la fece sedere nuovamente al posto del passeggero, ma questa volta, per assicurarsi che non le venisse la brillante idea di buttarsi dall’auto in corsa o di tentare di mandarla fuori strada, la ammanettò al cruscotto in modo che non potesse muoversi. Poi salì al posto di guida, rimise in moto e ripartì.

 

* * *

 

 Quando Mycroft, il giorno seguente varcò la soglia della stanza di John, all’ospedale, vide che Sherlock non si era ancora mosso dalla seggiola accanto materasso. Era seduto con le braccia poggiate sul materasso e il capo posato sopra ad esse; era profondamente addormentato, ma la sua mano era chiusa intorno a quella di John, quasi volesse essere certo che il dottore non se ne andasse.

 Il maggiore si avvicinò e poggiò un bacio sui capelli del fratello, poi si voltò e uscì nel corridoio per chiedere a un’infermiera di poter parlare con un dottore. La donna annuì e lo mandò a chiamare, chiedendo al politico di attendere in sala d’aspetto.

 Qualche minuto dopo, uno dei medici del reparto si avvicinò.

 «Buongiorno, signor Holmes. Sono il dottor Maven.» lo salutò.

 Mycroft si mise in piedi e gli strinse la mano. «Sì. È lei che si sta occupando del caso del dottor Watson?»

 Il medico annuì. «Cosa vuole sapere?» domandò, muovendosi verso la stanza in cui John era stato trasferito.

 «Le sue condizioni.» rispose il politico, seguendolo lungo il corridoio.

 Il dottor Maven sospirò e quando si ritrovarono di fronte alla stanza di Watson, si fermò di fronte al vetro per osservarlo. «Credo che suo fratello glielo abbia già fatto sapere.» affermò. «Quand’è arrivato le sue condizioni erano critiche. È stato difficile arginare l’emorragia. Il proiettile ha sfiorato lo stomaco e lacerato il polmone destro, che era stato perforato dalla costola inseguito all’aggressione che aveva subito pochi giorni fa. Abbiamo arginato l’emorragia interna e abbiamo drenato il sangue che aveva raggiunto le vie respiratorie.»

 «Ci sono possibilità che riporti danni permanenti?»

 «La perdita di sangue è stata considerevole, ma sembra che non ci siano stati danneggiati altri organi.» dichiarò il medico. «Quando si sveglierà potremmo essere più precisi.»

 Mycroft spostò lo sguardo sul fratello. «Siete sicuri che si sveglierà?»

 «Sì, su questo può stare tranquillo.» replicò.

 Holmes sospirò di sollievo e annuì.

 «Se dovesse avere bisogno di me non esiti a chiamarmi.» aggiunse il dottor Maven.

 «La ringrazio.» concluse Mycroft.

 Il medico accennò un sorriso e prima di lasciarlo solo, riprese. «Sono felice di vedere che suo fratello sta bene.» disse indicando Sherlock, aldilà del vetro. Quando il politico si volse verso di lui e lo osservò, il dottore aggiunse «Sa, non tutti avevano smesso di credere in Sherlock Holmes.» concluse.

 Mycroft annuì e lo osservò allontanarsi.

  

* * *

 

 Mary e Shireen arrivarono a destinazione il mattino seguente.

 La ragazza, dato che aveva dormito per la maggior parte del tragitto, non avrebbe saputo dire dove si trovassero o quanti chilometri avessero percorso. L’unica informazione che riuscì a ricavare, fu il nome della cittadina nella quale Mary deviò. All’uscita dall’autostrada, aveva potuto vedere, scritto a caratteri bianchi sull’asfalto bagnato, il nome Dover. 

 Nonostante vivesse da due anni in Inghilterra, la ragazza non era esperta della geografia del posto, né tantomeno si era mai preoccupata di studiare una mappa autostradale o una cartina, scelta della quale si stava pentendo amaramente.

 La donna attraversò tutto il paese, poi svoltò a destra, dirigendosi verso una serie di villette a schiera affacciate sul mare.

 Accostò davanti a una casa a due piani, con un portichetto al piano inferiore, un lungo balcone al secondo piano e un giardino in piena fioritura, un tripudio di colori e fiori di ogni genere e dimensione.

 L’assassina scese dall’auto e fece il giro per aprire la portiera a Shireen. La liberò dalle manette e la prese per un braccio, trascinandola lungo il vialetto d’ingresso. Prese un paio di chiavi dalla tasca e le infilò nella toppa. Una volta che ebbe aperto la porta e ebbe varcato la soglia, spingendo la giovane all’interno, la richiuse nuovamente a chiave.

 «Ford, siamo noi.» annunciò Mary, trascinando Shireen lungo il corridoio.

 Svoltarono a sinistra ed entrarono in un piccolo salotto arredato con mobili antichi, poi nuovamente a sinistra e si affacciarono su una piccola cucina, bloccandosi sulla soglia.

 Sherrinford era intento a preparare la colazione, piegato sui fornelli a friggere delle frittelle. Quando sollevò lo sguardo e le vide, sul suo volto comparve un enorme sorriso.

 Si avvicinò e Shireen notò che dall’ultima volta in cui l’aveva visto, era cambiato parecchio. Un leggero strato di barba gli incorniciava le labbra, i capelli erano molto più corti e sembrava anche dimagrito. Nonostante ciò, continuava ad essere incredibilmente simile a Sherlock.

 «Finalmente. Stavo cominciando a preoccuparmi.» disse riportando la giovane alla realtà. «Bentornata, amore.» disse e si avvicinò per scoccare un bacio sulle labbra a Mary. Poi sorrise alla sorella. «Ciao, Shireen. Come stai?»

 Shireen non rispose, si limitò a rivolgergli uno sguardo carico di rabbia. Aveva anche il coraggio di chiederle come stesse dopo aver quasi ucciso suo fratello, aver chiesto a Mary di uccidere John e di rapirla. Si astenne dal fare commenti.

 «Com’è andato il viaggio?» chiese l’uomo rivolgendosi nuovamente alla compagna.

 Mary sorrise. «Bene.» rispose. «Abbiamo fatto una tappa sulla statale, perché Shireen non si sentiva bene. Credo che ci metterà un po’ ad abituarsi a questi cambiamenti.»

 «Hai ucciso il mio migliore amico di fronte a me, schifosa assassina.» esplose Shireen. «Dovrei star bene, secondo te?»

 A quel punto intervenne Sherrinford. «Mary ha ragione, sei pallida. Credo che un po’ di riposo non potrà che farti bene.» affermò. «Hai bisogno di dormire e riprenderti dal viaggio, vedrai che quando ti sveglierai ti sentirai meglio.»

 La ragazza sollevò le sopracciglia. «Sentirmi meglio?» chiese, furiosa. «Sai cosa mi farebbe sentire meglio? Essere a casa mia, con il mio fidanzato e la mia famiglia e vedere tutti voi in prigione o magari all’obitorio, che sarebbe ancora meglio.»

 Sherrinford sorrise. «Sei così simile a Sherlock e Mycroft.» disse e il suo sguardo si intensificò. «Ma d’altronde le brutte abitudini sono quelle che si acquisiscono più facilmente.» sospirò, poi si volse verso Mary, come se le parole della sorella non l’avessero nemmeno sfiorato. «Mary, vai a riposare, io accompagno Shireen nella sua stanza.»

 La donna annuì e se ne andò, salendo al piano superiore.

 I due fratelli rimasero soli e Sherrinford continuò a sorridere alla ragazza.

 «Cosa vuoi da me, Sherrinford?» chiese lei.

 Lui scosse il capo. «Ford» la corresse.

 «Quello che è.» le sfuggì. «Cosa vuoi da me?»

 L’uomo fece spallucce. «Nulla.»

 «Allora perché sono qui?»

 «Perché sei mia sorella.»

 Shireen rimase impassibile. «Smettila di prendermi in giro. Non sono stupida. So benissimo che mi hai fatta portare qui perché vuoi qualcosa da me.» affermò. «Non vedo perché dovremmo continuare a mentirci l’un l’altra quando è evidente che sarebbe solo una perdita di tempo.»

 Ford sorrise. «Cosa pensi che voglia da te?»

 «Sei tornato perché vuoi vendicarti di Sherlock e Mycroft. Sei andato da lui e dopo averlo torchiato per avere informazioni su Sherlock, hai chiesto a Mary di ucciderlo. Ma lui è sopravvissuto e come avevi immaginato anche Sherlock è ancora vivo.» disse. «Quindi immagino che tu voglia usarmi per arrivare a loro. Poi ci ucciderai tutti.»

 Gli angoli delle labbra del fratello si incurvarono in un sorriso. «Hai preso un granchio, mia dolce sorellina.» affermò. «È vero: odio Sherlock e Mycroft, credo che tu l’abbia capito la prima volta in cui ci siamo incontrati. Ed è vero anche che li voglio morti entrambi. Ma ti sbagli se pensi che io voglia farti del male. Tu sei qui perché voglio proteggerti.»

 «Come, scusa?» chiese lei, perplessa.

 «Voglio proteggerti.» ripeté Sherrinford.

 «E da chi?»

 «Dalla nostra famiglia.» rispose lui.

 Shireen aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Ma di cosa stai parlando?» domandò. «Io non ho bisogno di essere protetta, tantomeno dalla mia stessa famiglia. L’unico da cui dovrei essere tenuta lontana sei tu.»

 Ford scosse il capo, sinceramente divertito. «Loro non sono come credi.» dichiarò. «Tu credi di conoscere la famiglia Holmes, credi di sapere come sono veramente, ma in realtà non è così.»

 «E illuminami: cosa dovrei sapere?» lo sfidò. Che senso aveva rimanere impassibile mentre la prendeva in giro? Sarebbe morta entro breve, lui poteva anche ucciderla se voleva, le avrebbe risparmiato molte sofferenze.

 «Un giorno te lo racconterò.» replicò il maggiore. «In ogni caso, aldilà degli affari di famiglia, so che ti serve il mio aiuto.»

 La giovane aggrottò le sopracciglia.

 «Mary mi ha detto che la leucemia ha raggiunto l’ultimo stadio.» spiegò e vedendo l’espressione della sorella mutare, riprese. «Hai bisogno di un donatore di midollo e dato che Sherlock e Mycroft non sono stati in grado di aiutarti, potrei farlo io. Potrei donarti il mio midollo e torneresti a star bene.»

 «Ma dovrei rimanere qui con te.» ribatté.

 Lui annuì. «Dove altro potresti andare?»

 «A casa.»

 «Questa è la tua casa, adesso.» affermò Ford. «Siamo una famiglia e in qualità di tuo fratello maggiore devo proteggerti. Farò il test per la compatibilità e se risulterà positivo procederemo con il trapianto.»

 «No.» rispose Shireen.

 «Cosa?»

 «Non voglio il tuo aiuto.» disse in tono fermo. «Non voglio il tuo midollo o la tua protezione. Non voglio stare qui, non voglio far parte della tua famiglia. Non mi sottoporrò al trapianto. In ogni caso senza la mia autorizzazione non potresti procedere.»

 «Preferiresti morire?» domandò lui, perplesso.

 Shireen annuì. «Sì, preferisco morire che passare il resto della mia vita con te.»

 Per un momento, negli occhi del fratello brillò una scintilla di rabbia, poi si spense, lasciando nuovamente posto alla calma. «D’accordo.» concesse. «Pensaci su, non devi rispondere adesso.»

 La giovane scosse il capo. Suo fratello doveva avere qualche problema di comprensione.

 «Vieni, ti mostro la tua stanza.» disse l’uomo e le indicò la scala che portava al piano superiore.

 Shireen, riluttante, lo seguì.

 Salirono le scale lentamente, poi svoltarono a sinistra e imboccarono il corridoio. Era poco illuminato e molto umido. Sulle pareti spiccavano vecchi dipinti con cornici in legno, che contribuivano a rendere l’ambiente ancora più inquietante di quanto già non fosse. Oltrepassarono tre porte dipinte di bianco e si fermarono di fronte all’ultima.

 «Entra» le disse Sherrinford.

 Shireen girò la maniglia e spinse la porta.

 La prima cosa che vide furono le parete dipinte di un pallido verde acqua. Il letto era di fronte a lei, contro la parete di fondo, posto al centro, accanto alla finestra. C’erano anche un armadio e un piccolo comodino coordinati. Sulla parete sinistra c’era una grande finestra, sotto la quale era stata posta una cassapanca foderata da cuscini. Sul davanzale c’era una pila di libri.

 Era ovvio che qualcuno aveva vissuto lì prima di lei: le pareti erano tappezzate di fotografie che ritraevano una ragazza poco più giovane di lei e quelli che dovevano essere i suoi amici. La scrivania e il comodino erano colmi di soprammobili e oggetti di ogni genere che non potevano essere stati messi lì da suo fratello. Era evidente che la stanza e la casa fossero vissute. E non da Sherrinford e Mary.

 «Questa casa non è tua.» affermò Shireen. «Come l’hai avuta?»

 Lui fece spallucce. «Diciamo che i precedenti proprietari non ne avevano più bisogno.»

 La giovane abbassò lo sguardo, reprimendo il senso di nausea.

 «Bene, io torno di sotto.» sbottò il fratello. «Tu pensa a riposare.» e detto questo uscì chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

 

* * *

 

 Nel pomeriggio Shireen controllò tutto il piano superiore della villetta.

 Suo fratello era uscito all’ora di pranzo e Mary non era ancora uscita dalla sua stanza, quindi la giovane fu libera di vagare ovunque in quell’enorme casa, per scoprire qualcosa di più. Forse avrebbe trovato una cartina e del denaro e se fosse riuscita a trovare una stazione ferroviaria sarebbe potuta tornare a Londra o comprare un cellulare per avvertire i suoi fratelli o chiedere aiuto.

 Controllando il corridoio, Shireen diede un’occhiata alle fotografia poste sui mobiletti e appese alle pareti. I precedenti proprietari dovevano essere tre: madre, padre e figlia adolescente. Non c’era nessun segno di lotta che suggerisse che fossero stati uccisi lì, ma Sherrinford avrebbe anche potuto farlo lontano dalla casa, in qualche luogo dimenticato da Dio. La giovane arrivò alla conclusione che sarebbe stato meglio non pensarci, almeno per il momento.

 Quindi si avviò verso le scale per scendere al piano inferiore e continuare la sua ricerca. Se la porta fosse stata aperta, avrebbe potuto cogliere l’occasione e scappare. Mary era incinta, il che la rendeva molto più lenta e impossibilitata a raggiungerla senza l’ausilio di un’auto. E poi anche se l’avesse uccisa, che differenza avrebbe fatto? Non aveva nulla da perdere, sarebbe morta comunque.

 Quando varcò la soglia del salotto, però, si bloccò. Mary era in piedi di fronte al camino, intenta ad attizzare il fuoco il che voleva dire che Shireen aveva appena perso la sua occasione di scappare. Si maledisse mentalmente per non essere stata più scaltra prendendo delle precauzioni e poi avanzò.

 La donna, sentendo dei passi alle sue spalle, si voltò e vedendola sollevò un sopracciglio. «Finalmente ti sei decisa a scendere.» disse

 Shireen non rispose, si limitò a sedersi sul divano e a osservarla mentre prendeva posto sulla poltrona accanto al camino.

 «Hai recitato bene la tua parte.» sbottò la giovane Holmes, dopo un momento di completo silenzio, passato ad osservare la donna con attenzione.

 Mary sorrise. «Anni e anni di esperienza.»

 «Immagino.» replicò la giovane. Non vedeva l’ora di togliersi qualche sassolino dalla scarpa. «Con tutte le persone che hai dovuto avvicinare per uccidere, avrai fatto molta pratica.»

 La donna fece spallucce.

 «Posso sapere come hai conosciuto Sherrinford?» domandò la giovane e vedendo che l’altra le aveva rivolto uno sguardo sospettoso, continuò. «Dato che dovrò rimanere qui per i cinque mesi che mi rimangono, credo che sia mio diritto conoscere la storia. Avanti, sono curiosa.» la incalzò.

 La donna si volse verso il camino, ma dopo qualche secondo prese un bel respiro e cominciò a parlare. «L’ho conosciuto qualche mese dopo essermi trasferita in Inghilterra. All’epoca ero ancora molto giovane e stavo tentando di scappare dalla vita che avevo scelto e che mi si era rivoltata contro. Ero poco più di una ragazzina, proprio come te. Lo incontrai vicino a Canterbury, in un pub in cui avevo fatto domanda di lavoro.» spiegò. «Non avevo mai conosciuto nessuno che fosse così intelligente. Aveva capito immediatamente chi ero, semplicemente osservandomi per qualche minuto e invece di scappare come avevano fatto tutti gli altri, si era proposto di aiutarmi.»

 «Che animo nobile.»

 «Mi aiutò ad assumere una nuova identità, a trovare un posto dove vivere e a ricominciare.» proseguì Mary, come se nemmeno avesse fatto caso alle parole della ragazza. «Si prese cura di me. Sapeva cosa volesse dire essere esclusi e allontanati dalla propria casa contro la propria volontà e forse fu proprio per questo che me ne innamorai. Eravamo così simili e ci intendevamo così bene che fu quasi inevitabile.»

 Il fuoco scoppiettò nel camino.

 «Così, proprio come lui aveva aiuto me, decisi di dargli una mano a mia volta.» riprese. «Quando mi raccontò della sua famiglia e di ciò che aveva dovuto subire a causa loro, mi chiese di aiutarlo a vendicarsi. Sapevo cosa significava vivere sentendosi esclusi e venendo denigrati e man mano che andava avanti con la storia, mi convinsi che distruggere la famiglia Holmes fosse la cosa giusta da fare.» spiegò. «Ma non potevamo agire da soli. Avevamo bisogno di qualcuno che riuscisse ad arrivare a voi senza che la nostra identità venisse rivelata troppo presto.»

 «Moriarty.» disse Shireen.

 Mary annuì. «La sua ossessione per Sherlock era straordinaria. Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per arrivare a confrontarsi con lui. Quindi Sherrinford sfruttò questo suo interesse a proprio favore: propose a Moriarty di lavorare insieme, promettendogli che se ci avesse dato una mano ad arrivare alla famiglia Holmes, avrebbe potuto fare ciò che avesse voluto con Sherlock, a patto però, che lasciasse Mycroft a Sherrinford e che non facesse del male a te.» raccontò. «E Moriarty mantenne la promessa. Si occupò di distruggere l’immagine di Sherlock, pezzo per pezzo, mentre Sherrinford ideava un piano per arrivare Mycroft. Peccato che Jim non avesse fatto bene i suoi calcoli. Credo che se non si fosse ucciso su quel tetto, Sherrinford l’avrebbe scovato e gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare per aver fallito miseramente nell’uccidere tuo fratello.» sospirò. «In ogni caso, nonostante la spiacevole piega che hanno assunto gli eventi, Sherrinford riuscirà nel suo intento. E una volta che Sherlock e Mycroft saranno morti, potremmo ricominciare a vivere serenamente le nostre vite.» concluse. 

 «L’idea che Sherrinford potesse averti mentito non ti è passata per l’anticamera del cervello?» chiese Shireen, scuotendo il capo, sconsolata. «Ti ha presa in giro e tu ci sei cascata in pieno. Chi è adesso la persona il cui bisogno di amore l’ha portata ad essersi fatta abbindolare da uno psicopatico?»

 Mary rise. «Io credo che sia tu quella che è stata presa in giro.» affermò. «Pensa alle bugie che Sherlock e Mycroft ti hanno raccontato in tutti questi anni. Pensa a quante volte ti hanno mentito e raggirato. Pensa al dolore che ti hanno procurato lasciandoti sola quando avevi più bisogno di loro.»

 «Tu non sai nulla.» replicò Shireen, volgendo lo sguardo.

 «Invece sì.» ribatté la donna. «Perché ho visto quanto hai sofferto.»

 A Shireen sfuggì una risata. «Non mi conosci.» affermò, portando nuovamente lo sguardo sul volto dell’assassina. «E non conosci nemmeno Sherlock e Mycroft.»

 «So abbastanza di loro da poter affermare che più sarai lontana da Londra, più sarai al sicuro.» asserì. «Hai visto anche tu quello che ti hanno fatto. Ti hanno mentito entrambi. Riguardo Sherrinford, riguardo la morte di Sherlock… ti hanno presa in giro, ti hanno abbandonata a te stessa, in preda alla malattia.»

 La ragazza sollevò un sopracciglio. «Per fortuna sei arrivata tu, Mary.» esclamò sarcasticamente. «Se non ci fossi stata tu, donna sincera e dall’animo buono, chissà dove sarei finita!»

 «Invece di comportarti così, potresti pensarci bene. Arriveresti a capire che abbiamo ragione e che portandoti via da Londra non abbiamo fatto altro che salvarti la vita.»

 «Oh, quindi con Sherrinford la mia vita sarà al sicuro? Sarò al sicuro con l’uomo che ha quasi ucciso mio fratello e che ha pestato a sangue il mio migliore amico, chiedendo poi alla sua assassina di ucciderlo?» domandò, poi finse di sospirare di sollievo. «Hai ragione, sono davvero fortunata ad essere stata salvata, ora che ci penso.»

 Mary sospirò, scuotendo il capo. «Lui tiene a te.»

 «Oh, certo, come no.»

 «È così.» replicò l’altra. «Ti ha osservata a lungo, soprattutto nell’ultimo periodo. Si è assicurato che non facessi niente di stupido quanto ti sei ammalata e che nessuno ti facesse del male. Per questo voleva uccidere Mycroft. Perché sapeva che non avrebbe fatto altro che farti soffrire e danneggiarti, proprio come aveva fatto con lui.» Mary si volse verso la finestra. «Sherrinford vuole avere un rapporto con te. Vuole recuperare il tempo che ha perso in questi ventitré anni.» le disse. «Non devi avere paura, Shireen. Lui non ti farebbe mai del male.»

 «L’ha già fatto.» rispose Shireen prima di riuscire a trattenersi.

 

* * *

 

Quando John aprì gli occhi, la prima cosa che percepì fu il dolore. Subito seguirono confusione e paura. Non ricordava nulla, le immagini nella sua mente si fermavano al momento in cui veniva dimesso dall’ospedale e insieme a Shireen faceva ritorno a Baker Street. Eppure non era a casa sua, ma in un luogo che non riusciva ad identificare. Sollevò una mano e se la portò al viso, incontrando la resistenza della mascherina per l’ossigeno che premeva sul suo volto. 

 Ansimò. Cosa stava succedendo?

 Il respiro accelerò di colpo, insieme al dolore al petto, che aumentava ad ogni respiro.

 Qualcosa entrò nel suo campo visivo.

 Un volto. Un volto così famigliare, che il rivederlo gli tolse ulteriormente il respiro.

 John si agitò sul materasso, prendendo a respirare ancora più affannosamente, tanto che anche il bip dapprima regolare dell’elettrocardiogramma accelerò pericolosamente.

 «John, ehi, ehi, calma.» disse Sherlock poggiandogli le mani sulle braccia.

 «Sher…lock…» ansimò l’altro, la voce ovattata e distorta dalla mascherina.

 Il moro annuì. «Sì.» confermò. «Sono io, John, tranquillo.»

 Il medico smise di agitarsi e puntò gli occhi sul volto del consulente investigativo. E fu come se i suoi occhi blu avessero sprigionato i ricordi che erano rimasti intrappolati nel limbo della sua mente. Ricordò la conversazione avvenuta tra Shireen e Mary, che lui aveva origliato. Ricordava le parole della donna riguardo al fatto che Sherlock fosse vivo. Ricordava la paura di fronte alle minacce che Mary aveva rivolto a Shireen. Ricordava le labbra di Shireen sulle proprie, il turbinio di emozioni che aveva provato. E poi il dolore. Il dolore per il tradimento e per le bugie di Mary. E il senso di colpa per averle permesso di portare via la sua amica. Poi il volto e le parole di Sherlock. Parole sussurrate, preghiere mormorate a bassa voce, braccia che lo stringevano, mani che lo accarezzavano nella speranza di aiutarlo.

 Watson ansimò nuovamente, tentando di mettersi seduto, ma l’altro lo bloccò.

 «No, rimani sdraiato.» disse poggiandogli delicatamente le mani sulle spalle. «Chiamo il dottore, così può controllare che sia tutto a posto, poi potremo parlare. Ma, ti prego, adesso rimani sdraiato.»

 John sembrò calmarsi. Annuì.

 

* * *

 

 Quando il medico ebbe visitato John ed ebbe rassicurato entrambi sul fatto che si sarebbe ripreso completamente se fosse stato a riposo e non avesse compiuto sforzi, rimosse la mascherina per l’ossigeno, sostituendola con gli occhialini, e le flebo. Poi uscì, lasciandoli nuovamente soli.

 Sherlock rimase in silenzio, osservando John, seduto sul materasso con lo sguardo fisso sulle dita intrecciate in grembo. Dopo un momento sospirò e decise di parlare.

 «John-» esordì.

 Watson lo interruppe. «Due anni.» fu tutto ciò che disse.

 «Mi dispiace.» replicò il moro. «Perdonami.»

 Il biondo chiuse gli occhi e represse a stento un ansito. «Come hai potuto?»

 «Era l’unico modo che avevo per tenervi al sicuro.» spiegò. «Moriarty aveva quattro cecchini puntati su te, Shireen, Lestrade e la signora Hudson. Se non mi fossi ucciso, loro avrebbero ucciso voi.»

 Il medico finalmente si voltò per guardare Holmes negli occhi.

 Era la verità. Sherlock gli stava dicendo la verità, poteva leggerlo sul suo volto, ma non aveva importanza. L’unica cosa che la sua mente gli stava gridando in quel momento, era che per due anni li aveva abbandonati per giocare a nascondino invece che raccontare loro la verità.

 «Hai idea di ciò che abbiamo passato?» chiese «Tu hai la minima idea di quello che abbiamo dovuto sopportare in questi ultimi due anni?»

 Sherlock non rispose. Abbassò lo sguardo.

 «Ci hai abbandonati.»

 «L’ho fatto per proteggervi.» replicò «Era l’unico modo.»

 «No!» sbottò John, la voce incrinata dal dolore. «Non è vero! C’è sempre un’altra soluzione, tu trovi sempre un’altra soluzione! E noi avremmo potuto aiutarti.»

 Il consulente investigativo scosse il capo. «Non questa volta.»

 «Avremmo potuto provarci, se tu ti fossi fidato di noi.»

 Sherlock sospirò. «Mi fido di voi, ma non potevo mettere a rischio la vostra vita per salvare la mia. Siete troppo importanti per me, non avrei mai rischiato tanto.» affermò.

 «Ti chiedo ancora scusa per averti mentito, ma se tornassi indietro rifarei la stessa cosa. Preferisco essere odiato piuttosto che vedervi morti.» concluse.

 Watson lo osservò, carpendo ogni particolare del suo viso: i suoi occhi dalle mille sfumature, i suoi zigomi, i suoi capelli corvini. Gli era mancato così tanto, che in quel momento gli sembrò di sentire scemare la rabbia, per essere sostituita nuovamente da un senso di completezza. Sherlock era vivo ed era di nuovo lì con lui. E l’aveva desiderato così tanto che gli sembrò un sogno riaverlo accanto a sé.

 Sospirò. «Come sapevi che Mary era a Baker Street?» chiese dopo un momento.

 «Mycroft ha fatto installare delle telecamere per controllarmi. E le abbiamo utilizzate per tenere d’occhio te e Shireen mentre non c’ero.» spiegò il consulente investigativo. «Due giorni fa ho visto arrivare Mary. Si è limitata ad aspettare seduta sulla tua poltrona. Non capivo perché fosse lì. Non avevo idea di cosa stesse aspettando. Fino a che non è arrivata Shireen.» chiuse gli occhi, scuotendo il capo. «Ho sentito ciò che si sono dette e ho intuito che la situazione sarebbe precipitata.»

 «Tu sapevi?» chiese John. «Sapevi di Mary?»

 Sherlock esitò. «Sì.» concluse. «L’ho scoperto quando Mycroft è uscito dal coma. Mi ha spiegato che la sera in cui è stato aggredito, Sherrinford non era solo e che con lui c’era Mary. Ha fatto delle ricerche per capire chi fosse realmente e a quel punto ha raddoppiato la sorveglianza a Baker Street per prevenire possibili incidenti. Ma a quanto pare non è bastato.» disse mestamente.

 John aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Perché Shireen sapeva? Glielo ha detto Mycroft?»

 «No. L’ha scoperto da sola.» replicò. «E avrebbe voluto dirtelo, ma allo stesso tempo sapeva che ti avrebbe messo in pericolo. Perciò Mycroft le ha consigliato di mantenere il riserbo, almeno fino a che non fosse stato certo di poterla fermare senza causare danni a nessuno di voi.»

 Il biondo inspirò profondamente. «E sapeva anche di te?» vedendolo aggrottare le sopracciglia, riprese. «Shireen sapeva che eri vivo?» domandò, ma conosceva la risposta. Shireen aveva sofferto così tanto dopo la morte di Sherlock, che era impossibile che avesse finto per tutto quel tempo. Lei non sapeva, almeno non all’inizio.

 Holmes scosse il capo. «No.»

 «Eppure mi ha chiesto scusa per avermi mentito.» dichiarò. «Quando Mary l’ha portata via mi ha chiesto di perdonarla per avermi mentito. Anche il fatto che fossi ancora vivo, l’ha dedotto da sola?»

 Il consulente investigativo scosse nuovamente il capo. «In questo le hanno dato una mano.»

 «Chi?»

 «Sherrinford.» rispose semplicemente.

 Watson sembrò confuso. «Ma… lui come poteva sapere?» chiese. «Come poteva sapere che eri vivo?»

 «Non lo so, ma lo sapeva.» affermò Sherlock. «E quando ha incontrato Shireen ha capito che avrebbe potuto sfruttare tutto questo a suo favore per mettere in atto la sua vendetta contro di noi. Quindi è andato da lei e le ha esposto la sua teoria.»

 «Ma perché lei gli ha creduto?» domandò il medico, più a se stesso che a Sherlock. «Perché credere a una persona che nemmeno conosceva e che per ventitré anni era rimasta nascosta, a spiarla?»

 Holmes fece spallucce. «Non lo so. Forse perché credeva che Sherrinford non avesse motivo di mentirle, mentre Mycroft aveva finto di tradirmi fornendo informazioni su di me a Moriarty.» ammise. «In ogni caso, la sera prima di sentirsi male ed essere ricoverata, qualche settimana fa, è andata da Mycroft per chiedergli spiegazioni. Inizialmente mio fratello ha tentato di farle credere che Sherrinford fosse impazzito e che non fosse la verità, ma Shireen, come ben sai, è tutt’altro che stupida e ha capito che stava mentendo, che c’erano varie incongruenze e che le coincidenze erano troppe.» abbassò lo sguardo.

 John rimase in silenzio, in attesa che l’altro continuasse.

 «Io ero lì e ho sentito tutto. E quando Shireen ha minacciato Mycroft di non volerlo più vedere, dicendogli che sarebbe dovuto rimanere fuori dalla sua vita perché era stufa di tutte quelle bugie, sono intervenuto. Non potevo lasciare che a causa mia, mio fratello perdesse Shireen.» sospirò. «Così sono uscito allo scoperto e le ho raccontato la verità.»

 «Perché non me lo ha detto?»

 «Avrebbe voluto.» replicò. «Però sapeva che facendolo ti avrebbe messo in pericolo e non ha voluto rischiare tanto. Inoltre, voleva che fossi io a fartelo sapere. Mi aveva concesso una settimana.» 

 Il medico scosse il capo. «Ma ha deciso di esporsi con Mary. Sapeva che stava con Sherrinford e che era un’assassina, ma l’ha fatto comunque. Perché?» era tutto così confuso e sfuggevole. Perché doveva essere tutto così complicato?

 «Forse immaginava di non avere più nulla da perdere.» rispose il moro.

 John aggrottò le sopracciglia di fronte a quelle parole. «Te l’ha detto.» sussurrò alla fine. «Ti ha detto della diagnosi.»

 Sherlock annuì e sentì gli occhi velarsi di lacrime. «Ho fatto il test, ma non sono compatibile.» dichiarò, sfregando le mani una contro l’altra. «Ho potuto salvarla da Moriarty, ma non posso farlo da questa stupida malattia. Sono suo fratello e non sono in grado di proteggerla. E tu, Lestrade e tutti gli altri, la perderete a causa mia.»

 John avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa per consolarlo, avrebbe voluto dirgli che non era colpa sua, che le malattie non si potevano prevedere, ma non ci riuscì. In fondo, in quel momento, Sherlock meritava almeno una parte della sofferenza che aveva causato loro.

 «Sai dove Mary può averla portata?» chiese invece.

 «No.» rispose Holmes. «Non ne ho idea.»

 Il volto di John venne attraversato da una smorfia di dolore.

 «Ma te la riporterò, John. Te lo prometto.» si affrettò ad aggiungere Sherlock. «Fosse anche l’ultima cosa che faccio, giuro che la riporterò da te.»

 Watson puntò gli occhi in quelli del consulente investigativo. «Ci hai visti?» forse se Sherlock aveva assistito alla conversazione tra Mary e Shireen, aveva anche assistito al bacio che lui e sua sorella si erano scambiati.

 «Sì.» rispose, infatti, il moro.

 L’ex-militare abbassò lo sguardo. «Mi dispiace. Mary voleva ucciderla. Ha minacciato di farle del male se non avessi-»

 «È tutto ok. Non devi giustificarti.» assicurò Sherlock. «So che provi qualcosa per lei, lo vedo da come la guardi. E sono felice che tu-»

 «No, Sherlock, non sai nulla.» lo interruppe. «Quello che provo… non è come credi.» esordì. Non riusciva a spiegarlo a se stesso, figurarsi a Sherlock che proprio come Mycroft era sempre stato estraneo ai sentimenti. «È complicato.» affermò. «È vero, provo un sentimento molto forte per lei, ma non è attrazione fisica o quel tipo di amore… sai, quello che c’è tra lei e Greg.»

 Sherlock sembrava confuso.

 Watson sospirò, non sapendo in quale altro modo spiegarsi. Con Shireen era tutto così semplice: bastava uno sguardo per capire certe cose, i sentimenti non le erano sconosciuti, ma con Sherlock…

 «Sherlock, io amo tua sorella.» proseguì. «Ma non è quel tipo di sentimento. Non quello che credete tu e Mycroft. Lei è la mia migliore amica, una delle persone che più amo al mondo.» fece una pausa, in cui inspirò profondamente, sentendo l’ossigeno schiarirgli le idee. «Shireen mi fa star bene, in qualche modo è come se mi completasse. Non posso vivere senza di lei. Ma non la amo in _quel_ senso. Non la amo nel modo in cui avrei potuto amare Mary. Non so come fartelo capire, perché è così complicato…»

 Sherlock annuì. «Ho capito, John.» lo bloccò. Sorrise. «Ma voglio che tu sappia che per me non sarebbe stato un problema. So cosa lei prova per Lestrade, so che hanno una relazione, ma se non fosse stato così, se al suo posto ci fossi stato tu… io sarei stato felice per voi.»

 Il blogger scosse il capo. «No, io e Shireen non potremmo stare insieme.» ripeté e non poté fare a meno di sorridere. «Ho amato soltanto una persona nella mia vita di quel tipo di amore. Una e una soltanto.» _e sei tu,_ avrebbe voluto aggiungere, ma quella situazione era già troppo complicata e pronunciare ad alta voce una cosa del genere non avrebbe fatto altro che peggiorarla. E non era nemmeno certo che l’altro ricambiasse i suoi sentimenti, quindi che senso aveva confessare una cosa del genere? Sherlock gli aveva ripetuto più volte che era sposato con il suo lavoro.

 Holmes fece per ribattere, ma venne interrotto dalla porta della stanza, che si era aperta con un cigolio. Si volse e non appena incontrò lo sguardo di Lestrade, si mise in piedi, preparandosi all’ennesima lavata di capo.

 Greg era pallido come un cencio e aveva gli occhi velati dalle lacrime. Dopo aver saputo che la sua fidanzata era stata rapita da un’assassina e da uno psicopatico, pensò John, il rivedere Sherlock vivo, doveva essere un’altra bella batosta per l’Ispettore. Provò un’infinita pena per lui, comprendendo appieno il suo dolore e la sua paura.

 «Sherlock…» mormorò l’Ispettore con voce tremante. «Come puoi essere…?»

 «Anche io sono contento di rivederti, Graham.» replicò il consulente investigativo.

 Mycroft, in piedi alle spalle di Lestrade, alzò gli occhi al cielo. «È Greg.»

 Greg, però, non sembrò far caso all’ennesimo errore del consulente investigativo. Era troppo concentrato ad osservarlo. Per due anni aveva creduto che fosse morto, che si fosse ucciso per colpa sua. E invece ora era lì, vivo e vegeto, con il solito sorriso beffardo sulle labbra, gli zigomi sporgenti e gli occhi blu dalle mille sfumature a studiare la sua reazione.

 «Sei vivo…» fu l’unica cosa che riuscì a bisbigliare, mentre lacrime silenziose gli rigavano le guance. Chiuse gli occhi e abbassò lo sguardo, portandosi una mano al volto nel tentativo di nascondere i singhiozzi che lo stavano scuotendo, togliendogli il respiro.

 Mycroft, inaspettatamente, gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla.

 John sentì una fitta di dolore allo stomaco. Sul volto di Greg non c’era più traccia dell’uomo che aveva conosciuto appena arrivato a Londra. Forse la morte di Sherlock sommata al senso di colpa e a tutto il dolore degli ultimi due anni, per lui era stato semplicemente troppo.

 Lestrade scosse il capo. «Scusate, non... non posso…» ansimò e poi uscì dalla stanza, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle e allontanandosi con passo spedito lungo il corridoio.

 «Ma cosa gli succede?» chiese Sherlock.

 «Succede che tutto questo è troppo per lui.» sbottò John, volgendosi verso il consulente investigativo. «Tu non hai idea di quello che ha dovuto sopportare in questi due anni. Si credeva responsabile per la tua morte. E quando finalmente sembrava essere nuovamente felice insieme a Shireen, è arrivata la leucemia. Sta per perdere la donna che ama, hai la minima idea di cosa voglia dire?»

 Holmes si bloccò. _Sì,_ si rispose immediatamente. Sapeva bene cosa volesse dire perdere la persona che si amava. Conosceva fin troppo bene quel tipo di dolore.

 «Perché si sentiva responsabile per la mia morte?» domandò, confuso, dopo un momento di completo silenzio.

 John sospirò. «Perché ha dato credito alle voci di Anderson e Donovan invece che credere a te e ti ha arrestato.»

 «Non aveva scelta.» fece notare il consulente investigativo. «Se non mi avesse arrestato, probabilmente l’avrebbero licenziato.»

 «Secondo la sua visione sarebbe stato meglio così.» intervenne Mycroft.

 Sherlock abbassò lo sguardo. «Devo parlare con lui.» concluse.

 Il maggiore impallidì. «Sherlock, è un uomo distrutto dal dolore, non credo che una conversazione con te possa giovargli.»

 «Deve sapere perché l’ho fatto.» ribatté. «Se gli spiegassi che l’ho fatto per proteggervi, smetterebbe di pensare che il mio suicidio fosse frutto della disperazione per essere stato ingiustamente accusato.»

 Il silenzio piombò sulla stanza. Né Mycroft, né John parlarono.

 «Vado a cercarlo.» annunciò Sherlock e poi uscì dalla stanza.

 

* * *

 

 Sherlock trovò Greg quasi immediatamente, senza bisogno di vagare per tutto l’ospedale. Aveva detto che aveva bisogno d’aria, era confuso e sconvolto, perciò quale posto migliore dove rifugiarsi per schiarirsi le idee se non il laboratorio del Bart’s? Sherlock stesso era andato lì, poco prima di saltare dal tetto del Bart’s. Era un posto tranquillo e sapeva che Molly avrebbe concesso a Lestrade tutto lo spazio di cui avrebbe avuto bisogno.

 Il consulente investigativo scese velocemente le scale e quando si ritrovò di fronte alla porta del laboratorio, la aprì con una spinta. Varcò la soglia e quando oltrepassò il bancone su cui erano poggiati i microscopi e gli strumenti che spesso aveva utilizzato per analizzare le prove, lo vide.

 Lestrade era seduto sul pavimento, il capo poggiato al bancone, le ginocchia strette al petto. Non sembrò nemmeno far caso al fatto che Sherlock fosse entrato, tanto che continuò a tenere lo sguardo fisso sul pavimento. Gli occhi spenti e vuoti.

 Holmes si avvicinò e quando si fermò al suo fianco, rimase in silenzio. Dopo un momento, prese posto al suo fianco, sedendosi sul pavimento.

 Greg non si voltò, né incrociò il suo sguardo. «Mi dispiace tanto.» mormorò solamente.

 «Non c’è nulla per cui tu debba dispiacerti.»

 «Non ho fatto nulla.» rispose e alcune lacrime gli rigarono le guance. «Non ti ho creduto e ti ho arrestato, invece che chiederti la tua versione. Ho dato ascolto a quei due idioti piuttosto che al mio migliore amico. E ti ho rovinato la vita.»

 «Hai fatto il tuo dovere.» dichiarò Sherlock osservandolo con la coda dell’occhio. «Le prove erano contro di me.»

 «No.» replicò lui, voltandosi verso il consulente investigativo. «Le prove erano contro James Moriarty. Anderson e Donovan ci hanno spinto a credere che fossero contro di te. E io come uno stupido ho creduto loro invece che a te.»

 Sherlock rimase in silenzio ad osservare il volto dell’amico.

 «Se non fosse stato per me, tu non ti saresti mai buttato da quel maledetto tetto e non avresti mai rinunciato a due anni della tua vita.» sospirò e si portò una mano al volto. «Mi chiedo come tua sorella abbia potuto perdonarmi dopo quello che ti ho fatto.»

 «Moriarty mi ha costretto a farlo, non tu.» ribatté Holmes. «Se non mi fossi buttato, quattro cecchini avrebbero fatto fuoco su te, Shireen, John e la signora Hudson e vi avrebbero uccisi.» spiegò. Vedendolo perplesso, riprese. «Moriarty era l’unico a sapere come fermarli, ma quando si è ucciso non ho trovato altro modo per impedire ai cecchini di uccidervi. Fingere la mia morte era l’unico modo che avevo per proteggervi e per fermare quello psicopatico. In questi due anni sono riuscito a passare inosservato e ho distrutto la rete dei complici di Moriarty pezzo per pezzo. Nessuno sapeva che ero vivo, nessuno sospettava che avrei dato loro la caccia.» concluse.

 Greg aggrottò le sopracciglia. Non era mai stato più confuso in vita sua. «Ti sei buttato per proteggere noi?» domandò.

 «Sì. E anche se avessi trovato un altro modo per uscire da quella situazione, in un modo o nell’altro sarei dovuto partire comunque per occuparmi dei complici di Moriarty.» rispose Sherlock. «Quindi non è in alcun modo colpa vostra. Tantomeno tua, te lo assicuro.»

 Greg abbassò lo sguardo. Era stata tutta una messa in scena, Sherlock era sempre stato vivo e al sicuro. E aveva fatto tutto questo per proteggerli. Come poteva affermare di essere un sociopatico, quando era stato pronto a buttarsi da un tetto, rinunciando alla sua vita, per salvarli da Moriarty? Non sapeva cos’altro dire. Erano ancora vivi grazie a lui, ringraziarlo era il minimo che potesse fare.

 «Grazie.» mormorò quindi.

 «Per cosa?» chiese il moro.

 «Per aver rinunciato alla tua vita per salvare la nostra.» spiegò Greg, risollevando lo sguardo sui suoi occhi di ghiaccio. «Non so come potremmo ricambiare.»

 «Non dovete.» affermò Sherlock. «Lo rifarei ancora per le persone a cui tengo.»

 Lestrade accennò un sorriso. «Non mi aspettavo di essere così importante per te.»

 «L’ho sempre detto che non eri così sveglio.» replicò ironicamente. Poi sospirò. «Sei stata la prima persona a considerarmi un amico qui a Londra. Mi hai permesso di affiancarti nei tuoi casi, di partecipare alle indagini nonostante tutti pensassero che fossi uno psicopatico. E mi hai salvato la vita tante volte.» fece una pausa.

 Greg continuava ad osservarlo stupito. Sherlock non si era mai aperto con lui in quel modo.

 «Per questo mia sorella ti ha perdonato. Perché ha visto queste cose in te.» riprese il consulente investigativo. «Shireen ha sempre visto il buono in ogni persona, fin da quando era bambina. E l’ha visto anche in te. Ha visto quello che ho visto io, ha visto come sei veramente. Per questo ti ama, Greg.»

  Lo sguardo di Lestrade corse immediatamente agli occhi del moro. Sherlock sapeva. Sapeva di lui e Shireen e della loro storia. E soprattutto, cosa ancora più stupefacente, si era appena ricordato il suo nome, per la prima volta dopo anni.

 «Sì, so della vostra relazione.» confermò l’altro.

 «Sherlock… te lo avrei detto, davvero, ma avevo paura che la prendessi male.» disse l’Ispettore. «Con tutto ciò che è successo e il fatto che io sia-»

 Sherlock lo interruppe. «Sono felice che sia tu.»

 Greg rimase spiazzato di fronte a quell’affermazione. «Come?»

 «Sono felice che sia tu.» ripeté il moro. «Dopo tutto ciò che mia sorella ha passato, si merita di essere felice. E da quello che ho potuto vedere, con te lo è.» abbassò lo sguardo. «Non credevo che dopo Arthur sarebbe riuscita a riprendersi. E invece ha trovato te.»

 Greg sospirò ricordando ciò che la fidanzata gli aveva raccontato. Sapeva di Arthur e di ciò che era successo e sapeva quanto potesse essere dura riprendersi da una cosa del genere. Forse proprio per questo il suicidio del fratello era stato così tremendo per lei.

 «Sicuro che non sia un problema?» mormorò. «La differenza d’età e-»

 Sherlock lo interruppe. «Tu sei felice, Greg?»

 Greg annuì. «Sì.»

 «Ami mia sorella?»

 «Sì, con tutto il mio cuore.»

 Il consulente investigativo fece spallucce. «Allora non vedo come potrebbe essere un problema.» affermò, poi sospirò. «Ti prometto che la riporterò a casa e che tornerete a stare insieme. So che la renderai felice.» concluse mettendosi in piedi e osservandolo.

 Lestrade accennò un sorriso, mormorò un altro «Grazie.» e dopo essersi messo in piedi, insieme al consulente investigativo si avviò nuovamente verso la stanza di John. 


	26. Sangue

 «Buongiorno, Shireen.» la salutò il fratello volgendosi verso la soglia della cucina. Stava preparando il caffè e il profumo aveva raggiunto anche la stanza di Shireen, che si era svegliata e dopo essersi preparata aveva deciso di scendere al piano inferiore per vedere cosa stesse combinando Sherrinford.

 La ragazza aveva passato la notte in bianco per la paura che il fratello potesse entrare in camera sua e farle del male, ma alla fine non era successo. Lui aveva semplicemente raggiunto la sua camera da letto e si era messo a letto insieme a Mary. E adesso lei risentiva di quelle ore passate a girarsi e rigirarsi sotto le lenzuola ad ogni minimo rumore. Ciò che non riusciva a capire era: perché portarla lì per poi non farle del male? Avrebbe potuto approfittare dal fatto che stesse dormendo per sbarazzarsi di lei. Eppure non l’aveva fatto. Quindi, quali potevano essere le sue intenzioni?

 «Sherrinford» ricambiò la giovane, tornando alla realtà e fermandosi sulla soglia.

 «Ti ho detto di chiamarmi Ford.» le ricordò accennando un sorriso e prendendo una bottiglia di succo d’arancia dal frigorifero per poggiarla sul tavolo.

 Lei fece spallucce. «E io ti ho detto che non mi interessa.» disse sedendosi al tavolo della cucina e continuando ad osservare il fratello che si destreggiava tra i fornelli. Avrebbe potuto attaccarlo e metterlo al tappeto, ma era molto più grosso di lei e se anche ci fosse riuscita non avrebbe fatto in tempo a scappare, con Mary e la sua maledetta pistola sempre carica.

 «Cosa preferisci per colazione?» domandò lui dopo un momento.

 «Caffè.» rispose automaticamente.

 «Qualcosa da mangiare?»

 «No, grazie.»

 «Ti farebbe bene mangiare.» fece notare Sherrinford e le porse una tazza e la zuccheriera. «Nelle tue condizioni dovresti mantenerti in forze.»

 «Quale parte della frase “No, grazie”, non ti è chiara, esattamente?» chiese la ragazza, poi vedendo che non accennava a sedersi, continuò. «Non mangi con me?» non che volesse la compagnia del fratello o di Mary, ma forse in quel modo le avrebbe rivelato qualche informazione sulle sue intenzioni.

 «No. Devo andare in città a fare spese insieme a Mary.» spiegò. «Non aspettarci per pranzare. In frigo c’è tutto ciò che serve.» concluse.

 «In città?» chiese lei perplessa. «E mi lasciate sola, sapendo che potrei andarmene?»

 Lui, di rimando, rise, scuotendo il capo. «Tesoro, conosci a malapena il nome del luogo in cui ti trovi.»

 «Potrei sempre chiedere indicazioni.» ribatté. «Mi sottovaluti.»

 «No, non ti sottovaluto. So bene di cosa sei capace e so anche che la tua intelligenza è superiore alla media, proprio come la mia.» dichiarò lui. «E so che se anche chiedessi indicazioni ci metteresti molto più tempo di me ad arrivare a Londra utilizzando il treno o l’autobus. E prima del tuo arrivo, io avrei già ucciso tutti i tuoi amici. Sherlock, Mycroft, Lestrade, la signora Hudson, Molly… tutti. Uno per uno.»

 Shireen deglutì a vuoto, sentendo le membra farsi pesanti.

 «Perciò confido nel tuo buon senso e nel fatto che manterrai la tua promessa, se non per stare con me e Mary, almeno per tenere loro al sicuro.» sorrise e, vedendo che la ragazza aveva abbassato lo sguardo, riprese. «Bene. Ci vediamo a cena. Fai un salto in spiaggia se non sai cosa fare.» le consigliò, facendole l’occhiolino. Poi uscì.

 

* * *

 

 Shireen, dopo aver pranzato, perlustrò tutta la casa in cerca di un telefono per chiamare i suoi fratelli, John e Greg e far sapere loro che stava bene. Sherrinford aveva perfettamente ragione: se avesse utilizzato il treno per raggiungere Londra e loro si fossero accorti che se n’era andata, non ci avrebbero messo molto per raggiungere casa sua per uccidere i suoi amici.

 Controllò ogni angolo della casa, ma non trovò nulla. Nessun telefono fisso o cellulare e nient’altro che potesse essere utilizzato per comunicare. Sherrinford doveva aver eliminato ogni cosa, probabilmente intuendo che se avessero avuto un telefono a portata di mano, lei avrebbe chiamato Sherlock o Mycroft, rivelando la loro posizione. Sicuramente i suoi fratelli e Greg stavano già tentando di rintracciarli, ma se avessero avuto qualche informazione in più non sarebbe stato un male. La giovane non moriva dalla voglia di metterli in pericolo, ma allo stesso tempo sperava che non smettessero di cercarla: non voleva rimanere con Sherrinford e Mary, di questo era del tutto certa. Avevano ucciso John e proprio come l’aveva fatto con lui, avrebbero potuto fare lo stesso con lei. E ovviamente dopo la minaccia che il fratello maggiore le aveva rivolto a colazione, Shireen aveva abbandonato ogni proposito di scappare, soprattutto perché significava mettere in pericolo le persone a cui voleva bene, forse ancora più che avvertendole del luogo in cui si trovavano.

 Delusa e preoccupata per cosa suo fratello potesse avere in serbo per lei, decise comunque di seguire il suo consiglio e andare alla spiaggia per prendere un po’ d’aria, dato che quella casa stava diventando opprimente e soffocante.

 Prese la giacca dall’appendiabiti, seguì il sentiero ciottolato dietro casa e dopo aver oltrepassato una piccola staccionata in legno dipinta di bianco si ritrovò sulla sabbia. Inspirò profondamente l’aria salmastra e si avvicinò all’acqua; si sedette sulla sabbia ad osservare le onde e la risacca, cullata dal rumore dolce e regolare del mare, dal soffio del vento e dal verso dei gabbiani, lontana dalla città e dai suoi rumori assordanti e ridondanti.

 Rimase in spiaggia per qualche ora, quasi come se ci fosse stato qualcosa a trattenerla dal tornare a casa. Se Sherrinford avesse voluto che tornasse, sarebbe dovuto andare a cercarla.

 

* * *

 

 «Ehi»

 La voce di suo fratello ridestò Shireen dai suoi pensieri.

 La giovane si affrettò ad asciugarsi le lacrime che le avevano rigato le guance quando aveva ripensato alla sua famiglia e a John, poi volse lo sguardo, non volendo incontrare quello di suo fratello.

 L’uomo si sedette accanto a lei sulla sabbia. «Sei rimasta.» fece notare sorridendo, senza però ottenere alcuna reazione da parte della sorella. «È bello, vero?» chiese poi, indicando il mare.

 Shireen non rispose.

 «Sapevo che ti sarebbe piaciuto. L’ho scelto per questo.» riprese lui, avendo capito che il paesaggio era di suo gradimento. «Ovviamente Mary mi ha dato una mano, ti conosce meglio di me.» e le fece l’occhiolino.

 Shireen rimase in silenzio. In quel momento si pentì di aver raccontato tanto di sé a Mary. Si chiese da quanto Sherrinford stesse pianificando di portarla via con sé e se tutto ciò che la donna aveva fatto fosse un modo per avere informazioni e capire come costringerla a seguirli. In aggiunta, poteva dire di non essersi mai sentita così fuori posto in tutta la sua vita. Non avrebbe dovuto essere lì. Avrebbe dovuto essere a casa con Greg, seduta sul divano tra le sue braccia a guardare la TV o a parlare della giornata e del lavoro. E invece era lì, a Dover, con un assassino.

 «Ci conviene tornare.» fece notare Sherrinford indicando il cielo e riportandola alla realtà. Piccole goccioline avevano cominciato a cadere sulla sabbia creando dei piccoli sbuffi di polvere. «Sta arrivando un temporale.» affermò e si mise in piedi. Si spazzolò i pantaloni sporchi di sabbia e poi porse la mano alla sorella.

 Shireen la ignorò e si mise in piedi da sola, si allontanò da Sherrinford, indietreggiando sulla sabbia e rivolgendo un’occhiata al mare in burrasca a causa della tempesta in arrivo. La pioggia cominciò a cadere più fitta e la giovane sollevò lo sguardo verso il cielo, coperto da nuvoloni neri e grigi tanto densi e scuri da far paura e tentò di coprirsi come meglio poteva con un braccio.

 Ford a quel punto si tolse la giacca e la porse alla ragazza perché si riparasse, ma lei scosse il capo e corse sulla sabbia, verso casa.

 

* * *

 

 «Ti abbiamo preso qualcosa per cambiarti.» affermò Sherrinford, porgendole una borsa di carta con dei vestiti, appena furono rientrati dalla spiaggia. Lui e Mary sembravano aver fatto grandi spese quel giorno. Avevano comprato qualcosa da mangiare, dei vestiti e altri oggetti per la casa.

 «Come facevi a conoscere la mia taglia?» domandò Shireen, anche se conosceva già la risposta. Aveva semplicemente osservato, proprio come facevano lei, Sherlock e Mycroft e forse aveva chiesto consiglio a Mary per la scelta dei capi.

 «Ti ho osservata.» fu infatti la sua risposta.

 Lei osservò ciò che le avevano comprato. Due felpe, due camicie, tre paia di jeans e un vestito blu notte con un profondo scollo a V sulla schiena e davanti. Non era molto lungo, doveva coprire a malapena le cosce, ma Shireen dovette ammettere che sarebbe stato davvero carino. Addosso a qualcun'altra.

 Lo sollevò per osservarlo meglio e rivolse uno sguardo perplesso a Sherrinford.

 «Lo indosserai domani sera.» spiegò lui riponendo alcune bottiglie nel frigorifero.

 «Perché?»

 «Perché usciamo.»

 «Per andare dove?» indagò, sempre più perplessa.

 Lui sorrise. «Ti portiamo fuori a cena.» affermò.

 Shireen scosse il capo. «Non ti aspetterai che venga o che metta questo?»

 «Sono sicuro che ti starà benissimo.» la rassicurò «E verrai. Non ammetto discussioni.»

 Sherrinford accennò un sorriso malizioso. «Ti ricordo che le persone che ami sono a un tiro di schioppo da qui e che io e Mary siamo armati.» il suo sguardo fu sufficientemente eloquente. «Non vorrai che mi arrabbi e faccia qualche gesto inconsulto?»

 «Certo.» concesse lei alla fine, scuotendo il capo. Che altro avrebbe potuto fare? Ripose nuovamente il vestito nella borsa e fece per andarsene.

 La voce di Sherrinford la bloccò. «Shireen?»

 «Cosa vuoi?» chiese volgendosi nuovamente verso di lui.

 «Ti ho preso anche questi.» annunciò porgendole la busta di una libreria. «So che ti piace leggere e quando li ho visti ho pensato a te.» concluse, attendendo che la ragazza gli desse il suo parere.

 Lei tirò fuori i tre libri che erano stati riposti con cura nella busta e li osservò.

  _Jane Eyre._

_La bella e la bestia._

_Frankenstein._

Shireen sorrise involontariamente. Almeno per i libri aveva buon gusto.

 «Ti piacciono?»

 Lei in risposta si voltò, rivolse uno sguardo a Mary, ferma sulla porta e intenta da osservarli e salì nella sua stanza. Poggiò la borsa con gli abiti sul materasso e si sedette accanto alla finestra per cominciare a leggere.

 Stranamente tutti quei libri, che adorava e che aveva già letto un paio di volte, avevano una cosa in comune: in ognuno di loro era presente qualcuno di malvagio e diverso dalle persone normali e per questo frainteso. Ciò che aveva perfettamente chiaro era che oltre ad essere un tentativo di farsi apprezzare, quello di Sherrinford era anche un modo per tentare di farsi capire. Forse quello che suo fratello stava tentando di fare, era farle credere che tutto ciò che aveva fatto fosse stato frainteso e che fosse tutta colpa dell’ambiente in cui era cresciuto, delle ingiustizie che aveva subito, a detta sua da parte di Sherlock e Mycroft.

 Shireen si sedette sulla cassapanca accanto alla finestra, tenendo i libri tra le mani. Non si aspettava forse che lei lo perdonasse? Poteva anche scordarsi che accadesse. Non l’avrebbe perdonato. Non sarebbe cambiato niente tra loro. Mai. Non dopo quello che aveva fatto. Anche se Mary pensava che le intenzioni di Ford fossero buone, non voleva dire che fosse davvero così. Anzi, Shireen era certa che non fosse così.

 

 Quando Mary bussò per l’ennesima volta alla porta della stanza di Shireen per richiamarla per la cena, la ragazza, controvoglia, scese dalla cassapanca e si avviò lungo il corridoio. Avrebbe tanto voluto prendere a calci Sherrinford e Mary e farla pagare loro per averle rovinato la vita. Altroché cena in famiglia. La sua famiglia non erano loro. La sua famiglia erano Greg, Sherlock, Mycroft e John. 

 John…

 L’immagine del corpo del suo migliore amico, coperto di sangue e senza vita, continuava a balenarle nella mente, tormentandola giorno e notte senza tregua. Incubi terribili la tormentavano dal giorno della sua morte, al pensiero che fosse tutta colpa sua e della sua ingenuità. Non avrebbe mai dovuto smascherare Mary, non sapendo che avrebbe potuto mettere in pericolo tutte le persone che amava. Come aveva potuto essere così stupida?

 Scese lentamente le scale, allontanando le immagini del corpo di John dalla sua mente. Non doveva dar loro la soddisfazione di vederla piangere. Doveva essere forte. Nel peggiore dei casi, avrebbe solo dovuto resistere cinque mesi e poi se ne sarebbe andata definitivamente. 

 Quando entrò in salotto, si volse per controllare che Mary e Sherrinford non fossero lì e si asciugò le lacrime sfuggite al suo controllo con un rapido gesto della mano. Solo allora notò una piccola porta bianca a cui prima non aveva fatto caso. Era posta sotto le scale ed era socchiusa. Una pallida luce proveniva dall’interno di quella che probabilmente doveva essere la cantina.

 Si volse verso la cucina. Non aveva nulla da perdere a dare un’occhiata.

 Silenziosamente si avviò verso la porta e la spalancò completamente. Prese a scendere le scale lentamente, tenendosi alla ringhiera in ferro che correva contro la parete di destra. Man mano che scendeva, il freddo aumentava sempre di più. Uno strano rumore proveniva dal fondo della tromba delle scale, rimbombando tra le pareti in mattoni coperte di muffa. Una sorta di rantolo sommesso, simile al verso di un animale. Che ci fosse qualcuno? Eppure Sherrinford e Mary erano entrambi in cucina.

 Arrivata al termine della scala, Shireen dovette sbattere più volte le palpebre per mettere a fuoco ciò che aveva davanti. Il soffitto non era molto alto e l’unica fonte di luce era una lampadina che pendeva dal centro del soffitto appesa a due fili elettrici. Le pareti erano coperte da scaffali e scatoloni e tutto sembrava essere impregnato dell’umidità che aleggiava nello scantinato.

 Il suo sguardo si posò sulla parete alla sua destra. Raggelò e per un momento credette di avere le allucinazioni, ma sapeva bene che non era così. Era tutto reale.

 Di fronte a lei, sul pavimento, in un bagno di sangue, giacevano i suoi genitori.

 «No!» gridò correndo verso di loro. Si inginocchiò al loro fianco senza far caso al sangue che le stava imbrattando i vestiti. «Mamma! Papà!» li chiamò scuotendoli entrambi per tentare di svegliarli. «Vi prego…»

 Le lacrime le appannarono la vista e le rigarono le guance.

 Cosa facevano lì? E lei come poteva non essersi accorta della loro presenza? Si impose di rimanere lucida. Non era il momento di pensarci. Doveva fare qualcosa. Doveva agire e tentare di aiutarli. Poggiò due dita sul collo della madre per cercare polso, ma non lo trovò. Un lungo taglio correva lungo il suo collo e il sangue era troppo perché potesse essere ancora viva.

 «No, mamma…» singhiozzò.

 Un rantolo alle sue spalle la fece voltare.

 «Papà» disse spalancando gli occhi. «Oh, mio Dio… resisti, papà, ti prego.» lo implorò e poggiò una mano sul suo collo per bloccare la fuoriuscita di sangue dalla ferita. «Per favore, non lasciarmi…»

 Erano entrambi coperti di ferite inferte da un’arma da taglio e da lividi di ogni genere; gli abiti erano zuppi di sangue fresco e rappreso. Chissà da quanto tempo erano lì. Chissà per quanto tempo Sherrinford e Mary li avevano torturati.

 Timothy, a fatica, sollevò una mano e circondò il polso della figlia. «Ti… vo…glio… bene…» disse con voce spezzata e roca, riuscendo però ad accennare un sorriso.

 «Anche io ti voglio bene, papà…» singhiozzò la giovane. «Tantissimo.» gli accarezzò il volto, anch’esso coperto di sangue come il resto del corpo, e singhiozzò.

 «Sii… for…te…» le disse, poi un respiro strozzato gli sfuggì dalle labbra e i suoi occhi si chiusero. La testa cadde di lato e il silenzio calò nuovamente sulla cantina, avvolgendo ogni cosa.

 «No…» mormorò la ragazza. «No… per favore, no…»

 Uno scatto metallico dietro di lei la fece voltare. Mary era in piedi alle sue spalle con la pistola puntata verso di lei e uno sguardo impassibile dipinto sul volto.

 «Alzati.» ordinò la donna con voce ferma.

 «Mary, ti prego, chiama un’ambulanza.» la implorò Shireen, senza nemmeno aver fatto caso alle parole della donna. «Per favore, devi aiutarli.»

 «Sono morti.» replicò l’altra. «Non c’è nulla da fare.»

 «Mary, per favore, ti sto implorando. Aiutali, non lasciare che-»

 «Cosa fai qui?» la voce di Sherrinford irruppe nello scantinato e poco dopo la sua figura slanciata emerse dalle scale, fermandosi accanto alla compagna.

 Shireen puntò lo sguardo sul volto del fratello maggiore. Si mise in piedi, sentendo la rabbia conferirle una forza che non sentiva da tempo. «Sei stato tu a ucciderli.» ringhiò. Si avvicinò e prima che Ford potesse impedirglielo gli sferrò uno schiaffo così potente al volto, che l’uomo si piegò dal dolore. «Sei un bastardo!»

 In risposta, Mary la colpì allo zigomo con il calcio della pistola, facendola cadere a terra.

 La giovane si portò una mano al volto, ma in quel momento il dolore era l’ultima delle sue preoccupazioni.

 «Come hai potuto?» chiese al fratello e sentì nuovamente le lacrime rigarle le guance. «Erano i nostri genitori… come hai potuto ucciderli? Sei uno sporco assassino!»

 Sherrinford non la degnò di una risposta. Si volse verso Mary e parlò. «Portala via.» ordinò. «Chiudila nella sua stanza, così non potrà più andare a zonzo per casa.»

 Mary non se lo fece ripetere due volte, prese Shireen per un braccio, la sollevò da terra e la trascinò a forza su per le scale, ignorando le sue proteste. Attraversò il salotto e dopo aver raggiunto il piano superiore, spalancò la porta della sua stanza, la spinse dentro e poi chiuse la porta a chiave senza aggiungere una parola.

 Shireen si ritrovò nuovamente a terra, la vista appannata dalle lacrime, le mani e gli abiti imbrattati di sangue. Riprese a singhiozzare convulsamente, sollevando le mani di fronte a sé. Erano sporche del sangue dei suoi genitori, morti a causa di uno psicopatico.

 Non seppe quanto tempo passò, ma quando trovò la forza di rialzarsi si avviò verso il bagno di cui la stanza era munita, si infilò sotto la doccia e lavò via tutto il sangue sfregando la pelle con violenza, tanto da sentirla bruciare come se fosse lambita dalle fiamme.

 Dopo aver indossato un paio di jeans e una felpa si trascinò fino al letto e vi si rannicchiò in posizione fetale, singhiozzando per tutta la notte.

 


	27. Disperazione

 Sherrinford era fermo sulla porta di casa quando Shireen scese le scale, seguita da Mary, che le puntava la pistola alla schiena, per raggiungerlo.

 La ragazza aveva passato tutto il giorno sdraiata a letto, immobile con il solo rumore dei suoi singhiozzi a farle compagnia. Durante la notte non era riuscita a dormire, l’immagine di suo padre che moriva dissanguato fra le sue braccia, si mescolava a quelle di Arthur, John e Sherlock. Il denominatore comune era uno soltanto: il dolore. Il dolore della perdita, il senso di vuoto e di impotenza di fronte a quegli orrori. E poi il sangue. Denso. Cremisi. Sulle sue mani, sul suo corpo. Ovunque.

 Poi, dopo l’ora del tè, aveva sentito la serratura scattare e Mary era entrata per ordinarle di prepararsi per la serata.

 La ragazza aveva opposto resistenza, rivolgendole quale colorito insulto, ma dopo essere stata minacciata con una pistola puntata alla testa e un colpo ben assestato alla tempia con il calcio della pistola, era stata costretta a prendere l’abito che le era stato regalato e ad indossarlo insieme a un paio di tacchi offerti da Mary.

 Come aveva immaginato, suo fratello aveva azzeccato la taglia: il vestito le arrivava qualche centimetro sopra le ginocchia, la scollatura scendeva appena sopra il seno e quella sulla schiena poco sopra il coccige, le spalle erano coperte e le maniche arrivavano fino ai polsi; il blu scuro metteva in risalto la sua pelle pallida e i suoi occhi di ghiaccio e le scarpe la rendevano più alta di parecchi centimetri.

 Quando aveva finito di vestirsi, la donna l’aveva intimata di ripulire il taglio alla tempia e poi l’aveva trascinata al piano inferiore, senza mai staccare la pistola dalla sua schiena.

 Sherrinford osservò sua sorella e la compagna scendere le scale e quando le due si fermarono di fronte a lui, sul suo volto si dipinse uno dei sorrisi più sinceri che Shireen gli avesse mai visto fare.

 «Siete bellissime.» disse e fece l’occhiolino alla compagna, che lo affiancò e gli scoccò un bacio sulla guancia.

 Shireen, che sentiva la testa pesante e gli occhi gonfi a causa delle lacrime, non rispose, né diede segno di aver fatto caso a ciò che il fratello le aveva detto. Si limitò a distogliere lo sguardo e puntarlo sul pavimento. Avrebbe tanto voluto che Greg e i suoi fratelli fossero lì per stringerla fra le braccia, per portarla via di lì, al sicuro, a casa.

 «Vogliamo andare?» disse il fratello, riportandola alla realtà.

 Mary annuì. «Certo.»

 Shireen non voleva passare la serata con loro, era l’ultima cosa che voleva, ma quando Mary caricò il cane della pistola, fece spallucce.

 Il maggiore sorrise e porse la giacca a Mary aiutandola ad indossarla, poi mise la sua e alla fine quando anche Shireen ebbe indossato la sua, uscirono diretti alla macchina.

 

* * *

 

 Il ristorante che Sherrinford aveva scelto era davvero di classe. Luci soffuse, tovaglie bianche di pizzo, fiori bellissimi su ogni tavolo e camerieri abbigliati di tutto punto; al centro della sala, circondata dai tavoli c’era una piccola pista da ballo e sul fondo un’orchestra stava suonando una melodia dolce e rilassante.

 Uno dei camerieri li scortò a un tavolo per tre e prese i loro cappotti per appenderli nel guardaroba. Una volta seduti, Sherrinford porse un menù alla sorella e uno a Mary, poi cominciò a leggere il suo. Il cameriere fu di ritorno dopo qualche minuto, con un taccuino e una penna per le ordinazioni.

 Quando ebbero ordinato, l’uomo fu il primo a parlare.

 «Come ti sono sembrati i libri?» chiese alla giovane.

 Lei fece spallucce.

 Sherrinford sospirò. «Ascolta, quello che hai visto ieri sera…» esordì. «Mi dispiace, non avresti dovuto scoprirlo così. Te lo avrei detto, ma-»

 «Avrebbe fatto differenza?» chiese lei, interrompendolo e sollevando lo sguardo sul suo volto. L’idea che Sherrinford potesse aver fatto una cosa del genere ai loro genitori le faceva provare una rabbia tanto potente da scuoterle le membra. Avrebbe tanto voluto poterlo prendere a pugni.

 «Sì.» replicò il maggiore. «Se non l’avessi scoperto così, adesso non saresti tanto spaventata.»

 «Non sono spaventata, sono _disgustata_.» ringhiò Shireen, stringendo i pugni. «Hai ucciso i nostri genitori. Sei un assassino e tutto ciò che provo guardandoti è orrore.»

 Ford sospirò nuovamente. «Comunque sappi che non voglio farti del male.» riprese. «Voglio è proteggerti e renderti felice. Voglio formare una famiglia con Mary e con te. E l’unico modo che avevo per farlo era eliminare tutti coloro che avrebbero tentato di impedirmelo.»

 «Tu sei malato. E completamente pazzo.» replicò la giovane, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Davvero credeva che in quel modo avrebbe conquistato il suo favore? «Davvero credi che uccidere tutte le persone che più mi stavano a cuore, mi farà cambiare idea su di te? Dopo quello che avete fatto ai miei genitori, a Mycroft e a John, non potrò perdonarvi. Siete degli sporchi assassini e nulla mi farà mai cambiare idea su di voi.»

 «Tutti meritano una seconda possibilità.» fece notare lui.

 «Una seconda possibilità?» chiese Shireen. «Spero vivamente che tu stia scherzando.»

 Lui fece spallucce. «Vorrei solo la possibilità di essere amato ed essere felice. Di formare una famiglia con la donna che amo e mia sorella.»

 «Mi dispiace deluderti, ma non credo che tu abbia compreso appieno come si instaura un rapporto.» dichiarò Shireen poggiando la forchetta accanto al piatto, senza aver toccato cibo. «Innanzitutto non si devono rapire le persone. E non ci si deve imporre come un despota per farsi rispettare e amare.» la rabbia che stava provando da giorni l’avrebbe consumata. Era arrivato il momento di tirare tutto fuori.

 «Non vorrei doverlo fare, ma tu non vuoi ascoltarmi.» ribatté.

 Lei scosse il capo. «Perché ciò che dici è insensato!»

 «Insensato?» domandò «È davvero così insensato voler essere amati?»

 «Io avrei potuto volerti bene, Sherrinford.» dichiarò Shireen. «Avrei potuto volerti bene – e anche Sherlock e Mycroft – se tu non avessi tentato di uccidere Mycroft e non avessi ucciso John e i nostri genitori.» gli occhi le si riempirono nuovamente di lacrime, che però si impose di trattenere. «Questo non potrò mai perdonartelo. Ti odio e stai pur certo che per quanto potrai provarci non cambierò idea.»

 Mary tentò di bloccarla. «Shireen…»

 «Mycroft e Sherlock hanno fatto di peggio, credimi.» disse Ford, ridacchiando, sempre rivolto alla sorella.

 «No, non credo proprio. Non hanno mai ucciso nessuno, né tantomeno qualcuno della loro famiglia.» la ragazza scosse vigorosamente il capo, volgendo lo sguardo. «Loro non sono come te, né lo saranno mai.»

 «Lo so bene.» rise genuinamente. «Io sono molto meglio.»

 «Mi spiace deluderti, Shireen, ma Ford ha ragione.» intervenne nuovamente Mary.

 Shireen aggrottò le sopracciglia e portò lo sguardo su di lei.

 «Non puoi neanche immaginare ciò che Sherlock e Mycroft abbiano fatto nel tempo in cui sono stati lontani da te. E ciò che hanno fatto passare a Ford. Non dipingerli come brave persone, perché non lo sono.»

 A quel punto la giovane non riuscì a trattenersi. «Oh, invece Sherrinford lo è? È buono, gentile, giusto e pronto a sacrificarsi per salvare le persone che amava?» chiese indicando il fratello e puntando gli occhi in quelli della donna. «Per questo hai deciso di aiutarlo e distruggerci? A rovinarci la vita? Per questo hai deciso di sedurre e uccidere John e torturare Mycroft?» ringhiò. «Da che pulpito potete dire di essere migliori di loro?»

 Nessuno dei due rispose.

 

* * *

 

 La cena continuò, ma i tentativi di conversazione di Sherrinford e Mary non andarono in porto. Continuava a porre domande a Shireen, che si limitava a rispondere in modo lapidario e conciso, oppure a non parlare affatto.

 Dopo aver gustato il dolce, Sherrinford si alzò, si avvicinò a Shireen e le porse la mano, con il palmo rivolto verso l’alto. «Balliamo?» chiese, indicando la pista con un cenno del capo.

 «Vai all’inferno.» replicò senza degnarlo di uno sguardo. «Chiedilo a Mary di ballare. È lei la tua compagna.»

 Mary si accarezzò il ventre. «Io non posso fare sforzi. Quindi ballerai tu.» affermò. «Devo forse ricordarti chi ha la pistola?»

 «Sparami, Mary, avanti.» la sfidò. «Uccidimi qui di fronte a tutti. Poni fine alle sofferenze di una stupida ragazzina malata.»

 «Avanti, non litigate.» le disse Ford. «Vieni, Shireen, ci divertiremo.» concluse, facendole l’occhiolino.

 «No.» replicò la sorella.

 «Non costringermi a ordinartelo.» le disse sollevando un sopracciglio. E detto questo, la prese per un braccio e facendola alzare dalla sedia, la trascinò sulla pista da ballo, quasi completamente vuota. La tirò a sé, stringendo la mano sinistra di lei nella propria e poggiandole l’altra sulla pelle nuda della schiena.

 Shireen sentì un brivido percorrerle la spina dorsale; poggiò la mano sulla spalla di lui e lasciò che fosse Sherrinford a condurre, trasportandola lungo la pista, dato che non aveva avuto scelta se non seguirlo. Poteva sentire i polpastrelli di lui sfiorarle la schiena e trasmetterle una sensazione di gelo.

 «Sei bellissima, questa sera.» sussurrò Sherrinford.

 «Ti stai ripetendo.» fece notare lei, seccata da quegli stupidi commenti.

 «Lo so, ma è la verità.» ridacchiò lui, sollevandola e facendole fare una giravolta, per poi rimetterla nuovamente a terra.

 «Smettila.» disse secca Shireen.

 «Perché?» chiese lui allontanandosi di qualche centimetro per guardarla negli occhi. «Non posso dirti che sei bella?»

 «No.» replicò duramente.

 «Perché?»

 Shireen sollevò lo sguardo e incontrò gli occhi del fratello. Era così simile a Sherlock, che faceva male anche solo guardarlo. E non somigliava solo a Sherlock: osservandolo meglio, le sembrò di guardarsi allo specchio. Stessi occhi, stessi capelli ribelli, stessi tratti morbidi, ma anche spigolosi, stesso incarnato pallido e perfetto, stesso fisico slanciato. Come potevano essere così simili e così diversi allo stesso tempo?

 «Perché non cambierà nulla. Non sarà qualche complimento a farmi cambiare idea su di te.» rispose, tornando alla realtà. «Le lusinghe potranno funzionare con gli altri, ma con me no. Hai detto tu stesso che non siamo come gli altri. Non sono così stupida da farmi prendere in giro da te.»

 Sherrinford rise. «So bene che con te queste cose non funzionano. So che facendoti dei complimenti non riuscirei a conquistarti.» disse e le fece fare una giravolta per poi riportarla accanto a sé con gesto rapido e fluido. «I miei metodi sono più sottili. Perciò se ti dico che sei bella è la verità.»

 Per un momento rimasero nel più completo silenzio, poi l’uomo riprese.

 «Imparerai a volermi bene. Soprattutto quando capirai che sono migliore di Sherly e Mickey.» concluse con un sorriso.

 Shireen scosse il capo. «Non accadrà.»

 «Prima o poi ti racconterò ciò che mi hanno fatto passare.» le sussurrò all’orecchio. «E allora capirai. Capirai quanto siano perversi e malvagi. E smetterai di amarli nell’istante in cui realizzerai che ho ragione.»

 «Non sono perversi e neanche malvagi.» ribatté con voce ferma.

 «Tu non li conosci come li conosco io.» dichiarò.

 A lei sfuggì una risata sarcastica. «O forse sei tu a non conoscerli.»

 «Mia dolce sorellina, credi che il fatto che ti abbiano permesso di venire a Londra voglia dire che tengano a te?» chiese sollevando le sopracciglia.

 «Loro _tengono_ a me. Al contrario di te.»

 «Sicura? Tengono a te come John teneva a Mary?» chiese indicando la donna, ancora seduta al tavolo e intenta ad osservarli, con un cenno del capo. «Andiamo, abbiamo visto tutti come ti guardava. Eppure continua a stare con Mary.»

 «John non era innamorato di me. E comunque, se ben ricordo, lei lo ha ingannato.» replicò.

 «Come loro hanno ingannato te.»

 Shireen si fermò. «Loro non mi hanno ingannata.» replicò ed ebbe un leggere capogiro, sentendo suo fratello pronunciare quelle parole.

 «Invece sì.» ringhiò Ford, tenendola ferma per un braccio in modo che non potesse andarsene. «Quando sei arrivata a Londra, Mycroft non sembrava entusiasta della tua visita, era evidente che non ti volesse qui. Sherlock ti ha accolta in casa sua e poi ha lasciato che Moriarty ti rapisse e ti facesse del male. Si preoccupava prima per John, poi per te. Quanto ti sei ammalata non è mai venuto da te, pur sapendo che ogni giorno avrebbe potuto essere l’ultimo. E anche Mycroft si faceva vedere sporadicamente. Ti ha mai chiesto come stavi? Ti ha mai accompagnato alle sedute di chemio?» chiese. «No. E perché? Perché gli faceva troppo male vederti in quello stato. Un comportamento davvero maturo e da buon fratello maggiore. Però ti ha chiesto di andare a vivere da lui per aiutarlo, nonostante sapesse che vederlo così ti avrebbe fatta soffrire. Poi quando non gli servivi più ti ha rispedita a Baker Street.» prese fiato, poi vedendo che la ragazza lo stava osservando con gli occhi sgranati, riprese. «E alla luce di tutto ciò, credi ancora che tengano a te?»

 Shireen era senza fiato, senza parole. Le lacrime stavano premendo contro i suoi occhi, ma riuscì a trattenerle. Non gli avrebbe dato quella soddisfazione. «Smettila.» ringhiò «Smettila e lasciami andare.» tentò di allontanarsi.

 Lui la trattenne per un braccio. «Loro non ti vogliono, Shireen, per questo si sono trasferiti a Londra. Volevano stare lontani da te e da mamma e papà. Non ti vogliono con loro.» affermò duramente. «E vogliamo parlare di quanto si siano interessati i nostri genitori in questi anni?»

 «Basta…» lo implorò, tentando si liberarsi dalla sua presa.

 «No, perché non voglio che tu sappia, sorellina. Voglio che tu capisca che più starai lontana da loro, meglio sarà per te.» disse «Non lasciare che ti distruggano come hanno fatto con me. Non lasciare che ti ingannino e ti gettino via come un giocattolo rotto. Non permetterglielo.»

 «Lasciami!» disse con voce più ferma, risollevando lo sguardo. «Lasciami andare!»

 Si liberò dalla presa del fratello con uno strattone e percorse tutta la pista da ballo, schivando coppie che ballavano e bambini che saltellavano qua e là tenendosi per mano. Si portò una mano alla bocca per attutire gli ansiti e prima che qualcuno potesse farle domande, uscì di corsa dal ristorante. Si bloccò nel vialetto, in preda a quella che sembrava una crisi respiratoria. Gli ansiti si fecero più forti e convulsi e rimbombarono nell’aria notturna. Il vento freddo la colpì sulla schiena e sulle gambe facendola rabbrividire, ma nulla le importava, perché tutto ciò che la sua mente stava registrando in quel preciso istante erano le parole di Sherrinford.

 _Loro non ti vogliono, Shireen, per questo si sono trasferiti a Londra. Più starai lontana da loro, meglio sarà per te. Non lasciare che ti distruggano come hanno fatto con me._ _Non lasciare che ti ingannino e ti gettino via come un giocattolo rotto. Non permetterglielo._

Sembravano penetrare in profondità, mettendo radici nella sua mente annebbiata e confusa, rimbombando migliaia di volte e distruggendola pezzo per pezzo.

«No…» ansimò. «No, non è vero… non è vero…»

 Cadde in ginocchio sulle pietre, portandosi una mano allo stomaco e una al cuore. La premette sul petto sperando che il dolore tremendo che la stava tormentando finisse.

 Poi sentì una mano poggiarsi sulla sua spalla e sobbalzò, sollevando lo sguardo.

 Mary la stava osservando, gli occhi azzurri impassibili e freddi. La donna si inginocchiò accanto a lei. «Non fare così.»

 Quelle parole diedero la forza alla giovane Holmes di scattare in piedi. «Hai la minima idea di quello che mi ha detto?» gridò.

 La donna si mise in piedi a sua volta, in modo da poterla guardare negli occhi. «Shireen-»

 «No!» la zittì puntandole un dito contro. «Ti credevo diversa! Credevo che fossi mia amica!» gridò in preda alla rabbia. «E invece stai dalla sua parte e lasci che quel pazzo… quel maledetto mostro faccia questo… e tu sei un’idiota se credi che una volta che si sarà stancato di te e non gli servirai più, ti terrà con sé. Ti ucciderà, proprio come ha fatto con tutti gli altri! E spero che lo faccia di fronte a me, perché non vedo l’ora di vedervi soffrire quanto sto soffrendo io adesso!» concluse.

 Poi sentì le gambe cedere e una fitta al capo.

 Sherrinford l’afferrò prontamente, prima che collassasse a terra, e la sollevò tra le braccia. Osservò il suo volto pallido e scavato e le sue guance arrossate. Quando gli occhi di lei si riversarono all’indietro, capì che aveva perso i sensi. «È svenuta.» affermò.

 Mary le poggiò una mano sulla fronte. «Credo che abbia la febbre.» affermò.

 «Dobbiamo portarla a casa.» concluse Sherrinford e insieme si avviarono verso l’auto.

 

* * *

 

 Una volta a casa, Mary aprì la porta in modo che Sherrinford potesse entrare con Shireen tra le braccia. La giovane era ancora priva di sensi ed era diventata ancora più pallida, forse a causa della febbre che si stava alzando.

 Salirono al piano di sopra e Ford stese la sorella sul letto della sua stanza.

 Mary si avvicinò e le poggiò una mano sulla fronte. «La febbre si è alzata ancora.» affermò. «Forse dovremmo chiamare un dottore.» non erano medici e con la malattia da cui Shireen era affetta se avesse avuto una ricaduta non avrebbero saputo come comportarsi.

 «Domani stesso chiamerò il medico e procederemo con il trapianto.» affermò lui. «Se continuerà così, non sopravvivrà ancora a lungo.» sospirò gettando uno sguardo al volto della sorella. «Prendi il termometro nell’armadietto del bagno.»

 La donna annuì ed entrò nel bagno al fondo del corridoio. Rovistò nei cassetti fino a che non trovò il termometro. Tornò nella stanza e lo porse all’uomo, che lo poggiò sull’orecchio della ragazza, che intanto si stava agitando in preda a piccole convulsioni.

 «40.1» annunciò poi, poggiando il termometro sul comodino. «Un’aspirina non basta.» Con una temperatura così alta, sarebbe stato meglio andare direttamente all’ospedale più vicino.

 Sherrinford annuì. «Aiutami a svestirla.» fece il giro del letto e dopo averle sfilato le calze si fece aiutare dalla compagna a sfilarle il vestito, lasciandole solo la biancheria intima.

 «Cosa vuoi fare?» domandò Mary.

 «Abbassare la temperatura.» spiegò Ford sollevando lo sguardo su di lei e togliendosi la giacca, la cravatta, le scarpe e i calzini. Poi sollevò Shireen tra le braccia e si diresse verso il bagno. Mary lo seguì e un volta in bagno, aprì la doccia sull’acqua fredda. A quel punto l’uomo entrò nella doccia e il getto d’acqua gelata ridestò Shireen, che prese ad agitarsi tra le sue braccia, ansimando.

 «Calmati, tesoro» le disse lui. «Hai la febbre.»

 «Lasciami…» ordinò lei con voce flebile.

 Sherrinford la lasciò andare, permettendole di poggiare i piedi a terra, ma continuò a tenerla per le braccia per impedire di allontanarsi.

 «Rimani sotto l’acqua o la temperatura non si abbasserà.» disse con voce ferma.

 «No… lasciami andare…» pianse lei. «Lasciami…» tentò di liberarsi dalla sua presa, ma era troppo debole per riuscirci. Prese a singhiozzare convulsamente.

 Sherrinford si volse verso la compagna. «Puoi lasciarci soli un momento?» chiese. «Vai pure a dormire. Rimango io con lei.» bisbigliò in modo che la sorella non sentisse nulla della conversazione.

 Mary annuì e poi uscì dal bagno, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

 «Smettila di agitarti.» consigliò Sherrinford. «Quando la febbre si sarà abbassata potrai uscire.»

 «No! Lasciami andare. Voglio che mi lasci…» Shireen si dimenò ancora, tentando di liberarsi dalla presa d’acciaio del fratello, senza però ottenere risultati. Le forze le mancarono nuovamente e cadde in ginocchio. «Lasciami…»

 Ford si inginocchiò al suo fianco e chiuse il getto dell’acqua, ormai inutile dato che sua sorella si era rannicchiata su se stessa tentando di coprirsi con le braccia per ripararsi dal freddo.  

 «Ti prego…» singhiozzò scuotendo il capo. «Lasciami andare… voglio tornare a casa… Per favore, riportami a casa… voglio tornare da Sherlock e Mycroft… per favore…» pianse, senza più pensare al fatto che avrebbe voluto trattenere le lacrime.

 Lui le sollevò il volto con due dita. «Non posso. Ti metterei solamente in pericolo e non posso permettere che accada.» replicò. «Ma ti prometto che non ti accadrà nulla di male fino a che sarai qui. Mi prenderò cura di te.»

 «No… non voglio-»

 «Andrà tutto bene. Starai di nuovo bene, vedrai.» sussurrò. «Mi prenderò cura di te, sorellina.» ripeté. Poi prese un accappatoio e le coprì le spalle. «Vieni, ti metto a letto.» così dicendo la sollevò nuovamente tra le braccia e tornò nella sua stanza. La fece sdraiare sotto le coperte e si assicurò che non prendesse freddo, poi prese una sedia e si sedette al suo fianco per non lasciarla sola.


	28. Non farsi coinvolgere

 A Londra le ricerche di Shireen stavano procedendo a rilento. Nessuno aveva idea di dove Mary potesse averla portata, né tantomeno di dove Sherrinford avesse potuto essersi stabilito. Scotland Yard brancolava nel buio da settimane, e così anche Sherlock e Mycroft.

 Appena era stato dimesso dall’ospedale, John aveva cominciato a dare una mano a Sherlock nelle ricerche, ma il consulente investigativo che non voleva che il medico si affaticasse e tantomeno voleva rischiare di metterlo in pericolo, perciò tentava di tenerlo lontano dal caso in tutti i modi. Anche se, come quel pomeriggio, avesse solo dovuto andare a Scotland Yard per discutere con Lestrade riguardo le indagini.

 «Non puoi impedirmi di venire con te!» sbottò John, vedendolo indossare il suo cappotto.

 «Invece sì.» replicò il moro. «Il medico è stato chiaro al riguardo: devi rimanere a riposo. Perciò non verrai con me.» concluse, voltandosi per uscire dall’appartamento.

 John si parò davanti a lui, impedendogli di andarsene. «Non mi interessa. Ti ho sempre aiutato con i tuoi casi. E a maggior ragione voglio farlo adesso.»

 «La situazione è cambiata. È troppo pericoloso.»

 «I casi sono sempre stati pericolosi.» ringhiò il dottore.

 «Questa volta è diverso!» ribattè Holmes, alzando a sua volta la voce. «Tu non capisci. Non hai idea di quello che c’è in gioco e di ciò che potrebbe accadere. Sherrinford è molto più pericoloso di Moriarty. E tu sei già fin troppo coinvolto.»

 John aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Credi che abbia paura di tuo fratello?»

 «No, ma credo che tu non sia pronto ad affrontarlo.» rispose con un sospiro. «E l’ennesimo buco che ti sei ritrovato nel petto ne è la prova.»

 «Sono un soldato, Sherlock. Ho affrontato situazioni ben peggiori di questa.»

 Sherlock puntò i suoi occhi di ghiaccio in quelli di Watson, rivolgendogli uno sguardo tanto penetrante e intenso da farlo rabbrividire. «Non cambierò idea.» sillabò. «Rimarrai qui anche a costo di legarti alla tua poltrona.» e detto questo lo scostò e si avviò verso le scale.

 «Non hai il diritto di escludermi!» gridò John. «Shireen è la mia migliore amica!»

 «Ed è mia sorella.» asserì il consulente investigativo fermandosi a un passo dalle scale, senza però voltarsi. «Non sono affari tuoi quello che le accade.» se fosse stato costretto a giocare quella carta allora l’avrebbe fatto, anche se sapeva che avrebbe ferito l’amico come nient’altro al mondo.

 «Come, scusa?»

 Holmes si volse verso Watson. «Non sono affari tuoi.» ripeté. «Questa è una questione di famiglia.»

 «Shireen _è_ la mia famiglia.»

 Sherlock scosse il capo. «Lei è tua amica. È ben diverso.» _perdonami, John, lo sto facendo per proteggerti._ «Devo occuparmene io. Da solo. Quindi stanne fuori.»

 Il volto di John venne attraversato dalla rabbia. «Devi occupartene da solo?» chiese furioso. La conversazione avuta con Mycroft mesi prima riaffiorò alla mente dell’ex-militare e con essa anche il dolore che aveva provato. «Dimmi una cosa Sherlock: dov’eri quando tua sorella si è ammalata?»

 Il moro aggrottò le sopracciglia, ma non rispose.

 «Dov’eri quando si è sentita male la prima volta?» chiese ancora Watson. «Dov’eri quando le hanno drenato il sangue dai polmoni dato che stava rischiando di morire soffocata nel suo stesso sangue? O quando le hanno aperto il torace per rimetterle in sesto la milza prima che morisse per un’emorragia interna?» le lacrime gli appannarono la vista. «Tu eri lì quando il suo cuore si è fermato? Quando per qualche secondo è morta fra le mie braccia? O quando si svegliava di soprassalto nel cuore della notte gridando dal dolore o a causa degli incubi?»

 Sherlock era senza parole.

 Le lacrime rigarono le guance di John. «Tu non c’eri, ma io sì.» affermò, la voce tremante. «Ero lì, Sherlock. E l’ho vista morire lentamente, consumandosi dal dolore e tentando di combattere contro qualcosa più grande di lei.» sospirò e volse lo sguardo verso la porta della cucina. «Io ero lì. Io l’ho vista soffrire e l’ho stretta fra le mie braccia per rassicurarla e impedirle di andare a pezzi. Io e Greg eravamo lì per lei quando ne aveva bisogno. Né tu né Mycroft ci siete mai stati. Quindi non dire che è una questione di famiglia, perché riguarda anche me.»

 Holmes continuava a osservarlo, incredulo di fronte a quelle parole.

 «Shireen è tutto quello che ho.» proseguì il medico. «È la mia migliore amica, la mia famiglia, una delle cose a cui più tengo a questo mondo. È una delle poche persone che mi abbia mai amato davvero per quello che sono anche quando non me lo sarei meritato.» concluse. «La amo tanto quanto la ami tu.» concluse con un sospiro tremante. Detto questo si voltò e rientrò nell’appartamento andando a sedersi sulla sua poltrona e portandosi le mani al volto per nascondere le lacrime. Non sarebbe dovuto crollare di fronte a Sherlock, si era ripromesso di non farlo.

 Sherlock, ancora immobile sulle scale, tentò di mantenere la sua compostezza nonostante ciò che aveva appena sentito. Poi lo seguì. Si fermò per un momento sulla soglia del salotto, poi, dopo essersi sfilato la giacca, prese posto sulla poltrona, di fronte a John. Per un momento si limitò solamente a guardarlo. A osservare quel volto distrutto dal dolore e consumato dal senso di colpa. Alla fine sospirò.

 «John, non avevo idea…» esordì, ma la voce scemò. «Non voglio che tu venga coinvolto in questa storia, perché rischieresti la tua vita per l’ennesima volta. E quello che ho detto… l’ho fatto solo per proteggerti, non lo penso davvero.»

 Watson sollevò il capo e puntò gli occhi, ancora colmi di lacrime, in quelli di Sherlock. 

 «Non avevo idea… non sapevo…» balbettò il consulente investigativo. Non sapeva nemmeno cosa dire. «Mycroft mi aveva detto che Shireen aveva attraversato un periodo difficile, ma non sapevo che-»

 «Cosa?» lo incalzò il dottore. «Che ogni qualvolta tua sorella aveva un malore credevamo potesse essere l’ultimo? Che ciò che ha passato potesse essere così tremendo?»

 «Lei…» riprese Holmes. «Quando ci siamo rivisti non mi ha detto che non c’erano stati miglioramenti e nemmeno Mycroft lo sapeva. Credevamo stesse andando tutto bene e che se non fosse stato così, Shireen ce lo avrebbe fatto sapere.»

 «Lei sapeva che sarebbe morta.» ribatté John poggiando la schiena alla spalliera della poltrona e volgendo lo sguardo verso il camino. «Non faceva che ripeterlo. E voleva tornare a casa per risparmiare a tutti di soffrire di nuovo dopo la tua morte.»

 Il consulente investigativo chiuse gli occhi. Per questo Mycroft non gli aveva riferito nulla, perché nemmeno lui sapeva. Shireen aveva scelto di tacere per non farlo soffrire. Aveva scelto di tenersi tutto dentro e distruggersi lentamente, piuttosto che causare danni collaterali.

 «È solo una ragazza, eppure ha vissuto esperienze che non augurerei nemmeno al mio peggior nemico.» sussurrò. «Non credo che se mi fossi trovato al suo posto ce l’avrei fatta.»

 Sherlock sospirò. «Lei è forte. Lo è sempre stata. La vita l’ha piegata in ogni modo, ma non è mai riuscita a spezzarla.»

 Watson scosse il capo. «Tu non hai idea di ciò che ha dovuto affrontare.» affermò «Dopo la tua morte ha visto tutto ciò che amava andare a pezzi. Prima me, poi Greg. Quando Mycroft è partito, credeva che non sarebbe più tornato da lei, di essere rimasta completamente sola. Poi è arrivata la leucemia. Ha sofferto le pene dell’inferno, ma ha trovato Greg.» sorrise al ricordo del giorno seguente al loro primo appuntamento. «Era così felice. Finalmente era tornata a sorridere. Prima lo faceva così di rado che credevo che non sarebbe più tornata quella di prima. Sorrideva quando sapeva che la stavo guardando, ma appena mi voltavo o credeva che non la stessi osservando, la sua espressione cambiava. Non avevo mai visto tanto dolore negli occhi di qualcuno. E mi sentivo in colpa, perché si comportava così per non farmi star male e per non caricarmi di un ulteriore peso.» 

 Sherlock rimase in attesa, sapendo che il medico avrebbe continuato, che c’era dell’altro e che in realtà ciò che Mycroft gli aveva riferito era solo la punta dell’iceberg.

 «Poi Mary ha sparato a Mycroft.» riprese Watson. «Dio, quando sono andato da lei alla villa l’ho trovata coperta dal sangue di tuo fratello, in lacrime e sotto shock. E poi un attimo dopo stava morendo fra le mie braccia…» singhiozzò.

 Sherlock, impotente di fronte a quel dolore, non poté fare altro che abbassare lo sguardo e chiudere gli occhi per imporsi di reprimere le lacrime.

 «E quando finalmente Mycroft era tornato a stare bene, sono arrivati Sherrinford e la diagnosi.» John si asciugò le lacrime con un rapido gesto della mano. «Eppure sembrava più sollevata. Nonostante tutto, sembrava essere felice. Non riuscivo a capire perché e nemmeno Greg riusciva a spiegarselo. Ma adesso so che il motivo eri tu.»

 Il consulente investigativo risollevò lo sguardo e aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Cosa vuoi dire?»

 «Desiderava che tornassi. Andava alla tua tomba e pregava che tornassi da lei.» spiegò, sfregando le mani una contro l’altra. «Il tuo nome era costantemente sulle sue labbra. Era il primo a pronunciare quando si svegliava dopo giorni di ospedale e quello che ricorreva più spesso quando si rimproverava per il troppo disordine o quando ti ritrovava nelle cose di diceva.» sorrise mestamente.

 Una lacrima solcò il volto del consulente investigativo.

 John sembrò non farci caso. «Mancavi moltissimo a tutti, ma soprattutto a Shireen.» asserì. «Le sei sempre stato accanto e poi ad un tratto sei scomparso. Credo che non si sia mai sentita più persa in vita sua. Forse per questo, nonostante Mycroft si fosse raccomandato di non avvicinarsi a lui, aveva trovato così interessante Sherrinford, all’inizio. Forse credeva di poterti ritrovare in lui. Aveva un così disperato bisogno di te che è finita dritta nella sua trappola.»

 Dopo qualche secondo di completo silenzio, Sherlock ritrovò la forza di parlare. «Ho paura che Sherrinford… che lui possa-» si interruppe. Quel pensiero martellava nella sua mente da quando suo fratello l’aveva rapita. Era terrorizzato all’idea di perderla.

 «Sarebbe davvero capace di fare questo?» domandò John, impallidendo. «Lei non gli hai mai fatto nulla. Che senso avrebbe farle del male?»

 «Nulla di ciò che fa Sherrinford sembra avere senso.» affermò il moro. «Il suo unico scopo è la vendetta. Vuole vendicarsi di me, Mycroft e i miei genitori per averlo allontanato e sta utilizzando mia sorella per farci cadere nella sua rete. Sapeva che Shireen sentiva la mia mancanza e ha utilizzato il suo dolore a suo favore.»

 Watson scosse il capo. «Ma non sapete nemmeno dove si trovi.» fece notare. «Se davvero volesse vendicarsi avrebbe dovuto dirvi dove andare a cercarlo.»

 Sherlock risollevò lo sguardo. «Oh, ma lui lo farà.» affermò. «In un modo o nell’altro ci farà sapere dove si trova, perché vuole che arriviamo a lui. Sherrinford vuole me e Mycroft per ucciderci e dopo aver giocato con noi per un po’, ci rivelerà dove si trova. È come un predatore. Ama giocare con la sua preda, per poi ucciderla quando meno se lo aspetta.»

 «Sono già passate quasi tre settimane.» fece notare l’altro. «Non possiamo stare qui senza far nulla, aspettando che lui si faccia vivo e che magari nel frattempo uccida tua sorella. Se ha fatto del male a Mycroft, forse non esiterà a farlo anche a Shireen.»

 «Lo so, ma-» rispose Sherlock risollevando lo sguardo. I suoi occhi scesero dal volto di Watson al suo petto. Aggrottò le sopracciglia e si sporse sulla poltrona. «Stai sanguinando.» disse soltanto indicandolo.

 John abbassò lo sguardo e vide una piccola macchia di sangue allargarsi sulla camicia nel punto in cui Mary gli aveva sparato. Sbuffò. «Accidenti.» imprecò.

 Fece per mettersi in piedi, ma il consulente investigativo lo bloccò.

 «Rimani fermo.» disse alzandosi dalla poltrona. «Vado a prendere la cassetta del pronto soccorso e do un’occhiata.» e detto questo uscì dal salotto e si diresse verso il bagno.

 Quando tornò si inginocchiò di fronte al medico e aprì la cassetta.

 «Togliti la camicia.» disse prendendo dell’acqua ossigenata e delle garze.

 John tolse i bottoni dalle asole e poi si sfilò la camicia, lasciandola cadere sul bracciolo della poltrona.

 Quando Sherlock risollevò lo sguardo si soffermò per un momento ad osservare il petto dell’ex soldato. Nonostante fossero passati quasi quattro anni dal ritorno in patria, l’uomo era ancora allenato e in perfetta forma.

 Holmes si impose di rimanere concentrato sulla ferita. Tolse il cerotto che la copriva e dopo averla pulita con acqua ossigenata e aver controllato che non si fosse riaperta, la coprì nuovamente con un cerotto per evitare che si infettasse.

 Watson rabbrividì sotto il tocco del consulente investigativo. Gli era mancato così tanto il tocco delicato di Sherlock. Sentirlo nuovamente accanto a sé aveva risvegliato in lui dei sentimenti che credeva sepolti ormai da tempo, con l’arrivo di Mary. In quei due anni Sherlock gli era mancato, certo, ma aveva imparato a convivere con la sua assenza. O almeno così credeva.

 «Non sapevo fossi così bravo nel primo soccorso.» disse per smorzare la tensione e tornare alla realtà.

 Sherlock rise sommessamente. «Ho avuto un buon insegnante.» affermò. «Con tutte le volte in cui hai dovuto aiutare me, sono stato costretto ad imparare.» concluse risollevando lo sguardo. Inoltre durante il periodo passato a smantellare la rete di Moriarty, era stato costretto ad arrangiarsi come meglio poteva, considerando che non poteva disporre di un medico.

 La sua espressione si fece nuovamente seria. I suoi occhi si soffermarono sul petto dell’amico, ma questa volta sul vecchio foro di proiettile proprio vicino al cuore. Sapeva bene da dove proveniva quella ferita, Shireen glielo aveva raccontato. Sollevò una mano e la accarezzò con i polpastrelli. Un sospirò tremante lasciò le sue labbra.

 «Questa cicatrice porta il mio nome.» sussurrò e incontrò gli occhi del dottore. Il dolore scintillò nei suoi occhi di ghiaccio. Era tutta colpa sua. John si era quasi ucciso per colpa sua e quella consapevolezza era soffocante.

 John poggiò la propria mano su quella di Sherlock, prima che potesse allontanarla dal suo petto. Non voleva che il consulente investigativo ponesse fine a quel contatto. Era piacevole e lo desiderava da troppo tempo. Si sporse sulla poltrona.

 I loro volti era tanto vicini da permettere ad entrambi di studiare ogni sfumatura degli occhi dell’altro, ogni ombra dei loro visi. I loro corpi quasi si sfioravano, trasmettendosi calore e scosse elettriche dove la loro pelle era a contatto.

 «L’idea che l’ennesima cicatrice che ti porti addosso sia stata causa mia...» sussurrò Holmes. «Ti ho già causato così tanto dolore… e mi dispiace tanto, perché eri l’ultima persona-»

 «Stai zitto, Sherlock.» ansimò John.

 Si avvicinò ulteriormente e i loro nasi si sfiorarono. Entrambi chiusero gli occhi e i loro respiri accelerarono quando le loro bocche si toccarono in una carezza delicata. Fu un leggero sfiorarsi, un cercarsi e uno scoprirsi reciproco.

 Prima che quella carezza potesse tramutarsi in un bacio, Sherlock lo bloccò, allontanando il suo volto da quello dell’amico. «No» sussurrò.

 Gli occhi di John saettarono in quelli di Sherlock.

 «Non… non posso…» mormorò il consulente investigativo. «Non adesso che Shireen…» scosse il capo. «Non posso permettermi distrazioni.»

 John tentò di ribattere, ma venne interrotto da Mycroft.

 «Disturbiamo?» la sua voce fece irruzione nell’appartamento riportandoli alla realtà.

 Sherlock e John si voltarono di scatto e videro che il politico e Lestrade erano fermi sulla soglia, perciò si allontanarono di scatto. Holmes si mise in piedi e Watson, aiutandosi con i braccioli della poltrona, fece lo stesso. Poi indossò la sua camicia.

 «John, stai bene?» chiese Greg, vedendo che la camicia del dottore era sporca di sangue.

 «Sì.» rispose lui. «Era solo… ho fatto troppo peso sulla ferita.»

 L’Ispettore annuì.

 John non poté fare a meno di notare che era sempre più pallido e magro. Forse con la ricerca di Shireen aveva mangiato e dormito poco, ma tutto quel trascurarsi non avrebbe fatto altro che peggiorare la situazione.

 «Come mai sei qui?» intervenne Sherlock, rivolto al fratello.

 «Ti stavo aspettando a Scotland Yard insieme a Greg per discutere riguardo alle indagini, ma il tuo ritardo era considerevole, perciò abbiamo deciso di venire qui.» spiegò.

 Il consulente investigativo avanzò verso di lui. «Si è presentato un contrattempo.»

 «Lo vedo.» affermò Mycroft gettando un’occhiata a John.

 Al minore non sfuggì. Avanzò ancora e quando il suo viso fu a pochi centimetri da quello del fratello, parlò sommessamente. «Dobbiamo parlare. Da soli.»

 Il politico annuì. «Scusateci.» e insieme entrarono in cucina.

 Quando Watson e Lestrade rimasero soli, il medico studiò il volto dell’Ispettore. Il suo colorito era cambiato ancora e non era un buon segno. Quel pallore lo stava facendo preoccupare, perciò avanzò verso di lui e gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla.

 «Siediti, Greg.» disse e lo accompagnò fino al divano, sedendosi accanto a lui.

 L’uomo si portò le mani al volto, chiudendo gli occhi.

 «Dovresti prenderti qualche ora per riposare.» affermò John. «Ne hai davvero bisogno.»

 Lestrade scosse il capo. «Non posso.»

 «Sì, invece.» replicò John.

 L’Ispettore rimase immobile.

 «Ehi» lo chiamò Watson e quando i loro occhi si incontrarono, riprese. «Andrà tutto bene. Troveremo Shireen. Abbiamo Sherlock e Mycroft dalla nostra parte. Sono due dei migliori cervelli che esistano a questo mondo. E anche la tua squadra sta lavorando duramente per trovarla.»

 «Non riesco nemmeno a pensare con lucidità, come posso sperare di trovarla?» sbottò l’Ispettore, scuotendo il capo. «Se dovessero farle del male non me lo perdonerei mai.» concluse con voce tremante. Un sospiro tremante lasciò le sue labbra. «Non posso vivere senza di lei, John. È tutto quello che ho. Non posso perderla.»

 John gli accarezzò la schiena. «Lo so.»

 

* * *

 

 Shireen aprì gli occhi lentamente.

 La prima cosa che notò fu che non si trovava più nella casa di Sherrinford e Mary a Dover. Che i suoi fratelli fossero venuti a salvarla? Che l’avessero portata via mentre era priva di conoscenza? Per un momento provò una piacevole sensazione di sollievo. Forse erano venuti a salvarla e l’avevano portata via.

 Un famigliare bip accanto al suo orecchio le fece intuire che dovesse trovarsi in un ospedale. Aveva una flebo collegata al braccio e poteva sentire il famigliare solletico prodotto dall’ossigeno che usciva dagli occhiali per raggiungere i suoi polmoni.

 Tentò di mettersi seduta, ma delle mani si posarono sulle sue spalle per bloccarla.

 «Stai ferma.» la voce di Mary la fece trasalire.

 Il sollievo provato poco prima, si tramutò in terrore. Non era salva, altrimenti perché Mary avrebbe dovuto essere lì con lei? Doveva aver avuto un malore, per questo si trovava in ospedale. Dovette reprimere un gemito di frustrazione, dato che era troppo debole anche solo per parlare. Sentiva dolori ovunque: ai fianchi, alle braccia, alle gambe, alla testa. Cosa le stava succedendo?

 Un’altra voce si aggiunse a quella della donna.

 «Stai tranquilla.» la voce di Sherrinford era dolce e pacata. «Sei all’ospedale di Dover. Sei al sicuro.»

 Shireen inclinò il capo. Suo fratello era seduto su una seggiola accanto al materasso e la stava osservando con un sorriso dipinto sulle labbra.

 Shireen ansimò. «Cosa…?» si interruppe immediatamente. Ogni parola era come ricevere una pugnalata ai polmoni.

 Forse la leucemia aveva deciso di accelerare i tempi e ucciderla prima dei cinque mesi. Il che non sarebbe stato un male, si ritrovò a pensare la ragazza, considerando che si trovava ancora con Sherrinford.

 «Ti abbiamo portata qui quando ti sei sentita male. Tre giorni fa dopo la cena al ristorante.» spiegò l’uomo. «Hai avuto un malore, che si è rivelato un edema polmonare. Durante la notte hai cominciato a tossire sangue, così ti abbiamo portata qui. Il medico ha proceduto con il trapianto di midollo, subito dopo aver effettuato il test di compatibilità.»

 Un brivido attraversò la spina dorsale della giovane. Trapianto di midollo?

 No. Non era possibile. Come avevano fatto a procedere senza il suo permesso?

 «Il medico ha spiegato che poiché eri priva di conoscenza avrebbe proceduto con il trapianto dato che era l’unico modo per salvarti la vita.» aggiunse il maggiore, avendo intuito il perché dell’espressione perplessa della sorella. «Sei rimasta incosciente per quattro giorni. Ma il fatto che tu sia sveglia lascia ben sperare.» 

 «Per…» le parole le morirono in gola. Si schiarì la voce. «Perché l’avete… fatto?» chiese sentendo le lacrime pizzicarle gli occhi. «Non volevo effettuare il trapianto.»

 Sarebbe stata costretta a passare tutta la sua vita con Sherrinford. Sarebbe dovuta rimanere con lui o avrebbe ucciso ciò che rimaneva della sua famiglia.

 «Ford ti ha salvato la vita.» fece notare Mary.

 «Non volevo essere salvata!» ringhiò la ragazza, stringendo i pugni. Le lacrime le rigarono le guance. Non avrebbero semplicemente potuto lasciarla morire?

 «Avresti preferito morire?» domandò Sherrinford, incredulo.

 «Sì, piuttosto che passare un giorno di più insieme a voi.»

 «Sei un’ingrata. Ford ti salva la vita risparmiandoti di soffrire e tu invece di ringraziarlo cosa fai? Ti lamenti.» intervenne Mary. «Complimenti, davvero.»

 «Non ho mai espresso il desiderio di essere salvata.» fece notare la giovane. «Anzi, mi sembrava di aver detto esplicitamente a quell’assassino di mio fratello che non volevo il suo midollo. Ero stata abbastanza chiara al riguardo.» concluse volgendosi verso di lui.

 «In ogni caso, ormai è troppo tardi.» affermò l’uomo. «Non mi aspetto che mi ringrazi per averti salvato la vita. L’ho fatto volentieri.» e detto questo si mise in piedi lentamente. «Vado a prendere un caffè. Rimani tu qui con lei?» chiese rivolto a Mary.

 La donna annuì.

 «A più tardi.» concluse lui e uscì lasciandole sole.

 

* * *

 

 Dopo due settimane passate in ospedale sotto stretto controllo da parte dei medici, Shireen venne dimessa.

 Il medico le disse che avrebbe potuto avere vari effetti collaterali dovuti al trapianto – come nausea, vomito, affaticamento, caduta dei capelli – ma che sarebbero stati tutti a breve termine e dato che l’intervento era andato a buon fine, si sarebbe ripresa completamente.

 Shireen dal canto suo non aveva più rivolto la parola al fratello e alla compagna per tutta la permanenza in ospedale, sperando che i due decidessero di lasciarla in pace. Ma non fu così.

 I due continuarono a tormentarla tentando di parlare con lei per farle cambiare idea riguardo Sherlock e Mycroft e continuando ad insistere sul fatto che i genitori si fossero meritati di morire.

 La giovane tentò di imporsi di non ascoltare, di non far caso a quelle stupidaggini, ma fu impossibile: le parole di Sherrinford e Mary continuavano a ferirla come lame affilate.

 Fu così che per paura che potessero infierire ancora, non appena arrivarono a casa, Shireen si rifugiò nella sua stanza, sperando che almeno lì la lasciassero in pace.

 

* * *

 

 La notte che seguì il suo ritorno fu tremenda.

 Shireen poté dire di non essere mai stata tanto male in vita sua, nemmeno nel periodo peggiore della malattia. Il medico l’aveva avvertita che il trapianto avrebbe potuto avere degli effetti collaterali in attesa che le cellule attecchissero come dovuto, ma la ragazza non si sarebbe mai aspettata una reazione del genere.

 Dopo un orribile incubo in cui Sherrinford aveva torturato e ucciso Sherlock, Mycroft e Greg sotto i suoi occhi, la ragazza di svegliò, madida di sudore e senza fiato. La prima cosa di cui si accorse, fu che le lenzuola erano impregnate di uno strano liquido denso al tatto, che identificò come sangue. A quel punto accese l’abat-jour sul comodino per controllare se davvero i corpi dei suoi amici fossero lì accanto a lei. Si guardò intorno, ma era sola, completamente sola.

 Si portò una mano bocca e sentì un rivolo di sangue colarle lungo il mento. Ricordò le parole del medico riguardo gli effetti della cura e si concesse un sospiro di sollievo. Il sangue era suo.

 A quel punto poggiò una mano sulla fronte, madida di sudore. Avrebbe voluto essere a casa sua. Non avrebbe dovuto essere lì con quei due assassini. Se fosse stata con la sua famiglia, con Greg o con i suoi fratelli, loro avrebbero saputo che cosa fare, avrebbero saputo come aiutarla.   

 Ripensò al volto di Greg, alle sue carezze, alle sue labbra sulle sue. Poi ai suoi fratelli e ai loro abbracci, alla voce baritonale e profonda di Sherlock e a quella rassicurante e dolce di Mycroft. E poi a John, al suo John, il suo migliore amico, che era morto a causa sua e della stupida vendetta di Sherrinford.

 Sentì un conato di vomito salire lungo la gola. Con uno scatto rapidissimo scese dal materasso e corse nel bagno della sua stanza. Si piegò sulla tazza tossendo convulsamente.

 Erano giorni che non mangiava, ma gli spasmi allo stomaco erano più potenti che mai. Le lacrime le salirono agli occhi. Tutto ciò a cui riusciva a pensare era al dolore e al fatto che fosse irrimediabilmente sola.

 Tossì e tossì senza riuscire a smettere, sperando che né Mary né Sherrinford facessero irruzione nella sua stanza per controllare cosa stesse succedendo.

 Poi, pian piano, i conati si calmarono e Shireen riuscì a sedersi accanto alla tazza, poggiando il capo contro la parete.

 Non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta. Se fosse sopravvissuta a questo, a ucciderla sarebbero stati Mary e Sherrinford.

 

* * *

 

 Nonostante le continue nausee e capogiri, qualche giorno dopo – dopo aver rifiutato i pasti offertagli dal fratello e non essere uscita dalla sua stanza nemmeno per bere un bicchiere d’acqua – Shireen trovò la forza di scendere al piano inferiore per cercare qualcosa da mangiare.

 Imboccando il corridoio aveva notato che era dimagrita ancora. Il volto era leggermente scavato, le costole erano ben visibili sotto la maglietta e le gambe facevano fatica a reggere il suo peso. Se non avesse ripreso a mangiare, probabilmente si sarebbe consumata e anche se l’idea di morire – come unica soluzione per stare lontana da Sherrinford – l’aveva sfiorata più volte, non avrebbe di certo voluto morire di stenti.

 Trovò Mary e Sherrinford seduti al tavolo della cucina. Stavano parlottando tra loro e quando la ragazza entrò si zittirono improvvisamente.

 «Ciao, Shireen» la salutò Sherrinford, volgendosi verso di lei. «Come ti senti?»

 «Benissimo.» rispose lei, ironicamente. Contando che era stata rapita e costretta a rimanere in quella casa contro la sua volontà e che la sua salute stesse peggiorando di giorno in giorno, andava tutto a meraviglia. Si astenne dal commentare oltre.

 «Ti va di mangiare qualcosa?» continuò il maggiore. «Sei tutta pelle ossa. Non ti fa bene stare a digiuno nelle tue condizioni.» concluse, poi indicò il tavolo. «Vieni, Mary ha fatto i biscotti.»

 La ragazza barcollò fino alla sedia più vicina e vi si lasciò cadere; cominciò a sgranocchiare un biscotto, sentendo lo stomaco dolere, dopo giorni di digiuno.

 Mary si alzò. «Bene, allora io vado.» annunciò.

 La giovane sollevò lo sguardo. «Dove?» chiese flebilmente. La sua voce suonò roca e priva di calore.

 «Ho un lavoro da sbrigare.» affermò lei. «Torno presto.»

 «Ti accompagno alla porta.» dichiarò Ford mettendosi in piedi e prendendole la mano.

 «A presto, Shireen.» la salutò Mary, ma non ottenne risposta.

 

* * *

 

 Sherlock aprì la porta della stanza che era stata di Shireen senza troppe cerimonie. Era stato svegliato dalle grida di suo fratello nel bel mezzo della notte e sia lui che John erano saltati giù dal letto per controllare cosa stesse succedendo.

 Aveva detto a Mycroft che sarebbe stato più tranquillo se fosse rimasto con lui e John a Baker Street fino a che non avessero trovato Shireen. Sherlock sapeva che dopo l’esperienza con Ford, anche se ogni cosa sembrava essere tornata alla normalità, per Mycroft era stato tutto più difficile, per questo voleva tenerlo sotto controllo e averlo vicino almeno durante la notte.

 Quando i due coinquilini varcarono la soglia, videro Mycroft raggomitolato su se stesso che si stava agitando sotto le coperte, lamentandosi con gemiti sommessi e strozzati.

 John rivolse uno sguardo preoccupato e confuso a Sherlock che subito si avvicinò al materasso, per potersi sporgere verso il fratello e tentare di svegliarlo.

 «Mycroft» lo chiamò tentando di tenerlo fermo per le braccia, ma con scarsi risultati.

 «Shireen…» ansimò il maggiore. «No… no…» le lacrime gli stavano rigando le guance perdendosi nella barba rossiccia e cadendo sulla stoffa del cuscino. Ansimò ancora contorcendosi su se stesso e ansimando.

 A quel punto anche John si avvicinò e gli poggiò una mano sul braccio. «Mycroft» lo scosse e osservò il suo volto. Era pallido, ma aveva le guance arrossate. Sembrava avesse una crisi convulsiva. Probabilmente se si fosse svegliato avrebbe avuto un attacco di panico.

 Il maggiore degli Holmes riprese ad agitarsi, questa volta più violentemente.

 «Tienilo fermo, John.» ordinò Sherlock mollando la presa.

 «Rischiamo di rompergli un braccio.» replicò l’altro, continuando a stringergli le braccia per impedirgli di colpirli entrambi. «Ha la febbre e…» affermò dopo avergli poggiato velocemente una mano sulla fronte. «…che vuoi fare?» chiese poi, vedendo che Sherlock stava facendo il giro del materasso.

 Il consulente investigativo poggiò le mani sulle spalle di Mycroft e riprese a scuoterlo. «Devi svegliarti, Mycroft. Svegliati!»

 «Sherlock, gli romperai l’osso del collo così!» esclamò il medico. «E se dovessimo svegliarlo a questo punto sarebbe peggio. Potrebbe avere un attacco di panico.»

 «Dobbiamo svegliarlo.» replicò Holmes. «Guardalo.»

 Mycroft si lamentò ancora e un verso di dolore gli sfuggì dalle labbra. Si rannicchiò su se stesso, portandosi le mani alle orecchie, implorando qualcuno di smetterla.

 «Non ce la fa più.» replicò Sherlock, quasi implorando il medico. «Ti prego, non posso stare a guardare.» aggiunse in un sussurro.

 John dopo un momento annuì e insieme ripresero a chiamarlo e scuoterlo per tentare di tirarlo fuori da quel tremendo incubo.

 Alla fine, dopo vari altri tentativi a vuoto, finalmente Mycroft si svegliò.

 Scattò a sedere sbarrando gli occhi e liberandosi dalla presa dei due con uno strattone. Il respiro era affannato e irregolare, gli occhi colmi di paura. «No… no… basta… per favore…» implorò portandosi le mani al volto e premendole sulle orecchie.

 John sollevò lo sguardo sul consulente investigativo, sospirando di sollievo.

 «Puoi lasciarci soli?» sussurrò Sherlock, rivolto a John.

 Il medico annuì e uscì, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Sapeva bene che l’unico modo per calmare Mycroft sarebbe stato lasciarlo solo con suo fratello e non fare domande. Se ci fosse stata Shireen avrebbe potuto pensarci lei, ma in quel caso, l’unico che poteva fare qualcosa era Sherlock.

 

* * *

 

 Sherlock prese posto accanto al maggiore e cercò il suo sguardo per tranquillizzarlo. «Mycroft» disse circondandogli i polsi con le mani per allontanarli da volto.

 Il maggiore continuava a scuotere il capo. «Shireen…» singhiozzò e aprendo gli occhi, scivolò verso la testiera del letto per allontanarsi dalla figura che aveva di fronte e che non riusciva a riconoscere. «Non farle del male… non…»

 «Calmati, sono Sherlock.» lo rassicurò il minore.

 «No…» scosse vigorosamente il capo portandosi nuovamente le mani alle orecchie. «No… non è vero. No…»

 «Myc» ripeté Sherlock più dolcemente, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla. Perché doveva essere tutto così difficile? Perché suo fratello non poteva semplicemente avere un po’ di pace? «Devi guardarmi.» ordinò «Sono io, vedi?»

 «No… per favore, non…» singhiozzò Mycroft.

 «Myc, guardami.» gli sollevò il volto con le mani e i loro occhi si incontrarono. «Sono Sherlock. Ford non è qui.»

 Il maggiore ansimò e solo in quel momento sembrò riconoscerlo. «Sher?» bisbigliò.

 «Sì.» il minore annuì e accennò un sorriso per tranquillizzarlo.

 «Sher…» singhiozzò nuovamente abbassando lo sguardo. «Io… scusa-»

 «Va tutto bene.» lo rassicurò Sherlock tirandolo verso di sé e stringendolo tra le braccia.

 Mycroft poggiò la testa contro il suo petto e lasciò che il fratello gli accarezzasse i capelli e gli cingesse le spalle. Continuò a tremare e a singhiozzare sommessamente e fu grato a Sherlock che continuò ad abbracciarlo senza fare domande.

 «Andrà tutto bene, fratellone.» lo confortò. «Troveremo Shireen e la riporteremo a casa.»

 «Le farà del male.» mormorò «La ucciderà.»

 «Non glielo permetteremo.»

 «Come possiamo impedirglielo?» chiese Mycroft allontanandosi da Sherlock e puntando gli occhi di ghiaccio in quelli dell’altro. «Non sappiamo dove si trovano… potrebbero essere ovunque.»

 «Lestrade la localizzerà.» replicò. «E Sherrinford non le farebbe mai del male. Tiene troppo a lei, lo sai anche tu.» fece notare. L’aveva rapita perché era sempre stato solo. Che senso avrebbe avuto farle del male, quando avere Shireen era quello che voleva?

 «Lo so. Ed è questo che mi preoccupa.» affermò a bassa voce.

 Sherlock gli rivolse uno sguardo perplesso. «Cosa vuoi dire?»

 «Se lei dovesse ribellarsi…» esordì, ma subito si interruppe. Non voleva neanche pensarci. Non voleva pensare a cosa Sherrinford avrebbe potuto farle.

 Gli occhi di Sherlock si spalancarono quando la consapevolezza si fece strada in lui. «Credi che lo farebbe?» chiese alla fine, deglutendo a fatica.

 Mycroft scosse il capo, reprimendo un verso disgustato. «Hai visto anche tu ciò di cui è capace. Tutti l’hanno visto.»

 «Non dire nulla a John.» sbottò. «Si sente già abbastanza in colpa, non voglio che pensi che sia colpa sua.»

 «Non lo è.» replicò Mycroft, abbassando lo sguardo. «È colpa nostra.» concluse in un sussurro. Ed era la verità. La pura e semplice verità. Forse se avessero raccontato a Shireen di Sherrinford, lei non gli avrebbe dato confidenza o perlomeno sarebbe stata pronta ad affrontarlo. E invece…

 «La troveremo.» ripeté Sherlock con risolutezza. «E se le avesse fatto del male la pagherà.»

 Mycroft si ritrovò ad annuire.

 Sherrinford avrebbe pagato. Per aver fatto del male a lui e John. Per averli minacciati. Per aver rapito Shireen. E se le avesse fatto del male non avrebbe visto la luce del giorno mai più. Lui sicuramente non glielo avrebbe permesso e neanche Sherlock. Sarebbe morto prima di potersi difendere o scusare.

 Vedendo che il maggiore era nuovamente impallidito, il consulente investigativo riprese. «Andrà tutto bene, Myc.» poggiò una mano sul collo di Mycroft e lo tirò verso di sé facendo combaciare le loro fronti, quella del maggiore bollente per la febbre, la propria fredda come il ghiaccio. «Shireen tornerà e saremo di nuovo insieme.» sussurrò. Sentì la mano di Mycroft sul suo volto e accennò un sorriso. Doveva ammettere che sentire suo fratello vicino lo faceva sentire meglio. «Supereremo questa cosa insieme, Myc.»

 «Grazie, Sher.» sussurrò l’altro di rimando e rimasero stretti l’uno all’altro fino a che la sveglia non suonò.


	29. Demoni

 Mary salutò Sherrinford sulla porta di casa e salì sulla sua auto. Fece retromarcia nel vialetto e si immise sulla strada. Quel giorno Dover sembrava deserta, nonostante il fine settimana fosse alle porte, perciò non trovò traffico uscendo dalla città.

 Il cielo plumbeo illuminava il paesaggio con una strana luce smunta e cupa. Le prime gocce di pioggia avevano cominciato a cadere e a giudicare dalle nubi color carbone che stavano avanzando verso la città, presto si sarebbe scatenata una tempesta. Si poteva dire che fosse il giorno ideale per lasciare la città.

 La donna sorrise e imboccò l’autostrada, direzione Londra.

 

* * *

 

 La signor Hudson era uscita a fare la spesa. Mary l’aveva vista lasciare il 221B dalla vetrina del bar di fronte. Aveva parcheggiato la macchina a qualche isolato da Baker Street e aveva proseguito a piedi. Dato che non sarebbe potuta rimanere in strada, considerando che anche lì le condizioni atmosferiche non erano delle migliori, si era rintanata in un piccolo caffè poco lontano dal 221B, in modo da poter studiare le mosse degli inquilini.  Una volta aver visto la signora Hudson lasciare la casa insieme al signor Chattergy, si alzò, pagò il caffè e uscì. Attraversò la strada e prendendo dalla tasca il paio di chiavi che John le aveva dato, aprì la porta.

 La casa sembrava avvolta nel silenzio. L’unico rumore udibile erano delle voci sommesse al piano superiore. Mary immaginò che potessero essere Sherlock e Mycroft. Probabilmente stavano indagando sulla scomparsa della sorella e ovviamente il consulente investigativo, per essere certo che nessuno potesse fare del male al fratello maggiore, gli aveva chiesto di rimanere con lui a Baker Street.

 La donna scosse il capo. Erano tutti così tremendamente prevedibili, da far venire la nausea. Sherrinford sembrava aver previsto ogni cosa e anche se inizialmente si era detta scettica sul piano del compagno, pian piano si era resa conto che nonostante la situazione avesse avuto una brusca svolta, i due fratelli Holmes si sarebbero comportati esattamente come Ford aveva previsto mesi addietro. Sia lui che Moriarty ci aveva visto giusto: una volta trovato il loro punto debole, sarebbero diventati dei semplici burattini nelle loro mani.

 Mary sospirò, sistemò meglio la pistola alla cintura, in modo che fosse a portata di mano se a uno dei due fosse venuto in mente di attaccarla per estorcerle qualche informazione, poi salì le scale lentamente. Il legno scricchiolava sotto i suoi piedi e la donna sapeva che probabilmente avrebbe tradito la sua presenza, ma poco importava: non aveva bisogno di sorprenderli per parlare con loro. Lei era armata ed era un’assassina esperta, mentre loro – anche avendo dalla loro parte due cervelli notevolmente ragguardevoli – non avrebbero potuto impedirle di raggiungere il suo obiettivo.

 Non si disturbò neanche a bussare. Quando si ritrovò davanti alla porta, entrò girando la maniglia e spalancandola. Se la richiuse alle spalle e attese, immobile, sulla soglia.

 Sherlock e Mycroft, come previsto, erano in casa, seduti sulle due poltrone gemelle, intenti a leggere alcuni documenti, probabilmente forniti loro da Scotland Yard e riguardanti le indagini sul rapimento della sorella.

 Non appena avevano sentito la porta aprirsi, si erano messi in piedi e quando Sherlock aveva visto che era stata lei ad entrare, si era immediatamente parato di fronte al fratello. La donna trattenne a stento una risata. Davvero credeva che sarebbe riuscito a difendere Mycroft, immolandosi per lui? Se solo avesse voluto, Mary avrebbe potuto sparare ad entrambi seduta stante e andarsene senza essere vista. Nessuno avrebbe capito che l’assassina era lei, nessuno li avrebbe trovati e i due fratelli Holmes sarebbero morti lo stesso. Il problema era che Sherrinford non avrebbe approvato. Lui voleva ucciderli e non avrebbe apprezzato una presa di iniziativa del genere, nemmeno se fosse stata della donna di cui era innamorato e lei lo sapeva.

 «Mary» la salutò Sherlock.

 «Sherlock» ricambiò lei.

 «A cosa dobbiamo questa visita?» chiese il consulente investigativo.

 Lei sorrise maliziosamente. «Non è una visita di cortesia.»

 «Nessuno credeva che lo fosse.» replicò Sherlock.

 Mary si volse verso il maggiore degli Holmes. Poteva sentire il suo respiro accelerato e non le era sfuggita la paura che perturbava i suoi occhi azzurri, sempre seri e impassibili.

 «Signor Holmes» lo salutò.

 Mycroft non ricambiò.

 «Dato il tuo _stato,_ credo che sia il caso che ti sieda.» aggiunse Sherlock, dopo averla osservata per qualche istante, in modo da dedurre il più possibile.

 «Preferisco rimanere in piedi.» disse avanzando e fermandosi di fronte a loro, così vicina che le sarebbe bastato allungare una mano per colpirli entrambi e metterli al tappeto.

 «Perché sei qui?» domandò il consulente investigativo. «John non è in casa e anche se lo fosse, non credo che vorrebbe vederti, considerando che hai tentato di ucciderlo.»

 Mary sollevò le sopracciglia, sorpresa di fronte a quell’affermazione. «Quindi è ancora vivo.» si ritrovò a replicare. John era sopravvissuto, nonostante il suo colpo calcolato e preciso, sparato per uccidere. «Comunque non sono qui per lui. D’altronde, perché dovrebbe volermi vedere quando ha il grande Sherlock Holmes tutto per sé? Dev’essere un privilegio essere amati da te, Sherlock.»

 Il consulente investigativo non rispose, si limitò ad osservarla.

 Chissà quanto era già riuscito a dedurre di lei e del luogo in cui si era nascosta, solo osservandola per qualche secondo. Mary sospirò, tornando alla realtà.

 «Mi manda Sherrinford.» aggiunse.

 Mosse il braccio, infilò la mano in tasca ed estrasse il biglietto che il compagno le aveva dato, chiedendole di consegnarlo ai fratelli. Mentre risollevava lo sguardo, notò che Mycroft era trasalito, probabilmente ricordando la notte in cui lei gli aveva sparato. Si ritrovò a sorridere, divertita.

 «Si calmi, signor Holmes, non le farò del male.» lo rassicurò.

 Mycroft risollevò lo sguardo, gli occhi colmi di lacrime.

 La donna sorrise e muovendosi verso Sherlock, gli porse il biglietto.

 Il consulente investigativo lo prese tra le mani e lo aprì. Lo studiò per qualche secondo, giusto il tempo per analizzare la calligrafia e la carta utilizzata, poi risollevò gli occhi sul volto di Mary. «Devo desumere che il bambino sia suo?»

 «Migliori ogni giorno.» ribatté Mary accennando un sorriso.

 «Dov’è?» chiese immediatamente il consulente investigativo avanzando di qualche passo.

 Mycroft, avendo notato che la donna aveva una pistola legata alla cintura, trattenne il fratello, prendendogli la mano. «No.» lo implorò con voce strozzata.

 Sherlock si voltò verso di lui. «Tranquillo» sussurrò e poi tornò a rivolgersi a Mary.

 «Questo devi scoprirlo tu.» rispose lei, osservando la scena con uno sguardo impassibile dipinto sul volto. «Lui mi ha ordinato di consegnare il messaggio dicendo che sarebbe bastato. Ambasciator non porta pena.» concluse con un’alzata di spalle.

 Sherlock aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Perché non è venuto di persona?» domandò. «Sarebbe potuto venire qui e ucciderci, sapendo che avendo nostra sorella avremmo fatto tutto ciò che ci avrebbe chiesto. Eppure ha mandato te, ordinandoti di non ucciderci, altrimenti saremmo già morti. Il che suggerisce che vuole essere trovato. E questo» e sollevò il biglietto «È un indizio. Consegnandoci questo, si sta assicurando che possiamo trovarlo e che andremo da lui. Quindi mi viene da pensare che non aspetti altro e che una volta avervi trovati, ci ucciderà entrambi.»

 Mary sorrise.  

 «Se sa che lo troveremo in ogni caso, avrebbe semplicemente potuto mandare te a prenderci.» proseguì l’altro. «Perciò perché non risparmiamo tempo e non ci dai il luogo esatto in cui vi nascondete?»

 «Non lo farò.» rispose la donna.

 «Perché?» indagò Sherlock. «Ti ha forse minacciata? Perché posso proteggervi. Tu e il tuo bambino.» le assicurò.

 «Non voglio la tua protezione. So bene che Ford non mi farà del male. E soprattutto, non ho nessun interesse nell’aiutarvi.» replicò. «Sappiate solo che il tempo scorre. L’orologio ticchetta e la sabbia scorre. Vostra sorella non resisterà ancora a lungo.» mentì. Shireen era completamente al sicuro con suo fratello, considerando che il trapianto di midollo le aveva salvato la vita. E anche se Mary avrebbe tanto voluto vederla morta, sapeva che per Ford era importante averla al suo fianco. Ovviamente questo non le avrebbe impedito di divertirsi un po’ con i fratelli Holmes.

  «Come puoi farle questo?» chiese il consulente investigativo. «Shireen è la persona migliore che io abbia mai incontrato e che tu abbia mai incontrato. Ti considerava sua amica, teneva a te. Come puoi volerle fare del male?»

  «È una Holmes e questo basta.» replicò la donna. «E anche se non desidero altro che piantarle una pallottola dritta nel cuore, Ford non me lo permetterebbe. Anche se per voi sarà difficile crederlo, lui tiene a vostra sorella e sta solo cercando di proteggerla.»

 «Da chi?» chiese Sherlock.

 «Da voi.» ringhiò la donna. «Vi siete resi conto di ciò che avete fatto passare a vostra sorella? La donna che affermate di amare più di ogni altra al mondo. L’avete raggirata, presa in giro e trattata come una stupida. E nonostante stesse morendo lentamente l’avete abbandonata a se stessa, sperando che qualcun altro si prendesse cura di lei al posto vostro.» affermò. «E sapete una cosa? Lei lo sa e vi odia per questo.»

 «No» replicò Sherlock.

 «Tu credi veramente che dopo tutto ciò che le avete fatto passare le importi ancora di voi?» chiese aggrottando le sopracciglia e imponendosi di non tradire alcuna emozione. «Ti chiedi perché Ford abbia mandato me qui, chiedendomi di non uccidervi. Vuoi la risposta al quesito che tanto ti tormenta, Sherlock Holmes?»

 Né Sherlock né Mycroft si mossero.

 Mary riprese. «Perché lei glielo ha chiesto.» affermò. «Non vi odia tanto da volervi vedere morti, ma abbastanza da volervi vedere soffrire almeno quanto lei ha sofferto a causa vostra.»

 Sherlock ringhiò. «Come puoi pensare che crederò a una cosa del genere?»

 «Shireen ha avuto così tante occasioni di scappare, che solo l’avesse voluto sarebbe potuta tornare a casa.» aggiunse Mary. «Eppure non è qui. Chiedetevi il perché.» concluse e si volse verso la porta, pronta ad andarsene. Poi, prima di uscire, si volse un’ultima volta. «Ah, se fossi in voi, farei una telefonata ai vostri genitori. Giusto per sapere come stanno.» sorrise maliziosamente e uscì, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

 

* * *

 

 Sherlock sentì un brivido serpeggiare lungo la sua spina dorsale, non appena la donna ebbe pronunciato quelle parole. Quando la porta si fu richiusa e Mary ebbe lasciato l’appartamento, volse il capo verso Mycroft e vide che aveva stretto le mani intorno alla mensola in legno sul camino e che stava ansimando pesantemente, con gli occhi serrati.  

 «Mycroft» lo chiamò e si avvicinò, aggrottando le sopracciglia. «Che succede?» domandò, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla.

 Il maggiore sembrò non sentirlo. Gemette e tremò sotto il suo tocco.

 «Se n’è andata.» assicurò Sherlock.

 Mycroft ansimò e sentì le gambe farsi instabili. Gli sembrò di sentire il rumore degli spari e le parole di Moriarty nella sua mente. Si portò le mani alle orecchie sperando di allontanare quelle voci e si lasciò scivolare a terra.

 «Fratellone» disse Sherlock, circondandogli il petto con le braccia per accompagnarlo nella caduta. Si inginocchiò al suo fianco e cercò il suo sguardo. «Mycroft, guardami.»

 Lui scosse il capo e ansimò.

 «Respira profondamente.» aggiunse il consulente investigativo, accarezzandogli il petto. «Calmati. Sono qui.» sussurrò. Poi gli circondò le spalle con le braccia e lo strinse a sé. Sentendolo singhiozzare contro la sua spalla, gli accarezzò i capelli. «Sono qui, Myc.»

 «Sher…» gemette il politico, stringendo una mano intorno al polso del fratello.

 «È tutto ok. Non ti lascio.» assicurò. «E soprattutto non permetterò a Mary di farti del male di nuovo. Né tantomeno lo permetterò a Sherrinford. Ok?»

 «Shireen…» mormorò il maggiore.

 «Tornerà da noi.»

 La porta si aprì nuovamente.

 Mycroft trasalì e abbassò lo sguardo.

 Sherlock si voltò verso la porta, poi gli poggiò le mani sulle spalle per tranquillizzarlo. «È tutto ok. È John.» disse. «Va tutto bene.»

 «Ehi, che succede?» chiese il medico togliendosi la giacca e avvicinandosi.

 «È sotto shock.» spiegò Sherlock. «Un attacco di panico, credo»

 L’ex-militare si inginocchiò accanto al consulente investigativo in modo da avere di fronte il maggiore degli Holmes. Gli poggiò due dita sul polso per controllare il battito cardiaco e una mano sulla fronte per essere certo che non avesse la febbre. Era sotto shock, ma il tipico pallore era stato sostituito da un leggero rossore sulle guance.

 «Mycroft?» lo chiamò, ma lui non rispose. «Mycroft, guardami.»

 Nulla.

 A quel punto Watson si volse verso il coinquilino. «Ma cos’è successo?» domandò ancora il medico militare poggiando una mano sul petto di Mycroft per controllare il respiro.

 «Mary.» rispose soltanto Sherlock.

 John si bloccò. «Cosa?» chiese quasi senza fiato.

 «Mary è venuta qui e ha portato questo da parte di Sherrinford.» spiegò Holmes e gli porse il biglietto.

 John lo lesse.

 

  _Dove tutto è cominciato._

_S_

 Il medico lo porse nuovamente a Sherlock.

 Lui se lo rimise in tasca e raccontò della loro conversazione con la donna, continuando a tenere d’occhio suo fratello, che sembrava caduto in uno stato di trance.

 John impallidì. «Non è vero.» disse immediatamente, non appena Sherlock ebbe concluso il racconto. «Mary ha mentito, Shireen non vi odierebbe mai e non avrebbe mai scelto di rimanere con Sherrinford se non fosse stata costretta.» concluse.

 «Non lo sappiamo. Forse l’ha plagiata e lei gli ha creduto.» rispose Sherlock. Odiava ammetterlo, ma non erano sicuri di nulla in quel momento. «Perciò dobbiamo fare ciò che ci viene detto. Dobbiamo scoprire dove si trovano e andare a riprenderla.»

 John annuì.

 Sherlock si voltò nuovamente verso Mycroft. Sospirò e poi riprese, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla. «Ok, fratellone. Andiamo a letto.» si mise in piedi, lo aiutò ad alzarsi e circondandogli la vita con le braccia lo condusse fino alla stanza di Shireen, lasciando che Mycroft si aggrappasse a lui per riuscire a camminare.

 Quando entrò e lo fece sedere sul materasso e si inginocchiò di fronte a lui, poggiandogli una mano sulla gamba. «Mycroft» lo chiamò gentilmente.  

 Il maggiore finalmente sollevò lo sguardo su di lui e i loro occhi si incontrarono. Sembrava fossero tornati normali e che Mycroft fosse di nuovo lì con loro.

 «Sei tornato?» chiese il fratello e il maggiore annuì. «Credi di farcela a metterti a letto?»

 Mycroft annuì ancora.

 «D’accordo.» affermò il minore. «Se hai bisogno di qualsiasi cosa, io sono di là in salotto.» si voltò e fece per uscire, ma la voce del fratello lo richiamò.

 «Sherlock?»

 «Mmm?» si volse nuovamente verso di lui, attendendo che parlasse.

 Gli occhi di Mycroft incontrarono quelli del fratello minore. «Credi davvero che Shireen potrebbe odiarci?» domandò e alcune lacrime luccicarono nei suoi occhi, tradendo la sua voce ferma e all’apparenza fredda.

 Sherlock scosse il capo. «John ha ragione: Mary ha mentito.» spiegò. «Vuole farci crollare e impedirci di trovare nostra sorella prima che sia troppo tardi. Lei e Sherrinford ci odiano e voglio vederci soffrire. E questo è il modo migliore che hanno per farlo.»

 Mycroft abbassò lo sguardo. «E se invece fosse la verità?» chiese in un sussurro. «Se ci odiasse?»

 «Credi davvero che nostra sorella potrebbe odiarci?»

 «Come potremmo biasimarla?» domandò il politico, mettendosi in piedi. «Sai bene che Mary ha ragione. A causa nostra ha vissuto un inferno. Stava morendo e la nostra più grande preoccupazione, invece di stare al suo fianco, era evitare di soffrire. Siamo stati dei pessimi fratelli e Sherrinford potrebbe aver utilizzato questo a suo favore per farle cambiare idea su di noi.» concluse con voce tremante. Una lacrime sfuggì al suo controllo, percorrendogli una guancia. «Non potrei sopportare che Shireen… lei è l’unica che mi abbia mai amato davvero, senza riserve e senza pregiudizi, se dovessi perderla… se _dovessimo_ perderla…»

 «Ora basta, smettila. Sai bene che sono tutte idiozie.» lo bloccò Sherlock, prima che potesse proseguire. Si avvicinò a lui, in modo da avere il viso a pochi centimetri dal suo. «Shireen è intelligente e abbastanza matura da capire. Ci ha perdonati entrambi e non si farà plagiare da Sherrinford in questo modo.» assicurò. «È nostra sorella. Tiene a noi.» concluse, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla. «Non la perderemo. Te lo prometto.»

 Mycroft annuì. «Grazie.» sussurrò. «Per quello che hai fatto prima.»

 Sherlock sorrise. «Sono tuo fratello e mi prendo cura di te.» disse, ripetendo le parole che tempo prima Mycroft aveva rivolto a lui. Poi si allontanò e si voltò per uscire dalla stanza. «’Notte, Myc» aggiunse rivolgendo un ultimo sguardo al maggiore.

 «’Notte, Sher» replicò Mycroft.

 

* * *

 

 Shireen si sedette sul divano in salotto, rannicchiandosi sotto una coperta, sperando di non essere disturbata da nessuno. Il fuoco nel camino continuava a scoppiettare, ma l’alone della febbre e la nausea che continuava a tormentarla faceva sembrare tutto più freddo e smorto. Sospirò un paio di volte, chiudendo gli occhi e ripensando al camino a Baker Street e a quello a casa di Greg. Ripensò a quando passavano la serata abbracciati sul divano a farsi le coccole e parlare tra loro fino a che il sonno non li coglieva entrambi.

 Mary era partita quel mattino per andare chissà dove. Forse Sherrinford l’aveva mandata a fare del male alla sua famiglia e a quel punto sarebbe stato troppo tardi. Se fosse riuscita a sorprenderli…

 «Posso tenerti compagnia?» la voce di suo fratello la riportò alla realtà.

 Shireen si volse e lo vide fermo accanto al divano. Non l’aveva nemmeno sentito arrivare. Stava decisamente perdendo colpi. A quel punto avrebbe voluto rispondergli di no, che avrebbe dovuto andarsene e lasciarla in pace, ma sapeva bene che non sarebbe servito a nulla, perciò si limitò a lanciargli un’occhiataccia, per poi tornare ad osservare il fuoco.

 Sherrinford si sedette al suo fianco e poggiò un braccio sulla spalliera, puntando lo sguardo sulle fiamme.

 Per un momento nessuno parlò. Rimasero avvolti dal silenzio, cullati dal rumore delle fiamme che scoppiettavano nel camino e da quello della pioggia che batteva violentemente contro i vetri, interrotta soltanto dal rombo di tuoni lontani. Si stava preparando una tempesta. Le nubi e il cielo plumbeo avevano oscurato i deboli raggi del sole che all’alba avevano fatto capolino all’orizzonte.

 «Quello che ti ho detto quella sera a cena è la verità.» esordì Ford, rompendo la quiete. «So che ti tormenta e che ti ha fatta soffrire, ma è la verità. E mi dispiace davvero.»

 Shireen sentì un nodo alla bocca dello stomaco. Non aveva nemmeno più ripensato alle parole di Sherrinford. Erano state così assurde e insensate, che non le era nemmeno venuto in mente di rifletterci su.

 «Sherlock e Mycroft non ti vogliono con loro.» riprese l’uomo.

 «Non ti credo.» rispose lei, flebilmente. «Quindi non disturbarti a tentare di convincermi.»

 Sherrinford si volse verso di lei in modo da poterla guardare negli occhi. «Vuoi che ti racconti ciò che ho passato? Ciò che _loro_ mi hanno fatto passare?»

 «Non mi interessa.»

Il maggiore non fece caso alle sue parole. Si mise a sedere più dritto sul divano «Quand’ero piccolo Mycroft mi ripeteva in continuazione che esprimere tutti i sentimenti che provavo mi avrebbe reso stupido come gli altri bambini. Qualcosa di veramente ignobile da dire ad un bambino di appena sei anni, tutto sentimenti ed emozioni, soprattutto considerando il fatto che Mycroft aveva solamente sette anni. Come può un bambino di sette anni pensare una cosa del genere e tentare di convincere i propri fratelli che l’apatia è una scelta migliore paragonata ai sentimenti?»

 Shireen abbassò lo sguardo. Sapeva cosa Mycroft pensava dei sentimenti, lui glielo ripeteva in continuazione: i sentimenti sono uno svantaggio, soffrire non è un vantaggio, spegnere l’interruttore è la scelta migliore. Eppure la ragazza non avrebbe mai immaginato che quello fosse stato il suo mantra fin da bambino. Non sapeva perché, ma si era sempre immaginata Mycroft come un bambino solare e allegro, non come qualcuno già freddo e burbero in tenera età.

 «Non faceva che ripeterlo, come credo abbia fatto con te.» disse, poi sospirò. «Poi, con l’arrivo di Sherlock, la situazione peggiorò. Non solo mio fratello continuava a vedermi come una specie di piccolo mostro, ma non faceva che ripetere che Sherlock era migliore perché aveva capito che cos’era meglio per lui. Al contrario di me, il nostro caro Sherlock ha sempre dato ascolto a Mickey. Pendeva dalle sue labbra ed era motivo di continue soddisfazioni, sia per i nostri genitori che per lui.» fece una pausa, poi riprese. «Come potrai immaginare sentirsi dire una cosa del genere non poteva che essere distruttivo per l’autostima di chiunque.»

 «Forse per una persona influenzabile quanto te.» replicò la ragazza. «Nonostante non abbiano fatto che ripetermi la stessa cosa per quattordici anni, non mi sono mai fatta problemi a credere il contrario e comportarmi di conseguenza.»

 L’uomo sospirò e fece spallucce. «Quindi immagino che, proprio com’era successo con me, ti escludessero come un’appestata, come se fossi un piccolo e stupido pesce rosso uguale a tutti gli altri.»

 Shireen scosse il capo. «Ti sbagli.»

 «In ogni caso, sapendo di essere solamente una delusione per la mia famiglia, tentai di migliorare. Di cambiare per poter avere la loro stima. Volevo solo che fossero fieri di me, che Mycroft fosse fiero di me e che mi guardasse come guardava Sherlock, con gli occhi pieni di orgoglio e fierezza. Ma non accadde.» fece una pausa e serrò la mascella.

 Shireen lo studiò con la coda dell’occhio, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Suo fratello credeva davvero che fosse la verità. Credeva davvero di aver subito un torto da parte della sua famiglia e che per questo le sue azioni fossero legittime.

 «Così cominciai ad isolarmi. Smisi di interessarmi a qualsiasi cosa. Che senso aveva impegnarsi in qualcosa se nessuno sembrava essere fiero di qualunque risultato raggiungessi?» riprese, scuotendo il capo. «Diventai aggressivo e irascibile e lentamente persi tutti i miei amici. Rimasi solo e quel punto cominciai a saltare la scuola e nemmeno i rimproveri e le punizioni potevano dissuadermi dal comportami così.» sospirò. «Ma ciò che più mi ferì fu quando, davanti ai nostri genitori, Mycroft sostenne che avrei dovuto essere mandato in riformatorio.»

 Shireen impallidì. Davvero Mycroft poteva aver fatto una cosa del genere?

 «Avevo sedici anni, ero solo un ragazzino e i nostri genitori stavano cercando un modo per controllarmi e rendermi normale. I miei insegnanti avevano consigliato loro uno psicoterapeuta, ma Mycroft preferì convincerli che un riformatorio sarebbe stata la scelta migliore. In quel modo sarei potuto essere rieducato completamente. Quando me lo comunicarono eravamo proprio qui, a Dover, in vacanza.» sospirò mestamente. «Li implorai di ripensarci, promisi che sarei cambiato e che avrei potuto renderli fieri, ma loro non mi ascoltarono. E Mycroft…» scosse il capo e un’espressione disgustata gli si dipinse sul volto. Mycroft lui rimase in silenzio, impassibile.»

 Sherrinford si alzò in piedi e attizzò il fuoco nel camino, facendo una pausa.

 «Alla fine quando parlò fu per dire che mi sarei meritato di peggio e che il riformatorio sarebbe stata una cortesia per qualcuno come me, che avrebbe meritato di finire in prigione per ciò che aveva fatto. E nessuno lo contraddisse. Per loro non ero nient’altro che un mostro.»

 Shireen chiuse gli occhi. Se era la verità, ciò che aveva passato Sherrinford – nonostante non giustificasse le sue azioni – era stato tremendo. Un infanzia terribile, rubata a causa di stupide convinzioni. Ma non poteva essere così. Mycroft, Sherlock e i suoi genitori non avrebbero mai fatto una cosa del genere, giusto?

 Anche per lei l’infanzia era stata un periodo duro. I suoi genitori erano presenti raramente e fino a che Sherlock e Mycroft erano rimasti con lei, tutto era andato bene. Poi, quando era rimasta sola, si era ritrovata a dover crescere di colpo, da sola. Ma nessuno nella sua famiglia le aveva mai riservato un trattamento del genere, pur avendo commesso molti errori.

 «Non riuscivo a comprendere come fosse possibile che la mia stessa famiglia non mi volesse con sé. Che razza di madre sarebbe disposta a cacciare di casa il proprio figlio?» chiese Sherrinford, puntando lo sguardo sul viso di Shireen.

 «Una madre disperata.» replicò lei con voce flebile.

 «Una madre degenere. E nostro padre non era da meno. Non si sono mai presi cura di me. Anzi, per la verità di nessuno di noi. O mi sbaglio?» chiese e vedendo che non accenna a rispondere, riprese. «Perché mettere al mondo dei figli quando non ti interessi minimamente a loro?»

 Shireen scosse il capo. «Per questo li hai uccisi?» chiese.

 «Se loro mi avessero amato-»

 La ragazza si mise a sedere più diritta. «Loro avrebbero potuto amarti se tu glielo avessi permesso.» disse. «Se è vero che io sono come te… allora perché a me tenevano? Con te non sarebbe stato diverso. Loro non ti avrebbero respinto. E nemmeno Sherlock e Mycroft.»

 «Davvero credi che ti amassero?» la sfidò.

 «Erano i miei genitori.» replicò. «Mi amavano.»

 Sherrinford rise. «Certo. E avevano anche un bel modo di dimostrarlo.» fece notare. «Infatti quando ti sei ammalata sono venuti qui, sono rimasti al tuo fianco, ti hanno sostenuta e aiutata in questo momento così difficile. Dei genitori modello.»

 «Smettila.» lo bloccò. «Non mi importa quello che pensi. Non cambierò idea su di loro.»

 Lui fece spallucce, continuando ad osservare le fiamme. «Credi quello che vuoi, tesoro. Non cambia la realtà.» le disse. «E poi Sherlock e Mycroft non sono qui, mi sembra. Pensi ancora che ti vogliano bene? Credi che con le loro capacità non ti avrebbero già trovato se avessero voluto?» fece notare. «Loro non ti vogliono. Ti hanno abbandonata.»

 «No.» le lacrime premevano contro i suoi occhi.

 «Sì, invece.»

 «Non è vero.»

 Lui scosse il capo. «Loro ti odiano, proprio come hanno odiato me quando ero come te. Solare, vivace, sentimentale. Mi odiavano perché non potevano essere come me. Perché sono dei mostri. Lo sono sempre stati e sempre lo saranno.» affermò con amarezza. Sospirò, poi accennò un sorriso. «L’unica persona che mi abbia mai amato veramente, che mi abbia mai capito, è stata anche l’unica sulla mia lunghezza d’onda. Era all’altezza della mia intelligenza e condividevamo gli stessi obiettivi. Ci capivamo così bene che fu inevitabile trovarsi. Ci completavamo.»

 Shireen aggrottò le sopracciglia. Quelle parole le ricordavano molto quelle che Mary le aveva rivolto tempo addietro, quando lei le aveva chiesto spiegazioni sul perché avesse scelto di rimanere con suo fratello. Eppure… eppure Sherrinford stava parlando al passato, nonostante Mary fosse il suo presente. Quindi quella persona doveva essere qualcuno che apparteneva al suo passato e che doveva averlo seguito per tutti gli anni in cui era stato lontano dalla famiglia Holmes. Ma quale persona poteva essere tanto intelligente da eguagliare Sherrinford? E soprattutto: chi poteva essere così malato e perverso da condividere i suoi obiettivi e le sue scelte? Chi poteva essere così…?

 Un’idea le balenò nella mente.

  _Oh._

 Ma certo. Qualcuno c’era. E Shireen l’aveva anche conosciuto.

 «Ecco come sapevi dei messaggi.» mormorò, rimettendo insieme i pezzi. «Quelle lettere… quelle che hai lasciato nel giardino di Mycroft e sulla porta di casa mia… solo Moriarty le usava. E se tu ne eri a conoscenza…» sospirò e scosse il capo. «Eri il suo amante.»

 «Mycroft e Sherlock avevano capito che ero coinvolto nei piani di Moriarty, ma ciò che non avevano dedotto era che Jim fosse anche l’uomo che amavo.» spiegò Sherrinford. «È grazie a lui se ho potuto mettere in atto la mia vendetta. È stato lui a spingermi a farlo.»

 «Ma allora… Oh, mio Dio… Mary crede di essere stata la prima e crede che tu la ami.» disse, riflettendo ad alta voce. «Ma è sempre stato Jim. Tu ami lui, non Mary.»

 «Io amo Mary.» confermò l’uomo. «Porta in grembo mio figlio.»

 «Ma mentre avevi una relazione con Mary, ti portavi a letto Moriarty.»

 Sherrinford fece spallucce. «Questione di punti di vista.»

 Shireen scosse il capo. «Eri a conoscenza del piano di Jim?» domandò. «Della sua brillante idea di suicidarsi sul tetto del Bart’s per spingere Sherlock a buttarsi?»

 «Devo dire che la sua decisione mi ha colto di sorpresa.» ammise il fratello, abbassando lo sguardo. «Non mi aveva messo al corrente del suo piano e quando sono venuto a saperlo era troppo tardi.» concluse. «E questa è solo una delle tante colpe di Sherlock.»  

 «Di Sherlock? Davvero la colpa è da imputare a lui, se Moriarty ha deciso di ammazzarsi per raggiungere i suoi scopi?» domandò la giovane, aggrottando le sopracciglia. «Quell’uomo era malato. Esattamente come te. Quindi sì, hai ragione. Era inevitabile che vi innamoraste.»

 «Se non fosse stato per Sherlock, Jim sarebbe ancora qui.» fece notare Sherrinford, un’espressione carica di rabbia a deformargli il viso. «Per questo ho chiesto a Mary di porre fine alla vita di John. Per ripagare nostro fratello con la stessa moneta.»

 «E loro sarebbero dei mostri?» chiese Shireen. « _Tu_ sei un mostro. Tu usi la violenza per ottenere ciò che vuoi. Sei pronto a fare del male alla tua famiglia per i tuoi scopi e per ottenere vendetta per qualcosa successo anni fa e per cui nessuno ha colpa, a parte te.» quasi ringhiò, in preda alla rabbia. E poi cosa importava se davvero Sherlock e Mycroft l’avessero odiata? C’era Greg. Lui l’avrebbe trovata, non l’avrebbe mai abbandonata. «Sei pazzo se credi di riuscire a ottenere ciò che vuoi. Non puoi prenderti gioco di Mycroft e Sherlock. Sono sempre due cervelli contro uno.»

 «Loro non verranno.»

 «Invece sì.» replicò la ragazza. «Arriveranno e quando lo faranno, stai pur certo che se non lo faranno per me, te la faranno pagare per tutto il male che hai fatto a John e ai nostri genitori.»  

 «Forse la tua unica speranza è Lestrade. Lui non ti lascerebbe qui. Ti ama.» concesse Sherrinford, come se nemmeno avesse udito le parole della sorella. «Forse il suo amore per te lo porterà a scoprire dove ci troviamo, anche se potrebbe volerci un po’. Sai, non è poi così sveglio come pensi.»

 Shireen strinse i pugni. «Chiudi la bocca.»

 «In ogni caso quando arriverà, non so se il tuo amato Greg ti rivorrà ancora.» continuò l’uomo. «E potrai star certa che nemmeno Sherlock e Mycroft vorranno più vederti.»

 Sherrinford scattò in avanti e la prese per un braccio. La ragazza fu costretta a mettersi in piedi, nonostante le gambe minacciassero di non reggerla. I loro petti si scontrarono e Shireen poté vedere un lampo negli occhi del fratello.

 Cosa avrebbe fatto? L’avrebbe sfigurata? Uccisa? Torturata? Ma a quel punto cosa importava? Avrebbe preferito morire, piuttosto che rimanere un secondo di più in quella casa con quei due psicopatici.  

 «Quando avrò finito con te, nessuno di loro ti vorrà più.» le fece scorrere le mani sui fianchi e avvicinò il suo volto al quello di lei, sollevandolo con due dita, ignorando i tentativi di lei di allontanarlo. «Capiranno quanto sei debole e ti odieranno, proprio come hanno fatto con me. Saranno i tuoi stessi sentimenti a distruggerti, sorellina.»

 «Lasciami.» sibilò lei, poggiandogli le mani sul petto e facendo pressione per spingerlo lontano da lei. Il suo cervello si mise in moto e la consapevolezza di ciò che sarebbe successo la colpì come un pugno allo stomaco, togliendole il fiato. «Non puoi farlo.»

 Lui la bloccò tenendola per i polsi. «Non puoi impedirmelo.» ghignò e con uno strattone la gettò a terra.

 Shireen cadde sulla schiena, sentendo le ossa dolere per il contraccolpo, e batté la testa sul pavimento. Aveva ancora la febbre ed era troppo debole per reagire. Non poteva fare nulla per difendersi o per impedirgli di farle del male. E nessuno sarebbe venuto a salvarla questa volta.

 Sherrinford si inginocchiò su di lei e le bloccò le gambe con le sue per impedirle di muoversi. La immobilizzò prendendola per i polsi e bloccandoglieli sopra la testa con una mano. Mosse l’altra in cerca di qualcosa, nelle tasche dei pantaloni e quando l’ebbe trovato, lo estrasse e se lo rigirò più volte nella mano destra.

 «Tu credi che io sia un mostro, non è così? È questo che ti hanno detto, dopotutto.» le sussurrò all’orecchio. Fece scattare la lama del coltellino serramanico e rise contro la pelle del suo viso, facendo scorrere la lama sulla pelle del suo collo.

 Shireen sentì un rivolo di sangue scorrerle sulla pelle. Gemette dal dolore, sentendo le lacrime rigarle le guance, incapace di gridare, incapace di chiede aiuto o difendersi.

 «Forse è arrivato il momento di mostrarti di cos’è capace il mostro che tutti temono.» mormorò con voce roca e profonda. «E questa volta nessuno verrà a salvarti, dolcezza.»

 Le sferrò uno schiaffo così potente da toglierle il fiato. Poi prese a sbottonarle i jeans e quando ebbe finito con un movimento fluido glieli sfilò. Fece la stessa cosa con i suoi, poi si chinò nuovamente su di lei per parlarle all’orecchio, ignorando i suoi gemiti. «Vuoi un motivo per odiarmi, Shireen?» ringhiò in un sussurro. «Eccone uno.»

 Shireen chiuse gli occhi.


	30. Vacillare

 «Risponde la segreteria telefonica di Violet Holmes, lasciate un messaggio»

 Sherlock allontanò il cellulare dall’orecchio e chiuse la chiamata. Era la quinta volta quel giorno, che scattava la segreteria sul cellulare di sua madre ed era successo la stessa con quello del padre, quando Mycroft aveva tentato di chiamarlo.

 «Provo a contattare l’albergo.» annunciò John, prendendo il cellulare e cercando sulla guida del telefono il numero dell’albergo in cui i genitori degli Holmes avevano una stanza. «Forse sono ancora lì.» concluse e detto questo entrò in cucina per chiamare.

 Sherlock sospirò e si volse verso suo fratello. «Ho un brutto presentimento.»

 «Forse sono tornati in America senza avvertirci.» replicò il politico, accorgendosi, non appena aveva pronunciato quelle parole, che erano assurde e insensate.

 «Non l’avrebbero fatto.» affermò il consulente investigativo. «Non sapendo che Sherrinford ha rapito Shireen. Sono stati dei pessimi genitori, ma non così tanto da andarsene quando la vita della loro stessa figlia è in pericolo.»

 «Credi che Ford li abbia presi?» chiese a quel punto Mycroft. Poi scosse il capo, per allontanare l’idea che si era fatta strada nella sua mente. «Dobbiamo trovarlo prima che sia troppo tardi.»

 «Forse è già troppo tardi.» concluse Sherlock, portandosi le mani al volto.

 

* * *

 

 Il viaggio di ritorno fu più lungo di quanto Mary si fosse aspettata. A causa del temporale che si era abbattuto sulla costa, c’era stato un rallentamento sull’autostrada e il traffico che la donna aveva incontrato, aveva prolungato il viaggio di un paio d’ore. In realtà, non aveva fretta di tornare, considerando che l’informazione che Sherrinford aveva fornito ai fratelli Holmes, riguardo la loro ubicazione, era alquanto vaga. Ci avrebbero messo qualche giorno a risolvere l’enigma.

 Quando finalmente raggiunse la destinazione, parcheggiò l’auto nel vialetto e scese di corsa dalla macchina, tentando di ripararsi dal vento e dalla pioggia che ormai cadeva incessantemente da due giorni.

 Entrò in casa e appese il capotto all’appendiabiti, beandosi del calore dell’ambiente.

 «Ford, sono tornata» annunciò. Poggiò la borsa su una sedia nell’ingresso e non sentendo alcuno rumore provenire dalla casa, avanzò verso il salotto. Lì trovò Shireen, immobile, in ginocchio davanti al camino. La ragazza aveva una coperta adagiata sulle spalle e stava tremando come una foglia, in balia del freddo. Il camino doveva essere spento da alcune ore, considerando quanto la temperatura della stanza fosse bassa.

 La donna si affacciò verso la cucina, ma non c’era traccia di Sherrinford. Forse era uscito, ma perché lasciare la sorella completamente sola sapendo che sarebbe potuta scappare e tornare a Londra?

 «Shireen» la chiamò. La ragazza trasalì, ma non si voltò. Mary aggrottò le sopracciglia e avanzò. «Dov’è Sherrinford?» chiese, fermandosi alle spalle della giovane, ma non ottenne risposta.

 Il corpo di Shireen tremò, scosso da uno spasmo violento.

 «Stai bene?» chiese Mary, poi si inginocchiò accanto a lei e studiò il suo viso. Le pose una mano sulla fronte, nuovamente bollente a causa della febbre e solo quando la giovane sollevò lo sguardo, la donna notò che aveva il labbro spaccato e lo zigomo livido. «E questo come te lo sei fatta?»

 Shireen scosse il capo e sentì le lacrime rigarle nuovamente le guance. Aveva pianto così tanto da non sapere come potesse ancora riuscirci. Ed era tutta colpa di Sherrinford. E i Mary. Si sottrasse al tocco della donna, stringendosi nelle spalle per ripararsi dal freddo che sembrava essere penetrato in profondità nelle ossa e per impedirle di toccarla nuovamente.

 La donna, ignorando i tentativi di Shireen di allontanarsi, scostò i lembi della coperta che la giovane si era poggiata sulle spalle e raggelò. Il corpo della giovane era coperto di tagli e lividi. Le braccia e le mani erano coperte di sangue denso e rappreso, ma sembrava che le ferite stessero continuando a sanguinare senza fermarsi, per tracciare solchi sempre più profondi sulla pelle pallida di lei.  

 A Mary mancò l’aria. Chi poteva averle fatto del male, se non Ford? Aveva detto che l’avrebbe protetta e si sarebbe preso cura di lei, che non le avrebbe fatto del male. Ma chi altro sarebbe potuto entrare in casa e fare una cosa del genere? Quand’era arrivata la porta era chiusa a chiave e anche le finestre. Non c’erano segni di scasso, quindi non poteva essere entrato nessuno.

 La donna si alzò in piedi, prendendo Shireen per le braccia per aiutarla a fare lo stesso.

 «No…» si lamentò la ragazza. «Ti prego, basta… non lasciare che lo faccia ancora…»

 «Calmati, Shireen.» la tranquillizzò. «Voglio solo lavare via il sangue.»

 Quando finalmente l’ebbe convinta che non le avrebbe fatto del male, la trascinò fino al piano superiore, nel piccolo bagno al fondo del corridoio. Aprì l’acqua e dopo averla fatta spogliare completamente, la invitò ad entrare nella vasca.

 Shireen obbedì meccanicamente e anche quando la sua pelle e le sue ferite entrarono a contatto con l’acqua fredda, non si lamentò né si dimeno per tentare di uscire dalla vasca. Si immerse nell’acqua rimanendo nel più completo silenzio.

 Con una spugna Mary lavò via tutte le tracce di sangue dal corpo di Shireen, che intanto aveva poggiato la testa contro il bordo in marmo e aveva chiuso gli occhi. Aveva tagli e graffi ovunque, il che lasciava pensare che chiunque le avesse fatto una cosa del genere si fosse spinto più in là di qualche semplice schiaffo: aveva lividi sulle gambe, all’altezza delle costole, sulle braccia, sul volto e abrasioni un po’ ovunque.

 Mary si limitò a ripulirla e quando ebbe finito, prese gli abiti di lei, rimasti sul pavimento accanto alla vasca e li gettò nell’immondizia, per poi tornare a sedersi sul bordo della vasca.

 «Shireen?» la chiamò. La giovane aprì gli occhi, senza però incontrare lo sguardo della donna. «Perché non mi racconti cos’è successo?»

 Lei scosse il capo e si portò le ginocchia al petto, circondandole con le braccia.

 Mary sospirò. «È stato Ford a farti questo?»

 Per un momento sperò che la ragazza le rispondesse di no, che Sherrinford era uscito prima che l’aggressore entrasse in casa per farle del male, ma in cuor suo sapeva che non sarebbe stato così. Sapeva già quale sarebbe stata la risposta a quella domanda.

 Shireen, dopo un momento di immobilità totale, annuì flebilmente.

 «Ti ha violentata?» domandò Mary. Sapeva riconoscere i segni di una violenza quando li vedeva, se li era travata davanti tante volte quando lavorava in ospedale e anche quando lavorava come killer in Russia. Erano inconfondibili.

 La giovane Holmes annuì ancora e questa volta poggiò il capo sulle ginocchia per nascondere le lacrime che le stavano rigando il volto. Nessun suono fuoriuscì dalle sua labbra, nessun un singhiozzo, nessun un gemito.

 Mary volse lo sguardo, ma il corpo di Shireen, pallido e ricoperto da cicatrici, continuava a balenarle davanti agli occhi come se fosse stato impresso a fuoco nella sua mente. Se Ford aveva fatto una cosa del genere a sua sorella, cosa sarebbe potuto arrivare a fare a lei e al loro bambino?

 D’istinto si portò una mano al ventre e lo accarezzò, inspirando profondamente.

 Dopo qualche secondo passato a osservare la ragazza, sospirò e riprese. «Vieni, ti accompagno in camera tua.» disse. Poi prese un accappatoio, aiutò la ragazza a uscire dalla vasca e glielo fece indossare. Uscirono dal bagno e insieme entrarono nella stanza della giovane, che si sedette sul materasso con lo sguardo fisso sul pavimento.

 Mary rovistò all’interno dell’armadio e prese della biancheria pulita, un paio di jeans e una felpa e li poggiò sul materasso.

 «Vestiti, Shireen.» le consigliò. «Poi cerca di dormire un po’.» concluse. La osservò ancora per qualche secondo, poi lasciò la stanza, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle, senza nemmeno chiuderla a chiave. Shireen, anche se lo avesse voluto, non sarebbe ce l’avrebbe fatta a scappare.

 

* * *

 

 Shireen, non appena Mary ebbe chiuso la porta della sua stanza, come un automa prese gli abiti poggiati sul materasso e sfilandosi l’accappatoio si vestì. Quando ebbe finito si sdraiò sul materasso e prendendo la coperta posta sopra il cuscino, si coprì, rannicchiandosi in posizione fetale. Sentiva dolore ovunque: a muoversi, a stare ferma, che fosse sdraiata supina o su un fianco, ma in fondo non le importava.

 Sembrava che il mondo intorno a lei avesse perso colore, diventando come una pellicola di un vecchio film in bianco e nero. Tutto sembrava girare al rallentatore e nulla sembrava avere più senso. Tutto era vuoto e silenzioso, esattamente come lei. Percepiva una voragine dentro di sé, quasi fosse stata svuotata completamente, o fosse stata messa in un trita documenti, distrutta e poi ricomposta nel modo sbagliato.

 Avrebbe voluto gridare, ma non credeva nemmeno di riuscire più a parlare o a emettere un suono. Le sembrava di essere rimasta in silenzio per secoli, di non parlare da mesi, quando in realtà non erano passate che poche ore dalla sua ultima conversazione con Sherrinford.

 Pensieri sconnessi e confusi le affollavano la mente, martellando con violenza, accavallandosi e aggrovigliandosi tra loro in una matassa contorta.

 Ma una cosa era certa: avrebbe voluto essere a casa.

 Avrebbe voluto essere con Greg, il suo meraviglioso Greg.

 Sempre che lui l’avesse voluta ancora.

 Avrebbe voluto che Sherlock e Mycroft fossero lì ad abbracciarla e per assicurarle che tutto sarebbe andato bene.

 Sempre che non la odiassero davvero.

 Dopotutto su una cosa Sherrinford aveva ragione: sia Sherlock che Mycroft le avevano mentito. E lo avevano fatto così tante volte e su così tante cose, senza che nemmeno lei se ne accorgesse, che avrebbero anche potuto farlo sui loro sentimenti per lei. Fingere non era mai stato complicato, così come abbindolarla.

 Forse l’avevano fatto a fin di bene.

 O forse no.

 Scacciò quel pensiero dalla mente, imponendosi di rimanere lucida.

 Sherrinford era un bugiardo. E anche Mary.

 L’unica cosa su cui doveva concentrarsi in quel momento era sul fatto che fosse lì, bloccata in quella maledetta casa, con due assassini.

 Si rannicchiò sotto le coperte portandosi le ginocchia al petto, chiudendo gli occhi e lasciando cullare dal dolce rumore del mare fino a che non si addormentò, stremata.

 Sognò di essere a casa, seduta su divano accanto a Greg. Lui si avvicinava per baciarla e lei lo abbracciava tirandolo a sé. Ma una volta che l’uomo si allontanava da lei, la giovane si rendeva conto che in realtà non era Lestrade la persona che la stava stringendo tra le braccia, ma suo fratello Ford.

 

* * *

 

 «Amore, sei ancora sveglia?» chiese Ford entrando nella stanza che condivideva con Mary, avendo visto la luce dell’abatjour ancora accesa. Era uscito per una passeggiata e per bere una birra in un pub in città. Era rimasto seduto al bancone fino a che la tempesta non aveva smesso di infuriare, dando una tregua a Dover per qualche ora, poi si era alzato, aveva pagato ed era uscito, salendo sull’auto e avviandosi verso casa.

 «Sì.» rispose Mary, mettendosi in piedi e fermandosi di fronte a lui.

 «Dovresti riposare.» fece notare l’uomo, poggiando l’orologio sul comodino e voltandosi verso la compagna. Le sorrise dolcemente e le si avvicinò per baciarla. «È tardi.»

 Mary si scostò prima di essere toccata. «Non credo che riuscirei a dormire.» disse, parlando duramente.

 Sherrinford aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Il bambino?»

 «No, non è il bambino. È tua sorella.» rispose lei.

 «Ti ha dato fastidio?» domandò facendosi serio.

 «No.» dichiarò «Non ne ha avuto la forza.»

 «Allora cos’è successo?» chiese ancora l’uomo. Non capiva dove la donna volesse andare a parare, con tutte quelle risposte vaghe e criptiche.

 Mary incrociò le braccia al petto. «Cosa diavolo le hai fatto, Ford?»

 Lui aggrottò le sopracciglia e scosse il capo. «Le ho insegnato il rispetto.»

 «Rispetto?» domandò. «Violentandola?»

 «Doveva capire che-»

 «Cosa?» esclamò lei. «Che invece di proteggerla le farai del male non appena aprirà bocca? Avevi detto che volevi vendicarti di Sherlock e Mycroft, non di tua sorella. Le hai donato il tuo midollo per salvarle la vita e poi decidi di violentarla? Sai quanto desiderassi vederla morta, Ford, e sai anche che quando mi hai chiesto di provare a conoscerla e a conviverci non ci ho pensato due volte a farlo, per vederti felice. Ma questo…» scosse il capo. «Hai quasi ammazzato Jim per averla solo sfiorata e adesso-»

 «Avrai la tua occasione per ucciderla.» la interruppe l’uomo.

 Mary aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Cosa?» domandò, perplessa.

 Sherrinford sospirò e le poggiò le mani sulle spalle. «Davvero credevi che tenessi a lei? Davvero credi che io l’abbia portata qui per passare con lei il tempo che abbiamo perso negli ultimi ventitré anni?» chiese. Poi rise. «Odio Shireen tanto quanto odio Sherlock e Mycroft. Non mi ha mai fatto del male, ma il solo fatto che mi odi e che mi preferisca a loro, non fa che aumentare il mio odio verso la mia famiglia. Lei compresa.»

 «Ma allora perché le ha donato il tuo midollo?» chiese la donna, aggrottando le sopracciglia. «Tutto questo non ha senso. Perché salvarle la vita per poi ucciderla?»

 Sherrinford rise. «Perché volevo essere certo che una volta che Sherlock e Mycroft fossero arrivati, potessero vederla morire. Non so quanto ci metteranno a decifrare quel messaggio, ma con il trapianto mi sono assicurato che Shireen potesse sopravvivere fino al loro arrivo.» spiegò. «Una volta qui, potrai ucciderla come meglio crederai. Tagliandole la gola, sparandole… lascerò che sia tu a farlo. Io mi accontenterò di Sherlock e Mycroft.»

 La donna puntò gli occhi in quelli di lui e poi rise. «Mi sembra giusto.»

 

* * *

 

 Shireen venne svegliata dal rumore della porta della sua stanza che si spalancava. Si impose di aprire gli occhi e si mise a sedere lentamente. La sveglia sul comodino segnava le 17.36. Era passato un giorno. Un intero giorno.  

 Sollevò lo sguardo su Mary e Sherrinford, fermi sulla soglia. I pallidi raggi del sole penetravano dalla finestra illuminando le loro figure slanciate, immobile una accanto all’altra, in attesa.

 «Cosa volete?» ringhiò la giovane, avendo ritrovato la forza di parlare.

 Sherrinford scosse il capo. «Che scortesia.» disse. «Non ti è bastata la lezione di ieri?»

 «Vai all’inferno.» ribatté la giovane. In ogni caso non aveva più nulla da perdere. «Spero che Sherlock e Mycroft vi trovino e ve la facciano pagare per tutto quello che avete fatto.»

 Sherrinford rise. «Ci troveranno presto, non preoccuparti. Con l’indizio che Mary ha consegnato loro, a meno che non siano dei completi idioti, credo che arriveranno presto a noi.» affermò. «Sul farmela pagare… be’, questo sarà un po’ più complicato.»

 La ragazza, tra le parole di suo fratello, ne registrò una in particolare.

  _Consegnato._

Quindi era stata da loro. Ma perché? E soprattutto quando? Se aveva incontrato Mycroft, lui come aveva reagito dopo averla vista? Era stata lei a sparargli, perciò sicuramente doveva aver avuto un altro attacco di panico. Shireen sperò che Sherlock fosse stato con lui per poterlo aiutare.

 «È andata da loro?» chiese con voce flebile.

 Sherrinford sorrise. «Doveva consegnare loro un messaggio da parte mia.»

 «Un messaggio?» domandò di rimando.

 «Esatto, un messaggio.»

 Shireen scosse il capo, confusa. «Ma così ti rintracceranno e…» si bloccò.

 Era ovvio. Era quello che voleva, quello che aveva sempre voluto ottenere. Altrimenti perché mandare Mary fino a Londra? Poté giurare di aver sentito il suo cuore smettere di battere. Sentì la consapevolezza farsi strada in lei, scorrendole nelle vene come se fosse sempre stata nell’aria, lì pronta per essere respirata. La colpì così violentemente da toglierle il fiato.

 «No, non puoi farlo.» scattò.

 «Chi me lo impedirà? Tu?» ghignò suo fratello, avendo intuito che fosse finalmente arrivata a comprendere le sue intenzioni.

 «Mi avevate promesso che-» ansimò portandosi una mano alla fronte. Poi si volse verso Mary. «Avevi detto che li avreste lasciati in pace, se fossi venuta con te.»

 «Non ho mai promesso nulla, se ben ricordo.» spiegò la donna. «Ti avevo detto, invece, che non spettava a me decidere.»

 «No!» esclamò volgendosi verso il fratello. «Non far loro del male. Ti prego, non me ne andrò e non mi ribellerò più, ma non-»

 «Devo farlo.» la interruppe Ford.

 «No.» ribatté. «Per favore, ripensaci.»

 «Non posso. Devo proteggerti e l’unico modo per farlo è ucciderli.» spiegò con calma. «Sono pericolosi e se dovessero rimanere vivi potrebbero farti del male.»

 «Loro non mi farebbero mai del male!» esclamò lei, sull’orlo delle lacrime. «Tu me ne hai fatto! Tu mi ha violentata! Tu hai torturato e ucciso i nostri genitori!» singhiozzò «Sherlock e Mycroft mi amano e io amo loro. Le uniche cose che provo nei tuoi confronti sono odio e disgusto. Ti odierò sempre per quello che hai fatto!»

 Lui sorrise. «Non devi avere paura di me.»

 «Davvero?» chiese Shireen. «Tutto fa pensare il contrario.»

 «Non cambierò idea.» sillabò.

 «Non ti permetterò di farlo!» esclamò lei, scendendo dal materasso e avvicinandosi a lui.

 Ford ghignò, sinceramente divertito. «Non ti reggi nemmeno in piedi. Come potresti impedirmi di ucciderli?»

 Shireen si avvicinò. «Farò qualsiasi cosa per impedirtelo.» insistette. «Dovrai uccidermi per poter-»

 A quel punto Ford si avvicinò e la prese per un braccio, strattonandola violentemente. «Sai una cosa, Shireen?» ringhiò. «Mi hai davvero stancato.» le diede uno spintone, facendole perdere l’equilibrio.

 La ragazza cadde a terra sbattendo violentemente la testa. Si sentì più stordita di prima, forse il colpo alla testa aveva peggiorato la situazione, in aggiunta alla febbre che continuava a rendere difficile anche solo comprendere ciò che stesse accadendo attorno a lei.

 «Rimarrai qui fino a che non sarà tutto finito.» si voltò, seguito da Mary. «Non preoccuparti, arriveranno prima che tu sia morta di fame. Sarai solo un po’ disidratata.» e sbatté la porta, chiudendola a chiave.

 Shireen rimase in silenzio e udì Sherrinford scendere le scale, camminare lungo il corridoio, e poi aprire e chiudere la porta d’ingesso, lasciando la casa.

 L’avrebbe davvero lasciata lì?

 Sapeva quando Sherlock e Mycroft sarebbero arrivati, per questo aveva deciso di tenerla chiusa nella sua stanza, senza cibo né acqua. Sapeva che i due fratelli non ci avrebbero messo molto a trovarli e quindi Shireen non avrebbe corso il rischio di morire di fame e di sete.

 Ma se avessero tardato? O se non fossero venuti?

 Forse sarebbe stato meglio così, si disse. Almeno non sarebbero morti.

 Shireen, quando ritrovò la forza per farlo, si mise in piedi e tornò a sdraiarsi sul materasso. Non aveva nemmeno più la forza di opporsi e combattere. Come avrebbe fatto a resistere se Sherrinford li avesse uccisi davvero? Sarebbe dovuta rimanere con lui per tutta la vita. E quel pensiero la fece rabbrividire dal terrore.

 

* * *

 

 Sherlock rientrò a Baker Street dopo aver passato il pomeriggio al laboratorio del Bart’s per analizzare la carta e l’inchiostro utilizzati da Sherrinford per scrivere il biglietto e per controllare se fosse rimasto qualche residuo attaccato alla carta, che potesse rivelare da quale luogo provenisse. Ma nemmeno con l’aiuto di Molly era riuscito a trovare nulla di rilevante, perciò, scoraggiato, aveva deciso di tornare a casa.

 Varcò la soglia dell’appartamento che era poco passata l’ora del tè e dopo aver appeso il cappotto all’appendiabiti nell’ingresso, si diresse verso la sua stanza per cercare la sua vestaglia e sfilarsi la giacca.

 Quando attraversò il corridoio, si bloccò di fronte alla stanza di Shireen, avendo notato Mycroft, immobile di fronte all’armadio, con la camicia sbottonata, intento a fissarsi il petto con sguardo perso.

 Aggrottò le sopracciglia.

 «Mycroft?» lo chiamò.

 L’uomo trasalì e immediatamente prese ad abbottonarsi la camicia. Si schiarì la voce e si voltò verso suo fratello, fermo sulla soglia della stanza. «Trovato qualcosa?»

 Sherlock intensificò lo sguardo. «No.» rispose, poi entrò nella camera da letto e si avvicinò al fratello, indicando il suo petto con un cenno del capo. «Che cosa stavi facendo?» domandò.

 «Nulla.» rispose il maggiore, impallidendo, visibilmente a disagio. «Perché me lo chiedi?»

 «Perché ti stavi fissando, allo specchio, con sguardo perso nel vuoto.» rispose. «Ed entrambi sappiamo bene che tu non passi mai molto tempo a guardarti allo specchio. Perciò dev’esserci qualcosa che non va.»

 Mycroft scosse il capo. «Non c’è nulla.» ripeté e oltrepassò il consulente investigativo, abbassando lo sguardo. Uscì dalla stanza, percorrendo il corridoio ed entrando in salotto.

 Il minore non perse tempo e lo seguì con passo spedito. Quando l’ebbe raggiunto, lo prese per un braccio e lo fece voltare verso di sé con uno strattone.

 «Non mentire.» disse con sguardo severo e indagatore. «Rispondi alla mia domanda: cosa c’è che non va?»

 «Smettila di essere così assillante.»

 «Assillante?» chiese Sherlock. «Sono giorni che c’è qualcosa che ti distrae. Non sei concentrato sulle ricerche di Shireen e devo dire che non sei d’aiuto. Quindi adesso o mi dici cosa c’è che non va, o lo scoprirò da solo. E sai che posso farlo.»

 «Non azzardarti.» lo avvertì Mycroft, con sguardo minaccioso. «Non provare a dedurmi, Sherlock.»

 «Altrimenti?» lo sfidò il fratello. «Non puoi impedirmi di farlo.»

 «Per l’amor del cielo, vivere con te è più frustrante di quanto ricordassi.» ringhiò e lo oltrepassò nuovamente per lasciare la stanza.

 Il consulente investigativo non gli permise di allontanarsi. Lo afferrò per un braccio e lo bloccò prima che se ne andasse. In pochi secondi riuscì a studiare il suo viso e i suoi ocche e dedurre tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno e quando i loro occhi si incontrarono, disse solamente: «Togliti la camicia»

 «Prego?» domandò Mycroft, sollevando le sopracciglia.

 «Ho detto che devi toglierti la camicia.» ripeté Sherlock e vedendo che il maggiore non accennava a muoversi, aggiunse: «Davvero vuoi che sia io a farlo? Potrei anche rovinarti il completo.»

 Mycroft abbassò lo sguardo e deglutì a vuoto. Lo sguardo di Sherlock gli fece capire che non aveva scelta, così si ritrovò a sospirare e liberandosi dalla prese del minore, prese a sbottonarsi la camicia. Quando ebbe finito, scostò i lembi, scoprendo il petto pallido e magro. Un sospiro tremante lasciò le sue labbra.

 Sherlock rimase senza fiato, non appena capì che i segni sul petto di Mycroft, non erano semplici cicatrici, ma parole. Parole incise di proposito, con un coltello.

  _Bugiardo._

_Traditore._

_Uomo di ghiaccio._

Ansimò. «Chi è stato?» chiese flebilmente, senza riuscire a staccare gli occhi dalla pelle martoriata di suo fratello. Poi capì e risollevando lo sguardo sul volto del politico, riprese, prima che lui potesse rispondere alla sua domanda. «Ecco perché non mi hai voluto raccontare cos’è successo quella sera.» affermò. «Perché non me lo hai detto?»

 «Non c’è nulla da sapere.»

 «Davvero? Vogliamo parlare di queste? O di come hai reagito quando Mary è entrata qui? Di quell’attacco di panico?» chiese il minore, sentendo la rabbia montare dentro di lui. «Dio, Mycroft, ti hanno torturato e tu me lo hai tenuto nascosto! Perché?!»

 «Oh, tu invece me lo avevi fatto sapere.» gli ricordò.

 Sherlock sollevò un sopracciglio. «Era diverso.»

 «No. Non lo era.» lo bloccò il maggiore. «Perciò finiamola qui e pensiamo a Shireen.» disse abbottonandosi nuovamente la camicia e abbassando lo sguardo per nascondere le lacrime che gli avevano appannato la vista.

 Il consulente investigativo aggrottò le sopracciglia, poi prese la mano di suo fratello, fermandolo prima che arrivasse all’ultimo bottone. «Myc, parlami.»

 Mycroft sospirò e scosse il capo. Sperava che nessun’altro oltre a Shireen lo dovesse scoprire. L’aveva detto alla sorella perché con lei _voleva_ confidarsi. Ma gli altri… nessuno avrebbe capito. Nessuno.

 «Dimmi cos’è successo.» lo incalzò Sherlock, rimanendo immobile nella stessa posizione.

 Mycroft chiuse gli occhi e richiamò alla mente le terribili immagini della notte in cui Mary e Sherrinford erano entrati in casa sua per ucciderlo. Un gemito lasciò le sua labbra prima di poterlo fermare. Scosse il capo.

 «Non posso.» bisbigliò con voce rotta.

 «Perché no?»

 «Perché non è giusto che tu debba portare questo peso.»

 Sherlock scosse il capo. «Non decidi tu cos’è giusto o sbagliato.» affermò «Voglio sapere ciò che è successo. Voglio la verità, Mycroft. Sono tuo fratello. È mio diritto sapere.»

 Mycroft esitò ancora.

 Faceva male. La sola idea di dover ricordare e rivivere ciò che era successo… sentiva le viscere contorcersi dentro di lui e il cuore accelerare, togliendogli il respiro, proprio com’era successo quella sera, quando Mary l’aveva immobilizzato e aveva cominciato a torturarlo con quel maledetto coltello.

 «Myc» sussurrò Sherlock, intrecciando le loro dita. «Liberati di questo peso.»

 Il politico sollevò lo sguardo sul volto del fratello e alla fine, non seppe perché o cosa l’avesse spinto a farlo, prese un bel respiro e raccontò tutto. Ogni cosa successa quella sera. Ogni parola pronunciata da Sherrinford. Tutto ciò che Mary gli aveva fatto passare. E tutta la paura che aveva provato, all’idea che Sherrinford potesse arrivare a Sherlock e Shireen e far loro del male.

 Sherlock ascoltava, impallidendo a ogni secondo che trascorreva, troppo scioccato per dire qualsiasi cosa o anche solo emettere un suono. Ciò che suo fratello stava dicendo era surreale. Sembrava un racconto del terrore. Non potevano avergli fatto una cosa del genere. Nessuna persona al mondo poteva essere così crudele.

 Il cuore del consulente investigativo si appesantì e prima di poterle fermare, alcune lacrime traboccarono dai suoi occhi, rigandogli gli zigomi e le guance.

 Mycroft, gli occhi lucidi, si fermò, abbassando lo sguardo. «Capisci perché non volevo dirtelo?» concluse, non sapendo cos’altro dire. E rimase immobile in attesa di una qualche reazione da parte del minore. Risollevò lo sguardo. «Sherlock, ti prego, dì qualcosa.»

 Sherlock sentì un groppo formarsi in gola e inspirò a fatica. Puntò lo sguardo su suo fratello e un sospiro tremante lasciò le sue labbra. Cosa avrebbe potuto dire? Non era bravo a confortare le persone. Così, l’unica cosa che gli venne in mente di fare, fu circondare il petto di suo fratello con le braccia e tirarlo a sé.

  «Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace di non aver-» si interruppe e accarezzò il capo del fratello. «Avrei dovuto chiederti cosa c’era che ti turbava. Avrei dovuto… perdonami, Mycroft.» sussurrò. Come aveva potuto essere così cieco e non accorgersi che c’era qualcosa che non andava? Come aveva potuto semplicemente sperare che fosse lui a raccontargli tutto senza bisogno di chiedere? Ma che razza di fratello era?

 Mycroft, poggiandogli le mani sui fianchi, lo allontanò da sé. I suoi occhi saettarono sul viso del minore. «Non è colpa tua.» affermò. Non l’aveva mai visto tanto pallido e sconvolto. Forse aveva fatto un errore a raccontargli tutto in quel momento, con tutte le preoccupazioni che già lo tormentavano.

 «Sì, invece, lo è. L’hai fatto per proteggermi.» replicò Sherlock. «Sherrinford era venuto per trovare _me_! Avresti dovuto dirgli dove mi trovavo, in questo modo non ti avrebbe-» si interruppe bruscamente, dato che la voce si era incrinata pericolosamente. Abbassò lo sguardo e si voltò per dargli le spalle.

 Mycroft rimase immobile per un momento, poi si avvicinò al fratello. «Non l’avrei mai fatto.» dichiarò. «E Sherrinford è sadico e perverso, mi avrebbe fatto questo comunque. Anche se avessi parlato, avrebbe comunque tentato di uccidermi e saresti morto anche tu. Che senso avrebbe avuto sacrificarti? Non potevo permettere che arrivasse a te o a Shireen. Siete tutto quello che ho, non potevo mettervi in pericolo. Devo proteggervi.» concluse. Poi vedendo che il fratello non accennava a parlare, gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla. «Sher…»

 Sherlock tremò sotto il tocco del fratello e un singhiozzo lasciò le sue labbra.

 Mycroft lo fece voltare verso di sé e gli poggiò le mani sulle spalle. «Sherlock, calmati.» sussurrò, poi lo abbracciò, accarezzandogli delicatamente il capo. «È finita. Non fare così, ti prego.»

 «Non è vero. Non vedi quello che sta succedendo?» chiese con voce rotta, scuotendo il capo contro quello del fratello. «Guarda a cosa ha portato il mio gesto! Ho finto di essere morto per più di due anni ed ecco le conseguenze. Tu sei quasi morto e anche John. Shireen è nelle mani di uno psicopatico e…» la voce si spezzò e di colpo Sherlock si allontanò dal maggiore. «Le persone che più amo al mondo hanno rischiato la vita e solo a causa mia. Solo perché sono stato troppo stupido per capire che-»

 «Ora basta, Sherlock. Ma ti rendi conto di ciò che stai dicendo?» lo bloccò, tentando di trattenerlo prima che potesse allontanarsi. «Sherrinford ce l’ha con tutti noi, non solo con te. E quello che è successo con Moriarty… se tu non avessi inscenato la tua finta morte, probabilmente nessuno di noi sarebbe qui adesso.»

 «No…» ansimò l’altro portandosi le mani alle tempie, come se i pensieri fossero stati troppi per poter essere sopportati. Come se tutto quel dolore stesse minacciando di far implodere la sua mente. «Guarda cosa ti ha fatto, Myc! Ti ha violentato, ti ha torturato e ti ha quasi ucciso. E tutto per arrivare a me! Tutto è sempre per arrivare a me. Le persone soffrono e muoiono e sono sempre io la causa di tutta questa sofferenza.»

 «Sherlock-»

 «Mi dispiace così tanto…» pianse.

 «Lo so, ti credo.» disse Mycroft. «Adesso calmati, va tutto bene.»

 Lui scosse il capo. «No… no…» gemette e cadde in ginocchio, portandosi le mani al viso. «Sarei dovuto morire una volta saltato da quel tetto… se fossi morto nessuno avrebbe sofferto… Shir sarebbe ancora qui e…»

 Mycroft si inginocchiò accanto a lui e gli accarezzò il capo e la schiena per tranquillizzarlo. «Ascoltami» disse. «Se quel giorno tu fossi morto davvero, io, Shireen, John e Greg ti avremmo perso e questo ci avrebbe distrutti. Non hai idea di quanto abbiamo sofferto nel periodo in cui non eri qui. Quanto _loro_ abbiano sofferto, credendo che ti fossi suicidato.» fece notare. «Quindi non pensare neanche per un secondo la tua morte ci avrebbe evitato di soffrire.»

 Sherlock singhiozzò, scuotendo il capo.

 In quel momento la porta dell’appartamento si aprì e John varcò la soglia. Come due giorni prima, vedendo i fratelli Holmes inginocchiati sul pavimento, aggrottò le sopracciglia. Il cuore perse un battito quando vide che era Sherlock questa volta, ad essere in lacrime.

 «Mycroft, cosa succede?» domandò immediatamente.

 L’uomo si votò e spiegò al medico ciò che era successo, del suo racconto e di come Sherlock avesse reagito. Sorvolò sui particolari, per evitare che la situazione peggiorasse e che John facesse inutili e scomode domande.

 «Prova a parlarci tu, magari si calma.» consigliò, mettendosi in piedi e allontanandosi dal fratello.

 Il medico annuì e si inginocchiò accanto al consulente investigativo. «Sherlock?» sussurrò dolcemente, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla. «Sono John. Guardami.»

 L’uomo sollevò lo sguardo e incontrò i suoi occhi. «John…» sussurrò con voce rotta. Altre lacrime traboccarono dai suoi occhi blu, scivolando sulle sue guance pallide e scavate dopo giorni di indagini e di conseguenti digiuni.

 Il medico annuì. «Sono qui.» lo rassicurò. Gli prese il volto fra le mani e gli accarezzò gli zigomi con i pollici, per spazzare via le lacrime. «Non piangere, va tutto bene.»

 Sherlock scosse il capo. «No, John, non è vero… io non… non volevo che vi facessero del male…» singhiozzò. «Non ho mai voluto farvi del male… o mentirvi e andarmene… mi dispiace… mi dispiace così tanto…»

 «Lo so. E non devi scusarti di nulla, Sherlock.» lo rassicurò accarezzandogli i capelli. «Hai detto anche tu che non avresti potuto fare altrimenti. Se non te ne fossi andato, noi saremo morti. Ci hai salvato la vita.» intrecciò le sue dita ai capelli dell’amico e lo tirò verso di sé, lasciando che poggiasse il capo contro il suo petto e che lo abbracciasse.

 Sherlock si strinse contro il petto di John aggrappandosi alle sue spalle con le braccia, continuando a singhiozzare sommessamente e a sussurrare scuse come una cantilena, piangendo e tremando.

 E John continuò a cullarlo. «Nessuno ti incolpa di nulla. Né Mycroft, né Shireen, né io.» affermò. «Eravamo arrabbiati, questo certo, ma credi davvero che non abbiamo capito perché tu l’abbia fatto? Aldilà della rabbia, sappiamo bene che tutto ciò che hai fatto è stato per noi.» mormorò. Poi lo allontanò di qualche centimetro e portò una mano dietro il suo collo per avvicinare le loro fronti e farle combaciare. «Non devi scusarti. Al contrario, dovresti essere fiero di ciò che hai fatto. Sei stato coraggioso, più di quanto chiunque potrà mai essere. E ci hai salvati tutti.» disse sorridendo dolcemente, accarezzandogli il collo.

 Sherlock si allontanò per puntare gli occhi in quelli del medico.

 «Hai salvato me.» aggiunse John, in un sussurro, accarezzandogli una guancia. «Ricordi quando ci siamo incontrati per la prima volta? Non ero nient’altro che un soldato in congedo, con un disturbo da stress post-traumatico, senza casa e completamente solo. Tu mi hai accolto qui, mi hai fatto entrare nella tua vita e per la prima volta dopo anni mi sono sentito parte di una famiglia. Mi sono sentito amato e nuovamente felice. Tu mi hai riportato in vita, Sherlock. Davvero vuoi scusarti per questo?»

 Il consulente investigativo abbassò lo sguardo, non sapendo cosa dire. Sospirò, poi riportò lo sguardo sul volto del dottore. «Grazie, John.»

 Watson sorrise. «È la verità.» affermò. «E io non potrei desiderare un amico migliore di te. Sei l’uomo più coraggioso, saggio e gentile che io abbia mai conosciuto. E non importa ciò che pensano gli altri. Ai miei occhi sei e sarai sempre un uomo meraviglioso e non mi stancherò mai di ripeterlo.»

 Sherlock accennò un sorriso e poi, senza preavviso, avvicinò il suo volto a quello del medico e poggiò le labbra sulle sue. Fece scorrere una mano sul suo collo, accarezzando i capelli e la pelle del suo migliore amico, assaporando ogni centimetro della sua bocca sottile, incorniciata dalla barba. Aveva sognato di baciarlo per così tanto tempo, che nonostante quel bacio fosse il più semplice e casto che avesse mai dato o ricevuto, lo fece sentire l’uomo più fortunato al mondo.

 John ansimò nella bocca del consulente investigativo e avvicinò il corpo a quello di lui, poggiandogli una mano sul petto. Quando si separarono, poggiò la fronte contro quella del suo migliore amico, continuando a tenere gli occhi chiusi.

 «Lo vedi che hai un cuore, Sherlock Holmes?» gli sussurrò a fior di labbra, catturando nuovamente le labbra del moro tra le proprie. Accarezzò il suo petto per poi soffermarsi e poggiare la mano all’altezza del cuore. «Lo senti?»

 Sherlock accennò un sorriso. «Batte per te.» replicò «Solo per te, John Watson.»

 

* * *

 

 Sherlock, quando si fu calmato ed ebbe trovato la forza di separarsi da John, gli chiese di lasciarlo solo con suo fratello. Aveva reagito in modo decisamente esagerato, nonostante ciò che il fratello gli aveva confessato fosse tremendo. Non avrebbe dovuto comportarsi così, soprattutto considerato il fatto che non era lui ad aver subito quelle torture. Quello che i complici della rete di Moriarty gli avevano fatto, in confronto non era nulla. Nulla rispetto a ciò che Mycroft aveva vissuto e continuava a vivere nei suoi incubi e ogni giorno guardandosi allo specchio.

 Perciò Sherlock raggiunse la camera di Shireen e aprì la porta senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di bussare. Mycroft era in piedi accanto alla scrivania e stava osservando una foto che la sorella doveva aver dimenticato lì quando aveva traslocato.

 «Mycroft?» lo chiamò, affiancandolo.

 Lui sollevò lo sguardo e i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli del fratello minore. «Stai bene?»

 Sherlock annuì e l’altro gli rivolse un sorriso accennato, poi tornò a guardare la fotografia prendendo la cornice tra le mani e accarezzando il vetro con i polpastrelli, dove spiccava il volto di Shireen.

 Il consulente investigativo abbassò lo sguardo sulla fotografia. Il viso della ragazza era sorridente e accanto a lei erano visibili lui e Mycroft, con le braccia strette intorno ai suoi fianchi. L’uomo ricordava bene quella vacanza in Germania con i loro genitori, dieci anni prima. Era stata l’ultima che avevano trascorso insieme, prima che entrambi si trasferissero a Londra, l’anno seguente.

 

* * *

 

 «Era così felice.» mormorò Mycroft, riferendosi alla sorella. «Perché deve soffrire così? Non se lo merita. È meravigliosa, non merita questo.» fece notare, non potendo fare a meno di pensare che Shireen stesse pagando per le loro colpe.

 Sherlock abbassò lo sguardo. «Ascolta, Mycroft, mi… mi dispiace per prima.» sbottò. «Non volevo reagire così. Non avrei dovuto. Quello che ho passato io non è nulla in confronto a ciò che hai dovuto subire tu.» affermò a bassa voce. «Mi dispiace che Ford ti abbia fatto questo. Ti prometto che gliela farò pagare per tutto il male che ci ha fatto.»

 «L’importante è trovare Shireen e riportarla a casa prima che lui le faccia del male.» affermò il politico. «Tutto il resto non ha importanza.»

 «La troveremo.» assicurò Sherlock. «Sa che la stiamo cercando e non smetterà di combattere. Sa che la troveremo e che non la abbandoneremo mai.» affermò. Sua sorella non si era mai arresa. L’aveva preso in parola quando le aveva chiesto di combatte e provare a rialzarsi qualsiasi cosa fosse accaduta.

 Mycroft abbassò lo sguardo.

 «Cosa c’è?» domandò Sherlock, notando la sua esitazione.

 «Non gliel’ho mai detto.» affermò il maggiore, risollevando lo sguardo sul volto del fratello.

 «Cosa?»

 «Che le voglio bene.» replicò Mycroft. «Non gliel’ho mai detto. E se pensasse che…?» era stato così impegnato a nascondere le sue emozioni che non aveva pensato di far sapere a sua sorella che le voleva bene e che teneva a lei. John glielo ripeteva in continuazione e anche Sherlock, e Greg in poco più di un anno le aveva sicuramente dichiarato il suo amore più spesso di quanto avesse fatto lui in ventitré anni.

 «Non ce n’è bisogno.» lo interruppe il minore. «Lei sa che tu le vuoi bene.»

 «Hai detto tu stesso che a volte serve sentirselo dire.»

 «Sì, ma non crederai davvero che lei pensi che la odi?» chiese aggrottando le sopracciglia. «Mycroft, ti sei quasi fatto uccidere per proteggerla. Cos’altro avresti dovuto fare per dimostrarglielo? A volte un’azione vale più di mille parole.»

 Mycroft accennò un sorriso. «Questa l’hai presa da un libro.» scherzò.

 «Forse.» ridacchiò Sherlock facendo spallucce, poi riprese «Shireen sa che le vogliamo bene. Anche senza che glielo si dica. È intelligente, soprattutto quando si tratta di sentimenti. Fortunatamente non è come noi.» concluse. Doveva ammettere che sia lui che suo fratello fosse veramente ignoranti per quanto riguardava i sentimenti. Era una materia che era sempre stata sconosciuta ad entrambi, al contrario di Shireen alla quale i sentimenti non erano per niente estranei.

 Mycroft annuì e dopo un momento puntò gli occhi in quelli di Sherlock. «Tu sai che sei importante per me?»

 Sherlock sorrise. «Certo che lo so, zuccone.»

 «Mi dispiace per non avertelo mai detto.» ammise il maggiore. «Sono stato davvero-»

 Il consulente investigativo avanzò e gli circondò le spalle con le braccia, stringendolo forte a sé, per interromperlo. Il corpo di suo fratello, aderiva perfettamente al suo come se fossero nati per abbracciarsi ma non se ne fossero accorti prima.

 «Questo sarebbe il momento adatto per stare zitto, Mycroft. Non rovinare questo toccante momento dicendo qualche idiozia di cui ti pentiresti.» sussurrò. «Anche per me sei importante, fratellone.» concluse, sorridendo dolcemente.

 Mycroft accennò un sorriso, poi sollevò le braccia e ricambiò la stretta, affondando il viso nella spalla di suo fratello.


	31. Resa dei conti

 Sherlock aveva appena finito il suo tè pomeridiano quando un lampo gli balenò nella mente.

«Myc?» gridò mettendosi a sedere dritto sulla poltrona. John era uscito per andare al lavoro e a Baker Street erano rimasti, come da una settimana a quella parte, solamente lui e suo fratello. «Mycroft!»

 Il maggiore, seduto in cucina, sbuffò sonoramente.

 «Potresti smetterla di urlare?» chiese, senza staccare gli occhi dai documenti che l’MI6 gli aveva fornito riguardo il caso di Sherrinford.

 «Vieni qui.» continuò l’altro. «Subito!» lo incalzò.

 A quel punto il maggiore si alzò ed entrò in salotto. Quel momento gli ricordava molto quando Sherlock da bambino se ne andava in giro per casa sbraitando per fare in modo che lui accorresse a vedere cosa aveva raccolto durante le sue esplorazioni.

 «Che succede?» chiese, fermandosi di fronte a lui.

 «Ti ricordi quel posto dove siamo stati da piccoli, prima che Sherrinford scappasse?» domandò Sherlock, sentendo l’adrenalina scorrergli nelle vene. «Eravamo in vacanza con mamma e papà. È lì che avevano preso la decisione di mandare Ford in riformatorio, subito dopo averlo scoperto a farsi una dose. Dov’è cominciato tutto. Intendeva il suo tormento.»

 Il politico annuì. «Ci trovavamo a Dover. Nel Kent.» affermò, poi scosse il capo. «È vaga come informazione, Dover è grande. Potrebbero essere ovunque. Anzi, per quanto ne sappiamo potrebbero anche non essere lì.»

 Il consulente investigativo si mise in piedi. «Devono essere lì.» dichiarò. «Quando Mary è venuta qui avevano notato dello sporco sui risvolti dei jeans e sul cappotto. Non ero riuscito a capire che cosa fossero, ma credo che fossero granelli di sabbia. E Dover si affaccia sulla costa. Non credo che sia una coincidenza.» concluse e si avviò verso l’attaccapanni. Prese la sciarpa e la giacca e le indossò. 

 «E adesso dove vai?» chiese Mycroft.

 «Nel Kent.»

 «Non siamo nemmeno certi che siano lì.»

 Sherlock sbuffò. «È l’unica pista che abbiamo ed è l’unica soluzione sensata al suo stupido indovinello.» fece notare. «Dobbiamo tentare.»

 Il politico sospirò e scosse il capo. «Dobbiamo farlo sapere John e Lestrade.» disse a quel punto. «Non possiamo andare laggiù da soli, sapendo che ci sta aspettando per farcela pagare.»

 «Ok, vuole attirarci lì. Quindi perché non dargli quello che vuole?» chiese il minore. «Io non vedo l’ora di rivederlo per fargliela pagare. E non voglio coinvolgere John e Lestrade. Ho rinunciato a due anni della mia vita per proteggerli, non posso mettere a repentaglio la loro vita un’altra volta. E poi dobbiamo trovare Shireen. Alla svelta.»

Mycroft sospirò. «Anche io voglio trovare Shireen e, credimi, voglio farla pagare a Sherrinford quanto te, ma se non saremo pronti lui ci farà del male e io non voglio che ti accada nulla.» aggiunse. Per questo doveva trovare un modo per impedirgli di seguirlo nel Kent. Doveva andare là da solo. Avrebbe liberato Shireen e si sarebbe consegnato a Sherrinford, in quel modo suo fratello avrebbe avuto la sua vendetta. In ogni caso, Sherlock avrebbe dovuto restarne fuori. Non voleva e non poteva perdere anche lui.

 Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo e tentò di protestare. «Mycroft-»

 «No, ascoltami.» insistette il maggiore, interrompendolo, e avanzò, fermandosi a pochi passi dal fratello. «Ho rischiato di perdere te e Shireen già troppe volte. Non voglio e non posso permettere che accada ancora. Non me lo perdonerei mai.»

 «Non succederà.»

 «Come lo sai?» chiese lui aggrottando le sopracciglia.

 «Scusa, cosa staresti proponendo?» domandò di rimando il consulente investigativo. «Vuoi andare a Dover e lasciarmi qui? È escluso, Myc. Non andrai laggiù da solo, non se ne parla. E tantomeno mi lascerai indietro.»

 Mycroft scosse il capo. «Non voglio che Sherrinford ti-»

 «Non mi farà nulla.»

 «Non puoi saperlo.» sillabò.

 «In ogni caso non puoi impedirmi di venire. Ti seguirò che a te piaccia oppure no.» fece notare il consulente investigativo. «Questa storia riguarda anche me.»

 Mycroft sospirò e dopo un momento si ritrovò ad annuire. «Almeno avvertiamo Greg e John con un SMS, così potranno raggiungerci con dei rinforzi. Sempre che riusciamo a trovare il posto dove sono nascosti.» concluse prendendo il cellulare dalla tasca e digitando il messaggio.

 Sherlock annuì e quando il politico ebbe indossato la sua giacca, uscirono dal 221B diretti nel Kent.

 

* * *

 

_Rimani sveglia._

_Rimani sveglia._

_Rimani sveglia._

_Rimani sveglia._

 Shireen continuava a ripeterselo da alcune ore sperando in quel modo di riuscire a rimanere vigile e cosciente. A causa dell’influenza e di quella reclusione forzata, non mangiava da giorni, quindi era troppo debole per riuscire a trovare un modo per potersi anche solo alzare dal materasso.

 Si sentiva sempre più spossata, ma _doveva_ resistere. 

 Una vocina nella sua testa continuava a ripeterle che Mycroft e Sherlock non sarebbero mai arrivati e, anche se aveva tentato di respingerla, questa continuava ad insinuarsi nei sui pensieri tormentandola ogni secondo di più.

 La notte riusciva a malapena a dormire sapendo che nella stanza accanto Mary stava solo aspettando un suo passo farlo per fargliela pagare e che Sherrinford era al piano inferiore libero di farle nuovamente del male, dato che non ci sarebbe stato nessuno a trattenerlo.  

 Non si facevano vedere da svariati giorni – da quando l’avevano chiusa in quella stanza con la promessa che avrebbero ucciso i suoi due fratelli – ma avrebbe potuto ricomparire in qualsiasi momento.

 Shireen non voleva pensare al fatto che Mycroft e Sherlock sarebbero potuti morire per mano del loro stesso fratello. Non voleva che Ford facesse loro del male, ma in cuor suo continuava a sperare che la trovassero per salvarla, anche se andare lì sarebbe stato come entrare nella gabbia di un leone.

  _Non verranno,_ sussurrò la vocina, che stranamente sembrava essere quella di Moriarty. _Ti hanno abbandonata, non verranno. Continui a sperare anche sapendo che averli qui significherebbe vederli morire? Come puoi essere così crudele?_

«Basta…» disse, con voce arrochita dal troppo silenzio, portandosi le mani alle orecchie. «Basta...» non doveva pensarci, doveva respingere quei pensieri.

 Se i suoi fratelli l’avessero trovata sarebbero riusciti a battere Sherrinford: erano intelligenti, potevano farlo.

 Oppure no.

 Mycroft le aveva detto che Ford era più intelligente di loro. Era davvero così?

 Shireen chiuse gli occhi.

  _Devo resistere. Devo resistere,_ si impose _._

 

* * *

 

 Non seppe quanto tempo fosse passato, quando la porta della sua stanza aprì.

 Aveva chiuso gli occhi per quelli che sembravano pochi minuti, ma come poteva sapere quanto tempo fosse passato? Da quando era chiusa in quella stanza, il tempo sembrava essersi dilatato. Date le sue precarie condizioni di salute, aveva passato la maggior parte delle sue giornate di isolamento a dormire, il che l’aveva portata a perdere la cognizione del tempo.

 Forse era chiusa lì da qualche ore. O qualche giorno. Non poteva essere passata una settimana, dato che non sentiva ancora i crampi della fame.

 Si era alzata più volte dal materasso per bere un po’ d’acqua del rubinetto per non rischiare di disidratarsi, ma non era riuscita a dedurre nulla dalla luce proveniente dall’esterno, riguardo all’ora precisa o al giorno. A causa della febbre e della solitudine forzata, sembrava che il suo cervello fosse in procinto di ristagnare. I pensieri erano confusi, le idee nebulose, i fatti si mescolavano con i ricordi e con la finzione. Nulla era più chiaro e distinto.

 Sherrinford varcò la soglia e si fermò ai piedi del materasso, osservando sua sorella, rannicchiata su un fianco e con gli occhi puntati verso la finestra. «Buongiorno.» la salutò con un sorriso. «Spero che oggi tu sia più ben disposta verso di me.»

 «Vai all’inferno.» ringhiò la ragazza in risposta, senza nemmeno voltarsi verso di lui. Non voleva guardarlo, non voleva parlargli, non voleva nemmeno considerarlo.

 «Ascolta, dolcezza» riprese lui, con un tono falsamente dolce. «Sherlock, Mycroft e il tuo dolce Greg staranno arrivando e non vorrei che pensassero che non ti piace stare qui.»

 Quelle parole attirarono la sua attenzione. Shireen volse il capo di scatto e lentamente si mise a sedere per studiare il volto del fratello. «Come lo sai?» chiese, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Non riuscì a capire se stesse mentendo oppure no, ma poco importava. Non le serviva dedurlo per sapere che Sherlock e Mycroft sarebbero arrivati molto presto. Se davvero Mary aveva consegnato loro un indizio, non ci avrebbero messo molto a raggiungerli. Il che le fece provare una terribile stretta al cuore.

 Sherrinford le rivolse un sorriso malizioso. «Conosco bene i nostri fratelli e sapevo che con il piccolo indizio che ho fornito loro, non sarebbero serviti che un paio di giorni per dedurre il luogo in cui ci troviamo.»

 «Perché dare loro un indizio, quando avresti semplicemente potuto far sapere il luogo in cui ci trovavamo?» domandò Shireen, intensificando lo sguardo. «Vuoi che vengano qui per vendicarti dei torti che hai subito. Che differenza avrebbe fatto chiedere a Mary di costringerli a seguirla?»

 Il fratello rise. «Non sarebbe stato così divertente, non credi, sorellina?»

 Il cuore di Shireen perse un colpo.

 «Che senso avrebbe avuto portarti qui in un primo momento, per poi chiedere loro di seguirci e ucciderli, senza che compiessero alcuno sforzo?» chiese con un sorriso malizioso sulle labbra. «No… è stato molto più divertente vederli indagare e cercare a vuoto, frustrati e disperati, terrorizzati all’idea dover portare il peso del senso di colpa per la perdita di un altro dei loro fratelli.»

 Sherlock e Mycroft stavano arrivando. Stavano andando a Dover e Sherrinford li avrebbe uccisi. Quel pensiero continuava a martellare nella mente di Shireen, distruggendo ogni sua speranza di poter vedere i suoi fratelli uscire illesi da quella spinosa situazione.

 La giovane si portò una mano alla fronte, imponendosi di mantenere la lucidità, anche se con la mente annebbiata dalla febbre era tutto molto più complicato. Come avrebbe potuto proteggerli? Con Sherrinford e Mary pronti a uccidere chiunque avesse varcato la soglia della casa, sarebbe stato impossibile aiutarli. Ma non poteva nemmeno lasciare che morissero.

 «Mi aspetto che farai tutto ciò che ti dirò, dolcezza.» riprese il maggiore, distogliendola dai suoi pensieri. «Voglio che tu ripeta esattamente ciò che ti dirò e che faccia tutto quello che io e Mary ti chiediamo.»

 «Altrimenti?»

 «Diventerò cattivo.» replicò il maggiore, con sguardo eloquente.

 Shireen scosse il capo. «Davvero credi che farò ciò che mi dirai e che ti guarderò uccidere i miei fratelli e il mio fidanzato, senza far nulla? O che ti aiuti a raggiungere i tuoi scopi?» chiese. «Se ti ho dato questa impressione, ti chiedo scusa. Non era mia intenzione.»

 «Ti avverto: se non lo farai sarò costretto a uccidere anche te.»

 Shireen si sporse verso di lui. «Proprio non riesci a capire?» domandò, aggrottando le sopracciglia. «È da quando sono arrivata qui che aspetto che tu lo faccia. Preferisco morire piuttosto che passare un secondo in più della mia esistenza qui con te e Mary. E se ucciderai Sherlock e Mycroft prima che loro uccidano te, stai pur certo che se sarò ancora viva, se non mi avrai ucciso tu, lo farò da sola!» sputò fuori, furibonda.

 Il volto di Sherrinford venne attraversato dalla rabbia. «È davvero quello che vuoi?» chiese. «Davvero preferiresti morire piuttosto che rimanere con la tua famiglia?»

 «Tu non lo sei. Ti odio e non potremmo mai essere una famiglia.» ribatté. «Sei così ottuso da non riuscire a capirlo. E dire che è una cosa così elementare.»

 Il volto di Sherrinford venne attraversato dalla rabbia e prima che la giovane potesse accorgersene, lui la prese per un braccio e la fece scendere dal letto, costringendola a mettersi in piedi. Poi la trascinò fuori dalla stanza e lungo il corridoio, ignorando le sue proteste.

 «Lasciami!» gridò Shireen, tentando di liberarsi dalla presa d’acciaio dell’uomo.

 Il maggiore continuò a trascinarla. Scesero le scale ed entrarono in salotto. «Mary!» gridò, furioso. « _Mary!_ »

 «Lasciami andare!» continuò a ripete la ragazza.

 Mary comparve sulla soglia del salotto, aggrottando le sopracciglia. «Che succede, Ford?» chiese avanzando verso di loro.

 «Shireen mi ha appena fatto sapere che sarebbe di suo gradimento essere uccisa insieme ai suoi fratelli.» spiegò l’uomo, continuando a tenere sua sorella stretta per un braccio. «Ora, considerando quanto sia stata scortese nell’ultimo periodo, credo che sia opportuno metterla al corrente del nostro piano.»

 Il sorriso che si dipinse sul volto di Mary, fece rabbrividire Shireen.

 «Mi sembra giusto.» concordò la donna, avanzando verso di loro.  

 Ford sorrise e con un spintone, gettò a terra sua sorella.

 La ragazza atterrò sulla schiena ed emise un gemito. Fece leva sulle sbraccia, ma quando tentò di mettersi in piedi, Mary la spinse nuovamente a terra, puntandole la pistola alla testa.

 «Avanti, sparami. So che vuoi uccidermi dalla prima volta in cui mi hai vista, quando ti sei accorta che John non sarebbe mai riuscito ad amarti.» la incitò Shireen. Non desiderava altro che vederla esplodere. «Fammi saltare il cervello.»

 Mary ringhiò e caricò il cane.

 «Con calma, amore. Ogni cosa a suo tempo.» la bloccò Sherrinford, osservandole con sguardo divertito. «Non possiamo ucciderla adesso, altrimenti Sherlock e Mycroft si perderebbero tutto il divertimento.»

 La compagna sollevò lo sguardo e alla fine annuì.

 «Voglio solo che tu la tenga d’occhio, mentre io sistemo gli ultimi dettagli.» spiegò. «Non vorrei che al loro arrivo, i miei fratelli mi cogliessero impreparato. Voglio che ogni cosa sia perfetta.» e detto questo, fece l’occhiolino alla compagna e uscì.

 A quel punto, Shireen si mise seduta e rivolse uno sguardo di fuoco a Mary. «Sai, mi sorprende ogni volta di più quanto tu sia incredibilmente ottusa e poco perspicace per essere un’assassina.» affermò. Poi si mise in piedi. «Sei ancora convinta che Sherrinford ti proteggerà? Che quando si tratterà di scegliere tra la sua vendetta e te, sceglierà la sua compagna e madre di suo figlio?» rise. «Io ho già una qualche idea su come questa storia andrà a finire. Non sono una veggente, ma nel tuo futuro vedo molto sangue.»

 Mary rimase impassibile. «Sai, credo che sia il tuo futuro a non essere roseo.»

 Shireen rise. «Posso farti una domanda?» chiese, cambiando argomento.

 «Se proprio non puoi farne a meno.»

 «Quando mi hai raccontato la storia di come tu e mio fratello vi siete conosciuti, hai parlato del ruolo di Jim, dicendo che vi aveva dato una mano a mettere in atto il piano per vendicarsi di noi.» esordì. «Posso sapere cosa Sherrinford ti ha raccontato di Moriarty?»

 La donna aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Cosa avrebbe dovuto raccontarmi?» la sfidò, sbuffando sonoramente.

 «Ah, non lo so.» replicò Shireen. «Forse che Jim era il suo amante?»

 Mary raggelò. Fu una questione di qualche secondo, poi la rabbia tornò a brillarle negli occhi. «Balle.»

 «Perché dovrei mentirti? Non otterrei nulla, facendolo.» dichiarò. «E poi al contrario degli altri Holmes, io non sono una bugiarda. Credo che tu l’abbia capito fin da subito. Hai imparato a conoscermi, no?» concluse. Inspirò profondamente un paio di volte, tentando di rimanere lucida. La febbre stava nuovamente per prendere il sopravvento.

 «E dovrei scegliere di credere a te, piuttosto che all’uomo che amo?» chiese la donna, stringendo la pistola in pugno.

 «Non metto in dubbio che tu sia innamorata di lui, ma non credo che la cosa sia reciproca.» affermò, poi si sporse oltre la spalla della donna. «Non è vero, Sherrinford?» chiese, rivolta al fratello, in piedi sulla soglia del salotto.

 Non sapeva dove fosse andato o quali fossero i dettagli di cui si fosse dovuto occupare, ma considerando che entro poco i suoi fratelli e il suo fidanzato sarebbero arrivati e avrebbero rischiato la vita per tirarla fuori di lì, il minimo che avrebbe potuto fare sarebbe stato tentare di mettere Sherrinford e Mary l’uno contro l’altro.

 Mary si voltò verso il compagno.

 Shireen non staccò gli occhi di quelli del fratello. «Perché non racconti alla tua dolce compagna come stanno veramente le cose?» lo incalzò. «Perché non le spieghi che mentre le facevi la corte per piegarla al tuo volere, intanto ti portavi a letto Jim?»

 «Dolcezza, se questo è un tentativo di metterci l’uno contro l’altro, posso assicurarti che stai miseramente fallendo.» replicò l’uomo, avanzando e affiancando la compagna. «Mary sa che la amo. E chi meglio di lei può affermare che il passato è passato? Se anche ci fosse stato qualcosa tra me e Jim, l’importante è che adesso io ami lei e soltanto lei. La madre di mio figlio.»

 «E, dimmi, quali sono i piani per la madre di tuo figlio?» domandò Shireen. «Ucciderla? Attendere che metta al mondo tuo figlio, in modo che tu non sia più solo, per poi strapparglielo e sbarazzarti di lei?»

 Sherrinford rise. «Non tirare troppo la corda, sorellina.»

 La ragazza si voltò verso Mary. «Davvero credi che lui tenga a te?» chiese, indicandolo. «Non tiene alla sua stessa famiglia, davvero credi che potrebbe essere in grado di amare qualcuno che non sia se stesso?»

 «Questa descrizione mi ricorda molto Mycroft.» intervenne Sherrinford. «Egoista. Concentrato su se stesso. Privo di sentimenti. Sì, è proprio Mycroft.»

 «Mary, ti prego, ragiona» proseguì Shireen, senza staccare gli occhi dal volto della donna, che era immobile di fronte a lei, il volto una maschera priva di sentimenti. «Sei più intelligente di così, non puoi lasciare che ti faccia questo.»

 «Ora basta.» ringhiò Sherrinford. Avanzò verso la sorella e la prese per un braccio, strattonandola violentemente. «Mi ha stancato, dolcezza.»

 «Sai bene che ho ragione. Sei un mostro e come hai ucciso tante altre persone lo farai anche con lei, perché tu ami ancora Jim e non hai mai amato Mary. L’hai raggirata per i tuoi scopi, proprio come hai fatto con tutte le persone che hai incontrato.» disse la sorella, scuotendo il capo. «Quindi non so cosa ti trattiene dall’uccidere me.»      

 «Se davvero preferisci morire…» la prese per i polsi «Se questo è quello che desideri, allora sarò felice di accontentarti.» concluse e la spinse nuovamente a terra. Prima che potesse rialzarsi, si inginocchiò su di lei. Le bloccò le braccia ai lati della testa, distese sul pavimento.

 «Lasciami andare!» ringhiò Shireen.

 «Non preoccuparti, non ti ucciderò ora.» disse. «Voglio aspettare che i tuoi amati fratelli siano qui. Immagina le loro facce quando ti tortureremo sotto i loro occhi e loro dovranno assistere impotenti.» sospirò e sorrise, volgendosi verso la compagna.

 Shireen continuò a dimenarsi.

 Lui sospirò. «Avanti, sta’ ferma, o renderai tutto più difficile.»

 «Vai all’inferno, Sherrinford!» ringhiò la giovane.

 Lui rise. «All’inferno ci sei tu, tesoro.»

 

* * *

 

 Sherlock e Mycroft viaggiarono per svariate ore.

 Il fratello minore si era offerto di guidare per tutto il tragitto, dato che il politico da quando avevano lasciato Baker Street era impallidito sempre di più, man mano che il tempo passava. L’idea di poter trovare Shireen ferita, o peggio ancora di non trovarla affatto, lo spaventava così tanto, che non aveva aperto bocca da quando avevano lasciato Baker Street.

 Il consulente investigativo aveva passato la gran parte del viaggio a lanciare occhiate furtive a suo fratello per controllare che stesse bene. Sapeva quanto sarebbe stata dura per lui, dover fronteggiare nuovamente Sherrinford e Mary, ma non avevano altra scelta.

 «Stai bene?» domandò alla fine, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla strada.

 Mycroft chiuse gli occhi e inspirò profondamente. «Sì.» rispose con un filo di voce.

 Sherlock si voltò per osservarlo meglio. Profonde occhiaie segnavano i suoi occhi di ghiaccio e la barba rossiccia contribuiva a esasperare il pallore sul suo volto. Era così spaventato e teso, da non riuscire nemmeno a sollevare lo sguardo per puntarlo sul suo volto.

 «Sicuro?»

 Mycroft annuì abbassando lo sguardo.

 «Hai paura?» chiese ancora Sherlock.

 Il maggiore esitò. Le parole che Sherrinford aveva pronunciato tempo prima, gli tornarono alla mente.

  _Il grande Mycroft Holmes che ha paura?_

_Che delusione, fratellino._

Scosse il capo come se potesse aiutarlo a scacciarle dalla sua testa.

 «Sì.» confessò con voce flebile.

 «Non devi.» replicò Sherlock scalando marcia e fermandosi ad un semaforo rosso.

 «Invece sì.» lo rimbeccò voltandosi verso di lui. «Sherrinford è pericoloso, perché al contrario di Moriarty sa _esattamente_ dove andare a colpire per farci del male. Non stiamo parlando di qualcuno che presume di conoscerci, ma di qualcuno che è a conoscenza di ogni nostra debolezza e sa bene come utilizzarla contro di noi.»

 Il consulente investigativo ripartì quando scattò il verde. «Vorrei ricordarti che siamo due cervelli contro uno. Mary, a parte utilizzare una pistola, non ha nessuna abilità utile.»

 «A parte il fatto che sia un’assassina esperta.» fece notare. «E ricorda che hanno Shireen.»

 «Non sarà così ancora per molto.» replicò il minore a bassa voce.

 Mycroft sospirò e si volse ad osservare il paesaggio di campagna che si stagliava alla sua sinistra, fuori dal finestrino, poi, dopo un momento, riprese.

 «Ho paura che sia troppo tardi.» ammise a bassa voce. «Ho paura che l’abbia uccisa.»

 Sherlock strinse il volante fino a far sbiancare le nocche. «No. Lei è ancor viva.»

 «Come lo sai? Per quanto ne sappiamo potrebbe già averla uccisa. Vuole vendicarsi di noi e sa che Shireen è il nostro punto debole. Se non fosse così non l’avrebbe rapita.» chiese il politico, voltandosi verso il fratello. «Potrebbe già averle fatto del male. È vero, Mary ha assicurato che non lo farà, ma ha mentito sulla sua identità per tanto tempo, avrebbe potuto farlo anche su questo.»

 «Mycroft, ti prego.» lo implorò. Non voleva nemmeno pensare a un’eventualità del genere. Non voleva pensare al fatto che sua sorella poteva essere stata uccisa dal suo stesso fratello e da una donna che aveva considerato sua amica per tanto tempo.

 Mycroft chiuse gli occhi. «Ed è passato più di un mese e mezzo, la malattia potrebbe essere progredita.» aggiunse «Se fosse morta? Se la malattia l’avesse uccisa?»

 «Smettila…» lo supplicò Sherlock e una lacrima gli solcò la guancia prima che potesse fermarla. «Per favore, smettila…»

 «Sai meglio di me che sono eventualità da tenere in considerazione. Sia Sherrinford che la malattia potrebbero averla uccisa e noi non saremmo stati al suo fianco in nessuno dei due casi.» disse con voce tremante. «Dovremmo smetterla di far finta che non sia così. Anche se riuscissimo a riportarla a casa sana e salva, entro poco la perderemo comunque.»

 «Ti prego, basta.» ripeté Sherlock. Poi sterzò bruscamente e accostò a lato della strada. Tirò il freno a mano e scese dall’auto, ansimando senza controllo, la vista appannata dalle lacrime e la testa pronta a scoppiare. Perché Mycroft lo stava torturando in quel modo? Non era già abbastanza il fatto che Sherrinford avesse rapito Shireen per colpa loro? Adesso doveva anche ricordargli che anche se fossero riusciti a salvarla, sempre se fosse stata ancora viva, sarebbe morta comunque?

 Mycroft scese a sua volta dall’auto, avvicinandosi al fratello. «Scusa.»

 «Lei non è morta.» sbottò il minore con voce rotta.

 Il politico sospirò. «Sherlock-»

 «No, non può essere morta. Non può!» esclamò. Il suo corpo tremò violentemente, quando un singhiozzo lasciò le sue labbra. «Perché mi stai dicendo questo? Perché, Mycroft?»

 Mycroft sospirò e si avvicinò ulteriormente. «Perché voglio che tu sia pronto ad affrontare-»

 L’altro scosse il capo. «No.» sussurrò, interrompendolo. Si portò una mano al petto, all’altezza del cuore, dove il dolore si era fatto insopportabile. «Non sono pronto. Non lo sarò mai. Come potrei?» altre lacrime gli rigarono le guance. Risollevò lo sguardo sul voto del politico. «Se lei muore, morirò anche io. E anche tu.»

 Mycroft sospirò, colpito in pieno da quelle parole.

 «È lei che ci ha riportati in vita. E ci ha resi migliori.» riprese il minore. «Se lei muore, noi torneremo ad essere quelli di prima: logorati del senso di colpa e marci dentro. Shireen è la persona che illumina la nostra vita e senza di lei noi non siamo nulla.»

 Mycroft abbassò lo sguardo e dopo un momento annuì. «Scusami. Dimentica quello che ho detto.» mormorò. «Andiamo, torniamo in macchina.»

 Sherlock si asciugò le guance con un rapido gesto della mano e insieme tornarono in auto e ripartirono.

 

* * *

 

 «Eccoci.» Sherlock parcheggiò in uno spiazzo poco lontano dal litorale. Scese dall’auto e attese che Mycroft facesse lo stesso.

 Per tutto il tragitto non avevano più aperto bocca, nessuno aveva osato dire nient’altro riguardo alla sorella o a Sherrinford: si erano concentrati sulla strada e sul paesaggio, rimanendo avvolti dal silenzio.

 Il maggiore scese dall’auto, chiuse la portiera e inspirò profondamente.

 «Da dove cominciamo?» domandò vedendo che una serie di villette si stagliava per quasi un chilometro, alla loro destra, lungo la costa. Il mare era agitato, il che rendeva il paesaggio più cupo di come lo ricordassero, considerando che un’altra tempesta minacciava di scatenarsi da lì a poco.

 «Cerchiamo indizi sulla sua presenza. Qualsiasi cosa che possa essere ricollegata a lui.» affermò Sherlock affiancando il fratello. «E quando lo troveremo dovremo portare Shireen al sicuro, per prima cosa. Poi ci occuperemo di Sherrinford e di Mary.»

 Mycroft annuì e insieme si avviarono lungo la strada.

 

* * *

 

 Alla quinta casa passata in rassegna, l’attenzione di Sherlock e Mycroft venne attirata da una villetta che si affacciava sulla spiaggia. Il giardino di fronte era ben curato e nel vialetto era parcheggiata una macchina nuova di zecca identica a quella di Mary.

 «Guarda.» disse Mycroft, indicandola. «È la stessa auto che ho visto entrare alla villa la notte in cui Mary mi ha sparato. La targa è la stessa.»

 Sherlock annuì e si avvicinò, sbirciando all’interno. «Ci sono dei capelli biondi sul sedile. Devono essere suoi.» concluse, poi si volse verso il vialetto. «Entriamo.» e si mosse verso il portichetto.

 «Aspetta.» il maggiore lo trattenne per un braccio. «Non possiamo semplicemente entrare. Sherrinford ci sta aspettando e ci ucciderà se non saremo pronti.»

  «Non possiamo aspettare che arrivi la polizia. Dobbiamo trovare Shireen.»

 «Lo so.» confermò. «Ma se ci ucciderà non potremo liberarla. Quindi dobbiamo essere prudenti. Non siamo nemmeno armati e-» si bloccò vedendo che il fratello aveva preso tra le mani la pistola di John, che probabilmente aveva nascosto nella giacca prima di partire.

 «In realtà siamo armati.» lo corresse Sherlock e avanzò verso la porta seguito da suo fratello. Poggiò la mano sulla maniglia, ma prima di aprirla, si volse nuovamente verso il politico. «Tieni.» disse porgendogli l’arma.

 Mycroft scosse il capo. «No.»

 «Prendila.» insistette Sherlock. Lui poteva anche cimentarsi in un combattimento corpo a corpo, perciò non avrebbe avuto bisogno di una pistola, ma Mycroft sì. Non era abbastanza forte e in forma per farcela in uno scontro fisico. La cosa migliore era che almeno lui fosse armato, per poterli difendere entrambi.

 «No.»

 Sherlock sospirò e gli prese la mano per costringerlo a prendere l’arma. «Myc, ti prego.»

 «No, non posso.» disse, ritraendola. «Non dopo-»

 Sherlock sospirò. «Ok, allora rimani dietro di me.» si raccomandò. Poi si volse verso la porta, poggiò la mano sulla maniglia e dopo aver preso un respiro profondo, la aprì.

 

* * *

 

 I due fratelli percorsero il corridoio e si ritrovarono sulla soglia del salotto.

 Sherrinford era poggiato alla parete di fondo, accanto alla portafinestra, intento a fumare una sigaretta. Quando udì i passi dei due alle sue spalle, si voltò verso di loro.

 «Eccovi, finalmente! Cominciavo a pensare che non sareste arrivati in tempo.» esclamò, sorridendo sornione. «Dì ciao a Sherly e Mickey, tesoro.» disse muovendo qualche passo verso il camino.

 Solo in quel momento Mycroft e Sherlock si accorsero che accanto al camino, stesa a terra, con le braccia distese e bloccate a terra da due coltellini serramanico conficcati nei palmi, c’era Shireen, pallida come un cencio e coperta di sangue e ferite di ogni genere. Era immobile, il viso tirato e rigato dalle lacrime, il corpo magro e consumato.

 Entrambi impallidirono.  

 «Bastardo…» ringhiò Sherlock, riportando lo sguardo sul volto del fratello. Il suo viso venne attraversato dalla rabbia. «Sei un bastardo!» gridò e tentò di avanzare, ma venne bloccato dalle braccia di Mycroft, che si chiusero intorno alla sua vita per fermarlo.

 «Che scortesia.» replicò Sherrinford e si inginocchiò accanto alla sorella. «Non credi che dovrebbero essere un po’ più gentili con me, sorellina?» chiese e le sfiorò una guancia con la mano facendola trasalire e ansimare sommessamente. «Dì loro cos’ho fatto per te.»

 Shireen non parlò.

 «Dì loro cos’ho fatto per te.» sillabò Sherrinford stringendo una mano attorno ai suoi capelli e facendola voltare verso di sé.

 Un gemito di dolore lasciò le labbra della giovane.

 Ford schioccò la lingua. «Così non va bene.» la rimbeccò. «Ti ricordi quello che ti ho detto?» e premette la sigaretta ancora accesa sul polso della sorella. «Rispondi alla domanda prima che perda la pazienza.»

 Shireen gemette dal dolore e si lamentò. Altre lacrime le rigarono le guance.

 «No!» esclamò Sherlock, tentando di liberarsi dalla presa di Mycroft. «Smettila, basta!»

 Sherrinford fece pressione con la sigaretta. «Tesoro, ti conviene parlare.»

 Lei singhiozzò. «Mi hai…»

 Sherrinford continuò a premere la sigaretta sul polso. «Come? Non riesco a sentirti.»

«Mi hai salvato… la vita…» ansimò come se stesse ripetendo a memoria un copione. Quando ebbe finito di parlare chiuse gli occhi e inspirò profondamente un paio di volte per rimanere lucida.

 L’uomo sorrise e allontanò la sigaretta. «Così ti voglio, dolcezza.» le disse accarezzandole il capo. Sollevò lo sguardo sui due fratelli e sorrise maliziosamente. «Invece di insultarmi, voi due ingrati dovreste ringraziarmi, perché, come avete sentito dalle labbra di Shireen, le ho salvato la vita.»

 «E in quale modo?» ringhiò Mycroft. «Rapendola e facendole del male?»

 «Le ho donato il mio midollo.» rispose lui, secco.

 Sherlock e Mycroft si scambiarono uno sguardo fugace.

 «Ero l’unico donatore compatibile. Che fortuna, eh?» riprese Ford. «Se non ci fossi stato io, probabilmente Shireen sarebbe morta.»

 «La stai torturando!» gridò Sherlock, furioso. «Che senso ha avuto donarle il tuo midollo, per poi farle questo?»

 «È Shireen che ha espresso il desiderio di morire.» spiegò Sherrinford, facendo spallucce. «Io le ho dato la possibilità di vivere una vita lunga e piena e lei che cosa mi dice? Che preferisce morire piuttosto che stare con me. E tutto perché è ancora convinta che voi la amiate e che la salverete, quando è evidente che non siete in grado di farlo. Povera illusa.»

 Sherlock emise un ringhio gutturale.

 «Cosa c’è, fratellino? Vuoi negare che sia così?» chiese Sherrinford volgendosi verso di lui.

 «Noi la amiamo.» ribattè il consulente investigativo.

 «Come avete amato me?» chiese sollevando un sopracciglio.

 Sulla stanza piombò il silenzio.

 «Visto, tesoro? Che ti dicevo?» domandò nuovamente Sherrinford abbassando lo sguardo sulla sorella. Rise. «Be’, bando alle ciance! Adesso che siamo qui, dove tutto è cominciato, direi che il quadro è completo. Mancano solo mamma e papà. Peccato che siano indisposti.»

 Un altro singhiozzo tremante sfuggì dalle labbra della ragazza, al ricordo dei corpi martoriati e privi di vita dei loro genitori.

 «Oh, su, tesoro, non fare così.» le disse Sherrinford, accarezzandole una guancia. «Devi fartene una ragione, prima o poi sarebbero morti comunque. Credevo che l’avessi già superato.»

 Mycroft sentì un brivido serpeggiargli lungo la spina dorsale. «Cosa hai fatto, Ford?» chiese allarmato. C’era qualcosa che non andava. Aveva detto che i loro genitori erano indisposti e stranamente loro non si facevano sentire da settimane. E poi quello che aveva detto Mary… non poteva essere una coincidenza.

 «Ho semplicemente dato loro quello che si meritavano.» spiegò l’altro, con un’alzata di spalle. «Credevo che avrebbero resistito di più, invece dopo un solo giorno… peccato! Avrei voluto che ci fossero anche loro.»

 Li aveva uccisi. Sherrinford aveva ucciso i loro genitori. Sherlock e Mycroft rabbrividirono. Come avevano fatto a non capire che sarebbe andato a cercare anche loro? Come avevano potuto lasciarli senza protezione? Erano stati così stupidi… e a pagarne le conseguenze erano stati loro.   

 Il politico si ricompose, imponendosi di rimanere lucido. «Lascia andare, Shireen. Tu vuoi vendicarti di noi. Lei non ti ha mai fatto nulla, non è giusto che paghi per i nostri errori. Per i _miei_ errori.» precisò. «Sono stato io a dire a mamma e papà che avrebbero dovuto mandarti in riformatorio. Quindi sono io a meritare di morire. Nessun altro dovrà pagare per le mie colpe.»

 Sherrinford sollevò un sopracciglio. «È vero.» confermò. «Devo dire che è davvero una proposta allettante. Mi piacerebbe vederti agonizzare ai miei piedi un’altra volta. Ma prima voglio farti una domanda.» spiegò, poi sorrise. «Ne è valsa la pena?»

 Mycroft aggrottò le sopracciglia.

 «Tutto questo.» spiegò Ford. «Perché tu sai che tutto questo è colpa tua.»

 Il politico abbassò lo sguardo.

 «Allora: ne è valsa la pena?» ripeté l’uomo, alzando la voce. «Allontanarmi? Escludermi? Denigrarmi? Ti è piaciuto farmi sentire un mostro?»

 «Mi dispiace per tutto quello che ti ho fatto passare, Ford.» replicò il maggiore. «Ho sbagliato e se potessi tornare indietro-»

 «Cosa? Cambieresti tutto? Mi ameresti?»

 Mycroft rimase immobile, incapace di rispondere.

 L’altro scosse il capo, sconsolato. «Come immaginavo.» sospirò e si mise in piedi. «E tanto per la cronaca, nemmeno io tornerei indietro. Perché se cambiassi le cose, non potrei fare questo.» portò una mano dietro la schiena, con un movimento fulmineo estrasse una pistola e dopo aver caricato il cane, sparò. Il proiettile colpì Sherlock dritto al fianco.

 Il consulente investigativo si portò una mano alla ferita e gemette. Barcollò sulle gambe, sentendole venir meno.

 Mycroft lo sorresse prontamente, circondandogli il petto con le braccia. «Sherlock…» sussurrò. Lo accompagnò nella caduta, inginocchiandosi al suo fianco e, ponendo una mano dietro il suo collo, gli resse la testa. «Sherlock, resta con me, resisti.» sussurrò e poggiò una mano sulla ferita per bloccare l’emorragia.

 La mano del minore si chiuse intorno a quella del politico e i loro occhi si incontrarono. «Pensa a Shir…» gemette. «Devi pensare a lei…»

 «No! No! Ti prego, smettila!» esclamò Shireen, rivolgendosi a Sherrinford. «Mi dispiace, farò tutto quello che mi chiederai, ma ti prego, non far loro del male… uccidi me, ma lasciali andare, ti imploro.»

 «Oh, tesoro, ma non posso.» disse lui in tono falsamente dispiaciuto. «Loro se lo meritano.»

 «Per favore, Sherrinford, ti sto implorando.» ansimò tra le lacrime. «Lasciali andare.»

 «Come puoi odiarci così tanto?» chiese Mycroft, sollevando lo sguardo sul fratello e tenendo una mano sulla ferita di Sherlock, che stava tremando e ansimando dal dolore. «Come puoi disprezzarci a tal punto da volerci vedere morti?»

 «Voi mi avete tradito! Avete permesso a mamma e papà di mandarmi via di casa!» gridò, furioso. «Mi odiavate perché ero e _sono_ migliore di voi!»

 «Non è vero, noi non ti odiavamo.»

 «Sì, invece!» strillò. «Non negarlo, Mycroft, perché sai bene che ho ragione.»

 «Non ti abbiamo mai odiato.» ripeté il politico. «Volevamo solo proteggerti.»

 «Proteggermi? E come? Cacciandomi di casa?» ringhiò. «Ero solo un ragazzino! E voi mi avete abbandonato!»

 «Avevi bisogno di aiuto, Ford. Come fai a non capire che l’abbiamo fatto per te?»

 «Per me?» domandò con calma. «Quindi è stato un gesto d’amore.»

 Mycroft abbassò lo sguardo. «Ford-»

 «La pagherai per tutto il male che mi hai fatto. E la pagherai nel peggiore dei modi.» sibilò. Si avvicinò nuovamente alla sorella e dopo averle sfilato i coltelli dalle mani, la sollevò da terra tenendola per un braccio.

 Lei ansimò dal dolore, non riuscendo ad opporsi.

 Ford la tenne stretta per i fianchi, stringendola contro il suo petto per non permetterle di scappare e puntandole la pistola alla testa. «Capirai cosa vuol dire vedersi portare via tutto.» sibilò. «Lei morirà e credo che anche a Sherlock non rimanga molto tempo. Rimarrai completamente solo. Proprio come me, in tutti questi anni.»

 «Sherrinford, ti prego…» lo pregò Shireen, in un sussurro.

 «Sta’ zitta!» ringhiò. Caricò il cane. «Se ti muovi uccido Mickey. È una promessa. E tu sai di cosa sono capace.»

 Shireen tremò contro il suo petto e chiuse gli occhi.

 «Mycroft…» bofonchiò Sherlock, stringendogli la mano per richiamare la sua attenzione. «Fermalo…»

 «Sherrinford, ti prego.» lo implorò Mycroft, lasciando andare Sherlock e mettendosi in piedi. «La colpa è mia, devi uccidere me. Per favore, Shireen non ha fatto niente di male.»

 «Lo so bene.» affermò Ford. «L’ho conosciuta e so che non ha colpe.»

 «Allora, ti _imploro_ , lasciala andare.»

 Gli occhi di Shireen si posarono sul volto di Mycroft. Non avevano mai visto tanta paura perturbare il suo viso e i suoi occhi. «Mycroft, non farlo…»

 Il maggiore non fece caso al suo avvertimento. «Lei è la tua occasione.» proseguì. «Le hai salvato la vita. Non buttare via quello che hai fatto solo per una stupida vendetta.»

 «Non mi importa nulla di lei, come a lei non importa nulla di me. E tutto per causa vostra!» gridò Sherrinford. I suoi occhi brillarono. «È tutta colpa tua. E adesso la guarderai morire. Perché è questo che ti meriti, Mycroft. Meriti di soffrire e consumarti dal dolore proprio come ho fatto io.» puntò la pistola contro la testa di sua sorella. «Dille addio.»

 E il colpo partì.

 Shireen cadde a terra.

 Mycroft indietreggiò.

 La giovane ansimò e sentì la presa sui fianchi diminuire fino a scomparire del tutto. Si voltò appena in tempo per vedere Sherrinford steso sulla pavimento, accanto a lei. Un fiotto di sangue zampillava dal suo collo. Si scostò dal corpo esanime e coperto di sangue di suo fratello e sentì delle mani chiudersi attorno alle sue braccia, per aiutarla a mettersi in piedi. Si volse e incontrò gli occhi di Mycroft.

 «Tesoro, stai bene?» chiese immediatamente il maggiore.

 Lei annuì e gli gettò le braccia al collo.

 Lui la strinse a sé e chiuse gli occhi per un momento, concedendosi un sospiro di sollievo.

 Quando i due si voltarono verso Sherlock, videro che tra le mani aveva la pistola di John.  

 «Sher…» singhiozzò la ragazza, lasciando andare Mycroft e andando a inginocchiarsi accanto a Sherlock. «Oh, mio… mi dispiace… mi dispiace…» mormorò e si tolse la felpa, rimanendo in canottiera. Poggiò la maglia sulla ferita per bloccare l’emorragia, senza far caso al dolore che le stava attraversando le mani, per non parlare di quello alle braccia dove suo fratello aveva inciso con il coltello e l’aveva bruciata con la sua maledetta sigaretta.

 «Shireen… stai bene?» chiese l’uomo con voce strozzata, sentendo il dolore propagarsi lungo l’addome. Sollevò una mano e le percorse le guancia con le dita, sorridendole dolcemente.

 «Sì. Sì, è tutto ok.» la giovane gli accarezzò una guancia a sua volta. «Resisti.» scostò un lembo della giacca per controllare la ferita. Il sangue aveva coperto gran parte della camicia che Sherlock indossava, il che rendeva impossibile capire quale fosse l’entità del danno. Ma a giudicare dalla quantità di sangue che aveva perso in così poco tempo, nulla lasciava ben sperare.

 «Myc…» gemette lui. «Sta bene?» chiese, annaspando per cercare aria.

 Lei annuì stringendogli una mano. «Sì, Sherlock. Ci hai salvati entrambi.»

 Mycroft si inginocchiò accanto al fratello. «Ho chiamato un’ambulanza, Sher.» lo rassicurò, prendendogli la mano e stringendola forte. «Tieni duro. Non lasciarti andare.»

 «Non…» si interruppe per prendere fiato. «Non credo che questa volta…»

 «Devi rimanere sveglio.» aggiunse Mycroft accarezzandogli la fronte con la mano.

 Il flebile rumore delle sirene della polizia raggiunse le loro orecchie.

 «Vi voglio bene…» bisbigliò tentando di non lasciarsi andare alla stanchezza che lo aveva colto. «Siete la miglior famiglia che si possa… desiderare…» una lacrima gli solcò la guancia. «Dite a John che…» prese fiato. «…che lo amo…»

 «Potrai dirglielo tu stesso.» replicò Mycroft aumentando la pressione sulla sua mano.

 «Ce la farai.» lo rassicurò la sorella sorridendo dolcemente, ma non poté nascondere le lacrime che le avevano rigato le guance. Non poteva credere di essere di nuovo sul punto di perdere suo fratello. Non poteva essere reale.

 «Oppure no.» la voce di Mary fece trasalire i tre fratelli.

 Shireen sollevò lo sguardo e lo puntò oltre la spalla di Mycroft.

 Si era completamente dimenticata che Mary aveva lasciato la stanza poco prima dell’arrivo di Sherlock e Mycroft e lei non si era chiesta dove fosse finita, né se fosse rimasta nascosta per tutto il tempo in attesa di entrare in azione. Si rimproverò per non essere stata più sveglia e prudente.

 La donna era visibilmente furiosa e teneva la sua pistola stretta in pugno, puntata verso di loro.

 «Mary…» disse Shireen per tentare di calmarla. La polizia era vicina e sarebbe bastato prendere tempo. «Ascolta-»

 Lei la interruppe. «Sapevo che non avresti causato altro che danni. Avrei dovuto ucciderti quel pomeriggio a Baker Street. Avrei dovuto piantarti una pallottola in fronte.» disse, le lacrime che le rigavano le guance, gli occhi fiammeggianti di rabbia. «E avrei dovuto uccidere questi due bastardi quando ne ho avuto l’occasione. In questo modo Ford sarebbe ancora vivo.»

 «Mary-»

 «Stava tentando di proteggerti!» gridò «Sei una stupida, Shireen. Una stupida ragazzina! Loro ti faranno del male e respingendo Ford hai rinunciato all’unica possibilità di salvezza che avevi!»

 «Avrebbe ucciso anche te!» ribattè. 

 «Lui mi amava.» disse.

 Shireen scosse il capo. «Davvero credi che ti amasse? Davvero sei così stupida da credere che Sherrinford fosse capace di amare?»

 «Tu non lo conoscevi.»

 La giovane sollevò le sopracciglia. «Ma di quale altre prove hai bisogno per vedere che non era altro che un assassino? Ha torturato e ucciso i nostri genitori, ha quasi ucciso Mycroft e Sherlock e guarda cos’ha fatto a me!» esclamò. «Hai visto con i tuoi occhi di cos’era capace. Se ha fatto questo a noi che eravamo la sua famiglia, davvero credi che avrebbe esitato a uccidere te, anche se porti in grembo suo figlio?»

 Mary emise un ringhio. «Cosa vuoi saperne tu dell’amore? Sei solo una ragazzina.»

 «Sei tu che non sai nulla, Mary.» replicò. «Sei tu a non sapere cosa voglia dire amare. Perché altrimenti non ti saresti fatta abbindolare da Sherrinford. Era disposto a uccidere la sua famiglia per una stupida vendetta. Pensi che l’amore sia questo?»

 Per un momento Mary rimase in silenzio, poi riprese. «La pagherete tutti.» ringhiò e caricò il cane.

 Mycroft poggiò una mano sulla spalla della sorella e la tirò a sé circondandole le spalle con le braccia, per ripararla con il suo corpo. Se davvero Mary avesse voluto sparare avrebbe dovuto passare sul suo cadavere per toccare sua sorella.

 Shireen chiuse gli occhi e si strinse contro Mycroft.

 Il colpo partì.

 Shireen ansimò, ma quando sollevò lo sguardo vide che Mycroft stava bene. Sul suo volto non c’era traccia di dolore. I loro occhi si incontrarono ed entrambi aggrottarono le sopracciglia. A quel punto la ragazza sollevò lo sguardo e raggelò.

 L’assassina era caduta a terra e un’enorme macchia di sangue si stava allargando sul pavimento.

 Sulla soglia del salotto comparve una figura.

 Shireen ci mise qualche secondo per metterla a fuoco, ma quando lo fece rimase senza fiato. Le lacrime le rigarono le guance. «Greg…» sussurrò solamente.

 Lui ripose la pistola nella fondina e si voltò verso i tra fratelli. Quando incontrò gli occhi di Shireen, non attese nemmeno un secondo. La raggiunse e si inginocchiò al suo fianco. La strinse tra le braccia, baciandole il viso. «Shir…»

 «Greg…» sussurrò la ragazza, aggrappandosi alla sua giacca e affondando il capo nell’incavo del suo collo. «Oh, mio Dio… sei qui… grazie…»

 Lui annuì e le accarezzò i capelli.

 Quando si separarono, però, l’Ispettore vide Sherlock, a terra, coperto di sangue e raggelò. «Dio…» gli sfuggì. «Sherlock» senza perdere tempo poggiò le mani sopra quelle di Mycroft, ancora premute sul fianco del fratello. «Ehi, Sherlock, rimani sveglio.»

 Il consulente investigativo gemette.

 «Sherlock!» una voce famigliare raggiunse le orecchie dei quattro, irrompendo nel silenzio della stanza.

 Sherlock trasalì e immediatamente prese la mano di Mycroft, facendolo voltare verso di sé. «Myc, non lasciare che mi veda.» mormorò. «Non voglio che mi veda morire di nuovo…»

 John Watson comparve sulla soglia del salotto e si bloccò di fronte al corpo di Mary, impallidendo. Immediatamente si volse verso i quattro e senza perdere tempo si avvicinò.

 «Sherlock… Oh, mio-» gemette, pallido come un cencio e con gli occhi sbarrati dalla paura. Si inginocchiò al suo fianco prendendo il posto di Mycroft che si era scostato per lasciargli spazio. «Cos’è successo?» ansimò.

 «Sherrinford» rispose Mycroft sbrigativo. «L’ambulanza sta arrivando.» poi si avvicinò alla sorella, ancora sconvolta nel vedere John vivo e vegeto, e l’aiutò ad alzarsi, tenendola per le braccia. Non poteva permettere che vedesse Sherlock morire. Non voleva che assistesse a quella scena, non dopo aver visto lui e John in un bagno di sangue.

 «Vieni.» disse allontanandola e aiutandola, insieme a Greg, a rimanere in piedi.

 «No…» gemette lei scuotendo il capo e tentando di ribellarsi dalla loro presa. «Non voglio lasciarlo.» singhiozzò poggiandogli le mani sul petto del fratello per allontanarlo da sé.

 «Shir, ti prego.» la supplicò tenendola stretta per le spalle. «Ascoltami» le disse poggiando le mani sulle sue guance per non permetterle di voltarsi e vedere Sherlock. «Guardami, non voltarti.»

 «No, Myc, per favore…» mormorò lei, tra le lacrime.

 «Guarda noi.» ordinò Greg, tenendola per un braccio e impedendole di voltarsi.

 Lei ansimò. Voleva vedere Sherlock, voleva passare con lui quegli istanti, perché era ben consapevole che sarebbero potuti essere gli ultimi. E con le mani poggiate sul petto del fratello si accasciò a terra.

 Mycroft e Greg l’accompagnarono nella caduta, tenendola per le braccia.

 «Non voltarti.» sussurrò il fratello, al suo orecchio stringendola tra le braccia in modo da impedirle di voltarsi. Gli occhi si inumidirono vedendo la vita abbandonare lentamente il corpo del fratello. Percepì la mano di Greg stringersi intorno alla sua spalla e dopo un momento i loro sguardi si incontrarono.

 Shireen non poteva farcela. Non aveva più la forza per riuscire a farcela. Sentiva la mente sull’orlo di un’esplosione, una pulsazione continua contro le tempie, un continuo martellare di pensieri confusi e nebulosi, avvolti gli uni agli altri. Sembrava che il suo cervello stesse per implodere, come se stesse cercando di autodistruggersi pur di non dover convivere con tutto quel dolore.

 Poi ci fu un black-out totale.

 Il buio completo.

 Tutto si spense e sembrò acquietarsi.

 

* * *

 

 «John…» ansimò il consulente investigativo.

 L’ex-militare annuì e accarezzò le guance del coinquilino con delicatezza. «Sono qui, Sherlock. Sono venuto per aiutarvi.» disse, poi poggiò una mano sulla ferita per bloccare il flusso di sangue.

 «John…» Sherlock pronunciò il suo nome con tanta dolcezza che il medico sentì le lacrime rigargli le guance. Gemette, colto da un’improvvisa fitta all’addome. «Mi dispiace…»

 «Per cosa?» chiese John prendo la mano che l’amico gli offrì.

 Sherlock emise un gemito. «Per averti abbandonato…» rispose allo stremo delle forze. «Per essermene andato e per non… per averti fatto soffrire… perdonami…»

 «Non sono arrabbiato, Sherlock.» assicurò. «Lo sarò se morirai di nuovo. Quindi vedi di sopravvivere.»

 Il consulente investigativo sorrise debolmente. «Mi dispiace, John…» il respiro accelerò.

 «No, no, Sherlock, non azzardarti a morire.» singhiozzò Watson.

 «Non lasciarti andare…» ansimò il moro. «Promettimi che resisterai e che starai vicino a Shireen… lei ha bisogno di te…»

 John scosse il capo. «E noi abbiamo bisogno di te. Non puoi lasciarci ancora. Non puoi…» singhiozzò e aumentò la presa sulla sua mano. «Io ti amo, Sherlock.» sbottò. «Sei tu, sei sempre stato tu, amore mio. Ti amo.» poggiò la fronte contro la sua e le lacrime bagnarono il volto di Sherlock. «Ti amo, Sherlock, non lasciarmi.» 

 «Anche io ti amo.» sussurrò lui, sorridendo dolcemente. «Vorrei avertelo detto prima… vorrei che avessimo avuto più tempo…» un’altra fitta di dolore lo fece gemere.

 «Ne avremo.» assicurò il dottore. «Ne avremo tantissimo, Sherlock. Devi solo resistere. Fallo per me.»

 Sherlock gli accarezzò una guancia. «Per me sei stato l’unico, John…» fu l’ultima cosa che disse, poi la mano ricadde sul pavimento.

 «No…» gemette il medico. «No, Sherlock… resta con me. Sherlock!»

 

* * *

 

 Quando i paramedici arrivarono, caricarono Sherlock su una barella per trasportarlo in ospedale, ma il consulente investigativo era già quasi privo di conoscenza.

 John chiese loro di poterli accompagnare, ma glielo impedirono e si allontanarono dicendo che si sarebbero diretti all’ospedale di Dover e che loro avrebbero potuto seguirli in auto. L’uomo annuì e li osservò allontanarsi con gli occhi ancora colmi di lacrime e le mani coperte dal sangue dell’uomo che amava.

  _Ti prego, Sherlock, ti prego, non morire,_ pensò chiudendo gli occhi e reprimendo a stento le lacrime. Poi si volse e vide Shireen inginocchiata a terra, immobile, accanto a Mycroft e Greg.

 L’Ispettore sollevò gli occhi su di lui con sguardo implorante, quasi chiedendogli di avvicinarsi per rassicurare la ragazza. Non aveva più emesso un suono, neanche un singhiozzo. Era immobile, impassibile.

 Il medico si inginocchiò accanto alla ragazza e quando Mycroft si scostò, aiutato da Greg, lui le circondò le spalle con le braccia accarezzandole i capelli e la schiena. «Amore mio, sono qui.» sussurrò al suo orecchio scoccandole delicati baci sulla fronte. «Va tutto bene»

 «Non voglio che muoia.» mormorò Shireen, la voce piatta, roca, come se non avesse parlato per mesi, quando invece solo fino a qualche ora prima aveva singhiozzato e pregato che qualcuno arrivasse a salvarla.

 «Non morirà.» le assicurò, anche se quelle parole suonarono tremendamente false anche nella sua mente. La ferita era grave e c’era così tanto sangue… Si impose di rimanere lucido e si allontanò da lei per studiarla. «Tesoro, anche tu sei ferita. Dobbiamo-»

 Lei scosse il capo. «Sto bene.» assicurò.

 Lui prese la mani di Shireen tra le sue e le studiò. Ferite da arma da taglio, bruciature di ogni genere, tagli e incisioni e poi lividi. Lividi ovunque, vecchi e nuovi e di ogni forma e dimensione. Puntò gli occhi in quelli colmi di preoccupazione di Greg, nuovamente in ginocchio al loro fianco.

 Cosa diavolo le aveva fatto Sherrinford?

 

* * *

 

 Mycroft intanto si era avvicinato al corpo di Ford, riverso sul pavimento, che si era colorato di rosso a causa del sangue. Sherlock, nonostante fosse ferito e in preda al dolore, aveva avuto una mira perfetta: l’aveva colpito al collo con un singolo colpo senza colpire sua sorella. Osservò il volto di Sherrinford, pallido e con gli stessi tratti di sua sorella. Sentì una stretta al cuore. Non avrebbe mai voluto che finisse così. Avrebbe voluto mandarlo in prigione, certo, ma vederlo morto…

 Si chinò e gli chiuse le palpebre con delicatezza. «Mi dispiace, fratellino. Avrei voluto che finisse diversamente.».

«Dobbiamo portarla in ospedale.» disse Lestrade con urgenza, facendo voltare il politico verso di sé.

 Il cuore di Mycroft si fermò quando vide che Shireen era priva di sensi tra le braccia di John.  

 «Ha perso i sensi.» spiegò John, con urgenza. «Ha bisogno di un dottore. Immediatamente.»

 Greg non se lo fece ripetere due volte: la sollevò tra le braccia e si diresse di corsa verso l’esterno della casa.


	32. Risveglio

 Shireen venne svegliata dal fastidioso gracchiare di un macchinario, proprio accanto al suo orecchio. Le sembrava di aver dormito per anni e anni. Sentiva le palpebre pesanti e gli occhi e il volto bruciare come se avesse pianto e le lacrime le avessero marchiato il volto, tracciando solchi profondi sulla sua pelle diafana.  
 A quel punto aprì gli occhi e inspirò profondamente. In un primo momento fece fatica a mettere a fuoco ciò che la circondava.  
 La prima cosa che vide fu un soffitto bianco. Quando volse lo sguardo vide che si trovava in una stanza piccola, dalle pareti dipinte di un bianco sporco e arredata con il letto su cui era sdraiata, un piccolo armadio e alcune sedie. Era ovvio che si trovasse in un ospedale, a giudicare dal gracchiare dell’ECG proprio accanto a lei e all’ossigeno che le accarezzava le narici, ma il problema era che non ricordava come ci fosse arrivata.  
 Chiuse gli occhi per riordinare le idee. L’ultima volta che era stata in ospedale era stato per il trapianto di midollo, eppure l’avevano dimessa. Sherrinford l’aveva riportata a casa, se lo ricordava perfettamente. Ricordava i sintomi e gli effetti collaterali dopo l’operazione. Era stato due settimane prima. Ma perché era di nuovo lì? Forse la violenza del fratello aveva portato a delle conseguenze gravi, ma non capiva come fosse possibile che con l’imminente arrivo dei suoi fratelli, Sherrinford e Mary avessero deciso di portarla lì.  
 Di una sola cosa era certa: se Sherrinford l’aveva portata lì doveva essere nei dintorni. Non l’avrebbe mai lasciata sola sapendo che sarebbe potuta scappare, quindi o lui o Mary dovevano essere lì, pronti a fermarla nel caso avesse deciso di prendere l’iniziativa e andarsene.  
 Riaprì gli occhi e un dolore improvviso le attraversò il petto. Gemette, sentendosi indolenzita. Aveva dolori ovunque: alle braccia, alle gambe, al capo, al petto. Cosa diavolo poteva essere successo? Suo fratello le aveva fatto del male quasi una settimana prima, non poteva aver avuto delle conseguenze dopo così tanto tempo. Eppure non ricordava nulla che-  
 Una voce irruppe nella stanza, facendola trasalire.  
 «Shireen»  
 Una figura si mosse nell’ombra facendole volgere lo sguardo di scatto.  
 Il suo cuore accelerò tanto che il  _bip_ dell’elettrocardiogramma si fece rapido e irregolare. Dalla voce Shireen poté dedurre che si trattasse di un uomo. Ed era seduto in un angolo della stanza, sulla poltrona posta accanto alla finestra. Quando si mise in piedi e si avvicinò al materasso, Shireen trasalì.  
 «No! Ti prego…» ansimò, reprimendo a fatica le lacrime, la voce arrochita come se non avesse parlato per giorni e giorni. Sherrinford le avrebbe fatto del male. Dopo ciò che gli aveva detto, niente l’avrebbe più trattenuto. «Non farlo, per favore…»  
 «Calmati, Shireen» disse l’altro.  
 Quando entrò nel suo campo visivo e la ragazza sollevò lo sguardo, il suo cuore perse un battito. «Cosa…?» ansimò. Non era Sherrinford. Ma lui… come poteva essere lì? Come poteva, John Watson, essere accanto a lei? Mary gli aveva sparato, l’aveva ucciso a Baker Street prima di portarla via. Non poteva essere John… stava sicuramente avendo le allucinazioni. «John?» no. No, il suo cervello si stava prendendo gioco di lei. Il suo migliore era morto, ne era certa.  
 «Sei… sei vivo?» chiese in un sussurro, le lacrime che le rigavano le guance. Incontrò gli occhi blu del medico e per un momento il suo cuore si fermò. «Non è possibile…»  
 John le prese la mano.  
 La giovane rabbrividì. Era lui. Era lì ed era reale, poteva sentire la pressione della sua mano sulla pelle. «Sei reale…» mormorò e sollevò una mano, accarezzandogli il viso. «Oh, mio Dio… come… come puoi essere vivo? Io ti ho visto morire. Mary ti aveva sparato.»  
 «No, Sherlock mi ha trovato e ha chiamato l’ambulanza prima che fosse troppo tardi.» spiegò, poggiandole le mani sulle spalle per tranquillizzarla. «Sto bene.»  
 Il respiro di lei accelerò. «Come ci hai trovati?» balbettò. Poi realizzò. «Oh, mio Dio… Hanno preso anche te?»  
 Watson scosse il capo. «No, stai tranquilla, va tutto bene.» assicurò, parlando dolcemente e accarezzandole le guance. «Ti abbiamo portata qui quando siamo venuti a prenderti. Siamo all’ospedale di Dover.» aggiunse, vedendola perplessa.  
 «Venuti?» domandò lei, confusa. «Chi?»  
 «Io, Greg, Sherlock e Mycroft.» rispose il medico. «Siamo venuti per te.»  
 Nell’udire i nomi dei suoi fratelli, la ragazza spalancò gli occhi. «Sherlock e Mycroft? Sono qui?» chiese e tentò di mettersi a sedere, facendo leva sugli avambracci.  
 «No, Shir, devi rimanere sdraiata.» affermò John, poggiando le mani sulle spalle di lei.  
 Lei scosse il capo e si sedette sul materasso, ignorando i consigli dell’amico. Non appena ebbe poggiato le mani sul materasso per mantenere l’equilibrio, una fitta di dolore le attraversò, raggiungendo anche le braccia. Shireen gemette. E solo quando abbassò lo sguardo notò le fasciature alle mani.  
  «Cosa mi è successo?» domandò, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
 «Sherrinford ti ha trapassato i palmi con dei coltelli serramanico.» spiegò lui. «Tornerai a usarle come prima, non ha danneggiato nessun nervo o muscolo, ma faranno male per un po’.»  
 Shireen ansimò. Non ricordava che fosse accaduto. Ma fu quando ruotò le braccia che rimase senza fiato. L’interno dell’avambraccio era costellato di ferite e bruciature, causate probabilmente da una sigaretta. Tuttavia, ciò che più attirò la sua attenzione, furono le cicatrici rossastra che marchiavano la sua pelle, partendo dal polsi, per arrivare quasi al gomito. A una prima occhiata sembravano linee casuali, tracciate dalla lama spessa e seghettata di un coltello, ma osservandole meglio, la ragazza si accorse che non erano semplici incisioni casuali. No, quelli erano i nomi dei suoi due fratelli, incisi uno per avambraccio. Mycroft a sinistra e Sherlock a destra. A giudicare dallo stato della ferita dovevano essere stati incisi da poco. La pelle era visibilmente irritata e le ferite ancora color cremisi, quasi fossero state fresche.    
 Gli occhi della giovane si spalancarono e non poté trattenere un ansito.  
 «Tesoro, calmati.» disse John, prendendo le mani di lei tra le proprie per impedirle di soffermarsi a studiare troppo a lungo le ferite. «Devi sdraiarti. Sei stata priva di sensi per tre giorni, non devi affaticarti.»  
 Lei sollevò lo sguardo di scatto. «Tre giorni?»  
 Watson annuì mestamente.  
 Le lacrime rigarono le guance di Shireen, che si portò le mani alle tempie tentando di riordinare le idee, serrando gli occhi. Ogni pensiero si mescolava agli altri, confondendosi e andando a formare una matassa apparentemente indistricabile. Una nebbia fitta sembrava offuscarle il cervello, impedendole di pensare con la lucidità necessaria.  
 La prima cosa che riuscì a estrarre dal groviglio di pensieri che si affollavano nella sua mente fu un nome.  
 «Mycroft» ansimò. Sollevò il capo e puntò gli occhi in quelli del dottore.  
 «È tutto ok, sta bene.» la rassicurò Watson. «È insieme a Sherlock.»  
  _Mycroft._  
_Sherlock._  
_Sta bene._  
_È tutto ok._  
_No, non lo è._  
_Sherrinford._  
_Li ucciderà._  
_Ci ucciderà._  
 Sempre più confusa e in preda al panico, scosse il capo come se avesse potuto aiutarla a riordinare il caos nella sua mente.  
 «Mycroft» ripeté. Se davvero suo fratello era lì avrebbe voluto vederlo immediatamente. Doveva avvertirlo. Doveva fargli sapere che Sherrinford aveva ucciso i loro genitori e che sarebbe andato da loro per ucciderli. «Voglio mio fratello. Voglio Mycroft.»  
 John tentò di parlare, ma in quel momento un flash balenò nella mente di lei, che chiuse gli occhi si scattò gemendo. Per un momento le sembrò di avere davanti Sherrinford e la voce del medico si tramutò lentamente in quella di suo fratello.  
 Watson le prese la mano.  
 Shireen indietreggiò di scatto sul materasso, trasalendo a quel contatto. «No, non toccarmi!» ansimò con voce rotta. «Non farmi del male, per favore…» singhiozzò portandosi le mani alle orecchie.  
 L’ex-militare arretrò. «Ok, tesoro, tranquilla. Adesso vado a chiamare Mycroft.»

* * *

  
   
 John uscì dalla stanza di Shireen e si avviò lungo il corridoio, verso la camera di Sherlock. La stanza era solamente qualche porta più avanti, dato che era rimasto solamente un giorno in terapia intensiva. Fortunatamente i paramedici erano intervenuti in tempo ed erano riusciti a limitare i danni causati dal proiettile e con qualche trasfusione e un’operazione chirurgica l’avevano rimesso in sesto. Così era stato portato in una stanza singola in modo da non essere disturbato, avendo bisogno di riposo per potersi riprendere completamente.  
 Non si era ancora svegliato dopo l’anestesia, perciò lui, Mycroft e Greg – che era stato mandato a riposare in Hotel da John, seriamente preoccupato per la sua lucidità mentale – facevano a turno per stare accanto al consulente investigativo e a Shireen. Il maggiore degli Holmes e il dottore si erano dato il cambio due volte quel giorno, sperando che alla fine, almeno uno dei due riprendesse conoscenza.  
 Watson bussò alla porta, poi senza attendere una risposta la aprì, affacciandosi verso l’interno. «Mycroft?» lo chiamò.  
 L’uomo era seduto accanto al letto del fratello. Gli stava tenendo la mano da quasi un’ora, con la fronte poggiata contro quella del minore e la mano libera ad accarezzargli delicatamente la guancia. Non appena sentì la voce del dottore, sollevò lo sguardo, puntandolo verso la porta.  
 «Che succede?» chiese con la voce resa flebile dalla stanchezza.  
 «Si è svegliata.» disse soltanto il medico. «Ha chiesto di te.»  
 Gli occhi di Mycroft si spalancarono. Senza attendere oltre si mise in piedi, poggiò una mano sul capo di suo fratello ad accarezzargli i capelli e gli scoccò un bacio sulla fronte. Poi si avvicinò all’ex-militare, per seguirlo.  
 «Come sta?» domandò riferendosi alla sorella.  
 «È spaventata.» spiegò Watson, percorrendo il corridoio. «Non ricorda nulla di ciò che è successo: né del nostro arrivo, né del ferimento di Sherlock e neanche della morte di Sherrinford e Mary.»  
 Il maggiore degli Holmes sospirò e aprì la porta della stanza.  
 

* * *

  
 Shireen, quando sentì la porta aprirsi, sobbalzò e si portò le mani alle orecchie. «No!» gridò spaventata. «Andatevene!»  
 John si fermò sulla soglia mentre Mycroft avanzò verso il materasso dove la sorella era ancora seduta, tremante e spaventata. «Shireen, sono Mycroft.»  
 «No…» mormorò la sorella «No, non è vero.» Sherrinford era venuto per portarla via. E lei non sarebbe nemmeno riuscita a difendersi. Non aveva la forza per farlo e lui le avrebbe fatto nuovamente del male.  
 «Sì.» disse ancora il maggiore, avvicinandosi ancora. «Guardami, Shir.»  
 La ragazza sollevò lo sguardo sul volto del fratello, ma… non era Sherrinford. Sgranò gli occhi. Era Mycroft. Era veramente lui. Riconobbe i suoi occhi e il suo sguardo severo ma allo stesso tempo dolce, i suoi tratti morbidi, i capelli e la barba rossicci e l’incarnato pallido.  
 «Mycroft?» ansimò.  
 «Sì.» replicò lui, accennando un sorriso e poggiandole una mano sul capo. «È tutto ok, stai tranquilla. Nessuno ti farà del male.»  
 «Sherrinford» sbottò. «È qui. Lui…»  
 «Calmati.» la pregò il maggiore. «Devi sdraiarti, altrimenti rischierai di causare dei danni e-»  
 Lei lo interruppe, scuotendo il capo. «No, non capisci! Dovete andare via subito.» ansimò. «Lui vi ucciderà, me l’ha promesso. Se rimarrete qui…»  
 «Non ci farà più del male, te lo assicuro.»  
 «Come lo sai? Ha ucciso i nostri genitori, Mycroft, lì ha torturati e li ha lasciati morire…» disse la ragazza, scuotendo il capo. «Lo farà anche con voi. E Mary lo aiuterà. Non si farà problemi a uccidervi. Ha già sparato a te e a John e-»  
 Suo fratello la interruppe. «Sherrinford è morto.» disse. «E anche Mary.»  
 Shireen sgranò gli occhi. «Come?»  
 «Sono morti entrambi.» ripeté il maggiore. «Sherlock e Greg li hanno uccisi prima che potessero farci del male.»  
 Shireen sentì il cuore alleggerirsi e abbassò lo sguardo, per metabolizzare quelle informazioni.  
 Sherrinford e Mary erano morti. Il che voleva dire che era salva, che tutti loro erano salvi. Una piacevole sensazione di sollievo si propagò nella sua mente e nel suo corpo, ma subito il senso di colpa la travolse. Sherrinford era suo fratello, non avrebbe dovuto sentirsi sollevata di fronte alla notizia della sua morte. E Mary era incinta. Il bambino non meritava di pagare per ciò che i genitori avevano fatto.  
 «Il bambino?» domandò con voce flebile, risollevando lo sguardo.  
 «Bambino?» chiese Mycroft, voltandosi verso John, riportando poi lo sguardo sulla sorella. «Quale?»  
 «Il bambino di Mary e Sherrinford.» replicò Shireen. «Lei era incinta… aspettava un bambino.»  
 John sospirò. «Non ce l’ha fatta, Shir» dichiarò. «Mary è morta sul colpo e il bambino aveva solo poche settimane, non sarebbe stato possibile salvarlo. Mi dispiace.»   
 Certo, come aveva potuto sperare che si fosse salvato? Era così assurdo che si chiese perché avesse posto quella domanda.  
 «Non ricordo.» gemette ad un tratto, tornando alla realtà. Perché non ricordava nulla di ciò che era accaduto? Non si ricordava di averli visti arrivare, né che Sherlock e Greg avessero ucciso Sherrinford e Mary. «Perché non ricordo nulla?» chiese sollevando lo sguardo sul viso del fratello.  
 John intervenne nuovamente in aiuto di Mycroft. «Probabilmente il tuo cervello ha eliminato quello che ha visto per poterlo sostenere. Succede spesso quando si subiscono dei traumi.» spiegò. «Ma la memoria tornerà presto.»  
 Shireen sentì il respiro accelerare. «T-traumi?» balbettò, confusa. «Quali… di cosa sta parlando?» si volse nuovamente verso Mycroft. L’uomo abbassò lo sguardo, ma Shireen capì. John e Mycroft erano lì. Sherlock e Greg, no. Era tutto fin troppo semplice. Era successo qualcosa a Sherlock e Greg.  
 «Dove sono?» chiese. «Dove sono Sherlock e Greg?»  
 «Greg è andato a riposare.» affermò John. «E…» la frase rimase in sospeso e il medico si volse verso il politico per cercare un aiuto da parte sua.  
 Shireen lo captò. «Cos’è successo? Dov’è Sherlock?» domandò con urgenza, spalancando gli occhi. Quelle esitazioni non significavano nulla di buono.  
 «È solo…» intervenne Mycroft. «Ehm…»  
 Le lacrime riempirono nuovamente gli occhi della giovane. «Sherrinford gli ha fatto del male, non è vero?» chiese. Perché nessuno le aveva detto niente? Perché le stavano nascondendo la verità? Forse perché era troppo dura da sopportare? Il suo cuore si fermò. «Oh, mio Dio… Sherlock è…?»  
 «No.» rispose immediatamente Mycroft, avendo capito cose intendesse dire sua sorella.  
 «Allora dov’è?»  
 «Tesoro, va tutto bene, te lo assicuro.» affermò il fratello prendendole la mano e accarezzandole una guancia. «Sherlock è vivo. Sherrinford l’ha ferito, ma l’operazione è andata bene. Si riprenderà.»  
 Shireen allontanò la mano da quella del maggiore, portandosela alla fronte. Chiuse gli occhi e inspirò profondamente. La vista si era annebbiata, il respiro si era fatto affannoso e rotto.  
 «Sdraiati, Shireen.» ordinò John, che si era avvicinato per studiare il suo viso e controllare il battito cardiaco poggiandole due dita sul polso. Il cuore aveva preso a galopparle nel petto, martellando in modo irregolare. Facendo pressione sulle spalle della ragazza, la fece sdraiare. «Chiamo il medico per la visita.» disse rivolto al maggiore e poi uscì.  
 «Mycroft… voglio vedere…» ansimò la ragazza, ma si interruppe inspirando profondamente, sentendo i polmoni dolere come se fossero stati compressi da una morsa.  
 Il fratello le accarezzò le guance e le sorrise rassicurante, risistemandole gli occhialini dell’ossigeno sul volto, perché potesse tornare a respirare normalmente. «Quando starai meglio potrai vederlo.» le promise. «Adesso respira profondamente e tranquillizzati.»  
 La giovane spostò lo sguardo dal volto del fratello al soffitto. «Greg…» ansimò.  
 Mycroft annuì. «È rimasto qui fino a che John non l’ha mandato in albergo a riposare. Era distrutto.» spiegò. «Vuoi che lo chiami?»    
 Lei scosse vigorosamente il capo. «No…» rispose con voce rotta dalla mancanza d’aria.  
 «Lui vorrebbe-»  
 «Non voglio… vederlo…» insistette sentendo le lacrime pizzicarle gli occhi a causa del dolore al petto. Gemette dal dolore e si portò le mani al cuore, mettendosi seduta per lenire il dolore. Chiuse gli occhi, chinandosi in avanti e lamentandosi dal dolore.  
 Il fratello le accarezzò la schiena. «Sorellina, sdraiati.» le disse, prendendola per le spalle per farla sdraiare sulla schiena. «So che fa male, ma hai due costole incrinate e un lieve trauma cranico e rischi di peggiorare la situazione se continui a muoverti.» sentendola singhiozzare e tremare, le accarezzò la fronte e la prese la mano per tranquillizzarla.

* * *

  
   
 Poco dopo, John e il medico varcarono la soglia e si avvicinarono al materasso.  
 «Buongiorno, signorina Holmes.» la salutò gentilmente il medico. «Sono felice che si sia svegliata. Che ne dice di cominciare subito con la visita?»  
 Shireen annuì.  
 E il dottore cominciò.  
 Quando ebbe concluso, sorrise, rassicurandola sul fatto che si sarebbe rimessa completamente, in breve tempo, per lo meno dal punto di vista fisico. «Vorremmo avere il permesso di effettuare alcuni esami di controllo per assicurarci che sia tutto a posto.» aggiunse. «Procederemo con una TAC, una risonanza magnetica e poi con il kit antistupro. Giusto per essere sicuri che suo fratello non si sia approfittato di lei mentre era priva di sensi o che non ci siano danni interni causati dalle lesioni subite.» spiegò lentamente e con tono rassicurante.  
 La giovane chiuse gli occhi. «No.» sbottò con voce ferma.  
 «Le assicuro che non sarà doloroso.» aggiunse il dottore per tranquillizzarla.  
 Lei scosse il capo. «Non voglio fare il test.» spiegò.  
 John avanzò fermandosi accanto al collega per poter guardare la ragazza negli occhi. «Shireen, se non farai il test non sapremo mai se-»  
 «Non ce n’è bisogno.» lo interruppe. «Mi ha violentata. Ero cosciente, me lo ricordo.»  
 Il silenzio calò sulla stanza, rotto soltanto dal rumore dei macchinari e del traffico fuori dalla finestra. Nessuno aveva il coraggio di dire nulla di fronte a quella verità così terribile e dolorosa. Nessuno  _sapeva_ cosa dire.  
 Alla fine a romperlo fu il medico. «Mi dispiace molto.» disse abbassando lo sguardo. «Direi di procedere comunque con gli altri esami per essere certi che non ci siamo lesioni interne o danni permanenti. Cominceremo al più presto. Per adesso si riposi.» si raccomandò e poi uscì lasciandoli nuovamente soli, senza aggiungere nient’altro.  
 John inspirò profondamente e abbassò lo sguardo. Si portò una mano al volto e la premette sugli occhi, reprimendo a stento un gemito.  
 Mycroft ansimò e volse lo sguardo, imponendosi di non esplodere per non angosciarla ulteriormente, ma non ce la fece. Gli sfuggì un altro ansito strozzato.  
 Non poteva rimanere lì. Doveva uscire prima di esplodere. Non poteva e non voleva crollare di fronte a sua sorella. Perciò si avviò verso la porta, la aprì e si allontanò lungo il corridoio.  
 Shireen si accorse troppo tardi di essere stata troppo brusca.  
 «Ci penso io.» assicurò John, uscendo a sua volta dalla stanza.

* * *

  
   
 Mycroft si accasciò contro la parete del corridoio che portava alle scale interne dell’ospedale.  
 Si portò le mani alle orecchie e per poi passarle sul volto, ansimando pesantemente. In quel momento le parole pronunciate a casa di Ford, riguardo a come sarebbe dovuta finire quella storia, al fatto che suo fratello sarebbe dovuto essere ancora vivo, gli sembrarono assurde. Sherrinford se lo meritava. Si meritava ogni cosa. Si sarebbe meritato di soffrire molto di più dopo tutto ciò che aveva fatto.  
 Le lacrime gli rigarono le guance. Le immagini della notte in cui Mary e Ford avevano tentato di ucciderlo, riemersero con prepotenza togliendogli il fiato.  
 «Mycroft?» la voce di John gli fece sollevare lo sguardo.  
 Il medico era in piedi a pochi passi da lui, pallido e sconvolto, con un’espressione preoccupata dipinta sul volto. Rimase per un momento ad osservarlo, poi parlò.  
 «Mi dispiace.»  
 Il maggiore degli Holmes abbassò lo sguardo e singhiozzò, scuotendo il capo. I singhiozzi si fecero sempre più convulsi, tanto che gli sembrò che l’aria fosse rarefatta in quel corridoio. Più pensava alle parole della sorella, più sentiva una stretta al cuore, tanto dolorosa da togliergli il fiato. Si portò le mani alle orecchie.  
 Watson si fermò di fronte a lui. «Respira profondamente.» disse, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla.  
 L’altro scosse il capo. «Come ho potuto permettere che le facesse questo?»  
 «Non è colpa tua.» disse John. «Niente di quello che è successo è-»  
 Mycroft sollevò lo sguardo. «E allora di chi è?» chiese. « _Io_  ho denigrato mio fratello, l’ho allontanato e gli ho fatto credere di odiarlo.  _Io_  ho fatto in modo che lui cercasse vedetta e che ci odiasse. Eppure sono qui, sano e salvo, mentre l’uomo che ami e la tua migliore amica sono bloccati in un letto d’ospedale e i miei genitori sono morti.»  
 «Ascolta» disse John, dopo un momento, cercando lo sguardo del politico. «Nessuno poteva sapere che Sherrinford avrebbe reagito così. Eravate dei bambini, come potevi sapere che la sua rabbia si sarebbe trasformata in rancore?»  
 Mycroft incontrò i suoi occhi. «Ha violentato mia sorella.» sillabò. «Solo perché non sono riuscito a proteggerla e…» si interruppe e poggiò le spalle contro la parete, sentendo che le gambe si erano fatte troppo instabili per reggerlo.  
 John, vedendo che si era zittito di colpo, aggrottò le sopracciglia e si avvicinò. Lo afferrò per le braccia prima che stramazzasse al suolo e lo accompagnò nella caduta, inginocchiandosi al suo fianco, sul pavimento.  
 Il maggiore degli Holmes si prese la testa fra le mani. Non poteva farcela. Come avrebbe potuto ancora guadare negli occhi suo fratello e sua sorella sapendo che tutto ciò che era capitato loro, era colpa sua? Il rapimento di Shireen. La morte dei loro genitori. Tutto ciò che Sherrinford le aveva fatto passare. E Sherlock era di nuovo stato così vicino alla morte che…  
 «Mycroft» lo chiamò John per l’ennesima volta. «Ehi, Mycroft, guardami.»  
 L’altro scosse il capo premendosi le mani sulle orecchie. «Non posso farcela. Non…»  
 «Invece sì.» insistette il medico «Adesso più che mai dovrai provarci. Sherlock e Shireen hanno bisogno di te. Del loro fratello maggiore. E dovrai essere lì per loro. Non potrai permetterti di cadere a pezzi.»  
 «Non mi vorranno più. Non dopo quello che è successo.»  
 Watson scosse il capo. «Tua sorella appena ha aperto gli occhi ha chiesto di te. Come puoi pensare che non ti vorrà più? Sei suo fratello.» affermò. «E Sherlock ti vuole bene, lo sai.»  
 Mycroft abbassò lo sguardo.  
 «Perché non vai a riposare?» chiese il medico, avendo notato le profonde occhiaie che segnavano gli occhi del maggiore degli Holmes. «Posso rimanere io con Sherlock e tra poco anche Greg sarà qui e-»  
 «No.» lo interruppe. «Devo rimanere con Shireen.» affermò. Poi si asciugò le lacrime e lentamente si mise in piedi.  
 Watson lo aiutò in modo che non perdesse l’equilibrio, poi lo seguì verso la porta. La aprirono e insieme imboccarono il corridoio principale del reparto.  
 «Da quanto non dormi?» domandò Watson, ad un tratto, rompendo il silenzio.  
 «Perché me lo chiedi?» chiese Mycroft di rimando.  
 «Mi preoccupo per te.» replicò il medico.  
 Mycroft si bloccò. «Perché?» domandò aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
 «Sei il fratello di Sherlock e Shireen.»  
 Holmes riprese a camminare. Era confuso. Decisamente confuso.  
 «Davvero non capisci?» domandò il medico militare.  
 «Sentimenti.» rispose il politico. «Quello che non capisco è il perché. Io non ho mai fatto nulla per far sì che tu tenessi a me, anzi, ho fatto l’esatto contrario.»  
 «Non c’è bisogno che tu faccia qualcosa per far sì che le persone tengano a te. E quello che mi hai detto… è acqua passata.» dichiarò John. «Allora? Quant’è che non dormi?» domandò nuovamente, aprendo la porta in modo che potessero imboccare il corridoio chi li avrebbe condotti alla stanza di Shireen.  
 «Quasi una settimana.» ammise in un sussurro. Con le ricerche per trovare Shireen e gli incubi che lo tormentavano non aveva praticamente chiuso occhio e adesso la stanchezza cominciava a farsi sentire.  
 John lo bloccò tenendolo per un braccio. «Quasi una settimana?» chiese sgranando gli occhi. «Mycroft, anche per qualcuno come te è fondamentale dormire.»  
 «Sto bene.»  
 «Non è vero, guardati. Sei sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi.» ribatté. «Almeno hai mangiato? E non azzardarti a dirmi che non ne hai bisogno. Per l’amor del cielo, non puoi trascurare te stesso in questo modo.»  
 «Non ho bisogno di un baby-sitter, John.» ribatté Mycroft. «Quando avrò fame mangerò.»  
 Watson scosse il capo. «Appena arriva Greg vado a prenderti qualcosa al caffè di fronte all’ospedale e controllerò che lo mangi fino all’ultima briciola.» affermò. «Non abbiamo bisogno di un altro Holmes in ospedale.»  
 «Adesso capisco perché Sherlock era ingrassato dopo il tuo trasferimento.» replicò il politico. «A Baker Street regnava una tirannia.»  
 «Dato che non sembrate in grado di prendervi cura di voi stessi da soli, qualcuno dovrà pur farlo al posto vostro.» concluse John e si fermò davanti alla porta della stanza di Sherlock. Sospirò. «Vai da Shireen. Sarà preoccupata.»  
 Mycroft annuì, ma prima che Watson potesse andarsene, lo bloccò. «John, aspetta.» l’uomo si voltò e il politico si schiarì la voce. «Sei la persona migliore che potesse capitare a mio fratello e mia sorella. Grazie per essere stato lì per loro.»    
 Watson sorrise ed entrò nella stanza chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

* * *

  
   
 Mycroft si sedette sulla sedia posta accanto al letto della sorella e le prese la mano, accarezzandola con delicatezza, osservandola. Probabilmente quando John era uscito per cercarlo, aveva ceduto alla stanchezza e si era riaddormentata. Nel sonno sembrava più rilassata e tranquilla, totalmente diversa dalla ragazza spaventata che poco prima aveva appreso ciò che era successo e che la sua mente aveva rimosso.  
 Le accarezzò le mani fasciate e gli avambracci, dove Sherrinford con un coltello aveva inciso il suo nome e quello di Sherlock, per torturarla fino a farla crollare. Poi poggiò la fronte contro la sua e chiuse gli occhi.  
 «Mi dispiace tanto, Shireen.» mormorò «Vorrei poter tornare indietro e cambiare le cose.»

* * *

  
   
 «Mycroft?»  
 La voce flebile di Shireen ridestò Mycroft, che si mise a sedere diritto sulla sedia. «Sono qui.» mormorò, accarezzandole il capo e aumentando la presa sulla sua mano. Poi sorrise.  
 Lei ansimò. «Scusa… mi dispiace, non avrei voluto farvelo sapere così.» si scusò, riferendosi alla visita del medico avvenuta poco prima. «Non volevo che tu e John-»  
 Lui la interruppe. «È tutto ok.» la rassicurò accarezzandole i capelli.  
 La ragazza scosse il capo. «No. Non sono riuscita a fermarlo… non ho potuto fare nulla. Non è tutto ok.»  
 Mycroft si sedette accanto a lei sul materasso. «Shireen, non è colpa tua.» disse, prendendole il volto fra le mani e accarezzandole le guance. «La colpa è di Sherrinford.» affermò lui e l’abbracciò. «È lui l’unico responsabile.»  
 Shireen si irrigidì tra le braccia del fratello.  
 Ma cosa le prendeva? Era Mycroft, non Sherrinford. Non le avrebbe fatto del male. Perché quella reazione, allora?  
 «Mi dispiace per tutto ciò che hai dovuto subire.» sussurrò l’uomo. «Ti va di parlarne?»  
 «No.» mormorò Shireen contro la sua spalla. «No, ti prego, non chiedermelo.»  
 «Ok, ok.» si affrettò a dire lui. «Non sei costretta a farlo. Potrai farlo quando vorrai con qualcuno con cui ti sentirai a tuo agio. D’accordo?» si separò da lei e cercò i suoi occhi.  
 La giovane annuì.  
 A quel punto il politico la prese la mano e abbassò lo sguardo sul suo nome, inciso sull’avambraccio sinistro della sorella. Lo accarezzò con i polpastrelli  
 Shireen osservò le lettere incise sulla sua pelle e il frammento di una conversazione le balenò nella mente.  _In questo modo ti ricorderai chi è il responsabile di tutto ciò che ti è capitato,_ le aveva detto Sherrinford _._ E ricordò il dolore provocato dalla lama a contatto con la sua pelle. E il sangue… c’era così tanto sangue… Un sospirò tremante lasciò le sue labbra.  
 «Sherlock?» sussurrò dopo aver sollevato lo sguardo sul maggiore, quando ebbe trovato la forza per farlo.  
 «Appena si sveglierà potrai vederlo.» le assicurò accennando un sorriso.  
 «Cosa gli ha fatto Sherrinford?» domandò.  
 «Gli ha sparato e l’ha colpito al fianco.» spiegò in tono pratico. «Aveva perso molto sangue, ma i paramedici sono intervenuti in tempo. Sono servite un paio di trasfusioni, ma alla fine l’hanno riportato da noi.»  
 Shireen ansimò, abbassando lo sguardo e portandosi una mano alla fronte. «Perché non mi ricordo nulla?» chiese con voce strozzata. Ricordava solamente frammenti e immagini sconnesse, ma non riusciva a ricollegarle per ricostruire il puzzle.  
 «Eri sotto shock.» spiegò il fratello. «È normale che non ricordi, ma vedrai che la memoria tornerà.»  
 «Non so cosa sia peggio. Se non sapere nulla o dover rivivere tutto ciò che ho passato quando Mary ti ha sparato.» sospirò, scuotendo il capo. «Forse non voglio ricordare.» concluse.  
 Lui chiuse gli occhi e sospirò. Dopo un momento passato ad accarezzare le mani della sorella, riprese, con voce flebile. «Avevo paura, Shireen.» confessò, sentendo le lacrime pronte a rigargli le guance. «Credevo che non saremmo mai arrivati in tempo. Che lui ti avesse già uccisa o che fossi…» ansimò. «Non avrei potuto sopportarlo.» una lacrima gli solcò la guancia perdendosi nella barba che gli incorniciava le labbra sottili. «Se ti avessi persa…»  
 Shireen abbassò lo sguardo. Le parole di Sherrinford le vorticavano nella mente come un ritornello fastidioso che non si riesce a scacciare fino a che non lo si canticchia. Scosse il capo, tentando di allontanarle.  
 Mycroft riprese «Non abbiamo mai smesso di cercarti, ma ad ogni secondo che passava…» sospirò. Dopo un momento di completo silenzio passato ad osservare il volto di sua sorella, pallido e privo di emozioni, riprese. «Mi dispiace così tanto.»  
 Shireen aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Per cosa?»  
 «Per tutto.» replicò. «Per averti mentito, averti raggirata e non averti mai detto che… quando ho rischiato di perderti ho capito che mi sono comportato in modo infantile. Per tutta la vita non ho fatto altro che allontanare i sentimenti e non… non ti ho nemmeno mai detto che-»  
 Lei lo interruppe, sapendo dove sarebbe andato a parare. «Non ce n’è bisogno, Mycroft.» replicò. Le avrebbe fatto piacere sentirselo dire, ma non voleva nemmeno forzare il fratello, soprattutto sapendo che per lui era molto difficile esprimere i suoi sentimenti ad alta voce. «Non devi dirmelo se non ti senti a tuo agio nel farlo.»  
 «Per ventidue anni non ho fatto altro che renderti la vita un inferno, sorellina. Non ho mai avuto il coraggio di dirti che tenevo a te. Se ti avessi persa non me lo sarei mai perdonato.» ribatté, accarezzandole le guance. «Perché tengo moltissimo a te, Shireen, voglio che tu lo sappia. E mi dispiace di averci messo così tanto ad ammetterlo.» concluse con voce spezzata, poggiando la fronte contro la sua e chiudendo gli occhi.  
 E la ragazza rimase in silenzio, trattenendo il fiato e tenendo gli occhi chiusi, tentando di reprimere l’istinto di ritrarsi a quel contatto.  

* * *

  
   
 John varcò la soglia della stanza di Sherlock, richiudendosi la porta alla spalle. Non riusciva a pensare a ciò che aveva appena sentito dalle labbra di Shireen, senza sentire una tremenda stretta al cuore. Per un momento gli mancò il fiato e sentì gli occhi inumidirsi pericolosamente. Quella ragazza, alla fine, si era ritrovata a pagare per qualcosa di cui non aveva colpe. Come sempre.  
 A riportarlo alla realtà, fu la voce flebile e sommessa del consulente investigativo. Il medico portò immediatamente lo sguardo sul suo viso e si avvicinò. Prese posto al suo fianco, sul materasso, e gli accarezzò una guancia. Gli era sembrato di sentirlo mormorare, ma forse era stata solo un’impressione.  
 Sospirò e gli prese la mano, accarezzandone il dorso. Sistemò meglio gli occhialini dell’ossigeno sul volto dell’amico e gli scostò una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte.  
 E fu in quel momento che Sherlock aprì gli occhi. Lo fece lentamente, ma quando riuscì finalmente ad aprirli completamente, il blu delle sue iridi sembrò illuminare la stanza e l’interno mondo di John Watson.  
 «Il mio John…» sussurrò e strinse leggermente la mano del dottore.  
 Un sorriso fece capolino sulle labbra di Watson, che si chinò sull’amico e poggiò le labbra sulla sua fronte regalandogli un bacio leggero e inspirando il suo profumo. Le lacrime gli bagnarono le guance. «Sherlock…» mormorò sulle sue labbra, portando la sua fronte a contatto con quella del consulente investigativo. «Ero così preoccupato. Ho avuto paura di perderti di nuovo. Credevo che sarebbero riusciti a portarti via da me.» sussurrò.  
 La mano di Sherlock risalì la nuca del medico. «È finita.» bisbigliò con voce impastata. «Siamo di nuovo io e te, John Watson. Io e te contro il resto del mondo.»  
 Il dottore annuì e sorrise. «Non azzardarti mai più a lasciarmi. Sei tutto per me.» sussurrò accarezzando le labbra del compagno con le proprie. «Io ti amo, Sherlock Holmes. Ti amo con tutta la mia anima e con ogni fibra di me stesso.» concluse, il respiro tremante a causa delle lacrime.  
 «Tu non hai la minima idea di quanto immensamente io ti ami, John…» mormorò Sherlock sulle labbra del suo migliore amico, abbandonandosi al suo tocco. «Ogni cosa, ogni momento, ogni mia azione… tutto nella mia vita ruota attorno a te. Sei il mio centro di gravità e custodisci il mio cuore dal primo momento. E sarà così fino alla fine dei miei giorni. Sono e sarò sempre tuo, John Watson. E ti amo infinitamente.»

* * *

  
   
 Quando Mycroft uscì dall’ospedale per raggiungere l’hotel e riposare, Shireen rimase nuovamente sola nella sua stanza. Aveva chiesto a Mycroft di andare a riposarsi perché non voleva che si affaticasse ulteriormente. Era già stato troppo tempo sotto stress e sicuramente erano giorni che non chiudeva occhio per riuscire a trovarla, il che non gli avrebbe sicuramente giovato nella sua condizione. E inoltre aveva bisogno di stare sola. Perciò si sdraiò sul materasso, controllando che l’ago della flebo e la cannula fossero ancora al loro posto e chiuse gli occhi.  
 La porta della sua stanza si aprì poco dopo, facendola sobbalzare e aprire gli occhi di scatto. Shireen si mise a sedere e il bip prima regolare dall’elettrocardiogramma aumentò la velocità divenendo più rapido a causa dello sforzo e dello spavento.  
 Quando riuscì a mettere a fuoco chi le stava davanti, la giovane poté rilassarsi.  
 «Greg» disse sollevata.  
 Doveva ancora abituarsi all’idea che Sherrinford fosse morto. Non ricordando nulla, la sua mente era bloccata sull’ultima immagine che rammentava, ovvero il momento in cui il fratello l’aveva intrappolata nella sua stanza.  
 L’uomo le sorrise e prima ancora di poterla salutare, la raggiunse, si sedette al suo fianco e la strinse tra le braccia.  
 «Ti amo, Shireen.» sussurrò contro il suo orecchio «Dio, ti amo con tutto il mio cuore.»  
 Shireen ricambiò la stretta, affondando il viso nella sua spalla.  
 Quando l’Ispettore si allontanò da lei, le accarezzò le guance con delicatezza. «Come ti senti?»  
 «Sto bene.» mentì la ragazza. La verità era che l’idea che Greg potesse sapere ciò che era successo la faceva rabbrividire. Se non l’avesse più voluta? Se si fosse rifiutato di rimanere con lei, proprio come Sherrinford aveva detto? «E tu?»  
 «Ero così preoccupato.» continuò lui. Poi sospirò e abbassò lo sguardo. «Mi dispiace di non essere riuscito a proteggerti. Perdonami, amore mio.»  
 «No, Greg, non hai fatto nulla di sbagliato.» lo rassicurò. «Non è stata colpa tua.»  
 Greg scosse il capo. «Se avessi messo qualcuno a sorvegliarti, Mary non ti avrebbe mai rapita. E Sherrinford non avrebbe mai…» si interruppe, con voce rotta.  
 Shireen abbassò lo sguardo. «Hai parlato con Mycroft?» domandò, intuendo che sapesse già tutto.  
 Lui annuì. «Mi dispiace così tanto.» sussurrò. «Se potessi lo ucciderei con le mie mani.»  
 «È morto.» lo bloccò lei. «Ha avuto quello che meritava.»  
 «Non avrei mai voluto che ti facesse questo.»  
 «Sto bene.» assicurò la giovane. «Ma, Greg, quello che mi ha fatto Sherrinford cambierà tutto e capirei se tu non… se non mi vorrai più basterà-»  
 Questa volta a interromperla fu Lestrade. «Non volerti più?» chiese perplesso. «Shireen, ma cosa stai dicendo?»  
 «Mi ha violentata, Greg.» sbottò Shireen. Le lacrime le rigarono le guance al ricordo di ciò che suo fratello le aveva fatto subire. «Non voglio costringerti a stare con me.»  
 L’Ispettore le prese il volto tra le mani, scuotendo il capo. «Sei così simile a Sherlock.» affermò con dolcezza. «Come puoi pensare che rinuncerei a te? E a non vedere quanto ti ami?» chiese in un sussurro. «Non ti lascerei mai, Shir. Sei la donna della mia vita. La persona con cui ho scelto di condividere tutto. Ti amo, ti amo e ti amo. Non ho nessuno dubbio, né tantomeno paura. Sei sempre la stessa, amore mio. La mia bellissima, dolce e splendida Shireen.»  
 La ragazza circondò i polsi del fidanzato con le mani. «Stringimi, Greg…» disse e quando lui l’abbraccio, lei si aggrappò alle sue spalle e riprese. «Ho bisogno di te. Non lasciarmi, non posso farcela da sola.»  
 «Supereremo questa cosa insieme. Un passo alla volta.» le assicurò, accarezzandole i capelli. «Andrà tutto bene. Sarò sempre qui per te.»  
  
 


	33. Incubi

 Shireen scattò a sedere ansimando.

 Sherrinford la stava minacciando dicendole che se non fosse tornata da lui, avrebbe ucciso Sherlock e Mycroft.

 «No…» singhiozzò guardandosi intorno spaesata.

 Eppure non era più nella cucina della casa a Dover. Ma allora dove si trovava? E com’è arrivata lì?

  _Calmati,_ si disse.

  _Controllati._

_Respira._

_Guardati intorno._

_Cosa vedi?_

_Flebo._

_Macchinari ospedalieri._

_Cosa senti?_

_L’elettrocardiogramma._

_Un ospedale._

Ad un tratto ricordò.

  _Dover._

_Mycroft._

_Sherlock._

_Greg._

_John._

_Sherlock è ferito._

_Sherrinford è morto._

_Mary è morta._

_Mamma e papà sono morti._

_Io sono viva._

_Perché sono viva?_

_Perché non mi ha uccisa?_

_Perché mi ha fatto questo e mi ha lasciata vivere?_

Le lacrime le rigarono le guance prima che potesse fermarle.

 Si era ripromessa che sarebbe stata forte, che non avrebbe versato nemmeno una lacrima, che avrebbe tentato di superare tutto ciò che era successo senza essere un peso per la sua famiglia, ma in quel momento si rese conto che non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta. E si sentiva terribilmente in colpa. Avevano già sofferto troppo a causa sua: i suoi incubi, le sue lacrime, la leucemia… era davvero giusto sottoporli a una tortura dal genere?

 Si portò le ginocchia al petto poggiandoci sopra gli avanbracci e seppellendo il volto in modo da attutire i singhiozzi. Il bip dell’elettrocardiogramma accelerò, ma lei nemmeno lo sentì, l’unica cosa che riusciva a udire nella sua testa era la voce di Sherrinford che le ripeteva che Sherlock e Mycroft la odiavano, che detestavano ciò che era diventata e che né Greg né John l’avrebbe più voluta una volta scoperto ciò che le era successo.

 Si portò le mani alle orecchie ansimando e tentando di prendere aria.

 «Basta…» gemette «Basta.»

 La porta si aprì, ma la ragazza non se ne accorse, dato che i singhiozzi si erano fatti così forti da coprire anche il rumore martellante e rapido dell’elettrocardiogramma.

 John entrò silenziosamente non volendola disturbare nel caso in cui fosse ancora addormentata. Voleva chiamarla perché andasse da Sherlock dato che si era svegliato e aveva chiesto di lei, ma quando la vide singhiozzare raggomitolata sul materasso intuì che forse non era ancora pronta per vederlo.

 Si avvicinò cautamente avendo paura di spaventarla come aveva fatto al suo risveglio.

 «Shireen?» la chiamò dolcemente.

 Lei sollevò il capo di scatto, puntando gli occhi in quelli del medico, chiari e gentili come li ricordava. «John?» ansimò tra le lacrime, tentando di metterlo a fuoco. Allungò una mano nella sua direzione e attese che si avvicinasse. «John…» aveva bisogno di qualcuno che la stringesse a sé, che le dicesse che sarebbe andato tutto bene, o non ce l’avrebbe fatta. Non poteva, non dopo tutto ciò che aveva passato.

 L’ex-militare prese la mano della giovane e si sedette accanto a lei sul materasso per stringerla forte a sé. «Che succede, tesoro?» domandò contro il suo orecchio, accarezzandole i capelli e il collo per tranquillizzarla.

 «Perché?» singhiozzò lei contro la sua spalla.

 «Come?» domandò lui di rimando, non avendo capito a cosa si stesse riferendo.

 Lei ansimò. «Perché sono viva?» riuscì a mormorare tra i singhiozzi. «Perché?»

 John si allontanò da lei e la prese per le spalle per poterla guardare negli occhi. «Shireen, cosa stai dicendo?»

 «Perché non mi ha uccisa?» chiese ancora passandosi le mani sulle guance ad asciugarsi le lacrime. «Perché non mi ha uccisa dopo aver-?» si bloccò, non trovando la forza di continuare e le parole per poterlo fare.

 Watson non poté credere a ciò che aveva appena sentito. Davvero avrebbe preferito morire?  Davvero avrebbe voluto essere uccisa da Sherrinford, piuttosto che essere salvata? Quello che stava provando era davvero così tremendo da farle disiderare di non essere sopravvissuta?

 «Sherrinford ha detto che mi odiano.» pianse la giovane.

 «Chi?»

 «Sherlock e Mycroft.» rispose «Ha detto che mi odiano perché sono come lui, che non mi volevano qui, che mi avrebbero cacciata e-»

 Non la lasciò concludere. «Sai che non è vero.»

 «Sì, invece.» singhiozzò scuotendo il capo. «Non mi volevano con loro, per questo sono venuti qui in Inghilterra. E io sono tornata. Se non mi avessero avuta fra i piedi nulla di tutto questo sarebbe successo.»

 «Ti rendi conto che questa è una stupidaggine?» chiese sollevandole il volto con due dita. «Sherrinford ha mentito. Sherlock e Mycroft ti amano.» affermò. «Non hai visto come ti guardano, come si comportano con te e quanto sono cambiati da quando sei qui?» domandò «Tesoro, non puoi pensare davvero che loro ti odino.»

 «Perché non è vero.» concluse per lui qualcuno fermo alle sue spalle.

 Quando Watson volse lo sguardo vide Sherlock in piedi sulla soglia. Era arrivato fin lì da solo, il che lasciava intendere che il recupero sarebbe stato più rapido di quanto si aspettassero.

 Anche Shireen sollevò lo sguardo e incontrò gli occhi di Sherlock, ma non disse nulla, troppo stupita di vederlo in piedi e illeso.

 «Sherrinford è un bugiardo. Lo è sempre stato.» continuò il consulente investigativo avvicinandosi al letto. «Ti ha mentito su tutto, Shir.»

 John gli fece spazio sul materasso in modo che potesse sedersi. Abbassò lo sguardo e decise di uscire per lasciarli soli.

 «Non pensare neanche per un momento che ti odiamo. Non pensare neanche per un momento che tutto questo sia colpa tua.» disse accarezzandole una guancia. «Tu sei nostra sorella e noi ti amiamo con tutta la nostra anima.»

 Shireen abbassò lo sguardo e si asciugò le lacrime che erano scese lungo le sue guance. Non avrebbe pianto, non di fronte a Sherlock.

 «Non volevo che ti facesse del male. E nemmeno che uccidesse mamma e papà.» affermò. «Mi aveva promesso che se non avessi tentato di scappare lui non vi avrebbe-»

 «È tutto a posto.» sussurrò tirandola a sé e stringendola forte. Le accarezzò i capelli e la schiena, tentando di non pensare a ciò che gli aveva raccontato John poco prima. A ciò che quel mostro le aveva fatto.

 «Mi dispiace.» mormorò la giovane contro la sua spalla. «Mi ero ripromessa di essere forte, ma non ce la faccio… non ci riesco… mi dispiace, Sherlock.»  poggiò le mani sulle spalle del fratello, chiudendo gli occhi e sentendo l’aria venir meno. «Non volevo… avrei dovuto-»

 «Shh…» la interruppe il fratello «È tutto ok, piccola. Va tutto bene.»

 Shireen tremò contro Sherlock senza dire nient’altro, sperando che non lo notasse. Era così confusa. Ciò che le aveva detto Sherrinford si mescolava con ciò che aveva vissuto senza darle la possibilità di discernere tra realtà e bugie. Non sapeva più cosa fosse vero e cosa non lo fosse: tutto era indistinto, sfuggevole come il fumo che si dissolve nell’aria.

 «Ti vogliamo bene, sorellina. Non dubitarne mai.» sussurrò Sherlock.

 «Non siete costretti.» replicò. «Se non mi volete qui, potete-»

 «Sei nostra sorella.» aggiunse Sherlock «Da quando sei arrivata ci hai resi migliori, ci hai fatti riavvicinare, siamo di nuovo una famiglia. Come potremmo non volerti qui? Tu ci fai stare bene.» concluse sorridendo.

 La sorella si allontanò per guardarlo negli occhi. Era sincero: pensava davvero quello che aveva detto. «Ma Ford ha detto che sono come lui e che-» tentò di ribattere.

 Sherlock scosse il capo. «Potrai somigliargli fisicamente, ma non sei affatto come lui. Sei una ragazza meravigliosa. Gentile, altruista, dolce e disposta a fare qualsiasi cosa per aiutare le persone che ami. Ti sembra che Sherrinford corrisponda a questa descrizione?» domandò con un mezzo sorriso.

 La ragazza abbassò lo sguardo. «E se dovessi diventare come lui?»

 «L’unica cosa che condividevate oltre ad una spiccata intelligenza era un legame di sangue.» spiegò in tono pratico. «Tu non sei come lui e non lo sarai mai. E noi non potremmo mai odiarti.»

 Shireen sospirò. «Perché Sherrinford ci ha fatto questo?» si ritrovò a chiedere con voce piatta e atona, prima di potersi fermare. Sollevò le braccia e osservò nuovamente le ferite e i lividi che lui le aveva procurato. Appena ebbe concluso di pronunciare quelle parole, si rese conto che erano stupide e insensate. Ma in fondo, in quel momento, cosa aveva davvero senso?

 «Non lo so.» si limitò a rispondere Sherlock, poi l’abbracciò nuovamente.

 Shireen non ricambiò.

 

* * *

 

 Sherlock uscì dalla stanza di Shireen.

 La ragazza aveva ceduto alla stanchezza e dopo averla messa a letto e averle scoccato un delicato bacio sulla fronte, erano uscito nel corridoio per tornare alla sua stanza.

 Mycroft lo stava attendendo fuori dalla stanza, le spalle poggiate alla parete del corridoio, lo sguardo basso. Quando era tornato dall’albergo dopo esserci fatto una doccia e aver dormito per qualche ora, aveva raggiunto la stanza di Sherlock e quando l’aveva trovata vuota si era preoccupato. Poi quando l’aveva visto in piedi insieme a sua sorella aveva sentito il cuore balzargli nel petto. Stava bene, era vivo e si reggeva sulle sue gambe.

 «Mycroft.» disse solamente il consulente investigativo.

 Il maggiore sollevò lo sguardo e si avvicinò, ma non disse nulla.

 Nessuno sapeva cosa dire: anche se erano cambiati molto nell’ultimo periodo, per entrambi era ancora molto complicato esternare in quel modo i loro sentimenti, soprattutto quando si trovavano faccia a faccia.

 Alla fine non ci fu bisogno di dire nulla: Sherlock e Mycroft si abbracciarono affondando il viso l’uno nella spalla dell’altro e stringendosi forte come non avevano mai fatto prima.

 «Non sai quanto sia felice di vedere che stai bene.» sussurrò Mycroft al suo orecchio. «Ho avuto paura di perderti.» sospirò tentando si mantenere la voce ferma «Per un momento, ho creduto che non ce l’avresti fatta.» sussurrò contro il suo orecchio affondando le dita nei suoi capelli ricci e accarezzandogli la schiena.

 «Dubitavi di me?» chiese Sherlock, sarcastico.

 «Saresti morto per colpa mia.» mormorò. «Non me lo sarei mai perdonato, Sher. Non avrei sopportato che qualcun altro soffrisse a causa mia.» concluse.

 «Non è colpa tua.» mormorò il minore continuando a stringerlo a sé. «Quello che è successo con Ford è successo perché entrambi abbiamo contribuito ad alimentare il suo odio. Siamo entrambi colpevoli. Allo stesso modo.»

 «Mi dispiace di non essere riuscito a prendermi cura di voi.» disse con voce rotta.

 «Non è vero.» affermò separandosi da lui e guardandolo negli occhi. «Ti sei sempre preso cura di noi, Myc. Sei il miglior fratello maggiore che si possa desiderare. Non pensare neanche per un momento di aver fallito con noi.»

 Mycroft sospirò, sapendo che anche se il fratello avesse continuato a rassicurarlo non l’avrebbe aiutato.

 «Guardati.» disse Sherlock, per convincerlo. «Sei qui insieme a Shireen e John ha detto che mi sei rimasto accanto giorno e notte e ti sei allontanato solo quando Shireen ha chiesto di te. Questo non è prendersi cura di noi?» domandò.

 Il maggiore risollevò lo sguardo su Sherlock e accennò un sorriso. «D’ora in poi farò del mio meglio per proteggervi e starvi accanto.» concluse.

 Il consulente investigativo sorrise. «Il tuo meglio basta.»

 Entrambi sorrisero e dopo essersi scambiati un altro abbraccio si avviarono verso la stanza di Sherlock perché potesse rimettersi a letto e riposare.

 

* * *

 

 Shireen si svegliò di soprassalto.

 Quando volse lo sguardo, vide che accanto a lei non c’era nessuno. Era sola.

  _Era soltanto un sogno,_ si disse, _Sherrinford non è qui._

Il medico – e anche John – le aveva consigliato, nel caso in cui le fosse venuto il dubbio su cosa fosse reale e cosa non lo fosse, di ripetere nella sua mente tutto ciò di cui era completamente certa. In quel modo sarebbe riuscita a rimanere perfettamente ancorata alla realtà.

 Riprese a pensare, portandosi le mani alle tempie.

_Sono al sicuro._

  _Sherrinford è morto._

_Io sono viva._

_Sherlock è vivo._

_Mycroft è vivo._

_Stanno bene._

_John è qui._

_Greg è qui._

_Greg mi ama._

Inspirò profondamente un paio di volte per darsi coraggio, ma alla fine si ritrovò a tremare come una foglia proprio come quel pomeriggio. Prese un altro bel respiro. Di un’altra cosa era completamente certa: non voleva rimanere sola. Voleva i suoi fratelli.

 Così scese dal letto – dato che non c’erano più tubi e aghi ad impedirglielo – e uscì nel corridoio. Le lampade erano accese e illuminavano l’ambiente, ma nessuno si muoveva da una stanza all’altra come accadeva durante il giorno. L’orologio appeso alla parete ticchettava scandendo ogni secondo e il rumore sembrava rimbombare attraverso le mura.

 Shireen percorse il corridoio in punta di piedi e quando si ritrovò di fronte alla camera di Sherlock aprì la porta; entrò e se la richiuse alle spalle tentando di non fare troppo rumore.

 Suo fratello era steso sul fianco sinistro – per non premere sulla ferita e non rischiare di riaprirla – e sembrava profondamente addormentato, ma quando sentì la porta aprirsi e chiudersi si svegliò immediatamente.

 «Shir?» disse sollevandosi su un gomito e sbattendo più volte le palpebre per metterla a fuoco. «È tutto ok?»

 Lei scosse il capo, il volto pallido e le lacrime pronte a rigarle le guance. «Io ho…» ansimò. «Ho…»

 «Un incubo?» chiese il fratello prima che potesse concludere.

 La giovane annuì. «Posso rimanere qui?» domandò.

 Per un momento al fratello ricordò la bambina che andava a rifugiarsi sotto le coperte nella sua stanza durante i temporali perché era troppo spaventata per rimanere sola nel suo lettino.

 Sherlock sorrise dolcemente. «Ma certo.» scivolò sul materasso in modo da lasciarle spazio, sollevò le coperte e la invitò a sdraiarsi accanto a lui.

 Shireen si avvicinò e dopo essersi sdraiata sotto le lenzuola bianche e ruvide si rannicchiò contro il fratello, lasciando che lui le cingesse i fianchi e poggiasse la guancia contro la sua fronte.

 Sherlock le percorse la schiena con le mani e la cullò. «Stai tranquilla, sei al sicuro.» le sussurrò all’orecchio abbracciandola forte.

 «Grazie, Sherlock.» replicò lei.

 L’uomo sorrise. «Ti voglio bene.» e le scoccò un delicato bacio sulla fronte.

 Shireen non disse nulla, si limitò a chiudere gli occhi.

 Poco dopo entrambi si addormentarono stretti l’uno all’altra.

 

* * *

 

 Mycroft aprì la porta della stanza del fratello.

 Era stato in camera di Shireen, ma lei era sparita. Il letto era sfatto, ma di lei non c’era traccia. Non voleva allarmare le infermiere, ma doveva ammettere che stava cominciando a preoccuparsi.

 «Sherlock, Shireen è-» disse, ma subito si interruppe vedendo che il fratello aveva sollevato un dito, portandolo alle labbra, per chiedergli di fare silenzio.

 Sherlock era seduto sul materasso, accanto alla sorella – ancora profondamente addormentata – e le stava accarezzando i capelli.

 «Non fare rumore, sta dormendo.» si raccomandò il minore.

 Mycroft sospirò di sollievo. «Credevo che fosse-» sospirò, poi avanzò «Non riuscivo a trovarla.»

 «È venuta qui questa notte dopo aver avuto un incubo.» spiegò il consulente investigativo.

 Mycroft si sedette sulla sedia posta accanto al letto e accarezzò una guancia alla sorella. «È pallida.» affermò sollevando lo sguardo sul minore. «Più del solito.» precisò.

 Sherlock la osservò per un momento. «Dopo quello che ha passato è il minimo.» dichiarò con voce flebile e continuando ad accarezzarle i capelli ricci, poi sorrise. «È così bella.»

 Il maggiore accennò un sorriso. «Sì, lo è.»

 «Mi manca.» ammise il consulente investigativo.

 Il politico sembrò non capire cosa intendesse. «Cosa vuoi dire?» domandò aggrottando le sopracciglia senza però staccare gli occhi dal viso della sorella, ancora completamente immersa nel sonno.

 «Abbiamo vissuto con lei per quattordici anni, poi ce ne siamo andati.» spiegò «Devo ammettere che per un po’ mi sono sentito solo, nel primo periodo a Londra. Insomma, lei era parte dalla nostra vita, l’avevamo praticamente cresciuta, almeno fino a che non ce ne siamo andati.» sorrise, interrompendosi per un momento «Poi quand’è venuta qui ero così felice di riaverla con me. Era l’unica persona che, prima di John, mi avesse fatto sentire speciale. Mi amava così com’ero anche se io non le avevo mai detto apertamente che tenevo a lei, anche se l’avevo lasciata per venire qui in Inghilterra senza nemmeno avvisarla prima perché ero troppo codardo per farlo.» sospirò. «E adesso che si è trasferita da Lestrade mi manca. Mi mancano le sue coccole, mi manca il suo bacio della buonanotte e quello del mattino appena sveglia, il sorriso che mi rivolge quando pensa che io non la stia guardando, il fatto che rida alle mie battute anche se non sono affatto divertenti. Mi manca osservarla mentre legge o mentre suona con quello sguardo concentrato e completamente immerso in quello che fa.» concluse e abbassò lo sguardo essendosi reso conto di ciò che aveva appena detto. Sperò di non essere arrossito, dato che sentiva lo sguardo di Mycroft sul suo viso.

 «Andarcene di casa è stata la cosa più insensata che abbiamo mai fatto.» affermò il maggiore. «Saremmo dovuti rimanere con lei. Soprattutto sapendo che mamma e papà non ci sarebbero stati.» non biasimava i suoi genitori per aver continuato ad occuparsi del lavoro. Shireen era diventata indipendente molto presto ed era cresciuta in fretta, ma non era stato giusto da parte loro lasciarla sola quando aveva solamente quattordici anni. Le accarezzò una guancia con delicatezza sfiorando i segni ormai quasi scomparsi dei lividi lasciati da Sherrinford. «Anche a me manca.» ammise alla fine.

 La ragazza cominciò ad agitarsi sotto le coperte e i due fratelli si zittirono. Ansimò un paio di volte. «Mamma… papà…» disse con voce tremante, poi aprì gli occhi di scatto.  

  _Dove sono?_

 _Come sono arrivata qui?_ pensò.

Non capiva, era sicura di essersi addormentata nella sua camera all’ospedale di Dover, eppure adesso non era lì. Non riconosceva nulla di ciò che aveva intorno.

 Sherlock vedendola disorientata le poggiò una mano sulla guancia. «Ehi, tranquilla, Shir.» disse dolcemente.

 La sorella sollevò lo sguardo sul volto del fratello e le ci volle un momento per metterlo a fuoco. «Sherlock.» disse alla fine sospirando di sollievo. Se suo fratello era lì, voleva dire che quella era la sua stanza e che era al sicuro. «Come… come sono arrivata qui?»

 Sherlock rivolse uno sguardo perplesso a Mycroft, che chiuse gli occhi sospirando.

 «Sei venuta qui questa notte, avevi avuto un incubo.» spiegò il consulente investigativo.

 Shireen deglutì a vuoto. Non ricordava nemmeno di essersi alzata dal letto. «N-non me lo ricordo.» dichiarò allarmata. Ma cosa le stava succedendo?

 «Erano le tre del mattino, eri stanca. È normale che non ricordi. Può capitare.» la rassicurò Sherlock «Adesso tranquillizzati.» consigliò e le sorrise accarezzandole una guancia, vedendo che era sempre più pallida e che stava facendo fatica a respirare.

 Shireen annuì, si mise seduta e si volse verso la porta. Solo in quel momento si accorse che anche Mycroft era lì, seduto sulla seggiola accanto al materasso.

 «Mycroft?» disse e lui sollevò lo sguardo sul suo volto.

 «Ciao.» la salutò prendendole la mano e accennando un sorriso. «Come ti senti?»

 La giovane abbassò lo sguardo e inspirò profondamente. «Io-» esordì «Non-» balbettò e sentì le lacrime pronte a rigarle le guance.

 Non era mai stata più confusa in vita sua.

 Quel posto le ricordava ciò che le aveva fatto Sherrinford e tutta la paura e il dolore che aveva provato quando lui l’aveva portata via da Londra.  

 Voleva andarsene subito.

 Mycroft si mise in piedi e le poggiò una mano sulla spalla. «Respira profondamente.» consigliò. «Va tutto bene.»

 Shireen scosse il capo. «Voglio andare a casa. Vi prego…» ansimò e le sfuggì un singhiozzo. «Voglio andare via di qui.» le lacrime le rigarono le guance.

 «Sorellina, torneremo a casa molto presto.» le assicurò Sherlock. «Torneremo a Londra tutti insieme.»

 La ragazza si portò le ginocchia al petto e le mani alle orecchie. «Non ce ne andremo mai veramente. Non-» si interruppe non ritrovando un senso nelle sue stesse parole. «Voglio dimenticare. Non voglio vivere ogni giorno ricordando quello che ha fatto Sherrinford.»

 Mycroft abbassò lo sguardo e chiuse gli occhi. La capiva perfettamente. Sapeva ciò che voleva dire perché anche lui aveva vissuto la stessa cosa dopo essersi risvegliato dal coma. Avrebbe solo voluto dimenticare, non dover convivere ogni giorno con la consapevolezza di ciò che aveva subito. «Non dovrai superare tutto questo da sola. Ci siamo noi, Greg e John.»

 Shireen singhiozzò. «Non ce la faccio…»

 «Sì, invece.» le assicurò il maggiore. «Shireen, guardarmi.» le sollevò il volto circondandoglielo con le mani. «Ricordi cosa mi hai detto quando sei venuta a stare da me per aiutarmi subito dopo il coma?» domandò.

 La giovane scosse il capo e si asciugò le lacrime con il dorso della mano.

 «Che se ne avessi parlato con qualcuno e mi fossi dato tempo l’avrei superato.» rispose. «Ed è stato così. Ne ho parlato con te ed è stato tutto più semplice. Adesso sto meglio.» concluse sorridendo rassicurante.

 «Non sei sola.» intervenne Sherlock. «Potrai sempre contare su di noi.» le accarezzò una guancia e le scoccò un bacio sulla fronte. «Lo supereremo insieme. Tutti insieme.» aggiunse prendendole la mano e volgendosi verso Mycroft per cercare il suo sostegno.

 Il maggiore allungò le mani e strinse quelle dei fratelli facendo correre lo sguardo dagli occhi di Shireen a quelli del consulente investigativo.

 Dopo essere rimasti in silenzio per un momento, fu nuovamente Mycroft a parlare. «Vieni, Shireen. Torniamo in camera tua prima di allarmare tutto l’ospedale.» sorrise e prima che lei potesse scendere dal materasso la sollevò circondandole le spalle e le gambe con le braccia. Era incredibilmente leggera rispetto all’ultima volta in cui l’aveva sollevata e stretta a sé.

 La ragazza non protestò, si lasciò sollevare e poggiò il capo sulla sua spalla, senza pensare a Sherrinford e al fatto che avesse compiuto il medesimo gesto poco tempo prima.

 Sherlock aprì loro la porta e dopo aver scoccato un altro bacio sulla guancia a sua sorella si scostò e li lasciò uscire per poi richiudere la porta e reimmergersi nel silenzio della sua stanza.

 Mycroft entrò nella camera di Shireen e si avvicinò al materasso, dove la adagiò delicatamente rimboccandole le coperte e accarezzandole i capelli. «Riposa.»

 «Anche tu hai bisogno di dormire.» replicò lei avendo notato la stanchezza che segnava il volto del fratello. Anche se tentava di nasconderlo, si vedere perfettamente che era spossato dopo giorni e giorni passati in ospedale.

 «Sto bene.» assicurò il maggiore «Preferisco rimanere qui.» non voleva lasciarli soli. L’aveva già fatto troppe volte e non avrebbe più corso il rischio di perderli.

 «Tra poco torneranno John e Greg.» affermò la ragazza sistemandosi meglio sotto le coperte e voltandosi su un fianco per guardarlo negli occhi. «E tu andrai a riposare.» ordinò passandosi una mano tra i capelli in disordine.

 Mycroft ridacchiò sedendosi sul materasso accanto a lei e prendendole la mano. «Credi che ordinarmelo serva a qualcosa?»

 Lei sorrise. «Sì.» rispose ricambiando debolmente la stretta «Perché so che lo farai per non farmi preoccupare.»

 Il maggiore accennò un sorriso e le accarezzò un fianco. «È vero.» concluse abbassando lo sguardo e sospirando. Alla fine l’aveva sempre vinta sua sorella, Mycroft non ci poteva fare nulla. Non poteva evitare di fare tutto ciò che fosse in suo potere per evitare che lei si preoccupasse.

 Un’ombra attraversò il volto del maggiore e a Shireen non sfuggì; infatti allungò una mano e gli accarezzò una guancia. «Stai bene?» domandò. Guardandolo meglio, aveva anche notato che era più pallido del solito e sembrava turbato. «E non rispondere sì anche se non è vero.»

 «È tutto a posto.» assicurò.

 Shireen si mise a sedere per guardarlo negli occhi. «Myc.» insistette «Non ho bisogno che tu me lo dica per sapere che c’è qualcosa che non va.» spiegò sospirando e sfiorandogli una guancia. C’era qualcosa nei suoi occhi. Qualcosa che stava tentando di nascondere, anche se con scarsi risultati. «So che ti credi responsabile per ciò che è successo. So che credi che ciò che Sherrinford ci ha fatto sia colpa tua.»

 Mycroft abbassò lo sguardo.

 «Ma non lo è.» riprese la ragazza «Non è colpa tua. Non devi sentirti in colpa. E non devi sentirti costretto a rimanere qui. So che vuoi starci accanto, ma non voglio che tu-»

 «Lo faccio volentieri.»

 «Lo so.» dichiarò «Ma finirai per star male. Hai bisogno di dormire.»

 «Shireen-»

 La ragazza scosse il capo. «Promettimi che dormirai almeno qualche ora.»

 L’uomo risollevò lo sguardo sulla sorella e dopo un momento di silenzio passato ad osservarla, riprese. «Lo prometto.»

 «E so che non posso farti promettere di non sentirti in colpa. Ma almeno ci proverai?» chiese ancora «Proverai a non sentirti responsabile per tutto quello che è successo?»

 Mycroft scosse il capo e sentì le lacrime pizzicargli gli occhi. «Non posso.»

 «Perché no?»

 «Perché è colpa mia.» disse.

 La ragazza scosse il capo. «Ciò che stai dicendo non ha senso.» fece notare «Mycroft, non è colpa tua. Non dire stupidaggini.» lo rimproverò «Non è colpa tua. E continuare a pensarlo non cambierà le cose. Adesso Sherrinford non c’è più, non potrà più farci del male.»

 «L’ha già fatto.»

 «Ti prego, smettila.» lo implorò la sorella. Non poteva imputarsi la colpa per qualcosa che non avrebbe comunque potuto controllare o impedire che accadesse.

 Doveva provare ad aiutarlo.

 Almeno lui doveva star bene.

 «Tu vuoi che io stia bene, non è così?» chiese.

 Mycroft annuì. «Non voglio altro.»

 «Allora smettila.» disse portando una mano sotto il mento del fratello per far sì che la guardasse negli occhi. «Smettila di imputarti la colpa, perché mi fa male vederti così.» forse in quel modo sarebbe riuscita a fargli cambiare idea.

 Il maggiore rimase immobile e per un momento la giovane credette che avesse anche smesso di respirare, poi alla fine annuì. «Ci proverò.» concluse.

 Shireen annuì e accennò un sorriso. «Adesso abbracciami.» sussurrò dolcemente allargando le braccia e permettendo al maggiore di poggiare il capo con la sua spalla e stringersi contro di lei.

 Inspirò profondamente.

  _Non è Sherrinford. È Mycroft, va tutto bene,_ continuò a ripetersi per darsi coraggio e non rompere l’abbraccio. Gli accarezzò i capelli e rimasero stretti l’uno all’altra fino a che Greg non fece il suo ingresso, scusandosi per averli interrotti.

 Mycroft sorrise alla sorella, le sfiorò la fronte con le labbra e la salutò promettendole ancora una volta che sarebbe andato a riposarsi.

 

* * *

 

 Il medico fece visita a Shireen per aggiornarla sui risultati degli esami di controllo, poco dopo l’arrivo di Greg.  La ragazza era seduta sul materasso e Lestrade le stava tenendo e accarezzando la mano, seduto sulla seggiola accanto al letto.

 «Buongiorno, signorina Holmes.» la salutò il dottore «Come si sente?»

 «Meglio, grazie, dottore.» rispose lei con un sorriso accennato.

 «Dunque, dagli esami di controllo non sono risultati danni permanenti in conseguenza alla disidratazione e alla violenza che ha subito, ma abbiamo riscontrato un lieve trauma cranico dovuto probabilmente ad una caduta.» spiegò e vedendo la ragazza annuire, riprese «Questo trauma ha portato come conseguenza, solo temporanea, la perdita della memoria degli avvenimenti degli ultimi due giorni passati con suo fratello e anche un danneggiamento della memoria a lungo termine. Per questo fa fatica a ricordare alcune azioni o avvenimenti.»

 Shireen annuì, sentendo il cuore farsi pesante per un momento.

 «Le servirà tempo e riposo e vedrà che tutto tornerà alla normalità. Torneranno sia i ricordi e che la memoria a lungo termine. Questo tipo di danni non sono permanenti, ho già avuti pazienti con il suo stesso problema e sono guariti completamente dopo poco tempo.»

 La giovane accennò un sorriso. «Grazie, dottore.»

 Lui annuì. «Bene, la lascio in buone mani.» affermò volgendo lo sguardo verso Greg. «Devo vedere altri pazienti. Se avesse bisogno di qualsiasi cosa, non esiti a chiamare.»

 «Grazie.»

 Il medico uscì, lasciandoli nuovamente soli.

 Greg, vedendo che la ragazza sembrava turbata, le prese la mano. «Ehi, andrà tutto bene.» le assicurò «Tutto tornerà come prima.»

 Shireen scosse il capo. «Nulla sarà più come prima.» affermò. «Neanche quando la memoria tornerà.» affermò. Dopo tutto ciò che Sherrinford le aveva fatto passare, la speranza che tutto potesse tornare normale era diventata un’utopia.

 Lestrade sospirò. «Ce la farai, Shireen.» le assicurò «Sei forte e supererai anche questo. E io sarò sempre al tuo fianco.» intrecciò le sue dita a quelle di lei e accennò un sorriso.

 Shireen sorrise a sua volta. «Grazie, Greg.»

 

* * *

 

 John entrò nella stanza di Shireen sperando di trovarla sveglia.

 Voleva parlarle da giorni, ma non aveva mai trovato il momento opportuno con tutto ciò che era successo. Non voleva essere di troppo o intromettersi, perciò aveva deciso di aspettare e lasciarle del tempo per pensare e schiarirsi le idee.

 Quando varcò la soglia, vide che era intenta a leggere un libro che probabilmente le aveva regalato Greg.

 Sorrise.

 Almeno in quello era tornata alla normalità.

 «Ehi.» la salutò sorridendo e chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

 «Ciao, John.» replicò lei chiudendo il libro e poggiandolo sul comodino.

 «Come ti senti?» domandò avanzando verso di lei e sedendosi sulla seggiola accanto al materasso, stando attento a non toccarla per paura di scatenare qualche reazione, che sarebbe stata del tutto normale dopo ciò che aveva passato.

 «Meglio, grazie.» rispose. «Tu stai bene?»

 Watson annuì.

 «Ascolta…» esordì la ragazza stringendo le mani in grembo e abbassando lo sguardo. «Non ho ancora avuto occasione di scusarmi per-» si interruppe, lasciando la frase in sospeso. «Per come mi sono comportata da quando mi sono svegliata. Non volevo reagire così, ma…» le parole le morirono in gola, soffocate dalle lacrime che minacciavano di traboccare dei suoi occhi.

 Non capiva come potesse avere ancora lacrime da versare. Non era mai stata una persona propensa al pianto, neanche quando le capitava di trovarsi in difficoltà. Fin da bambina aveva sempre preferito rimboccarsi le maniche e prendere i problemi di petto piuttosto che rifugiarsi nel pianto o nell’autocommiserazione, caratteristica che aveva ereditato da Sherlock e Mycroft. In quel momento, però, le sembrava che l’unico modo per sfogarsi davvero fosse versare tutte le lacrime che aveva trattenuto per tutto l’arco della sua vita. E trovava la cosa fastidiosa per sé, oltre che per coloro che dovevano aiutarla a superare quella situazione.

 «Ehi…» la interruppe lui, spostandosi dalla sedia al materasso e stringendo le mani di lei tra le sue «Ehi, Shireen…»

 «Non volevo che-» singhiozzò, nuovamente in preda a quelle lacrime cariche di dolore e disperazione per non essere riuscita a ribellarsi e impedire che le venisse fatto del male «Avevo paura che Sherrinford… aveva già ucciso i miei genitori e non volevo… avrei dovuto combattere, ma ero spaventata e-» ansimò abbassando lo sguardo, rendendosi conto, solo in quel momento, che invece di combattere aveva preferito soccombere, forse per la paura che Sherrinford potesse davvero arrivare ad ucciderla, magari facendola soffrire.

 «È tutto ok, tesoro, te lo assicuro.» le accarezzò le guance per asciugarle le lacrime e sorrise. «Non devi scusarti di nulla. È normale avere paura. Hai vissuto un’esperienza terribile ed è del tutto normale reagire così. Lo capisco.»

 «Mi dispiace così tanto.» mormorò sollevando lo sguardo «Per quello che ti ha fatto Mary, per quello che Sherrinford ha fatto a Sherlock…» tutto ciò che Sherrinford aveva fatto aveva ferito lei, ma anche John, Sherlock, Mycroft e Greg e la ragazza non poteva fare a meno di pensare che fosse colpa sua, perché se fosse stata più scaltra, suo fratello non sarebbe riuscito a rapirla e a fare del male a coloro che amava. Era vero, la colpa non era di Mycroft, ma sua. Della sua stupidità e ingenuità.

 «Nulla di ciò che è successo è colpa tua.» replicò il medico, intuendo che si stesse imputando la colpa. La strinse a sé e le accarezzò i capelli parlandole con dolcezza. «Nessuno ti sta incolpando di nulla. La colpa è di Sherrinford e Mary. Non tua.»

 «No.» tutto ciò che aveva detto a Mycroft era un’assurdità, solo in quel momento se ne rendeva conto. «Se io non mi fossi ribellata lui non avrebbe mai-»

 John la interruppe allontanandola dal suo petto. «No, Shireen.» sbottò «L’avrebbe fatto comunque. Era il suo piano fin dall’inizio. Anche se tu non ti fossi ribellata, una volta arrivato a Sherlock e Mycroft avrebbe tentato di far loro del male in ogni caso.»

 Adesso Shireen capiva Mycroft. Capiva perché non le aveva creduto. Perché quelle parole, così assurde se pronunciate da John, dovevano essere suonate assurde anche pronunciate da lei.

 «Perché ci odiava così tanto?» chiese. Non riusciva a capacitarsi del perché il loro stesso fratello avesse voluto far loro del male.

 «Non lo so.» ammise il medico.

 «Come poteva volerci uccidere?» domandò ancora, più a se stessa che a John, dato che lui sarebbe stata l’ultima persona a doverlo sapere. «Come poteva odiarci a tal punto da volerci uccidere tutti?»

 «Adesso è finita.» le disse, non sapendo come rispondere a quelle domande così cariche di dolore e sofferenza «Non vi farà più del male.»

 Shireen abbassò lo sguardo. «Per un momento, quando ho saputo che Sherrinford era morto, mi sono sentita sollevata.» sospirò «Ma lui era mio fratello e avrei dovuto provare dolore o-»

 Watson la interruppe «Dopo tutto ciò che ti ha fatto passare è normale che ti sia sentita sollevata.» spiegò spostandole una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte «Anche io ho provato la stessa cosa quando ho saputo che Moriarty era morto.»

 «Sì, ma Sherrinford era mio fratello, faceva parte della mia famiglia.»

 John scosse il capo. «Non è mai stato parte della tua famiglia. Soprattutto non dopo quello che vi ha fatto.» fece notare. «Shireen, la tua famiglia sono le persone che ti amano, ti proteggono e ti fanno sentire a casa. Sherrinford non è mai stato parte di questo.»

 Shireen sollevò lo sguardo sull’amico. John aveva ragione. Sherrinford non era parte della sua famiglia.

 «Tu mi fai sentire a casa.» mormorò incontrando lo sguardo di Watson. Lo aveva sempre pensato, ma non glielo aveva mai detto. E voleva che John lo sapesse, che sapesse quanto fosse importante per lei. Per tutti loro. «John, non lasciarmi mai.» bisbigliò circondandogli il collo con le braccia e stringendosi contro di lui. Inspirò il suo profumo e sentì il cuore rallentare e il respiro farsi nuovamente regolare. John era lì con lei, la stava abbracciando sussurrandole che tutto sarebbe andato bene e che non era colpa sua, proprio come aveva fatto quando si era ammalata. Lui era parte della sua famiglia. Con Sherlock e Mycroft. E Greg. Non Sherrinford.

 «Sono qui.» dopo un momento di silenzio passato ad accarezzare la schiena della ragazza, riprese. «Non me ne andrei mai.»

 Rimasero in silenzio per un momento. Continuarono a rimanere stretti l’uno all’altra senza dire nient’altro. Tutto era implicito in quel gesto così semplice, eppure così profondo.

 «Mi sei mancata.» sussurrò John dopo un momento.

 «Anche tu.» replicò. «Credevo che Mary ti avesse ucciso. Non sono riuscita ad aiutarti... e non c’era nessuno che potesse farlo. Ero certa di averti perso, ho provato di nuovo quel dolore al petto, quello che avevo provato dopo la morte di Sherlock…» spiegò, sapendo che lui avrebbe capito. «E poi quando ti ho visto… Sono felice che tu sia vivo, che sia ancora qui con noi.»

 Watson le accarezzò una guancia e sorrise. Dopo svariati minuti di silenzio, sospirò. Doveva chiederglielo. Aveva promesso a Sherlock che l’avrebbe fatto.

 «Vuoi parlare di quello che è successo?» domandò cautamente.

 «John-» disse lei. John era l’unico che non la faceva sentire a disagio. Non voleva rovinare tutto.

 «Non voglio costringerti.» la interruppe. «Ma ti aiuterebbe. Liberarti da questo peso ti farebbe sentire meglio.»

 Le stesse parole che poco tempo prima lei aveva rivolto a Mycroft.

 Shireen sospirò e sollevò lo sguardo sul volto del medico. Aveva ragione, ovviamente. Ma l’idea di parlare con qualcuno di ciò che era successo la metteva a disagio e riportava alla mente ricordi troppo dolorosi per poter essere sopportati.

 Ma era John. Ne avevano passate tante insieme: la morte di Sherlock, la sua malattia e tutto il dolore che ne era conseguito. Erano rimasti l’uno accanto all’altra e se non avesse parlato con lui, con chi avrebbe potuto farlo?

 Alla fine annuì. «Ok.» mormorò.

 Il medico annuì. «Abbiamo tempo.» le accarezzò i capelli. «Fallo quando ti senti pronta.»

 Shireen annuì, poi prese un bel respiro e raccontò ogni cosa.

 Tutto ciò che Sherrinford le aveva detto sui suoi fratelli, su Greg e su di lui. Sul fatto che nonostante Mary sapesse che era ancora vivo, avesse continuato ad infierire su di lei facendole credere di averlo ucciso. Del fatto che suo fratello avesse torturato e ucciso i suoi genitori e di come lei li aveva trovati in un bagno di sangue e che suo padre le fosse morto fra le braccia. Parlò di tutte le bugie che Sherrinford le aveva raccontato e di ciò che le aveva fatto approfittandosi del fatto che non potesse difendersi. Delle torture, della violenza e di ogni abuso mentale o fisico. Di quanto l’avesse fatta soffrire e l’avesse tormentata.

 Quando ebbe finito il racconto chiuse gli occhi e respirò profondamente. Le lacrime le stavano nuovamente solcando le guance. Risollevò lo sguardo sugli occhi di John. «Fa male…» le sfuggì con voce rotta. «Fa così male, che non riesco…» ansimò. «Mi sembra di non riuscire a respirare o pensare o…»

 L’ex militare la strinse fra le braccia. «Lo so.» sussurrò. «Mi dispiace così tanto, Shireen. Per tutto ciò che ti ha fatto. Vorrei poter farlo smettere. Vorrei che non dovessi soffrire così, ma nessuno di noi può.» sospirò e si allontanò da lei, poggiandole le mani sulle spalle. «Noi ti staremo accanto. Sempre. Ma tu dovrai essere forte, dovrai combattere, ok?»

 La giovane annuì.

 «Promettimi che combatterai, tesoro.» le disse, utilizzando le stesse parole che lei gli aveva rivolto tempo prima. «Che sarai forte.»

 Shireen volse lo sguardo. Il suo cuore sembrò fermarsi. Le parole di suo padre le balenarono nella mente. Le sue ultime parole. _Sii forte._

 Altre lacrime. «L’ho promesso a mio padre.» John aggrottò le sopracciglia e lei riprese. «Prima di morire mi ha sussurrato che avrei dovuto essere forte. Ma non so se ce la farò. È difficile.»

 «Lo so.» confermò il medico. «Ma dovrai provarci. Dovrai farlo per i tuoi genitori.» le prese la mano e la strinse forte. «Tu sai che nulla di ciò che Sherrinford ha detto è vero? Che non ti avremmo mai abbandonata.»

 Lei annuì, anche se per un momento, durante il periodo passato con Sherrinford aveva pensato il contrario e si era ritrovata a credere a tutte quelle menzogne che lui le aveva propinato. Deglutì a vuoto e dopo un momento si assoluto silenzio, riprese.

 «Lo vedo. Sherrinford.» bisbigliò volgendo lo sguardo verso la finestra. «Quando chiudo gli occhi e quando…» si bloccò. «A volte mi parla. Altre mi osserva semplicemente.» spiegò. «Non riesco ad allontanarlo dalla mia mente. Sembra che sia nell’ombra ad aspettarmi. Ad aspettare che io sia sola.»

 «Non sei sola.» replicò lui. «È questa la differenza tra te e Sherrinford. Lui era solo. Tu non lo sei mai stata. E mai lo sarai.»

 «Ho paura.»

 «Non devi. Noi siamo qui a proteggerti.» sussurrò accennando un sorriso.

 «Grazie, John.» sussurrò lei avvicinandosi e abbracciandolo nuovamente. Affondò il viso nel suo maglione, inspirò il suo profumo e chiuse gli occhi. «Grazie per avermi ascoltata. E non avermi giudicata.» rispose. «Sei l’amico migliore che si possa desiderare.»

 John sorrise e la strinse contro il suo petto. «Ci sarò sempre per te. Sono qui e ci sarò sempre.»

 «Ti voglio bene.»

 «Anche io ti voglio bene, Shireen.»

 

* * *

 

 Quella sera fu il turno di Sherlock di svegliarsi di soprassalto terrorizzato da un incubo.  

 Sherrinford aveva torturato e ucciso i suoi fratelli, John e Greg.

 Lui, con la pistola di John, l’aveva ucciso sparandogli alla testa.

 C’era sangue ovunque. Sui corpi dei suoi fratelli e dei suoi amici. Su quello di Sherrinford, sfigurato dalla pallottola. E sulle sue mani, macchiate del sangue del suo stesso fratello. Le mani di un assassino.

 Sherlock, dopo aver ansimato ed essersi agitato sotto le coperte per quasi un’ora senza essere riuscito a svegliarsi, scattò a sedere e aprì gli occhi riuscendo a liberarsi dall’incubo che l’aveva intrappolato. Volse convulsamente il capo a destra e a sinistra in cerca dei corpi di Sherrinford o di quelli dei suoi amici.

 Sollevò le mani di fronte a sé. Erano ancora macchiate di sangue. Il sangue di Sherrinford.

 Ansimò, spaventato e disgustato di fronte a quella scena.

 «No. No, no, no, no.» balbettò portando le mani al petto per ripulirle da sangue. «No…»

 «Ehi, ehi, Sherlock.» una voce lo richiamò e gli ci volle un momento per capire da dove provenisse. Sembrava la voce di Mycroft, ma l’aveva appena visto morire sotto i suoi occhi, come poteva essere lì?

 «M-Myc?» gemette vedendo che il maggiore era in piedi accanto al materasso. «Ford vi aveva uccisi-» non riuscì a concludere la frase, che si dissolse in singhiozzi. «Il sangue… cosa-? Perché c’è tutto questo sangue?»

 Venne nuovamente interrotto dal maggiore, che gli aveva circondato i polsi con le mani per impedirgli di muoversi. «Calmati, Sher.» disse cercando il suo sguardo.

 «Dove sono? Ero a Baker Street-» balbettò agitandosi sotto le coperte.  

 Un’altra voce si aggiunse a quella del politico. Una voce calda e famigliare, proprio accanto a lui.

«Siamo all’ospedale di Dover.» spiegò «Sherlock, calmati. Devi stare fermo.»

 Il consulente investigativo si volse. «John?» chiese in un sussurro incontrando gli occhi del compagno, a pochi centimetri dal suo viso.

 «Sì.» confermò il medico. «Sono qui, Sherlock.»

 «John-» ripeté con voce rotta «Eri morto… Ford ti aveva sparato…»

 John scosse il capo e accennò un sorriso. «Sono vivo. Sono qui.»

 Il moro allungò una mano e la poggiò sul suo petto. Il cuore di John batteva sotto la camicia che stava indossando; il battito era regolare, lento, energico, tipico di un militare addestrato. «Ford vi aveva uccisi tutti…» gemette con le lacrime agli occhi «Ho visto-»

 John gli prese il volto fra le mani. «Ti assicuro che stiamo tutti bene.» affermò parlando lentamente. «Sherrinford è morto. Non potrà più farti del male.»

 Gli occhi di Sherlock si spalancarono quando realizzarono che ciò che John stava dicendo era la verità. Ford era morto. Lui l’aveva ucciso. Gli aveva sparato. Con la pistola di John. A sangue freddo. Ecco il perché del sangue sulle sue mani.

 «L’ho ucciso…» mormorò abbassando lo sguardo per nascondere le lacrime che avevano preso a corrergli lungo le guance pallide «Ho ucciso nostro fratello…» si portò le mani alle tempie premendole con tanta forza da far sbiancare le nocche «Sono un assassino… ho ucciso Ford. Ho-»

 «L’hai fatto per salvare Shireen. Per proteggerci tutti.» spiegò Mycroft poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla.

 «L’ho ucciso…» continuò a ripetere il minore, singhiozzando e ansimando senza controllo, ma quando rielaborò ciò che suo fratello gli aveva appena detto, si bloccò.

 Shireen.

 Dov’era?

 «Shireen…» mormorò «Dove…? È…?»

 «È nella sua stanza.» spiegò John «Sta-»

 Scuotendo il capo, Holmes lo bloccò. «No... Sherrinford l’ha uccisa. L’ha violentata e l’ha uccisa davanti a me…» singhiozzò. «Non ho potuto fare nulla…»

 «Sta bene.» riprese Watson «Ero con lei fino a dieci minuti fa.»

 Sherlock scosse il capo. Come potevano essere così ottusi da non capire? Ford l’aveva uccisa. Lui aveva visto il suo corpo coperto di sangue riverso sul pavimento a Baker Street.

 «Voglio vederla…» prima che John o Mycroft potessero impedirglielo si mise in piedi barcollando e si avviò verso la porta.

 Il maggiore lo afferrò per un braccio e lo bloccò. «Sherlock, aspetta. I punti sono saltati, dobbiamo chiedere al medico di ricucirti prima di fare altri danni.»

 «No.» ribatté «No, devo andare da lei prima che-»

 «Sherlock.» anche John si era avvicinato e aveva parlato con voce ferma «Ti prego, torna a letto. Stai sanguinando, potresti-» tentò di prenderlo per un braccio, ma l’altro si scostò e con uno strattone si liberò anche dalla presa di suo fratello.   

 «No. Voglio andare da Shireen e-» si interruppe, sentendo le gambe farsi troppo instabili per procedere; si portò una mano alla fronte e prima di potersi reggere a qualcosa collassò sul pavimento.

 Mycroft si inginocchiò accanto a lui «Sherlock.» lo chiamò accarezzandogli una guancia e poggiandogli una mano sul petto, sopra il cuore.

 Watson lo seguì ponendo due dita sul collo del consulente investigativo. «Sherlock, mi senti?» chiese, ma vedendo che l’altro non accennava a rispondergli, si mise in piedi. «Vado a cercare un medico. Tu rimani qui.» uscì dalla stanza e si avviò velocemente lungo il corridoio.

 Mycroft intanto aveva preso la mano di suo fratello e gli stava accarezzando i capelli. «Sherlock.» sussurrò dandogli dei leggeri colpetti sulle guance «Sher, ti prego.»

 Quando il medico entrò, seguito da John, chiese a Mycroft di spostarsi in modo da poter far sollevare Sherlock da terra e a farlo sdraiare nuovamente sul materasso con l’aiuto di due infermieri e un’inserviente.

 Watson osservò i loro movimenti e quando ebbero trasportato il compagno sul letto, prese Mycroft per le braccia e lo aiutò a mettersi in piedi.

 «Vado a chiamare Shireen.» affermò il medico «Sherlock voleva vederla. Forse se la trovasse qui al suo risveglio sarebbe più tranquillo.»

 Holmes annuì. «Grazie.»

 John uscì.

 Il medico, dopo aver sbottonato la camicia del pigiama di Sherlock e aver controllato che non ci fossero danni più gravi, ricucì la ferita e preparò un bendaggio per evitare infezioni da contatto. Infine collegò una flebo al braccio del consulente investigativo per tranquillizzarlo e per aiutarlo a dormire e dopo aver controllato tutti i parametri vitali, si volse verso il politico.

 «Sta bene.» affermò «Erano solamente saltati i punti. Non ha perso troppo sangue, ma gli servirà ancora qualche giorno di riposo. Poi potrete lasciare l’ospedale e tronare a casa.»

 Mycroft annuì. «Grazie, dottore.» mormorò con voce flebile.

 L’altro annuì e insieme ai colleghi uscì lasciandolo solo.

 

* * *

 

 «Shireen!» gridò Sherlock, scattando a sedere.

 Aveva avuto un altro incubo. Un altro _terribile_ incubo riguardo Ford e i suoi amici. Ma questa volta c’era stata un’unica vittima: sua sorella. La sua sorellina. In un bagno di sangue. A causa sua.

 «Shireen…» ansimò.

 Una mano si poggiò sul suo braccio facendolo sobbalzare.

 «Sher, tranquillo.» sussurrò una voce dolce e armoniosa. «Sono io.»

 L’uomo volse lo sguardo e incontrò gli occhi della sorella. «Shireen?» chiese.

 Lei annuì. «Sì, sono qui.» assicurò.

 «Shir…» singhiozzò, sentendo le lacrime rigargli le guance. «Non… non sei morta. Come…?»

 Shireen annuì e si sedette sul materasso. Gli accarezzò i capelli e gli rivolse un sorriso rassicurante. «Sono viva.» disse lentamente in modo da dargli il tempo di elaborare le informazioni «Sono qui. Sto bene. Senti?» chiese portando la mano del fratello sul suo petto per fargli sentire il suo cuore battere sotto la camicia del pigiama. Non le piaceva particolarmente essere toccata, ma in quel momento Sherlock aveva bisogno di qualche prova del fatto che stesse bene. «Senti il mio cuore?»

 Sherlock chiuse gli occhi e rimase in silenzio ad ascoltare le pulsazioni del cuore di sua sorella. Leggermente accelerato, irregolare, ma pur sempre pulsante. Era viva. Era lì.

 John non gli aveva mentito.

 «Shir…» disse alla fine, abbracciandola e affondando il volto nell’incavo della sua spalla.

 «Sono qui, va tutto bene.» mormorò accarezzandogli i capelli e tremando a quel contatto così improvviso.

 «Ho ucciso Sherrinford.» affermò con voce spezzata «Sono un assassino, Shir. M-mi dispiace…»

 Shireen chiuse gli occhi, reprimendo un gemito di dolore. «Non è vero.»

 «Sì, invece… Ho ucciso nostro fratello.»

 «Ci hai salvati tutti.» lo corresse allontanandosi da lui e prendendogli il volto tra le mani. Con i pollici asciugò le lacrime che gli avevano rigato le guance e accennò un sorriso rassicurante. «Ci hai salvati prima che Sherrinford ci uccidesse. Se non l’avessi fatto io sarei morta e anche Mycroft, John e Greg.»

 Sherlock singhiozzò sommessamente.

 La sorella gli scostò una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte. «Adesso è tutto finito. Siamo tutti insieme, sani e salvi. Potremo ricominciare senza vivere nella paura. E tutto grazie a te.» concluse accarezzandogli il petto notando che aveva preso ad ansimare.

 «Non odiarmi…» implorò prendendo le mani di sua sorella tra le sue. «Non lo sopporterei.»

 «Io non ti odio, Sher.» gli assicurò.

 «Sono un assassino.»

 «No.»

 Sherlock annuì. «Invece sì.» insistette singhiozzando «Non voglio che tu abbia paura di me.» altre lacrime gli rigarono le guance «Non voglio che mi lasci. Non ti farò del male, te lo prometto.»

 «Lo so.» affermò lei, sentendosi in colpa per aver mentito spudoratamente, quando era evidente che era terrorizzata. «Non ho paura di te. Mi fido e so che non mi faresti mai del male.» affermò, ma vedendo che il fratello non sembrava convinto, riprese «Non ti lascerò, Sher.» promise.

 «Promesso?» chiese il maggiore.

 Shireen accennò un sorriso. «Promesso.» lo abbracciò nuovamente, accarezzandogli i capelli e la schiena. Rimasero stretti l’uno all’altro fino a che John non entrò, seguito da Greg che si offrì di riaccompagnare la ragazza nella sua stanza per permettere a Sherlock di riposare.

 Lei annuì e si volse verso Sherlock, che intanto stava scuotendo il capo.

 «Non andare.» la implorò in un sussurro, prendendole la mano.

 «Sarò nella stanza accanto.» lo rassicurò.

 «Non voglio rimanere solo.» ansimò. «Ho paura.»

 Shireen sentì il cuore dolere. «Sei al sicuro.» mormorò «C’è John qui con te. E se dovessi avere paura, puoi venire da me. Ok?» chiese e vedendolo annuire, continuò. «Adesso prova a dormire un po’.»

 Sherlock inspirò profondamente e annuì.

 A quel punto Shireen scese dal materasso e insieme a Greg uscì dalla stanza chiudendosi la porta alle spalle, lasciando John e Sherlock da soli.

 Per un momento nessuno dei due parlò, si limitarono ad osservarsi.

 Alla fine John si avvicinò e ruppe il silenzio. «Dovresti riposare.» disse dolcemente sedendosi sulla sedia accanto al materasso.

 «Non sono stanco.» mentì il consulente investigativo.

 Watson accennò un sorriso. «Sì, lo sei.» affermò e vedendo lo sguardo confuso del compagno, aggiunse: «Sono un medico. Capisco quando le persone hanno bisogno di riposare. E tu ne hai bisogno.»

 Sherlock scosse vigorosamente il capo, rimanendo seduto.

 «Sherlock, ti prego.» lo implorò. «Ti rimetterai più in fretta dormendo e mangiando come si deve.»

 «L’ho fatto.» assicurò con voce flebile.

 «Sì.» confermò John, in tono sarcastico «L’ultima volta è stata due giorni fa.»

 Holmes deglutì a vuoto. «Non voglio dormire.»

 «Perché?»

 «Perché quando chiudo gli occhi vedo-» si interruppe, non sapendo come continuare. Non sapeva identificare esattamente ciò che turbava la sua mente. Era incubi in cui riviveva fatti accaduti, ma anche momenti che non aveva mai vissuto, come la morte dei suoi amici o di sua sorella. Il suo palazzo mentale gli stava giocando brutti scherzi, se ogni volta che osava poggiare la testa sul cuscino e cedere alla stanchezza, gli mostrava immagini del genere. Così terribili da procurargli dolore fisico, oltre che mentale.

 L’amico, intuendo quale fosse il problema, gli prese la mano. «Qualsiasi cosa tu veda non è reale, Sherlock.» spiegò. «Qualsiasi cosa la tua mente ti mostri, non è reale. Non più, almeno.»

 «Lo so.» dichiarò l’altro, abbassando lo guardo sulle loro dita intrecciate «Ma quando succede sembrano così vivide e vere che-» si interruppe nuovamente e chiuse gli occhi «Non riesco più a controllarlo. Ogni volta la paura prende il sopravvento.»

 «Allora cercami.» mormorò aumentando la presa sulla sua mano. «Cercami nel tuo palazzo mentale. E quando mi troverai capirai che tutto ciò che stai vedendo non è reale. Perché io sono reale, Sherlock. Nient’altro. Né Moriarty, né Sherrinford, né Mary.»

 «Non ci sei.»

 «Cosa?» chiese John, non avendo capito ciò che aveva mormorato.

 «Tu non ci sei.» ripeté alzando la voce «Non sei nel mio palazzo mentale.»

 Watson non poté nascondere la delusione che conseguì a quell’affermazione. Nel suo palazzo mentale c’era spazio per tutto, anche per le cose inutili. Eppure lui non c’era.

 «Sei nel mio cuore.» si affrettò a dire, sentendo le guance avvampare di rossore per l’imbarazzo. «Sei sempre stato lì.»

 John risollevò lo sguardo e non poté nascondere il sorriso che gli aveva increspato le labbra sottili. «Allora trova qualcuno nel tuo palazzo mentale che ti ricordi che è solo un brutto sogno da cui ti puoi svegliare. Credi di poterlo fare?» domandò.

 Holmes deglutì. «Sì.»

 «Bene.» concluse il biondo accarezzandogli i capelli e rimboccandogli le lenzuola. «Adesso riposati.» gli prese nuovamente la mano e si sedette accanto a lui sul materasso.

 «Tu rimani?» chiese speranzoso «Quando sei qui gli incubi se ne vanno.»

 «Certo.» rispose «Certo che rimango.» John sorrise e gli scostò una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte «D’ora in poi sarò sempre al tuo fianco quando ti sveglierai, Sherlock. Sempre.»

 Sherlock sorrise, visibilmente sollevato. Chiuse gli occhi. «Ti amo, John.» sussurrò e poi scivolò nel sonno.

 Il medico sorrise e gli sfiorò le labbra con le sue. «Anche io ti amo.»

 


	34. I nodi vengono al pettine

 Il ritorno a casa fu complicato per tutti.

 Il medico aveva dimesso sia Shireen che Sherlock dall’ospedale di Dover, una settimana dopo il loro risveglio, ribadendo loro che avrebbero dovuto rimanere a riposo per almeno qualche settimana, per potersi riprendere completamente. Aveva poi consigliato di consultare una psicoterapeuta per parlare di ciò che avevano passato, in modo che potessero superare il trauma in poco tempo, senza subire conseguenze permanenti.

 Sherlock inizialmente aveva opposto resistenza, ma alla fine, dato che John aveva insistito, aveva accettato di sottoporsi ad alcune sedute insieme alla sorella, che era stata spinta a fare lo stesso sia da Greg che da Mycroft.

 Ancora prima che uscissero dall’ospedale, il maggiore si era occupato di rintracciare la miglior terapeuta e assumerla per le sedute private di Sherlock e Shireen, dato che John aveva sconsigliato caldamente ad entrambi di parlare con la sua ex-psicoterapeuta, Ella, che invece di aiutarlo a superare la morte di Sherlock, non aveva fatto altro che peggiorare le cose.

 L’importante, per tutti, era riuscire a superare quella situazione e tornare alla più completa normalità, anche se sapevano bene che la strada sarebbe stata lunga e tortuosa.

 

* * *

 

 Quando tornarono al 221B, Sherlock e John vennero accolti da una signora Hudson spaventata e in preda alla preoccupazione, da quando aveva saputo che erano partiti per trovare Shireen e Sherrinford e alla conseguente notizia del ferimento di Sherlock e della giovane, ricevuta da Mycroft.

 Quando varcarono la soglia, la padrona di casa li abbracciò entrambi offrendo loro del tè e dei biscotti. Entrambi la ringraziarono per la gentilezza, dicendole che avrebbero dovuto rimandare dato che avevano bisogno di riposo e di tranquillità per riprendersi dal lungo viaggio in auto che avevano affrontato da Dover fino a Londra. La signora Hudson annuì facendo sapere loro che se avessero avuto bisogno di qualsiasi cosa sarebbe bastato chiedere e poi rientrò in casa, visibilmente sollevata.

 I due salirono le scale fino all’appartamento, entrando in salotto. Appena si furono richiusi la porta alle spalle, Sherlock spinse John contro la parete accanto alla porta e prese a baciarlo, circondandogli il volto con le mani e bloccandolo con il suo corpo. Accarezzò le labbra dell’amico con le proprie e sfiorandole con la lingua, in una muta richiesta di procedere oltre.

 Il medico sorrise contro le labbra dell’altro e rispose al bacio con delicatezza, dischiudendo le labbra e circondandogli il petto con le braccia. Fece aderire i loro corpi con un gesto fluido; ansimò contro le sue labbra accarezzandogli la schiena e sfilandogli il capotto, lasciandolo cadere sul pavimento e accarezzando le braccia del moro con delicatezza.

 Sherlock fece scorrere le mani sulle braccia di John per sfilargli la giacca, accarezzandogli poi il petto, all’altezza del cuore. Si separarono per riprendere fiato e il moro poggiò la fronte contro quella del dottore, sfiorandogli le labbra con le proprie.

 «Ehi…» ansimò John, senza fiato, accarezzandogli una guancia e sorridendo dolcemente. «Quanta fretta. Forse dovresti prima riposare.»

 «Ho riposato abbastanza.» replicò il consulente investigativo facendo correre le dita tra i capelli del compagno, partendo dal collo, risalendo fino alla nuca e fermandosi appena sopra le orecchie. «E ho aspettato anche troppo.»

 «Ricorda cos’ha detto il dottore.» gli rammentò John.

 «Non parlare.» lo zittì Sherlock, baciandolo nuovamente sulle labbra. «Baciami.»

 Watson ridacchiò e fece come gli era stato chiesto.

 

* * *

 

 Shireen e Greg vennero scortati fino al loro appartamento con una delle auto di Mycroft. L’autista, una volta arrivato, accostò accanto al marciapiede e spense il motore.

 Greg scese per primo e porse la mano alla ragazza in modo che potesse seguirlo.

 «Grazie.» disse lei sorridendo.

 Mycroft scese a sua volta e fece il giro dell’auto, fermandosi di fronte a lei. «Riposa.» si raccomandò e i loro occhi si incontrarono per qualche secondo.

 Shireen distolse lo sguardo, abbassandolo. «Certo.» assicurò.

 Mycroft accennò un sorriso. «Promesso?» chiese dolcemente.

 La giovane risollevò nuovamente lo sguardo. «Promesso.» disse dopo un momento. «Stai tranquillo, Mycroft. Ci sarà Greg a prendersi cura di me.» assicurò volgendosi verso il fidanzato, che intanto si era avviato verso la porta, per lasciarli soli.

 «Lo so.» confermò Mycroft. «Ma se avessi bisogno di qualsiasi cosa… chiamami, ok?»

 Shireen annuì. «Lo farò.»

 Mycroft accennò un sorriso e annuì. «Ok.»

 La sorella sorrise di rimando. «Ci vediamo presto. Fai il bravo.»

 Il maggiore annuì. «A presto, sorellina.» concluse. Si mosse in avanti e le scoccò un bacio sulla guancia, poggiando per un momento la fronte contro la sua. Poi si allontanò e salì nuovamente sull’auto.

 Shireen la osservò allontanarsi nel traffico londinese e quando fu scomparsa dalla sua vista, si voltò e raggiunse Greg, che la stava attendendo sulla soglia, tenendo aperta la porta.

 «Andiamo?» chiese lui.

 Lei annuì e insieme tornarono a casa.

 

* * *

 

 Sia Sherlock che Shireen, la settimana seguente al loro ritorno a casa, cominciarono le loro sedute dalla psicoterapeuta.

 Mycroft aveva contattato una sua vecchia conoscenza, la dottoressa Nancy Colter, chiedendole di occuparsi personalmente dei due fratelli; la donna aveva accettato e aveva fissato degli appuntamenti per entrambi, il primo in coppia – per conoscersi meglio – e poi i seguenti in sedute singole, in modo che entrambi potessero aprirsi e sentirsi a loro agio senza aver paura di essere giudicati.

 

* * *

 

 Alla quinta seduta, Shireen accettò di essere accompagnata da Mycroft, che le aveva proposto di passare un po’ di tempo insieme, dato che Greg gli aveva fatto sapere che usciva raramente di casa, se non per aiutarlo con i casi o per questioni di primaria necessità.

 Il politico, che aveva un’intera giornata libera, le aveva fatto sapere che l’avrebbe accompagnata dalla Colter – rimanendo ovviamente in sala d’attesa per non condizionare la sua seduta o farla sentire a disagio – e che poi le avrebbe offerto una cena, poiché non passavano del tempo insieme da un po’.

 Quando la ragazza entrò, strinse la mano alla dottoressa e si sedette sulla poltrona in attesa che la psicoterapeuta cominciasse con le domande di routine.

 «Allora, Shireen.» esordì Nancy «Come ti senti, oggi?»

 «Bene.» rispose lei, sbrigativa.

 «Ho visto Mycroft, qui fuori.» affermò «Gli hai chiesto di accompagnarti?»

 Shireen scosse il capo. «Me l’ha proposto lui. Per passare del tempo insieme.»

 La Colter annuì. «E ti ha fatto piacere?»

 La giovane fece spallucce. Gli faceva piacere passare del tempo con suo fratello, ma andare a cena e stare in mezzo alla gente… era qualcosa che non le era mai piaciuto e che in quel particolare momento la infastidiva ancora di più.

 «Credevo che ti piacesse passare del tempo con i tuoi fratelli.» affermò Nancy «Tu stessa hai detto che sei venuta a vivere a Londra per essere più vicina a loro.»

 «Sì.»

 «Non è più così?» indagò.

 Shireen dischiuse le labbra per parlare, ma si bloccò scuotendo il capo.

 «Shireen»

 La ragazza sentì le guance avvampare di rossore. «Ehm…» mormorò «Io…»

 «Ti senti a disagio quando sei con Mycroft e Sherlock?»

 La ragazza ci pensò per un momento, poi chiuse gli occhi. «Sì.» ammise dopo un momento e un sospiro tremante le sfuggì dalle labbra. Era difficile ammettere che per la prima volta nella sua vita avrebbe voluto essere a migliaia di chilometri da lì, che non avrebbe voluto i suoi fratelli accanto e che avrebbe tanto voluto che loro non si avvicinassero.

 «L’hai fatto sapere loro?» chiese la dottoressa.

 «Certo che no.» replicò Shireen. «Come potrei ammettere una cosa del genere? Come potrei dir loro che ogni volta che si avvicinano a me, io-»

 «Ti ricordano Sherrinford?»

 La ragazza annuì, portandosi le mani in grembo e stringendo i pugni tanto da far sbiancare le nocche. Era terribile, ma era la verità.

 «Shireen, Mycroft e Sherlock non sono Sherrinford.» disse la Colter scandendo ogni parola «Non ti farebbero mai del male.»

 «Lo so bene.»

 «Ma hai paura comunque.»

 Shireen volse lo sguardo per nascondere le lacrime che le avevano appannato la vista.

 «Ti senti a disagio anche con il tuo fidanzato o con John?» chiese «Sherlock mi ha detto che tu e il dottor Watson siete molto legati.»

 «No.» rispose la giovane. «Con loro è diverso.»

 «Che cosa?»

 Shireen scosse il capo. «Loro non…» esordì, ma subito si bloccò per riformulare la frase «Sherrinford non ha mai…»

 «Sherrinford ha detto qualcosa su di loro che ti ha fatto pensare che potessero farti del male?» concluse Nancy, per lei.

 La giovane Holmes chiuse gli occhi e inspirò profondamente. Forse se ne avesse parlato con qualcun altro oltre che con John – magari proprio con la terapista – sarebbe riuscita a superarlo.

 «Lui ha detto che mi aveva rapita per salvarmi. Che portandomi via da loro sarei stata finalmente al sicuro, che con lui non avrei più rischiato la mia vita com’era successo con Sherlock e Mycroft. Non ha fatto che ripeterlo.» sospirò, volgendo lo sguardo verso la finestra. «Loro non ti vogliono, Shireen, per questo si sono trasferiti a Londra. Più starai lontana da loro, meglio sarà per te. Non lasciare che ti distruggano come hanno fatto con me.» ripeté a memoria, come se quelle parole fossero state impresse a fuoco nella sua mente. Le lacrime le rigarono le guance prima che potesse imporsi di reprimerle.

 «Tu gli hai creduto?» chiese Nancy.

 La ragazza scosse il capo «Ho continuato a ripetermi che era una bugia, che Sherrinford lo stava facendo per allontanarmi da loro.» puntò gli occhi in quelli della dottoressa. «Eppure ciò che mio fratello mi diceva aveva senso. Quando sono arrivata a Londra era evidente che la mia presenza era scomoda per Mycroft e che anche Sherlock, in fondo, sembrava non gradire che fossi qui.»

 «Hai mai parlato ai tuoi fratelli di quello che Sherrinford ha detto?» domandò la donna, sporgendosi sulla poltrona per incontrare lo sguardo della paziente.

 «Sì.»

 «E come hanno reagito?»

 «Hanno detto che erano bugie.» rispose «Stupide bugie raccontate da Sherrinford per farci soffrire.»

 «Non credi che avessero ragione?»

 «Per lei a chi sarebbe più facile dar credito?» chiese alla fine, aggrottando le sopracciglia «A colui che è stato sincero fin dalla prima volta in cui l’ha incontrata o alle due persone che credeva fossero state sincere con lei e invece non avevano fatto altro che mentirle per anni e anni?»

 La psicoterapeuta venne colta alla sprovvista, perciò rimase immobile e non disse nulla, attendendo che fosse la ragazza a continuare.

 «Sherlock ha finto di essere morto per più di due anni. Mycroft ha finto di averci traditi tutti. Ed entrambi, insieme ai miei genitori, mi hanno nascosto il fatto che Sherlock fosse vivo e che ci fosse un altro fratello. E nessuno di loro si è disturbato a chiedermi scusa per averlo fatto.»

 «Invece Sherrinford era stato sincero?»

 «Sì. Fin dall’inizio.» dichiarò. «Perché mentirmi? Non aveva nulla da perdere. L’unica cosa su cui ha mentito è stato sul fatto che mi avrebbe protetta, considerando che appena ne ha avuto l’occasione mi ha…» si bloccò abbassando lo sguardo di scatto prima di pronunciare quella parola.

 «Cos’ha fatto?» la incalzò Nancy.

 A Shireen sembrò di affondare nella poltrona. Sprofondò nello schienale imbottito della poltrona, si circondò il petto con le braccia e chinò il capo al ricordo di ciò che suo fratello le aveva fatto. Ansimò.

 «Shireen» la incalzò la donna.

 «Basta…» implorò lei a bassa voce.

 «Non devi sentirti a disagio. Sono qui per ascoltarti e non per giudicarti.» spiegò cercando il suo sguardo.

 «Sa già cosa mi ha fatto.» disse la mora. «So che lo sa. Gliel’ho letto in faccia due sedute fa. Sherlock glielo ha raccontato.»

 Aveva intercettato lo sguardo carico di pietà che le aveva rivolto quando aveva varcato la soglia qualche settimana prima. E dato che non poteva aver parlato con Mycroft, Greg o John, era ovvio che a farglielo sapere fosse stato Sherlock.

 «È vero.» confermò «Sherlock ha accennato all’accaduto.»

 «Allora non c’è bisogno che io glielo spieghi. Sa già tutto.»

 «Vorrei sentirlo da te.»

 «A che scopo?» sbottò Shireen, sollevando nuovamente lo sguardo.

 La Colter sospirò. «Fa parte del percorso che devi affrontare per superare tutto questo. Finché non riuscirai ad affrontare quello che è successo, non riuscirai a superarlo completamente.»

 Nessuna risposta.

 «Ciò che Sherrinford ha fatto non è colpa tua.» asserì Nancy, per aiutarla ad aprirsi. «L’ha fatto per farti soffrire e per farti cadere a pezzi. Tu non hai nessuna colpa. Sei la vittima e non devi sentirti-»

 «D’accordo.» la interruppe bruscamente. «Mi ha violentata.»

 Nancy si zittì.

 «Mi ha violentata.» ripeté Shireen con voce rotta.

 «Cos’hai provato?» domandò la donna.

 «Rabbia.»

 «Solamente?»

 «Ero spaventata.» aggiunse Shireen, abbassando lo sguardo «E… faceva male.» si portò le mani alle tempie e chiuse gli occhi per allontanare la voce di Sherrinford che continuava a sussurrarle che era tutta colpa sua. «Avrei voluto che la smettesse. Avrei voluto che mi uccidesse.» concluse in un sussurro.

 «Ucciderti?» chiese la Colter «Avresti davvero voluto morire, rinunciando alla tua vita, alla tua famiglia e ai tuoi amici, lasciando che fosse lui a vincere?»

 «La mia vita? Questa è vita, secondo lei? Essere tormentata dagli incubi ogni notte, dai flashback e dagli attacchi di panico durante il giorno e non poter abbracciare i miei fratelli per paura che possano farmi del male proprio come ha fatto Sherrinford?» domandò. «Se è questa la mia vita, allora sì, avrei preferito che Sherrinford me l’avesse tolta dopo avermi violentata!»

 Prima che Nancy potesse fermarla, Shireen prese la giacca e corse fuori dell’ufficio. Non fece caso a Mycroft, che tentò di fermarla, o alla Colter che l’aveva seguita, corse lungo il corridoio e giù per le scale. Si fermò solo una volta arrivata all’esterno del palazzo; lì svoltò a destra e riprese a correre senza voltarsi indietro.

 

* * *

 

 Shireen corse a perdifiato per dieci minuti.

 Alla fine, non seppe come, si ritrovò di fronte allo studio medico di John. Non ci pensò due volte prima di entrare. Aprì la porta dell’atrio con una spinta e salì le scale fino al secondo piano. La porta che conduceva allo studio era spalanca e lasciava intravedere la sala d’aspetto, ormai vuota dato che si avvicinava l’orario di chiusura. La segretaria aveva già lasciato la sua scrivania e l’unica luce ancora accesa era quella nello studio del dottor Watson.

  L’uomo uscì togliendosi il camice, appendendolo all’appendiabiti dietro la scrivana della segretaria, e quando vide Shireen, in lacrime, sulla soglia si bloccò.

 La ragazza non attese che lui la invitasse ad entrare: varcò la soglia e gli gettò le braccia al collo, continuando a singhiozzare e tremare senza controllo.

 «Shireen…» disse lui, stupito, stringendola a sé. «Stai bene?» domandò il dottore. La allontanò di qualche centimetro per guardarla negli occhi, prendendole il volto fra le mani.

 La ragazza non accennò a rispondere.

 «Parlami, tesoro, ti prego.» la implorò accarezzandole le guance. «Non dovevi andare dalla dottoressa Colter insieme a Mycroft?»

 Shireen annuì. «Io…» singhiozzò. «Ehm…»

 «Tesoro, mi fai preoccupare.» chiese John. «Vi hanno fatto del male? Dov’è Mycroft?»

 Shireen si portò una mano alla fronte e scosse il capo, ansimando e sentendo la testa pesante. Le ginocchia cedettero e lei perse i sensi.

 John l’afferrò, circondandole il petto con le braccia e accompagnandola nella caduta.

 «Shireen» disse, accarezzandole le guance, ma la giovane non rispose.

 La sollevò tra le braccia e rientrò nel suo studio per stenderla sulla barella che utilizzava per i pazienti. Prese lo stetoscopio e le controllò il battito cardiaco – leggermente accelerato e irregolare – poi le pose una mano sul ventre per controllare che respirasse normalmente, ma a parte il fiatone per la corsa non c’era nulla di strano. Le poggiò l’altra mano sulla fronte, ma non aveva la febbre o nessun segno che lasciasse trasparire che avesse avuto una ricaduta.

 Sospirò e scosse il capo. C’era decisamente qualcosa che non andava. Prese il cellulare dalla tasca e inviò tre SMS. Uno a Sherlock, uno a Mycroft e uno a Greg, facendo sapere loro che la ragazza era allo studio con lui e che li avrebbero attesi lì.

 Ripose nuovamente il cellulare nella tasca dei pantaloni e dopo essersi tolto la giacca, la adagiò sul corpo dell’amica, per riscaldarla.

 «Oh, Shireen…» mormorò poggiando la fronte contro quella di lei, prendendole la mano. «Cosa ti sta succedendo?»

 

* * *

 

_Cos’hai provato?_

_Rabbia._

_Solamente?_

_Ero spaventata._

_Avrei voluto che mi uccidesse._

_Avresti davvero voluto morire, rinunciando alla tua vita, alla tua famiglia e ai tuoi amici, lasciando che fosse lui a vincere?_

_La mia vita?_

  _Se è questa la mia vita, allora sì, avrei preferito che Sherrinford me l’avesse tolta dopo avermi violentata!_

 

* * *

 

 Shireen aprì gli occhi di scatto, ansimando pesantemente. Sentì la testa dolere terribilmente e d’istinto si portò una mano a una tempia, premendo le dita sulla pelle, quasi servisse ad alleviare il dolore.

 I frammenti della conversazione avuta con la Colter poco prima, continuavano a vorticare e martellare dolorosamente in ogni angolo della sua mente.

 «Shireen» disse una voce al suo fianco.

 La giovane inclinò il capo e incontrò due occhi color cioccolato, così famigliari che per un momento le sembrò di sentire la sua mente acquietarsi e rilassarsi alla loro vista.

 «Greg?» chiese con voce sommessa.

 «Sì.» confermò lui sorridendole e accarezzandole una guancia «Sono qui.»

 «Dove siamo?» domandò, confusa, mettendosi lentamente seduta.

 «Allo studio medico di John.» spiegò l’Ispettore accarezzandole la schiena per tranquillizzarla. «Hai perso i sensi appena sei arrivata, qualche ora fa.»

 La giovane aggrottò le sopracciglia e scosse il capo. Tentò di riportare alla mente i ricordi di quel pomeriggio, subito dopo la seduta con la Colter. Lentamente cominciò a ricordare e le immagini di ciò che era successo, presero forma nella sua mente… Era scappata. Aveva lasciato lo studio ed era corsa fino a lì, da John. Lui le aveva chiesto cos’era successo. E poi il buio.

 Chiuse gli occhi. Non aveva dato spiegazioni né alla dottoressa, né a Mycroft, né tantomeno a John. Dovevano essere stati in preda alla preoccupazione per ore.

 «Mycroft» mormorò dopo un momento. «Sa che sono qui? Sarà preoccupato. Sono corsa via all’improvviso e-»

 Greg le prese il volto fra le mani, accarezzandole le guance con il pollici. «Sì, John glielo ha detto.» la rassicurò «È qui fuori con lui e Sherlock, tranquilla.»

 Shireen annuì, decisamente sollevata.

 «Vuoi che li faccia entrare?»

 Lei scosse vigorosamente il capo. «No.» rispose «Non sono pronta per…»

 Gli occhi di Lestrade si colmarono di tristezza. «Amore, ascolta.» esordì «Quello che è successo dalla Colter è perfettamente normale.»

 Shireen scosse il capo. «No, non lo è! Come può essere normale avere paura delle propria famiglia? Dei propri fratelli? Essere terrorizzati all’idea che possano avvicinarsi per farmi del male proprio come ha fatto Sherrinford?» chiese, gli occhi colmi di lacrime.

 «Shir, posso assicurarti che ho visto persone che si sono ritrovate nella tua stessa situazione e l’hanno superato completamente.» spiegò Lestrade, accarezzandole i capelli. «È normale che tu sia spaventata. So che hai paura di non poter più tornare alla normalità e di non poter più essere la stessa, ma non è così. Tutto tornerà alla normalità. Credimi, lo so.»

 Shireen aggrottò le sopracciglia. Per un momento vide qualcosa negli occhi dell’Ispettore. Una sorta di luccichio, nel profondo. Qualcosa che sembrava aver tentato di nascondere per tanto tempo, ma che in quel momento sembrava essere tornato a galla.

 Prima di poter chiedere spiegazioni, venne interrotta dall’ingresso di John.

 «Shireen. Grazie al cielo sei sveglia.» disse il medico, visibilmente sollevato. «Stai bene?»

 Lei annuì. «Sì, grazie.» rispose. «Mi dispiace per aver fatto irruzione in quel modo, John. Scusami.» si scusò, terribilmente dispiaciuta per la scenata di poco prima.

 «È tutto ok.» la rassicurò prendendole la mano e accarezzandole il viso. «Sicura di star bene?»

 Shireen annuì. «Ho solo bisogno di dormire.» assicurò, poi si voltò verso il compagno. «Greg, possiamo andare a casa?»

 Il fidanzato annuì. «Certo.» replicò e la sollevò tra le braccia ignorando le sue proteste e il fatto che continuasse a ripete di poter camminare da sola. Uscì dalla stanza e si volse verso i due fratelli, seduti sulle seggiole della sala d’aspetto.

 «Shir!» esclamò Sherlock scattando in piedi e avvicinandosi al poliziotto insieme a Mycroft. «Stai bene?»

 Shireen tremò tra le braccia dell’Ispettore sentendo la voce di suo fratello così vicina a lei. Si strinse più contro Lestrade e chiuse gli occhi, sperando che i due fratelli maggiori credessero che si fosse addormentata.

 Greg lo notò. «Credo che si sia addormentata. È molto stanca.» mentì rivolgendole un’occhiata veloce, riportando poi lo sguardo sui cognati. «La porto a casa a riposare. Vi faccio sapere.» concluse e poi uscì dallo studio, scendendo lentamente le scale.

 «Grazie, Greg.» sussurrò Shireen, nell’incavo del collo dell’uomo.

 L’uomo sorrise e salì sull’auto adagiando la fidanzata sul sedile del passeggero, scostandole una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte.

 

* * *

 

 Dopo la cena, Greg e Shireen si sedettero sul divano a guardare la TV.

 La ragazza si posizionò accanto al fidanzato, mantenendo le distanze per evitare di toccarlo, ma lui non sembrò farci caso.

 Nessuno dei due parlò per quasi un’ora, ma alla fine, quando finì il primo tempo della commedia che stavano guardando, Shireen – senza staccare gli occhi dallo schermo – diede voce ai suoi pensieri, ponendo la domanda che le stava ronzando nella mente da quando aveva lasciato lo studio medico.

 «Greg?» lo chiamò.

 «Mmm?»

 «Prima hai detto che sai che tutto tornerà alla normalità per me.»

 «Ne sono certo.» confermò l’uomo, volgendo lo sguardo verso di lei.

 Shireen annuì. «È perché anche tu ci sei passato?» chiese dopo un momento di silenzio, sollevando lo sguardo per incontrare gli occhi di Lestrade.

 L’Ispettore sospirò e chiuse gli occhi.

 «È così grave?» disse mettendosi seduta diritta e allontanandosi maggiormente da lui, improvvisamente spaventata da quel silenzio così eloquente.

 Lestrade fece spallucce, improvvisamente pallido e silenzioso.

 «Amore, vuoi parlarne?» domandò lei.

 Greg aprì gli occhi, incontrando quelli di lei. «Hai già abbastanza a cui pensare, Shir.» si giustificò. Non voleva farla preoccupare o soffrire ulteriormente. «Non voglio caricarti di questo peso.»

 «Non mi caricheresti di un peso.» affermò, sicura di sé «Siamo una coppia, dobbiamo essere sinceri l’uno con l’altra.»

 Una cosa che aveva imparato dai suoi genitori, e da Sherlock e John, era che più sinceri si era in un rapporto di coppia, meglio era. Per questo dopo le prime sedute con la Colter, Shireen aveva deciso di raccontare a Greg ciò che era successo con Sherrinford. Lui aveva ascoltato senza interromperla e poi l’aveva stretta a sé sussurrandole che non avrebbe più permesso a nessuno di farle del male, che l’amava più di ogni altra cosa al mondo e che tutto si sarebbe sistemato.

 L’Ispettore annuì e inspirò profondamente, rompendo il silenzio che li aveva avvolti.

 «È successo molti anni fa. Prima dell’arrivo di Sherlock a Londra, durante i miei primi anni di servizio come Ispettore a Scotland Yard.» esordì schiarendosi la voce. «Mi stavo occupando – insieme alla mia squadra – del caso di un serial killer che aveva già ucciso quattro persone nell’arco di pochi mesi. Le prove erano state sufficienti per rintracciarlo, ma nonostante la sorveglianza fosse stata aumentata un po’ ovunque, nessuno era riuscito ad arrestarlo. Così, quando il caso venne affidato a noi, ci mettemmo al lavoro per tentare di precedere le sue mosse e prevenire ulteriori vittime. Dopo alcune settimane di indagini e ricerche, in base al suo modus operandi riuscimmo a capire quale sarebbe stata la quinta vittima, quindi decidemmo di aspettarlo per arrestarlo e porre fine a quella maledetta storia, che si era protratta già troppo a lungo.» fece una pausa. «Ma qualcosa andò storto. Uno degli agenti commise l’errore di sottovalutare il killer e ci ritrovammo con un ostaggio.»

 Shireen non disse nulla, si limitò a osservare il fidanzato mentre si sedeva più composto sul divano.

 «Avevo promesso alla ragazza, che l’avrei protetta, che se avesse accettato di attirare lì quell’uomo non le sarebbe accaduto nulla. E invece si ritrovò con una pistola puntata alla testa a causa dell’incompetenza di uno dei miei agenti. Non potevo permettere che le facesse del male. Così mi offrii come ostaggio al posto suo, per permettere la fuga al killer e per impedire che le facesse del male.» sospirò. «I miei colleghi tentarono di rintracciare l’auto con cui eravamo fuggiti, ma ci impiegarono del tempo. Londra è enorme e rintracciare un fuggitivo non è facile neanche con la tecnologia attuale, soprattutto quando è deciso a non farsi catturare.» scosse il capo. «Quell’uomo, come avevamo immaginato, aveva un covo appena fuori città. Mi costrinse a guidare fino lì e poi mi rinchiuse nello scantinato in modo che non potessi tentare la fuga o provassi a contattare qualcuno.» la voce si ruppe. «Rimasi solo, nell’oscurità, per due giorni. Lui non si fece vedere. Alla fine, però, quando la porta si aprì, desiderai che non fosse mai arrivato. Mi torturò per giorni, in modi che nemmeno credevo possibili.» mormorò quando ebbe ritrovato la forza di parlare. «In realtà non ricordo molto di ciò che mi ha fatto perché dopo qualche ora facevo fatica a rimanere cosciente, ma quando venni trovato dai miei colleghi e liberato… be’, puoi immaginare cosa accadde.» si schiarì nuovamente la voce, forse per ritrovarne la fermezza. «A parte gli incubi, ho dovuto sopportare – per mesi interi – flashback di ogni genere, i dolori dovuti alle sostanze che quel bastardo mi aveva somministrato e agli strumenti di tortura che aveva utilizzato. Tutti i sintomi di un disturbo da stress post-traumatico. Sono stato seguito per mesi da uno psicoterapeuta per riuscire a tornare al lavoro e non sobbalzare ad ogni minimo rumore che mi ricordava quei giorni tremendi passati nello scantinato di quel pazzo, in attesa che lui tornasse per torturarmi ancora.» concluse con un sospiro. Poi accennò un sorriso «Ma adesso sto bene. Come puoi vedere, si torna alla normalità. Ci vuole del tempo, ma è così per tutti.»

 Shireen abbassò lo sguardo. Ciò che aveva vissuto Greg, se possibile, era ancora peggio di ciò che aveva passato lei. La costante paura di essere ucciso senza sapere quando e come… almeno Sherrinford aveva messo in chiaro immediatamente che non l’avrebbe mai uccisa e che i suoi obiettivi erano Sherlock e Mycroft e anche se alla fine aveva cambiato idea e le aveva fatto del male, Shireen non aveva mai dovuto preoccuparsi della sua incolumità, ma solo di quella dei suoi fratelli, dato che lei era l’esca di cui Sherrinford aveva bisogno per attirarli lì.

 La giovane rimase in silenzio per un momento, rielaborando ciò che aveva appena sentito. Alla fine sospirò e parlò con dolcezza. «Sei l’uomo più coraggioso, altruista e meraviglioso che io abbia mai incontrato, Greg.» sussurrò. «Grazie per essere stato sincero con me.»

 Lestrade sorrise. «Grazie a te per avermi ascoltato.»

 Shireen sospirò, volgendosi verso la TV dove i titoli di coda del film scorrevano velocemente su sfondo nero, accompagnati da una melodia allegra e leggera.

 «Mi dispiace.» sbottò Shireen, ad un tratto.

 Greg si volse verso di lei, aggrottando le sopracciglia. «Per cosa?»

 «Perché sono settimane che non ti sfioro nemmeno.» volse il capo verso di lui. Non lo aveva più baciato o abbracciato, non gli aveva neanche più rivolto una carezza o tenuto la mano durante una passeggiata. Sembrava che tra loro si fosse creata una voragine, un baratro insuperabile, dopo tutto ciò che era accaduto.

 «Shireen, non devi scusarti di nulla.»

 «Invece sì.» replicò lei. «Perché sono la tua fidanzata, eppure non riesco nemmeno a sfiorarti. Non è normale.»

 «Lo è.» dichiarò «Dopo ciò che hai passato è il minimo. È normale che tu ti senta a disagio e non devi scusarti per questo. Con il tempo tornerà tutto alla normalità, te l’ho detto. Anche per me è stato complicato dopo l’episodio con quel serial killer.»

 La giovane sospirò.

 «Ehi…» la chiamò avvicinandosi di qualche centimetro, senza però esagerare, per paura di metterla a disagio. «Va bene così. A me basta che tu sia qui, al sicuro, insieme a me. Anche se non ci baciamo, non ci teniamo la mano o non dormiamo abbracciati, quello che provo per te non cambia.»

 Shireen sentì il cuore accelerare. «Ti amo.» disse in un sussurro, incatenando gli occhi a quelli di lui. «So che ultimamente l’ho detto di rado a causa di tutto quello che è successo. E mi dispiace davvero tanto.» concluse guardandolo negli occhi. «Ti amo così tanto… e ti meriti di sentirtelo dire ogni giorno, perché sei l’uomo migliore che io abbia mai incontrato.»

 Greg ridacchiò. «Sei la prima donna a farmi un complimento del genere.» confessò poggiandola schiena allo schienale del divano.

 Shireen aggrottò le sopracciglia.

 «Mia moglie non è mai stata il tipo, credimi.» ripose l’Ispettore, captando il suo dubbio. «Siete così diverse.» aggiunse, percorrendo con gli occhi ogni centimetro del suo volto. «Lei era fredda e distaccata. Somigliava molto a Sherlock, in un certo senso.» si zittì per un momento, puntando lo sguardo fuori dalla finestra, poi riprese a raccontare. «Prima di incontrare me viaggiava per il mondo e quando io le chiesi di sposarla in qualche modo la imprigionai in una realtà troppo piccola e soffocante. Credo che non me lo abbia mai perdonato.»

 «Ma lei ti amava.» disse Shireen scuotendo il capo. «Ha accettato di sposarti perché era innamorata di te. Come poteva incolparti di averla intrappolata, quando stare con te era quello che voleva?»

 Lestrade fece spallucce. «Non è mai stata una donna facile.» dichiarò «Forse era proprio di questo che mi ero innamorato. Mi piacciono le persone complicate.» ridacchiò.

 «Per questo Sherlock è il tuo migliore amico.» fece notare la ragazza con un sorriso. Anche se per il consulente investigativo era difficile ammetterlo ad alta voce – se non quasi impossibile – era evidente che tenessero molto l’uno all’altro e che a legarli ci fosse una solida amicizia, altrimenti Sherlock non avrebbe mai finto di essere morto per proteggerlo da Moriarty.

 Il poliziotto annuì. «Quando ho scoperto che Samantha mi tradiva, ero distrutto. Se non fosse stato per Sherlock, credo che non sarei più riuscito a mettere piede fuori di casa neanche per il lavoro.» spiegò «Mi ha aiutato davvero molto, ma io ho commesso l’errore di perdonarla di nuovo.»

 «La amavi, Greg.» disse la giovane. «Chiunque avrebbe fatto la stessa cosa.»

 L’uomo scosse il capo. «No. Non dopo tutti quei tradimenti.» replicò «La verità è che avevo paura di rimanere solo. Avevo paura di non poter più ricominciare. Ma alla fine l’ho lasciata perché ero stufo di provare dolore ed essere preso in giro.» asserì «Non credevo che avrei potuto innamorarmi di nuovo. Non dopo aver dato tutto me stesso a mia moglie e aver sofferto così tanto per mano sua. Diceva che il matrimonio si basava sulla fiducia, sulla sincerità e poi mi aveva mentito per anni, trattandomi come uno zerbino.»

 Shireen lo osservò senza interromperlo.

 «Non credevo di potermi più fidare di nessuno. Soprattutto dopo quello che era successo. E poi sei arrivata tu.» disse, sorridendole dolcemente. «Dio, sei stata un miracolo, Shir. Tu mi hai salvato.»

 La ragazza scosse il capo, sorridendogli dolcemente. «No, Greg. Tu hai salvato me. Mi hai resa felice in un momento in cui niente sembrava andare per il verso giusto.»

 «E continuerò a farlo. Farò qualsiasi cosa per renderti felice e vederti sorridere ancora.» mormorò. «Sei la mia vita, Shireen, e non mi importa se non potrò più sfiorarti o baciarti. Ti amo e continuerei ad amarti anche se tu mi chiedessi di non sfiorarti mai più con un dito.»

 Le lacrime appannarono la vista della ragazza, che abbassò lo sguardo per nasconderle. Non era quello che voleva. Non gli avrebbe mai chiesto una cosa del genere. Non avrebbe potuto avere paura per sempre. Lui non era Sherrinford non le avrebbe mai fatto del male. Quindi era arrivato il momento di vincere quella stupida paura. Lui era Greg, l’uomo che amava più di se stessa, l’uomo con cui aveva scelto di passare il resto della sua vita.

 «Baciami» sussurrò, quindi, dopo un momento, risollevando lo sguardo sul fidanzato. Doveva provarci. Non poteva attendere che la sua mente smettesse di giocarle quei brutti scherzi, mostrandole il volto di Sherrinford ogni volta che si avvicinava a qualcuno. Doveva fare il primo passo, prendere in mano la situazione.

 Lestrade aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Sei sicura?»

 Shireen annuì.

 Il poliziotto accennò un sorriso e annuì. Poi lentamente si sporse verso di lei. Poggiò gentilmente le labbra su quelle della ragazza e le accarezzò con delicatezza, sfiorandole solamente, senza procedere oltre. Per un momento non accadde nulla, poi Shireen prese a muovere a sua volta le labbra, assaporando la bocca dell’Ispettore.

 Quando si separarono, Greg sorrise. «È tutto ok?» domandò cercando lo sguardo di lei.

 La giovane annuì. «Sì, è tutto ok.» affermò sorridendo e sollevando lo sguardo sul viso di Lestrade, accarezzandolo con una mano.

 «Come inizio non è male.» affermò l’uomo.

 E insieme risero come non facevano da tempo.


	35. Muro

  La settimana seguente all’episodio durante la seduta con la dottoressa Colter, Shireen la passò ad evitare le chiamate e i messaggi dei suoi fratelli. Per fortuna entrambi non erano insistenti per natura, ma rispetto al periodo precedente il rapimento di Sherrinford si facevano sentire entrambi più spesso. Shireen si era limitata, all’inizio, a lasciar squillare il cellulare fino a che non smetteva, poi aveva preso a rifiutare le chiamate e a cancellare gli SMS ancora prima di leggerli.

 Greg le aveva consigliato di spiegare loro la situazione, ma lei si era rifiutata, non volendoli ferire ulteriormente, dato che aveva già pensato la Colter a far sapere ad entrambi che la loro vicinanza non faceva altro che metterla a disagio e spaventarla.

 Tutta quella situazione era assurda, Shireen non faceva che ripeterselo, tentando di non pensare a Sherrinford ogni qualvolta i numeri di Sherlock e di Mycroft comparivano sullo schermo del cellulare, ma a quanto pareva era diventato impossibile. E lei non avrebbe voluto comportarsi così, anche perché sapeva che prima o poi sarebbero andati a cercarla per chiederle spiegazioni, ma non voleva doverli cacciare dicendo loro che la loro vicinanza la spaventava.

 

* * *

 

 Alla fine, come si aspettava, in un fresco pomeriggio di aprile, il campanello suonò rimbombando tra le mura dell’appartamento.

 La giovane, che era seduta sul divano intenta a leggere un libro, sobbalzò, poi si alzò e raggiunse la porta. Indietreggiò immediatamente, avendo visto i volti dei due fratelli attraverso lo spioncino e abbassò lo sguardo, indecisa sul da farsi.

 Avrebbe potuto farli entrare e parlare con loro, spiegare loro ciò che la spaventava e la tormentava da quando era tornata a Londra. Sospirò, sollevando nuovamente lo sguardo sulla porta e allungò una mano verso la maniglia. Immediatamente la ritrasse.

 Permettere loro di varcare quella soglia avrebbe significato farli soffrire e soffrire a sua volta. _Di nuovo._ Era davvero quello che voleva? Voleva davvero far soffrire i suoi fratelli sbattendo loro in faccia la cruda e triste realtà?

 No. Non poteva fare questo ai suoi fratelli. Non se lo meritavano. Non dopo quello che avevano passato. Non dopo Moriarty. Non dopo Sherrinford.

 Avrebbe semplicemente atteso che se ne andassero, magari rintanata sotto le coperte nella sua stanza, al buio, sola, nel più completo silenzio che ormai era diventato l’unico compagno fedele in quel periodo in cui tutto sembrava soffocarla.

 Fece per avviarsi lungo il corridoio per rintanarsi nella sua stanza, ma la voce di Sherlock la richiamò.

 «Shireen, sappiamo che sei lì.» disse.

 Shireen abbassò lo sguardo e serrò la mascella. Greg doveva aver detto loro che si trovava lì, oppure – più probabilmente – entrambi sapevano bene che non sarebbe uscita perché preferiva rimanere rintanata in casa, lontana dalla gente.

 «Facci entrare.» disse ancora il consulente investigativo «Per favore.»

 La ragazza rimase in silenzio.

 «Ascolta, sappiamo che c’è qualcosa che non va e sappiamo che sei consapevole del fatto che la Colter ce lo ha detto.» spiegò «È per questo che ci stai allontanando?»

  _Magari,_ pensò. Se fosse stato solo quello il problema, si sarebbe potuto risolvere con una discussione o un litigio, ma sfortunatamente non era così semplice.

 Sherlock sospirò. «Noi siamo qui per te. Non allontanarci, Shir, per favore.»

 Shireen rimase immobile nel più completo silenzio, le lacrime che le appannavano la vista, il respiro mozzato da un groppo in gola. Appoggiò le mani e la fronte alla porta, chiudendo gli occhi per permettere alle lacrime di lasciare i suoi occhi e scendere lungo le guance pallide.

  _Siamo già lontani migliaia di chilometri,_ pensò. Si voltò e poggiò la schiena alla porta, portandosi le mani al volto. Era tutta colpa di Sherrinford. Lui aveva distrutto la famiglia Holmes. Li aveva distrutti tutti, mandando tutto in pezzi. Tutto ciò che avevano costruito in quegli anni e tutto ciò che rimaneva loro. Ma d’altronde era sempre stato quello il suo scopo e nonostante fosse morto da tempo, Sherrinford continuava a far loro del male.

 «Non siamo arrabbiati. È normale reagire così, non devi sentirti in colpa per quello che è successo.» continuò il consulente investigativo.

 Shireen ansimò, portandosi una mano alla bocca, ricordando le parole di Greg qualche sera prima. Anche lui le aveva assicurato che era perfettamente normale, ma lei sapeva bene che quello che provava nei confronti dei suoi fratelli era tutt’altro che normale.

 Sherlock riprese. «Sorellina, anche io ho paura. Ho gli incubi ogni notte e mi sembra di vedere Sherrinford ovunque, ma è comprensibile dopo quello che abbiamo passato.»

 E la ragazza lo capiva perfettamente. Il problema era che lui non capiva lei, per quanto si sforzasse di farlo. Non capiva ciò che provava ogni volta che vedeva i loro volti, così simili a quello di Sherrinford. Non capiva cosa provava ogni volta che qualcuno la sfiorava. Né lui né Mycroft sembravano capire quanto Sherrinford l’avesse ferita e svuotata. Le sembrava di non essere più se stessa.

 «Lo supererai. Sei forte e supererai anche questo.» assicurò Sherlock «E noi vogliamo aiutarti a stare bene. Vogliamo vederti tornare a sorridere.»

 Shireen si lasciò scivolare a terra contro la parete, tenendosi la testa fra le mani e singhiozzando silenziosamente.

 «Per favore.» la implorò il fratello. «So che sei arrabbiata con noi perché ti abbiamo mentito. Sappiamo che dopo tutte le menzogne che ti abbiamo raccontato è difficile credere a noi e che sarebbe più semplice credere a Sherrinford, ma fidati quando ti dico che ti ha mentito anche lui.» affermò con sicurezza «Quello che ti ha detto su di noi, sul fatto che non ti volessimo e che ti odiassimo… Shireen, non puoi credere davvero che sia la verità. Sei nostra sorella e noi non potremmo mai odiarti. Come puoi non vedere che ciò che Sherrinford ti ha detto è un’assurdità? Osserva, Shireen, deduci e vedrai la verità.» le disse, volendo spingerla ad aprire la porta.

 Shireen scosse il capo. Cosa c’era da dedurre? Che entrambi stavano dicendo la verità? Lei lo sapeva bene, ne era perfettamente consapevole, ma rimaneva il fatto che entrambi erano così disperatamente simili a Sherrinford che solamente sentire le loro voci la faceva rabbrividire.

 L’uomo sospirò. «Dov’è finita la ragazza che affrontava i problemi con un sorriso, senza scoraggiarsi e rimboccandosi le maniche? Dov’è la ragazza che quando cadeva era sempre pronta a rialzarsi? La Shireen che conoscevo me lo aveva promesso e non aveva mai infranto quel patto, neanche di fronte al tradimento e alle bugie dei propri fratelli, neanche di fronte alla leucemia che aveva minacciato di ucciderla.»

  _È morta,_ pensò lei, chiudendo gli occhi e asciugandosi le lacrime con un rapido gesto della mano. _Sherrinford l’ha uccisa._ Era riuscito dove tutto il resto aveva fallito. Dove anche la malattia aveva fallito.

 «Rivogliamo la nostra sorellina.» concluse Sherlock.

Come potevano non capire? Non era poi così difficile.

 Tutto si fece silenzioso e per un momento Shireen sperò che se ne fossero andati.

 Non voleva arrivare a urlare loro in faccia di lasciarla in pace, anche perché avrebbero già dovuto capire – dal suo silenzio – che non avrebbero dovuto essere lì.  

 

* * *

 

 All’esterno, i due fratelli si stavano osservando sperando che Shireen aprisse la porta, ma nessun rumore lasciava intendere che si stesse muovendo per farlo.

 Sherlock, dopo ciò che aveva detto, si sarebbe aspettato almeno una risposta, ma a conferma del fatto che la Shireen che conoscevano non ci fosse più – o fosse sepolta da qualche parte in un angolo recondito e oscuro – non aveva ricevuto nessun segno che rivelasse la sua presenza. Avevano anche considerato l’ipotesi che potesse essere uscita per una passeggiata, ma Lestrade aveva detto loro che era restia ad uscire da sola, perciò erano certi che fosse nell’appartamento e che li stesse ascoltando.

 Mycroft chiuse gli occhi e chinò il capo. Come avevano potuto permettere che si arrivasse a quel punto? Non potevano lasciarla cadere a pezzi. Non potevano permettere che a causa loro e di ciò che Sherrinford aveva fatto, Shireen vivesse un inferno – o peggio, che non vivesse affatto – rinchiudendosi in se stessa, troppo spaventata e stanca per reagire. Dovevano fare qualcosa, _lui_ doveva fare qualcosa. Era il suo fratello maggiore e avrebbe dovuto agire per aiutarla e salvarla dal baratro in cui stava per cadere per l’ennesima volta. Così prese un bel respiro e si avvicinò maggiormente alla porta.

 «Ti prego, sorellina.» mormorò con voce flebile, ma abbastanza forte da essere udita dall’interno dell’appartamento «Ti prego, non farci questo.»

 Sherlock si voltò e osservò il volto pallido e le lacrime che brillavano negli occhi sbiaditi del fratello maggiore.

 A Mycroft sfuggì un sospiro tremante. Forse dicendole la verità e aprendole il suo cuore sarebbe riuscito a convincerla. «Sei tutto quello che ho, Shir.» disse con voce rotta «Tu e Sherlock siete tutto quello che mi rimane.»

 Il minore allungò una mano e circondò il polso del fratello con le dita affusolate, per fargli sentire la sua presenza al suo fianco.

 «Non puoi abbandonarci.» gemette il politico. «Shireen, per favore.»

 Sherlock continuò ad osservarlo, impotente di fronte al suo dolore. A quel dolore che condividevano, che pesava nei loro cuori e nelle loro menti, aumentando ad ogni secondo che passava.

 Ancora nessuna risposta.

 Il maggiore non si scoraggiò: aveva ancora un’ultima carta da giocare. E a quel punto, se nemmeno quella avesse funzionato, avrebbe significato aver perso Shireen per sempre, senza possibilità di ritorno.

 «Mi dispiace.» sbottò «Mi dispiace di essermene andato, di non essermi mai occupato di te, di averti respinta e di averti mentito, pur sapendo che ti avrei ferita. Mi dispiace per tutto il dolore che ti ho procurato in questi anni, per essere stato un pessimo fratello, al punto di farti credere che non ti volessi con me e che non ti amassi. Perdonami.» la implorò con voce rotta e sentì la mano di Sherlock chiudersi intorno alla sua. Le loro dita si intrecciarono. «Se ti avessi detto che ti voglio bene e che sei la persona a cui più tengo a questo mondo, insieme a Sherlock, che morirei per te, che farei qualsiasi cosa per renderti felice e per vederti sorridere e che sono orgoglioso di te perché sei diventata una donna meravigliosa, tu non avresti mai dubitato del fatto che tenessimo a te.» disse tutto d’un fiato, poi sospirò tentando di mantenere la voce ferma. «Ti amo più della mia vita, Shireen. Sei tutto per me.»

 Silenzio. Profondo, completo, doloroso silenzio.

 Una lacrima solcò la guancia del politico, che rimase immobile di fronte alla terribile realtà. Se non erano riusciti a smuoverla con quelle parole, non ci sarebbe stato altro modo per farlo.

 Il minore chiuse gli occhi e indietreggiò, il respiro accelerato e il cuore che pulsava in ogni fibra del suo corpo. Alla fine si volse, lasciando la mano di suo fratello e allontanandosi di corsa lungo il corridoio. Scese le scale due gradini alla volta, asciugandosi una lacrima sfuggita al suo controllo e si bloccò solo un volta arrivato nell’atrio del palazzo, vuoto e freddo come la sua mente e il suo corpo in quel momento.

 Strinse i pugni e scosse vigorosamente il capo. Gemette e, prima di poterselo impedire, colpì la parete con un pugno con tanta violenza da sentire le ossa della mano scricchiolare quando cozzarono contro il muro. Ansimò, abbassando il capo per osservare le nocche sanguinanti.

 Si meritava tutto quel dolore, per aver permesso a Sherrinford di fare del male a sua sorella, per non averle fatto capire che le voleva bene, per non essere riuscito a proteggerla. Chiuse nuovamente la mano destra, pronto a sferrare un altro colpo, ma qualcosa lo bloccò prima che potesse farlo.

 La mano di Mycroft si chiuse attorno a quella del fratello per impedire che ripetesse quel gesto così colmo di rabbia a dolore. I suoi occhi incontrarono quelli del minore, implorandolo di fermarsi. Quando Sherlock gemette, il politico lo tirò per un braccio e lo strinse a sé, accarezzandogli i capelli e circondandogli il petto con le braccia, in modo che non potesse più colpire la parete.

 «L’abbiamo persa, Myc.» gemette Sherlock. «L’abbiamo persa.» ripeté aggrappandosi alle spalle del maggiore e affondando il viso nella sua giacca, sentendo le lacrime rigargli le guance.

 Il maggiore lo cullò fra le braccia e affondò le dita nei suoi ricci corvini.

 «Dobbiamo fare qualcosa.» disse il minore, singhiozzando. «Ti prego, non voglio perderla. Rivoglio la mia Shireen.» lo implorò. Si portò una mano al petto, all’altezza del cuore, affondando le dita nella giacca. La consapevolezza che tutto stesse sfuggendo al loro controllo era dolorosa, insopportabile.

 «Lo so, ma non possiamo costringerla, Sher. Non possiamo chiederle di tornare da noi se non è quello che vuole.» pronunciò quelle parole a fatica, ma ripetendosi che erano la verità. «Non possiamo farle questo. Non dopo quello che le ha fatto Sherrinford.»

 «Myc-» tentò di protestare l’altro.

 Mycroft lo bloccò nuovamente, allontanandolo dal suo petto e poggiandogli una mano sulla guancia. «Se vorrà tornare, lo farà.» gli asciugò le lacrime facendo scorrere i pollici sui suoi zigomi e sospirò.

 Il consulente investigativo abbassò lo sguardo. «Abbiamo sbagliato tutto.» dichiarò «Se l’avessimo tenuta al sicuro, questo non sarebbe successo.»

 «Non possiamo più tornare indietro.» fece notare il politico. «Adesso non possiamo fare altro che darle del tempo.»

 

* * *

 

  _Dover._

_Sherrinford._

_Ciao, fratellino._

_John._

_Scappa, Sherlock._

_Lascialo andare, Sherrinford._

_Un coltello._

_Un movimento fulmineo._

_La gola squarciata._

_Il corpo di John sul pavimento._

_Il sangue._

«No, John!» gridò Sherlock, scattando a sedere, la fronte madida di sudore freddo, il cuore che galoppava nel petto e il respiro accelerato. Volse lo sguardo a destra e a sinistra, in cerca del corpo del suo migliore amico, coperto di sangue e con la gola squarciata.

 Il medico si mise a sedere a sua volta, accese l’abat-jour sul comodino e poggiò una mano sulla spalla al compagno per tentare di calmarlo, sentendolo agitarsi accanto a sé. «Ehi, Sherlock…» disse, cercando il suo sguardo. «Ehi…»

«John…» disse l’altro, con voce rotta, pallido come un cencio. Si volse di scatto e incontrò gli occhi di Watson. Aggrottò le sopracciglia. Un attimo prima era riverso su un pavimento, in un lago di sangue e adesso era di fronte a lui. E sembrava stare bene.

 Si guardò intorno. Non erano a Dover. Erano al 221B. Nella loro stanza.

 Sbatté le palpebre più volte, confuso.

 «John…» ripeté puntando nuovamente lo sguardo sul volto del suo migliore amico.

 «Sono qui.» affermò il biondo accarezzandogli un braccio. «Era solo un incubo.»

 Sherlock ansimò. «Sherrinford ti aveva… ti aveva ucciso…» lacrime calde gli rigarono le guance al ricordo dell’incubo. «C’era sangue dappertutto… non ho potuto salvarti, John, mi dispiace… non sono riuscito a proteggerti…» singhiozzò.

 John gli accarezzò la schiena per tranquillizzarlo. «Sono qui, Sherlock, guardarmi.» disse, parlando lentamente. «Sto bene. Mi hai protetto egregiamente. Sto bene.» sorrise e gli baciò una tempia.

 Sherlock, tremando dalla paura, si sporse verso di lui e lo strinse a sé, circondandogli il petto con le braccia e affondando il volto nell’incavo del suo collo. «John…» continuò a ripetere come una cantilena. «John…»

 «Shh…» lo rassicurò John, accarezzandogli i capelli e ricambiando la stretta «È tutto ok. Sei al sicuro.» rimasero per un momento nel più completo silenzio, rotto soltanto dai respiri affannati e spezzati di Sherlock.

«Mi dispiace, John.» mormorò lasciando che altre lacrime gli rigassero le guance «Non volevo… non volevo... io…» balbettò, non trovando le parole o la forza per continuare. La sua mente era colma di pensieri, troppi per poterli districare o per mettere ordine.

 «Va tutto bene.» assicurò il dottore.

 «Era tutto così reale… avevo paura che…» si bloccò, sospirò e poi riprese «Che Sherrinford avesse…»  

 John scosse il capo. «Sherrinford non c’è più. Non devi avere paura che ti faccia ancora del male.»

 Il consulente investigativo scosse il capo. «Non ho paura che mi faccia del male. Ho paura di perderti, John. Non voglio…» singhiozzò Holmes, stringendosi nuovamente contro di lui, poggiando il capo sul suo petto «John, non andartene…»

 «Non vado da nessuna parte.» lo rassicurò «Te lo prometto, Sherlock.»

 «Ho già perso Shireen, non lasciarmi anche tu.»

 John scosse il capo e gli prese il volto tra le mani. «Non hai perso Shireen.» dichiarò «Ha solo bisogno di tempo per riprendersi. Tua sorella non ti lascerebbe mai. Tiene troppo a te.»

 Il consulente investigativo sollevò il capo e lo scosse. «Ha paura di me e Mycroft… ha paura che possiamo farle del male. Non tornerà da noi. Non dopo quello che è successo.»

 «Sherlock, non dire stupidaggini.»

 «È la verità, John.» replicò «Se avessi sentito ciò che mi ha detto la Colter...» lasciò la frase in sospeso, non volendo continuare. Non _potendo_ continuare. Solo ripensare a ciò che la Colter gli aveva fatto sapere qualche giorno prima, gli procurava un dolore così grande da rendere quasi impossibile respirare.

 Watson si sedette più composto e inclinò il capo. «Cosa ti ha detto?» domandò.

 Holmes sollevò il capo, incontrando i suoi occhi. Dischiuse le labbra per parlare ma la voce gli morì in gola e al suo posto, un sospiro tremante lasciò la sua bocca, insieme ad altre lacrime.

 «Sherlock, dimmelo.» disse John «Voglio che tu me lo dica.»

 Il consulente investigativo inspirò profondamente. «Ha detto…» si interruppe «Ha detto che Shireen, prima di scappare, quel pomeriggio, le ha detto che avrebbe preferito che Sherrinford la uccidesse. Che avrebbe preferito morire a Dover piuttosto che vivere un inferno del genere.»

 John abbassò lo sguardo. Gli aveva detto la stessa cosa all’ospedale di Dover, ma non credeva che lo pensasse davvero. Aveva pensato ad un momento di sconforto, probabilmente in seguito ad un incubo o ad un flashback, eppure adesso l’aveva ripetuto alla Colter.

 «Mycroft lo sa?» domandò chiudendo gli occhi.

 «No.» rispose il moro «Non gliel’ho detto.»

 John risollevò lo sguardo. «Credi che la Colter glielo farà sapere?»

 Sherlock sospirò. «Non lo so, ma spero di no.» concluse e si zittì.

 «Forse dovresti dirglielo. È suo diritto saperlo.» affermò il medico.  

 Il più giovane scosse il capo, ripensando alla scena a cui aveva assistito qualche giorno prima, al dolore che aveva visto negli occhi di suo fratello, quando erano andati da Shireen e sospirò.  

 «Quando siamo andati da lei, qualche giorno fa, avevamo deciso che sarei stato io a parlargli, perché io e Shireen siamo sempre stati più legati rispetto a lei e Mycroft. Poi, vedendo che non aveva risposto a me, lui ha…» si schiarì la voce e chiuse gli occhi. «Le ha detto che gli dispiaceva, che si sentiva in colpa per averla trascurata e averle mentito, che era un pessimo fratello. E che la amava più della sua vita.» una lacrima gli solcò la guancia. «Non ho mai visto Mycroft così. Per questo non posso dirglielo. Lo distruggerei e non voglio che accada. Non posso fargli questo, dopo tutto ciò che ha passato.»

 «Oh, Sherlock…» sussurrò John, portando una mano alla guancia del compagno e accarezzandola delicatamente. «So che vuoi proteggere le persone che ami. L’hai fatto quando sei saltato dal tetto del Bart’s e quando ti sei quasi fatto uccidere da Sherrinford. Sia tu che i tuoi fratelli non fate altro. Volete proteggere le persone che amate, tentando di non coinvolgerle per non farle soffrire, ma non sempre è possibile.» disse accarezzandogli il viso e quando i loro occhi si incontrarono, sorrise dolcemente. «Ma adesso non devi portare questo peso da solo, perché non sei solo. Lascia che ti dia una mano e permetti anche a Mycroft e Greg di farlo. Lascia che almeno per una volta siano gli altri ad aiutare te.»

 Il consulente investigativo scosse il capo, abbassando lo sguardo.

 «Sì, invece.» insistette. «Questa volta non puoi farcela da solo.»

 «Devo.»

 «No.» John scosse il capo, cercando gli occhi del compagno e baciandogli l’angolo delle labbra. «Non sei solo, amore. Io sono qui. Sono qui per aiutarti, per supportarti e per stare al tuo fianco. Perché è a questo che servono le persone che ami.»   

 Sherlock accennò un sorriso, si sporse verso il medico e gli sfiorò le labbra con le sue, in un bacio delicato, poi poggiò la fronte contro quella di lui, accarezzandogli il naso con il proprio. «Dio, ti amo così tanto, John…» mormorò «Ti amo con tutto me stesso.»

 Watson sospirò. «Anch’io ti amo, Sherlock.» replicò «Per questo sono qui.» e lo tenne stretto a sé.


	36. Tornare

 La suoneria di un cellulare svegliò Sherlock e John nel bel mezzo della notte. I due sobbalzarono e quando il medico ebbe acceso l’abatjour, si scambiarono uno sguardo confuso. La sveglia segnava le 02:23. Chi poteva aver avuto la brillante idea di chiamarli a quell’ora della notte? Non poteva essere Lestrade, non li contattava mai durante la notte per i casi.

 Sherlock allungò una mano e prese il cellulare, socchiudendo gli occhi, abbagliato dalla luce dello schermo.

 «Chi è?» chiese John, con voce ancora impastata dal sonno.

 «Mycroft» rispose il consulente investigativo, impallidito quando aveva letto il nome di suo fratello sullo schermo. Cosa poteva essere successo di così grave da spingerlo a chiamarlo nel bel mezzo della notte? Senza attendere oltre, premette il pollice sullo schermo e rispose.

 «Pronto?»

 «Sherlock?» disse il maggiore, dall’altro capo, con voce tremante.

 «Sì.» replicò Sherlock, studiando i rumori di sottofondo. Suo fratello stava ansimando. «Mycroft, che succede?» chiese e vide gli occhi di John, colmi di preoccupazione, percorrere il suo viso.

 Un altro sospiro tremante. «Ho…» gemette con voce strozzata «Ho visto…»

 «Calmati, Mycroft, respira.» disse il minore. «Spiegami cosa c’è che non va.»

 «Ho visto…» il politico si interruppe nuovamente, in cerca delle parole, che sembravano dissolversi prima ancora di prendere forma nella sua mente. «C’era… lui era qui… era…»

 Sherlock scosse il capo, confuso, e si passò una mano sul volto per eliminare le ultime tracce di sonno. «Mycroft, sei ferito?» domandò, sentendo il cuore accelerare man mano che l’idea che potesse essergli successo qualcosa si faceva strada in lui.

 «N-no…» balbettò l’altro in risposta.

 John poggiò una mano sul braccio del compagno e mosse le labbra in una muta richiesta. _«Chiamo un’ambulanza?»_

 Sherlock scosse il capo, continuando ad ascoltare i rumori che provenivano dall’altro capo del telefono. Poteva sentire il respiro accelerato del fratello e i suoi singhiozzi. Ma cosa stava succedendo?

 «Lui era qui… voleva… Shireen era…»

 Sherlock intuì, solo in quel momento, che stesse parlando di Sherrinford. «Era solo un incubo.» lo rassicurò.

 «No…» ansimò il maggiore «Era morta. L’ho vista. Il sangue…»

 «Adesso calmati.» lo implorò il minore, passandosi una mano fra i capelli. Non avrebbe potuto fare molto da lì, perciò decise che sarebbe andato da lui per controllare di persona che stesse bene. «Sei a casa?»

 «Sì.» replicò Mycroft.

 «Ok.» disse scostando le lenzuola e poggiando i piedi sul pavimento. «Stai tranquillo. Sto venendo da te.»

 «Sherlock…» lo implorò con voce rotta.

 «Shh… tranquillo. Va tutto bene.» lo rassicurò mettendosi in piedi e avvicinandosi all’armadio per prendere i suoi vestiti. «Adesso devo riattaccare. Tu siediti e respira profondamente. Sarò lì fra poco, fratellone, ok?»

 Il maggiore ansimò. «Ok…»

 «Bene, a fra poco.» concluse e poi riattaccò. Prese una camicia, un paio di pantaloni e una giacca dall’armadio e li indossò velocemente. Poi si volse e vide che John – seduto sul materasso – lo stava osservando con sguardo preoccupato.

 «Che succede?» domandò mettendosi in piedi a sua volta.

 «Credo che Mycroft abbia avuto un incubo e si trovi sull’orlo di un attacco di panico.» spiegò abbottonandosi la giacca e avviandosi verso la porta. «Devo andare da lui.»

 «Vengo con te.» lo bloccò Watson prima che potesse varcare la soglia.

 «No.» replicò «Hai bisogno di dormire.»

 «Anche tu, ma stai andando da lui comunque.» fece notare. Non sarebbe stata la fine del mondo se avesse perso qualche ora di sonno per controllare che Mycroft stesse bene.

 Sherlock annuì. «Lo so, ma è mio fratello.» spiegò.

 «Appunto.» concordò il dottore «Sono preoccupato.»

 Il consulente investigativo aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Ti preoccupi per lui?»

 John sospirò scuotendo il capo. «Voi Holmes siete tutti uguali.» sbuffò ricordando la conversazione avuta con Mycroft all’ospedale di Dover. Mosse un passo verso il compagno e i loro occhi si incontrarono. «Certo che mi preoccupo per lui.»

 Sherlock aprì la bocca per parlare, ma si bloccò, non sapendo cosa dire. Per John Watson sembrava ovvio, ma per lui non lo era affatto. «Non riesco a capire.»

 Watson sospirò. «È normale che io sia preoccupato. È tuo fratello e io ti amo.»

 Dopo un momento di immobilità, in cui processò quelle informazioni, Sherlock sorrise e si mosse in avanti. Poggiò le labbra su quelle di John e lo baciò, prendendogli il volto fra le mani. John portò le mani sui fianchi del compagno e rispose al bacio con delicatezza, accarezzandogli la lingua con la propria e ansimando contro la sua bocca.

 «Torna a dormire.» soffiò Sherlock contro le sue labbra, quando si separarono. «Per stanotte rimango con Mycroft. Ci vediamo domani.» concluse e gli regalò un altro breve bacio.

 Watson, rassegnato al fatto che non gli avrebbe mai permesso di seguirlo, annuì; poggiò la fronte contro quella del consulente investigativo e quando si allontanarono, lo osservò scendere le scale e uscire.

 

* * *

 

 Sherlock arrivò alla villa con un taxi e percorse il vialetto a piedi. Infilò le chiavi nella toppa e varcò la soglia, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle. L’atrio era completamente immerso nel buio e nel silenzio. L’unica luce che rischiarava l’ambiente, proveniva da un lampione all’esterno, che penetrando da una finestra aveva creato un piccolo alone sulle scale, illuminandole parzialmente.

 L’uomo si tolse la giacca e la sciarpa e le appese all’appendiabiti nell’ingresso, poi si avviò verso il piano superiore, salendo lentamente le scale. Percorse il corridoio e si fermò di fronte alla porta della stanza del fratello. Era l’unica stanza in cui la luce era accesa, perciò doveva trovarsi lì.

 Infatti quando varcò la soglia, vide che Mycroft era lì, in piedi, gli occhi puntati fuori dalla finestra e immobile, con le braccia rigidamente chiuse attorno al petto.

 Quando sentì la porta aprirsi, il maggiore si voltò di scatto e incontrò lo sguardo del fratello. Per un momento rimase immobile, poi, quando lo riconobbe, i suoi occhi si illuminarono nella semioscurità della stanza.

 «Mycroft» disse il minore, avvicinandosi cautamente e studiando il volto del fratello in cerca di un segno che lasciasse trasparire che qualcosa non andava. I suoi occhi erano colmi di paura e scintillavano sotto la luce dell’abat-jour accesa sul comodino, velati dalle lacrime, ma per il resto sembrava star bene.

 «Sher…» ansimò l’altro, poi si mosse verso di lui e in due falcate lo raggiunse.

 Sherlock lo accolse nella sua stretta. I loro corpi si scontrarono e il consulente investigativo lo strinse tra le braccia. «Sono qui.» sussurrò per rassicurarlo, sentendolo tremare. «Sono qui.»

 «Ho visto Sherrinford e Shireen…» singhiozzò il politico. «Lei era… c’era sangue dappertutto…»

 «Era solo un brutto sogno.» assicurò Sherlock. «Sherrinford è morto e Shireen è viva e al sicuro. È a casa sua, insieme a Lestrade. Sta bene.»

 «Lo so, ma…» si bloccò ansimando.

 Sherlock si allontanò da lui e gli poggiò una mano sul viso. «Calmati. Respira profondamente.» consigliò.

 Il politico inspirò ed espirò un paio di volte e sembrò anche recuperare un colorito simile al normale. «Mi… mi dispiace.»

 Il minore scosse il capo. «Va tutto bene.» lo abbracciò nuovamente, accarezzandogli i capelli e la schiena per aiutarlo a calmarsi. «Stai tranquillo.»

 «Non sapevo chi chiamare…» balbettò Mycroft con voce rotta, contro la spalla del fratello.

 «È tutto ok, Myc. Sono contento che tu mi abbia chiamato.» dichiarò. Era certamente preferibile a fare qualcosa di stupido.

 «Non voglio stare solo, Sherlock.» ammise. «Non voglio rimanere solo.»

 «Non me ne vado.» assicurò allontanandosi da lui e prendendogli il volto fra le mani. Qualche notte prima, John l’aveva rassicurato con le stesse parole e aveva funzionato. «Sono qui e non me ne vado. Non sei solo, Mycroft.»

 «Non lasciarmi.» mormorò Mycroft, incontrando i suoi occhi. «Non posso farcela da solo.»

 Sherlock sentì una stretta al cuore di fronte a quell’ammissione. Il Governo Inglese, il potente Mycroft Holmes, aveva appena dichiarato che non avrebbe potuto farcela da solo e che avrebbe avuto bisogno di aiuto. Non era certo qualcosa che accadeva tutti i giorni. Proprio per questo, il minore intuì che la situazione fosse molto più grave di quanto avesse immaginato. Se era così disperato da ammettere di non voler rimanere solo, di non _poter_ rimanere solo, chissà cosa avrebbe potuto fare.

 «Potrai sempre contare su di me.» assicurò.

 «Tu hai John.» replicò il maggiore. «Non puoi pensare a me. Io sono solo, ho scelto di rimanere solo, e non ho nessuno che possa aiutarmi.»

 «Non è vero. Non sei solo.» sbottò «E sì, hai ragione, io ho John, ma non per questo ti lascerò. Io e John teniamo a te e anche Shireen e Greg. E saremo sempre qui per te quando ne avrai bisogno. Basterà chiamarci e noi verremo da te.»

 Il politico scattò quando udì il nome della sorella. «Shireen…» mormorò. «Oh, mio Dio… l’abbiamo persa… l’abbiamo persa per sempre…»

 «Tornerà, Mycroft. L’hai detto tu stesso. Ha bisogno di tempo per riprendersi e poi tornerà.» affermò. «E tutto tornerà esattamente come prima.»

 Mycroft scosse il capo. «Mi manca così tanto.» ansimò e altre lacrime gli rigarono le guance. «Era la mia vita e l’ho persa.»

 «È» lo corresse Sherlock, prendendogli il volto fra le mani. «È ancora parte della nostra vita, Myc. Non sarà questo a separarci.»

 Il politico si asciugò le lacrime sfuggite al suo controllo con un rapido gesto della mano. Anche se Sherlock stava tentando di rassicurarlo, in cuor suo sapeva che Shireen non sarebbe tornata. Sapeva che le ferite erano troppe per essere curate, anche con il tempo dalla loro parte.

 «Quando Shireen era qui gli incubi diminuivano. Lei mi aveva aiutato dopo Sherrinford e Mary, dopo il coma.» sussurrò dopo un momento, abbassando lo sguardo. «Ma da quando siamo tornati da Dover sono ricomparsi. Vedo di nuovo Mary e Sherrinford. Sogno di nuovo quella notte. E Sherrinford che uccide te e Shireen.» gemette «E non posso farcela, Sherlock. È troppo per me.»

 Il consulente investigativo scosse il capo. «No, Mycroft.» lo bloccò prendendolo per le spalle «Tu ce la farai.»

 Il maggiore scosse il capo. «Come?» chiese in un sussurro. «Dopo tutto quello che è successo a me e a voi, come posso sperare di riuscire ad andare avanti? Come posso continuare a guardarmi allo specchio con la consapevolezza che tu vivi un inferno e che abbiamo perso Shireen per colpa mia?»

 Il consulente investigativo scosse il capo. «Smettila.»

 «È la verità, Sherlock.» riprese incontrando il suo sguardo «È tutta colpa mia. _Io_ sarei dovuto morire quella notte o non sopravvivere al coma. In questo modo nessuno si sarebbe fatto del male.»

 «Myc…»

 Il politico lo interruppe. «Non dirmi che non è così, perché so che lo pensi anche tu.» sbottò, allontanandosi da lui. «Se io non mi fossi intromesso e non mi fossi avvicinato a te e a Shireen, adesso non saremmo in questa situazione. Tu non avresti perso nostra sorella e non dovresti correre da me ogni qualvolta ho un maledetto attacco di panico.» ringhiò, la voce colma di rabbia e dolore, le mani premute sulle tempie, il respiro accelerato.

 «Adesso basta.» lo bloccò il minore «Queste sono sciocchezze.»

 «Davvero?» lo sfidò. «Chi ha giocato con Moriarty per ottenere quello che voleva? Chi l’ha spinto verso te e Shireen? Chi ha fatto in modo che tu dovessi fingere di essere morto per due anni? Chi ha fatto sì che John tentasse di uccidersi e che Shireen quasi si lasciasse morire? Chi ha fatto credere a Sherrinford di odiarlo? Chi ha fatto in modo che scappasse di casa? Chi ha lasciato che rapisse Shireen e che ferisse te?»  

 Sherlock rimase in silenzio, colpito da quelle parole come da un pugno allo stomaco.

 «Io!» quasi gridò il maggiore, in risposta. «E dimmi, Sherlock, chi sta pagando le conseguenze di tutto quello che ho fatto?»

 «Smettila.» disse il moro. «Quello che stai dicendo è assurdo. Non puoi imputarti la colpa per tutto ciò che è successo. È vero: abbiamo allontanato Sherrinford e alimentato il suo odio e la sua sete di vendetta, ma ciò non vuol dire che siamo responsabili per tutte le sue azioni.»

 Mycroft scosse il capo e sentì le lacrime pizzicargli gli occhi.

 «Lo so che è più semplice imputarsi la colpa. Anche io preferisco farlo, piuttosto che rimanere senza risposte.» affermò. «Ma non possiamo controllare ogni cosa, Myc. Non siamo onnipotenti. A volte queste cose succedono e basta.»

 «Avremmo potuto impedirlo. Se avessimo tenuto Shireen al sicuro, se le avessimo raccontato la verità-»

 Il minore lo interruppe. «Con i se e con i ma non cambieremo niente.»

 Mycroft abbassò lo sguardo.

 «Non possiamo cancellare ciò che è successo. Possiamo solo tentare di andare avanti e superarlo.» dichiarò poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla. «È solo un altro ostacolo come un altro. Ce la faremo, come abbiamo sempre fatto.»

 Il politico risollevò il volto e puntò gli occhi in quelli del fratello, reprimendo le lacrime che minacciavano di rigargli nuovamente le guance. «Scusami.»

 Il più giovane scosse il capo. «Non devi scusarti.» replicò accennando un sorriso. «Che ne dici di tornare a dormire, adesso?» propose indicando il letto con un cenno del capo.

 Il maggiore annuì e si avvicinò al materasso. Si sdraiò e poi si rivolse al fratello. «Puoi rimanere?» chiese con voce flebile, gli occhi nuovamente colmi di lacrime.

 Sherlock annuì. «Ma certo che rimango.» si voltò, aprì l’armadio e prese uno dei pigiami del fratello dal cassetto. Se lo infilò velocemente e si sdraiò accanto al fratello maggiore. Allargò le braccia per permettergli di rifugiarsi nella sua stretta e quando Mycroft scivolò su materasso e poggiò il capo sul petto di Sherlock, il minore lo abbracciò, accarezzandogli il capo e la schiena.

 Il maggiore singhiozzò sommessamente contro la sua spalla, tremando e sentendo la pressione delle braccia del consulente investigativo aumentare attorno al suo petto.

 Nessuno dei due parlò. Rimasero nel più completo silenzio – i loro corpi premuti l’uno contro l’altro, i respiri sincroni, ritmici e via via sempre più sommessi – fino a che entrambi non scivolarono nel sonno.

 

* * *

 

 John bussò alla porta dell’appartamento di Shireen e Greg e attese.

 Sherlock gli aveva riferito tutto ciò che Mycroft gli aveva detto la sera che era andato da lui dopo l’incubo che l’aveva terrorizzato. Gli aveva anche confessato che non l’aveva mai visto più disperato e che aveva paura che potesse fare qualcosa di stupido, dato che si sentiva terribilmente in colpa per ciò che era successo. Per non parlare del fatto che il dolore e la consapevolezza di aver perso Shireen lo stavano lentamente consumando.

 Ovviamente, il consulente investigativo sapeva che non sarebbe potuto andare da sua sorella implorandola in ginocchio di tornare da loro: non sarebbe stato giusto nei suoi confronti, dato che secondo quanto aveva detto alla Colter era proprio la loro vicinanza a metterla a disagio. Perciò l’unica cosa che avrebbe potuto fare sarebbe stato rimanere accanto a Mycroft fino a che ne avesse avuto bisogno.

 Watson aveva pensato a lungo a quello che il compagno gli aveva detto e anche a ciò che stava succedendo a Shireen. Capiva e rispettava il dolore di tutti i fratelli Holmes, in particolare quello della ragazza, ma non poteva permettere che si distruggessero in attesa che le cose migliorassero da sole. E in qualità di suo migliore amico, aveva deciso che avrebbe parlato con Shireen. O almeno ci avrebbe provato.

 Shireen aprì la porta poco dopo e quando incontrarono il viso famigliare del suo migliore amico i suoi occhi blu si spalancarono.

 «John» disse stupita. «Ciao»

 «Ciao» ricambiò lui, sorridendo. «Come stai?» chiese. In realtà conosceva già la risposta: Greg li teneva aggiornati su eventuali miglioramenti e sulla sua condizione, ma avrebbe comunque voluto sentire la risposta della ragazza.

 «Bene.» rispose lei, sbrigativa, rimanendo impassibile. «Tu come stai?»

 Il medico sorrise. «Bene, ti ringrazio.»

 La giovane annuì. «Vieni, entra.» disse, scostandosi per permettergli di varcare la soglia e accomodarsi.

 «Per la verità, vorrei fare una passeggiata.» affermò John.

 Il volto di Shireen si oscurò.

 «Ti farebbe bene uscire.» fece notare lui. Non avrebbe potuto rimanere rintanata in casa per sempre, qualcuno avrebbe pur dovuto tirarla fuori di lì. Shireen abbassò lo sguardo, così John riprese. «Tesoro, sarai al sicuro.» la rassicurò, inclinando il capo per cercare il suo sguardo.

 Gli occhi di lei incontrarono quelli del medico e alla fine si ritrovò ad annuire.

 

* * *

 

 I due arrivarono ad Hyde Park in meno di dieci minuti.

 Camminarono fianco a fianco, in silenzio, per un lungo tratto di strada attraverso il parco, dato che nessuno dei due sembrava voler dare inizio ad una conversazione, che probabilmente sarebbe stata ancora più imbarazzante del silenzio che li stava avvolgendo in quel momento.

 Alla fine a rompere il silenzio fu John. «Non mi hai più chiamato.» esordì.

 Shireen abbassò lo sguardo. «Mi dispiace.» sussurrò. Non cercò scuse, né tento di giustificarsi. Non avrebbe avuto senso farlo quando la verità era così lampante.

 «Come stanno andando le sedute dalla Colter?»

 La giovane scosse il capo. «Puoi smetterla di girarci intorno, John.» disse, sviando la domanda per andare dritta al punto. «So che non sei venuto qui solo per fare due chiacchiere. Lo vedo da come mi guardi.»

 Watson sospirò. «Vero.»

 «Dimmi perché sei qui.» lo incalzò.

 «Perché sono il tuo migliore amico.» spiegò l’uomo.

 La giovane aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Credo di essermi persa qualche passaggio del tuo ragionamento.» dichiarò, confusa. «Non capisco come il nostro rapporto abbia a che fare con il fatto che vi stia evitando da settimane.»

 «Sono qui per impedirti di rovinare tutto.» spiegò lui.

 «Rovinare cosa?» domandò, incontrando gli occhi dell’ex-militare.

 «La tua vita.» replicò lui.

 Shireen sollevò un sopracciglio e inspirò profondamente. «Mi sa che sei arrivato tardi.» infilò le mani nelle tasche della giacca e volse lo sguardo verso un gruppo di bambini che stavano giocando a pallone poco lontano da lì.

 «No.» ribatté John «Non è mai troppo tardi.»

 «In questo caso sì.»

 Il biondo scosse il capo e la tirò per un braccio per farla voltare verso di sé. «Shireen, ti prego.» la implorò. «So che sei sconvolta e ferita, ma non puoi allontanare tutti in questo modo. Perderai tutto: la tua famiglia, i tuoi amici…»

 «Ho già perso tutto.» replicò lei, duramente. «Ho perso tutto quando Sherrinford ha messo piede nella mia vita. In quel momento ho firmato la mia condanna.» chiuse gli occhi e un sospiro tremante lasciò le sue labbra.

 Watson scosse il capo. «Non è così.» affermò «Non lasciarti distruggere da Sherrinford. Non lasciare che sia lui a vincere.»

 «Ha già vinto!» ribatté, liberandosi dalla sua presa con uno strattone. «Si è preso tutto quello che avevo. _Tutto_ , John _._ E non mi è rimasto più niente.» concluse. Era davvero così difficile da vedere? Come facevano a essere così ciechi da non riuscire ad ammettere che Sherrinford aveva irrimediabilmente distrutto ogni cosa?

 «Hai Greg. Hai Sherlock e Mycroft.» fece notare «E hai me.»

 «Ho perso Sherlock e Mycroft tanto tempo fa.» affermò, reprimendo a stento le lacrime.

 «Non li hai persi.» ribatté «Sono qui. Devi solo-»

 «Li ho persi quando hanno lasciato l’Oklahoma per venire qui.» lo interruppe. «Avrei dovuto capire che raggiungerli sarebbe stato uno sbaglio. Era lampante. Mycroft ha sempre avuto ragione.»

 «Ma cosa stai dicendo?» chiese lui, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

 La ragazza riportò lo sguardo sul volto del dottore. «Preoccuparsi non è un vantaggio.» disse, ricordando le parole del fratello maggiore. «Venire a Londra è uno sbaglio. Stare vicino a Sherlock ti farà soffrire.»

 «Come?» Watson era sempre più confuso e sorpreso di fronte a quelle parole.

 «Se non fossi mai venuta qui, nessuno si sarebbe fatto male.» sputò fuori con rabbia.

 John scosse il capo. «Idiozie. Se non tu fossi mai venuta qui, non ti avrei mai conosciuta e probabilmente mi sarei ucciso dopo la morte di Sherlock. Non avrei avuto una migliore amica che mi ha supportato ogni qualvolta ne ho avuto bisogno e che mi ha protetto da me stesso. Se non fossi venuta a Londra non avresti mai conosciuto Greg e non vi sareste mai innamorati. Non avreste potuto cominciare una vita insieme e-»

 «E Mycroft non sarebbe quasi morto. Sherrinford non sarebbe tornato. Sherlock non avrebbe rischiato la sua vita per salvare la mia.» lo interruppe nuovamente. «Credimi, stanno meglio senza di me.»

 «Cosa ti sta succedendo?» sbottò John, prendendole la mano. «Non ti riconosco più. Non sei più la mia Shir. Prima non avresti mai-»

 «Infatti.» confermò Shireen. « _Prima._ »

 Watson si zittì e le rivolse uno sguardo carico di dolore.

 «Prima di Sherrinford. Prima di Mary. Prima che mi distruggessero.» proseguì lei, poi scosse il capo. «Ma come potete non capire? Come potete continuare ad insistere, sapendo che ormai sono una causa persa? Sono a pezzi, John. Troppi perché possano essere rimessi insieme.» sospirò «Vuoi che io torni a star bene?» chiese «Allora lasciatemi in pace.» non voleva essere così dura e rude con lui – non lo meritava, era l’ultima persona a meritare un trattamento del genere – ma Shireen era ben consapevole che sarebbe andata a fondo e che più persone fossero rimaste al suo fianco, più i danni collaterali sarebbero stati estesi.

 Senza aggiungere altro, la ragazza si voltò e si incamminò verso l’uscita del parco.

 «E Sherlock e Mycroft?» chiese John.

 Lei si bloccò e si voltò nuovamente verso di lui. «Hanno vissuto senza di me per quasi tutta la vita. Che io ci sia o no non fa differenza.» affermò. «Staranno benissimo senza di me a creare problemi. Ne sto già creando troppi a Greg.»

 «Sai che Sherlock si sveglia ogni notte tra le lacrime gridando il tuo nome?» la interruppe, avanzando verso di lei.

 Shireen si bloccò, sentendo un groppo in gola.

 «E che Mycroft è così disperato e furioso con se stesso per aver permesso a Sherrinford di farti del male e per averti persa, che ha detto a Sherlock che non potrà mai superare un dolore del genere?»

 Gli occhi della giovane Holmes presero a bruciare dolorosamente, ma non disse nulla, ricacciando indietro le lacrime.

 «Come puoi lasciarli?» domandò ancora il medico. «Sapendo questo, come puoi lasciarli soli?»

 La ragazza scosse il capo.

 «Sherlock ha bisogno di te e Mycroft non riuscirà a sopportare tutto questo dolore. Non può farcela da solo.» affermò, poggiandole una mano sul braccio. Doveva fare in modo che lei capisse. Che comprendesse quanto quella situazione fosse grave. «Ti prego, Shireen. Mycroft e Sherlock stanno cadendo a pezzi. Sai quanto entrambi siano in equilibrio precario. Basterà poco per farli cadere entrambi. E credimi, succederà.»

 Shireen sentì la pressione sul suo braccio aumentare.

 «Sei sempre stata tu a tenere insieme i pezzi nella vostra famiglia e a impedire che tutto crollasse come un castello di carte.» affermò prendendola per le spalle per impedirle di allontanarsi «E adesso che te ne sei andata tutto si sta sgretolando. E non rimarranno altro che rovine.»

 Shireen abbassò lo sguardo e ansimò.

 «Abbiamo bisogno di te.» mormorò dolcemente, accarezzandole una guancia. «Shireen, ti prego. Ti sto _implorando_. Torna da noi. Ci manchi così tanto…»

 Per un momento la ragazza lo osservò senza parlare. Proprio come le parole che i fratelli le avevano rivolto poco tempo prima, anche quelle di John erano meravigliose. E in fondo lei sapeva che sarebbe stata solo questione di tempo prima che tutto collassasse, perché John Watson aveva ragione. Non tanto perché fosse davvero lei il collante che legava la sua famiglia, quanto perché Sherrinford non aveva colpito soltanto lei, ma anche Sherlock e Mycroft. Ma quando parlò, la giovane lo fece ad alta voce, scandendo bene ogni parola e guardando John dritto negli occhi, imponendosi di non tradire alcuna emozione e di non farsi condizionare da ciò che aveva appena sentito.

 «Lasciami andare.»

 Gli occhi di John si spalancarono per la sorpresa. «Shir…»

 «Lasciami subito.»

 Il medico fece come gli era stato detto e indietreggiò di qualche passo. Avevano irrimediabilmente perso Shireen Holmes. Abbassò lo sguardo, stringendo i pugni, tenendo le braccia rigidamente premute contro i fianchi.

 Shireen lo osservò un’ultima volta e prima che lui potesse vedere le lacrime bagnarle le guance, si voltò e si allontanò, diretta verso casa.

 

* * *

 

 John varcò la soglia del 221B camminando lentamente.

 Non poteva credere a ciò che aveva appena sentito lasciare le labbra della sua migliore amica. Non riusciva a comprendere come Sherrinford avesse potuto ferire Shireen a tal punto da cambiarla così tanto. Non riusciva a capacitarsi di come potesse essere accaduto. La Shireen che aveva conosciuto e che amava, non si sarebbe mai arresa. Non avrebbe mai rinunciato alla sua famiglia e ai suoi amici, neanche se avesse significato metterli in pericolo: avrebbe trovato una soluzione per permettere a tutti di uscirne illesi, per rimanere uniti, qualsiasi cosa fosse accaduta. Invece la ragazza che aveva incontrato quel pomeriggio aveva rinunciato a combattere, aveva rinunciato ad essere felice per tenere al sicuro la sua famiglia e i suoi amici, per evitare loro altre sofferenze. Aveva gettato via tutto quello che aveva, forse per non provare più dolore, perché era troppo stanca per andare avanti.

 John avrebbe tanto voluto varcare la soglia dell’appartamento dicendo a Sherlock che era tutto ok, che Shireen sarebbe tornata, che aveva accettato di parlare con loro e di chiarire tutta quella situazione. E invece era lì, il cuore a pezzi, la mente annebbiata dalla rabbia, dal dolore e dalla consapevolezza di aver perso la sua migliore amica, incapace di far sapere al compagno che nulla sarebbe cambiato, ma anche incapace di mentirgli. 

 

* * *

 

 Sherlock, seduto sulla sua poltrona, gli occhi puntati sul giornale che teneva tra le mani, sollevò lo sguardo quando notò con la coda dell’occhio che qualcuno si era bloccato sulla porta. Incontrò il volto del medico e accennò un sorriso, poggiando il giornale sul tavolino da caffè.

 «John» disse a mo’ di saluto.

 Quando lo osservò meglio, però, i suoi occhi si spalancarono. Il compagno era pallido e i suoi occhi stavano scintillando sotto la luce proiettata dalle lampade nella stanza, il suo corpo tremava e respiri corti e rotti lasciavano le sue labbra in modo convulso. Il suo cuore perse un battito. Immediatamente scattò in piedi e si avvicinò.

 «Mio Dio, John, cos’è successo?» chiese, preoccupato, poggiandogli le mani sulle spalle.

 «Mi dispiace.» mormorò il biondo, in risposta, con voce tremante.

 «Per cosa?» domandò l’altro, perplesso. «John, parlami. Ti hanno fatto del male?»

 Watson scosse il capo. «Non ha voluto ascoltarmi. Ci ho provato. Non ha voluto darmi ascolto.»

 «Ok, adesso calmati e spiegati.» ripeté Sherlock. Non stava capendo nulla: il medico stava borbottando cose senza senso e nonostante la sua grande intelligenza, non essendo ancora in grado di leggere nel pensiero, avrebbe avuto bisogno di una spiegazione.

 «Sono andato da Shireen.» spiegò John, puntando gli occhi in quelli blu del compagno.

 A Sherlock sfuggì un sospiro strozzato. «Quando?»

 «Oggi pomeriggio.» rispose. «Volevo parlarle, per tentare di convincerla a cambiare idea e tornare da voi, ma non ha voluto ascoltarmi. Mi dispiace tanto.»

 Il consulente investigativo si stupì. Era incredibile: per quanto credesse di conoscerlo, il dottor Watson non smetteva di sorprenderlo. Aveva deciso di andare da sua sorella per convincerla a cambiare idea e tutto perché aveva visto quanto lui e Mycroft stessero soffrendo.

 A quel punto Sherlock si avvicinò a John, annullando la distanza che li separava, e gli circondò il petto con le braccia, stringendolo forte a sé. Gli accarezzò i capelli e la schiena con delicatezza, chiudendo gli occhi.

 John ricambiò l’abbraccio, affondando il viso nell’incavo del collo del compagno. «È cambiata. Non la riconosco più, Sherlock. Non è più Shireen.» mormorò contro la sua spalla. «Non può finire così.» si aggrappò alle spalle del moro e sentì le labbra del compagno poggiarsi sulla sua fronte. «Ci dev’essere un modo per-»

 «Possiamo solo aspettare.» fece notare, interrompendolo.

 «Mi dispiace di non essere riuscito a farle cambiare idea. Credevo che facendole sapere che abbiamo bisogno di lei sarebbe tornata.» dichiarò. «Scusami, Sherlock, ho fallito e mi dispiace.»

 Sherlock lo allontanò da sé per guardarlo negli occhi. «Non è colpa tua.»

 Watson tentò di protestare. «Lo so, ma-»

 «Non c’è nessun ma, John.» riprese. «Non è. Colpa. Tua.» scandì ogni parola, prendendogli il volto fra le mani e puntando lo sguardo in quello di lui. «Hai capito?»

 John rimase immobile per qualche secondo, poi annuì.

 «Non hai colpe. Non pensarlo nemmeno per un secondo.» riprese Sherlock. «Ti sei preso cura di lei quando né io né Mycroft eravamo qui. L’hai protetta, sei rimasto al suo fianco, l’hai amata come nessuno di noi ha saputo fare.» il consulente investigativo poggiò la fronte contro quella dell’amico. «Shireen non è crollata grazie a te.»

 All’ex-militare sfuggì un sospiro tremante.  

 Sherlock gli accarezzò le guance e si separò da lui per guardarlo negli occhi. «Sei distrutto. Che ne dici se andiamo a dormire?»

 Watson annuì.

 

* * *

 

 Sherlock indossò il suo pigiama e si sdraiò sul letto nella sua stanza, attendendo che John uscisse dal bagno, dopo essersi fatto una doccia per schiarirsi le idee. Anche il consulente investigativo ne avrebbe avuto davvero bisogno: pensieri di ogni genere si stavano accavallando nella sua mente mescolandosi e aggrovigliandosi gli uni agli altri, tanto che anche per lui era diventato difficile orientarsi nel suo palazzo mentale. Sembrava che nella sua testa fosse esplosa una bomba e tutto fosse caduto in mille pezzi e non fosse rimasta altro che cenere. Tutto a causa di Sherrinford e della sua stupida vendetta nei loro confronti.

 L’arrivo di John interruppe il corso dei suoi pensieri.

 Il medico entrò nella stanza. Si avvicinò al materasso e quando Sherlock allargò le braccia, si accoccolò contro il suo petto, abbracciandolo e affondando il viso nell’incavo del suo collo, inspirando il profumo della sua pelle nivea.

 Il silenzio avvolse la stanza, rotto solamente dal rumore dei respiri dei due uomini e dal rumore della pioggia che aveva preso a battere violentemente contro i vetri. La tempesta stava infuriando all’esterno proprio come nelle loro menti, creando scompiglio e distruzione.

 «Non capisco.» affermò Sherlock, a bassa voce, rompendo la quiete.

 John sollevò lo sguardo sul viso del compagno. «Cosa?»

 «Cos’ho fatto per meritarmi qualcuno come te.» replicò il moro, abbassando lo sguardo sul viso di Watson. «Non avevo mai conosciuto qualcuno che fosse disposto a fare ciò che tu hai fatto per me, senza chiedere nulla in cambio o che non mi avesse abbandonato dopo qualche mese, infastidito dal mio comportamento. Qualcuno che mi amasse anche se sono… be’… così.»

 John rimase immobile per un momento, poi accennò un sorriso e accarezzò il petto del compagno. «Sherlock…» mormorò dolcemente, sfiorandogli il viso con le dita. «Questa è la cosa più bella che tu mi abbia mai detto. Più bella di tutti i “ti amo” e delle dichiarazioni che avevi fatto o tentato di fare.»

 «Davvero?» domandò il moro, aggrottando le sopracciglia e sollevandosi, facendo leva sui gomiti.

 «Sì.» confermò il medico con un sorriso accennato. «Ma penso che tu sia un idiota.»  

 Sherlock rimase spiazzato. «Perché?» chiese. Un attimo prima gli stava dicendo che erano le parole più belle che gli avesse mai rivolto e adesso gli dava dell’idiota? Ma perché i sentimenti erano così complicati da comprendere? «Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?»

 «Non hai fatto nulla di sbagliato.» replicò il medico. «Ma ti sbagli se pensi di non meritare tutto questo. Tu sei fantastico, brillante, altruista e coraggioso più di quanto chiunque potrebbe mai essere. Sei un uomo meraviglioso.» gli accarezzò una guancia. «Ed è proprio perché sei _“così”_ che ti amo così tanto e che sarei disposto a fare qualsiasi cosa per te.» 

 «Anche se sono un sociopatico iperattivo?» domandò Sherlock, abbassando lo sguardo e accarezzando la schiena del compagno.

 «Non lo sei.» lo smentì, poi sorrise. «Be’, magari un po’ iperattivo sì, ma di certo non sei un sociopatico. In ogni caso, anche se lo fossi, vorrebbe dire che sarei follemente innamorato di un geniale e maledettamente brillante sociopatico iperattivo. Dunque sono io a dovermi preoccupare di non essere all’altezza.»

 Il consulente investigativo, non appena udì quelle parole, circondò il petto di John con le braccia e si posizionò sopra di lui, bloccandolo tra il suo corpo e il materasso. «Io ti amo, John Hamish Watson.» gli sussurrò a fior di labbra «Sei tutto per me. Tutto ciò che ho sempre desiderato, tutto ciò che voglio e di cui ho bisogno. E sei _perfetto_.» sussurrò, poggiando la fronte contro quella di lui, accarezzandogli il naso con il proprio.

 «Ho fatto male a rivelarti il mio secondo nome.» fece notare il biondo, ridacchiando e accarezzando lo zigomo del compagno, tentando di nascondere il rossore che gli aveva colorato le guance.

 «Sarà un’altra delle cose che potrò usare contro di te, _amore_.» gli soffiò sulle labbra. Poi lo baciò dolcemente. Quando le loro labbra si dischiusero, ansimarono uno nella bocca dell’altro, mentre i loro corpi si accarezzarono dolcemente.

 «Come il fatto che io ti chiami amore e tu non perda occasione per ricordarmelo e prendermi in giro?» ansimò, catturando il labbro inferiore di Sherlock con la bocca. Quando arrivò a sfiorare le labbra dell’altro con la lingua, Holmes la accarezzò con la bocca succhiandola e scendendo poi a baciargli il collo, facendo scorrere il proprio corpo su quello dell’altro.

 «Sai che in fondo adoro quando lo fai.» mormorò sulla sua pelle.

 «Sì, amore, lo so.» concluse, prendendolo per i fianchi, tirandolo verso di sé e riprendendo a baciarlo.


	37. La quiete dopo la tempesta

 Mycroft si svegliò in preda al terrore dopo l’ennesimo incubo. Si mise a sedere di scatto, portandosi una mano al petto e volgendosi più volte per capire dove si trovasse. La prima cosa che fece fu accendere l’abat-jour sul comodino in modo da illuminare completamente la stanza e assicurarsi che Sherrinford non fosse lì. La tentazione di chiamare Sherlock era forte, ma riuscì a reprimerla, imponendosi di riordinare le idee e calmarsi.

 Era nella sua stanza. A casa sua. Doveva rimanere lucido e calmo.

 Qualche settimana prima il fratello gli aveva fatto sapere che chiamandolo ogni qualvolta ne avesse avuto bisogno l’avrebbe fatto stare più tranquillo, ma Mycroft era ben consapevole che non avrebbe potuto continuare a farlo ad ogni incubo o flashback che gli si presentava. Avrebbe dovuto superarli da solo. Non c’era altro modo.

 Il respiro continuava ad essere affannoso e irregolare, perciò l’uomo chiuse gli occhi, ma altre immagini di Sherrinford che gli faceva del male e dei corpi privi di vita di Sherlock e Shireen, comparvero nella sua mente. Si portò le mani alle orecchie e cominciò a dondolarsi avanti e indietro, tentando di regolarizzare il respiro e di calmare la sua mente.

 «Non è reale.» si disse. «Era un incubo, non è reale. Rimani ancorato alla realtà.» ansimò. «Sherrinford e Mary sono morti. Sherlock e Shireen sono vivi. Non è reale… era solo un incubo.» un singhiozzo gli sfuggì dalle labbra quando sentì nuovamente la voce di Sherrinford invadere la sua mente. «Basta…» mormorò con voce rotta «Basta… basta, per favore…»

 Com’era possibile che quei maledetti incubi non smettessero di tormentarlo? Shireen e Sherlock erano al sicuro. E nonostante stesse provando un dolore immenso e quasi insopportabile nell’averla persa, il fatto che sua sorella non fosse al suo fianco era una cosa buona. Era al sicuro, protetta da tutti i pericoli che il suo lavoro comportava e che lui stesso comportava. Eppure tutti quei fantasmi erano lì in attesa, nel buio, ad aspettare che fosse solo per riprendere a tormentarlo.

 «Basta!» gli sfuggì nuovamente dalle labbra.

 Non poteva farcela. Era troppo per lui.

 

* * *

 

 Shireen non chiamò né fece visita ai suoi fratelli o a John per quasi due settimane. Anche se tentava in ogni modo di non darlo a vedere, le parole che Watson le aveva rivolto durante il pomeriggio passato insieme ad Hyde Park continuavano a riecheggiare nella sua mente. Ci aveva pensato a lungo e dopo averne parlato anche con la Colter – l’unica che sembrava riuscire a dispensarle consigli utili in quel periodo – era arrivata alla conclusione che il medico aveva ragione. Tutta quella situazione era assurda: era assurdo ciò che le era successo, era assurdo ciò che stava provando ed era assurdo e insensato continuare ad allontanare Sherlock e Mycroft come se avessero potuto farle del male, quando in realtà entrambi non avevano fatto altro che tentare di proteggerla e amarla.

 La solitudine non avrebbe risolto nulla. Anzi, non avrebbe fatto altro che peggiorare le cose. E, soprattutto, Shireen non voleva darla vinta a Sherrinford. Quello che suo fratello voleva, era distruggere la famiglia Holmes, allontanandoli gli uni dagli altri, spezzandoli e facendoli crollare. Ma non ci sarebbe riuscito. Non poteva vincere e impedirle di riprendere in mano le redini della sua vita. Non da una tomba, almeno.

 E anche se fosse stato ancora vivo, Shireen non glielo avrebbe permesso.

 

* * *

 

 La giovane prese un taxi sotto casa, dando indicazioni per raggiungere Baker Street. Durante il viaggio pensò a lungo alle parole che avrebbe voluto dire, ma non ci riuscì. Alla fine, nulla di ciò che aveva pensato sembrava adatto a esprimere ciò che provava e pensava.

 Una volta arrivata a destinazione, pagò l’autista e quando si fu richiusa la portiera alle spalle, si fermò per un momento sul marciapiede ad osservare la porta del 221B.

 Inspirò profondamente. Poteva farcela. _Doveva_ farcela. Non avrebbe potuto continuare così, soffrendo per la lontananza dei suoi fratelli e provocando loro un dolore immenso solo perché era troppo codarda per vincere le sue paure.

 Prese un altro bel respiro e si avvicinò alla porta. Prese le chiavi dalla tasca, le infilò nella toppa ed entrò. La porta dell’appartamento della signora Hudson era chiusa, perciò non doveva essere in casa in quel momento, il che avrebbe significato poter parlare con Sherlock senza essere interrotti.

 Ancora prima di salire le scale, le note del violino di suo fratello raggiunsero le sue orecchie, segno che era in casa e che non aveva casi su cui lavorare. Perciò Shireen era sicura che avrebbe avuto tutta la sua attenzione.

 Salì i gradini lentamente, combattendo ad ogni passo l’impulso di andarsene, continuando a ripetersi che ce l’avrebbe fatta, che non era altro che una semplice conversazione con suo fratello.

 Una volta in cima alla rampa di scale poté vedere che la porta era aperta. Avanzò e si bloccò sulla soglia. Suo fratello era in piedi, davanti alla finestra e la sua figura snella era illuminata dai pallidi raggi di sole che erano riusciti a squarciare le nubi e a farsi strada fino a Londra. Indossava la sua solita comincia bianca e i pantaloni neri del suo completo. Le sue braccia si muovevano con eleganza accompagnando l’archetto e il suo corpo sembrava quasi seguire il ritmo della musica.

 Quando il brano finì, l’uomo si volse per cercare un altro spartito e quando incontrò il volto di sua sorella, i suoi occhi si sgranarono per la sorpresa.

 «Shireen» disse con voce flebile.

 «Ciao» disse lei. «Posso entrare?»

 Lui annuì e la ragazza mosse un passo nel soggiorno.

 Sherlock aprì la bocca per parlare, ma subito la richiuse, non sapendo cosa dire. «Ehm… sei…» esordì «Stai bene?» domandò alla fine.

 «Sì.» rispose lei, osservandolo mentre riponeva il violino nella custodia e si voltava nuovamente verso di lei.

 «Vuoi un tè o un caffè o…?» tentò di domandare l’uomo, ma la sorella lo bloccò.

 «No, ti ringrazio.» replicò. Poi si schiarì la voce. «Sono venuta per parlarti.»

 Sherlock aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Di cosa?»

 «John è venuto da me due settimane fa.» esordì lei e vedendolo annuire, continuò. «L’avete mandato tu e Mycroft?» domandò. Sapeva che probabilmente John aveva preso l’iniziativa da solo, ma voleva esserne certa.

 «No.» rispose l’uomo. «Tu non volevi parlare con noi e io e Mycroft abbiamo rispettato la tua scelta.»

 «Quello che mi ha detto è vero?» chiese Shireen e vedendo suo fratello aggrottare le sopracciglia, proseguì. «Su te e Mycroft.»

 «Non so di cosa parli.» replicò lui.

 «Sì, invece. Lo sai.»

 Il consulente investigativo abbassò lo sguardo.

 «Sherlock.» lo incalzò lei. «John mi ha detto la verità?»

 «Forse.» cedette alla fine, parlando in un sussurro.

 Shireen sospirò. Quindi era tutto vero. A causa della sua stupida paura aveva rovinato la vita ai suoi fratelli. Come aveva potuto essere così egoista e cieca? John aveva ragione. Mycroft e Sherlock avevano ragione: era cambiata. Prima non avrebbe mai fatto una cosa del genere, avrebbe pensato alle conseguenze del suo gesto e a tutti i danni che avrebbe potuto causare prendendo la decisione sbagliata.

 Sentì gli occhi inumidirsi e li serrò per impedire alle lacrime di bagnarle le guance, volgendo lo sguardo verso il camino. Inspirò profondamente poi riprese.

 «Ho pensato a lungo a quello che avrei voluto dirti.» disse, riportando lo sguardo sul volto del fratello. «Quello che mi ha detto John-»

 Sherlock la interruppe. «Non devi prendertela con lui. Tutto ciò che ha detto… l’ha fatto per non perderti. Lui tiene così tanto a te, Shireen.» spiegò. «Se non vuoi più avere a che fare con noi, ti prego, almeno non allontanare lui.» la pregò, gli occhi lucidi. «So che ci odi per aver permesso a Sherrinford di farti questo, ma-»

 Shireen scosse il capo e aggrottò le sopracciglia, più confusa che mai. «Cosa?»

 «Noi non ti biasimiamo.» riprese lui. «Sappiamo che è tutta colpa nostra. Avremmo dovuto proteggerti e invece ti abbiamo lasciata sola. Ti abbiamo lasciata per venire in Inghilterra, ti abbiamo allontanata, ti abbiamo mentito e-»

 Shireen lo interruppe ancora, avvicinandosi. «Ora basta, Sherlock.»

 «Non siamo mai stati capaci di amarti. Siamo dei mostri. Delle macchine senza sentimenti.» singhiozzò, portandosi le mani al volto. «Mio Dio... cosa abbiamo fatto? Come abbiamo potuto lasciare che…?» abbassò il capo e poggiò una mano al tavolo per sorreggersi, poco prima che le ginocchia cedessero.

 Shireen si avvicinò di qualche passo. «Sherlock…»

 «Mi dispiace. Scusami, Shireen. Io non volevo… non volevo…» gemette il fratello. Le lacrime gli stavano rigando il volto, pallido e scavato, e sembrava che avessero tracciato solchi così profondi da diventare indelebili. Scosse il capo e quando lo sollevò, incontrò gli occhi della sorella. «Scusa, Shir. Perdonami, per favore. Non ti chiedo di tornare da me, solo di perdonarmi. Non voglio vivere con la consapevolezza che tu mi odi.»

 Shireen sentì il cuore dolere terribilmente. Avevano ragione. Tutti. Era cambiata e aveva distrutto i suoi fratelli. Ciò che John le aveva detto qualche settimana prima era vero: era solo questione di tempo prima che tutto crollasse inesorabilmente. Aveva fatto credere loro di odiarli. Com’era potuto succedere? Come aveva potuto far loro una cosa del genere?

 «Io non vi sto incolpando di nulla.» affermò. «Ho avuto paura di tornare da voi perché tutto mi avrebbe ricordato Sherrinford e non volevo vivere nella paura, non perché vi odiassi o fossi arrabbiata con voi. Quello che è successo mi ha distrutta e mi ha cambiata e sapevo che se fossi tornata da voi non avrei fatto altro che… avevo paura che non mi avreste più voluta una volta visto ciò che ero diventata. Perciò la colpa è mia.» sospirò, scuotendo il capo. «Non vi odio e non ho mai pensato che fosse colpa vostra. Come avrei potuto? Siete venuti a cercarmi e tu hai ucciso Sherrinford per salvarmi la vita. Non c’è nulla che dobbiate farvi perdonare, Sherlock.»

 Il fratello sembrò perplesso di fronte a quella confessione.

 «Il fatto che facessi fatica a stare al vostro fianco, a toccarvi o anche solo a guardarvi…» Shireen sospirò. «Non volevo rendere le cose più complicate e dolorose per tutti. Non volevo farvi del male.»

 Sherlock aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Tu non ci odi?»

 «Ma certo che no.» replicò Shireen, sorridendo con dolcezza, avvicinandosi di qualche passo. «Vi amo più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo.»

 Il consulente investigativo, udendo le parole che Mycroft aveva pronunciato quando erano andati da lei qualche settimana prima, sgranò gli occhi. «Hai sentito tutto.»

 Lei annuì e accennò un sorriso. «Ero lì.»

 Gli occhi di Sherlock si riempirono di lacrime. «Oh, Shireen…» mormorò, allungando una mano verso il volto della sorella. Subito, però, la ritrasse. «Posso?»

 «Sì, certo, Sherlock.» rispose lei sorridendo rassicurante, avendo dimenticato la paura di essere così vicina a suo fratello o il fatto di sentirsi a disagio. Non avrebbe potuto avere paura per sempre, in quel momento se ne rese conto. Era assurdo.

 Sherlock sfiorò la guancia di Shireen con il dorso della mano, in una carezza delicata, quasi avesse paura di farle del male o spaventarla. «Mi sei mancata così tanto.» sussurrò con voce tremante, percorrendo ogni centimetro del suo volto con gli occhi, ancora colmi di lacrime. «Avevo paura di non poterti più rivedere… di non poterti più riabbracciare…» continuò ad accarezzale le guance, mentre lacrime bollenti scendevano lungo il suo volto.

 «Adesso sono qui.» assicurò lei, sorridendo. «Sono qui e non me ne andrò più.»

 Il maggiore abbassò la mano. Sorrise e sollevando lo sguardo, incontrò gli occhi di lei. «Posso abbracciarti, Shireen?» domandò timidamente.

 La ragazza sorrise dolcemente. «Ma certo, Sherlock. Tutte le volte che vuoi.»

 Il consulente investigativo la prese delicatamente per i fianchi e la tirò a sé; le circondò il petto con le braccia e la strinse forte a sé, facendo aderire i loro corpi.

 Il cuore di Shireen sembrò diventare più leggero e anche la sua mente sembrò calmarsi. Ricambiò la stretta, circondandogli il collo con le braccia e affondando il viso nell’incavo della spalla e inspirò il suo profumo, famigliare e delicato, sorrise. Non riuscì a capire come avesse potuto rimanere lontana dalla sua famiglia per così tanto tempo. Ora che era lì, stretta tra le braccia di suo fratello, non capiva come avesse potuto vivere senza quei gesti così semplici per così tanto tempo e senza Sherlock e Mycroft.

 L’uomo sorrise e la sollevò da terra, continuando a tenerla stretta a sé. «Sei tornata… sei tornata da noi. La mia piccola Shir…» mormorò e le fece fare una giravolta. Le accarezzò i capelli, ridacchiando contro la pelle del suo collo. «Ti amo con tutto il mio cuore.» disse e altre lacrime gli bagnarono le guance, ma finalmente poté affermare con certezza che fossero lacrime di gioia. «Ti amo. Ti amo tantissimo.»

 Shireen rise, ricambiando l’abbraccio e scoccandogli un bacio sulla guancia.

 

* * *

 

 I due rimasero abbracciati per lungo tempo, tanto che nemmeno si accorsero che John era entrato nell’appartamento e si era bloccato sulla soglia, stupito di fronte alla scena che si era ritrovato davanti.

 Il medico ci mise qualche secondo a capire che la ragazza che Sherlock stava stringendo tra le braccia era Shireen, ma quando realizzò sentì una stretta al cuore.

 Non era un sogno. Era tornata veramente e stava abbracciando suo fratello.

 Sherlock e la sorella si separarono. Il maggiore la rimise a terra, le scostò una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte e quando si volse e incontrò lo sguardo del compagno, sorrise.

 «Ciao, John.» lo salutò, continuando a tenere le mani sui fianchi di Shireen, quasi avesse paura che lasciandola potesse andarsene ancora.

 «Ciao» ricambiò lui in un sussurro.

 Non poteva credere a ciò che aveva appena visto. Stava sicuramente avendo un’allucinazione. O forse si era addormentato sul taxi che lo stava riportando a Baker Street e stava sognando. Ma nel momento in cui Shireen si volse verso di lui, i loro occhi si incontrarono e lei gli sorrise, John capì che era tutto reale.

 Nessuno dei due disse nulla: John si limitò ad allargare le braccia e la ragazza si mosse verso di lui. Gli gettò le braccia al collo e si rifugiò nella sua stretta, affondando il viso nell’incavo del sua spalla e Watson la strinse a sé, chiudendo gli occhi, per reprimere le lacrime.

 «Shireen…» mormorò con voce rotta.

 «Scusa. Scusa per quello che ti ho detto e per quello che ho fatto. Mi dispiace tanto, John. Avevi ragione su tutto.» disse lei. «Mi dispiace tanto di averti trattato in quel modo. Ti voglio bene, John. Non ho mai voluto ferirti. Ti voglio bene. Scusami…»

 «Non importa.» le assicurò, accarezzandole i capelli. Quando si allontanarono, le accarezzò il volto e le sorrise. «Anch’io ti voglio bene.» sussurrò. Poi poggiò la fronte contro quella di lei. «Non sai quanto mi sei mancata, tesoro.» sussurrò continuando a tenerla stretta.

 

* * *

 

 Mycroft ricevette l’SMS di Sherlock, mentre stava rincasando dal lavoro.

 

  _Vieni a Baker Street il prima possibile._

_SH_

 Il politico in un primo momento pensò di ignorarlo. Non aveva voglia di vedere nessuno. Voleva rimanere solo. Completamente solo. La sua mente, annebbiata dal dolore, era in uno stato di black-out da giorni. Non riusciva più a lavorare, a pensare, a dedurre. Tutto era diventato più difficile. Anche attività che prima erano famigliari, come mangiare, dormire o respirare. Nulla aveva più senso. E l’unica cosa che sembrava farlo stare meglio, era la solitudine. La totale assenza di persone. E poi il buio, l’oscurità della sua stanza e il silenzio della sua mente.

 Come se Sherlock gli avesse letto nel pensiero, qualche secondo dopo, il cellulare squillò nuovamente.

_È importante._

_SH_

 Mycroft decise di rispondere al messaggio del fratello e di andare da lui per assicurarsi che stesse bene e che non stesse facendo esplodere la casa, in assenza del dottor Watson.

 

  _Arrivo._

_MH_

 Fu così che si ritrovò a bussare alla porta del salotto del 221B poco dopo le 18.

 La signora Hudson non c’era, perciò quand’era entrato non aveva dovuto subire imbarazzanti interrogatori e domande e non aveva dovuto assistere ai suoi soliti discorsi apparentemente privi di senso. Quindi aveva salito lentamente le scale e per un momento si era soffermato di fronte alla porta del salotto. Poi aveva bussato. Avrebbe dovuto dare l’impressione di star bene o John e Sherlock si sarebbero preoccupati, assillandolo fino a fargli confessare il perché di quell’espressione.

 «Avanti» la voce calda di John lo invitò ad entrare, ridestandolo dai suoi pensieri.

 Il politico inspirò profondamente, girò la maniglia e spinse la porta. Quando questa si aprì sul salotto, l’uomo rimase senza fiato. Sul divano, seduta tra John e Sherlock, c’era Shireen.

 I tre si voltarono verso di lui e si misero in piedi contemporaneamente.

 «Mycroft» disse Sherlock a mo’ di saluto.

 Lui rimase immobile, gli occhi puntati in quelli della sorella. In quegli occhi bellissimi che tanto amava e che lo avevano rassicurato nel periodo dopo il coma. Gli occhi che aveva lentamente visto spegnersi dopo l’arrivo di Sherrinford e durante la permanenza all’ospedale di Dover, dopo aver sofferto tanto a causa loro.

 I suoi occhi si velarono di lacrime. «Shireen…» mormorò, la voce rotta e resa flebile dal silenzio di quei giorni. Le lacrime gli rigarono le guance prima che potesse impedirsi di crollare sotto il peso del tormento e della sofferenza dell’ultimo periodo.

 La ragazza non disse nulla. Semplicemente si avvicinò e lo abbracciò, circondandogli il collo con le braccia, baciandogli dolcemente una guancia.

 Mycroft la strinse a sé, ancora incredulo di fronte al fatto che fosse lì, di fronte a lui e che lo stesse abbracciando. Non era un sogno. Era tutto vero. Lei era lì. Era tornata.

 «Perdonami, Mycroft.» mormorò Shireen contro la sua spalla. «Perdonami, non avrei mai voluto farvi soffrire. Credimi, era l’ultima cosa che volevo.»

 Il politico avrebbe voluto dire tante cose, ma le uniche parole che riuscì a pronunciare furono: «Non andartene più, Shireen.» e detto questo, la strinse maggiormente a sé, affondando il viso nella sua spalla.

 «No, sono qui.» replicò lei. «Sono qui, Myc, e non me ne andrò più.»

 Il maggiore chiuse gli occhi e ansimò. «Ti prego, non lasciarmi.» si separarono e quando ebbe incontrato lo sguardo della sorella le accarezzò le guance.

 «No, non vi lascerò più.» affermò. «Non importa ciò che succederà. Non mi allontanerò più da voi. Siete la mia famiglia e non permetterò a nessuno di portarmi via le persone che più amo al mondo.» concluse sorridendo, poi si volse e allungò una mano verso Sherlock, per invitarlo a raggiungerli.

 Lui sorrise e si avvicinò, unendosi al loro abbraccio. Si lasciò stringere dalle braccia di Shireen e Mycroft e poggiò la fronte contro quella del fratello, accarezzandogli i capelli e chiudendo gli occhi.

 John, di fronte a quella scena, sorrise. Finalmente tutto sarebbe tornato alla normalità. La famiglia Holmes era di nuovo unita, forse anche più di prima. 

 Shireen si allontanò dai fratelli e si volse verso di lui, vedendo che era rimasto immobile accanto al divano, osservandoli e sorridendo. «Guarda che parlavo anche di te, John.» disse, riportandolo alla realtà. «Vieni qui.» lo invitò allungando un braccio nella sua direzione.

 Watson sorrise e si avvicinò. Allargò le braccia, circondando i fianchi di Shireen e Sherlock, unendosi alla loro stretta, poggiando il capo contro quello della ragazza.

 

* * *

 

 Rimasero stretti l’uno all’altra, in silenzio per lungo tempo, almeno fino a che il cellulare di Sherlock non squillò per avvertirlo che Lestrade aveva un caso per lui e John.

 I due si congedarono facendo sapere a Mycroft e Shireen che avrebbero potuto rimanere a Baker Street ad aspettarli, poi uscirono lasciandoli soli.

 Shireen e Mycroft prese posto sul divano, uno accanto all’altra, senza rompere la stretta tra le loro mani. Il politico sorrise e accarezzò il volto della sorella con delicatezza, percorrendolo con gli occhi. Lei ricambiò il sorriso e gli prese la mano, stringendola tra le proprie.

 «Non so in quale altro modo scusarmi per il mio comportamento.» mormorò, abbassando lo sguardo, amareggiata. «Non so come farmi perdonare per avervi spezzato il cuore e per essermi comportata in modo così infantile.»

 «Non c’è nulla da perdonare, sorellina. È finita, sei di nuovo qui.» replicò il maggiore, ricambiando la stretta. «Mi sei mancata tanto… avevo paura che a causa mia non saresti più tornata e che ti avremmo persa.»

 «A causa tua?» chiese la ragazza, rivolgendogli uno sguardo perplesso.

 «Non sono stato in grado di proteggerti e amarti come avrei dovuto.» spiegò abbassando lo sguardo. «Ti ho mentito, ti ho fatta soffrire e ti ho abbandonata quando avevi più bisogno di me. Sono stato un fratello terribile e non potrò mai perdonarmelo.»

 «Questo non è vero, Myc.» lo rimbeccò Shireen. «Sei un fratello fantastico, proprio come Sherlock. E la prova di questo è ciò che mi hai detto quel giorno all’appartamento.»

 «Non è abbastanza. Avrei dovuto…» sospirò e scosse il capo. «L’ho sempre pensato, ma ero troppo occupato a nascondere i miei sentimenti. E non posso fare a meno di pensare che se te l’avessi detto prima…» si bloccò, reprimendo a stento un singhiozzo. «Con il mio comportamento ho rischiato di perderti per sempre.»

 «Tu non mi hai persa e non mi perderai mai.» disse, accarezzandogli una guancia. «Sono io a doverti chiedere scusa per tutto ciò che vi ho fatto passare. Soprattutto a te, Myc. Tu hai fatto tanto per me, per proteggermi e tenermi al sicuro e io non ho fatto altro che allontanarti. Avevo paura che mi avreste respinta dopo ciò che era successo e avevo troppa paura che tornando da voi, mi avreste cacciata.» sospirò abbassando lo sguardo. «Se oggi mi aveste respinta me lo sarei meritato. So bene di non meritare la vostra comprensione, né tantomeno il vostro perdono.»

 «Respingerti? Come avrei potuto respingerti?» chiese Mycroft. Scosse il capo e le sollevò il viso con una mano, per guardarla negli occhi. «Se tu non ci sei, io non sono nulla. Ho bisogno di te, sorellina, tu mi hai reso migliore e continui a farlo. Sei tutto quello che ho, Shir.»

 «E io ho bisogno di te.» replicò, intrecciando le dita a quelle di lui. Poi sorrise. «Sei importante per me, Myc. Tu e Sherlock mi avete cresciuta e prima di essere i miei fratelli siete come dei padri, per me. E so che ciò che mi hai detto all’appartamento due settimane fa ti è costato molta fatica e-»

 Il maggiore la interruppe. «Anche se esprimere i miei sentimenti mi costa molto ed è difficile, questo non vuol dire che non ti ami.» affermò. «Ti ho amata dal primo momento in cui ti ho stretta fra le braccia e questo non cambierà mai. Ti amerò sempre, Shir. Sei tutto per me. Tu e Sherlock siete la mia ragione di vita. Non c’è nient’altro a questo mondo che ami più di voi due.»

 «Sei un uomo meraviglioso, Mycroft.» replicò Shireen e sporgendosi verso di lui gli scoccò un bacio su una guancia e lo abbracciò. «Ti voglio bene.»

 «Anche io ti voglio bene, tesoro.»


	38. Buon Natale

 Con la conclusione della questione di Sherrinford e il ritorno di Shireen, per la famiglia Holmes fu possibile dare l’ultimo saluto ai genitori. La polizia di Dover aveva recuperato i corpi e in seguito all’autopsia – che aveva confermato che erano morti a causa delle torture subite da Sherrinford e Mary – i tre fratelli avevano potuto riportare le salme a Londra. Si occuparono dei beni dei genitori e dell’eredità e organizzarono il funerale per la settimana seguente.

 La cerimonia fu intima: parteciparono i fratelli Holmes, Lestrade, John, Molly, la signora Hudson e nessun altro a parte l’officiante. Durante il discorso, nessuno versò una lacrima. Rimasero in silenzio, ascoltando le parole dell’officiante. Una volta concluso, l’uomo se ne andò, rivolgendo a i presenti le sue condoglianze.

 Shireen depositò un mazzo di fiori ai piedi della lapide, poi si allontanò silenziosamente, sentendo che non sarebbe più riuscita a trattenere le lacrime a quel punto. Non era pronta a dir loro addio, tanto quanto non lo erano i suoi fratelli, ma allo stesso tempo erano consapevoli che avrebbe dovuto lasciarli andare e che da quel momento avrebbero dovuto proseguire senza di loro.

 Uscì dal campo in cui era stata posta la lapide dei genitori e poggiò la schiena a uno degli alberi che correvano paralleli lungo il sentiero ciottolato. E fu lì che prese a singhiozzare silenziosamente quando le immagini dei suoi genitori, privi di vita, si mescolarono a quelle del funerale di Sherlock di due anni prima, togliendole il fiato. Si portò una mano alla bocca, per attutire i singhiozzi, che si erano fatti sempre più forti e convulsi e chiuse gli occhi per un lungo istante, sperando di riuscire a calmarsi.

 Sentì qualcuno fermarsi al suo fianco e quando sollevò lo sguardo, incontrò gli occhi di Mycroft, che si era fermato al tuo fianco, il viso pallido e gli occhi colmi di tristezza.

 «Stai bene, Shireen?» chiese l’uomo.

 Lei abbassò lo sguardo, mentre altre lacrime le rigavano le guance. «Mi sembra di essere tornata indietro di due anni.» disse, asciugandosi le guance con un rapido gesto della mano, tentando di nasconderle, ma un singhiozzo la tradì.

 Mycroft non ebbe bisogno di spiegazioni. Si avvicinò alla sorella e le prese il volto fra le mani con delicatezza, cercando il suo sguardo. «Tesoro, guardami.» sussurrò e quando i loro occhi si incontrarono, riprese. «Sherlock è qui. Sta bene. È tornato da noi e non se ne andrà più.»

 Lei annuì. «Lo so è che…»

 «So che stare qui ti fa male, ma non è il funerale di Sherlock.» proseguì il maggiore, accarezzandole dolcemente le guance. «Non l’hai perso. È qui con te. Di nuovo.»

 «Ma abbiamo perso mamma e papà. E farà male ugualmente.» replicò lei con voce flebile. «Forse non allo stesso modo, ma farà male. E non so se sono davvero pronta ad affrontare un’altra volta un dolore simile.»

 «Lo so.» confermò il politico. «Ma siamo tutti qui. Siamo e saremo sempre qui l’uno per l’altro. Anche io ci sarò questa volta, non ti lascerò sola, te lo prometto.»

 Shireen sorrise. «Grazie, Myc.» sussurrò e poi lo abbracciò. «Ti voglio bene.» mormorò contro la sua spalla, affondando il viso nella sua giacca.

 Mycroft le scoccò delicati baci sulla fronte, stringendola a sé. «Anche io, Shir.»

  

* * *

 

 La famiglia Holmes, qualche giorno dopo i funerali dei genitori, venne a sapere che la sepoltura di Sherrinford e Mary si era svolta al cimitero di Londra e che i corpi dei due erano stati posti in un campo comune, senza lapide o segni che identificassero la loro presenza lì.

 Ovviamente né la famiglia Holmes, né John, né Greg avevano partecipato alla sepoltura dei due assassini, né tantomeno l’avrebbero fatto se avessero saputo che si sarebbe tenuta pochi giorni dopo quella dei genitori.

 Dopo ciò che Sherrinford e Mary avevano fatto, la loro compassione era l’ultima cosa che si sarebbero meritati.

 

* * *

 

 Quando tutto fu sistemato, i tre fratelli, John e Greg fecero ritorno alle loro vite, tentando di andare avanti e non pensare a tutto il dolore che avevano provato nell’ultimo periodo, anche se per tutti, sembrava davvero impossibile ricominciare.

 Lentamente, però, la situazione tornò alla normalità e le vite dei tutti ripresero a scorrere normalmente, tra casi, indagini e questioni di stato, proprio come all’inizio.

 

* * *

 

 Arrivò Natale.

 Shireen, Greg e Mycroft furono invitati a festeggiarlo a Baker Street insieme ai due coinquilini e alla signora Hudson, che si era proposta di preparare la cena, a patto che John e Sherlock si occupassero delle decorazioni, ovviamente senza dar fuoco all’albero com’era successo qualche anno prima. John aveva accettato di buon grado, costringendo Sherlock ad aiutarlo, minacciandolo di requisire ogni parte del corpo regalatagli da Molly per i suoi esperimenti se non avesse contribuito. Perciò Sherlock, annoiato, dovette cedere alla richiesta del compagno, sperando che quella tortura si concludesse entro breve.

 Così la sera della Vigilia, mentre la padrona di casa preparava la cena canticchiando allegramente al piano di sotto, in attesa degli ospiti, Sherlock e John piazzarono l’albero accanto al camino nel loro salotto e trasportarono le scatole con le palline e i nastri colorati sulle poltrone, in modo che fossero a portata di mano.

 Quando ebbero finito di addobbarlo, si fermarono per un momento ad ammirarlo, mentre le lucine colorate illuminavano la stanza di una miriade di colori, scintillando allegramente.

 «Buon Natale, Sherlock.» sussurrò John, volgendosi verso il compagno e regalandogli un dolce sorriso.

 Il consulente investigativo accennò un sorriso, incontrando il suo sguardo, poi si sporse verso di lui e poggiandogli le mani sui fianchi, per tirarlo verso di sé, sfiorò le sue labbra con le proprie. Lo baciò con tenerezza, lasciando che il medico gli accarezzasse la schiena.

 «Buon Natale, amore mio.» soffiò Sherlock sulla sua bocca, quando si separarono, poggiando la fronte contro quella del compagno.

 Un lieve bussare alla porta, li riportò alla realtà. John scoccò un altro bacio veloce sulle labbra a cuore di Sherlock, poi si volse e andò ad aprire la porta del salotto. Si trovò davanti Greg e Shireen, che gli stavano sorridendo, con alcuni pacchi tra le mani.

 «Ciao, ragazzi.» disse lui. «Entrate.» e si scostò.  

  Shireen varcò la soglia seguita da Lestrade e quando ebbe posato i pacchi a terra, John l’abbracciò, accarezzandole i capelli.

 «Buon Natale, tesoro.» le sussurrò all’orecchio.

 «Buon Natale, John.» ricambiò la giovane. Quando di separarono, gli accarezzò una guancia e gli sorrise dolcemente, togliendosi la giacca e appendendola all’appendiabiti alla sua destra.

 A quel punto Watson, si volse verso l’Ispettore. «Buon Natale, Greg.» disse, salutandolo con una stretta di mano e una pacca sulla spalla. Appese la sua giacca e lo invitò ad accomodarsi.

 «Ehi, piccola» disse Sherlock, avvicinandosi alla sorella per salutarla.

 Shireen lo raggiunse e lo abbracciò, lasciandosi sollevare da terra e stringere forte. Affondò il capo nella spalla del fratello e sorrise. «Buon Natale, Sherlock.»

 «Buon Natale, Shir.» sussurrò lui. «Mi sei mancata.» disse, rimettendola a terra.

 Shireen sorrise e gli scoccò un bacio sulla guancia. «Ci siamo visti solo due giorni fa.»

 Il fratello le accarezzò una guancia, sorridendole dolcemente. «Mi sei mancata comunque.» affermò poggiando la fronte contro quella di lei.

 Dopo ciò che era successo e dopo aver vissuto a stretto contatto per tanto tempo, Sherlock riteneva necessario vedere la sorella almeno una volta al giorno, per un caffè o sulle scene del crimine. La paura di perderla era stata così tremenda che Sherlock avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per averla vicina il più possibile.

 «Sai se stasera Mycroft ci degnerà della sua presenza?» chiese l’uomo, quando si allontanarono.

 «Sher…» lo rimproverò con uno sguardo eloquente. «Comunque no, non so se ci sarà.»

 Sherlock abbassò lo sguardo, visibilmente preoccupato. «Non lo sento da più di due mesi.»

 «Ha detto che l’incarico che aveva accettato l’avrebbe tenuto impegnato per un po’ e l’avrebbe reso irreperibile.» spiegò, ma vedendolo impallidire, riprese, poggiandogli le mani sul petto per accarezzarlo. «Ci ha promesso che sarebbe tornato il prima possibile e lo farà.»

 Sherlock sospirò e abbassò lo sguardo, annuendo mestamente. Avrebbe voluto che almeno a Natale Mycroft fosse lì con loro, ma sembrava che neanche in quel momento potesse staccare dal lavoro o fare un’eccezione per la sua famiglia.

 «Ehi… lo rivedremo presto, Sherlock, ne sono certa. Il lavoro è lavoro, lo sai anche tu.» disse Shireen, cercando il suo sguardo. «Vedrai che non gli accadrà nulla.» aggiunse, ricordando ciò che suo fratello le aveva raccontato riguardo a ciò che aveva dovuto subire in Serbia. La giovane aveva scoperto per caso le cicatrici sulla sua schiena e dopo un momento di incredulità, aveva preteso delle spiegazioni. E Sherlock gliele aveva date. Per questo si era mostrato contrario al fatto che Mycroft avesse scelto di partire per una missione in Europa dell’Est, nonostante sapesse che il maggiore sarebbe stato protetto egregiamente dai suoi uomini. Non voleva che rischiasse di passare ciò che aveva vissuto lui solo un anno prima.

 Sherlock annuì.

 «La cena è pronta, ragazzi!» annunciò la signora Hudson, interrompendoli. Varcò la soglia e rivolse un sorriso a tutti. «Venite.» li invitò a seguirli in cucina e quando ebbero preso posto al tavolo, cominciarono a mangiare.

 

* * *

 

 Dopo la cena, che finì poco dopo le 22.30, la famiglia si spostò in salotto per ascoltare qualche canto di Natale gentilmente proposto da Sherlock e Shireen, che si erano offerti di suonare in attesa della mezzanotte, quando avrebbero aperto i regali. Dopo varie canzoni e duetti, Sherlock e Shireen si fermarono e dopo un inchino riposero gli strumenti nelle loro custodie.

 La signora Hudson era estasiata dalla performance dei due, tanto che sembrava non riuscire a smettere di complimentarsi. «Siete sempre più bravi, ragazzi. Avreste avuto una carriera come musicisti.»

 Shireen rise. «Abbiamo scelto mestieri in cui avremmo potuto dare un contributo migliore, signora Hudson.»

 «Si immagini se fossimo diventati musicisti.» affermò Sherlock. «Lestrade starebbe ancora brancolando nel buio per risolvere casi di decenni fa.»

 «Grazie tante, Sherlock.» intervenne Lestrade, scherzosamente.

 Shireen scosse il capo e si avvicinò al fidanzato, scoccandogli un bacio sulla guancia. «Non è vero, amore.» sussurrò, lasciandosi stringere per i fianchi. «Sei il poliziotto più valido di Scotland Yard.»

 «Immagina gli altri.» sfuggì a Sherlock.

 «Ehi…» intervenne John, avvicinandosi. Gli diede un buffetto sui fianchi e rivolgendogli uno sguardo di rimprovero. «Amore, smettila.»

 «Ok, ok.» ridacchiò il consulente investigativo.

 «Oh, be’, mentre voi discutete, io vado a controllare i biscotti che avevo infornato.» disse la signora Hudson, mettendosi in piedi. «In cantina ci sono ancora delle bottiglie di vino e alcune di acqua. Greg, John, sareste così gentili da andarle a prendere?»

 «Certo, signora Hudson.» rispose il medico.

 «Non sia mai che rimaniamo a secco.» ridacchiò Greg e seguì l’amico giù per le scale.

 I due fratelli rimasero soli e quando Shireen si voltò per rimproverare Sherlock per come aveva trattato Greg, vide che il fratello era in piedi accanto alla finestra, intento a fissare la neve che cadeva lenta giù dal cielo plumbeo per depositarsi sui tetti e sulle strade.

 «Sherlock?» lo chiamò avvicinandosi. «È tutto ok?»

 Lui annuì senza voltarsi.

 Lei inclinò il capo per cercare il suo sguardo. «So che c’è qualcosa.» affermò poggiandogli una mano sul braccio. «Dimmelo, Sher.»

 Il maggiore sospirò e poi si volse verso di lei. «Niente. È solo…» fece una pausa in cui abbassò lo sguardo. «Questo è il primo Natale senza…»

 Shireen intuì senza che il fratello dovesse concludere la frase.

 Era il primo Natale senza i loro genitori. Il primo Natale senza i loro auguri, i loro abbracci, la loro presenza. Anche se spesso Sherlock e Mycroft avevano trascorso il Natale in Inghilterra dopo il loro trasferimento, i due sapevano che i genitori dall’altra parte del mondo erano felici e stavano festeggiando insieme alla figlia. Invece adesso non era così. E tutto a causa di Sherrinford.

 Shireen senza esitare lo abbracciò, stringendosi contro di lui e circondandogli le spalle con le braccia. «Mancano anche a me.» sussurrò con voce rotta e con gli occhi ludici di lacrime, accarezzando i capelli del fratello.

 Il consulente investigativo affondò il capo nella sua spalla, chiudendo gli occhi e lasciandosi stringere forte. «Vorrei che fossero qui. Vorrei che fossero ancora vivi.» mormorò.

 John una volta gli aveva detto che non si capiva il valore di ciò che si aveva finché non lo si aveva perso. Inizialmente Sherlock non aveva capito cosa intendesse dire, sembrava una cosa senza senso, una di quelle frasi fatte trovate nei libri, ma in quel momento capì che il medico aveva sempre avuto ragione.

 «Anche io.» replicò la giovane.

 L’uomo sospirò ancora e dopo un altro momento di silenzio, separandosi dalla sorella, continuando a tenere le mani sui suoi fianchi, riprese. «Scusa, non volevo rattristarti.» dichiarò, accarezzandole le guance per asciugare le lacrime che le avevano bagnate. Accennò un sorriso. «È Natale, dovremmo essere felici. O almeno, così mi ha detto John.»

 Shireen sorrise, tentando di non pensare a tutto il dolore dell’ultimo periodo. «John ha ragione.» concluse sorridendo e ricacciando indietro le lacrime. «Dobbiamo essere felici.»

 «Sono contento che tu sia qui.» aggiunse il fratello. «Tu mi rendi felice, Shir.»

 La sorella gli accarezzò il viso, sorridendo dolcemente. «Stringimi ancora, Sherlock.»

 Sherlock sorrise e la strinse nuovamente a sé, affondando le dita nei suoi capelli ricci. «Ti amo tanto.» sussurrò. «Sei tutto per me, piccola. E ti amo più di ogni altra cosa al mondo.»

 «Anche io ti amo tantissimo.» sussurrò la giovane, beandosi di quel contatto.

 «Ce n’è anche per me?» chiese una voce proveniente dalle scale.

 I due fratelli si separarono e si voltarono contemporaneamente verso la porta.

 «Mycroft!» esclamò Shireen.

 Il maggiore accennò un sorriso e allargò le braccia.

 La sorella corse verso di lui e si lasciò stringere dalle sue braccia. «Sei qui… che bello vederti.» ridacchiò contro il suo viso, scoccandogli delicati baci su una guancia. «Stai bene?»

 Il politico le accarezzò i capelli, sollevandola leggermente da terra. «Sì, adesso che sono a casa.»

 «Avevamo paura che non saresti riuscito a venire.» mormorò lei contro il suo viso e quando la rimise a terra, gli accarezzò le guance e poggiò la fronte contro la sua, chiudendo gli occhi. «Mi sei mancato tantissimo, Myc.»

 «Anche tu mi sei mancata, Shir.» sussurrò lui.

 Shireen si allontanò e dopo avergli scoccato un altro bacio, lo lasciò andare, volgendosi verso Sherlock, che intanto si era avvicinato.

 «Bentornato.» lo salutò il consulente investigativo.

 Il maggiore accennò un sorriso e alla fine si avvicinò per abbracciarlo.

 Il consulente investigativo ricambiò la stretta, affondando il viso nella spalla del fratello maggiore, sollevato dal fatto che fosse lì. «Sono felice che tu sia qui.» sussurrò al suo orecchio.

 Mycroft sorrise e quando si separarono i suoi occhi si soffermarono per un momento su quelli del fratello. «Dove altro potrei essere?» chiese. «La mia famiglia è qui.»

 Shireen si avvicinò e si lasciò stringere da entrambi, poggiando le fronti contro le loro.

 Tutti rimasero nel più completo silenzio, cullati solo dal rumore del fuoco che scoppiettava del camino.

 Alla fine a parlare fu Shireen. «Buon Natale.» sussurrò.

 «Buon Natale.» replicarono i due e sorrisero, accarezzandole la schiena.

 

* * *

 

 Dopo aver gustato i biscotti preparati dalla signora Hudson, la famiglia decise di scambiarsi i regali. E tra abbracci, ringraziamenti, fiocchi e carta da pacchi, arrivò la mezzanotte. Il campanile, poco lontano da lì, rintoccò dodici volte e tutti rimasero in ascolto fino a che quella dolce melodia non finì.

 «Buon Natale.» disse alla fine la signora Hudson, sollevando il calice di vino.

 «Buon Natale!» replicarono gli invitati, unendosi a lei in un brindisi.

 Subito dopo, la voce di Sherlock fece voltare tutti verso di il divano, su cui era seduto accanto a Mycroft. «Greg, mi sembrava che avessi detto di avere un altro regalo per Shireen.» affermò.

 La ragazza si stupì, non tanto per l’affermazione del fratello, quanto per il fatto che si fosse ricordato il nome di Lestrade e l’avesse pronunciato correttamente di fronte a tutti.

 Greg sorrise e annuì, poi si avvicinò alla fidanzata, che era in piedi accanto al camino.

 «Sherlock ha ragione.» le disse. «Stavo aspettando la mezzanotte per farlo, quindi…» sorrise e inspirò profondamente.

 John si volse verso Sherlock, che gli fece l’occhiolino e sorrise. Così il medico si avvicinò a lui e gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla, sedendosi sul bracciolo del divano.

«Shireen» esordì Greg prendendole le mani tra le sue. «Da quando sei arrivata a Londra e dalla prima volta in cui ti ho incontrata sono cambiate molte cose. Le nostre vite sono cambiate. Non solo quelle dei tuoi fratelli, ma anche le nostre.» sorrise. «Hai illuminato la mia vita e non so come ringraziarti per questo. Sei una donna speciale, forte e piena di vita. Ti ho vista affrontare cose tremende, soprattutto nell’ultimo periodo. Hai superato, e ci hai aiutati a superare, momenti difficili, senza perdere la tua forza e il tuo sorriso.»

 Shireen ascoltava rapita, le guance imporporate e un dolce sorriso sulle lebbra a illuminarle il volto.

 Greg sospirò. «Mi sono innamorato di te senza nemmeno accorgermene, anche se tutti continuavano a ripetermi che era così evidente che solo uno stupido non se ne sarebbe accorto.» rise. «Sei la cosa migliore che mi sia capitata, sei il mio miracolo e non c’è nessun altro con cui vorrei passare il resto della mia vita.» si schiarì la voce e si inginocchiò.

 Sul volto di Shireen si dipinse un’espressione stupita.

 L’Ispettore infilò una mano in tasca e tirò fuori una scatoletta di velluto rosso. La aprì e un anello d’oro bianco, con una piccola pietra incastonata sulla cima, brillò al suo interno. «Sei la donna della mia vita. Ti amo con tutta la mia anima e voglio rimanere al tuo fianco per renderti felice e per far sì che quel meraviglioso sorriso non si spenga mai. Perciò…» disse prendendo un bel respiro. «Shireen Melanie Violet Holmes, vuoi sposarmi?»

 La signora Hudson emise una sorta di squittio che fece scuotere il capo a tutti i presenti.

 Shireen sorrise. «Sì.» rispose immediatamente. «Sì, Greg, mille volte sì.»

 L’uomo sorrise e le infilò l’anello all’anulare, poi si mise in piedi e la tirò a sé prendendola per i fianchi. La ragazza gli circondò il collo con le braccia e lo baciò dolcemente, mentre la signora Hudson e John applaudivano per la felicità.

 Gli occhi di Sherlock e Mycroft si incontrarono per un momento, luminosi e brillanti come non erano mai stati. Si sorrisero e per un momento la mano di Sherlock scivolò in quella di Mycroft. Le loro dita si intrecciarono.

 Quando Shireen si allontanò da Greg poggiò la fronte contro la sua e sorrise. «Ti amo, Gregory Lestrade.» gli sussurrò a fior di labbra. Poi si volse verso i due fratelli. «Voi due lo sapevate?»

 «Certo.» rispose Sherlock mettendosi in piedi e sorridendo. «È venuto da noi per chiederci la tua mano.» affermò facendole l’occhiolino.

 La giovane si volse verso il fidanzato. «Davvero?»

 «Ogni proposta che si rispetti deve essere accompagnata da una richiesta formale alla famiglia.» confermò Greg.

 Sherlock si avvicinò e strinse la mano a Lestrade. «Congratulazioni, Ispettore.» sorrise, poi si volse verso sua sorella e l’abbracciò.

 La giovane gli circondò il petto con le braccia e lasciò che il fratello le accarezzasse i capelli e la schiena, beandosi di quel contatto così dolce che l’aveva sempre fatta sentire protetta e amata.

 «Congratulazioni, piccola.» sussurrò lui al suo orecchio e quando si separarono le prese il volto fra le mani e le baciò la fronte. Le accarezzò le guance e sorrise dolcemente, come solo lui sapeva fare.  

 «Grazie.» rispose lei sorridendogli e accarezzandogli il petto. Poteva sentire il suo cuore battere sotto i polpastrelli, il battito leggermente accelerato, segno che anche lui in quel momento era felice quanto lei.

 Dopo aver ricevuto un abbraccio stritolante dalla signora Hudson, fu il turno di John, che si avvicinò a Shireen, la abbracciò e le scoccò un bacio sulla guancia. «Congratulazioni, amore mio.» disse accarezzandole i capelli. «Sono felice per te.»

 «Grazie.» disse lei. E intuì, a giudicare dalla sua espressione piacevolmente stupita, che anche lui dovesse essere all’oscuro di tutto.

 «E continuerò a volerti bene, anche se sposerai qualcun altro.» proseguì, facendole l’occhiolino, quando si separarono. «Traditrice.»

 Shireen rise. «Anche io ti voglio bene, John.» sussurrò, poi gli scoccò un bacio sulla guancia e sorrise.

 Watson ricambiò il sorriso e le accarezzò le guance, poi la liberò dalla sua stretta.

 A quel punto Shireen si volse verso Mycroft, che aveva stretto la mano a Lestrade congratulandosi con lui.

 Il politico, non appena incrociò il suo sguardo, le rivolse un sorriso appena accennato, ma lei sapeva bene che valeva più di qualsiasi altra manifestazione di felicità.

 Shireen ricambiò dolcemente.


	39. Preparativi

 I preparativi per il matrimonio cominciarono dopo San Valentino. Tutti si erano adoperati per dare una mano a Greg e Shireen, che nel primo periodo dell’anno erano stati alquanto impegnati con il lavoro a Scotland Yard e quindi avevano decisamente avuto poco tempo per occuparsi da soli dei preparativi per le nozze.

 Passato San Valentino, però, tutti si misero all’opera.

 Dato che Lestrade aveva divorziato due anni prima, il matrimonio doveva essere celebrato in comune, il che rendeva la scelta della data molto più semplice, dato che i matrimoni erano celebrati soprattutto in chiesa. Greg e Shireen scelsero una domenica di fine aprile, in modo da essere certi che tutti gli invitati potessero essere presenti senza dover compromettere il loro lavoro.

 Mycroft si era occupato di trovare il ristorante in cui si sarebbe tenuto il ricevimento e una volta scelto, i due fidanzati erano andati a visitare il luogo e a scegliere il menu per il pranzo. Sherlock e John avevano dato una mano con gli inviti, premurandosi di imbustarli e inviarli agli invitati; e la sposa aveva chiesto a Molly e alla signora Hudson di accompagnarla scegliere il vestito. Anche se avrebbe tanto voluto avere sua madre al suo fianco, non avrebbe potuto scegliere collaboratrici migliori della sua padrona di casa e della sua amica, che avevano accettato immediatamente di aiutarla nella scelta.

 Infine, con la scelta dei fiori e degli anelli, non rimaneva altro che la scelta dei testimoni.

 «Io stavo pensando di chiederlo a Sherlock.» disse Greg, gustando il pollo che la fidanzata gli aveva preparato per cena. «Credi che accetterà?»

 «Ma certo che accetterà, amore. Sei uno dei suoi migliori amici. Sono sicura che lo farà molto volentieri.» rispose Shireen, sorridendo. Sapeva che Sherlock sapeva essere burbero e poco ben disposto, ma gli avrebbe fatto piacere fare da testimone a Lestrade. «Ciò che mi preoccupa, piuttosto, è il discorso che dovrà fare.» disse con un mezzo sorriso. «Potresti pentirti di averlo scelto una volta che comincerà a parlare.»

 «Già, questo potrebbe essere un problema.» confermò l’Ispettore, ridacchiando.

 «Considerando che io pensavo di chiederlo a John, credo che potremmo stare tranquilli. Sono certa che potremo fare affidamento sul suo discorso, se accetterà la mia proposta.»

 «Devi chiedere a John. È stato il primo a sostenere che tra noi ci fosse qualcosa. E dopo tutto ciò che avete passato insieme, chi altri potrebbe farlo?» fece notare l’uomo, facendole l’occhiolino. «Ed è ovvio che accetterà. Sei la sua migliore amica.»

 Shireen sorrise. «Credo che gli unici così ciechi da negare l’evidenza fossimo io e te. Praticamente tutti avevano capito che prima o poi ci saremo messi insieme.» fece notare

 Greg rise. «Molly non faceva che ripetermi che dovevo chiederti di uscire.» ricordò. «E mi rimproverava per il mio poco coraggio perché sosteneva che tu avresti accettato senza esitare, mentre io pensavo di non essere adatto a te.»

 Shireen sorrise. «Molly aveva ragione.» disse e gli scoccò un bacio sulla guancia. «E dato che aveva compreso appieno ciò che pensavo di te, credo che dovremmo chiederle di portare gli anelli. Che ne dici?»

 «È una bella idea. Ne sarà molto felice.» fece notare lui. «Vado a parlarle domani.»   

 «Davvero credevi di non essere adatto a me?» chiese ad un tratto la ragazza.

 Greg sollevò lo sguardo e fece spallucce. «Sono più vecchio di te.»

 Shireen aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Che importanza ha?»

 «Ne ha.»

 «Forse per gli altri, ma non per me.» replicò la giovane, prendendogli la mano.

 Lestrade annuì. «Lo so, ma per i tuoi genitori l’aveva.»

 L’espressione di Shireen mutò, divenendo seria. «Come lo sai?»

 «Gliel’ho letto negli occhi quando li ho conosciuti.» spiegò, accennando un sorriso. «E poi non avevo bisogno che mi dicessero nulla, è ovvio che dei genitori non vorrebbero un compagno così vecchio per la propria figlia.»

 «Oh, Greg… non avrei mai voluto…» sussurrò Shireen, abbassando lo sguardo e scuotendo il capo. «Prima che i miei genitori ti conoscessero avevo detto loro che eri importante per me e che eri un uomo meraviglioso. Sapevano quanto tenessi a te e anche se non erano d’accordo con a nostra relazione… alla fine l’hanno accettata.»

 «Ehi, Shir, non preoccuparti.» la tranquillizzò lui, con un sorriso. «Anche se non erano d’accordo riguardo la nostra storia, sono sempre stati gentili con me. È questo l’importante.»

 «I miei genitori non approvavano nulla di ciò che facevamo.» fece notare «E anche in questo caso è dovuto intervenire Mycroft per impedire loro di rovinare tutto.»

 «Lo so.» confermò Greg e quando vide lo sguardo perplesso della ragazza, riprese. «La sera in cui abbiamo annunciato a Mycroft che saremmo venuti a vivere insieme, mi ha detto che anche se i vostri genitori non erano d’accordo riguardo la nostra relazione, lui l’avrebbe sempre appoggiata.»

 Shireen risollevò lo sguardo. «Mycroft ha detto questo?»

 Lui annuì.

 La ragazza abbassò il capo non poté trattenere un sorriso. «Oh, il mio Mycroft…» le sfuggì dalle labbra in un sussurro. Risollevò gli occhi sul viso del compagno e riprese. «Vorrei chiedergli di accompagnarmi all’altare. Lui è la persona più simile ad un padre per me, insieme a Sherlock. E pensavo che fosse una bella idea.»    

 Lestrade sorrise. «Lo è.» confermò. «È un’idea magnifica.»

 «Il problema è che lui odia queste cose. I matrimoni, le persone… e potrebbe decidere di non venire.» fece notare. 

 «Amore, Mycroft non mancherebbe mai al tuo matrimonio.» replicò lui, prendendole la mano. «Sei sua sorella e lui ci sarà.»

 «Sai bene com’è fatto.» gli ricordò.

 «Nella remota eventualità in cui decida di non venire, potrai sempre chiederlo a Sherlock.» dichiarò l’Ispettore. «In ogni caso so per certo che ci sarà. Non mancherebbe mai al tuo matrimonio. È il giorno più importante della tua vita, dopo quello in cui hai cominciato a parlare, camminare, dedurre e il tuo primo giorno di scuola.» concluse ridendo.

 Shireen rise a sua volta. «Lo spero.»

 Lestrade sorrise. «Vedrai che accetterà.»

 

* * *

 

 Dopo aver saputo che Sherlock aveva accettato di fare da testimone a Greg, Shireen decise di andare a Baker Street per parlare con John e fargli la sua proposta. Suo fratello le aveva detto che era il suo giorno libero e dato che non c’erano casi, l’avrebbe trovato in casa.

 Quando la ragazza varcò la soglia dell’appartamento, lo vide seduto sulla sua poltrona, intento a leggere il giornale. «Ciao, John.» disse, fermandosi sulla soglia del salotto.

 Il medico si voltò e quando la vide, le sorrise. «Ehi, bellissima.» la salutò e poi poggiò il giornale sul tavolino da caffè. Si mise in piedi e si avvicinò per abbracciarla. «Come stai?»

 «Bene.» rispose lei, sorridendo. «Tu come stai?»

 «Sto bene, grazie. Vieni, entra.» replicò lasciandola andare e scostandosi per permetterle di varcare la soglia. «Sherlock non c’è, ma non dovrebbe tardare ad arrivare. Era Scotland Yard per parlare con Greg.»

 «Non importa. Io sono venuta per parlare con te.» affermò Shireen. «Ci sediamo?» chiese indicando il divano.

 Lui aggrottò le sopracciglia e la sua espressione di fece cupa. «Tesoro, è successo qualcosa?» disse, prendendo posto sul divano. «Mi stai facendo preoccupare.»

 «No, John, va tutto bene. Ma devo parlarti di una cosa importante.» spiegò lei, sedendosi al suo fianco e prendendogli la mano.

 John annuì. «Ti ascolto.»

 «Tu sai che sei il mio migliore amico.» esordì la giovane. «Sei una delle poche persone, fatta eccezione per i miei fratelli, che mi ama e mi è rimasta accanto fin dal mio arrivo a Londra; quando mi è stata diagnosticata la leucemia e quando nessun altro era lì per me, tu c’eri. Ci sei sempre stato, anche quando è stato più difficile. So di averti fatto soffrire, anche se quando io ero lì, tentavi di non darlo a vedere.» Shireen sorrise. «Sei la famiglia. Mi fai star bene e mi fai sentire a casa come nessuno, a parte Greg e Sherlock e Mycroft, è mai riuscito a fare.»

 John stava ascoltando in silenzio, guardandola negli occhi, con la mani chiuse attorno a quelle di lei, rapito dalle sue parole.

 «Perciò sono qui per chiederti se ti va di stare al mio fianco ancora una volta.» proseguì la giovane. Prese un bel respiro e riprese. «Vorrei che mi facessi da testimone.»

 John sembrò spiazzato. «Io…» esitò «Io credevo che l’avrei chiesto a Molly.»

 Shireen rise. «John, sei il mio migliore amico, non c’è nessun altro che vorrei accanto a me quel giorno.» affermò. «Mi sei stato vicino nel periodo più doloroso della mia vita. Non ce l’avrei mai fatta senza di te.» 

 «Sì, ma…» ricominciò John. «Shireen, sei sicura? Non devi sentirti costretta a chiedermelo solo perché-»

 «Non mi sento costretta.» rispose lei, interrompendolo e aggrottando le sopracciglia, perplessa. «Sei speciale per me e sai bene che ti amo tantissimo. Te lo sto chiedendo perché voglio che tu mi faccia da testimone. Ci tengo davvero.»

 Watson abbassò lo sguardo e sorrise.

 «Adesso, ti prego, dimmi che accetti, perché dopo questo meraviglioso discorso di cui vado molto fiera, non potrei mai accettare un rifiuto. Soprattutto da parte di mio cognato.» aggiunse Shireen con un sorriso.

 L’uomo rise e risollevò lo sguardo. «Sì, ma certo che accetto, amore mio.»

 Shireen lo abbracciò e gli scoccò un bacio sulla guancia. «Grazie.» disse, sorridendo. Quando si separarono poggiò la fronte contro quella di lui e gli accarezzò le guance. «Grazie, John.»

 «Grazie a te, tesoro.» sussurrò lui, accarezzandole i fianchi. Allontanò il viso da quello di lei e i loro occhi si incontrarono. Dopo qualche secondo, riprese. «Sono felice di sapere che sono importante per te.»

 «Ma certo che sei importante. Non dubitarne mai.» e gli scoccò un altro bacio sulla guancia, accarezzandogli i capelli.

 John le circondò i fianchi con un braccio e la tirò a sé. «Ti amo tanto, Shireen.»

 «Anche io ti amo tantissimo, John.» replicò lei, circondandogli il collo con le braccia.

 

* * *

 

 Shireen avvertì Greg di non aspettarla per cena e dato che sarebbe andata da Mycroft per cenare e per la notte.

 Dato che non era riuscita a rintracciarlo al lavoro aveva deciso di andare a casa sua per cena. Sapeva che il fratello era solo e che gli faceva piacere quando passava del tempo con lui, perciò non si prese nemmeno il disturbo di avvertirlo del suo arrivo.

 Prese un taxi fino alla villa e dopo aver attraversato il vialetto, bussò alla porta e attese. Sentì dei passi provenienti dall’interno e poi la serratura scattare. Mycroft doveva essere solo, dato che l’auto di Anthea non era più parcheggiata lungo il viale. La giovane ringraziò il cielo, almeno non avrebbe voluto parlare con il fratello con Anthea in ascolto.

 Quando suo fratello aprì la porta, i suoi occhi si spalancarono. «Shireen» disse, stupito.

 «Ciao» replicò lei, sorridendo. «Come stai?»

 «Sto bene.» affermò il maggiore, poi aggrottò le sopracciglia. «È tutto ok?»

 Lei annuì. «Sono venuta per tenerti compagnia.» spiegò. «Hai già mangiato?»

 Mycroft scosse il capo.

 «E scommetto che non avevi intenzione di farlo.» disse la giovane. Lui fece spallucce e lei riprese. «Fortunatamente sono arrivata. La tua salvatrice.»

 Il politico accennò un sorriso e si scostò. «Entra.»

 La giovane varcò la soglia e si tolse la giacca, appendendola all’attaccapanni. Poi si avvicinò al fratello, gli poggiò una mano sul viso per tirarlo verso di sé e gli scoccò un bacio sulla guancia.

 «Sicura che vada tutto bene?» chiese ancora il maggiore, tenendola per mano e guidandola verso la cucina.

 «Certo.» rispose Shireen. «Non posso venire a trovare mio fratello?»

 «Sì, certo che puoi.» replicò lui. «Mi fa piacere quando vieni qui.»

 Shireen sorrise. «Anche a me piace venire qui.» disse avvicinandosi ai fornelli e indossando un grembiule per preparare la cena. «Posso fermarmi a dormire qui stanotte?»

 «Sì.» disse Mycroft. «Puoi rimanere quanto vuoi.»

 

* * *

 

 Una volta conclusa la cena, Mycroft salì al piano di sopra e accese il camino del salotto per riscaldare l’ambiente, mentre Shireen si occupava di riordinare la cucina. L’uomo buttò alcuni pezzi di legno nel camino e li spostò con l’attizzatoio in modo che il fuoco si accendesse più velocemente.

 Shireen, un volta finito di riordinare le stoviglie, spense le luci al piano inferiore e lo raggiunse nel salotto. Quando aprì la porta, vide che il fratello era in piedi accanto al camino, lo sguardo fisso sul fuoco, così si avvicinò e gli prese la mano.

 «Ehi…» sussurrò, facendolo voltare verso di lei.

 Lui sollevò una mano e le accarezzò una guancia, sorridendole dolcemente.

 Il maggiore riusciva a sorprenderla ogni volta di più, con gesti semplici come quello. Era cambiato molto nell’ultimo periodo, e Shireen sapeva che l’aveva fatto per lei.

 «Devo parlarti di una cosa importante.» esordì la ragazza e vedendolo aggrottare le sopracciglia, continuò. «So che manca ancora molto al matrimonio, ma vorrei chiederti una cosa.»

 Il fratello annuì. «Ok.»

 Shireen inspirò profondamente. «Vorrei che mi accompagnassi all’altare, Mycroft.»

 Lui si bloccò.

 «So che non ti piace questo genere di cose. So che odi i matrimoni e stare in mezzo alla gente.» aggiunse lei. «Ma sei mio fratello, una delle persone più importanti della mia vita, e niente mi renderebbe più felice che averti al mio fianco quel giorno. Ovviamente non ti costringerò a farlo.» si affrettò ad aggiungere, vedendolo esitare e abbassare lo sguardo. «Non devi sentirti costretto a venire se non è quello che vuoi. Perciò se preferisci non esserci, sappi che non mi arrabbierò.»

 «È ovvio che ci sarò, sorellina.» affermò il maggiore, puntando lo sguardo in quello di lei.

 «Sicuro?» chiese lei. «Ti ripeto che non devi sentirti costretto.»

 Mycroft prese le mani della sorella tra le sue. «Non mi sento costretto.» dichiarò accarezzandole le guance. «Sei mia sorella, Shireen, non potrei mai mancare al tuo matrimonio. E sarà un onore accompagnarti all’altare.»

 Shireen sorrise, realizzando che suo fratello aveva appena accettato la sua proposta. «Grazie, Mycroft. Non sia quanto io sia felice che tu mi abbia detto sì.» replicò, poi lo abbracciò e gli scoccò un bacio sulla guancia, stringendolo forte e sé.

 Lui ricambiò l’abbraccio e affondò il viso nella spalla di lei, inspirando il suo profumo dolce e delicato, lasciandosi andare a quel contatto.

 «Mi dispiace.» sussurrò il politico dopo un momento. «Mi dispiace che mamma e papà non siano qui. Avrebbe dovuto essere lui ad accompagnarti all’altare, non io.» concluse con voce flebile.

 Shireen si allontanò da lui e gli prese il volto tra le mani. «Anche io vorrei che fossero qui.» affermò, vedendo che aveva gli occhi lucidi. «Ma anche se papà fosse qui, anche se fossero entrambi ancora vivi…» si interruppe per ricacciare indietro le lacrime e gli accarezzò il petto. «Tu sei stato più presente in quattordici anni di quanto mamma e papà non lo siano stati in ventidue. Mi hai cresciuta, Mycroft, e anche se non mi avevi mai detto chiaramente che mi volevi bene, me lo facevi capire ogni qualvolta ti prendevi cura di me.» disse «Tu sarai sempre la mia prima scelta, Myc. Io voglio te, sceglierò sempre te. _Te_ e nessun altro.»

 Gli occhi del maggiore luccicarono sotto la luce delle fiamme che scoppiettavano nel camino. «Oh, Shir…»

 Shireen gli circondò la vita con le braccia e poggiò il capo sul suo petto. Sentì le braccia del maggiore chiudersi attorno ai suoi fianchi e poi una mano risalire lungo la schiena fino ad arrivare al suo capo, dove si soffermò per accarezzarle i capelli.

 «Grazie.» le sussurrò alla fine, cullandola fra le braccia.

 

* * *

 

 Shireen si sdraiò accanto al fratello, rifugiandosi nella sua stretta. Affondò il capo nell’incavo della sua spalla, sfiorando la pelle del suo collo con le labbra e accarezzandogli il petto con una mano. Il cuore di lui, che batteva lento e regolare, sembrava accarezzare i suoi polpastrelli con delicatezza. I loro corpi aderivano perfettamente, incastrandosi come una chiave nella propria serratura. Mycroft le stava accarezzando la schiena, scoccandole di tanto in tanto dei leggeri baci sulla fronte e Shireen poté affermare che quel contatto fosse il più piacevole e dolce che avesse mai avuto con suo fratello.

 «Sei felice, Myc?» domandò la ragazza ad un tratto, rompendo il silenzio.

 Lui si allontanò leggermente da lei e puntò gli occhi nei suoi. «Perché me lo chiedi?»

 «I tuoi occhi.» spiegò Shireen, accarezzandogli il volto.

 Il politico scosse il capo. «Non capisco.»

 «Quando una persona è felice i suoi occhi brillano.» affermò e vedendolo perplesso, proseguì. «Non so come spiegartelo, ma è così. Lo vedo negli occhi di Sherlock quando è con John e in quelli di John quando Sherlock lo bacia o gli è accanto. E lo vedo negli occhi di Greg ogni giorno.» spiegò. «Ma nei tuoi… non lo so, vedo sempre un’ombra, come se qualcosa ti turbasse.»

 Mycroft abbassò lo sguardo.

 Shireen sospirò e gli accarezzò una guancia. «Mycroft…»

 L’uomo la lasciò andare e si mise a sedere sul materasso, passandosi una mano sul volto. La debole luce dell’abatjour sul comodino illuminava il suo volto pallido e i suoi occhi.

 La giovane si mise a sedere a sua volta, cercando il suo sguardo. «Se c’è qualcosa che ti turba, puoi parlarmene.» fece notare. «Sono qui per te, lo sai.»

 Mycroft sospirò e scosse il capo. «Non c’è niente che non vada.» replicò con voce flebile.

 La sorella strisciò accanto a lui, gli poggiò una mano sulla guancia, lo tirò verso di sé e gli scoccò un delicato bacio sull’angolo delle labbra. Poi fece scivolare la mano nella sua e intrecciò le dita a quelle di lui, beandosi della sensazione delle loro mani a contatto.

 «Ti amo, Mycroft.» sussurrò, chiudendo gli occhi e poggiando la fronte contro la sua tempia. «Tu sai che ti amo tantissimo, vero?»

 Mycroft le circondò la vita con le braccia e la tirò a sé, annuendo. «Anche io ti amo.»

 Dall’ultima volta in cui l’aveva visto e stretto tra le braccia, la giovane notò, era dimagrito ancora. Forse la missione l’aveva costretto a rimanere a digiuno per parecchio tempo, ma adesso poteva sentire le costole e le ossa premere contro il suo corpo, altrettanto magro. E dato che la missione si era conclusa da parecchio tempo, avrebbe dovuto smettere di trascurarsi.

 «E sai che sarò sempre tua?» continuò Shireen, essendosi resa conto che il fratello aveva cambiato atteggiamento dopo la proposta di matrimonio. Eppure, da quello che aveva detto Sherlock, le era sembrato di capire che Mycroft sapesse che Greg le avrebbe chiesto di sposarla. Che l’idea che lei potesse sposarsi l’avesse turbato così tanto?

 «Sì.» rispose il politico.

 «Allora cosa c’è?» domandò lei, incontrando i suoi occhi. «È per il matrimonio?»

 «No.» rispose lui immediatamente. «Ma certo che no, tesoro. Non potrei essere più felice per te e Greg.»

 «Mycroft, vedo che c’è qualcosa.» fece notare. «Dimmelo.»

 «È solo…» l’uomo sorrise debolmente. «Per me in fondo sei ancora la bambina che ho stretto tra le mie braccia ventiquattro anni fa all’ospedale di Durant. Sei cresciuta in fretta e sei diventata una donna meravigliosa.» sospirò. «E adesso stai per sposarti. Il fatto che sia stato Greg a conquistare il tuo cuore mi rassicura perché è degno di averti come moglie. Però… mi mancherai così tanto…»

 Shireen sorrise. «Questa è la cosa più bella che tu mi abbia mai detto.» poi poggiò una mano sul cuore del fratello, accarezzandogli il petto. «Ma il mio cuore ti apparterrà sempre, Mycroft. Tu sei parte di me e io ti amo con tutta me stessa.»

 Lui sorrise e l’abbracciò. «Ti amo tanto anche io, tesoro.»


	40. Lieto fine

 Shireen stava osservando il suo riflesso nello specchio di fronte a sé, dato che dopo essersi occupate dell’acconciatura e del trucco, Molly e la signora Hudson avevano lasciato la stanza per darle un momento di intimità prima dell’inizio della cerimonia. L’abito bianco che stava indossando era stato scelto insieme a loro qualche mese prima. L’avevano accompagnata insieme a John in una piccola boutique in città e dopo aver provato un paio di abiti semplici e senza troppi fronzoli, la commessa le aveva consigliato di provare ad indossare quello. Non appena John, Molly e la signora Hudson l’avevano visto erano rimasti a bocca aperta. Il corpetto era in raso, ricoperto da una trama in pizzo che richiamava dei fiori e le maniche tre quarti, anch’esse in pizzo, le accarezzavano le braccia lasciando intravedere la sua pelle diafana; la gonna in raso scendeva fino ai piedi, accarezzando le sue gambe esili e mettendo leggermente in risalto le sue curve.

 Era semplice e rispecchiava in tutto e si poteva dire che la rispecchiasse completamente. Nella sua semplicità era bellissimo e Shireen se n’era innamorata immediatamente, perciò l’aveva acquistato senza pensarci due volte, con grande soddisfazione dei suoi accompagnatori.

 Molly si era poi proposta come truccatrice, premurandosi che il trucco fosse leggero e richiamasse il bianco e la semplicità del vestito, mentre la signora Hudson le aveva sistemato i capelli. Nonostante fossero troppo corti per essere acconciati, la donna era riuscita a fare un lavoro bellissimo, donando alla giovane la coroncina decorata con fiori bianchi sul lato destro, che lei stessa aveva utilizzato al suo matrimonio. Shireen, quando le due donne avevano concluso il lavoro, era rimasta a bocca aperta: era davvero una meraviglia.

 La ragazza sospirò, accarezzando la fascia che le copriva i fianchi. I mesi prima del matrimonio erano passati velocemente e le sembrava quasi impossibile di essere in procinto di sposarsi. Sembrava un sogno, dopo tutto ciò che aveva passato nei mesi precedenti.

 La porta alle sue spalle si aprì, riportandola alla realtà e facendola voltare.

 Mycroft aveva varcato la soglia della stanza, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

 Shireen gli sorrise. «Ciao» lo salutò. Non aveva mai visto suo fratello più elegante e bello che in quel momento, con il completo nero a risaltare i suoi tratti morbidi, i suoi capelli e la sua barba rossiccia e i suoi occhi. Il maggiore si era sempre distinto per la sua eleganza, ma mai come in quel momento era stato più affascinante.

 Mycroft avanzò verso di lei e si prese un momento per ammirarla. Studiò il suo viso e il suo corpo, percorrendo ogni centimetro con gli occhi blu, soffermandosi poi su quelli della sorella. Sembrava senza parole.

 «Sei splendida.» sussurrò alla fine, accarezzandole una guancia con il dorso della mano. Poi sorrise dolcemente e le mise un ricciolo ribelle dietro l’orecchio, prestando attenzione e non rovinare l’acconciatura.

 «Anche tu sei bellissimo.» replicò Shireen, accarezzandogli il petto e sorridendo.

 Il maggiore abbassò lo sguardo. «Sherlock mi ha aiutato a scegliere il completo.» ammise. «Non voleva che ti facessi sfigurare nel tuo grande giorno.»

 «Tu non mi faresti mai sfigurare.» disse Shireen ridacchiando, poi gli accarezzò il petto, sistemandogli meglio la cravatta.

 Mycroft le rivolse un sorriso accennato. «Sei pronta?»

 Lei prese un bel respiro e annuì. «Sono un po’ nervosa.»

 «Non devi.» replicò il fratello. «Sarai una moglie perfetta. Sei una donna meravigliosa, dolce e bellissima e Greg non potrebbe desiderare di meglio.»

 Shireen sorrise dolcemente, poi si sporse in avanti e, circondandogli il collo con le braccia, lo abbracciò, accarezzandogli il capo. «Grazie, Mycroft.» disse e gli scoccò un bacio sulla guancia, lasciandosi stringere dalle braccia del maggiore. Quando si separarono, sorrise. «Sono felice che tu sia qui.»

 «Anche io sono felice.» replicò il politico.

 «Davvero?» chiese Shireen. «Sei veramente felice?»

 «Ma come? Non si vede?» chiese, accennando un sorriso. «I miei occhi non brillano?»

 «Smettila di prendermi in giro con questa storia.» lo rimproverò lei, ridendo.

 Il maggiore rise a sua volta. «Scusami.» disse. Poi sospirò. «Andiamo?» chiese e le porse il braccio.

 La giovane prese il mazzo di garofani bianchi che era stato poggiato sul tavolo e poggiò la mano sul braccio del fratello. Fece un respiro profondo, poi annuì. «Andiamo.»

 I due uscirono dalla stanza e una volta percorso il corridoio, arrivarono di fronte alle porte della stanza da cerimonie del municipio.

 Shireen si prese un momento per inspirare profondamente, poi, dopo aver rivolto un cenno d’assenso e un sorriso a Mycroft, insieme varcarono la soglia.

 Gli invitato non erano molti – era presente qualche poliziotto di Scotland Yard, Molly, la signora Hudson e John e Sherlock a fare da testimoni – ma quando si voltarono per osservare la sposa percorrere il corridoio centrale, la ragazza sentì le guance avvampare di rossore. Shireen, d’istinto, strinse maggiormente la mano intorno al braccio del fratello e lui, in risposta poggiò la mano destra su quella di lei, per rassicurarla, accarezzandole le dita.

 Quando arrivarono di fronte a Greg, che era in piedi di fronte all’officiante, i due fratelli si fermarono. Mycroft prese la mano destra della sorella e la porse all’Ispettore, accarezzandola un’ultima volta.

 «Lei è la mia vita, Greg.» disse soltanto. «Te la sto affidando. Prenditene cura.»

 Shireen volse lo sguardo verso il maggiore e accennò un sorriso di fronte a quelle parole.

 Greg prese la mano della giovane e sorrise. «Lo farò.» promise.

 E Shireen avanzò fermandosi accanto allo sposo, mentre Mycroft prendeva posto accanto alla signora Hudson, già in lacrime.

 Sherlock e John, vedendo Shireen così felice e così bella, si sorrisero.

 E la cerimonia iniziò.

 Dopo un breve discorso, l’officiante si rivolse ai due. «È il momento delle promesse.» affermò, poi si volse verso l’uomo. «Ispettore.»

 I due si voltarono in modo da guardarsi negli occhi e Lestrade prese le mani della giovane tra le proprie e le sorrise.

 «Shireen, non ci sono parole per esprimere quanto io sia felice di essere qui, oggi. Il fatto che stiamo per diventare marito e moglie mi sembra un sogno.» esordì con un sorriso accennato, incatenando gli occhi a quelli di lei. «Sei una donna meravigliosa e sapere di essere amato da te, Shireen Holmes, è un onore e privilegio. So di essere l’uomo più fortunato a questo mondo ad aver trovato una donna come te e posso assicurati che farò del mio meglio per renderti felice e per essere all’altezza. Ti amo con tutto me stesso e ti amerò sempre. E da oggi in poi, amore mio, niente potrà allontanarmi da te.»

 Shireen sorrise.

 «Shireen» disse l’officiante. «Prego.»

 La ragazza abbassò lo sguardo per un momento e prese un bel respiro, poi puntò gli occhi in quelli di Greg. «Non c’è nulla che possa dirti che tu non sappia già.» disse lei, aumentando la presa sulle mani di lui. «Sei tutto ciò che ho sempre desiderato, il mio sogno che si avvera. E anche se siamo una coppia e viviamo insieme da tempo, non vedo l’ora di diventare tua moglie. Non ho desiderato altro che essere tua e adesso sta succedendo davvero. Sei tutto per me, Greg. Ti amo con tutto il mio cuore e sono impaziente di cominciare questa nuova vita insieme.»

 I due si sorrisero e l’officiante intervenne. «È il momento dello scambio degli anelli.»

 A quel punto Molly si mise in piedi e si avvicinò con il cuscinetto su cui erano stati adagiati, poggiandolo di fronte agli sposi.

 «Vuoi tu, Gregory Lestrade, prendere la qui presente Shireen Holmes come tua moglie?» chiese l’officiante.

 Lestrade prese la fede e la infilò all’anulare sinistro di Shireen. «Lo voglio.» disse.

 «E vuoi tu, Shireen Holmes, prendere il qui presente Gregory Lestrade come tuo marito?»

 Shireen prese l’anello e lo fece indossare all’Ispettore. «Lo voglio.»

 L’officiante sorrise. «A seguito della vostra risposta affermativa, io, Ufficiale dello Stato Civile del Comune, dichiaro, in nome della Legge, che siete uniti in matrimonio.» affermò. «Può baciare sua moglie, Ispettore.» concluse, rivolto all’uomo.      

 Shireen e Greg si guardarono negli occhi per un momento, ammirandosi a vicenda come si fossero visti per la prima volta, poi Lestrade si avvicinò a lei, le accarezzò il volto con una mano e la baciò dolcemente sulle labbra, chiudendo gli occhi. Shireen ricambiò il bacio accarezzando i fianchi del marito e, quando si separarono, sorrise, incontrando gli occhi di Greg.

 I presenti si misero in piedi e applaudirono.

 I due sposi – dopo aver firmato i documenti per ufficializzare le nozze – uscirono dalla sala, seguiti dai loro invitati. Una volta fuori, il fotografo chiese di scattare alcune foto agli sposi nel parco accanto al Municipio e i due lo seguirono, mentre gli invitati attendevano fuori dalla struttura per raggiungere il ristorante.

 

* * *

 

 Dopo il pranzo, arrivò il momento dei discorsi dei testimoni.

 Il primo a mettersi in piedi fu John, che era seduto accanto a Shireen. Si schiarì la voce e tutti gli occhi degli invitati si soffermarono su di lui, insieme a quelli degli sposi.

 «Shireen, sai bene che non sono bravo con le parole, quindi spero che alla fine di questo discorso tu non ti penta di avermi scelto come testimone.» esordì John, sorridendole. Sospirò e riprese. «Fin dal tuo arrivo qui a Londra ho capito che eri speciale. Aldilà della tua spiccata e invidiabile intelligenza, ciò che più mi ha colpito di te sono state la tua gentilezza e spontaneità. Sono poche le persone incontrate durante la mia vita, che potevano vantare queste qualità. Per questo penso che tu sia speciale. Perché sei buona, gentile e dolce oltre ogni dire.» disse, rivolgendole un sorriso. «Senza di te non sarei riuscito a sopravvivere un solo giorno dopo aver perso Sherlock e posso tranquillamente affermare che tu mi abbia salvato la vita in quei due anni. Mi hai amato, dandomi la forza per andare avanti come solo una vera amica farebbe. Sei stata la mia roccia e spero di esserlo stato per te a mia volta. Dopo tutto ciò che hai passato, meriti tutta la felicità del mondo e sono sicuro che Greg saprà dartela.» disse, portando lo sguardo sull’Ispettore. «Greg, sei un amico fantastico e un uomo come se ne trovano pochi. Per questo so per certo che sarai un marito perfetto per Shireen. So quanto la ami e quanto lei ama te e vi auguro con tutto il cuore di essere felici. Auguri!»

 «Auguri!» risposero gli invitati, in coro e poi applaudirono.

 Shireen si mise in piedi e abbracciò John, scoccandogli un bacio sulla guancia. «Grazie.»

 L’uomo le circondò la vita con le braccia e sorrise, stringendola a sé. «Congratulazioni.»

 Anche Greg si mise in piedi e abbracciò il medico. «Un bellissimo discorso, John. Grazie.»

 Watson gli diede una pacca sulla spalla e poi tornò a sedersi insieme agli sposi.

 A quel punto, Sherlock si mise in piedi, pronto per il suo discorso. Si schiarì la voce e accennò un sorriso. «Devo dire che la richiesta di Lestrade di fargli da testimone mi ha alquanto sorpreso.» esordì. «Considerato che nemmeno ricordavo il suo nome, non riuscivo a capire come avesse potuto scegliere me per qualcosa di così importante. Poi quando mi ha detto che aveva scelto me perché ero il suo migliore amico, be’… come avrei potuto rifiutare?»

 Shireen poggiò una mano sulla gamba del marito e quando lui si voltò, gli sorrise.

 «Non meritavo un onore del genere. Dopo tutto ciò che vi avevo fatto passare era l’ultima cosa che meritavo, ma tu mi hai scelto comunque. Quindi il minimo che possa fare è ringraziarti come si deve.» riprese Sherlock e l’Ispettore sollevò lo sguardo su di lui, incontrando i suoi occhi blu. «Sono d’accordo con tutto ciò che ha detto John e non credo ci sia altro modo per descriverti. Posso solo dirti che non potrei essere più fiero del fatto che mia sorella ti abbia scelto e ti abbia sposato, perché sei un uomo giusto e un amico fidato. E se dovessi scegliere qualcuno a cui affidare la mia vita o per cui darla, tu saresti uno di questi.» fece una pausa. «E sappi che quanto dico che ti meriti mia sorella ti sto facendo uno dei più grandi complimenti di cui sono capace, perché Shireen è una donna meravigliosa. Piena di vita e di amore. Gentile, saggia e intelligente.» disse dolcemente, portando lo sguardo sul volto di sua sorella, che lo stava guardando con un dolce sorriso a illuminargli il volto. Sorrise, poi tornò a guardare Greg. «Prima Mycroft ti ha affidato nostra sorella dicendo che è la sua vita. E ha ragione: Shireen è la nostra vita, è tutto ciò che abbiamo e che ci rimane e so che te ne prenderai cura, rendendola felice, esattamente come hai fatto finora.» concluse, poi sollevò il calice. «A Greg e Shireen!»

 «A Greg e Shireen!» ripeterono gli invitati, levando i calici.

 Lestrade si mise in piedi e sorrise a Sherlock. «Grazie.» disse soltanto.

 Il consulente investigativo accennò un sorriso. «Se devi abbracciarmi fallo ora prima che cambi idea.»

 Greg rise sommessamente e lo abbracciò, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. «Grazie, Sherlock» gli sussurrò e quando si separarono, gli rivolse un altro sorriso.

 Sherlock annuì, poi si volse, vedendo che sua sorella si era avvicinata. Shireen gli sorrise dolcemente e lo abbracciò a sua volta, accarezzandogli i capelli. Lui la strinse a sé, chiudendo gli occhi per qualche istante.

 «Grazie, Sherlock» sussurrò lei, poi quando si separarono gli accarezzò il viso e riprese. «Sei meraviglioso.»

 Lui le prese il volto fra le mani e le baciò la fronte. «Tu sei meravigliosa.»

 

* * *

 

 Greg e Shireen aprirono le danze sulle note di un valzer scritto da Sherlock per l’occasione. Le note lente e il dolce suono del violino accompagnavano ogni loro movimento rendendolo più leggiadro e sinuoso. Durante il ballo non smisero di guardarsi negli occhi neanche un momento, quasi fossero incatenati gli uni agli altri da una forza invisibile che impediva loro di distogliere lo sguardo.

 «Non posso credere che siamo sposati.» disse Shireen con un sorriso. «Sei mio marito. Non mi sembra vero.»

 «Ma è tutto vero.» disse lui, ricambiando il sorriso. «Siamo marito e moglie.»

 La ragazza rise. «Non sono mai stata più felice in tutta la mia vita.»

 «Anche io sono felice ed è tutto grazie e te, Shireen.» affermò lui, accarezzandole la schiena, dove aveva poggiato la mano. «Tu riesci a rendermi felice come nessun altro è mai riuscito a fare. Sei riuscita a illuminare la mia vita da quando ne sei diventata parte e ti amo così tanto che non riesco a trovare le parole per esprimerlo.»

 «Oh, Greg…» sussurrò lei. «Ti amo così tanto»

 «Ti amo anch’io, raggio di sole.» replicò lui. Poi sorrise. «Ti ho già detto che sei bellissima?»

 Shireen rise. «Sì, almeno una ventina di volte.»

 «So che ti sembrerò ripetitivo, ma sei davvero splendida.» affermò. «Così mi fai sfigurare.»

 «Tu sei sempre bellissimo, amore mio.» replicò lei.

 La musica rallentò e così i movimenti dei due sposi. Quando finì, i due sposi si osservarono per qualche istante, poi Lestrade si mosse in avanti e baciò sua moglie sulle labbra, accarezzandogli il viso. Quando si separarono rimasero per un momento con le fronti poggiate l’una contro l’altra, poi si allontanarono e si sorrisero. Poi Greg le prese la mano e tornarono ai lati della pista, raggiungendo gli invitati.

 «È stato bellissimo, ragazzi!» esclamò la signora Hudson, abbracciando la giovane e scoccandole delicati baci sulle guance. «Che meraviglioso primo ballo. Siete così carini.»

 «Grazie, signora Hudson.» replicò Shireen, ricambiando la stretta. «Ma è tutto merito del valzer di Sherlock. La sua musica sembra rendere tutto migliore.»

 Greg ridacchiò e annuì. «È vero. Sherlock non delude mai. Ha composto un valzer splendido.»

 «Ci ha lavorato per settimane perché fosse perfetto.» confermò John, che intanto si era avvicinato, sorridendo. «Greg, credi che potrei rubarti tua moglie per un ballo?»

 Lestrade sorrise e annuì. «Certo.» affermò, poi si voltò verso la signora Hudson. «Signora Hudson, vuole concedermi un ballo?» chiese e quando la donna gli porse la mano, lui la trascinò in pista.

 Shireen e John si guardarono negli occhi per un momento, poi lui allungò una mano verso la ragazza e lei poggiò la propria su quella dell’amico, lasciando che la trascinasse in pista.

 La musica si era fatta nuovamente dolce e lenta, così Shireen poggiò una mano sulla spalla di John e lasciò che lui la tirasse a sé. Presero a muoversi sulla pista, i corpi a contatto, le tempie poggiate l’una all’altra. Ballarono in silenzio per un lungo momento, tenendo gli occhi chiusi, lasciandosi guidare dalla musica.

 «Grazie.» disse lei, rompendo il silenzio e scoccandogli un bacio sulla guancia.

 I loro occhi si incontrarono.

 «Per il tuo discorso.» spiegò la giovane. «È stato meraviglioso.»

 «Sono felice che ti sia piaciuto.» replicò lui e le fece fare una giravolta, per poi tornare a stringerla tra le braccia.

 «Non hai idea di quanto tu mi abbia resa felice con ciò che hai detto. Grazie, John.» concluse e tornò a poggiare il capo contro il suo. «Sei un uomo fantastico. Ti voglio bene e te ne vorrò sempre.»

 «Anch’io ti voglio bene, tesoro.»

 Shireen ad un tratto aggrottò le sopracciglia e si allontanò da lui, quasi si fosse accorta solo in quel momento che stavano ballando. «Aspetta un secondo. Ma dove hai imparato a ballare così bene?»

 John rise e prima che potesse rispondere lo fece qualcun altro.

 «Gliel’ho insegnato io, ovviamente.»

 Shireen si voltò e incontrò gli occhi di Sherlock, che era fermo, in piedi, dietro di loro. «Ah, adesso si spiega tutto!» esclamò. «Hai avuto il migliore insegnante in circolazione.»

 «No, il fatto è che non ero poi così male.» protestò John, ridacchiando e smettendo di ballare. «Sono bastate poche lezioni e voilà.»

 «Ma se l’unica volta in cui ho tentato di insegnarti le nozioni base non hai fatto altro che pestarmi i piedi.» gli ricordò Shireen, ridendo. «Forse il fatto che fosse Sherlock a insegnartelo ti ha invogliato a impegnarti di più?»

 Watson arrossì e abbassò lo sguardo, ridendo. «Bene, adesso vi lascio al vostro ballo.» disse una volta che ebbe risollevato lo sguardo. Passò accanto a Sherlock e gli poggiò una mano sulla guancia tirandolo verso di sé per baciarlo sulle labbra. «Il prossimo ballo è per me.» gli soffiò sulla bocca.

 Sherlock sorrise. «Agli ordini, dottor Watson.» concluse e John si allontanò. A quel punto il consulente investigativo si volse verso sua sorella e le sorrise dolcemente, tendendole la mano. «Mi concederesti questo ballo, signora Lestrade?»

 Lei sorrise. «Certo, signor Holmes.» poggiò la mano su quella del fratello e, quando lui la tirò a sé, cominciarono a ballare. Dopo un momento passato a guardarsi negli occhi, la ragazza parlò nuovamente. «Sono orgogliosa di te.»

 Sherlock aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Perché?»

 «Perché quando guardo John vedo la stessa persona che avevo conosciuto quando sono arrivata a Londra. È tornato quello di una volta e tutto perché tu gli hai concesso il tuo cuore.» spiegò. «E allo stesso tempo, quando guardo te, ti vedo estremamente diverso. Sei più… luminoso.»

 Gli angoli della bocca di Sherlock si incresparono in un sorriso.

 «L’amore per John ti ha cambiato. In meglio.» riprese la ragazza. «E sono fiera di te, perché il tuo amore per lui lo sta rendendo felice. _Tu_ lo stai rendendo felice. E John si merita tutta la felicità e l’amore di questo mondo, perché è un uomo meraviglioso.» concluse la giovane, sorridendo. Poi sospirò, poggiando il capo nell’incavo della sua spalla e circondandogli il collo con le braccia per stringerlo a sé. Sentì le braccia di Sherlock circondarle la vita e accarezzarle la schiena. «Inoltre hai fatto un discorso bellissimo e scritto un walzer commovente.» 

 «Ti è piaciuto?» domandò lui.

 Lei annuì nell’incavo del suo collo. «È una delle tue composizioni più belle.» disse. «John ci ha detto che ci hai lavorato a lungo.»

 Sherlock sorrise e annuì. «Volevo che fosse perfetto per te.» spiegò, accarezzandole i fianchi. «Volevo che ogni cosa fosse perfetta, perché te lo meriti. Ti meritavi di trovare qualcuno che ti amasse così tanto e che potesse renderti felice, piccola.»

 Shireen sollevò lo sguardo sul suo volto e sorrise dolcemente. «Sei straordinario, Sherlock. Grazie.» sussurrò e gli scoccò un bacio sull’angolo delle labbra.

 «Sono io a dover ringraziare te.» replicò lui. «È vero, in parte il merito è di John, se sono cambiato, ma il fatto che tu sia qui, che mi sia rimasta accanto e che mi abbia amato incondizionatamente anche dopo le cose terribili che vi ho fatto passare… è questo ad avermi reso migliore. Tu sei meravigliosa, Shireen. Sei la luce dei miei occhi ed è merito tuo se io ho capito di avere un cuore e di essere in grado di amare. Me lo hai insegnato tu, fin da quando eri poco più che una bambina.» spiegò. «E sarebbe dovuto essere il contrario. Noi avremmo dovuto insegnarlo a te, in quanto fratelli maggiori, e invece tu hai insegnato più a noi di quanto noi non abbiamo trasmesso a te.»

 «Non è vero, Sherlock. Voi mi avete insegnato tante cose.» fece notare. «A dedurre, ad osservare senza limitarsi a guardare, a fare la cosa giusta, ed essere buona anche quando le altre persone non se lo meritano e a non curarmi di ciò che pensa la gente. Mi avete fatto da padri e siete stati lì per me quando ne ho avuto bisogno, anche se la maggior parte delle volte io nemmeno lo sapevo. Tu ti sei buttato da un tetto per proteggermi e quando ho perso Arthur non hai esitato a venire da me per starmi accanto, così come hai fatto quando ho scoperto di essermi ammalata. Eri con me più spesso di quanto non ti piaccia ammettere.» spiegò, poi gli accarezzò il viso. «Tu e Mycroft siete le due persone più importanti della mia vita. Amavo moltissimo i nostri genitori, ma non mi vergogno ad ammettere che voi due siete sempre stati al primo posto per me.»

 «Lo sappiamo e posso assicurarti che non ne abbiamo mai dubitato.» confermò Sherlock. Poi sorrise. «Sai che la tua prima parola in assoluto è stata “Myc”?»

 Gli occhi di Shireen si spalancarono. «Davvero?»

 Il fratello le sorrise. «Non posso nascondere che ne rimasi deluso, all’inizio, considerato lo spropositato quantitativo di tempo che passavi insieme a me, piuttosto che con Mycroft.» spiegò. «Tuttavia, quando poco tempo dopo pronunciasti il mio nome per la prima volta, mi sentii la persona più felice e speciale al mondo, considerando che da quel momento in poi sarebbe stata la parola che avresti pronunciato più spesso.» concluse sorridendo. «E credo che per Mycroft sia stato lo stesso. Credo che sia proprio a causa tua se ha cominciato a montarsi la testa in quel modo.»

 La giovane rise. «Possibile.» poi si voltò verso i lati della pista da ballo, dove Mycroft stava parlando insieme a John, mentre osservavano Molly e la signora Hudson ballare di fronte a loro insieme a Greg e un poliziotto. «John sta aspettando che tu gli chieda di ballare.» affermò, volgendosi nuovamente verso il fratello.

 Sherlock sorrise. «Forse è meglio che vada da lui.» confermò. «Gli ho promesso che se non mi pesterà i piedi, toglierò la testa mozzata dal frigorifero.»

 Shireen rise, mentre seguiva il fratello fuori dalla pista da ballo. «Wow, Sherlock Holmes che rinuncia ai suoi esperimenti.»

 «Non ho detto che me ne sbarazzerò.» fece notare lui. «Solo che la leverò dal frigorifero.»

 La giovane gli rivolse uno sguardo penetrante. «Se stai pensando di infilargliela nell’armadio, ripensaci.» disse. «Potrebbe rifiutarsi di avvicinarsi a te per i prossimi dieci anni e l’astinenza ti fa un brutto effetto. Da qualunque cosa essa sia.»

 Sherlock rise, senza tracce di imbarazzo.

 I due fratelli raggiunsero i lati della pista e il consulente investigativo si avvicinò al compagno. «Balliamo, John?» chiese, poggiandogli una mano sulla schiena. «Ti avevo promesso un lento e questa è la tua occasione per far vedere quanto sei bravo nella danza.»

 Il medico si volse verso di lui e sorrise, sollevando un sopracciglio. «Ti sorprenderò.» replicò «Se non altro per veder sparire quella maledetta testa dal frigo.» concluse e insieme rientrarono in pista, mano nella mano.

 Shireen sorrise, poi si voltò verso Mycroft. «Myc, ti va di ballare?»

 Lui sorrise e, dopo un momento, annuì. «Sì.» disse, poi le prese la mano e la guidò verso la pista. La tirò a sé e le circondò la vita con le braccia, facendo in modo che i loro corpi fossero a contatto. Sentì le braccia della sorella circondargli il collo, e le loro tempie poggiarsi l’una contro l’altra. E cominciarono a muoversi lentamente, seguendo le note dolci e sommesse del lento.

 Rimasero a lungo in silenzio, beandosi di quella vicinanza e della tranquillità della pista, poi Shireen ruppe il silenzio, per pronunciare tre semplici parole, parole che aveva ripetuto spesso, ma che in quel momento sentiva il bisogno di confermare di fronte a suo fratello.

 «Ti amo, Mycroft.» sussurrò accarezzandogli i capelli.

 «Anche io, Shireen.» replicò lui, accarezzandole la schiena.

 E non ci fu bisogno di nient’altro. Per questo quando si guardarono negli occhi, capirono ogni cosa, senza bisogno di altre parole, oltre quelle appena pronunciate. Era tutto implicito, anche se taciuto, e quando le loro fronti si incontrarono, entrambi sorrisero, felici di aver ottenuto finalmente il loro lieto fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti! Rieccomi qui con una nuova long, questa volta con protagonista, un nuovo personaggio femminile. A parer mio le donne sono veramente poche nella serie, perciò ho deciso di inventarne un personaggio femminile di sana pianta: un’ipotetica sorella di Sherlock e Mycroft. Più in avanti verrà contestualizzata meglio, ma se voleste già avere qualche informazione in più, la nostra Shireen Holmes – sì, si chiama Shireen perché sono una fan de “Il Trono di Spade” e non potevo certo darle un nome banale! Doveva essere all’altezza del fratelli ;) – ha dieci anni meno Sherlock e diciassette meno di Mycroft. Più avanti, imparerete a conoscerla.  
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate,  
> Eli♥


End file.
